


Dangan Ronpa: Forever Despair

by Kitt_Monroe



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Spoilers for both games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 669,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_Monroe/pseuds/Kitt_Monroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dangan Ronpa story in script style, with my own characters and my own story line. A TVTropes page can be found here: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanFic/DanganRonpaForeverDespair</p><p>Introduction cards in the Prologue developed by user Oclarina!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Nothing is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The summary says most of what you need to know, but let me explain a bit. I'll be using bold text for the protagonist's internal monologue, and regular text for everything else (except italics for emphasis, pretty standard).  
> The story is written like a script--I hope's that's easy enough to read. Bracketed words indicate "stage direction"-esque actions and expressions made by the characters.  
> Starting after the second update, there will be Free Time periods, just like in the two actual games. If you'd like to make suggestions for which characters you want to see Free Time events of, just comment with your suggestions. Suggestions are highly welcome, so I'm not just blindly choosing characters to do events for. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Major new edit on this prologue--we now officially have introduction cards! Scroll down through the page and you'll see images with the characters' sprites and talents listed, as you'd see in a regular game, designed and put together by the HIGHLY talented Oclarina! He also happens to be the author of Fangan Ronpa: Forest Nightmare, a story very deserving of your readership. So please, check out my kids in full visual glory, and thank you as always for reading!

**Never was the phrase "hallowed halls" more appropriately used than to describe the halls of Hope's Peak Private Academy, a high school that stood in the very center of Tokyo.**

**Having a high school career at this school is considered to be the height of luxury and success in society. It has such a long history all on its own, it almost predates the institution of education itself. They say that if you are accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, and you graduate, you're already on the fast track to enormous success in your future career.**

**Well, part of that is probably that they only accept top-ranking students to begin with. In fact, the two qualifications for being accepted into Hope's Peak are that 1) you have to be a high school student, obviously, and 2) you have to be "Super High-school Level" in whatever your field is. That means that Hope's Peak chooses students who are the best in the country at what they do, which definitely raises the bar for the kind of students you meet there.**

**And I'm one of them. I got my acceptance letter some time ago, and I don't think I've ever been more ecstatic in my life. After all, I've always held a kind of admiration for the people at Hope's Peak, so to be able to _be_ one of the people at Hope's Peak is absolutely one of the crowning achievements of my life. As soon as I learned I was going to be going to this exclusive high-rise academy, I did a quick Internet search for the kinds of people I might meet there. They seem like an interesting bunch of people... There are fifteen other kids in my class, although a couple of them I wasn't able to find much or any information about.**  

**Oh, wait, ha ha. I completely forgot to introduce myself, huh? Sorry, I don't introduce myself to others a lot, so I forget when I'm supposed to. Oh well, I'll do my best.**

Tatane: My name is Len Tatane, and...hi.

Tatane: ...Like I said, I'm not an expert at that.

 

**Normally, since I'm going to Hope's Peak Academy, I should have a "Super High-school Level" talent, something I'm particularly excellent at, and I should be preparing to develop that talent during my school life at Hope's Peak.**

**Well, I may well have a talent, but I don't have a clue what it might be.**

**When I received my acceptance letter, I looked it over straight away. To be honest, I was really surprised that Hope's Peak Academy would accept someone like me, because...**

**Well, I don't actually have a talent like that. At least I think I don't. I mean, I've gotten a few awards at school, and I sometimes do volunteer work, but nothing I have or do is "Super High-school Level," in my opinion. For all I know, I'm wrong and I _do_ have some kind of Super High-school Level talent that I just haven't thought about, but I really wouldn't bet on it.**

**Only, my chance to find out what my talent actually was didn't turn out right. Because, at the very top of the letter, just after congratulating me on my admission, the letter said, "You have been admitted to our prestigious school as a Super High-school Level................."**

**Nothing. It said "Super High-school Level" and then there was just a big blank. Why was this? Why did they somehow fail to tell me what my talent is? I guess I could always ask the administration when I enter. In all likelihood, it was just a typo, and when I learn what my talent actually is, I'm sure I'll have one of those "ohh" moments where you realize something that should have been obvious the whole time.**

**Really, I'm just honored to even be attending a school this special, a school that promises success in future life to any student who graduates it.**

**So, even though I'm a little uncertain about what may lie in wait for me at this school, and even though I already feel a little intimidated by the raised caliber of people I'm bound to find when I start school here, I'm excited, too. I guess that's what happens when you go to the "Academy of Hope."**

**I pushed through the big double doors at the front of the enormously tall building and found myself in what looked like a big entrance hall.**

**...I think I got exactly one good look at the decor of my school--which wasn't too shabby, by the way--before it happened.**

**My vision became fuzzy. My entire body began to ache and feel weirdly weightless at the same time. I don't think I fell to the floor, or I would probably have suddenly seen the black-and-white tile pattern in my hazy vision instead of continuing to try to make out the columns and walls. My mind...**

**...My mind was...**

**Suddenly gone...**

**I couldn't think about anything anymore.**

**After another second, I couldn't see anything, I felt...**

**What's the word?**

**Numb...**

**I think that's when I blacked out.**

**I don't think I fell unconscious.**

**I think my mind just quit functioning.**

**...**

**.....**

**.......**

**I felt my eyes open, even though I didn't feel fully awake...**

**Where am I...?**

**I think I'm on my back...and I'm not seeing blue sky or clouds, so whatever I'm looking at is probably a ceiling.**

**I heard a soft tapping sound that I realized was footsteps. I hoped I wasn't about to be attacked or something, because try as I might, I couldn't make my body move.**

**...A face came into my line of vision. With freckles. Pleasant-looking, I think...but sort of tired. I could tell it was a girl...and she was staring down at me, as if she were a police officer interrogating me.**

???: You were out a lot longer than the rest of us.

Tatane: .....

???: Do you plan on getting up? Do you need help?

Tatane: ...No, I think I'm good...

**I forced my arms and legs to move and, after an embarrassingly uncoordinated couple of attempts, finally got to my feet.**

Tatane: ...Sorry about that.

???: [shrugs] It's okay. All of us were a little shaky at first.

Tatane: ...And who are "all of us?"

???: [looks upward pensively] I'm assuming you came to Hope's Peak Academy, and then, out of nowhere, your mind became cloudy and you fell unconscious?

Tatane: Uh, yeah...? Wh-why do you know that?

???: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Because the same thing happened to all the rest of us. [raises one eyebrow] We all came to Hope's Peak Academy, planning to start school, but before we could advance more than a few steps into the school we suddenly found ourselves here.

Tatane: Wait... You were going to Hope's Peak Academy, too? Then you're--!

???: [nods subtly] Uh-huh. The others and I are members of the new class at Hope's Peak Academy. [deep thought] ...Whatever we're supposed to do now isn't clear.

Tatane: So all the new students at Hope's Peak fell unconscious and ended up here...? That...can't be a coincidence.

???: [looks upward pensively] It wouldn't make any sense to think it is, no.

Tatane: What do you think it is, some kind of induction event?

???: [blank expression] That...would be very disturbing.

**This girl doesn't seem to have a lot to say.**

Tatane: ...So who are the others?

???: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Maybe you should find that out for yourself. But, I can introduce myself to you if you want.

???: [blank expression] My name is Satomi Toda. Pleased to meet you.

 

 

Tatane: Y-yeah, nice to meet you too. I'm Len Tatane.

Toda: [softer expression] Well, thank you for introducing yourself to me, Len Tatane. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] In case you're interested, my talent is Super High-school Level Tailor.

Tatane: ...Oh! I think I heard about you, right.

**...That probably wasn't the best thing to say just now. She's going to think I'm some kind of weird, lame guy who has nothing better to do than research the people who go to this school.**

**...Of course, I kind of _am,_ but in the future I should probably try not to say things like that.**

Toda: [blank expression] ...Okay.

**I _have_ heard of Satomi Toda, though. She's supposedly the greatest tailor in Tokyo, even more accomplished than those who have been in the business all their lives. She's done fittings for celebrities, political figures...basically the most impressive people you can dress. She even gets customers from other countries, I guess because they hear how good her work is. It must be a big deal if people are willing to travel across the world just to have her do their clothes--**

**And why is she touching me??**

Tatane: Um...?!!

Toda: [stern expression] I'm taking your measurements, don't move.

Tatane: .....

**It was a really weird feeling, probably because I've never been to a tailor before. Toda-san didn't say a word as she ran a tape measure up my arms and the sides of my torso. She then wrapped the tape around my neck; it was only for a second, but it felt really uncomfortable.**

**When she moved down to my legs, I flinched away momentarily. Toda-san stared up at me.**

Toda: Are you serious?

Tatane: S-sorry, I've just never had my measurements taken before.

Toda: Well, it's a tape measure, not a rattlesnake.

**Saying that, Toda-san went back to measuring my legs. It only took a few more moments, but it was kind of awkward just standing there while she did that.**

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you, Tatane-kun. Next time I have the chance, I'll make you something to wear.

Tatane: ...Um, okay. Thanks, I guess?

Toda: [blank expression] .....

Toda: [deep thought] Tatane-kun, what is your Super High-school Level talent, then?

**Oh, that. Suddenly I wasn't sure I wanted to explain what my acceptance letter had said. She might think I was lying or else crazy, but...**

**I guess I didn't have much of a choice.**

Tatane: I'm actually not sure. My acceptance letter told me I'd been admitted to the school, but then where it said what talent I had been admitted for, it said "Super High-school Level" and then it was blank.

Toda: [deep thought] ..... [stern expression] What do you mean it was blank?

Tatane: Exactly that. After the words "Super High-school Level" there was just a blank white space and then a period, like the name of my talent had been there originally but someone...somehow redacted it, I guess?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Well, don't you know what your talent is, anyway? Obviously, if you were admitted to Hope's Peak Academy, you must have some particular skill you're very proficient in.

Tatane: Actually, that's just it. I wouldn't consider myself "Super High-school Level" in anything. I mean, I won a spelling bee in junior high, and I can run a mile in nine minutes, but none of that really qualifies me for going to Hope's Peak...

Toda: [deep thought] I would suggest your talent is Super High-school Level Good Luck... [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] but we already met the Super High-school Level Good Luck for our class, and I'm extremely doubtful that there would be two in one class.

**..."Super High-school Level Good Luck?" I don't remember seeing a student with that talent when I was looking up my classmates.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I guess it's a mystery for now.

Tatane: Guess so.

**So, Satomi Toda. Not exactly a bucket of bunnies, and not big on personal space, maybe, but she seems like an okay person overall.**

**...I can't say I've ever had someone offer to make me new clothes a few minutes after meeting me, anyway.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] It might be good for you to introduce yourself to everyone else. We've all done that already, but... [raises head with vaguely playful expression] as I said earlier, you were out for longer than any of us.

**Great. Now everybody probably thinks of me as the guy who oversleeps.**

**For the first time, I took a look around the building I was in. It was pretty grand-looking, with fancy patterns on the walls and statues made of what looked like brass. The statues were of people I didn't recognize... One of them was a tall guy with hair that stuck out in all directions; one of them was a girl with glasses who wore her hair in braids. There were four others too, none of them any more familiar to me.**

**Who are those people, I wonder.**

**There was also a raised section of the floor at what appeared to be the head of the room. On that raised section was a podium, I guess for people to make speeches.**

**The floor was made of...I'm guessing marble? But there was also a red carpet leading from a big set of double doors a little ways away to the raised section of the floor.**

**Is this some sort of lecture hall?**

**My eyes fell on a sign high on the wall above the podium that read "TOWN HALL." Hey, at least I got the "hall" part right.**

**So this is a city hall. But why? Why was our class taken here?**

**And if this is a city hall...then what city are we in? Are we even still in Tokyo?**

**...Why aren't we at Hope's Peak Academy?**

**There were two other people in the building. I went up to a boy with a notepad and pen.**

???: [tilts head to side with open smile] Oh, you're awake! Did you have a nice nap? Ha ha.

Tatane: ...Ha.

???: [twirls pen with bright expression] Of course, I don't mean to insult you. Although from your reaction, I'm worried I did... [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Interesting, that you felt affronted only by my observation that you were asleep for a while. [twiddles index fingers] Is it possible you yourself feel insecure that you were the last person to wake up because you worry it will cause others to see you as lazy, and therefore you're _expecting_ to take anything anyone says on the subject as an insult?

Tatane: ...Um... You kind of lost me, sorry.

???: [scribbles in notepad] That's alright! Maybe it would be better if we just introduced ourselves.

???: [folds arms with pleasant expression] I'm Satoru Fujimoto. I'm being called a Super High-school Level Therapist by the recruiting committee at Hope's Peak.

 

 

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Nice to meet you, sir!

 **Satoru Fujimoto... This kid is apparently one of the most revered figures in behavioral therapy and psychology. A lot of his reports have been published, talking about new phenomena in the realm of psychology that he single-handedly discovered. He also runs his own therapeutic practice, and I saw something about him boasting...something like an 80% patient recovery rating? That must be huge considering some of the mental disorders that are out there.**

Tatane: Nice to meet you too. I'm Len Tatane.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] So, Tatane-kun, what do you think about the situation we're in now?

Tatane: Situation...? You mean how we all fell asleep and ended up here? I don't know... I guess I'm kind of scared of it, to be honest.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Yes, yes... Anything else?

Tatane: ...Just that I'd appreciate it if you look at me when I talk to you.

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] ..... [holds hands behind back with big smile] Sure, sure. Sorry, Tatane-kun! I guess I just get a little caught up in my research. [folds arms with pleasant expression] What about you, Tatane-kun? What's your passion? Your Super High-school Level talent, you could say.

Tatane: Oh, right, about that...

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Do you not want to talk about it? If not, that's perfectly okay.

Tatane: Actually, yeah, I don't really want to talk about it until I know more about it.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Well, that's fine. Every person moves at their own pace, after all!

**He's a little patronizing, maybe, but he's also kind, and just sort of a fun person. I wouldn't mind going to school with him.**

**...Assuming we're still doing that.**

**The last person in the room was a blonde girl wearing a neatly-pressed suit.**

Tatane: Um, hi.

???: [sideways look] You're the guy who didn't wake up for forever. [annoyed expression] Charming.

Tatane: Right, um. Sorry about that, I guess?

???: [annoyed expression] I don't know what you're apologizing to me for, I don't care.

Tatane: ...Sorry, I just...got the feeling I was supposed to apologize.

???: [annoyed expression] ..... [head raised, staring upward] Well, whatever. Anyway, I guess we should be introducing ourselves.

???: [bites cheek with tired expression] Ryo Nakahara. You'd be smart to remember my name. I'm a Super High-school Level Attorney.

 

 

Tatane: Oh. Well then, nice to meet you, Nakahara-san. My name is Len Tatane.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yeah, okay.

**Nakahara-san handed me a card of some sort without any warning, and without much thought I took it. "Law Offices of Ryo Nakahara," it said.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] If you happen to need a lawyer. [head raised, staring upward] Although I guess whether that card will ever be of any use depends on what happens to us here, doesn't it?

**Ryo Nakahara. The very definition of a "rising star" in the legal world. She was mentored by a genius lawyer and has already worked on several court cases, both defending and prosecuting. I read that she's never lost a single case, which is...staggering. She's popular for her sharp attitude and being able to make even cold-blooded criminals uncomfortable when she questions them.**

**...Needless to say, even though I don't ever anticipate a situation where I'll need a lawyer, I'll surely take up her offer if I ever get in trouble.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Is there a reason you're still here...? Please leave, I need time to think.

**There's that sharp attitude...**

**There's no one else in the Town Hall building, so I headed out the big double doors to see what else--and who else--I could find.**

**More than anything else, I noticed it was ridiculously sunny outside. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and the sky was almost an exaggeratedly "sky blue" color. The sun hung directly overhead, so I guess it was noon.**

**It also felt pretty nice outside--not too warm and not too cold.**

**The area in front of me seemed to be divided into streets, with many small buildings lining them but not looking like they had been used in years. It was a weird paradox: the entire place looked well-kept but completely abandoned.**

**I turned around to look back at the city hall I had just left and, besides that it was a rather tall building, noticed that directly behind it was something that looked like an enormously tall fence.**

**...And on that fence, at regular intervals, were signs that read "Danger: Electrified Mechanism."**

**What?! This was an electric fence? Why would that be there? ...Maybe to keep dangerous people out?**

**...Or maybe...to keep us in?**

**The thought made me shudder, but I soon let it drift from my mind as I walked down one of the streets away from Town Hall. It was a street to the right of the building I had just left, so...assuming Town Hall's on the north end of this place, I guess I was heading west.**

**The streets were difficult to navigate, but eventually I came upon a building that _didn't_ look like nobody had lived in it for centuries. Neon letters on the top of it read "Good Morning Mart." A convenience store, I'm assuming?**

**When I walked inside, my suspicions were confirmed. Candy bars, energy drinks, and a variety of different snacks were being sold here, and there was a single cashier station at the head of the store. There was also a ceiling fan rotating slowly, and a bell on the door rang when I walked in.**

**There were two people in the store. I walked up to the closer one, who wore a baggy full-body uniform and had...very unique hair. The left side was dyed orange, and the right side was dyed green. I tried to look as unaffected by it as possible as I spoke to her.**

Tatane: Hey. Um, we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves, yet.

???: [bright expression] Oh yeah! Yeah, it's nice to meet you!!

Tatane: You too. I'm Len Tatane, and...yeah.

???: [thumbs up with toothy grin] Awesome!! [slight smirk] You've got the face of a guy who's already been made fun of more than his fair share of times today, huh?

Tatane: Yes, I get it, I slept a while, can we move past it.

???: [slight smirk] Sure thing, bro!! I'll just get to introducing myself.

???: [puts hands on hips with excited expression] I'm Yoshi Date! I'm a Super High-school Level Drag Racer!! Cool, right??

 

 

Tatane: Oh, uh, yeah. Th-that is cool.

**She's a little overwhelming, but that's what I expected from what I found out about her online. Yoshi Date is one of the premier drag racers in Japan: she races in national and even international competitions and is revered for her unusual techniques that almost always get her first place. Apparently she's a little arrogant, though...but I guess that's kind of what you expect from someone as impressive as her.**

Date: [slight smirk] And what about your talent? D'you got something that can compete with a racing champion?

Tatane: Uh...maybe? I actually don't know.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] What do you mean, you don't know??

Tatane: I don't know what my talent is right now. It's a long story, but I'm planning to figure out what's up with it when we start school. Or... _if_ we start school, I don't know.

Date: [curious expression] Wow, that sounds rough!! I guess when you find it out, though, come tell me about it! I wanna know if I got any serious competition around here!!

Tatane: A competition...to see whose talent is coolest? Doesn't that seem a little pointless to you?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Maybe _you_ think so, but I care about it! Whoever has the coolest talent is the coolest student!! [pounds palm with fist] For me, all through school, that's been yours truly, and I don't intend to give that up!

Tatane: ...Huh.

**A little arrogant, yeah. But she seems like she'd be great at giving pep talks.**

**The other person in the room was a girl with faded-looking skin and hair.**

???: [irritable expression] Hey, don't stand so close, 'kay? I _do_ need a personal bubble, you know!

Tatane: S-sorry. I didn't mean to.

???: [scrutinizing expression] You seem okay, I guess. I heard you talking to Date-san, and it didn't sound like you offended her or anything. [folds arms with slight smile] You said your name is Len Tatane, right? So, should I introduce myself or what?

???: [contented smile] My name is Eri Shiraishi, and I'm Hope's Peak's Super High-school Level Activist. I hope to get to know you better!

 

 

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] You're still standing kind of close, though.

**I'm actually not, but...just to be on the safe side, I took another step back.**

**Eri Shiraishi, huh? According to the forums, she's had a huge part in helping hundreds of social reforms get passed, both on the local and national level. She's constantly being sought out by different organizations for social change that want her endorsement or influence. She apparently also regularly appears on news shows for interviews about her work in activism. That kind of devotion...it's kind of inspiring.**

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Hey, Tatane-kun! What are you doing just standing there? You look like you're trying to remember your own address or something!

**All of a sudden, as if out of oblivion, Shiraishi-san produced a megaphone and started yelling into it. I have no idea where she could have been keeping that...**

**I think it's best not to think too deeply about it.**

Tatane: Oh, no, sorry. I was just thinking.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Well, if you're going to just think, then I'm going to go elsewhere. [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] If you'd like to talk some more, though...

Tatane: Sure, sorry. Anyway...

**I suddenly realized I literally had nothing to say. I feel like it would be disappointing for our conversation to be this short, but I wasn't sure what to talk about.**

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] This sure is an odd situation we've gotten ourselves into, don't you think?

Tatane: Yeah. Yeah it is. What do you think happened?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] I don't know...but whoever is responsible should know this is no way to treat minors! [yelling into megaphone] If it turns out somebody has taken us here with malicious intentions, I will make sure they are held accountable! I give you my word on that!

Tatane: Whoa! W-well, that's good to hear.

Shiraishi: [contented smile] It's what I do.

**She's very energetic, but a little hypercritical. But, again, she seems very devoted to what she does.**

**It looks like I've met everyone at the convenience store. I wonder what else there is in this place?**

**I walked down another street and found a large lot with a line of housing units on it. They looked maybe like apartments? Or possibly condos.**

**As I approached the lot, I noticed a good number of the units were sealed off by wooden boards--not all of them, though. In front of the line of units was a raised wooden platform that spanned the entire length of the complex and looked like a sort of porch area, with several chairs and tables with umbrellas on top.**

**There were two people standing around on the porch area. I talked to the shorter one, a small-statured boy wearing a black-and-yellow striped cap and similar gloves.**

???: [waving both hands hello] Hey, dude! I don't think I've seen you around yet!

Tatane: No, I don't think so. Good to meet you, though.

???: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Tatane] You too! [holds up index finger] Hey, did you know that when two bees meet each other for the first time, they do a little dance? [clasps hands] It's really precious!

Tatane: ...That was a really interesting change of subject.

???: [uncertain expression] Well jeez, sorry.

???: [clasps hands] Anyway, I can already tell we're going to _bee_ good friends! [holds up index finger] Get it? Bee? Get it?

Tatane: Y-yeah, I got it.

???: [clasps hands] So you should probably remember, my name is Hikaru Umemoto! [holds up both hands in a "ta-da" motion] And you may have already guessed, but my talent is Super High-school Level Beekeeper.

 

 

Tatane: Well it's nice to meet you, Umemoto-kun. I'm Len Tatane, and I'm--yeah, I'm Len Tatane.

**For some reason, I keep trying to tell people my Super High-school Level talent. I probably just assume I'm supposed to since they tell me theirs.**

**Anyway, I didn't read a lot about Hikaru Umemoto, but apparently he's one of the country's foremost experts on bees. I'm not a fan of bees myself, but I'll just have to not mention that around him. I read that he publishes his own monthly journal about how bees work and what they do. Frankly I'm not sure how you can take up _multiple_ journal issues to talk about bees, but I guess I just don't know as much about them.**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] So, Tatane-sama, what do you think about my business?

Tatane: Your business...? Beekeeping, you mean?

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Yeah! I mean, I know a lot of people think bees are useless and scary, but I can tell you're more forward-thinking than that, right? [holds up index finger] Besides, how can you hate a creature that can make the world's only food that doesn't spoil? I mean, isn't that cool?

Tatane: I... Sure. Yeah, that's cool.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Well, _you_ don't sound convinced. [uncertain expression] Don't tell me you think bees are scary too...?

Tatane: .....

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Aw, you do! [disdainful expression] I gotta say, that kind of sucks, dude.

Tatane: Wait, what? Are you saying it's my fault?

Umemoto: [blank expression] Yes, it is. [uncertain expression] But that's okay, I'll just have to change your mind. [holds up index finger] Trust me, you're gonna come around to bees before we get out of school! [clasps hands] I'll make _sure_ of it!

**I...really doubt that.**

**Anyway. Hikaru Umemoto. Kind of forceful, I think, and I'm not sure whether I find his bees obsession cute or creepy. But I wouldn't call him a bad kind of person.**

**Close by was a sharply-dressed boy wearing fancy gloves.**

???: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Oh, hi. You're new...right?

Tatane: I guess you could say that. I hadn't had the chance to introduce myself to you guys earlier. My name is Len Tatane.

???: [looks to side nervously] Oh, okay. Um, n-nice to meet you, then... And, well, if you want me to introduce myself, I could do that.

???: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] My name is Noboru Kyoyama, and...yeah. Like I said, it's nice to meet you, Tatane-kun.

 

 

Tatane: Nice to meet you, too. So, do you mind telling me what your talent is?

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Oh! S-sorry, I completely forgot... [looks to side nervously] I'm a Super High-school Level Magician, you see.

**I read a lot about Kyoyama-kun on the forums. He performs magic shows at some of the big-business performance halls all over the world. He's famous for being able to pull off even the most elaborate of illusions with grace and ease. He's also apparently invented a lot of his own tricks that have fooled even the most legendary of his colleagues.**

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] So, Tatane-kun, what do you want to accomplish at Hope's Peak Academy?

Tatane: Hmm... Well, first of all, probably figure out what my actual Super High-school Level talent is.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] What do you mean, figure out what it is?

Tatane: It's a weird story, but I'm not actually sure what they picked me for.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] That's odd... [small smile] but interesting. [looks to side nervously] ..... [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Um, Tatane-kun, w-would you maybe...want to see a magic trick?

Tatane: Oh. Oh yeah, sure.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Th-thank you, Tatane-kun.

**Kyoyama-kun shuffled the deck of cards he was holding and then separated the deck into two parts.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Okay, okay. Now please take the top card from each deck...

**However, as I reached to take the top card from the first deck, I guess Kyoyama-kun's hand slipped, and the cards came flying out off the middle of the pile. As Kyoyama-kun tried in vain to grab them, the cards in his other hand fell to the ground too.**

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Oh... I'm s-so sorry, Tatane-kun, I guess I'm j-just not with it today...

Tatane: N-no, it's okay. Everyone has an off day, don't worry about it.

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Sorry...

**Well, that was an adventure.**

**Kyoyama-kun seems much more jumpy and nervous than I expected from a Super High-school Level Magician, but there's no denying he's a kind and gentle-seeming person too.**

**That's everyone at the...condo complex. Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're condos. Where next, then?**

**I navigated another few really winding streets until I ended up in front of what looked like a theater. There was a marquee on the front of the building, presumably to list the movies they were showing, but there weren't any words on it. I guess this whole area really is abandoned.**

**Inside the theater, there was a concessions counter, several posters showing the movies that were being shown, and several doors that probably led into the various screening rooms. There were also two people in the lobby; I decided to talk to the one close to me, a boy with completely flawless skin wearing a brown scarf.**

Tatane: Hey, we haven't met yet, right? My name's Len Tatane.

???: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Well, good morning, Tatane-kun!~ I am so delighted to meet you!~

???: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] My name is Kaede Kanno. My talent is Super High-school Level Actor.

 

 

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] I certainly hope I can be friends with you, Tatane-kun!~

Tatane: Oh, uh...sure, that's okay.

**This Kaede Kanno is one of the most loved young actors in theater. Apparently, he's mostly done stage work, but he recently broke into film and has had huge success there too. On the forums I found a magazine article calling him "the most potent acting superstar of the new generation" and claiming that any movie or stage production is enhanced by him being in it. But according to what I read, the most popular thing about him is his incredibly cute personality, which particularly attracts young adult fans, both male and female.**

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] So, Tatane-kun, do you like it here so far?

Tatane: Well, I think I would, if we were actually at school...

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] Oh yes, well, you're right, Tatane-kun.~ I guess I meant to ask what you think of what's happened to us.

Tatane: Oh. Well, I'm not really sure what _did_ happen, so I can't make any conclusions yet, but it's a bit discomforting, that's for sure.

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Well said, Tatane-kun!~ I would probably say that same thing myself!

Tatane: So, you're an actor then? Is that why you're hanging around the theater?

Kanno: [points at Tatane with cheery smile] Indeed! You're very smart, Tatane-kun.~

**...I don't know about that. It was a pretty easy conclusion.**

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Maybe after we figure out what's going on here, you'd be willing to watch a movie with me?

Tatane: Uh...I guess so. Do you think we should invite everyone?

Kanno: [clasps hands with delighted expression] Oh yes, the very thing!~

**..."The very thing?" He's obviously done a lot of plays.**

**It's like he constantly tries to find reasons to compliment people. I mean, that's not a bad thing--after all, I feel much better about myself than I did a couple minutes ago--but it's a little funny.**

**The other person in the room was wearing a black turtleneck and...I couldn't tell immediately what their gender was...?**

???: [brushes hair out of face] Hello.

Tatane: Hi. I don't think we got the chance to introduce ourselves.

???: [scratches head] No, I don't think so! Do you want to do that, then?

Tatane: Couldn't hurt. My name's Len Tatane.

???: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Nice name. And also nice to meet you.

???: [big smile with two thumbs up] The name's Nagisa Akiyama! [looks upward with one palm turned up] Although, I _have_ been trying to get people to call me Nags, so...do with that what you will. [brushes hair out of face] Also, I'm a Super High-school Level Ghost Enthusiast.

 

 

**They have an intermediate-pitched voice register and a unisex name too... Eh, shrug.**

Akiyama: [big smile with two thumbs up] You look like a nice guy, Tatane-kun. I look forward to going to school with you. [scratches head] I mean, if we ever _do_ go to school. You know what I mean.

**This person I probably found less about on the forums than anyone else except for that "Super High-school Level Good Luck" Toda-san mentioned. I remember, though, that on the forums they mentioned how nobody actually knows Nagisa Akiyama's gender--I guess that's probably a personal choice.**

**They're really into the nature of ghosts and supernatural phenomena in general. They apparently have made a living going to people's houses where the residents report strange and unnatural occurrences and exploring whether ghosts are the source of those occurrences. Which...doesn't honestly sound like a real talent to me, but apparently Nagisa Akiyama makes money out of it.**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I'm awfully confused as to why we ended up in this situation. I don't _think_ there are spirits capable of a mass kidnapping like what seems to have happened to us... [crosses arms with nervous expression] There's no way to be absolutely positive, though.

Tatane: Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it being ghosts...

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Look, I know there are people who don't believe in things like spirits, but you have to admit, what's going on right now seems a little unnatural. [puts index fingertips together] I mean, we all fall unconscious just as we enter the school and wake up here? Can you honestly tell me you think there's a material-world explanation for that?

Tatane: I'm sure there is, we just have to find it.

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Well, I guess we'll find out eventually. [big smile with two thumbs up] Thank you for your input, though, Tatane-kun! I like to hear other people's points of view on this kind of thing.

**Well, they seem like a pleasant person. I always expected that somebody with the talent "Super High-school Level Ghost Enthusiast" would constantly be trying to shove their ideas about ghosts and stuff like that down my throat, but Akiyama-san was a lot more rational about it.**

**With nobody else to meet in the theater, I exited and tried to figure out where to go next. There was a street going forward from the theater exit, but also one heading to my right. I decided to take the street to my right and come back later.**

**At the end of the street I chose was an adorable building in the shape of a cupcake with the words "Sugar and Spice Bakery" on the top. Pretty self-explanatory. And I could see people inside, so I decided to go see what the bakery was like.**

**The inside of the bakery was decorated with lace-lined and sequin-studded ornaments of various kinds. There were also many different kinds of breads and sweet baked goods on display. It all smelled wonderful and fresh--which, I realized, was really odd, considering the entire area we were in has clearly been abandoned for who knows how long.**

**I decided to forget about that for now and focus on the people populating the bakery. Closest to me, facing toward a shelf of exotic sweets, was a foreign-looking boy with a backpack.**

Tatane: Excuse me?

???: [folds arms] I do not recognize you. Have we not introduced ourselves yet?

Tatane: Not yet, no. My name is Len Tatane, nice to meet you.

???: [disdainful frown] Well, nice to meet you I guess, Len. Er, Tatane. [folds arms] Sorry, I'm from Germany, you see... [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] I suppose you want for me to introduce myself as well? Alright.

???: [folds arms] I'm not very good with introducing myself to foreigners, but. _Ich bin_ Sam Waldfogel. I am...how do you say, _Höchste Sammler...?_

Tatane: Um...I don't really know German, but--

Sam: [epiphany-like expression] Ah, I remember. A Super High-school Level Collector.

 

 

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] So, good day then, Tatane.

**Sam Waldfogel, a Super High-school Level Collector... From what I read, he recently moved to Japan from Germany with the express intention of getting into Hope's Peak. Apparently, he's amassed enormous collections of almost every worldly item, from cards to character figures to antique items and even old foods that aren't sold anymore. And, even more amazing, according to the forums he's quoted the net worth of everything he owns to be in the hundreds of million yen. That's...more money than I can even imagine.**

Sam: [folds arms] So, Tatane, do you like living in Japan?

Tatane: Uh, yeah? Why do you ask?

Sam: [shrugs] It is just that the climate in my home country of Germany is _viel günstiger_  to this one. That is...much favorable, I mean. [crosses arms and looks away] I'm not sure how you bear the heat. I can barely stand outside for more than an hour without sunburning.

Tatane: Well, that's probably just because I'm used to it. Where you come from, there isn't nearly as much sun, right?

Sam: [curious expression] That is true. I guess I am surprised you know anything at all about my country.

**...That was a really weird and rude thing to say.**

Tatane: Well, I _have_ taken geography courses. A lot of people know what Germany is.

Sam: [disdainful frown] Well, certainly they know it exists, but you will forgive me if I am not prepared to call anyone here an expert on my country except me.

Tatane: .....

Sam: [dismissive expression] Well, it has been fun meeting you, Len, but...well you see, these rare candies are of more interest to me right now.

**Waldfogel-kun indicated the shelf of exotic sweets he had been eyeing before and, without so much as a "see you later," returned his attention to them.**

**...I can't say I'm a huge fan of Waldfogel-kun's at the moment, but I'm sure he's not all bad. He just probably has different social customs than I expect.**

**The next person I talked to was a bony-figured, absent-looking girl in camouflage with a visor.**

???: [blank expression] Salutations, sir. I do not believe we have been introduced yet.

Tatane: .....

**I was struck for a moment by her formal manner and the strong, slightly intimidating way she carried herself.**

Tatane: Um...um, no, we didn't. My name is Len Tatane. It's nice to-to meet you, ma'am.

**I found myself saying "ma'am" without thinking--this girl just seemed to command an utmost respect.**

???: [stern expression] You certainly need not address me in so stiff a manner, Tatane. My name will suffice.

???: [blank expression] My name is Kamiko Jinno. I am a Super High-school Level Hunter.

 

 

Jinno: [bows slightly] Pleased to meet you, sir.

**There wasn't a lot on the forums about Kamiko Jinno, but there was one message that I remember clearly: "Be careful." She's supposedly one of the most expert hunters in the entire Far East, and she's become a pretty controversial figure in politics, with some people trying to shame her for making a career of killing animals and other people defending her, saying there's no real danger in what she does. I also read that she talks a lot about how wrong it is to hunt endangered animals... I'm assuming that's a plus.**

Jinno: [blank expression] Tatane, are we still speaking? [thoughtful expression] You look frightened of me.

Tatane: N-no, not at all.

**Yes, yes I am.**

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Please rest assured, Tatane, I am not a dangerous person. I certainly would not be allowed to weild firearms if I were.

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Besides, my firearms have all been taken for some reason... [blank expression] which means I do not pose any more danger to you than you do to me.

**Yeah, right. You're still probably thirty times stronger than me.**

Jinno: [tired expression] But if you feel as uncomfortable around me as you appear, you need not associate with me. [blank expression] I will make a great effort not to be affected.

Tatane: N-no, I mean... Sorry. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just that I've never been around a hunter before.

Jinno: [blank expression] Well, as I said, I can do no harm to you. [thoughtful expression] And I certainly do not feel an inclination to do so. [folds arms with uncertain expression] In fact, I came to this school with the goal of establishing bonds with my classmates.

Tatane: Sorry... I'm not afraid of you, I promise.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Although now, of course, whether we are still attending school at all has been thrown into question... It is a sorry state of affairs.

**She's definitely a little intimidating, yes--but it's not like she's an emotionless robot. I guess I'll just have to give it time before I can be less tense around her.**

**The last person in the bakery was a girl wearing many bows, mostly brown but a couple with pink dots or stripes, in her hair. Her clothes and general appearance had a basically fluffy feel to them, and her outfit had what appeared to be a chocolate motif in all kinds of chocolate.**

Tatane: Hey. Uh, we haven't been introduced yet, but my name's Len Tatane.

???: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Hey, sweetheart! Thanks a million for coming to talk to me, I super duper appreciate it!

Tatane: Oh, sure. And...what's your name?

???: [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] Sure thing, sugar!

???: [wide grin] I'm Masuyo Suzuki, and I'm Hope's Peak Academy's Super High-school Level Chocolatier!

 

 

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Pleasure to meet you, Tatane-hime!

**Suzuki-san, besides having an almost exaggeratedly common family name, is one of the most successful chocolate afficionados in Tokyo. She's been called a "pioneer in the confection universe" because apparently she has a skill for mixing together flavors nobody would expect to create some of the most delicious novelty sweets in all of Japan. People flock to candy stores to try her new candies, which, if the forums are right, she produces new lines of every single month. That must take a lot of experimenting and determination.**

**...Suddenly I thought about what she just called me.**

**Tatane-hime...? What?**

Tatane: Huh?

Suzuki: [hand covering mouth] Oh, whoops! I mean Tatane-kun. [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Sorry about that. I call everyone -hime at my chocolate shop, you see. It's sort of a princess/chocolate theme I have going on there. [delighted expression] Our motto is, "Suzuki Confectioners--where you're treated like royalty!"

Tatane: That sounds...decadent.

Suzuki: [unwraps a chocolate bar and starts sucking on it nervously] I don't know about that. [points both palms upward] I think people like being treated like royalty, y'know? They want to know they're special people!

Tatane: So what do you think of this bakery?

Suzuki: [delighted expression] Oh my gosh, it's _beautiful!_ [head tilted to one side] [content expression] They have so many totally delectable things on display here, I just want to take all of them and do some massive flavor testing!

Tatane: Flavor testing...? Like, experimenting with new flavors in things?

Suzuki: [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] Absitively posolutely! Can you imagine? Like, rich, creamy mocha mixed with sparkling, tangy orange? Or-or... [delighted expression] Gosh, the possibilities are endless! I can barely think of just one at a time!

Tatane: You have a real passion for this kind of thing.

Suzuki: [makes L's with hands] [smiles picturesquely and frames face with L's] Yesiree! I love, love, _love_ making new sweets for everyone to enjoy!

Suzuki: [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] Just a sec, sorry. Kanno-hime, sweetheart, would you please be so totally sweet as to hand me one of those bread rolls next to you?

**Waldfogel-kun and Jinno-san turned to stare at Suzuki-san.**

**...Did she just ask Kanno-kun to give her a bread roll? But...Kanno-kun isn't here.**

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Is it possible you were talking to me? I am not Kanno, I am Jinno. [blank expression] Kamiko Jinno.

Suzuki: [bewildered expression] ..... [hand covering mouth] Oh, of course! I'm so sorry, Jinno-san. [unwraps a chocolate bar and starts sucking on it nervously] You see, I'm from the eastern coast, and there are some names we pronounce different there? So, your family name and Kanno-hime's family name sound a lot the same to me. [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Sorry again!

Jinno: [blank expression] .....

Suzuki: [thumbs up] Anyway, Tatane-kun, you should come back later and I'll have some super duper sweets all made up for everyone! [delighted expression] Look forward to it, Tatane-hime!

Suzuki: [hand covering mouth] Darn! I meant Tatane-kun, ha ha.

**Somehow I can't help but feel like this girl's going places. She's a real go-getter anyway...but I can't help feeling like the whole "princess" thing is a little played out and really fake.**

**Now that I've met everyone in the bakery, I should probably go see what was down that other street, heading away from the movie theater. I left the bakery, returned to the theater, and headed down the other street instead.**

**There was a very large, very noticeable building near the end. The words "Sun Room" adorned the front of the building in a very fancy font. It had an elegant air around it, like it was some kind of country club or something. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but it seemed like a fun place to explore.**

**When I walked into the building, I was struck by how high-class the atmosphere was. Just as I thought, this place seemed to be an exclusive club of some sort.**

**Then again, there were also casino games of all sorts here: roulette, shogi, even several lines of slot machines, were just a few of the gambling-based attractions I could see at first glance. So maybe it was also a casino? That would certainly be funny since gambling is illegal...so if this _is_ a club, it must be a shady one. ** **Whatever it was, this was definitely the most interesting establishment I'd seen here so far.**

 **There were two people here, obviously in a group.** **They were messing around with the balls from a billiards table.**

**The first of them who noticed me was a cheery-looking girl with a very colorful appearance and her eyes closed. And she wore cat ears... Some kind of cosplay, maybe?**

???: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Kon'nichiwa! I don't think we had the chance to introduce ourselves, did we?

Tatane: No, not yet... I'm Len Tatane, nice to meet you.

???: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Nice to meet you, Len-chan! Watashi wa Ayano Teruya desu, but you can call me Aya-chan! I just so happen to be Hope's Peak Academy's Super High-school Level Cosplayer!

 

 

Tatane: Cosplayer, huh? So your clothes...?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Yep, this is my newest masterpiece! I'm cosplaying Mako Tsudana from Absolute Magic*Sparkling Summer Days! She's totally my favorite character, you know?

**I think I've heard of this girl... Ayano Teruya, widely seen as one of the leading cosplaying figures in Japan. She's appeared on multiple competition shows, often gets interviewed on the news as a fluff piece, and has several online channels dedicated to teaching other aspiring cosplayers how to perfect their looks. She's also popular for her endlessly energetic public persona, which she...apparently keeps up even in private.**

**...I'm not really sure why she hasn't opened her eyes once since I started talking to her, though.**

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Aw, Len-chan, what's wrong? You look concerned!

**I look--what? How can she tell??**

Tatane: N-no, I'm fine. I was just thinking to myself, sorry.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Kuru! So, Len-chan, what do you think?

Tatane: What? What do I think of what?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, Len-chan, you're so kawaii! I mean what do you think of my work, mochiron! [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Do you think it captures Mako-chan's essence? I mean, the shade of blue on the hair came out about a tone too light, but do you think it still looks right?

Tatane: I... Well, I mean, I've never actually heard of the series you mentioned... Something about summer, you said?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] You mean to say you've never watched Absolute Magic*Sparkling Summer Days?? [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] It's only the most totally sugoi anime released this year! You absolutely _have_ to watch it soon! If you like, I'll watch with you!

**Somehow, I get the feeling I'm not going to get out of this.**

**Well, Teruya-san is certainly energetic...kind of overpoweringly so. But she seems to have good intentions, and her attitude is adorable.**

**The short boy standing next to Teruya-san hadn't spoken the entire time, but when I turned to look at him, he suddenly started talking.**

???: [small smile] Hi! Um, I remember you from when we were all at that big building.

Tatane: Oh yeah, I... Well, I don't remember you from there, but...you know.

???: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] Um, Len Tatane, you said? Nice to meet you, Tatane-kun!

???: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] My name's Aki Hoshino, and I'm a Super High-school Level Arts and Crafts Boy.

 

 

Hoshino: [small smile] I definitely hope we can be friends, Tatane-kun!

**I read about this guy too. An "artistic prodigy," I remember is what they call him. Even though he's good with all kinds of visual art styles--sculpting, photography, even design work--he's best known for his drawing skills. Some of his portraits are even being considered for museum exhibition. I wish I was anywhere near as good an artist as that.**

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Hey, Tatane-kun, this might be a weird question to ask someone you just met, but...

Tatane: No, it's okay, what is it?

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] You have a really good figure... [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Do you mind if I draw you sometime?

**...He's right, that is a weird question.**

**I wasn't sure I could refuse his request, though. He just looked so earnest.**

Tatane: Uh, sure. That could be fun, I guess.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Um, are you sure? [nervous expression] You seem hesitant...

Tatane: No, not at all. In fact, I really like the idea. I think a lot of people want to have their picture drawn.

Hoshino: [small smile] Wow, really? I didn't know that! [puts hand over heart] I guess I should ask more people! Thank you, Tatane-kun!

Hoshino: [small smile] Well, um, it was nice meeting you, Tatane-kun. Wait, did I say that already...? [scratches back of head] Sorry, I have a habit of doing that.

**He definitely doesn't seem like the "pretentious artiste" type. He's actually kind of like a small dog that always wants to impress other people. I guess that's a good goal to have, though.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Hey Len-chan! If you're looking to meet everyone, Taka-chan is still upstairs! You'll want to talk to Taka-chan, she's chokawaii!

Tatane: Upstairs?

**Now that I looked around, she was right--there was a staircase on one side of the expansive room. I guess I should to introduce myself to "Taka-chan."**

**Upstairs was a hallway with a room leading off of either side, as well a room at the end of the hallway. The rooms didn't actually have doors leading into them; instead, there were shades hanging from the tops of the doorways, kind of like you'd see with window blinds. I went into the room on the left and was immediately attacked by the overwhelming scent of artificial green apples. The room was small, and there was a long sofa spanning the entire length of the wall opposite the door, and there were several pictures of landscapes and the sky and things like that on the wall. And there was a shelf of what looked like antique objects of varying sizes and shapes. But what really caught my attention was that the lighting was really dim and everything was unfathomably _green._ There was nothing not green here, and it was already starting to hurt my eyes.**

**Then I noticed a small gold plaque on the wall immediately to my right. The plaque said "Private Showroom 1." So this is some kind of performance space...? Or...oh wait. No, this isn't a performance space at all. And this is _definitely_ a shady kind of club.**

**I felt my face heat up as I left the showroom as quickly as I could. I walked into the room across from it, which, as I expected, was the same kind of place with all the same furniture. The only differences were, the theme seemed to be yellow colors, it smelled faintly of lemon candies, and the plaque on the right-hand wall read "Private Showroom 3." I liked this one even less than Showroom 1, mostly because yellow is not a favorite color of mine.**

**The last room, the one at the end of the hall, was red themed, smelled of strawberries, and had a plaque that said "Private Showroom 2." I think this was the only showroom I actually liked, mostly because I like strawberries. There was also another person in the room, a petite girl with strikingly red hair and a green zip-up hoodie.**

Tatane: Hey, I don't think we've met yet.

???: [surprised expression] Whoa, oh, hey, uh...hey.

Tatane: Yeah, hey. I'm Len Tatane. The guy who slept longer than everyone else. From the hall?

???: [slight blush] Right, uh... Yeah, sorry, I remember you, uh...

Tatane: ...Great. Can I maybe ask you your name?

???: [bites nail] Sure, uh... I, uh... Uh... Takara Chikaru. That's my name. And, uh...my talent is Super High-school Level Good Luck.

 

 

**Wait a minute. Super High-school Level Good Luck? I remember Toda-san mentioning that. I probably should've asked her at the time what that meant, but I guess I can do that now.**

Tatane: Wait, what? Super High-school Level Good Luck? ...Is that a thing?

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] Uh, yeah... You see, uh, every year Hope's Peak Academy draws a name from a huge list of all the, uh...I guess, ordinary high school students in Japan... That student, uh...gets called Super High-school Level Good Luck. [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] And this year, that student was, uh, me.

Tatane: Really? That's...unusual.

**Unusual wasn't actually the first word that popped into my mind--"silly" was more what I thought. Of course, it would be totally inappropriate to voice that sentiment, especially to such an obviously shy girl.**

Tatane: Well, that's cool. So, you get to go to Hope's Peak as a Super High-school Level Good Luck student even though you're...

**So of course, I went and voiced it. I stopped dead, just as I was about to say something along the lines of "not talented at all," and I prayed she wouldn't realize what I was thinking.**

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] You mean, uh...even though I'm not really that, uh, "Super High-school Level" at all? Yeah, uh, that's what I thought too... [half smile] But, uh, it's certainly a great opportunity! To get to go to a school where only the most talented people in Japan... uh, get to go.

**...She didn't even comment on what I said. I guess she really is shy.**

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] I just hope I can, uh...measure up to the talent of a bunch of, uh, Super High-school Level students...

Tatane: Huh?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Assuming, uh, that we actually get to start school at some point...

Tatane: What do you mean, "measure up," though?

Chikaru: [slight blush] I mean, you guys are so important, all...uh, good at what you do. But, uh... [lowers head] I'm not that special at all. I mean, uh...the fact that I could only come here through a lottery is, uh, proof of that.

Tatane: Well, you must be good at _something._

Chikaru: [lowers head] I, uh... I don't even know about that. I don't have a very, uh, discerning taste in music, or movies, or food or games or books... Mostly, I just like whatever's popular. And, uh, I'm not that athletic... I almost always place right, uh...in the middle during sports events... It's, uh, the same with my academic studies. I'm just, uh, kind of...kind of...

Tatane: Normal?

**The word was out before I even knew what I was saying.**

**Wow, I am on a roll with the accidental insults, especially for someone who doesn't even know what his talent _is._**

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Yeah, uh...I guess you could, uh, say that. I'm just kind of, uh, normal. Average, uh, might be a better word. I mean... Uh, I mean definitely compared with all of you, uh... amazingly talented people, I'm not much to, uh...to look at.

Tatane: .....

Chikaru: [slight blush] I, uh... I still hope we can be friends, though.

**Takara Chikaru... She seems a little lost, like she doesn't have much experience making friends, or even hanging around other people.**

**...Somehow, I feel the overwhelming urge to protect her.**

**I think that's everyone. So...what now?**

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

**Suddenly, an odd sound, like a television set experiencing static and being whacked on the side to return it to normal, emenated through the room.**

**I turned around to look at where the sound seemed to be coming from...**

**There was some sort of TV monitor high up on the wall in front of me. I...don't think I'd noticed it before. On the screen was only a dark room, with objects in it that were difficult to make out, and a large silhouette in the middle. I couldn't tell what the figure of the silhouette was supposed to be, but before I could draw any conclusions, I was struck silent by the sound of a voice coming from the monitor.**

???: Mic check... Mic check... Um, is this thing on?

???: Ahem. Attention, students! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

???: If you would all please gather at our esteemed Town Hall, it would be immensely appreciated!

???: See you later!

 

**It was a cold, empty voice, high-pitched and...almost condescending?**

**I felt as if my entire body were being pierced by that chilling voice and the equally chilling content of its announcement.**

**What...Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee? I didn't hear anything about that...**

**Regardless, the voice told us to meet at Town Hall. I think I remember where that was...**

**And for some reason, I feel like I shouldn't risk not going.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It bears pointing out that the script style of writing in this story, as well as the actual motivation to write it, are heavily inspired by Magorgle's "Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair." Check it out when you have the time!  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this so far; I'm definitely planning to continue it. If you have any thoughts or suggestions feel free to tell me, and again if you have the time please comment with which characters you want to see Free Time events for!


	2. Prologue: Nothing is Forever, Part 2

**When I arrived at the Town Hall, many of the others were there too. I guess they got here faster than me.**

**...That wouldn't surprise me. It was only with maximum reluctance that I was able to make myself come here. Plus, I had a bit of an ordeal finding my way back.**

**Nearly everyone's faces were as nervous as mine. They must have thought the same thing I did about that monitor announcement.**

**How unsettling it was...**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] At some point do you think we're going to get any answers as to what's going on here? Because I'm tired of just standing here waiting.

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Hey, let's not worry too much, Nakahara-hime. I'm sure whoever's--

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] What did you call me?

**Nakahara-san's question cut through Suzuki-san's reassurance like gelatin. It took me a moment to realize what was wrong, but I remembered that Suzuki-san had made the same mistake with me only a little while earlier.**

 

[[flashback]]

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Pleasure to meet you, Tatane-hime!

Tatane: ...Huh?

Suzuki: [hand covering mouth] Oh, whoops! I mean Tatane-kun. [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Sorry about that. I call everyone -hime at my chocolate shop, you see.

[[end flashback]]

 

Suzuki: [hand covering mouth] Oh, haha! Sorry, Nakahara-san. Just a slip of the tongue.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] ...Wow. How about you _not_ do that.

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] 'Kay 'kay, buttercup!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, Ryo-chan! Don't be a killjoy! I mean, obviously we're all gonna get to know each other, so we may as well be friends!

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] I don't need any more friends.

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Nakahara-san, you must be mistaken! One can never have too many friends!~ [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] I, for one, would love to be friends with all of you...if you will allow me the honor.~

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Kanno-kun, you seem rather extroverted! I guess it's true what they say about actors--very good with other people. [nibbles on pen bottom] I hope I can also be friends with you guys. It would help a lot with my research.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Your research?? Is that the only reason you want to be friends? [slight smirk] I feel bad for the friends you already have...

Hoshino: [scratching back of head] Hey, I dunno. I think it's cool Fujimoto-kun is still interested in his work even though we're in this weird situation.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Some of us aren't here yet, why is that.

**As if on cue, two more of our classmates filed in, walking together.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Jinno, Waldfogel. You're late.

Shiraishi: [points critically at Nakahara] Hey, don't be on their asses! Obviously, they got lost trying to find their way back here. [palm facing upward] It's easy to do, you know. I'm surprised I was even able to get back.

Jinno: [blank expression] ...I apologize for my tardiness, everyone.

Sam: [disdainful frown] I didn't think we needed to explain ourselves to you...

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] What was that?

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] ...Nothing.

**Eventually, everyone else who hadn't arrived yet came in as well.**

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] Hey, guys! Sorry we took a little time, but if you think about it Kyoyama-sama and I were all the way over at the condominiums, so that's a long ways away. [clasps hands] Hey, did you know that bees are able to get into crawlspaces less than one-third their abdomen width? [holds up index finger] So if we're going to _bee_  using those condos, seeing as how long it looks like it's _bee_ n since _anyone_ used them, there's probably holes in the infrastructure. So, y'know, we'll want to _bee_ careful.

Shiraishi: [looks from side to side nervously] So we don't get stung by bees, you mean...?

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Oh god no! I mean so we don't accidentally _hurt_ the bees! I mean jeez, do you think bees are savage creatures or something?? They're perfectly harmless as long as you don't disrupt their little bee activities!

Kyoyama: [confused expression] ...I think Umemoto-kun means to say sorry we're late...

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] I didn't realize there was a time limit we had to get here, sorry.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well there's such a thing as common sense, Akiyama. Whatever that thing was on the wall monitor, it told us to come here something like ten minutes ago. [puts hand on hip] There's no reason it should take you ten minutes to get here, regardless of where you were.

???: She's absolutely right, Akiyama-san! For future reference, try to be a little more punctual! Upupupu...

**We all turned to look at the source of the voice--the same voice we had heard on the monitor. It sounded like it came from the large podium at the head of the lobby. The voice had a more in-person feel this time, probably because its owner was in the vicinity. But...though we scrutinized the podium and the platform surrounding it, we couldn't see anything or anyone that could be making the voice.**

Date: [teeth bared] Who's there?? Who are you??

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] This is scary...

Nakahara: [points critically at podium] Reveal yourself, _now._

???: Ooh, such a firm tone! Upupu... Well, I guess I don't have a choice but to follow such a direct order!

 

**What happened next made me wish I had never wondered whether that voice had a face. From behind the podium, a black-and-white figure suddenly leapt into the air and landed directly in front of the podium. It moved so quickly that only after it landed were we able to tell what it was.**

**...There was no mistaking its shape. The large, rounded torso, the smaller arms and legs, the short, rounded ears on top of its head...**

**It was a bear.**

**But there was no way this was any ordinary bear. It looked kind of like a teddy bear at first glance, but it was too tall to be just a toy. The right half of the bear was all white, except for a beady black eye, like you'd see on a normal teddy bear, and a pleasant-looking open smile. The left half, though--well, it was horrifying. All black, except for a red, jaggedy, slanted eye, and a sinister, open grin. This was not a teddy bear for children, that's for sure.**

**Add that to the realization that, as far as we could tell, this bear-ish thing had been talking to us in that cold, empty voice, and this was suddenly like something out of a nightmare.**

???: [neutral expression] Good morning, bastards! Seems you all made it back here alive. Welcome to the grand, the great, the gorgeous Hope's Peak Metropolis!

**I felt like fainting. This twisted, nightmarish bear thing was speaking to us jovially as if nothing was wrong.**

Kanno: [shocked expression covering mouth with fist] Wh-what do you mean, Hope's Peak Metropolis? Aren't we supposed to be at Hope's Peak _Academy...?_

???: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Not anymore, Kanno-kun! You're now in a magnificent city of my own design! I built it myself too. [turns away] Not that I expect any credit or anything...

Umemoto: [points angrily at Monobear] What the hell kind of welcome is this? Are we supposed to _bee_ lieve we're all of a sudden not at Hope's Peak anymore?

???: [neutral expression] Believe it or not, Umemoto-kun, but it's the truth! We're going to be spending a good deal of time here in Hope's Peak Metropolis! [inquisitive expression] How much time, you ask? [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Well, that's just up to all of you! Upupupu...

Jinno: [blank expression] What do you mean, "it's up to us?"

???: [neutral expression] Oh, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Allow me to introduce the identity of little ol' me, sound good? I'm Monobear, and I'll be your headmaster--I mean, your mayor here at Hope's Peak Metropolis! I trust you'll shape up into model citizens during your time here...

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] ...because Mayor Monobear does not tolerate disruptive citizens! So you'd better be careful!!

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Hey, Monobear, or...whatever you're supposed to be or whoever's controlling you, how about you drop the act and tell us what's really going on?

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] .....

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] What do you mean by, "whoever's controlling me?" [sweats nervously] I can assure you that I am a fully autonomous bear who is not being controlled by anything or anyone! [bares claw with miffed expression] And I wouldn't encourage you to challenge me on that again! Upupupu!

Chikaru: [bites nail] He, uh, can't be telling the truth, right...? Uh, I mean, that bear _has_ to be being operated by...uh, someone else.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] That much is obvious... What doesn't make sense is how it's being controlled, or who's doing it.

Monobear: [neutral expression] See, this is the kind of thing you're going to have to stop doing if you ever want to be model citizens. Seriously, I'm a real bear! No strings, no batteries!

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Right, and the fact that I wear black and yellow stripes makes me a real life honeybee. Honestly, you're going to have to do better than that.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Good one, Hika-chan! Obviously, this Monobear is just a lonely guy working a cute toy bear! Come on and meet us, lonely guy! You don't have to hide!

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Cut it out! I'm not a toy bear, I'm not a machine, get it through your skulls!

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Honestly, I'm not impressed. Usually my victims I mean students I mean citizens are much better behaved. Step it up, you bastards! I expect the best of you!

**Everything just kept happening. I couldn't even move my mouth to form the words to join my classmates in demanding to know what was going on. It was just too...**

**Everything about this was wrong. This crazy bear, this "Hope's Peak Metropolis" that wasn't supposed to exist, nothing about it made sense. And I was caught right here in the middle of it.**

Suzuki: [uncertain expression] Look, sugar--sweetheart--supposing you _are_ a real bear. How is it you're in charge of all this? And, like, what even is the point of all this?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Oh, Suzuki-san asks the real questions! Upupu...Suzuki-san, you're shaping up to be a model citizen already!

Suzuki: [bewildered expression] .....

Monobear: [neutral expression] You see, my goal here can be explained in five words: [turns to show primarily black side] "City Life of Mutual Killing!!"

**I heard several gasps throughout the crowd, but I failed to process them. I could no longer process anything.**

**Mutual...**

**Killing...?!**

**What the hell?!!**

Date: [frightened expression] M-mutual killing?? Does that...mean what I think it means?!

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with terrified expression] Why... Why is this happening...?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Please do not despair, comrades. Clearly, "mutual killing" is some sort of euphemism. [stern expression] Is that not right, Monobear?

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] You'd think so, wouldn't you! [neutral expression] But yeah no. Mutual killing means mutual killing, which means I want to see some tragic, despair-inducing murders happening here in Hope's Peak Metropolis!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] M-m-m-m...

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] _Murders?!!_

Sam: [troubled expression] You cannot possibly be serious, can you?

Umemoto: [points angrily at Monobear] You think you can just...just like _say_ something like that?!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Of course I can! This is a free country, after all! Ahahahaha!!

Kyoyama: [clutches at chest with horrified expression] Why would you do this...! Why do you want us to k-kill each other?

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Why...? Oh, lots of reasons, really. Kicks... It's funny... [turns to show primarily black side] But mostly, I want to see how you all _despair!_ It's a beautiful thing, isn't it? [neutral expression] Despair, I mean.

Date: [points critically at Monobear] What the hell are you talking about, "despair??" Are you from the fuckin' fifteenth century or something when people actually said that?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, it's a little-known fact that bears are actually immortal, so I may well be. [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] See how I turned that insult right back around? I am _on fire_ today! Upupupu! [ironic blush] And you can be on fire too, for the low, low price of having one of your fellow citizens burn you to death.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Right, about this "mutual killing" business... What in the world would make you think we'd go along with this?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Oh, but Shiraishi-san, you haven't heard the very best part yet!

Nakahara: [sideways look] And what, exactly, is the best part?

Monobear: [neutral expression] I'm so glad you asked, Nakahara-san, because I was pretty much going to just sit here waiting until someone asked. Upupupu... You see, there's one extra incentive I'm giving all of you to kill one of your fellow citizens.

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Is everybody listening?!! Hello?! Good! [neutral expression] Any studentImeancitizen who kills another--and gets away with it...

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] ...will be given the once-in-a-lifetime privilege of departing our beloved city!

**Instantly the atmosphere became...different. It was like on one of those reality TV shows where the team has to decide which teammate to eliminate each week. All of a sudden we were aware, painfully aware, that if we ever wanted any hope of getting out of this awful situation, we were going to have to--**

**I couldn't even think it to myself.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] That's right, everybody! Committing a perfect murder is your express ticket to getting out of here! [looks down sadly] I mean, if you really want to leave our beautiful metropolis so badly, that is...

Akiyama: [stunned expression] We h-have to...have t-to...

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] I don't even know what's going on anymore...!

Chikaru: [pulls at hair] This is, uh, all fake, uh, right? There's no, uh...no way any of this could, uh, be really happening, right??

Monobear: [neutral expression] Oh, it's for real all right! And you'd probably better come around to accepting it, seeing as some of your more level-headed fellow citizens might already have come to terms with it and are planning all your murders _as we speak!_ [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] How despair-inducingly unfortunate for those of you with weaker wills!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Now, before I leave, I have a few more important things to tell you and a very important thing to _give_ you.

Date: [teeth bared] You mean you ain't said enough yet??

Monobear: [neutral expression] Not quite! See, you're all going to want these...

**Out of nowhere, Monobear produced a small cardboard box with...cards in it? Then he dropped it on the floor.**

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Just ignore how they say "Electronic Student ID Card." That's a...typing error. Yeah. [neutral expression] Think of them more as Electronic _Citizen_ ID Cards. These cards will give you a feel for what your lives are going to be like moving forward.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] And why do you think we're just going to take these? What if it's a trick, and they're set to explode the moment we touch them?

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] You really think I would explode my own faithful citizens? That's just cruel. Too cruel! [neutral expression] No, I can promise you these cards are completely safe and, in fact, made specifically for your own protection.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] ...I'll chance it.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Um, Ryo-chan, are you sure? It's just like you said, they could be dangerous...

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] P-please be careful, Nakahara-san...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, _someone_ has to not be an utter coward, don't they?

**Against our vague protests, Nakahara-san strode up to the box and took one of the cards from it, wincing momentarily.**

Nakahara: [crosses arms with a sigh] Okay, everyone, they're safe.

Sam: [folds arms] Who appointed _you_ ID Card god...?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Just press the button on the side to turn on the card, and please verify that your own real name is displayed on the start-up screen. Please be warned, you will not be allowed to use another citizen's Electronic Citizen ID Card for any purpose!

**Nakahara-san took the other fifteen cards--sixteen in total--and began to distribute them. I was still a little out of it from my fear at what was going on, but I registered that my classmates were going up to Nakahara-san, one at a time, to get their cards.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Akiyama. Umemoto. Kanno. Kyoyama. Shiraishi. Jinno. Suzuki. Tatane.

**I suddenly heard my name called and, despite my reservations, despite my persisting terror at this whole situation, forced myself to move forward and accept the card from Nakahara-san.**

Nakahara: Date. Chikaru. Teruya. Toda. This one is mine... Fujimoto. Hoshino, and...Waldfogel.

Sam: [curious expression] Do we get to keep these even if we leave? It would make a delightful addition to my card collection.

Umemoto: [worried expression] You _do_ remember what we have to do to leave, right...?

Sam: [blank expression] .....

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] Do you think we can really trust these?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I just checked them, didn't I? Don't you trust my judgment?

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Of course, Nakahara-san, sorry...

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well now that _that's_ over with... [ironic blush] I still have things to say! I was being momentarily ignored! But I still have things to say! What a tragic experience! Upupupu...

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Can you just get on with it?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Yeah, we're not getting any younger, you know.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Alright, alright! [neutral expression] If you would please take a look at the rules section of your Electronic Citizen ID Card, you'll see I've outlined a few guidelines to make our City Life of Mutual Killing much more harmonious and pleasant!

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] How...? How can you use the words "killing" and "pleasant" in the same sentence?

Monobear: [neutral expression] I advise you to follow these rules to the letter. Any deviation from these rules, any intentional disruption of the peace and order of our brilliant city life...

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] ...will be punishable by death!!

Kanno: [clutches at hair with terrified expression] D-death?! You mean like...where we die?!

Monobear: [neutral expression] .....

Monobear: [neutral expression] Anyway. I feel I should also clarify one of the items in your list of rules. Look at the...wait wait don't tell me...sixth rule listed there.

**I didn't even have the mental strength at this point to think about any rules or even what I was going to do next, but I still let my eyes rest on my Electronic Citizen ID Card where the rules were listed.**

**The sixth rule, right...? The sixth rule read:**

**"6. A 'culprit' who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit."**

**They must not let anyone know? What's that supposed to mean?**

Monobear: [neutral expression] I'm sure you're all wondering what this rule means, so let me put it in simple terms. Whenever there is a murder here in Hope's Peak Metropolis, we will have an investigation period, and then we'll have a school trial! At this trial, those of you bastards who _aren't_ the culprit will try to find out the person who _is_ the culprit.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] That's horrible! How can we bring ourselves to suspect each other?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Then, once you've come to a verdict, you will vote on an unlucky citizen to convict. If you pick the right citizen, only that killer will be punished. However, if you choose incorrectly, the killer will be allowed to leave the city...

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] ...and the _rest of you_ will all be punished!!

**My stomach lurched at those words. Suddenly, I was yelling something I could only barely hear.**

Tatane: What do you mean, "punished?"

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Wow, it's like somebody always has to ask that question. Can't you figure it out on your own? [neutral expression] "Punishment" means "brutal and merciless execution," _obviously!_

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Wha...wha... [clutches at chest] Ehh?!!

Date: [flinches back with hands raised] What the fuck!

Umemoto: [blank expression] E-execution... N-no, there's no... [points angrily at Monobear] There's no way!! You're just screwing around with us! Th-there's no way you have the power to execute us...!

Suzuki: [worried expression] He's right, sugar! You've overplayed your hand--no way can we believe in this execution stuff!

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] I, uh... I don't know, guys... It's, uh... Uh... I mean, he seems like he's been, uh...serious about everything else up until now...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Chikaru is right. Honestly, after we've been kidnapped and taken here, trapped with no means of escape, it's pretty clear this bear has significant resources at its disposal. [stern expression] It would just be naïve to think he isn't serious about being able to execute us.

Monobear: [neutral expression] Finally somebody gets it! Yes, there's going to be an abundance of glorious punishments in short order in our lovely metropolis... [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] so you'd better believe it, or else you might end up in the cross-hairs!

Jinno: [blank expression] So let us get this straight. If a murder occurs, and we are able to correctly identify the murderer...

Monobear: [neutral expression] The culprit can expect a swift, despair-inducing execution coming their way!

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] But...if we pick the wrong person...!

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] The real killer escapes, and all you poor, innocent citizens will head off to your deaths instead!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] This is...too crazy... We could all die...just like that?

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] Yeah, but...there's no way we'll ever have to worry about that, right...? I mean, obviously nobody's gonna kill anyone, right?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Of course not! Nobody here is a killer, we can be sure of that.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Um, hello?? There's an animal hunter literally in this room!

Jinno: [blank expression] .....

Umemoto: [points critically at Jinno] [rising hysteria] I mean, she kills things for a _living,_ right...? So, how can we trust her??

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Hey, you can't judge someone just based on their talent!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] But if any one of us was going to kill someone, she would be the best equipped, isn't that true?

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Dude, are you _trying_ to freak us out?? Is that your goal, make us confused so _you_ can make a move??

Umemoto: [holds hands up against face with terrified expression] N-no! No, that's not wh-what I meant! [covers mouth with hands and hangs head] I'm sorry, Jinno-sama...

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Wow, can you even believe the sheer volume of despair filling this room? Maybe there'll be a murder even sooner than I thought! Upupupupu!

**The tension in the air continued to rise as each of us came to the realization that this was all really happening...**

**...and we started to wonder whether there really could be someone willing to kill in order to leave this place.**

Suzuki: [unwraps a chocolate bar and starts sucking on it nervously] But, seriously, say it does happen...? Suppose one of us does kill someone else? [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] I mean, it's not like any of us are trained to investigate a murder...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] ...Ahem.

Suzuki: [hand covering mouth] W-well, Nakahara-san, I mean, you're a lawyer, right? Not necessarily a detective...

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Perhaps, but my observation skills aren't especially lacking. [annoyed expression] You could give me a little credit.

Sam: [disdainful frown] Regardless, if there is a killing, we're effectively...what is the phrase? Ducks in the water?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Oh, Sammy-chan, you're adorable! The expression is "dead in the water."

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] ...Yeah, what she said.

Kanno: [runs fingers through hair] Well, if we want to avoid a murder happening, then all we have to do is... [confused expression] What exactly must we do?

Date: [pounds palm with fist] It's easy! We just gotta figure out a way to escape this place before that happens!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] And how do you propose to do that? [pulls on wrist of glove] The city is surrounded by an electric fence.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Then we'll find a way over it!

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] I-I don't think so. It's like a mile high...

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Well, then we'll dig our way under it?

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Unacceptable! Any destruction or vandalism of city property is expressly forbidden, and that includes city soil! It's right there in the rules section of your Electronic Citizen ID Cards!

Hoshino: [shocked expression] So, we're really stuck here? [holds up drawing pad like a shield] Please nobody kill me...!

Suzuki: [nervous expression] Sweethearts...you don't really think there could be a killer here, right?

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] No, there can't be! [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Like I said, it's impossible, with my profiling...

Date: [holds up fists defensively] But we can't be sure, right?! And if there _is_ someone who's going to murder someone else here, we have to be prepared!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] But Yoshi-chan, how can we prepare for a murderer if we don't know who it might be...?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] It isn't as though we can all just stay away from each other. That would only make it more difficult to identify a killer if a murder happened.

Chikaru: [bites nail] This is, uh...just too weird... [pulls at hair] There's no way we can live like this...!

???: Enough.

**Suddenly, a voice cut through the clamor. For a moment, I didn't recognize the voice, because its owner hadn't spoken at all since we returned to Town Hall. We all turned where we stood to face the person who spoke, all the way in the back of the crowd.**

Toda: [stern expression] We have to stop this needless worrying about a murder that probably won't even happen. It's senseless, and it only serves to make us paranoid. Now, I suggest we all calm down and, rather than jump to suspect each other, try to work together to figure out a method of neutralizing the worrisome situation we've found ourselves in.

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Well said, but how are we going to follow through with that?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] She's right... Some specific instructions would be nice...

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Clearly we don't have any way to devise a concrete strategy yet, but we can be sure one will arise through a more thorough investigation of this place--and it will come more easily if we aren't at each other's throats constantly.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] So, really, you don't have any more of a clue than we do.

Tatane: Hey, at least she was able to settle us down...

**It was true. The array of condensed, paranoid chatter that had been going on just a couple minutes ago had quieted quickly as soon as Toda-san began speaking. If she can do that every time, we might have an unofficial group leader standing in front of us...**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Hey, it looks like somebody here still has her head. [sweats nervously] Who knows for how long, though... Upupupu...!

Toda: [stern expression] That will be enough, Monobear. We know your objective and your rules now, so our discussion will no longer be enhanced by your presence.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Wha...? [looks down sadly] Aw, okay... I guess I'll just leave then. [neutral expression] Just know that I'm really excited to see what kinds of _extreme_ murder plots you all come up with! Also know that you'll be allowed to kill in any way you see fit. You see, there's the classics, like beating slashing strangling poisoning--

Toda: [makes a loose fist with mild glare] I said that will be enough, Monobear.

Monobear: [neutral expression] .....

Monobear: [neutral expression] You're going to be murdered first, aren't you?

**Leaving us with those chilling words, Monobear suddenly disappeared into thin air.**

Kanno: [shocked expression] He's just...gone!

Sam: [epiphany-like expression] That is some fascinating _Maschinen_ on that bear... I must have one.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well, now that he's not here to bother us anymore... [deep thought] Our first order of business should be to set up a meeting system. According to the rules on these cards, we are free to investigate any place in the city we feel like, which means we'll most likely be discovering a lot about this place. We'll want to report to each other anything we find... [blank expression] and I'd also enjoy the peace of mind of knowing each of you is alive and well enough to periodically meet with the rest of us.

Akiyama: [points critically at Toda] H-hey, Toda-san...! I don't mean to undermine your authority, but that's not exactly a calming way to say that...

Toda: [stern expression] I said a murder _probably_ won't happen, Akiyama-san. [softer expression] Look, it'll just make me feel more comfortable.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Well, that's justified. We can never be too sure.

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] So it's decided, then? We'll meet, what, each day?

Kyoyama: [uncertain expression] Are you sure it's not t-too early for you to be in such a pleasant mood again?

Toda: [softer expression] No, it's good... In a situation like this, we need pleasant moods. That will help us look on the bright side of this whole...ordeal. As long as we keep our spirits up, we'll move forward here.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I propose we meet each day early in the morning and late in the evening.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] I dunno, man, that's two times a day...

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Is that really _so_ difficult for you...?

Toda: [deep thought] No, we don't need to meet twice a day--just once should be sufficient. Every morning, let's meet in the club and casino building, south of here, near the center of town.

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Why there? ...You don't have a gambling addiction, do you, Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] ...That was a large leap. [deep thought] There being no objections to meeting at the casino?

Toda: [blank expression] ..... [softer expression] Good. We'll do that, then. For now, we should probably all try to relax. We'll never figure anything out about our situation or whoever is behind it if we're exhausted and tense.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh! Tomi-chan, I just thought of something! ...Where exactly are we supposed to sleep?

Sam: [disdainful frown] In the...ah, what's the word? Apartments? The apartments, obviously.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] They're actually condos, but good try...

**Condos...?**

**Oh, right... I remember seeing a line of condominiums. Is that where we're supposed to sleep? I hope they're not too dingy, although I guess it's all we have.**

Tatane: You're probably right, Toda-san... We should all get some rest.

Toda: [blank expression] ...Yeah.

Toda: [deep thought] But before we do that...I just have one thing to say. [stern expression] I'm certain none of you are planning to murder anybody, but if you are... [makes a loose fist with mild glare] then you're making a grave and terrible mistake.

Toda: [softer expression] Anyway, let's disband for now, and explore the city as best we can. We'll meet again tomorrow morning.

**I was surprised at Toda-san's suddenly intense demeanor, but I guess it's understandable, considering the situation. She's right, though--we all probably need some rest.**

**It's been a long day already, and a draining one at that.**

**Is this really happening...? Are we really supposed to kill each other if we want to leave? And if it _is_ happening...are we going to be able to find a way out of here before...**

**Before someone takes drastic measures...?**

**With these and countless other questions swirling through my mind, I eventually found my way to the condominium building on the opposite side of town from Town Hall.**

**Strangely, there were exactly sixteen condos with accessible doors. One for each of us?**

**Each one had a face on it, too, resembling the face of one of the students--er, citizens here. I had the luxury of having mine on the ground floor, but eight of those sixteen available condos were on the second floor. I hadn't noticed it before--probably because I was conversing with Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun--but I guess that meant those eight of our classmates--or "fellow citizens," I guess--were going to have to take the stairs every morning.**

**I located my condo and entered my own door.**

**Well, attempted to enter it.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Hold it right there!

Tatane: Eh?! What are you doing here??

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] I'm the mayor of this city...? I can be anywhere I want. [neutral expression] The real question is, why are you about to try to open a locked door?

Tatane: Locked...? You mean the doors to our condos are locked?

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Well, aren't _you_ the detective. [neutral expression] Isn't it obvious? The condos need locks! You have to have some way to protect yourself from potential killers, after all!

Monobear: [looks down sadly] See, Toda-san made me leave before I could get around to it... [turns to show primarily white side] but I have to give you all keys to your condos! Otherwise, you'd have to sleep outside, which is in direct violation of the city rules!

**Seriously...? There's a rule for that? What kind of ridiculous person could make up rules this wild?**

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] And I certainly would hate to have to punish _all of you_ the very first night you're here!! Upupupu...

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Ahahahaha!!

**Before I could think of how to answer him, Monobear shoved a small, rectangular object into my hands and then disappeared, his sharp, unsettling laugh still ringing in my ears.**

**I looked down at the small object... This is a key? It's just a rectangular strip of plastic with a square of metal sticking off of one end. I don't know how you would ever use this as a key, but...**

**I walked up to my door again, and...it turns out the keyholes really are shaped for these things. This "city" must have taken forever to design.**

**The inside of the condo wasn't dingy, per se...but it certainly wasn't homey either.**

Tatane: A bed and a shower? That's all we get?

Tatane: Thanks a lot, Monobear...

**Still grumbling to myself, I sat down on my bed and tried to collect my thoughts.**

**I think I felt like crying, but I felt like screaming at the same time. All I really accomplished was feeling my throat tighten.**

**Why is this happening...? What did we do to deserve this? ...Is this all some kind of massive prank, and tomorrow morning we're going to be told it was just part of our orientation?**

**I tried to convince myself that that was possible, but as I kicked off my shoes and lay down on what had to be one of the world's sixteen least comfortable mattresses, I felt myself becoming more and more sure it wasn't the case. This was the real deal. And now we have to live with it.**

**...I don't know these people.** **I don't know what their moral standards are. I don't know which if any of them I can trust, and which of them would be willing to...**

**Just end the life of another human being.**

**For the briefest moment I was telling myself, "At least _I_ would never do that." And then I realized--** **I don't even know that for sure. I've never been in this situation, so I can't possibly know...!**

**Forcing myself to put the thought out of my mind, I let drowsiness overtake me, even though I'm pretty sure it was barely one o'clock, and I was _technically_ supposed to be exploring the city. I couldn't make myself leave my room anymore; I just wanted to stay here and not do anything.  
**

**I just needed to get some sleep. Even though I was well-rested at the beginning of today...it was like I had no energy at all now.**

**I just...needed to...**

**Sleep...**

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 10 pm. "Night Time" begins now.

Monobear: Please rest peacefully, everyone. I wish you all pleasant dreams...

 

**I suddenly felt wide awake. Normally I would take a while getting myself up, but I had been sleeping pretty restlessly anyway...**

**10 pm? Did I really sleep for nine hours? I guess we have to trust Monobear as far as what time it is around here...**

**I quickly knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon, no matter how much I wanted to just sleep forever. Still, I seriously considered just lying in bed for the rest of the night. Maybe even for the rest of my life.**

Tatane: Sigh...

**I knew that wasn't an option, though.**

*knock-knock*

Tatane: Eh...?

**Will this day never end?**

Tatane: ...Who is it?

???: Uh...

**Even though they only said one word, I recognized that shy, hesitant voice instantly.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: Uh, yeah... Can I, uh...come in?

**I tensed up for a second.**

**Chikaru-san was easily the meekest person I had met here, and probably one of the kindest, so I really didn't think she would kill anybody, but...**

**There was no way I could be sure of that.**

**Still, somehow it seemed wrong to turn her away...**

**Without giving it any more thought, I rose from my bed and headed toward the door. Upon opening it...**

**I saw Chikaru-san standing on my doorstep, and--**

**Has she been crying?**

Tatane: Chikaru-san, are you okay? P-please, come in.

**Chikaru-san entered and stood in the middle of the room, looking lost, and... Yeah, the red cheeks and slightly runny nose told me she was definitely crying before. But why?**

Tatane: Chikaru-san, you look upset... What's wrong?

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I, uh... I mean, I know we're, uh...not even really even, uh...friends yet... [bites nail] But I just, uh, needed to talk to someone... [scratches neck nervously] And, uh...you seem like one of the more level-headed people here... [slight blush] and I, uh... I guess I'm just not getting a vibe from you like you're going to...uh, try to kill me.

Tatane: Oh...! Well, that's nice to hear I guess?

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] I-I mean...! [bites nail] I, uh, didn't mean that rudely... Sorry...

Tatane: No no, don't worry. After all, it's nice to have someone tell you they believe in you.

Tatane: So...what did you need to talk about?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Just... Just, uh... [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Just, everything... Everything about, uh...this whole situation...

Tatane: Yeah, I--oh, um, do you want to sit down?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Can I, really? I mean, uh, I know there isn't much space, and this _is_ your condo after all.

Tatane: No, I insist. You can sit on my bed if you want. I know it's not made, but...

Chikaru: [half smile] Thank you, Tatane-san... I, uh... I'm really glad I found someone as kind as you here.

**Chikaru-san plopped down on my bed, and even though there was a bit of a smile on her face now, I could tell she was still upset...**

Chikaru: [darkened expression] This, uh... It's just not fair... We don't deserve this, uh... I mean, uh... What could we possibly have done to deserve this?

Tatane: You're right, it's not fair. I mean...it's so hard to think clearly in a situation like this. I don't _think_ anyone here would kill someone else...

Chikaru: [bites nail] But, uh...you can never be certain, right...?

Tatane: I hate to think of it that way, but you're right.

Chikaru: [darkened expression] I just... Uh... I... I mean, uh...

**I could tell how she felt, but it must be that the situation was so overwhelming she didn't even know how to form the words.**

Chikaru: [darkened expression] I just hate it... I mean, uh... I know it's a strong word, and, uh, I don't like to say such emotive things, but I really do... Uh, I hate this so much...

Tatane: Don't worry, I think we all probably hate it.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I just... Tatane-san, I, uh...don't know what to do... [bites nail] I mean, uh... I don't even know how we're going to get out of here, and, uh... I mean, what if...!

Tatane: Yeah. I mean, if someone, you know...

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] If there _is_ a murder, we have no way to... [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] No way to be sure we can, uh...find out who the culprit is...

Tatane: God, I wish we had something like a Super High-school Level Detective. Heh, that would probably make things easier...

Chikaru: [darkened expression] And...uh, what about the person who gets murdered...? Uh, I mean... Uh... I mean, what if they just end up being forgotten...?

**This is really hitting her hard, isn't it?**

**Well, sure it is. This is the worst situation anyone could ever end up in.**

Tatane: If there is a murder--and I'm not saying there will be, but if there _is_ \--we'll make sure the person who...

**Suddenly my mouth clamped shut. I hadn't thought about it this way before, but... If someone _was_ killed, that would mean we would have to find that person dead. And we would never know it was going to happen...**

**I felt my vision go cloudy for a moment as I tried to forget about it. It's never going to happen anyway, right...?**

Tatane: Sorry, what I meant was, we'll make sure the person who dies won't ever be forgotten. We could never forget one of our friends, after all.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] F-friends? You mean... You, uh... You _do_ think of us as friends?

**It was a good question. These were fifteen people I had only just met. And I was definitely anxious thinking about how to deal with these people... Which of them can I be around? Are any of them as interested in being friends as I am?**

**No... That's exactly why we have to think of ourselves as friends!**

Tatane: I think it's good for us to be friends here. If we do that...maybe it'll be less likely for something tragic to happen. We have to attack this problem as a group, or else we'll never figure out how to overcome this. So...yeah, I like the idea of calling us friends.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Wow, uh... I, uh... [slight blush] I think you're, uh, probably right. [half smile] Yeah, you're definitely right...! We should, uh...definitely be friends!

**Chikaru-san cracked another smile, and this time it seemed more genuine. I could still tell she was troubled, but it seemed like she was feeling at least a little better.**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh... I, uh... Thank you for letting me come in and, uh...talk, Tatane-san. You're, uh...really kind to do that.

Tatane: Oh, are you leaving, or...?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh... Only if that's okay, I guess... I mean, uh... We both should probably, uh, get some sleep...

Tatane: Right, sure. Well, in that case, thank you too for coming in. I've been really nervous about this, too, and I think talking to you about it helped a bit.

Chikaru: [wide smile] Uh, wow! Really? That's, uh... I mean, that's great...!

Chikaru: [half smile] Well, uh...I should probably go. Good, uh... Good night, Tatane-san.

 **Chikaru-san bowed slightly and shuffled out of the condo.** **Under any other circumstances, I would think she was overreacting to this, but...**

**I don't think it's even _possible_ to overreact to a predicament this terrifying.**

**But it doesn't matter how terrifying it is. We can't let ourselves...despair, I guess, to use that bear's terminology. No, we have to keep our hopes up--surely, there's a way out of this place! We just have to believe in it!**

**We just...have to believe.**

**With that thought at the forefront of my mind, I returned to my bed and soon felt sleep taking me again. I guess...talking with Chikaru-san really relaxed me. ...Also, I really like to sleep, but that's not the issue.**

**It'll be okay, right? We'll all be fine. We just have to all stay hopeful, that's all.**

**Of course, I had no clue at the time--none of us could have _any_ clue--what other mysteries this "city" had in store...or what other awful things Monobear would end up telling us.**

 

_**Prologue: Nothing is Forever** _

_**End** _

_**Students remaining: 16** _

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: Recently, I went to one of those “gold exchange” places.

Monobear: You know, where they _apparently_ take gold items you have and give you cash for them?

Monobear: Well, _I_ didn't know that’s what “gold exchange” meant.

Monobear: What I thought was going to happen was, I would give the lady all my gold trinkets, and she would just give me newer, better versions of the same gold trinkets.

Monobear: Like, I have this one necklace that’s all grimy from when I dropped it in the mud once? I tried to wash it hundreds of times, but it never quite came clean.

Monobear: See, I thought the lady would give me a new, squeaky-clean gold necklace, but all she did was give me bills!

Monobear: I’m a bear, for god’s sake, what am I going to do with _paper money?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this story! If there are any mistakes here, or things I should change, please feel free to tell me.  
> Also, the first two periods of Free Time will come after the next update, so if you have characters you want to see events from, please say so in the comments. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 1: Despair City, Population: Decreasing (Ab)normal Days

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

_**Chapter 1: Despair City, Population: Decreasing (Ab)normal Days** _

 

**For several seconds, I tried to force myself not to wake up completely. Maybe if I just went back to sleep, and kept going back to sleep every time I woke up again, I could make this whole thing go away. Better yet, maybe I would wake up at some point in my own bed at home, and this would all turn out to be a really elaborate dream.**

**But I didn't go back to sleep. And I knew it wasn't a dream. All of this was still real, and I had to go out and face it whether I liked it or not.**

**With maximum effort, I got out of bed and exited my condo.**

???: Ow, Jesus!

**All of a sudden, I heard a pained cry immediately to my left, followed by the sound of an extremely pathetic yelp in what I soon realized was my own voice. I let my door shut and turned to see the source of the pained cry--**

Date: [nursing head] Hey man, what the hell was that for!! Fuck's sake, you can't stand _anywhere_ in this stupid-ass city, can you!

Tatane: I-I'm sorry! Did I hit you? S-sorry, I didn't mean to, I promise...

Date: [nursing head] ...Jesus. [crosses arms with bitter expression] Think maybe you wanna be more careful next time? Like maybe don't barge out of your condo at fuckin' warp speed?

Tatane: Y-yeah. Sorry again...

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] ...Hmph. [leaves]

**Good one, Len. Crack one of your classmates' skulls open the second morning in. That's a good way to make friends.**

**...Hopefully Date-san won't hold it against me.**

**I guess I hadn't really appreciated just how expansive this city was until I had to make haste across it. I think it was really only five minutes or so as the crow flies from the condos to the club in the center of town, but to actually walk there, I had to try to navigate all the streets and side roads, which was surprisingly taxing on my memory.**

**When I passed by the theater, I encountered two of my classmates.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Hi, Len-chan! It's a really nice morning out, sōde wa arimasen ka?

Tatane: ...I guess it would be, if it weren't for everything that happened yesterday.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, Len-chan, you're adorable... Surely you can put a smile on that cute face of yours...? Ha ha...

Tatane: ...

**How does she even know I'm not smiling? She never even opens her eyes.**

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Oh... Hi, Tatane-kun, good morning... [bites finger knuckle] I guess it wasn't all a dream, huh? That's...disappointing...

Tatane: That's a little milder a word than I would have used.

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] Oh, trust me, I'm terrified...! I just don't want to freak out in front of my new classmates... [terrified expression] Oh, T-Tatane-kun, what are we going to do...?!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Aw, Aki-chan, don't be afraid! We'll find a way out of this, I promise! You just have to keep your head up and don't let that meanie Monobear get to you!

Hoshino: [sniffles and rubs nose with index finger] Thank you, Teruya-san... I'm not sure how, but that actually made me feel better.

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] That's 'cause Aya-chan is majikku! [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Gasp! Here comes the tickle monster!

Hoshino: [shocked expression] Wh-what?? No, Teruya-san, I don't--

**Teruya-san didn't listen and descended on Hoshino-kun, tickling him mercilessly. Hoshino-kun was powerless to stop her.**

**...Yeah, that seems healthy.**

**...I should probably...leave them alone.**

**I decided to take another look inside the theater, too, just to see if anything had changed.**

**...Nope, nothing's changed. Not even Kanno-kun's predictable presence there.**

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] I know it's an abandoned theater that Monobear designed, but I can't help feeling attached to it!~ I guess we actors truly are one with the stage.

Tatane: Aren't we supposed to be heading to the casino club?

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Ah... Do you suppose we really _have_ to attend this breakfast meeting? [cups cheek with hand] I mean, it just seems so tedious.

Tatane: I think we really should go... I mean, I can't make you do it, but I think Toda-san will be upset if you don't.

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] Oh, dear!~ Well, I certainly can't do anything that would make my friends upset! [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] If you'll please excuse me, Tatane-kun.~ [leaves]

**I'm not sure I get him yet. He somehow makes me feel really good about myself, though.**

**Coming out of the theater, I remembered the club and casino building was just down the street from the theater. I'll have to keep that in mind.**

**Inside the club and casino, most of my classmates were already waiting.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Tatane, it's 7:15. Why are you so late getting here?

Tatane: Uh, I-I...

**Nakahara-san was just as curt today as yesterday. I guess she has a point, though; my run-in with Date-san and deciding to drop in the theater must have taken added some time to my commute.**

Tatane: Um, sorry... I'll try to get here faster from now on.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Please do.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] What is it with you and time? Tatane-sama is a human being, he doesn't come equipped with a warp drive.

Date: [nursing head] Tell that to my forehead...

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Oh, right, about that! Tatane-kun, Date-san told me about the incident with your condo door!

Tatane: Oh, jeez...

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Can you verify that that was indeed an accident!

Tatane: Wh-what?? Of course it was an accident!

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] And you are positive you had no harmful intentions when striking Date-san's head with the door!

Tatane: Of course I had no harmful intentions! What could I possibly have against Date-san?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] You don't have to have _anything_ against Date-san to want to leave this city...

Tatane: H-hey! Y-you're kidding me, right?? You don't really think I meant to...

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Well, we can never be too sure, as I'm sure you know! Just promise you'll be more cautious in the future!

Tatane: Uh, yeah, of course... I'll be more careful. And I'm really sorry, Date-san.

Sam: [troubled expression] I'm not entirely sure I followed that conversation. Am I to understand that Len whacked Yoshi in the head with a door...? [holds up index finger in realization] I beg your pardon, I meant to say Tatane and Date. I'm from _Deutschland,_ you see...

Jinno: [entering] [blank expression] What is this about Date and a door?

Sam: [troubled expression] Tatane whacked Date with a door, I think.

Jinno: [stern expression] Is this true, Tatane?

Tatane: It was an accident--!

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Wait, I wasn't listening, what was an accident?

Jinno: [stern expression] Apparently, Tatane struck Date with a door. His intentions at the time are unclear at this stage.

Akiyama: [entering] [stunned expression] Wait, struck her with a what huh?

Tatane: What do you mean, "unclear??" I just said it was an accident!

Kanno: [entering] [clasps hands with delighted expression] Friends, have you seen it?~ We didn't notice it before, but this club and casino has its own little kitchen!~

Suzuki: [entering] [delighted expression] It's true! We got all kinds of food in there! [wide grin] Aw man, I can't wait to whip everyone up some delicious treats!

**We all turned our attention to Suzuki-san and Kanno-kun, who had entered from a pair of double doors a little ways away. Funny, I hadn't noticed that either, but I guess it's a good thing for us to have a kitchen around.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Kanno, Suzuki, learn to read the room. We're all _clearly_ victimizing Tatane at the moment.

Kanno: [shocked expression covering mouth with fist] Victimizing...? Why, what's wrong?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] It seems Tatane-kun hit Date-san with a door or something? We're not really sure of the details.

Suzuki: [hand covering mouth] Hit her with a door?? Tatane-hime, why would you do that?

Tatane: It was an  _accident_ \--how many times do I have to repeat myself!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Regardless of the accidental nature of Tatane's abject failure, I feel it should be noted that it is now...7:18, and only...fifteen of us are here.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] W-wait... You mean only one of us hasn't shown up yet...?

**We all knew instantly why he sounded so worried. If only one of our classmates was missing, then...**

**Could it be...?**

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Alright, nobody panic. Chaos will achieve nothing in this situation. [head raised, staring upward] Missing among us is Chikaru. We will conduct an all-points search for her.

**Whoa, wait... Chikaru-san is the one who's not here? I looked around, hoping Nakahara-san might be wrong, but Chikaru-san was nowhere in the crowd.**

**Could something really have...happened to her...?!**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] There are fifteen of us here, so we will divide into groups of three to maximize search potential... [annoyed expression] I trust no one will object to my choosing the groups.

Hoshino: [scratching back of head] Um...Nakahara-san, do you think maybe we could choose our own groups...?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] No.

Hoshino: [shocked expression] U-um...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Teruya, Hoshino, you two and I will search around Town Hall. Umemoto, Kyoyama, and Suzuki, you three will search in the vicinity of the bakery--

Suzuki: [fist in the air triumphantly] Awesomesauce!!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] ... _Anyway._ [puts hand on hip] Date, Shiraishi, Akiyama, you'll search around the convenience store. Kanno, Waldfogel, and Jinno will search around the theater... Toda, Fujimoto, and Tatane, you three will search the condominiums. [annoyed expression] And Tatane...try your best not to obliterate anybody with a door this time.

**...I can see me never living this down from miles away.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Quick question, Nakahara-san.

**We all turned our attention to Toda-san. I couldn't help but notice that, unlike the rest of us who had probably slept in the clothes we were wearing, she was wearing a completely different outfit this morning. Could she have made it herself...? It would make sense for a Super High-school Level Tailor, but still, it was impressive.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] It had _better_ be quick.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Is there a reason you chose those teams?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Are you suggesting I'm trying to manipulate this search to turn up results in my own way? [annoyed expression] I'm very offended, Toda. Trust me, I have no idea where Chikaru is, and I have no agenda going into this manhunt; what I want here is for us to find Chikaru alive, and in due time.

Toda: [blank expression] .....

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] .....

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Very well. Team up as Nakahara-san ordered.

**We all got into our respective trios and left the club and casino to search for Chikaru-san.**

**...What if something really has happened...? What are we even going to do in that situation?!**

**We soon ran into Kanno-kun, Jinno-san, and Waldfogel-kun near the theater.**

Kanno: [runs fingers through hair] Oh, Chikaru-san...what have you gotten yourself into?

Sam: [troubled expression] I am not extremely _vertraut_ \--er, "familiar," with Takara--I mean, Chikaru, but it would be most undesirable to lose a member of our ranks this quickly...

Jinno: [stern expression] We have not been able to locate Chikaru outside the theater, but we will try inside. I advise you to try the condominiums, as instructed by Nakahara.

**Right. We'll never find Chikaru-san by just standing around here.**

**When the three of us returned to the condos, I felt a wave of apprehension wash over me. Any moment, we could easily find Chikaru-san, perfectly fine, probably either apologizing for taking so long to come to the breakfast meeting or apologizing for having forgotten she was supposed to go...**

**And yet, at the same time, at any moment we might find her...injured, hurt in some way, she could even be--**

**I could barely even formulate the word in my mind, but...in this situation, I knew I had to be prepared for the possibility.**

Toda: [blank expression] It's probably a bad idea for us to split up at this stage. On the off-chance that a terrible circumstance has befallen Chikaru-san, and on the off-chance that the person responsible is one of the three of us, it will be advantageous for us to stick together and...

Toda: [stern expression] ...keep an eye on each other.

**I didn't even want to think about what Toda-san was saying, but she was right. There was no way I could be certain Toda-san or Fujimoto-kun wasn't behind what was going on, no matter how much I didn't want to doubt anybody.**

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] So, Toda-san, where do you suggest we search first?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Let's search each of the condominium units first, one by one.

Tatane: Wait, how are we going to do that? Each of the condo units is protected by a lock and key, and most of us probably locked our doors this morning.

Tatane: ...Oh, shit!

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Tatane-kun, is something wrong?

Tatane: I just remembered, _I_ didn't lock my door, because...

Toda: [blank expression] You forgot to after you injured Date-san with it.

Tatane: Uh...yeah, pretty much.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Fascinating how that was all it took you to forget. Isn't the human mind amazing?

Tatane: ...Yeah. Spectacular.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] You're right, however, Tatane-kun. We more than likely won't be able to get into any of the units that aren't ours without the keys to those units. [deep thought] .....

Toda: [blank expression] Monobear!

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] At your service, captain!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] We will need entrance into each and every one of the condominium units we've been assigned.

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Oh, so _now_ you need my help? [ironic blush] Isn't that funny, how you kept saying you didn't need me around yesterday, but now you need me to help you?

Toda: [stern expression] Whether I had allowed you to stay yesterday would have no bearing on our current issue, so don't try to psyche me out. Just open the doors, will you?

Monobear: [neutral expression] ... [sweats nervously] Fine, fine, just get off my back!

**Monobear recited what sounded like an incantation in complete gibberish before making a few "paw" gestures.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Done! Those pesky locks won't be bothering you again until you're done with your little "issue." [sweats nervously] My, my, I wonder what sort of despair-inducing developments could cause you to be in such a hurry!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Upupupu... [disappears]

Toda: [stern expression] Ignore him. Let's just check the units.

**So we set to checking each of our classmates' condo units. I suddenly realized I was back to calling them my "classmates," even though Monobear seems insistent on us being "citizens." Whatever, I don't want to go along with that bear says anyway.**

**Suzuki-san's condo was first from the left on the first floor. I cautiously opened the door, fully expecting the worst--not because I thought of Suzuki-san as suspicious at all, but I was too tense at this point to think rationally...**

Toda: [blank expression] ...Aside from being very brown in decor, there's nothing disturbing about her room.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Thank god! I was so worried... [nibbles on pen bottom] Although, we still have fifteen more to check, don't we?

**After Suzuki-san's, we checked Hoshino-kun's condo, then Jinno-san's, Kanno-kun's, Nakahara-san's, Akiyama-san's, and Shiraishi-san's, but we didn't find any sign of Chikaru-san or any indication she might have been in any of those condos. Finally we got to my condo on the far right.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I understand you probably feel a little indignant that we have to check your condominium as well, Tatane-kun, but...

Tatane: No, I get it. We can't just give anybody an out, after all.

**So I opened my own door, again regretting that I hadn't ever remembered to lock it in the first place.**

**For the briefest, most terrifying instant, I wondered if maybe somebody had attacked Chikaru-san and left her in my room--I definitely wouldn't have an explanation for that--but when I cracked open the door, nothing there was out of place.**

**I breathed out a silent sigh of relief, opening the door wider for Toda-san and Fujimoto-kun to look inside.**

Toda: [blank expression] ...That's good to see. Upstairs, then.

**The three of us scaled the staircase immediately next to my condo and began to check the ones on the second floor, starting with Umemoto-kun's, which was directly above mine. There was nothing suspicious there, so we moved on to Toda-san's condo, then Kyoyama-kun's, Teruya-san's, Fujimoto-kun's, Date-san's, and Waldfogel-kun's, all without any signs of foul play, until we reached Chikaru-san's herself on the very left.**

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] I'm really thinking at this point that we're not going to find Chikaru-san at the condos...

Toda: [looks upward pensively] We can't make that conclusion yet. She may be in her own unit; in fact, I would say that's the most likely place for us to find her.

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Really...? Then why didn't we search there first?

Toda: [stern expression] It was important to me.

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] .....

Tatane: O-ok, let's check.

**The feeling of apprehension came over me again. What if this is it? What if this is where we find Chikaru-san, and what if...**

**No, I can't stress out right now. If something has happened to Chikaru-san, then we're going to have to summon our strength and deal with it. And if nothing bad's happened, then that's all the better.**

**I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob on Chikaru-san's condo door...**

**With every ounce of hope I had, I prepared myself nevertheless for what I might see...**

**I threw open the door and looked inside.**

**It's all good and well to think to yourself, yeah, I know what would happen if I saw a dead body. I would know exactly how to react.**

**Normally, this is the part of the story where the heroes come upon the first victim and come to the starting realization that that's not really true. They realize they _don't_ know how to react to seeing another human being without life.**

**Turns out, this wasn't that part of the story. I still didn't know if that's really true.**

**There she was. In her bed, with a smile on her face. Just...sleeping. Snoring, in fact.**

**... _Seriously?!_**

Fujimoto: [clutches chest with wide eyes] Oh good lord...!

Toda: [softer expression] She's okay...

Tatane: I don't... Really, she's just...here...?!

Toda: [blank expression] You seem irritated.

Tatane: No, it's just... Seriously? She put us through all that suspense because she was asleep??

Toda: [stern expression] I would think it would be enough that she's alive.

Tatane: N-no, I mean... Yeah, you're right. Of course it's a good thing.

**I walked up to the still-dozing Chikaru-san and shook her gently by the shoulder.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san...? Chikaru-san, wake up.

**The fact that I was able to actually say that sentence to her, the fact that I knew that if I asked her to wake up, she would...**

**Suddenly, I felt all that apprehension dissipate like mist. I don't think I'd ever felt so relieved in my life.**

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] I'll go tell the others. [leaves]

Tatane: Come on, Chikaru-san...

**Chikaru-san's eyes started to flutter open a bit. She looked so peaceful, definitely more than she was when we talked last night.**

Chikaru: I... Uh, I... Oh, hi, Tatane-san...

Tatane: Chikaru-san, why didn't you wake up for our breakfast meeting?

Chikaru: Uh, I... What do you mean...? Did you all, uh...wake up earlier?

**I helped Chikaru-san, who was obviously still sleepy, out of her bed and to her feet.**

Toda: [stern expression] Chikaru-san, at 7 am Monobear made an announcement that it was morning. Did you sleep through that?

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh... I guess I did... Uh, I'm really sorry...

Toda: [stern expression] ..... [softer expression] It's okay. We're just glad you're alright.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Wait, uh... You, uh, you mean you were, uh...worried about me? [scratches neck nervously] That's, uh... I mean, uh... That's so kind of you...

???: I've been told Chikaru is alive?

**We all turned to see Nakahara-san, who looked genuinely concerned, standing in the doorway, with many of the others just behind her.**

Suzuki: [fist in the air triumphantly] Chikaru-hime is okay!

Jinno: [stern expression] Chikaru, you mustn't frighten us like that again. [folds arms with uncertain expression] We were all but certain you had fallen...

Akiyama: [wipes brow with relieved expression] Especially since I don't know yet what kinds of spirits inhabit this city... I don't mean to be a pessimist, but anything could have taken you away...!

Kanno: [clasps hands with delighted expression] Rejoice, friends, for Chikaru-san is clearly brimming with life!~

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Wh-whoa... I, uh... Wow, I mean, uh, you were all that worried about me? Just, uh, because I wasn't at breakfast?

Chikaru: [slight blush] That's so...uh, touching...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Yes, well, we're obviously glad you're not hurt, Chikaru. However, we would like to know why you didn't join us at the club and casino like we all decided.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh... I'm sorry, I guess I, uh... I guess I was just...uh, still sleeping.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Really, even after Monobear's loud-ass announcement? I mean, that was pretty damn loud!!

Umemoto: [impatient expression] So are you.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I'm, uh...sorry, uh, that I didn't wake up... Uh, I guess...I was just really tired. I was up, uh, after Monobear's Night Time announcement, because, uh...

**Oh, shit, wait.**

Chikaru: [slight blush] Because, uh, I was talking with Tatane-san for a while.

**It was like each of my classmates was on one of those rotating platforms they use to show off supermodels. They all turned to stare at me, almost as one.**

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Is that true, Tatane?

Date: [points critically at Tatane] What were you doing, all up close and personal with Chikaru? Ain't we only known each other for like a day now??

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Um, Tatane-kun, what was it about you and Date-san with the door earlier?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] He has a point, Tatane, is there any chance that was connected to you meeting with Chikaru last night?

Tatane: Wh-what the hell?! Are you actually suggested Chikaru-san and I _conspired_ for me to hit Date-san with my door? I told you before, that was an accident!

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Uh, what's this...uh, about a door?

Tatane: Look, it wasn't even anything! Chikaru-san came into my condo a little after 10 pm, when Monobear made his announcement, and we just talked! It was barely five minutes!

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] Five minutes is more than enough if you were talking _strategy..._

Tatane: What are you even talking about? That's ridiculous! We just talked about our situation and comforted each other, that was all!

Umemoto: [snickers] What do you mean, "comforted?"

Kyoyama: [folds arms] Umemoto-kun, p-please...

Tatane: Look, guys, it wasn't even anything, like I said!

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] Uh, yeah... I guess Tatane-san's right, it was, uh...nothing...

Tatane: Wait, Chikaru-san, what's wrong now?

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] Uh, nothing... I guess I just, uh, thought of... I, uh... I guess I just thought of our conversation as...I don't know, uh, not being "nothing..."

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Tatane, you'll forgive us if we don't think you're being entirely truthful here.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Plus, you obviously just offended Chikaru-san! You should probably apologize!

Toda: [stern expression] Will everybody just stop being crazy for a second?

**Once again, Toda-san's voice cut through the din, even though it wasn't especially loud. I guess she just had a commanding air around her...**

Toda: [stern expression] Clearly, what if anything took place between Tatane-kun and Chikaru-san is their own business, and I honestly find it repugnant that we would try to pry into whatever if any relationship exists between them. [looks upward pensively] And on the very small off-chance that they are scheming something together, I'm sure we'll know sooner rather than later, and there _will_ be consequences.

**The room was quiet. I wasn't sure if Toda-san's message had resonated with anybody, but...**

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Yeah, you're right! I mean, Tatane-kun and Chikaru-san totally aren't even close to the most suspicious people in our group!

Date: [points critically at Suzuki] H-hey!! What's that supposed to mean?

Jinno: [blank expression] I agree--Toda has a point. [bows slightly] My apologies, Tatane, for our attitude against you.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I'd rather you didn't speak for me, Jinno. [looks away slightly] ...But I guess we did act a bit rashly just now.

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Certainly we could have handled that better. [apologetic expression with outstretched hand] A thousand pardons, Tatane-kun and Chikaru-san!~

Tatane: N-no, it's okay.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Aw, gee, it's like the atmosphere in here suddenly got all depressing! [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Come on, guys, let's celebrate some more that Taka-chan is okay!

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Agreed! Chikaru-san could've been hurt, or even worse, but she turned up fine and that's excellent news!

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Oh, uh... Guys, wow, uh... [looks away with very pink face] You really don't have to, uh, celebrate over me...

Monobear: [ironic blush] "Oh, uh... Guys, wow, uh..." Sheesh, can't you get a sentence out in less than a week?

Chikaru: [frightened expression] Aieee!

**Chikaru-san screamed, a small but startling scream, and leaped back onto her bed, burying her face in her pillows. Kind of an overreaction, but it's reasonable, considering.**

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] Shit, it's you...!!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Sure is! It's me, your immaculate, inimitable mayor!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] What do you want _now...?_

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Just to congratulate you on your hope-inspiring victory in locating Chikaru-san! I mean, you even had _me_ on the edge of my seat! [neutral expression] ...Oh wait, no you didn't. I can see everything, so I knew Chikaru-san was fine all along! Upupupu!

Tatane: And you didn't think maybe that would be good to mention??

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, where's the fun in that? [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] I much prefer to see you squirm in despair for as long as possible!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Some mayor you are.

Monobear: [ironic blush] I'm going to take that as a compliment! [neutral expression] But anyway, I thought I'd just drop by and tell you about something unfortunate that occurred recently!

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] Unfortunate...?!

Sam: [troubled expression] It must be a hideous occurrence that this... _thing_ finds unfortunate.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Oh, don't be so pessimistic! [neutral expression] What I mean by "something unfortunate" is that during the course of your group searches for Chikaru-san, I observed someone breaking our city rules!

Akiyama: [worried expression] Someone broke your rules...? Didn't you say that was punishable by d-death or something??

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] I did say that! Because, as you should all remember, Mayor Monobear does not tolerate citizens who break the rules!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Date-san, if you would step forward, please.

Date: [teeth bared] What the fuck are you talking about! I didn't break any fuckin' city rules!

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] False! You broke our city rule against destruction or vandalism of city property by attempting to dismantle shelves in our city convenience store!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Yoshi-chan...why did you try to take apart the shelves...?

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] I-I was just trying to see if someone had taken them apart before to stuff Chikaru behind one of them! But when I put all my strength into it and couldn't get it apart, I figured nobody coulda done that! [frightened expression] C'mon, I was just looking for Chikaru!! Give me a break!!

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Do you even understand the damage you could have caused by breaking that shelf? You should be ashamed of yourself! [neutral expression] But, just this once, because you were trying to save your fellow citizen, I'll let you off the hook.

Date: [surprised expression] R-really?? I mean, you're not gonna...

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] No, I won't punish you-- _this time._ After all, what kind of mayor would I be if I didn't allow one mistake? [turns to show primarily black side] However, this kind of senseless violation of our city rules will not be tolerated in the future, so you'd better be careful! [neutral expression] Upupu... [disappears]

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Date, you obviously won't do that again.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Yeah, I got it...

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Y-yes, Date-san, please be more careful! Or else next time, Monobear's threat could be for real...!

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Yeah right. I'm starting to think that bear is all talk. [disdainful expression] I mean, he talks this big game about how he's gonna execute us for breaking any of these rules, but if you look at them, they're a bunch of _really dumb_ rules.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with terrified expression] But, what if he really can execute us? I mean...shouldn't we try to follow those rules just in case?

Suzuki: [uncertain expression] Yeah, Hoshino-hime is right! I mean, it would be super duper lame-o if one of us died just because we broke one of those silly rules!

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Um...Suzuki-san, why did you call me--

Suzuki: [hand covering mouth] Oh, sorry, shortcake! Didn't mean to!

Toda: [blank expression] Amazing. Two close saves in one morning. I guess as long as we're in Monobear's trap, we'll have to be especially careful to avoid somebody dying for real.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] It seems that way. [puts hand on hip] Since I'm assuming none of us actually had any time to do any exploring before this morning, we'll postpone our first breakfast meeting until tomorrow morning. [annoyed expression] Chikaru, do try to get out of bed this time.

**Chikaru-san perked up when Nakahara-san called her name and slowly crawled back off her bed.**

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] Uh...yeah, uh, sure, Nakahra-san. Sorry...

Nakahara: [stern expression] In that case, for today everybody should gather as much information as we can about this place. The more we know, the easier it'll be for us to formulate a plan of escape. Does everybody understand?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Will do, Ryo-chan!

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] ...Yeah, I guess so.

Jinno: [blank expression] I will put forth my maximum effort.

Sam: [folds arms] I suppose I can take the time out of my schedule.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Yeah!! I'll show that dumbass Monobear I'm capable of exploring without fucking up his precious rules!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Aw, hey! Are we not having breakfast, then?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] If you're hungry, you can make your own food in the club and casino kitchen. [head raised, staring upward] After the disaster that has been this morning, it'll be a lot better if our first breakfast meeting is tomorrow, when we have a fresh start.

Akiyama: [big smile with two thumbs up] Yeah, we'll be great tomorrow!

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Yeah, everyone! Let's do our best, and don't give up!

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That's good to hear. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] But in that case, would you mind clearing out of here? I mean, it _is_ rather cramped with all of us packed in such a small room.

**So we filed out of Chikaru-san's condo and dispersed to whatever parts of the city seemed good to explore. Right now, though, all I wanted to do was rest...**

**I started back toward my own condo on the ground floor, figuring I'd decide what to do once I got there. However, as I reached the first floor, I saw an interesting sight.**

Tatane: ...Suzuki-san?

**Suzuki-san was squatting low to the ground just in front of the condo complex, reaching her hand under the wooden porch section. Was she looking for something...?**

Suzuki: [content expression] Ah, Tatane-hime! Perfect timing. Can you do me a favor?

Tatane: Uh...I guess? What is it?

Suzuki: [content expression] Well, I kind of lost one of my bows under the porch here, and now I can't reach far enough under it to grab it. [uncertain expression] I could probably get it if I lie on my stomach, but I super duper don't want to ruin my clothes...

**But it's okay if my clothes get dirty...?**

**It didn't look like I had a choice but to help her, though, as she stood up and pointed under the porch.**

Tatane: Well, okay, just give me a second.

**I got down on my stomach and peered under the porch section of the floor. I quickly spotted Suzuki-san's pink-and-brown-striped bow and, with a little effort and stretching my arm, retrieved it from its hiding place.**

Suzuki: [fist in the air triumphantly] Yoohoo! [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Thank you so so much, Tatane-hime! [hand covering mouth] Wait, I mean Tatane-kun. [head tilted to one side] [content expression] You really got me out of a tight spot there, muffin!

**Saying that, she took a slip of paper from one of the pockets in her jacket as well as a small pencil, and then scribbled something brief on the paper.**

Tatane: Wait, what's that?

Suzuki: [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] Oh, that's just something I do. Whenever someone does me a favor or shows me a random act of kindness, I write their name on a piece of paper so I can be sure to remember to return the favor!

**She showed me the slip of paper she wrote on, reading "TATANE" in round letters.**

Tatane: That's an interesting system.

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Maybe, but it works! Thanks to these little reminders, I never forget to repay a favor.

Tatane: I guess that's always good.

Suzuki: [delighted expression] Anyway, thanks again for helping me, Tatane-kun! [leaves]

**Suzuki-san is a little silly sometimes, but I think she means well. Probably.**

**I returned to my condo and sat down on my bed.**

**I guess I should probably do something productive, and resting wouldn't be. Besides, it would probably be useful to get to know my classmates better...**

**So what should I do today?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell from the ending, the first two Free Time periods will be next. I've gotten one vote so far, so if anyone has one more vote that would be greatly appreciated. Also there will be two more periods of Free Time in the update after next, so other votes would also be appreciated. And, if you have suggestions and/or predictions feel free to mention them. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 1: Despair City, Population: Decreasing (Ab)normal Days, Part 2

**FREE TIME START!**

 

**I guess I should really try to do something actually productive with my time, especially after I more or less spent yesterday sleeping. Thinking back on it, maybe that wasn't the best thing to do at all.**

**Oh well, the past is the past. Either way, I wasn't really sure where I should explore...**

**Ultimately, I decided to go to the club and casino building to see if there was anything important there relating to the way the city works. It does seem like one of the more significant establishments, being in the center of town and all.**

**When I got there, I saw Jinno-san standing near one of the slot machines, looking somewhat interested in the machine. She looked over at me when I approached, though.**

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] It is barely past sunrise, and yet this has already been an eventful day. [tired expression] I wonder if every day we spend here shall be the same.

 

**Should I spend some time with Jinno-san?**

**Yes** / No

 

Jinno: [blank expression] Very well. I can certainly spare some time in your company. [bows slightly] I may not say much, but thank you for extending this invitation.

**I spent some time mostly watching Jinno-san observe different things in the club and casino. True to her word, we didn't really say much, at all, but it was almost a learning experience to see what things interested her. I don't even know how much time we spent doing that, but I think it was a while.**

**It was actually a little relieving to see that Jinno-san actually took interest in stuff; it took away from the "emotionless robot" image I've been trying not to think of her as.**

**I _think_ we became closer...**

Jinno: [blank expression] So, Tatane, have you ever been hunting before?

Tatane: H-hunting? Who, me? No, I've never been.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] ..... [blank expression] Is there a particular reason for that?

Tatane: I just...wouldn't ever have the stomach for it, probably. I mean, I get upset when I accidentally step on a worm in the rain, so I definitely don't think I could handle killing animals for sport.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I see.

Tatane: I hope that doesn't come across offensively...! Sorry, I don't mean to call you insensitive or anything.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] You need not apologize. It is only natural that there are individuals lacking the spiritual fortitude necessary to kill another living creature. [blank expression] Generally those individuals go into technological studies.

Tatane: That's an interesting analysis...

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Well, is that not how it is? Those who cannot perform intense and demanding physical labor find their calling in scientific and intellectual work. [pulls on wrist of glove] It is a form of symbiotic mutualism, just as we observe between wild creatures.

Tatane: Mutualism...?

Jinno: [blank expression] Yes. You are aware of the phenomenon? [thoughtful expression] It is a type of biological relationship between two organisms. [blank expression] You _do_ know what it means, do you not?

Tatane: Uh, of course, yeah.

**Mutualism... I feel like I learned that in biology class. It's a relationship between creatures where...**

One gains at the expense of the other / Both creatures gain from the relationship / One gains from the relationship

 

**Answer: Both creatures gain from the relationship**

 

Tatane: With mutualism, both the organisms get something good out of it, right?

Jinno: [blank expression] That is correct. [thoughtful expression] And I believe the relationship in human society between intellectual individuals, and those more physically inclined, is just the same. We may be a more advanced species, but some of our biological impulses are no different from even the most primitive creatures.

Tatane: Why do you think it's the same?

Jinno: [folds arms with content expression] In this system, both forces--those individuals more suited for mental work, and those more suited for physical--provide each other aid in their own ways. [thoughtful expression] Intellectual individuals design and create better weapons and defense systems for the stronger ones; and, in return, physically powerful individuals protect those weaker than them.

Jinno: [blank expression] Of course, it does not always work in precisely this way, but it is generally observed in all societies across the world.

Tatane: That's actually really interesting. I never seriously thought about human relationships in terms of biology and stuff like that.

Jinno: [folds arms with content expression] As a hunter, it is important for me to learn and remember the symbiotic relationships between different animals, so I know which ones are suitable for hunting without disturbing the ecosystem. [blank expression] It is possible, if one hunts an animal that is necessary for maintaining a symbiotic relationship with another creature, to cause the other creature's population to either decline or rise so that it cannot be controlled.

Tatane: So, sometimes even if an animal isn't endangered, it shouldn't be hunted?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] That is correct. In the cases of the most delicate ecosystems, even the killing of a single animal can lay the entire environment to waste. [folds arms with slight sigh] It is regrettable that there are not more restrictions on the hunting of animals whose presences are necessary for controlling the ecosystem.

**I guess this is pretty important to her.**

Tatane: I hadn't ever considered that stuff I learned in biology class could be important in hunting.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] It is always an important phenomenon to keep in mind. [blank expression] In fact, many people find they _do_ keep it in mind, even if they do not think about it in terms of symbiosis. [points at Tatane] For example, have you done a favor for a friend recently, or had a friend do one for you?

Tatane: Uh, yeah, sure. Just a week ago, I drove a friend of mine to the dentist because his mom was on an errand at the time.

Jinno: [blank expression] And you expect that friend to repay that favor, yes? [folds arms with uncertain expression] School life of mutual killing notwithstanding, that is...

Tatane: Yeah, I guess so. I mean, it wasn't a _big_ favor, but I think I see what you mean.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] We live in a society where it is expected that when one person makes a sacrifice for another, the other person will respond in kind. That is how mutualism works.

Jinno: [blank expression] And, as I said earlier, it is the same for people with different talents. Those who work provide for those who think deeply, and vice versa.

Tatane: Hmm... Well, what about someone who doesn't know _what_ they're good at? How does someone like that contribute to society?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] ..... [thoughtful expression] I believe that every person has their own abilities. [folds arms with content expression] In fact, some of the most significant contributions to a society are made by individuals who do not realize they have anything to contribute.

**Huh. Jinno-san has a lot deeper grasp of the human condition than I figured for a Super High-school Level Hunter. Maybe she's closer to being one of the "intellectual individuals" she talks about than a physical worker.**

**I think I understand Jinno-san a little better now.**

**I parted with Jinno-san and returned to my condo. A quick glance out my window at the sky told me it was around mid-morning, almost noon at this point--I still had time to kill today.**

**So I left my condo once again, being careful this time not to bash in someone's head, and walked a little ways outside. I spied Toda-san close by, sitting alone at one of the tables with the umbrellas. I decided it could be worth my while to spend some time with her, although I wasn't sure if I'd be disturbing her peace and quiet.**

**I walked straight up to her, but her eyes were closed. Sleeping, maybe...?**

Tatane: Toda-san?

Toda: [opens eyes] [blank expression] Oh, hello, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Am I interrupting, or...?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] For future reference, asking "am I interrupting" _is_ interrupting-- [raises head with vaguely playful expression] but it's alright.

 

**I guess I did disturb her peace after all... Should I still spend time with Toda-san?**

**Yes** / No

 

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Sure thing. [contented expression] Please, take a seat--talk about anything that comes to your mind.

**So, I sat across from Toda-san, and talked. And talked. And then talked some more.**

**It was about the most irrelevant stuff, like the weather and how I slept last night and this song I couldn't get out of my head. I realized eventually that I was just trying to figure out what I could say that Toda-san would actually answer. But she wouldn't actually say anything, no matter what topic I brought up; the only sounds she made were the occasional "hmm" and the even rarer "oh." I felt really weird after a while, having always been told by my mom that it's impolite to talk about yourself all the time.**

**I think it's _possible_ we became closer. Maybe.**

Tatane: .....

**Eventually, I just kind of ran out of things to talk about. It's not like I told Toda-san my entire life story, but I'd certainly done more than my fair share of the talking.**

Tatane: Sorry, I...I guess I don't have a lot else to say.

Toda: [softer expression] That's alright. I've enjoyed listening to you.

Tatane: Forgive me if this is rude to say, but why have you been so quiet? You've been pretty vocal when all sixteen of us are in a group...but just like when I first met you, you don't say a lot when it's just the two of us.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] I like listening.

Tatane: Oh.

**I don't really know what to say to that. I guess it's reasonable, though.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] If you don't have anything else to say, though, I have something I'd like to give you.

Tatane: Give me...?

**Toda-san reached under her chair--I didn't even realize she had something under there, but I guess she did--and resurfaced with a shallow cardboard box, like the kind you get for Christmas with clothes inside. She handed it to me without any comment.**

Tatane: What's this? May I open it?

Toda: [blank expression] Are you serious? I give you a box after heralding it as "something I'd like to give you," and you're not sure you're allowed to open it?

Tatane: .....

Toda: [softer expression] Yes, please open it.

**I realize it was a silly question, but I didn't want to just tear into it without saying anything. I carefully removed the top section of the box to see what was inside. Just like the box indicated, it was clothes, neatly folded and very new-looking.**

Tatane: Oh, wow... Toda-san, these look really nice!

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] I'm glad you like them. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I made them late last night, so I apologize if the quality suffered thanks to my fatigue.

Tatane: Wait wait wait, go back a second-- _made_ them?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Of course. I did promise you I would, didn't I?

 

[[flashback]]

**Saying that, Toda-san went back to measuring my legs. It only took a few more moments, but it was kind of awkward just standing there while she did that.**

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you, Tatane-kun. Next time I have the chance, I'll make you something to wear.

Tatane: ...Um, okay. Thanks, I guess?

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: Oh right, I remember you saying that.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I never go back on a promise after I make it. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Besides, making you new clothes is good practice to make sure my talents don't slip.

Tatane: Well, um... Thank you very much, Toda-san. This is a really nice gift, so thank you.

**I knew "thank you" wasn't really a strong enough reaction, but it was just such a surprising thing to have happen. I've never had someone go out of their way and put in that much work just to give me a present.**

Toda: [brings palms together with a soft clap] [contented expression] Why don't you try them on?

Tatane: Yeah, I'll be sure to do that. Gee, they're really soft, too.

**I admired the clothes--a light brown cardigan with a light red jacket to go with it, and dark brown slacks--for another few seconds until I saw Toda-san staring expectantly at me.**

Tatane: Oh--oh, you meant right now...!

Toda: [blank expression] Sort of.

Tatane: Okay then, follow me. I guess I'll try them on in my condo.

Toda: [nods subtly] Sounds good.

**So the two of us walked the short distance back to my room. I took the clothes Toda-san made me out of the box and went inside.**

**It was a weird feeling, knowing Toda-san was right outside. Suffice it to say, I've never had a girl besides my mother wait outside my bedroom for me to change clothes. Regardless, I got out of the clothes I was wearing and put on the ones Toda-san made. They were improbably comfortable, they fit perfectly, and they were just as soft when I wore them as they were in the box.**

**Once I was done, I stepped back outside, and Toda-san looked me up and down.**

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Perfect. They're precisely your style--and they fit you well, right?

Tatane: They fit wonderful. And they're so soft!

Toda: [contented expression] Delightful. [looks upward pensively] Now, why don't you go back inside and get me the clothes you were just wearing, and I'll dispose of them properly.

Tatane: Wait, what? I don't really...want to get rid of them...

Toda: [alarmed expression] ...Are you sure?

Tatane: Pretty sure.

Toda: [blank expression] ...Okay.

Tatane: But still, thank you for doing this for me, Toda-san. I mean, you didn't have to do this, but you took the time and effort to do it anyway.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] Don't mention it, Tatane-kun. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to drop in the club and casino for dinner before I retire for the evening.

**Oh hey, she's right. It's already getting late in the day. I guess I really _was_ talking awhile...**

Tatane: Well, thanks for spending time with me, Toda-san.

**Toda-san merely nodded and left.**

**What's weird is, even though I sat with her for so much time, and even though she gave me such a nice gift, I get the feeling I _don't_ understand Toda-san any better now than I did before. I didn't learn a lot about her that I didn't already know--all I observed is that she doesn't say a lot and she's a good tailor, not exactly new information. Oh well, maybe some other time.**

 

**FREE TIME END**

 

**I returned to my condo again and sat on my bed for a few minutes, pondering what to do next. My stomach was kind of grumbling, so I decided maybe Toda-san's idea to head to the club and casino might be a good one.**

**So I started out, again making sure not to hit anybody, and made my way toward the club and casino. I passed by the theater again and decided to see what Akiyama-san and Hoshino-kun, who were hanging around the building, were up to.**

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Hello, Tatane-kun. You going for dinner?

Tatane: Yeah, actually. How did you know?

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Would you believe me if I said your spirit from a past life told me?

Tatane: No I would not.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Good, 'cause reincarnation isn't really my thing.

Tatane: Really? Ghosts are the real deal but reincarnation is fake?

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Hey, you don't have to believe if you don't want to. [puts index fingertips together] No, actually I just assumed you were going to have dinner because it's late in the day and the Sun Room is just up the street.

Tatane: Oh, that makes sense. Are you coming too?

Akiyama: [scratches head] I might, but I won't have dinner. I had a filling lunch earlier.

**Maybe I should have done the same. As it stands, it's been over a full day since I ate anything.**

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Hi, Tatane-kun...

Tatane: Hey, Hoshino-kun, is there something wrong? You look worried.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Oh, no, not really...

**Some people are good at lying. Hoshino-kun isn't.**

Tatane: Are you sure about that? It looks like something's bothering you.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Well, um...

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] I just never got the chance to apologize for accusing you of conspiring with Chikaru-san earlier today, and I promise I _meant_ to apologize, but I just never found an opportunity, and... [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] I'm really sorry, Tatane-kun...!

Tatane: Wait, that's it? That's what you're worried about?

Hoshino: [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] I really wanted to say I was sorry earlier, when everyone else did... I just couldn't find an opening in the conversation, and then by the time there _was_ one, we had moved on, but I was worried about it all day, and... [bites finger knuckle] Yeah, that's what I was bothered about.

Tatane: Hoshino-kun, please, I'm not even a little bit upset about that anymore.

Hoshino: [sniffles and rubs nose with index finger] Really?

Tatane: Really. And besides, you guys had a right to question me about it, since it _was_ pretty clumsy of me to run into Date-san like that.

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Um, okay. Sorry about that. I hope I wasn't overreacting...

Tatane: No, it's okay, don't worry.

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] Thank you...

**Hoshino-kun really _is_ like a small dog. He can't bear the thought that someone might be angry with him. I guess I should remember that so I don't accidentally hurt his feelings again.**

**Anyway, I headed down the street in front of the theater until I reached the club and casino again. I hope there's good food of some kind in the kitchen there, because I really was pretty hungry at this point.**

**But what I saw when I walked into the building made it difficult to even think about eating.**

Date: [teeth bared] You've got a lot of nerve, you stupid asshole!!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] As if I need to _bee_ taking life advice from a girl who looks like a cavewoman.

Date: [teeth bared] You wanna say that again, fucker?!!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Gladly! You _look._ Like a _cavewoman._

**Date-san had Umemoto-kun suspended about three inches in the air by gripping his shirt collar and holding him up to her eye level. They were glaring daggers at each other in the very middle of the room, and everyone else present was gathered in a loose circle, watching them with varying levels of worry on their faces.**

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Date-san, please let go of Umemoto-kun, you _know_ you're several times stronger than him!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Yoshi-chan, come on... Just calm your cute little self down...

Sam: [disdainful frown] Really, I think Hikaru is just getting his.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Y-you're saying he d- _deserves_ this?

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] For a remark like that?

Date: [seething expression] I'm gonna give you one last chance to apologize, shitheel, before I dislocate your fuckin' jaw!!

**Date-san readied a fist with her other arm. Naturally, I was really worried about what might happen, but I knew there was no way I could intervene--Date-san's got a good inch on me, not to mention about a thousand more muscles.**

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] You won't do that.

Date: [seething expression] Is that what you fuckin' think??!

Tatane: Hey, what the hell's going on!?

**Before anybody could answer, Nakahara-san calmly strode up to Date-san and Umemoto-kun. The two of them turned for only a small moment to look at her before Nakahara-san extended her hand and...I guess I don't know exactly what she did. But I think she pinched Date-san's ear or something, because Date-san instantly relinquished her grip on Umemoto-kun and yelped in pain.**

**Umemoto-kun collapsed in an unattractive heap on the floor, and Nakahara-san took her hand off Date-san.**

Date: [nurses ear with irritated expression] What the goddamn hell, dude?? What is it, "Injure Yoshi Day?"

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] If I hadn't stepped in, it might have been "Murder Umemoto Day."

Date: [frightened expression] Murder?! You're not fuckin' serious, are you??

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] .....

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] I wasn't gonna _kill_ the little asshole! I was just gonna teach him a lesson, that's all!!

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Yeah, _bee_ lieve the girl who _informed_ me that she was going to dislocate my jaw. [disdainful expression] Tell me, Date-san, is that how you "teach someone a lesson?"

Nakahara: [points critically at Date] Date, you are confined to your condo for the remainder of the evening.

Date: [stunned expression] But I--!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] _Confined._ To your condo. [bites cheek with tired expression] Maybe that will improve your behavior.

Umemoto: [snickers] Her _bee_ havior.

Nakahara: [points at Umemoto] Shut up.

Date: [stunned expression] ..... [crosses arms with bitter expression] Fine. I'll stay in my damn room. [points critically at Umemoto] Funny man, how you got balls of fuckin' steel when I got you in the air, but the moment I let you down you're bitching about how in _danger_ you were!

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] M-maybe you should just go.

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] What the fuck ever. [leaves]

**The atmosphere was very quiet and very tense. I still wasn't at all sure what Date-san and Umemoto-kun could have been fighting over...so I decided to ask.**

Tatane: Do I _want_ to know what just happened?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] It was the stupidest thing! I made _one_ small comment and she flew into a rage.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] It was not "one small comment," Umemoto-kun. You should have considered that Date-san is stronger than you, and even _more_ hotheaded.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Sure, okay. Look, I don't even remember exactly what she said, but I was talking about bees because as you know bees are the _best_ \--

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Debatable.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] ...Whatever. So I was talking about bees, and suddenly Date-san butts saying how bees _aren't_ even that cool, because she's rude as hell, and I just _happened_ to address her differently than I do everyone else.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Umemoto-kun, I don't think you "just happened" to do it. You were cross with Date-san for insulting your profession, and either you subconsciously called her differently or you made a conscious decision to let her know your respect for her had decreased.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Well, would it be such a crime if I did? Hell _yeah,_ I wanted her to know.

 

[[flashback]]

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Well, I guess you can think that if you want.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Yeah, but clearly, you're gonna be a little bitch about it if I do.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] I don't want to criticize your choices at all. I'm not _impressed,_ but I won't get on your case, Date-san.

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Sorry, come again? "Date-san?"

Umemoto: [shrugs]

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] What, no -sama? Am I not cool enough for your respectful bullshit anymore?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] I guess not, huh?

Date: [points angrily at Umemoto] Hey, why don't you can it with the snide little comments that you think are so smart?? I don't know if you realize it, but that's pretty fuckin' offensive!

Umemoto: [shrugs] Sorry, Date-san.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Hey, you piece of shit, I told you to _can it_ with the snide comments!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] I don't have to do anything you tell me.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Why, you...!!

[[end flashback]]

 

Umemoto: [crosses arms with slight sigh] Anyway, it escalated from there, and...well, you saw what happened.

Jinno: [blank expression] It is a good thing you were not injured.

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Yes, very good!~ I don't like to think of Date-san as a ferocious killer, but her blood certainly runs hotter than most!~

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Oh, come on! Date-san was never going to seriously hurt him! [irritable expression] Umemoto-kun, you know you offended Date-san, why couldn't you just apologize?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] I shouldn't have to apologize for having an opinion on Date-san!

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] No, but you should have apologized for hurting her feelings! She has feelings, same as you do!

Umemoto: [bitter expression] But when _I_ have feelings, I don't threaten to obliterate someone's jaw.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Y-yeah, Umemoto-kun is the v-victim here...

Shiraishi: [scowls] He's not a victim at all! He would only be a victim if she'd _killed_ him!

**Those last words stopped the conversation entirely, and everyone just stood around, looking melancholy. The harsh reality set in that the difference between what had just happened, and the possibility that Date-san could have actually killed Umemoto-kun--however accidentally--was no greater than Nakahara-san's decision to step in when she did. If Nakahara-san hadn't done anything...what would the picture look like now?**

**None of us wanted to think about that, but now we couldn't _stop_ thinking about it.**

Chikaru: [pulls at hair] Oh, god, uh... I mean, uh, I really hope we're not going to have, uh... You know, uh...

Suzuki: [unwraps a chocolate bar and starts sucking on it nervously] Oh, come on, Chikaru-hime, chillax! I'm sure nothing super uncool's gonna happen...

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Of course not! There's no way we could end up with...what did Monobear call it? Mutual killing?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] But should there be another altercation similar to the one that just transpired, it could end differently.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with terrified expression] Well, um...then, we'll just have to make sure there's no other altercation...!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Yeah, Aki-chan's absolutely right! All we have to do is not have any more scary fighting!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Still, this is worrying. [deep thought] We'll all have to summon all our resolve here. I understand that seeing Date-san lose it like that is frightening... [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] but it's just a matter of remembering there's no reason to kill anyone, which means there's no reason to worry about _being_ killed.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Are you completely dim? There's a very _obvious_ reason to kill someone, as Monobear told us right off the bat.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] You mean...to get out of this city?

Sam: [folds arms] I suppose that does count as a reason.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] What I don't think you understand, Toda, is that just telling a bunch of people not to kill anyone is not going to get you the results you want.

Toda: [stern expression] So we should just banish anyone who acts out to their condominium, the way you just did with Date-san?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I'm sorry, was that not a sufficiently gentle way of handling her? Would you rather I have given her cotton candy and patted her on the head for attacking Umemoto?

Toda: [stern expression] I'm not saying we shouldn't reprimand people who do reprehensible things, but your style of punishment is a little rude for my tastes.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Regardless, I'd like to actually take some action here. [head raised, staring upward] In the name of preventing any murders in this group, I move to form a committee that will oversee everyone's actions and ensure that no incident like the one we just saw happens again.

Tatane: A committee...? Why would we need something like that?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I literally _just_ explained why. [puts hand on hip] If we have a group of people specifically devoted to preventing unfortunate incidents like this one, we'll obviously have a lower chance of one of those unfortunate incidents turning into a murder.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I don't like the idea, and I don't think anyone else does either.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I don't mean to be negative, but it would feel a little domineering, in my opinion.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Even I don't think it's a good idea, and I was just assaulted.

Suzuki: [points both palms upward] Yeah, I think a committee would just make things B to the O-R-I-N-G, if you know what I mean?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] "B to the O-R-I-N-G..." [looks up] [clutching notepad with pen poised]  Could you elaborate on that, Suzuki-san? I'd like to have a firmer grasp on our group's reaction to the committee idea.

Nakahara: [points at Fujimoto] Shut up. [puts hand on hip] Really? So now we're considering "not having a murder" to be boring? [annoyed expression] Fantastic.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Hey, don't twist Suzuki-san's words around to suit your purposes! The point Suzuki-san was trying to make was obviously that having a committee would drain our energy and make us feel even more stifled than we already do! [narrows eyes] Surely I don't need to tell you that _that_ wouldn't be very helpful for our investigation potential.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] So, seriously, we're not going to form the committee, or do _anything_ at all to respond to this thing with Date?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I think your exile of Date-san to her condominium is more than enough, seeing as this is the first time she's done something like this.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Wrong, madam. Did you _already_ forget the incident this morning?

 

[[flashback]]

Akiyama: [worried expression] Someone broke your rules...? Didn't you say that was punishable by d-death or something??

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] I did say that! Because, as you should all remember, Mayor Monobear does not tolerate citizens who break the rules!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Date-san, if you would step forward, please.

Date: [teeth bared] What the fuck are you talking about! I didn't break any fuckin' city rules!

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] False! You broke our city rule against destruction or vandalism of city property by attempting to dismantle shelves in our city convenience store!

[[end flashback]]

 

Toda: [stern expression] What is that supposed to prove?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] It proves that Date is a danger to herself and others. [puts hand on hip] If we formed a committee, we would be able to prevent her from being a complete idiot.

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] Well, you cannot really _prevent_ idiocy--perhaps you mean we could prevent her from doing idiotic _things?_

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I will not have you schooling me on how to speak my own language, Waldfogel.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Hey, you can't make fun of Waldfogel-kun for being foreign! Do you realize how offensive that is?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] ..... [furrows eyebrows] Apologies, Waldfogel.

Sam: [folds arms] Hm.

Toda: [softer expression] Look, Nakahara-san, your committee suggestion isn't a bad one. In fact, if things seem more dire later on, it may even be our best choice. [looks upward pensively] But for now, things are nowhere near that bad. I think we should hold off on more extreme solutions unless they become absolutely necessary.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] ..... [bites cheek with tired expression] _Fine._ We won't form a committee at this stage. But I think it's a mistake not to.

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] Please do not mistake our persistence for distaste of your idea, Nakahara-san!~ [points at Nakahara with cheery smile] It's a very smart idea; it just isn't for us right now!~

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Um, yeah, nothing against you personally, Nakahara-san...

Chikaru: [bites nail] And, uh...we'll make sure to, uh... I mean, uh, we promise we'll make sure to keep the idea, uh, in mind.

**I agree with the others. I think having a committee would be a good idea, if things were about ten times more suspenseful. But right now, it would just be a pain to maintain everyone's jobs and such, since it doesn't look at all like we're going to have a murder.**

**Still, I hope the rest of us stay on slightly higher guard in the next couple of days, just to make sure nothing happens. Obviously, we'll all be fine, but it's just like Toda-san says--we have to have especially strong resolve going forward.**

**Some of my other classmates left pretty quickly, probably because they already had dinner, but some of them remained. I didn't say much to them at first, instead wolfing down some dinner Kanno-kun and Suzuki-san had made. I figured Suzuki-san might be a good cook, since she makes chocolate for a living, but I didn't expect Kanno-kun to be as good as he apparently is.**

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Are you enjoying the salmon, Tatane-kun?~

Tatane: .....

**My mouth was actually rather _full_ of the salmon, so all I could really do was nod.**

Suzuki: [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] Jinno-hime made the salmon! Isn't it just _hells_ of fantastic? [delighted expression] It turns out he's totally a super duper chef!

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Oh, Suzuki-san, you must have me confused for someone else!~ [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] I'm Kanno, not Jinno, you see.

Suzuki: [hand covering mouth] Ah, of course! [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Sorry, Kanno-kun! I'm from the eastern shore, so your two family names get all mixed up in my head.

Kanno: [points at Suzuki with cheery smile] No problem, Suzuki-san!~

**At that point, I guess recognizing I wasn't about to tear my attention away from the salmon for very long, Suzuki-san and Kanno-kun left me to my food.**

Toda: [softer expression] Hey, Tatane-kun.

**Toda-san sat next to me where I was sitting at one of the fancy dining tables.**

Tatane: Hi, Toda-san.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] How are you feeling?

Tatane: Huh...? Um, I'm feeling fine, why do you ask?

Toda: [deep thought] No reason, I guess... [narrows eyes with slight frown] No, that's a lie. I'm sort of second-guessing myself about Nakahara-san's committee idea. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Should we adopt it, do you think...?

Tatane: No, not now. I think it's just like you said--we shouldn't form the committee unless things get drastic.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] But what if it's too late by then?

**That's a valid point. It's always possible that...well, that something terrible could happen without us even noticing something's wrong.**

Tatane: Well...I think we'll be okay for now. After all, we're still in good spirits, right?

Toda: [softer expression] Yeah... Yeah, you're right. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Thank you, Tatane-kun, you've been very helpful.

**That's weird, considering I barely said four sentences, but whatever works.**

Tatane: Sure thing, Toda-san.

Toda: [nods subtly] Hmm. [leaves]

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 10 pm. "Night Time" begins now.

Monobear: Please rest peacefully, everyone. I wish you all pleasant dreams...

 

**Jeez, 10 pm already? This day went by fast. I guess I should get some sleep, though; after all, I'm going to need to be as rested as possible to tackle any obstacles that come our way going forward.**

**I finished the last of the food I was eating and started back toward the condos. When I got to the theater, I saw Chikaru-san standing close by, staring up at the starry sky.**

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Aren't the, uh, stars...uh, beautiful?

Tatane: Yeah, they're nice to look at.

Chikaru: [half smile] They, uh...don't really change a lot, uh... I mean, don't really change a lot, uh, from night to night... That's almost, uh, comforting...

Tatane: How so?

Chikaru: [slight blush] It means that, uh, you can...uh, you can count on them. Even if, uh...even if the rest of day has been, uh, unpredictable...

**Huh. I never considered that. She's right, that is comforting.**

**I got back to the condo complex. Nobody was hanging around outside, which makes sense, considering Monobear played his Night Time announcement already. So, I just walked into my own condo, kicked off my shoes, and got into bed.**

**Even though this has been an exhausting day, I'm sure things are going to look up soon. After all, there's no reason for any of us to want to kill anyone, right? We're going to be fine, just as long as we keep our resolve.**

**All I need to do now, is sleep.**

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: The entire concept of apologies has always mystified me.

Monobear: I mean, think about it objectively.

Monobear: I've wronged you, let's say. Say I...I dunno, I killed your parents and tossed them in a wood chipper.

Monobear: And now I'm supposed to say, "I'm sorry," and that's going to make you feel better?

Monobear: Call me crazy, but I don't think you're going to feel better any time soon.

Monobear: But somehow, the social expectation is that by saying, "I'm sorry," I'm able to absolve myself of all that guilt, and now it's just up to you to move on. I say, never forgive anyone! Keep your resentment bottled up forever until you die of the stress!

Monobear: Otherwise, what are we teaching our children, people? That as long as you tack on an "I'm sorry" at the end of doing something terrible, you don't have to worry about what you did?

Monobear: Does "sorry" even mean anything anymore? And if not...

Monobear: Then why should I really ever be sorry?

  

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**Once again, I considered just sleeping some more...but that probably wouldn't be a good idea, if yesterday morning with Chikaru-san was any indication.**

**So I dragged myself out of bed and took as quick a shower as I could muster. Once that was done, I put on my clothes and shoes and left my condo, luckily not hitting anybody this time.**

**A couple of my classmates were hanging out at the condo complex. I was a little surprised to see them, figuring that with the shower I took, nobody would be later than I was.**

Jinno: [blank expression] You are clean.

Tatane: Um...thanks? Yeah, I just bathed.

Jinno: [blank expression] ..... [bows slightly] Thank you kindly. I have been reluctant to use the facilities provided by Monobear, fearing they may be rigged with explosives or something similar.

Tatane: O-oh... Well, you're welcome I guess?

**I really never thought there would be a context where someone would thank me for taking a shower.**

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] I h-hope Umemoto-kun and Date-san aren't, um...a-at each other's throats again this morning...

Tatane: I'm sure it'll be fine. They've probably already forgotten about it.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Maybe...

**It's nice that Kyoyama-kun is still worried about Umemoto-kun and Date-san. I just hope he doesn't accidentally re-kindle the argument between them.**

**I left the condo complex and made my way to the club and casino once again. As usually seemed to be the case, a couple stragglers were standing around near the theater.**

Suzuki: [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] It's a real shame I haven't gotten the time yet to do some flavor testing at the bakery. [makes L's with hands] [smiles picturesquely and frames face with L's] I so so _so_ wanna make some new flavors! I can just picture all the super deluxe combinations I could come up with, if only I had time!

Tatane: Well, maybe if you have some free time today.

Suzuki: [thumbs up] Truth! I bet I can squeeze in some time after our breakfast meeting today, you think?

Tatane: ...Yeah, that's what I said.

**It's like she's asking for my approval.**

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Oh hey, Tatane-kun! [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] You smell like strawberries.

Tatane: I showered.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Well, it's a nice smell. [clutching notepad with pen poised] Any reason you decided to bathe today, though?

Tatane: I'm sorry, I didn't realize I needed a reason.

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] ..... [holds hands behind back with big smile] Of course, sorry. As I mentioned before, I get a little into my work and forget that every conversation I have isn't a therapy session.

**I would sympathize, if I had any idea what my Super High-school Level talent was.**

**I left the theater and walked down the street to the club and casino. When I entered, the sight I saw wasn't necessarily frightening, but it was certainly weird: Kanno-kun was standing on top of one of the fancy dining tables, reading aloud from a piece of paper and altogether looking very impressed with himself. Nakahara-san was sitting at the same table, immediately next to him, writing something on a different piece of paper. I was also really astounded for a moment when I saw Nakahara-san--she was wearing glasses with blue frames, which I had never seen her in before. Everyone else was standing or sitting close by, watching Kanno-kun read.**

Kanno: [reading from paper with cheery smile and several gesticulations and flourishes] To my dog Norio, I leave a lifetime supply of whatever is the most expensive brand of dog food sold _anywhere_ at the time of my death. I leave to my attorneys the task of discerning that brand.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Is there a reason we're all just sitting here watching this?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] It's like a train accident... I can't watch, but I can't look away...

Kanno: [reading from paper with cheery smile and several gesticulations and flourishes] To my aunt Azumi and uncle Kei, I leave my entire library, including all novels, compilations, anthologies, etcetera etcetera.

Tatane: I'm almost afraid to ask... What exactly is going on here?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Kanno is dictating his will to me. [glares at Kanno] Because he's an enormous douche.

Kanno: [points at Nakahara with cheery smile] Oh, Nakahara-san, I certainly don't mean to inconvenience you!~

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Too late.

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] I just want to know that _you_ all know what to do with my belongings when I'm killed!~

Tatane: Wha-- _when_ you're killed?? You're assuming you're going to be murdered?

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Well, not "assuming," per se... [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] But, as they say, better safe than sorry, wouldn't you agree?~

**That's...disturbing on a number of levels.**

Tatane: Hey, Nakahara-san, I didn't know you wear glasses.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Reading glasses, yes. And please never mention it again.

Tatane: It's not something to be ashamed of, though--

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Did I not  _just_ say never to mention it?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Are we going to actually have breakfast soon? [looks upward with one palm turned up] Sorry, I'm kind of hungry...

Toda: [softer expression] Yes, Akiyama-san, we'll eat soon. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Kanno-kun just needs to fulfill his insatiable desire to give a performance.

Kanno: [reading from paper with cheery smile and several gesticulations and flourishes] To my surviving sister Haruka, I leave all of my precious materials--ores, jewels, etcetera--whether in the form of jewelry, or the plain forms of those items. I trust my attorneys will sort out which items are of actual value.

Jinno: [entering] [blank expression] Waldfogel sends his regards.

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] What.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] He says he will not be attending our breakfast meeting today, nor will he attend any breakfast meeting for the foreseeable future.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Inadmissible. The breakfast meetings are a mandatory full-group exercise.

Jinno: [blank expression] He refused. I tried to convince him to attend, but he claims his schedule is too complicated to allow our meetings.

Tatane: How can his schedule be complicated? We don't have _anything_ to do here!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] He's obviously being facetious to spite us. [head raised, staring upward] I'm going to go get him. If I don't come back, assume I've murdered him. [leaves]

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] I know Ryo-chan is just joking, but it's a little creepy anyways!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] You sure don't  _look_ creeped out... _  
_

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] So, really, this is happening again? Are we never going to have an actual breakfast meeting without any screw-ups?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Maybe we should just have the meeting anyway, you know? I mean, what's it matter if Waldfogel-kun's not around?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Is that really a good idea...? [scratches back of head] I mean, it's like Nakahara-san said... This is supposed to be something we all participate in.

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Hey, would anybody be willing to take Nakahara-san's spot in writing out my will?~

Jinno: [tired expression] Does a will and testament not have to be notarized to be legal? If so, your only hope is to await Nakahara's return.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] I don't suppose you could say this is going well.

**Suddenly, however, any side conversations and chatter that had started after Nakahara-san left were silenced as one of our other classmates walked in.**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Hey, look who it is.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Good to see you...

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I was starting to worry you were going to pull the same thing as Waldfogel-kun and just not show up.

**Standing at the door, looking a little pale, was Date-san.**

Date: [bright expression] Hey, what's everybody look so tense for?? [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] We ain't throwin' a funeral, are we? [slight smirk] And if so, why wasn't I told somebody died??

Shiraishi: [contented smile] Hey, Date-san's back!

Date: [slight smirk] Whaddaya mean, "back?" I was never gone!

Date: [bright expression] ..... [points at Umemoto] Hey you.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] What?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] ...Sorry.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] ..... [snaps fingers then points index finger at Date] Don't mention it, Date-sama! We're cool!

Suzuki: [delighted expression] Hey coolio! That worked out great, huh?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] It's, uh...I mean, uh, it's really nice to see things, uh, resolved...

**Suddenly, Nakahara-san burst back into the building, almost knocking Date-san to the ground in the process and grumbling loudly to herself.**

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Something you'd like to share, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Don't patronize me, Fujimoto. [head raised, staring upward] Waldfogel will no longer be attending our breakfast meetings, and good riddance.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] You didn't  _actually_ kill him, right?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Don't be ridiculous. [puts hand on hip] Everybody just eat breakfast and leave.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] But Ryo-chan, aren't the breakfast meetings where we talk about our exploring and stuff?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Do not question me, Teruya, I am not in the mood. [annoyed expression] Thanks to Waldfogel, we have once again not been able to conduct a successful morning.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Nakahara-san, please tell me you're not thinking of assigning Waldfogel-kun some kind of penalty.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Yeah, don't do that! [rubs wrists with slight frown] Speaking from experience, it's really humiliating.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Waldfogel will receive a penalty if I decide he deserves one. [puts hand on hip] Now, everybody eat. We're not going to drag this subject any further.

**Naturally, breakfast was really awkward, and almost nobody said anything. Even though it was a good feeling to know that things were patched up between Date-san and Umemoto-kun, the fact that Waldfogel-kun wasn't around was a bit troubling. I always thought these breakfast meetings would be a way of making sure there would be no bad feelings between us...but if Waldfogel-kun could just refuse to come, then how useful could the meetings actually be?**

**As I ate, I figured I should probably have a plan for what to do today. I could just inspect stuff around the city...but I'd also like to get to know my classmates some more. I should probably figure that out before I leave.**

**So, what should I do today?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there will be two periods of Free Time in the next update. Please vote, if you have the time, for which characters you'd like to see events from. As always, suggestions or predictions are always welcome, and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 1: Despair City, Population: Decreasing (Ab)normal Days, Part 3

**We finished eating a particularly quiet breakfast, which was only made worse by some people trying to start actual conversations. Even though none of us were great friends with him at this point, Waldfogel-kun's absence left an obvious hole in the group; and even though Umemoto-kun and Date-san had technically made up, it was difficult not to notice them sitting literally on opposite sides of the room from each other.**

**Once she determined that everybody was done eating, Nakahara-san strode up to the center of the room and addressed everyone.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Well then. Everybody, go out and explore the city. Please at least _try_ to be productive. I know that will be more difficult for some of you than others. [annoyed expression] For example, Date, try not to destroy anything while you're out.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Yeah yeah, I got it!! [rubs wrists with slight frown] You know, you don't gotta hold everything against everyone...!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I was not done talking. [annoyed expression] I would advise you to be careful what you say, Date; I have absolutely no qualms about locking you in your room again until you learn to behave.

Date: [surprised expression] .....

**It's astounding how blunt Nakahara-san is about everything.**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Okay, let's go. We're not accomplishing anything by sitting around here slack-jawed.

Toda: [softer expression] And, good luck in your explorations, everyone.

**The contrast in Nakahara-san's send-off, and then Toda-san's, was obvious. It's almost like they're both trying to be group leader.**

**...Frankly, I prefer Toda-san for a leader, but that's just me.**

**So we all left Town Hall and headed for different parts of town.**

**I dropped in my condo, sat on my bed, and sighed to myself. It was a sigh of a weird mix of worry and relief--worry, because there were already small problems arising here and there in our group, small problems that might be a precursor to bigger ones later on, and relief because we've been able to get _over_ those problems without too much trouble. Hopefully things will stay that way, with us being able to face any challenge that came our way.**

**That idea made me feel a little more hopeful, so it was with renewed energy that I left my condo again and started off toward...I don't know. Where should I go?**

 

**FREE TIME START!**

 

**After a moment's deliberation, I decided on the convenience store. I hadn't really explored that place at all, and now seemed like as good a time as ever.**

**The bell rang when I entered the store, alerting both the people here to my presence. Hoshino-kun gave me a brief wave before returning his attention to the snack shelves he was admiring. Teruya-san, on the other hand, appeared to be focusing very hard on me--which is weird, since she wasn't actually opening her eyes, but I could tell she was trying to get my attention.**

**I walked over to her, and she quickly launched into conversation.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Why was Aya-chan not told about this convenience store earlier? It's perfect! It has ramune and pocky and cup noodles--even packaged yokan!

 

**Should I spend time with Teruya-san? She certainly seems willing.**

**Yes** / No

 

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Yeah! Aya-chan's gonna tell Len-chan all about the first convention she ever went to!

**Feeling slightly like a hostage, I leaned against one of the shelves and listened while Teruya-san told me the story of the first time she went to a convention. It was interesting, really...but I kind of zoned out a little ways in. I just didn't really know how to contribute to the conversation, and I didn't know what a lot of what she was saying meant.**

**I do think we became closer, though.**

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Hey Len-chan, I just remembered! I was going to watch Absolute Magic*Sparkling Summer Days with you, but we haven't gotten to do that yet!

Tatane: Oh, yeah, you mentioned that... But, we can't really watch it, can we? There's not really a place to watch TV in this city.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Un, anata wa tadashī! It's kind of a shame, too! I really wanted you to see Mako-chan in action, instead of just my cosplay of her!

Tatane: Yeah, I was wondering, does the character actually look like that?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] You mean, does Mako-chan look like this cosplay? [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Well, the hair isn't exactly the right shade, and the boots should be a little taller, but otherwise, I think I matched her appearance pretty well! Why do you ask?

Tatane: It's just so...colorful.

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Yeah it is! Mako-chan always dresses in rainbow colors so she can channel the sky spirits!

Tatane: The...the sky spirits...?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yep! Mako-chan has to use the powers of the sky spirits to restore peace to Sugarland!

**...I'm becoming less and less sure by the second that this is a show I will _ever_ watch.**

Tatane: So, uh... How much of the story has actually aired on TV?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] All of it, actually!

Tatane: Wait, really? I thought you said it was only released this year.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Oh, orokana watashi! I meant that the full story version premiered this year, and it's still running. But the original version, that was released direct-to-video, aired last year!

Tatane: The original was direct-to-video?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Hai! A lot of animes are direct-to-DVD! You knew that, right?

**No, I really didn't, but I didn't want to seem like I wasn't interested, so I just nodded.**

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Yeah, animes like that are their own style! Do you know what they're called?

**Okay, I probably shouldn't have nodded. But...what is it called again? An anime that goes straight to DVD? I'm sure I've seen it online somewhere...**

 

Single series / ONA / OVA

 

**Answer: OVA**

 

Tatane: It's called an OVA, right? Original video animation, I think is what it stands for.

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] That's right! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] OVAs have a very important place in anime, you see; in fact, some of the most defining stories in the genre have come out of them!

Tatane: Oh, really? I would have thought if something went straight to DVD, it wouldn't be as high-quality.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Oh no, you've got it all wrong, Len-chan! You see, OVAs actually have a _way_ bigger budget per episode than TV animes, so they can be even higher quality, and add in a lot of details that you wouldn't get with television shows!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Like, for example, take a look at my Mako-chan cosplay. See, Mako-chan's rainbow-colored outfit is _primarily_ a representation of rainbows in the sky, since she channels the sky spirits over the course of the story!

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] But what a lot of people don't realize is that the colors also represent Mako-chan's _emotions_ during the story! You know, red for anger, violet for pride, and so on.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] But the writers found that test audiences didn't really make that connection, so they added in that Mako-chan's _hair_ would change color to reflect the emotion she was feeling, to make it more obvious!

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] But now, this year, with the TV remake, the producers weren't able to get the budget for all that color changing, so they just made Mako-chan's hair pink all the time. [holds both paw-hands just below chin] It's a pretty contentious decision on the Internet! I mean, Mako-chan's hair is _supposed_ to change color, you know?

**Disregarding the fact that every word Teruya-san says about this Mako Tsudana character makes me understand the anime even less, that's a really intellectual analysis. I'm pretty impressed.**

Tatane: Huh. You know, you're actually pretty scholarly about this, Teruya-san.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well I should hope so! Aya-chan _is_ a Super High-school Level Cosplayer, after all; she knows her anime and manga like nobody else!

Tatane: Quick question, though: why did you choose blue for the hair? Aren't there different colors that would stand out more, or couldn't you have gone with the pink they used for the new version?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Shiran! Blue just seemed like a nice color!

Tatane: But wouldn't blue be...I'm guessing, the color Mako's hair would turn when she's sad? Why would you go with the sad color?

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, you're so cute, Len-chan... I just chose blue because I like it, ha ha...!

**Maybe I shouldn't press the subject.**

Tatane: Well, it's been nice talking to you, Teruya-san.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Sō sō! It was really nice of you to come talk to me, Len-chan! I hope you have a great day!

**That was a little weird at the end, when I asked about Teruya-san's blue hair. Why didn't she want to talk about that? Oh well, I learned a lot.**

**I think I understand Teruya-san a little better now.**

**I said goodbye to Teruya-san and headed back to my condo. Even though this hasn't been quite as eventful a day as yesterday, it's still been an interesting one--plus, who knows what else might happen in a place like this. Looking out my window, I noticed there was still time in the day. I guess I should spend it well.**

**I left my condo and wandered aimlessly around town until I passed the bakery and the smell of fresh strawberries made me stop in my tracks. What can I say, I have a weakness.**

**So I entered the bakery and quickly surveyed the scene. Suzuki-san was piling tray after tray of obviously fresh-baked chocolates and chocolate treats onto a counter, as well as a few made with strawberries; she gave me a very picturesque smile when I walked in but quickly went back to her chocolate. Chikaru-san was also standing in a corner, quietly observing a few novelty baked goods.**

**Clearly, Suzuki-san had her hands full, so I walked up to Chikaru-san, who turned her head and waved slightly.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] This, uh... I mean, uh, it sure is...uh, weird, what's happened to us so far, uh, don't you think? [looks to side nervously] I hope we, uh...find a way out soon...

 

**Should I spend some time with Chikaru-san?**

**Yes** / No

 

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh... I mean, wow, uh... That I could spend time, uh, with someone like you? That's so...uh, kind of you, Tatane-san...

**I hung around Chikaru-san for a little while, mostly with Chikaru-san trying to bring up as many different conversation topics as she could. Was she maybe trying to make sure she kept my attention...? I don't know.**

**Eventually the conversation came to a lull, so I decided to ask something I'd been wondering for a while.**

Tatane: So, what's the deal with your talent again? "Super High-school Level Good Luck?"

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Oh, uh... I mean, it's not even really, uh, a talent... [bites nail] It's just because, uh... Uh, because my name was drawn in a lottery...

Tatane: Well, that's cool though, right? To be that lucky?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh, well... I mean, uh... I guess that, uh, getting to go to Hope's Peak is...uh, I mean, getting to go to Hope's Peak is the only really, uh, "lucky" thing that's ever happened to me...

Tatane: Oh.

**Damn, I just accidentally rubbed that in her face, didn't I?**

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I mean, uh, I've never been specially chosen for anything else before... I'm always the last person that, uh...I mean, the last person chosen in school sports... I've never won a single award for, uh...my schoolwork... [lowers head] I've never even had a, uh...teacher, uh, call on me to answer a question...uh, even when I know the answer...

Tatane: ...Not even once?

Chikaru: [lowers head] No...

Tatane: Well...that doesn't mean you're not good at anything, you know? I mean, it's not _bad_ to be average.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh... Well, uh, it is when all the people around me are, uh... I mean, when everyone is so talented...

**Jeez, I have no idea how to comfort her. What can I say that won't just make her feel worse?**

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] I just wish...uh... Uh... I mean, I wish I could have _some_ kind of talent... [bites nail] I wish I didn't just have to...uh, be "Super High-school Level Good Luck..."

Tatane: Maybe your problem is that you feel inferior at all different things. Maybe, if you just focused on _one_ talent, you could develop it really well.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Huh? Really...?

Tatane: Yeah, probably. Like, what's something you're passionate about?

Chikaru: [surprised expression] P...passionate? [bites nail] Uh...what do you mean?

Tatane: I mean, what's something you really care about, that you've always wanted to do?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh... [slight blush] I've always, uh...wanted to do stuff...uh, like, with music... [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Music always, uh, makes me happy...

Tatane: Great! So why don't you try to improve your music skills?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I've, uh... I mean, uh, I've tried... [lowers head] But, uh, no matter how hard I try, I can never, uh, figure out how to play well...

Tatane: What instruments have you tried?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh... Pretty much, uh, all of them...

**Well _that_ can't be good.**

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh, it's no use, really... I can't really, uh...do anything...

Tatane: I'm sure that's not true. Have you tried singing instead of playing?

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Singing...? [looks to side nervously] Wow, uh... I mean, uh, I don't think I could ever handle singing...

Tatane: Why not?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] I'm just, uh...too shy... [bites nail] I could never do something, uh...that, uh, takes so much personal courage, like singing...

Tatane: Well, you don't have to sing in front of a big crowd right away. You can practice with a smaller audience.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Well... [lowers head] I, uh, don't know... I don't know that I could, uh, do even that...

Chikaru: [half smile] Still, uh, thank you for being so, uh... I mean, uh... Thank you for being so kind, Tatane-san...

Tatane: Sure, any time.

**Well, that was a nice conversation. It's cool to see that Chikaru-san has her own dreams.**

**I really think I understand Chikaru-san a little better.**

 

**FREE TIME END**

 

**I parted with Chikaru-san, had a few strawberry tarts shoved in my hands by Suzuki-san, and returned to my condo again. It was nearing Night Time now, so I wasn't sure if I should just get a head start on sleeping for the night. As I contemplated this, however, the monitor screen in my condo sprung to life.**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is nearly "Night Time," however, I am requesting that all citizens please gather at our esteemed Town Hall for an important city event!

Monobear: Upupu... See you later!

 

**Oh good god. What does that bear want now? And right before Night Time, too? As if this day hasn't already been long enough.**

**Oh, well. It probably wouldn't be wise to try to defy Monobear, so...I may as well head out to Town Hall.**

**As I passed by the convenience store on my way to Town Hall, I saw a couple of my classmates hanging back.**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Man, what do you think Monobear's doing _this_ time? [holds up index finger] It's _bee_ n so long since he actually bothered us, I started to wish I could just forget he exists.

Tatane: Wouldn't that be nice.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] I hope he's not going to try to _force_ us to kill each other. [worried expression] I mean, he can't do that, can he?

**I wish I thought Monobear wouldn't do something like that.**

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] Monobear has never come to call on us this late in the evening. [crosses arms and looks away] I would not usually admit it, but I am a little worried.

Tatane: Me too. It's impossible to predict what might happen now.

**Suddenly, a thought came to my mind, and I decided I should ask this before I lost the chance.**

Tatane: Hey, Waldfogel-kun, I hope this doesn't come off as rude, but why didn't you want to come to breakfast today?

Sam: [disdainful frown] I will tell you the same thing I told Kamiko and Ryo--that is, Jinno and Nakahara. [dismissive expression] I did not have the time in my schedule.

**...That sounds even more ridiculous coming from him than it did when Jinno-san told us.**

**Anyway, I should probably head to Town Hall before Nakahara-san gets annoyed with me for being late.**

**When I arrived at Town Hall, I saw many faces that were just as apprehensive as mine. Monobear hasn't bugged us in a while, so whatever he has in mind now can't be good news.** **Shit...why do we have to live with this situation? We should be able to find a way out of this, but all we've come up with so far is a bunch of ways we _can't_ escape this city.**

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Damnit... What does that stupid-ass bear want now? Like we ain't been screwed enough already??

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Well, whatever it is, we'll just have to deal with it. [annoyed expression] We have no feasible means of opposing him, after all.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] I don't like it... I don't like any of this, not at all!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Nakahara-san is right, though. [looks upward pensively] It doesn't matter whether we don't like it--for all we know, we could face even bigger consequences than whatever he's about to do to us if we refuse to attend his Town Hall meetings.

Monobear: [ironic blush] You're very perceptive, Toda-san! Upupupu!

**We all turned to face the podium at the head of the building. It hadn't really gotten any less startling with Monobear suddenly appearing out of nowhere like that, but at least this time nobody screamed.**

Toda: [stern expression] What do you want with us now?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] What, you mean I can't just call you here to chat? [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Ahahaha!! I couldn't even get through that with a straight face! [sweats nervously] Hoo boy, am I funny!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Um, y-you're not funny at all... [slight tears in eyes] You're j-just cruel...! You have no sense of... [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] You're just m-mean!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Come on, Kyoyama-sama, it's okay...

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Ohoho, look at Sobby McSobster over here! [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Oh, Kyoyama-kun, you're definitely not going to last here if you can't suck it up!

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Hey jerkass, lay off him! What did Kyoyama-kun ever do you!

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] And your threat is pretty empty. [annoyed expression] I don't know if you've noticed, but nobody's murdered anybody yet.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] She's absolutely right, Monobear! We're strong, and our group isn't going to be dissolved by paranoia or anything you might try to inflict on us!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Ironically enough, that's precisely what I called you all over to ask you about. You see... [lunges with aggressive expression] This is boring! Boring boring boring!!

Kanno: [shocked expression covering mouth with fist] You mean, that we aren't killing each other? How could you say such a thing?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Oh, come on! I've seen starving _militant vegans_ kill over a chicken leg faster than this!

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Well, it doesn't matter how boring you think it is. [points critically at Monobear] We're not going to kill each other, and that's that!

Monobear: [ironic blush] Sure you're not! And I completely understand that sentiment! [turns to show primarily white side] I mean, you bastards don't even have a real reason to murder each other, do you?

Jinno: [stern expression] We certainly do not. Generally speaking, the promise of being allowed to leave the city in no way outweighs the threat of being executed for faulty planning... [thoughtful expression] as well as the fact that our interpersonal bonds are far too strong to allow the possibility of murder.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Exactly! Unfortunately for little ol' me, it seems you have no reason to kill!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] ...But you're gonna.

Suzuki: [bewildered expression] What's that supposed to mean?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Exactly what it sounds like! I'm going to give you a reason to want to murder someone! [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Also known as a "motive!"

**A "motive?" What the hell is he on about?! What could he possibly say or do that would make us want to kill each other?**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] I hardly concede that you have any sort of motive that can make us change our resolves here.

Monobear: [neutral expression] You know, I get that a lot. [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] But somehow, despite what they say, someone always ends up dead anyway! Upupupu...

Tatane: What do you mean, "you get that a lot?" Are you saying...are you saying you've done this before??

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Oops! I may have revealed too much! [turns away] You may want to just forget what I said. Nothing good can be gained on you bastards' part by looking too deeply into it!

Monobear: [neutral expression] But we're getting off subject! What's important here is that I am officially distributing you bastards' first motive!

**Saying that, Monobear produced, pretty much out of nowhere, a pile of thin rectangular objects. I assume there are sixteen of them, one for each of us. Shit, what are these going to be...?**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Come one, come all! Each of you will take the one with your name inscribed on the bottom. [lunges with aggressive expression] And no peeking at anybody else's! In fact, that will be the newest addition to our set of city rules!

Date: [teeth bared] Hey, you can't just make up new rules because you feel like it!!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well actually...

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Ooh, Date-san, I would listen to Toda-san! If you look at the rules section of your Electronic Citizen ID Card, you'll see that the seventh rule listed there reads--

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] "Additional rules may be added by the school at any time." [furrows eyebrows] Basically, he gets to add new rules as he pleases.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] ...Jesus!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, now that _that's_ out of the way... [lunges with aggressive expression] as I said, there will be _no_ looking at each other's new items!

Shiraishi: [scowls] And these new items are what exactly?

Monobear: [ironic blush] I'm so glad you asked, Shiraishi-san! First, I think I'll hand them out. [neutral expression] You can choose to look at your own before or after my explanation. [turns to show primarily black expression] But that choice in itself may prove powerful on your future bearings here, so be careful! Upupupupu!

**Monobear then took the little rectangular objects and began to distribute them among us, checking each one for the name on the bottom first. I double-checked mine just to make sure, and there, on the bottom, in angled letters, was the name "LEN TATANE."**

**I decided not to look at what was on the other side until Monobear was done explaining. Obviously, it wasn't going to mean anything to me until we knew what it signified.**

**I did notice, though, that Nakahara-san, Toda-san, and Umemoto-kun made a particular point of looking at the other sides of their...rectangle things and appeared to be focusing heavily on whatever was on them.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Everybody have their own? Good!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Now, some of you may have elected to read the information listed on the other side of your new presents, and I, your humble mayor, am here to explain to you what you can learn from that information!

Umemoto: [impatient expression] It's just a bunch of numbers! What is that even supposed to tell us?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Are they supposed to read a time? A secret password to something? [annoyed expression] Feel free to stop me when I get it right.

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Sorry, Nakahara-san, neither of those is quite right! [neutral expression] But it _is_ an important set of numbers that bears specific importance to each of you! Now, listen closely so you don't miss a single word, capiche?

**I hate how we're actually obeying him here, but we all immediately knew that whatever these things were, they were important. We all became completely silent, hanging on to each of Monobear's next words.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Those numbers form a countdown in days, hours, and minutes. For each of you, it's a different time. And that countdown... [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] is counting down to the moment you die! Ahahahaha!!

**...**

**I honestly didn't think anything could surprise me anymore. But...this was something else.**

**My gut told me there was no way it was true. How...? How could he possibly know when each of us was supposed to die?? It had to be impossible, that was my gut reaction.**

**But...at the same time, everything up until now had been real, even when it seemed impossible. As much as I wanted to tell myself that all that stuff was different, that when it came to predicting the future it was _really_ impossible, a part of me couldn't help wondering if even this was real.**

**I looked at the rest of the crowd to gauge if their reactions were similar to mine, and I immediately saw Umemoto-kun and Nakahara-san...I guess the right word would be blanche? Both their faces went completely white at this revelation, and Toda-san looked clearly troubled.**

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] Wh...what the fucking hell?!! This isn't real, right?

Kanno: [clutches at hair with terrified expression] N-no!! This has got to be a joke!

**Clearly two others who decided to read their countdowns. I saw a few others look down at theirs, and their faces became just as shocked.**

Sam: [troubled expression] I cannot believe it. There is no way this can be true.

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] Th-this is crazy! [wrings hands with nervous grin] I mean, how would that even happen...?

Monobear: [neutral expression] As I said, no peeking at each other's timers! We have to preserve the mystery! [ironic blush] But, of course, if you feel compelled to try to _defy_ the countdown set on your own timer, feel free! Of course, there is the _obvious_ way of doing that, but any way works! Upupupupu...

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Adios! Ahahahahahahahahaa!! [disappears]

**With his awful laugh still ringing in our ears, Monobear left us to this new development.**

**I didn't know what to say, and I really wished that someone else would say something, _anything._ We were now in a very new and special kind of Hell, and nobody had a response to the situation that would solve our problems.**

**After an eternity of us just standing around being confused and terrified, Nakahara-san cleared her throat and spoke.**

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Clearly, the best course of action will be for us to go around and tell what our countdowns say. [puts hand on hip] That way, there will be no paranoia over wondering whose countdown times are longer or shorter than others.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Are you completely fucking deaf?? Monobear _just_ said we can't do that!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] False. He said we can't _look_ at each other's timers. He made no mention of _telling_ each other the times.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Wow, uh... Nakahara-san, uh, that's very impressive... It's just like a, uh...Super High-school Level Attorney to notice a, uh...a loophole like that.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yeah, okay.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Like that even matters! Nakahara-sama, are you crazy? Like hell are we going to say the times on our...these things!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Yes, you will. I'm issuing an order. [head raised, staring upward] If it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll tell mine first: according to this timer, I have nine days, twelve hours, and two minutes to live.

**I can honestly say that was never something I expected to hear in my life. That Nakahara-san could speak so casually about the prospect that she might die in just nine and a half days...it was really unsettling.**

**I realized I still hadn't turned my timer over to see...apparently how long I had to live. I mean, why would I? It's...it's ridiculous, right? Why would I care what it said?**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Now, who would like to volunteer to read theirs next?

**The hall was silent. I tried not to acknowledge how actually terrified I was of seeing what was there. I tried to make myself think the only reason I wasn't volunteering was because of how ridiculous this whole idea was anyway.**

**...But what if it was even less than nine and a half days? What if I was marked for death, say, tomorrow? ...What would I even do with that information?**

**I'd like to think I'm not that paranoid, but what if...**

**God, I don't even know.**

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Really, no one? [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Are you...honestly that afraid?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Fine, I'll call names. We'll start with... [points at Umemoto] you.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Don't waste your time, Nakahara-sama.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] What was that?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] I _said,_ don't waste your time. With all due respect, Nakahara-sama, no way are we that stupid that we would just say what our times are.

Nakahara: [crosses arms tightly with seething expression] Are you calling me stupid?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Only with all due respect. [worried expression] Look, it's like...if I tell all of you right now what my timer says, I'm pretty much giving you all an excuse to murder me!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Wha...? Umemoto-kun, how can you even think like that?

Toda: [stern expression] Umemoto-kun, think about what you're saying. If--and I say _if_ \--somebody were to murder you, it wouldn't make it any more difficult for us to catch the killer just because we knew what your timer said.

Umemoto: [points critically at Toda] Wrong! [impatient expression] I mean, come on! If somebody kills me any other time, you look for a suspect who has a _bee_ f with me at the time, somebody with an actual reason to want me dead. [rising hysteria] But if I tell you what it says on my timer, then _anyone_ who just really wanted to get out of this city could kill me at that specific time! They wouldn't need a motive, just that one excuse to kill me!

Chikaru: [darkened expression] I, uh... I don't know, guys, uh... I think Umemoto-san has a point... I mean, these timers are, uh, kind of like an all-access pass to, uh...to, uh...

Tatane: To kill someone, you mean.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I, uh... Yeah...

Jinno: [blank expression] I fear Chikaru may be right. Keeping these countdowns to ourselves...it may be our best mode of survival. [folds arms with uncertain expression] It is regrettable that we must keep secrets from each other.

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] So, seriously? You've just all decided to not tell?

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] Maybe try to watch your back in the next nine days, Ryo.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] ...I'm very disappointed in all of you.

Toda: [shrugs] You can be disappointed, Nakahara-san, but Umemoto-kun's logic is sound. [deep thought] Any one of us who reveals the time limit set by their countdown runs the risk of being killed at the end of that countdown. [stern expression] But, I reiterate my stance on the entire notion of murder among this group. If any of you are plotting anything drastic, you will come to regret it sooner rather than later.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Do you think maybe Nakahara-san will need protection of some kind? Since she already told us when her countdown ends?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] I don't need you to patronize me, Shiraishi. And I certainly don't need protection, I'm fine on my own. [annoyed expression] If none of you have anything more to contribute to this discussion, I'll be retiring now, and I suggest you all do the same. [shrinks back with betrayed expression] Really, I...I expected more from you people. But I guess, even after I trusted you all enough to reveal my countdown, you're all just going to be cowards about this. [leaves]

Shiraishi: [surprised expression] I wasn't trying to patronize her, honest... [looks from side to side nervously] You guys don't think, maybe...she might get volatile in the next couple of days? Seeing as she's the only one whose countdown we know?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Wouldn't _you_ get volatile?? I mean we basically just told her she's the top candidate for being the first victim!

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Not to mention, Nakahara-san is already one of the more hotheaded individuals here...

Toda: [deep thought] It may prove worthwhile to provide her a guard for the next several days, at least until her countdown ends and she has no further reason to worry about someone murdering her.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] But that's nine days! [doubtful expression] I mean, no offense to Nakahara-san, but nine _minutes_ with her is taxing.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] And which part of that isn't supposed to be offensive, exactly?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Obviously, we won't have the same people guarding her every day, but everyone will have to be willing to do it. [softer expression] It's just that we have to band together as a group, and be prepared to do anything to make sure we don't lose anyone here before we find a way out of here. [deep thought] Is anyone here willing to volunteer to guard her?

 **I thought about speaking up--I really did--but the idea of having to hang around Nakahara-san all day wasn't one I wanted to entertain for a long time.** **Not that I don't _like_ Nakahara-san, but she's already proven herself to be difficult to deal with.**

Suzuki: [wide grin] I volunteer! I mean, it would be seriously suckish if Nakahara-hime were to get out of control!

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you, Suzuki-san. Anyone else? [looks upward pensively] I would really like to have at least two people--that will reduce the possibility of violence from or against Nakahara-san.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I, uh...I guess I can also help. I mean, uh...anything I can do to protect all of you, uh, amazing people...

Toda: [softer expression] Terrific. Thank you both for your selflessness. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] After Monobear's morning announcement, both of you go to Nakahara-san's condominium and take her with you to the club and casino. After we meet in the morning, make sure she stays with you for the rest of the day.

Sam: [disdainful frown] I think this whole guard idea is unnecessary. If Nakahara is going to be paranoid, what we should be doing is leaving her alone.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] You're wrong, Waldfogel-kun. If we ostracize her, she'll only feel more aggressed. We have to let her know none of us is planning to murder her, and that will be accomplished by having members of our group watch over her.

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] Toda-san is right, friends!~ Nakahara-san may be in a vulnerable state now, and we must devote ourselves heart and soul to making sure she doesn't sink!~

Tatane: Nakahara-san's probably right, though, we should probably go to sleep.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Um, yeah, p-probably... [slight tears in eyes] But...what are we supposed to do going forward from here? I mean...are we sure no one here is affected so much by these timers that...that something b-bad could happen?

Toda: [softer expression] Please don't worry, Kyoyama-kun. It's just mind over matter. [looks upward pensively] All we have to do is trust ourselves and each other that none of us are so terrified as to want to kill someone. All we need is resolve.

Toda: [nods subtly] Now, we should all get some rest. This has been a draining day, and we could all do with some sleep.

**With that, we all dispersed to return to the condos. It was getting to be a shorter walk at this point, now that I knew where to go.**

**When I reached the condos, a few of the others were hanging out outside.**

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Gosh, Len-chan, this sure has been a wild ride so far, ha~a~tsu?

Tatane: I...guess you could say that. To me, it's just been really upsetting.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Oh, ha ha... Len-chan, you're so cute...but surely you can be a little more positive...? Ha ha...

**...I'm starting to think she just calls people cute whenever she doesn't like their attitude.**

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Hey, Tatane-kun. I know I should probably be heading to bed, but I like how the sky looks at night.

Tatane: You seem in an oddly good mood.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Do I? [big smile with two thumbs up] I guess I just don't feel as worried about all this as everyone else.

Tatane: ...Is that possibly because the end of your countdown is a long way off?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] So what if it is?

**Seems Akiyama-san isn't very good at hiding things.**

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] The night truly is lovely, wouldn't you agree, Tatane-kun?~

Tatane: I guess so. I just wish we didn't have this huge countdown thing hanging over us.

Kanno: [cups cheek with hand] Oh but Tatane-kun, you mustn't despair!~ We won't lose to this, I'm sure of it!~

Tatane: I'm glad you're sure.

**I just wish I didn't feel so tense about this. It's like I'm dreading something I don't even know is going to happen.**

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Hey, cupcake! It feels super outside, don't you think?

Tatane: What are you doing up? Don't you have to look after Nakahara-san tomorrow? Maybe it's none of my business, but I'd have to imagine you'll need all your energy for that.

Suzuki: [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] Oh, don't worry about me, sweetheart! I never run out of energy.

**Probably because all you eat is chocolate and candy...**

Suzuki: [points both palms upward] Besides, I just had a little planning to do.

Tatane: Wait, what kind of planning?

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Just about watching over Nakahara-san. I mean, she's not going to want to just sit around doing nothing, so I figure I'll have to wear clothes that are suited to walking around a lot.

Tatane: Yeah, I guess so.

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Just a sec. Hey, Jinno-hime, can you tell me where you got your scarf? It's seriously far out, and I super duper want to get one for myself when we leave this place!

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Ah ah ah, Suzuki-san!~ You've done it again!~

Suzuki: [bewildered expression] Done what...? [hand covering mouth] Oh golly gosh! I meant Kanno-hime, sorry! ...By which I mean Kanno-kun...! [unwraps a chocolate bar and starts sucking on it nervously] Darn, I'm just not with it today!

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Don't fret, Suzuki-san! I think it's an adorable thing you do!~ [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Anyway, my scarf is from Xanadu. It's a boutique in Harajuku.

Suzuki: [thumbs up] Thanks a ton, Kanno-kun!

**Then, Suzuki took a piece of paper from her pocket as well as a pencil, and just like she had done when I helped her get her hair bow, she wrote on the slip of paper.**

Suzuki: [delighted expression] Awesomesauce! Now I'll never forget to pay you back.

Kanno: [clasps hands with delighted expression] Oh, that's an adorable system!~ I'll definitely consider doing that in the future!~

**...I don't think I'm really a part of this conversation anymore.**

**I went back into my condo, extremely tired from everything that happened today but at the same tense about what might happen thanks to this new "motive." I sat down on my bed just in time to hear Monobear on the monitor.**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 10 pm. "Night Time" begins now.

Monobear: Please rest peacefully, everyone. I wish you all pleasant dreams...

 

**So it really is Night Time now. Not that I think I'll be able to sleep at all.**

**Shit...why would Monobear do this to us?! And what if...what if someone really is afraid enough of the idea they might die that they really would...**

**No, I can't be thinking like that. It's just like Toda-san said, we have to believe in ourselves and in each other.**

Tatane: That's all there is to it...

**I repeated that to myself a couple of times. It's true, isn't it? All we have to do is believe.**

**And, by that reasoning, there's no reason I can't look at my timer, right? Whatever it says, it's obviously bogus. I mean, just knowing what the timer says isn't going to make me want to take desperate measures, I'm sure.**

**...So why can't I make myself look at it?**

**No, come on, Len, you can do it. Okay.**

**I swallowed with a bit of difficulty and turned over the small rectangular timer, and I looked down at it and read the numbers one by one.**

**0...5...2...3...4...7...**

Tatane: ...What the hell?!

**Five days, twenty-three hours, forty-seven minutes.**

**...Why?? Why would I only have five--well, basically six--days to live??**

**What the hell is supposed to happen to me in six days? Why would I die then? It doesn't make any sense, why is this...**

**I tried to force myself not to be so disturbed by it. After all, we were all on each other's side, so it wasn't like anyone was going to kill me then, right?**

**...But what if it wasn't murder that killed me? What if it was a complete accident and my own fault? I mean, I'm not a really clumsy person, but...**

**No, I'm just letting myself get too anxious. This is crazy! There's no reason I would die in six days.**

**Of course, I found myself hyperventilating regardless, but hopefully that'll pass eventually.**

**Slowly, as if I was sure any movement I made could expedite my already apparently soon death, I got under my covers and tried to get to sleep. Well, I couldn't sleep. I could barely even close my eyes.**

**I think I spent a little over a half hour tossing and turning before I heard a knock at my door.**

*knock-knock*

**Naturally, I jumped about two feet in the air. Should I even answer...? It could be dangerous if I do...but then again, it could be equally dangerous if I don't.**

**I took a deep breath and answered in the least pathetic voice I could manage.**

Tatane: H-hello?

???: Uh...

**Oh thank god.**

Tatane: Be right there, Chikaru-san.

**I hopped out of bed and walked over to open the door. When I did open it, I immediately knew Chikaru-san had been crying again.**

Tatane: !

Tatane: Uh, please come in.

**Chikaru-san shuffled inside, looking miserable and confused.**

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] T-Tatane-san, uh... Tatane-san, what did we, uh, do?

Tatane: What do you mean? Oh, if you want to sit down, you can.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] [absently] Uh, thanks... I... Uh... I mean, what did we do to, uh...deserve this? Are we, uh, really such bad people...uh, that this should've happened...? Uh, I mean...

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] I mean, why, uh...why did this happen? I just, uh, I just wanted to go to school...!

Tatane: Whoa, Chikaru-san, calm down...

**I sat down next to Chikaru-san, wondering how much space I should leave between us. I decided on some. Some space.**

Tatane: I know this is an awful thing that happened to us, but...didn't we go over this a couple nights ago? We're all friends here, remember?

Chikaru: [darkened expression] .....

Tatane: It's all going to be okay. We're not bad people, none of us are. The only bad people are whoever's controlling Monobear and forcing us to be in this situation.

Chikaru: [darkened expression] ..... [wipes tears from eyes] You, uh...you don't even know the, uh, half of it...

Tatane: What do you mean by that...?

Chikaru: [sobs openly] It's, uh... It's my, uh, timer...!

Tatane: ...What?

**Chikaru-san's timer? I'd completely forgotten for a while about everyone else having one. Could it be that hers was _really_ bad news?**

Chikaru: [sobs openly] M-my timer... Uh... I mean, uh...

Tatane: Do you want to tell me what it says, or...? Remember, I'm not allowed to look at it myself.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I, uh... My timer, uh...

Chikaru: [darkened expression] It says I only have twenty-two hours and fifty minutes to live...!

**...**

**Shit! What the hell??**

Tatane: Twenty-two hours and fifty minutes...?! That's...that's around 9:30 tomorrow night!

Chikaru: [sobs openly] I know...! I, uh...I just, uh... God, what do I, uh, what do I do...!

Tatane: Chikaru-san, it's okay... You don't have to worry, these timers are just a hoax after all...right?

Chikaru: [darkened expression] But...uh, what if they aren't? Uh, I mean, what if it's all true? What if... I mean, uh, what if something... What if something, uh...! [sobs openly] Oh, god...!

**Suddenly, Chikaru-san buried her face in my chest, still crying. I...did not know really how to respond here. So I just kind of put my hand on her back. Jeez, was I being too touchy or...?**

**Suffice it to say, I've never comforted a girl, or anyone actually. People don't really tend to seek out my counsel very often.**

???: Ooh, scandalous!

**Chikaru-san promptly tumbled off my bed, and the two of us looked up to see Monobear's slight but menacing figure before us.**

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Gee, Tatane-kun, what I wouldn't pay to see what's probably going on in your head right now!

Tatane: Wh-what?! Shut up, there's nothing to see!

Monobear: [ironic blush] Suuuure. Suuuure there isn't. [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Like a teenage boy can handle that kind of contact and have there be "nothing to see!"

Chikaru: [bites nail] Tatane-san, please, uh, make him get to the point...

Monobear: [neutral expression] Anyway, that's only part of why I came over here. The main reason is, it seems like Nakahara-san managed to convince all of you to sneak around my "no peeking" rule! Tricky girl, Nakahara-san.

Tatane: So? What are you going to do about it? It's not our fault your rule wasn't clear enough.

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Hey! Do not mock the city rules! They are there for your own protection! [looks down sadly] I guess I'll let this extremely self-evident breach of ethics regarding our city rules slide, _this time._

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Besides, the real problem is, are you positive you want to be so willy-nilly about telling each other your countdown times? [neutral expression] I mean, it's just like you all agreed before: the more you tell other citizens your countdown times, the more you give them excuses to murder you at the times those countdowns run out!

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Upupupu! To think that you citizens attempting to trust each other could actually lead to more murders! What an excellent source of despair!

Tatane: What we do and don't tell each other is none of your business! Just...just go away!

Monobear: [looks down sadly] Oh, alright. But take what I said into account! [neutral expression] Upupupu... [disappears]

Tatane: I still don't get it... What does he want out of this? Why would anyone do this to us?

Chikaru: [darkened expression] I, uh... I just, uh, don't know... I, uh... Tatane-san, I'm so, uh, I'm s-so worried...!

**I helped Chikaru-san stand up and sit down on my bed again. She seemed almost limp, like she could barely put forth any effort to do it herself.**

Tatane: I know it's creepy to think that timer might be true, Chikaru-san, but you just have to remember there's no way it could be real. I mean, how would Monobear be able to predict when each of us was going to die? That's impossible, physically impossible.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] But...uh, what if it is real? I mean, uh...Monobear...I mean, uh, he's a talking bear, _probably_ remote-controlled...and, uh, obviously this is a serious thing that's going on, this, uh, "School Life of Mutual Killing"... so, maybe he, uh... I mean, maybe he really can predict the future, uh, somehow...

**As silly as the idea sounded, I couldn't dismiss Chikaru-san's logic. If Monobear was really capable of everything up until now, was it possible there really was science advanced enough to predict our deaths, and we just didn't know about it?**

**...No, it can't be. I mean, what would possibly happen at 9:30 tomorrow night that would kill Chikaru-san? And what could possibly kill me in just six days? It's impossible.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san...I know it's really worrisome, but...we can't lose hope! We'll all be okay, I promise. Together, we're a strong group of people, and we can make it through this, I'm sure of it.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I... Uh, I mean... I mean, uh, I'm sure you're right, it's just... It's, uh, it's really scary... [looks to side with ashamed expression] God, I, uh...I'm so sorry I'm such a, uh...blubbering mess...

Tatane: No, it's okay! I mean, I would probably be in the same place if my timer said that...but you just have to remember, it's not real. It can't be. And at 9:30 tomorrow night, I promise you, you _will_ still be alive, and soon we're just going to look back on this as a funny memory.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] How, uh... How can you be sure...?

**I had to be able to tell Chikaru-san something besides "it can't be real." That was too general, so what else could I say...?**

Tatane: You know what? I'll stay with you for the entire day. I'll make sure nothing happens to you, does that sound okay?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Whoa... I mean, uh, you would really, uh, do that? [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Oh, wait...! [bites nail] I forgot, I have to, uh, look after Nakahara-san all day tomorrow...

Tatane: Oh, right... Maybe I could join your team?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Really? Uh, you would spend your entire day with, uh... I mean, uh, spend your entire day just hanging around Nakahara-san just to, uh...just to make sure I'm okay...? [looks away with very pink face] That's, uh... I'm, uh, really grateful, Tatane-san...

Tatane: Don't mention it. It's gonna be okay, you know? No one here's going to get hurt.

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] Uh... Promise...?

**Suddenly the phrase "making promises you can't keep" popped into my mind. Of course, there was no way I could know for sure nothing would happen--not 100%, anyway. But this wasn't the time to be telling Chikaru-san that, not when she clearly needed reassurance rather than realism.**

Tatane: I promise.

Chikaru: [half smile] I, uh... Thank you so much, Tatane-san... [slight blush] You, uh...always know just, uh, what to say.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] That, uh... I mean, uh, that someone as average as me could, uh...could be friends with someone as special as you...

Tatane: Well, I don't know about that. I mean, I--

**I suddenly remembered I hadn't told her yet. I hadn't told Chikaru-san about not knowing my talent. Would she judge me...? I wouldn't think someone as gentle as her would, but she certainly did idolize Super High-school Level students, and for me to tell her I don't even know my Super High-school Level talent...**

**Damnit, I feel really guilty if I'm going to keep this from her after she trusted me enough to tell me her countdown time. So...I guess I should...**

Tatane: Um, can I tell you a secret?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh, anything...

Tatane: I don't actually know what my Super High-school Level talent is.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Wha...?

Tatane: I mean, when I got my acceptance letter, it said I'd been admitted, but where it was supposed to say my talent, it just said "Super High-school Level" and then a big blank space. It's like someone removed my talent from the letter for some reason. I'm sure I have a talent of some kind, but I'm not sure what it is.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] That's, uh...very odd...

Tatane: Sorry...

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Uh, why? I mean, uh, why are you sorry?

Tatane: It's just, I feel like you've shown so much admiration toward all of us for our Super High-school Level talents, and I don't even know what mine is. I don't know, I guess I feel like I've let you down.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh... Oh, no, Tatane-san. [half smile] You, uh... I mean, uh...you could never let me down, Tatane-san...

Tatane: Really? You're cool with it?

Chikaru: [wide smile] Uh, of course! [slight blush] I, uh, I'm just happy we can be friends...

Tatane: That's good to hear. Thank you, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Sure. [scratches neck nervously] I, uh...guess I should, uh, go to bed now...

Tatane: Maybe, yeah. Especially if you're going to be dealing with Nakahara-san tomorrow.

Chikaru: [half smile] Thanks, uh...thanks again, Tatane-san. You really, uh, made me feel better.

Tatane: Don't mention it. 'Night, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [half smile] Good night, Tatane-san...

**With those parting words, Chikaru-san stood and left my condo. This really is hard, huh? This entire situation...and on top of that, these menacing timers trying to tell us how long we have left...**

**It's all just a big, cruel joke by Monobear. But we're not going to let him win. We just have to stay hopeful, right?**

**It'll all be okay as long as we don't give up.**

Tatane: Yeah, it'll be okay.

**Won't it?**

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: I am sick and tired of this mentality that the only thing you have to do to achieve happiness is wait for true love.

Monobear: That is an ideal that the new generation has gotten from romantic comedies, and it is a sick, twisted ideal!

Monobear: I mean, think about it! You really think all your problems will be solved as soon as you meet the love of your life?

Monobear: You know what'll happen? You'll be happy, for about three seconds. And then you'll realize the love of your life has flaws and problems, just like you do.

Monobear: Then you won't be so happy anymore!

Monobear: You know what you _really_ need to do to achieve happiness? Become terminally ill!

Monobear: It's easy, it makes you constantly think about the good things in life, _and_ it's forever!

Monobear: You can never stop being terminally ill, so you'll never stop being happy!

Monobear: There's my advice for you, folks! Contract a lethal illness with no chance of recovery, and you'll be happy for the rest of your life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have our first motive. What do you think? Ideas on who's gonna kick the bucket first? Any suggestions and/or predictions are very welcome, and thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 1: Despair City, Population: Decreasing (Ab)normal Days, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this part is abnormally long, but it was either this or split it into two parts, and if I did that they would both be too short. I hope this isn't too cumbersome, then.

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**I forced myself to wake up instantly, jumping out of bed despite being impossibly exhausted. My talk with Chikaru-san last night, coupled with my already being unable to sleep for the first forty minutes or so of Night Time, took a lot out of my sleep schedule. But I couldn't lollygag for even a second longer than I had to--I knew that if Suzuki-san and Chikaru-san and I were going to catch Nakahara-san before she left for the club and casino, we would have to get there at lightning speed.**

**I half-sprinted, half-stumbled out of my condo, rubbing sleep out of my eyes, and made my way as quickly as I could to Nakahara-san's condo, which luckily was only three over from mine. I discreetly pressed my ear against the door of her condo to check if she was actually in there--with as fast as she seems to get places, it wouldn't surprise me if she's already left--but I didn't hear any rummaging around in there, which wasn't a good sign...**

???: Uh, Tatane-kun? You do know how that looks, right?

**Somewhat startled, I tried to stand up straight but ended up falling down. Suzuki-san's grinning face came into my field of vision, and she extended a delicate hand to help me stand up.**

Tatane: Sorry, I was just trying to listen to make sure Nakahara-san was still in her condo.

Suzuki: [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] Sure, Tatane-kun. Just trying to listen, I bet. [half grin] It's not like the condos are soundproof or anything.

Tatane: N-no, I really was! And--and I didn't know they were soundproof...!

**I really didn't. Nobody told me they're soundproof, and I never would have had a reason to find out.**

Suzuki: [wide grin] Ha, I'm just messing with you!

**I don't even know what she would think I was doing instead, but I get the feeling I don't _want_ to know.**

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] So hey, Tatane-kun, what're you up to? [points both palms upward] Usually you're super late for everything, y'know? So what's got you up and ready today?

**"Super late?" That's...well, true, I guess, but still.**

Tatane: I'm here to help.

Suzuki: [bewildered expression] Help? [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] What are you helping with?

Tatane: Looking after Nakahara-san. Chikaru-san and I talked about it last night. I hope that's okay?

Suzuki: [thumbs up] _Totally_ okay! The more the merrier, as they say!

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] But the really super important question is, what do you think of my outfit?

**I hadn't noticed it, but Suzuki-san wasn't wearing her usual princess-y outfit. Instead, she wore a light brown sporting jacket over a caramel-colored camisole and dark brown corduroy pants. Still going with the chocolate theme, I see.**

Tatane: I guess that's your "walking around a lot" clothes?

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [affronted expression] Shee- _eesh_ , Tatane-kun, way to not sound impressed! Don't you like my outfit at all? It's expensive! It's bitchin'!

Tatane: Well, I mean--I mean--

**I don't think I ever expected to hear someone unironically use the word "bitchin'" in my lifetime. And I don't know exactly how to respond to Suzuki-san's complaint, because...really, I don't feel anything either way about her outfit. But I should probably tell her I like it.**

Tatane: No, yeah, I mean, it looks nice on you.

Suzuki: [delighted expression] Damn _straight_ it looks nice on me!

Tatane: ...Quick question, Suzuki-san--do you stop _acting_ like a princess when you stop _dressing_ like a princess?

Suzuki: [hand covering mouth] What makes you think that?

Tatane: Well, just because that's the second time in the space of six seconds you've used rougher language, which you never did before. Plus, you keep calling me "Tatane-kun" instead of "Tatane-hime."

Suzuki: [unwraps a chocolate bar and starts sucking on it nervously] Aw, man. I guess I didn't notice! [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] Should I go back to my condo and change clothes, or...?

Tatane: No, this is fine. It seems more natural, really.

Suzuki: [points both palms upward] Well, that's sorta the point! I _like_ acting like a princess, y'know? Because it's not the normal thing to do! [unwraps a chocolate bar and starts sucking on it nervously] I like it better, not being normal.

**Interesting. Kind of a window into the real Suzuki-san, you could say.**

**Not that I understand any better how she still keeps all that candy stuffed in her clothes when she has so few pockets now.**

???: Uh, hey! Hey, guys, uh, sorry I'm late...!

**Chikaru-san came flying down the staircase next to my condo and rushed toward Suzuki-san and me at top speed. Once she reached us, she bent over, obviously out of breath.**

Suzuki: [makes L's with hands] [smiles picturesquely and frames face with L's] Good morning, Chikaru-hime! It's sweet to see you!

**And now she's back to being a princess. Fujimoto-kun would probably have a field day with this.**

Chikaru: [panting heavily] Uh... Uh, good morning... Suzuki-san... [slight blush] Hey, uh...your, uh...your clothes...they're nice...!

Suzuki: [delighted expression] Aw, thanks, Chikaru-hime! That's really super duper sweet of you to say, pumpkin!

**Chikaru-san held up her index finger to tell us to give her a moment and continued trying to catch her breath. Eventually she just cleared her throat loudly, and she seemed to be okay after that.**

Chikaru: [half smile] Good, uh... I mean, good morning, Tatane-san.

Tatane: Morning. We're just waiting for Nakahara-san, which is...weird, actually, considering she's usually really obsessive about being on time.

Suzuki: [hand covering mouth] Gosh, you don't think something super terrible's happened to her already?

**I didn't even want to consider that, but it was a possibility. But as long as it wasn't a certainty, I wanted to make sure it wasn't true as soon as possible. So, without any further discussion, I knocked hard on Nakahara-san's door three times.**

*knock-knock-knock*

**The door opened the tiniest crack, and I sighed internally when I saw Nakahara-san's eyes peering suspiciously out at me.**

Nakahara: Can I help you?

Tatane: Well, it's just that Monobear's morning announcement played--

Nakahara: I'm aware.

Tatane: ...And, well, we were wondering if you wanted to come out? You know, to have breakfast and stuff?

Nakahara: .....

**After a pause that seemed to last minutes, Nakahara-san opened her door the rest of the way and walked outside. I could tell she was trying to give off a confident air, but it was also obvious that she hadn't gotten much sleep and that she would much rather stay inside.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Really? The others were wondering where I was, so they sent _you three_ to come get me?

Tatane: What's that supposed to mean--?

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Not quite, Nakahara-hime! We're here as your special guard for the day! [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] Don't you feel super pampered to have a guard?

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] A _guard?_ Are you kidding me, you've got to be kidding me.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Uh, no, sorry, Nakahara-san... I mean, uh...we're not kidding, uh, is what I mean...

Tatane: After you left Town Hall last night, we decided you should have a couple of us looking after you to make sure nothing happens to you. Suzuki-san and Chikaru-san volunteered back at Town Hall, and then I offered to help later in the night.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Absolutely not. This is not going to happen.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh... I mean, uh, Nakahara-san... Uh... I mean, we don't want to, uh...upset you...

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Chill out, Nakahara-hime! We promise not to get in your way or anything! We're just gonna keep you safe!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I am not a small child, Suzuki. I do not need to be "kept safe," and certainly not by the three of you.

Tatane: Look, Nakahara-san, the rest of us decided on it, and it's in your best interest. What with you having told us your countdown time and all...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] ..... [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Fine. Fine, stay. [puts hand on hip] But if any of you _do_ get in my way, you're done.

Suzuki: [fist in the air triumphantly] Sweet! Let's get to the casino, then!

**So the four of us walked, as a group, to the club and casino. I can already tell that watching over Nakahara-san is going to be a pain...but it's worth it, to make sure that nothing bad happens to her or because of her.**

**As we walked past the theater, I noticed Chikaru-san hanging back a little and slowed my own pace to match hers. Suzuki-san and Nakahara-san didn't seem to notice.**

Tatane: Hey.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh, hey, Tatane-san...

Tatane: Do you feel any better than you did last night?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh... I mean, uh, yeah. Yeah, I feel a lot, uh...better... [lowers head] I mean, uh...I'm still...uh, I mean, I'm still scared... [slight blush] But, uh, better.

Tatane: Like I said last night, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I'll stay by your side the whole day until 9:30 tonight, so I can make sure you're okay. Okay?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Okay... Uh, I know I said it before...but, uh, thank you so much, Tatane-san... [half smile] You really, uh...make me feel better about, uh, what's going on.

**I would have liked to stop and talk to a couple of our classmates who were hanging by the theater, but Nakahara-san pointedly avoided them and headed straight for the club and casino, so I had to follow her.**

**The four of us entered the club and casino and earned a wave from Toda-san and Shiraishi-san. Nakahara-san wasted no time waving back and instead sat at one of the fancy tables. Suzuki-san sat to her left, Chikaru-san to her right, and I sat across from her.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You do realize I'll be doing actual _work_ throughout the day. [sideways look] Unlike some people, I can't afford to spend my time just lolling around.

**...Does she mean me? Okay, maybe I haven't been the most useful person here so far, but I hope she doesn't mean me.**

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Don't worry, Nakahara-hime! I'm wearing clothes I can walk around in, y'know? [hand covering mouth] Oh, wait, I mean Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yeah, okay.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Don't, uh, worry, Nakahara-san... We can...uh, go anywhere you want to go.

**Eventually, more of our classmates started filing in, until fifteen of us were in the building.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I assume Waldfogel-kun won't be attending again?

Jinno: [blank expression] I would not imagine he shall.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] What the hell's that damn kid's problem?? Does he just got a _need_ to screw things up? Why can't he just suck it up and play along??

Toda: [softer expression] If he doesn't want to meet with the rest of us, we can't make him. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I'm sure he has his reasons.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Well, I'll be talking to him about his "reasons" if he doesn't show up today. There's no reason for anyone not to attend the meetings.

**Even though you were obviously planning on staying in your condo all day...?**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] So, should we eat breakfast then?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Actually, I have a quick question. [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Tatane-kun, what are you doing with Chikaru-san and Suzuki-san and Nakahara-san? Aren't they supposed to be their own group today?

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Ah, yes, I had noticed as well!~ [bites nail "cutely"] Tatane-kun, you almost appear as though you've insinuated yourself into their trio!~

Tatane: Oh, it's nothing, really. Chikaru-san and I talked last night, and I offered to be part of the group watching over Nakahara-san today.

Chikaru: [slight blush] It was, uh, really kind of Tatane-san, uh...to do that...

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] And you don't think it might have been good for you to mention that to the rest of us before deciding it?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Aw, Tomi-chan, don't be a downer! I think it's amai that Len-chan cares so much about Ryo-chan's safety! [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Normally, I'd say that's a sign of a relationship flag being checked, but with Ryo-chan, I'm not so sure!

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Are you saying it's impossible to be in a relationship with me...?

Tatane: Okay, enough of that stuff. Toda-san, is it a problem that I'm going to be part of Nakahara-san's guard?

Toda: [shrugs] I guess not. It was just surprising. [looks upward pensively] In fact, now that I think about it, having three people be in the guard _every_ day might not be such a bad idea. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Thank you for bringing this idea to my attention, Tatane-kun.

**It's not like I did it on purpose, but okay. It's nice to be thanked for things.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yes, however, now that we've brought up the subject, I'd just like to say that I am very much against this guard idea.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] But, um, Nakahara-san...we're only doing it to keep you safe, you see.

Suzuki: [makes L's with hands] [smiles picturesquely and frames face with L's] Yeah, it's totally for own protection, Nakahara-hime!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I think I told you before not to call me that.

Suzuki: [hand covering mouth] Oh, of course! [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Sorry about that, cupcake!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] And, as I've mentioned before, I don't need protection. I'm fine on my own.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Nakahara-san, you've displayed all the classic verbal and sensorimotor tics associated with acute onset paranoia since last night. [twiddles index fingers] It's quite clear, from my profiling, that you're feeling worried about your countdown timer.

Akiyama: [scratches head] If it helps, I was able to determine that Nakahara-san isn't being possessed by any foreign spirits, so... [puts index fingertips together] yeah, it's probably the timer.

Nakahara: [sideways look] That didn't help at all, but thank you, Akiyama, for contributing to this conversation in the least useful possible way.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] .....

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Look, Nakahara-san. From what we've observed since Umemoto-kun gave his insight about the timers last night, it's clear to us that you're worried about being assaulted since you revealed your countdown time to us. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Our guard idea is meant to make sure you don't succumb to that worry.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Why, because you think I'm going to murder someone just because I told you what my timer reads? [narrows eyes with troubled expression] Do you really have that little confidence in me?

Tatane: Nakahara-san, it's not that we don't have confidence in you--in fact, we're trying to show you that we understand how you feel.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh, yeah... I mean, uh, Tatane-san is right... We would feel the same way if everyone else, uh...if everyone else knew our, uh, countdown times... [scratches neck nervously] In fact...uh, some of us know what it, uh, feels like to...uh, what it feels like to have a really, uh, short countdown time, anyway.

**I'm sure Chikaru-san was thinking about her own countdown time just now. But that's not a problem--after all, it's just a little over fourteen hours until 9:30 pm, and I'm sure we can make it fourteen hours without anything bad happening.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] So that's what this guard is about? It's just one huge pity party? [head raised, staring upward] Yeah, sure, feel bad for the girl who thought it might, weirdly enough, be a good idea to actually _trust_ her classmates. [annoyed expression] Brilliant.

Toda: [stern expression] We're not trying to make you feel like you made the wrong decision, Nakahara-san. We're merely trying to make you feel safe.

Nakahara: [bitter expression] .....

**The next couple of moments were awkward, and finally Kanno-kun rushed into the kitchen and came back out with some warm-ish breakfast he had apparently prepared already. I assume it was cooked last night, and he just reheated it this morning. Kanno-kun passed out small bowls of miso for everyone--not one of my favorite foods, but I was willing to eat anything for an excuse not to talk in the new silence that pervaded the room.**

**After another minute, one of our classmates found the nerve to speak.**

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] So, once we're done with breakfast, what exactly should we do?

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] It really seems like trying to investigate the city... [bites finger knuckle] Well, it hasn't done a lot of good for us.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Yeah, the painter kid's right! [pounds palm with fist] We've been tryin' to find out more about this place for _days_ now, and we got jack shit to show for it!!

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] Don't tell me you're losing faith in how we do things here?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] By "how we do things," you wouldn't happen to mean "how _you_ make us do things?"

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, please don't...

Umemoto: [impatient expression] No, she needs to hear this! Nakahara-san, I don't want to _bee_ that guy, but we could use some fresh thinking as far as how we should _bee_ spending our time.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I'd actually like to think we've gotten some things done under my style of command.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Nakahara-san, you know I don't intend any offense by this, but your "style of command" doesn't involve a lot more than bossing us around all the time.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Excuse me, but I do far more than just boss you around. I've _actually_ contributed more than my share of insights and discoveries in our time here.

Umemoto: [points critically at Nakahara] You haven't contributed a damn thing!

**At that accusation, Nakahara-san leaped to her feet and turned toward Umemoto-kun, drawing herself up to full height. Suzuki-san and Chikaru-san tensed up, looking ready to jump up as well should the situation worsen. I would do the same thing, but for me to step in front of Nakahara-san would involve me climbing across the table, and I'm more or less certain I'm no Super High-school Level Acrobat.**

Nakahara: [points angrily at Umemoto] That's a lie.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Oh come _on,_ Nakahara-san, name me one significant thing you've done since we got here! [doubtful expression] I'm not saying you're the _least_ productive person here--after all, none of us have really _bee_ n able to get anything done, _bee_ cause of all of Monobear's rules. [points critically at Nakahara] But don't go around saying you're such a leader just _bee_ cause you supposedly have the most impressive talent!

Nakahara: [shrinks back with betrayed expression] S-supposedly...? [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Are you saying my talent is weak?

**When she said this, Nakahara-san took a challenging step toward Umemoto-kun. Suzuki-san, Chikaru-san, and I all stood from our seats, preparing for the worst.**

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Umemoto-kun, th-that wasn't very nice...

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Yeah, Umemoto-kun, you should probably apologize for that!

Umemoto: [impatient expression] I didn't say it was weak, but it's sure as hell not impressive. [points at Nakahara] She thinks that just _bee_ cause she has a bigger salary than any of us that she's the most qualified to _bee_ the leader!

Nakahara: [points angrily at Umemoto] Are you saying I'm _not_ qualified to lead?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] If you're a leader at all, you're more like a queen bee than anything else! Sitting around doing nothing, making your little worker bees do all the work for you-- [points critically at Nakahara] while you get to take all the credit for the hive's success!

Nakahara: [crosses arms tightly with seething expression] Then why don't you just kill me??

**The room became completely silent. Nakahara-san slowly sank back into her seat at the table.**

Nakahara: [alarmed expression with wide-open eyes] .....

**Nobody said a word. I think that was the first time we'd seen Nakahara-san so completely lose her cool like that. Sure, she got annoyed and even angry more easily than some, but not _that_ angry. How were we supposed to react to that? Especially when all it did was confirm our suspicions that Nakahara-san was feeling paranoid about somebody possibly hurting her...**

Toda: [blank expression] ..... [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] For obvious reasons, I think it would be good to end today's breakfast meeting right now.

Suzuki: [unwraps a chocolate bar and starts sucking on it nervously] Golly, I'll say! [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] I think it'd be a really swell idea for us to get Nakahara-hime outside, y'know? Get her some fresh air?

Suzuki: [hand covering mouth] Oh, wait, I mean Nakahara-san! Sorry.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh... Uh, yeah, that's probably, uh, right... [looks to side nervously] Uh, Nakahara-san? Are you...uh, ready to go?

Nakahara: [alarmed expression with wide-open eyes] ..... [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Sorry, what? [puts hand on hip] Oh. Oh, sure.

**Without another word, Nakahara-san stood from the table and started toward the club and casino entrance.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, are the three of you coming or not?

Tatane: Wait--wait, that's it? You're alright now?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Don't sound so disappointed.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Hey, as long as Ryo-chan is feeling like her usual self, the world can keep turning, ha ha!

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Certainly!~ Leader or not, Nakahara-san is one of our classmates, and it would be dreadful to see her in despair for long!~

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Can you cut it with the "despair" shit, Kanno? You sound like that fuckin' bear!

Kanno: [shocked expression covering mouth with fist] ..... [points at Date with cheery smile] Of course, Date-san!~ Anything to make you feel more at ease!~

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Regardless, we shall presume to trust the group assigned to guard Nakahara with ensuring her continued stability, yes?

Suzuki: [fist in the air triumphantly] Ch'yeah! Nakahara-hime's safety is our top priority, and we know how to handle it!

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Well, uh... Then, uh...sure. [bites nail] Let's, uh, go, I guess.

Toda: [softer expression] Well then, let's disband for now. Good luck in however you choose to spend the day, everyone.

**So we all left the club and casino. Somehow, I thought we could have a normal morning, but I guess "normal" just doesn't happen in this city.**

**The three of us followed Nakahara-san out, and Nakahara-san stood there outside the door for a few seconds, I guess thinking about what to do next.**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] I'll be going to talk to Waldfogel. [annoyed expression] Follow me or don't, I could care less.

Tatane: Don't worry, we'll try not to bother you.

**So we followed behind Nakahara-san as she returned down the street to the theater, and then hung a right back to the condo complex. She made her way quickly up the stairs and walked down the walkway to Waldfogel-kun's condo near the opposite end.**

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] How's about Chikaru-hime and I stand guard outside, and Tatane-hime, you go in with Nakahara--

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] .....

Suzuki: [hand covering mouth] ...san. Nakahara-san.

Tatane: That sounds fine to me.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Uh, yeah... Sure, uh, that's fine.

**So Chikaru-san and Suzuki-san took positions on either side of the door, and Nakahara-san walked up to Waldfogel-kun's door and rapped on it twice in quick succession.**

*knock-knock*

**After a moment, the door opened slightly to Waldfogel-kun's pale-ish face.**

Sam: Oh, hello, Ryo. Er, _entschuldigung_ \--Nakahara.

**Without even answering, Nakahara-san pushed right past Waldfogel-kun and into the condo. I stayed outside, not sure how to respond.**

Sam: [disdainful frown] ...Please, come in.

**Waldfogel-kun then turned to me and gestured me in. I followed Nakahara-san inside, somewhat relieved.**

Sam: [folds arms] I apologize that my room is so...how do you say, _überladen?_  I have not had the time to clean up since we arrived.

**He wasn't wrong; the entire condo was littered with expensive-looking items of various sizes and shapes. It was kind of difficult to find a place to stand.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Really? You haven't had the time? [sideways look] Not even with all that space in your oh-so-busy schedule created by not attending our breakfast meetings?

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] If that is what you are here to talk of, then you are not going to get an answer different than the one I already gave you.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Why are you so averse to attending the meetings, Waldfogel? You _know_ you don't have a busy schedule at all, so why won't you just do it?

Sam: [disdainful frown] Why is it so important to you?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Because we all agreed to it, and it's an important way for us to share information we've discovered.

Sam: [folds arms] Do you want the real reason?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yes, please.

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] I do not enjoy dining with other people.

Tatane: That's the only reason...??

**I've heard of petty reasons for doing things, but this is something else.**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Well, you're going to have to get over it. It's important for all of us to attend the meetings, and that's that.

Sam: [dismissive expression] Respectfully, _ich bin nicht einverstanden._

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] You _what?_

Sam: [disdainful frown] I apologize, Nakahara, but I will not be attending the meetings. They are not an effective passage of my time, and being around that many people at once is not particularly pleasant for me.

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] Waldfogel, this is an _order_ \--

Sam: [pushes glasses up] Perhaps you should just go.

**Saying that, Waldfogel-kun opened the door and really obviously gestured outside. Nakahara-san shifted uncomfortably where she stood before scoffing and storming out. I followed after her, trying not to make eye contact with Waldfogel-kun.**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh...and so?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Total bust. He still won't come to the meetings, and now I've been made to feel insensitive for trying to force him to.

Suzuki: [points both palms upward] Gosh, Nakahara-san, that's pretty suckish, sorry to hear it! [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] But get ready to get out of your slump, 'cause I've got something that is capital A- _mazing_ to tell you guys!

Tatane: Really? What's that?

Suzuki: [makes L's with hands] [smiles picturesquely and frames face with L's] It's probably better if I tell everybody all at the same time! Do you think we could all gather in the casino again?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Why can't you tell the three of us right now?

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Trust me, Nakahara-hime, it's totally group news! [wide grin] And you're all gonna _flip_ when you hear, too!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] That doesn't convince me in any way that I should wait and let you unleash your news on everyone.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh... I mean, uh, Nakahara-san? Maybe, uh, we should let Suzuki-san...uh, do what she wants... [looks to side nervously] I mean, uh, if it's good news, then everybody... I mean, uh, everybody will want to hear, right?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Fine. [points at Tatane] Tatane, I'm tasking you with gathering everyone, is that clear?

Tatane: Wha...? Why me?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Because corralling our classmates is the one thing you and Toda are vaguely competent at.

**...Thanks, I guess?**

**So while Chikaru-san and Suzuki-san took Nakahara-san back to where we just had breakfast, I got stuck with the job of finding everybody else, wherever they were in the city, and telling them to go to the club and casino. It was even less exciting than it sounds.**

**But it wasn't really worth describing in detail. Most of my classmates were where I expected them to be--Kanno-kun was hanging around in the theater, Teruya-san was in the convenience store, and so on. I even returned back to Waldfogel-kun's condo and managed to convince him to come. Once I found Toda-san at Town Hall and told her to please come with me to the club and casino, my job was done. We talked while we walked.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Any indication as to what Suzuki-san wants to tell us?

Tatane: None whatsoever. She says it's group news, so she wants to wait to tell us until all of us are at the club and casino.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] This ought to be festive.

**When we got to the club and casino, everyone else was there, looking around expectantly.**

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] It's like we live our entire lives in this goddamn casino...!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Well, it's not a terrible place to be. [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] I mean, I can think of worse places to have to spend all your time.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] The workings of the casino actually interest me somewhat.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Does anyone know why we're here, though? Len-chan just told me to come over here and said Masu-chan had something important to say! Kyōmi o sosoru!

Suzuki: [makes L's with hands] [smiles picturesquely and frames face with L's] You betcha, it's important! If I can have your attention, everyone?

**Everyone quieted down and focused on Suzuki-san.**

Suzuki: [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] You'll all be delighted to know that we're going to have a party this evening! [fist in the air triumphantly] Yoohoo, right??

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] Excuse me? _That's_ the "good news" you had for everyone?

Suzuki: [delighted expression] Isn't it totally sweet? We're gonna have so much fun!

Chikaru: [bites nail] Wow, uh... I mean, uh, Suzuki-san, are you sure? A, uh, party? [slight blush] Can we even, uh, do something like that...?

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] For sure! It hardly takes any work, and I personally think it's long overdue!

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] But...really? Aren't parties like, really social events and stuff...?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Aw, don't worry, Aki-chan! Aya-chan'll stay right next to you the whole time so you don't get too nervous!

Nakahara: [sideways look] Don't tell me you people are actually considering this?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Well, I don't know, I think having a party could _bee_ a great way to blow off steam! [clasps hands] Plus, it would _bee_ the perfect way to tell Monobear we're not any worse off now just _bee_ cause of these countdown timer things!

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Um, yeah... I agree, it would be fun...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You can't be serious. There's no way this is actually going to happen.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Nakahara-san, try to consider it objectively. Monobear wants us to descend into paranoia because of these timers--but if we all have a fun group activity together, then it'll be less likely for us to start distrusting each other. [deep thought] You don't _have_ to participate if you don't want to... [softer expression] but it would be nice of you to attend.

Date: [thumbs up with toothy grin] Yeah, Nakahara, you should do it! You know, let your hair down! Have some fun for once!!

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] Now _that_ I'd like to see.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] I already wear my hair down.

Sam: [curious expression] I believe Yoshi--Date, I mean--may have been employing an idiom to get across her point.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] It _would_ be a good idea, Nakahara-san. [twirls pen with bright expression] It might help assuage your acute onset paranoia, after all.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] ..... [head raised, staring upward] Fine, we'll have a party. I assume it will be here? [annoyed expression] There's really no other building to have a party in, after all.

Suzuki: [thumbs up] Yepskerdoodles! We'll party hearty right here in the casino, starting at nine o'clock sharp, sound good?

Suzuki: [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] The party will probably be "come as you are," but if you'd like to dress up, feel free! Go with what your gut tells you, sweethearts!

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] Oh, but this does sound delightful!~ [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] An evening soirée where cares are thrown away to the wind!~

Jinno: [blank expression] It is not as though we have anything to lose by planning such an event.

**I'm glad everyone else is excited. Personally, I don't see how one party is going to make things better--and I certainly don't know why Suzuki-san decided we should do it all of a sudden.**

**Oh well. I'm sure my attitude will probably change once we're having the actual party.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Chikaru-san, Suzuki-san, and Tatane-kun--remember that you'll still be watching over Nakahara-san, even while we're at the party.

Suzuki: [thumbs up] Aye aye, Toda-hime! [hand covering mouth] Ah, darn it! I meant Toda-san.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Uh, yes, of course, Toda-san.

Tatane: Sure thing.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] But I'm warning you: if the three of you try to force me to have fun at this party, I will destroy you.

**So, once we decided to have a party, we once again left the club and casino to do our own things. Nakahara-san dragged the three of us back to the condo complex and sat at one of the tables. Chikaru-san, Suzuki-san, and I sat close by, watching her carefully, but she didn't really do anything. She just sat there and, at random intervals, took a sweeping, nervous glance all around her.**

**Was she afraid that if she didn't keep a close watch, somebody might attack her? The three of us were right there watching, but...I guess she didn't really think we were the strongest choices for guarding her.**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] So, uh...what do you...uh, what do you think we should be doing...?

Tatane: I don't really know. Nakahara-san isn't doing a whole lot.

Nakahara: [sideways look] You know, when you don't even make the slightest effort to whisper, I _can_ hear you, Tatane.

Tatane: !

Tatane: R-right, sorry, Nakahara-san.

**I guess I should probably work on being more subtle.**

Suzuki: [makes L's with hands] [smiles picturesquely and frames face with L's] Well, seeing as how Nakahara-hime's pretty well stationary for now, do you guys mind if I hop into the casino and decorate a little for the party? [head tilted to one side] [content expression] I promise I'll only be a little while!

Tatane: Oh. Well, I guess that's fine.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh, yeah, sure...

Suzuki: [delighted expression] Thanks a million, sweethearts! You're life-savers! [leaves]

**I don't think I would call that "responsible" on Suzuki-san's part, but what were we going to say? That no, she couldn't go and decorate? I guess it's okay, though; Chikaru-san and I are still around to look after Nakahara-san, so things should be alright.**

Chikaru: [slight blush] So, uh...Tatane-san, uh... I mean, what do you think of us having...uh, a party?

Tatane: I don't know. It seems a little random at a time like this, but I'm sure it'll end up being fun enough. I mean, parties are pretty much always fun, right?

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh, yeah... I mean, probably, yeah. [scratches neck nervously] I wish I wasn't...uh, I mean, I wish I wasn't as shy as I am... [bites nail] Parties...uh, kind of tend to drain me...

**I was about to answer, until suddenly I remembered something important. I made sure to whisper so Nakahara-san couldn't hear.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san, I just remembered...! The party starts at nine, but your countdown...

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Oh...! [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] I, uh, completely forgot... Uh, wow... [bites nail] Uh, Tatane-san, what should I do?

Tatane: I don't know... Maybe, considering the situation, it would be better for you and me not to go until your timer is over. You know, just to be sure.

Chikaru: [bites nail] You mean, uh...to not go until 9:30? [looks to side nervously] It might, uh, be smart... But, uh... [lowers head] Well, uh...

Tatane: What? What's wrong?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I, uh... Well, I mean, I kind of wanted to...uh, be at the party... [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] I know it's, uh, silly...but I kind of, uh, wanted to make myself...uh, not be as shy...

Tatane: So, you want to be at the party so you can improve on that?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] I know, it's... I mean, uh, it's stupid...

Tatane: No, I understand. I'll just make sure to stay by your side, is that okay?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Yeah, uh... I mean, that's fine, yeah.

**We all sat there, not saying anything else, for a little while. My legs actually started to ache from sitting in the same position for so long. Finally, I decided to stand up and walk over to Nakahara-san.**

Tatane: Hey, Nakahara-san? Is there anything you wanted to do today, or...?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I don't need you pandering to me like I'm a sick animal, Tatane. If I have something to do, you'll know, because I'll stand up and go to do it. It's that simple.

Tatane: ...Right, sorry.

**I was just trying to be helpful, but I guess Nakahara-san really doesn't appreciate people trying to help her. I walked back over to Chikaru-san and sat next to her.**

Chikaru: [half smile] I think, uh...that it was nice of you to, uh, make that offer, Tatane-san.

Tatane: Really? Because I feel like I was slapped in the face a little.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh...I mean, it was still a kind gesture...

Tatane: So...what should we actually do, then?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh... I guess, uh...I don't know, sorry... [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I mean, uh, I guess there isn't a lot _to_ do until the party...

Tatane: Yeah, and that's still a while from now.

**I don't think I've had this happen since we arrived, where I've actually been bored and didn't have anything to do. I would consider spending time with some of my classmates, but I committed myself to helping Chikaru-san and Suzuki-san look after Nakahara-san, so I can't really do that.**

**It felt like we sat there for years, but it was probably only a couple more hours, with Chikaru-san and me tossing different possible conversation topics back and forth, until finally Suzuki-san came back.**

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] I have created a masterpiece!

Tatane: Oh, the club and casino, you mean?

Suzuki: [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] Hells yeah! You should see it, it's positively stunning! [delighted expression] I'm telling you, my decorating skills are ultra fantastic!

Tatane: O-okay, we got it.

Suzuki: [delighted expression] You'll also be happy to know that I made a whole big ton of sweets and dessert stuff to set out on a table! So we can eat a bunch of totally delectable snacks while we party!

Tatane: That sounds fun.

**Honestly, it sounds like an entire banquet of just sweets is going to get old after a while, but it's not that big of a problem.**

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] So, any updates on Nakahara-hime?

Tatane: Not really. She's just been sitting by herself like that since we got here.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] She doesn't, uh... I mean, she doesn't want to really do anything...

Suzuki: [uncertain expression] Aw man, for real? Does that mean I put on these totally sweet walking around clothes for zip?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Well, I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience to your fashion sense.

**We all turned to face Nakahara-san, who was leaning toward us and looked a little like she'd been hanging on to every word of our conversation.**

Suzuki: [hand covering mouth] What? What? What? No, Nakahara-san, that's not what I meant at all! [unwraps a chocolate bar and starts sucking on it nervously] I just meant that I might have to change back into my other outfit before the party, I guess!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Well, if you're all looking for a way to spend your time, then you _could_ just leave and cut it with this guard nonsense.

Tatane: Nakahara-san, no. We have to watch over you to make sure nothing happens.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Then you'll be watching me sleep. [puts hand on hip] I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since we arrived here, and I don't plan to fall asleep at the party, so I'm going to rest for a while.

Tatane: Uh, okay, that's fine. Chikaru-san, you and I will stay in Nakahara-san's room while she's asleep, and Suzuki-san--

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] I'm sorry, _what?_

Tatane: ...I said, Chikaru-san and I will stay in your room while you're asleep?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You absolutely will not. What on earth would make you think I would let you do that?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh, Nakahara-san...it's just that, uh... I mean, uh, that will help make sure nobody gets into your room...uh, without us knowing...

Nakahara: [bitter expression] You know what, do whatever you want. It's not like I apparently have any sway over you people anyway.

**With that, Nakahara-san turned adroitly on one foot and strolled back into her condo.**

Tatane: Jeez, this whole guard thing is really irritating her.

Suzuki: [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] I think Nakahara-hime just feels like we're condescending to her, y'know? She just doesn't understand we're doing it to help her be safe!

Tatane: I guess so. Anyway, like I said, Chikaru-san, you and I will stay with Nakahara-san. But obviously, we have to be as quiet as we possibly can so she can sleep. And then Suzuki-san, you stay outside and keep guard, is that okay?

Suzuki: [makes L's with hands] [smiles picturesquely and frames face with L's] Stunning!

Tatane: ...I'm assuming that means "yes?"

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Sure thing, buttercup!

**So Chikaru-san and I followed Nakahara-san into her condo, with Suzuki-san staying just outside the door.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] I'm going to tell you right now: if _any_ of my things are out of place when I wake up, I will kill both of you.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] U-uh...

Tatane: We promise not to disturb your stuff, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Correct.

**Nakahara-san took off her suit jacket and necktie--I felt the weird need to look away, even though I didn't assume she was going to undress completely--and hung them very neatly on the handle of her washroom door. Then she placed her shoes next to the same door and got into her bed. It was interesting to see the contrast between how neat she kept her things and, for example, how much of a mess Waldfogel-kun's condo was.**

**After a few moments without Nakahara-san saying anything, I sat down gingerly on the floor. Chikaru-san did the same.**

Tatane: She sure makes a lot of jokes about killing people.

Nakahara: [opens one eye] I'm not asleep yet, Tatane.

Tatane: S-sorry! Sorry.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Yeah, okay.

**So we were silent for quite some time. I exchanged periodic glances with Chikaru-san, and also took a look around Nakahara-san's condo. It wasn't any better furnished than mine or, I'm assuming, anyone else's, but it had a weirdly stiff air to it, like the room itself would punish you for making loud noises or touching anything.**

**After something like a half hour, I figured it was a safe bet that Nakahara-san was asleep.**

Tatane: I have to be honest, this isn't something I expected to be doing today.

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Oh... Uh, I'm...uh, sorry...

Tatane: Wait, why? Why are you sorry?

Chikaru: [lowers head] Because, uh... I mean, uh...you didn't have to help me and Suzuki-san... But, uh, you offered anyway...and now, uh, all you get to do... I mean, uh, all you get to do is sit around doing nothing... [looks to side with ashamed expression] I didn't, uh...mean to make your day...so, uh, boring...

Tatane: No, it's not your fault, really. I _want_ to stay with you, remember? To make sure nothing bad happens to you because of your timer.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Are you, uh, sure...?

Tatane: Of course I'm sure! Where's this coming from?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Just, uh...I mean, uh, because... Uh... Because, uh, it's just so weird to me that, uh, someone as important as you would be willing to...uh, make sure someone like me is okay...

Tatane: Chikaru-san, you can't think like that. You're just as important as anyone else here.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] That's, uh, really kind of you to say...

Tatane: I'm not just saying it, though, I really think it.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] ..... [looks away with very pink face] Uh, wow... I mean, uh... Uh, thank you, Tatane-san...

Chikaru: [lowers head] .....

Tatane: What's wrong, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] ...I, uh... [wipes tears from eyes] How do you think it's going to, uh, happen?

Tatane: What? What do you mean?

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I mean... I mean, how do you think I'm going to die?

Tatane: Chikaru-san, how can you say that?? I'm here to protect you, remember?

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] I know...but, uh... But, uh, what if it doesn't work...? How, uh...how do you think I would die, then...?

Tatane: Chikaru-san, you're not going to die, I promise! There's no need to even think about "how you're going to die" and all that, because you won't.

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I... I know, but, uh... [wipes tears from eyes] I mean, things happen, you know...? That, uh, we can't control... [darkened expression] Like, uh...what if these timers... I mean, what if they're some kind of...uh, what's it called? Self-fulfilling...?

Tatane: You mean, the fact that you actually got the timer is why you'll end up dying at the end of the countdown?

**Like a self-fulfilling prophecy? Damn, what if she's right?? I bet that's exactly what Monobear's going for with these timers...**

Tatane: I guess it's always a possibility. It would really suck, but we can't ignore it. But it's a possibility I'm not going to let happen. I know I can protect you no matter what happens.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh...really...?

Tatane: Really. I won't leave your side for one minute before 9:30 tonight, if that's what it takes.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Well, uh... I mean, uh, that's really kind of you...

Tatane: I promise, I won't let you die.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Promise...? [half smile] Wow, uh... I mean, uh... [lowers head] Thank you, Tatane-san...

Tatane: Of course, Chikaru-san.

**There wasn't much else to say after that. I couldn't help thinking about what Chikaru-san said. No matter how much you try to prevent something, it can all be for nothing if something completely unexpected happens... I really wanted to believe I could avoid that kind of thing anyway, but when it comes down to it, I really never know...**

**Still, I have to believe. There's nothing that could make me stop believing--nothing will convince me to stop trying to protect Chikaru-san.**

**We must have just sat there for hours, not doing anything at all. Even though I know it's all to make sure Nakahara-san doesn't get paranoid or anything like that, it was still _really_ dull.**

**I felt my eyes get a little heavy. I realized that I was also sleepy, not having gotten all the sleep I hoped for last night.**

Chikaru: [yawns softly] Uh, Tatane-san...make sure you don't, uh...fall asleep...

Tatane: Oh. Oh, right. You too, heh.

Chikaru: [half smile] Oh, uh...right. I didn't even, uh...realize I was tired, uh, until I yawned...

Tatane: Do you know what time it is at all?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Uh... [bites nail] Oh, uh, I just realized. I can, uh... I mean, uh, I can look at my timer to figure it out...

Tatane: Oh, right, because you know what time it ends.

**Chikaru-san reached into her pocket and pulled out her rectangular timer, studied it for a second, and then put it back.**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I have, uh...four and a half hours left...

Tatane: You mean, your _timer_ says you have four and a half hours. Remember, Chikaru-san, I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen.

Chikaru: [lowers head] I know... It's just, uh...that every time I look at it, I, uh, get the chills...

Tatane: That's understandable. I mean, it's still pretty intimidating, no matter how you look at it...

Tatane: Anyway, that means it's around five. Jeez, Nakahara-san sure can sleep, huh?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Well, she, uh... I mean, she _has_ had a stressful day.

Tatane: Yeah, that's true. I would probably sleep a while if I were in her situation.

**Truth be told, I would probably sleep a while no matter what, but that's not the point.**

Tatane: Do you think she'll sleep all the way until the party starts?

Chikaru: [bites nail] If she does, uh...I guess we should probably wake her...

Tatane: Yeah, probably.

Tatane: ...Hey, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh, yes, Tatane-san?

Tatane: It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay, I promise; I'll make sure of it.

Chikaru: [wide smile] Thank you, Tatane-san! Uh, you really know how to...uh, make me feel better...!

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] And, uh... Uh, Tatane-san?

Tatane: Yeah?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Whatever, uh, happens... [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Whatever... I mean, uh, whatever happens tonight... [slight blush] I just want you to know, uh...that, uh...I'm really glad I'm your friend...

Tatane: You too, Chikaru-san.

**Chikaru-san took my hand and squeezed it very gently in her own before pulling back. Her hand was small and fragile-looking, like you could break it into a million pieces if you held it too hard--reflective of Chikaru-san herself, in a sense.**

**We sat there without really making any other conversation for a long time. I think it's okay that we didn't say anything, though--the silence wasn't uncomfortable or anything like that. It was a peaceful silence, interrupted only by Nakahara-san's extremely occasional snoring. Finally, the door opened behind us, and Suzuki-san poked her head in.**

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Hey, sweethearts! It's 8:30 now, so I'm gonna get changed and head back to the casino for some last-minute preparations, 'kay 'kay? [makes L's with hands] [smiles picturesquely and frames face with L's] And you two should probably wake up Nakahara-hime!

Suzuki: [giggles delicately] Oh, Nakahara-hime! What a gosh darn sleepyhead!

Suzuki: [delighted expression] Anyway, let's get this party going! I'll be waiting, sweethearts! [leaves]

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] 8:30, huh...? [looks to side nervously] So, uh...I've got an hour...

Tatane: Chikaru-san, you've got to stop thinking that way. It's not that you have an hour left to live--it's just that you have an hour left until we know for sure that these timers aren't real.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Uh...right, yeah, of course... [bites nail] Uh, sorry, Tatane-san...

Tatane: Let's wake up Nakahara-san, okay?

**The two of us walked over to Nakahara-san's sleeping figure. She hadn't moved at all the entire time she slept--she was still lying on her side, just as she was when she got in bed.**

Tatane: Hey, Nakahara-san?

**She stirred slightly, and after only a couple seconds she blinked open her eyes and looked up at me.**

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] What the hell are you doing in my-- [calmer] oh. Right, I'd forgotten.

Tatane: It's 8:30 pm now, so the party is starting soon.

**Nakahara-san nodded and got up out of bed. She walked over to her washroom door and put her tie, shoes, and jacket back on. Again, I felt a weird compulsion to avert my eyes.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Then I guess we should get going. [sideways look] May as well get this over with, anyway.

**That's a nice attitude to take to a party...**

**Regardless, the three of us left Nakahara-san's condo and started toward the club and casino. It was close to Night Time, so the sky was pretty dark, but not pitch black.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] So, uh, Nakahara-san, how did you sleep?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I feel no more rested now than I did hours ago.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Uh...okay, that's... [scratches neck nervously] Uh, sorry...

**Soon we reached the club and casino building, where Suzuki-san was placing a couple more decorations around the already heavily decorated room. Seriously, it looked amazing--there were tablecloths on all of the fancy tables with napkins folded in elegant designs in front of each of the chairs, and I guess Suzuki-san had figured out how to control the lighting in the building, because the entire room had a slightly red hue. There was also really soft smooth jazz music playing out of a stereo in one corner of the room, and true to her word, Suzuki-san had set out a huge banquet table of entirely desserts. It definitely looked like an upscale party in here, and I have to admit, I was impressed with Suzuki-san's work.**

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Welcome, guys! What do you think of my masterpiece?

**She finished adorning one of the fancy table chairs with glitter and jogged toward us. Just like she said before, she had changed back into her princess-y outfit. Which, frankly, looked difficult to jog in.**

Tatane: It looks really good, Suzuki-san! Like really, this is actually really well done.

Chikaru: [wide smile] You should, uh, be proud of yourself, Suzuki-san...!

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] I admit the decor is decent. [annoyed expression] But when are the others going to show up? It's nearing nine o'clock at this point.

Suzuki: [takes a sugar stick from her pocket and twirls it between her fingers] Well, I've got to get back in the kitchen and make a few more extra sweets, for just in case we run out! [makes L's with hands] [smiles picturesquely and frames face with L's] If you guys would be a-okay with greeting everyone else who comes in, that would be super duper sweet of you!

???: Oh, Suzuki-san, a moment, please!~

**We all turned to see Kanno-kun standing at the door, waving.**

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Yes, Jinno-hime? [hand covering mouth] I mean, Kanno-kun! Gosh, I just can't get that straight!

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] No worries. [brings both palms together with simpering smile] Anyway, I know I'm here early, but I wanted to help out with some treats of my own, if that's alright?~

Suzuki: [hand covering mouth] Oh! You, you wanted to--oh! [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Oh, well that's just super! I love it when other people get involved in making super delicious snacks! I would _love_ your help, honey!

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] "Honey?" Suzuki-san, I've never heard you call anyone that before!~

Suzuki: [half grin] Oh, haven't I? Maybe it's new.

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Well, I was thinking of making some fruit-flavored candies to set out in a bowl for everyone. [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] I have a really fast recipe that makes them in less than a half hour. Does anyone have a suggestion for what fruit I should make them?~

Tatane: How about strawberry?

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Strawberry, you say?~

Tatane: Yeah, I...I dunno, I like strawberries.

Kanno: [clasps hands with delighted expression] Oh, how precious!~ Well then, Tatane-kun, I will make strawberry candies!~ [points at Tatane with cheery smile] And since you like them, I'll be sure to save some just for you, Tatane-kun!~

**With that, Kanno-kun suddenly grabbed my shoulders and kissed both my cheeks. I freezed up and barely resisted the urge to forcibly remove him from my person, and he drew back with a grin.**

**Why does he do that? That thing where he tries to make you feel like you're the only person in the world who matters? It gets odd sometimes.**

**But anyway, Suzuki-san and Kanno-kun disappeared off to the kitchen after that, leaving Chikaru-san, Nakahara-san, and I alone. Luckily, though, our classmates started trickling in over the course of the next couple of minutes.**

Date: [bright expression] Hey!! Let's rock this party, whaddaya say??

Shiraishi: [contented smile] It's been a while since I was at an actual party, so I hope this one is fun!

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] This party should be a nice place for me to observe everyone's actions in a social situation. [twirls pen with bright expression] Well, and to have a nice evening, of course.

**Chikaru-san and I casually greeted everyone as they came in. When Toda-san walked in, though, I couldn't do anything but blink repeatedly. Once again, she was wearing a completely different outfit than she was earlier today. She must have made it herself again.**

Tatane: Is that a lolita bow in your hair?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I thought it would look nice.

Tatane: Well yeah, it's nice. I've just never seen you wear anything like that before.

Toda: [shrugs] It's a departure from my usual wardrobe, yes.

**It's a little weird to see Toda-san wearing something like that--I would have expected to see Suzuki-san wear that kind of bow before anyone else--but it looked nice, anyway.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] This party is gonna be so fun, watashi wa kakushin shite iru! Aya-chan can feel it in her bones, ha ha!

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] But, Teruya-san...could you, maybe, stay close to me during the party...? [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] I don't want to get stuck in the middle of a big crowd...!

Sam: [folds arms] I hope this gathering will prove to be an effective _Aufwendung_  of my time.

Jinno: [blank expression] I believe it shall be. A party is very much warranted for absolving some of the tension that has arisen throughout our group.

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] Hey, dudes! Are we ready to party or what? [clasps hands] We're gonna have some fun, I know it! [holds up index finger] We're gonna wreck some shit.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Umemoto-kun...!

Akiyama: [big smile with two thumbs up] Hey, what are we waiting for? We've got a party to throw, don't we?

Toda: [contented expression] We certainly do.

**We all turned toward Toda-san's voice. She stood in front of one of the fancy tables and addressed the entire room.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] As this is a party, I wouldn't say there are any special guidelines for us to follow here. In fact, as long as no one breaks any of Monobear's rules, I suggest you all enjoy the evening in whatever way you please.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] It is possible this event may be a form of catharsis for those of us who have experienced fear or stress during our time here.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That's a very good way to think about it, Jinno-san. We all deserve a night off, if you will, and this is that night.

Sam: [curious expression] Exactly how long should this party go on?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh yeah, we should probably decide that, huh?

Date: [puts hands on hips with excited expression] No reason we can't pull an all-nighter, right??

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Are you sure...? I mean, that's kind of a long party.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Well _yeah!_ The longer, the better!!

Umemoto: [snickers] Oh my god, you _actually_ just said that.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Well, I agree with Date-san. [tilts head to side with subtle smile] I think an all-night party sounds like fun!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Yeah, and I promise I'll stay by your side so you're not alone, Aki-chan!

Hoshino: [small smile] Well, okay! [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] That sounds cool, then.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Do I get a different set of people looking after me starting at midnight, then? [sideways look] Preferably a less completely ineffectual set of people?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I assure you, Nakahara-san, that the people who were guarding you today were doing their best.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh, yeah... I mean, uh, I promise we were...

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] If we _are_ starting a new guard tonight, then I'd like to volunteer! [tilts head to side with open smile] I'm very interested in seeing what makes Nakahara-san tick!

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] Is there any way I can refuse to allow a specific person to look after me?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I think we're getting a little off subject. [softer expression] Anyway, it's now 9:05 pm, everyone. Please enjoy our party to the fullest, and...I think that's it. [contented expression] Let's party, alright?

**So, once we were done with last minute explanations and that stuff, our party began.**

**I immediately located Chikaru-san and positioned myself next to her. After all, these next twenty-five minutes were the most important twenty-five minutes of my life; I had to do everything I possibly could to make sure nothing happened to Chikaru-san in that time.**

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh, hi, Tatane-san.

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san. I'm staying with you--you don't mind that, right?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh, no... I mean, uh, not at all...

Tatane: I actually kind of wish time would pass faster, you know? The sooner it gets to be 9:30 while you're still safe, the better.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh... Yeah, uh... I mean, uh, yeah, I get what you mean...

Tatane: Chikaru-san, are you okay?

Chikaru: [lowers head] I mean... Uh, yeah, it's just...every time I think about how close it is...uh, it just gets more worrying...

Tatane: Well, you don't need to worry about it, Chikaru-san. It's only...what, twenty-four? Yeah, twenty-four more minutes now. That's no time at all, really--nobody could come up with a plan to hurt you in that short a time.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Yeah, I know...

**It makes sense that she's still worried. Anyone would be worried if their timer told them they had less than a half hour left to live. But, that's exactly why I have to be completely on guard. In a way, my job to protect Chikaru-san is even more pressing than my job guarding Nakahara-san, because Chikaru-san's timer is literally _about_ to end.**

**But it's just a little while longer. Just a short while, and then it'll be over, and we can tell everyone that the timers are fake, just like we all figured.**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Hey, these desserts and things are actually really great! Good job, Suzuki--Suzuki-sama...?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I believe Suzuki is composing extra snacks in the kitchen.

Date: [slight smirk] Jesus, how much food can one person make? Not that I'm complaining, but damn!

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san, do you want to try some of Suzuki-san's sweets and desserts?

Chikaru: [half smile] Oh, uh...yeah, sure.

**We walked over as a pair to the banquet table, which was piled high with plates of tiny cakes, about a hundred different kinds of candy and chocolate, fruit-based tarts--almost any kind of dessert you could name. There was even a chocolate fountain in the very center, complete with a mini-buffet station of different things to put on sticks and hold under the fountain, like marshmallows, pineapple chunks, and my personal favorite, strawberries.**

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] All these sweets are making Aya-chan's mouth water faster than you can say "satō rasshu!" I want all of it!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Are we sure we should _bee_ giving Teruya-sama sugar?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] No, let's do it! I'd love to study its effects on her.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Do you _ever_ quit doing research, bro?

Tatane: Chikaru-san, what here do you want?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh... Hmm... Uh... I don't know, uh, those strawberries look really nice...

Tatane: Oh, you like strawberries too?

Chikaru: [half smile] Yeah, uh...I love them, actually.

Tatane: Me too! That's cool.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh... Well, uh, I guess we...uh, have that in common...

Umemoto: [snickers] Oh my god, could you _bee_ more obvious?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Umemoto-kun, p-please, that's intrusive... [covers mouth with slightly amused expression] You're right, though...

**What does he mean, "obvious?" I'm confused.**

**As I got both Chikaru-san and myself some chocolate-covered strawberries, I stole a glance at the clock. 9:15. Only fifteen more minutes to go.**

**With each passing minute, I felt myself getting both more apprehensive about what might--just _maybe_ \--end up happening, but at the same time more certain that I could help Chikaru-san stop her countdown from coming true. I could see the seconds passing away on the clock, counting down to when we could celebrate that Chikaru-san didn't die.**

Jinno: [bows slightly] I assume nobody will mind my departing for a short while--I would like to try my hand at some of the casino machines over there. [leaves]

Date: [slight smirk] Well, who knew hunter chick would get into gambling! [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] I gotta be honest, I thought that would be Shiraishi-- [curious expression] huh? Shiraishi? Where'd she go??

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] ...Huh.

Kanno: Incoming, friends!~

**Kanno-kun approached carrying two glass bowls, each full to the rim of red candies. I was captivated instantly, and my gaze followed the bowls as Kanno-kun set the two bowls on opposite sides of the chocolate fountain.**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Uh, really, Kanno-sama? Two full bowls of candy? How are we going to finish those?

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Oh, don't worry, Umemoto-kun!~ The candies won't go bad, after all. Besides, I think the aesthetic of two bowls adds a delightful element of symmetry to the table, don't you think?~

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] That's a very interesting calculation, Kanno-kun! Is it particularly important to you that the table be symmetrical?

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] I suppose I don't know, Fujimoto-kun!~ [points at Fujimoto with cheery smile] But I must say, you're very smart to notice something like that!~ You truly live up to your talent as a Super High-school Level Therapist!~

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Anyway, please help yourselves, friends!~ The candies are for everybody!~ [points at Tatane with cheery smile] Although, Tatane-kun, you _were_ the one who requested strawberry, so if you'd like the first one, it's yours!~

Tatane: Aha...well, okay. Thanks, that's nice of you.

**Kanno-kun flashed me another photogenic smile and gave me a candy from one of the bowls. I popped it in my mouth and just about collapsed--it was possibly the best candy I had ever eaten.**

Tatane: It's delicious, Kanno-kun, thank you.

Kanno: [clasps hands with delighted expression] Oh, lovely!~ Your happiness is music to my ears!~

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh...could I have one, too?

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] But of course, Chikaru-san!~ Anyone who wants a candy, please eat them to your heart's content!~

**Saying that, Kanno-kun gave Chikaru-san a candy as well. He then leaned against the table and gestured to the bowl he had taken the candy from with that same doting smile.**

**Well don't mind if I do.**

**I took a couple more candies for myself and then a few for Chikaru-san. As the two of us then left the banquet table, I saw some of our other classmates take Kanno-kun's candies as well.**

Kyoyama: [small smile] Wow, Kanno-kun... Um, th-these are wonderful.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yeah they are! My taste buds are going wild!

**Chikaru-san and I stopped a little ways away from the table and just exchanged smiles while we ate our candies and chocolate strawberries. I checked the clock again--it was now 9:20. We only had to endure ten more minutes of this suspense.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh, hey, Tatane-san...

Tatane: Yeah, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] I'm, uh... I mean, uh, I'm worried...

Tatane: I know. I know, but you just have to remember that I'm right here with you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I... Uh, I know...but, uh, I just can't stop being scared...

Tatane: It's okay, Chikaru-san. No matter what, I promise, you're not going to die.

**Chikaru-san finished the last of the candies I gave her and then took my hand. I held hers for a little bit, knowing that I had to give Chikaru-san every ounce of confidence I could. As long as we just have hope, I know we can get through this.**

**I looked at the clock once again, but only a single minute had passed.**

Toda: [blank expression] Is there a reason you keep checking the clock?

**Chikaru-san and I both jumped a little at Toda-san's voice just inches away from us. She was standing right behind us, so we turned to face her.**

Tatane: Oh, uh... Sorry, Toda-san, I'm just a little anxious.

Toda: [stern expression] And is there a reason you're not, you know, looking after Nakahara-san?

**Oh shit...! I completely forgot after the party started! I had all my attention focused on staying near Chikaru-san, to the point that the actual task of guarding Nakahara-san totally slipped my mind.**

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Oh...! Uh, wow, uh... I'm really, uh, sorry, Toda-san...!

Tatane: Me too--I'm really sorry, I completely forgot.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well, Nakahara-san is over there. [points at Nakahara] Please go and watch over her--you know she's already paranoid enough without people forgetting about her.

**I looked over at Nakahara-san, who was sitting by herself at one of the tables, looking somber. Jeez, I really made a mistake here; now Nakahara-san probably thinks we don't even care about her.**

Tatane: Sorry, Toda-san...

Chikaru: [lowers head] Yeah... Uh, I'm really sorry...

Toda: [shrugs] Don't apologize to me, apologize to her.

**So the two of us made our way over to the table where Nakahara-san was sitting.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Oh, what a surprise--the people who are supposed to be with me constantly. [sideways look] Why am I surprised to see those people? It is a mystery.

Tatane: Yeah... Look, Nakahara-san, we're really sorry. We didn't mean to abandon you--

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] And yet it was apparently so easy for you to do so.

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh... I mean, uh, we really are sorry, Nakahara-san... [looks to side with ashamed expression] We, uh, messed up...uh, and that was rude. So, uh, sorry...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Whatever, it isn't as though you've been of any actual help to me anyway.

Tatane: Is it okay if we sit with you?

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] I don't see that I have a choice in the matter.

Tatane: Okay. Okay, yeah, we'll sit, if that's okay.

**Chikaru-san and I sat on either side of Nakahara-san, who just sat and didn't say anything else.**

Tatane: So, Nakahara-san, are you enjoying the party so far?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Not in the slightest.

Tatane: Oh.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh, so... Uh, Nakahara-san, would you...uh, like any of Suzuki-san's desserts, uh, from the banquet table?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] ..... [bites cheek with tired expression] I guess I wouldn't say no to lemon meringue pie. [annoyed expression] You know, assuming you actually remember to bring it back to me.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Uh...right, uh... Sorry, Nakahara-san...

Tatane: Sorry, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yeah, okay.

Tatane: We'll be back in just a minute, I promise.

**We stood up from the table and started toward the banquet table. I checked the clock again and saw that it was 9:26. God, this is getting close.**

**We were almost to the table, when suddenly I heard a voice from behind me.**

Toda: [stern expression] What are you doing?

**I turned to face Toda-san, who looked more than a little exasperated.**

Tatane: Sorry, we didn't forget Nakahara-san again, honest. She asked for one of those tiny pies on the plates, and so Chikaru-san and I are going to get it for her. We'll be back with Nakahara-san in just a minute.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] And that's a two-person job? Why can't one of you stay with Nakahara-san while the other gets pie?

**I really couldn't answer that question. If I answered truthfully, I would have to tell Toda-san about Chikaru-san's countdown, which would betray Chikaru-san's confidence...but I didn't want to lie to Toda-san, either.**

Tatane: Well, it's kind of complicated. I had to stay with Chikaru-san, because...

Toda: [blank expression] .....

Tatane: Well, it's just that--

Date: [puts hands on hips with excited expression] Hey, Tatane, Toda!! You gotta come see this--Teruya and Umemoto are competing to see who can stuff more candy in their mouth and I think their jaws are about to break!!

**I don't think I ever would have expected to be grateful to somebody for saying _that,_ but I was definitely grateful to Date-san in that moment. Toda-san and I both turned toward the banquet table, where, as advertised, Umemoto-kun and Teruya-san both had their mouths stuffed full of various kinds of candy. It was actually really disturbing but also really funny to see.**

Teruya: [muffled] Mmphf mmfhnm! _Nmnf mnph!_

Akiyama: [scratches head] I don't mean to be rude, Teruya-san, but nobody understood a word you just said.

Sam: [curious expression] What exactly happens if neither of them gives in?

Date: [bright expression] Then which ever one of them explodes first loses!!

**Toda-san turned back to me for just a moment.**

Toda: [stern expression] I'd still like to know what's with you and Chikaru-san having to go to the banquet table together... [shrugs] but for now it's fine. After all, you have a party to enjoy--

**...That's when it happened.**

**I registered the sensation of falling before I even knew what was going on. One moment, I was standing, and then the next moment I felt myself being thrown to the floor, and I hit the thin carpet with a resounding _thud._ My entire body hurt from the impact, and I heard myself let out a pained cry moments before I heard similar cries from everyone else--of pain, surprise, shock, confusion, everything in that general category.**

**I couldn't tell at all what was going on, but finally I roused my mind for long enough to figure out that the floor I was on felt weirdly wrong for some reason, like the surface of the ground itself was disoriented.**

**All of this, against the backdrop of the sounds of hundreds of different things crashing to the floor, as well as the screaming voices of my classmates.**

???: What the fuck is going on!!

???: Am I dead?? Have I died...??!

???: Wh-wh-what happened...! A-are we b-being attacked...?!

???: I-I think I broke something!

**Finally, I sort of, kind of got my bearings and managed to pull myself up onto my knees. I saw that everyone else was doing more or less the same thing, and everyone looked exactly as horrified as I felt.**

Toda: [clicks fingernails together with worried expression] Is everyone alright?! Please, everyone confirm that you're alive...!

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders with wide open eyes] Umemoto-kun! H-he's choking!

**Like a lightning bolt, Toda-san dashed across the room to where Umemoto-kun was on his knees, wheezing with a purple face. She got behind him, pulled him to his feet, wrapped her arms around his torso, and pushed inward with what must have been great force. Umemoto-kun gasped from the force, and a piece of candy flew from his mouth.**

Toda: [frantic expression] Umemoto-kun, are you okay?

Umemoto: [breathing heavily] Hhh...hh... [holds up index finger] Um...yeah, I'm okay... [clasps hands] God, Toda-sama, you just saved my life...!

Toda: [nods subtly] Of course. There was no way we could let you die of something so ridiculous. [worried expression] Now, what about everyone else? Is anyone else seriously hurt?

**By this point, everyone had gotten back the strength to stand, and it was soon obvious that everyone was still here and still alive.**

**Even...**

**Oh.**

**Oh my god.**

**Oh my god no where is Chikaru-san.**

Tatane: Ch-Chikaru-- _Chikaru-san!!_

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Tatane, what the hell?

Tatane: Where's Chikaru-san??! Where did she go!! We have to-- _we have to find her! We have to find Chikaru-san!!_

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Was she supposed to be here still--?

**Nakahara-san started to ask that question, but she must have seen the genuine horror on my face, because she suddenly appeared worried as well.**

Nakahara: [worried expression] Everyone, do as Tatane says! Locate Takara Chikaru immediately, that is an order!

**Suddenly Kanno-kun burst out of the kitchen with wide eyes.**

Kanno: [panicked expression] What was that thing just now? Was that an earthquake...?!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Whatever it was, it messed up the floor... I mean, the floor feels all crooked now...!

Tatane: There's no _time_ for that--Kanno-kun! Kanno-kun, was Chikaru-san in the kitchen with you??

Kanno: [confused expression] Um...n-no, she wasn't! Why, is there a problem with Chikaru-san--?

Tatane: We have to _find her!!_

Nakahara: [determined expression] Everybody, get to work, or did you not hear me the first time?! Find Chikaru, and do it now!

**At that, everybody scrambled in different directions, looking for Chikaru-san. Oh god... Oh god oh god oh god... This is what Chikaru-san meant, isn't it? When she said "things we can't control?" I could never have predicted something like this, and what if Chikaru-san...what if she's...!**

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] She's not on this side of the building, with the casino machines!

Umemoto: [worried expression] And she's not over here around the tables and stuff!

**Fuck, no...! This can't be happening! I made _sure_ this couldn't happen, I was _so sure!_ I was supposed to protect Chikaru-san, I _promised_ to protect her! And now...now I don't even know where she is!**

**Okay, no. No, I have to stop, I have to calm the hell down. This probably isn't all I'm making it out to be. Okay no, Chikaru-san probably isn't dead at all--I probably just lost track of her when Toda-san was talking to me earlier. Chikaru-san must just be somewhere else in the building, and _obviously_ she's alive. She has to be!**

**...But where else in the building could she be?**

**I suddenly realized it: there was a whole different part of this building that we hadn't searched. Sure, it didn't make any sense at all for Chikaru-san to be there, but I was willing to try literally _anything_ if it meant finding Chikaru-san.**

**Oh god we have to find her...**

Tatane: I'm going to search upstairs!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Upstairs--there's an upstairs?

**I didn't even take the time to answer, but instead rushed toward the stairs and scaled them as quickly as I could, calling for Chikaru-san with all the desperation in my body and all the courage I could summon.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san!! Chikaru-san, where are you!

**I dashed down the hallway and into Private Showroom #1, the one that smelled like apples. I inspected it quickly, but Chikaru-san was nowhere to be found. So, I dashed straight across the hall, into Private Showroom #3, with the lemon scent and yellow theme.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san! _Chikaru-san, come on!!_

**But when I looked around in this room, I couldn't find Chikaru-san there either. Shit...where the hell is she? Why can't we find her?! And why won't she answer when we call?? Is it because...**

**No, that can't be it, it just can't.**

**Still yelling Chikaru-san's name, I exited Private Showroom #3 and ran down the rest of the hallway to Private Showroom #2, with its strawberry fragrance that I love so much.**

**I realized something. Since there aren't any other rooms on the first floor of the club and casino, that means that if Chikaru-san wasn't in any of the places they checked down there, then she must be up here. Then...Showroom #2 is the last room in the building. Unless Chikaru-san somehow made it out of the club and casino building in the short time we were all disoriented by that earthquake or whatever it was, she must be here, right? And...obviously, she's okay, right? I mean, there's no reason she shouldn't be. Obviously, she's fine...!**

**I reached my hand toward the shade blocking the way into the showroom, but as my fingers touched it, my entire body tensed up, and I felt an overpowering wave of dread wash over my entire being. What if...Chikaru-san isn't okay? What if something's happened, for real this time?**

**...It's 9:30 sharp. The end of Chikaru-san's countdown. What if it was true all along? What if all our countdowns are telling the truth?**

**I know I can't be thinking like this. This is ridiculous, I shouldn't be so terrified, but there's no way I _couldn't_ be terrified in this situation...! What would I even do if I find Chikaru-san dead in there?**

**No, I have to stop. There's no way. Nothing bad has happened, I have to realize that.**

**Still, my breath hitched in my throat as I pushed the shade aside to walk into the room. I didn't mind, though--anxiety here is only natural, right?**

Tatane: It's fine... Even though I know nothing is wrong, it makes sense I would be worried...

**So I walked inside and--**

**...**

**.....**

**.......**

**Remember, when we were looking for Chikaru-san the first time, how I noted that that search was usually the moment the heroes discover the first victim and come to the shocking realization they _don't_ know how to handle seeing a dead body? Remember how I said that _wasn't_ that part of this story?**

**Well.**

**There she was.**

**There she was, sitting limply against the opposite wall of the showroom, her legs twisted to one side...**

**There she was, eyes just barely open but blatantly lifeless...**

**There she was, skin improbably pink and bleeding out bright red blood from a cringe-inducing wound on the top of her head...**

**There she was.....**

**Super High-school Level Chocolatier Masuyo Suzuki.......**

**...**

**Suddenly, the entire world was black, and I vaguely heard myself let out a piercing screech and felt myself hit the floor before I lost consciousness.**

**_Chapter 1: Despair City, Population: Decreasing (Ab)normal Days part END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly suggest listening to Despair Pollution Noise Music (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4kxEAVJjSM) and re-reading the last several lines. Masafumi Takada's tracks are masterpieces, as you probably know.  
> I hope the whole "have a party and someone dies" routine isn't played out. It was necessary. You understand.  
> Alas, poor Suzuki-san. Think of all the chocolate she'll never make. Ideas on who killed her? If you have any suggestions or predictions, please feel free to make them known, and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 1: Despair City, Population: Decreasing (Ab)normal Days, Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is even longer than the last one--apologies for that. I would have split it in two parts, but there was no reasonable place halfway through to split it.

_**Chapter 1: Despair City, Population: Decreasing** _

_**Abnormal Days** _

 

**...**

**I vaguely felt myself being moved. I...I _think_ someone was shaking me. Shaking me awake, I guess? Which is kind of a rude thing to do, actually, but I didn't have the energy to complain right now.**

**It was only several seconds after I think I regained consciousness that I registered somebody yelling my name.**

???: Tatane-kun...! Tatane-kun, wake up!

**My whole body was limp, but finally I found the strength to open my eyes. It was Toda-san shaking me, and as soon as I processed that, I suddenly remembered what I had just seen. The reason I had fallen unconscious...!**

Tatane: S-Suzuki-san! _Suzuki-san!!_

**I used all the energy I could possibly summon to writhe free of Toda-san's grip and onto the floor, where I could see her. Suzuki-san, lying up against the wall of the showroom, unmoving...**

Tatane: NO!

Toda: [holds hands close to heart with worried expression] Tatane-kun, I know...

**Looking at Suzuki-san's lifeless figure, flushed and bloody, I could barely hear anything but blood pounding in my head.**

**I don't understand...!! Suzuki-san...she was downstairs chatting with us about snacks, not half an hour ago...! And she was just as bright and lively as always...**

**How, then, could Suzuki-san be here, so obviously _without_ life, so unnaturally without any energy...?**

**How...?! How could this even happen? How was something like this even possible...? How, when we had devoted so much time to protecting each other and making sure something like this wouldn't ever happen??**

Tatane: No...!

**I tried to scream, tried to let my voice ring as loud as I could to show how horrified, how miserable I was...but my scream came out as a whisper.**

Toda: [looks down with gloomy expression] Tatane-kun, are you going to be okay?

Tatane: Am I...what? What do you mean, am I okay?

**I could literally feel myself preparing to take my anger out on Toda-san, and try as I might I couldn't stop it.**

Tatane: Of _course_ I'm not okay! How could I be okay--how can _any_ of us be okay right now?!

Toda: [softer expression] Tatane-kun, I understand...! This is an awful thing we've just had happen, but can you please try to calm down, just for now?

**Out of precisely nowhere, I found the energy to stand and advanced on Toda-san with a no doubt aggressive stance.**

Tatane: C-calm down?? How the hell am I supposed to calm down?! This is--this is...! How can you be so okay right now, what the hell is the _matter_ with you!

Toda: [softer expression] Tatane-kun--

Tatane: Do you not _see_ what's happened?! Suzuki-san is _dead,_ she's--she's _gone!!_ Are you just going to stand here and be some kind of--what the hell is your problem!

**I think my voice was rising to the point where only dogs could hear me, but I didn't even really notice myself talking anymore. I just needed someone to vent at right now, and Toda-san just stood there and nodded as I spoke.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, believe me, I'm not any more at peace with this than you are. But we have to try to summon all the emotional strength we have in this time, for Suzuki-san's sake. [softer expression] I understand if you have to yell right now, but the others are waiting for us downstairs.

Tatane: The others...?

**Then a thought occurred to me.**

Tatane: Ch-Chikaru-san--Chikaru-san, where--??

Toda: [nods subtly] Chikaru-san is downstairs with the others. It seems she was in this room.

Tatane: Sh...she was...? I didn't even see...

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well, there _was_ a dead body. That probably seemed like a more pressing matter at the time. [softer expression] But yes, she was unconscious a foot or so from where you passed out at the time. However, she is in perfectly good health and claims that, although shaken up, she is feeling fine.

Tatane: Oh...that's good...

**A terrible thought suddenly came to my mind. If Chikaru-san was unconscious here with Suzuki-san's body...was it possible she was being suspected right now? For...**

**For murdering Suzuki-san? I don't even want to think about that phrase right now, but there's no avoiding it at this point.** **Masuyo Suzuki is dead...and unless Monobear is responsible, or something like that... That must mean, one of us murdered her...!**

**With a heavy heart and no small difficulty making my own body move, I went back downstairs with Toda-san.**

**But the scene that greeted me had nothing to do with Chikaru-san being suspected as the murderer. No, the others seemed to have found a different target entirely.**

Umemoto: [points angrily at Jinno] I _told_ you! I _told_ you she was dangerous!! [rising hysteria] Everybody's all saying "oh don't suspect the hunter just _bee_ cause she's a hunter," well guess what! I was right!!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Jinno, we're asking for your defense here. Do you have any comment at all?

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Yeah, say something, asshole! Did you kill Suzuki or no?? It's a simple-ass question!!

Jinno: [blank expression] .....

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] She does not even speak.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Kami-chan, I thought you were better than this...

Tatane: Wh-whoa, what the hell? What's going on here??

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Oh, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] You sure have a way of sleeping when you're needed, Tatane-kun!

Tatane: Hey, I wasn't sleeping, I passed out!

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Tomato, tomahto.

Tatane: No but seriously, what's going on??

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] We have unmasked Jinno-san as the foul culprit responsible for Suzuki-san's untimely demise!~ [cups cheek with hand] I believe I speak for everyone when I voice my disappointment at this turn of events!~

Tatane: J-Jinno-san...? You mean, she killed Suzuki-san...?

**Jinno-san stood a little ways away from everyone else, looking lost and a little irritated. I couldn't even imagine her killing somebody, even if she _was_ trained for it...**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] I'm afraid so.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with terrified expression] What are we even going to do now...?

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] Well, we have to like, detain her or something, right? She's obviously volatile...!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I don't know... I mean, th-that seems so c-cruel...

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Yeah, uh... I mean, uh, I don't want any more people...uh, being hurt, than, uh... [turns away] [sobs openly] than have already been hurt...!

**At the sound of Chikaru-san's voice, I immediately turned my head and saw her standing a little ways away, shivering and trembling intensely. She must have found Suzuki-san's body before I did--that would explain what Toda-san told me, that she was unconscious in Showroom #2 at the same time I discovered Suzuki-san dead in there.**

**Under any other circumstances, I would be rushing up to Chikaru-san and being overjoyed that she's alive--and don't get me wrong, I'm happier than words can say that she's not dead--but I can't possibly do that now. Not with this completely new kind of horror that's overtaken our group...!!**

Jinno: [tired expression] If you feel compelled to restrain me, then so be it. [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Though I would request that you exercise a degree of care not to cause me express pain.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Why should we _bee_ gentle with _you?_ [points angrily at Jinno] _Bee_ cause you were so "gentle" with Suzuki-sama? Huh??

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] We're not going to detain Jinno.

Kanno: [confused expression] Why not...?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Because we don't have a proper method of doing so. [head raised, staring upward] Also Monobear just showed up.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Aw, Nakahara-san, you ruined my chance to startle all of you!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Whatever.

Toda: [stern expression] What do you want now, Monobear?

Monobear: [ironic blush] To applaud you bastards, of course! [turns to show primarily black side] We finally got a murder around here! This is a cause for excitement and congratulations!

Date: [seething expression] You shut the fuck up, you stupid ass!! This isn't something you joke about!

Monobear: [ironic blush] Correction: this isn't something _you_ joke about. _I_ can laugh about it all I want! Upupupu... [belly laugh with red twinkling] Ahahaha!! What did I tell you bastards! It doesn't matter how hard you try, someone always ends up dead!

Tatane: Shut up! Just, just shut up! Suzuki-san is _dead_ and you're just--it's your fault, all of it!!

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] _My_ fault? Really? Are you sure it's not the fault of--oh, I don't know, the person who killed her?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] You confirm, then, that it was one of the fifteen of us who murdered Suzuki? [glares at Jinno] Not that we actually needed that confirmed, but you understand.

Monobear: [neutral expression] That's absolutely correct, Nakahara-san! One of you bastards took Suzuki-san's life like a depraved animal! [ironic blush] And now you all get to investigate and find out who it was!

Akiyama: [stunned expression] I-investigate...? We have to investigate Suzuki-san's death...??

**Investigate? Like...like, what they do on TV crime dramas...? But we're high school students...! How are we supposed to do something like that? How are we supposed to deal with any of this?!**

Shiraishi: [tugs at shirt collar with miserable expression] But, how could we do that? I mean...Suzuki-san is our friend...!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Another correction: _was._ Suzuki-san _was_ your friend! Upupupu!

Umemoto: [points angrily at Monobear] Will you cut that out?! [impatient expression] That dissonant, disturbing jovial attitude that makes us all feel like complete shit?? [bitter expression] We don't _need_ that right now, okay? Suzuki-sama...Suzuki-sama is dead, and we deserve to not have to deal with your creepy antics!

Monobear: [ironic blush] Oh, Umemoto-kun, is that the beginnings of a descent into despair I hear? [sighs happily] Nothing like a fresh, heavy cloud of despair to slather the figurative icing on the murder cake, is there?

Umemoto: [bitter expression with tears in eyes] You...you...!

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] W-we can't investigate our f-friend's death...! [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] Th-there's no way! It's just not right!

Sam: [disdainful frown] You say as if there is any need at all for us to investigate. [crosses arms and looks away] After all, we already know who murdered Masuyo.

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Precisely. There's no real reason for us to do this at all. [annoyed expression] So, Monobear, if you're quite done attempting to set the mood, we're ready to conduct this "school trial" of yours. [points at Jinno] Try to come up with some impressive last words in the few minutes you have left, Jinno.

Jinno: [blank expression] .....

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Or just be absolutely fuckin' silent, that's fine too.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Uh, Nakahara-san? What did you mean by "the few minutes Jinno-san has left...?"

Monobear: [ironic blush] Oh, Fujimoto-kun, did you forget already? [neutral expression] At the upcoming school trial, your mission is the figure out the identity of the culprit who murdered Suzuki-san! And if you pick the right person as the culprit... [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] then that culprit will be brutally punished for breaking the public order! Gahahaha!

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with terrified expression] Oh... Oh god, I'd forgotten about that...!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] You wouldn't _really_ execute Kami-chan, right, Monobear? I mean, that's too crazy...!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Rest assured, if you correctly deduce the culprit, I will not hold back with my despair-inducing punishment of that culprit!

Kanno: [troubled expression] What do you mean, "rest assured?" That's not reassuring at all!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Regardless, our culprit is obvious. There's really no reason to prolong this any further, and we certainly don't need to take the time to investigate.

Monobear: [turns away] Hmph! Then just sit around for an hour until the class trial! See if I care!

Tatane: Wait, Nakahara-san...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] What.

Tatane: I...I hate to get in the way and all, but--well, I haven't actually seen what apparently makes Jinno-san so suspicious. I just know that the rest of you seem to really think she is.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] You don't _know?_

Tatane: Well, no! I passed out as soon as I saw Suzuki-san, remember?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Toda, you didn't think it would be a good idea to fill him in?

Toda: [shrugs] He started panicking as soon as he came to. [looks upward pensively] Which, one might understand, isn't an incredibly abnormal reaction.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Fine. Tatane will be allowed to confirm Jinno's status as the obvious culprit for himself.

**That's such a depressing way of putting it...but, did Jinno-san really do this? Even though we all trusted each other so much?**

**I guess I'm going to have to figure out how to cope with that soon enough.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I guess we _will_ have an investigation, then.

Monobear: [sighs happily] Perfect! Then, while you're at it, you'll want to take these!

**Saying that, Monobear conjured fifteen objects that resembled computer tablets.**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] And what are those supposed to be?

Monobear: [neutral expression] It's the first of what I assume will be _many_ editions of a little thing I like to call, The Monobear File! [ironic blush] Think of it as an extremely helpful and _obviously_ never misleading autopsy report!

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] You're actually giving us an autopsy report? [puts hand on hip] Doesn't that contradict your general policy of always being as useless as possible?

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Oh, Nakahara-san, you wound me! [ironic blush] Not that I can actually be wounded, but you get the point!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Anyway, please each of you take one of these Monobear Files! They'll be extremely useful to you in your investigation!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Upupupu... Good luck, you bastards! [disappears]

**Monobear vanished as usual, this time leaving behind those computer tablet-like things. "Monobear File," he said? How self-aggrandizing.**

**But that's not the point right now. Right now, I'm just relieved that we get an actual autopsy report to work with; I'm sure none of us here could actually do an autopsy if we tried.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] So, uh...should we just, uh, take them...?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] I don't see why not. Everybody take one, and try not to destroy it.

**Each of us went up to the fanned-out stack of tablet things and took one. When Jinno-san went to take the last one, however, Nakahara-san intercepted her and snatched up the tablet.**

Jinno: [tired expression] Is there a reason you just did that?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You will be permitted to read about the details of your crime at my discretion. [bitter expression] After all, you already know everything there is to know, don't you?

Jinno: [blank expression] .....

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Nakahara-san, a word.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] What.

Toda: [deep thought] Just because Jinno-san is a suspect--

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] A _strong_ suspect.

Toda: [blank expression] ...Right. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Look, just because Jinno-san seems suspicious at the moment, doesn't mean she shouldn't be allowed to participate in the investigation.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] It actually means exactly that. See, I don't know if you know this, Toda, but in the actual real justice system, we don't let criminals investigate the crimes they committed.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Would you be more comfortable if someone else stayed by her during the investigation to ensure that she doesn't interfere?

Nakahara: [sideways look] Well, I guess that depends. [annoyed expression] Show of hands, who wants to cart Jinno around everywhere during the investigation?

**Nobody raised their hand for a few moments. I mostly didn't because...I guess, to be honest, I was scared. Even though I hadn't seen whatever damning evidence supposedly made Jinno-san an obvious suspect, the way everyone else was acting around her made me think there must be a reason to worry about her. And adding to that the fact that Jinno-san is by far the tallest and strongest person in our group? I just didn't feel like taking that chance.**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] That's what I thought.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Then I guess I can do it. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Jinno-san, you may investigate with me, and you can have the Monobear File.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] ...That will not be necessary.

Toda: [blank expression] I'm sorry?

Jinno: [blank expression] It is clearly the opinion of this group that I should not be involved in the investigation, lest I tamper with evidence or other such malicious business. [pulls on wrist of glove] Therefore, I will remain in plain sight of everybody, and I will not take part in the investigation.

Nakahara: [slightly smug] Good. That should make things a lot easier.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] .....

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Well then. Everyone, investigate whatever is important to you, I suppose. [annoyed expression] Not that we actually need to do any investigating at all--but I won't stop you from fulfilling your fantasies of being police detectives.

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] I-I still wish...um, that we didn't have to do this...

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic expression] It'll be okay, Kyoyama-sama. Just remember, Suzuki-sama would have wanted us to... [glares at Jinno] you know, find out why the person who killed her did it.

Jinno: [blank expression] .....

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Besides, not like we got a choice, right?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Date-san's right! We sort of have to do this, since if we don't...

Chikaru: [pulls at hair] Then, uh...uh, Monobear will execute us...!

**Shit... I'd forgotten, but Chikaru-san is right. Monobear told us before, if we're not successful at the trial, that the real culprit goes free and the rest of us will be executed. So...how are we even really supposed to come to a conclusion on who the culprit is...?! How could we ever make that decision, knowing we could so easily be killed for making it?**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] False. He won't kill us for not investigating; he'll execute us only if we choose the wrong culprit. [sideways look] Which, obviously, isn't going to happen.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Then why are you taking the time to show Tatane-kun the evidence upstairs?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Because I'm a Super High-school Level Attorney.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I'm not sure I follow.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] When I defend or prosecute a case before a jury, I can't settle for "most of the jury" being convinced of my argument. I have to work to make the entire jury believe my case before I can count on them to deliver a verdict in my favor. [head raised, staring upward] It's the same principle here--I'm not just going to trust that most of you realize Jinno's guilt while leaving Tatane in the dark.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] This isn't the same as a regular court trial.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, it isn't _different._

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Interesting, Nakahara-san, that you compare this "school trial" to any other court trial, despite the drastically different parameters of our situation. [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Is that possibly a defense mechanism against your fear of our situation, manifesting as compulsive drive to perform your job even in dire circumstances?

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] ..... [annoyed expression] Okay, I'm just going to pretend you weren't speaking. [head raised, staring upward] Anyway, we've already wasted more than enough time standing around talking, and I'd like to actually begin investigating now.

Sam: [disdainful frown] _Niemand_ is stopping you.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I didn't ask for your input, Waldfogel.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] I still can't believe we actually have to do this whole investigating thing! I mean, how can high school students investigate a murder...?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I agree. I mean, supernatural entities I can handle, but...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, rest assured, Suzuki's murder is very much a _natural_ entity. And if you don't feel you can gather the spine required to investigate your classmate's death, then just stay where you are and try not to be a nuisance. [head raised, staring upward] We won't be needing you around, so don't get in our way.

**Wow. Nakahara-san really runs a tight ship when it comes to legal work, and I guess that includes investigating crimes.**

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] It's true, though, isn't it...? I mean, all things considered... [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] We don't have any choice but to do this...!

Kanno: [runs fingers through hair] To have to investigate Suzuki-san's murder, which is such a stiff, formal process--even though Suzuki-san was our friend...

Toda: [looks upward pensively] But Hoshino-kun is right. There's nothing else we can do--for Suzuki-san's sake, and to make sure we survive this trial, we have no choice.

**It's such a depressing group of words, adding to the already depressing atmosphere of what's happened. I can't believe we have to do this, and when we all were so sure we would never have any murders, too...but there's nothing we can do about it. Even though, if I believe everyone else, any investigation we actually do won't have to be too extensive because we already have our culprit--anything we do from here on is part of an investigation, and that's what kills me.**

**Still, though...it's just like the others are saying. We have no choice. To find out the truth behind what happened--more accurately, it seems, why Jinno-san would do something like this--and to make sure this first trial isn't our last...**

**We have no choice!**

**INVESTIGATION START!**

**For some silly reason, I thought maybe Nakahara-san would actually wait for me a minute, let me take time to finish whatever I wanted to get done on the first floor. For example, looking over that Monobear File was one of the first things I thought I might do.**

**Of course, this was Nakahara-san I was dealing with, and she doesn't wait for people.**

Nakahara: [points at Tatane] Tatane, you're coming with me upstairs, I presume.

Tatane: Oh, right, okay.

**I kind of wish I could see whatever the evidence of Jinno-san's guilt is, without having to see Suzuki-san's body again...but I guess I'll just have to gather up my nerve.**

**Thinking that to myself, I followed Nakahara-san up the stairs and back to the second floor hallway. Nakahara-san didn't hesitate or change her stride at all, strolling right down the hallway and into Showroom #2 like it was the most natural thing in the world. I had to hurry my pace a bit to keep up with her, but once I was inside the showroom I stopped dead in my tracks.**

**It wasn't any less shocking to see, even after seeing it twice already. Suzuki-san, sitting there motionless against the wall, never to move again...it was almost more than I could take, and I felt slightly dizzy just looking down at her.**

**...This wasn't supposed to happen. Suzuki-san didn't deserve this--this shouldn't have happened, and I decided right here, with all my resolve, that I was going to figure out _why_ it happened. Suzuki-san deserved better than this, and now...now the least we can do is solve the mystery of why she was killed.**

**And, even though I don't even want to _think_ about it like this...by whom.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] So are you just going to stand there dumbstruck, or are you going to get over here?

Tatane: O-oh. Sorry, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Yeah, okay.

**I made my way across the small room to where Suzuki-san lay with her back against the wall. I'd only ever seen a person dead one other time in my life--when my grandfather died, and I went to his funeral--but I was only five then, and I didn't really understand the gravity of "a person being dead." But I definitely understood it now.**

Tatane: What is it, then? The thing here that makes Jinno-san suspicious?

**Nakahara-san crouched down in a squatting position, which I had to figure was uncomfortable as hell in that suit, and pointed to what looked like a small slip of paper directly to the right of Suzuki-san's body. I wasn't really sure what that could be, but as I got on my knees and reached for it, Nakahara-san suddenly slapped my hand, and I drew it back instantly.**

Tatane: What--??

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Don't just carelessly manhandle evidence, come on.

Tatane: I wasn't going to be careless about it.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Don't argue with me, Tatane--I've been selected by Hope's Peak Academy literally because I win arguments better than anyone else. [head raised, staring upward] Look, you can never be too careful with evidence in a murder investigation.

**Still, she didn't have to slap my hand...**

**Regardless, Nakahara-san very gently picked up the piece of paper, turned it over, and showed it to me. It took me a small moment to actually process what was written there, mostly because I didn't want to believe it. But, no matter how much I wanted it not to be true--no matter how much I didn't want to have to suspect one of my classmates--there was no ignoring that there, on the piece of paper, was the word "JINNO" in round letters.**

**Well, there it was. I don't see how you can get more obvious evidence than that...**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] It's pretty clear this is a dying message of some kind.

Tatane: Dying message?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Don't tell me you don't know what that is.

Tatane: What? I--what? N-no, I know what it is...

**I mean, it's easy to assume from the phrase "dying message," but at the same time, I don't want to just guess what it means in case I get it wrong.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] ...My god, you're a bad liar. [sideways look] Advice from me to you? Don't kill anyone, you'll never be able to cover it up.

 **I have to say, it's a little worrying that she thinks I was ever planning to murder someone.** **Although, I guess it's not surprising that Nakahara-san would assume that of anyone. After all, I never thought Jinno-san would murder someone, but here we are...**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] A dying message is pretty self-explanatory: sometimes a victim will leave behind a message of some kind as they're dying, usually some kind of important piece of information that they wanted everyone to know. [head raised, staring upward] On occasion, that piece of information is the identity of their killer, which it certainly seems to be in this case.

Tatane: Yeah...I guess so.

**This isn't the kind of evidence I was expecting at all. Honestly, I wanted it to be something...less irrefutable. Something that could be explained as a big misunderstanding. Because, thinking about Jinno-san as being a murderer just makes me feel sick--I would probably feel that way no matter whose name was on that slip of paper.**

**But this isn't exactly evidence you can deny the importance of. I mean, how can you look at a piece of paper next to the victim with someone's name on it and think, "No, this probably doesn't mean anything?"**

 

[[Loaded Slip of Paper into ElectroID card]]

 

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] So, are you convinced?

Tatane: Oh, you mean...that Jinno-san is...?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] It would seem there's nothing to be gained by doing any actual investigating, seeing as Suzuki was able to point us straight to her killer.

Tatane: Yeah, I see what you mean.

**Still...**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] You look reluctant. Do you have a reason not to trust the evidence?

Tatane: No, I trust it. And I do think it's important... I just think we should still investigate, just so we know what happened.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Whatever. Do whatever you want, it's not as though I care enough to--

???: YAHH!

**Nakahara-san was suddenly cut off by a terrible scream from downstairs. I froze up immediately, wondering what could possibly cause that scream--was somebody hurt?? Did someone else die?!**

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Downstairs. Now.

**I didn't need to be told twice. We both ran like hell back down the hallway and then down the stairs to the ground floor. Once we were there, we saw everyone gathering around the person who was obviously the source of the scream: Shiraishi-san, who was standing by a row of slot machines and pointing at the floor with a terrified face.**

Sam: [troubled expression] What is the meaning of this?

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] How did this even _get_ here??

**I figured Nakahara-san and I ought to get a look at whatever was confusing everyone else so much, so I walked up to where everyone was staring down at the floor by the slot machines...**

**And I saw something that made me feel even more sick than I already was. An enormous--I would say about the size of a twin bed--pool of fresh-looking, bright red blood... Needless to say, I can understand Shiraishi-san's scream.**

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] Oh god... Th-that's a l-lot of blood... [clutches stomach with slightly blue face] I h-hate blood...!

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] It's okay, Kyoyama-sama, just look away. [holds up hands reassuringly] You don't have to look at the blood if it makes you uncomfortable, really!

Kanno: [shocked expression covering mouth with fist] I don't understand, Shiraishi-san!~ Didn't you search this area of the building before, when we were looking for Chikaru-san?

Shiraishi: [terrified expression] I-I don't know! I mean, I didn't look very thoroughly over here, I was just checking generally to make sure Chikaru-san wasn't around...! [clenches fists close to face with worried expression] I didn't notice this at all... This is horrible, how could this even happen??

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Why don't you ask the chick who was supposed to be right fuckin' here when the blood woulda gotten here?? [points critically at Jinno] Remember what you told us while we were eating candy and shit?!

 

[[flashback]]

Jinno: [bows slightly] I assume nobody will mind my departing for a short while--I would like to try my hand at some of the casino machines over there. [leaves]

Date: [slight smirk] Well, who knew hunter chick would get into gambling! [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] I gotta be honest, I thought that would be Shiraishi-- [curious expression] huh? Shiraishi?

[[end flashback]]

 

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Well?? There a _reason_ you didn't tell us that blood somehow got all over the floor?! [points angrily at Jinno] Unless you had somethin' to do with it, right?!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Well, Jinno? Were you actually here at the slot machines when you claimed to be? [annoyed expression] Because if you were, then surely you have an explanation for why you failed to notice blood being spilled all over the floor immediately near you.

Jinno: [tired expression] .....

Umemoto: [impatient expression] I don't know why you're even trying to ask her questions anymore! She knows she's guilty and can't deny it, so she's just shutting the hell up!

**Umemoto-kun has a point. Jinno-san can't really answer either way here--if she says she was here with the casino machines, then she can't explain not knowing about the blood, but if she admits she left the casino machines then it's obvious she was upstairs murdering Suzuki-san.**

**Isn't this supposed to be different? Like, isn't it that on crime dramas, the first person they suspect is never the actual killer? But, the evidence against Jinno-san is hard to ignore...and after all, real life isn't a TV show.**

**It's just that I really don't _want_ it to be Jinno-san. I don't want it to be anyone. I may not know these people very well at all, but I know them well enough to not want to have to think of them as possible murderers. But I guess that doesn't matter in this situation. When the objective is to find out which one of us _is_ a murderer...I guess I have to stop having all these reservations.**

Monobear: [appears] [bares claw with miffed expression] Well, this sure is a mess, isn't it!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Man, what do you want now?

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Excuse me, Akiyama-san, but I am the _mayor_ of this city! I have a right to be pissed off about messes that happen around here!

Sam: [disdainful frown] Yes, but do you have an actually useful comment to make about it?

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Yeah, and if you don't, could you get the hell lost?! We got bigger issues to worry about than whether you're pissed or not!!

Monobear: [turns away] Well! I didn't expect to be shunned by my own citizens! [neutral expression] Would it get your attention better if I told you that this mess is in violation of our city rule against intentional vandalism of city property?

Tatane: Wait, what? You mean those rules on our Electronic Student ID Cards?

Monobear: [sighs happily] The very same!

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with terrified expression] But...didn't you say that, after Date-san tried to take apart the shelves in the convenience store...that you wouldn't go easy on us next time...?!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Aw, come on, Monobear... You're not really going to kill the person who made that pool of blood, right? Ha ha...

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, I really _should,_ yes...but, unfortunately, for me to do so would directly interfere with you bastards' investigation! [ironic blush] So I won't be dolling out any punishments for this breaking of the rules! Consider yourself lucky, if you're the citizen responsible for this!

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] If it was at all possible for me to punish you for breaking the public order like this, without ruining the investigation of Suzuki-san's murder, I would execute you on the spot! [disappears]

**Monobear just gets more and more disturbing every time he bothers us. I wish there was a way for us not to have to listen to him--after all, his trying to turn us against each other is the main reason Suzuki-san is dead in the first place!**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I guess you have no explanation for this pool of blood, Jinno? [rolls eyes] It isn't as though the case against you needed to be any clearer, but congratulations, you're even more obviously the culprit than you already were.

**This pool of blood...obviously, there's no way it's not going to be important evidence.**

 

[[Loaded Blood Pool into ElectroID card]]

 

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Hey, now that I think about it--Shiraishi, where _were_ you earlier? You were standing right next to me a minute before, and then when I was joking about you gettin' into gambling, you'd disappeared!

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Eh...? Where was I...? [looks from side to side nervously] Uh, nowhere, really! I just went elsewhere for a little while! [scrutinizing expression] I think I'm going to investigate over there, it looks suspicious!

**With that, Shiraishi-san gave us a brief wave and kind of speed-walked several yards away.**

**...That's odd, but okay.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Well, I think we've uncovered more than enough vital evidence to prove Jinno's guilt. [head raised, staring upward] But, after all, we do have some time before Monobear orders us to come to the trial, so if you feel like spending it investigating, then do whatever you want.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] We were probably going to investigate anyway, but thank you for your permission, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Excuse me? Was that your attempt at sarcasm?

Toda: [softer expression] Not at all, Nakahara-san.

Jinno: [blank expression] May I make an observation?

**We all turned toward Jinno-san, who hadn't spoken since she promised not to participate in the investigation. I wondered what she might have to contribute, especially after being silent for so long.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] If it's quick.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] What, we're actually going to listen to her? [impatient expression] Why would you trust what a killer has to say?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Quit talking. [points at Jinno] Any day now.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I would imagine it may prove worthwhile to assign to someone the task of guarding the crime scene. [blank expression] After all, you would not want your suspect tampering with the evidence.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] We can do without the dry sass, Jinno. [furrows eyebrows] But I guess you're probably right. We'll assign two people to guard the crime scene in Private Showroom #2, to make sure nobody has the opportunity to alter anything up there that could be important in our investigation. [annoyed expression] I don't suppose there are any volunteers.

**I might have volunteered, but at this point I was actually kind of interested in investigating. Luckily, a couple of people actually volunteered.**

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] I'm not sure I can do a lot to help an investigation, so... [tilts head to side with subtle smile] the least I can do is help make sure nothing happens to Suzuki-san's body and stuff.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] I'll help guard too, is that alright? [clutching notepad with pen poised] Perhaps if I do, I can investigate Suzuki-san's body and get a better profile of what kind of motive was behind this murder!

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Okay, then the two of you will keep watch. [annoyed expression] Please at least _try_ not to fail us, is that clear? That means don't let Suzuki out of your sight for even an instant, and don't let anyone near the body if it isn't clear they're investigating.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Don't worry, Nakahara-san, you can count on us.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Oh, how I would love it if that were true.

**So Fujimoto-kun and Akiyama-san headed upstairs to take their posts. I have to figure it takes some serious courage to be able to just stand near a dead body for an hour or so.**

**Okay, now that the blood pool thing is done with, I should probably start investigating again. Even though this is such a horrible thing we have to do...I have to pull through so Suzuki-san can have justice.**

**I decided to take a look at that Monobear File. I'm not sure if reading it over is going to help us figure out why Suzuki-san died, but there's no harm in looking. Ahem:**

**The victim is Masuyo Suzuki. The body was found in the Sun Room Private Showroom #2.**

**Cause of death was internal asphyxia. There is evidence of trauma to the head, most likely caused by a blunt object. The victim also appears to have suffered sprains in the upper ankles.**

**The time of death was approximately 9:30 pm.**

 

[[Loaded Monobear File into ElectroID card]]

 

**That's not much of an autopsy report...but, at least we know a little bit more than we did.**

**Leaving aside that cause of death, because I'm not really sure what "internal asphyxia" is, the part about Suzuki-san's ankles being sprained is especially troubling. How would her ankles have gotten injured like that? Was she attacked from low to the ground? I'm not sure what to make of it...but hopefully we'll understand sooner rather than later.**

**Well, now that I know a little more about the state of Suzuki-san's body, maybe it would be good to go back up there and investigate the crime scene. After all, even if the culprit is obvious, Suzuki-san deserves to have the whole truth about what happened to her revealed.**

Toda: [softer expression] Hey, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Oh, hey.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] What are you thinking of doing next?

Tatane: Oh, well, I was going to go back upstairs and investigate.

Toda: [nods subtly] I meant to do the same thing. Do you mind if I join you?

Tatane: No, of course not.

**So Toda-san and I made our way back upstairs and into Showroom #2. I wish I could figure out a way to condition myself to looking at Suzuki-san's body...but I guess there's no way to get used to something like that.**

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Good evening, Toda-san and Tatane-kun! [nibbles on pen bottom] That is, I wish it were good. [covers mouth with hand] [miserable expression] But it's turned out to be anything _but_ a "good evening..."

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] It's kind of a buzz-kill standing around Suzuki-san's body, to put it lightly.

**Well, now that I'm up here...actually, I don't know what I should investigate. Jeez, I guess I should've come up with a plan.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Need some ideas?

Tatane: Uh, yeah, actually. I don't know exactly what I should look at here.

Toda: [blank expression] Well, there's always the body.

Tatane: Right, but--yeah, you're right.

**I guess Toda-san's right; it doesn't really need to be more complicated than "look at the dead person." So I got down on my knees and starting inspecting Suzuki-san. Toda-san did the same thing. I couldn't really see anything about Suzuki-san that was unusual--you know, except for the fact that she was dead. Everything that seemed to be different about her was in the Monobear File: ankles tinted red where she must have sprained them, blood on her head from a nasty blow...**

Tatane: Is there really a lot about her body that's worth investigating?

Toda: [deep thought] That remains to be seen. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] But there may be something about Suzuki-san's body that's not mentioned in the Monobear File, something that might help us figure out more about the circumstances of her death.

Tatane: But how do we find out more about her body?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] We search and inspect it thoroughly, of course.

Tatane: What, you mean...like, touch her?

Toda: [blank expression] Oh please do not tell me you are afraid to touch a dead body.

Tatane: .....

**I would love to be able to tell her that.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] If you don't want to, then I can. [stern expression] But, in the future--if we have any more murders, which I desperately hope we don't--you _will_ have to learn to deal with investigating to the fullest extent.

Tatane: Y-yeah, got it...

**I know it probably makes me sound like a coward, but just _looking_ at a dead body is more than enough up-close-with-death for me.**

**So I stayed a little ways away while Toda-san carefully adjusted Suzuki-san's body to look behind her, under her, and all over her body, to see if there were any new clues. It didn't really look to me like she was finding anything significant, though.**

Toda: [blank expression] Hmm...

Tatane: Did you find something?

Toda: [deep thought] I may have. Take a look at this.

**Toda-san fished something out of Suzuki-san's jacket pocket and handed it to me. It was a small pink pencil. I stared down at it, and I couldn't help feeling like it seen it somewhere before.**

Tatane: This is interesting... This was in Suzuki-san's pocket?

Toda: [nods subtly] Indeed. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] It's also the only writing utensil of any sort I've found on her body. There isn't anything to write with around or near her either.

**Got it, this is the only writing utensil here. But I'm not sure if that's relevant to the investigation. Still, I should probably keep this pencil in mind, just in case.**

 

[[Loaded Pencil into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: What do you think of this?

**I pointed to a small statuette-looking figure on the floor immediately to the left of Suzuki-san. It looked like it was made of stone, it was probably no bigger than my hand, and it was of a bird of some kind. Two other features about it were much more eye-catching, however: it was split in half clean down the middle--which showed us that it was hollow on the inside--and there was blood covering much of it.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That certainly is an oddity. I wonder where this could have come from.

Tatane: Hey, the Monobear File said that Suzuki-san was beaten to death with a blunt object, right?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] That's true. Then, given the appearance of this bird figurine, it could easily be our murder weapon.

**Toda-san reached over to the statuette and, with a precise-looking touch, gripped the tail part of one half and lifted it. She was able to pick it up with no trouble at all.**

Toda: [deep thought] Hmm...interesting.

**Well, a blood-covered, slightly heavy-looking, smooth-surfaced object like that, right next to the body? I have to agree with Toda-san, this is probably what was used to kill Suzuki-san. I have no idea why it's split in half, though.**

 

[[Loaded Bird Statuette into ElectroID card]]

 

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] That sure is a weird murder weapon.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] The specificity of using a statuette shaped like a bird could indicate some kind of symbolism on the killer's part... [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] I'll notify you if my profiling turns up anything else!

Tatane: Do you think there's anything else here, Toda-san?

Toda: [deep thought] ..... [looks upward pensively] Tell me what you think about the way Suzuki-san looks.

Tatane: ...What?

**That's not at all what I was expecting Toda-san to say. What does she mean, "the way Suzuki-san looks...?"**

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I mean, the appearance of her body. Describe it for me, if you would.

Tatane: Um, okay... Well, her legs are twisted to the side...and, her eyes are just a little bit open.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Yes, what else can you tell me about her face?

**Jeez, why doesn't she just say it herself? She obviously has something specific in mind.**

Tatane: Well...there's a little bit of blood on it, I guess from when she was struck... Oh, and her face looks kind of pink.

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes it does. [looks upward pensively] I find that odd, considering she died some time ago now. I would expect her skin to have faded to a very pale color by now.

Tatane: Huh. I didn't think about that.

**Why is Suzuki-san's face still so flushed-looking? I guess that could be important.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Another thing--Suzuki-san's blood.

Tatane: Well, it's kind of... _bright_ red. It almost doesn't look like blood.

Toda: [deep thought] That's something to consider.

**So, abnormally flushed skin and brightly colored blood. I'm not sure why those things would be, but maybe we'll get an answer later.**

 

[[Loaded Appearance of the Body into ElectroID card]]

 

**It seems like there really isn't anything else about Suzuki-san's body that can tell us anything. So, I decided to take a glance around the room, just to see if anything was out of place or anything. Actually, what I noticed was that very little was out of place. One of the paintings that used to be on the wall was now on the floor, but other than that the entire room was just the same as I remembered it.**

Tatane: I have to say, I'm surprised this room is in as good shape as it is.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Why's that?

Tatane: Well, because of that earthquake earlier. That was pretty intense, but not a lot in here was really broken or thrown to the floor.

Toda: [nods subtly] That's true. With all the hanging art and old artifacts and such on the antique shelves, I would have thought more things would have fallen.

**Saying that, Toda-san stood and looked over the antique shelf a few inches to Suzuki-san's right. All the quirky little items were still perfectly positioned on the shelf, as if there had never been anything like an earthquake. Toda-san reached for an expensive-looking plate and went to pick it up. However, though I could see her pulling upward on it, she didn't actually take it from the shelf.**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Well, that's unusual. [deep thought] But it makes a lot of sense.

Tatane: Wait, what? What makes sense?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The plate won't come off the shelf. It makes sense when you think about it.

Tatane: Uh. Okay.

**I'm glad it makes sense to _her._ But, I guess if Toda-san thinks it's important, it probably is.**

 

[[Loaded Plate From Shelf into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: Speaking of which...what do you think that earthquake was all about anyway?

Toda: [blank expression] ...Well, if it was an earthquake, then there is the _obvious_ reason it happened.

**...Why do I always say the stupidest possible things around her?**

Tatane: Right, but I was just wondering why there would be an earthquake here. I would think Monobear would protect this place from things like natural disasters, you know?

Toda: [deep thought] That's true. After all, if one of us died because of a natural disaster, he wouldn't be able to count it as a murder, which would irritate him terribly. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] But I don't think there's much of an explanation for it--an earthquake is an earthquake, after all.

Tatane: Right. Yeah, you're probably right.

**Still, it seems odd. Why would Monobear let there be an earthquake in his precious Hope's Peak Metropolis? It just seems off to me, somehow.**

Toda: [surprised expression] Wait, there's something else here.

**Toda-san got back down on the floor and inspected directly underneath the shelf. I scooted toward her to see what she was looking at, but I wasn't sure what interested her so much.**

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] This antique shelf has been raised.

Tatane: Raised--? Oh wait, you mean those books?

**I didn't notice it until Toda-san pointed it out, thanks to the poor lighting in the showroom, but there were a bunch of books of varying sizes crammed under the shelf, increasing its height by about three inches. So, someone decided to raise the height of the shelf for some reason? Why would they do that?**

**Apparently having an idea, Toda-san took her tape measure out of her pocket and placed it against the shelf. After studying the measurement she got, she put the tape measure back in her pocket.**

Toda: [nods subtly] That's what I expected.

Tatane: Why? How tall is it?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] With those books, it's 163 centimeters--which happens to be Suzuki-san's height exactly.

Tatane: That doesn't sound like a coincidence.

Toda: [blank expression] It wouldn't make any sense for it to be one, no.

**Well, that's interesting. I don't know what it could mean for the shelf to be the same height as Suzuki-san, but it has to be important somehow.**

 

[[Loaded Raised Antique Shelf into ElectroID]]

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Anyway, it seems to me that we've investigated everything we can up here. Unless you have anything else you'd like to look at...

Tatane: No, not really.

Toda: [nods subtly] Then let's go downstairs and see what we can find down there.

Tatane: Sure. You know, we're probably going to smell like strawberries to the people downstairs, huh.

Toda: [blank expression] ...I'm glad that means so much to you.

**Damn it, I did it again.**

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Well, good luck with your investigations, Toda-san and Tatane-kun! [holds hands behind back with big smile] Be sure to investigate well to make up for Akiyama-san and myself not being able to!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Just as long as you find out  _why_ Suzuki-san was murdered...then, I'm certain Suzuki-san's spirit will be able to rest peacefully.

**So, Toda-san and I left Showroom #2 after acknowledging Fujimoto-kun and Akiyama-san's parting words, and started down the hall. However, Toda-san suddenly stopped dead in the middle of the hallway.**

Tatane: Is something wrong?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Can you take a quick look at the shade covering the doorway into Private Showroom #3?

**The lemon one? Egh.**

**On Toda-san's orders, I stood directly in front of the shade covering Showroom #3 and looked it over carefully. I quickly saw what Toda-san must have been referring to.**

Tatane: A few of the blinds are bent really badly.

Toda: [nods subtly] That's strange, seeing as it isn't that difficult to get past the shades. All you have to do is lift the blinds. [looks upward pensively] It would appear that someone was a bit forceful in trying to get past this shade.

Tatane: Well, I did check Showroom #3 when I was looking for Chikaru-san, but I lifted the shade upward, just like you said, so I wouldn't have damaged it like that.

Toda: [deep thought] It's possible, then, that the person who bent the blinds was the culprit. After all, you were very quick in getting upstairs after the earthquake, so they may not have had time to leave before you showed up. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tell me something, Tatane-kun--in what order did you check the three showrooms?

Tatane: First I checked Showroom #1, then #3, and then...well, #2, where I found Suzuki-san.

Toda: [nods subtly] That's what I figured. [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Oh, uh, sure.

**Again, I have no idea what kind of significance that could have, but I'm glad I helped.**

 

[[Loaded Bent Shade into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [looks upward pensively] There's something else here as well.

Tatane: What's that?

**Toda-san got on her knees, reached just under the shade blocking the doorway, and retrieved from under it a long, very thin strand of some kind.**

Tatane: What exactly is that supposed to be?

Toda: [deep thought] ...Hair. This is a single hair.

Tatane: It looks long--somebody with long hair, then?

Toda: [nods subtly] Long, _brown_ hair, to be specific. Kind of faded-looking. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It's possible this hair got here at the same time the shade was bent.

Tatane: You mean, that hair was forcibly removed from someone's head when they passed through the shade?

Toda: [deep thought] It's a possibility.

 

[[Loaded Single Hair into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: So, downstairs, then?

Toda: [nods subtly] Yeah, let's.

**We went back down the stairs, and I realized that I was taking really careful steps. It was only after a moment that I figured out why: the floor felt weirdly crooked, just like Teruya-san said before, so I constantly feared I might trip.**

**When we got to the ground floor, there was luckily nothing worrisome going on this time. Almost everybody was glaring obvious daggers at Jinno-san, though. One of our classmates noticed us coming down the stairs and sped toward us.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] What exactly took the two of you so long? Did you somehow get lost up there? [sideways look] It's only three rooms and a hallway, you know.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] We're aware, Nakahara-san. It's just that Tatane-kun and I have decided to conduct a formal and thorough investigation.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] And why do you need to do that? We have our culprit--what more do you want?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I guess we'll know by the trial, hmm?

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] You'll know by the-- [annoyed expression] Fine, whatever. It isn't as though I care what you do. [leaves]

**We walked over to the next closest person to us--Teruya-san, leaning against a wall.**

Tatane: Hey, Teruya-san? Do you have any insights?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Aw, Len-chan, I'm sorry, but I haven't really thought of anything! [holds both paw-hands just below chin] I've still been thinking about that huge earthquake before!

Tatane: Yeah, that was pretty crazy.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Have you noticed how the floor feels all crooked-y now? It's like, how am I supposed to stand? Aya-chan's legs can only support so much imbalance, you know!

Tatane: Yeah, I've noticed that. We'll get to the bottom of it soon, though.

**Seriously, I wonder about that earthquake. Teruya-san's right, the floor is really difficult to balance myself on now. Did an earthquake really do that? It seems so intense.**

**Maybe I should keep that in mind for now.**

 

[[Loaded Crooked Floor into ElectroID card]]

**We talked to the others as well, one by one. Hoshino-kun stood only a few feet from Teruya-san:**

Tatane: So, Hoshino-kun, have you found anything new?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Oh, um...not really, sorry. I just...well, I'm not very good at serious detective work, you know?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Are you sure? Even something you observed out of place, or something you saw or heard that seemed unusual at the time might help.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] I... Well, no, I didn't see anything like that. I'm really sorry, I hate to not be able to help...!

**Well, that's okay. Not everyone is a master detective.**

**Toda-san and I noticed at that moment what had become of the large banquet table where Suzuki-san had piled all those desserts. Presumably thanks to that earthquake, a large majority of all the desserts--the chocolate waterfall, all those cakes and pies and candies, almost everything--had crashed to the floor and created a huge mess. That was going to take a while to clean up, to say the least.**

**We talked to Waldfogel-kun, who was kneeling in front of the mass of dessert carcass with a forlorn look on his face.**

Tatane: Hey, Waldfogel-kun? What are you up to here?

Sam: [looks up] [troubled expression] So much  _Süßigkeiten,_ Len. All gone to waste.

**Good to see he's got his priorities straight.**

Tatane: Have you noticed anything new that might help the investigation?

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] Is there a reason I should? Our culprit is fairly definite, is she not? [troubled expression] Besides, how can you speak of investigating when all of this candy has been ruined?

 **...Is he for real?** **  
**

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] Never fear, Waldfogel-kun!~ [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Or--well, I was wondering, might I call you "Sam-kun" instead?~ Would that be alright with you?~

Sam: [pulls at collar of hoodie with surprised expression] ..... [adjusts glasses] Eh, do whatever you want.

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Well, in that case--never fear, Sam-kun!~ [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] As you may notice, the candy I prepared managed to escape falling to the floor!~ [points at Sam with cheery smile] So, if you're still interested in candy, please help yourself to the ones I made!~

**Kanno-kun was right; his candy bowls had survived the earthquake and were still sitting peacefully on the table. The one on the left looked like it inched pretty close to the edge of the table, however, and it was about half full now, while the one on the right was closer to its original spot and looked completely full. Maybe some of the candies in the left-hand bowl fell out.**

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] My complaint was that there are now no desserts worth collecting. [disdainful frown] Not to be contrary, but the candies you made will not be useful to my _Sammlung_.

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Ah, my apologies, Sam-kun!~

Tatane: If it's okay, I think I'll have one, though...

**I reached for the bowl on the right-hand side of where the chocolate fountain used to be for one of the candies Kanno-kun had prepared. All of a sudden, however, Kanno-kun was to my immediate left, and I felt his hand close around mine before I could even figure out what was going on.**

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] I'll trade you, okay, Tatane-kun?~ Trade candies, I mean. [bites nail "cutely"] The one you took was a little smaller than normal, you see, and I wanted you to have a decent one!~

**When I looked down at my hand, there was a candy in it, and Kanno-kun now had one in his hand as well. I...I _guess_ he just traded candies with me without me even seeing it happen? That's...really weird.**

Toda: [deep thought] Hey, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Yeah?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I think Waldfogel-kun's interest in the state of the candy table might not be totally unwarranted. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] After all, the table and its candy did come to be this way thanks to the earthquake, so it might be important.

Tatane: Oh. I guess I didn't think about it like that. So, the candy on the floor...?

Toda: [nods subtly] Probably the entire scene here--the candy on the floor, the desserts and such still on the table, etcetera.

**If we find out anything about this earthquake, we might come to see what happened to the table in a different light, I guess is what Toda-san is saying.**

 

[[Loaded State of Candy Table After Earthquake into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: So, Kanno-kun, what about you? Anything you've noticed?

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] I can't truly say there is, Tatane-kun!~ [bites nail "cutely"] As I was in the kitchen for much of the party until Suzuki-san's tragic departure, I hadn't the chance to observe much of what was going on!~ I hope you'll understand.

Tatane: Okay, what about the kitchen, then? Did anything go on there that might, somehow, have to do with the murder?

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] I'm afraid not, Tatane-kun!~ After Suzuki-san left the kitchen, I was alone in there right up until the earthquake!~

Toda: [blank expression] What was that about Suzuki-san leaving the kitchen?

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Why, yes!~ At around...oh, I would have to say around 9:15, Suzuki-san told me she had something important to do, and would I please take care of her desserts for her, and took off.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Did she give you any indication as to what this "something important" might be?

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Not at all, no!~

Toda: [stern expression] And you didn't think to ask?

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] You understand, Toda-san, I didn't know Suzuki-san was going to be murdered later... [shocked expression] But wait...! If I _had_ asked her, then perhaps I could have influenced what happened to her afterward... [covers mouth with hands with wide eyes] Does that mean...I _let_ Suzuki-san get murdered??

**Oh, shit, now we've made him feel like a horrible person.**

Toda: [softer expression] Absolutely not, Kanno-kun. It's not your fault Suzuki-san died--the only person at fault is the person who killed her.

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] Ah, well... [bites nail "cutely"] Yes, of course, Toda-san!~ Thank you for your encouragement!~ [runs fingers through hair] I still can't believe Jinno-san is a murderer, you know? It's such a bitter disappointment!~

**Well, now we know why Suzuki-san was upstairs in the showroom when she was supposed to be down here making extra desserts like she said.**

 

[[Loaded Kanno's Testimony into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Tatane-kun, seeing as the kitchen is the last place we know Suzuki-san was, it might be a good idea to check there.

Tatane: Oh, yeah, probably.

**I wish I had ever been inside the kitchen before, so I would have a feel for what it's supposed to be like when a murder victim _hasn't_ been in it recently, but I'll just have to deal with that. So, the two of us walked inside the kitchen--the door closed very loudly behind us, and I actually flinched a bit, thinking I had accidentally knocked over a frying pan or something--and looked around.**

**It was a pretty small room, with only two ovens and a bunch of really cramped-looking cupboards and cabinets. There was also a door in the back of the room, a refrigerator, and a garbage can, as well as a kitchen counter in the center, presumably for preparing food on.**

**There was also a large kitchen knife on that counter, and I told myself to be very careful around it. But that wasn't even the most interesting part of the room.**

Tatane: Why do you think there's a garden hose in here?

**There was indeed a garden hose--on top of one of the stoves, just sitting there in a loose coil.**

Toda: [shrugs] I'm not sure, but it may be a good idea to remember the state of this kitchen as it is now. [deep thought] That may help us figure out what Suzuki-san did after she left here.

Tatane: That makes sense, yeah.

**I took a few steps forward and glanced around the kitchen a bit until I saw something that caught my eye: in the garbage can next to the fridge, there were a huge number of little pellet-looking things, as well as a large plastic garbage bag stuffed inside.**

Tatane: Toda-san, do you have any idea what these are?

**Toda-san took a quick look inside.**

Toda: [nods subtly] Cherry pits.

Tatane: Oh, of course. I guess it makes sense those would be in the garbage.

**I seriously feel like everything I'm saying is hilariously obvious. It's just that Toda-san has been figuring most things out so far...**

**But anyway, Toda-san suggested I remember what this kitchen looks like at the moment, and a garbage can full of a scrunched up bag and cherry pits is certainly memorable.**

 

[[Loaded Garbage Can into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Now, what do you suppose is behind that door?

Tatane: Should we check?

Toda: [blank expression] That would be the suggestion I was making, yes.

**We opened the door, which had only a staircase behind it leading down. It looked really old, like if you stepped too heavily on any one step it might fall through under you.**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Try to be careful walking down here.

Tatane: Sure thing, Toda-san.

**So, making sure to step as lightly as I could, I followed Toda-san down the staircase. It was a short walk, and when we got to the bottom, it was clear that we were only around ten feet below the ground.**

**The room we were in now had only a single light bulb for lighting, and the floor was made of old-looking concrete. The room was as large as the entire ground floor of the club and casino, so this must be a basement for the entire building.**

**There were wooden columns spaced evenly throughout the room, I guess to serve as part of the building's foundation. So, I guess those columns are kind of like the building's skeleton, or something.**

Toda: [surprised expression] Tatane-kun, look.

**She pointed at one of the wooden columns, near the staircase we had just descended, and I quickly understood why. The column had been sliced clean through, and the half of it under the slice lay on the floor, leaving the top half dangling uselessly from the ceiling.**

Tatane: That can't be good for the foundation.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] No, it can't.

 

[[Loaded Severed Column into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: Hey, what do you think that is, on the floor?

**I walked over to the wall immediately to the left of the staircase. There was a weird shape in the floor, kind of like a large donut.**

Toda: [deep thought] ..... [looks upward pensively] That's dust. Or, rather, a lack of dust. I didn't notice it until just now, but the entire floor of this basement is coated in dust.

**I looked around and realized she was right--our footprints were easily visible in the layer of dust on the floor. That kind of says something about how long it's been since people used this city ever.**

Tatane: Does that mean, something shaped like this circular no-dust area was here recently?

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That's exactly what it means.

Tatane: Should we keep it in mind?

Toda: [nods subtly] Anything can be a vital clue in a murder investigation.

 

[[Loaded Dust-Free Zone into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Those are the only two things of interest I can see in this basement.

Tatane: Same here. Maybe we should go back upstairs and talk to the others we haven't yet?

Toda: [nods subtly] Sure, let's do that.

**So we carefully made our way back up the staircase and out of the kitchen. There are only a few people we haven't talked to yet. Luckily, one of them was standing right in front of us.**

Tatane: Hey, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Oh hey, Tatane-kun... How is your investigation going?

Tatane: Not bad, actually. I just wanted to ask you, have you noticed anything unusual that might be relevant to Suzuki-san's murder?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Well, actually...um, I-I've mostly been trying to d-distance myself from the investigation. [grimaces] I'm r-really sorry, I just can't handle this kind of thing...

Toda: [softer expression] That's perfectly understandable, Kyoyama-kun. But, in that case, do you recall anything unusual from _before_ the murder that might be important?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] W-well...not really, no. [slight tears in eyes] I-I'm really sorry...

**Saying that, Kyoyama-kun shoved his hands in the pockets of his vest, hanging his head low. After a moment, though, he raised his head again, looking confused, and pulled a pocket watch out of one pocket.**

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Oh no...!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] What is it? What's wrong?

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Oh, I _knew_ I b-broke something...!

Tatane: What did you break?

**Kyoyama-kun opened his pocket watch and showed it to me. I could see that the glass was cracked slightly, and the hands weren't moving at all.**

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-It must have broken when I f-fell, because of the earthquake... [slight tears in eyes] Oh, th-this was expensive... M-my mother is going to kill me if I make it out of here...!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Incidentally, Kyoyama-kun, what time is that pocket watch reading right now?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Um...9:29, why do you ask?

Toda: [nods subtly] That's actually very useful. Thank you kindly, Kyoyama-kun.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Sure. I don't know what I did to help, but...

**Toda-san nodded and started off. I followed her, not sure either what Kyoyama-kun's watch could do to help us.**

Tatane: You really think Kyoyama-kun's watch being broken is important?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It might be and it might not be. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] It really has to do with what, if any, other information we can get concerning the time the earthquake struck.

Tatane: Huh. Well, okay then.

 

[[Loaded Broken Watch into ElectroID card]]

 

**Umemoto-kun was standing a little ways away, thoughtfully admiring his own left hand.**

Tatane: Uh...see something interesting?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh no, I'm just soaking in the feeling of being alive.

Tatane: That's...odd.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Well, you'd _bee_ doing it too, if you'd just had a near-death experience!

Toda: [surprised expression] What "near-death experience?"

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Uh, hello? I almost choked to death? You saved my life? Ring a bell?

Tatane: Oh right! I'd actually kind of forgotten about that, to be honest.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Well, doesn't that make me feel special.

Tatane: No--I mean, just because of Suzuki-san and...

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] You know, we should really try to get a handle on why that earthquake happened.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] You're questioning the purpose of earthquakes?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] I don't know... All I know is, I heard a weird noise the very moment it happened.

Tatane: A weird noise? Maybe that could have something to do with the earthquake itself...

Toda: [deep thought] It's possible, yes. Umemoto-kun, could you describe that noise?

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Toda] Sure! [holds up index finger] It was kind of like a high-pitched _bee_ ping sound that played...maybe five times? [uncertain expression] I don't know exactly how to explain it--actually, may _bee_ it was more of a "ding" sound. Yeah, a kind of ding sound that played a few times.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Interesting. And you said this was at the very moment the earthquake happened?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Yeah! I remember it specifically, _bee_ cause right afterward I started choking.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Thank you, Umemoto-kun, that's very helpful.

 

[[Loaded Umemoto's Testimony into ElectroID card]]

 

**Date-san was sitting at one of the fancy tables, looking troubled.**

Tatane: What are you thinking about, Date-san?

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] You got any idea what's Shiraishi's deal?? I tried again to ask her where she went off to during the party, and she just ran off!

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] She was probably just doing her own thing elsewhere. She's not required to spend the entire party with the rest of us, after all.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Yeah, but you'd think she'd just tell me if I ask, right?? She just seems on edge, I dunno.

**Now that I think about it, Shiraishi-san did get a little weird when Date-san asked her about this before.**

Tatane: Huh. When did you say she disappeared?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Hm. Well, I think it must have been around 9:15? That was when hunter chick took off for the casino machines, right? [crosses arms with bitter expression] Or wherever the hell she actually went...!

Toda: [nods subtly] I think I remember it being that time, yes.

Tatane: Yeah, I checked the clock just before Jinno-san left the candy table, and it was 9:15 then.

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] It was weird, y'know?? She was right next to me _literally_ a few seconds before, and then she was gone when Jinno left for the gambling machines and shit!

Toda: [deep thought] We'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Date-san.

 

[[Loaded Date's Testimony into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: I get the feeling I know who we should talk to next.

Toda: [points] Shiraishi-san is right by the door.

**We walked together to where Shiraishi-san was standing by the club and casino entrance, playing around with the volume settings on her megaphone.**

Tatane: Hey, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [looks up] [contented smile] Hey! What's going on?

**I immediately noticed that Shiraishi-san smelled _incredible._ Maybe that was a weird thing to notice right now, but she smelled like strawberries, and I had to take a moment to get over being as pleased as I was about it.**

Tatane: Shiraishi-san, are you wearing a new perfume? You smell like strawberries, it's really nice.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Uh, excuse me? [clutches at chest] O-oh, I mean... [tense smile with furrowed eyebrows] Yeah, that's my perfume! I've had it on all day!

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] So anyway, did you guys need anything, or...?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] We were just wondering something. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Date-san observed that you suddenly left the main group during the party at around 9:15. Can you elaborate on that?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Uh...what do you mean? [narrows eyes] I wasn't anywhere...! I just wandered off, that's all!

**Shiraishi-san leaned against the wall and adjusted the sleeve of her jacket. When she did that, I noticed something odd--the sleeve had a small tear down the side.**

Tatane: Hey, Shiraishi-san, did you know your jacket has a rip in it?

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] M-my jacket--?? [irritable expression] Hey, how about you keep your criticisms to yourself? [yelling into megaphone] It's really offensive to comment on the quality of someone's clothes, don't you know that?

**With that, Shiraishi-san started to storm off, but Toda-san called after her.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] You know, Shiraishi-san, your hair looks marvelous today. [raises head with vaguely playful expression] That kind of faded-looking color is really  _in_ right now.

Shiraishi: [confused expression] ..... [irritable expression] I don't--okay. [leaves]

Tatane: What was that all about?

Toda: [blank expression] ...Can't I compliment her on her hair?

**Before I could say anything else, we were suddenly accosted by Nakahara-san, who strode up to us at a frightening pace.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Are the two of you done yet? I'm getting kind of tired of you trying to show me up at investigating.

Toda: [stern expression] Save it, Nakahara-san. We're going to investigate for as long as Monobear will let us.

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] Eh... [puts hand on hip] Well, I don't suppose you've found anything actually useful.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] As a matter of fact, we have.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Well, what is it, then?

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] Oh, surely the great Super High-school Level Attorney Ryo Nakahara doesn't need our help with her investigation?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] That is--that's... [annoyed expression] You know what, whatever. I don't care _what_ you've found.

Nakahara: [points critically at Toda] But don't think you're going to get in the way of my case at the trial, is that clear? If you make any attempt to discredit our arguments--

Toda: [stern expression] If Tatane-kun and I find that the arguments you make contradict the evidence we have, we'll say so.

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] ..... [head raised, staring upward] Feh. Whatever. [points critically at Tatane] But can you give me a heads up if you're going back into that kitchen, so I can be somewhere else when you do?

Tatane: Is there a reason you would need us to do that...?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] When the kitchen door closes, it makes a racket you can hear throughout the building-- [bitter expression] and I already have a migraine. [leaves]

Toda: [deep thought] She's right, you know--the kitchen door does close very loudly.

Tatane: I guess you're right.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I feel like that might be important later on... Do you understand?

**Well, actually, I don't... I mean, it's a loud door. Lots of doors are loud. But, if Toda-san thinks it's important, then I'll remember it.**

 

[[Loaded Kitchen Door into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: Man, Nakahara-san really doesn't like being wrong.

Toda: [shrugs] Well, unfortunately for Nakahara-san, sometimes people are wrong.

Tatane: We still haven't talked to Chikaru-san or Jinno-san, right?

**I looked around briefly and saw Jinno-san standing by herself in a corner. I wasn't sure exactly how to talk to her about what happened, since she's our main suspect, but I figure it would be best to hear her side of the story. She looked up as we approached.**

Jinno: [blank expression] Have you come to accuse me? [folds arms with slight sigh] You might as well. I am used to the feeling now.

Toda: [softer expression] We're not here to accuse you, Jinno-san. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] We'd actually like to ask you for your alibi.

Tatane: Alibi...?

**I knew I'd heard that word on crime dramas before, but I couldn't exactly remember what it meant. I guess I should pay attention to things more often.**

Toda: [nods subtly] An alibi is an explanation of where a person was and what they were doing at the time of a crime. [looks upward pensively] If an alibi can be confirmed by another source, then the person giving the alibi can be considered innocent.

???: Excuse me.

**We all turned at the sound of that familiarly annoyed voice to see Nakahara-san speeding toward us.**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Is there a reason you keep intervening in our investigation?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Is there a reason you're fraternizing with our suspect?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] We're not "fraternizing" with Jinno-san. We're merely asking for her alibi.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Her alibi, hm? [annoyed expression] ...Fine, but I want it recorded. [snaps fingers] Hoshino.

**Hoshino-kun, standing a ways away, jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face us.**

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] Yes, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Over here.

**Hoshino-kun scrambled to join us, clutching his drawing pad close against his chest.**

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] How can I help, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Jinno is going to give us her alibi, and I want you to write down everything that's said.

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] You mean...in my drawing pad? [bites finger knuckle] But, my drawing pad is for...you know, drawing...

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Did I ask you for a debate on this subject? Just do as I say.

Hoshino: [holds up drawing pad like a shield] O-of course, Nakahara-san! Sorry...!

Nakahara: [points critically at Jinno] Alright, let's hear it.

Hoshino: [writing in drawing pad] "Alright, let's hear it..."

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Don't write that down, come on.

Hoshino: [shocked expression] I... Sorry.

Jinno: [blank expression] An alibi is a statement as to my whereabouts during the murder, which can be confirmed by others?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] That would be correct.

Jinno: [blank expression] ..... [folds arms with uncertain expression] Then, I do not have one.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Is that so.

Jinno: [blank expression] I was using the casino machines from when I left the others at 9:15 to when the earthquake occurred at--ah, what time did it happen again? [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I was not given the Monobear File, so I do not know.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] It was 9:30.

Tatane: You know, Jinno-san, if you need a Monobear File to look at, you can borrow mine.

Nakahara: [points critically at Tatane] Actually, I remember specifically saying Jinno wasn't to have a Monobear File without my permission.

Toda: [stern expression] Incidentally, Nakahara-san, Tatane-kun's Monobear File is his to loan, not yours.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Tatane, if you give Jinno your Monobear File, I will confiscate it.

Tatane: .....

**Wow, Nakahara-san is really obsessive about keeping a legal feel around this investigation. I mean, what does she think Jinno-san is going to do with the information on the Monobear File?**

Jinno: [blank expression] Yes, well, I was using the machines from 9:15 to 9:30. But I was alone. [tired expression] I do not suppose that helps my case.

Nakahara: [slightly smug] No, it really doesn't. [sideways look] Congratulations, Jinno, you're officially the most obvious killer I've ever dealt with.

Hoshino: [writing in drawing pad] So...is that it, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I guess it is, seeing as Jinno has no actual alibi.

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] Cool, so I helped after all!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Not really. [leaves]

Hoshino: [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] I...I'm sorry...!

Toda: [softer expression] Don't worry, Hoshino-kun, you were very helpful.

Hoshino: [sniffles and rubs nose with index finger] Really? ...Well, thank you, Toda-san. [small smile] If there's anything I can do, anything at all...just tell me. [leaves]

 

[[Loaded Jinno's Alibi into ElectroID card]]

 

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] I do not assume you are impressed with me.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Jinno-san, we don't resent you. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Just tell us this--did you murder Suzuki-san?

Jinno: [raises arm slightly, taken aback] Ah... Nobody has asked me that in such a rational manner. [presses hands together with open frown] No, no I did not. I did not kill Suzuki--please believe me.

Toda: [nods subtly] Thank you, Jinno-san. If that's true, then we'll do everything we can to convince everyone else of it.

Tatane: Yeah, we'll make sure the others understand if it isn't you.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] You do not know what that means to me. Thank you, both of you.

**I don't know why or how, but I just can't see Jinno-san as the culprit. I don't know, she just seems like she's being truthful right now. I guess I shouldn't be blindly trusting someone I barely know, but...still, I trust her.**

Toda: [deep thought] Now, Jinno-san, one other thing. [looks upward pensively] If you were at the gambling machines for those fifteen minutes, then why did you not notice the blood on the carpet nearby?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] I assure you, I noticed no such thing. [blank expression] There was no blood there when I left for the casino area, and I heard and saw nothing that would suggest blood was being shed in that spot.

Tatane: So you can't say how it might have gotten there, but you're sure it wasn't there when you left the rest of us at 9:15?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] That is correct.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you, Jinno-san. That should help us out.

 

[[Loaded Jinno's Testimony into ElectroID card]]

 

**Chikaru-san was sitting on the floor near the candy table. She looked up when Toda-san and I came closer.**

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] I, uh...I wish we didn't have to, uh, do this... [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Doesn't Suzuki-san...uh, deserve better than... I mean, uh, better than us just randomly running around, uh, and throwing around accusations...?

Toda: [deep thought] I understand what you mean, Chikaru-san. [softer expression] But, I think Suzuki-san would want us to prove who killed her, even if that might mean some unpleasant interactions between us.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh... Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just, uh... I mean, it just seems so chaotic...

Toda: [nods subtly] Murder always is. It's impossible to avoid, really. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Would you like help standing up?

Chikaru: [lowers head] Yeah, uh...sure. Sorry, I just, uh, needed to take a second...uh, to rest.

**Chikaru-san took Toda-san's outstretched hand and got on her feet.**

Tatane: So, Chikaru-san, I hear you discovered Suzuki-san's body before I did?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Oh... Oh, uh, yeah... [lowers head] And I, uh, passed out as soon as I did...because, uh, I was too weak...

Toda: [softer expression] Don't say that, Chikaru-san. Passing out at the sight of a dead body is a perfectly natural response.

**I smiled a little when Toda-san said that. Mostly because I passed out when I found Suzuki-san dead too.**

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] So, Chikaru-san, can you tell us about when you discovered Suzuki-san's body? [looks upward pensively] For example, why were you upstairs in the first place, when you were originally watching over Nakahara-san?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Yeah, uh... I mean, uh, about that... [scratches neck nervously] I went upstairs, uh, because... Uh... Because, uh, I was really afraid...

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Of what, exactly?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh... Well, uh, it was 9:30...

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I'm not sure I follow.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] It's, uh... I mean, uh... [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh, Tatane-san...? Can you, uh, maybe...tell Toda-san? I, uh...don't think I can, uh, say it...

Tatane: Sure, Chikaru-san. Toda-san, the thing is, Chikaru-san's countdown ended at 9:30 tonight.

Toda: [surprised expression] But, that's almost an hour ago.

Tatane: Right. Which... _would_ be good news, if Suzuki-san wasn't...you know.

Tatane: Oh, but Chikaru-san, it's still good that you're alive! I mean, I'm really relieved that you're not hurt, of course...

Chikaru: [lowers head] No, uh, I understand. I mean, uh...it would be better...uh, if Suzuki-san were still alive...

Toda: [deep thought] So when that earthquake hit, you must have been terrified for your life, since your countdown was just about to end.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Right, uh...so, as soon as I could, uh, stand up...uh, I ran away upstairs. [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] And then, uh... I mean, then I ran all the way down the hall into, uh, Private Showroom #2. [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] And, uh, there she was...

Toda: [softer expression] That must have been very difficult to see.

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] I guess, uh... I mean, uh, I guess I fainted the minute I saw her...

Tatane: I understand completely, Chikaru-san. I guess you already know, but I fainted when I saw Suzuki-san too.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh, right... Thank you, uh, for being so sympathetic, guys...

**I would probably be sympathetic even if I hadn't also experienced what Chikaru-san had. After all, seeing a dead body wouldn't be a fun experience for anyone.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] So, just after the earthquake hit, when you were able to stand again, you ran up the stairs and into Showroom #2. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Did you pay any attention to what was going on in the other two showrooms?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Uh, no... Sorry, uh... I mean, uh, I was just so scared that, uh...I didn't stop and think about anything else.

Toda: [nods subtly] And you didn't see anyone else in the hallway?

Chikaru: [lowers head] No, sorry... Sorry...uh, that I can't be more help...

Toda: [softer expression] Actually, what you've told us is very helpful, Chikaru-san, so thank you.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Whoa, uh...really?

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Yes, thank you.

 

[[Loaded Chikaru's Testimony into ElectroID card]]

 

**I guess Toda-san has an idea for why what Chikaru-san told us is useful. But, regardless, Chikaru-san must have been very shaken up when the earthquake happened, seeing as she knew her timer was busy ending.**

**Suddenly, I felt a pang of guilt for not being able to make her feel more protected.**

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san... I'm really sorry I didn't keep my promise.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Uh, what do you mean?

Tatane: I mean, I left your side for a couple minutes without meaning to, and...well, it meant you had to run upstairs and hide all by yourself. And, I really didn't want something like that to happen.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh... Tatane-san, wow, uh... I mean, it's fine, Tatane-san...uh, because nothing ended up happening to me.

Tatane: Still, I'm sorry.

Chikaru: [half smile] Tatane-san, uh... I mean, uh, I promise it's alright. [slight blush] Just the fact, uh, that someone as important as you worried so much about someone like me...uh, is enough for me...

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Hey, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Oh, sorry, Toda-san. Is there anything else we should do?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] There's just one more place I think we should investigate.

Tatane: Where's that?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Suzuki-san's condominium.

**Oh right, that exists. I had kind of forgotten by this point that there was still a world outside the club and casino.**

Tatane: Do you think we have time for that?

Toda: [shrugs] Let's hope so. [contented expression] Thank you for your help, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh...yeah, of course, Toda-san.

**So Toda-san and I left the club and casino, and I followed behind her as she quickly made her way back down the winding streets to the condo complex.**

Tatane: What do you think we'll find in Suzuki-san's condo?

Toda: [deep thought] I don't know for sure, but I feel there may be at least something significant.

**When we got to the condos, Toda-san strolled up to Suzuki-san's condo, the one on the very left on the first floor.**

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I guess we'll need access into her condominium unit, but we don't have her key... [blank expression] Monobear!

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] You rang?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Would you kindly open Suzuki-san's condominium unit for us?

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] My my, Toda-san, you sure ask me to let you into your fellow citizens' condos a lot! [sweats nervously] Toda-san, surely you're not one of _those_ people...?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] What are you implying?

Monobear: [sweats nervously] You know... One of those dirty girls who take delight in snooping around other people's rooms!

Tatane: Hey, cut it out! It's for investigating, okay?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Oh, look at that, Toda-san! Tatane-kun has come to save you from the big bad bear! Upupupu!

Toda: [stern expression] Can you just open the door?

Monobear: [looks down sadly] Aw, you bastards never let me have any fun! [neutral expression] Fine, fine, just stand back.

**Toda-san and I took a couple steps away from the door, and Monobear made similar paw gestures and spoke similar gibberish to when we had first looked for Chikaru-san the second morning.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Alright, that should do it! [bares claw with miffed expression] But I hope you don't expect me to do this willy-nilly whenever you have a problem!

Monobear: [neutral expression] But anyway, I would watch the time you bastards have left! Our first class trial will begin shortly! [disappears]

Toda: [flinches back slightly] Why did he suddenly accuse me of something that ridiculous?

Tatane: Eh, nothing Monobear says ever makes sense. I'm sure he was just trying to get a rise out of you...

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] ...Yeah, I guess so. [looks upward pensively] Let's go inside, then.

**Carefully, making sure to maintain the appropriate respect for our lost friend, we stepped into Suzuki-san's condo and looked around. It was like Toda-san said that second morning we were in this city--the decor was very brown, and other than that there wasn't really much to say about her room. Suzuki-san kept her condo moderately neat, but there were a few candy wrappers left on the floor. I don't feel like those are important evidence of anything except Suzuki-san's eating habits.**

**I recognized the outfit Suzuki-san was wearing for the first part of today, laid out haphazardly on her bed. A few of the chocolate bars and sugar sticks she always had with her stuck out of the pants pockets, as well as a small slip of paper...**

**Wait, what's with the paper? That doesn't seem like something you'd just randomly leave in clothes you were changing out of.**

Tatane: Toda-san, what do you think that slip of paper is?

Toda: [deep thought] I noticed that too.

**Toda-san took the end of the paper that was sticking out of the pocket and slowly slid it out. Once she had it, she looked over it carefully and then passed it to me.**

**It had the numbers "9 3 0" written on it in rounded writing. I'm not sure what that would mean, but it definitely seemed unusual. And to be in Suzuki-san's pants pocket? We'll probably want to keep this in mind.**

 

[[Loaded "9 3 0" Paper into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: Good thinking coming in here, Toda-san.

Toda: [contented expression] Thank you, Tatane-kun. [looks upward pensively] It seems that everything else in this condominium unit is in order, though.

**She held up her index finger in a kind of "wait a sec" gesture, and got down on her hands and knees to look under the bed. After a moment, she shook her head.**

Toda: [shrugs] There's nothing under there.

Tatane: Should we leave, then, or...?

Toda: [nods subtly] We may as well. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] It's good that we found something of interest, though.

**We left the condo, and I sighed a bit to myself as I saw Nakahara-san's condo close by, remembering how just a couple hours ago, Suzuki-san was helping us keep watch over Nakahara-san there.**

Tatane: I have to say, it's a little weird coming back to the condo complex, knowing that Suzuki-san was alive the last time I was here.

Toda: [softer expression] I can only imagine the tragic irony you must feel thinking about that. [deep thought] .....

Tatane: What's up? You look like you want to say something.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] I don't want to have to make you look back on the day you spent with Suzuki-san, but...

Tatane: But, you figure there could be a clue about what happened to Suzuki-san based on what she did during the day?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] That's the idea.

Tatane: Well, I hate to disappoint you, but not a lot happened. Mostly, Chikaru-san and Suzuki-san and I looked after Nakahara-san.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Hm.

Tatane: Nakahara-san took a nap for a good part of the day, so Chikaru-san and I stayed in her room and Suzuki-san stayed on guard outside.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Really now?

Tatane: Yeah, but I can't imagine that has any effect on what happened to Suzuki-san. And even if it did, we can't really know, since Suzuki-san was alone the entire time.

Toda: [nods subtly] Right, I guess not.

Tatane: Oh wait, there was one more interesting thing that happened during the day.

Toda: [blank expression] And that is?

Tatane: After breakfast, Nakahara-san wanted to go talk to Waldfogel-kun at his condo about how he doesn't show up for our breakfast meetings. And so...Chikaru-san and Suzuki-san kept watch outside while I went inside with Nakahara-san.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] So Suzuki-san and Chikaru-san were outside together during that time?

Tatane: Yeah. But it was a really short conversation with Nakahara-san and Waldfogel-kun; I'd say less than a minute and a half.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Still, it might be a good idea to ask Chikaru-san about what, if anything, Suzuki-san said or did during that time. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] You said it was Waldfogel-kun's condo you went to?

Tatane: That's right.

**Toda-san beckoned me to follow her and went off in a different direction without another word. I hurried to catch up with her as she made her way toward the staircase leading to the second floor of condos.**

Tatane: What do you think you'll find here?

Toda: [deep thought] Waldfogel-kun's condominium is on the second floor, so if there's evidence of someone being on the second floor who wouldn't normally be, that might be useful.

**Toda-san didn't actually go up the stairs, but instead inspected the stairs and railing very carefully. She ran her hand carefully up the railing and shook each of the small columns holding up the banister.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It doesn't seem like anything was broken...

Tatane: Did you expect something to be?

Toda: [surprised expression] Oh, wait a moment.

**Suddenly, she got on her knees and reached for one of the holes in the pattern of the railing. She pulled something out of the hole and showed it to me: a long, thin strand of something. I quickly noticed that it was similar to the one we found on the second floor of the club and casino.**

Toda: [nods subtly] Brown, just like the hair we found.

Tatane: So, it's the same kind of hair... Does that mean the same person who bent the Private Showroom #3 shade was also up here?

Toda: [deep thought] I would think so... [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I can't be positive, though. I'll tell you if I have any ideas.

**This isn't just a single hair, though, it's more like a thin _lock_ of hair. Whoever left this hasn't been having a great keeping-of-hair day.**

 

[[Loaded Lock of Hair into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That was sort of the kind of thing I wanted to find. For now, then, we should probably ask Chikaru-san about what Suzuki-san said during the time you and Nakahara-san were talking to Waldfogel-kun.

Tatane: Yeah, that sounds like a good--

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Attention, citizens! I hope you bastards have had good fortunes during your investigations, because it's now time for your first _despair-inducing_ class trial!

Monobear: If all you would please gather in our esteemed Town Hall, please and thank you!

Monobear: See you soon! Upupupu...

 

**INVESTIGATION END**

 

Tatane: Or maybe not.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] That's troubling. [looks upward pensively] I would have liked to make a few more things clear, but... [shrugs] I guess we'll figure them out at the trial.

Tatane: I sure hope so. Uh, so Monobear said to go to Town Hall?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It would seem so. [looks down with gloomy expression] Truth be told, I'd rather not do this, but...

Tatane: But there's no way for us to avoid it either, is there?

**I wish we _could_ avoid it, somehow... I would probably give anything not to have to go through this trial. Because I know, that it's ultimately going to end with us having to convict one our own friends for killing Suzuki-san...! I can barely even accept that that's something I can do.**

**But it doesn't matter whether I can accept it or not... No, it can't matter! Because Suzuki-san deserves justice. It wasn't just for her to die, but the least we can do is find out why it happened.**

**Toda-san and I walked together from the condos to Town Hall, scarcely saying another word. I think the magnitude of what we were about to experience weighed so heavily on our minds that it was difficult to speak.**

**I have to say, I don't know exactly when Toda-san and I went from "we just happen to be investigating the same room" to "detective partners," but I'm not complaining. After all, I wouldn't have thought to analyze half the things we did if Toda-san wasn't there with me.**

**Our other classmates were already at Town Hall when we arrived, I'm assuming because they all came from the club and casino, which was closer.**

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] I still can't believe we have to do this...

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] You'll all be pleased to know that Akiyama-san and I guarded the crime scene to the best of our collective abilities!

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Yeah, like that's such a hard job!

Nakahara: [sideways look] Not less difficult than sitting at a table and doing absolutely nothing for a full hour, I'm sure.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Hey asshole, I wasn't just sitting and doing nothing, I was thinking to myself! [points angrily at Nakahara] That's productive, okay??

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Can we may _bee_ skip the cat fights right now? [impatient expression] We have a trial to survive, don't we?

Sam: [folds arms] You say "survive" as though it is uncertain whether we will make it through the trial. [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] Surely you recognize that our culprit is as clear as the day.

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] Ah, you're very perceptive, Sam-kun!~ [bites nail "cutely"] It is an egregious tragedy that we must sacrifice Jinno-san for our own survival!~

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I, uh... I mean, I can't imagine having to...uh, decide one of our classmates is guilty... [turns away] [wipes tears from eyes] I...uh, I mean, I can't even bear to think about it...!

**I understand how Chikaru-san feels. This isn't something I want to do either--but it's something we all have to do anyway. We have to pull it together for this trial.**

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] I still can't even imagine Kami-chan being a honmono no satsujin-sha! [looks down sadly] [hand close to face like a cat paw] I mean, it's just too crazy to even think about...

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with terrified expression] It's all good and fine to...you know, _say_ we're going to have the trial and everything... [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] but I really don't want to have to do this, you know?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Eh, this is all Monobear's fault! [yelling into megaphone] When we get to this trial, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] What I hate the most, is...it doesn't even matter if we choose the right c-culprit...! [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] Whatever we do, S-Suzuki-san will still be dead!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Oh, quit crying. We don't have time to cry over Suzuki right now--all we can do now is complete this trial and try to put this behind us.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] That's very callous of you, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] I'm sorry you feel that way, but it's true. [head raised, staring upward] The only way we're going to get out of this is by sucking it up and dealing with this trial.

Monobear: That's very true, Nakahara-san! You sure have cornered the market on having a heart made of stone, haven't you! Upupupu...

**We all turned to stare at the podium at the head of the hall, and Monobear leaped out from behind it as usual. I really wish he would stop just randomly appearing everywhere; it's kind of starting to make me paranoid.**

Monobear: [sighs happily] Oh, to feel the despair filling this room! It's so refreshing to see you bastards all wound up for this class trial!

Toda: [stern expression] Can you just let us start already? You've done quite enough to try to make us lose our confidence, and I'm honestly exhausted with it.

Tatane: Yeah, Toda-san is right! We're not going to lose hope, no matter what you do to us!

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] You'd like that, wouldn't you! Upupu! [neutral expression] But if you really want to get to our class trial _that badly,_ I guess I can't refuse your requests!

**As soon as Monobear finished speaking, the large portrait on the wall behind the podium suddenly dropped from where it hung high on the wall, hitting the floor with a shudder-inducing thud. It didn't fall flat on the floor, however; in fact, what it did next was so unexpected I had to take a step back. Instead of falling, it split in half, straight down the middle, and both halves separated to reveal an opening in the wall.**

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] What the hell??

Umemoto: [blank expression] Yeah, this may as well happen.

Jinno: [blank expression] This city features some truly bizarre architecture.

Monobear: [ironic blush] I'm going to take that as a compliment, Jinno-san! [neutral expression] Now then, if you bastards would please step inside the elevator I just prepared, then we'll begin our class trial promptly!

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupupu... Have a nice elevator ride! See you there! [disappears]

Tatane: Wait, so that's supposed to be an elevator?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] I guess it is. Then, I guess this class trial is taking place in an underground location.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Oh... Oh, I hate elevators... [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] They always make me feel s-sick.

Sam: [disdainful expression] I am amazed that you would volunteer that information, Noboru. [holds up index finger in realization] Er, Kyoyama, that is.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Waldfogel-kun, don't be rude! Kyoyama-kun's fear of elevators is perfectly justified, because for some people it feels like the sensation of falling!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Shiraishi-san is right, actually! There have been numerous studies on the phenomenon, you see.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Hey, guys, instead of worrying about that stuff, do you think maybe we should get in that elevator? [wrings hands with nervous grin] I mean, if we don't, Monobear will probably be okotte at us, desu...

Toda: [nods subtly] Teruya-san is right. We can't just stand here forever.

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] That's very true, Toda-san!~ You're very smart, you know!~ [cups cheek with hand] We must succeed at this class trial for Suzuki-san!~

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Let's go, then. We've got nothing else to do up here.

**Most of my classmates filed into the elevator then, but a couple of them remained.**

Tatane: Jinno-san? Are you coming?

Jinno: [blank expression] I... Yes, of course. [bows slightly] My sincerest apologies, my mind was not with me for a moment.

Toda: [softer expression] If you're worried about being chosen as the culprit, don't be. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] If you aren't the culprit, we'll find a way to prove it. I give you my word on that.

Tatane: So do I. I know it seems like the rest of our classmates are really eager to vote for you as the culprit, but we'll make sure they know about all the evidence we've found so they aren't rushing into it.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] Toda, Tatane...thank you. I do not know what I would do without your support.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Hey, are the three of you going to stand there for the rest of the evening in its entirety or what?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] She's right, we had better join them in that elevator.

**So the three of us squeezed in with the others in the elevator, which was colder than I expected on the inside and whose walls were steel-plated, making it seem very unwelcoming. Once we were all inside, the painting acting as the "doors" closed back up, and just like that, we began to descend.**

**Nobody really said anything. The tension in the atmosphere was far too heavy for anyone to talk. But I noticed that some people still exchanged glances, and some of our classmates formed loose groups, as if it might protect them.**

**As we traveled farther and farther downward, I became acutely aware of how uncomfortable I was. I knew this was something we had to do--just like when we investigated, we have no choice but to do this--but I was still worried. What if we didn't investigate well enough? I wouldn't exactly be surprised, seeing as Toda-san and I were the only two of all of us who were willing to consider any kind of alternative to Jinno-san being guilty.**

**Hopefully, though, our findings will help us. Hopefully, we can figure out what really happened to Suzuki-san.**

**The elevator slowed to a stop, and then, after another moment of waiting, the doors opened again. The sight before us when we exited the elevator was very odd: the courtroom was perfectly circular, with the entire room colored bright white, elegant-looking Corinthian columns spaced evenly around the wall and a shiny, smooth floor. But what was really weird was what was in the middle of the room--sixteen courtroom-style defendant stands, all arranged in a tight circle. Are those for us...?**

**Also, just behind the defendant stand that was farthest from the elevator, there was what looked like a throne that towered over the rest of the room. Monobear was currently sitting on top of that throne, which surprised none of us.**

Monobear: Good evening, you bastards, and thank you for attending this first of what I hope will be a long series of school trials! Please take your places at those defendant stands; each one has one of your names on it, so make sure you stand at the correct one!

**We all shuffled quietly around the circle of defendant stands until each of us was standing in front of one. It felt really weird, having to work in this "courtroom" that seemed so much more like a temple of some kind.**

Monobear: As you know, I am Mayor Monobear, but I will be acting as your judge _and_ executioner for this class trial! On the other hand, you bastards get to be the jury! Upupupu!

Teruya: [points at Suzuki's stand-in post, across the courtroom from her] Aw, dōshitara ī nodesu ka? Aya-chan doesn't have anybody to stare intensely across the courtroom at!

**I didn't notice it at first until Teruya-san pointed it out, but at one of the defendant stands was a thin wooden post with a photograph of Suzuki-san's face attached to it. And then, on top of her photograph, was an X in what was obviously blood.**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Yeah, what the hell is this supposed to be?

Monobear: It's so Suzuki-san can participate in the class trial too! I mean, obviously she can't _do_ much, but still, doesn't it make you feel better to know Suzuki-san is _always_ here with you?

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] That...that thing doesn't make me feel better at all...! [shrinks back with worried expression] I mean...that's blood, isn't it? It's just so morbid!

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] It's a mockery of Suzuki-san's memory, and we insist you take it down at once!

Monobear: Not gonna happen, Shiraishi-san! After all, you'd need something to accuse in case you found out that Suzuki-san committed suicide or something like that, wouldn't you?

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] Whatever. As disturbing as that stand-in post is, let's just deal with it and have this trial.

**Yeah...we have to do this trial. No matter how frightening it might be, no matter how little I like the thought of going along with Monobear's games and voting one of our classmates guilty, we don't have a choice but to do it. We have to find out why Suzuki-san is dead, because she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be killed, and we have to find out which one of our classmates murdered her.**

**Which one of them just...**

**Just, took the life of another person. Just like I always worried about since our first night in this city.**

**Masuyo Suzuki, Super High-school Level Chocolatier... She was a ball of energy, and she always had so much to contribute and so much fun stuff to say... Even if her personality was a little fake, and even if some of the expressions she used didn't make much sense, she still managed to raise the energy level in every room she entered. She brought life to everything we did, even when we first got here and couldn't imagine feeling lively ever again.**

**Even though we only knew her for a short time, I feel comfortable saying that we lost a good friend in Suzuki-san. So now, as her friends, we have to take responsibility for finding out who killed her at this trial.**

**As much as I don't want to acknowledge that one of us murdered Suzuki-san, I know it has to be true. Now all I can do is hope the investigation Toda-san and I did was enough to help us figure out which one of us that was.**

**So, this is it. Our first class trial and, with any luck, the only one we have to survive.**

**This is what the last hour or so has all been about. And we can do it--I know we can! As long as we keep our hopes up, nothing can stop us from solving Suzuki-san's murder.**

**So, here goes...!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I mention where everybody stands in the courtroom? Would that be easier to visualize? Also, would it be appropriate for me to add in physical descriptions of the characters somewhere? I don't want to spoil anything, but some of their appearances are going to be important going forward.  
> If you have suggestions, predictions, answers to these questions, or anything else, please feel free to comment--and thank you for reading!


	8. Character Report Cards + Physical Descriptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a couple of very helpful comments suggesting I post descriptions of the characters in a separate chapter, so here they are!

**Len Tatane**

**Height:** 175 cm (5'9") /  **Weight:** 64 kg (141 lbs) /  **Chest:**  89 cm (35") /  **Blood Type:**  A **  
**

**Birthday:** January 19

 **Likes:** Ramen noodles, strawberries, dance music

 **Hates:** Not being able to style hair, bright sunshine

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level ???

Tatane wears a light brown dress shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned, and a light green long-sleeved shirt under the dress shirt (with the sleeves of the green shirt sticking out under the dress shirt sleeves). He also wears dark brown--almost black--slacks and black slip-on shoes. He has neck-length blonde hair with an ahoge, green eyes and an average frame.

  
**Satomi Toda**

 **Height:** 170 cm (5'7") /  **Weight:** 50 kg (110 lbs) /  **Chest:**  89 cm (35") /  **Blood Type:** O

 **Birthday:** June 25

 **Likes:** Sewing, detective shows

 **Hates:** Secrets, extended physical contact

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level Tailor

Toda wears various different outfits that she sews herself, most of them in contrasting colors. She appears in a different outfit almost every time she appears. She has clean-cut neck-length auburn red hair and red eyes, freckles above her cheeks, and dark under-eye circles.

 

**Satoru Fujimoto**

**Height:** 165 cm (5'5") /  **Weight:** 58 kg (128 lbs) /  **Chest:**  79 cm (31") /  **Blood Type:** A

 **Birthday:** June 12

 **Likes:** Books, soy milk

 **Hates:**  Clowns

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level Therapist

Fujimoto wears a sweater vest with a white/light blue/dark blue diamond pattern, beige slacks, and dark brown slipper shoes. He has short blonde hair and brown eyes. He is frequently seen with a small brown notepad and blue pen. Fujimoto is not necessarily petite, but he is not muscular.

  
**Ryo Nakahara**

 **Height:** 177 cm (5'10") /  **Weight:** 65 kg (143 lbs) / **Chest:**  99 cm (39") /  **Blood Type:** A

 **Birthday:** March 5

 **Likes:** Coffee, winning

 **Hates:** Failure

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level Attorney

Nakahara wears a cream-yellow dress shirt (very staunchly pressed), a bright white tie with a square bottom, and black suit jacket that widens slightly at the waist. She also wears black slacks and dark gray shoes, as well as crystal earrings shaped like diamonds. She has mid-back-length sandy blonde hair that she parts very far on the right, piercing blue eyes, and a well-defined frame.

 

**Yoshi Date**

**Height:** 178 cm (5'10") /  **Weight:** 74 kg (163 lbs) /  **Chest:**  85 cm (33.5") /  **Blood Type:** O

 **Birthday:** May 7

 **Likes:** Winter, cola

 **Hates:** Spicy foods, computers

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level Drag Racer

Date wears a loose-fitting red racing uniform with her family name in blue on the shirt back and an ID number sewn on the right shoulder. She also wears black racing boots, a thin white collar with a red buckle, and a single stud in her right ear. She has short hair pulled back into a ponytail, which is dyed orange on the left side and green on the right, tan skin, and dark gray eyes.

 

**Eri Shiraishi**

**Height:** 174 cm (5'8.5") /  **Weight:** 52 kg (115 lbs) /  **Chest:**  84 cm (33") /  **Blood Type:** O

 **Birthday:** March 4

 **Likes:** Pink stuff, megaphone

 **Hates:** Flowers, deep water

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level Activist

Shiraishi wears a light pink sport jacket over an orange tanktop, a dark-pink-and-white striped skirt, red stockings, and 1-inch pink high heels. She also wears a dark pink collar with a bow on the side (not buckled like Date's). She has shoulder-length faded brown hair and light pink eyes, pale faded-looking skin and thin features, and is usually seen with a gray megaphone.

 

**Hikaru Umemoto**

**Height:** 160 cm (5'3") /  **Weight:** 48 kg (106 lbs) /  **Chest:**  74 cm (29") /  **Blood Type:** B

 **Birthday:** July 9

 **Likes:** Bees

 **Hates:** Being made fun of

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level Beekeeper

Umemoto wears a white sweater with three buttons, white cargo shorts with black slipper shoes, black-and-yellow striped gloves, a black-and-yellow striped winter cap, and an amber-colored ascot. He has messy black hair with low-hanging bangs and yellow eyes. His nose and cheeks are constantly rosy. He has a somewhat slight frame with particularly narrow shoulders.

  
**Noboru Kyoyama**

 **Height:** 171 cm (5'7") /  **Weight:** 60 kg (132 lbs) /  **Chest:**  86 cm (34") /  **Blood Type:** O

 **Birthday:** November 1

 **Likes:** Fried karinto, grilled fruit

 **Hates:** Confrontation, shouting

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level Magician

Kyoyama wears a violet dress shirt and unbuttoned black vest, a thin lavender bow-tie with small red spots, black gloves, black slacks, and dress shoes. All his clothes are shinier than normal and have many pockets. A handkerchief can be seen sticking out of one breast pocket on the vest, and the chain of a pocket watch sticks out of one of the lower pockets. He wears a top hat and cape for effective entrance- and exit-making. He has jet black hair and orange eyes, as well as an average frame; he trembles frequently and stutters almost any time he speaks.

 

**Kaede Kanno**

**Height:** 168 cm (5'6") /  **Weight:** 55 kg (121 lbs) /  **Chest:**  81 cm (32") /  **Blood Type:** AB

 **Birthday:** October 28

 **Likes:** Performing, stargazing

 **Hates:** Tomatoes, sharp objects

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level Actor

Kanno wears a faded brown scarf which is hung loosely rather than wrapped around his neck. He also sports an unbuttoned light gray dress shirt over a plain white shirt, gray-blue pants, and vibrant green shoes. All of his clothes pretty much exude expensiveness. Kanno has cheek-length dirty blonde hair, faint blue eyes, and flawless, slightly tan skin. He has a trim and delicate frame and particularly long fingers.

 

**Nagisa Akiyama**

**Height:** 173 cm (5'8") /  **Weight:** 63 kg (139 lbs) /  **Chest:**  84 cm (33") /  **Blood Type:** B

 **Birthday:** April 27

 **Likes:** Ghosts, people who like ghosts

 **Hates:** Travelling

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level Ghost Enthusiast

Akiyama wears a black turtleneck, dark violet slacks and black tennis shoes with purple laces. Rather than a belt, they wear a black satin sash around the slacks. They have very light blonde (almost white) hair and light green eyes, as well as the palest skin of any of the students. They have a very androgynous frame and facial features.

 

**Sam Waldfogel**

**Height:** 172 cm (5'8") /  **Weight:** 68 kg (150 lbs) /  **Chest:**  97 cm (38") /  **Blood Type:** O

 **Birthday:** February 28

 **Likes:** Rare things, steamed nori

 **Hates:** Beaches, new things

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level Collector

Sam wears a cerulean blue military-style dress shirt with a high collar, and a light pink necktie; over the shirt and tie, he wears a copper brown zipper hoodie with dark gray hood strings. He also wears beige khaki shorts and gray-blue corduroy shoes, thick-rimmed glasses and a plain gray backpack. He has neck-length slightly messy light blonde hair and blue eyes, a slightly muscular frame, and paler skin than most of the others.

 

**Kamiko Jinno**

**Height:** 183 cm (6'0") /  **Weight:** 83 kg (183 lbs) /  **Chest:**  91 cm (36") /  **Blood Type:** A

 **Birthday:** December 23

 **Likes:** Animals, fried squid

 **Hates:** Humid places

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level Hunter

Jinno wears a camouflage outfit in deep green and dark orange/brown tones. She usually has the shirt sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She also wears a dimming visor, usually raised on her forehead. Jinno has short, uniformly-cut dark brown hair and black eyes, as well as a slightly bony frame despite being very strong and by far the most muscular of the students. Her skin is tanner than any of the others', due to spending a lot of time in the sun on hunting trips.

  
**Masuyo Suzuki**

 **Height:** 163 cm (5'4") /  **Weight:**  70 kg (154 lbs) /  **Chest:**  91 cm (36") /  **Blood Type:** O

 **Birthday:** February 6

 **Likes:** All kinds of chocolate, eyeglasses

 **Hates:** Sour foods, dirty clothes

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level Chocolatier

Suzuki wears a very extravagant and frilly outfit with a skirt and dress collar. The outfit is slightly like a very fancy maid outfit but in brown colors. It features many varying shades of brown, from very dark to basically tan, as well as three light pink buttons just below the collar. It also has several pockets to hold sugar sticks and candy bars, white stockings and dark brown high heeled boots. Suzuki has stylized "swirly" brown hair with locks hanging over her shoulders as well as long pigtails; she wears several hair bows in different shades of brown and a few with pink dots or stripes. She has dark brown eyes, slightly tan skin, and wears heavy makeup. To top it off, she wears a small and lightly bejeweled crown.

 

**Ayano Teruya**

**Height:** 174 cm (5'8.5") /  **Weight:** 51 kg (111 lbs) /  **Chest:**  76 cm (30") /  **Blood Type:** A

 **Birthday:** September 6

 **Likes:** Pocky, ramune, colorful things

 **Hates:** High temperatures, scary movies

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level Cosplayer

Teruya wears a cosplay of a character called Mako Tsudana which includes the following: dark orange cat ears with a matching tail, an unbuttoned blue vest jacket over a short-sleeved tight-fitting light green shirt, a short frilly red skirt, violet thigh-length stockings, and yellow boots that go halfway up to her knees. The shirt's design is an indigo-colored heart with a cursive M in the middle. Teruya has short hair parted in the middle--which was originally black but which she dyes bright blue--with a golden hairpin on the left side. Her eyes are brown but generally closed for maximum cute effect. Teruya has a strong frame, despite being moderately slender.

 

**Aki Hoshino**

**Height:** 155 cm (5'1") / **Weight:** 43 kg (95 lbs) / **Chest:** 71 cm (28") /  **Blood Type:** A 

 **Birthday:** September 3

 **Likes:** Drawing, iced tea

 **Hates:** Physical exercise, coffee

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level Arts and Crafts Boy

Hoshino wears a light pink work shirt under a deep red work jacket, each with a few paint/chalk/pastel streaks. The work jacket extends a few inches past his waist and makes him look even smaller than he is. He wears baggy white pants and nondescript black shoes. Hoshino has shoulder-length black hair dyed a fading red, a smaller than average stature, brown eyes, and a few small paint stripes on his face.

 

**Takara Chikaru**

**Height:** 169 cm (5'6.5") /  **Weight:** 44 kg (97 lbs) /  **Chest:**  80 cm (31.5") /  **Blood Type:** O

 **Birthday:** August 26

 **Likes:** Soft things

 **Hates:** Parties, crying

 **Talent:** Super High-school Level Good Luck

Chikaru wears a green, usually rumpled jacket hoodie over a black T-shirt, pale brown jeans, and dark green sneakers. She has scarlet red hair that reaches a few inches past her shoulders with locks covering her ears, brown eyes, and very clean but moderately pale skin. Chikaru has a particularly slight stature and is usually seen slouching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDIT*: This isn't terribly significant, but I edited in chest sizes. Here's praying I actually know how they work.
> 
> On another note, because it may be important later on, the order in which the students stand in the courtroom is as follows, going clockwise:
> 
> Takara Chikaru (directly in front of Monobear), Nagisa Akiyama, Yoshi Date, Hikaru Umemoto, Masuyo Suzuki, Satoru Fujimoto, Ryo Nakahara, Satomi Toda, Len Tatane (directly in front of the elevator), Aki Hoshino, Eri Shiraishi, Sam Waldfogel, Ayano Teruya, Noboru Kyoyama, Kamiko Jinno, Kaede Kanno.


	9. Chapter 1: Despair City, Population: Decreasing School Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to incorporate the mini-games as sensibly as possible, but some of them are very difficult to translate into text form. For example, the Flashing Anagrams are very simplistic, with just a mixed version of the letters in the solution, and then the solution listed immediately afterward. For the non-stop debates, regular Weak Points will be in bold, whereas the blue Weak Points will be bolded and italicized.

**_Classroom Trials START_ **

 

Monobear: Before we start, let me quickly go over the rules. The result of the trial is decided by your own votes.

Monobear: If you vote for the correct person as the culprit, then that culprit alone will be punished.

Monobear: However, if you should vote for the _wrong_ person...then everyone else will be punished!

Monobear: The culprit, having managed to fool everyone, will then be allowed to leave this city!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] That is so demented, all of it.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] As a Super High-school Level Therapist, I can certify that it is indeed demented!

Monobear: Eh, whatever. Enough with introductions and such! Please, begin your discussions!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] That was a perfectly mediocre introduction, Monobear-- [sideways look] which means you vastly exceeded my expectations. [annoyed expression] Nevertheless, we don't need to prolong this trial for any longer than we'll spend actually taking the vote.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] She says, taking almost a full minute to make that speech.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] If I want your opinion on something, I'll ask, Umemoto.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Well, still, Nakahara's got a point, ain't she? [crosses arms with bitter expression] I mean, any time we spend not voting when we know damn well who the killer is, is just time we ain't gettin' back.

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Yeah. It sucks, but there it is.

Chikaru: [turns away] [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] It's just, uh...so wrong... That we would have to, uh, vote for one of our friends...

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] So, should we just get it over with, sono kenri wa arimasu ka?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] May I make a small interruption?

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Oh, perfect.

Toda: [stern expression] Nakahara-san, this is important.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I'm _really_ sure it's not.

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Oh, come now, Nakahara-san!~ Shouldn't we let Toda-san have her say?~ [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] I think it's always a good idea to let every person say what's on their mind!~

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] And since when have I subscribed to your style of thinking? [annoyed expression] Whatever. Toda, whatever you're thinking, just make it quick.

Toda: [nods subtly] I can assure you, I'll make my point as soon as possible. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I think we should take a closer look at the events surrounding the moment when Suzuki-san was killed.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Well, that's pretty general...

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Besides, what could we possibly have to discuss on that subject? [palm facing upward] Regardless of what all happened around when Suzuki-san died, we still know the culprit is Jinno-san, don't we?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yes, we do. In fact, there really isn't any reason to discuss anything _about_ this murder. We already have all the evidence we need to conclude that Jinno is guilty.

**Is the evidence against Jinno-san...really enough to take a vote just yet? I think we should establish what it really means before we end this trial.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Slip of Paper, Appearance of the Body, Bird Statuette**

 

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Here is the murder as we understand it...

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Jinno, the culprit, met Suzuki upstairs in Private Showroom #2.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Probably after waiting for a moment when Suzuki wasn't looking, she struck Suzuki on the head with a statuette she prepared for the occasion.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] She probably **stuck around to admire her work,** too! [points critically at Jinno]

Umemoto: [bitter expression] She's a hunter, after all--they always like to keep trophies!

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] But in the event that she could not keep Suzuki as a trophy, then she could always admire the body and keep the memory instead.

Teruya: [looks down sadly] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, that's so kanashī chō to even think about!

 

**Hmm... What Umemoto-kun said is a bit strange. I don't know if it makes sense with what I know.**

 

**SOLUTION: Slip of Paper-- >"stuck around to admire her work"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Uh... I beg your pardon?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Yeah man, what's with the shouting??

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Ha, uh...sorry. I didn't mean to yell.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Can you just say what you're going to say?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Sure. [thoughtful expression] Umemoto-kun, you said that the culprit "stuck around to admire her work," right? [looks to the side in thought] But the way I see it, that wouldn't be possible, considering what we know.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Okay... Care to explain that?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Do you remember the slip of paper you all found at the crime scene?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] How could we forget? It's the reason we know Jinno-san is the culprit!

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] I presume you mean the slip of paper with Jinno's name on it?

Tatane: [neutral expression] That's the one. You see, if Suzuki-san wrote Jinno-san's name on that slip of paper as a dying message... [thoughtful expression] then there's no way the culprit could have stayed at the crime scene after murdering her!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I think I see what you're driving at, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] I mean, we can assume that if the culprit saw Suzuki-san writing on the slip of paper, they would want to take the paper away from the crime scene so they wouldn't be incriminated, right?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] I don't know about that. [holds up index finger] I mean, what if she just didn't _notice_ Suzuki-sama writing the message? May _bee_ she was too engrossed in admiring Suzuki-sama's body that she didn't see?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] How unobservant do you think I am?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] I'm sorry, are we actually suggesting that it _matters_ whether Jinno stuck around at the crime scene or not?

Toda: [stern expression] I think you'll find, Nakahara-san, that it could matter a great deal.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Fine, continue.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Yeah, okay, so that's my new theory! Jinno-san stuck around and stared at Suzuki-sama's body after killing her, but she didn't notice Suzuki-sama writing a dying message implicating her! [holds up both hands in a "ta-da" motion] See? I can figure things out sometimes!

**I'm not so sure. It still doesn't make sense that the culprit stayed at the crime scene--and I guess I'm going to have to prove that.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Bent Shade, Monobear File, Chikaru's Testimony**

 

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Okay, so may _bee_ Suzuki-sama was writing a dying message right in front of her...

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] But that doesn't mean Jinno-san actually _saw_ that!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] She was probably too focused on the sight of Suzuki-sama's body to pay attention to that!

Jinno: [tired expression] Then when, exactly, do you mean to suggest I actually left the crime scene?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] After you'd had your fill of Suzuki-sama, obviously.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] I dunno, since the rest of us found Suzuki-sama a couple minutes after the earthquake, I'd say **a minute or so.**

 

**Yeah, that doesn't make sense. I think it's because most of the others are missing an important piece of information...**

**SOLUTION: Chikaru's Testimony-- >"a minute or so"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Sorry, Umemoto-kun, but that's still wrong.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Really? How's that?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Yeah, it sounds about right to me...

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Tatane-kun, are you just trying to be some kind of know-it-all? [irritable expression] You know, the longer you keep the trial going, the longer we're all going without sleep!

Tatane: [smiles nervously] N-no, I promise, this is important. [thoughtful expression] See, it's not possible that the culprit stayed at the crime scene.

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] Tatane-kun, you seem to have an idea!~ Please, do tell us!~

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] As you all probably remember, Chikaru-san was in the showroom just like Suzuki-san was when you discovered Suzuki-san dead.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh...yeah, uh, I was there... [looks to side nervously] But, uh, only because I fainted when I saw Suzuki-san's body...

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] You see, uh... I mean, uh, I ran upstairs as soon as I could stand...uh, after the earthquake. I mean, uh...because, uh, I was scared.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] So, tell us, Chikaru-san--did you see anyone else in Private Showroom #2 when you came in and saw Suzuki-san?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Uh...well, no.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Your point, Tatane?

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Well, if Chikaru-san didn't see anyone upstairs, and she ran up to showroom #2 as soon as she could... [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] then that means the culprit didn't stay at the crime scene at all!

Umemoto: [holds up both index fingers with a tense smile] Um... Well, it's just... [uncertain expression] Okay, may _bee_ you're right.

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] But, isn't it just like Nakahara-san said? [scratches back of head] I mean...even if Jinno-san didn't stay at the crime scene, does that have anything to do with whether she's the culprit?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Well, it means we should probably discuss the way the culprit would have been able to escape the hallway from Private Showroom #2. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] After all, Chikaru-san ran upstairs very quickly after the earthquake, so the culprit would have a very narrow window of time to get back downstairs.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] That's true! Kami-chan would have to run like the wind to meet us back downstairs if Taka-chan got upstairs that fast!

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Yes, and so would anyone else. [annoyed expression] Toda, don't think you're fooling us with this.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I'm not trying to "fool" you--I just want us to get a firm grasp on everything that happened.

Toda: [deep thought] So, how would the culprit be able to escape the hallway after they murdered Suzuki-san?

**I can tell Toda-san's just trying to keep everyone's attention long enough for us to prove whether the culprit really was Jinno-san...so I'll have to tag along with her questions. Let's see if we can't figure out how the culprit escaped.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Plate From Shelf, Monobear File, Bent Shade**

 

Toda: [looks upward pensively] How did the culprit leave the upstairs hallway after killing Suzuki-san?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Did she use some kinda _**secret passage**_ we never found before?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] That's a little too "1950s horror/suspense flick" to _bee_ likely...

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Maybe Jinno-san _**murdered Suzuki-san from a distance,**_ outside the showroom? That would give her time to run down the stairs before Chikaru-san got up.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] When was the last time you whacked somebody over the head from a _distance?_

Kanno: [cups cheek with hand] Do you suppose it's possible that Jinno-san _**didn't actually leave**_ the hallway before Chikaru-san arrived?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] But, uh... I mean, uh, I'm sure I didn't see anyone, uh, in the hallway...

**I feel like there had to be a way for the culprit to avoid being seen by Chikaru-san...but how? Thinking back on the evidence I have...**

**SOLUTION: Bent Shade-- >" _didn't actually leave_ "**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [points at Kanno] Kanno-kun, what you just said about the culprit not leaving the hallway...

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Yes, Tatane-kun?~

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] I think you're on to something. [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] When Toda-san and I were investigating the upstairs hallway in the club and casino, we noticed that the shade covering the doorway into Private Showroom #3 was slightly bent on one side.

Sam: [curious expression] _Faszinierend._  And that means... [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] ...ah, what exactly?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] It means somebody forcefully entered Showroom #3, instead of simply raising the shade and passing through normally. [puts hand on own chest] Now, when I was looking for Chikaru-san, I know _I_ didn't roughly shove past the shade or anything like that... [neutral expression] which means, it was probably the culprit who caused that damage.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The culprit probably heard Chikaru-san coming upstairs and ducked into the nearest hiding place they could see. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] They could have gone with either Showroom #1 or #3--it didn't really matter as long as they had somewhere to hide.

Tatane: [neutral expression] That means that when Chikaru-san ran upstairs, the culprit was still there in the hallway with her.

 

Jinno: Excuse me!

 

[[split screen separating Tatane and Jinno]]

 

Tatane: [nervous expression] Uh, Jinno-san? What are you doing?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I am trying to assist with your line of reasoning.

Tatane: [furrows eyebrows with worried expression] Jinno-san, I don't think the others are ready to hear you participate in the trial...

Jinno: [tired expression] Then I shall attempt to make this quick.

 

**COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!**

**Evidence Swords: Jinno's Testimony, Monobear File, Bent Shade**

 

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I hope you shall forgive me for saying so...

Jinno: [blank expression] But I believe you are making this more complicated than it needs to be.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I merely wish to show you...

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] How you might more easily explain this case.

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Tatane: [confused expression] What do you mean, "more easily?"

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] There is **no reason to believe** the culprit had anything to do with the bent shade.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I find it much more likely...

Jinno: [blank expression] That Suzuki was killed **far earlier than the earthquake.**

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Would that not give the culprit a large period of time to vacate the hallway?

**It's weird that Jinno-san would think that... Although, now that I think about it, it's not because she's ignoring the evidence, but because she genuinely doesn't _know_ about the evidence we have.**

**SOLUTION: Monobear File-- >"far earlier than the earthquake"**

 

Tatane: I'll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Jinno-san, it makes sense that you might think that...

Date: [pounds palm with fist] No it doesn't!! We all know damn well when Suzuki was killed!

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] It seems more like Jinno-san is intentionally trying to confuse us, in my professional opinion.

Tatane: [stern expression] No, it _does_ make sense. [thoughtful expression] There's a very specific reason Jinno-san thought Suzuki-san was killed a while before the earthquake...

 

[[Jinno saw the murder happen/Jinno is the murderer/Jinno never learned what the time of death was/Jinno can't remember the time of death]]

 

**SOLUTION: Jinno never learned what the time of death was**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [points at Jinno] Jinno-san, you have no idea what the actual time Suzuki-san died was, do you?

Jinno: [raises arm slightly, taken aback] Not per se...

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] What are you saying? Of course she knows the time of death--she's the culprit!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Yeah, um...I-I don't really know where you're going with this t-train of thought, Tatane-kun...

Tatane: [neutral expression] Jinno-san doesn't know what time Suzuki-san died... [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] because she never read the Monobear File!

Jinno: [blank expression] Do you mean to say that the Monobear File included the time of death?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Yeah, it did. Suzuki-san died right around 9:30, actually.

Nakahara: [points critically at Jinno] I told you that during the investigation, didn't I? [furrows eyebrows] Don't try to tell me you already forgot about that.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Actually, you told me 9:30 was the time of the earthquake. [blank expression] My apologies, but I did not assume that was the time of the murder as well.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] You know, Nakahara-san, if you had let Jinno-san _read_ the Monobear File, we could have avoided this misunderstanding.

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] Ah... [annoyed expression] Whatever. I made the decision not to allow Jinno to see the Monobear File for a good reason.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Is it still a good reason if nobody else _bee_ lieves it is?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Did I ask for your opinion, Umemoto?

Umemoto: [shrugs] I'm just saying, you're _bee_ ing awfully intense about this Monobear File thing. [doubtful expression] I mean, is it really gonna kill you just to let Jinno-san _look_ at it?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Jinno will not look at the Monobear File until such time as it is obvious she will not have an unfair advantage over us by using the information therein.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Speaking of which, I hate to say this, but I agree with Jinno on the matter of the culprit's escape from the hallway.

Tatane: [confused expression] Wait, what? How so?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] I think it's possible the murder occurred a good while before the earthquake.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Are you completely fuckin' dim?! We literally _just_ decided that's not true!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I was not done speaking, Date. [points angrily at Date] And don't you _dare_ ever insult my intelligence again.

Date: [surprised expression] .....

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Maybe I should re-phrase my hypothesis. I think it's possible the earthquake occurred a long time after the murder. [bites cheek with tired expression] Does that make more sense?

**Wait... Nakahara-san thinks the earthquake happened a long time after Suzuki-san was killed? But we _know_ when Suzuki-san was killed, don't we? I guess I'll have to see what Nakahara-san's reasoning is.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Chikaru's Testimony, Broken Watch, Umemoto's Testimony**

 

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] If the earthquake occurred a significant time after the murder...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Then Jinno would have **plenty of time** to escape back down to the first floor, wouldn't she?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] But Ryo-chan, if Masu-chan was killed around 9:30...

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Then are you saying the earthquake happened **a long time after 9:30?**

Toda: [stern expression] There's no chance. I specifically remember Tatane-kun checking the clock several times during the party...

Toda: [looks upward pensively] And it was **never past 9:30** when he did so.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] How do you know Monobear didn't change the clocks during the party to mess with our perception of what time it was?

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Whoa, uh... Uh, do you really think that...uh, that Monobear would do that?

**Could the earthquake really have happened a while after 9:30? No, that contradicts what we've found out...**

**SOLUTION: Broken Watch-- >"a long time after 9:30"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Actually, it's not possible for the earthquake to have happened after 9:30.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] And I suppose you know how that is.

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Uh, yeah, actually.

**Somehow I feel like I should be sorry about that.**

Tatane: [neutral expression] See, when the earthquake happened, and we all fell to the ground, some of us hit the ground with enough force that certain fragile objects could be broken. [points at Kyoyama] Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Um...yes, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Wasn't something of yours broken when you hit the floor?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Oh, right... My p-pocket watch broke from the impact.

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Don't tell me...the time the watch is reading?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] The t-time on my watch is 9:29... [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] And I can be p-pretty sure that Monobear didn't m-mess with my pocket watch.

Chikaru: [turns away] [lowers head] This is...uh, kind of, uh, confusing...

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Well, how about it, Monobear? I don't suppose you had a way to alter the time on Kyoyama-kun's pocket watch?

Monobear: No, ma'am! Or if I did, it would involve some serious stealth! Plus, my paws would be in Kyoyama-kun's vest pocket, and that's just pretty weird to think about for everyone involved!

Sam: [folds arms] So then, we have established that the earthquake happened at 9:29. [adjusts glasses] But what does that actually tell us?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] If the earthquake was at 9:29, and the murder occurred close to 9:30, then the culprit really _wouldn't_ have a long time to escape from the upstairs hallway.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Which means our theory that the culprit hid away in Showroom #3 is the only idea that makes sense.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Okay, and so?

Kanno: [runs fingers through hair] Yes, it's all good and well that Jinno-san had to hide in the showroom when Chikaru-san arrived... [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] but that has no bearing on whether she's the culprit, does it?~

Toda: [deep thought] That remains to be seen for now.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Oh, come on, Toda. That's just an attractive way of saying "I don't have a clue." [annoyed expression] I'm an attorney, I should know.

Toda: [blank expression] ..... [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Then why don't we discuss what Jinno-san would have had to do after escaping the hallway, if she were the culprit.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] What do you mean, what Jinno-san would have to do?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Tatane-kun, you recall what Jinno-san was doing at the time of the earthquake, right?

**What she was doing? Well, I think we have evidence that tells us exactly that, but I don't know how useful it will be...**

 

[[Jinno's Testimony/Jinno's Alibi/Chikaru's Testimony/Bent Shade]]

 

**SOLUTION: Jinno's Alibi**

 

Tatane: This proves it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Jinno-san, you gave us your alibi during the investigation, right?

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Whoa, wait, she has an _alibi?_

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] An _unconfirmed_ alibi-- [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Tatane, what are you trying to accomplish with this?

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] If Jinno-san's alibi is correct, then there's no way she could have escaped downstairs from the hallway and to the casino machines in such a short time.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] What's this about the casino machines?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Tatane is trying to use an unconfirmed alibi as evidence. [points critically at Tatane] Do you have any idea how an alibi works? It has to be corroborated by another source.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Do you have an idea, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Maybe...

**Is it possible for us to confirm Jinno-san's alibi? We'll have to see if anyone else here can tell us something, even if they don't realize it's useful.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Kanno's Testimony, Chikaru's Testimony, Umemoto's Testimony, Crooked Floor**

 

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Yes, Jinno technically gave us her alibi...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] But there's **no way of confirming it,** so it's useless as evidence.

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Are we certain it's impossible to prove her alibi?

Nakahara: [snaps fingers] Hoshino, read.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Oh, sure, Nakahara-san...

Hoshino: [studying drawing pad] Um...okay, that's not important... Okay. [looks up] Jinno-san said, "Yes, well, I was using the machines from 9:15 to 9:30. **But I was alone.** "

Nakahara: [slightly smug] Well, there you have it. Impossible to corroborate.

Toda: [deep thought] Is it, really?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Of course. [head raised, staring upward] The only ways to corroborate an alibi are to _**see the person**_ doing what they say they were...

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Or to _**hear them...**_

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Or else find _**evidence that supports them**_ doing what they claimed.

Nakahara: [slightly smug] We haven't found anything like that, so her alibi stands unconfirmed.

 

**Maybe Nakahara-san doesn't think anybody here can confirm Jinno-san's alibi, but I'm certain we spoke to someone during the investigation who could tell us all about it...**

**SOLUTION: Umemoto's Testimony-- >" _hear them_ "**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Actually, there _is_ someone here who can corroborate Jinno-san's alibi... [puts hand on own chest] as long as that person is willing to stand up for Jinno-san, that is.

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] And that person would be...??

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] First, I have a question for Jinno-san.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] What question?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Do the casino machines make any noise when you use them?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Indeed. They play a sound when one is successful in gambling with them, rather like the ding of a bell played several times.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Whoa, what??

Tatane: [neutral expression] Umemoto-kun, you said you heard a sound just like that right at the moment the earthquake happened?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Well... [holds up both index fingers with a tense smile] I mean, I didn't _not_ hear it...

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] So, byō matsu, does that mean Kami-chan really _does_ have an alibi?

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] Then, is it not possible for her to be the _Mörder_...?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Well, it's not possible for Jinno-san to be in two places at once, and if she was using the casino machines when the earthquake happened...

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Okay, are the two of you officially on Jinno's side now or what?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] We're not on anyone's "side," Nakahara-san--we're trying to find out the truth behind what happened.

Jinno: [blank expression] May I make an observation?

Tatane: [confused expression] Uh... Sure, Jinno-san, what is it?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Still to be explained, if I am to be cleared of suspicion, is the pool of blood that was found near the casino machines after the murder.

Nakahara: [slightly smug] Wow, our suspect is literally contributing to her own prosecution. [points critically at Tatane] Do you still believe in her, then?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I am not contributing to the case against me; I merely want you to be positive of your position when you declare me innocent.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] "When??" "When" we call you innocent?

Kanno: [points at Jinno with cheery smile] You sure are confident you'll be exonerated, Jinno-san!~

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, it's just like Jinno says--the pool of blood is a problem.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Then we'll have to figure out how it got there. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] We have to decide whether there's a way for the pool of blood to end up near the casino machines, without Jinno-san knowing it was there.

**Toda-san's right, we'll need to be able to prove that. But, how exactly would Jinno-san not notice the blood for so long? What would have happened in that spot for the blood to get there?**

 

[[Suzuki was murdered near the casino machines/Someone placed the blood there/Suzuki was attacked there/Someone else was attacked there]]

 

**SOLUTION: Someone placed the blood there**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The only way the pool of blood would get there, would be if someone else placed it in that spot.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] I don't know, that seems a little far-fetched!

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] And, uh... I mean, uh, are you saying...uh, that someone here could just, uh... I mean, uh, just casually throw human blood around...?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] I dunno why you wouldn't just go with "hunter chick offed Suzuki there and then carried her upstairs." [points critically at Jinno] She's strong enough to carry a body, ain't she??

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Not so fast, Date-san. Remember, the murder happened a short period of time before the earthquake.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Then couldn't Jinno-san have _attacked_ Suzuki-san there? [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Then, Suzuki-san might have run away upstairs, where Jinno-san cornered her.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] After losing _that_ much blood? Use your head, Akiyama, come on.

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Eh, I'm just trying to throw out ideas.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Tatane, supposing you're right, and someone else deposited the blood where we found it. [head raised, staring upward] How do you explain Jinno not noticing that? I mean, she's not deaf, she's not blind, and she's not a _complete_ idiot.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] .....

**How can we explain Jinno-san not seeing or hearing another person placing the pool of blood there? I think we should start by making it clear _when_ the culprit could have put it there.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Jinno's Testimony, Blood Pool, Jinno's Alibi**

 

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Even if someone else placed the blood near the casino machines, that doesn't explain how Jinno didn't **hear or see them.**

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah, after all, she's a hunter, right?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] With the kind of heightened senses hunters have, shouldn't she be able to notice things like that?

Sam: [holds up index finger in realization] And that is only to assume the blood was not placed **before Jinno arrived at the casino machines.**

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Ah, that's very perceptive of you, Sam-kun!~

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] After all, if the blood was already there when Jinno-san was walking over to the machines, then there is **no way she could not have seen it!~**

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] So there's no way to tell whether she could really have seen the blood!

 

**Well, it's a long shot, but we could always rely on what Jinno-san herself knows...**

**SOLUTION: Jinno's Testimony-- >"before Jinno arrived at the casino machines"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Actually, it's not possible for the blood to have gotten there before Jinno-san left for the gambling machines.

Sam: [disdainful frown] Is that so?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Yes. Jinno-san herself told us so.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] See, Nakahara-san, after you left, Jinno-san told Toda-san and me that she was sure she didn't see the pool of blood when she was walking over the machines... [neutral expression] which means it couldn't have been placed there before then!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] You're not serious, right?

Tatane: [nervous expression] ...Well, yeah. That's what she said.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Nakahara-san... [stern expression] If your objection is that you don't trust Jinno-san's credibility, remember that her alibi turned out to be true.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I let the alibi slide because Umemoto happened to be able to corroborate it. [puts hand on hip] Unless you can find someone to corroborate what Jinno claims she did and didn't see, I'm not accepting it as evidence.

**Someone who can corroborate Jinno-san's testimony? I don't know if there's anyone here who can do that...**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Try thinking about it this way, Tatane-kun. With a volume of blood that large, Suzuki-san would have to have been dead after it was taken.

Tatane: [confused expression] Yeah, and so...?

Toda: [deep thought] So, if it was a known fact that she was alive at any given point, then the blood couldn't have been deposited before then, right?

**I'm not sure I understand...**

**Oh, wait! ...If Suzuki-san was alive at some point, the blood must have been placed after then. So, if there's someone here who can certify a time they saw Suzuki-san alive...!**

**CHOOSE A PERSON!**

 

[[KAEDE KANNO chosen]]

 

Tatane: It could only be you!

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Kanno-kun, what was it you told us about Suzuki-san's actions during the party?

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Oh, you mean during the investigation? [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Then, allow me to commence a flashback for the purpose of explaining!~

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] What the fuck're you talkin' about??

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] It's actor speak, don't worry!~

 

[[flashback]]

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Why, yes!~ At around...oh, I would have to say around 9:15, Suzuki-san told me she had something important to do, and would I please take care of her desserts for her, and took off.

[[end flashback]]

 

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Is that what you were hoping to hear, Tatane-kun?~

Tatane: [neutral expression] Yeah, exactly. [looks to the side in thought] If Suzuki-san left the kitchen at 9:15, then there's no way the pool of blood was made before then.

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Ah, I think I see what you mean, Tatane-kun! [scribbles in notepad] If Suzuki-san had lost that much blood earlier, there's no way she would even be standing!

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] So we know the pool of blood was put there after Jinno-san went to the casino machines at 9:15, right? [palm facing upward] But, so what? It still doesn't tell us how she didn't notice someone putting the blood there.

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Oh, right, that...

Nakahara: [slightly smug] Yes, Tatane. Don't think you've explained everything yet.

Toda: [deep thought] Well, let's try to think about it logically. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] If Jinno-san didn't notice the other person, then they must have been very discreet when they left the blood.

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] I would be more than happy to leave it that, but it is as Umemoto said. [blank expression] I am a Super High-school Level Hunter for a reason--there is not a person here who could move so discreetly that I would not notice them.

**Why does she keep trying to incriminate herself? I mean, I get the logic behind wanting us to be absolutely sure, but it's making it hard to come up with a defense for her.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Then, perhaps the other person didn't personally place the blood near the casino machines? [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] It's possible they used some sort of conveyance system to transport the blood from a distance, so they wouldn't be seen or heard.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] I-I don't know... I mean, what kind of "system" could they possibly use?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Kyoyama-sama's right, it sounds _really_ unlikely.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] But it's possible, if you have the right tools. [looks upward pensively] The first question is, what would be a good item for the blood to travel in, or on?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] We never found anything like that in the building.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Maybe _you_ didn't.

**Let's see... Did we find anything that could be used to carry the blood to the spot we found it? I feel like I have it in mind...but I just can't bring it to the forefront of my brain.**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

H G O E R E D S A N

 

**SOLUTION: GARDEN HOSE**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] In the kitchen, Toda-san and I found a garden hose lying on the counter.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] A...uh, a gardening hose...?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] The hell's a hose doin' in the kitchen?!

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] It seemed out of place at the time, and now I know why; it was used to transport the blood from somewhere else, to the spot where we found the pool of blood by the casino machines.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] But if someone used the hose to move blood, then why was it in the kitchen? Sore wa imiwonasanai, right?

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] The culprit must have taken advantage of the time I was out of the kitchen to give out candy, so they could drop the hose off there! [bites nail "cutely"] To think, I could have run into them if I hadn't left the kitchen when I did!~

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] I'm hardly convinced. [annoyed expression] How do you know that hose isn't a permanent fixture in the kitchen? Sure, it might look "out of place," but it's clearly a leap to assume it was used to transport the blood.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Actually, we can prove it. Tatane-kun, do you recall what evidence we found? [looks upward pensively] Evidence that the garden hose wasn't intended to be in the kitchen.

**Is there evidence like that...? I remember seeing something interesting that might prove it...**

 

[[Garbage Can/Crooked Floor/Dust-Free Zone/Blood Pool]]

 

**SOLUTION: Dust-Free Zone**

 

Tatane: This proves it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] The garden hose didn't come from the kitchen.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Want to explain that?

Tatane: [nervous expression] Yeah, I was just about to... [thoughtful expression] In the basement of the club and casino building, which branches off the kitchen, Toda-san and I found something strange.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Wait a minute, what?? There's a basement?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Why didn't we ever know about that before?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] A lot of us never learned that there was a basement, because so many of us chose not to investigate very thoroughly.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] We can do without the "I-told-you-so" attitude, Toda. [head raised, staring upward] Just tell us, what did you and Tatane find?

Toda: [blank expression] Good question. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, care to explain?

**Why do _I_ have to do it, exactly...? Nakahara-san asked _you,_ after all. Eh, whatever.**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The entire floor of the basement was coated in a thick layer of dust... [looks to the side in thought] but there was a space against one wall with no dust at all.

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Well, that would have to mean... [bites finger knuckle] Something shaped like that space was there not too long ago...right?

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That's correct. [looks upward pensively] The space with no dust was in the shape of a large circle, so the object that was originally there must have been circular as well.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] And, uh... I mean, uh, if a garden hose was...uh, coiled around for being stored... [bites nail] then, uh, it would be just about the right shape...and, uh, size, right?

Toda: [nods subtly] It probably would, yes. [looks upward pensively] And since we know the hose was taken from the basement, it makes sense to assume it might be the vessel used to transport the blood.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Fine, fine. The garden hose makes sense. [puts hand on hip] But how do you propose this mystery person actually got the blood through the hose? They would have needed some kind of force, hmm?

**Nakahara-san has a point. How did this person move the blood? We'll have to figure that out before we can solidify our theory of what happened...**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Crooked Floor, Garbage Can, Blood Pool, Dust-Free Zone**

 

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] The way I see it, there's **no way this person could have transported the blood** without some other implement.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] After all, blood doesn't just travel through a hose on its own.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] I wonder if they didn't just hold the hose up in the air a little, pour the blood in the mouth, and _**let gravity do the rest?**_

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] The floor was really crooked after the earthquake, right? So, if they did it just after the earthquake, it wouldn't be too hard to do it that way!

Sam: [curious expression] Is it not possible they contained the blood in _**yet another vessel,**_ and then transferred the blood from there into the hose?

Sam: [folds arms] It strikes me as a more _effizient_  method than pouring.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Nah, guys, you got it all wrong!! They must've used some kinda propeller to _**push the blood through the hose!**_

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Are we sure any of those methods is even viable with the items in the casino building?

Chikaru: [turns away] [bites nail] Uh... I mean, uh, this is getting really...uh, confusing again...

 

**There has to be a method that makes sense with the evidence we found... Maybe my classmates' ideas aren't so far off.**

**SOLUTION: Garbage Can-- >"yet another vessel"**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] I think it's possible there was another container where the blood was transferred from to the hose.

Sam: [pulls at collar of hoodie with surprised expression] Really? [adjusts glasses] It was merely a guess, but...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] And what would this "other container" be?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] In the kitchen, there's a garbage can. And in that garbage can, Toda-san and I found a garbage bag stuffed haphazardly inside.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Now that we know what that garbage bag was used for, I wish I'd taken it out and examined it... [shrugs] but we can still pretty well assume what it was for.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] May _bee_ you can, but some of us would like an explanation.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] The blood was kept in that garbage bag, and then the garbage bag was probably attached to the mouth of the hose. [neutral expression] Then, since the bag is plastic, the person would just have to squeeze it to force the blood through the hose.

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] It sounds rather involved.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Yeah, are we really supposed to think this person did all that with all that random stuff?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] But it was effective, wasn't it? It convinced all of you that Jinno-san had something to do with the pool of blood.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Okay, fine. Even assuming all of what you're saying is accurate... [puts hand on hip] who do you suppose did all of this?

**The person who created the pool of blood? Well, obviously that would have to be...**

 

[[The culprit/Kamiko Jinno/Masuyo Suzuki/Monobear]]

 

**SOLUTION: The culprit**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] It was the true culprit behind this murder, of course.

Kanno: [shocked expression covering mouth with fist] The true culprit...?!

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] But, Tatane-kun...the way you say that, it sounds like you think the culprit really _wasn't_ Jinno-san...!

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] So, Tatane, you're stating for the record that you believe the murderer is _not_ Kamiko Jinno.

**Eh...it's come down to this. I may as well tell them the truth.**

Tatane: [neutral expression] That's right. I think the culprit is someone other than Jinno-san, and the pool of blood was probably meant to frame her, or at least throw us off track.

Shiraishi: [looks from side to side nervously] Are you sure that culprit is responsible for the pool of blood, though? [narrows eyes] I mean, it just seems like a lot more work than they would have had to do.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] But it makes sense with the evidence we've found.

Toda: [deep thought] Now that I think about it... [raises one eyebrow] Monobear, that's the reason you didn't execute the person who created the pool of blood, isn't it? [points at Monobear] Because you knew that the person who made the pool of blood was also the killer.

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] That...that makes sense, doesn't it...? [annoyed expression] So that's what you meant when you said it would "interfere with our investigation" for you to kill the perpetrator. Because if you did that, then our murderer would be dead, and there would be no way for us to conduct the trial.

Monobear: Wellllllll....

Monobear: Alright, fine! That's correct!

Monobear: I couldn't punish the bastard who violated the vandalism rule, because that's the same bastard who murdered Suzuki-san! You happy now?

Toda: [blank expression] As happy as a group of people trying to solve the murder of one of their friends can be, yes.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] W-wait...! Um, does that mean that we've been accusing Jinno-san all this t-time, when she's not actually the c-culprit?

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] J-Jinno-san... [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] Please forgive us...!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Gee, uh... I guess we kind of made a mistake, ha ha...

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh... I mean, uh, Jinno-san... We're really, uh, sorry...

Jinno: [bows slightly] Please do not feel obligated to apologize to me. [blank expression] After all, your case was strong, and I would have come to the same conclusion were one of you in my position--

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Hey!

Tatane: [confused expression] ...Umemoto-kun?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Have you guys all forgotten already? [impatient expression] The one reason we all _bee_ gan accusing Jinno-san in the first place?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] That slip of paper, you mean.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Uh, yeah! I mean, we're not just going to ignore that, are we?

Jinno: [tired expression] I suppose it would be unwise of us to do so.

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Well _shit,_ hunter chick!! Thought you were off the hook that easy, didn't you??

Jinno: [blank expression] I have a name.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] And I'll bother to learn it when I damn well feel like it!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I beg your pardon, Date-san and Jinno-san, but...instead of talking about that, don't you think we should consider the slip of paper?

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you, Fujimoto-kun. [deep thought] Now, this slip of paper might be an issue, yes, but I'm confident it can be explained.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Well, I should hope so. I'd hate to see your lucky streak end here.

**"Lucky streak...?" I'd like to think we've figured out what we have with actual deductive skills, but...**

**Well, anyway. Now we have to figure out what this slip of paper actually means. I'm sure it's not meant to implicate Jinno-san as the killer...but what could it really be?**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Monobear File, Pencil, Slip of Paper, Chikaru's Testimony, "9 3 0" Paper**

 

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] So may _bee_ Jinno-san's alibi checks out, and may _bee_ you can explain away the pool of blood...

Umemoto: [impatient expression] But that doesn't mean Jinno-san isn't guilty!

Umemoto: [impatient expression] We still know that, as she was dying, Suzuki-sama **wrote a dying message** implicating Jinno-san!

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] I guess that means Suzuki-san **lived for a little while** after she was struck on the head...

Teruya: [holds paw-hands close to cheeks with worried expression] That's osoroshī! You mean, Masu-chan had to suffer?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] If she did suffer, then at least it means we got a message from her pointing us toward her killer.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] After all, this slip of paper was clearly written with the purpose of **identifying the person who murdered her.**

**I don't know about this... After all, if Suzuki-san wrote a dying message, isn't there something that should have been readily visible at the crime scene?**

**SOLUTION: Pencil-- >"wrote a dying message"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] I don't think Suzuki-san could have written that message. Not in the state she was in, that is.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] What do you mean, "in the state she was in?"

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] To write a dying message, you need a writing utensil, right? [thoughtful expression] Well, Suzuki-san had a writing utensil--but it was in her pocket when Toda-san and I investigated.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] ! ...In her pocket...?!

Toda: [nods subtly] That's correct. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I discovered a small pink pencil in Suzuki-san's pocket, and that happened to be the only writing utensil on Suzuki-san's person and at the crime scene.

Sam: [folds arms] _Neugierig_ \--that is, "curious"--that Masuyo would be able to retrieve the pencil from her pocket, write a dying message with it, and then return it to her pocket before dying of her wound. [holds up index finger in realization] Er, Suzuki, I mean.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] So curious as to be most likely impossible.

Kanno: [points at Toda with cheery smile] Goodness, Toda-san, you've got quite a keen mind!~ You too, Tatane-kun!~ [bites nail "cutely"] I know _I_ couldn't figure that out on my own!~

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Okay, so it's not probable that Suzuki could have written that dying message. [confused expression with narrowed eyes] But if it _wasn't_ a dying message, then what was it?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Yeah! Unless you know a different reason Suzuki-sama would write Jinno-san's name on that paper, "dying message" is still the most likely option, you know?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] How about it, Tatane-kun? Do you know of a different reason Suzuki-san would write Jinno-san's name?

**I'm trying to remember... I feel like there _is_ a different reason. And it has something to do with why that pink pencil is so familiar to me. I just need to remember it...**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

V T R N R A O A F U E R

 

**SOLUTION: RETURN A FAVOR**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] I just realized... [neutral expression] It wasn't a dying message at all; instead, it was completely in line with a particular habit Suzuki-san had.

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] And what habit would this be?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Some of you might know this, but Suzuki-san had a system where, any time someone did her a favor or a random act of kindness... [neutral expression] she would write their name on a slip of paper and keep it with her, so she'd never forget to repay them.

Date: [surprised expression] Well, damn! I didn't know that!

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] That's actually a really clever system! [scratches back of head] Suzuki-san...really was clever sometimes...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Well then, Jinno, tell us this. Have you done Suzuki a favor recently?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Not one that I know expressly of... [blank expression] It is possible I did something for her that she interpreted as a genuine favor, though I did not perceive it as such.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] And there you have it. [looks upward pensively] Every facet of the case against Jinno-san had a rational explanation that didn't indicate her as the culprit, wouldn't you agree?

**Well, that's a relief. I'm glad we were able to convince the others to listen to us for long enough to figure out Jinno-san's innocence.**

**...Of course, Toda-san did a good deal of the actual investigating and detective work, but I'm glad I was able to help.**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Hm. Well, Tatane, Toda, I suppose I should give credit where credit is due. You certainly saved the rest of us from being executed for making a hasty decision.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Well, jeez! Is it possible the great Super High-school Level Attorney herself is admitting she was wrong?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] You just don't get the concept of "I didn't ask you," do you?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Well, hey, Jinno...it looks like you're not the killer, so I'm sorry I got all up in your ass earlier.

Kanno: [apologetic expression with outstretched hand] Ah, yes!~ My deepest and most sincere apologies, Jinno-san!~ [bites nail "cutely"] We were irrational, and far too quick to judge you for a sin you did not commit!~

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I, uh... I mean, I really hope you can accept our...uh, our apology, Jinno-san...

Jinno: [raises arm slightly, taken aback] ..... [bows slightly] Again, you need not apologize. You were performing your duty to protect yourselves and avenge Suzuki's death.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] God, I really hate that we have to do this, you know?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] I understand how you feel, Shiraishi-san. [deep thought] After all, even though we've proven Jinno-san innocent, we still have to figure out who the true culprit is.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [hangs head with shaky breathing] I just... I hate it, so much... Having to accuse Jinno-san, having to talk about Suzuki-san in the past tense, like she's not even a person anymore...!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] News flash, Shiraishi: that's how we conduct a murder investigation. There are feelings hurt, and there are people suspected. [sideways look] I'm sorry if that offends your social justice sensibilities.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [hangs head with shaky breathing] No, I can't... I can't do it anymore...!

Tatane: [nervous expression] Shiraishi-san...?

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] Shiraishi, you doin' okay...?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [hangs head with shaky breathing] I can't... I can't _do_ this anymore, because...!

Shiraishi: [looks up] [wide eyes] It was me.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [tears streaming down face] I-I k-killed Suzuki-san...!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A confession...!  
> So, think you know what happens next? Please feel free to comment with any suggestions on how I could improve the trial format, or other suggestions as well, or any predictions you might have. Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 1: Despair City, Population: Decreasing School Trial, Part 2

**...**

**Eh...?? What was...what did she just say...?!!**

Tatane: [shocked expression] Wh...what?! Sh-Shiraishi-san...!!

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] Shiraishi...??!

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [tears streaming down face] ...Yeah... [hangs head with shaky breathing] I-I killed her, I...I'm so sorry!

**Hearing it a second time...didn't make it any easier to process. Shiraishi-san...is the culprit?!**

Fujimoto: [clutches chest with wide eyes] Good god...!

Toda: [blank expression] Ah... [deep thought] Hm.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Uh... Uh... [turns away] [wipes tears from eyes] Sh-Shiraishi-san...!

Sam: [troubled expression] I certainly never expected something like this to happen.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] B-but...! But, how...!?

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] Shiraishi, for the record, you are confessing to a murder, is that correct?

Shiraishi: [hangs head with shaky breathing] ...Yeah, that's right. [looks up] [wide eyes] It was an accident, and I didn't mean to kill her, and I promise I didn't want for any of it to happen, but, it was my fault.

Shiraishi: [tears streaming down face] It was me, I'm a murderer...!!

Date: [stunned expression] Eri-san...!!

Monobear: We have a confession! And so much earlier in the trial than I expected, too! Upupupu...!

Nakahara: [points angrily at Monobear] You shut the hell up. We're hearing from Shiraishi now, not you.

Monobear: .....

**Everyone was silent for a few moments. How were we even supposed to go about discussing this? I wasn't even done letting the implications of this new development sink in...**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Shiraishi, what happened...?

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Eri-chan...is it really you, hontōni hontōni?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with terrified expression] I just don't understand...! Shiraishi-san...how did this happen...?!

Shiraishi: [hangs head with shaky breathing] Like I said, it was an accident... [slight tears in eyes] You see...Suzuki-san asked me to come upstairs with her during the party, right?

Kanno: [holds arm above head theatrically] [shocked expression] Wait...! When was this, Shiraishi-san? [covers mouth with fist] Not around 9:15, I hope...

Shiraishi: [slight tears in eyes] Actually, yeah. It was right before Jinno-san left for the casino machines...

Kanno: [covers mouth with hands with wide eyes] Then I _did_ let Suzuki-san be killed, by letting her leave the kitchen! [covers mouth with fist] Oh dear, I simply can't believe this...

Date: [teeth bared] Hey asshole, this ain't about you right now!! [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] It's about Eri-san, got that...??

Tatane: [furrows eyebrows with worried expression] So...so, Shiraishi-san, you were invited upstairs by Suzuki-san, right?

Shiraishi: [slight tears in eyes] Uh-huh. And...you know, I didn't see any reason not to go with her, so we went upstairs to Private Showroom #2, right?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Is there any chance she gave you a reason for asking you upstairs?

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] Not when she actually asked me, no... I asked her a couple times, but she... I don't know, she seemed really on edge, and she wouldn't tell me what she wanted with me.

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] She just said she wanted to hang out, but I could tell something was bothering her, you know...?

Shiraishi: [hangs head with shaky breathing] She was always so energetic before, but when she invited me upstairs...she was so subdued. [slight tears in eyes] She was still doing the whole "princess" thing and all, but she was obviously...preoccupied...

Toda: [deep thought] But, if her death was an accident, that means that her being preoccupied had nothing to do with the murder...

Shiraishi: [hangs head with shaky breathing] I...I never got the chance to find out what was wrong...

Kyoyama: [grimaces] So...um, wh-what happened n-next?

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] Well, when we got there, Suzuki-san told me something really weird, you know?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] What did she tell you?

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I...I don't get what she meant, but...she told me not to let her leave the showroom. [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] She said she would rather be downstairs, but she needed someone to keep her in the showroom for a while.

**What...? That doesn't sound like something a person says if they're not up to something unusual...**

Tatane: [confused expression] Do you have any idea why she said that...?

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] No clue! And...and I didn't think I needed to ask either, because... [tears streaming down face] because I didn't think anything would happen...!

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] Pull it together, Shiraishi--you still haven't told us what actually happened.

Date: [points angrily at Nakahara] Hey, don't be all fuckin' impatient with her!! [teeth bared] [slight tears in eyes] She'll talk when she fuckin' feels like it...!!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] ...Whatever.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Well, it's like... After she told me that, she just started randomly going through the antique shelf. I didn't know what she was looking for, and...

Shiraishi: [slight tears in eyes] I don't know, I didn't really want to ask... She seemed like she really didn't want to be disturbed, you know?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] So Suzuki-san was preoccupied, told you she needed to stay in Showroom #2 no matter what... [narrows eyes with slight frown] What could she possibly have meant to do...?

Shiraishi: [restless expression] I don't know what she was up to, you know? All I know is, it got to the point where she was really stressed, and she asked me if I'd ever seen a bowl of fruit on that shelf before.

Tatane: [confused expression] Fruit...? She was that stressed because she couldn't find a bowl of fruit?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] I didn't understand it either! And I told her I hadn't ever been to the showrooms before, so I wouldn't know about any fruit... [restless expression] and around that point, she started telling me she needed to go back downstairs.

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] But she told me I couldn't let her leave, right? So I had to stand in front of the doorway and tell her no, she couldn't go. [hangs head with shaky breathing] God, if I had just let her leave...

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [tears streaming down face] If I had just let her leave, it wouldn't have happened, you know...?!

**I don't understand any of this. Even though Shiraishi-san just confessed to being the culprit, it's Suzuki-san who seems more and more like she was doing something off...**

Tatane: [furrows eyebrows with worried expression] What wouldn't have happened, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] When that earthquake hit...I tried to grab onto something for balance, okay? And I ended up grabbing the antique shelf...

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] That must have shaken the shelf up a bit...?

Shiraishi: [restless expression] It must have, yeah, because...well, I saw that...that _bird_ thing fall off the shelf, you know? [clutches at chest] [hangs head with shaky breathing] And then, the next thing I saw...

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [tears streaming down face] ...was Suzuki-san collapsing onto the floor...!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] So, everything that happened to Suzuki-san...was just an accident?

Sam: [troubled expression] It is a _Verschwendung._ [crosses arms and looks away] An utter waste...

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] Fuckin' _damnit...!_ This is fuckin' bullshit...!!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] So, after you realized that Suzuki-san was dead, what did you do?

Shiraishi: [slight tears in eyes] I just...I had to get out of there! I couldn't even _look_ at her for more than a second, you know?

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] So, I ran as fast as I could out of the showroom, but...I heard someone running upstairs.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] That must have been Chikaru-san...

Sam: [curious expression] If Takara had been only slightly faster, we might have been able to skip this entire trial.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] I... [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] Well, uh... I mean, uh, I'm sorry...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Maybe save your criticisms of Chikaru's physical prowess for after the trial, Waldfogel.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [hangs head with shaky breathing] Look, I know I should have just turned myself in as soon as I knew what I had done... [crosses arms tightly with open frown] but I just couldn't face all of you guys and tell you what happened...!

Shiraishi: [slight tears in eyes] I just... I couldn't deal with it... [clutches at chest] [tears streaming down face] I'm so sorry, everyone...!!

**I can't possibly understand how Shiraishi-san is feeling right now. The feeling of knowing she's done something terrible, and the helplessness of knowing it was an accident... I mean, sure, I've done some things I regret, but I can only imagine the magnitude of associating those feelings with killing someone.**

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] So, hearing Chikaru-san coming upstairs, you knew you had to find a hiding place.

Shiraishi: [restless expression] I didn't even think about it, you know? I just saw the doorway to my left and leaped...

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Bending the shade in the process.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I didn't even realize it was damaged, or anything like that. I just needed to hide...

Shiraishi: [hangs head with shaky breathing] And then, once I looked through the blinds and saw there was no one else in the hallway, I ran back out and hurried downstairs so nobody would notice I was gone...

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] So...even though you felt bad for what happened... [scratches back of head] you still didn't want us to know...

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] I know, okay? It was wrong, and I should've just told you all from the start! But I just...

Shiraishi: [slight tears in eyes] If I told you...then it would be true...! I wouldn't be able to avoid it anymore...

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] Eri-san...

Date: [clenches fists and trembles slightly] Eri-san...!!

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Shiraishi-san... [turns away] [sobs openly] It's, uh...just so wrong...! Why did this, uh, have to happen...!

**We were all silent again. I wanted to say something, but there was nothing else to say. The fact of the matter was, Shiraishi-san was our accidental culprit, and we couldn't change that.**

Jinno: [blank expression] ...At the risk of sounding callous... [thoughtful expression] now that I am no longer a suspect, would it be acceptable for me to look at the Monobear File?

**We all turned toward Jinno-san, and I could see that my classmates looked as astonished as I felt. Really, Jinno-san? In the middle of an emotional confession...? Eh...I guess she has a right to see the Monobear File, but...seriously?**

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] Ah... [annoyed expression] Sure. Fujimoto, pass this along.

**Nakahara-san then handed the Monobear File she had been holding hostage to Fujimoto-kun, who passed it along the circle until it reached Jinno-san. Jinno-san started looking it over, as if there was nothing else important going on right now.**

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] At least...at least you were honest with us, here and now. It shows you really do feel remorse over what happened, yes?

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Yes, at least you had the decency to come clean before we had to accuse you ourselves.

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] It shows you have a very good heart, Shiraishi-san, that you would tell us the truth about what happened. [brings both palms together with simpering smile] Indeed, may you be judged fairly when you leave this world, Shiraishi-san!~

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] Wait, what the fuck're you on about?!

Monobear: Oh, Date-san, have you forgotten the rules of the class trial _already?_ If you vote for the correct person as the culprit, then that culprit must be punished for breaking the public order!

**God, no...! I can't believe we have to do this! Shiraishi-san isn't even what you would call guilty, is she? Not if it was an accident...!**

Teruya: [holds paw-hands close to cheeks with worried expression] You mean...you mean you're actually going to kill Eri-chan? [wrings hands with nervous grin] But she didn't even mean to do it!

Umemoto: [worried expression] Yeah, exactly! It was an accident, doesn't that count for anything??

Monobear: Sorry, you bastards, but a murder's a murder, however it happens! Even if Suzuki-san's murder was an accident, it was still "death caused by another person's actions," isn't that right?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] You really have no sense of how the legal system works, do you? [points critically at Monobear] If you had a single real notion of justice, you would take the fact that it was an accident into account...!

Monobear: And that would be a pretty big "if," wouldn't you agree, Nakahara-san?

Monobear: Look, I'm only going to say it one more time! If you vote for the correct culprit, then that culprit will be punished, no questions asked!

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] N-no!! [teeth bared] No, you can't fuckin' do that!! You can't kill her!

Monobear: Sure I can! Upupupu!

Date: [teeth bared] No! Fuck, no, this ain't over!!

Tatane: [nervous expression] Date-san...?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Date-san, you have to understand--

Date: [seething expression] To hell with your "you have to understand!" Literally fuck that shit!! Eri-san's not guilty, I'm fuckin' tellin' you!

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Date-san...?!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] What the hell are you going on about now, Date?

Date: [teeth bared] Eri-san isn't guilty, she... [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] she can't be!!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] And on what, exactly, are you basing that claim? [sideways look] I don't know if you happened to notice, but she confessed.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah, like, three minutes ago. You were there.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] I don't fuckin' _care!!_ There's gotta be some other way! [teeth bared] I mean, what if she just _thinks_ she's the culprit?? You ever consider that?!

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Sh-she's out of control...!

Shiraishi: [slight tears in eyes] Date-san, you can't do this! You're only straining yourself...!

Date: [clenches fists and trembles slightly] No, we can't just let this go!! [pounds palm with fist] I'm not gonna fuckin' accept it! I won't accept it 'till you can prove it was her!

Toda: [stern expression] Date-san, there's already a multitude of evidence that Shiraishi-san is the culprit, and it's consistent with her story as well.

Date: [teeth bared] Then lemme see it! We're not takin' any goddamn vote 'till you show me evidence that Eri-san's guilty!!

**I don't understand... Why is Date-san working so hard to convince us that Shiraishi-san isn't the culprit? Shiraishi-san already confessed! I mean, I get trying to protect her friend, but it seems so intense...**

**Well, if Date-san wants proof, then we have no choice but to show her the evidence we've found!**

**First, though, I should probably take a minute to remember everything Shiraishi-san said in her confession. If we're going to continue this trial, that's definitely going to be important.**

 

[[Loaded Shiraishi's Confession into ElectroID card]]

 

**Okay, _now_ let's show Date-san proof that Shiraishi-san is our culprit!**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Bent Shade, Shiraishi's Confession, Crooked Floor, Date's Testimony, Bird Statuette**

 

Date: [pounds palm with fist] I ain't gonna accept Eri-san as the culprit 'till you show me some real proof, got it??

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] The woman confessed, what more do you want?

Date: [teeth bared] Don't you think it's possible she just **thinks she's guilty??** [points critically at Nakahara] You don't think that's possible, lawyer chick?!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] But Yoshi-chan, how would that even happen?

Kyoyama: [confused expression] I-I think the only way for her to think she's guilty and not be...

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] ...would be if it was possible to **_k-kill Suzuki-san from far away..._**

Date: [teeth bared] I don't give a shit about "how!!" I mean, **you can't even prove she had the opportunity to kill Suzuki!!**

Date: [pounds palm with fist] So how're we supposed to accept she did it, huh?!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] What part of "she confessed" don't you understand?

 

**Date-san thinks if we separate Shiraishi-san from the murder itself, then Shiraishi-san will be innocent...but we can't do that.**

**SOLUTION: Date's Testimony-- >"you can't even prove she had the opportunity to kill Suzuki!!"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

  
Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Date-san, you know very well that Shiraishi-san _did_ have time to accidentally kill Suzuki-san. [points at Date] You told us so yourself, didn't you?

Date: [holds up fists defensively] The fuck're you talkin' about, asshole??

Toda: [deep thought] When we talked to you during the investigation, you gave us your insight into Shiraishi-san's whereabouts during the party.

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: Huh. When did you say she disappeared?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Hm. Well, I think it must have been around 9:15? That was when hunter chick took off for the casino machines, right? [crosses arms with bitter expression] Or wherever the hell she actually went...!

Toda: [nods subtly] I think I remember it being that time, yes.

[[end flashback]]

 

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] It would seem that Yoshi's account is consistent with Eri's. [holds up index finger in realization] Apologies, I meant Date and Shiraishi.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Well, it's not like we were expecting anything different, were we?

Date: [teeth bared] No, fuck that!! Just because Eri-san left the group when she said she did, doesn't mean she was upstairs killing Suzuki!

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Date-san, I'm begging you to stop...! [tears streaming down face] All you're doing is hurting yourself...!

Date: [clenches fists and trembles slightly] Eri-san, it's okay if _you've_ given up, but I haven't fuckin' given up on you yet...!

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Chikaru's Testimony, Single Hair, Bent Shade, Lock of Hair, Shiraishi's Confession**

 

Date: [teeth bared] Look, just 'cause Eri-san left everyone else during the party...

Date: [points angrily at Tatane] Doesn't mean she was in the upstairs hallway!!

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] Date-san, I know **I was upstairs!**

Date: [pounds palm with fist] What if you ate something funny that made you have **_delusions??_**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Don't be ridiculous, Date, we all ate the same food.

Date: [teeth bared] That doesn't fuckin' matter!! Point is, **you can't prove she was upstairs,** so you can't connect her to the crime scene!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Date-san, you can't really think Shiraishi-san is wrong about what she experienced, right?

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] I mean, she **saw it all** with her own eyes, didn't she?

 

**It's true that it doesn't make any sense to distrust Shiraishi-san's confession...but Date-san isn't going to let us use that as an argument. So how else can we prove Shiraishi-san was involved?**

**SOLUTION: Single Hair-- >"you can't prove she was upstairs"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] I hate to break it to you, Date-san, but there's evidence putting Shiraishi-san in the hallway, just like she says she was.

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] The fuck?! [clenches fists and trembles slightly] Bullshit, you got nothing like that!!

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] That's wrong, Date-san. [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Toda-san and I found a single hair alongside the bent shade in front of Private Showroom #3.

Date: [stunned expression] Hair...?! [teeth bared] And what the fuck is hair supposed to prove??

Toda: [looks upward pensively] A hair in that area tells us that it was forcibly removed from someone's head as they passed through the shade. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] In other words, when a person roughly passed into Showroom #3, a hair was caught in the shade.

Akiyama: [scratches head] So, it would be the same time the shade was bent, right?

Sam: [disdainful frown] You really did not make any attempt to cover up what you did, Shiraishi.

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] Well, I was just so terrified of being caught when I heard someone coming upstairs, that I didn't even consider what would happen when I ran through the shade...

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Incidentally, Shiraishi-san, this _is_ your hair, isn't it?

**Toda-san produced the hair from basically out of nowhere and showed it to everyone else. There was no mistaking that faded brown color.**

Shiraishi: [slight tears in eyes] Yeah...yeah, that's definitely mine...!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] After all, there's no one else here with long brown hair.

Date: [points angrily at Toda] Wrong! Fuckin' _wrong!!_ [teeth bared] Someone else here has long brown hair--she's just not _here_ here!

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] You must mean Suzuki-san!

Kanno: [points at Date with cheery smile] Oh, good thinking, Date-san!~ [brings both palms together with simpering smile] It's true, isn't it--Suzuki-san _did_ have shoulder-length brown hair, just like Shiraishi-san!~

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Damn fuckin' _straight_ she had shoulder-length brown hair!! [points critically at Tatane] So how d'you know it wasn't Suzuki's hair you found??

Tatane: [nervous expression] Well...

**It really seems to me like Date-san is looking for any excuse to discredit our arguments...but I'm sure we can beat back her offense.**

**So, how can we be sure the hair we found under the Showroom #3 doorway is Shiraishi-san's?**

 

[[The length of the hair/The product used in the hair/The shade of brown in the hair]]

 

**SOLUTION: The shade of brown in the hair**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Date-san, what you didn't take into consideration is that Shiraishi-san's hair and Suzuki-san's hair are very different shades of brown.

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] Wh-what're you talkin' about??

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Everyone, please help us out. How would you describe the color of Shiraishi-san's hair?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Must we really go through this exercise, Toda?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Could you just do it?

Sam: [folds arms] I would call it a pale _braun._

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Yeah, it's kind of faded, like clothes that have been through a washing machine too many times!

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] The color is called "carbon," actually. [puts hand over heart] Cool, right?

Nakahara: [sideways look] Way to completely miss the point of the question, Hoshino.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] I...! [wraps arms around self and hangs head] Sorry...

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Hey, Nakahara-san, don't be rude to him! He was just showing off his knowledge as a Super High-school Level Arts and Crafts Boy, you know?

Shiraishi: [slight tears in eyes] After all, once this trial is over, you'll all still _have_ your Super High-school Level talents, isn't that right? [crosses arms tightly with open frown] So you...you may as well use them...!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I think we're getting off subject. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Now, if you could help us out again, and describe the color of _Suzuki-san's_ hair?

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Well, I would say Suzuki-san's hair was a much darker brown!~

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Agreed--Suzuki's hair isn't even similar in shade to Shiraishi's.

Toda: [nods subtly] And I think we can all agree that this single hair we found under the shade is the color of Shiraishi-san's hair, not Suzuki-san's.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh... I mean, uh, yeah, I guess that's true. [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] So, uh...that means that hair... I mean, uh, that hair has to be Shiraishi-san's...uh, right?

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Not necessarily! Maybe it's Suzuki's still, but it's just a lighter part in her hair! [rubs wrists with slight frown] I mean, lots of people have different shades in their hair!!

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Like, I got different colors in my hair, don't I?!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] That's hair dye, dumbass.

Date: [teeth bared] Who fuckin' cares!! [clenches fists and trembles slightly] You can't prove it's Eri-san's hair, and that's the end of the goddamn subject!

**Date-san still won't accept the hair as evidence...so we're going to have to prove it some other way. After all, I'm sure there's some other proof Shiraishi-san passed through the shade at some point... Gah, it's on the tip of my tongue! What else did I notice about Shiraishi-san before...?**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

K T D A P E R P J C I E

 

**SOLUTION: RIPPED JACKET**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Shiraishi-san, your jacket... It has a tear in the sleeve.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] You know, that's the second time you've mentioned that?

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] I'm sorry, Tatane, have you suddenly found it more important to criticize Shiraishi's fashion failures than to conduct this trial?

Date: [points angrily at Tatane] See?? The kid doesn't know what the fuck he's talkin' about!!

Tatane: [nervous expression] No no no, it's relevant, seriously...

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Shiraishi-san, when you ran past the shade covering Showroom #3, one of the blinds that got bent probably caught on the sleeve of your jacket and caused that rip.

Toda: [nods subtly] Shiraishi-san's jacket is made of rather delicate fabric, so it would tear pretty easily if she were going fast enough.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Jeez, for all the clues I left behind, I may as well have turned myself in anyway...

Date: [teeth bared] [slight tears in eyes] No!! Eri-san, you gotta stop sayin' shit like that!!

Date: [pounds palm with fist] It still doesn't prove it, okay?! I'm not gonna accept it until there's no other way!!

**Jeez, when will this end? Like I said, I understand Date-san's drive to protect Shiraishi-san, but doesn't she see there's no other option?**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Shiraishi's Confession, Chikaru's Testimony, Date's Testimony, Bent Shade, Lock of Hair**

 

Date: [pounds palm with fist] I'm fuckin' tellin' you, none of what you're saying proves Eri-san's guilty!!

Date: [teeth bared] Not when there's **a million other possibilities!!**

Toda: [stern expression] Date-san, there are actually very few other possibilities.

Date: [teeth bared] Even if there's only one, we're gonna look at it first, right?!

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Like, what if Eri-san fell asleep and just **dreamed she killed Suzuki??**

Date: [clenches fists and trembles slightly] Maybe she **didn't see what she thought she did** when the bird thing fell off the shelf!

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] Or maybe she was **in the upstairs hallway before,** yeah?? And the hair and the tear in her jacket got there then!

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] So you can't just call her guilty, right her and now!!

 

**Date-san thinks there are a ton of other possibilities, but none of them hold up. If I can disprove at least one of them, maybe that'll be enough to convince her...**

**SOLUTION: Shiraishi's Confession-- >"in the upstairs hallway before"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Actually, Date-san, there's no way Shiraishi-san left that hair or got that rip in her jacket before the party. [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] After all, she already told us she never went to the upstairs hallway before Suzuki-san invited her up there.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Uh... Shiraishi-san, uh, really? You... I mean, uh, you never went the second floor...uh, before that?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Shiraishi-san...is that t-true...?

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] That's right... When Suzuki-san asked me to come with her upstairs, that was the first time I ever saw the second floor of the casino.

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] So the only way for the tear to get in her jacket, and for the hair to get under the shade, would be for Shiraishi-san to pass through the shade in that exact instance!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] I guess you can't have more meihaku evidence than that...

Date: [flinches back with hands raised] Well... Well...! [pounds palm with fist] Well, that doesn't matter!! That's just one possibility! There's still a thousand other ways Eri-san could be not guilty!!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] So you've downgraded "a million possibilities" to "a thousand?"

Date: [seething expression] Shut the fuck up, shitheel...!!

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] Date-san, you have to stop, please!

Date: [pounds palm with fist] No, I can't fuckin' stop!! Not when we don't _know_ you're guilty!

Shiraishi: [points critically at Date] I confessed! Isn't that proof enough??

Date: [teeth bared] [slight tears in eyes] But--!

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Yoshi Date, I demand that you be quiet!

Date: [stunned expression] .....

**The room went silent again. Honestly, I wished it could stay like this forever, with us not having to act at all. I would give anything not to have to take this vote, but...**

**We have no choice. There's nothing we can do in a situation like this, is there?**

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Date-san...it's really great of you to try to defend me like this. [slightly pink face] In fact, it's actually kind of sweet, you know?

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] But there's nothing you can say that will change what happened, okay?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [hangs head with shaky breathing] I killed Masuyo Suzuki... [looks up] [slight tears in eyes] and now I have to face the consequences!

Date: [stunned expression] [slight tears in eyes] I... I just...!

Date: [clenches fists and trembles slightly] [crying softly] Fucking shit...!!

Umemoto: [worried expression] I hope she's not broken.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Umemoto-kun, please...

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Well, if Date is done interrupting... [head raised, staring upward] we may as well take the vote.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Oh... Oh, god...! [turns away] [wipes tears from eyes] I, uh... I don't want to, uh, do this...!

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with terrified expression] Yeah, how could we possibly... [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] How can we vote to call one of our friends a killer...?!

Teruya: [looks down sadly] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Can't there just be a way to avoid the whole thing? [holds both paw-hands just below chin] 'Cause Aya-chan does _not_ get good vibes from this whole voting thing, daijōbu?

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] Yes, it would so delight me if we could simply skip the entire affair!~ [bites nail "cutely"] But I feel all but certain that Monobear would never allow such a thing!~

Jinno: [mumbling, reading Monobear File] Wait a moment...

Monobear: That's absolutely correct, Kanno-kun! There will be no "skipping" of the vote! After all, voting is an important part of human society! It's how you determine whether people or policies are favored or not!

Monobear: Upupupu... Or, in this case, it's how you determine whether fourteen of you die, or just one! Isn't that handy?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Can you skip the idiocy just this once? We'd like to vote now.

Jinno: [looks up] [worried expression] Wait one moment, please.

Monobear: Sure thing, Nakahara-san! In that case, please use the switches in front of you to vote!

Jinno: [worried expression] No, wait, I have something to say...!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well, that's good to hear.

**Wait, what? What could Jinno-san possibly have to say _now,_ of all times? And what is Toda-san talking about, "that's good to hear?"**

Monobear: Will the person you vote for be right, or wrong?

Monobear: Upupupu! What will it be?? Let's find out!

Jinno: [worried expression with wide eyes] _Wait!!_

**Jinno-san's voice rang throughout the courtroom--I think that was the first time she's ever raised her voice. We all turned to look at her, and I noticed that, as far as I could see, none of my classmates had voted yet. At least I hope not, if what Jinno-san has to say will impact our perception of the murder.**

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Good god, what do you want now?

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] Indeed, Jinno-san, you've given me quite a fright!~ [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] And, ah...surely, whatever you've got to say can wait until after the vote, yes?~

Jinno: [stern expression] It cannot.

Monobear: Okay, so are you bastards taking the vote or what??

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] We're not taking the vote at this time. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Jinno-san, please tell us what you have to say.

Monobear: I've been rejected by my own citizens...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Shut up, Monobear. [points at Jinno] Jinno, we don't have all day.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Oh, come _on!_ What could possibly _bee_ important enough that it can't wait?

Jinno: [blank expression] Well, perhaps it is nothing. [pulls on wrist of glove] That is, as long as a definitive piece of evidence proving Shiraishi is not the culprit is "nothing."

Tatane: [shocked expression] What?!

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Run that by me again?

Date: [stunned expression] Whoa whoa whoa, hold the fucking phone!! [points at Jinno] You're sayin' you can prove it wasn't Eri-san?!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] In the event that my thinking is correct... [blank expression] yes, I can.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] But...but how...?!!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Jinno-san, is it possible you've noticed something about the Monobear File that tells us Shiraishi-san isn't the culprit?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] But what about everything we've discovered? Doesn't all of that stuff prove Shiraishi-san _is_ the culprit?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Yeah, uh... I mean, uh, does this mean... [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Does this mean, uh, that we've been wrong about everything...?

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Surely there is no way for that to be so!~ Everything we've found out has fallen into place so precisely!~

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] Surely there is no problem with listening to her reasoning?

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Hell fuckin' _yeah_ we're listenin' to her reasoning!! [clenches fists and trembles slightly] Anything, to prove Eri-san isn't guilty...!!

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you, Waldfogel-kun and Date-san. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Jinno-san, whenever you're ready.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Certainly. [pulls on wrist of glove] But, just to ensure that my theory is correct, can you tell me something, Tatane?

Tatane: [confused expression] Uh...sure, what is it?

Jinno: [blank expression] What can you tell me about Suzuki's body that isn't in the Monobear File?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Suzuki-san's body...?

**I think I know what Jinno-san means. She wants to know about this evidence...**

 

[[Monobear File/Appearance of the Body/Crooked Floor/Slip of Paper]

 

**SOLUTION: Appearance of the Body**

 

Tatane: This proves it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Jinno-san, when you ask about Suzuki-san's body, you mean "how her body looks," don't you?

Jinno: [blank expression] That is correct. As I never took part in the investigation, I did not have the opportunity to observe her body.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Well, there were a couple of strange things. First of all, Suzuki-san's skin was really pink, even though Toda-san and I investigated a while after she died...

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] And to add to that, Suzuki-san's blood was bright red, to the point where it almost didn't look like blood.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] That is what I figured.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Look, Jinno, you had better have a point with this. What does it matter how Suzuki's body appeared?

Jinno: [blank expression] Because, these factors of her appearance, as well as information from the Monobear File, have led me to conclude...

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] ...that Suzuki was not killed by being struck on the head.

**...Wait, what?? How's that possible? I mean, just to look at Suzuki-san's body...it's obvious she was hit over the head, right?**

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] What the shit?!!

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] B-but how...! How would that even be p-possible...??

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Yes, the Monobear File clearly states that Suzuki-san was killed by a blow to the head with a blunt object!

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] ...No it doesn't. [annoyed expression] If you were to actually take a look at the Monobear File before making that claim, you'd see that what Jinno says is quite possible.

**Seriously...? Okay, let's check the Monobear File again.**

**The victim is Masuyo Suzuki. The body was found in the club and casino Private Showroom #2.**

**Cause of death was internal asphyxia. There is evidence of trauma to the head, most likely caused by a blunt object. The victim also appears to have suffered sprains in the upper ankles.**

**The time of death was approximately 9:30 pm.**

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Oh, wait...! Nakahara-san, I think I see what you're talking about...

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Nakahara-san, I assume you're talking about the wording used to describe the blow to Suzuki-san's head?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Uh, what was that? I'm not sure I followed that sentence.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Watashi mo dōkanda! Sorry, Tomi-chan, but can you say that again in simpler words?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Certainly. You see, if Jinno-san's thinking is straight, Monobear was very careful to use clever wording in the Monobear File... [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] to _trick_ us into thinking Suzuki-san was killed by a blow to the head.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] If you read over the second paragraph, you'll notice it says, "There is evidence of trauma to the head." [head raised, staring upward] That's not the same as "She was _killed_ by trauma to the head."

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] So...so Monobear tried to make us think Suzuki-san was killed by being struck on the head... [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [curious expression] when really, it was something else entirely?

Chikaru: [lowers head] But... I mean, uh, but what else could possibly have...uh, killed her?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Whatever actually killed Suzuki-san... [stern expression] I kind of think Monobear has some explaining to do.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] He sure as hell does! [points critically at Monobear] You tried to deli _bee_ rately throw us off, didn't you?

Date: [teeth bared] Yeah, "obviously never misleading autopsy report" my fuckin' ass!!

Monobear: Eh... Well, it proved not to be an obstacle to you bastards, didn't it? After all, you were able to figure it out without too much trouble!

Monobear: Which means I'm not going to feel guilty about it! Upupu...

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] ...Let's just ignore him for now.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] After all, if you happen to be interested, I have more to share from my findings.

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] There's more? [yelling into megaphone] Then, everyone else be quiet! We have to hear from Jinno-san!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] You're literally the loudest one here.

Jinno: [stern expression] Ahem.

**We all fell silent, hanging on to Jinno-san's next words.**

Jinno: [blank expression] I have also deduced what truly killed Suzuki.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Do tell.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] As you can see, the cause of death listed in the Monobear File is internal asphyxia.

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] Oh, so we're actually going to talk about that? [scrutinizing expression] I'm relieved, actually--I have no clue what that means.

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] Oh yeah, me either. [scratches back of head] Honestly, I figured it was just part of being hit on the head...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Oh, come on, Hoshino. Don't you know what "asphyxia" means? [puts hand on hip] It means she was suffocated by her own bloodstream.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] I-I'm sorry...! I'm not a medical professional, you know...

Toda: [softer expression] Don't worry, Hoshino-kun; a lot of people don't know what internal asphyxia is.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] If it might be possible for me to say more than one sentence at a time...?

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Ah...sure, Jinno-san. [neutral expression] Guys, let's give Jinno-san a chance to talk, okay?

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Got it! C'mon, everybody, this is Eri-san's life on the line here!!

Jinno: [blank expression] Yes, well. [thoughtful expression] See, internal asphyxia as the cause of death, coupled with flushed skin and bright red blood...

Jinno: [blank expression] ...indicate to me that Suzuki died of cyanide poisoning.

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] Whoa, chottomatte!

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Cyanide...?? [bites nail] Uh... Jinno-san, uh, are you really...uh, sure of that?

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] You're saying _cyanide_ is what killed Suzuki? [head raised, staring upward] I'm hardly convinced that's possible.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Believe me, Nakahara, I am not more certain of how Suzuki could be poisoned than you are.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] But I know biology, and I can tell you with absolute certainty that with internal asphyxia as the cause of death, and those factors of her appearance... [blank expression] cyanide poisoning is the only possible method by which she was killed.

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] Well, that is just some marvelous detective work, Jinno-san!~ [points at Jinno with cheery smile] It's just like in a movie, isn't it--the strong, quiet girl turning the entire case around?~ Bravo!~

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yeah, I really didn't expect this! Kami-chan went from suspect to game-changer in fifteen minutes flat, ha ha!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] I'd just like to state for the record again, Nakahara-san, that if you had let Jinno-san read the Monobear File earlier, we could have figured this out far sooner.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] You can cut it with the attitude, Toda. [puts hand on hip] Yes, in hindsight, it may have been the better option, but what's done is done, is that clear?

Toda: [blank expression] ...Okay.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Well, this changes our entire view of this case, doesn't it!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] D-does this mean that, um... [looks to side nervously] th-that we've been wrong about everything up until now...??

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] And more importantly, does it mean Eri-san ain't the culprit??

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Once in the body, cyanide takes approximately fifteen minutes to kill a person of Suzuki's size. [blank expression] It would seem to me, then, that Suzuki had already been dying for quite some time when Shiraishi accidentally struck her, which would mean Shiraishi did not truly kill her.

Date: [bright expression] Damn fuckin' _straight_ she didn't kill her!!

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] So, you're saying I'm really _not_ the culprit...? [slight tears in eyes] I...I get to live?

Jinno: [folds arms with content expression] It would seem so.

Date: [puts hands on hips with excited expression] Well _shit,_ Jinno!! You're actually fuckin' useful after all!

Jinno: [blank expression] ...Thank you...?

Shiraishi: [clasps hands with wide smile] [tears streaming down face] J-Jinno-san...! Thank you! Thank you, I can't even tell you how grateful I am...!!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] If you shall thank anyone, thank Date. She stalled the trial for long enough that I was able to deduce the true cause of death.

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Oh, of course...! [slightly pink face] [slight tears in eyes] Yes, Date-san, thank you very much as well! I was so sure I was going to die, but thanks to you believing so hard in me...

Date: [bright expression] Don't mention it, Eri-san! [big grin with red cheeks] I'm just glad we get to keep you around!!

Toda: [contented expression] Well, I'm glad we got it settled that Shiraishi-san wasn't the culprit.

Tatane: [confused expression] What do you mean, "got it settled?"

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I had the sneaking suspicion Shiraishi-san wasn't guilty for quite some time. [raises one eyebrow] After all, Shiraishi-san didn't even _mention_ the pool of blood in her confession, did she?

**Oh, shit, she's right. If Shiraishi-san were really the culprit, she would have had an explanation for the blood pool. But, even so, for Toda-san to only mention this now...?!**

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Wh-what?? [scrutinizing expression] You knew the whole time?!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I said, "I had the sneaking suspicion." That's not the same as knowing it for sure.

Tatane: [shocked expression] But Toda-san...! [nervous expression] If you had even a small suspicion that Shiraishi-san wasn't the culprit, why didn't you tell us before we took the vote?

Toda: [blank expression] I had just been about to, actually, when Jinno-san started protesting instead.

**Well, that's hardly reassuring. How did Toda-san know she was going to be able to get our attention the way Jinno-san did? If she _hadn't_ gotten our attention, and Jinno-san hadn't spoken up...would we have ended up voting to convict Shiraishi-san?**

**I mean, I realize Toda-san has a way of commanding our attention when she wants to, but it still seems to me like she was risking a lot more than she should...**

**Well, this isn't the time to worry about that right now. Obviously, we're going to have to keep this new information in mind.**

 

[[Loaded Cause of Death into ElectroID card]]

 

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Okay, so let me get this straight. [head raised, staring upward] Everything Shiraishi said in her confession is true, from being invited by Suzuki all the way to running from the crime scene...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] But the culprit is someone else entirely? Are we really supposed to believe that?

Toda: [nods subtly] It actually makes perfect sense, considering the evidence we have. [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you, Shiraishi-san--by believing you were the culprit, you've actually done a good deal to help us find the _real_ killer.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Well... I mean, it's not like I meant to do that, but you're welcome, I guess!

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Well then, if the true cause of death was poisoning, we now know something new about our culprit, yes?~

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] And what might that be?

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Isn't it obvious? Our culprit is a girl!~

**...What? Where would he get that?**

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] What's _that_ supposed to mean?

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Shiraishi-san, surely you've seen movie dramas and crime shows?~ [brings both palms together with simpering smile] You'll find that in such stories, poisonings are almost always carried out by the fairer sex!~

Akiyama: [scratches head] So where does that leave _me?_

Kanno: [points at Akiyama with cheery smile] Oh, Akiyama-san, I wouldn't call someone who has contributed as little to our discussion as you a suspect!~

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Contributed as little--what...?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Okay, forgetting about that stuff for a second... [yelling into megaphone] Kanno-kun, if you'll please refrain from profiling our culprit as being a certain gender merely on the basis of the murder weapon! That's incredibly offensive, and I think you should apologize to all the girls here!

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Even Suzuki-san's stand-in post?~

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] I... [narrows eyes] I don't know where to go with that.

Nakahara: [points critically at Shiraishi] Then please stop talking. [annoyed expression] I actually have a far more important issue in mind that I'd like resolved.

Tatane: [confused expression] Issue...? What issue are you thinking of?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I'd like to know how this "poisoning" idea is possible, of course.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Would you please be a little more specific?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Gladly. [head raised, staring upward] If Suzuki was killed by cyanide poisoning, then how exactly can Shiraishi's confession also be true? What Shiraishi told us clearly indicates that Suzuki would have died by being struck on the head by that bird statuette.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Huh. That's true, isn't it? [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] If what Shiraishi-san told us is true, then it doesn't make sense for Suzuki-san to have been poisoned, does it...?

Sam: [curious expression] Fascinating... Then, what truly transpired in Private Showroom #2 at the time of Masuyo's _Tod?_

**Hmm... I guess I didn't think about that before. But if we're going to figure out the true culprit here, we'll probably have to know how Shiraishi-san's confession works with Suzuki-san's real cause of death.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Monobear File, Bird Statuette, Appearance of the Body, Shiraishi's Confession, Slip of Paper**

 

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Considering the state of Suzuki's body when we discovered her...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] There are only two possibilities.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Either Suzuki-san **died of cyanide poisoning,** like Jinno-san claims...

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Or else she really did **die from being struck on the head!**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] The blood from her head wound makes that pretty clear.

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] And considering **the volume of blood Suzuki-san lost** from her head wound, it seems certain the blow to her head had at least something to do with her death!~

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Ain't it possible she died of poison _and_ she was hit on the head?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] If she were dying of cyanide poisoning at the time she was struck, **she could not have lost that much blood.**

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] So we're totally fuckin' stuck, is that it?

 

**No, I don't think we're stuck... After all, thinking back to the investigation Toda-san and I did of the crime scene, there's an obvious contradiction in how we assumed Suzuki-san died.**

**SOLUTION: Bird Statuette-- >"the volume of blood Suzuki-san lost"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Actually, when you think about it... [neutral expression] The amount of blood Suzuki-san lost is strange.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Tatane-kun, you sound like you have an idea.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] I don't think that bird statuette would work as the murder weapon at all.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] How is that possible? Suzuki-san lost all that blood, didn't she?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] I don't know about the blood yet, but... [holds up index finger with determined expression] If what Shiraishi-san says is true, and the statuette simply fell off the antique shelf, then it wouldn't hit Suzuki-san's head with enough force to kill her!

Chikaru: [bites nail] You mean, uh...it's not _heavy_ enough...?

Toda: [nods subtly] That's correct. [deep thought] I noticed it myself when I picked up the statuette during our investigation. At a very liberal estimate, the statuette weighs around ten pounds.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] It's not just that it's not heavy enough. [neutral expression] Don't you think it's strange that the statuette was split in half at the crime scene? If it was sturdy enough to kill Suzuki-san, then why did it split in half after doing that?

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] I guess I didn't consider that... [puts hand on hip] Shiraishi, you witnessed Suzuki's death--did you notice anything odd about the statuette as it fell?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Well... [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] No, I really didn't. I wasn't able to focus very hard on the statuette when it fell from the shelf, because of the earthquake. [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [disappointed expression] Sorry about that...

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] But whatever happened when the statuette hit Suzuki-san's head, I think it's safe to say the statuette didn't cause Suzuki-san to bleed as much as she did.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Alright, but just saying that doesn't change the fact that Suzuki _did_ bleed. [points critically at Tatane] If you're so sure the statuette didn't cause her to bleed as much as she did, then where did the blood come from?

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Monobear File, Shiraishi's Confession, Bird Statuette, Blood Pool**

 

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] If the bird statuette didn't cause Suzuki's bloody head wound...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Then surely you can tell me what did?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh... Well, uh, maybe Suzuki-san suffered **_another injury...?_**

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] If she had any other injuries, the Monobear File would list them, right?

Toda: [deep thought] The Monobear File does mention that Suzuki-san's ankles were sprained.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Th-that's horrible...! [slight tears in eyes] To have her ankles hurt even b-before she d-died...

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] I do not imagine that that had **anything to do with the blood, though.**

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] What if the bird thing just hit Suzuki with one of the **_sharper areas?_**

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] It's a bird after all, right?? It's got a beak and shit!

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Hey, I know this is a weird idea, but...

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] What if that blood **_didn't actually come from Suzuki-san's head wound?_**

**There has to be a way for the blood to get on Suzuki-san's head without the statuette making her bleed. But how would that happen?**

**SOLUTION: Bird Statuette-- >" _didn't actually come from Suzuki-san's head wound?_ "**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Now that you mention it, Hoshino-kun... [holds up index finger with determined expression] I think it's probable that Suzuki-san didn't bleed at all when the bird statuette struck her!

Hoshino: [shocked expression] R-really? [small smile] Wow, I really didn't think that was going to be it!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, yoi shigoto, Aki-chan! You said the right thing!

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] Are you joking? Tatane, you can't seriously be telling us Suzuki didn't bleed at all. [annoyed expression] I don't know if you noticed, but there was a good deal of blood on her head.

Tatane: [smiles nervously] No, I noticed... [looks to the side in thought] I just think there's a different reason the blood could have gotten there, that didn't have to do with Suzuki-san bleeding out of any wound.

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] And I think the bird statuette itself is how it happened.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Okay, I'll bite. What's so special about the statuette that would cause the blood to appear on Suzuki's head?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The bird statuette has an important quality that would let the blood get on Suzuki-san's head without her bleeding at all...

 

[[The statuette is light in weight/The statuette is shaped like a bird/The statuette is hollow/The statuette has a smooth surface]]

 

**SOLUTION: The statuette is hollow**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] It's not immediately noticeable unless you look at it closely... [neutral expression] but the bird statuette that fell on Suzuki-san's head is hollow on the inside.

Jinno: [blank expression] Hollow...? [pulls on wrist of glove] You mean, its inside is made only of empty space?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yes, Jinno, that would be the definition of the word "hollow." [sideways look] Thank you for enlightening all of us, you're a true hero.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Hey, don't be rude! She was just asking for exact clarification, there's nothing wrong with that!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Okay, but what does the statue _bee_ ing hollow inside have to do with the blood?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] I think the way the blood got on Suzuki-san's head...

Tatane: [neutral expression] ...was that it _came out_ of the statuette, when the statuette split in half.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Shit, really??

Kyoyama: [confused expression] B-but why would there be b-blood in the statue...?

Tatane: [neutral expression] That's very simple: [holds up index finger with determined expression] The true culprit was trying to _trick_ us into thinking Suzuki-san died by being struck on the head!

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Whoa, really? Are you saying Masu-chan never had anything like a head wound at all?

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] And the true culprit, who actually poisoned Suzuki-san, set up the statuette to drop blood on Suzuki-san's head to make us believe it was blunt force trauma!~

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] A very complicated plan, I must say! [scribbles in notepad] This culprit has quite the obsession with complexity!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Now, if we assume the culprit meant for that bird statuette to fall and hit Suzuki-san, we have to figure out _how_ they planned it that perfectly.

Tatane: [confused expression] What do you mean, Toda-san?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well, bird statuettes don't just fall off antique shelves for no reason, do they?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] That's awfully specific.

**Well, let's see... If the culprit meant for the statuette to hit Suzuki-san's head, then how did they make sure it would actually happen?**

**LOGICAL DIVE START!**

 

Where was the culprit when Suzuki died?

[[Close enough to see Suzuki/Too far away to see Suzuki]]

 

How did the culprit ensure the statuette would fall on Suzuki's head?

[[Personally moved the statuette/Caused the statuette to fall remotely]]

 

What could the culprit control from far away?

[[Shiraishi grabbing the antique shelf/The earthquake/Suzuki's exact location during the earthquake]]

 

**SOLUTION: Too far away to see Suzuki; Caused the statuette to fall remotely; The earthquake**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] If the culprit wanted to make sure the statuette fell when they wanted it to, they had an easy way to make it fall... [holds up index finger with determined expression] The "earthquake" that happened during the party!

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] The hell're you on about?! How d'you _use_ an earthquake??

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Indeed, Tatane-kun, an earthquake is a natural disaster! Are you saying the culprit knew it was going to happen?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] That's right. The culprit knew the earthquake was going to happen, because they _caused_ the earthquake.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] Huh?! How do you cause an earthquake?

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Yeah, uh... Uh, I mean, that seems like something that's... Uh, you know, something that's out of our control.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Actually, the culprit was able to control the earthquake pretty easily, and this is how they did it.

 

[[Crooked Floor/Bent Shade/State of Candy Table After Earthquake/Severed Column]]

 

**SOLUTION: Severed Column**

 

Tatane: This proves it!

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Besides the space where the garden hose used to be, there was another interesting thing Toda-san and I found in the club and casino basement.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] And that would be?

Tatane: [neutral expression] One of the foundation beams supporting the entire building was sliced clean through.

Toda: [nods subtly] It's no large leap to assume that severed beam was the true cause of the "earthquake" we felt around the time of the murder.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] So, what we believed was a genuine act of nature was merely a ruse by the culprit to throw us into confusion?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] And also to make the b-bird statuette fall on S-Suzuki-san, right...?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I really wish they hadn't d-done it in a way that broke my p-pocket watch...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You'll survive, Kyoyama. [puts hand on hip] Anyway, regardless of any artificial earthquake, I'm not entirely convinced the statuette was meant to fall on Suzuki.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Are you serious? With the severed foundation beam, _and_ the fact that the statuette was full of blood?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] There are different possible explanations for either of those.

**Jeez, is nothing good enough for Nakahara-san? Eh, I guess we'll have to prove that the statuette _was_ part of the culprit's plan.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Bird Statuette, Severed Column, Crooked Floor, Plate From Shelf, Shiraishi's Confession**

 

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] The severed beam and blood in the statuette are compelling evidence...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] But those alone **don't make the statuette suspicious.**

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] But Nakahara-san, don't you think something filled with blood is **always going to be suspicious?**

Sam: [folds arms] Not _notwendigerweise_ \--there are several types of ancient figurines that contain animal blood for rituals and the like.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Is it possible, then, that Suzuki-san's murder was **_ritualistic in some way?_**

Sam: [disdainful frown] Did I even suggest that? I really think I did not.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] _Anyway,_ the statuette may very well be **just another one of the antiques on that shelf.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] There's no real way to tell whether it is or isn't, is there?

 

**Nakahara-san thinks the statuette wasn't part of the culprit's plan...but we have evidence directly contradicting that.**

**SOLUTION: Plate From Shelf-- >"just another one of the antiques on that shelf"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] No, the statuette wasn't just another one of the items from the shelf.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Then I expect you to show me why.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] When Toda-san and I investigated Private Showroom #2, we noticed that for some reason, there was almost nothing out of place.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Seriously? After an earthquake like that??

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Yeah, I'd think at least a few things would _bee_ broken, or on the floor, or something like that.

Toda: [nods subtly] Tatane-kun and I thought so too. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] However, with the exception of a single painting on one wall, everything in the room was exactly as it had always been.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] On a hunch, I tried to remove a fine china plate from the shelf... [raises one eyebrow] but it wouldn't budge.

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Interesting!~ Toda-san, does that mean what I believe it means?~

Toda: [nods subtly] That's right--the antiques on the shelves are stuck there and aren't meant to move from their spots.

Sam: [troubled expression] That is regrettable. I very much would have liked to take some of them home with me.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Dude, if they don't even move from the shelf, they're probably all fakes or something.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Look, the point is, if all the other antiques are stuck where they are, but the bird statuette fell from its spot to hit Suzuki-san on the head--

 

Nakahara: Hold it!

 

[[split screen separating Nakahara and Tatane]]

 

Tatane: [shocked expression] Nakahara-san...??

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I can see where you're going with this, Tatane, and I'm going to tell you right now you're still wrong.

Tatane: [stern expression] What do you mean, I'm wrong?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Well, maybe if you don't interrupt me, I'll explain it to you.

**But, you're the one who interrupted me...!**

**COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!**

**Evidence Swords: Bird Statuette, Appearance of the Body, Raised Antique Shelf, Severed Column, Crooked Floor**

 

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] So you've proven that the statuette was placed on the shelf...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] But that still doesn't prove it was meant to fall on Suzuki.

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] After all, thinking about it logically...

Nakahara: [sideways look] Even someone as persistent as you...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Should admit there are other possibilities.

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] But, Nakahara-san, the evidence supporting the statuette being used by the culprit...

Tatane: [points at Nakahara] Is already really strong.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Strong enough to ignore any other possibility?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] For example, any one of us could have simply **placed the statuette there because it looked appealing.**

Nakahara: [sideways look] But if you can't discount any other possibility...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Then you'll have to prove, beyond any possible doubt...

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] ...that the statuette was **specifically used in the culprit's plan** to kill Suzuki.

 

**Nakahara-san is being really intense about this statuette issue...so I'll have to show her that I _know_ the statuette has to do with Suzuki-san's death!**

 

**SOLUTION: Raised Antique Shelf-- >"specifically used in the culprit's plan"**

 

Tatane: I'll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] Actually, Nakahara-san, I _can_ prove that the bird statuette was used by the culprit.

Nakahara: [slightly smug] I'd love to see you try.

Tatane: [smiles nervously] ...R-right. [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Another thing Toda-san and I noticed about the antique shelf was that it was raised from its original height.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] It was raised...?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] What do you mean, it was "raised?" How's that even happen??

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] There were a bunch of books under the actual shelf, which raised its height by a few inches.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] But, um...why would someone do that?

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Indeed, what could a person truly have to gain from such an odd venture?~

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] I'll give you a hint: the height of the antique shelf, with the books included, was 163 centimeters... [looks upward pensively] which happens to be Suzuki-san's height.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Ah, I believe I see! [clutching notepad with pen poised] The culprit added those books under the shelf so that the statuette would be at a sufficient height to fall off the shelf and hit Suzuki-san!

Chikaru: [bites nail] It, uh... I mean, uh, it _does_ seem like the only reason...uh, for the shelf to be raised...

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] So, how's about it, Ryo-chan? Do you agree with Len-chan and Tomi-chan?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Nakahara-san, you must recognize that the statuette being used by the culprit is the only solution that makes sense.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] .....

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Yeah, okay.

Tatane: [shocked expression] R-really?

**Just like that? After she was so adamant about it not being true before?**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yes, really. [bites cheek with tired expression] To tell the truth, I didn't actually doubt your "statuette used to cover up the cause of death" argument.

Nakahara: [points at Tatane] I just wanted you to specify exactly how it happened so we'd have a firm grasp on everything the culprit did.

Date: [teeth bared] Bullshit!! You could've done that yourself!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah, to _bee_ honest, that's a really lame excuse, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] I also wanted to see the extent of Tatane's debating and deductive skills. [points at Tatane] You've actually managed to impress me, so there's that.

Tatane: [confused expression] .....

**I don't know whether I should feel praised or patronized.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well, now that that's out of the way... [deep thought] I think there are only a couple more things we need to figure out before we can say for sure who the culprit is.

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] Whoa, what the fuck?! That was sudden!!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Um, T-Toda-san, are you s-sure about that?

Toda: [nods subtly] At this point, the culprit is actually pretty clear to me, but I'd like to be certain first.

**Really? Toda-san knows who the culprit is? That's...pretty powerful knowledge.**

Nakahara: [slightly smug] Alright, Toda--dazzle us. Which one of us is the killer?

Toda: [blank expression] As I said, I'd like to be certain first. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Jinno-san, I realize you've already done quite a bit to help us...

Jinno: [bows slightly] Do not give it a second thought. Whatever you require of me, I am happy to be of service.

Toda: [contented expression] Thank you kindly. [looks upward pensively] I just have one question: How did Suzuki-san take the cyanide?

Jinno: [blank expression] She can only have ingested it. [thoughtful expression] After all, there is something absent from her body that would be present if it had been injected into her bloodstream.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Assuming we believe the Monobear File, that is.

Tatane: [confused expression] Something absent...?

**What would have to be on Suzuki-san's body if the poison were injected into her, that we didn't find? I'm not quite sure yet...**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

E L O E L H E D N E

 

**SOLUTION: NEEDLE HOLE**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] If the poison had been injected into Suzuki-san's blood, there would have been a hole where the needle was stuck in her, right?

Jinno: [blank expression] That is correct. As there is no mention of such a mark in the Monobear File, I believe we can assume the cyanide was in something Suzuki ate.

Toda: [nods subtly] That's what I figured. [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you, Jinno-san.

 

[[Updated Cause of Death in ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Now, I have just one more question... [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Shiraishi-san, would you be willing to tell me something?

Shiraishi: [contented smile] Anything for the girl who saved me when I thought I was a goner!

Toda: [deep thought] Did Suzuki-san ever say anything about a different person telling her to bring you upstairs with her?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Huh... [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I'm sorry, Toda-san, but she never said anything like that!

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Toda-san, did you have something in mind?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I did, but it's alright. [deep thought] We can still determine who the culprit is from what we know now...

Toda: [contented smile] ...and I think it's time we announced their identity.

Sam: [folds arms] And you are _sicher_  you know who the culprit is?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] It just seems so soon...!

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Yeah, but this is Tatane and Toda we're talkin' about! [thumbs up with toothy grin] I bet they're gonna knock it outta the park!!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Aw, Yoshi-chan, don't you think you should use racing metaphors instead of baseball metaphors? [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] It makes more sense for a Super High-school Level Drag Racer, nya nya?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] .....

Toda: [deep thought] Think about everything we've figured out about this case, Tatane-kun. [looks upward pensively] Think about what they did to cover up the murder, the method they used to kill Suzuki-san...

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Try to put all of that together, and it should become clear that there's only one person who could do all of it.

**Only one person who could do it...?**

**So...a person with the opportunity to cover up the murder the way they did, someone who could poison Suzuki-san through something she ate...**

**It has to be...that person...!**

**CHOOSE A PERSON!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we reveal the killer!
> 
> ...Try to act shocked when it happens!


	11. Chapter 1: Despair City, Population: Decreasing School Trial, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, but it's extra-long to (hopefully) make up for it. Anyway, basically everyone who made a prediction guessed that Kanno was the killer. Here, we'll find out whether you were right!

[[KAEDE KANNO chosen]]

 

Tatane: It could only be you!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Kanno-kun... [points at Kanno] It was you, wasn't it?

Kanno: [blank expression] ..... [tense smile with wide eyes] I do very sincerely beg your pardon, Tatane-kun?~

Tatane: [points at Kanno] It was you, wasn't it, Kanno-kun? The culprit who killed Suzuki-san...

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] What the bitch?! You think actor kid's the killer??

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with shocked expression] Tatane-kun...! Are you...are you serious?!

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] ...Yes, I'm serious. Kanno-kun is the only person who could have murdered Suzuki-san.

Kanno: [tense smile with wide eyes] Aha... Surely you jest, Tatane-kun!~ [holds arm above head theatrically] [shocked expression] Certainly, Tatane-kun, you can't possibly believe that I would do something that depraved?~

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Yeah, I'm having some trouble believing Kaede-chan could be a killer, you know? [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] I mean, he's kawaii and friendly, right? Isn't that the kind of person who _gets_ killed?

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] Certainly, I appreciate your support, Teruya-san, but that was a little blunt, don't you agree?~

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Regardless, you had better know what you're doing, Tatane. [slightly smug] After all, if your accusation turns out to be false, you'll be disappointing all of us terribly.

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Don't worry, I know what I'm doing...

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Truly, Tatane-kun, this must be some sort of misunderstanding!~ [points at Tatane with cheery smile] In fact, I'll be more than happy to help you uncover the fault in the reasoning that led you to accuse me!~

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Make sure you know what to say and do going into this, Tatane-kun.

**Hmm... From Toda-san's encouragement just now, I get the feeling she and I agree on Kanno-kun being the culprit. But she's right--I'm going to have to focus hard on proving it.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Severed Column, State of Candy Table After Earthquake, Kitchen Door, Cause of Death**

 

Kanno: [runs fingers through hair] Tatane-kun, I can't claim to understand your thinking...

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] But I can assure you, I am innocent of Suzuki-san's murder!~

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Can you prove that?

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Certainly!~ For one, **I have no reason for murdering dear Suzuki-san!~**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] You have as much reason as every one of us does.

Sam: [disdainful frown] Precisely--the desire to leave this city, coupled with paranoia over the countdown timers is _Motiv_ enough for anyone.

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Well, for another thing, **I had no opportunity to involve myself with the affair!**

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Uh...no opportunity, really? [bites nail] But, uh, if that's true...

Kanno: [cups cheek with hand] Oh, it's certainly true!~ Not to mention that **I had no means of killing Suzuki-san,** wouldn't you agree?~

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] You didn't have the means...? [worried expression] Well, he wouldn't _bee_ able to kill Suzuki-sama if he didn't have poison, would he?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I guess we don't _know_ Kanno-kun had the necessary poison around, do we?

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] I don't suppose you do!~

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] You know, in crime dramas they look for motive, means, and opportunity. [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] And it would seem that I'm missing all three of those things, aren't I?~

 

**This isn't good... None of my classmates seriously believe Kanno-kun is guilty yet. But I can't attack his entire argument all at once... Maybe if I disprove his claims one at a time.**

**SOLUTION: Severed Column-- >"I had no opportunity to involve myself with the affair"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Actually, Kanno-kun, you had plenty of opportunity to execute the plan we know the culprit used.

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Is that the truth?~

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The culprit severed the foundation beam in the club and casino basement, and that basement is only accessible from the kitchen. [points critically at Kanno] And Kanno-kun, you were in the kitchen at the time of the earthquake, weren't you?

Kanno: [tense smile with wide eyes] Oh... Well, you see...

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Hey, now that I think about it, I specifically remember Kanno-kun coming out of the kitchen right after that earthquake happened.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Did he? I was too fuckin' terrified at the time to notice!

Toda: [deep thought] No, Akiyama-san is right. As soon as the earthquake was over with...

 

[[flashback]]

**Suddenly Kanno-kun burst out of the kitchen with wide eyes.**

Kanno: [panicked expression] What was that thing just now? Was that an earthquake...?!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Whatever it was, it messed up the floor... I mean, the floor feels all crooked now...!

Tatane: There's no _time_ for that--Kanno-kun! Kanno-kun, was Chikaru-san in the kitchen with you??

Kanno: [confused expression] Um...n-no, she wasn't! Why, is there a problem with Chikaru-san--?

Tatane: We have to _find her!!_

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] So Kanno-kun, since you were in the kitchen when the earthquake happened, that would make you the only person who could sever the column and trigger that earthquake.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Indeed, when you lay out the facts in that manner, it would seem that Kanno is the only person capable of causing it.

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Ah, but Tatane-kun, can you be positive of that?~

Tatane: [confused expression] What do you mean...? [stern expression] It has to be true. You were in the kitchen--we _saw_ you come out as soon as the earthquake was over.

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Yes, but you seeing me _after_ the earthquake doesn't necessarily prove that I was there _during_ the earthquake, hmm?~

Tatane: [nervous expression] Wait, what? But how would that happen...?

Kanno: [points at Tatane with cheery smile] Allow me to enlighten you!~

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Garbage Can, Blood Pool, Severed Column, Crooked Floor, Kanno's Testimony**

 

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] What you must first understand, Tatane-kun...

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Is that I was **not in the kitchen** at the time of the earthquake!

Toda: [stern expression] That doesn't seem likely, seeing as you burst out of the kitchen the moment it was over.

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Ah, but what you don't realize, Toda-san, is that I only entered the kitchen **after the earthquake began!**

Date: [pounds palm with fist] The fuck?? Are we supposed to believe that?!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] You're telling us your first instinct when an earthquake happened was to run into the kitchen?

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] It was **right near where I stood at the time,** and it was the first safe place I could think of after I was able to stand!~

Sam: [disdainful frown] Is that so? You characterize a kitchen with a murderer in the basement as a "safe place?"

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] Well, of course, at the time I **didn't know the culprit was immediately downstairs!~**

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] And you expect us to _bee_ lieve even though all the rest of us were thrown to the floor by the earthquake, _you_ were somehow able to run into the kitchen right after it started?

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Indeed, we actors must always maintain perfect balance and agility even in physically stressful situations!~

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Plus, I was immediately next to a wall at the time, so I was able to regain my balance without any issue!~

**Kanno-kun is tossing around a bunch of excuses to get us to think he was out of the kitchen when the earthquake started...but that directly contradicts what we know about his actions during the party.**

**SOLUTION: Kanno's Testimony-- >"not in the kitchen"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] That's not what you told us earlier, Kanno-kun.

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Is that so!~ [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Then be a dear and do be so very kind as to tell me what I told you earlier, hmm?~

Akiyama: [scratches head] I...don't mean to insult you, Kanno-kun, but I kind of lost track of where that sentence was going.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Kanno-kun, when we asked you if you saw anything during the party, you said you were in the kitchen right up until the earthquake.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] And yet, you tell us a completely different story now...

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] Oh goodness me, did I say that?~ [bites nail "cutely"] Well, I regret to inform you that I was somewhat mistaken in giving you my account!~

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] You see, I was out of the kitchen for certain periods of the party... [clasps hands with delighted expression] such as when I was giving out the candies you all adored so terribly!~

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Th-they _were_ good candies...

Nakahara: [points at Kyoyama] Stop talking. [points critically at Kanno] Those are two directly conflicting testimonies, Kanno. Either you were lying then, or you're lying now--which is it?

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Ah, but Nakahara-san, that's not necessarily so!~ [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Is it not possible I was simply _wrong_ when I told Tatane-kun and Toda-san my story?~

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] I dunno, Kaede-chan! Being that machigatta takes some serious skill, you know?

Kanno: [cups cheek with hand] Oh, but Teruya-san, I don't pretend to be some sort of genius!~ [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] I am but an actor, yes?~ My memory isn't my strong suit!~

Umemoto: [snickers] Well, he's right--he's not exactly the smartest person here.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] So wait, is it really possible for Kanno-kun to have only entered the kitchen after the earthquake started?

Chikaru: [bites nail] But, uh... I mean, uh, if he did, then...then, uh, he couldn't be the culprit...right?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] We can't really prove whether he did or not, can we? "I was wrong" is too fuckin' general a defense to disprove!

**Jeez, this seriously isn't going my way so far. I'm going to have to prove Kanno-kun really was in the kitchen when the earthquake started.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Kitchen Door, Blood Pool, Severed Column, Dust-Free Zone, State of Candy Table After Earthquake**

 

Toda: [deep thought] So, is it possible for us to prove whether Kanno-kun was really outside the kitchen when the earthquake started?

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] I can assure you, **at the very moment the earthquake began,** I was in the main room with all of you!~

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Is there a way we can disprove that? Since we were all disoriented by the earthquake, I don't think we can say for sure...

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Do you think there's anyone here who could have **_seen whether Kanno-kun was there?_**

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Or is it possible that one of us **_heard something to indicate his actions?_**

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Aya-chan wonders if there was **_some other way_** to tell what Kaede-chan was doing!

Kanno: [cups cheek with hand] Well, it certainly seems like you're _attempting_ to come up with a way to prove me guilty...

 

**If we could only prove that Kanno-kun didn't enter the kitchen after the earthquake started... Maybe if there was a way to tell for sure when somebody entered the kitchen.**

**SOLUTION: Kitchen Door-- >" _heard something to indicate his actions"_**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] I think I know how we can prove Kanno-kun wasn't outside the kitchen when the earthquake started.

Kanno: [tense smile with wide eyes] You can prove it...? [bites nail "cutely"] But surely that's not possible!~ After all, wouldn't you agree that the earthquake was far too violent for anyone to see anything?~

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] It's not about what we saw--it's about what we heard.

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Or, in this case, what we _didn't_ hear.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] How can not hearing something _bee_ important as evidence?

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Don't worry, I was just about to explain it...

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] If you remember, whenever someone goes into the kitchen, the kitchen door closes _very_ loudly.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I second that claim. That door makes a racket such as you can probably hear all the way from Town Hall.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Does it? I never really noticed!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Okay, but what does that have to do with Kanno-kun being in the kitchen or not?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] If Kanno-kun had entered the kitchen after the earthquake started, we would have heard the door close loudly, right? [neutral expression] But I don't remember hearing anything like that, does anyone else?

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] I definitely don't remember hearing a door close...

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] Nor do I.

Toda: [nods subtly] I would go as far as to say there _was_ never a door slam like that. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] And if the door never closed during the earthquake, then Kanno-kun couldn't have entered the kitchen at that time.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Well gee, I guess it makes sense when you put it that way!

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] And that would mean, um...that K-Kanno-kun was in the kitchen the entire t-time, right?

Tatane: [neutral expression] That's the only conclusion that makes sense.

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] ...That's a very cute story, Tatane-kun!~

Tatane: [nervous expression] Cute...?

**What can he have up his sleeve to disprove that? He just seems way too confident, even after we've proven he had to be in the kitchen...**

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] But you see, Tatane-kun, it really doesn't prove much of anything that no one heard the door slam during the earthquake!~

Tatane: [shocked expression] It doesn't prove anything...? [stern expression] But the kitchen door closes loudly, doesn't it? If we didn't hear the door close, then no one entered the kitchen!

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] I think that would probably be true--if there weren't an _earthquake_ happening at the time!~

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] After all, when the earthquake happened, there were items falling to the floor, people screaming, and other such cacophony that accompanies an incident of that level of violence, yes?~

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] So, if nobody heard the door slam, that wouldn't be so strange, would it?~

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] I guess he's right, right? I mean, I was upstairs at the time, so I can't say whether it was loud in the main room, but...

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] Well, Kanno has a point--it certainly was loud during the earthquake.

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Indeed, far too loud to hear a door slam, regardless of the door's volume!~

Toda: [stern expression] I'm not so sure.

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] Ah, but Toda-san, wouldn't you agree that it _was_ quite loud in that main room?~

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] How would you know, if you were supposedly in the kitchen the whole time?

Kanno: [tense smile with wide eyes] Ah, well... I mean, I'm merely assuming!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It's actually very clear that if that kitchen door had closed, we would have heard it.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, you know what I'm talking about, right? If the kitchen door closed, we know of at least one person who should have heard something that loud.

**At least one person? Well, if we go back and think about what we've discussed so far, there's one person who can apparently hear even quieter sounds... And we have evidence to prove it.**

 

[[Date's Testimony/Umemoto's Testimony/Chikaru's Testimony/Jinno's Testimony]]

 

**SOLUTION: Umemoto's Testimony**

 

Tatane: This proves it!

 

Tatane: [points at Umemoto] Umemoto-kun, can you tell us something?

Umemoto: [sags shoulders] Oh god, please do not make me think right now!

Tatane: [nervous expression] Eh...I promise, it's not that challenging... [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] You told us you heard the sound of the gambling machine Jinno-san was using right at the time of the earthquake, right?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Yeah, that's right! A bunch of little dinging sounds in a row!

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] So, even though the earthquake was just starting, you were still able to hear a sound that faint?

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Tatane] Yep! Even though it got pretty loud thanks to the earthquake, I was able to hear Jinno-sama's-- [holds up index finger] Ohh! Tatane-sama, I think I see where you're going here!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] If Umemoto-kun was able to hear a sound of as moderate volume as casino machines, even during the earthquake, then he certainly should have been able to hear the kitchen door close.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] That's probably true. And Umemoto, you can confirm you didn't hear the door at any point during the earthquake?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Not even a little bit! [holds up index finger] And _bee_ lieve me, I know how that door sounds, so if it closed, I would have heard!

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Now I wonder what Kanno-sama has to say about that.

Tatane: [stern expression] Well, Kanno-kun? If Umemoto-kun was able to hear even the casino machines, but not something as loud as that kitchen door... [holds up index finger with determined expression] then there's no way anyone entered the kitchen during the earthquake!

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] That is some fascinating fiction you've got going there, Tatane-kun!~

Tatane: [shocked expression] F-fiction...??

**I don't get it! How is he still so sure of himself?**

**And...is it me, or is he getting just a little rude? Is it because he knows he's guilty? I can't even tell what he's doing at this point--this whole "charming actor" persona is making it hard to tell his intentions.**

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Kanno-kun, you sure seem confident for someone with as much evidence against them as you.

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Of course I'm confident!~ I do know personally that I am innocent, after all!~

Kanno: [clasps hands with delighted expression] And if you were all able to agree that Shiraishi-san was innocent, then surely you can do the same for me, yes?~

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] Granted we have had false suspects before in this trial--but Kaede, you have not been able to produce any evidence proving yourself _unschuldig._ [holds up index finger in realization] That is, I meant to say Kanno. [folds arms] I am from Germany, you understand.

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Well, I'm simply going to have to disagree with you there, Sam-kun!~ In fact, I know very well how it is possible for someone else to be the culprit!~

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Well, uh... I mean, Kanno-san...uh, when you say "possible..." Uh, you kind of make it sound like... Uh, you make it sound like it's not very, uh, likely...

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Ah, do I?~ Well, I suppose that's why I'll never be a lawyer.

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] But nevertheless, I'll soon demonstrate why the case against me is so inherently flawed!~

**Kanno-kun just keeps coming up with excuses...but his defense is only getting weaker. Let's see if we can't prove once and for all that he _did_ have the opportunity to cause the earthquake.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Garbage Can, Blood Pool, Kitchen Door, Severed Column, Crooked Floor**

 

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, out with it, Kanno. If you can prove yourself innocent...

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] It wouldn't seem to me that he can! After all...

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] The lack of a kitchen door slam places him in the kitchen **at the exact right time to cause the earthquake,** right?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Plus, Kaede-chan came out of the kitchen right after the earthquake ended...

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] So we know he was also in there **after it ended!**

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I believe it helps that with Suzuki gone from the kitchen...

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Kanno would have the entire kitchen **all to himself.**

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Oh, but Jinno-san, that is where you are mistaken!~

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] I realized that it doesn't matter even if I _was_ in the kitchen at the beginning of the earthquake, because someone else could simply **enter the kitchen and sneak past me!~**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Are you serious?

Nakahara: [points critically at Kanno] So rather than confess to murder, you're merely confessing to being the most unobservant person on the planet.

Umemoto: [snickers] Yeah, you have to _bee_ a world-class moron not to notice someone sneaking _bee_ hind you like that.

Kanno: [apologetic expression with outstretched hand] It's truly terrible of me, isn't it!~

 

**...Does he really think we're going to buy this? We already proved why this kind of thing wouldn't work.**

**SOLUTION: Kitchen Door-- >"enter the kitchen and sneak past me"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] Kanno-kun, you know that's not true. We already went over this--when someone enters the kitchen, the door closes very loudly.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Yeah dumbass, you think we're gonna fall for that after we already talked about it before??

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] If someone else had entered the kitchen, all the rest of us would have heard it, including you, Kanno. [slightly smug] So unless you intend to claim that you were momentarily deaf, your defense is poor as church mice.

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Oh dear me, it seems you've found a contradiction in my theory!~

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Why are you so unfazed by that?

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Does Kanno-kun have another idea that...you know, makes it possible for him to not be guilty?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I shouldn't think so. We've already proven it had to be him who set off the earthquake.

Kanno: [points at Toda with cheery smile] False!~

Toda: [blank expression] .....

Tatane: [shocked expression] What...? [nervous expression] What do you mean, "false?"

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] It's actually very possible for someone to have entered the kitchen door without making a single sound!~

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] I mean, it would _have_ to be possible, wouldn't it?~

Tatane: [confused expression] What do you mean, it would have to be?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I think I see what Kanno-kun means. There's a specific reason that it must somehow be possible to get in and out of the kitchen without a sound.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Considering a certain person's actions, and the fact that we never heard the door close during the party, it's the only logical conclusion.

**A certain person's actions...? I think I know what Toda-san means... If a certain person acted the way we know they did, there has to be some explanation for the kitchen door.**

 

[[Someone entered the kitchen during the party/Someone exited the kitchen during the party/Someone played around with the door/Someone broke the door]]

 

**SOLUTION: Someone exited the kitchen during the party**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] I think I know what you're talking about, Kanno-kun.

Kanno: [clasps hands with delighted expression] So you're coming around to believing in my innocence?

Tatane: [stern expression] That's not what I said.

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] .....

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] What I mean is, considering Suzuki-san left the kitchen during the party to ask Shiraishi-san upstairs, but we didn't hear the door close at the time...

Tatane: [neutral expression] It's obvious there's some way to prevent the door from making any sound.

Kanno: [points at Tatane with cheery smile] Indeed!~ I must say, Tatane-kun, you're rather more clever than you appear!~

**...Was that an insult, or...?**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well then, what is this mystery method of stopping the door from being loud? [furrows eyebrows] It's all good and well to say there's a way, but we need to know what that was.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Well, there are several ways to stop a door from closing loudly, but only one makes sense in this situation.

**Is there really just one way? And if so, what is it? I'll have to reason out what the most sensible way would be...**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

O T O D P R S O

 

**SOLUTION: DOORSTOP**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] I think the only way to stop the door from being loud... [neutral expression] would be if it didn't close at all.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Well, how's that supposed to work?! You ever see one of those little wedge doorstop thingies? 'Cause I sure didn't!

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] I-I don't think I s-saw anything like that either...

Toda: [deep thought] Actually, we've already discussed the thing that was used as a doorstop. We just didn't know it at the time.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Intriguing! Toda-san, you seem to have in mind exactly what was used!

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Why then, let's hear it!~ [bites nail "cutely"] I do so enjoy seeing your detective work, Tatane-kun and Toda-san!~

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Cause of Death, Severed Column, Kanno's Testimony**

 

Toda: [looks upward pensively] So, what was used as a doorstop to prevent door from making noise?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Does it really matter? If it was used as a doorstop, **it's not really related to the murder,** right?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Well, what if it is? Is there a part of the culprit's murder plan that would have something in it that could _bee_ a doorstop?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Well, uh, if we go over all the parts of the culprit's...uh, I mean, the culprit's plan...

Chikaru: [bites nail] There's the, uh, **poison that killed Suzuki-san...**

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] As well as the **bird-shaped statue that fell on Suzuki...**

Sam: [curious expression] Let us not forget the **pool of blood and the contraption used to create it.**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] And I guess the last thing in the culprit's plan would be **the earthquake they caused.**

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Well, friends?~ Do you suppose there's anything among those elements that I could supposedly use to stop the door from closing?~

 

**Actually, I think there is, and I think Kanno-kun knows it. Something in the culprit's plan was used to stop the door, and that's how this doorstop is undoubtedly related to the murder.**

**SOLUTION: "pool of blood and the contraption used to create it"-- >"it's not really related to the murder"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] I think it's probable that something in the culprit's plan was used as the doorstop... [holds up index finger with determined expression] It was the garden hose used to transfer the blood to the casino area!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Whoa, really? That garden hose you and Tomi-chan found in the kitchen, you mean?

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] I guess when you think about it, it _would_ make a good d-doorstop, right?

Jinno: [blank expression] A garden hose should reasonably be sufficiently thick to prevent the door from closing completely... [thoughtful expression] while making it appear from far away that the door was shut.

Nakahara: [furrows eyes] I guess it makes sense. If the hose was lodged inside the door, the door wouldn't actually close, meaning we wouldn't hear anything from the main room.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] And if the garden hose was used as a doorstop for the kitchen door, that can only mean one thing...

 

[[Suzuki was killed in the kitchen/Suzuki was killed just outside the kitchen/The blood was transferred from the kitchen/The statuette came from the kitchen]]

**SOLUTION: The blood was transferred from the kitchen**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] The only thing that makes sense is that the blood that made the pool near the casino machines, was transferred from inside the kitchen.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Are you sure about that? The kitchen seems like a really dangerous place to do that, seeing as anyone could just walk in and see you messing around with a hoseful of human blood.

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] But it makes sense, doesn't it? After all, we found that hose _and_ the garbage bag used to store the blood in the kitchen as well. [neutral expression] Knowing that, I would say it's very likely that's the same place where the culprit transferred the blood from.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] I have to agree. The culprit wouldn't have much opportunity to move the hose and bag later on, especially since it would cause the kitchen door to close fully and alert all of us to their presence.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] But that's in complete contradiction to what you found during the investigation. [points critically at Tatane] Didn't you say you and Toda found the hose _inside_ the kitchen?

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Oh, right... [neutral expression] Yeah, the hose was in the kitchen, not wedged in the door.

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] And how, Tatane-kun, do you plan to explain that?~ Surely, the hose didn't move on its own, hmm?~

**Shit, now Kanno-kun's trying to make me look like I don't know what I'm talking about. But, I'm sure I can figure out how the hose ended up inside the kitchen; I just have to take it step by step.**

**LOGICAL DIVE START!**

 

When did we hear the kitchen door close during the party?

[[When Kanno came out with candies/During the earthquake/Never]]

 

When was the hose placed in the door?

[[Before Suzuki left the kitchen/At the same time Suzuki left the kitchen/After Suzuki left the kitchen]]

 

When was the hose removed and placed inside the kitchen?

[[During the party/Immediately before the earthquake/When Kanno came out of the kitchen after the earthquake]]

 

 **SOLUTION:** **Never;** **At the same time Suzuki left the kitchen; When Kanno came out of the kitchen after the earthquake**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] The reason Toda-san and I found the garden hose inside the kitchen was because the culprit took the hose out from inside the door before we started investigating.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Don't be ridiculous. If the culprit had taken the hose out, we would hear the door close. [rolls eyes] You're going to have to come up with better theories, Tatane, come on.

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Actually, there was a moment before the investigation that the culprit could definitely have placed the hose in the kitchen without us noticing anything... [holds up index finger with determined expression] and that was when Kanno-kun came out of the kitchen right after the earthquake.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] You mean, uh... Uh, when Kanno-san told you I wasn't...uh, in the kitchen?

Tatane: [neutral expression] That's right. At that moment, we all saw that the kitchen door was open, which meant it wouldn't be unusual for us to hear it close loudly when the culprit removed the garden hose.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] So after we all ran off in different directions looking for Chikaru-san, the culprit took the garden hose from where it was wedged in the door, and placed it on the kitchen counter, not worrying that the door closed loudly.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] So you're sayin' that hose was inside the door the whole fuckin' party and none of us noticed a damn thing?!

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] And you call _me_ unobservant!~

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Gosh, Kaede-chan, that was kind of bureina...

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] I agree! Kanno-kun, that was rather offensive, and I think you should apologize!

**Okay, so it's not just me. Kanno-kun is definitely getting more and more rude as the minutes pass. I mean, I guess I would too if I was being accused, but it's like he's gradually losing his cool.**

Nakahara: [points critically at Kanno] I wouldn't call it particularly intelligent of you to draw attention to yourself right now, Kanno. If what Tatane says is true, then the culprit had that hose wedged in the door for the latter half of the party, _and_ they transferred the blood from there.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] You were in the kitchen for most of the party, and yet you want to tell us you didn't notice another person squeezing blood through a hose in the same room??

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Not to mention that every time you exited the kitchen, you would have had to purposely step _over_ the hose! [scribbles in notepad] That doesn't strike me as something a person just does without questioning it!

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Oh, bother!~ It seems there are yet more of the culprit's actions I was too preoccupied to notice!~

Date: [teeth bared] You gotta be shittin' me!! You actually expect us to believe that class-A fuckin' bullshit??

Umemoto: [snickers] Super High-school Level Bullshit, if you will.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Date-san and Umemoto-kun are right! There's no way we're going to believe you didn't notice someone doing all that, Kanno-kun!

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] It's true, though!~ I _was_ somewhat invested in the candies I was preparing as well as keeping watch over Suzuki-san's desserts, after all.

Nakahara: [slightly smug] Your defense is even worse than Jinno's was when she was a suspect. [annoyed expression] I propose we take the vote right now--Kanno's guilt is becoming more obvious by the second.

Kanno: [points at Nakahara with cheery smile] Well goodness, I do sincerely hope you're positive of that, Nakahara-san!~

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] ...What?

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Have you truly forgotten already? The issue of whether I was really in the kitchen at the beginning of the earthquake still bears resolving!~

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Now that I think about it...if Kanno-kun entered the kitchen during the earthquake, the door wouldn't make a sound, because the hose was wedged in the door.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] That's troubling.

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Ah, troubling indeed!~ As long as it can't be proven that I was in the kitchen when the earthquake began, I can't truly be called the culprit, isn't that so?~

**Shit...! This whole "doorstop" tangent was just his way to get out of being suspected, wasn't it? As long as we can't prove he was in the kitchen when the earthquake started, none of the rest of the case against him matters!**

**He knew that from the very beginning, too...**

Kanno: [cups cheek with hand] Oh, and as long as we're on the subject, we still haven't addressed the "means" issue, have we?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Um...what do you mean, "means?"

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] I mean the _way_ Suzuki-san was killed, of course!~ [bites nail "cutely"] I do so terribly hate to disappoint you, but I didn't have any method of murdering Suzuki-san the way the culprit did!~

Umemoto: [worried expression] I'd forgotten about that... If Kanno-sama didn't have poison, then how could he kill Suzuki-sama?

Kanno: [clasps hands with delighted expression] Why, I couldn't, of course!~ It's brilliant in its simplicity, really!~

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] That cannot be good for the case against Kanno.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] So what does it mean, nya?

**Damnit, I have to get a handle on this trial before Kanno-kun convinces everyone he's innocent. Kanno-kun says he didn't have a way of poisoning Suzuki-san...but that can't be true!**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Cause of Death, Blood Pool, State of Candy Table After Earthquake, Monobear File, Appearance of the Body**

 

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] I'm sorry to inform you, friends, but I hadn't the means to murder Suzuki-san!~

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] After all, where in heavens would I get cyanide in a place like this city?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Leaving aside the "where" for now...

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Let's focus first on how Kanno-kun would actually go about poisoning Suzuki-san.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] What'd we say earlier about **_injecting it right into her?_**

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] It is impossible, as there are no needle marks on Suzuki's skin.

Sam: [curious expression] Was it said earlier that the cyanide was **_in something Masuyo ate?_**

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] She made all the food, why in god's name would she poison it?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Well, if it wasn't injected, and it wasn't in something she ate, the only other option would _bee_ that she **_drank it directly out of a container!_**

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] But...! Wouldn't that mean, uh...that, uh, Suzuki-san committed suicide...??

Kanno: [clasps hands with delighted expression] Well, wouldn't that be a plot twist!~

 

**I think we already learned before how Suzuki-san was poisoned...but now we need to figure out how that method is possible.**

**SOLUTION: State of Candy Table After Earthquake-- >" _in something Masuyo ate_ "**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] I think the cyanide was definitely in something Suzuki-san had to eat.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] You're not serious, right? Suzuki-san made all those desserts and sweets and stuff! [narrows eyes] You're not saying _she_ poisoned the food, are you?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I really hope not, because most of us had that same food...!

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] You're forgetting one thing, Shiraishi-san. Suzuki-san didn't make _all_ the sweets.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] That's absolutely right--Kanno, little helper elf he is, contributed his own batch of candies to the table at around 9:15.

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] So that's what you guys have been talking about when you mention Kanno-kun's candies? [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I was upstairs after 9:15, so I never saw any candies Kanno-kun made.

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Well, it's quite true, Shiraishi-san. I did indeed make my own candies to give out to everyone!~

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] And, ah...correct me if I'm wrong, Tatane-kun, but I seem to remember you and everyone else thoroughly _enjoying_ the candies I made!~

Kyoyama: [small smile] Um, they _were_ nice candies... [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] W-wait...! If the rest of us a-ate them, and they're p-poisoned...!!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Don't be an idiot, Kyoyama. If the candies everyone ate were poisoned, we would all have died the same time Suzuki did.

Umemoto: [points angrily at Nakahara] Hey, don't _bee_ mean to him! It's normal to _bee_ worried about something like that!

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] But nevertheless, it's true, isn't it?~ If I poisoned the candies everyone ate, then how is everyone but Suzuki-san alive?~

**I can't give up now... All the evidence points to Kanno-kun, which means he must have poisoned Suzuki-san through one of his candies. Now all I have to do is figure out how!**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Cause of Death, Kanno's Testimony, Kitchen Door, Monobear File**

 

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] **All of you ate the candies I made,** and you're not dead, so how could they be poisoned?

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] It really wouldn't make sense, when you think about it!~

Toda: [deep thought] To answer that, why don't we think about the specific details of Kanno-kun's candies?

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] Details...? Well, there were **two bowls of them,** right?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] And, uh...I remember, **they were strawberry flavored...**

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] I seem to recall them **somehow withstanding the earthquake.**

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] And, if memory serves, it has been mentioned that Kanno brought the candies out **immediately after I left for the casino machines,** is that correct?

Kanno: [tense smile with wide eyes] Yes, well...it would certainly seem that **none of those things is relevant,** wouldn't you agree?~

 

**Hmm... Kanno-kun seemed to get really worried just now--and I think it's because he knows something one of our classmates said really _is_ relevant to the poisoning.**

**SOLUTION: "two bowls of them"-- >"none of those things is relevant"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Kanno-kun, Hoshino-kun is right. [stern expression] As I'm sure you know, you were giving out strawberry candies from _two_ different bowls of candy.

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] Hm? What of it?

Tatane: [stern expression] So, you had the perfect way to make sure you only poisoned the person you wanted to, while still being able to give everyone else candies.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] All you would have to do is make two batches of candies, one with cyanide and the other without. That way, you could give Suzuki a candy from the poisoned bowl and give the rest of us candies from the other bowl.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] So we would think Kaede-chan's candies were all perfectly safe, when really he gave Masu-chan a poisoned one!

Tatane: [stern expression] Thereby, making it impossible to suspect you.

**...Did I just say thereby? I really am getting too into this.**

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] Well, I'm afraid you're wrong about that, Tatane-kun!~ [bites nail "cutely"] Truly, the only reason I had two candy bowls was because I accidentally made too many for just one!~

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Oh, please! That's the lamest excuse in the world and you know it! [points critically at Kanno] _Bee_ sides, you told us a completely different reason during the party, remember?

**That's right... I'd forgotten. If I go back and remember, the reason Kanno-kun told us earlier for having two bowls of candy was...**

 

[[Kanno liked the appearance of two candy bowls/Someone suggested Kanno make a lot of candy/The recipe Kanno used makes a lot of candy]]

 

**SOLUTION: Kanno liked the appearance of two candy bowls**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [stern expression] Kanno-kun, if we think back to the party, you didn't say anything about "accidentally making too much candy."

 

[[flashback]]

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Uh, really, Kanno-sama? Two full bowls of candy? How are we going to finish those?

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Oh, don't worry, Umemoto-kun!~ The candies won't go bad, after all. Besides, I think the aesthetic of two bowls adds a delightful element of symmetry to the table, don't you think?~

[[end flashback]]

 

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Surely you have a better defense, Kanno?

Kanno: [tense smile with wide eyes] Well, I certainly... [covers mouth with fist] Er, that is...!

**Hey, look at that! I think I'm starting to break through his defense--**

 

Sam: Stop this!

 

[[split screen separating Sam and Tatane]]

 

Tatane: [worried expression] Waldfogel-kun, what are you doing...??

Sam: [disdainful frown] Stopping you from embarrassing yourself.

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] I still take issue with these candies being the source of the _Gift,_ and I do not assume I am the only one.

**Alright... If Waldfogel-kun wants proof the candies are suspicious, I'll show him what he wants to see.**

 

**COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!**

**Evidence Swords: Cause of Death, Blood Pool, Appearance of the Body, State of Candy Table After Earthquake, Crooked Floor**

 

Sam: [folds arms] That there were two bowls of _Süßigkeiten..._

Sam: [disdainful frown] Does not immediately determine that one of the bowls was poisoned.

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] For all you know, Kaede's reason for having two bowls...

Sam: [shrugs] Was perfectly _gültig._

**DEVELOPM** **ENT!**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] But then, how else do you explain how Suzuki-san was poisoned?

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] You don't think it must have been in those candies?

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] I do not mean to imply that is not a sensible assumption...

Sam: [disdainful expression] But that is all it is, an assumption.

Sam: [curious expression] I guess what I mean to say is, unless you can **prove Kaede's candy bowls are abnormal...**

Sam: [dismissive expression] I think you should abandon this line of _Argumentation._

 

**I guess I see where Waldfogel-kun is coming from, and besides, it can't hurt to strengthen our case. So, what evidence do we have that Kanno-kun's candy bowls are suspicious?**

**SOLUTION: State of Candy Table After Earthquake-- >"prove Kaede's candy bowls are abnormal"**

 

Tatane: I'll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] Kanno-kun, do you happen to remember what your candy bowls looked like right after the blackout ended?

Kanno: [holds arm above head theatrically] [shocked expression] Ah...! [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Well, I wouldn't say I remember specifically what they looked like, no!~

Tatane: [stern expression] Well, I do. And there was something important about them that I noticed. Something you probably could have changed, in fact, and if you had, it would have made it a lot more difficult for us to figure out you were the killer.

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] Honestly, Tatane-kun, first of all, I have yet to believe you've "figured out" anything of the sort!~ [bites nail "cutely"] And second, what do you mean there was something important about my candy bowls?~

Date: [pounds palm with fist] I swear to fuck, the next person to say "candy bowls"...!

Tatane: [smiles nervously] S-sorry, Date-san, it's kind of necessary...

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] ...Hmph.

Tatane: [stern expression] Look, Kanno-kun, the thing is, right after the blackout, the bowl on the left was only around half-full, presumably because you had been giving out candies from it for the entire party. The bowl on the right, though...

 

[[flashback]]

**Kanno-kun was right; his candy bowls had survived the earthquake and were still sitting peacefully on the table. The one on the left looked like it inched pretty close to the edge of the table, however, and it was about half full now, while the one on the right was closer to its original spot and looked completely full. Maybe some of the candies in the left-hand bowl fell out.**

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] At the time, I figured maybe some of the candies in the bowl on the left fell out during the earthquake... [points critically at Kanno] but what actually happened was that you were only giving out candies from the left-hand bowl, isn't that right?

Sam: [epiphany-like expression] So that is your evidence... [folds arms] Very well, I take back my earlier _Einwand._

Nakahara: [sideways look] It must have been hard, wasn't it, Kanno? Having to watch over the candy table without us knowing, to make sure nobody took a candy from the poisoned bowl. [slightly smug] After all, you're an actor. You probably wanted to socialize with the rest of us, but you couldn't risk anyone eating your poisoned candies, could you?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] They do say actors are very extroverted people, after all...

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] The bowl on the left was half-full because you had directed anyone who wanted a candy to that bowl. [looks upward pensively] If you'd allowed anyone to take a candy from the right-hand bowl, you would have had yet another murder on your hands--which is why the right-hand bowl was completely full.

Kanno: [clutches heart with both hands with injured expression] Hrk!

**Okay, it looks like this is working. Even though it's a pretty thin line of reasoning and still has a couple of holes, Kanno-kun is definitely getting less and less confident.**

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] That is, ahem!~

**...Or not.**

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] Tatane-kun, it's _really nice_ that you can count to two, and I applaud your ability to compare the fullness of two different containers. [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] However, those factors in themselves still don't prove I used my candies to poison Suzuki-san!~

Date: [points angrily at Kanno] Okay, now you're just being an asshole!

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Granted, but my protest still stands!~ Tatane-kun, if you'd like to suggest that Suzuki-san was poisoned by one of my candies, then I pose the question to you again--where could I possibly get cyanide in this city?~

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Tatane-kun, it seems he's not going to accept our argument until we prove where he got the cyanide. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] But I trust that you can figure out where he obtained it, based on what we've figured out about his actions during the party.

**Let's see... What's a normal source of cyanide that you would find in the club and casino? Don't they say some things naturally contain cyanide? If so, it could be this evidence...**

 

[[State of Candy Table After Earthquake/Garbage Can/Pencil/Blood Pool]]

 

**SOLUTION: Garbage Can**

 

Tatane: This proves it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] If we're looking for something with cyanide that Kanno-kun could put in the candies, it could be cherries.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] In the same garbage can where the plastic bag was stuffed inside, Toda-san and I found a bunch of cherry pits...

Jinno: [blank expression] Indeed, the inside of the pit of a cherry is known to contain cyanide. [thoughtful expression] If many of them were combined, no doubt it would be enough to kill Suzuki.

Kanno: [points at Tatane with cheery smile] Why, Tatane-kun, you're so adorable!~

**Adorable?? Why's he suddenly back to being so confident? What did I do wrong?**

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Have you already forgotten?~ The candies were _strawberry_ flavored, just as you yourself requested!~ [bites nail "cutely"] So how could I have mixed cherries in there?~

Toda: [stern expression] You didn't have to. You could simply mix the fibers inside the cherry pits into one of the candy mixtures without using the cherries at all.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] And presto manifesto, you'd have a batch of poisoned candy, ne?

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] It definitely _sounds_ simple enough.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] And yet ingenious enough that we were lead to view both Jinno-san and Shiraishi-san as suspects first!

Tatane: [points critically at Kanno] So, Kanno-kun? Are you ready to confess yet?

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] .....

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Oh, come on, don't go silent on us now.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] He's just pouting _bee_ cause he knows we're right!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Um, Kanno-kun... [grimaces] Was the c-culprit...really you?

Tatane: [stern expression] Kanno-kun, do you have anything to say?

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] .....

Kanno: [clears throat] [snarls with fist just below mouth] Alright, _smart one,_ what did I do with the cherries, huh?!

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks down condescendingly with raised head] I mean, they didn't just disappear into thin air.

**Whoa, wait a sec...!**

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Well well, Kanno-kun! You've suddenly become a little more combative, hmm?

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] Yeah, uh... I mean, uh, I'm a little worried...

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] Well, of course I'm feeling combative! [twirls scarf with finger] [bristles slightly] Here you all are, accusing me of a murder I didn't commit, making me out to be such a villain...

Kanno: [melancholy expression with slight tears in eyes] You're not even giving me a chance to defend myself...

**I don't think I've ever seen faker tears in my life. Kanno-kun knows he's guilty--all he's doing now is dropping the whole "cute personality" act entirely.**

Nakahara: [sideways look] We're giving you a chance to defend yourself, Kanno; you're just not doing a very good job.

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] Whatever! The point is, you still haven't got any real proof that I'm the culprit!

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks down condescendingly with raised head] So what about the cherries, huh?? If I supposedly used them for cyanide, what did I do with them after that?

Tatane: [nervous expression] Well... Uh...

Kanno: [twirls scarf with finger] [bristles slightly] Precisely.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Well, you could possibly have _eaten_ them...

**Oh jeez, of course. Why didn't I think of that?**

Kanno: [bites nail with cute but arrogant expression] Sorry to disappoint you, Toda-san, but I'm _allergic_ to cherries! [points at Toda with cheery smile] One bite of one of those red devils, and I'd blow up like a balloon!~

**...Probably because I knew he was going to say something like _that._**

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Bull fuckin' shit!!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Please do not tell me you actually expect us to believe that.

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks down condescendingly with raised head] Well, it's not as though there's any way for you to prove whether I'm allergic or not, is there?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] False. We could ask Monobear to suspend the trial, go back up to the club and casino, and _feed_ you a cherry. [sideways look] Of course, there will be no refusing to eat it.

Kanno: [bites nail with cute but arrogant expression] Ah, but what if I truly _am_ allergic? I would go into anaphylactic shock and die... [points at Nakahara with cheery smile] which would make _you_ responsible for my murder, wouldn't it?~

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Then... [furrows eyebrows] Then you'll eat the cherry yourself. That way none of us would be responsible.

Kanno: [holds arm above head theatrically] [sarcastically shocked expression] You would allow me to commit suicide by anaphylaxis just to prove whether or not I could use cherries to poison Suzuki-san? [applauds with jagged grin] Ha, some group leader you are!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] _That_ is... [narrows eyes with troubled expression] That's...

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] The cherry won't be necessary.

Tatane: [confused expression] Toda-san...?

Toda: [deep thought] Kanno-kun probably _didn't_ eat the cherries, now that I think about it.

Umemoto: [points critically at Toda] But you were the one who came up with that idea!

Toda: [blank expression] Suffice it to say, Umemoto-kun, I'm capable of admitting I was wrong about something.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Then, Toda-san, if Kanno-kun didn't eat the cherries, what _did_ he do with them?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Well, if he needed a way to dispose of a good number of cherries, he could always pretend they were something else entirely, hmm?

Tatane: [confused expression] Pretend they were something else...?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] But um, cherries are cherries, aren't they? I mean...there's only so many things cherries can look like, right?

**Wait a minute... No, that's not necessarily true. There's a certain thing we've discussed during the trial that might not be what we thought it was.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Appearance of the Body, State of Candy Table After Earthquake, Monobear File, Blood Pool**

 

Toda: [looks upward pensively] If Kanno-kun wanted to **get rid of the cherries...**

Toda: [nods subtly] He could just pretend the cherries weren't cherries.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] How would he do that, though?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] There's no way that would make sense. After all, cherries **have their own unique shape.**

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] B-but, if they somehow **_weren't in solid form..._**

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Then, um...th-that might work, right?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] You wanna tell me there's some place to hide a bunch of liquid cherries??

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] **There ain't any extra rooms in the casino,** I can pretty well tell you that!

Akiyama: [scratches head] Well, supposing there was something else that **_looked kind of similar to cherries,_** and there were a lot of those things in one place...

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Well then, couldn't Kanno-kun just hide the cherries among those things?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] A suggestion of what these "things" might be would be lovely.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] There has to be some explanation for what happened to the cherries...

 

**Toda-san's right--and I think the explanation is pretty clear, considering what we know.**

**SOLUTION: Blood Pool-- >" _weren't in solid form_ "**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Has anyone else been wondering about that pool of blood Shiraishi-san found near the casino machines?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Actually, I have been wondering about that! [narrows eyes in thought] Because when you think about it, if Suzuki-san died of poisoning instead of being hit on the head, there would be no reason for that pool of blood to be there, right?

Shiraishi: [clenches fists close to face with worried expression] Tatane-kun, you're not saying that our entire understanding of that blood pool is wrong, right?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] But wait a sec! If all that blood didn't come from Masu-chan the way we thought at first, how did it get there?

Kanno: [applauds with jagged grin] Well dear me, that certainly is a predicament, isn't it? [folds arms] [looks down condescendingly with raised head] I guess you'll all have to solve this mystery before you can advance the plot any further!

Umemoto: [sags shoulders] God, I don't want to go through a whole other round of figuring that out!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I don't care if _you_ give up because it's too difficult, Umemoto, but I would like to leave this trial _without_ being executed. [head raised, staring upward] That said, Tatane, if you have an idea about that pool of blood, you had better know what you're talking about.

Kanno: [bites nail with cute but arrogant expression] Oh, hear hear!~ Certainly, you wouldn't want to disappoint all your friends by saying the wrong thing, Tatane-kun!

Nakahara: [points critically at Kanno] Shut up.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] So, Tatane-kun? Do you have an idea for how that pool of blood came to be?

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] I do. I think that big pool of blood wasn't actually blood at all.

Sam: [troubled expression] What are you saying??

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Tatane-san, uh... I mean, uh, what are you talking about...??

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I'm just going to give you my professional advice, Tatane-kun, that right now is a _very_ bad moment for you to go insane.

**...Wow, that was mean.**

Toda: [stern expression] Tatane-kun is not crazy, Fujimoto-kun. This theory, that the pool of blood was made of something else entirely, actually makes a good deal of sense.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Then perhaps you might tell the less logically inclined of us what the pool _was_ made of?

Tatane: [neutral expression] That's simple. What we thought was a pool of blood, was actually a pool of cherries.

Kanno: [makes an X with arms covering face] Ch-cherries...! Tatane-kun, do you... [clears throat] [snarls with fist just below mouth] Do you have any idea how _ridiculous_ that is??

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] W-well, um, a-actually...

Kanno: [twirls scarf with finger] [bristles slightly] What?! What do _you_ want??

Umemoto: [points angrily at Kanno] Hey, don't you yell at him! Kyoyama-sama doesn't like being yelled at, you know that!

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] And here we thought you were this charming people-pleaser!

Kyoyama: [trembles with miserable expression] I-I...! C-can I s-say something...?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Of course, Kyoyama-kun, tell us what's on your mind.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] W-well, I didn't want to make a big d-deal out of it, but... [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Um, it's just that, if K-Kanno-kun were to mash up the ch-cherries into juice... [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Well, then it would look like b-blood, right?

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] It _is_ pretty much the same color... [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] And, with the low lighting in the club and casino building...it would be easy to mistake the color of cherry juice for blood, even though it's a little brighter red.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] That's what I think, yeah. If Kanno-kun blended up the cherries, he could easily pass it off as blood... [looks to the side in thought] especially since our minds were already geared toward gruesome things like that after we found Suzuki-san dead.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] It certainly does not help Kanno that the cherry pits were also found in the kitchen, where he spent the majority of the party.

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] That's...that's merely circumstantial evidence! [snarls with fist just below mouth] It doesn't prove that _I_ used the cherries to make the pool of blood!

Toda: [deep thought] No, Kanno-kun, it doesn't.

Tatane: [confused expression] Toda-san, why are you agreeing with him?

Toda: [stern expression] Because it actually indicates that Kanno-kun used the cherries for one other piece of evidence as well.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] And I assume you're going to tell all of us what that evidence was and make us feel like morons for not realizing it sooner?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Tatane-kun and I aren't going to apologize for being able to make deductions.

**That's right, Toda-san. Alienate everyone from us. That'll make them more likely to believe our reasoning.**

**Eh, maybe that's just me being cynical. Either way, if Toda-san thinks there was another piece of evidence that involved the cherry juice...well, then it must be _this_ evidence...**

 

[[Bird Statuette/Cause of Death/Slip of Paper/State of Candy Table After Earthquake]]

 

**SOLUTION: Bird Statuette**

 

Tatane: This proves it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] It wasn't just the pool of blood that Kanno-kun actually used cherries for. The blood inside the bird statuette that fell on Suzuki-san's head was actually cherries too.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] You serious?? So basically, _nothin'_ we thought was blood was actually blood?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It would seem not.

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] So, the entire time, what we thought was blood was actually mashed up cherries, used by the culprit to trick us all. [points critically at Kanno] And _that,_ Kanno-kun, is what you did with all those cherries!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] So Kanno-kun used the pits of the cherries to poison Suzuki-san, and the cherries themselves to cover it up? [scratches head] It's so elegant.

Sam: [disdainful frown] Elegant and twisted.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well, it's better than just wasting the cherries, ha ha! [wrings hands with nervous grin] I mean, that doesn't take away from how kimiwarui it is, but you get what I mean...

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] But, wait...!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I suppose we've cleared up the issue of how Suzuki-san was poisoned, then.

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] Shut up, no you haven't!!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Just admit it, Kanno--you've been discovered.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] And you should just own up and accept what you did!

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] I shan't! I never shall accept this! Not when you still haven't proven a damn thing!

**What is he talking about? We've proven everything!**

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks down condescendingly with raised head] Like, do you think, just maybe, it might be important for you to prove that I actually _gave_ Suzuki-san a candy?

Tatane: [shocked expression] Prove it...?

Kanno: [twirls scarf with finger] [bristles slightly] Yes, Tatane-kun, _prove it._ [bites nail with cute but arrogant expression] As long as you can't prove I gave Suzuki-san a candy, your entire argument is dead like my mother's singing career!

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Appearance of the Body, Cause of Death, Kanno's Testimony, Shiraishi's Confession, Slip of Paper**

 

Kanno: [twirls scarf with finger] [bristles slightly] If you can't prove I gave Suzuki-san one of my candies, then nothing else you've said until now matters!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I hardly agree. Even without the candy, **you're still the most suspicious person here.**

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] Wrong! Because if I didn't give Suzuki-san a candy, there was **no other way for me to poison her!**

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks down condescendingly with raised head] I suggest you start thinking before you speak, Nakahara-san!

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh... I mean, uh, is there a way to be sure Kanno-san...uh, gave Suzuki-san a candy?

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Unfortunately, **evidence doesn't come up** when something like giving candy happens...

Date: [pounds palm with fist] The fuck d'we need evidence for?! It's the most likely solution, ain't it??

Kanno: [bites nail with cute but arrogant expression] Oh, my! So we're just going with the "most likely solution" now? How disappointing!

 

**Yes, it's the most likely solution...but there's also evidence to support this. If Kanno-kun gave a candy to Suzuki-san, then a certain thing would happen after that...**

**SOLUTION: Slip of Paper-- >"evidence doesn't come up"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] Sorry, Kanno-kun, but we actually _do_ have evidence of you giving Suzuki-san one of the candies. [thoughtful expression] Or, at least, of you doing something nice for her.

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] N-no you don't! How can you possibly have evidence like that?!

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] If you all remember, earlier in the trial, we mentioned that Suzuki-san always wrote down the name of someone who did her a favor or random act of kindness.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] I'm not sure I know where you're going with this, Tatane-kun!

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Yeah, didn't we already get done discussing that forever ago?

Tatane: [neutral expression] No, we just _thought_ we were done with it. But actually, that slip of paper we found at the crime scene means more than we thought it did.

Kanno: [twirls scarf with finger] [bristles slightly] Tatane-kun, are you completely illiterate?! That slip of paper says "Jinno!" [folds arms] [looks down condescendingly with raised head] You can sound it out if you want. J-I-N-N-O spells "Jinno."

Umemoto: [bitter expression] My god, you're rude!

Kanno: [holds arm above head theatrically] [sarcastically shocked expression] Your point being?

Nakahara: [sideways look] If this is the way you really are, Kanno, I'm almost _glad_ you're the culprit. [annoyed expression] Regardless, Tatane, you can't claim to be making much sense when you say that slip of paper incriminates Kanno. It clearly reads "Jinno," so what are you trying to tell us?

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Actually, the slip of paper _does_ prove Kanno-kun did Suzuki-san a favor, we just didn't realize it before. [thoughtful expression] And the reason for that is...

 

[[Kanno wrote on the paper to incriminate Jinno/Suzuki wrote on the paper to incriminate Jinno/Suzuki often got Jinno and Kanno's names confused/Suzuki thought it was Jinno who gave her the candy]]

 

**SOLUTION: Suzuki often got Jinno and Kanno's names confused**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Some of you may not have known this, but Suzuki-san had a bad habit of confusing Jinno-san's family name with Kanno-kun's. [neutral expression] Apparently, she was from the eastern shore, where those two names sound a lot the same.

Toda: [surprised expression] I actually didn't know that. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] To be honest, Tatane-kun, I was a little confused when you started on about the slip of paper... [thumbs up with subtle smile] but it's good to see that you were able to see it through.

**I guess it's nice to know I don't always need Toda-san holding my hand during this trial.**

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] If it helps, I can corroborate this part! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Last night, after we got those timers, I heard Masu-chan ask Kaede-chan where he got his scarf, but she said "Jinno-hime" by accident!

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I had a similar experience on the first day we were in this city. Suzuki requested that I pass her some bread rolls; however, she referred to me as "Kanno-hime."

**Yeah, I remember that too.**

**Honestly, it's a big relief to see my classmates helping me with this accusation--Teruya-san just now, Kyoyama-kun with the cherries earlier, and other stuff like that. It's a big change from when I first accused Kanno-kun and nobody really believed it. I guess it just shows my classmates understand that Kanno-kun really is guilty--**

**And why is he grinning like an asshole??**

Kanno: [applauds with jagged grin] It's fantastic, really! I mean, bringing up the fact that Suzuki-san confused my name with Jinno-san's? [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] What a great detail to find in a classic murder mystery!~

Date: [teeth bared] Hey, don't try to act all cute again like you ain't the most obvious fuckin' murder suspect to ever exist!!

Kanno: [twirls scarf with finger] [bristles slightly] Fine! Then let me just get straight to my point, alright?

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] Sure, you may think I had opportunity, and maybe I had the _means_ to murder Suzuki-san... [points angrily at Tatane] but I still have no motive!

Sam: [disdainful frown] Did we not talk of this before? You have as much reason as any of us.

Kanno: [holds arm above head theatrically] [sarcastically shocked expression] Oh, please! You mean leaving the city and the countdown thing?! That's ridiculous!

Kanno: [twirls scarf with finger] [bristles slightly] Let me _educate_ you people on a little something called "motive," okay?? [covers mouth with fist] See, we've known about being allowed to leave the city for _days_ now, and yet you think I _just tonight_ decided that was enough of a motive for me to kill Suzuki-san?

Kanno: [bites nail with cute but arrogant expression] You'd have to admit it doesn't make sense!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You don't think that's practically irrelevant at this point? We have all the physical evidence we need to prove you're the culprit--your motive is merely background information at this point.

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] No! You can't just _decide_ I'm the killer like that without proving _why_ I would do something like this! I demand proof before you brand me as a culprit for a murder I didn't commit!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] You _demand?_ You seriously think you're in a position to make demands?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] ...Let's do it.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Do what?

Toda: [stern expression] Let's prove that Kanno-kun _did_ have a motive for murdering Suzuki-san. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] He's right, after all--even with the promise of being allowed to leave the city, there still had to be a specific impetus for Kanno-kun deciding to kill Suzuki-san.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Alright, we'll figure that out. [thoughtful expression] But how, exactly? It's not like we can read Kanno-kun's mind.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Oh, oh, oh, I volunteer! [holds hands behind back with big smile] As a Super High-school Level Therapist, I should know better than anyone else about discerning motivations!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Maybe you can analyze the next culprit if we have another murder, Fujimoto-kun. [blank expression] Of course, I'd rather that not happen, but I was speaking hypothetically.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] For now, however, Kanno-kun's motive is quite clear to me.

Tatane: [shocked expression] Whoa, really? Toda-san, were you really able to figure it out that easily?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I've just been thinking about it for quite some time, is all. [deep thought] We start with the evidence we found that's directly related to the "motive" Monobear gave us.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh...by "motive," you mean, uh...those timers, right?

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Now, wait a second... What evidence did you find regarding the timers?

Kanno: [makes an X with arms covering face] Th-there's nothing! I'm sure there wasn't _any_ evidence related to the timers Monobear gave us...!

**For a Super High-school Level Actor, Kanno-kun sure doesn't know how to keep a secret. Toda-san must be right, then--the answer to Kanno-kun's motive is in the timers. But did we really ever find any evidence that had to do with the countdowns?**

**Oh, wait...! If it had to do with the countdown times, then it could be that thing Toda-san and I found!**

 

[[Lock of Hair/Severed Column/Single Hair/"9 3 0" Paper]]

 

**SOLUTION: "9 3 0" Paper**

 

Tatane: This proves it!

 

Tatane: [stern expression] You're wrong, Kanno-kun. Toda-san and I _did_ find evidence connected to the timers.

Kanno: [makes an X with arms covering face] But...! But how...?! [snarls with fist just below mouth] You've got to be mistaken! There's no evidence like that!

Tatane: [points critically at Kanno] Not even a slip of paper in Suzuki-san's condo reading the time one of our countdowns ended?

Kanno: [clutches heart with both hands with injured expression] One of our countdown times...??

Toda: [deep thought] That's right. In Suzuki-san's room, we found a paper with the numbers "9 3 0" on it. [raises one eyebrow] And it just so happens that 9:30 tonight was the end of the countdown for one of our classmates.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But...but Suzuki-san died at 9:30!

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Are you sayin' Suzuki's countdown ended at 9:30??

Tatane: [neutral expression] No, actually--

Umemoto: [worried expression] But, that would mean Kanno-kun killed Suzuki-sama at the same time her countdown ended... [bitter expression] Kanno-kun, how did you know when Suzuki-sama's timer was over?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Suzuki probably trusted him enough to tell him when her countdown ended... [bitter expression] and look what it got her.

Kanno: [clutches heart with both hands with injured expression] No! No, nothing like that happened at all!

Tatane: [stern expression] Guys, just a minute--

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] I bet you _coaxed_ Suzuki-san into telling you, huh! Just so you would know when you could kill her!

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] And...well, it sure didn't hurt that Suzuki-san's countdown ended the very next day after we got the timers...

Jinno: [blank expression] May I make an observation?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] What is it, Jinno.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Perhaps it is not my place to gauge their emotions, however... [pulls on wrist of glove] Tatane and Toda both look rather unimpressed right now.

**Whew. I'm glad Jinno-san did that, because everyone was kind of getting off track there.**

Toda: [contented expression] Thank you, Jinno-san. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Anyway, Tatane-kun and I weren't quite done explaining. [looks upward pensively] 9:30 represents somebody's countdown time, yes--but not Suzuki-san's.

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Whaaaat?? [clutches at chest] But Suzuki-san is the person who died, isn't she? If she died at 9:30, and the countdown timer _said_ 9:30...

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Then wouldn't the c-countdown _have_ to be S-Suzuki-san's...?

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Gee, this trial sure is complicated, ha ha...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well then, Toda, Tatane. If you're so sure 9:30 isn't the end of _Suzuki's_ countdown, perhaps you'd like to tell the rest of us whose it actually is.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Sure thing. You see, 9:30 tonight... [holds up index finger with determined expression] was the time _Chikaru-san's_ countdown ended!

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Is that so? I wouldn't have expected that!

Sam: [curious expression] Takara's, is it? _Faszinierend._

Jinno: [blank expression] Chikaru, can you confirm that your countdown timer ended at 9:30?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh...yeah, uh, that's right. [bites nail] I...uh, I mean, I told Tatane-san that in private last night...

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] ...Alright, Tatane, you have my attention. How does Chikaru's countdown ending at 9:30 lead to Suzuki being killed at that time?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Well, if Suzuki-san had a slip of paper in her condo that had the time Chikaru-san's countdown ended on it...

Tatane: [neutral expression] That must mean Suzuki-san knew Chikaru-san's countdown time, somehow.

Toda: [nods subtly] That's the only explanation that makes sense, yes. [deep thought] But that leaves us with the question of _how_ Suzuki-san was able to find out Chikaru-san's countdown time.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Oh, wait...!

Tatane: [confused expression] Chikaru-san? Is there something wrong?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] I, uh, think I know how Suzuki-san found out my countdown time...

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Well, that was easy enough.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Alright, Chikaru-san, how did Suzuki-san find out?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Because, uh... Well, uh... [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh, I kind of told her...

**What?? Chikaru-san...just _told_ Suzuki-san when her countdown ended? After all of us decided it might not be a good idea to just go around telling other people?**

Umemoto: [worried expression] The hell?? Chikaru-sama, didn't we talk about not doing that?

Tatane: [furrows eyebrows with worried expression] Chikaru-san, I'm grateful that you trusted _me_ enough to tell me when your countdown ended... [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] but why did you tell Suzuki-san, too?

Chikaru: [lowers head] Well, uh... I mean, uh, I just, uh...

Toda: [stern expression] And, more to the point, when? Weren't Tatane-kun and Nakahara-san with you and Suzuki-san the entire day?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] That's...not specifically true.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Tatane-kun, would you like to explain?

**Hey, why am I in the hot seat all of a sudden?**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] While Chikaru-san, Suzuki-san, and I were watching over Nakahara-san, there was a period when Nakahara-san went to Waldfogel-kun's condo to talk to him, and I went in with her.

Sam: [holds up index finger in realization] Then, during that time, Takara and Masuyo would have been alone. [folds arms] Er, Chikaru and Suzuki. Sorry about that.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh, yeah... Uh, that was when I...uh, told Suzuki-san my countdown ended, uh... [lowers head] I mean, that was when I told her when it...uh, ended. [looks to side with ashamed expression] I'm really, uh...sorry... I was just...uh, trying to make conversation with her...

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] Chikaru-san, you should probably be more careful... [neutral expression] but it's a simple mistake, right? Anybody could make it.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] However, as far as mistakes go, it may have been the reason Suzuki-san died.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Wh-what? Toda-san, uh...what do you, uh, mean by that...?

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Is that really true, Toda-san?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Let's think about it logically. Suzuki-san wrote down Chikaru-san's countdown time after Chikaru-san revealed it to her. [blank expression] Are you with me so far?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] But...what does that have to do with why Suzuki-san died...?

Toda: [deep thought] Well, before we figure that out, we should try to discern Suzuki-san's motivation for writing down Chikaru-san's countdown time. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, do you have the same idea I do?

**I think I might... If we consider everything Suzuki-san did today, from writing down Chikaru-san's countdown time, to suddenly planning a party for no reason, to the way she was acting when she invited Shiraishi-san upstairs...I think it's pretty clear why Suzuki-san did all these things.**

 

[[Suzuki was planning to kill Chikaru/Suzuki wanted to protect Chikaru/Suzuki liked to throw parties/Suzuki was worried she was going to be killed]]

 

**SOLUTION: Suzuki was planning to kill Chikaru**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

**Jeez...I really don't want to have to say this, and I don't even want it to be true, but it's the only thing that makes sense...**

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Suzuki-san must have written down Chikaru-san's countdown time because she was planning to _murder_ Chikaru-san at 9:30.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Murder...!! [pulls at hair] But, uh, why would Suzuki-san...! I mean, uh...why would she _do_ that...??

Toda: [looks upward pensively] For just the reason we all discussed last night. Once Suzuki-san knew your countdown time, she knew it would be easier to get away with murdering you if she did it at 9:30, when your timer ended.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] S-so... So, Suzuki-san...she was g-going to k- _kill_ Chikaru-san...!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] I wouldn't have expected that from someone like her...

Tatane: [neutral expression] But it's the only reasonable conclusion. The proof is right there on the paper, in Suzuki-san's round writing.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Yes, about that... [annoyed expression] Tatane, give me that paper.

Tatane: [confused expression] Wait, what? Why do you need--

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Just do it, come on.

Tatane: [nervous expression] Eh...okay, but Toda-san actually has it.

**Without a word, Toda-san reached into her pocket and retrieved the slip of paper, which she passed to Nakahara-san. Everyone went pretty much silent as Nakahara-san fished her reading glasses out of her pocket, put the glasses on, and stared at the paper; and to be honest I really had no idea what she was looking for.**

**Suddenly, though, she gave Toda-san the paper back, put her glasses away, and looked up at all of us.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, not to brag or anything, but you people are in the presence of Suzuki's _original_ intended murder victim.

Jinno: [raises arm slightly, taken aback] Her...original victim?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Now wait just a damn second--Nakahara, are you implyin' what I think you are??

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] That's right--Suzuki originally intended to murder _me._

Kanno: [stunned expression with wide eyes] Wait, what the hell??!

Tatane: [shocked expression] Nakahara-san...??

**What is she talking about? Why would Suzuki-san randomly switch murder targets?**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I don't understand! Suzuki-san was planning to kill Chikaru-san at the party, right? So why did she want to kill Nakahara-san before that?

Teruya: [holds paw-hands close to cheeks with worried expression] Nagisa-chan's right, this case is too fukuzatsuna for me!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Would you like to explain, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Gladly. The thing is, I received this small note last night.

**Saying that, Nakahara-san produced a small slip of paper and gave it to Toda-san.**

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] "You made a mistake when you told us, and you're going to regret it." [flinches back with hand on chest] Well, that's certainly unsettling...

Umemoto: [worried expression] That...that sounds like a threat!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] The sender was clearly trying to send Nakahara-san the message that they intended to kill her.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] I found it slipped under my door this morning. I'm sure you recognize the handwriting.

Toda: [nods subtly] Large, rounded letters...it's definitely Suzuki-san's.

Teruya: [holds paw-hands close to cheeks with worried expression] But then, when you think about it...it's possible there was a  _reason_ Masu-chan volunteered to watch over Ryo-chan...

**Oh...wow, Teruya-san is probably right. Considering Suzuki-san was the first person to volunteer to guard Nakahara-san, it might be that she was planning to murder Nakahara-san from the moment Nakahara-san told us her countdown time.**

**And then, thinking back to last night...**

 

[[flashback]]

Suzuki: [points both palms upward] Besides, I just had a little planning to do.

Tatane: Wait, what kind of planning?

Suzuki: [head tilted to one side] [content expression] Just about watching over Nakahara-san. I mean, she's not going to want to just sit around doing nothing, so I figure I'll have to wear clothes that are suited to walking around a lot.

[[end flashback]]

 

**I wonder if that was all a lie... When Suzuki-san said she had "planning" to do, did she really mean "planning to murder Nakahara-san?" It almost makes me sick just thinking about it. Someone as pleasant as Suzuki-san, planning a murder...**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] This must mean Suzuki-san originally wanted to kill Nakahara-san, but decided on Chikaru-san instead later on.

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] That's ridiculous! Why would Suzuki-san do that?! [twirls scarf with finger] [bristles slightly] You're grasping, guys, and you know it!

Tatane: [stern expression] That's wrong, Kanno-kun. It actually makes perfect sense for Suzuki-san to change who she planned to murder.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] After Chikaru-san revealed her countdown time to Suzuki-san, Suzuki-san realized it would be a lot easier to murder Chikaru-san than Nakahara-san. [neutral expression] So she switched victims--it's as simple as that.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] So, Chikaru, by carelessly telling your countdown time to Suzuki, you inadvertently saved my life. [sideways look] So thanks, I guess.

Toda: [deep thought] Similarly, by deciding to kill Suzuki-san... [blank expression] it would seem Kanno-kun saved Chikaru-san's life.

Jinno: [blank expression] I would not feel quite as inclined to thank Kanno if I were Chikaru, however.

Kanno: [makes an X with arms covering face] Wait! No, you're wrong, I didn't "decide" anything!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Just admit it, Kanno-kun! The evidence against you is like a mountain at this point!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] That's right, Kanno-kun! Everything we've said up until now makes perfect sense!

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] It makes _no_ sense!! You still haven't even proven that I actually had a motive!

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks down condescendingly with raised head] I mean, it's _really nice_ that you know Suzuki-san originally planned to kill Nakahara-san, and then Chikaru-san, but that doesn't relate to me at all, does it! [twirls scarf with finger] [bristles slightly] So either show me some evidence that connects me to a motive for killing Suzuki-san or give up this tangent!

**I guess we really will have to connect Kanno-kun to all of it...but how could he be related to Suzuki-san's plan to murder Chikaru-san or Nakahara-san? Maybe first we should decide specifically which of Suzuki-san's intended murder victims gave Kanno-kun the idea to kill Suzuki-san.**

 

[[Chikaru/Nakahara]]

 

**SOLUTION: Chikaru**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] First of all, I'm pretty sure Kanno-kun got the idea to murder Suzuki-san at the same time Suzuki-san got the idea to murder Chikaru-san.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] When we consider that Kanno-kun murdered Suzuki-san at 9:30 specifically, that's the only thing that makes sense.

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] I did _not_ murder Suzuki-san! I didn't, I tell you!!

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] So that means the only thing we need to figure out is why Kanno-kun also decided to kill at 9:30.

Nakahara: [slightly smug] You're being ignored, Kanno.

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Then perhaps we should figure out what gave Kanno-kun the motivation to murder Suzuki-san at that exact time?

Toda: [nods subtly] That should be the last thing we need to figure out.

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Kanno's Testimony, Lock of Hair, "9 3 0" Paper, Slip of Paper, Cause of Death**

 

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] What exactly does it mean that Kanno **killed Suzuki at 9:30?**

Sam: [disdainful frown] Are we certain that it has any significance at all?

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] **It may just be a coincidence.** People underestimate the power of coincidences.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] If we assume it was not a coincidence, the only assumption consistent with our findings...

Jinno: [blank expression] Is that **Kanno knew when Chikaru's countdown ended.**

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Taka-chan, don't tell me you told Kaede-chan too...

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] Uh, no... I, uh... I mean, uh, **I didn't tell him...**

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Isn't it possible Kanno-kun merely **overheard Chikaru-san telling Suzuki-san?**

Akiyama: [scratches head] If he did that, then he could have meant to confuse us by killing Suzuki-san at the time that Chikaru-san's countdown was supposed to end...

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] I don't know, that seems a little far-fetched!

Kanno: [twirls scarf with finger] [bristles slightly] Look at you people! You don't have a single clue!

Kanno: [bites nail with cute but arrogant expression] You don't have any proof that anyone was told anything, and you **don't have any proof that anyone overheard anything,** either!

 

**We don't have any proof? Is that really true? Proof of any kind that someone was able to overhear Chikaru-san and Suzuki-san talking...**

**SOLUTION: Lock of Hair-- >"don't have any proof that anyone overheard anything"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] I think it's possible for us to prove someone overheard Suzuki-san and Chikaru-san's conversation. [neutral expression] Or at least that someone was somewhere they shouldn't have been.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, you seem to have an idea...let's hear it.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Toda-san and I found a lock of brown hair caught in the stairwell leading from the first floor of condos to the second. [looks to the side in thought] No matter how you look at it, it's not natural for hair to just come out in a whole lock like that.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It's almost as if someone were listening in on something, and then ran away very quickly, getting their hair caught in the stairwell in the process.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] But the only people who have brown hair are Suzuki-san, Jinno-san, and me...

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Jesus, don't tell me we're gonna do this shit with the hair again!!

Toda: [deep thought] The strand Tatane-kun and I found is too light to be Suzuki-san's hair or Jinno-san's. [points at Shiraishi] It's about the right shade to be _your_ hair, Shiraishi-san... [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] but that doesn't really interest me.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] What do you mean, it doesn't interest you?

Kanno: [twirls scarf with finger] [bristles slightly] Yeah, why aren't you questioning her about that?!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Because the thing Tatane-kun I found isn't actually hair.

Tatane: [shocked expression] Wait, _what??_

**What the hell is she talking about?! Of course it's hair, we looked right at it when we investigated!**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I probably should have told you this earlier, Tatane-kun, but I didn't know it would be expressly important until now. [looks upward pensively] But yes, the strand you and I found in the stairwell wasn't hair--it was something else entirely.

Tatane: [nervous expression] Toda-san... [looks to the side with troubled expression] .....

**I really don't get why she kept that even from me, when I was the person investigating with her, but I don't have time to agonize over it right now.**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Okay, Toda-san, if it wasn't hair, what was it?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I'd like to ask the same thing. Honestly, Toda, when you introduce a new piece of evidence and then immediately tell us it's something different, you don't look like you know what you're doing.

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] That's because she doesn't! Toda-san and Tatane-kun, they're both completely out of their minds!

Toda: [points critically at Kanno] No, Kanno-kun, we know exactly what we're talking about. You're just not accepting it.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Whoa, Tomi-chan sure knows how to get intense with a suspect, ha ha!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] But we still need to figure out the hair thing.

Toda: [nods subtly] Sure, we were just getting to that. [deep thought] Tatane-kun, help me out? Knowing the thing you and I found wasn't hair, and knowing the culprit is Kanno-kun... [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] there's only one thing that makes sense for it to be.

Kanno: [points angrily at Toda] That's not fair!! You're using the _ridiculous_ notion that I'm the culprit as proof of something!

Toda: [stern expression] It's completely fair in this situation, since there's so much other evidence against you.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Why don't you just sit quietly and stew in your own idiocy, Kanno.

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] .....

Umemoto: [snickers] Good boy.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, p-please.

**Okay, let's get back on subject here. If Kanno-kun is the culprit, and he overheard Suzuki-san and Chikaru-san's conversation...what does that strand Toda-san and I found have to be? I'm kind of having an idea...I just need to collect my thoughts.**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

A I R B C F

 

**SOLUTION: FABRIC**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] If it wasn't hair... [neutral expression] then the thing Toda-san and I found must have been cloth.

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] Cloth...? Like, from clothes?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yes, Hoshino, that would be where cloth comes from. You're a genius.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] W-well, I'm sorry... I just wanted to be sure...!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Hey, Aki-chan, it's okay! You're sumāto, really!

Jinno: [blank expression] Can we be certain the item Toda and Tatane found is fabric, however?

Toda: [nods subtly] I can be positive of that. I'm a tailor, after all--I should at _least_  be able to tell the difference between fabric and hair.

**...Well, now I feel kind of dumb for _not_ being able to tell, but okay...**

Toda: [deep thought] Which means that brown fabric was left by the culprit as they ran from the stairwell after overhearing Chikaru-san tell Suzuki-san her countdown time.

Nakahara: [slightly smug] Correct me if I'm wrong, Kanno, but the scarf you're wearing is brown, isn't it?

Kanno: [makes an X with arms covering face] Well, y-yes, it is, but...

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] And, well, it's pretty much the same color as Shiraishi-san's hair, I would say.

Kanno: [clutches heart with both hands with injured expression] Perhaps, yes, b-but even so...!

Toda: [stern expression] Even so, nothing, Kanno-kun. All of the evidence points to you, and all the defenses you've put up have failed.

Tatane: [stern expression] That's right, Kanno-kun. We've proven you had means, motive, _and_ opportunity to kill Suzuki-san. And, just like you said from the very beginning... [points critically at Kanno] that's what we look for in a murder, right?

Kanno: [clutches heart with both hands with injured expression] Ah...!!

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Kanno-kun, you may just need to give up now.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Sorry, Kanno-kun, but it's just looking like the end of the line for you!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] May you be judged fairly when you leave this world, Kanno.

Kanno: [clutches heart with both hands with injured expression] Wh-when I... What are you talking about...? L-leave this world...?

Kanno: [clutches heart with both hands with injured expression] .....

Kanno: [brandishes fingernails like talons] [seething expression] NO!! No, I will _not_ allow you to just fucking _slander_ my name like this! I'm not a fucking killer, damnit!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys got it right! Congratulations! As you can probably tell, next update I'll finish up the chapter.
> 
> Also, I'm probably going to be updating far more slowly than I have in the past, because school started for me on Monday. As such, I won't have as much time to write. But I assure you I'll be continuing this, and I'll update as quickly as I can.


	12. Chapter 1: Despair City, Population: Decreasing School Trial, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. I got this one done sooner than expected, but I really will be updating slower from here on. Anyway, here's the end of Chapter 1!

Tatane: [bewildered expression] .....

**...That's new. I mean, Kanno-kun has been pretty abrasive for a while now, but _that_ was...that was different.**

Akiyama: [stunned expression] ...Whoa.

Nakahara: [slightly smug] And at last, we unveil the true persona of Kaede Kanno.

Umemoto: [snickers] I have to say, it's pretty ugly stuff.

Kanno: [seething expression] _Shut up!_ Just. Fucking. Shut. _Up!!_

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] You're wrong, all of you!! And I'm sick of it--I'm _sick of it!_

**Yeah, this is definitely a new personality on him. It's... _really_ weird, to think the Kaede Kanno we knew from when we first got to this city...could really be like this.**

Toda: [stern expression] We're not wrong, Kanno-kun. You killed Suzuki-san and you know it. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] You listened in on her conversation with Chikaru-san, you poisoned her, and you sent her upstairs so she would be by the antique shelf in time for the bird statuette to fall on her. You misled us with the cherry juice, you let Jinno-san and Shiraishi-san be suspected...

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] It all fits together, Kanno-kun.

Kanno: [seething expression] I told you to shut up!! I'm a fucking _actor,_ which means you _listen_ when I speak!

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Kanno-san, uh, please...! Could you, uh, be quieter, you're... [wipes tears from eyes] You're scaring me...!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Yeah, Kanno-kun, this yelling and stuff is only making you look more like the culprit.

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] Okay, here's the deal, you complete and total _idiots!_ Are you _listening?!_

**We all fell silent, if only because we didn't want Kanno-kun screaming any more.**

Kanno: [twirls scarf with finger] [bristles slightly] Good. Now, here's what you _need_ to realize! I don't know if you've _noticed,_ but I'm not the only _person_ here who wears brown! [folds arms] [looks down condescendingly with raised head] I mean, you people _can_ see in color, right?!

Tatane: [stern expression] You're not serious, are you, Kanno-kun? Don't you realize there's already so much evidence against you already?

Date: [pounds palm with fist] That's a fuckin' given!! [points angrily at Kanno] Come on, Kanno, you're already in steaming fuckin' water here, so don't think you can just squirrel your way outta this anymore!

Kanno: [seething expression] I don't care!! You're _wrong!_ You're wrong and you always have been and you always _will be!!_

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] As long as you can't _prove_ it was my scarf that was torn on the stairwell, I _won't_ accept it!!

**Fine, if Kanno-kun won't accept it, then I guess I'll just have to spell it out. I'll show him how it _has_ to be his scarf that was ripped. I'll make him accept our argument!**

**PANIC TALK ACTION BATTLE START!**

 

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] You have no proof!!

Kanno: [makes an X with arms covering face] Er... Line!

Kanno: [melancholy expression with slight tears in eyes] How could you _do_ this to me??

Kanno: [bites nail with cute but arrogant expression] It's time for you to leave the stage!

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks down condescendingly with raised head] You, sir, are a flawed character!

Kanno: [twirls scarf with finger] [bristles slightly] I'm telling you, I'm not a murderer!!

Kanno: [seething expression] I told you to _shut up!!_

 

**FINAL BLOW!**

Kanno: [points angrily at Tatane] Until you have some way of proving my scarf was torn, your argument means _nothing!_

 

\--------------In

The-------------------Scarf

\------------Tear

 

**SOLUTION: Tear In The Scarf**

 

Tatane: It's over!

Kanno: [stunned expression with wide eyes]

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] Kanno-kun, your defense would probably work fine...but, as I'm sure you know, when you tear something, it leaves a mark.

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] So?! What of it?

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Isn't it obvious? Since you ripped your scarf on the stairwell, there would be a tear mark on the part that was ripped!

Kanno: [twirls scarf with finger] [bristles slightly] Y-you're wrong! I didn't tear my scarf at all, because I wasn't at the stairwell!

Nakahara: [points critically at Kanno] Hey, be careful with that scarf. It's evidence.

Kanno: [clutches heart with both hands with injured expression] Evidence...?!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] What are you waiting for? I think it is rather clear your obligation is to surrender your scarf for analysis.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Yeah, hand it over, Kanno-kun!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Unless, of course, you'd like to confess instead.

Kanno: [makes an X with arms covering face] I-I...!! [snarls with fist just below mouth] Wh-what, you think I'm giving in?! Like hell I'm giving in...!

Tatane: [stern expression] Then you'll need to give us your scarf, Kanno-kun!

Sam: [disdainful frown] Indeed, simply by taking one look at his _Schal_ , we will know he is guilty.

Kanno: [makes an X with arms covering face] No, I...! You mustn't...! [clutches heart with both hands with injured expression] You--you don't understand! This scarf belonged to my older sister Yuki before she passed away!

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] What?

Kanno: [bites nail "cutely"] Yes, truly!~ She was the most wonderful elder sister who ever lived!~

Jinno: [tired expression] He is doing it again.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Kanno, honestly. You think you can get out of this with some sob story?

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Ah, but Nakahara-san, it's true!~ This scarf is the last remaining artifact I have of Yuki's life!~

Kanno: [melancholy expression with slight tears in eyes] Surely, you wouldn't make me surrender such an important piece of my heart as mere evidence...

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Well, _that's_ a crock.

Kanno: [shocked expression covering mouth with fist] Ex _cuse_ me??

Akiyama: [points critically at Kanno] You specifically told Suzuki-san you got your scarf from a clothing store, remember? [scratches head] It was last night, after we got the timers.

**Oh, yeah, Akiyama-san's right... I remember Kanno-kun saying that as well.**

 

[[flashback]]

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Anyway, my scarf is from Xanadu. It's a boutique in Harajuku.

Suzuki: [thumbs up] Thanks a ton, Kanno-kun!

[[end flashback]]

 

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh yeah! Aya-chan remembers that too! [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] I was in the area when Masu-chan and Kaede-chan were talking about that, so I can confirm Nagisa-chan's story! Nyan nyan!

Nakahara: [sideways look] Well, I should hope you could do at least that, Teruya, because you were otherwise completely useless for this entire trial.

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] Um...

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Well, forgetting about that stuff... [points pen critically at Kanno] Kanno-kun, I think it's time for you to show us your scarf!

Kanno: [makes an X with arms covering face] No, wait...!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] I mean, seriously, pretending it was your sister's to force sympathy out of us? [bitter expression] You're just that kind of person who tells lies to cover up more lies!

Kanno: [clutches heart with both hands with injured expression] No, I...

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It looks like we're done here.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] 'S a damn shame, too!! I kinda thought actor kid was one of the good ones!

Jinno: [blank expression] There is a surprise in every person, I suppose.

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] So, um...should we...you know, do the thing...?

Kanno: [makes an X with arms covering face] The--the vote... [stunned expression with wide eyes] N-no! You can't!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Can't you just stop, Kanno? You've lost, can't you just admit it?

Kanno: [brandishes fingernails like talons] [seething expression] _No!!_ No, I will not just fucking admit it!! I _hate_ you! I hate all of you and you're _wron_ g and you're terrible people!!

Kanno: [brandishes fingernails like talons] [seething expression] I mean it!! You're all _fucking trash!_ You have no _idea_ what you're talking about, and I hate you!!

Kanno: [snarls with fist just below mouth] And you'll _never_ see my scarf! I won't _let_ you, damnit!

**Saying that, Kanno-kun yanked his scarf off, tossed it on the floor under him, and stomped on it like a child throwing a temper tantrum. What, like that's going to make it so much more difficult for us to see it...?**

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Fuckin' _wow._

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Tell me about it.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Kanno-san, uh...you're, uh, hurting my ears...

Kanno: [makes an X with arms covering face] I-I mean... [brings both palms together with simpering smile] Guys, I love you...!~ You're my friends, how could you accuse me of something this heinous?~ Ha ha...

Tatane: [bewildered expression] .....

**I don't even have words.**

Toda: [deep thought] Tatane-kun...it looks like he's still not going to accept it just yet. We're going to have to show him how he's the only one who could have done it.

Kanno: [points at Tatane with cheery smile] Don't worry, Tatane-kun, I won't hold this against you!~

**He keeps trying to play it cool after he completely loses it, but it's not even kind of working at this point. I guess I'm just going to have to convince him, but how?**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Maybe a run through of the murder, start to finish. That should be enough to show him.

**Yeah, that's a good idea... A full run through of what happened. That should put an end to this trial once and for all!**

**CLIMAX INFERENCE START!**

 

Tatane: This is the truth behind this case!

 

Tatane: The entire murder starts with the events of this morning. When Suzuki-san, Chikaru-san, and I took our posts watching over Nakahara-san, Suzuki-san did so with a dark, ulterior motive--to figure out how to murder Nakahara-san.

Tatane: But she was saved the trouble of trying to kill Nakahara-san when a different opportunity presented itself to her. Chikaru-san casually told Suzuki-san that her countdown ended at 9:30 tonight...

Tatane: ...which gave Suzuki-san a chance to murder Chikaru-san instead. However, one other person heard Chikaru-san say that.

Tatane: That person would be the culprit, who was eavesdropping on their conversation from the condo stairwell.

Tatane: So, at the party tonight at the club and casino, there were two people trying to commit murder: Suzuki-san, as well as the true murderer.

Tatane: Suzuki-san probably went for a more direct approach--we never found any signs of really intricate plotting on Suzuki-san's part, so it's likely she meant to kill Chikaru-san in a simple way.

Tatane: But the culprit had a more elaborate plan in mind: their plan was to poison Suzuki-san so that she would die at the exact time Chikaru-san's countdown was going to end. Chikaru-san and I were the only people who could admit to knowing Chikaru-san's countdown time without being suspicious...

Tatane: ...but the culprit probably figured that would be enough to cause chaos and get everybody looking for Chikaru-san. That way, when we found out Suzuki-san was dead, we would be too disoriented to think rationally.

Tatane: The culprit had to make a couple preparations before they could set their plan into motion. First, the culprit located the foundation columns in the basement of the club and casino building.

Tatane: Their plan was to sever one of those columns and cause the building to shake violently, to the point where we would think there was an earthquake. Of course, that basement is only accessible from the club and casino kitchen.

Tatane: The culprit's other preparation step was to disguise Suzuki-san's cause of death. First, they mashed up a large number of cherries into juice, which looked a lot like blood, to use for their various deceptions.

Tatane: They took a small hollow statuette, not big enough to kill someone but easy to mistake for a murder weapon, and filled it with the cherry juice.

Tatane: They went into Showroom #2 on the club and casino second floor, and placed the statuette on the antique shelf there. When the building shook, the culprit planned to have Suzuki-san stationed in front of that shelf so that the statuette would fall on her at the same time she was killed by the poison...

Tatane: ...which would make us think a blow to her head was what killed her.

Tatane: Before the party, the culprit joined Suzuki-san in the kitchen to contribute some candies to the party snacks. Though Suzuki-san probably didn't want anyone to interfere with her plan to murder Chikaru-san, she couldn't risk looking suspicious by kicking the culprit out.

Tatane: Of course, none of us knew it at the time, but the culprit made two batches of candies for a reason--one had cyanide in it, and the other was just normal candy, so we thought all of them were fine.

Tatane: At around 9:15, the culprit left the kitchen with their candies and gave one to Suzuki-san as well; but they fed her one of the candies from the batch they had poisoned with cyanide.

Tatane: After the culprit gave her the candy, Suzuki-san made sure to write their name on a slip of paper so she would remember to return the favor, just like she always did--but she slipped up and wrote "JINNO," since she was always getting Jinno-san's family name and the culprit's mixed up.

Tatane: By this point, Suzuki-san was running short on time to go through with her murder plan, but the culprit had another request from her. They sent her upstairs to Showroom #2 to get a bowl of fruit that was supposedly on the antique shelf. Of course, there was never anything like a bowl of fruit there, but the culprit had to make sure Suzuki-san never left the shelf, so they sent her on a wild goose chase.

Tatane: Then, just to make sure Suzuki-san wouldn't leave the shelf before 9:30, the culprit arranged for another person to go upstairs with Suzuki-san and not let her leave. Since that person was invited by Suzuki-san herself, the culprit must have instructed Suzuki-san to bring someone with her.

Tatane: So Suzuki-san asked Shiraishi-san, who faithfully fulfilled Suzuki-san's request not to let her leave the antique shelf.

Tatane: Meanwhile, the culprit filled a garbage bag with the rest of the cherry juice, tied the mouth of the bag to a garden hose, and squeezed the cherries through the hose to create a pool of juice near the casino machines. We thought this was actually a pool of _blood,_ but that was just another trick by the culprit.

Tatane: At 9:30, the culprit severed one of the foundation columns in the basement, which threw the club and casino into an earthquake-like tremor.

Tatane: Just like the culprit had planned, the statuette in the showroom fell off the shelf and struck Suzuki-san right on the top of the head, splitting open and spilling cherry juice all over her head to make it look like she'd suffered blunt trauma.

Tatane: Right around this same time, the cyanide in Suzuki-san's system asphyxiated her completely, and she died from the poison and collapsed against the wall. This would be when her ankles were sprained--after all, if you suddenly collapsed on the floor without any time to prepare for it, you'd probably sprain your ankles too.

Tatane: After the tremor was over, the culprit returned to the kitchen to feign fear at the "earthquake" they themself had just caused...

Tatane: ...while Shiraishi-san discovered Suzuki-san's dead body and concluded she had accidentally knocked over the statuette and killed Suzuki-san.

Tatane: Chikaru-san, fearing for her life, ran upstairs to hide, forcing Shiraishi-san to duck into Showroom #3 to escape her. When Chikaru-san then ran into Showroom #2, she fainted dead away, terrified at the sight of Suzuki-san's body.

Tatane: And since I was expecting Chikaru-san to be injured, I got everybody looking for Chikaru-san, not knowing it was actually Suzuki-san who had been murdered.

Tatane: There's only one person who could have arranged all of that... One person who had that kind of access to the club and casino basement, who had a way to poison Suzuki-san while cleverly making it look like they couldn't do so...

 

[[split screen separating Kanno and Tatane; Kanno clutches at his hair with a terrified expression]]

 

Tatane: Kaede Kanno, it has to be you!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] ...Well, Kanno-kun?

Kanno: [clutches at hair with terrified expression] .....

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Are you convinced yet?

Kanno: [looks down and covers face with hands] .....

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] He's not even talking now.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Could it be, Kanno-kun, that you already realize it's useless to fight back? So, you've given up on even trying?

Kanno: [looks down and covers face with hands] .....

Date: [teeth bared] What?? You got nothin' left to say, asshole?! [clenches fists and trembles slightly] You may as well fuckin' speak now, 'cause Suzuki'll never speak again...!!

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] K-Kanno-san... I, uh... I mean, uh, please say something... I mean, uh... Uh... You, uh, saved me from Suzuki-san, but, uh...how could you...uh, do it like this...?!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] ...Whatever. He doesn't matter anymore, and if he chooses now to blue-screen-of-death on us, who cares.

Teruya: [looks down sadly] [hand close to face like a cat paw] It's so kanashī... I always thought Kaede-chan was a good person...

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] It is as Ryo says--I mean, it is as Nakahara says. We need not worry about him anymore.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Damnit, Kanno-kun...! Will you just _say_ something already??

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] An apology, y-your motivations, _anything..._

Kanno: [looks down and covers face with hands] .....

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] He won't say anything. We may as well get to the voting.

Tatane: [nervous expression] V-voting...? [looks to the side with frustrated expression] .....

**God, I'd already forgotten... Now, we have to vote for Kanno-kun as the killer, and...**

**And he has to be executed... Shit...!**

Hoshino: [sniffles and rubs nose with index finger] Oh, I-I don't want to do this...

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] It doesn't matter whether you _want_ to do it or not. When there is a crime, justice must be served.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Well sure, _you'd_ say that. You do this all the time, Nakahara-san! [crosses arms tightly with open frown] But none of the rest of us had ever had to go through this before...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] It's easy. It's just pressing a switch.

Jinno: [blank expression] ...It is unsettling how cavalier you are about sending one of your classmates off to his death.

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] I sent my own brother off to his death at the age of sixteen and I wasn't _half_ this nervous. [rolls eyes] This is how society operates, and it would be stupid to try to change it.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Nakahara-san, uh... I mean, uh, you can't really think that? [lowers head] I mean, uh...isn't every life, uh...isn't every life precious...?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] ...Whatever.

**Wow...Nakahara-san really doesn't feel regretful at all that we have to convict Kanno-kun. She's...very strong, I guess you could say.**

Monobear: Upupupu... Is that voting talk I hear? Does that mean you're ready to start the voting now?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] I would say so. There being no objections?

**I knew there was nothing we could do here--nothing we could say that would improve the situation--but I wanted to say _something_ anyway. I just wanted to make this different than it was...**

**But there was nothing to say.... So I said nothing.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] ...Good. We'll start the vote, then, Monobear.

Monobear: Excellent! Okay, you bastards, presumably you know how voting works, but I'll explain just in case.

Monobear: Please use the switches in front of you to vote! The person you vote as the culprit will be decided by whichever person receives the most votes!

Monobear: And don't anybody think about _not_ voting! That won't be tolerated!

Monobear: Oh, how I weep for the poor unfortunate soul you vote to convict!

**This is all just a huge circus to that bear. He _wants_ us to feel bad about what we're doing here...even though it's Monobear himself who's making us do this!**

Monobear: Will the person you vote for be right, or wrong?

Monobear: Upupupu! What will it be? Let's find out!

**I looked down at the switch on my defendant stand. It had a small circle with all sixteen of our faces, including Suzuki-san's, around it in the same order as how we were standing in the courtroom right now. A small switch was in the middle of the circle... I guess I was supposed to push the switch in the direction of the person I wanted to vote for.**

**I looked back up and saw a few of my classmates flip their switches without hesitation--Nakahara-san, Jinno-san, Waldfogel-kun, and Umemoto-kun. A few of the others, including Toda-san and Shiraishi-san, had to take a deep breath before they could press their switches; and some of the meeker members of our group, like Chikaru-san and Hoshino-kun, took several seconds before they could bring themselves to do it. I pushed my switch as well, still really wishing I didn't have to do this.**

**Finally it was only Kanno-kun who hadn't pressed his switch, but eventually we all saw him reach one hand down and flip it. In what direction, I couldn't tell, but I'd like to think he had the honor to acknowledge his crime...**

**Monobear opened a curtain on one side of the courtroom to reveal a large projection screen. A graphic of a slot machine was displayed on the screen, and after just a moment the slots on the machine began to rotate. I realized the "choices" on the slots were pictures of all sixteen of our faces--again, including Suzuki-san's, whose face was in gray while the rest of them were in color. Eventually the slots slowed down and then stopped, with all three of them bearing Kanno-kun's face. In the graphic, confetti dropped from an imaginary ceiling, and just above the slot machine the word "GUILTY" shone in neon.**

 

**_Classroom Trials End_ **

 

**Well, there it is. We just voted to call one of our own classmates a murderer.**

**...This is one of the worst feelings I've ever had in my life.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Congratulations! By a unanimous vote, you correctly deduced the culprit!

**I let out a huge breath that I didn't even realize I'd been holding. I guess, even considering how obvious it was that Kanno-kun was the culprit, there was a part of me still worrying we were wrong.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] The culprit who committed the, in his words, _heinous_ crime of murdering Masuyo Suzuki-san was Kaede Kanno-kun!

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] ...Jesus!

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] K-Kanno-kun...it was really you...?

Monobear: [sighs happily] It sure was, folks! Your beloved Kanno-kun became a murderer right under your noses!

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] To think that a person we came to know so familiarly could be responsible for such a vile act...

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] So, Kanno-kun? Do you still have nothing to say?

Kanno: [looks down and covers face with hands] .....

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Please, Kanno-kun... Please say something, you don't have anything to lose now...!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You're about to be executed, Kanno. You may as well deliver a grand final statement, right? [sideways look] That's what you actors do, isn't it?

Kanno: [looks down and covers face with hands] .....

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] I guess he has nothing to say.

Kanno: [looks down and covers face with hands] ..... [looks up] [puts index fingertip to lips with slight smile] I'm not even sorry.

**...That definitely wasn't what I expected to hear. If Kanno-kun was going to say anything at all, I would've thought it would be an apology, or some explanation as to why he would do this, or something big and dramatic about his life story or something...but not that.**

**We were all silent for a moment.**

Date: [teeth bared] The fuck do you _mean_ , "you're not sorry??!"

Kanno: [puts index fingertip to lips with slight smile] I mean, I'm not sorry I killed Suzuki-san. I mean, it was just so _easy_ , you know?~

Tatane: Kanno-kun...!

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Kanno-san, how, uh...could you say that...? I mean, uh, that's just cruel... [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Uh, too cruel...!

Kanno: [puts index fingertip to lips with slight smile] How can it be cruel?~ I mean, she was just so easy to trick...

Umemoto: [points angrily at Kanno] You monster! Suzuki-sama was a person! With feelings!

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] Oh, I don't doubt that!~ Suzuki-san _was_ a lovely person, and maybe she didn't deserve to die, but it's just like I say!~

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] It was just so easy to kill her. I mean, Suzuki-san would eat _anything_ sweet you put in front of her. [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] She would probably eat bile if you put enough sugar on it!~

Jinno: [blank expression] So your sole motivation for murdering Suzuki was that it was easy to do so?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] I certainly couldn't have determined a motive like that, no matter how much profiling I did...

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Kanno-kun bears no consideration of how his actions might affect other people. He's completely self-absorbed...

Kanno: [points at Toda with cheery smile] That's probably true, Toda-san!~ You're so smart!~

Toda: [blank expression] .....

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I think I almost liked it better when he screamed and swore at us...

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] That might be the kind of person Kanno-kun really is... [irritable expression] but he obviously prefers to act all cute while he lies right to our faces!

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] I always thought he was _unseriös_...

Kanno: [runs fingers through hair] Oh, but you're all talking of me as though I'm such a villain... [brings both palms together with simpering smile] Shiraishi-san, don't you understand? I never lied to any of you!~

Kanno: [holds both hands over heart with overjoyed expression] I'm just a _truly terrific actor!~_

**That Kanno-kun can be so cheery about this...it's really disturbing.**

**Although I guess he probably doesn't actually feel that way. It's just like he said, he's such a good actor that he can act as joyful as he wants, even if he's not really happy.**

Nakahara: [points critically at Kanno] Kaede Kanno, you nauseate me. [puts hand on hip] Monobear, do you think we could start the execution now?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Not just yet, Nakahara-san! There's one more piece of news that Kanno-kun never told us!

Kanno: [confused expression] And that is...?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Your countdown, of course!

Tatane: His countdown...? You mean, there's something important about Kanno-kun's countdown we have to know?

Kanno: [holds arm above head theatrically] [sarcastically shocked expression] Oh, must we do this?~

Monobear: [neutral expression] If you don't, I will!

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] .....

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Fine! Give me your timer!

**Kanno-kun surrendered his rectangular timer to Monobear, and we could all tell he didn't actually want to be going through this.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] For you bastards' information, Kanno-kun's countdown is set to end... [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] in just three minutes! Ahahaha!

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] Holy fuck!!

**Three minutes...? That's about how long it's going to be before Kanno-kun is executed...!**

**Shit, are these timers for real, then?? If we really think about it, the only reason Chikaru-san's timer didn't end up being right was because Kanno-kun interfered with Suzuki-san's plan to murder her...**

**So are these things the real deal?! If that's true, then...!**

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] Kanno, is this true?

Kanno: [tense smile with wide eyes] Oh, please... Why does it even matter?~

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] It means you really did have a reason to kill Masu-chan... You wanted to make sure you wouldn't die when your countdown ended...

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] But in doing so, you only ensured you would be executed at that precise time... [looks down and to the side uncertainly] The human mind's capacity for irony is astounding, isn't it? Hm...

Kanno: [covers mouth with fist] .....

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] Oh, goodness, this is just silly!~

**Awesome. He's back to being all cheery again.**

Kanno: [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] I mean, who are you people to judge me?~ Does any one of you want to tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing?~

Kanno: [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] I did what I had to do to protect myself. That's not a crime, is it?~

Umemoto: [impatient expression] No, but killing someone is!

Kanno: [bites nail with cute but arrogant expression] Oh, _spare me,_ Umemoto-kun. [folds arms] [looks up and to the left with jovial expression] You would do the same thing when it was so _easy._ [puts index fingertip to lips with slight smile] I mean, it really was. Suzuki-san was just so easy to kill!~ [clasps hands with delighted expression] So why should I be sorry?~

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Ugh!!

Kanno: [drops arms to sides] [blank expression] Th-that's right... I mean, I'm not sorry...

Kanno: [looks down with tears in eyes] [voice breaking] Not at all...

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Wh-whoa... Look at him...

Kanno: [cups hands over mouth with tears streaming down face] .....

Jinno: [tired expression] What is he acting at now?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] He may not be acting anymore.

Tatane: Toda-san...?

Toda: [deep thought] He was acting when he put on a joyful facade and told us he didn't regret what he did. I don't imagine he would also be acting in this moment, when it is clear he actually _did_ regret it.

**Toda-san is probably right... Kanno-kun would have to reason to pretend to be sad about this, right after he's been going on about how sad he isn't.**

**Maybe, when he finally had to accept what he had done, Kanno-kun couldn't be that great an actor after all.**

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] ...Whatever. It doesn't change what he did.

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] It has been good associating with you, Kanno.

Kanno: [shocked expression covering mouth with fist] W-wait...what?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Surely you haven't forgotten, Kanno-kun? Now that all that countdown business is out of the way, we have a _very_ important event to get to!

Tatane: The execution...!

**Shit! I knew it was coming, but now that it's actually here...!**

Monobear: [neutral expression] That's right! It's time for us to punish the culprit who broke the public order!

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Y-you're really going to k-kill him...?!

Kanno: [makes an X with arms covering face] N-no! No, you can't do this!!

Monobear: [ironic blush] You know the saying, Kanno-kun! [turns to show primarily black side] Don't do the crime if you're not prepared to be brutally executed in a horribly ironic fashion!

Kanno: [confused expression] I-I don't think any expression goes like that... [panicked expression] I mean, no! Please, no, you can't do this to me!

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] I like to think that I can!!

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with terrified expression] N-no... This can't really happen, right...? I mean, this is just too crazy...!

Teruya: [holds paw-hands close to cheeks with worried expression] You can't really kill Kaede-chan! I mean, what he did was machigatta, but he doesn't deserve to die!

Monobear: [neutral expression] You all scare so easily! It's not even that bad, it's just like losing... [ironic blush] a lung! It's just like losing a lung!

Umemoto: [points angrily at Monobear] How the hell is that supposed to make us feel better?

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Oh right, I forgot. You humans need your lungs to live. [turns to show primarily black side] Well, whatever! We're doing the punishment anyway!

Kanno: [clutches at hair with terrified expression] No! No, please, I'm begging you!

Monobear: [neutral expression] This time, I've prepared a special punishment for Kaede Kanno, our Super High-school Level Actor!

Kanno: [clutches at hair with terrified expression] N-no!! I have so much still to do in my life! So many people to impress, so many people to make happy...!

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Let's give it all we've got!

Kanno: [digs fingernails into cheeks with terrified expression] I-I'm begging you!! Please stop this, I--!

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] It's punishment time!

Kanno: [digs fingernails into cheeks with terrified expression] [tears streaming down face] NO, PLEASE!!!

 

**_Audition For Your Life!_ **

**From atop his throne, Monobear pulled a mallet out of nowhere and used it to smack a red button that conveniently rose just in time out of the floor in front of him. There was a small game console-like screen on the front of the platform that had the red button on it, and an animation began to play on the screen. It showed a sprite, obviously meant to represent Kanno-kun, standing in the middle of a nondescript area. A Monobear sprite walked in from the left side of the screen and grabbed the Kanno-kun sprite before dragging him off the right side of the screen. While that was happening, words came on the screen reading, "GAME OVER. Kanno-kun has been found guilty. Now commencing execution."**

**A door opened on one wall of the courtroom, and a chain shot out from it, moving more quickly than any of our eyes could follow it. At the end of the chain was a shackle, and when the chain reached Kanno-kun, the shackle wrapped around his neck and closed tightly on it. The chain then retracted just as quickly as it had shot out in the first place, dragging Kanno-kun out the door.**

**As soon as Kanno-kun was out of our sight, Monobear opened the curtain from before again to display the same projection screen from before. But this time, what was on the screen was Kanno-kun, who had been dragged into a room that looked like a stage theater. The stage was complete with curtains and a very expensive-looking set of stage lights on the top.**

**The chain dragged Kanno-kun through the air until it brought him to a wooden post and forced him vertically against it. Instantly, more shackles appeared out of nowhere and locked around Kanno-kun's torso and ankles to keep him in place. We got a view of the large array of audience seats in front of the stage, which were all empty--but which were suddenly populated by hundreds of Monobears.**

**The projection screen changed angles, leaving us again with the view of Kanno-kun shackled to the post, struggling intensely but unable to move very much. Suddenly, something even more disturbing happened: a tomato, out of nowhere, flew past Kanno-kun a few inches to the left of his face. Kanno-kun noticed it too and gaped at it as it flew by. Another tomato then flew past him, this time a little closer and to his right.**

**Then suddenly everything was happening too fast. The wooden post started moving from side to side, moving more quickly as time went on and jerking Kanno-kun back and forth. In addition, more and more tomatoes started flying in Kanno-kun's direction and just barely missing him. Eventually we couldn't even count the fruits--probably hundreds of them came at him every second--but they all just barely failed to strike Kanno-kun.**

**And then they started _not_ missing him. One tomato came so close to him it actually broke and left a bit of juice in his hair. A couple seconds later, one of them hit his cheek, leaving red all over that side of his face; and then one of them struck his shoulder, staining his clothes and making it look almost like he was bleeding. But it's not like he was suffering any lethal damage...**

**This went on for about ten more seconds, with Kanno-kun clearly becoming more and more pained as a select few of the tomatoes hit him at high speed, and the wooden post yanked his body from side to side, probably jostling his body and bruising his skin where the shackles were. But he didn't seem to be dying in any way, and for the briefest moment I wondered if this was all there was to it. If maybe, just maybe, all this "execution" was was a little bit of pain, and then he would get to come back to us.**

**Of course, things never work out that way.**

**One of the tomatoes was thrown from a very high altitude, and, almost as if it were in slow motion, we all watched as it struck one of the tough metal cords holding up the stage lights, causing the lights to rock back and forth for about two seconds. The entire stage light set creaked for a moment and then came crashing down on the stage.**

**The tomatoes stopped flying immediately. Everything and everyone was silent. Then, Monobear rushed up onto the stage and pulled the curtain closed, blocking the stage light set from our vision. After another moment, the entire audience of Monobears applauded for several seconds.**

**Then the projector screen turned off.**

**...Well, there it was.**

**Kaede Kanno, the Super High-school Level Actor...**

**Was dead.**

**.....**

**I so, so wanted to say something, but my tongue was dry and my body was frozen. And there wasn't really anything to say. Maybe, eventually, if we had a couple of hours to think about it, there would be something to say to that, but not now.**

**It was just so...ruthless. And somehow, at the same time, it was comedic. Such an abominably weird way to be executed that it almost didn't seem real.**

**God, I wished it wasn't real. I wished I could think that Kanno-kun had just acted that entire execution out, and he was going to come back soon, laughing at us for thinking it was real. But the world wasn't so kind. Kanno-kun and Suzuki-san...were gone for good.**

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] Sweet hairy fuck...!!

Umemoto: [blank expression] H-how...how could that happen...?

Jinno: [presses hands together with open frown] It is so surreal as to be dreamlike...

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] ..... [turns away] [sobs openly] Oh, god...!

Umemoto: [points angrily at Monobear] How! How can you do that?! You...you...!

Monobear: [ironic blush] Hey, Umemoto-kun, how about you text me when you think of an insult?

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] He's just gone...? Kanno-kun is just...dead?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Allow me to answer in Mandarin Chinese, truly the language of power... [sighs happily] Uh-yuh-huh! Super dead!

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] But he was just here...! How can he be dead...? [paw-hands shake slightly] [slight tears in eyes] I mean, he was just here...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Everyone, quit it. We're not going to solve any of our problems by weeping over him.

Tatane: But, Nakahara-san...we just lost one of our friends...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Oh? Was Kanno one of our friends? [sideways look] I guess I didn't notice.

Umemoto: [points angrily at Monobear] Shitpillow! That's the insult, shitpillow!

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Umemoto-kun, please...

Umemoto: [bitter expression with tears in eyes] No, he is! He's awful, he's--he's _evil!_

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Wow, rude! [looks down sadly] I'm just trying to give you all a good life here in our beloved city!

Monobear: [neutral expression] In fact, your humble and benevolent mayor is _so_ humble and benevolent...I've decided to make an announcement!

**Jeez, what now...? I've had more than enough of what Monobear has to say today.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] As of right now, none of your timers are of any use anymore!

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] What do you mean, "anymore?" They never meant anything to begin with!

Monobear: [looks down sadly] You still think that, huh...? I guess my methods weren't convincing enough... [neutral expression] Well, I guess we'll never know whether they were real or not! Because if they _weren't_ real, then of course it doesn't matter that I'm making them useless now! And if they _were_ real, then they don't work anymore!

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] So, you mean that, assuming these timers ever _did_ have any significance, they're no longer necessarily predicting the times of our deaths?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Not necessarily, no! Which means that if any one of you just so happens to die at the moment your countdown ends, it's not the fault of the countdown! Upupupu...

Sam: [adjusts glasses] Count your blessings, Ryo.

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Yeah, Ryo-chan is safe now! Even though she told us her countdown time, she doesn't have to worry about it anymore!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I'm not saying I ever _was_ worried.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] So...what are we going to do now...?

Toda: [blank expression] I... I guess we're going to go back to the city.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] And we're going to make sure this never happens again.

Chikaru: [turns away] [wipes tears from eyes] Suzuki-san...Kanno-san...!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] They must serve as examples of the disaster that befalls us when we engage in this "mutual killing." [folds arms with restless expression] As unfortunate as their fates are, we must learn from them.

Kyoyama: [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] B-but, it's just so senseless...! I mean, even if there aren't any more m-murders, then Suzuki-san and K-Kanno-kun will still be...

**Everyone was silent for a moment after that, except for Chikaru-san who was still softly crying. Kyoyama-kun had a point... Even if we don't have anyone else die, we'll still have lost two of our friends. It's an awful realization, and...I don't know how to deal with it.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That's exactly why we have to make sure it doesn't happen again. We have to be certain Kanno-kun and Suzuki-san didn't die in vain. [nods subtly] We have to all make a personal declaration to ourselves and to each other... [stern expression] that there will be no more murders here, ever.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] That's right! No more murders, ever again!

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Hell fuckin' yeah! Nothin' else is gonna happen!

Akiyama: [big smile with two thumbs up] Yeah! We're strong enough to handle this, right?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] We had better be. [bites cheek with tired expression] Everybody remember that we still have morning meetings in the club and casino.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] I don't think any of us forgot, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I wasn't finished speaking, Umemoto. [annoyed expression] My point is, I'm going to absolutely need _everyone_ to attend our meeting tomorrow morning--I have things to discuss with everyone.

Sam: [disdainful frown] Oh, _Freude._

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] What was that about Freud?

Sam: [dismissive expression] Joy. I mean "oh, joy."

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I recognize you are loathe for some reason to attend the meetings, Waldfogel... [head raised, staring upward] but I'm earnestly requesting that you at least attend tomorrow morning.

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Besides, complaining will get you nothing, Waldfogel. _Cooperation_ will get you not killed.

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] Fine.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yay! I was starting to miss seeing Sammy-chan at our mītingu!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Look, I get that you bastards are all having nervous breakdowns and trying desperately not to show it by joking around about how there won't be any more murders... [bares claw with miffed expression] but the trial is over! So get out of my courtroom!

Date: [teeth bared] How about you piss on a bees' nest?

Umemoto: [points angrily at Date] How _dare_ you!

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Umemoto-kun, please calm down...

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] I said OUT!

Toda: [stern expression] Fine, we're going.

**With that, the fourteen of us still alive started to file back into the elevator at the head of the courtroom. I hung back, staring at the wooden post that slowly rose up behind Kanno-kun's defendant stand. His face in the picture on that wooden post...looked so peaceful. Totally in contrast to how we had seen him minutes ago.**

**I noticed his scarf still lay there on the floor behind the defendant stand. I know they say "you can't take it with you" and all, but I think Kanno-kun would have wanted to keep his scarf with him when he died. It was weird to see that scarf just lying on the floor, separated from its wearer.**

**On a sudden, weird impulse, I strode over to the stand and grabbed it. I didn't really want to _have_ it, but I wanted to keep it. Just as a reminder of Kanno-kun's presence, a reminder that he was one of us.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Tatane, are you coming or not?

Tatane: Right, yeah.

**I followed the others into the elevator, holding the scarf close to my chest. Nobody asked why I had it with me, maybe because they all recognized the sentiment or maybe just because nobody wanted to talk right now. The atmosphere was thick and uncomfortable, even though we had just been trying to reassure each other that we wouldn't have any more deaths.**

**The elevator moved upward, creaking obnoxiously every couple of seconds. Finally I was able to gather the words to speak through the silence.**

Tatane: It'll be okay, guys...we just have to stay positive.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh, yeah... I mean, uh, we're going to, uh...be okay, right?

Toda: [softer expression] Absolutely. While we'll certainly be keeping Kanno-kun and Suzuki-san in our minds, this whole ordeal will pass.

Hoshino: [sniffles and rubs nose with index finger] That's nice... That whole "staying positive" thing, it sounds really nice.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Yeah, Aki-chan! You don't have to worry, 'cause Aya-chan's gonna protect you! Glompglompglompglomp--

**Saying that, Teruya-san wrapped her arms tightly around Hoshino-kun and lifted him up in the air--good god, how strong is she? I mean, Hoshino-kun's a pretty small person, but still--while doing what could only be called nuzzling against his cheeks. It was both really funny and adorable to watch.**

**I think it also made the rest of us generally happy, because it was a moment of carelessness and fun in the middle of the sadness and tension we were all experiencing. I think it made us all remember that even though we had lost our friends, there were still good times ahead.**

**As the elevator came to a stop, and its doors opened and we stepped into Town Hall once again, the uncomfortable atmosphere seemed to be replaced by a much more relaxed one.**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Everybody try to get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow, and I want all of you to be on top of things.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Yes, Nakahara-san is right! The mind operates most quickly after a period of rest. [clutching notepad with pen poised] In fact, studies have shown people who study material and then go to sleep remember it better than people who study the material _after_ sleeping. Cool, right?

Akiyama: [scratches head] I'm so tired I could go to sleep right here.

Jinno: [stern expression] Recall, Akiyama, that we are not permitted to sleep anywhere except our condos.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Yeah, yeah, I know.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Anyway, everyone sleep well. [softer expression] I bid you all good night, and I'll see you tomorrow. [leaves]

**Eventually, we all left Town Hall as well. Jesus...this was a long day. A long, tiring, emotionally draining day.**

**On a whim, I decided to go back to the club and casino, just for a few minutes to get one more look at Suzuki-san before...I don't know. We would probably end up blocking off the second floor of the club and casino so none of us would have to see her diminishing, lifeless figure again. I made my way up to the second floor and into the showroom to see...**

**...Nothing.**

**Suzuki-san was gone...?! Her body wasn't in the showroom anymore, and there wasn't even any of the cherry juice that had spilled onto the floor from the bird statuette. What the hell happened?? Why isn't she here?**

Monobear: [appears] [inquisitive expression] Looking for something?

Tatane: You...! What did you do with Suzuki-san??

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Well, it wouldn't do to have her just stay there and stink up the place, would it? [turns to show primarily black side] Don't worry, I disposed of her properly!

Tatane: D-disposed?! What are you talking about?? You mean you just got rid of her body...!

Monobear: [turns away] Don't bother to thank me or anything.

Tatane: B-but...! What if we wanted to have a funeral?? What if we wanted time to mourn over her?!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Wow, you sure have a lot of attachment to a dead girl! [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] That's illegal in a lot of places, you know! Upupupu...!

Tatane: .....

**Inside, I was seething, but I knew I couldn't lay a finger on Monobear or else I would risk being killed. I just clenched my fists a few times instead.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Anyway, I hope you realize it _will_ be a policy of mine to make sure all crime scenes are empty as soon as it is convenient! So if you ever want to have some kind of funeral service for your dead fellow citizens, you'll need to do it during investigations. [turns to show primarily black side] Which I wouldn't do anyway if I were you, since it takes time out of the actual investigation period!

Monobear: [neutral expression] But leaving that aside, you should probably get your ass to sleep, Tatane-kun! I will not have you grumping up my city with your sleepiness! [disappears]

**I leaned against the wall, feeling almost all of my energy draining away. This whole day, this whole situation...it was just so wrong. And Monobear always knew exactly how to make things worse.**

**Something interesting caught my eye, though. I walked over to where Suzuki-san had once lain against the wall and realized there was still one artifact of her presence there: a small slip of paper. It read "TATANE." This was the slip of paper Suzuki-san had written on to remind herself to pay me back the favor of getting her hair bow for her...**

**I clutched the paper close to my chest and found myself tearing up slightly. She never actually did return the favor I had done her...but I couldn't help thinking to myself that if she could only still be alive right now, that would more than repay me. I decided I wanted to keep this slip of paper, just like I wanted to keep Kanno-kun's scarf. They would be mementos of the time, however brief, we had spent with these people. Mementos of our friendships with them.**

**I left the club and casino and returned to my condo. I set the scarf and the slip of paper on my dresser and climbed into bed, forcing myself to remember the inspirational feelings we had all had before. About how there were good times ahead. About how everything was going to be okay.**

**But as I let myself drift off to sleep, I had no idea how few and far between those "good times" were going to be...and how far from "okay" things were going to be in the next few days.**

**_Chapter 1: Despair City, Population: Decreasing_ **

**_End_ **

**_Students Remaining: 14_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading through Chapter 1! I'll do my best to get Chapter 2 started as quickly as possible. As in Chapter 1, there will be periods of Free Time coming up soon, so if there are any characters you'd like to see Free Time with, please make your desires known. And of course, any suggestions/predictions are also welcome. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 2: O God of Despair, Can You Hear My Pain? (Ab)normal Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one! Here's the beginning of Chapter 2.

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**_Chapter 2: O God of Despair, Can You Hear My Pain? (Ab)normal Days_ **

 

**I opened my eyes, but I didn't really "wake up" for another couple of seconds. How could I "wake up," anyway, when I'd barely slept? That execution--or, "punishment," or whatever the hell it was supposed to be--replayed in my mind ad nauseum last night, making sleep almost impossible.**

**Regardless, I dragged myself out of bed, took a quick shower, and headed outside to meet the others at the club and casino. As soon as I left my room, I noticed the doors to Suzuki-san and Kanno-kun's condos had wooden planks nailed over them. Monobear's work, no doubt.**

**A couple of my classmates were just outside the condos.**

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Uh, excuse me! Want to maybe take a step back, Tatane-kun? I don't need you breathing down my neck when we talk!

Tatane: Uh... Sure, sorry.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] No, I didn't mean...! [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] Sorry, I didn't mean to be curt with you. I'm just...kind of on edge, you know?

Tatane: Yeah, I...I understand.

**I imagine most of my classmates feel the same way I do. It's hard to forget about what happened last night, after all...**

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] I wonder if...you know, if Suzuki-san and Kanno-kun's spirits have moved on yet.

Tatane: "Moved on?" You mean, how they say ghosts stick around for unfinished business or something?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Yeah, that's what I mean. It's like...I can't imagine Suzuki-san and Kanno-kun did everything they wanted to before they died, so it wouldn't surprise me if they're still with us.

Tatane: Aren't you supposed to be able to tell if they're still around or something? Don't you do that sort of thing?

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] Enthusiast, Tatane-kun. I'm a ghost _enthusiast,_ not a ghost _whisperer._ [scratches head] Eh, but I'm probably rambling anyway... I didn't mean to bore you, sorry.

**...Ha ha, now I feel like an ass.**

**Anyway, I left the condo complex and headed for the club and casino building, just like any other day. And just like any other day, a couple of the others were hanging out by the theater.**

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Yo, Tatane.

Tatane: Morning, Date-san.

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] Yeah, it's sure as fuck morning all right.

Tatane: Um...what do you mean, Date-san?

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] I just keep thinkin' to myself, like...if it's morning, then why the fuck aren't Suzuki and Kanno gonna wake up today, huh??

Date: [teeth bared] [slight tears in eyes] I mean, what the fuck's their problem?! Why don't they just fuckin' wake up like the rest of us??

**I...I didn't expect that emotional a reaction from Date-san. But, I guess last night hit us all pretty hard, didn't it?**

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] You know, I k-keep thinking they're going to s-suddenly walk this way, like n-nothing happened...

Tatane: .....

**Kyoyama-kun didn't have to say who "they" were; I knew exactly who he was talking about.**

Kyoyama: [grimaces] B-but they keep not d-doing that... [pulls at shirt collar while crying] Tatane-kun, what did we d-do to deserve this...?!

Tatane: ...Kyoyama-kun, we didn't do anything. This isn't our fault--the only person whose fault it is is Monobear.

Kyoyama: [covers face with hands] I-I guess so...

**That's true, though, isn't it? It's all Monobear's fault! Everything that's happened, it's all because of that bear. I just wish that meant we had any way to seriously oppose him...**

**I headed up the street to the club and casino, wondering if any strange incident awaited me in there. I had pretty much gotten used to weird things going on when I entered this building...**

**Which is why it was weird when I walked in there and nothing was happening. Pretty much everyone was just sitting quietly around the main room, not really saying anything. In fact, the most interesting thing about the room was Nakahara-san pacing from one end of the room to the other. She looked up at me when I came in.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Tatane, it's 7:10, what took you so long?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] There you go again with what time it is. Nakahara-san, not everybody is as quick to get places as you are.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Well, they should be.

Tatane: Sorry I was late, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Yes, please try to improve that. I know you're not the single tardiest person in our group, but you're in the bottom half, and I'd like to be able to make it a point to know that everyone is alive each morning.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Unless you object to me giving a damn whether you survive, that is.

Tatane: N-no, it's fine, really. I'll try to be less late from now on.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yeah, okay.

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Your obsession with punctuality is intriguing, Nakahara-san! [tilts head to side with open smile] I'd be delighted to have the opportunity to analyze that, if you can fit it into your schedule!

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] Are you serious...? [annoyed expression] Fujimoto, if you ever come anywhere _near_ me with that notepad, I swear to god I will _literally_ incinerate you.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] ...Some other time, then.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Stop talking.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Yes, ma'am.

Umemoto: [entering] [waving both hands hello] Hey, guys! How's everyone this morning?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Look who's in a terrific goddamn mood today...!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Just _bee_ cause I was smiling doesn't mean I don't care about what happened last night, Date-sama.

Date: [sideways glare] Then try fuckin' showin' it, why don't you??

Umemoto: [impatient expression] I don't have to act how you want me to.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Umemoto-kun, just l-let it go...okay? [looks to side nervously] I-I really don't want to see you get into it with D-Date-san again...

Umemoto: [impatient expression] ..... [holds up index finger] Okay, yeah. Let's just sit down, okay, Kyoyama-sama?

**Well, that's a relief. I really don't want us to have a repeat of three nights ago. Who knows how that might end if it happened a second time.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh...hi, Tatane-san.

Tatane: Oh, Chikaru-san, hey. I didn't notice you were here already.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Yeah, uh... I mean, uh, I guess that makes sense... I usually, uh, kind of...just fade into the, uh... I mean, fade into the background...

Tatane: No, that's not what I meant... I just meant, since Nakahara-san started talking to me as soon as I walked in, so I didn't notice anyone else at first.

Chikaru: [lowers head] It's, uh...okay, Tatane-san. You don't have to, uh... I mean, you don't have to try to make me...uh, feel better...

Tatane: No, Chikaru-san, I'm serious. I wouldn't intentionally ignore you--you know that, right?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Right, uh... I mean, yeah, I...uh, I understand. [looks to side with ashamed expression] Sorry that I, uh... I mean, sorry I keep, uh, fishing for sympathy... I really don't, uh...mean it...

Tatane: Chikaru-san...

**I wish I knew how to help her be more confident, but...I'm sure some of why she's feeling down has to do with Suzuki-san and Kanno-kun, too. And...well, it's not like I can fix that.**

Jinno: [entering] [blank expression] Salutations, companions.

Nakahara: [points at Jinno] Please tell me Waldfogel is coming to breakfast. [sideways look] I mean, you've demonstrated in the past that you're more or less his keeper.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Because I have arrived to meetings with him on two separate occasions? That is only because we happen to leave our condominiums at the same time and walk at the same pace.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] The same _leisurely_ pace, I might add.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Be that as it may, I have not seen Waldfogel yet this morning.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] I swear, if he tries to get out of this again--

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Oh, let me guess, you'll incinerate him?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] ..... [slightly smug] No, actually--that's a threat I reserve for Fujimoto alone.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] ...That's highly disturbing, Nakahara-san.

Tatane: Nakahara-san, you sure make a lot of jokes like that.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was any of your business.

**I don't even know what to say to that. I can't help but feel uneasy when she talks like that, though, especially now that we've already been through an _actual_ murder.**

Akiyama: [entering] [scratches head] Morning, everyone.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Okay, seriously? Akiyama is _always_ the last person here, so why hasn't Waldfogel shown up yet?

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Well gee, you don't think something bad's happened to Sammy-chan, do you...?

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Don't be an idiot, Teruya. It's barely been seven hours since the trial.

 **I instantly wanted to agree with Nakahara-san about that. Especially after so little time, there's no way something like that could happen again, right?** **Or is it just naïve to think that way...?**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] No, I'm sure Waldfogel-kun is fine. But if he won't come to breakfast, then... [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Nakahara-san, we'll simply have to relay whatever you want to tell us to him.

Sam: Ahem.

**We all turned toward Waldfogel-kun, who stood just inside the doors. That's probably a good thing, that he decided to show up, because I'm sure Nakahara-san would have been in an even worse mood going forward if Waldfogel-kun refused to attend.**

Nakahara: [points critically at Sam] You realize you're over fifteen minutes late to breakfast, right? [annoyed expression] There's no reason for you ever to be that late.

Sam: [shrugs] I had to organize a few things in my room.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Organize your room on your own time, Waldfogel.

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] Whatever you say.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Whatever. Now that all of us are present, I'd like to start off this morning's meeting with an announcement.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Um, Nakahara-san... I don't think everyone's here, because... [small smile] well, there are only fourteen of us here, right?

**We all stared at Hoshino-kun, who was standing just outside the kitchen holding a tray of food. I...I think he genuinely didn't realize his mistake.**

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Astute observation, Hoshino. I suppose you'd also like to comment on the fact that two of our condos have been boarded up since last night.

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] Um... [shocked expression] Oh...! Oh, I...! [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] Sorry, I...I didn't think before I said it...

**Everyone was silent for a few seconds until I thought of a way to maybe make the atmosphere less awkward.**

Tatane: Hey, Hoshino-kun, did you make all that?

Hoshino: [looks up] Sorry, what? [uncertain expression] Oh, yeah... Since Suzuki-san and Kanno-kun...you know, can't cook for us anymore, I thought I'd give it a try.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] But, can someone please take this tray from me? It's kind of heavy...

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Leave it to me, Aki-chan!

**Teruya-san skipped over to Hoshino-kun and took the tray from him, before heading to one of the fancy tables and setting it down on that.**

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] Thank you, Teruya-san!

Nakahara: [snaps fingers] Hoshino, coffee.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Um...! Sure thing, Nakahara-san...!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Okay, now, is everybody listening?

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] We're all ears, Nakahara-san.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Just try not to be a complete fuckin' drag.

Umemoto: [snickers] Hehe. "Drag." _Bee_ cause you're a Super High-school Level Drag Racer.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Stop talking. [head raised, staring upward] Anyway, as I was saying--

**Nakahara-san was cut off for like the third time when Hoshino-kun, rushing toward her with coffee, tripped immediately next to her. The cup of coffee slipped from his hand and fell to the floor along with Hoshino-kun himself, while Nakahara-san was assaulted by hot coffee.**

Nakahara: [flinches back slightly with arm crossed over chest] [exasperated expression] What is _wrong_ with you??

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with terrified expression] I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Nakahara-san, I didn't mean to...!! [holds up drawing pad like a shield] I'm sorry, please don't hurt me...!

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Hurt you--are you for real? [furrows eyebrows] It's a suit, Hoshino, I'm not going to hurt you over a ruined suit.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] I'm sorry...!!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Aw, Aki-chan, it's okay! It was just a gūzen, after all!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Yeah, Hoshino-kun, you don't have to worry, you know?

Hoshino: [sniffles and rubs nose with index finger] Sorry, Nakahara-san...

**That was...weird, to say the least. I didn't expect Hoshino-kun to get so frightened like that, but it seems like it's over now.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] You'll want to get seltzer water on that as soon as possible, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] I know how to clean my own clothes, Toda. [annoyed expression] Now, is there any way I can say what I meant to say? Like, this century, maybe? Possibly even today?

Jinno: [blank expression] Get on with it.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Nakahara] Go ahead, say your thing!

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] I'm sorry...for, um, making you all wait...

Tatane: That's okay, Hoshino-kun, we all make mistakes.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Yes, well.

**At that, we all turned our attention to Nakahara-san, who stood in the middle of the room, looking very authoritative.**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] As you all know, we lost Suzuki and Kanno last night. Which was... [combs hair back with fingers] [gloomy expression] unfortunate. But, we have to learn from their deaths how to prevent more of this mutual killing in the future.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I have to agree. Of course, it's difficult to be at peace with Suzuki-san and Kanno-kun's deaths... [nods subtly] but you're right, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Oh, wow. You actually agreed with me about something.

Toda: [blank expression] ...Okay.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Now, I've been going over how to improve our system of preventing murders, and I realized something significant.

Tatane: Significant...?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Intriguing! Nakahara-san, what was this discovery you made?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Well, I realized that the number of times we _haven't_ adopted a brilliant idea that _I_ had, and the number of times we've had a murder...

Nakahara: [sideways look] ...just so happen to be the same number.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Oh, so we're doing _this._

Tatane: Nakahara-san...are you talking about the plan you came up with a couple nights ago?

 

[[flashback]]

Toda: [stern expression] I'm not saying we shouldn't reprimand people who do reprehensible things, but your style of punishment is a little rude for my tastes.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Regardless, I'd like to actually take some action here. [head raised, staring upward] In the name of preventing any murders in this group, I move to form a committee that will oversee everyone's actions and ensure that no incident like the one we just saw happens again.

[[end flashback]]

 

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] That's right. I'd like to reintroduce the committee idea into serious consideration.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] B-but, Nakahara-san...um, didn't we t-talk about that when you first b-brought it up?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Yeah, and we all pretty much decided it was a lousy idea.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, it can't be worse than what happened when we _didn't_ form the committee, now can it?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Can someone real quick tell what this 'committee' bullshit's all about??

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Right, I forgot. Date-san, it was after Nakahara-san confined you to your condo that night. [looks upward pensively] Nakahara-san suggested the formation of a committee to prevent violent incidents.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] And the idea was shot down, and we had a murder. [sideways look] Illuminating, hmm?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Look, Nakahara-san. Maybe it's a good idea, maybe it's not--but there are possible adverse side effects to adopting the committee idea, and we don't know for sure that it will prevent any murders.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Yeah, it sounds pretty dumbass to me! I mean, a committee on _murders??_ That's like a fuckin' conference on ice cream!!

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Did you not all suggest that the committee would be a good idea if things got dire? [annoyed expression] And wouldn't you consider a situation where we've just had a murder to be dire?

Tatane: Nakahara-san, we're not saying it's a bad idea at all. It's just...

Nakahara: [bitter expression] You just don't want to do it.

**I really don't want to say that, but yeah, kind of. This whole committee idea seems cumbersome, and it's like Toda-san said--we don't know that it'll help at all.**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] A committee isn't what we need right now, 'kay? What we _need_ is to find a way out of this city!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] And if an escape method isn't forthcoming?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Well, why shouldn't it be? We haven't spent all that much time looking for one so far!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Look, Nakahara-san, let's forget about the committee for now, okay? I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone when I say it's not the best idea for us.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Agreed!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] It might sound fine in theory, but in practice I think it wouldn't help. I don't mean to undermine your authority, Nakahara-san, but that's just what I think.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] ..... [annoyed expression] Okay, how about this. We are _doing_ the committee, whether any of you agree or not.

Toda: [stern expression] Nakahara-san, listen. You're not qualified to make that decision--

Nakahara: [points critically at Toda] No, _you_ listen, Toda.

**Nakahara-san began to advance on Toda-san after that in slow, purposeful steps as she kept talking. I actually got kind of worried as the seconds passed, but I didn't know what I might say or do.**

Nakahara: [points critically at Toda] I hope you don't think I don't _see_ what you've been doing since we got here. You've been chipping away at my authority bit by bit since our first hours here, and I don't appreciate it.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I'm sorry if you feel that way, Nakahara-san, but I haven't been doing anything like that--

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Stop talking. Do _not_ talk while I'm talking.

Toda: [blank expression] .....

Nakahara: [points critically at Toda] See, Toda, I'm not a complete idiot. _You_ led the crusade against the committee idea the first time, and _you_ continually tried to convince me that I needed a guard to watch over me yesterday.

**At this point, Nakahara-san had reached Toda-san, and whenever she said "you," she jabbed her finger forward a little, forcing Toda-san to step back a bit. I really think someone should intervene, and I would be fine doing that, but...I don't know how.**

Nakahara: [sideways look] In fact, I'd be willing to bet that you were the one who came up with the guard idea in the first place, weren't you?

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Nakahara-san, you were there when I first suggested it, remember?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] But that was merely an abstract suggestion. [points critically at Toda] Tell me, Toda--you were the one who actually decided it should happen, weren't you?

Toda: [flinches back slightly] Nakahara-san, I just wanted you to be protected--

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Did I not _tell_ you to quit talking?? You don't interrupt me, Toda, you're nowhere _near_ important enough to do that.

Toda: [flinches back with hand on chest] I...

Nakahara: [points critically at Toda] No, I know why you did it. You wanted me to look weak, like I couldn't take care of myself without three raving imbeciles running around me thinking they were being useful.

Tatane: Wha-- Hey!

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh..."thinking we were being useful...?"

Umemoto: [points angrily at Nakahara] Can you cut it out, Nakahara-san?? You're _bee_ ing horrible!

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] I did not believe it was possible for her to be even more _gefühllos_  than she already was.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Not that I don't appreciate the commentary, but this is between me and Toda.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] I hardly think so, when you keep telling Toda-san to shut up! It seems like a pretty one-sided argument to me!

Nakahara: [points critically at Toda] Look, Toda, I don't care what your motivations may have been with the guard and your shooting down the committee idea the first time. But here's what you need to understand.

**At this, Nakahara-san bent down and got right in Toda-san's face. God, okay, I should really do something, I know I should, but...what do I even do in a situation like this?**

Toda: [folds arms with tense shoulders] .....

Nakahara: [bitter expression] We are having this committee, and that is _that._ I won't hear any criticisms of the committee from you, and that's final. Is that clear?

Toda: [folds arms with tense shoulders] [trembles slightly] .....

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I said, _is that clear?_

Tatane: Hey, stop yelling at her!

**I recognized immediately that I shouldn't have said that, because Nakahara-san turned a glare on me for a moment before returning to Toda-san as though I hadn't said anything. Nice, Len. That was helpful.**

Toda: [folds arms with tense shoulders] [trembles slightly] ...As crystal, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Perfect. Your cooperation is vastly appreciated, Toda.

**Saying that, Nakahara-san returned to the middle of the room, pulling a piece of paper and her reading glasses from her pocket. I wanted to say something else to let Nakahara-san know that what she just did wasn't okay--at this point, we could all see that Toda-san was seriously troubled by what just happened, and I really didn't want to just let that slide... _  
_**

**But I couldn't think of any way to say that without incurring Nakahara-san's wrath, and besides, Jinno-san stepped in after only a few seconds.**

Jinno: [stern expression] ...You villain.

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] ...Excuse me?

Jinno: [stern expression] You had not the need nor the authority to berate Toda in that manner.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] And you think you could have done better to convince her?

Jinno: [stern expression] Infinitely better. Nakahara, it seems that you genuinely believe you command total control of us, so I will be as rational as possible about this.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] If your major goal is to assume leadership of this group, you will not do it by subjugating us and administering threats and punishments with reckless abandon. [stern expression] It is an ineffective method of leading that, historically, has always ended in failure.

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Failure...? [uncomfortable expression] Are you...are you calling me a failure, Kamiko Jinno?

Jinno: [tired expression] That is not what I said. I said your style of leadership is not going to succeed in this situation.

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] Well, that's just... [annoyed expression] ...Whatever. I'm sorry you feel that way, Jinno. But if you're quite done scolding me, I have more to discuss about the committee.

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Really?! This shit still??

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] ...I'm just going to pretend you weren't talking, Date. [puts hand on hip] Now, I have a couple of guidelines to inform everyone of about the committee.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Obviously, I will head the committee; I will hear no objections to my decisions as head of the committee; and I will appoint three of you to help me run the committee.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] I decided on the number three because it will maximize our manpower without having too many people. Too many people, and we're just a hapless mass of idiots running around aimlessly and pretending to be important.

**Wow. Nakahara-san has really put a lot of thought into this committee...but it's really hard to appreciate that when she's so aggressive and rude about it.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Now, I have taken the liberty of selecting the three people who will help me run the committee based on how competent I've observed each of you to be. I won't go through and list my reasoning for why I did or didn't select each individual person, I'll just announce the people who'll be on the committee.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] If I'm on the committee, can I resign?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] If you _were_ on the committee, then no, you wouldn't be doing that. [sideways look] But you're _not_ on the committee, Umemoto, because--let's see, how did I put this... [reading from piece of paper] "Umemoto interrupts me too much and is useless at everything."

Umemoto: [shrugs] Hey, works for me.

Nakahara: [reading from piece of paper] Anyway, the three people I want on the committee are... [looks up] Jinno, Teruya, and Tatane.

Tatane: ...Beg pardon?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Please tell me you are joking.

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Kūru! Aya-chan's always wanted to be on a committee!

**...Well, that's a different reaction.**

**But, seriously?? I have to be on this committee? I don't want this!**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Good to see at least one person appreciates the committee idea. Thank you, Teruya, for your support.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Sure thing, Ryo-chan! I never really _hated_ the committee thing, you know?

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Excellent. Now, let me explain how the committee will work.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] It won't be such a difficult job--we'll merely keep watch over the rest of the group to make sure no unfortunate incidents break out, and if any violent situation should arise, we will be responsible for separating the individuals involved.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Everyone not on the committee, recognize that that means you will be required to stay where the committee members can see you at all times, understood?

Date: [pounds palm with fist] This is fuckin' bullshit!! I ain't goin' along with this!

Sam: [disdainful frown] I agreed to come to breakfast this morning for _this?_

Chikaru: [lowers head] This is, uh... I mean, uh, this is almost more like a prison ward...uh, than a committee...

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Besides, Nakahara-san, how exactly do you plan to punish us if we refuse to go along with this?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You _will_ go along with it, if you care at all about making sure we don't have any more murders.

Monobear: No more murders? Well, that just won't do!

**I jumped a little where I stood, startled as always by Monobear's sudden appearance.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] What do you want.

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, normally I don't do this, but I came here to make you bastards move the story along! [bares claw with miffed expression] I mean, seriously! You've all been standing here for minutes on end, talking about all this completely inconsequential stuff...

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] ...when all this time, there's been a new part of our glorious Hope's Peak Metropolis for you to explore!

Tatane: A new part of the city?? What are you talking about?

Monobear: [turns away] It's exactly what it sounds like. Do I always have to explain the simplest stuff? [neutral expression] As a reward for you bastards surviving your first school trial, I, your humble mayor, have opened up a new section of the city just for you!

Umemoto: [bitter expression] A reward for surviving the trial? More like a reward for losing two of our friends!

Monobear: [sighs happily] I know! Isn't it despair-inducingly ironic? Your fellow citizens falling to despair turned out to be to your advantage! Upupupupu!

Tatane: But how is there another part of the city? We've already seen everything in this place!

Monobear: [ironic blush] No, you only _thought_ you'd seen every place in this city! But you'll now find you can access a new part of our beloved town through an opening in the fence next to Town Hall!

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] The fuck're you talkin' about?! There was never an opening in the fence!!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Maybe there was, and you just didn't notice it! Oh well, it's not like you'll ever know for sure! Upupupu...

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Maybe it would also be easier if we refer to this new "part of the city" by an official name. Hmm...

Monobear: [neutral expression] Oh, I know! We'll call the different parts of the city "communities!" You bastards _are_ living a "communal lifestyle" here, after all!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Are you suggesting it actually matters how we refer to these places?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Of course it matters! After all, the next time there's a murder in our city, it'll be important for you to be able to distinguish where everything is!

Shiraishi: [scowls] Hey, don't say "the next time there's a murder" as if it's definitely going to happen!

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Yeah, um...because, we _can't_ have any more murders, right? Not after last night...

**I really hope Shiraishi-san and Hoshino-kun are right. I mean, they _have_ to be right, don't they? None of us here would go so far as to kill someone after seeing what happened to Kanno-kun.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, anyway, that's how we'll name the different parts of the city. This part, where you bastards have spent all your time until now, will be called the "Central Community!" And the new place, where I expect you'll be exploring soon, will be "Community 1!" Sound good?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] An efficient naming system... [looks over visor with judgmental expression] if not remarkably creative.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Wait a sec! Ryo-chan, if there's a new part of the city, does that mean the people on the committee have to watch over that place, too?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Yes it does. We'll need eyes on every inch of this city, which means the members of the committee will have to divide into groups of two to watch over the two separate communities.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] I don't know, Nakahara-san, that sounds like you'll just be spreading your resources a little too thin!

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] That's not necessarily true... [narrows eyes with troubled expression] Come on, what do _you_ know?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupupu... [neutral expression] Well, good luck in your explorations, you bastards! [turns to show primarily white side] Of course, for _some people,_ "good luck" goes without saying, but you get the idea! [disappears]

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] I, uh... I don't like it that he, uh, mentioned me specifically...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You'll live, Chikaru. [head raised, staring upward] Anyway, I think it's clear we need to explore this "Community 1" today.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] But...are you sure about that, Nakahara-san? [nervous expression] I mean...well, what if there's some kind of trap there?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] I really don't think there would _bee_ a trap or anything like that. [holds up index finger] I mean, we've spent a few days in this "Central Community" place, and there haven't _bee_ n any traps or anything, right?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Y-yeah, it's...probably fine. The only th-thing we have t-to worry about is not having a, um... [grimaces] you know.

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Still, it's probably a good idea for us to be on our guard, right? [puts index fingertips together] Better safe than sorry, don't you think?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Honestly, you can't think Monobear would set deadly traps for us in Community 1, can you? [furrows eyebrows] Monobear has made it expressly clear that he'll only kill us if we break his rules.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] That ain't exactly reassuring, though!! I mean, how're we supposed to believe anything that damn bear says?!

Tatane: Look, guys, I hate to say this, but all we can do is trust what Monobear tells us. The other option is ignoring his rules and things like that, and... Well, we've seen that Monobear really _can_ punish us for breaking his "public order."

**I really do hate to say that. I seriously _don't_ want to have to believe what Monobear says, when he's the one forcing us to be in this situation, but...what other choice do we have, until we can find a way out of here?**

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] So we really _do_ gotta let him fuckin' boss us around!

Sam: [adjusts glasses] I guess we do not have any Sagen--that is, "say," in the matter.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Maybe not, but that doesn't mean we have to be all sad about it! We should be more positive, nya?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] I agree! Let's go to this Community 1 place and make the most of our collective investigating abilities!

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Yes, let's. [points at Jinno] Jinno, I'd like you stationed at the opening in the fence leading from here to Community 1. Make sure nobody leaves and comes back to the Central Community before we're done thoroughly exploring.

Jinno: [tired expression] Alright.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Okay, let's head out, then.

**So all of us filed out of the club and casino building to head for the Town Hall area of the city...well, almost all of us.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Toda, are you planning to sit there staring at that table until you bore a hole through it with your eyes or what?

Toda: [blank expression] .....

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] See what you did, Nakahara-san? You yelled at Toda-san, and now she's upset! [yelling into megaphone] I think you should apologize, right now!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] ...That's very kind of you, Shiraishi-san, but I'm not upset.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Feh. Clearly you are.

**Saying that, Nakahara-san strolled over to where Toda-san was sitting at one of the tables. I tensed a little, and I noticed some of my classmates doing the same, worrying about what Nakahara-san might do.**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Toda.

Toda: [blank expression] ...Yes?

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [restless expression] I'm sorry. I was irritated by what I perceived as poor treatment by you and others of our classmates, and I took it out on you. But it was wrong of me to do that, so... [puts hand on hip] Can you accept my apology?

Toda: [surprised expression] ..... [thumbs up with subtle smile] Of course, Nakahara-san. Thank you for that.

**Suddenly, Toda-san hopped up from the table she was sitting at and joined the rest of us at the entrance, not looking like she had ever been upset at all.**

Toda: [brings palms together with a soft clap] [contented expression] Alright, guys. Let's do as Nakahara-san says and explore Community 1, okay?

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Toda] Sounds like a plan!

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Yeah, Tomi-chan's kawaii and happy again! That means we know it's gonna be a good day!

**So, we all left the club and casino, for real this time. It's nice to see Nakahara-san was able to swallow her pride like that, and I'm definitely happy to see Toda-san being pleasant again. If things keep going like this, I feel good about our situation heading forward.**

**When we arrived at Town Hall, just like Monobear said, part of the electric fence to the right of the building was now gone to reveal a large doorway-like opening. I wonder what kind of place this Community 1 will be.**

Akiyama: [scratches head] I guess this is the place, huh?

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] I only hope exploring here proves to be worth our time.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh, I don't know... Uh... Well, uh, I kind of having a good, uh, feeling about this place... [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] At least, uh...I hope so...

Jinno: [blank expression] I shall remain here and stand guard.

Toda: [nods subtly] Let's go, then. Let's explore this Community 1.

**So we headed through the opening and into this new part of the city. I hope there's at least some kind of clue on how we might get out of here.**

**Well, the first thing I noticed was that Community 1 generally looked better than the Central Community, where we had stayed before. Many of the buildings were clearly old, just like before, but they didn't look worn down. There was also grass in several spots, arranged in orderly shapes with cement curbs around them, and young trees lined much of the perimeter of the community. I guess a good way to describe the atmosphere was that Community 1 seemed like the "nicer" part of town--or, it would be, if the fact that Monobear was the "mayor" didn't completely ruin it.**

**My classmates and I spread out to see what different places of interest we could find. I decided to walk into a wide but not very tall building that faced directly across from the opening in the fence.**

**I could tell it was a store as soon as I walked in. It was very expansive, and it had tons of different kinds of products lining shelves. From the entrance, I could see there was a home and gardening section on one far side, a huge array of foods arranged in aisles on the other side, and a large section for clothes near the middle. I'm sure there were other departments too, I just couldn't see them from here.**

**Seeing the food reminded me that we'd all collectively skipped breakfast, I guess because Monobear arrived. I'll definitely have to remember to eat something at some point.**

**Anyway, a few of my classmates were here, too.**

Hoshino: [small smile] This is such a nice place. It's clean, and the places here in Community 1 are...well, they're so much more interesting, I think.

Tatane: I'm glad to hear you like it.

Hoshino: [puts hand over heart] There's a bunch of really cool art stuff in this department store, too! I think I'll buy everything!

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] Do you think I can just like...pack up my stuff and sleep in Community 1 instead of the Central Community?

Tatane: I don't know where you would sleep...and I'm pretty sure it's against Monobear's rules to sleep anywhere besides the condos.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Yeah, I guess...

**Damn, now I feel like a bad person. A rare instance of Hoshino-kun being actually happy, and I ruined it. Still, it's nice to see him this joyful about something.**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] [mumbling] This is unacceptable. We're going to have to fix this...

Tatane: Uh, Nakahara-san? Are you alright?

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Oh. You're here. [head raised, staring upward] Yes, well, we have an issue. This department store is a veritable treasure trove of murder weapons. [furrows eyebrows] We're going to need to fix that somehow.

Tatane: Aren't there potential murder weapons in any place?

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] Not like this department store.

**As she continued, Nakahara-san pointed at various places in the store to show me what things were apparently so dangerous.**

Nakahara: [points] There are numerous pharmaceuticals that could be used to poison someone...

Nakahara: [points] The kitchenware section over there no doubt includes all manner of knives and other sharp objects, as well as heating devices that heat in excess of two hundred degrees...

Nakahara: [points] And about ninety percent of all the tools you use in everyday gardening can be used to end someone's life as well.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I don't think I need to go on.

Tatane: But what can we do about it? It's not like we can just remove everything from the store that might be dangerous.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] No, we can't... [puts hand on hip] which means surveillance by our committee will need to be especially robust in the department store. We have to ensure that nobody takes anything from this store without us knowing, and without a very good reason.

**Nakahara-san's really intense about this, huh? I mean, it's understandable, considering...but it just doesn't seem practical for four people to watch over ten others.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] This is perfect! Oh my gosh, all of it is pāfekuto!

Tatane: What's perfect?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] We have sewing supplies in this store! That means I can make some brand-new ultra kawaii stuff!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Hey Len-chan, quick question--do you think Tomi-chan would be alright just dropping everything and helping me make thirteen full-body ishō with no advance notice?

Tatane: .....

**I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that so I can't be held accountable.**

**No one else was in the department store, so I left and headed east. I could _only_ go east, actually--the department store was the westernmost building in Community 1, so if I tried to go west I would run headlong into the electric fence.**

**The next really significant building I saw was a really tall one with a stained glass window high above the already tall double doors. The building itself was made of dark brown bricks and had three very wide stone steps leading up to the doors, and the entire establishment had a weirdly sacred feel to it.**

**Seeing a big wooden cross high up on the back wall of the building after I pushed past the--extremely heavy--doors confirmed my suspicions. This place must be a church or something similar. As well as the cross, there was a delicate-looking altar at the back of the room, with a mosaic painting of the earth at the top and a row of three small, fancy pillows on the floor. There was also a small table just next to the altar with a donation tray on it. Lining the aisle between the pews was an ostentatious purple carpet, and there were a bunch of candles lining the walls to give the place a peaceful atmosphere.**

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] Welcome to Mayor Monobear's Church of Despair!

**...Of course, "peaceful" is relative.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Now that you have entered this sacred place of worship, I'm happy to inform you, Tatane-kun, that you have officially converted to the Church of Despair!

Tatane: I'm not interested, thanks.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Sorry, Tatane-kun, but once you've converted, you can't leave! You're a Despair-ian forever! Upupupu! [disappears]

Tatane: ...Was there even a point to that?

**I wonder if he's done that to everyone who's come inside the church so far.**

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [pleased expression] Excellent. Excellent, this is excellent.

Tatane: Akiyama-san? Are you talking to yourself or to someone else?

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Oh no, I'm just glad we have a church here.

Tatane: Why are you glad? Are you religious, or...?

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] No, that's not what I meant, not at all. [tilts head to side with subtle smile] But if there are spirits of any sort in this city, then this is the place we'll find them, you know?

Tatane: Well, have you found any yet?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Not exactly. [big smile with two thumbs up] But I have high hopes!

**I see what Akiyama-san means--a lot of old churches in movies have ghosts and stuff in them--but I'm not sure they'll have much success.**

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] .....

Tatane: Hey, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] .....

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun? What are you writing?

Fujimoto: [looks up] [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Ah, hello, Tatane-kun! Don't mind me, I'm merely documenting the reactions of our classmates to the new locales in Community 1! [folds arms with pleasant expression] I plan to keep these reactions in mind for later analysis.

Tatane: It's just a new part of the city, though. It's not like we would have strong reactions to it...

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] So that's how you feel, Tatane-kun! Very interesting, I'll keep that in mind.

**...I feel like I was just tricked into saying something I didn't even know was important.**

**Chikaru-san was sitting in the pews, gazing at the altar.**

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I, uh... Well, uh, I'm not...uh, super religious or anything...

Chikaru: [slight blush] But, uh, this church is really... I mean, uh, it's really pretty. I could...uh, stay here for a while...

Tatane: Yeah, it's really well-designed.

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh, I agree. [scratches neck nervously] Although, uh...I wonder, uh, if I'm allowed to stay if I'm not...uh, you know, participating in the, uh, church thing.

Tatane: Well, considering the official religion of this church is apparently a religion centered around despair, I don't think it's really important that you participate.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh...that's good to hear...

**She's right, though, it is a nice building.**

**When I turned away from Chikaru-san, I noticed something I hadn't seen when I first came in: an outline in the floor right up against the western wall of the church. When I walked closer to it, I realized it was the outline of a trap door. I guess it leads into a basement or something?**

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] I bet you're wondering what's down that trap door.

Tatane: Wh-whoa!

**I jumped a little at that; Akiyama-san seemed to have materialized next to me, even though they were several yards away just a second ago. If that's a thing they do a lot, I'm not surprised Akiyama-san is into ghosts...**

Tatane: Uh, yeah, I guess. Do you know what's down there?

Akiyama: [big smile with two thumbs up] Sure do! [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [pleased expression] I've already been down there. As a Super High-school Level Ghost Enthusiast, I can't leave a single square inch of a mysterious building unexplored, you know?

**Akiyama-san crouched low to the floor and pressed down on one of the floorboards right next to the trap door. Like in an old mystery movie, the trap door swung open at that, opening up to about a ninety degree angle before stopping.**

Tatane: Well that was futuristic-like.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Not really, it's just spring-loaded.

**...It's still cool.**

**But anyway, there was an old-looking stairwell leading down under the floor. Akiyama-san started down the stairs and motioned for me to follow, so I did. At the bottom was a small, circular room with the walls and floor made entirely of stone. There were rounded shelves lining the walls with unique and mythological-looking items on them.**

**I picked up a small wooden box that was painted gold and wiped dust off it. But just as I was about to open it--**

Akiyama: [worried expression] Don't open that!

Tatane: What?? Why?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] It could be housing a wraith of some kind, and I have no way of knowing if it's hostile or not. Just be careful not to open it, alright?

Tatane: I seriously don't think there's a ghost in this tiny little box.

**Saying that, I went ahead and opened the box...and observed a distinct lack of any ghostly hostility emanating from it. Akiyama-san gasped really loudly, though, so I would call that frightening.**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] ...Okay, you got lucky with that one, but would you please be careful? I don't mean to be rude, but it's a _really_ bad idea to disregard the nature of spirits in a place like this.

Tatane: I appreciate your concern, Akiyama-san, but I don't think anything is going to happen to me.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Eh...

**I went to pick up another thing that interested me, a vial of some dark blue liquid. I'm not sure what theological significance it had, but it looked pretty cool. Maybe it was some kind of ink? I'm sure you could probably write or draw with it, anyway. Regardless of what it was, I liked it--the exact moment I actually took hold of it, though...**

*CRASH!*

**There was a loud crashing sound from upstairs. It wasn't a sound of something breaking, just of something really heavy coming down hard on the floor above us.**

**...Yeah, I think I'm just going to put this back where I found it. Not because I believe in ghosts, by the way. That's not it.**

Akiyama: [worried expression] Think maybe we should go see what that was?

Tatane: Yeah, let's do that.

**So Akiyama-san and I ran back up the stairs to the ground floor of the church. Just next to the altar, Chikaru-san stood staring at the floor, looking embarrassed.**

Chikaru: [looks up] [bites nail] Oh, uh, hi guys...

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I kind of, uh...knocked over the thing...

**I walked over to where Chikaru-san was standing and realized that "the thing" was the donation tray. But it wasn't a huge inconvenience that she knocked it over; there wasn't any money in it that might spill on the floor, and the tray itself was still intact.**

Tatane: That's okay, Chikaru-san, accidents happen.

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Yeah, but, uh... I mean, uh, this was a really...uh, a really _harebrained_ accident... [lowers head] I mean, I guess that makes sense...for, uh... Uh, for someone as average as me...

Tatane: No, it's not necessarily harebrained. I mean, everyone has clumsy moments, right, Akiyama-san--?

Tatane: ...Okay, well, Akiyama-san left, but my point still stands.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Well, uh... I mean, thanks, Tatane-san. That's really...uh, kind of you to say.

Tatane: Sure thing.

**Once I was done with the church, I exited through the still-heavy double doors. At this point, the morning was fading into afternoon, so I figured I should hurry if I wanted to explore everywhere by the end of the day. The next building was an official-looking tall white establishment with automatic sliding glass doors. I walked inside and looked around, and I realized this place looked just like the police stations you see on crime shows. There were rows of desks with computers and various side doors with windows on them, as well as a printer and copying machine near the back of the room.**

**I was especially intrigued by those computers--if they have Internet access, then maybe we can contact someone...?**

Shiraishi: [reading large book] Hey, Tatane-kun.

**I stepped back a little when Shiraishi-san spoke, a little freaked out that she knew I was here. She was sitting at one of the desks and staring really intently at some big book, so I had no clue how she could see me.**

Shiraishi: [looks up] [contented smile] You look puzzled.

Tatane: Uh...a little bit, yeah.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Well, don't just stand there, come here.

**I did as she asked, walking over to the desk where she was sitting. She pointed to the screen of the computer on the desk, so I looked at it and realized the picture on the screen was a black-and-white image of the doors I had just walked through.**

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] It's a live feed. When you came in, I saw you on the screen.

Tatane: Well, that's weird, isn't it? If we have security cameras in this police station, it would be a lot easier to catch a potential culprit if a murder happened here.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Well, that's not a bad thing, is it? It means there's one less place where a murder might happen.

Tatane: I'm just surprised Monobear would give us security cameras at all. But you're right, it's a good thing.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] I'll save you the trouble of asking, by the way--none of the computers get Internet.

Tatane: Damnit, I was just about to ask that.

**Oh, well. It's not like I seriously expected that Monobear would give us such an easy way to contact the outside world.**

**Two of the others were also in this building.**

Date: [puts hands on hips with excited expression] Hey, Tatane, guess what!!

Tatane: Whoa! You're happy about something, I assume?

Date: [bright expression] I sure as fuck am!! Guess what the fuck we got!

Tatane: What do you mean, "what we got?"

Date: [bright expression] We got a fuckin' _car!!_ [pounds palm with fist] A goddamn fuckin' _car, man!_

Tatane: A...car? Like, that you drive? You mean Monobear let us have something like that?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Okay well, technically it's a golf cart. [puts hands on hips with excited expression] But that's close e-fuckin'-nough!! We got ourselves a _workin' fuckin' automobile!!_

Tatane: And where exactly is this golf cart?

Date: [bright expression] Right up next to this building! It's right outside, and as soon as Eri-san's done in here we're gonna try it the fuck out!!

**She's this excited about a golf cart...? I mean, I guess for a Super High-school Level Drag Racer, anything even resembling a car is good when she hasn't seen one in days, but...really, a golf cart?**

Toda: [blank expression] Hey, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Oh hey, Toda-san. What's up?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I just wanted your opinion.

Tatane: My opinion? ...On what?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] What do you think of Community 1? As opposed to the Central Community, I mean.

Tatane: Well...it's a lot nicer a place. Not that the Central Community is bad, but this place seems like it's been maintained better.

Toda: [nods subtly] I thought the same thing. [narrows eyes with slight frown] And that's what confuses me. If Monobear can make Community 1 look like a nice place, why couldn't he do the same in the Central Community?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It's like making the pants of a suit out of cotton and the shirt out of silk... [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] if that makes sense.

**I don't really know about the cotton/silk simile, but I get what she's saying. I wonder if Monobear has a specific purpose for doing it this way.**

Tatane: Hey, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [looks up] [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] What do you need?

Tatane: I was just wondering what that book you're looking through is.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Oh, this? It's a big book of old police reports. [folds arms with slight smile] It's pretty interesting, actually.

Tatane: Could I maybe have a look? I figure it might be good to know police procedures and stuff like that.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Police procedures, you say? Not so you can copy a murder technique from it, I hope.

Tatane: Wh-what?? Of course not!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Well, you don't have to yell! [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Anyway, if you're going to look at this, I should warn you that some of the pictures are pretty graphic, 'kay? So if you're not very good with that...

Tatane: I investigated a _real-life_ dead body last night, do you really think I can't handle graphic pictures?

Shiraishi: [surprised expression] Oh, right!

**Shiraishi-san moved the book a little to the right on the desk so I could see it too. She was right, some of the pictures were of bloody corpses, and I flinched back a little--but it wasn't anything worse than...well, worse than Suzuki-san.**

**Of course, thinking on it now, Suzuki-san's body never actually _was_ bloody, because that was cherry juice, but I hadn't known that at the time. I still shuddered a little bit to think about it, though...**

Shiraishi: [points] This guy was killed by being run over by a sports car.

Tatane: He was run over? Then why is it listed as a homicide? Wouldn't it just be a car accident?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Yeah, except the forensic report showed he was run over like ten times.

Tatane: Ten times...?! What the hell?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] To think that someone could hate another person that much... [yelling into megaphone] Tatane-kun, you don't hate anyone here that much, do you?

Tatane: N-no! Why are you asking me that??

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] You just never know...

Shiraishi: [points] Oh, this one is interesting.

Tatane: A serial killer?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Apparently, this killer...tortures their victims until they die of shock, and then writes "I got what I deserved" at the crime scene in all capital letters. [shudders] That's really something.

Tatane: What is "I got what I deserved" supposed to mean?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] What does it sound like? They obviously think they're doing the right thing by killing people who they think deserve it.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] People who think they can pass judgment on others like that... [irritable expression] I can't stand people like that!

**Shiraishi-san has a strong sense of justice... That's pretty admirable.**

**There was no one else in the police station, so I headed out and went east again until I got to the eastern end of the community--the electrified fence closed off here, and there was also another important-looking building in this area. It had an old-fashioned appearance to it, and as I walked in the doors I was struck by the smell of really old paper.**

**It was a library, and a pretty big one at that. It was divided into two separate floors, and I think it had more books in it than I had ever seen in my life combined. The shelves were arranged into sections labeled with characters I didn't totally recognize.**

**Somebody was kneeling in front of one of the shelves, carefully studying the books there.**

Tatane: Oh hey, Waldfogel-kun. What are you up to?

Sam: [looks up] [blank expression] I am trying to locate books that might be considered rare. [dismissive expression] I do not imagine it is something you would understand.

Tatane: Well, I know what rare books are, yeah. I know they're worth a lot more.

Sam: [pushes glasses up] Well, yes, that is the idea. [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] But I have not had much _Glück_  so far. Luck, I mean. All of the books in this library are relatively new, and even the older ones are incredibly commonplace.

Sam: [curious expression] Which is odd, when you think about it, because the library itself is of a clearly older style of _Architektur._

Tatane: Yeah, add that to the list of things about this city that don't make sense. Monobear sure has some weird tastes.

Sam: [curious expression] There is one thing about this library that impresses me--the style of the characters used to label the different sections.

Tatane: How so?

Sam: [folds arms] They are labeled with Latin letters, which I understand far better than Japanese.

**Well, that explains why I couldn't quite read what the section labels said. I don't do a lot of reading Latin text. Waldfogel-kun went on explaining, using the shelf next to us as an example.**

Sam: [points] If you can notice, the sections are labeled first with the floor number--either "1" or "2." Then a section letter is listed--in this case, "J." And the books themselves are labeled with Roman numerals--"I," "II," and so on.

Sam: [holding up book] So the book I am holding, for example, is labeled as "1-J, VII." [folds arms] It is an efficient naming system, in my opinion.

Tatane: If you say so. If they're using Latin letters, _I'll_ probably just have to navigate this place blindly if I ever come again.

Sam: [dismissive expression] Yes, well, not to snub you or anything, Len, but I will be getting back to these books now. [blank expression] ..... [holds up index finger in realization] Tatane, that is.

**Saying that, Waldfogel-kun went straight back to the bookshelf. I guess not everyone is a master conversationalist.**

**Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun were sitting at a table near the middle of the library, reading a book together.**

Tatane: Hey.

Umemoto: [looks up] [snaps fingers then points index finger at Tatane] Hey, Tatane-sama! Guess what book we're reading!

Tatane: Which one?

Umemoto: [blank expression] I said "guess," did you not hear that?

Tatane: Wha...?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Umemoto-kun, p-please don't be like that...

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Oh, alright.

**Umemoto-kun picked up the book and showed me the front cover, which read, "The Killer Bee and How to Enslave It."**

**...If I had a million guesses, I wouldn't have guessed that. Not even with Umemoto-kun being a Super High-school Level Beekeeper. Just...wow.**

Tatane: That's...quite the thing.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun s-said it was about b-bees, but he d-didn't say it was a horror novel...

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Wait, you don't like it, Kyoyama-sama? [uncertain expression] You didn't say that _bee_ fore...

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] I-I didn't want to make you feel bad.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic expression] Well, that's okay though! We'll put the book away, alright?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh hey, Tatane-sama, that reminds me... Did you notice how weird the layout of this "Community 1" place is?

Tatane: Weird?

**Oh, yeah, I did notice that. When you first walk in the opening in the electric fence, you can only go to the right. That seems like a really inefficient use of space.**

Tatane: Everything is to the right of the gate, right? Is that what you mean?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Yep, that's it! [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Now, what do you think is up with that? I would think the buildings would be more evenly spread out around the gate.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] N-nothing about this place makes s-sense, really...

**If it weren't Monobear doing the designing, I would expect there to be a specific reason for the arrangement of the Community 1 buildings...but Monobear never makes any sense anyway.**

**Once I was done in the library, I left the building and noticed that the day was definitely getting on by now. I started back to the west, toward the gate leading back to the Central Community. Jinno-san was standing guard there, and I decided I may as well as talk to her since I talked to everyone else.**

Tatane: What's up, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [tired expression] I have been standing here doing nothing for much of the day now. There is not a great deal going on.

Tatane: Well...still, it's good of you to guard the gate, you know?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] ...I do not believe this committee is a good idea.

Tatane: Oh, really?

**That was sudden. But I guess Jinno-san's a pretty no-nonsense person anyway.**

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] If you would allow me to be completely honest... [folds arms with uncertain expression] I do not believe the existence of this committee will prevent any murders.

Tatane: Whoa. You don't think that's kind of cynical?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I merely wish to be realistic. [blank expression] I trust you will not inform Nakahara of my dissent.

Tatane: Oh, uh...no, I won't tell her.

Jinno: [bows slightly] Thank you, sir.

**I don't know if Jinno-san has any specific reason for thinking the committee won't help, but...even though I have reservations of my own about it, I hope she's wrong.**

**I noticed a few of my classmates were starting to trickle out of the buildings.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] There was almost nothing useful about this exploration. Not on my end, anyway. [puts hand on hip] I would say I hope the others were more useful in their own investigations... [rolls eyes] but that would be hoping a little too hard.

Tatane: Actually, I talked with everyone else, and the others found a lot of useful information.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I will determine the usefulness of the information they found when I hear it.

**Knowing Nakahara-san, I'm not sure she'll find any of it useful, even though I really think it is. Hmm.**

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] Hey dudes! Everyone explore well?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Hai! As soon as we get back to the casino, Aya-chan has _big news_ to share with everyone!

**I wonder what "big news" means. I assume from Teruya-san's disposition that it's something good, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see what it is.**

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Oh, uh, Jinno-san... I had, uh... Uh, forgotten you were...uh, standing guard...

Jinno: [blank expression] Where did you think I was?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh...I guess I don't know... [scratches neck nervously] Now I, uh, feel bad...that you had to, uh... I mean, uh, that you had to stand guard... I mean, I probably should have offered to do that...

Chikaru: [lowers head] That's, uh...probably the only way I could...uh...be useful in any way...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Jinno stood guard because she is possessed of above average strength--something you have less than none of, Chikaru. [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Besides, Jinno is on the committee, and I'd like to reserve guarding and similar tasks for committee members.

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] Oh, uh... Well, uh... Sorry, Nakahara-san...

**I feel bad for Chikaru-san, that she thinks the only way she could help would be by standing guard... I'm sure there's something she was able to find, though, and I hope that gives her more faith in herself.**

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] I tried my best but I was unable to find anything important.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Well, it's not like I expected anything different from you--

Date: _Yoohoo!!_

**Date-san's loud cry from a ways away directed all our attention to the police station, where she was driving the golf cart she mentioned earlier at top speed directly toward us. For a golf cart, it was actually pretty fast--I guess I would say around fifty kilometers per hour. Shiraishi-san was sitting next to her, holding on for dear life.**

**Just one problem--I don't think Date-san was actually looking where she was driving, and she was approaching us at a startling rate.**

Nakahara: [cups hand over mouth with worried expression] Waldfogel _look out--!_

**Of course, it was too late. Somehow, it always is with this sort of thing.**

**The golf cart collided head on with Waldfogel-kun, who looked up for just a split second before being thrown several feet through the air and hitting the ground with a thud.**

**Oh god.**

Date: [flinches back with wide eyes and slightly blue face] Holy fucking shit!!

**Date-san leaped out of the golf cart and made a mad dash for Waldfogel-kun, who lay motionless on the ground. I saw a couple of my classmates do the same thing and felt myself running up to Waldfogel-kun as well. I didn't really consciously decide to do that, though; I just did it without thinking because, oh god what if he's dead what are we even going to do...?!!**

Nakahara: [alarmed expression with wide-open eyes] Waldfogel, answer me. Are you alright??

**Nakahara-san grabbed Waldfogel-kun by the shoulders and shook him slightly, giving the rest of us a nice view of his face, which now had a couple of bruises on it.**

**Except that wasn't even close to the weirdest thing about Waldfogel-kun right now.**

Sam: [disdainful frown] Good god, what is the matter with you?

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] ...What.

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] Would you please let go of me? You are wrinkling my _Jacke,_ and I had just had it pressed before we got to this place.

**Nakahara-san blinked once and then released her grip on Waldfogel-kun. Waldfogel-kun himself then got on his feet...like nothing had happened. What the hell...??**

Akiyama: [stunned expression] W-Waldfogel-kun...! Aren't you hurt??

Umemoto: [worried expression] Yeah, you were just hit by a car, did you not _notice_ that?!

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] Yes, well, that _was_ rather inconvenient...though I do not know why you all are making this big deal out of it.

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Inconvenient. You describe being thrown through the air by a high-speed vehicle as "inconvenient."

Tatane: Waldfogel-kun...!

**I...I don't even know what to say to that. He was just hit by a car...! How is he so okay right now?? I mean, it's a good thing, I guess, because he's not hurt, but still...!**

Date: [stunned expression] Waldfogel, I... What the fuckin' god?!!

Nakahara: [sideways look] Oh yes, how good of you to make yourself known again, Date. [points angrily at Date] What is the _matter_ with you?? Are you blind?? Do you need glasses or are you just an idiot?!

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] No, I just...! I didn't fuckin' see him, I'm sorry!!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Well, why didn't you? Are you completely incapable of driving like a normal human being? Is being a drag racer _that_ different from actual driving??

Date: [clenches fists and trembles slightly] I fuckin' _said_ I'm sorry!! I didn't fuckin' mean to hit him!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] ..... [sideways look] You are banned from using the golf cart.

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] Fuck the what??!

Nakahara: [points critically at Date] _Banned._ From using the golf cart.

**Jeez, I don't know whose side to take here. I mean, Nakahara-san is being pretty harsh, and besides, Waldfogel-kun is clearly fine...but at the same time, it was Date-san's recklessness that made this happen.**

Shiraishi: [scowls] Nakahara-san, you need to lay the hell off!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] I'm sorry you feel that way, but Date's still not using the cart.

Shiraishi: [scowls] .....

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Wow, ha ha...! The atmosphere sure got really tense, huh? [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Hey guys, do you think maybe we should head back to the kajino instead of being all sad and mopey?

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Well, um...as long as Waldfogel-kun is really alright...

Sam: [disdainful frown] I already told you all, I am fine.

Sam: [epiphany-like expression] Oh, I just thought of something, by the way. [folds arms] So far, it is...that you have all called me "Waldfogel" since we arrived. I would like to tell you that you can just call me Sam. If you want, anyway.

Toda: [surprised expression] You want us to call you Sam? What prompted this change?

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] ...It is what Kaede called me all throughout last evening. It sounded nicer to me.

**...Oh, wait a second. I remember what he's talking about.**

 

[[flashback]]

Kanno: [brings both palms together with simpering smile] Never fear, Waldfogel-kun!~ [hunches shoulders with cute shy expression] Or--well, I was wondering, might I call you "Sam-kun" instead?~ Would that be alright with you?~

Sam: [pulls at collar of hoodie with surprised expression] ..... [adjusts glasses] Eh, do whatever you want.

Kanno: [side ways look with grin and raised eyebrow] Well, in that case--never fear, Sam-kun!~

[[end flashback]]

 

**Kanno-kun kept calling him that, too--even during the trial. I guess...I guess Waldfogel-kun wants to honor that?**

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Well, if you'd like us to call you Sam, then you're Sam.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Well, that's kind of a relief! Saying "Waldfogel-sama" every single time was getting kind of taxing.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Umemoto-kun, th-that's not really...s-something you say...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Alright, are we done with this? It's like Teruya said, we should get back to the club and casino before it's officially dark out.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Hey, Ryo-chan agreed with me!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Don't get used to that.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] .....

**Nakahara-san was right, though--the sun was definitely starting to set by now. The days really go by pretty fast here, don't they...**

**So the fourteen of us headed back through the opening in the fence and returned to the club and casino to share our findings. I couldn't help sparing glances at Sam-kun, though, just to make sure he was walking okay--but somehow he looked completely fine, save for a couple bruises and minor cuts. That's...just really weird, but okay.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] So, who thinks they weren't completely useless today?

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] We have a church here.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] And?

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] I don't know. It's a church. It's cool, I think.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I think you misunderstood the question, Akiyama--the objective is _not_ to be useless.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Okay, sorry. It has a basement, if you think that's interesting.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] A basement? Describe it.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Well, there's a trap door and a set of stairs leading down to it. But there's not much down there, just some shelves with religious artifacts.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Anything dangerous?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Nothing more dangerous than a glass bottle.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] ..... [head raised, staring upward] Thank you, Akiyama. As it turns out, you are not _quite_ as dumb as a sack of hair.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Uh...okay, thank you...?

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] We have a police station, too!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Sh-Shiraishi-san...y-you don't have to y-yell... [looks to side nervously] You k-kind of hurt my ears, sorry...

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Oh! Kyoyama-kun, I didn't mean to, sorry! [looks from side to side nervously] I'll be more careful about that, I promise.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] The police station, Shiraishi.

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] Right, yeah. It's pretty cool! There's a big book of police reports, which could be helpful somehow, and there are security cameras you can access from the computers.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] So?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Isn't it obvious? Having security cameras means we won't have a murder at the police station!

Sam: [folds arms] The _Gefahr_  of being caught on tape should be enough to deter all but the most simple-minded of criminals.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Now why can't we have cameras like that everywhere? [holds up index finger] I mean, cameras we're actually allowed to use instead of Monobear hogging all of them.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] What if someone takes down the cameras?

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] They can't. The cameras are small and set into the wall, so they can only be adjusted using the computers.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Well, what if someone wipes the hard drive?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Using their skills as a Super High-school Level Hacker...? [blank expression] I do not believe anyone here is capable of that, Nakahara.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Um, but...well, we can't know that for sure. At least, I wouldn't...think we can.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] I think it's pretty obvious, actually. I mean, nobody here has any training for that kind of thing, and _bee_ sides, doesn't hard drive manipulation take like hours?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I agree. We're not under any threat of a potential culprit destroying evidence by deleting security footage.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Well, I just... [wraps arms around self and hangs head] Sorry, I just wanted to be helpful...

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Don't worry, Aki-chan, you're always helpful!

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] I don't suppose anyone found a method of escaping the city.

**We were all silent at that. I didn't like to think about it, but it was true: even though we found some interesting things in Community 1, there wasn't a way out there any more than there was in the Central Community.**

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Well, maybe Aya-chan didn't find an escape route... [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] but she did find something else amazing!

Tatane: Teruya-san, is this the "big news" you were talking about earlier?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] It sure is, Len-chan! Can everyone please listen to Aya-chan for a sec?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Hmm? Funny, anime chick doesn't speak up a lot! [rubs wrists with slight frown] I mean, you're loud as fuck most of the time, but you don't try to get our attention, is what I mean.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, Yoshi-chan, you're so cute... I mean, it's not that big a deal, is it?

Nakahara: [points critically at Teruya] Speak, Teruya, before I lose my patience.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Kakujitsuna koto, Ryo-chan! See, Aya-chan found some really top-notch sewing stuff in the department store, right?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Sewing stuff? Interesting.

Hoshino: [small smile] They have art stuff too! [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] It's a really cool place.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Thank you, Hoshino, for that incredibly irrelevant and purposeless interruption.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] ...Um...

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Nakahara-san, please don't belittle Hoshino-kun's interests! You wouldn't want us making fun of your interest in legal matters, would you?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] ...Shiraishi-san, um.

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Oh, damn, I did it again!

Umemoto: [points critically at Shiraishi] Yeah, can you cool it with that megaphone? It's really unnecessary, and it's making Kyoyama-sama uncomfortable!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Okay, I'm officially losing my patience. Teruya?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Right! Right, you see, I found sewing stuff, and I thought hey! We should all do a thing!

Umemoto: [blank expression] A thing.

Tatane: Erm...Teruya-san, were we supposed to know what that meant?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Maybe an explanation of what "thing" you mean, Teruya-san?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] I'm glad you asked! Hika-chan, Nobo-chan, hold on to your hats--everyone else, hold on to your something elses, because we're gonna have an ultra kawaii costume party tomorrow night!

**We all went completely quiet when Teruya-san said that. I...really, I don't know what to say. A costume party? Seriously?**

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] Are you kidding?

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Teruya-san...a party? Are you sure about that?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Um, is Aya-chan missing something? 'Cause she feels like she's missing something.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh, Teruya-san... Uh... You know, uh, last night we had a, uh...party... And, uh, well...uh, Suzuki-san and Kanno-san...you know...

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] But, uh, someone like me, uh...probably...uh, shouldn't be telling you what to do... [lowers head] Uh, sorry...Teruya-san...

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Well, it's like Chikaru-san said...isn't it? How do we know there wouldn't be...well, another murder, right? [holds up drawing pad like a shield] We could never really be sure...!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Well yeah, but don't you think last night was an isolated incident? [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] There's no way we'd have another murder just because we had another party, you know?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Have you really thought this through, Teruya-san? After last night, it certainly has to be a risk.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] And it's a risk we're not going to take. Sorry to dash your ridiculous dreams, Teruya, but we are _not_ having a party, costume or otherwise.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] But Ryo-channnn!

Nakahara: [points critically at Teruya] No.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] But Ryo-channnnnnnn!

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] You're going to keep whining until I say yes.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] That's the idea!

Sam: [curious expression] Surely a party cannot be such a terrible idea.

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] That is, there is nowhere to go but up.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Unless we _do_ have another murder.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] B-but, Umemoto-kun...! Um, you d-don't _really_ th-think we will...do you?

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Well, it's better to expect one and not have it, than to have one and not expect it, don't you think?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I don't mean to be rude, Umemoto-kun, but that's an awfully dark way of thinking...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Okay, since we seem more or less evenly divided on the subject of the party, and because I'm not willing to hear any more of Teruya's insufferable drivel on the matter, I'm going to put it to a vote in the committee.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] You're letting your committee decide? I thought _your_ decision was all-powerful.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Don't question my judgment, Toda. [rolls eyes] And anyway, I can't really make my own decision with Teruya whining relentlessly about it, can I?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Anyway, in her capacity as a committee member, Teruya is clearly for the party.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] I sure am, Ryo-chan!

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] So, Jinno and Tatane? Decide.

Jinno: [blank expression] I honestly do not have much of an opinion on this party one way or another. [thoughtful expression] But, if pressed, I suppose I am against it.

Teruya: [slight pout] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, Kami-chan!

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Alright, that's one for and one against. Tatane?

**Oh, nice. Make me be the deciding vote. I looked for a moment between Teruya-san and Jinno-san, and from what I could tell, Jinno-san cared a great deal less what I decided, so...**

Tatane: Let's...let's have a party, I guess.

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Yay!! Thank you, Len-chan, you're the absolute besuto!

Tatane: Uh, sure, yeah. I mean, you're welcome.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Now don't celebrate just yet, Teruya. I'd still like to know where and what time you plan to have this party.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Well, it can't be here at the casino, 'cause, you know.

**Yeah, we knew. There was no way we could have another party at the club and casino after last night...**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] So, Aya-chan was thinking the toshokan in Community 1! It's big and spacious, ne?

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Um...the l-library, you mean? I guess it would be the b-best place...

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Kyoyama-sama and I looked around the library during our explorations, and yeah, it would probably work fine as a party place!

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] As for when, how about 10 pm after Monobear's announcement? That would give it a sugoi night-time party feel!

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh... I guess that would work...uh, as long as we're not, uh, too... [bites nail] I mean, uh, as long as we're not too tired.

Sam: [disdainful frown] I should imagine we would not be more fatigued by staying up late tomorrow night than we were last evening.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Well yeah, but there _was_ a murder last night, remember?? I mean, that's not somethin' you get tired for!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Are we seriously spending our time discussing this? Ten o'clock tomorrow night will be acceptable.

Toda: [contented expression] Then we'll have a costume party. It actually sounds like a nice idea. It'll be a way for us to raise our spirits... [deep thought] even despite what happened last night.

Date: [puts hands on hips with excited expression] Awesome!! This is exactly the fuck what we need to get pumped again!!

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Well, I'll certainly look forward to it! [scribbles in notepad] I can't wait to study the effects the added element of costumes at the party might have on everyone's social interactions!

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh right! Tomi-chan, that reminds me--you'll be okay with dropping everything and helping me make costumes for everyone by tomorrow night, right?

Toda: [blank expression] Pardon?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Thanks, Tomi-chan, you're the cutest!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I feel like I was just roped into this without my consent... [shrugs with slight smile] but sure, I guess I can spare the time.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Okay, now that we've got that settled... [furrows eyebrows] It's getting late. I think we accomplished some vaguely useful things today, so let's try to keep up that momentum tomorrow.

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] Yeah, that sounds like a good plan!

Hoshino: [small smile] Yeah, cool... I'll try to help out however I can.

**I'm glad to see my classmates feel good about our situation now... I agree with them, too--as long as we have hope, we should be able to _somehow_ improve our chances of surviving this.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I wasn't actually asking for your opinions, but thanks anyway or something. [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] But forgetting about that, I'd like everyone to get some rest. We can only contribute usefully to trying to escape this city if our senses are sharp.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] That goes especially for the committee members, is that clear? The three of you need to be on top of things.

Jinno: [blank expression] Very well.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] I'll be sure to sleep extra hard, ha ha!

Tatane: Sure thing, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Alright, then. In that case, I move to adjourn this meeting.

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] "Adjourn?" These are not _Gericht_  proceedings, Ryo. [folds arms] Er...Nakahara, I mean.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Whatever. Just go to sleep, everyone.

**So we all left the club and casino and started for the condos. By this point, it really was late, which surprised me--I didn't expect the day to pass so quickly. I guess it's okay, though; as long as we don't have any more of what happened last night, the days can go as quickly as they want.**

**I walked a little slowly, and by the time I got to the condo complex, almost all of my classmates had made it into their condos already. One person remained outside, though...**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] What do you think, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: What do I...what do you mean? Can you be a little more specific?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] ...Sure. I mean...what do you think about what happened today?

Tatane: Today? Well, I think Nakahara-san was right. Our investigation of Community 1 was pretty interesting, I think.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] ...Right, the explorations. [looks upward pensively] Yeah, you're right. Today was successful in that respect.

Tatane: Um...I'm sorry, am I missing something here?

Toda: [blank expression] What do you mean?

Tatane: The way you answered...it seems like what I said wasn't the answer you were looking for.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] No, it was fine. You're right, it was a productive day. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Well then, good night, Tatane-kun. [leaves]

Tatane: Wait, I--

**Toda-san left without another word, leaving me very confused. What did she mean, "What do you think?" Somehow, I really feel like I gave the wrong response, but what else would she have been talking about?**

Tatane: Toda-san...?

**Eh... Sometimes I think I understand my classmates, but other times I'm not as sure.**

**Regardless, I headed into my condo and prepared to go to sleep. It's a weird feeling, going to sleep at the end of an actually good day. A weird feeling...but also a really pleasant one.**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 10 pm. "Night Time" begins now.

Monobear: Please rest peacefully, everyone. I wish you all pleasant dreams...

 

**And there's the announcement. I guess it's official--I should get to sleep so I can be rested tomorrow morning.**

**Even though Suzuki-san and Kanno-kun are gone, and even though I still haven't totally gotten over that...I don't know, I just feel like things are a lot simpler today. There's no opportunity for us to make any wrong moves as we go forward, and knowing that makes me feel a lot better now than I did this time last night. Now all I have to do is sleep, like Nakahara-san ordered.**

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: Alright, I realize I don't tell a lot of actual jokes here.

Monobear: So tonight, I would like to tell you the single greatest joke I've ever heard.

Monobear: Okay, it goes like this:

Monobear: A gorilla walks into a bar and sees his friend who's also a gorilla.

Monobear: And the first gorilla says to the second, he says, "Where did you get here from?"

Monobear: And the second gorilla tells him he just got off work at his boring, day-in-day-out dead-end meaningless office job.

Monobear: And so the first gorilla realizes what a sad, despairing life his friend has...

Monobear: And kills him!

Monobear: ...Why aren't you all laughing? That one kills at the conventions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be two periods of Free Time. There will be five Free Time periods total this chapter, and the first two have already been decided, so if you have three more characters you'd like to see events from, feel free to comment with your suggestions, as well as any comments/predictions you may have.
> 
> Also, *please* tell me if the Monobear Theater at the end of this update was already used in one of the actual games--for some reason I really feel like it was but I couldn't find it in either DR or SDR2 so I used it. Anyway, thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 2: O God of Despair, Can You Hear My Pain? (Ab)normal Days, Part 2

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**...I still hadn't totally gotten accustomed to hearing that terrible voice waking me up every day. In fact, it bothered me just a little more every day. But despite that, I got up out of bed and left my condo to meet the others at the club and casino, just like usual.**

**And just like usual, I saw a couple of my classmates hanging by the theater.**

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh...uh, good morning, Tatane-san.

Tatane: Morning, Chikaru-san. You seem in good spirits today.

Chikaru: [slight blush] I, uh... I mean, uh, I guess I am. I just, uh... Well, for some reason, uh, I feel like it's going to be... Uh, I feel like it's going to be a good day. [scratches neck nervously] You know, uh...considering.

Tatane: Well, that's always good! I hope you're right about that, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [half smile] Yeah, uh, me too... Anyway, uh...hey.

**That's a nice thing to see first thing in the morning. Someone saying it's going to be a good day, even in our situation...I think that in itself makes the day better.**

Sam: [pushes glasses up] I hope Ryo has something actually _lohnend_  planned for this breakfast meeting. It was already quite an inconvenience for my schedule to attend yesterday morning.

**I...I still don't get how Sam-kun can possibly have a "schedule" in this city, but I'm not going to question it.**

Tatane: Well, it's nice to see you show up for breakfast again, Sam-kun.

Sam: [disdainful frown] I do not doubt that.

Tatane: Also...are you still feeling alright, Sam-kun? I mean...after what happened yesterday?

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] Is there a time in the future when everyone will stop talking of this? I have said many times, I am fine.

Tatane: Right, it's just...I'm surprised you're so okay. I mean, that was a violent accident.

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] .....

Tatane: Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're not too hurt, it's just surprising.

Sam: [dismissive expression] I am going to _Frühstück_  now. [leaves]

**That was sudden. I hope I didn't insult him, but I admit that was a weird thing for me to talk about...**

**With nobody else around to talk to, I made my way up the street to the club and casino and walked inside.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Tatane. You're slightly less late today than you were yesterday, but not by much.

**This again...?**

Tatane: Sorry, Nakahara-san...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] As a member of the committee, you need to make it a point to arrive as early as possible. Jinno and Teruya, as you can see, are already here.

**I looked around and saw that Jinno-san and Teruya-san were stationed at one of the fancy tables. They looked at us when Nakahara-san mentioned their names.**

Jinno: [tired expression] Please do not drag us into this.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Yeah, Ryo-chan, you don't have to be a daunā! Isn't it okay if Len-chan's just a couple minutes late? [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] I mean, nobody's gonna be killed in just a couple minutes, nya?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] The earthquake on the night of Suzuki's death lasted less than a half a minute, and that was more than enough time for Suzuki to die. [annoyed expression] Then, wouldn't you concede that time is precious in this situation?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Nakahara-san, that's not such a fair comparison...

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I'm sorry, was I speaking to you? No, I wasn't.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] What, so I can't submit my opinion?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] J-just forget about it, Umemoto-kun. It's n-no use a-arguing with her...

Nakahara: [slightly smug] Good to know _somebody_ understands that.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] .....

**I know it's rude to think this, but I really don't like how Nakahara-san has been treating some of us. Even though she's a good leader in some ways, I still wish she would be a little less aggressive...**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Is everyone here?

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] Everyone who can be.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Sam-kun, if you mean to say that Suzuki-san and Kanno-kun can't be here, I think you're wrong. [scratches head] All things considered, they're probably here in spirit, you know?

Sam: [disdainful frown] You will excuse me, but I do not buy into such _Torheit._

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I don't mean to say you _have_ to believe it, Sam-kun, I'm just saying you might open your mind to the possibility.

Sam: [dismissive expression] Whatever you say.

Tatane: Well, anyway, I think you're right, Toda-san. All fourteen of us are here, right?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] I don't know why there needed to be a prolonged discussion on that simple calculation, but yes, everyone's here.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Anyway, there aren't any serious announcements to be made today, so all I really have to say is for everyone to put forth their best effort in finding a means of escape, more about our situation, etcetera etcetera.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] That's absolutely right! High spirits, everyone, and we'll find new information in no time!

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Hey, Eri-san...er, mind putting away the megaphone? I can't deal with it today.

Shiraishi: [surprised expression] Date-san...? That's the first time _you've_ complained about my megaphone... [narrows eyes] Is something wrong?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Nah, it's fine...

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Well, clearly it's not fine! [palm facing upward] What's wrong, Date-san? You seem a bit low-key today.

**I noticed that, too. Usually Date-san is pretty loud and expressive about everything, but right now she's pretty mellow.**

Tatane: Shiraishi-san is right, Date-san. You're a lot quieter than usual today--are you alright?

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] I told you, I'm fuckin' fine.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Ah, but Date-san, it's not healthy to keep one's thoughts bottled up! It causes repressed hostility, and...well, I don't need to tell you how dangerous hostility can be in our situation. [clutching notepad with pen poised] We earnestly request that you tell us what's on your mind, Date-san.

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] I do not request that.

Nakahara: [points critically at Sam] Stop talking. [puts hand on hip] Date, just tell us and get it over with.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Well _fuck,_ if you're gonna make such a big goddamn deal out of it... [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] Eh...my head hurts.

**We all took a moment to process that. I...honestly wasn't sure what I should say. I guess that _is_ a reason to not want a lot of loud noises, and it's not fun having a headache, sure... But with the rest of us having made such a big deal about it, I kind of expected something more pressing.**

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] You'll survive. [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Get some aspirin from the convenience store and try to stay out of the sun until the brightness no longer bothers you.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yeah, don't worry, Yoshi-chan! You'll be okay in no time, I'm sure!

Akiyama: [scratches head] Still, Date-san, I'm sorry to hear your head hurts.

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] You assholes really don't get it, do you??

Umemoto: [points critically at Date] Hey, what the hell's that supposed to mean?

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Date-san, I...I'm sorry, but I don't know why you're so mad...! Sorry...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Would you like to elaborate on that outburst, Date?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Jesus, you're really gonna make me spell it the fuck out, huh?

Shiraishi: [restless expression] Date-san, what's wrong?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Yes, Date-san, if something is troubling you, we'd like to know the full of it.

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] Look, it's just...my head still hurts from the second morning we were here.

**The second morning...? What happened on the second--**

**Oh. Oh my god.**

Tatane: Date-san...! Date-san, you don't mean from when I...!!

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Whacked me upside the head with your fuckin' door?? Yeah, that'd be it.

**Shit. Shit, that can't be right, can it?! I mean, why would she still be hurting from when that happened? I had completely forgotten about that, but...but if Date-san's still in pain, even after all this time...!**

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] Your head still hurts...from when _that_ happened?? Date-san, are you sure?

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Yeah I'm fuckin' sure!! I'm not a goddamn fuckin' moron...!

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Oh...oh...!

Sam: [troubled expression] But that incident occurred four _Tage_ ago now, did it not?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with terrified expression] But...but what does that mean...?!

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] It would be reasonable for Date to experience an ache in the afflicted area of her head for a few hours afterward, but not a few days.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] S-so...what does it m-mean that Date-san _does_ have a h-headache after a few d-d-days...?

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] ...It is not good news.

Tatane: J-Jinno-san, what do you mean?? You're not saying...?!

Nakahara: [slightly wide eyes and troubled frown] Tatane, calm down.

Tatane: Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down??

**Seriously, how am I?? Jinno-san's already proven she knows about biology and how the body works and stuff like that...so, if she's saying what I think she is...!!**

Tatane: Jinno-san, what do mean "it's not good news?"

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] ...I should not say while you are in so frantic a state, Tatane.

Akiyama: [worried expression] I think I know what that means...!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Jinno-san, whatever you're trying to tell us, it's probably not true. [holds hands close to heart with worried expression] I mean...it can't be true, isn't that right? It would just be so senseless...

Umemoto: [worried expression] Senseless...you mean Date-sama's death, don't you?

Tatane: D-death...!

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] U-Umemoto-kun...! H-how can you even say it...!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Yes, Umemoto-kun, please don't speak of such things! You're only tempting fate by saying it out loud...

Umemoto: [tugs on ascot] [worried expression] Well, _somebody_ has to say it, don't they?? We all know what Jinno-sama's talking about, so what's skirting around it going to do to help?

**I know what Umemoto-kun means, but...still, it was so much more horrible to hear it out loud. I mean, just thinking about it... "Date-san's death." And we would all know...**

**We would all know exactly who caused it!**

**I felt like screaming, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything, and when I really thought about it, I knew this shouldn't be about me. It's about Date-san, right? Because...because she's the one who might die... But even so...!**

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [slight tears in eyes] Oh...oh, this can't be happening!

Teruya: [holds paw-hands close to cheeks with worried expression] You don't think Yoshi-chan could actually shinu, do you? [wrings hands with nervous grin] I mean, that couldn't happen to someone like her, ha ha...

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] But what can we do? I mean, there's only so much a bunch of high school students with no medical training can do to stop death by head trauma.

Chikaru: [bites nail] But, uh...uh, if Date-san _does_ die... Then, uh... [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I mean, T-Tatane-san, uh...

**No... Noooo, Chikaru-san don't say it, please nobody say it...!**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows with worried expression] Since it was Tatane who struck Date with the door... [uncomfortable expression] Then, he would be held responsible...

Tatane: No...

**My voice came out as a pathetic whisper, but I didn't have the strength right now to speak any more loudly. How can this happen...? I'm not a bad person, I've never wanted to kill anyone...and yet, if Date-san dies...!**

Toda: [clicks fingernails together with worried expression] It can't be true. Monobear wouldn't...

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] Sure I would! Upupu...

**By this point, I had gotten used to Monobear appearing out of nowhere, but this time was different. This time, I was horrified to see him--not because it was surprising in any way, but because looking at him meant looking at the thing that could execute me if Date-san died--and I lost my balance and fell onto the floor.**

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Monobear...you can't do it! You can't kill Tatane-sama over something like this!

Nakahara: [points critically at Monobear] For once, Umemoto is right. You can't execute him for something he did completely by accident.

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] Hell, even I think it's the wrong fuckin' thing, and I'm the one who's gonna die!

**..."Gonna die??" She says it like it's absolutely going to happen!**

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] So...so what? You think we should just give Tatane-kun a freebie? "Since it was an accident, it doesn't count as him killing Date-san," is that it?

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Well, too bad, you bastards! That's not how the world works! If you shred an important contract "by accident," it's still shredded! If you leave a carton of milk out and let it spoil "by accident," it's still spoiled milk!

**I didn't even have to wade through Monobear's ridiculous metaphors to know what he meant. If Date-san dies, it's my fault.**

**.....**

**Fuck!**

Toda: [makes a loose fist with mild glare] Monobear, you...you wouldn't. Even you have to realize how wrong it would be to execute Tatane-kun. [stern expression] It wouldn't even be a murder, isn't that right? At best it's called manslaughter...

Monobear: [ironic blush] Manslaughter, schmanslaughter!

Sam: [curious expression] Are you trying to speak my language? I can teach you if you want.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Oh my god, please stop talking.

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] Monobear, you fuckin' asshole...! Don't I get a fuckin' say in this bullshit?? If I'm the one who dies, I should get a say...!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Think it out for yourself, Date-san! Did I give Suzuki-san a say in whether Kanno-kun was punished?

Date: [teeth bared] Suzuki was already fuckin' dead, you piece of shit!! But I'm still a-fuckin'-live for now, so can't I decide?!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Short answer? No. No, you decide nothing! So let me make this clear, right here, right now!

Monobear: [neutral expression] If Yoshi Date dies of head trauma by being struck on the head by Tatane-kun's condo door, and you bastards vote correctly to call Tatane-kun the culprit, then Tatane-kun _will_ face the consequences. No buts about it!

Monobear: [ironic blush] ...Upupu. I said "buts."

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] What are you, five?

**Still, hearing Monobear state it so plainly, so firmly... At this point, realization really started to sink in of how screwed I was. And...there wasn't anything I could do about it...!**

Jinno: [stern expression] That you would do such a thing to an innocent... I am appalled, Monobear.

Kyoyama: [trembles with miserable expression] Y-you can't execute T-Tatane-kun... He's one of the b-b-best people here...! [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] I-it's wrong, it's j-just wrong...!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Come on, guys... We can't give up hope yet, right? I mean, we don't know for sure that Yoshi-chan will...you know...

**Teruya-san's attempt at comforting us...I know it was intended well, but for me it gave off exactly the wrong impression. My life isn't about hoping Monobear won't execute me if Date-san dies, because I _know_ he will--it's about hoping with every fiber in my being that Date-san doesn't die in the first place.**

**I've never felt so alive and so close to death at the same time...**

Chikaru: [turns away] [wipes tears from eyes] Tatane-san...and, uh, Date-san... I, uh... I don't want them to die...!

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] And...and if Date-san _does_ die... [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Does that mean we have to...do that trial thing again...? [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] I can't do that again, I just can't...!

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] A-a trial...?? For Date-san's murder...?! [clutches at chest] [hangs head with shaky breathing] No...no, that's impossible...!

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] What if I just off myself?

**I gasped, and a bunch of my classmates did too. How could Date-san even say something like that?? "Off herself?" Like, kill herself?!**

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [tears streaming down face] Date-san, no...! You can't do that, how could you even _suggest_ it!

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Don't be an idiot, Date. I'm not going to have people committing suicide under my leadership.

Date: [clenches fists and trembles slightly] Well why the fuck not?! [teeth bared] [slight tears in eyes] I'm gonna die anyway, ain't I?? No sense in havin' Tatane die too...!

Monobear: [sighs happily] Oh, how special this is! To be consumed by so much despair that she would be driven to suicide... [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] That only happens like, once every _several_ Mutual Killings!

**I shocked and mortified myself by immediately thinking, "Date-san has a point." I didn't even know where that thought came from, it just suddenly came to me, and once I thought it I couldn't forget about it.**

**Knowing that Date-san committing suicide would actually be a good thing for me...that was the last of what I could take this morning. Before I even knew what I was doing, I hopped back up from the floor and ran for the door to exit the club and casino.**

**And then I kept running. After I made it outside, I just kept running, not caring it anyone followed me. Everything that had just happened...it all just swirled around in my mind, clouding my thoughts and making it difficult to decide where I was going. I guess I subconsciously decided I was going back to my condo, though, because I suddenly found myself in there, lying on my bed and curled up in the fetal position.**

**This is, without a doubt, the worst day I've had here so far. I wonder if this is how Chikaru-san felt when she first got her countdown timer, that told her she had less than a day to live. Did she feel the same way I do? This feeling that death is just around the corner, and all I can do is sit here and wait.**

**I don't know how long I lay there feeling sorry for myself, but it must have been a little while before there was a knock at my door.**

 

*knock-knock*

Tatane: ...Hello?

Toda: It's me.

**I wasn't sure I could deal with talking to anyone right now, but...I guess I have to.**

Tatane: Door's unlocked.

**Toda-san entered and stood at the doorway.**

Toda: [blank expression] ..... [raises head with vaguely playful expression] You know, Tatane-kun, it's dangerous to leave your door unlocked.

**Is she seriously trying to joke around with me right now?**

Tatane: That's funny.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] ...Hmm.

Tatane: What do you need, Toda-san?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Do you mind if I stay here and talk for a bit?

Tatane: I guess not...

**I raised myself from that pathetic curled up state and sat on one side of my bed. Toda-san closed my condo door, walked over, and sat next to me.**

Toda: [softer expression] Tatane-kun, I know you're worried.

Tatane: .....

**What did I even have to say? What was there to say now, that we didn't already talk about at the club and casino?**

Toda: [softer expression] Tatane-kun, I just want you to know that we're all here for both you and Date-san.

Tatane: Okay... But, what does that matter?

Toda: [blank expression] Hm?

Tatane: None of us know how to treat blunt force trauma...so if Date-san's going to die, there's nothing we can do, isn't that right?

Toda: [deep thought] We're going to do all we can to ensure that she doesn't die of the injury.

Tatane: But what if you can't do enough?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Do you not think we can fix this?

Tatane: I just... It's not...

**I felt my throat tighten, and before I knew it I was crying.**

Tatane: It's not fair...

Toda: [softer expression] I know it's not, Tatane-kun, and that's why we're all going to work our best to save Date-san, okay?

Tatane: ...I don't want her to die.

Toda: [nods subtly] I understand, Tatane-kun, and I promise she's not going to die.

Tatane: You...you promise?

Toda: [contented expression] Absolutely. Date-san isn't going to die, and you're not, either.

**I don't know why hearing her say that was so comforting to me. After all, how could she know that for sure? I know it was stupid of me to latch on to a promise like that, but...I wanted to trust her.**

Tatane: Thank you, Toda-san...

Toda: [softer expression] Of course, Tatane-kun.

**She pulled me into a brief hug and patted my back a couple of times before letting me go. I didn't realize how much I could use a hug right now until she gave me one, and I felt about a hundred times better afterward.**

Toda: [contented expression] And remember, Tatane-kun: I never go back on a promise once I make it.

Tatane: Thank you, Toda-san, I... I feel a lot better now.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Glad to hear it. [softer expression] Now, you should probably go out and get some fresh air. Do something to clear your head. [looks upward pensively] I would offer to spend time with you, but Teruya-san needs me making costumes all day for the party.

**Oh, right, the party... I had kind of forgotten we were doing that.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] In addition, Nakahara-san is having Jinno-san guard the gate between here and Community 1 again, so she'll be unavailable, sorry.

**Nakahara-san is still taking the committee really seriously, huh? I guess I can't blame her, after today has already been so troubling...**

Tatane: You're probably right, Toda-san. I'll go find something to do.

Toda: [contented expression] Sounds good. I'll see you at the party tonight. [leaves]

**I don't know how Toda-san managed to pacify me so easily...there's just something about her that makes people want to listen to her and believe what she says. Logically, I know there's no way to be sure Date-san won't die...and yet, with Toda-san promising me Date-san will be okay, I feel like I can believe it.**

**Anyway, I should probably do what Toda-san said and do something with my day.**

**FREE TIME START!**

**I left my condo, still wondering what I might do, and as I looked to my left I noticed Sam-kun scaling the stairs to the second floor of the complex. On a whim, I decided to follow him.**

Tatane: Hey, Sam-kun.

**He stopped just short of the top stair and turned slowly to look down at me.**

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] Do you have business with me?

 

**Should I spend time with Sam-kun?**

**Yes** / No

 

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] Very well. I suppose I can show you some of my more _einzigartig_  possessions.

**Sam-kun dragged me into his condo and started showing me a bunch of old-looking stuff. The never-ending things he dug out from various drawers and under his bed ranged from glassware to collector's cards, from music records to tons of books, and pretty much anything else a person could possibly collect.**

**And every single time he showed me something, he told me exactly how much it was worth. I stopped keeping track of the total value of what he'd shown me...I'd have to say ten minutes in.**

**I think we became closer, although I can't say for sure because all I did was look at rare things.**

Sam: [folds arms] Well, I believe that does it for the more extravagant of my collections.

Tatane: You mean...that's not all you have?

Sam: [disdainful frown] _Natürlich nicht._  I have far more I could show you, but those items are not yet as rare. [pushes glasses up] Perhaps in a few more years.

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] Anyway, if you are sufficiently impressed by the collections I have shown you, you do not have to stay if you do not want.

Tatane: Wait, what? But we haven't spent all that much time talking. We...haven't actually spent _any_ time talking, in fact. All I've done here is look at your collections of stuff.

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] Is that not enough? I imagined that was the major reason you wished to spend time with me.

**Huh...? Why would he think that?**

Tatane: Hey...Sam-kun? Can I ask you a question?

Sam: [adjusts glasses]  _Nur zu._ That is, "go ahead."

Tatane: Do you have...like, any interests at all?

Sam: [blank expression] I am interested in collecting.

Tatane: No, I know that, I mean...besides collecting. Do you have any other interests besides that?

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] ..... [blank expression] No.

Tatane: Really...? Are you sure? You don't have _anything_ else that interests you? Any hobbies?

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] .....

Tatane: Seriously, anything. I mean, you can't always have wanted to be a professional collector, can you? Was there anything that interested you before you got into collecting things?

Sam: [looks up in thought] Well... [folds arms] I suppose history interests me a little.

Tatane: History? Well, that's cool. History was actually one of my better subjects in middle school.

Sam: [adjusts glasses] Okay.

Tatane: So...what about history do you like?

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] I guess...maybe politics.

Tatane: Oh yeah? Do you have your own personal political views at all?

Sam: [blank expression] No.

**Oh my god, this is impossible.**

Tatane: Well, uh...so are there any events in history that interest you in particular?

Sam: [looks to side with distracted expression] Not that I can think of.

Tatane: Okay...then, do you have any other--

Sam: [tired expression] I am sorry, Len, but do you plan to continue this _Gespräch_ \--I mean, "conversation"--for much longer? I was quite content to end it when I was done showing you my collections.

Tatane: I...no, I guess we can stop. I'll leave if you want.

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] See you later.

**Sam-kun more or less shepherded me out of his condo and wasted no time in closing the door behind me. Just...wow. I didn't think it was possible for a person to be so uninterested in talking.**

**Honestly, I don't think I understand Sam-kun any better, and I feel like he doesn't _want_ me to.**

**Anyway, I went back to my condo and sat on my bed for a little bit. My mind drifted back to this morning, and I felt myself getting pitched about Date-san again, but I forced myself to take a few deep breaths and remember what Toda-san said. I just have to trust that Date-san will be okay.**

**She'll be okay, right? There's no way someone as strong as her would die, after all... Yeah, I just have to believe in that.**

**Still, I should probably do something else for the rest of the day to take my mind off it. Sam-kun spent so much time showing me stuff that it's just past noon now--I still have a long while in the day before the party tonight.**

**I decided maybe I'd explore Community 1 a little more. Yesterday I mostly skimmed each important-looking building briefly, but maybe now I could learn a little more about the place.** **So I made the trek from the condos to Town Hall and passed through the gate into Community 1, with Jinno-san really conspicuously taking note of the fact that I was passing by. I guess she's supposed to make sure no one goes between the communities without her knowing.**

 **After a little bit of thought, I decided to have another look at that church. It's a pretty cool building, and it seems like it would be a nice place to sit and think.** **So I headed east until I got to that tall building, walked inside those huge double doors--and immediately felt someone staring very hard at me. I looked around to see who it was and saw Shiraishi-san's pink eyes drilling into my forehead. She was sitting next to Date-san in the pews, with Date-san leaning on her shoulder.**

Tatane: Uh... Hey, Shiraishi-san.

Shiraishi: [stares intensely with set jaw] .....

**...Awesome. She hates me, doesn't she? I guess I would too, if I were in her position... It's obvious she and Date-san are close, and if I'm responsible for Date-san's death...**

**Shit, no, I can't be thinking like that. I've got to remember it's going to be okay.**

**There was one other person in the church: Akiyama-san, on their knees in front of the trap door and admiring it for some reason. I think if I'm going to spend my time with anyone in this church, I would be a lot smarter to spend it with Akiyama-san.**

Akiyama: [looks up] [tilts head to side with subtle smile] This place has a very...unique feeling, you know? It makes me wonder what sort of designing Monobear did with this city.

 

**Should I spend time with Akiyama-san?**

**Yes** / No

 

Akiyama: [surprised expression] You want to spend time with me? [tilts head to side with subtle smile] I'd be honored, Tatane-kun. I'll tell you about my findings in this church so far.

**So Akiyama-san and I sat on the floor by the trap door, and Akiyama-san talked for quite a while about the numerous potentially supernatural things they had found in the church. The list was pretty long, but each time they mentioned something, I immediately thought of a perfectly natural explanation for it. The creaky trap door, a slight draft in a specific spot in the church--Akiyama-san even suggested the donation tray Chikaru-san knocked over yesterday as being possibly influenced by some otherworldly being. I hate to be a cynic, but nothing they said really impressed me.**

**Still, I think we became closer.**

Akiyama: [folds hands over abdomen] [content expression] So, Tatane-kun? If you don't mind my asking, where exactly do you stand on paranormal phenomena?

Tatane: Where do I stand? What do you mean?

Akiyama: [scratches head] You know...what's your opinion of them?

Tatane: Well...

**I don't know how to answer. I think Akiyama-san wants me to say whether I like ghosts or not, but I can't really have an opinion on something I don't totally believe exists.**

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] So? What do you think, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Well, I guess...assuming ghosts are real, I'd have to say I'm a little scared of them.

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] A reasonable mindset. For every benevolent spirit in the world, there's an equally malevolent one somewhere else. [puts index fingertips together] Sometimes it can be difficult to know which ones to avoid...

Akiyama: [big smile with two thumbs up] But that's why you're lucky to have me! I can tell you all about how to discern the well-meaning spirits from the bad-intentioned ones, like demons.

Tatane: Oh, cool.

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Incidentally, Tatane-kun, did you know the word "demon" didn't always refer to a bad spirit? It has that connotation now, but it actually means something else in the original Greek...do you know what that is?

**I really wouldn't know about that...but I should probably try to answer their question. I can probably figure it out from how Akiyama-san phrased it--what does "demon" actually mean?**

 

Life / Evil / Divine

 

**Answer: Divine**

 

Tatane: I'm assuming it originally means something more general about supernatural things, like "divine" or something...right?

Akiyama: [big smile with two thumbs up] That's exactly right! [scratches head] But now it's become more of a general word for malevolent entities. It's important to recognize that distinction between good and bad spirits, especially for a ghost enthusiast like myself. We need to be able to identify paranormal beings we come into contact with, you see.

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] That way we have a standard way to inform other people about what entities they might find in places that are likely to be haunted, you know?

Tatane: Okay, but...are there a lot of people who take information like that seriously?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] What do you mean, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: I'm just saying, I assume it's mostly other people who are interested in ghosts and stuff who actually look up things like that.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Well, maybe. But there are other people too, like people looking for somewhere new to live, or...people trying to sell real estate, maybe.

Tatane: Still, I just figure you'd have to be pretty superstitious to care about that kind of thing.

Tatane: I mean--not "care..."

**Damnit, that's not what I should have said. Come to think of it, I haven't been very nice this entire conversation, have I?**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Okay, well...I'm sorry you feel that way, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: No, I didn't mean to say it like that. I see how this stuff is interesting, really.

Akiyama: [scratches head] You don't have to pretend to enjoy talking about this stuff for my sake, Tatane-kun. I know not a lot of people are really interested in supernatural phenomena and such.

Tatane: I'm serious, Akiyama-san, I didn't... I said that without thinking.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] It's okay, I'm used to it. You're not _required_ to be fascinated by this stuff, after all.

Akiyama: [folds hands over abdomen] [content expression] But it was really nice of you to play along, Tatane-kun. You're pretty cool to do that.

Tatane: I...okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, really.

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Don't worry about it, seriously!

**Eh...Akiyama-san may be saying it's okay, but I still feel bad. I'm actually kind of shocked at myself for acting that obviously uninterested... Hopefully I can make it up to them some other time.**

**Still, at this point, I think I can say I understand Akiyama-san just a little better.**

 

**FREE TIME END**

 

**I parted with Akiyama-san and returned to my condo in the Central Community, noticing on the way there that it had gotten pretty dark at this point. It must be just around Night Time, right?**

**As soon as I entered my condo, the intercom buzzed to life, confirming my expectations.**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 10 pm. "Night Time" begins now.

Monobear: Also, to go off subject, I can't help noticing you bastards are planning on having some sort of "party" starting right about now!

Monobear: I personally find that interesting, considering the _last_ party you had went so despair-inducingly disastrously...

Monobear: And by the same token, it's also terribly unoriginal! I mean, at least _try_ to spice things up!

Monobear: But regardless, if you bastards are going to be unoriginal about how you spend your nights in this city, then I, your humble mayor, may just have to be _equally_ unoriginal in how I rouse despair among you dear citizens! Upupupu...

Monobear: Anyway, please rest peacefully, everyone. I wish you all pleasant dreams...

 

 **What the hell is he on about now? What is he doing, criticizing us about being "unoriginal?" And what was that about how he's going to be unoriginal about "rousing despair...?"** **It may just be more of his usual nonsense, but somehow I get a bad feeling about it. Oh well, we don't really have to worry about that right now, do we? We have a party, and nothing should get in the way of us having fun there, right?**

**You know, except for the fact that I'll mostly be staring at Date-san the entire night and hoping to god that she doesn't die, but...I'm just going to forget about that for now. I can't dwell on it too much, after all.**

**Since this is a "costume party," I guess I'm supposed to have a costume that Toda-san or Teruya-san made...although neither of them ever gave me one or anything. Maybe they'll give it to me when I arrive at the party.** **As I turned around to leave my condo, however, I immediately realized I was wrong about that--they had hung it on my door instead. How they got in, I have no idea, although maybe they got help from Monobear.**

**But how they got in didn't really matter to me right now--what mattered was that the thing hanging on my door was the most atrocious outfit I had ever seen. It was pretty much _all_ pink: pink long-sleeved shirt, pink shorts, pink dress socks and pink sneakers, and a pink-and-white-striped bubble hat to top it off.**

**Seriously, what the hell is that. Did they put it in the wrong condo by accident or...?**

**I noticed a small slip of paper pinned to the costume and unpinned it to see what it said. In small, neat handwriting were the words "Tatane-kun: I'm really sorry. Toda." ** **So this was Teruya-san's idea. I don't know why I expected any different.**

**Grumbling to myself, I changed into the mass of pink fabric, taking particular care not to notice myself in the mirror once I was done. Even though I'm sure I looked hideous, the costume itself was pretty comfortable. I guess Toda-san can make even this pink nightmare feel nice when you wear it.**

**So I left my condo, trying my best not to be seen by any of my classmates, and made my way back to Community 1. Once there, I headed all the way to the eastern end of the community until I reached the library. Alright, here goes, I guess...a second attempt at having a successful party. I have to figure nothing seriously terrible will happen this time, right?**

**So, I walked inside the library and looked around to see what was going on.**

Toda: [contented expression] Good to see you, Tatane-kun--glad you could make it.

**Toda-san walked up to me, dressed in an extremely typical-looking schoolgirl outfit. I guess nothing really qualifies as a "costume" for Toda-san, though, since she wears so many different clothes all the time anyway. But leaving that aside, I had one very important question for Toda-san.**

Tatane: This was Teruya-san's idea, right?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I...I have no idea what you're talking about. [looks upward pensively] If you mean the party itself, then yes, of course it was her idea. You were there when she suggested it, after all.

Tatane: Toda-san, you know what I'm talking about.

Toda: [blank expression] ..... [sighs softly] Yeah, okay. The costume you're wearing was designed specifically by Teruya-san. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] She insisted on having you wear it. I was utterly unable to change her mind, sorry.

Tatane: I'm not pleased with this.

Toda: [sighs softly] I understand.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Hey, Len-chan! Welcome to the party!

**Teruya-san bounded toward us, wearing...literally, the same exact thing she had worn since we got here. Oh, come on!**

Tatane: Teruya-san, that's not a costume! That's the same cosplay you always wear!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] I thought it fit the theme! It _is_ unusual clothes, after all! [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Besides, if I'm going to be truly committed to the character of Mako Tsudana, I can never take off this cosplay!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Every part of Mako-chan's super kawaii rainbow outfit is important, you know! Right down to her special golden hairpin!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Which, by the way, is made of real actual gold! The cosplay hairpin, I mean. Cool, right?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] So you see why I can't possibly change out of my Mako-chan cosplay, don't you, Len-chan?

**That's just not fair. If I have to dress up in this pink thing, she shouldn't get to wear her usual clothes.**

**...I know there's no reason for me to care so much about this, but I've been on edge for most of today, so I feel justified in getting so worked up.**

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Anyway, I have to head off so I can be ready to announce the start of the party when everyone's here! See you soon, Len-chan and Tomi-chan! [leaves]

Toda: [deep thought] Don't worry, Tatane-kun, your costume isn't that embarrassing.

Tatane: Easy for you to say, yours is pretty.

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] Yes, well, so is yours.

Tatane: Ha. Ha ha.

Toda: [contented expression] Oh come on. Just try to have fun, alright?

Tatane: Sure. Sure, yeah, I'll have fun.

**Really, there's no reason for me not to. After all, passing another night without a murder would obviously trump how silly my costume looks.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Hey, Toda, who is it that just showed up?

**Nakahara-san started toward us, apparently not recognizing me from far away. But she stopped in her tracks when she got a good look at me, and...**

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Tatane...?! [trembles slightly with mouth twitching into a grin] Good god, Tatane, is that you?

**Without saying anything else, Nakahara-san did something I could never expect someone like her to do: she burst into laughter. She wasn't loud, but it was easy to notice--in only about two seconds, she garnered the attention of everyone in the library, leading everybody to stare at her, and then at me when they realized I was the thing she was laughing at. Nakahara-san herself was dressed as a cat, so her costume was definitely less embarrassing than mine.**

**I can't say it was fun just standing there with everyone's eyes on me, waiting for her to stop laughing, but soon she did. It was pretty surprising to me that Nakahara-san would ever laugh in the first place, but now that she was done, she looked just as serious as she always did.**

Nakahara: [clears throat] [puts hand on hip] Yes, well. Good that you managed to make it here without getting lost. [annoyed expression] Although, as seems to be the custom for you, you're late. Seriously, Tatane, as a commitee member, you need to be more responsible.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] If you're so concerned about Tatane-kun's being late, why don't you just take him off the committee?

Nakahara: [sideways look] Because he demonstrated something resembling intelligence at the trial for Suzuki's murder, and I need all the brainpower I can get on the committee, even with as low a caliber of intelligence as I get from you people.

Tatane: Uh...thank you?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] But regardless, I need you to be on time more often. This isn't so difficult to understand, is it?

Tatane: Well, no. Sorry, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Sorry doesn't make you more on time.

**And with that, Nakahara-san turned on her heel and strode back the way she came. I don't get what's with her always needing people to be on time...but when she keeps pestering me about it, it gets kind of irritating.**

**Anyway, the rest of our classmates who hadn't come yet soon arrived, all dressed in unique costumes that Teruya-san obviously designed.**

Sam: [adjusts glasses] I look forward to this parading of the costumes. I hear it is a very fun tradition.

Tatane: Actually, Sam-kun, I don't think we're having a costume parade. It's just a party.

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] ...There is no competition to it?

Tatane: Uh, no, sorry.

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] Then why did I show up?

**Sam-kun, who I think was dressed like some kind of foreign prince, immediately went over to the bookshelves and started looking through them like he was yesterday. I guess this library really interests him, but...only because he might find collectable books here.**

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] Hey, dudes! Let's have a ton of fun at this party, right--?

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Tatane-sama...? [snickers] Holy shit, look at you.

Tatane: I'm aware.

Umemoto: [snickers] I mean, seriously, _look at you._

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Umemoto-kun, d-don't be rude... [covers mouth with slightly amused expression] Or at least, n-not in front of T-Tatane-kun himself...

**This is going to be a long party. I'm mostly getting used to the costume, though, so, eh. Umemoto-kun, dressed as an actual honeybee, and Kyoyama-kun who I guess was supposed to be a stereotypical wizard, headed over to a table near the middle of the library that was piled with different foods. I hope none of it is poisoned like the first party... No, I'm just being paranoid.**

Akiyama: Boo!

**I jumped a little and turned to see Akiyama-san dressed like a cartoonish ghost. I guess that makes sense, for a Super High-school Level Ghost Enthusiast. In fact, around half the people I've seen so far are dressed to fit their talents...so I guess this ridiculous pink thing I'm wearing is partly because I have no idea what my talent is.**

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Hey, Tatane-kun! Are you excited?

Tatane: Oh, heh. Yeah, I guess.

Akiyama: [big smile with two thumbs up] Cool! Let's hope this party's better than the last one, right?

Tatane: I'll say. I don't know what we're going to do if something bad happens again.

**Like if someone happens to drop dead of blunt force trauma. Jeez, I just can't get that out of my mind.**

**Looking over at Date-san, who was sitting with Shiraishi-san at one of the tables and dressed in some kind of tribal costume with a mask, I could tell she still looked like she was in pain. I felt a weight in my chest at that and decided to stop looking at her.**

**Just at that moment, one of my classmates started talking:**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Hey, everyone! Since we're all here, I think it's about time we start the party, nya?

Toda: [contented expression] That sounds good to me.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Yeah, this is gonna _bee_ awesome!

Sam: [folds arms] At least it will be better than the first party we had.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] I...I hope that's true...

Shiraishi: [scowls] Yeah, you never know if somebody's going to make some completely careless mistake and screw everything up.

**Shiraishi-san stared straight at me as she said that. Of course, I knew exactly why she was directing that comment toward me, but...soon enough, it'll be okay, right? Date-san won't die, we just have to believe in that.**

Toda: [stern expression] Shiraishi-san, that was uncalled for.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] It was completely called for.

Nakahara: [points critically at Shiraishi] Stop talking. [annoyed expression] Anyway, Teruya, if you don't have anything of actual significance to say about the party, I'd like to say a few words before we begin.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Sure thing, Ryo-chan! You have the floor, ha ha!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Thank you. Now, everyone, I'd like to set a few guidelines for this party. [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] First of all, I will be taking attendance every ten minutes, for obvious reasons.

**A chill ran down my back as Nakahara-san said that. "Obvious reasons..." She was right. After all, if we didn't know at regular intervals that everyone was alive...who knows what might happen.**

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Secondly, the members of the committee will keep watch over those _not_ on the committee, as usual. Just because we're having a party doesn't mean we don't keep an eye out.

Jinno: [tired expression] Nakahara, must we really remain so heavily guarded during this party? [blank expression] Correct me if I am mistaken, but is a party not meant for its participants to have a pleasant time?

Nakahara: [points critically at Jinno] Don't question my orders, Jinno; I already mentioned yesterday that I won't hear any objections to my decisions as head of the committee. [puts hand on hip] So yes, we _will_ be on guard during this party, and that's that.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Anyway, my last guideline is probably the most obvious. If any unfortunate incident _should_ occur...then we'll be ending the party immediately.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Well, I assume so, yeah, since we'll _bee_ investigating someone's death.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Umemoto-kun...!

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] I didn't say it would necessarily be a murder, Umemoto. I said "unfortunate incident."

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] But we all know what you mean.

**There's Umemoto-kun, blunt as always... But it's not like we can pretend he doesn't have a point. After we've already had a murder, there's no way we can pretend it's something that would never happen. Still, I hope no "unfortunate incident" comes up. No...I'm _certain_ nothing will happen.**

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Yes, well...we all know no one's going to die, yes?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Yes, obviously. [annoyed expression] In fact, there's no need to even discuss the possibility.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Anyway, that's all I have to say about the party, so if everyone understands these guidelines, I say we start.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] It's 10:10 right now, so I'll be taking attendance at 10:20.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Hey, enough of all this arenji stuff! [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Let's do this thing, guys!

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] I agree. Have fun, everyone.

**So we started the second party of our stay here. Even though the atmosphere didn't feel as easy as it did at the beginning of the first party, and even though I was still a little tense about Date-san, I wanted to have a good time. That's what parties are for, right? So I decided that I would forget about everything troubling me for now. Maybe tomorrow, we'll have more stuff to deal with, but tonight we can just relax.**

**I saw Chikaru-san sitting by herself at one of the tables and went over to join her. She was dressed in a white gown and slippers with a little white circle propped up on her head, so...I guess it was an angel costume?**

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [half smile] Oh, uh...uh, hi, Tatane-san. Nice to, uh, see you.

Tatane: Mind if I sit with you?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh...not at all...

**I sat in the chair next to hers and looked around at everyone else, who all seemed to be having fun. I just hope it stays that way.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] So, uh, Tatane-san...

Tatane: Yes, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Are you, uh... I mean, uh, are you worried at all? Like, uh... [looks to side nervously] I mean, uh... Uh, about this party...?

Tatane: Not too much, no. I definitely think that after the first party, we all know how dangerous and wrong it is to try anything violent.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Uh... Well, uh, yeah, you're...uh, probably right...

Tatane: Chikaru-san? Is there something wrong? You seem upset about something.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Well, uh... I mean... It's like, uh, I'm just...not so sure...

Tatane: What do you mean?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh... Uh, I don't know if I should...uh, say it, really, but...

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] I mean, uh...what did Suzuki-san's murder... I mean, what did her murder really teach us...?

Tatane: ...I think I might know what you mean. For some people, I guess you could say all we really learned was how not to be caught like Kanno-kun was.

Tatane: I don't want to think there are people here who think that way, but...I guess you never know.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Uh...I don't want to think that, either... [lowers head] It just, uh... I don't know, uh...I guess it worries me...

Tatane: Well...I think we're going to be okay, still. And I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh... I mean, uh, would you...maybe, uh, be okay sitting with me for a bit? [looks to side with ashamed expression] I mean, uh, I don't want to be...uh, bothersome...

Tatane: You're not bothersome at all, Chikaru-san, and I'd love to sit with you.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, wow, uh... I mean, uh, really?

Tatane: Of course.

Chikaru: [half smile] Ha, uh... Uh, thank you, Tatane-san.

**So we sat there for a while, not really doing or saying much. It was nice, not having to think too hard about anything and, more to the point, not having to worry about any kind of investigation. I guess, after going through a life-or-death investigation of one of my friends' deaths, being able to relax is a lot more of a relief than I expected. And as long as I don't worry too much about Date-san, I'm sure this party is going to be pretty swell.**

**Chikaru-san must have noticed when I was thinking about Date-san, however briefly, because she suddenly spoke up.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Tatane-san, uh...you look...uh, a little... I mean, uh, you look a little tense.

Tatane: Oh no, I was just thinking about Date-san for a moment.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Right, uh... Uh, I guess that's...uh, understandable... [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] But, uh...I think, uh...that you shouldn't worry as much. I mean, uh...we all know, really, that, uh... I mean, that Date-san will be alright...

Tatane: Yeah, I know. It's just hard to forget about. Even though I'm not seriously worried anymore that she's going to die, it's still troubling, you know?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Yeah, uh...I understand how you feel.

**That's true, isn't it? When Chikaru-san had her countdown that told her she would die soon, that must have been hard to deal with. But, just like I promised her, she didn't end up dying...and that gives me hope that Date-san and I will be okay, too.**

**I just hope it's not at someone else's expense this time.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Alright, it's 10:20, everyone. When I call your name, announce your presence. Akiyama.

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Here.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Umemoto.

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] Hee-eere!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] One syllable is enough for anyone, Umemoto. [puts hand on hip] Kyoyama.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] H-here.

**Nakahara-san continued on like that, calling each person's name and getting a short, simple response from everyone. I guess that's good news--we've passed ten minutes already without anyone being hurt or anything.**

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san, do you want to get something to eat?

Chikaru: [half smile] Oh, uh...sure, yeah.

**The two of us walked over to the table in the middle with the food on it. It all looked reasonably appetizing, and more importantly, it wasn't all candy.**

Tatane: Teruya-san, this looks good. Did you make all of this?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, Len-chan, you're so kawaii! No, I didn't cook this--I can't even boil water, actually!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Tonight's party food is actually courtesy of Aki-chan! He's a totally sugoi cook, it turns out!

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Oh, well...it was nothing, really. [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] But, you know. I hope you guys like it.

**I tasted some of the food Hoshino-kun made--it was mostly fruit snacks and cooked vegetables, with a couple big cuts of meat on their own platters--and found that it was actually pretty good. I'm surprised that a Super High-school Level Arts and Crafts Boy would end up being a good chef, too, but it's pretty cool.**

**...I hope that doesn't mean Hoshino-kun is going to die soon, because the last two great cooks we had--**

**No, I have to stop comparing everything to death. All we need is to believe in ourselves and each other, and we'll get through this fine.**

**Chikaru-san tried some of the food, too, and I could instantly see her face warming up.**

Chikaru: [wide smile] Oh, wow, uh... Hoshino-san, uh... I mean, uh, this is good...!

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Hoshino] Yeah, I gotta give props to Hoshino-sama! This stuff is pretty great!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] [mumbling] Although I do feel a little weird...

Kyoyama: [confused expression] Umemoto-kun, d-did you say something j-just now?

Umemoto: [shrugs] No, not really. [uncertain expression] I feel a little weird in my stomach, is all, but that's probably just _bee_ cause I didn't eat anything else today.

Tatane: Are you sure you're okay, Umemoto-kun?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] No yeah, I'm fine!

**Suddenly, I felt someone staring at me, just like I did earlier today. I turned my head to see Shiraishi-san giving me that same intense stare, and she was standing a little ways behind me. Date-san was with her, eyeing some of the food on the table, and I realized they were trying to get food but didn't want to be very near me when they did.**

**Is it going to be like this the whole time until Date-san feels better? I hope not, but...not wanting to make Shiraishi-san any more pissed at me, I shuffled a few feet away from the food table to let them squeeze in.**

Toda: [blank expression] Hey, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Oh hi, Toda-san. What's up?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Are you doing okay?

Tatane: You mean, after this morning?

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes, that's what I mean. [softer expression] Do you feel better since we talked?

Tatane: Actually, yeah. I just...wasn't thinking clearly this morning because I was so scared. But, I think thanks to you, I'm nowhere near as worried now.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That's good to hear. [contented expression] Just remember, everything's going to be okay in the end, and nobody's going to die. We can all be sure of that.

Nakahara: Hey, Toda.

**Toda-san put up a finger to ask me to wait a moment and turned toward Nakahara-san, who stood just behind us.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Yes, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] These costumes are very well made... [puts hand on hip] Do you think it would be frivolous of me to ask you to sew a few more things?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I guess that depends on what "things" you have in mind.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] I'd like everyone else to take the committee more seriously, and I think it would benefit my credibility if we had special jackets or something.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I didn't think someone like you would care about appearances, Nakahara-san.

**She's right, it seems a little out of character.**

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] I just think it would make the committee seem more official to everyone else if we had some sort of signifying ornament. [annoyed expression] Look, if you don't want to do it, you can just say so.

Toda: [softer expression] No, I'd be happy to. [deep thought] I'll have four jackets with some kind of committee design on them ready for you by tomorrow morning, is that alright?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] That sounds satisfactory. [sideways look] Thank you, Toda, it's always nice to see you being useful.

**With that, Nakahara-san turned and strode away, looking what you might call genuinely pleased. I still find it odd that Nakahara-san would suddenly ask for something that simplistic, especially as a favor from Toda-san, but at the same time, it's nice to see that she's comfortable actually _asking_ someone for something.**

Toda: [deep thought] ..... [blank expression] I'm sorry, what were we talking about?

Tatane: You were just saying how nobody's going to die.

Toda: [nods subtly] Right. Well, I just want to be sure you feel safe going forward, okay? [contented expression] Everyone will be okay.

Tatane: Thanks, Toda-san. That makes me feel better.

**Toda-san nodded and left without saying anything else. I'm not sure she realized it, but I was being serious when I said "thanks to you" before. I'm not sure I could be as calm as I am right now if she hadn't come to comfort me this morning.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh, hey, Tatane-san?

**I turned to see Chikaru-san still standing by the food table, eating some steamed potatoes. I went over to join her again, since Shiraishi-san and Date-san seemed to have left.**

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san. Sorry, I didn't mean to ditch you--I just wanted to give Shiraishi-san and Date-san some space, because...you know.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Right, uh... I mean...uh, I get it... [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] I really, uh... I hope Date-san gets better soon...so, uh... I mean, so that Shiraishi-san gets, uh, less upset...

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Anyway, uh... I kind of, uh, wanted to ask you something...

Tatane: What's that?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Do you, uh...you know, uh, do you feel okay?

Tatane: What do you mean?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Uh...like, uh... Do you feel okay, uh, physically?

Tatane: Sure, why? Is there some reason I shouldn't?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh, I don't know... I just, uh... [bites nail] I mean, uh, I feel kind of weird.

**Well, that can't be good...**

Tatane: Weird how?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Like, uh... I don't know, uh, I feel a little sick to my stomach...uh, all of a sudden...

Tatane: Oh, I'm sorry. They probably have some antacids at the convenience store, do you want me to get you some?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh...that's, uh, really kind of you, Tatane-san... [lowers head] But, uh, I don't want to... Uh... I mean, I don't want to trouble you...

Tatane: It's no trouble. If you're not feeling well, it's important to do something about it, so if you need some kind of medicine, I'm happy to get it for you.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] What's this about Chikaru-san not feeling well?

Tatane: Oh hey, Toda-san. Chikaru-san told me she's feeling sick to her stomach, so I offered to get some antacids for her.

Toda: [softer expression] That's very generous of you, Tatane-kun. [looks upward pensively] And a bit troubling. Hoshino-kun just confided in me saying Teruya-san is feeling a little off as well.

Tatane: Huh, really? That's...weird.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Wait, uh... I mean, didn't Umemoto-san also...?

Toda: [blank expression] What about Umemoto-kun?

Tatane: Oh yeah, Chikaru-san is right. Umemoto-kun mentioned too that he's feeling a bit weird in his stomach.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Okay...that's very strange.

**Toda-san turned away from us for a moment.**

Toda: Hey, Hoshino-kun?

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] Yes, Toda-san?

Toda: Is all the food you cooked tonight fresh?

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Uh...what? That's an odd question, but...yeah, it's all fresh... [scratches back of head] Sorry, I don't know what you wanted to hear...sorry.

**Toda-san turned back to us, and I could tell she was a little disturbed. I can't blame her, though...after all, for three of us to suddenly not be feeling well? That doesn't sound like a coincidence...**

Tatane: What do you think could be the cause of this, Toda-san?

Toda: [deep thought] I don't know... [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] It could just be a coincidence, but it would be a very unique one.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Chikaru-san, you don't have any allergies, do you?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Just, uh...dander and pollen... [bites nail] You know, uh...usual stuff.

Toda: [deep thought] Then it's not a shared allergy.

Tatane: I hope it's not something seriously dangerous...

**Suddenly, Nakahara-san's voice rose above our converstaion, as well as other side conversations people were having.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Alright, everyone, it's 10:30. You know the drill... Akiyama.

Akiyama: [folds hands over abdomen] [content expression] Here.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Umemoto.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Here!

**Just like before, Nakahara-san went through all our names, with each of us saying we were here, until finally...**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Waldfogel.

Sam: [folds arms] Here. [pushes glasses up] And...Ryo, you can call me Sam, if you want.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yeah, okay.

Monobear: [looks down sadly] Aw, Nakahara-san, you didn't call _my_ name! That's so cruel!

**We all turned at Monobear's terrible high-pitched voice to see him standing by one of the bookshelves. Damnit, what does he want now...?**

Nakahara: [points critically at Monobear] Please leave.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Leave...? But Nakahara-san, I've only just arrived!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] And now you may leave.

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Excuse me, Nakahara-san, but I am the mayor of this city!! I don't ever have to leave if I don't want to!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Whatever. In that case, just tell us why you're here.

Jinno: [stern expression] And please try to make it quick.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah, we were having fun until _you_ showed up!

Monobear: [turns away] Upupu...well, that's no fair. I like it more when I can build a rapport with my citizens before I drop a bombshell...

Toda: [stern expression] Can you skip the theatrics? Just this once? [narrows eyes with slight frown] If you're here, it means you're planning something sinister, and we'd like to know what it is.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Toda-san's right, Monobear. You're not exactly a "build a rapport" kind of person; all you ever do is antagonize us!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Well then! I guess if you have to know right now, we'll get right to it!

**After that, Monobear paused a moment, I guess to make sure we were listening. I waited, a bad feeling sinking deep in my chest, knowing that whatever Monobear had to say couldn't be good news.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Now, some of you may have noticed some slight physical discomfort since your party began this evening, yes?

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Well, now that you mention it...

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Yeah, I've _bee_ n better...

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Fantastic!

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] What do you mean, "fantastic?" Are you responsible for this?

Monobear: [sighs happily] Oh, Nakahara-san, when am I ever _not_ responsible for despair-inducing things that go on around here? [neutral expression] In short, yes, this is my doing!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] W-well, what did you do, then...?

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Wouldn't you like to know!

Toda: [points critically at Monobear] Will you just tell us?

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Fine, fine! Hold on to your garters! [neutral expression] You see, I have once again become _extremely_ bored with the not-having-any-murders aesthetic you bastards have got going on here! I mean, it's been _days_ since Kanno-kun's punishment!

Fujimoto: [slight confusion] Only two days, actually...

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Same difference! [neutral expression] And because you haven't had any more despair-inducing murders, I have once again come to help you along! Upupupu...

Date: [bares teeth] What the fuck do you _mean,_ "help us along??"

Akiyama: [worried expression] It's not another one of your "motives," is it?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Bingo! Ding ding ding, we have a winner! [neutral expression] Yes, I'm here to distribute your second motive!

Monobear: [turns slightly to show black side] Or maybe I should say, I'm here to inform you that I've _already_ distributed it!

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Do you mean that it has something to do with the unpleasant sensations some of us are experiencing?

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Wow, you bastards are already maturing into junior detectives! Yes, Jinno-san, that's exactly right!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] What the hell did you do to them?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] You better not have done anything terrible to their bodies!

Monobear: [sweats nervously] T-to their bodies...! Shiraishi-san, I am _not_ that kind of headmaster! Erm, mayor, I mean!

Shiraishi: [scowls] Can you stop being creepy for five minutes?

Monobear: [ironic blush] No can do, Shiraishi-san! Not when I'm about to explain what my second motive _really_ is, after all!

Jinno: [blank expression] Then get on with it.

Monobear: [turns away] Well, I _would,_ but I keep being interrupted... [neutral expression] Anyway! This new motive is something you're all going to want to listen up for!

**We all waited in silence for Monobear to tell us what he had done.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] You see, since you bastards have chosen to be unoriginal and copycat Suzuki-san by having a party... [turns to show primarily black side] _I_ decided to be unoriginal and take a page from _Kanno-kun's_ playbook.

Monobear: [neutral expression] And to that end, I, your humble mayor, chose a few of you at random... [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] and poisoned your party food! Ahahahahaa!!

**...I could barely believe what I just heard.**

**...He what?! Poisoned!?**

Date: [flinches back with wide eyes and blue face] What the--what the fucking shit?!

Hoshino: [terrified expression] P...poisoned...?! You...you poisoned the food I made...!!

Nakahara: [crosses arms tightly with seething expression] You...! You would poison our classmates just because we refuse to kill anyone??

Toda: [makes loose fist with slight glare] This is a new low, even for you, Monobear.

Umemoto: [bitter expression with tears in eyes] You...you son of a bitch...!

**Even though I agreed with my classmates, I couldn't even form the words to join them in yelling. I was just...just too furious. Furious that Monobear would do something that horrific. Before, I had thought of Monobear as being terrifying and cruel, but silly at the same time...**

**But now I realized that there was nothing "silly" about that bear. He meant business, enough to do something this aggressively terrible to us.**

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Got your attention, did I? [ironic blush] Yes, it's true! I picked five of you bastards and, when you weren't looking, tossed a heaping dose of... [inquisitive expression] Wait, what's it called again...?

**Saying that, Monobear produced an empty vial out of nowhere and studied the label on it.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Phenyl...ala...nys, er, nyls... Aw, screw it. [turns to show primarily black side] Point is, five of you are poisoned and you'll die in forty-eight hours! Upupu!

Shiraishi: [scowls] You...!! [points angrily at Monobear] You jackass, how could you do such a thing!

Kyoyama: [pulls at shirt collar while crying] A-and why...? Why would you d-do this?

Monobear: [sighs happily] To make you bastards commit murder, of course! [neutral expression] You see, there's a "part two" to this motive!

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] It doesn't happen to involve an antidote?

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Okay, the first two times were fun, but now it's like you're just _stealing_ my dramatic statements! Cut it out or else I risk becoming a minor character, and you don't want to see how angry I'll get then! [turns to show primarily white side] But yes, the "part two" is that if I see a murder _before_ a third of you die painfully of an exotic blood-stopping toxin, then I'll give the antidote to everyone affected!

**...Damnit! There's no way for us to combat a motive like that...! What are we supposed to do--just _decide_ whether we're comfortable losing five people??**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Why don't we see a show of hands! Who here has been personally victimized by my motive?

**Teruya-san and Umemoto-kun raised their hands, and they looked white as sheets. God, I hope that's just because of fear.**

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Well, I know there aren't just two of you. [neutral expression] Come on, citizens, don't be shy! Raise 'em high!

**After another moment, Jinno-san also raised her hand, and then Chikaru-san followed suit. I felt a pang in my chest as I tried to think of how I could possibly help my classmates, but I couldn't imagine a single thing I could do. How must they be feeling now...? To know that they're going to die unless somebody gets murdered?**

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Okay, that's four. Who's the last one of you bastards I poisoned?

**We all looked around in confusion, but nobody else raised their hand.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Helloooo?? I know there are five!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Do you not _know_ which one of us it is?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Of course I know! I was the one who chose which of you to poison, after all! [ironic blush] But isn't it interesting to see that one of your fellow citizens refuses to say they were afflicted by my motive?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Come on, whoever it is--it's not as though you're being judged.

**Still, no one admitted to being poisoned.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] ...Fine, we'll go on a case-by-case basis. [points at Akiyama] Tell the truth, Akiyama--are you well?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Yeah, I feel fine.

Nakahara: [points at Kyoyama] Well?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] O-oh, um...I-I'm fine.

Nakahara: [points at Shiraishi] Shiraishi.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] I don't feel any different.

Nakahara: [points at Tatane] Tatane?

**I was still pondering how to solve this issue when I heard Nakahara-san call my name. I haven't been feeling any sort of discomfort at all, though...**

Tatane: I'm okay.

Nakahara: [points at Date] You?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Nothin' wrong here. Besides my head, I mean.

Nakahara: [points at Toda] Hmm?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I'm quite fine.

Nakahara: [points at Fujimoto] And you?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Never better.

Nakahara: [points at Hoshino] Hoshino, are you...?

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] I'm fine, Nakahara-san...

 

 

 

 

Nakahara: [points at Sam] Waldfogel?

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] I have _told_ you, you can just call me Sam... [folds arms] Anyway, I am feeling fine also.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Me too. [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] That's strange.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] So _somebody's_ lying, is that it? [ironic blush] But that doesn't matter! I guess we'll know soon enough when _somebody_ starts showing the same symptoms as the other four!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Um...what do you mean, "symptoms?"

Umemoto: [worried expression] Yeah, what she said! [rising hysteria] What's going to happen to us?? Are we going to start vomiting our guts out or something?! Or--or is it like a neurotoxin that'll paralyze us?!!

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] I would almost like to believe even Monobear is not capable of that level of cruelty.

Nakahara: [points critically at Monobear] Well? Out with it, Monobear: what will the poison you fed them do to them?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Upupupu... Like I'd tell you up front! [turns to show primarily black side] No, I would much prefer to see you despair as you come to your _own_ realizations of what the symptoms of my new motive are!

Date: [clenches fists and trembles slightly] Fuckin' _tell us!!_

Monobear: [ironic blush] Oh, all right. [neutral expression] Symptoms of phenylalanyl-something-or-other ingestion include but are not limited to...

**Monobear took a deep breath and then--well, I guess he was speaking, but it was so quickly that it was complete gibberish, almost like if he were fast-forwarding his own speech. He spoke like that for almost ten seconds before slowing back to a normal speed for the last two words.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] --and death.

Umemoto: [worried expression] Wait, huh?? What was that supposed to _bee?_

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] He read us a symptoms list without actually telling us anything. We should have expected something like that.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Well, um...I mean, considering how fast he was talking, and for how long...that must be a _lot_ of side-effects...!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] It sure is, Hoshino-kun! And you poor poisoned bastards will be experiencing all those despair-inducing symptoms by tomorrow morning at the latest, so be on your guard! Upupupupu!

**I can't believe this! How are we supposed to get around this?? If we don't do anything...then four of our classmates, and presumably one other person who hasn't identified themself, will die...**

**But to keep them from dying, we have to have a murder?! Which would mean someone else would be executed for killing...!**

**That means Monobear is _forcing_ us to have at least two deaths in the next two days!**

Tatane: This isn't fair!! You've rigged this so we lose friends no matter what we do!

Monobear: [sighs happily] Yes, Tatane-kun, thank you for noticing! I'm rather proud of this motive myself, you know!

Sam: [disdainful frown] I really think Len was not giving you a _Kompliment._ [holds up index finger in realization] Er, Tatane, I mean.

Toda: [stern expression] This is just cruel, Monobear. This is _too_ cruel, even for someone as heinous as you.

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupupu... So what are you gonna do about it? [disappears]

**Monobear disappeared, abruptly as always, leaving us confused and terrified at this new development. It was too horrible to even think about... Chikaru-san, Teruya-san, Jinno-san, and Umemoto-kun, as well as one more person, all poisoned and doomed to die if there wasn't a murder in forty-eight hours. This...this is even worse than the countdowns...! With this motive, it's not just that people will "supposedly" die at a certain time...it's that they _certainly_ will.**

**Shit...shit! How could Monobear stoop so low?! I didn't expect something like this of such a ridiculous thing like Monobear, but...we don't even have time to worry about "how could he do this." All we can do now is try to solve the problem...**

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Okay, guys, we gotta fuckin' do somethin' here!!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] That's right, we need to figure out how to save those of us Monobear poisoned.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] I'd personally like to know which of us is hiding that they've been poisoned and why.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That takes a back seat right now to saving them. I'm sure whoever isn't admitting they were poisoned has their own reasons for doing so.

**Still, Nakahara-san's right. Why would somebody just randomly refuse to admit they've been poisoned? Wouldn't it be _better_ for them to let us know, so we can try to take care of them? Hmm...I don't know what to do about that, but let's forget it for now.**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] So how _are_ we going to save them?

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] We can try to make the antidote by ourselves...

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] By utilizing your skills as Super High-school Level Alchemists?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Hey, we're trying to keep you _alive,_ Jinno, so try to tone down the sass.

Teruya: [holds paw-hands close to cheeks with worried expression] But...isn't anything good enough, if it's going to make us not die...?

Chikaru: [pulls at hair] Yeah, uh...I mean, uh... I don't _want_ to, uh, vomit my guts out...! [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I just... I don't, uh, want to die...

Toda: [softer expression] Chikaru-san, you're not going to die, not on our watch. You either, Teruya-san, or Umemoto-kun, or Jinno-san. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Everything will be okay, and you're all going to survive this, alright?

Nakahara: [sideways look] Toda, stop that.

Toda: [blank expression] What do you mean, stop it?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I don't doubt the wisdom of trying to encourage them to have hope, but I _do_ doubt the wisdom of making promises you can't keep.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] You think I won't keep that promise?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] You're telling these people to believe in you with next to no basis for why they should trust you to keep them alive. [annoyed expression] Do you realize how terrible an idea that is? What if we _can't_ save them?

Toda: [stern expression] But we will.

Nakahara: [points critically at Toda] But what if we can't?

Tatane: Nakahara-san, you can't really think we won't, do you...?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] If we can't find a way to help them, and they die having been promised survival, then we'll always remember that we gave these people false hope and we failed them. [puts hand on hip] And I don't know about you, but I don't plan to be seen as a failure in the eyes of people who need our help.

**After saying that, Nakahara-san turned to address the people who were poisoned, who had all sort of gathered in their own group without us noticing.**

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Now, the four of you listen to me, as well as whoever the fifth person is who's been poisoned. We are going to do _literally_ everything we can in order to save you. We won't rest until we have a way to fix this, do you understand?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] And if, god forbid, you should happen to die...I want you to know that we did everything we could...and please, forgive us if you can.

**We were all silent as Nakahara-san made that little speech... I don't know about anyone else, but most of the reason I was silent was because I was overwhelmed. I didn't realize Nakahara-san had that kind of compassion in her, and I actually felt myself emotionally drawn to what she was saying.**

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Wow...Nakahara-san, that was...really moving.

Sam: [adjusts glasses] It very much was. If I were a person who was poisoned, I would feel quite comforted...

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Didn't know you had that shit in you, lawyer chick!

**We all turned to look at our four classmates who Nakahara-san was actually talking to and saw that most of them looked pretty moved too.**

Umemoto: [folds arms and lowers head] I...I don't know what to say, I guess? [small smile] But I think that was really cool of you, Nakahara-sama. So, thanks.

Chikaru: [slight blush] And, uh... Uh, I trust you, Nakahara-san... [bites nail] I, uh... I accept that something bad could...uh, happen... [half smile] But, uh, thank you for saying...uh, what you said.

Jinno: [bows slightly] I agree. I trust you all will do your best, and I do not resent that you can only do so much.

**We all paused for a moment, waiting for Teruya-san to answer. She didn't seem to realize she was supposed to say anything for a second, though.**

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] ..... [jerks in sudden realization] Oh! Oh, sumimasen. [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] No yeah, I trust you guys too! I believe in you, nya?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Besides, it's not like the four of us can just hide away and feel sorry for ourselves, you know? We should also try to do whatever we can to help! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] We just have to stay positive, you know? That way, we know we'll get through this, ha ha!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] An excellent point, Teruya-san. We all need to have hope in this situation.

Tatane: Because, if we lose hope, there's no way we can expect to find a way to save them, so...yeah, we need to stay strong!

**I know I was just saying again what Teruya-san and Toda-san already said, but...I wanted our classmates who were poisoned to know we were all going to fight for them. I just hope we're able to actually find a way to help them, whether it's by making an antidote, or whatever else might work.**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Just to clarify, the extent of your symptoms so far is a stomachache, correct?

Jinno: [blank expression] A particularly faint one, in fact.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Actually, mine's pretty uncomfortable already.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Well, that makes sense. Assuming Monobear gave each of you the same dose of whatever poison that was, a person as small as Umemoto-kun would experience the symptoms more quickly than a person as tall as Jinno-san.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Well that's just rude.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Just deal with it, Umemoto. With any luck, you won't have to complain about it being unfair for very long.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Well, I'll _bee_ done complaining in two days at the most, isn't that right?

Toda: [softer expression] Umemoto-kun, don't think that way. Like Nakahara-san said, we're going to do all we can to make sure what you're suggesting doesn't happen.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] And meanwhile, I can teach all you guys from experience how to deal with the fact that you're maybe gonna fuckin' die.

**...Of course she mentioned that. Why wouldn't she?**

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] Oh yeah...speaking of that, Date-san, we should probably get to the convenience store and get you some more aspirin, 'kay?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Yeah...th-the party is p-pretty much over...isn't it?

Umemoto: [covers mouth with hands and hangs head] Well, I'd call this an "unfortunate incident," wouldn't you?

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] As unfortunate as they come.

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [gloomy expression] Yes, I suppose any attempt we might have made at a decent evening is pretty much done for now. [head raised, staring upward] Everybody, get some sleep. Especially the people who've been poisoned, understood? You'll need as much strength as you can have.

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes, everyone, do as Nakahara-san says.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Stop powdering my ass, Toda.

Toda: [surprised expression] .....

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Anyway, everyone, let's go to bed. [leaves]

Shiraishi: [restless expression] Yeah, we're going to leave for the convenience store.

Shiraishi: [sighs] ..... [folds arms with slight smile] So, good night everyone! [leaves]

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] Yeah, later. [leaves]

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Well...I guess I should get to sleep, too. Teruya-san, do you...like, need help getting back?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, that's so amai of you, Aki-chan! But don't worry about Aya-chan, she can make it!

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] Okay... I guess, I'll just walk with you then. [leaves]

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Good night, guys! Remember, we just have to stay positive, ne? So, see you tomorrow! [leaves]

Sam: [curious expression] Kamiko, will you need assistance? [folds arms] That is, Jinno?

Jinno: [blank expression] I am fine. As I said before, my discomfort is minor at this stage. [bows slightly] But thank you kindly for your generosity, sir. [leaves]

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] Well then, _gute Nacht,_ everyone. [leaves]

**Without really saying much, Fujimoto-kun, Akiyama-san, Kyoyama-kun, and Umemoto-kun left too. I noticed that, unlike the others, Umemoto-kun readily accepted Kyoyama-kun's offer to help him get back. I felt that same pang in my chest from before as I remembered what Fujimoto-kun said. For someone as small as Umemoto-kun, the symptoms of the poison are probably already hitting him.**

**Ultimately, I ended up mostly alone in the library with only Chikaru-san and Toda-san still present.**

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san?

Toda: [deep thought] Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Do you...think we're going to be able to...

Toda: [blank expression] Save them? [softer expression] Absolutely.

Tatane: And...what about what Nakahara-san said?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I know Nakahara-san's realism is more practical, but... [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I think she's wrong when she says it's the better way to talk to our classmates who were poisoned. I think they need to hear that they'll absolutely survive, because I _know_ they will.

Tatane: You're...really optimistic, Toda-san.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Do you not agree with that?

Tatane: No no, that's not what I meant. It was a compliment, actually.

Toda: [softer expression] Oh. Oh, well, thank you. I understand that sometimes it's not smart to blindly believe that things will get better, but... [contented expression] The way I see it is, what's the point of trying if you don't believe you'll succeed?

Tatane: That's a really nice way to think of it, I think. When you put it that way...I agree. I think we'll definitely save the others.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That's good to hear. Now, let's get some sleep, alright?

Tatane: 'Night, Toda-san.

Toda: [nods subtly] Good night. [leaves]

**Toda-san left as well, leaving only Chikaru-san and me. I guess I could offer to help Chikaru-san back to the condos... After all, she's one of the smaller people here, so she might like some help.**

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san, are you going to go back to the condos?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh... Uh, right, sorry...

Tatane: Do you want help getting back?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Oh, uh... Well, uh... Uh, I don't want to...uh, inconvenience you...

Tatane: Hey, don't worry about it. It wouldn't be an inconvenience at all.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh...are you, uh...are you sure?

Tatane: Absolutely. If you need help, it's the job of the rest of us who aren't poisoned to take care of you.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Oh, uh... Wow, uh...that's so...uh, I mean, that's so generous of you... For, uh, someone like you, uh...to care about... I mean, uh, to want to take care of someone like me...

Tatane: Of course we're going to take care of you, Chikaru-san. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Well, uh... If it's really, uh, okay...I mean, uh, if it's okay, uh, I guess I could use a hand...

Tatane: That's okay. If you want, you can lean a little on me while we walk.

Chikaru: [half smile] That's, uh...so...uh, kind of you.

**So Chikaru-san took my hand and leaned just a little against my shoulder, and we started out of the library. Like that, we walked back to the gate and out of Community 1, and then we made our way to the condos on the other end of the Central Community. I guess I never appreciated how long that walk is until I knew Chikaru-san was in a bit of pain the whole way there. God, I feel bad for her...but that's exactly why I have to stay determined that we'll find a way to stop this motive. For Chikaru-san, and for Teruya-san and Umemoto-kun and Jinno-san and...someone else, apparently, we all have to stay hopeful.**

**When we got back to the condo complex, I helped Chikaru-san up the stairs and over to her condo. I also realized as we walked across the second floor that a whole three of the four people who were poisoned had their condos on the second floor, meaning they'll have to go up and down the stairs every day even while in that state. Damnit, Monobear's a real asshole, isn't he?**

**Once we got to Chikaru-san's condo, she used her key to unlock the door and then turned back to me.**

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Hey, uh... Uh, I'm sorry I...uh, forgot to mention this, but, uh...

Tatane: Yeah?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh... I mean, uh, thank you...for...uh, doing this... It really, uh...it really means a lot.

Tatane: Oh, sure, of course. And, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh...yes, Tatane-san?

Tatane: If there's anything, at all, that I can do for you to help you out, tell me, okay? I want to make sure that you feel as safe as possible until we can make an antidote or something.

Tatane: I mean...there's no reason you should suffer, even though I know you and the other three will feel better before long.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh, wow, uh... Tatane-san, that's so kind of you... [lowers head] I can't believe that I, uh...met someone as kind as you here...

Tatane: I'm not just being kind, I'm doing what any good friend would do.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Still...it's so, uh, kind of you to say that... [looks away with very pink face] It's just that, uh... I mean, uh, you're just making me feel so...uh, comforted...

Tatane: Well, I'm glad, then. I want you to know we're all going to do our best to help you and the others who were poisoned.

**We both just stood there for a moment. I like that I can make Chikaru-san feel comforted, but at the same time, I wonder what kind of life she's had that it surprises her this much for me to _want_ to comfort her. Well...at least she knows I'm her friend.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh...I guess we should, uh, get some sleep...

Tatane: Yeah, probably. In that case, good night, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh, yeah... So, uh, good night, Tatane-san.

**Chikaru-san headed into her condo and closed the door, leaving me standing outside. I walked back across the second floor, down the stairs, and into my own condo.**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 10 pm. "Night Time" begins now.

Monobear: Please rest peacefully, everyone. I wish you all pleasant dreams...

 

**Without anything else to do, I kicked off my shoes, changed out of that pink costume and into my regular clothes, and got into bed, my mind still reeling a little from everything that happened today. From worrying about Date-san to worrying about five of my friends possibly dying of poison, I had pretty well exhausted myself... It sucks to realize that today was nowhere near as easy as yesterday.**

**But that doesn't mean I shouldn't have hope going forward. Yeah, that's all there is to it. I just have to have hope. Tomorrow, things will get better, I'm sure of it.**

**And, thinking that, I soon drifted off to sleep.**

 

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: There's this new trend going around--this widespread belief that you should never drink diet soft drinks.

Monobear: Apparently one of the major ingredients in diet soda gives you cancer?

Monobear: It's all very scientific, and I don't care much about that sort of thing, but that's what they say.

Monobear: And I just think to myself, so what?

Monobear: You're going to die anyway, aren't you? The only difference is, if you drink too much diet soda, it will be an especially _painful_ death.

Monobear: But in the grand scheme of things, seeing as the probability that you'll ever make a difference in the world is so slim, what does it matter to you if you die painfully?

Monobear: Really, the only person who cares if you die painfully is me. I would _love_ for you to die painfully.

Monobear: So drink up, kids! Chug all the diet soda you can possibly get your hands on! It's for science, you see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have another motive. I hope this sort of motive hasn't been done to death in fanfics already, but eh.
> 
> Ideas on who the last poisoned student could be? Or who might die? Suggestions, predictions, and/or general comments are always welcome. In addition, the next two periods of Free Time have been decided, meaning there's one more undecided period left in the chapter. Comment with the character you want to see, and thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 2: O God of Despair, Can You Hear My Pain? (Ab)normal Days, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems Teruya is making it rain with Free Time votes.

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**Another morning in this place... Every morning, it frustrates me a little more that we haven't been able to find a way out.**

**Anyway, I got up and hurried out of my condo. Maybe, just once, I can get to the club and casino without Nakahara-san calling me late. However, I decided I might have to put that plan on hold when I saw Chikaru-san sitting down on the porch. She must have gotten exhausted soon after leaving her condo, thanks to the poison, and decided to rest for a minute.**

**I figure one more morning of Nakahara-san getting on my case about being late is worth being able to help Chikaru-san out.**

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [looks up] [surprised expression] Oh, uh...uh, hi, Tatane-san.

Tatane: Do you need some help? Getting to the club and casino, I mean?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh... Wow, uh... [scratches neck nervously] I mean, you don't have to, uh, do that...

Tatane: I _want_ to help you, actually.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Wow, uh... Uh, I mean, thank you, Tatane-san. That's, uh...that's really kind.

**So I helped Chikaru-san to her feet, let her lean on me like last night, and started with her toward the club and casino. I couldn't help noticing she walked a little more slowly this morning, and a little more stiffly as well. That can't be good...but I'm sure we'll find a way to stop the poison before it gets much worse.**

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I, uh...I wish I wasn't...uh, so weak... Then...uh, I mean, then you wouldn't have to waste your time on me...

Tatane: Chikaru-san, you can't think like that. I care about you, you know? It's just like I said last night, I want to help you out any way I can.

Chikaru: [lowers head] I... Uh... Thank you, Tatane-san...

**I still wish I knew how to help her feel more confident...but I guess people don't just get more confident overnight, especially not when they're in a situation like Chikaru-san's.**

**I thought maybe I'd still try to get to the club and casino early. To that end, this time, I only said a quick "hi" to those of my classmates that I saw hanging back at the condos and the theater, so that I really feel like it was only a few minutes after Monobear's announcement that Chikaru-san and I got to the club and casino.**

Tatane: Morning, everyone.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh, yeah, hey.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Good morning, both of you--

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Oh, look at you. You actually managed to show up on time. [sideways look] Somebody, please pinch me, I must be dreaming.

**...Is nothing good enough for her? Eh...I may as well not be bothered by it. Instead, I sat down with Chikaru-san at one of the fancy tables, ate some okay food Toda-san said she had made, and waited for everyone else to arrive.**

Akiyama: [entering] [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Good morning, guys!

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Akiyama? You're usually far later than this. [furrows eyebrows] I'm not complaining, but it's unusual.

Akiyama: [small grin] Well yeah, you mentioned that a couple days ago, so I thought I'd surprise you today.

Nakahara: [sideways look] You surprise me every day with your mindless remarks, Akiyama.

Date: [entering] [rubs wrists with slight frown] Hey.

**Seeing Date-san instantly made me cringe, just because I knew exactly why she looked so down. I guess her head isn't feeling any better this morning...but I shouldn't be worrying about that. I just have to remember what Toda-san told me yesterday: it's going to be alright, and no one's going to die.**

Shiraishi: [entering] [scrutinizing expression] Guys, remember to keep down the noise for Date-san, alright? Or else you'll make her headache worse.

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] So...you know, no yelling, no loud noises... I guess there's not much more to say about that.

Umemoto: [entering] [holds up index finger] But Shiraishi-sama, aren't you worried you'll die without your special megaphone friend around all the time?

**Wow, that was kind of rude... I didn't expect Umemoto-kun to say something like that, even if he can be a bit abrasive.**

**Besides that, I noticed Umemoto-kun was kind of leaning on Kyoyama-kun, who was right beside him. I guess, like Chikaru-san, he needed a little help getting here.**

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Hey, don't be rude! Obviously, Date-san is more important to me than my megaphone!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Well, that's understandable. After all, Date-sama is an animate object--you must not _bee_ friends with a lot of those.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, p-please don't b-be like that...

Shiraishi: [slight anger] Yeah, what's wrong with you today?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] I'm going to _die_ in thirty-nine hours, what's wrong with _you?_

Shiraishi: [points critically at Umemoto] You're not going to die, so quit complaining!

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Oh, so I'm complaining if I'm upset that I'm going to die of poison?? Well gee, that's nice to know! [disdainful expression] Hear that, everyone? The Super High-school Level Activist herself doesn't give a shit that I don't want to die.

Umemoto: [slight sneer] You listen up especially, Date-sama. Obviously, Shiraishi-sama doesn't care about the fact that you might die of your head injury, either!

Date: [seething expression] You fuckin' asshole, don't you fucking put words in Eri-san's mouth!!

Shiraishi: [slight anger] Yeah, Umemoto-kun, you know that's not what I meant, so don't twist my words to suit your argument! [narrows eyes] I'm just saying, you and the other three aren't going to die, so you don't need to be so rude first thing in the morning!

Umemoto: [bitter expression] But what about what Nakahara-san said last night? You don't know for _sure_ we're not going to die, do you! [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] So who the hell are you to tell me how to act??

**How can he be so cruel right now? I get that he must be suffering right now, but being so angry about it...that's not going to solve anything, is it? And besides, I wish we wouldn't have an argument this early in the morning...**

**I didn't notice him until he was right there in my field of vision, but Fujimoto-kun started toward the two who were fighting. Once he got to them, he stepped in between them and put a hand on Umemoto-kun's shoulder.**

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] Umemoto-kun, are we really going to start this already? Are you really so insistent on staying at odds with your classmates that you want to start an argument now?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] What are you talking about--

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] Let me finish, please. I just want you to consider something, alright? Supposing--and I'm just saying this hypothetically--supposing you _do_ die, wouldn't you prefer to die knowing you're still friends with all of us than to distance yourself from us instead?

Fujimoto: [gentle expression] Wouldn't you want to know, that _we_ know you cared about us?

**Whoa. I never saw Fujimoto-kun actually get stern with anyone before. It was only to a small degree, but compared to how he usually is, it seemed especially combative. Still, I think he meant well, and he definitely has a point.**

Umemoto: [blank expression] .....

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Wow. You don't usually do that, Fujimoto-sama.

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Do what?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Scold us, I mean. Or, you know, engage with us at all, really. [disdainful expression] You usually just write everything we do in that dumb little notepad of yours.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] U-Umemoto-kun...!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Dude, seriously.

**Wow, what's his deal?? He's not usually this mean, is he?**

Fujimoto: [upset shock with furrowed eyebrows] I...I didn't know you thought it was dumb...

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Well, you learn something new every day, huh?

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Umemoto-san...

Shiraishi: [slight anger] Hey, why don't you stop?!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Didn't you say you didn't want people yelling? So why are _you_ doing it?

Date: [teeth bared] Hey, shut the fuck up, asshat! You got a problem with Eri-san, you got a fuckin' problem with me!!

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] I'm just going to...go over there.

**With his head hung slightly, Fujimoto-kun retreated to the table he was originally sitting at and didn't say anything else. I...kind of wanted to say something at this point, but what would I say? Umemoto-kun seems pretty hellbent on being rude to anyone who gets near him.**

**Despite that, Nakahara-san took this moment to stroll toward Umemoto-kun in long, quick steps.**

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] Are you pleased with yourself?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] I don't follow.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Already this morning--and it's not even 7:10 yet--you have insulted three different people. [sideways look] Four, actually, counting me, but I don't count because your entire presence insults me.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Um, c-can we just go s-sit, please? I-I really don't want this to get any worse th-than it is...

Nakahara: [points critically at Kyoyama] I wasn't talking to you, Kyoyama, and don't interrupt me. _You_ can sit down if you want, but I am speaking with Umemoto at the moment.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Sorry...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Now Umemoto, you are going to have to straighten up and play nice, is that clear? We're not going to figure out how to beat this motive with you being a loathsome brat.

**Without another word, Nakahara-san turned back around in a sweeping motion and started to where she was originally standing, but Umemoto-kun called after her.**

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Hey, I'm _dying_ here! How about may _bee_ a little sympathy?

**Nakahara-san turned around again, and I instantly became worried at the angry look on her face.**

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] How about maybe you act like a grown-up? You think because you're in a bad situation that you get an all-access pass to be an absolute horse's ass??

Umemoto: [shocked expression] N-no, that's not--

Nakahara: [points critically at Umemoto] Don't interrupt me when I'm talking, Umemoto, you are _not_ important enough to do that.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] .....

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Now you listen here. As I said last night, the rest of us are going to do everything we can to save you, Teruya, Chikaru, and Jinno. That's already been established, and it hasn't changed since last night.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Now, I understand that you probably feel helpless in this situation... [annoyed expression] but that doesn't mean you have the right to ruin everyone else's morning, do you understand? Either you improve your attitude, or at least pretend to.

Umemoto: [covers mouth with hands and hangs head] ...I didn't mean to, um...

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Umemoto-kun, l-let's just g-go sit down...

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Will you stop with that, Kyoyama? Umemoto will sit when I say so.

Kyoyama: [trembles with open frown] Um, a-actually... Umemoto-kun is his own p-person, so...h-he can actually s-sit whenever he wants...isn't that right?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes with pursed lips] Are you _challenging_ me? Are you, of _all_ people, actually questioning _my_ authority?

Kyoyama: [shrinks back with wide eyes] N-n-no...! I-I mean, I-I-I...!

Nakahara: [points critically at Kyoyama] If you have nothing to actually contribute to this discussion, Kyoyama, you can just sit down yourself. Umemoto will go with you when I hear that he's willing to shape up his attitude.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I didn't mean to ch-challenge your authority, Nakahara-san...

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes with pursed lips] What part of _sit down_ don't you understand--??

Jinno: [entering] [stern expression] Excuse me!

**We all turned to see Jinno-san standing just inside the entrance, with Teruya-san and Hoshino-kun just behind her.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, looks like _you_ finally decided to show up.

Jinno: [stern expression] Nakahara, I do not claim to understand what makes you believe your method of dealing with people is tantamount to leading a group. But it seems I failed to explain to you two mornings ago that you are acting too harshly.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] And why should I listen to you about this?

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, Ryo-chan...can't you just, like, let this one go? I mean, Nobo-chan doesn't really deserve to be yelled at, does he? It's just kind of bakageta of you, ha ha...

**What I noticed before anything else about Jinno-san and Teruya-san was that they both looked abnormally pale. With Chikaru-san, I didn't notice it because she's already so fair-skinned, and I didn't notice it with Umemoto-kun because my attention was focused on how cruel he was being, but now I could easily tell that Jinno-san's normally tan skin was weirdly light this morning, and Teruya-san was a disturbingly white color.**

**God, that's terrifying. I can only imagine what other symptoms they're experiencing... It must take a lot of strength for them not to be complaining about the poison right now.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I didn't realize I needed you people's permission to scold someone. [sideways look] Funny, I don't remember that being one of the rules I laid down for the committee.

Jinno: [stern expression] This is not a committee matter, so your rules are irrelevant. [looks over visor with judgmental expression] My point, Nakahara, is that it is not even remotely necessary for you to take on so aggressive a demeanor when negotiating with others.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Yeah, Ryo-chan, Kami-chan is right! As your committee advisors, we're just looking out for you to make sure you don't get too stressed out, you know?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] I mean, we wouldn't want you to get so mad that it affects your health, nya?

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Hey, Teruya-san, make sure you don't exert yourself too much, alright? With your...hand gestures, and stuff...

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Don't worry, Aki-chan, I'm okay for now! But arigatō for worrying about me, you big cutie!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, thank you for your "advice," but I'm quite satisfied with the way I lead at this time. [puts hand on hip] So the two of you can kindly cease with the helpful suggestions.

Jinno: [stern expression] Nakahara, I do not think you understand the intent behind our advice--

Nakahara: [points critically at Jinno] Nor do I care to learn.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] But Ryo-chan, we just think--

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] _Enough._ I don't need you people telling me what to do. In fact, _I'm_ the leader here, so the two of you will kindly stop talking and sit down.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Besides, considering you're two of the people poisoned, I don't know that I care to listen to what you have to say--your minds may already be going hazy, for all we know.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Nakahara-san, you can't mean that.

Nakahara: [slightly smug] Oh, _you're_ here. I had kind of forgotten.

Toda: [points critically at Nakahara] Nakahara-san, I'm surprised at you. You chose Teruya-san and Jinno-san personally to be on your committee, and now you're dismissing their suggestions on the basis that their mental faculties _might_ be compromised by poison?

Toda: [stern expression] You know that's not what a true leader would do, Nakahara-san. A true leader works with other people's ideas... [softer expression] and I know you're a good enough leader to understand that.

**Toda-san hadn't spoken since Chikaru-san and I first entered the club and casino...but she certainly made her presence known at that moment. Honestly, I'm glad she spoke up, because I was really starting to resent how Nakahara-san was acting.**

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] Well, that's... I mean, that's just... [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Feh. Fine.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Jinno, Teruya, I apologize for my treatment of you just now. It wasn't befitting of a leader.

Jinno: [bows slightly] I forgive you.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yeah, don't worry about it, Ryo-chan! Everything's daijōbu, nyan nyan!

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Teruya-san, please...! Doing that stuff with your hands takes energy...

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Kyoyama, Umemoto, I'd like to apologize to you as well. I got a little too heated, and I shouldn't have.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Yeah, I'm sorry too.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] M-me too...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Apologies accepted. [head raised, staring upward] Now, I didn't mean for this breakfast meeting to drag on so long, so I'll attempt to draw it to a close.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Those of you who have admitted to being poisoned, how are you feeling this morning?

Jinno: [blank expression] A tad below average.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] It hurts a little to walk too quickly, and I feel pretty sick to my stomach, but it's not too bad!

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh, really...? Because, uh...I'm actually hurting...uh, I'm hurting quite a bit...

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Yeah, I'm feeling pretty low, too.

Toda: [deep thought] You can thank your size differences for that. [looks down with gloomy expression] I'm sorry, but there isn't anything we can do to help how your individual constitutions react to the poison.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] You know what bugs me?? Since the four of you are having all these symptoms and shit, but there's supposed to be one more person who's poisoned, shouldn't we be able to tell who it is? 'Cause they'd be havin' those same symptoms?

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [restless expression] I would have thought the same thing.

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] You don't think maybe...that person is trying to  _hide_ that they're poisoned, do you...?

Toda: [blank expression] That would be very unsettling.

Tatane: But that's okay, right? Because today, we can spend time trying to find a cure, or something like that.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That's very true, Tatane-kun. [nods subtly] We should probably spend as much time as possible looking for a way to beat back this motive.

Toda: [blank expression] Oh, that reminds me.

**Saying that, Toda-san reached behind her onto the table she was sitting at before and took something from a pile. She then showed it to us, and I realized it was a jacket of some kind. Why is she showing is this, exactly...?**

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] You actually made the committee jackets? After what happened last night? What is wrong with you??

Toda: [flinches back slightly] You...you asked for the jackets, didn't you? I was just following through with my promise.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, fine. You already put in the work, so we may as well use them.

Toda: [contented expression] That's nice to hear. I think you'll find them very comfortable.

**So Toda-san took the four jackets she made and gave one to each of us on the committee. I put mine on and found that it really _was_ comfortable--just what I'd expect of Toda-san's work. It was dark green and had a hood with strings, and there was a small Hope's Peak insignia sewn into the chest.**

Nakahara: [displeased frown] I thought you were going to invent a logo for the committee.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I couldn't think of anything that made sense. I should have asked you, sorry. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] But I think the Hope's Peak insignia works well enough, don't you agree?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] I think it's way kawaii, desu! Good job, Tomi-chan, you really outdid yourself, ha ha!

Jinno: [folds arms with content expression] The fabric is indeed pleasing to the skin, and the garment is in precisely the correct size. I am impressed, Toda.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Yes, the jackets are well made. Let's move on and try to end the meeting, shall we?

**Nakahara-san really just can't ever let us be happy, can she?**

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] What else do we actually have to talk about?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Well, now that we're done basically being a soap opera... [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] I'd assume we're good to leave and explore, right?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Almost. Please don't try to guess my intentions, Akiyama, you're _really_ not smart enough to do that.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] I think Akiyama-san is smart...

Nakahara: [sideways look] Well, that speaks volumes, doesn't it?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Um.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] No, the last thing I'd like to discuss is why the hell isn't Waldfogel here.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Sam came out of his condominium for a brief moment at around the same time I did and asked if I needed assistance in my journey to this building. [pulls on wrist of glove] I informed him that I would be alright on my own, at which point he declared that he is resuming his absence from our breakfast meetings and returned to his room.

Toda: [blank expression] Are you serious?

Jinno: [blank expression] Why would I lie about that?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] It was a rhetorical question, sorry.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Stop talking. [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] So, seriously, he's going to pull this again? What is he thinking?

**I actually understand Nakahara-san's being troubled here. I was kind of hoping Sam-kun would keep up a trend of attending our meetings, but it seems like we can't convince him to come to the meetings for very long. Why does he do this? Does he really dislike being around us that much?**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] If Sam-sama doesn't want to come to our meetings, don't you think that's his _bee_ sness? [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] I mean, what's it matter to us, really?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Yeah, let the little shit do what he wants, I say! [looks to side with narrowed eyes] Hell, if it means I can't accidentally run him over, he can stay in his condo for-fuckin'-ever for all I care.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] The breakfast meetings are a way of providing some kind of order in this situation. And with Waldfogel refusing to attend the meetings, there's no guarantee of any kind of order in this group.

Toda: [softer expression] Nakahara-san, you don't have to worry about Sam-kun not attending. [looks upward pensively] It doesn't necessarily say anything about your leadership skills, it just has to do with Sam-kun not enjoying being around people so much.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] ...Tch. Fine, we'll let it go for now. [puts hand on hip] In that case, I think we're done with this breakfast meeting. Everyone explore to the best of your ability, and at least _try_ to get something done.

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [restless expression] On the other hand, those of you who were poisoned...you might try to get some rest. Save your strength.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Actually, if it is acceptable, I would rather continue at my post guarding the gate between the Central Community and Community 1. [blank expression] Just because I am physically ill does not mean I do not wish to be of service.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Yeah, and as a committee member, Aya-chan would like to still help somehow, you know? Can I maybe guard the condos, since Sammy-chan's hiding away in there?

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] ..... [head raised, staring upward] Your commitments to your duties on the committee are commendable. Very well, the two of you will take guard positions for the day.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Although, if you're both going to be guards, I'd like you to switch positions every hour or so.

Tatane: Wait, Nakahara-san, why do they need to do that?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Reasons. Don't question me, Tatane.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Well, Ryo-chan, it'd be nice to know why, I think...

Jinno: [blank expression] It should not be a problem, Teruya. I imagine Nakahara only wishes to determine that neither of us leaves our post for some malevolent reason.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Okay, yeah, tashikani!

Toda: [deep thought] Then Jinno-san and Teruya-san will be guards for today. [contented expression] Thank you both for being willing to do that, even in your situation.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Screw that, I'm going to sleep.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Yeah, uh...I just, uh, don't think I would be very useful... [looks to side with ashamed expression] I'm really...uh, I mean, I'm really sorry...

Tatane: Don't worry, Chikaru-san--if you're too uncomfortable to move around a lot, that's not really something you can control.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Anyway, let's get started for the day. We've already lost almost a half hour, and I'd like us to be somewhat productive, if you all don't mind.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Good luck, everyone.

**So we all left the club and casino to do whatever exploring or investigating we planned to do. I helped Chikaru-san back to her condo so she could go to sleep and then returned to my own condo to think about what I should do.**

**FREE TIME START!**

**I decided maybe if I just left my condo, I'd think of something to do. So I walked back out again, took a few steps outside, and looked around again. After just a moment, I noticed Teruya-san smiling in my direction. I figured it couldn't hurt to spend a bit of time with her--even though I should really be looking for clues on how to stop the poison, it's also a good idea to get to know my classmates better.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] I sure hope we get this poison thing settled down soon, nya? I mean, I can tell you for sure I don't wanna die of something that silly, ha ha!

 

**Should I spend time with Teruya-san?**

**Yes** / No

 

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Aw, you wanna spend time with me? That's so kawaii of you! [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] I'll have to move from here to the gate and back a few times, but I'll still try to show you a good time, ha ha!

**So I spent some time talking with Teruya-san. She mostly talked about conventions and such she had been to, though sometimes she went off on side tangents about anime characters she liked. I wasn't totally able to keep up with her, but it was a fun conversation.**

**Like Teruya-san mentioned, though, we had to pack up and walk over to the gate between here and Community 1 a little ways in, with Jinno-san taking over at the condos.**

**Anyway, I think we became closer.**

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Hey Len-chan, you know what I just realized? I've been going on and on about myself this whole time! Silly Aya-chan, what are you thinking?

Tatane: It's not a problem, really. I've enjoyed listening to you talk about this stuff.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Nansensu! I have to know, Len-chan, what are your favorite animes and mangas?

Tatane: Uh, well... I don't know that I have _favorites,_ really.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Come on, you have to at least have ones that you like, ne?

Tatane: I don't know, I like some stuff that's more mainstream, I guess. I realize that's probably pretty lame to a Super High-school Level Cosplayer, though.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh no no, Len-chan, you've got it all wrong! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] As a Super High-school Level Cosplayer, I love all shows equally! I mean, sure, I have favorites, but I never knock a person for liking popular anime instead of more obscure stuff!

Teruya: [puts paw-hand over heart with wide smile] In fact, I'm always happy when someone gets into the kawaii life, no matter how they do it! It's part of being me, after all!

Tatane: What do you mean, "part of being you?"

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well, Aya-chan is pretty widely known, you know? She's made appearances on TV, plus she has her own video websites to teach people how to cosplay and stuff! So Aya-chan kind of has to have a set public persona, nya?

Tatane: So when you say "part of being me," you mean the "Aya-chan" persona you portray in public?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Sōdesu! Aya-chan's a legend in the cosplaying world, after all!

Tatane: Is that a good business, by the way? I've never really given your talent a lot of thought, but I have to imagine you do well if you appear on TV.

**...Hey, why did I say that. You don't just ask somebody if they're rich. From Teruya-san's reaction, though, it seemed like she wasn't bothered at all.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well I should hope so! If I wasn't well off at all, I wouldn't be able to do this cosplay, would I?

Tatane: Is that so? I...didn't know that, I guess.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] I told you before, though! This cosplay isn't exactly cheap to put together, you know?

**Okay, now I feel dumb. Apparently she explained this to me before, so I should probably try to remember. Why is Teruya-san's Mako Tsudana cosplay expensive?**

 

The hair dye is of an expensive brand / The hairpin is made of real gold / The outfit had to be shipped from overseas

 

**Answer: The hairpin is made of real gold**

 

Tatane: The hairpin in your cosplay...it's made of actual gold, right? I remember you mentioning that last night.

 

[[flashback]]

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Every part of Mako-chan's super kawaii rainbow outfit is important, you know! Right down to her special golden hairpin!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Which, by the way, is made of real actual gold! The cosplay hairpin, I mean. Cool, right?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] So you see why I can't possibly change out of my Mako-chan cosplay, don't you, Len-chan?

[[end flashback]]

 

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Yeah, that's right! Gee, Len-chan, you've got a good memory!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] So yeah, since Mako-chan's golden hairpin is made of real actual gold in my cosplay, it cost a good amount to put together... [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] but it was worth it! I gotta stay committed to the craft, ha ha!

Tatane: So you're really so into this that you're okay spending that much money on your cosplay?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Absolutely! I mean, it's just money! What's a little okane here and there compared to being able to express yourself and your passions?

**That's a cool way to think about it... Teruya-san really does seem like the kind of person who wouldn't let a simple thing like money get in the way of her interests.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] So, I told you mine, nya? Now you tell me yours!

Tatane: My...what, exactly?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Aw, Len-chan, you're so kawaii! I mean, what do you make at what you do?

**Straight for the big question, huh? Well, Teruya-san is never one to dance around a subject.**

Tatane: I'd love to be able to tell you, actually, but...

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] But?

Tatane: Well, I didn't tell you before, but I don't actually know what my Super High-school Level talent is.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Really? That's interesting! How'd that happen?

Tatane: Just something about my acceptance letter, I don't want to bore you with the details. But...yeah, I don't know my talent. I know that's pretty weird, but...

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well, that's okay! Even if you're not sure what your talent is, you still know that you belong at Hope's Peak Academy, ne? And that's all that matters, desu!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] It's nice, you know? Knowing that you belong somewhere.

Tatane: What do you mean by that, Teruya-san?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Eh...er, nothing, sorry! I didn't mean to get all weird there!

Tatane: Do you have something on your mind that you want to say?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Nope, not at all! Don't you worry your cute little head about it, Len-chan!

**I'm...hardly convinced. But Teruya-san doesn't seem to want to talk about it, so I should probably respect that.**

Tatane: Well, I guess I should probably leave to your guarding...but it was nice to spend time with you, Teruya-san.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Aw, you too, Len-chan! Talk to me again sometime, okay?

**That's twice now that I tried to broach a certain subject but Teruya-san shut me down completely. I know it's insensitive to try to make people talk about things they don't want to, but I can't help wondering what Teruya-san meant by "knowing that you belong somewhere."**

**Still, I think I understand Teruya-san a little better.**

**FREE TIME END**

**I left Teruya-san to her guard position and returned to my condo, where I was left wondering what I should do for the rest of the day. I didn't have to think for long, though, because suddenly...**

 

*knock-knock*

**The knock at my door was different than the soft tapping Chikaru-san used or the authoritative rapping Toda-san gave yesterday morning. I apparently get a wide variety of visitors.**

Tatane: Who is it?

???: Satoru Fujimoto.

Tatane: Uh, be right there.

**Why did he say his full name? I actually stifled a bit of a laugh at that as I got up and opened the door. Fujimoto-kun stood there, looking really obviously down.**

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun...? Are you alright?

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] I feel upset.

**This is new. I don't think I've ever seen Fujimoto-kun more than mildly concerned about something.**

Tatane: Do you want to come in?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] I don't want to bother you...

**So you came all the way over here...? I actually almost said that out loud, but I stopped myself.**

Tatane: It's not a bother. Please, come in.

**Fujimoto-kun stepped inside and then didn't move any more. Was he waiting for me to say he could sit down? I would assume that would be obvious, but...**

Tatane: Do you want to sit? All there really is to sit on is the bed, I hope that's okay.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Thank you kindly, Tatane-kun.

**He sat on my bed, looking weirdly lost. I wasn't sure whether I should sit next to him, so I decided not to think too hard about it and sat next to him anyway.**

Tatane: What's wrong, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Well, first I'd like to say that I hope it's not an inconvenience for you to listen to me talk about my issues. I know it's sort of ironic--a Super High-school Level Therapist needing a counselor--but I really just needed to talk to _someone_ about this.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] And I remembered that you apparently spoke with Chikaru-san on the first night we were here, when she was troubled about our situation. And...she seemed in good spirits the next morning, which means you must have given her good counsel, and I just hoped you could do the same for me.

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun, you don't have to justify yourself to me. If you need someone to talk to, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] That's true, isn't it? [twiddles index fingers] Well, my issue is this.

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Tatane-kun, do you think I'm shallow?

Tatane: Shallow...? No, not at all, why would you think you are?

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] It's...about what Umemoto-kun said this morning. About how all I do is write down everything the rest of you do in my notepad.

Tatane: Oh. Fujimoto-kun, I don't think Umemoto-kun really meant it when he said that. I think he was just venting his stress about the motive.

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Does that really matter? He's right, isn't he?

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun, I don't think it's a bad thing for you to like to observe and analyze other people. It's your job, after all, isn't it?

Fujimoto: [hangs head and closes eyes] But is it really okay for me to be so passive? I've barely contributed anything useful to our understanding of this city or how to get out of it, since the day we got here.

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] The first day we explored Community 1, all I did was write down what everyone else was doing. Is that really useful in any way?

Tatane: Well, I don't think that's _all_ you do...

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] It is, actually--I went back and tried to remember everything I've done since we got here, and I can say pretty certainly that at least eighty percent of everything I say is useless remarks on the psychological implications of things people do.

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Why do I do that, Tatane-kun? Why haven't I done anything important to help here?

**This is definitely a new side of Fujimoto-kun--I've never seen him this genuinely upset about something. I wonder what makes him feel so insecure about this... He's always seemed happy with his talent before.**

Tatane: If you don't mind my asking, Fujimoto-kun, do you always feel this way?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] No no, just this morning. I'm not usually so susceptible to feeling vulnerable about this sort of thing.

Tatane: Well...I think your talent is important, just like everyone's is.

**I thought for a second. I guess...I already confessed this to one person today, why not keep up the streak.**

Tatane: In fact, can I confess something to you?

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] Hm? Sure, what's on your mind?

Tatane: I actually don't know what my talent even is.

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Really? I didn't expect that.

Tatane: But at the same time, I'm sure my talent is important somehow, you know? And I think yours is the same--even if you don't know just yet what you can do with it in our situation, your talent is still an important part of who you are.

Tatane: I understand if you might feel worried that you don't do as much physical work, but that just means you have more time to _think_ about our situation. Plus, when you write down the stuff we do, that gives us an important thing we wouldn't have otherwise.

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] It does...?

Tatane: Yeah. It means we have a sort of record of the time we've spent in this city. That way, when we find a way out, other people will be able to read the record you've kept and know about all the experiences we had and obstacles we had to overcome to make it out alive.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] I wouldn't go that far. The notes I write in my notepad are more subjective musings about everyone else's actions and comments than an objective record of everything that happens.

Tatane: Then that's even better. Since this is us personally experiencing this mutual killing thing, it would make more sense for a record of it to be more personal.

Fujimoto: [hangs head and closes eyes] I...I don't know what to say. [looks up] [concerned expression] Do you truly believe what you're saying, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Of course I do. I wouldn't lie to you about what I think.

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] I don't think you would, no.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Tatane-kun...thank you for listening to me.

Tatane: Of course, Fujimoto-kun. Like I said, that's what friends are for. And, I definitely consider you a friend...I hope that's alright with you.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Of course that's alright, Tatane-kun! And I see you as a friend as well!

**At that, Fujimoto-kun extended his arms, and before I knew it I was hugging him. It almost looked like he was the one offering the gesture to me, but I imagine he needed it more than I did. So we sat there for a second before he pulled back and stood from my bed.**

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Thank you again, Tatane-kun. It was very nice speaking with you.

Tatane: Sure thing. And if you ever need someone to talk to again, I'm always around.

Fujimoto: [small smile and slightly pink face] That's very kind, Tatane-kun! It's quite nice to have a friend like you. [leaves]

**That was an interesting conversation. I never expected Fujimoto-kun to be emotionally vulnerable about anything. But, at the same time, it was nice being able to help him feel better about himself.**

Monobear: [appears] [ironic blush] Upupupu... Do I smell roses?

**Ugh.**

Tatane: What do you want? And what are you talking about, roses?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Oh come on. Even  _you_ can't be that oblivious!

Tatane: ...I don't know what you mean.

Monobear: [turns away] Eh, that's just embarrassing. [disappears]

**...What the hell was he on about? Was there something I was supposed to get just now that I missed? ...Whatever, he's probably just screwing with my head.**

**Looking out my window, I saw that it was a little past noon. There's still some time in the day, and I probably shouldn't just spend it in my condo.**

**FREE TIME START!**

**I decided I'd try Community 1 again. It never hurts to give a new place another look, so I left my condo and walked across the Central Community until I got to the gate, where Jinno-san was currently guarding. I said a quick hello to her before going into Community 1, and once I was there, I weighed my options for a second and decided I'd have a look at the department store.**

**When I entered the store, I saw Toda-san browsing the clothing section in the middle, while Hoshino-kun was sitting on the tile floor drawing on a large sheet of paper. I thought maybe I'd spend some time with someone here, and...Hoshino-kun looked less generally busy, so I walked up to him.**

Tatane: That drawing looks pretty cool.

Hoshino: [looks up] [small smile] Oh...thank you, Tatane-kun. [scratches back of head] Hopefully, it's eventually going to be a cat.

 

**Should I spend time with Hoshino-kun?**

**Yes** / No

 

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] You...you want to spend time with me? [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] That's so kind! Maybe...could I do that drawing of you I mentioned when we first got here?

**...What did I just get myself into? Eh, I'm sure it'll be fun, it's just that I'm pretty sure I'll have to sit still for a while.**

**So Hoshino-kun sat me down on a wooden chair from the furniture department and set to work drawing a portrait of me. Just like I figured, he asked me to try my best not to move--which is a lot more difficult than it sounds. I had to keep myself still without actually focusing on keeping still, because if I focused too much it just made me fidget without meaning to.**

**I think we became closer, even though neither of us said much of anything.**

**Finally, he appeared to finish his portrait and hopped to his feet, looking very proud of himself.**

Hoshino: [small smile] It's finished! Do you...like, want to see it, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Oh yeah, sure.

**I got up from my chair and walked over to where Hoshino-kun was holding the portrait. It was amazing, actually--almost like looking at a photograph. It was titled "Len Tatane" at the bottom, and Hoshino-kun had signed it in the bottom right corner.**

Tatane: This is pretty spectacular, Hoshino-kun.

Hoshino: [puts hand over heart] Really? Oh, gosh, that's so kind of you to say, Tatane-kun...!

Tatane: It's so life-like. You're _really_ good at this, I have to say.

Hoshino: [covers mouth with hands with delighted expression] Oh, wow... You're so kind to say that! [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] I guess part of it is that you're such an excellent subject...

Tatane: Oh, heh. I'm sure that's not true, but thanks.

Hoshino: [studying drawing pad] I'm glad it turned out alright... Because, um, I actually used a different medium than I usually do for this portrait.

Tatane: A different medium? What do you mean?

Hoshino: [looks up] [scratches back of head] I don't do a lot of drawing with wax, is all. [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] Do you know what I mean, Tatane-kun? The...the kind of drawing utensil I used for this drawing?

**Does he want me to answer...? I think he does, but...I kind of wish I paid more attention to when he was actually drawing it so I could answer that.**

**Still, I should be able to answer him. If Hoshino-kun was drawing with wax for this portrait, he must have been using...**

 

Colored pencils / Paint / Pastel

 

**Answer: Colored pencils**

 

Tatane: Well, I assume you weren't using crayon, so it must have been colored pencils, right?

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] Um, yeah... Yeah, that's right. [bites finger knuckle] I don't use colored pencils as much as most other mediums, because I'm always having to...you know. Stop and sharpen them.

Tatane: I assume that gets inconvenient after a while.

Hoshino: [studying drawing pad] It wasn't... _too_ bad this time. Mostly because I used a few different colors for each part. [looks up] [furrows eyebrows] Like, you know...your hair, and your jacket and...stuff.

Tatane: Well, I think it looks great. I know I've never been able to make anything in colored pencil look that great.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] I don't know... I don't think I used enough different colors for your hair. [bites finger knuckle] It doesn't look as detailed compared to the rest of it...

Tatane: What are you saying? I think my hair looks fine in this portrait.

**Better than it does in real life, actually.**

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] That's...nice of you to say, but...I don't know, I really think I should re-do the portrait if I want to get the hair right.

Tatane: Hoshino-kun, I'm serious. This portrait is really good work, you know?

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] You're just saying that...

Tatane: No I'm not. I'm being honest, Hoshino-kun.

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] Okay... It's nice of you to say that, Tatane-kun, but...I'll probably have to do it again. [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] I don't want to have to bug you again, though...!

Tatane: If you'd like to do another portrait, I'd be happy to help out again.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] A-are you sure...? Sorry, I'd really hate to...inconvenience you...

Tatane: It's not an inconvenience. It was actually kind of fun this time.

Hoshino: [shocked expression] Really? You...you had fun...? [puts hand over heart] That's so nice to hear, wow...!

Tatane: Sure thing. Just tell me whenever you want to do another portrait.

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] Okay...okay, I'll be sure to do that. Thank you, Tatane-kun!

**That was interesting. Especially after he said he didn't like how he did the hair... I think it looked fine, but he seemed really troubled by it. I mean, I get being a little self-conscious about some aspects of his art, but it was like I actively upset him by telling him I liked it.**

**Hmm... Even though I'm not sure what to make of that, I think I understand Hoshino-kun a little better.**

**FREE TIME END**

**I parted ways with Hoshino-kun and returned to my condo again, noticing on the way there that it was pretty dark by this point. I don't think it's quite Night Time, though... I wonder what I should do to pass the rest of the day.**

 

*knock-knock*

**There was a quick rapping at my door. As knocks on doors go, it sounded business-like.**

Tatane: Hello? Who is it?

???: Just open the door, come on.

**Nakahara-san...? Probably the _last_ person I would expect to knock on my door, but okay. I hopped up from my bed and opened the door to see Nakahara-san tapping her foot and staring down at me.**

Tatane: Yes, Nakahara-san? What do you need?

Nakahara: [sideways look] Well, it isn't though it's a major emergency or anything, but Umemoto just collapsed and we're not certain he's breathing regularly.

Tatane: Wh-what?? Umemoto-kun is--?!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] We don't have time for your worrying, Tatane, just come with me to the casino.

**Without letting me say anything else, Nakahara-san turned around in a sweeping motion and started out of the condo complex. I was still trying to process this troubling information, but I guess Nakahara-san's right--I can't afford to just stand here being worried. So I ran to catch up with her and tried my best to keep up with her pace as we made our way back to the club and casino.**

**Shit... Umemoto-kun can't already be dying, can he?? Monobear said it would be forty-eight hours, and it's only been half that time...**

**When we got to the club and casino, I immediately asked about the situation.**

Tatane: How is he...??

**I looked around briefly and spotted most of my classmates sitting at and standing around one of the fancy tables. Most of them looked over at me, and I soon spotted Umemoto-kun, who was sitting down and leaning against Kyoyama-kun. I ran over to the table and sighed a huge sigh when I saw that Umemoto-kun was at least conscious.**

Shiraishi: [restless expression] He's not great, but...you know, none of them are.

Toda: [deep thought] Umemoto-kun suddenly passed out during dinner... [softer expression] but luckily, we were able to rouse him, and he's looking better than he was a couple minutes ago.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Th-this is how it starts, isn't it...? This k-kind of thing is going to st-start happening all the time over the next d-day...

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, Nobo-chan, you're so kawaii... I mean, surely you could be a little more positive? [holds both paw-hands just below chin] I mean, don't you think we're all going to be okay in the end?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Um...

Date: [bright expression] Well hey, at least we were able to wake up the little assmonger, you know?? It could have been worse, like he could've been dead or some shit like that!!

Tatane: D-Date-san...! You seem different than you were this morning...

Date: [puts hands on hips with excited expression] Do I?? Maybe that's just 'cause my headache's not as bad right now! [thumbs up with toothy grin] That aspirin's pretty good shit!!

Umemoto: [half-lidded eyes with slightly heavy breathing] Something tells me it wasn't aspirin you took...

Shiraishi: [tense smile with furrowed eyebrows] Of course it was aspirin! Why would I give her anything else? I mean, it certainly wasn't prescription narcotics...!

**She's...giving Date-san addictive medicine now? That seems like such a bad idea I can't even put it into words.**

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] ..... [rolls eyes] Whatever, I don't even have the energy to care about that right now. [points at Umemoto] The important issue is, Umemoto, are you quite alright now?

Umemoto: [half-lidded eyes with slightly heavy breathing] Eh... Not great, but at least I don't feel like my head is about to explode. [uncertain expression] That was pretty bad a few minutes ago, but...I should _bee_ okay, yeah.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well hey, Hika-chan's still making his bee puns, ne? That must be a good sign, desu!

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] Maybe, but...is it a good sign that a whole day has passed...and, well, we haven't managed to save them...?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Ah, but Hoshino-kun, we shouldn't think like that. [folds arms with pleasant expression] I mean, we can be certain we'll find an antidote or something like that tomorrow, I'm sure of that!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Well, don't go saying it that confidently! You'll end up jinxing it.

**Now that it seemed like the worst was over, I took a quick look around at everyone who was here. Jinno-san, Teruya-san, Chikaru-san, and Umemoto-kun all looked generally even worse than they did this morning, with all of them bone white now, and Umemoto-kun and Chikaru-san looked like they were constantly in pain. God, we really have to find a way to save them as soon as possible, don't we?**

**But besides that, I noticed there was one person who wasn't here at all.**

Tatane: Sam-kun...he's not here?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Waldfogel couldn't be bothered to leave his room for the time it would take to witness Umemoto's recovery. [bitter expression] I've said it before and I'll say it again--I don't know where he gets off not participating in anything.

**Now that I think about it...I didn't see Sam-kun at all today. I'm almost getting worried that he keeps avoiding us.**

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] You make it sound as though Sam has no heart at all. [blank expression] I wish to add that, although he did not leave his condominium, he told Nakahara and myself to wish Umemoto well.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] The way I see it, he was not being callous--he was merely keeping his distance out of respect.

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] That is a distinction without a difference.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Hey, can we talk about this, though? [narrows eyes] I mean, we _need_ to do something to save our friends!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Yeah, Shiraishi-san is right... [grimaces] I mean...we can't just l-lose them...! [slight tears in eyes] We just c-can't...!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You don't think I know that? Yes, I realize we need to find a way to help them. [furrows eyebrows] But just saying that doesn't help us figure out what that method might be.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Well, could you may _bee_ figure it out soon? _Bee_ cause...you know, no pressure or anything, but we've got a day.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I'm _aware,_ Umemoto, and I don't need you constantly breathing down my neck--

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] What.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Please remember that you're dealing with people who are worried they're going to die. We need to take that into account in the way we speak with them.

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] ...Tch. [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Fine, fine. Look, my point is, we're still doing our best to find a way to save the four of you. We're still trying our best, so there's nothing to be gained by complaining about it.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The way I see it, we're not really going to get anything else done today. Monobear's Night Time announcement will probably come on soon, and it'll be much better for us all to get as much rest as possible.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] And then, tomorrow, we'll spend every moment we possibly can looking for a cure. We can't allow a single person to die.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Well said, I suppose. But you're right, we need to get to sleep.

Chikaru: [bites nail] We, uh... I mean, uh, we just have to...uh, have hope, right?

**I smiled a little when Chikaru-san said that. I've been worried about how hard she's taking this so far, so to hear her talk about having hope... It was a bit of a relief, even knowing we're going to have to redouble our efforts tomorrow.**

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] If that's what gets you off, sure. Have hope or something. [head raised, staring upward] Personally, I'll be more satisfied when we have _results._

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] And it is possible having hope will motivate us further to achieve those results, is it not?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] One can only pray as such.

Date: [puts hands on hips with excited expression] Hell yeah!! We just gotta remember, things are gonna be fuckin' fine before long! [slight smirk] It ain't any trouble, right??

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] I think we need to get you to bed...

Umemoto: [snickers] Oh Jesus, if you could hear yourself say that.

**Yeah, he must be fine now. He's back to his usual self, after all...**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 10 pm. "Night Time" begins now.

Monobear: Please rest peacefully, everyone. I wish you all pleasant dreams...

 

**Eh, there it is. I was getting a little tired, anyway...**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Well then, let's try to get some sleep. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Those of you afflicted by the poison, you may want to appoint someone to help you get from place to place, at least from now until we find a way to save you.

Hoshino: [small smile] Um, I can help Teruya-san, if she needs it... [bites finger knuckle] After all, I definitely don't want you to suffer, Teruya-san...

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I've been h-helping Umemoto-kun...

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I will see if Sam would be willing to aid me. Otherwise, I suppose I shall find someone if it is necessary.

Tatane: And I'm fine helping Chikaru-san around.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That's good to hear. Thank you guys for being willing to help out.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Yes, let's give them all trophies. I can picture the inscription right now: "For Excellence in Carting Around Sick People." [puts hand on hip] Tell me, Toda, how much do you think that kind of award is worth?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] It's good of them to put in their time to help, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Yeah, okay. [annoyed expression] Let's just go to bed, everyone.

**So we all started out of the club and casino. I helped Chikaru-san walk back to the condo complex, and Kyoyama-kun and Hoshino-kun helped their respective classmates as well. Jinno-san seemed mostly okay walking on her own, probably because she's the tallest of all of us...but I'm worried that by tomorrow, none of the four who were poisoned will even be able to move around on their own. Still, it's like Chikaru-san said, we have to keep up hope if we want to get anything done.**

**I dropped Chikaru-san off at her condo, made sure she could get in on her own, and returned to my own condo. I got in bed and tried to go to sleep, but I ended up just staring at the ceiling for a while. I know we're going to be able to save our classmates, but...I still worry. I'm worried about the idea of having to say goodbye to four--or, five, if Monobear's telling the truth--people that I've grown to care about. I just hope it doesn't come to that.**

**I eventually got done worrying about that, and I was _just_ about to actually drift off, when...**

 

*knock-knock*

**My word, I'm popular today.**

Tatane: Hello...?

???: Uh...

**I didn't even think about it this time--I jumped out of bed and opened the door to see Chikaru-san, who looked terribly pale and exhausted.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san, hey... Do you want to talk, or...?

**Without saying anything, Chikaru-san kind of fell forward a little, and I caught her. For a minute I was worried she had passed out, but I soon felt her wrap her arms around me.**

Tatane: Do you want to come in?

Chikaru: Uh... I don't know, uh... If it's okay...

Tatane: Of course it's okay.

**I carefully led her over to my bed and helped her sit down, and then I sat next to her.**

Tatane: Are you alright, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [lowers head] I... I, uh... Uh, I mean... [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I'm sorry...

Tatane: Sorry...? What are you sorry for?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I just... Uh, I just can't do anything... [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I'm so, uh...so weak, and...and it hurts so much...

Tatane: You mean...the poison?

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] I just...uh, I just can't do it... I can't, uh, stop it at all...

**Can't stop it...? Does she think it's her responsibility to stop herself from being poisoned?**

Tatane: Chikaru-san, this isn't your fault. You're not the one who made this happen, Monobear is.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] But...uh... But if I weren't so, uh...

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I mean, uh, if I could do anything...uh, anything at all, then, uh... I might be able to help, uh, find a way to stop it...

Tatane: Chikaru-san, you can't think that way. You're not responsible to help us save you--it's us who are supposed to take care of you. And even though we haven't been successful yet, I promise we will be.

Chikaru: [darkened expression] But, uh... I mean, uh, why can't I help at all...? Why am I so...uh, why am I so useless...? [wipes tears from eyes] It's just...it's just not fair...

Tatane: Chikaru-san, you're not useless. Just by being our friend, you're helping all of us. When you said we had to have hope back then, that was really great. It actually helped me feel better about our chances of saving you and the others.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] It just...it just hurts... [sobs openly] I, uh... I just hurt so much...!

**I felt so awful seeing her like that. I wish there was something I could do, right now, to help her... The only thing I could think of to comfort her was to take her hand. It didn't do anything, really, but...at least it showed her that I cared about her.**

Tatane: I'm really sorry, Chikaru-san, that you're hurting... But just remember, we're going to do everything we possibly can to help you. And it's just like Toda-san said last night--you're going to live. I promise you that.

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] But...uh, but what... [lowers head] I mean... Uh, I mean, what even makes you think I'm...uh...worth saving...?

Tatane: !

Tatane: Chikaru-san...! How can you say something like that? Of course you're worth it. All four of you are. There could never be any reason that we wouldn't want to help you.

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] It's... I mean, uh... I'm sorry... [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Sorry, uh... I guess I'm just thinking in worst-case scenarios because of, uh... I mean, because of how miserable this is...

**I guess that's understandable. Being in such pain would probably make me a pessimist too.**

Tatane: Well...Chikaru-san, you just have to remember to have hope, okay? We're going to find a way out of this mess, I know it.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I just... Uh, I just hope it doesn't end up with someone...uh...

Tatane: Don't worry, Chikaru-san. I...I know what you want to say, but nobody will. Nobody's going to die.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Uh... I'm, uh... I'm really sorry, Tatane-san... [looks to side with ashamed expression] I mean, uh... Uh, I'm really sorry that I keep, uh...bothering you...

Tatane: Bothering me? Chikaru-san, you're not bothering me at all. I _want_ to be able to comfort you, you know? I want you to know that I think of you as a friend...and this is what friends do.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I just... I don't want to, uh...die...

**Saying that, Chikaru-san leaned a little closer to me so her head was against my shoulder. I let her lean on me like that, because...I could only imagine what she was going through. I wanted to offer all the compassion I possibly could.**

Tatane: You won't die, Chikaru-san. We'll make sure of it.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Okay... Uh...thank you, Tatane-san...for, uh, listening to me...

Tatane: Sure thing.

**We sat there for a few more moments, but in the silence I could practically hear Chikaru-san wanting to say something else.**

Tatane: Something else on your mind?

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh... No, uh, it's...stupid...

Tatane: No, come on, tell me. I'm here to listen to anything you have to say.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Well, uh... I mean, uh... I was just...uh, wondering...

Tatane: Yeah?

Chikaru: [lowers head] I know that...uh, this is, uh, unbelievably selfish of me to ask... Uh...and unbelievably improper, for someone as average as me, but...

**I waited patiently, not sure what she could possibly have to ask that she considered so scandalous.**

Chikaru: [looks away with very pink face] Could I, uh...sleep here tonight?

Tatane: Sleep here? You mean, in my room?

**I didn't see why that was such a problem. Sometimes I get anxious sleeping in the same one of these shabby rooms every night, too.**

Tatane: I don't see why not. We'll trade keys, okay? You can sleep here and I'll--

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh...

Tatane: ...I said the wrong thing, didn't I?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh... I mean, uh, not necessarily...uh, "wrong..." Just, uh...

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh, I kind of meant...uh, since the poison makes me feel so cold... Uh, I was hoping I could, uh, sleep here... [lowers head] For, uh, warmth...

**For warmth...?**

**Oh. Oh, wow. Of course that's what she meant, I don't know how I screwed that up so badly...**

Tatane: Y-you mean...here, with me?

Chikaru: [looks away with very pink face] I know... It's, uh, probably really inappropriate...uh, for someone like me to sleep in the same room as, uh...as someone as amazing as you... [looks to side with ashamed expression] It's just...uh... I really can't sleep when I'm this chilly...

**Having gotten over the initial surprise at this point, I considered it rationally. If Chikaru-san needs warmth, then that's what friends do, isn't it? And, even though the implications might be awkward...well, it's only awkward if we make it that way.**

Tatane: Sure. I'd be happy to help, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] R-really...? [slight blush] Oh, uh... Wow, uh... Tatane-san, that's so...uh, kind of you...

Tatane: Don't mention it--anything for a friend.

Chikaru: [half smile] Wow, uh... Tatane-san, you're so nice to me... Uh, it's really wonderful of you.

**So the two of us got under the covers. It was a little cramped, but not too bad. The only thing that was really uncomfortable was how cold Chikaru-san's skin was. I got goosebumps just lying next to her. But, with her holding on to me as we lay there, hopefully she was starting to feel a little warmer.**

**And, with any luck, by this time tomorrow, she and the other three will be back to a normal body temperature.**

**They'll be okay, I'm sure of it. We just have to believe. So...like that, the two of us drifted off to sleep.**

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: The concept of killing "in self-defense" is so passé.

Monobear: I've seen quite a few killings in my day, and do you want to know how many of them were in self-defense?

Monobear: Zip. Zero. Nada. It just doesn't happen.

Monobear: Sure, you can claim self-defense all you want, but by it's very definition, self-defense means you're only invested in protecting yourself, not hurting the other person.

Monobear: So if you didn't _want_ to commit the murder, why did you? Wouldn't it just be easier to run away, or to render them unconscious? That's a way of protecting yourself, isn't it?

Monobear: But no, you went for the kill. Think about _that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more period of Free Time in this chapter, and it's already been decided which student it will be with. Still, please feel free to vote for Free Time with other characters, and those votes will be put to use in Chapter 3. Just keep in mind that the death of a character you vote for could be just an update away. Any comments, predictions, and/or suggestions are always welcome, and thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 2: O God of Despair, Can You Hear My Pain? (Ab)normal Days, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter as well, mostly because there's only one period of Free Time. Also there wasn't a party to take up space this time.

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**...For a moment, I was petrified. There was a strange extra weight on my bed, and I worried at first that it was someone trying to kill me, but then I remembered... That's right, I let Chikaru-san sleep here.**

**I opened my eyes and saw her sleeping...slightly peacefully. Every couple of moments, she would twitch and her face would take on a troubled expression. I guess she even hurts in her sleep.**

**But it's okay--we're going to find a way to stop this motive today. I just know it.**

**Thinking that, I sat up slowly, and Chikaru-san woke with a start as well. She looked up at me.**

Chikaru: [slightly wide eyes] T-Tatane-san...?

Tatane: You slept here, remember? To keep warm.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh...oh, right... [half smile] Uh...thanks again, for, uh, letting me do that, Tatane-san.

Tatane: Sure. Let's head to the club and casino, alright?

**So I helped her up and out of my condo...but I noticed that at this point, she was barely able to walk at all, even leaning against me. I wish we could just find a cure already...**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Hey...Tatane-sama, did the two of you just come out of your condo together?

**I didn't notice Umemoto-kun at first, but he was standing near one of the tables. He still looked pale as hell, but what was interesting was that I didn't see Kyoyama-kun anywhere around. Isn't Kyoyama-kun supposed to be helping him around...?**

Tatane: Yeah, why?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] So, just so we're all on the same page, the two of you both slept in Tatane-sama's condo last night?

Tatane: Yeah, that would be right. Why are you asking?

Umemoto: [blank expression] Oh, no reason, just... [snickers] You know. Congratulations, both of you.

Kyoyama: Umemoto-kun, please.

**Umemoto-kun turned to see Kyoyama-kun, who stood at the bottom of the stairs holding a blanket.**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] O-oh... Kyoyama-sama, you're back. [holds up both index fingers with a tense smile] I wasn't messing with them, honest!

Tatane: He was.

Umemoto: [holds up hands reassuringly] I was just conversing with them like a good person!

Tatane: He was totally messing with us.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Will you shut up?

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Let's just...go, okay?

**Kyoyama-kun draped the blanket over Umemoto-kun's shoulders and started leading him away from the condo complex. I guess Umemoto-kun must be feeling cold because of the poison... Maybe I should have thought to bring a blanket too, for Chikaru-san.**

Tatane: Did you want a blanket too, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Oh, uh, no thanks. I don't want to, uh...make you do all this, uh...all this stuff for me...

Tatane: Chikaru-san, it's no trouble, really.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Tatane-san...really, uh, it's fine.

Tatane: Alright...

**I wanted her to feel comfortable, but at the same time I didn't want to push her, not when she's already in this state. So the two of us walked slowly to the club and casino, with Chikaru-san coughing quietly a couple times on our way there. When we arrived, almost everyone else was there already--I guess that's because we had to move so slow.**

**Of course, Nakahara-san called on me as soon as we arrived.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Tatane.

**I noticed she was wearing her committee jacket, which...didn't surprise me, considering how seriously she takes this committee. I wasn't wearing mine, even though it's a nice enough jacket--I just didn't really feel like putting it on this morning. A quick glance around told me that Teruya-san was wearing hers, though.**

Tatane: If you're going to complain about me being late, can you please just save it? Chikaru-san can't walk very fast at all this morning.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] ...Hm. [head raised, staring upward] Alright, I'll let it pass this morning.

Chikaru: [lowers head] I'm, uh... I'm sorry I'm so weak, Nakahara-san... I, uh...really tried to, uh, move as quickly as I could...

Toda: [softer expression] Don't worry about it, Chikaru-san. You shouldn't try to exert yourself when you're in this situation.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Thank you, Toda, for the needless commentary. I'll take it from here.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] ...Okay.

**I heard the door open behind me and turned to see Sam-kun and Jinno-san walk in together. Like me, Jinno-san neglected to put on her jacket; I guess you could say that whether the members of Nakahara-san's committee decided to wear their jackets was an indicator of how much they cared about the committee itself.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Oh, look who decided to show up today.

Sam: [folds arms] Kamiko asked for my _Hilfe_ getting here. I decided I could accommodate being at breakfast today in order to help her.

Jinno: [blank expression] It was quite generous of him to do that. [pulls on wrist of glove] As you can see, Nakahara, Sam is not utterly without compassion.

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] Well, I will have some things to do later _heute Morgen_ \--er, "this morning," I mean--so I hope you can manage after that... [shrugs with pleasant expression] But until then, I will gladly be accompanying you.

Jinno: [folds arms with content expression] That is truly kind of you, Sam. I offer you my sincere gratitude.

Umemoto: [snickers] Oh my god, why don't the two of you just hide in one of your condos and get it over with already?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] U-Umemoto-kun, please, that's inappropriate... [covers mouth with slightly amused expression] I-I mean, you're right, b-but still.

Sam: [disdainful frown] And you wonder why I do not eat breakfast with you people.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Umemoto, Kyoyama, stop talking. [annoyed expression] To be quite honest, I would like to, just _once,_ have a breakfast meeting without any hitches. I realize that's somehow been impossible for the entire seven days we've been here, but I'd like to see it happen.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Actually, we've been here eight days.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] No, seven.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] I think Shiraishi-san is right, it's...eight, I think. [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] But, I mean...! Sorry, I don't mean to be contrary... Sorry...

Date: [arms folded with raised eyebrow] Really?? Sorry, Eri-san, I usually agree with you about shit, but I think lawyer chick's right!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Wait, okay, let's count the days by the events that occurred each day. The first day was when Chikaru-san went missing--

Nakahara: [points critically at Fujimoto] No, you idiot, that was the second morning. [annoyed expression] Besides, why are we talking about this as though it's a major issue?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Actually, it's a little unsettling to me.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Care to explain that?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] The fact that we're forgetting how long we've been here... [blank expression] It means we're starting to get used to living here.

**We all went silent at that, and a bit of a chill ran down my neck. Was that true...? Have we been here long enough that it's "normal" to us now? Normal, even despite the insanity of our situation?**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] That's...awfully worrisome.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Aya-chan never thought being in a scary murder city would seem _Tsūjō no..._

Sam: [pushes glasses up] I do not think it is a problem.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Oh, don't you?

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] What is the alternative? For us to continue to be so _erschrocken,_ like we were the first day we were here? [adjusts glasses] You cannot think that is a better option, if we want to have a chance of finding a way out.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] I...uh, I think Sam-san may be right... [scratches neck nervously] I mean, uh...it's probably better that we're, uh, not as... I mean, not as frantic, uh, all the time...

Toda: [deep thought] That may be true... [nods subtly] Yes, it's probably better to look at the bright side here.

**Hm... I'm still a little unnerved that we've become so accustomed to being in this city, but I guess Sam-kun and Toda-san are right. It's better for us to keep our heads in this situation.**

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] So...what do we have to do, for this breakfast meeting?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] I was just going to get to that. [head raised, staring upward] First, I'd like to ask: those of you who are poisoned, how are you this morning?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Fucking lousy, thanks.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Umemoto-kun...h-he can barely walk at this point...

Tatane: Chikaru-san isn't much better.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Uh...yeah, uh, it really hurts to...uh, to walk too fast...

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Aya-chan can't walk very fast either, even with Aki-chan helping her! And, she feels really cold, like the air conditioning is on way too high!

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] I can walk without assistance, but only at an intermediate pace. Normally, I can outrun animals twice my size... [blank expression] It is an unfortunate state of affairs.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] So you're all having trouble even moving around at this point.

Toda: [deep thought] Don't worry, guys--I'm certain we'll find a way to help you today.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Actually, to your point, I think I may have an idea.

Tatane: You mean, an idea for how to save them?

**That would be great news! If we could stop this poison thing before it gets any worse...**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Well, what is it?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] No, I don't have an idea for how to save them; if I did, you don't think I would have told you by now?

**...Ugh. Way to give us false hope.**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] No, I have an idea for how to identify the fifth person who was poisoned.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Nakahara-san, are you really still concerned about that? [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Clearly, whoever the last poisoned person is, they have a reason for not telling us.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] But when we find a cure or antidote or whatever else, don't you think it'll be a good idea to know to which person we're actually supposed to _give_ that cure?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] 'Less they don't actually _wanna_ be saved.

Hoshino: [shocked expression] Date-san...! What...what do you mean by that...?

Sam: [troubled expression] Why...would you think something like that?

Teruya: [holds paw-hands close to cheeks with worried expression] Yeah, who _wouldn't_ want to be cured? [wrings hands with nervous grin] I mean...that's just orokana...! I can tell you right now, it's _not_ fun living with this poison, ha ha...

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Well, can any of you think of a _better_ reason?? What possible reason would anyone have for not wantin' us to know they're goin' through this shit? [pounds palm with fist] Whoever it is, it must be because they _wanna_ die!!

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] [clutches at chest] Date-san...! S...stop saying that, it's frightening!

Date: [teeth bared] Well, why the fuck not?! You wanna tell me there's a _good_ fuckin' reason to stay alive in this hellhole?? This place is shit!

Tatane: Date-san...

**How can she say something like that?? Of course we want to survive! I...I didn't expect this from her.**

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] Date...you don't really feel that way.

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Hey lawyer chick, next time _you_ get conked over the fuckin' head with a door and _you're_ gonna die over it, _then_ you can tell me what to goddamn think. [looks to side with narrowed eyes] 'Till then, I don't wanna fuckin' hear it.

**...I had almost forgotten already. With all the craziness over Monobear's motive, Date-san's injury kind of took a backseat to saving our poisoned classmates. But I guess Date-san wouldn't see it that way...**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Date-san, I understand that you're feeling troubled. But you just have to remember, things are going to be okay.

Shiraishi: [scratches head with sad expression] Yeah... Date-san, I hope you don't feel like we haven't been paying you as much attention since the motive thing... [slightly pink face] Really, we still really care about you, okay? We don't want your head injury to get too bad.

**Saying that, Shiraishi-san pulled Date-san into a hug, which seemed to placate Date-san a little.**

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Hey... Hey, I wasn't tryin' to beg for sympathy or nothin' like that. I was just makin' a point, you know? [bright expression] Don't worry about me, guys, I'll be fine!

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh...are you sure, uh, that you're not upset, Date-san...?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] You did not seem to be in a pleasant mood just now.

Tatane: Are you sure you're okay, Date-san?

Date: [slight smirk] Shit, guys, you act like I'm some kinda fuckin' invalid!! [thumbs up with toothy grin] Just 'cause I'm pissed about a headache doesn't mean I can't be in a good mood!

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Yeah, that's the spirit, Yoshi-chan! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] We just gotta be positive, everyone! If we just keep our hopes up, I'm sure Yoshi-chan's head will get better, and we'll find a way to stop the poison in no time!

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] [mumbling] Never mind that it was your decision to have a party that made Monobear decide to poison us...

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] U-Umemoto-kun...! Y-you can't really b-blame Teruya-san...

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Umemoto-kun, surely you realize that Monobear would have taken _any_ opportunity to give us a second motive! It just happened to be Teruya-san's party that he chose...

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Aw, arigatō for standing up for me, Nobo-chan and Sato-chan! But...I dunno, maybe Hika-chan's right! [holds both paw-hands just below chin] So, to make up for my party being that meanie Monobear's excuse to do this to us, I'm gonna try to do anything I can to help today, nya?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] I don't think so, Teruya. I appreciate your offer, but I'm almost positive you, Umemoto, Chikaru, and Jinno will be less than useless today.

Jinno: [blank expression] Actually, I also would like to resume my post at the gate between here and Community 1. [thoughtful expression] I hope to continue to be of service for as long as I am still alive.

**"As long as I'm still alive...?" She makes it sound like it's a foregone conclusion that she's going to die... Well, we'll just have to prove her wrong.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yeah, Aya-chan wants to keep helping out too! Kami-chan and I can do like yesterday where we guard the gate and the condos, you know?

Nakahara: [stern expression] I believe I already told you that you won't be doing that. [sideways look] And I think you'll remember that as the head of the committee, my decision is the _highest_ decision.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Nakahara-san...I'm sure you can find it in yourself to accommodate their wishes. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] After all...should the worst come to pass, I'm sure they would like to die knowing they did everything they could to help.

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Well...I guess I see your point. [head raised, staring upward] Fine then, Jinno and Teruya, do as you please. But, like yesterday, I'd like you to switch places every hour or so while you guard.

Jinno: [bows slightly] As you wish.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Will do, Ryo-chan! Nyan nyan!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Now, Nakahara-san, you said you had an idea for how to determine who the last poisoned person was?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yes, I had that idea some time ago. Apparently, we needed to have something like a ten-minute discussion about it before I could actually _tell_ you the idea.

Sam: [disdainful frown] Well, we are listening to you now, so you are not needing to be so irritable.

Nakahara: [angry wide eyes and pursed lips] Hey, I didn't ask you, Waldfogel.

Sam: [pushes glasses up] Well, _übrigens,_ my name is Sam, so.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Whatever. My plan is to test everyone's physical strength. [sideways look] Please tell me all of you are at least bright enough to understand what I mean by that.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Eh... I don't know, if you could maybe explain it?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Of course _you_ don't understand, Akiyama--that's basically standard operating procedure around here. [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] It's simple: if the four people who we know were poisoned can't even walk quickly, then it stands to reason that the last poisoned person would be the same way.

Toda: [deep thought] So, you figure we can test everyone's strength, and the person who exhibits an obvious deficiency in strength is the last person who was poisoned?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? [furrows eyebrows] Whoever that person is, and for whatever reason they're hiding their condition from us... [annoyed expression] they can't just ignore their symptoms.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] So...we just m-make everyone d-do something that takes physical e-effort... [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] A-and whoever can't do it...they must be the last p-poisoned person, right?

**Ugh... Physical effort? I can't say I'm a fan. But, regardless, if Nakahara-san thinks we really have to know who the poisoned person is, this would be a sensible way to do it.**

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] But what activity would we do? Is there some form of exercise that would easily prove whether or not someone has all their strength?

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Well, and, plus...not everyone is all that strong to begin with, you know...? [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] So...it might _look_ like that person was physically weak, even though they're always that way...!

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] If you were the last person who was poisoned, Hoshino, it would be far more obvious than the simple fact of your smaller constitution. [blank expression] This poison causes a rather extreme variety of fatigue that would be distinguishable from simple weakness.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Jinno's right. If one of the rest of us is suffering from the poison, it should be quite clear. [puts hand on hip] Anyway, my suggestion would be that we all run a certain distance. Anyone who can't put forth the energy to do so would clearly be the last person who was poisoned.

Sam: [furrows eyebrows with slight frown] Is this so necessary? We might as well just give the _Gegenmittel_  to everyone if we are able to secure or manufacture it. [folds arms] I mean, "antidote," sorry.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Unless the antidote is toxic to people who aren't already poisoned.

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Well, wouldn't that be just the fuckin' thing Monobear would do! No way would that goddamn bear make it that easy on us, would he??

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] I guess that means we'll have to go along with Nakahara-san's plan after all, huh?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh... I guess, if it means, uh, knowing who the last person we should...uh, I mean, if it means knowing who the last person we should take care of is...

**Chikaru-san... I guess she still feels like she should be helping, even though she's been poisoned. I don't want her to be using so much effort when she's in this state, but at the same time I feel bad trying to stifle her urge to help out.**

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] I wasn't actually asking for your opinions on the idea, but thanks anyway or something. [puts hand on hip] Anyway, I suggest we test it out right now--there is no time like the present, as they say.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Ha ha, Ryo-chan made a funny! You're so kawaii and great, Ryo-chan!

Nakahara: [raises eyebrow with bemused half smile] ...Yes, well.

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Omigod I just made Ryo-chan smile! Guys look! Look at--

**Suddenly, Teruya-san's speech devolved into a coughing fit. Hoshino-kun ran up to her and kind of ineffectually held her hand until she was done. Soon Teruya-san was able to control her coughing, but...it reminded us that even though we were sure to find a way to save our classmates, they were still suffering.**

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [restless expression] Clearly, I shouldn't ever smile again.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Well, that shouldn't _bee_ too difficult for you.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I'll ask for one of your snide remarks when I want one, Umemoto. [head raised, staring upward] Let's just get outside and put the idea in motion, shall we?

Toda: [shrugs] If you think it's a good idea, Nakahara-san, then I'm for it.

**So the fourteen of us piled out of the club and casino. I helped Chikaru-san get outside and tried my best to shade her face from the sun, figuring that since she's so pale she might be more susceptible to sunburning. Nakahara-san stopped just in front of the street leading from the club and casino to the theater.**

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] This should be a fine enough place to test out my idea. Everyone will run from here to the theater and back, is that clear?

Jinno: [blank expression] That sounds reasonable. I am all but certain those of us who are poisoned would not be able to run that distance.

**Eh, this seems sort of pointless to me still...but there's no good reason _not_ to do it, either. So I helped Chikaru-san sit down on the ground as Nakahara-san started calling names.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Akiyama, you can start us off.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Hm... Does that mean everyone's going to be watching me run? I'm not exactly a graceful person--

Nakahara: [angry wide open eyes and pursed lips] Oh my god, just do it.

**Akiyama-san gave a slight start at Nakahara-san's aggressive tone and took off running toward the theater. It was immediately clear that they were perfectly capable of running, albeit not very coordinated. Soon they returned to where the rest of us were standing.**

Akiyama: [slight panting] S...so? How was that?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Well, it wasn't a performance, so I don't know how you expect me to answer. [furrows eyebrows] Regardless, you clearly haven't lost your physical strength, so you're not the last poisoned person.

Nakahara: [points at Date] Date, you'll go next.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Hey, you can't make her go running! Her head hurts, don't you care about that?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] She should still be capable of running, shouldn't she? Or does having a headache somehow cause her to lose the use of her legs? [sideways look] If that's so, I should probably wear my glasses more often, because it looks to me like she can _stand_ just fine.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Jesus, guys, can we cut it out with the cat fights?? I'll fuckin' run, okay?

**With that, Date-san took a deep breath and began sprinting down the street. I was actually a bit surprised that she was able to move that quickly with that head injury of hers, but she made it back before much time at all passed.**

Date: [puts hands on hips with excited expression] Well?! I pretty much just won, right?? [bright expression] In terms of who's fastest, I mean!

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] It's not a contest, Date.

Date: [slight smirk] Well it's sure as fuck not a _close_ one.

**Nakahara-san simply scoffed at that and moved on to Fujimoto-kun, who was clearly able to run as well, and then Hoshino-kun, who looked obviously exhausted when he returned but was still able to do the actual running...and then Kyoyama-kun and Shiraishi-san, and then I did the run. It was easy enough. Then Toda-san ran, and then Sam-kun, and finally Nakahara-san did it as well, with everyone looking just fine while they exerted themselves.**

**Which left nobody. As Nakahara-san returned from the theater, she looked pretty troubled that nobody had shown any physical weakness.**

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] That's everyone, isn't it... [head raised, staring upward] Which means nobody is having the same symptom of losing their strength as the four we know are poisoned.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Then what could that mean...? [blank expression] Monobear!

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] Yo yo yo!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] E-even when I know he's about to appear, i-it's still unsettling...

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] How could it not be? He is a talking stuffed bear, after all.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Monobear, are you certain you poisoned five of us? [raises one eyebrow] I have to assume you would know, but at the same time, we've only observed symptoms of the poison in four of our classmates.

Monobear: [turns away] I can't believe this... My own citizens distrusting my judgment! [ironic blush] But luckily for you, I'm going to be the bigger person and not be offended! Upupu!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I'm still waiting for an answer.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Oh, Toda-san, you know what they say about impatient girls!

Sam: [curious expression] What is it that they say? Is it some Japanese idiom I am not familiar of?

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Eh...okay, they don't actually say anything. [neutral expression] But we're getting off track! Your question was about the number of students afflicted by my motive, yes?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] That would be what she said.

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, as your humble mayor, I can 100% confirm that I poisoned exactly five of you bastards!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Even though we've known about it for a day and a half now, it still sounds terrible when he says it.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] And you're absolutely certain? You poisoned five people?

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Didn't I already say that? Isn't making me say it again way too unnecessary?

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] But you understand our protest, don't you, Monobear? If five of us are poisoned, shouldn't five of us be exhibiting the symptoms?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupupu... You bastards all so simplistic, aren't you? You think you can use such a simple line of logic to make sense of this predicament?

Toda: [blank expression] It seems like a good line of logic to me.

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] But what if there was a citizen who wasn't _capable_ of showing the same symptoms as the other four bastards I poisoned?

Sam: [disdainful frown] That is _lächerlich._ What do you even mean, "not capable?"

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Yeah, you're gonna have to say that in a way we can understand, Monobear!

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupu. Think on it. [disappears]

**Leaving us with his usual nonsense, Monobear disappeared. I don't get it--what does he mean by "a citizen who isn't capable of showing the symptoms?" How can a person be unable to show symptoms of poisoning? I guess Monobear's pretty sure there's another one of us who was poisoned...but it just seems impossible to me.**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Well, I guess that exercise was completely fruitless.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] I'll say.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Umemoto-kun, p-please don't be mean...

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Well, uh... I don't know, uh... It told us that there's, uh, someone here who doesn't...uh, show symptoms of, uh...of stuff. [slight blush] So, uh...you know, I think it wasn't fruitless, uh, at all...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Thank you, Chikaru, for you attempt at making me feel better. [annoyed expression] But you can stop now, because you're pretty lousy at it.

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] Oh, uh...uh, sorry...

Shiraishi: [points critically at Nakahara] Hey, you don't have to be so rude, Nakahara-san! Chikaru-san was trying to--

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You don't need to finish that sentence, Shiraishi. [head raised, staring upward] Anyway, with that whole ordeal over with, I think we can conclude today's breakfast meeting.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] We didn't even goddamn have breakfast, though!!

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Oh, yeah... Yeah, I kind of made some breakfast, for everyone... [bites finger knuckle] I...I hope that's okay, sorry...

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Fine, we can have breakfast first. [puts hand on hip] But then I expect everyone who can to put forth their best effort to find a way to stop this poison.

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [restless expression] Remember...we only have about fourteen hours left to save our classmates.

**So, with those troubling words at the front of our minds, we all returned inside the club and casino and ate a quiet breakfast. I sat with Chikaru-san, ready to help her with whatever she might need, but she didn't actually eat anything--she said she was feeling too sick to even try. I looked around and realized Umemoto-kun, Teruya-san, and Jinno-san also weren't eating. Teruya-san at least tried to hide it by chatting cheerfully with Hoshino-kun, but it was obvious that none of them could bring themselves to eat.**

**But...we just have to remember, it'll all be over soon. We'll find a way to save them, somehow.**

**When we were done eating, Nakahara-san spoke up.**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Alright, everybody get to work. Jinno, Teruya, take your guard positions and, if you need to, keep your appointed aides close by. Umemoto, Chikaru, get as much rest as you can.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] I think I'm going to try resting on the benches in the library.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] But...Umemoto-kun, we're n-not allowed to s-sleep outside our condos...

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Like I'll _bee_ able to get to sleep with this pain? [shrugs] I just think the benches will _bee_ more comfortable than our beds.

Kyoyama: [small smile] Okay...whatever you n-need to feel comfortable.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh... Hey, uh, Tatane-san...do you think that, uh, I could rest in the library...uh, too?

Tatane: Sure thing. I'll take you there when we leave, okay?

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh, thank you, Tatane-san.

Toda: [softer expression] Well then, good luck in your explorations, everyone.

**So we left to do whatever we were going to do. I helped Chikaru-san over to Community 1, and then to the library, where I helped her lie down on one of the benches. Of course, I offered to stay there with her, but she said she was fine on her own, so I went back to my condo to think about what I should do today.**

**FREE TIME START!**

**I decided to go back to the library. Even if Chikaru-san says she doesn't need me to look after her, I really should do what I can to make sure she's okay. So, I walked back to Community 1 and made my way all the way to the eastern end, where the library was.**

**In the library, Chikaru-san lay on one of the benches, looking tired but still awake.**

Tatane: Hey...Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh... Hey, Tatane-san...I, uh... I didn't expect you here...

Tatane: I know you said you don't need me to stay, but I was just making sure. Because I can always hang around if you need anything to eat or drink, or...

Chikaru: [half smile] Oh, uh... Wow, uh... Tatane-san, that's...uh, so kind of you. But...uh, I'm sure I'll be okay. Thank you, though...

Tatane: Okay. Sorry, I just wanted to let you know I'm here if you need me.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh... Thank you, Tatane-san...uh, that means a lot.

**So she doesn't need my help for now. Well, that's okay.**

**Sitting close by, on another one of the benches, were Kyoyama-kun and Umemoto-kun, talking about something. I walked over to them, and Kyoyama-kun looked over at me as I approached.**

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Oh, hi, Tatane-kun.

**Umemoto-kun waved vaguely at me, leaning on Kyoyama-kun's shoulder and not really saying anything. It seems to me like Umemoto-kun really _is_ trying to go to sleep...still, I think I might ask Kyoyama-kun if he's noticed anything in the library books and such that might be useful to stopping the poison.**

Tatane: Hey, Kyoyama-kun, can I talk to you for a bit?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Um... Umemoto-kun, d-do you need me to s-stick around for now?

Umemoto: [shrugs] No, I'll _bee_ okay for a while. [worried expression] But, Tatane-sama, don't steal him, okay? [narrows eyes suspiciously] You've already got Chikaru-sama, you know?

 

**What is he even talking about...? Eh, whatever it is, it can't be a good idea to think about it too much. Anyway, should I spend some time with Kyoyama-kun?**

**Yes** / No

 

Kyoyama: [small smile] Well, o-okay, then. Whatever you need to t-talk about, I'm all ears.

**So I spent some time talking with Kyoyama-kun. I asked if he and Umemoto-kun had come across any books in the library that talked about curing poisons. I remember they were reading together the first day we explored Community 1, so I thought maybe they might have found at least a small collection of books about chemistry or something similar that might help...but Kyoyama-kun said there wasn't anything like that that he remembered. I guess it was a little too ambitious to expect that anyway...**

**Still, I think we became a little closer.**

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] So, Tatane-kun...how is figuring out your talent going?

Tatane: Figuring it out...? Oh, you mean about what I said the first day we were here.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] R-right... You said you wanted to "figure out" what your t-talent was... [adjusts shirt collar] So...did you make any p-progress?

Tatane: Well, I mostly said that before because I didn't know we were in the situation we are now. I thought I was going to be able to ask the staff at Hope's Peak what my talent was, but...well, now, I'm not so sure.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] O-oh, of course... Sorry, that was d-dumb of me to say...

Tatane: No, it's fine.

Kyoyama: [curious expression] Um...T-Tatane-kun, if you don't mind my asking, why don't you know what your talent is?

Tatane: Oh, that? Well, it's a weird story, but for some reason my acceptance letter didn't actually say it. There was just a big blank where the name of my talent would have been.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] Huh...th-that's odd. [small smile] Although, knowing how well you did at f-figuring stuff out at Suzuki-san's trial, you c-could be a Super High-school Level Detective...

Tatane: Oh, ha, sure.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] I-I mean it...! You did d-detective work that I never could...

Tatane: Well, that's nice of you to say, Kyoyama-kun, but if I'm a detective, I'm sure not a professional one.

Kyoyama: [curious expression] Well...not everyone who g-gets accepted into Hope's Peak is a professional at their t-talent. Like, Shiraishi-san, for example...sh-she doesn't have an actual job in activism, but she's still great at it.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Now that I th-think about it, the same goes for Umemoto-kun... As a b-beekeeper, he doesn't have an official p-profession, but, um, he's still really g-good at beekeeping.

Tatane: Well, I guess I see your point, but I'm still betting I'm not the Super High-school Level Detective. It would probably have to be something I don't recognize I have a talent in, or else I would know it even though it's not in my acceptance letter.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] ...Um... [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Hey, Tatane-kun, sorry to change the s-subject, but...could I maybe, p-please, show you a magic trick?

Tatane: Huh? Oh yeah, that's fine.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Okay...thank you, Tatane-kun.

**With that, Kyoyama-kun shuffled his deck of cards and fanned it slightly.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Alright, now please take two cards. Make sure I can't see them, though...

**But just as I took one card, Kyoyama-kun lost his grip on a few of the others. Then, as he tried helplessly to grab them out of the air, he ended up dropping the rest of them as well.**

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Oh, no... N-not this again...

Tatane: Hey, it's okay. I think I might have taken the card too forcefully--I don't think that was your fault.

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Y-yeah...but that's the second time that's h-happened... It must be something _I'm_ doing wrong...

Tatane: Do you want to try it again? I'll try to be more careful this time.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Um...okay. Okay, sure.

**He collected the cards, shuffled them again, and fanned them.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Okay. Okay, please take two cards.

**I reached carefully for the deck, trying to make sure the cards didn't come flying again, and took two of the cards.**

Tatane: Okay, I've got them.

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Yes, thank you. Now, I will...

Kyoyama: [wide eyes] I-I will... [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Oh... Oh, I can't even r-remember what I'm supposed to d-do next...!

Tatane: Oh, uh...

**I didn't know what to say. It's not like I can just remember for him.**

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] L-let me check my book real quick...

**So Kyoyama-kun pulled a small book out of his pocket and flipped through it. ...Honestly, I would have thought the Super High-school Level Magician wouldn't need to carry a book of tricks around, but I guess some people are more forgetful than others.**

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Eh... I-I found it, but...I've ruined it anyway by now, h-haven't I...? [hangs head] I'm so sorry, Tatane-kun, I'm usually a lot more on my g-game than this...

Tatane: No, it's okay, don't worry. I'm sure you'll get back in the swing of it.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] O-okay... I'll practice a lot so I can actually sh-show you the trick next time we t-talk, okay?

Tatane: Sounds great.

**It seems that not being able to do his tricks really upsets Kyoyama-kun. I guess I can understand being a little _embarrassed,_ but his reaction seems a little extreme.**

**Still, I think I understand Kyoyama-kun a little better.**

**FREE TIME END**

**I said goodbye to Kyoyama-kun, left him to taking care of Umemoto-kun, and returned to my condo. Well, actually, I _almost_ made it to my condo, but someone suddenly called my name when I was just a few steps away from my door.**

Nakahara: Tatane.

**I turned around to see Nakahara-san standing by one of the tables, looking a little subdued.**

Tatane: Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] I'd like a word.

Tatane: Uh...sure, what do you need to talk about?

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] I'd rather speak in private.

**With a glance, Nakahara-san indicated Jinno-san, who was standing guard just outside the complex. I...wasn't sure what Nakahara-san could have to say that she couldn't say in front of Jinno-san, and I felt a sudden fear of talking in private, where there were no witnesses. But I quickly brushed off the thought.**

Tatane: Sure, we can go somewhere else.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Come with me to the casino, then.

**So I followed Nakahara-san to the club and casino, still wondering what she needed to talk about in private. Maybe it's good news...? No, she wouldn't look so somber if it was good.**

**When we got inside the building, Nakahara-san trudged over to one of the tables and sat down with a slight slouch.**

Tatane: So, what did you need to talk about?

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [gloomy expression] ...We've failed, Tatane.

Tatane: What...?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] We failed. It's not that difficult a sentence to understand.

Tatane: Nakahara-san...you don't mean about saving the others?

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] They have about eight hours left, and we're no closer to discovering an antidote than we were when Monobear first poisoned them.

Tatane: Nakahara-san, you can't be giving hope entirely, can you?

Nakahara: [hangs head with sad expression] What's even the point...? We weren't able to help them.

Tatane: Nakahara-san, this isn't like you. Didn't you say you were committed to us doing everything we possibly could to save them?

Nakahara: [looks up] [furrows eyebrows] And how, exactly, do you expect that we're going to find a way? We're not just going to serendipitously stumble on a cure--the universe doesn't work that way.

Tatane: But we might, right? Don't you think we need to keep our hopes up until the very last possible minute?

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [gloomy expression] ...Tatane, we don't need to "keep our hopes up." We need to start saying our goodbyes.

Tatane: Nakahara-san...!

**How can she say something like that? She seemed so driven two days ago...hell, she seemed driven just this morning.**

**Oh, that reminds me.**

Tatane: Hey, off topic...I noticed you're not wearing your committee jacket.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, neither are you.

Tatane: Yeah, but you were wearing yours this morning, weren't you?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] I seem to have misplaced it. I'm not sure how, but I took it off at some point during my investigations today and I don't remember where it is.

**This, after Nakahara-san was so invested in having the jackets in the first place? Hm.**

Tatane: Well, anyway... Look, Nakahara-san, I know it seems impossible right now, but you just have to remember to have hope. If we believe enough, I'm certain we can figure out a way to save our classmates.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Believing doesn't get you results, Tatane. You can't just around and hope for the things you want, you have to actually go out and get them. [hangs head with sad expression] And...we tried to go out and get a cure, and we weren't successful.

Tatane: But, you said it yourself, we still have eight hours! That's more than enough time to potentially make an antidote, isn't it?

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Using what scientific knowledge? [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] It's just like Jinno said the night they were poisoned--none of us are trained chemists, none of us know how to manufacture an antidote or anything like that.

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [gloomy expression] And every second, they're getting closer and closer to dying, and we haven't been able to do a thing about it.

Tatane: Nakahara-san...

**Jeez... Hearing Nakahara-san act so doom and gloom about this is actually starting to get me depressed as well.**

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] It's getting to the point where I can't help wondering if we should start weighing our options.

Tatane: Options...? What options?

Nakahara: [sideways look] You remember what Monobear said we have to do to avoid them dying, right?

Tatane: N-Nakahara-san...! You can't be saying...?!

 

[[flashback]]

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] But yes, the "part two" is that if I see a murder _before_ a third of you die painfully of an exotic blood-stopping toxin, then I'll give the antidote to everyone affected!

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: Nakahara-san, _please_ don't tell me you think it would be a good idea for us to have another murder.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] As the leader of the committee, I have to consider what's best for everyone's survival, don't I?

**Oh my god. She's actually considering it?!**

Tatane: But Nakahara-san, if there's a murder, then people will die anyway, won't they?

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [restless expression] But if there's a murder, then _fewer_ people would die than if we allowed our five classmates to die of the poison...

Tatane: Nakahara-san, stop. You know what you're saying is wrong, don't you??

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Well, what do you think it's like? As the head of the committee, I have to make this decision knowing that people will die either way. Do you think that's a pleasant thing to have to do?

Tatane: Nakahara-san, I understand our circumstances aren't ideal, but--

Nakahara: [angry wide open eyes and pursed lips] Not ideal?? Our circumstances are hell, Tatane. [bitter expression] Either five of us die, or two of us do. Is that what you call "not ideal?" Because if it is, then I'd sure as hell love to see what you consider a _tragedy._

Tatane: Nakahara-san... I...I guess I don't know what to say.

Nakahara: [hangs head with sad expression] Neither do I. I recognize the ramifications of having a murder--I recognize what it would do to the group. [looks up] [furrows eyebrows] But surely _you_ have to recognize the added trauma of having a whole five people die pointlessly.

**I felt my throat tighten and my chest ache as I considered the idea of our classmates dying of poison. Chikaru-san, Teruya-san, Umemoto-kun, and Jinno-san...as well as an unidentified fifth person, all dying after we've come to be such good friends with them... I'm sure I couldn't handle that. But if we can't make a cure, then the only other option is equally gruesome.**

**And I want to believe that we can make a cure, I really do. But Nakahara-san makes a good point...after so much time, it's difficult to think we can suddenly find an antidote now.**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Those four, and whoever the fifth person is... [puts hand on hip] Look, Tatane, if you ever repeat this to _anyone,_ I'll kill you on the spot, but no matter what I might say, I actually care about our classmates.

Tatane: ...I never thought you didn't.

**It's nice to hear her actually say it, though.**

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [restless expression] If they die because of _my_ faulty leadership...I don't know that I could forgive myself.

Tatane: I have to say, Nakahara-san...it's surprising to see you this emotional.

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] Well, I'm sorry. I just happen to give a damn about their safety.

Tatane: No no, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, not at all--it's good, actually, that you care so much. I was just saying it's surprising.

Tatane: Also, Nakahara-san...I want you to know that you're not alone here. You don't have to make all the decisions just because you're the head of the committee, you know?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] What's that supposed to mean?

Tatane: I mean, you shouldn't have to feel so burdened by the responsibility of being the leader. You shouldn't have to feel like their lives are in your hands... After all, that's why you have committee advisors, right?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Two of my advisors are effectually out of commission, in case you didn't notice.

Tatane: But I'm not. I can still give you my advice, can't I?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] I suppose...

Tatane: And my advice is that we can't give up hope. We'll definitely find a way to save our classmates, and we _definitely_ can't have another murder.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] And you truly believe in that?

Tatane: Of course I do. No matter what we have to do to save them, I'm sure we can do it.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] ...Alright. [furrows eyebrows] Yes, of course you're right. We can't have another murder, that would be the absolute worst case scenario.

**Whew. I was actually pretty scared of what she was saying for a bit there.**

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Really, I...I don't know why I even suggested having a murder, that was rather demented of me.

Tatane: Don't beat yourself up about it. You were just thinking of how to save as many people as possible. But just remember, we don't have to have _any_ deaths. Everything will turn out okay in the end, I'm certain of it.

Nakahara: [folds arms with reflective expression] Okay, sure. I may have knocked it last night, but maybe this "hope" thing isn't such a ridiculous idea. [puts hand on hip] In that case, that's my decision as head of the committee: we're going to have hope that we can find a way to save them, is that clear?

Tatane: Y-yeah, I got it.

**Even when she's agreeing with me, she's a little intense about it.**

Tatane: So, are you feeling better now, Nakahara-san--?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Stop talking. [points] There's something in front of the door.

Tatane: Huh...?

**I turned in my seat to see that there was what looked like a small slip of paper just inside the door. Maybe someone slipped it under the door?**

Tatane: I'll go see what it is.

**Nakahara-san followed me to the door. I picked up the paper and realized it had writing on it, which I read aloud:**

Tatane: "Come to the library A.S.A.P. Emergency." Well, that's very direct.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] It says "emergency?" [puts hand on hip] Well, I doubt it would be a good idea to ignore that. To the library, then.

Tatane: But what do you think is going on there?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Do you think we have time to worry about that? Obviously, we're needed there, and quickly.

**She's right, we shouldn't be fussing about what kind of "emergency" it is--just the fact that it _is_ an emergency means we should get there as soon as we can.**

**So we hurried out of the club and casino and snaked our way through the winding streets of the Central Community until we finally made it to Community 1. Then we started eastward toward the library, but all the while, I couldn't help wondering...**

**What's even going on over there? What's so urgent...?**

**As Nakahara-san and I rushed down the single street of Community 1, in my mind I ran through a list of possibilities of what could be going on. Maybe they've found something really important at the library that we missed before? Maybe there's been some kind of accident? Hopefully nobody's hurt too badly...**

**Maybe--and I barely want to let myself think this in case it's not true, but I can't help wondering--maybe they've found some way to cure the poison? That would be fantastic!**

**Just as Nakahara-san and I passed the church, though, something stopped us in our tracks--**

???: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**A blood-curdling shriek resonated through the air, coming from inside the church. What the hell just happened?!**

Nakahara: [cups hand over mouth with worried expression] That was Teruya's voice.

Tatane: Wh-what?! You mean, that was Teruya-san screaming just now...!

**Before we could say anything else, the huge double doors of the church creaked open, and out ran Teruya-san, looking horrified. She ran quickly down the steps, stumbling badly, and I could tell she was close to crying. She stopped in front of us, but I'm not sure she even realized we were there.**

**...Wait a second...??! How is Teruya-san able to _run??_ Didn't the poison render her and the other three pretty much immobile? Whatever's troubling her, it must be really bad...**

Tatane: T-Teruya-san! What's wrong?

**Teruya-san may have heard me speak--after all, she turned to look at me--but I don't think she really noticed I was standing in front of her. Her entire face was convulsing with terror and even paler than the poison already made it, her eyes remained firmly open, and her whole body was trembling viciously.**

Tatane: Teruya-san, are you okay?! What's going on?

Nakahara: [determined expression] Teruya, what did you see in the church?

**Teruya-san just continued staring at nothing, her face darkened by fear. Finally, she gave a short groan and collapsed on the ground.**

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] I'll rouse Teruya, you look inside the church.

**I nodded absently, feeling my blood run cold as I tried to imagine what could possibly have frightened Teruya-san so much. I allowed my legs to carry me toward the church building, but I wasn't really consciously moving. My mind was already preoccupied with wondering what could possibly be wrong.**

**I felt my vision go blurry as I reached the heavy double doors, and I froze in place as soon as I touched them. What was I about to see...?! What's going on in there?**

**...I think that even as I pushed open the door on the right and stepped inside, I already knew the answer. From a scream like the one Teruya-san gave...I didn't know _who,_ I didn't know _how,_ but I knew _what._ I knew what I was about to see, I just didn't want it to be true.**

**Because the sight before me when I entered the church...it was too much. Too overwhelming to be real.**

**Lying on his back in front of the church altar, arms and legs curled up against his torso in a semi-fetal position, with countless slashes and bruises and burns all over his body, covered in blood--oh god, so much blood--glasses broken and askew, with the words "I GOT WHAT I DESERVED" written on the altar above him in huge blue letters...**

**...was Super High-school Level Collector Sam Waldfogel.**

**_Chapter 2: O God of Despair, Can You Hear My Pain? (Ab)normal Days part END_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no.
> 
> Ideas on who killed Sam? Comment below with your ideas and/or comments!


	17. Chapter 2: O God of Despair, Can You Hear My Pain? (Ab)normal Days, Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long--I just needed to put together some of the finer details of the investigation.

**_Chapter 2: O God of Despair, Can You Hear My Pain?_**

**_Abnormal Days_ **

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ding dong ding dong!

Monobear: A body has been discovered!

Monobear: After a short period of investigation, we will start a school trial!

 

**...**

**I didn't pass out this time.**

**I am aware, however, of falling to my knees and screaming like nobody's business. Yes, I am a little embarrassed at that. But it was just such an unbelievable, impossible thing to see.**

**I just don't get it...how could Sam-kun be dead?? How could this possibly happen to someone as confident as him, someone who seemed to be as sure of himself as Sam-kun...?**

**And how could it be so brutal-looking? All those slash wounds, and burn marks...it's like he was tortured...! How could anybody do something this cruel...?!**

**I realized I was still screaming about a half a second before I realized I was being forcefully raised to my feet. I wasn't sure who was manhandling me for another second or two.**

Nakahara: [hands raised with tense shoulders] [furrows eyebrows with worried expression] Stop that, stop it. You _need_ to stop screaming.

Tatane: B-but...! But Sam-kun...!!

Nakahara: [slightly wide eyes and troubled frown] Yes. Sam Waldfogel is dead, and it's tragic, but there's nothing we can do about it. [puts hand on hip] Now you need to quit screaming, is that clear?

Tatane: I-I...!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Is that clear??

Tatane: Y...yes, Nakahara-san...

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows with worried expression] Good. Okay, okay, so...we should probably go find everyone else and tell them the body they're looking for is here.

Tatane: Th-the body...? How do they know somebody died...?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Did you not hear the announcement just now? "A body has been discovered" and all that?

**Still a little dazed from seeing Sam-kun dead, I didn't know what Nakahara-san was talking about for a moment, and then I remembered--she was right. I had just heard Monobear announcing that a body had been found. So that...that means Sam-kun really _is_ dead... God, this is awful...!**

**But wait. Why did that happen? I don't remember hearing any announcement like that when we found Suzuki-san dead...?**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] You look puzzled. If you've _already_ forgotten, you passed out when you found Suzuki, remember?

Tatane: Oh right! So, when the rest of you came upstairs--

Nakahara: [slightly smug] After you shrieked like a four-year-old.

Tatane: ...Right. When the rest of you came upstairs and saw Suzuki-san, Monobear played that same announcement?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Wrong. It played as soon as you found Suzuki. I'm assuming, since Shiraishi, Chikaru, and you had found Suzuki dead by that point, that Monobear makes that announcement when three people have discovered a body. [head raised, staring upward] And again, just now, as soon as you entered the church, he played the announcement--that's when I ran in.

Tatane: Wait--wait! Teruya-san! Where's Teruya-san??

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] She's right outside, calm down. [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Don't have another breakdown, alright? It's not pleasant to look at.

 **Even though Nakahara-san is trying to take control of this situation and be strong, I can tell she's upset by this just the same as I am...** **Damnit, how could Sam-kun die?? And, just looking at him, it's obvious...he was murdered, just like Suzuki-san. And that means...that means we have to have another trial...!**

**Suddenly, the church doors flew open again, and all of our classmates ran inside, all of them looking frantic and terrified. Teruya-san led the brigade, and she had clearly been crying.**

Teruya: [hangs head low with slight tears in eyes] I...I brought everyone.

Umemoto: [horrified expression] Is it true?!

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] [clutches at chest] S-Sam-kun...! It's really him...!

Akiyama: [terrified expression] How...?! How could this happen to him!

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] And looking so--so beat up, too!! Who the fuck would do this?!

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] Wh...what's with the words on the wall...??

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] Th-there's so much blood... [clutches stomach with slightly blue face] I-I think I'm g-gonna be sick...

Nakahara: [points critically at Kyoyama] Then leave the building. I will not have you contaminating my crime scene.

Date: [points angrily at Nakahara] Oh, _your_ crime scene?? Suddenly it's _your_ crime scene?! Sam is _dead_ for god's fuckin' sake, show some respect!!

Kyoyama: [clutches stomach with slightly blue face] I need to s-sit down...

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] I think maybe someone should get Nobo-chan somewhere where he can rest, don't you think?

Umemoto: [blank expression] Oh, uh, yeah, of course... [holds up index finger] Hey, Kyoyama-sama, come with me, okay? We'll sit down in the pews until you feel better...

**Umemoto-kun led Kyoyama-kun over to the seats and sat down next to him, but that didn't seem to be the end of it.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Is it utterly impossible for either of you to be useful in any way?

Umemoto: [jumps up] [slight snarl] Hey! I'm _sorry_ Kyoyama-sama isn't as impervious to basic human emotions as you are? But he happens to _bee_ a little fragile about scary things, and you need to respect that! [rising hysteria] I mean, how can you _bee_ so calm right now?! Sam-sama is _dead_ and you don't even look upset about it!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] How _dare_ you tell me how to feel?? [points angrily at Umemoto] And how dare you tell me that I'm impervious to human emotions? Did you ever once consider that maybe not every person on the planet wears their feelings on their sleeve the way you do?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] But Sam-sama is dead! Doesn't that warrant at least a _little_ bit of sadness? Out of all of us, Kyoyama-sama is the _only_ one reacting like a normal person would!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, y-you don't have to defend me... [slight tears in eyes] Nakahara-san's right, I-I'm useless...

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic expression] No you're not! You helped a bit during the trial for Suzuki-sama's murder, remember?

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] .....

Umemoto: [points critically at Nakahara] Look, Nakahara-san, I just want you to think about how you treat other people! [bitter expression] Otherwise, you might find that you run out of people who care enough about you to keep you around.

Nakahara: [crosses arms tightly with seething expression] Is that a threat?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Not in the slightest. [disdainful expression] I'm just giving you some advice.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Well, I don't need your advice, Umemoto. Oh, and another thing--

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Hey.

**Suddenly, out of nowhere, Toda-san spoke up and immediately silenced everyone else. Even people who had started small side conversations quit talking the moment Toda-san spoke. It's amazing how she can do that.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Toda?

Toda: [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] I understand that tensions are high right now... [stern expression] but we have to put aside our frustrations with each other. Sam-kun is dead, and we need to figure out why.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with terrified expression] You mean...we have to do another one of those...those investigations...?? [shrinks back with slight grimace] No...no, not that again...!

Monobear: [appears] [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Yes, Hoshino-kun, _that_ again! Upupupu!

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Oh, this isn't going to be fun...

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Do you mean to say it was enjoyable to walk into the church and see Sam dead in the first place?

Fujimoto: [upset shock with furrowed eyebrows] N-no...! I simply mean that Monobear makes it worse...

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Hey! Are you even paying attention?? I just appeared out of nowhere, does that not do it for you bastards anymore?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Are you here to give us another one of those autopsy reports? [points critically at Monobear] If that's what you're here for, then you can just do it and leave, because we don't need any more of your drivel than is absolutely necessary.

Toda: [deep thought] And, if memory serves, you'll also be distributing an antidote of some sort to those of our classmates who were poisoned?

**Oh, right... I had forgotten, thanks to the shock of seeing Sam-kun dead, but Monobear _did_ promise the antidote if we had a murder.**

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Well! That's quite the direct command, isn't it! [turns to show primarily white side] Alright, I can take a hint! Please enjoy the Monobear File 2, which you can access from your Electronic Citizen ID Cards! It should be packed with all the information you need to discover the identity of the ruthless culprit who murdered Sam-kun!

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Yeah fuckin' right! Like the first one was so useful??

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] It helped prove I wasn't the culprit last time, didn't it? I wouldn't call it _totally_ useless.

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] I still wouldn't trust the damn thing.

Monobear: [neutral expression] How you bastards do or don't use the Monobear File is up to you, but you'll be able to access it regardless. Anyway, I think that's all I need to tell you! [sighs happily] Happy investigating, citizens!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] But the antidote--

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupupu! Toodles! [disappears]

Tatane: Wh-what the hell??

**He just disappeared?! Isn't he supposed to give out the antidote??**

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] ...What just happened?

Umemoto: [worried expression] Why didn't he cure us?? What the hell's going on?

Hoshino: [nervous expression] But...but Monobear promised...! He said he would give the antidote out...didn't he?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh... Uh, hey, guys?

Toda: [blank expression] Yes, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh...well, uh... I don't know if there's, uh...if there's anything to this... [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] But, uh, I'm actually feeling better.

Tatane: Really, Chikaru-san? How do you mean?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Well, uh... I mean, uh, I don't feel as cold... And, uh, my stomach...uh, isn't hurting, uh, really at all...

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Hey, Taka-chan, now that you mention it, Aya-chan's not feeling as bad anymore either!

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] And hey, you know what I just noticed? Take a look at them--everyone who was poisoned, I mean.

**I wasn't sure what Akiyama-san meant until I did what they said. As soon as I looked at Teruya-san, who was the closest poisoned person to me, I realized her skin wasn't anywhere near as pale as it's been since Monobear poisoned her and the others. I turned to look at Jinno-san next and saw that her skin was close to its usual tan as well.**

**Does that mean what I think it means...?**

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] You don't think we've already been cured?

Chikaru: [bites nail] That's, uh... Uh, that's kind of what I was thinking... [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] But...uh, how would Monobear do that...?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] He must have somehow given you all the antidote remotely after Sam-kun was killed. I don't know how that's possible, but...we've seen Monobear to be capable of stranger things.

**Suddenly, something occured to me.**

Tatane: Oh, Nakahara-san, I just realized...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] What.

Tatane: That would explain why Teruya-san was able to run down the stairs a few minutes ago.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Was I running? Yeah, that doesn't sound like something I could do if I were still dokusatsu sa!

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] So...so they're alright after all! [puts hand over heart] Gosh, I was so worried...

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Real shitty of Monobear to scare the fuck outta us like that, though!!

Toda: [softer expression] Whatever Monobear's methods, I'm just glad the four of you are okay.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Yes, it's quite fortunate. [sideways look] I'd like to presume that means you'll be able to assist the rest of us in the investigation--regardless of how low my expectations may be for any of you.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah, you don't have to be an ass about it, though.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Shut up, Umemoto, I didn't ask for a response.

Toda: [stern expression] Guys, please. I already said this earlier. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Let's not fight, alright? We need to spend as much time as possible investigating.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Yeah, okay. [annoyed expression] In that case, everybody get to work.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] And, just a heads-up, to whoever did this to Waldfogel. Try to remember--

Jinno: [slight glare] His name was Sam.

**We all turned to where Jinno-san's voice was coming from and found that she had left the group without us noticing. She was standing near Sam-kun's body now, and for the first time since I'd met her, she actually looked angry.**

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] I'm sorry, were you talking to me?

Jinno: [slight glare] I recognize that you did not respect Sam enough to call him by the name he preferred when he was alive, but I will be damned if you will not refer to him as such now that he has passed.

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] Kami-chan made a swear! That's seriously out of character for her!

**I guess...that makes a little sense. Jinno-san and Sam-kun seemed to hang around each other more than they did anyone else, so it doesn't surprise me that Jinno-san cares this much about how we call Sam-kun.**

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Um...Nakahara-san...? Maybe you don't want to...like, make Jinno-san angry, you know?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I certainly don't need _you,_ of all people, worrying about my safety, Hoshino.

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] Why me "of all people...?"

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Regardless, I feel compelled to respect Jinno's demands, obnoxious though they may be. So, let me rephrase that sentence. [puts hand on hip] Whoever did this to _Sam,_ try to remember how spectacularly Kanno failed at not being caught. Whoever you are, you _will_ be discovered.

Toda: [looks down with gloomy expression] As troubling as it is to think of it that way... [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Nakahara-san is right. The person who did this to Sam-kun needs to recognize that they're going to pay for what they did.

Date: [teeth bared] Well then, whoever it is, they should just fuckin' confess right now!! Skip the whole investigation bullshit!

**We waited for a moment, but no one spoke up. It's not like I was expecting anyone to, though--anyone who would commit such a brutal murder wouldn't just give themself up.**

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] Coward. Whoever you are, you're a piece of shit coward!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, please.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Stop talking, both of you. We need to start investigating, is that clear? We can't afford to waste any time.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Uh, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] What? Did I not just say we can't waste time?

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] S-sorry, Nakahara-san...!

Tatane: Nakahara-san, don't be cruel.

**Nakahara-san shot me a brief glare, but soon her gaze softened.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Fine. Chikaru, what is it?

Chikaru: [lowers head] Well... Uh, I was just... Uh, I mean, I was just wondering...uh, about if we should have people, uh...if we should have people guarding the crime scene...

**Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Just like with Suzuki-san's murder, it would probably be a good idea to have guards, wouldn't it?**

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Good thinking, Chikaru-san. We should appoint two people to guard, like we did last time.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Yes, two would be ideal. Are there any volunteers?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh... I mean, uh, I really wasn't that helpful...uh, last time... [bites nail] So, uh, I was going to... I mean, I was going to volunteer...

Toda: [contented expression] Thank you, Chikaru-san. Anyone else?

Date: [slight smirk] Well, as one of the strongest kids here, I think I'd be pretty qualified!!

Shiraishi: [restless expression] Okay, Date-san, but just make sure your headache doesn't make it hard to focus...

Date: [bright expression] Hey, don't worry about me, Eri-san!! I can do it, no problem!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Alright, then Chikaru and Date will guard the crime scene. Try not to fail us utterly, you two. [annoyed expression] Are there any more interruptions? No, I thought not. Let's start, then.

Akiyama: [scratches head] You didn't even give us a chance to--

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Somebody silence Akiyama. [annoyed expression] And for god's sake, let's start investigating, already.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] In that case, good luck in your investigations, everyone.

**With that, everyone pretty much dispersed to do their investigations, while Date-san and Chikaru-san took their positions guarding Sam-kun's body. As much as I don't want to have to investigate the death of another one of my friends, I know we don't have a choice but to do it. Otherwise, we'll all die...**

**That's right, we don't have a choice.**

**INVESTIGATION START!**

**I guess the first thing I should do is check the Monobear File. As much as I hate to admit that Monobear could be helpful, the Monobear File _did_ help us during the first trial. So I took out my ElectroID Card and found a little button on the screen where I could access the new file. I pressed it and started reading:**

**The victim is Sam Waldfogel. The body was found in the Community 1 church.**

**The body has many lacerations, cuts, bruises, burns, and miscellaneous abrasions in multiple places. These wounds were inflicted prior to death. There is evidence of severe head trauma in two locations. One trauma wound has mostly healed, indicating it was not inflicted at the time of death; the other major wound was inflicted less than a minute prior to death.**

**The time of death was approximately 1:45 pm.**

 

[[Loaded Monobear File 2 into ElectroID card]]

 

**Wow, this Monobear File is even less informative than the last one was...but I guess we can't ask for too much when it's Monobear.**

**Nakahara-san, who was wearing her reading glasses now, was the first to speak.**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] 1:45 pm... That's nearly a half hour before we discovered his body. [puts glasses away]

Toda: [deep thought] Incidentally, does anyone know what time the body discovery announcement played?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Actually, I checked the clock in the library just moments before it played! It was 2:12 at that time.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Then it was 27 minutes between when Sam-sama died and when he was discovered... [holds up index finger] Why did it take so long for anyone to find him?

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Well, that probably has to do with how most of us were in the library around the time he died... None of us would have had a reason to go to the church at that time, right?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] So that's why Aya-chan was the first person to find Sammy-chan's body! I was guarding stuff back in the Central Community, not at the raiburari doing whatever you guys were doing!

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Yeah, I was wonderin' about that!! What made you decide to come all the way here to the church, anime chick??

Nakahara: [sideways look] Date has a point, Teruya. Why did you leave your post as a guard?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] I got a little paper thingy telling me to go to the church! It said there was a kinkyū, and... [looks down sadly] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well, I guess now I know why...

**A slip of paper telling Teruya-san to go to the church? Nakahara-san and I got the same kind of paper, but...I don't think it said the church, it said the library.**

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] An emergency at the church? That is odd. I obtained a similar leaf of paper during my time as a guard, but mine commanded the presence of its reader at the library, not the church.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] So did the one Tatane and I got.

Toda: [blank expression] You _all_ received pieces of paper directing you to locations in Community 1?

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] But...the fact that Teruya-san's said a different place...that's unusual, I'd think.

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Well, we can just ask the person who sent those invitations. [tilts head to side with subtle smile] So, hey, who sent them?

**Nobody spoke. Which is odd... Why wouldn't the person who made those slips of paper reveal themself?**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] That's what I was thinking. Whoever sent those pieces of paper must be involved in this case somehow, or they'd reveal themself without hesitation.

Tatane: In that case, we should find out more about the invitations, I'm assuming?

 

[[Loaded Summoning Papers into ElectroID card]]

 

**To do that, I should probably ask each of the people who got one of those papers. So, while everyone else disbanded again, I decided to talk to Teruya-san and Jinno-san. Before I could talk to either of them, however...**

Toda: [blank expression] Hey, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Oh, hi, Toda-san.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I know this may come off as a strange request, but... [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] I rather liked our dynamic when we worked together during the investigation for Suzuki-san's murder. Would you mind terribly if I joined you again?

Tatane: Oh... Really, you want to investigate with me? You're a lot better at this detective stuff than me, and I wouldn't want to be a drag.

Toda: [softer expression] Really, I'd be honored to work with you.

**"Honored...?" I guess I shouldn't say no, even though I'm sure Toda-san would work better without me pointing out obvious things all the time.**

Tatane: Sure, I'd be happy to investigate with you, Toda-san.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you. [deep thought] Now, I presume you were going to talk to Jinno-san and Teruya-san about the summons they received?

Tatane: Yeah, I was just going to.

**So Toda-san and I walked over to Teruya-san, who was standing near the door and looked up at us when we approached.**

Tatane: Hey, Teruya-san, could we ask you about that paper you got?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Sure thing! Ask away, ha ha!

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] For starters, do you have any idea who gave you that paper?

**Oh, ha. I didn't even think about that. Nakahara-san and I got our paper under a door, but Jinno-san and Teruya-san would have to have gotten theirs in person, wouldn't they?**

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] No clue, gomen'nasai! When Kami-chan and I switched places at around 2:00, and I got to the condos, it was just there on the ground!

Tatane: Well, that means someone left it there in the time it took you to get from the Community 1 gate to the condo complex, right?

Toda: [nods subtly] That must be it. [looks upward pensively] And just clarify for us, Teruya-san--what exactly did the summons say?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] It said, "Come to the church A.S.A.P. Emergency." That's what Sato-chan told me, anyway!

**Sato-chan...? Is that who I think it is?**

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun, you mean? Did he read you the paper?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Sōdesu!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Well, where was Hoshino-kun? Couldn't he have read it for you?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Didn't Aki-chan tell you...? He stopped being my helper person after breakfast, and Sato-chan subbed in for him!

**Well, that might have been nice to know earlier.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] No, this is the first I'm hearing of that.

Tatane: Me too.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well, I'm sure Aki-chan and Sato-chan can tell you all about it!

Toda: [deep thought] Tatane-kun, we should probably ask them about what happened with that situation after we're done here.

**Yeah, probably... But I'll also need to remember about the piece of paper Teruya-san got. Especially since it said "come to the church" instead of "come to the library."**

 

[[Loaded Teruya's Summons into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Now, one more thing Teruya-san, just for my peace of mind...

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Nani demo!

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] When did you discover Sam-kun's body?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Well, it must have been less than a minute before Len-chan did!

Tatane: She's right, Toda-san. When Nakahara-san and I passed by the church, we heard Teruya-san scream, and then she ran out looking scared.

Toda: [deep thought] And, Teruya-san, would you say you gave that scream as soon as you discovered Sam-kun dead?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Um, yeah! That would make sense, wouldn't it?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I...didn't ask if it would make sense, I asked if that's what happened.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, Tomi-chan... You don't have to sound so cross, ha ha! [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Aya-chan promises she screamed and ran out of the kyōkai as soon as she saw Sammy-chan!

**Then why do you sound so uncertain about it? Hmm... Well, I don't see why she would lie about it. I also don't see why it's so important to Toda-san, but okay.**

 

[[Loaded Teruya's Testimony into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you for your help, then, Teruya-san.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Sure thing, Tomi-chan! Aya-chan loves to be helpful!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Now, Tatane-kun, let's go talk to Hoshino-kun.

**Oh yeah, right. The issue of him apparently resigning as Teruya-san's aide... We might want to know more about that, just in case. So Toda-san and I made our way to Hoshino-kun, who was sitting on the floor near the altar.**

Hoshino: [looks up] [scratches back of head] Oh...hi, guys.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Hello, Hoshino-kun. Do you mind if we ask you about something?

Hoshino: [jumps up] [holds up drawing pad like a shield] Wh-why? Did I do something wrong...?

Toda: [softer expression] No no, not at all.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Are you sure...??

**Well, I think he would know that better than us, but okay.**

Toda: [softer expression] Hoshino-kun, trust me, you're fine. [looks upward pensively] We just need to know about when you stopped being Teruya-san's aide today.

Hoshino: [furrows eyebrows] Oh... Oh, okay, sure. [bites finger knuckle] See, after breakfast...well, I was kind of nervous about being her helper person, you know?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Nervous? Why was that?

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] Well... It's just, I'm not exactly the strongest person here. And, well, if Teruya-san collapsed or something... [nervous expression] I didn't know how much I would be able to do to help her, you know?

Tatane: I guess that's reasonable. It's nice that you were thinking about how to help Teruya-san.

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Well, yeah, I...I wanted things to be alright for her. So...so, I told Teruya-san I wasn't sure I could be her helper anymore. [small smile] And, she was really understanding, too. That was really kind of her.

Toda: [deep thought] So after it was decided that you wouldn't be her aide, what did you do?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Well, I needed to find someone else...so I...you know, went looking for someone. [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] It was really lucky, 'cause, um, Fujimoto-kun happened to be hanging around...and he said he would be happy to help Teruya-san instead.

Tatane: He offered to help?

Hoshino: [furrows eyebrows] Yeah...he said something about being "empowered" by a conversation he had yesterday, or something.

**A conversation he had yesterday? I wonder if that's the conversation Fujimoto-kun and I had, about Fujimoto-kun wanting to help out more. It's nice to think I was able to "empower" him like that.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] And, Hoshino-kun, when would you say this happened?

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] I guess...it would be something like a half hour after we left breakfast... But, I can't say for sure, sorry... [nervous expression] Sorry, Toda-san...

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Don't worry, Hoshino-kun, that's helpful. [looks upward pensively] Now, I just have one more question, if that's alright...

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Um, sure, okay.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Do you remember if you told anyone about this arrangement after it was decided? I know you didn't tell me, but did you explain it to anyone else?

Tatane: Toda-san, do you really think that's important?

Toda: [shrugs] It could be. We'll want to gather all the knowledge we can. [blank expression] So, Hoshino-kun?

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] Well... Well, if I remember right, I ended up telling Akiyama-san, Chikaru-san, Date-san, Jinno-san, Kyoyama-kun, and Umemoto-kun. [uncertain expression] But...that was only after I got to the library later in the day...

Toda: [nods subtly] Okay... [contented expression] Thank you, Hoshino-kun. What you've told us might be useful to the case.

**Really? I'm not sure any of that was relevant at all, but I guess I'll keep it in mind.**

 

[[Loaded Hoshino's Testimony into ElectroID card]]

 

**With that, Hoshino-kun gave us a brief smile before turning to stare at something else. I...I guess we're done talking to him.**

Tatane: A half hour after we left breakfast would probably be around 8:30, I think?

Toda: [nods subtly] Something like that. [looks upward pensively] Which means that Fujimoto-kun taking Hoshino-kun's place as Teruya-san's aide wouldn't have interfered with the giving of that piece of paper.

Tatane: Um...sorry, I don't quite follow.

Toda: [shrugs] It's not terribly important, I was just checking.

**Okay, but I'd still like to know what you're talking about.**

Toda: [deep thought] Now, we should probably ask Jinno-san about the paper she received, but we should also ask Fujimoto-kun about when he became Teruya-san's aide.

Tatane: But didn't we just ask Hoshino-kun about that?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] We did, but...

Tatane: But?

Toda: [shrugs] Eh, you're right. [looks upward pensively] If we have reason to think everyone's stories won't match up, we'll ask him, but until then, it should be fine.

Tatane: Let's talk to Jinno-san, then?

Toda: [contented expression] That's as good a plan as any.

**Jinno-san was still near Sam-kun's body--in fact, she was on her knees examining him now--so we didn't even have to walk anywhere to talk to her.**

Toda: [blank expression] Hey, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [looks up] [blank expression] May I be of service?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] We were just wondering about the piece of paper you received, telling you to go to the library.

Jinno: [stands] [thoughtful expression] I see. It was when I changed guarding positions, from the condominiums to the Community 1 gate. When I arrived at the gate, that paper lay on the ground. [pulls on wrist of glove] I do not know if it was meant for me, but as a member of Nakahara's committee, I believed I should read it just in case.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That was probably a good thing to do, yes. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] And can you tell us about this invitation? What did it say?

Jinno: [blank expression] It merely ordered the reader to come to the library as soon as possible. I still have the paper with me, if you would like to view it for yourselves.

**Saying that, Jinno-san took a folded-up piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to us. I looked over Toda-san's shoulder as she unfolded it.**

Toda: "Come to the library A.S.A.P. Emergency."

Tatane: That's exactly what the one Nakahara-san and I got said.

Toda: [deep thought] .....

Tatane: Toda-san, what are you thinking?

Toda: [deep thought] The writing on this summons looks printed onto the paper, even though it's handwritten, and the letters have a grainy appearance to them.

Tatane: What does that mean, then?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I can't say for certain yet. [softer expression] Still, Jinno-san, thank you for sharing this with us.

**If these papers really are related to the case, I'll have to remember them.**

 

[[Loaded Jinno's Summons into ElectroID card]]

 

Jinno: [blank expression] If you also wish to investigate Sam's body, I will give you the space to do so. [bows slightly] Please do not allow me to get in the way of your investigation.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Jinno-san, if you want to help investigate, you're welcome to do so.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] It is generous of you to make that provision... [blank expression] but, to consider the investigating skills you displayed in the case of Suzuki's murder, I am certain no investigation I could perform would be as productive as yours.

Jinno: [bows slightly] I must tell you that I am eternally indebted to the two of you for your help in proving my innocence at the previous trial.

Tatane: Jinno-san, you don't have to thank us--we were just doing what any friends would.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I have conducted a bit of an investigation of the body, however. If you wish, I will tell you my findings.

Toda: [contented expression] That sounds great, Jinno-san.

Jinno: [blank expression] Alright. Firstly, I have noticed that his face bears significantly more bruising than most of the rest of his body.

**Jinno-san got back on her knees and indicated Sam-kun's face, which, now that I noticed it, did have a lot more bruising. It was particularly bad around his nose and mouth...but I don't know what that might mean.**

Jinno: [points] In addition, there appears to be some sort of dried liquid surrounding his mouth.

Toda: [deep thought] Dried liquid...? Is there a reason he would have been drinking something before he was attacked?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] As you can see, the liquid is clear in color, but the fact that it is visible indicates to me that it is not water.

Tatane: Well, how many clear liquids can there actually be?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] If he were poisoned, like Suzuki-san, that would explain an unidentifiable clear liquid around his mouth.

Tatane: But then, why... Why do all this to him?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] The same reason Kanno-kun orchestrated the thing with the bird statue--to confuse us about the cause of death. [looks upward pensively] I don't necessary think poisoning was the cause of death, though--it's just a possibility.

Jinno: [blank expression] Regardless, that is all I was able to conclude from my own examination.

 

[[Loaded Bruising on Face into ElectroID card]]

 

[[Loaded Dried Liquid Around Mouth into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That's very helpful, Jinno-san, so thank you.

Jinno: [bows slightly] I try to be of service. [pulls on wrist of glove] .....

Tatane: Jinno-san, is there something else you wanted to say?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] It is not my place to comment on this affair.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Jinno-san, if you want to say what's on your mind, you're perfectly justified in doing that.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] ...I am discomforted by what has happened here.

**..."Discomforted?" I don't think I've ever heard someone use such a mild word to talk about their feelings.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Is that all you're feeling, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] You need not mind my musings, Toda. [folds arms with restless expression] If I may speak my mind, however... I am saddened by Sam's death.

Toda: [softer expression] I understand. He shouldn't have died, that's for sure.

Tatane: Jinno-san... I get the feeling you were close with him, so I'm sorry for your loss.

Jinno: [raises arm slightly, taken aback] Ah... I did not realize it seemed that way to you. [blank expression] Regardless, I thank you for your sympathy.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Jinno-san, I hate to make you think back about the time you spent with him, but...

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I spent most of the morning with him, so you believe his actions during that time might hold a clue as to why he was murdered. [blank expression] I assume that is your goal?

Toda: [nods subtly] That's the idea, yes. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Again, sorry to make you recall that time.

Jinno: [bows slightly] Do not give it a second thought. Whatever way I can be of service, I wish to do so.

**I know Jinno-san must be taking Sam-kun's murder a little hard, but I admire her for being strong enough to still want to help with the investigation.**

Jinno: [blank expression] For the first part of the morning, Sam remained at my side while I stood guard. As Nakahara instructed, I moved from the Community 1 gate to the condominiums and back from time to time. Sam accompanied me each time I switched stations.

Toda: [deep thought] And was there any point during that time when Sam-kun _wasn't_ with you?

Jinno: [blank expression] There was exactly one period when he left my company. At approximately nine in the morning, he told me he needed to use the lavatory and left. [thoughtful expression] I would say he was only absent for around five minutes.

Tatane: So he went to his condo for that time, I'm assuming?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] I cannot say for sure. At that time, I was guarding the gate, not the condominiums, so he might have used a restroom anywhere in the Central Community.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] At around one o'clock, Sam told me he had matters of his own to attend to, just as he informed me at breakfast.

Tatane: Did Sam-kun say something like that...?

**...Oh, right, I remember now. He did mention something to that effect.**

 

[[flashback]]

Sam: [crosses arms and looks away] Well, I will have some things to do later this morning, so I hope you can manage after that... [shrugs with pleasant expression] But until then, I will gladly be accompanying you.

Jinno: [folds arms with content expression] That is truly kind of you, Sam. I offer you my sincere gratitude.

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: That's right, Sam-kun said he would have things to do, didn't he?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] So he had to stop helping you around 1 pm?

Jinno: [blank expression] That is correct. At that time, he went into Community 1, and I moved to the condominiums to guard there.

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Now that I think about it...Sam would have been murdered less than an hour after that. [slight sigh] If I had only requested that he stay with me for the entirety of the afternoon, this might not have happened.

Tatane: Jinno-san...you can't blame yourself for his death.

Toda: [softer expression] That's right, Jinno-san. The only person to blame here is the person who murdered Sam-kun.

**I shuddered just a bit when Toda-san said that, remembering that she said the exact same thing to Kanno-kun during the investigation for Suzuki-san's murder, and, well...**

**But I pushed aside the thought. Unlike Kanno-kun, I don't think Jinno-san is a good enough actor to fake being sad over Sam-kun's death.**

Jinno: [blank expression] Thank you for that. Your words are rather comforting.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Don't mention it, Jinno-san--and thank _you_ for your help.

Tatane: Yeah, you helped us a lot here, so thanks.

Jinno: [bows slightly] Whatever else I can do, please tell me.

 

[[Loaded Jinno's Testimony into ElectroID card]]

 

**With that, Jinno-san backed away from Sam-kun's body, I guess to give us space like she said she would. Toda-san kneeled in front of Sam-kun's body, and even though I wasn't totally up for getting close to his body, I did the same.**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] You don't seem comfortable with this.

Tatane: Well... I mean, not completely, sorry.

Toda: [stern expression] Tatane-kun, I understand your squeamishness, but I told you before that if you're going to be investigating, you'll need to be able to investigate the body as well.

Tatane: Yeah. Yeah, no, I see what you mean, it's just...

Toda: [sighs softly] Don't worry about it. I'll investigate his body. [blank expression] But Tatane-kun...just know that the time may come when I'm not around to do that for you.

Tatane: Toda-san, what are you saying...??

**Of course, I knew exactly what she was saying, and I found myself shivering at the thought of it. I can't believe Toda-san can talk so casually about the possibility that she might die...**

**Regardless, I backed off a little while Toda-san inspected Sam-kun's body. She was very careful about it, just like with Suzuki-san, but it was still weird to watch her handling a body that was so badly injured.**

Tatane: Find anything?

Toda: [deep thought] I find this interesting... All of Sam-kun's injuries are on the front side of his body. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] The fact that there aren't any on his back might make sense, since he's wearing that backpack, but even on his head and arms and legs, the injuries are all on the front.

Tatane: Okay...so?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The person who attacked him was particular about the location of the injuries they inflicted. Even though there were probably moments when Sam-kun was trying to run away, the culprit didn't deliver any injuries to his back.

Toda: [deep thought] And look at this.

**Toda-san turned Sam-kun on his left side and showed me the backpack Sam-kun was wearing.**

Toda: [points] This backpack is completely unharmed. You would think there would be at least a few times when the culprit damaged it, but it sustained no damage at all.

Tatane: Huh, you're right. And...hey, you know what's weird to me?

Toda: [blank expression] Hm?

Tatane: The fact that he's even wearing it in the first place. Wouldn't it have been easier for him to escape if he took it off?

Toda: [surprised expression] That's true. I didn't even think about that. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] We'll want to keep these things in mind.

**I agree. There's probably some simple explanation for the things we just discussed, but I'll have to remember them until we find out what that explanation is.**

 

[[Loaded Orientation of Injuries into ElectroID card]]

 

[[Loaded Backpack into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Now that you bring it up, we may want to check what's actually _in_ his backpack.

Tatane: Do you really think that could give us a clue about why he was murdered?

Toda: [shrugs] It can't hurt to look.

**Saying that, Toda-san opened Sam-kun's backpack, and I looked over her shoulder at what was inside. It wasn't really that interesting, actually--just a few old-looking books and tattered notebooks.**

Toda: [surprised expression] Wait a second, what's this?

**I didn't see what Toda-san found at first, but she pulled it out of the backpack--which, by the way, was still on Sam-kun's back, so his body shifted a little and that made me flinch a bit.**

**...Maybe I really should get better at doing this. I'd like to think I'm not _that_ uncomfortable with death.**

**Anyway, I got a better look at the thing Toda-san found so interesting once she took it from the backpack.**

Tatane: A matchbox? What's that about?

Toda: [deep thought] It seems a little out of place with the rest of the things in his backpack... And quite a few of the matches are missing from it.

Tatane: That's strange. I don't think I ever saw anyone here using matches before--certainly not Sam-kun.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Yeah, that's definitely not something I would expect to see on Sam-kun's person.

**May as well keep that in mind.**

 

[[Loaded Matchbox into ElectroID card]]

 

**With that, Toda-san closed Sam-kun's backpack and laid him back down on his back. I noticed something that I saw before, but didn't think too hard about at the time.**

Tatane: His glasses are broken...

Toda: [blank expression] Yes, I can see that. [looks upward pensively] That's probably a product of whatever torture he received from the culprit. Although I can't see why breaking his glasses would have been necessary...

Tatane: I guess when we're dealing with someone who would do _this_ to Sam-kun, nothing they do would make a lot of sense.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I can't agree--everything has to make sense, somehow. There has to be a _reason_ his glasses would be broken, and simple torture doesn't explain it in my opinion.

Tatane: Okay, I'll make sure to keep it in mind for now.

 

[[Loaded Broken Glasses into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I think that's about it on what we can find from Sam-kun's body.

**Thank god.**

Tatane: Then, what else should we investigate?

Toda: [deep thought] ...Tatane-kun, what do you think about the cause of Sam-kun's death?

Tatane: What do I think...?

**I thought about that for a moment, and realized I couldn't actually come up with an answer.**

Tatane: It's...hard to tell what it is.

Toda: [nods subtly] I agree. Of all these injuries, it's pretty much impossible to tell what actually killed him.

Tatane: Do you think that's why the culprit did all this to him? To throw us off?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] There are so many other ways they could have done that... [deep thought] But what's especially interesting to me is that the Monobear File doesn't actually tell us the cause of death this time.

**Oh yeah, she's right. So maybe the cause of death is important to what happened? I don't see why else Monobear wouldn't tell us what it was.**

Toda: [blank expression] Regardless, even if we don't know the cause of death... [points] we certainly know what caused the majority of his injuries.

**I looked to where Toda-san was pointing and saw something that made me cringe a little: a knife with blood on the blade, a meter or so from Sam-kun's body. I followed Toda-san over to the knife, which wasn't fun to look at, but it was certainly better than Sam-kun himself.**

Tatane: Yeah, this must be what the culprit used to make all those slash wounds.

Toda: [nods subtly] That's the only thing that makes sense, yes. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] What do you think about the pattern of the blood on the blade?

Tatane: Pattern?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Sorry, I should be more clear. I mean, the places on the blade where the blood is.

Tatane: Oh. Well, it's actually only on the sharp edge of the blade. It's not really anywhere else on the knife.

Toda: [deep thought] That's right.

Tatane: I guess you think that's important?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I get the feeling you don't share that opinion. [blank expression] But yes, I find it interesting.

**...Maybe I shouldn't have said that just now. But anyway, if Toda-san thinks it's important, I'll keep it in mind.**

 

[[Loaded Knife into ElectroID]]

 

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Hey.

**I jumped at his voice. I don't know how he did it, but Umemoto-kun managed to get very close to me without me noticing him at all. Toda-san and I both turned to face him.**

Tatane: What's going on, Umemoto-kun?

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] I heard the two of you saying something about matches?

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes, we found a matchbox in Sam-kun's backpack with several of the matches missing.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Well, I think I know where they ended up!

**Umemoto-kun beckoned us to come with him and led us several feet away from Sam-kun's body to a spot just in front of the front row of pews. On the floor there were a number of used matches.**

Toda: [surprised expression] Huh. Just one moment, please.

**Toda-san opened the matchbox we found in Sam-kun's backpack and concentrated on the matches inside for a few seconds.**

Toda: [nods subtly] That's what I thought. There are as many matches missing from this box as there are on the floor here.

Tatane: So these used matches probably originally came from that box.

Toda: [blank expression] Yes, it wouldn't make sense to think differently.

**...Okay, maybe what I said was pretty obvious without me saying it. But anyway, we're obviously going to want to remember this.**

 

[[Loaded Matches into ElectroID card]]

 

Umemoto: [holds up both hands in a "ta-da" motion] See? I can _bee_ helpful sometimes! [uncertain expression] Not that Nakahara-san seems to think that, but whatever.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Don't worry about what she says, Umemoto-kun--what you just showed us was quite helpful, so thank you.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Toda] Thanks, Toda-sama! [tugs on ascot] [slight frown] Anyway, I'm gonna get back to Kyoyama-sama, okay? He's still not doing great about Sam-sama and all that.

**Saying that, Umemoto-kun skipped away to where Kyoyama-kun was still sitting in one of the back rows of seats. I feel bad for Kyoyama-kun, having to be in the same room as a dead body when he clearly isn't great with blood.**

Toda: [points] Now, what is _that_ supposed to be?

**I looked to where Toda-san was pointing and saw a rectangular object made of stone, a few feet from Sam-kun's body. We walked up to it, and I realized it was the donation tray that was supposed to be on a table next to the altar. I looked up at that table, and sure enough, it was empty now.**

Tatane: That's a donation tray. But, I'm not sure why it's on the floor.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I didn't even know this church had a donation tray. I can only assume that's an attempt by Monobear to make this place as ironically authentic as possible. [looks upward pensively] But you're right, it's strange that it would be on the floor.

Tatane: Do you think it's important?

Toda: [shrugs] Let's find out for ourselves.

**Toda-san walked over to the donation tray and got on her knees in front of it. She inspected it for a moment before flinching back slightly.**

Toda: [surprised expression] Wait a second...

**She carefully lifted one edge of the tray, and I flinched back too when I saw that most of the underside of the tray was covered in blood. Once I got over the initial surprise of seeing that, I noticed that the surface of the bottom side of the tray also bore several slash marks.**

Tatane: I would call that important.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Definitely.

 

[[Loaded Donation Tray into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: What else do you think we should investigate, Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] Well, there's always the improbably noticeable message on the wall.

**Oh, right. Somehow, I forgot about that while we were looking at everything else.**

**I walked with Toda-san over to the altar, where those words were written on the wall in big, dark blue letters. "I GOT WHAT I DESERVED." What is that even supposed to represent...?**

Tatane: With a message like that...it really seems a little demented.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It hardly seems like a murder could _be_ more demented than what already happened to Sam-kun, but you're right. The message makes it look psychopathic, in a sense.

**Suddenly, I felt someone staring at me. It didn't feel uncomfortable, like it did when Shiraishi-san stared at me a couple times before--it just felt weird. I turned around to see Hoshino-kun looking up at me, still sitting on the floor nearby.**

Tatane: Hoshino-kun, are you alright?

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Well, um... I don't know, I was just looking at that message...

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Do you have any insights about it?

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] I dunno. I'm not sure anything I have to say about it would be important, but... [scratches back of head] I think, judging from the trails left by whatever medium was used to write that, it's probably some kind of ink.

Toda: [deep thought] That's good to know. Thank you, Hoshino-kun.

Hoshino: [small smile] And isn't it a nice color? The color is actually called "twilight." [puts hand over heart] Cool, right?

**...I can't bring myself to tell him that's not relevant. The part about it being ink, though, could be useful.**

 

[[Loaded Message on Wall into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That _is_ cool, Hoshino-kun. Thank you for telling us this.

Hoshino: [small smile] Oh, sure. I'm glad I could help.

**Hoshino-kun turned to look at something else--the message on the wall, I realized. That message must interest him--understandable, I guess, since it's probably the only seriously "artistic" thing about the crime scene. I noticed he was kind of squinting though, which was weird since he was sitting pretty near the wall, but okay.**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Hmmmmm...

**I turned to look Shiraishi-san when she made that noise. She was actually pretty loud about it.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Something you'd like to share, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [curious expression] Just...something about that message on the wall seems familiar to me.

Tatane: Well, that's weird.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Hey, do I call the things that interest you weird? Don't be rude, Tatane-kun!

Tatane: S-sorry, I didn't mean to be.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Yeah, try not to be like that again. [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Anyway, I'm going to go check something out about the message on the wall.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Any chance you'd like to tell us _what_ you're going to check out?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] I'll be at the police station. [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] If you feel like it, you can come find me in a little while. I might have something for you then. [leaves]

Tatane: Well, that certainly was vague.

Toda: [shrugs] Hey, if Shiraishi-san thinks she can find some more evidence, I'm not going to complain. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Let's make a mental note to visit her at the police station when we're done here, alright?

Tatane: Sounds good.

**Toda-san stood there for another moment before something seemed to catch her attention.**

Toda: [points] Can you look at this?

**She got down on her knees in front of the altar, pointing at the row of pillows on the floor. I just sat down instead of kneeling, because being on my knees was starting to hurt.**

Tatane: These pillows? What about them?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] They're arranged rather sloppily. I would think in a place like this, they would be in a neater row.

Tatane: Oh. Well, I guess Monobear doesn't necessarily care for appearances when it comes to things like that.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Really? Because Community 1 in general is a rather nicely arranged place. [deep thought] And...would you take a closer look at this one pillow?

**She picked up the middle of the three pillows and showed it to me. I quickly realized what she was talking about.**

Tatane: There's a damp spot on it...?

Toda: [nods subtly] That certainly doesn't seem usual.

Tatane: Okay, you've convinced me, Toda-san--there's something up with the pillows.

Toda: [contented expression] Thank you for phrasing it that way, it makes me feel smart.

**I smiled a little when Toda-san did. I guess, even in a situation like this, smiles can be contagious.**

**But anyway, the pillows. They've got to be important, even though I'm not sure how.**

 

[[Loaded Altar Pillows into ElectroID card]]

 

Date: That's some real fuck-up-ed-ness goin' on with that wall message.

**Date-san hadn't spoken the whole time Toda-san and I were investigating here--she and Chikaru-san both just kind of stared at us while we investigated, I guess to make sure investigating was _all_ we were doing--but she spoke up now, so I turned to face her.**

Tatane: Yeah... It seems pretty crazy.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] I mean, you'd have to be some fuckin' nutcase to do that!! Who the fuck would take the goddamn effort to write somethin' like that that makes jack shit sense?!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well, I'm sure we'll be able to pinpoint that person eventually.

Fujimoto: [holds notepad with curious expression] Your analysis of the message is quite interesting, Date-san! You seem to view the culprit as some sort of psychopathic killer, yes?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Well, doesn't that make sense?? Who'd write that weird-ass fuckin' message if they weren't some kinda psycho freak?!

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Yes, very interesting! I'll be sure to keep your theory in mind for later study.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Hey, what am I, one of your fuckin' patients?!

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Ah... No, Date-san, I certainly didn't--

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] And besides that, where's your pen, shrink kid?? Don't you always carry that cheap-ass little pen around?

**I didn't notice it before, but Date-san's right. Fujimoto-kun had his usual notepad, but he didn't have his pen with him.**

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Oh, don't worry about that! I think I just misplaced it, is all.

Date: [slight smirk] Ha, dumbass.

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Um.

**Okay, Toda-san and I definitely aren't a part of this conversation anymore. We should probably leave them to their bickering, or...whatever they're doing.**

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san, I've been wondering this for a while, but...what was actually going on at the library earlier?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] A bunch of us got together and searched the library up and down for any literature that might contain information on how to cure or at least mitigate the poison. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] We had made a minor breakthrough--I'm not sure it would even have worked in the long-term.

Tatane: So that's why we got those papers telling us to go to Community 1.

Toda: [deep thought] That's what's odd to me. We vaguely discussed having someone go invite those of you still at Community 1 to join us at the library, but we never actually appointed anyone to go do it. [narrows eyes with slight frown] And I can't for the life of me remember anyone leaving or coming back to the library after we discussed it... It's really strange.

**I guess it's hard to be a witness when you don't know a murder's going to happen.**

**Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Nakahara-san standing against a wall, looking troubled. I haven't talked to her about the murder yet--I might as well do that now.**

Tatane: Hey, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] What.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] You look like you're thinking very hard about something.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Oh. Yes, well, I'm puzzled.

Tatane: Puzzled? About what?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] My committee jacket.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Yes, about that. You know, I put a certain degree of effort into making those jackets, and I notice Teruya-san is the only person bothering to wear hers right now.

**Oh damn, I didn't think about that. Maybe I should have worn my jacket today...**

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Actually, Toda, I _was_ wearing mine this morning. [annoyed expression] I just happened to forget where I left it after that.

Tatane: So what's got you puzzled about it?

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Well, I'm not sure whether it's just a coincidence or not that I lost my jacket the same afternoon Sam was murdered. [puts hand on hip] I can assure you, I'm not the kind of person who normally loses things.

Toda: [nods subtly] I don't doubt that--you seem like a fairly responsible person.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I wasn't seeking flattery, Toda, nor do I particularly care to receive it. [furrows eyebrows] But anyway, like I said, I'm questioning whether or not my jacket's disappearance could have some bearing on the case.

Tatane: Well, if your jacket turns up, we'll get it back to you.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Meanwhile, we'll see if there's any other evidence related to the murder that might involve your committee jacket.

**I don't expect it'll actually be important... But I'll keep it in mind, since I'm sure Nakahara-san would like to get her jacket back anyway.**

**Although...I'm not positive of why she would bother. Her committee wasn't what you would call successful.**

 

[[Loaded Missing Jacket into ElectroID card]]

 

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Monobear sure was clever, administering the antidote for the poison without anyone actually physically taking it.

Tatane: "Clever?" What do you mean, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Isn't it obvious? Monobear wanted to screw with us by keeping us in the dark about who the last poisoned person was. [annoyed expression] Since he administered the antidote remotely, we didn't have the chance to find out who it was.

Toda: [shrugs] Who knows, Nakahara-san. Maybe the identity of that person will be important to the murder, and we'll figure it out at the trial.

Nakahara: [sideways look] I'd like to know who it was either way. [furrows eyebrows] I think it's going to kill me if I don't know.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Incidentally, Nakahara-san, why is it so important to you who that person is?

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] It's my duty as a group leader to know. [annoyed expression] I'm sure you wouldn't understand.

**I...don't think Nakahara-san recognizes how difficult it's going to be for some of our classmates to keep accepting her as our "group leader" after her committee pretty much failed at preventing a murder.**

**I wasn't sure what else to say, but Nakahara-san seemed to know what I should _do._**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Why are you still just standing there...? Please leave, I need to think.

**Uh. Okay. I guess we should leave if Nakahara-san wants us to.**

**Chikaru-san was standing close to altar, glancing periodically at Sam-kun's body.**

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh... Hey, Tatane-san... Uh... Can I, uh, help in any way?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] You tell us. Have you been able to deduce anything about the murder?

Chikaru: [lowers head] Oh, uh... Uh, sorry, I kind of... I mean, uh, I'm not so great with...uh, with deductions and stuff...

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh, I'm really sorry... I just, uh... I just don't like having to...uh... I mean, uh, having to investigate someone's death...uh, when that person was... [bites nail] I mean, when that person was so close to us.

Tatane: That's understandable. It sucks to have to treat Sam-kun's death like just any other murder.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] What about before the murder, Chikaru-san? If I remember right, you were in the library for much of the morning, before the rest of us gathered there.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Oh, uh... Uh, yeah, sorry... [bites nail] Well, uh...yeah, I was there with... Uh, I mean, with Umemoto-san and, uh, Kyoyama-san...from after breakfast until... I mean, until the rest of you guys, uh, joined us there.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] But, uh...nothing really happened during that time. The only time anything...uh, really happened... I mean, I guess it was when Kyoyama-san...uh, went to collect all of you from elsewhere in Community 1. [bites nail] Because, uh...he and Umemoto-san had... I mean, I think they found something that, uh, might help with the poison.

Tatane: And, just so I know, who all went to the library at that time?

Toda: [deep thought] By the time all of us were gathered there, there were several of us present. I would assume the only people who weren't there at the library were Nakahara-san, Jinno-san, Teruya-san, Fujimoto-kun, and you, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Right, because all of us were still at the Central Community.

Toda: [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] Well, and Sam-kun, I suppose.

**...Right, because he was busy being killed.**

Chikaru: [lowers head] I, uh... Well, uh, I don't really remember exactly who was there... Uh, because it was a lot of people, and, uh, I was still feeling sick at that time... [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh...sorry about that...

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Now, what time would you say Kyoyama-kun left to gather everyone else?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh... I can't, uh, say for sure... But...uh, I think it was just after 1:40...

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Hm...

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh...was that, uh, helpful at all...?

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Any refinements we can make to the our timetable of today's events are helpful, so thank you, Chikaru-san.

**Yeah, I guess it's probably useful to keep what Chikaru-san told us in mind.**

 

[[Loaded Chikaru's Testimony into ElectroID card]]

**Fujimoto-kun was standing close by Sam-kun's body, studying his notepad.**

Tatane: Hey, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [looks up] [tilts head to side with open smile] Oh hello, Tatane-kun! How's your investigation going?

Tatane: Not bad, I guess. What about you, have you noticed anything?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Well, nothing specific yet, no. [holds notepad with curious expression] Although, I have to agree with Date-san's earlier analysis. Considering the message on the wall, and the obvious torture Sam-kun sustained, I would profile our culprit as being somewhat unstable.

**"Somewhat," he says. I can't help feeling like that's a bit of an understatement, but okay.**

Fujimoto: [holds notepad with curious expression] Now, I could probably do an in-depth observation of each of our classmates to discern which of us would do something like this to Sam-kun... [twiddles index fingers] But I fear it would take far more time than Monobear will allow us for the investigation.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] That's alright, Fujimoto-kun. Thank you for sharing your insights anyway.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Don't mention it, Toda-san!

**With that, Fujimoto-kun returned to staring at his notepad. What could be so interesting there, I wonder.**

Date: [bright expression] Yo, Tatane!

Tatane: Oh, hi again, Date-san. What's up?

Date: [puts hands on hips with excited expression] You said you're goin' to talk to Eri-san about that wall message or some shit like that??

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes, Shiraishi-san said we should go speak with her at the police station soon.

Date: [thumbs up with toothy grin] Cool!! When you get there, tell Eri-san I say hi, okay??

Tatane: Oh, uh, sure thing.

**I don't know if I'll actually remember to do that, but okay.**

**I quickly scanned the church to see who we hadn't talked to yet, and when I met eyes with Akiyama-san they immediately started waving vigorously at us. I get the feeling we should talk to them.**

**So Toda-san and I walked over to where Akiyama-san was standing by the trap door that led to the basement. For some reason, there were a few random objects covering the trap door. They looked like religious artifacts of some sort.**

Tatane: Akiyama-san, do you know what this is about?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Not at all. I recognize these things from the shelves in the basement, but I have no idea why they're here on the floor.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] So these items were here when you came to look at this trap door?

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Uh-huh. I'm not sure why anyone would just leave these here... [crosses arms with nervous expression] It's certainly not safe to just leave things lying around that could house mystical entities, you know?

**I decided not to comment on that. I would probably just end up with my foot in my mouth.**

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Anyway, now that you're here, I may as well take these things off the trap door.

Tatane: You were waiting until we saw it before you moved the objects?

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Well, yeah! Since you two _do_ seem to be the best investigators here, I wanted to preserve the evidence until you saw it for yourselves.

Toda: [contented expression] Well, that's very kind of you to say, Akiyama-san. Thank you.

**Akiyama-san then crouched low to the floor and removed the artifacts from the trap door. As soon as they removed the last object, however, the trap door suddenly sprung open. We all jumped back a bit.**

Akiyama: [shocked expression] Yikes...! That could have hit me if my reflexes were any worse!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Is that supposed to happen?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] No, the trap door is supposed to stay closed unless you press down a certain floorboard nearby.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] So it's spring-loaded? Seems a little cliché.

Akiyama: [scratches head] I guess you could say that. [contemplative expression] Anyway, the way this trap door works is you have to press the right floorboard to open it _and_ to keep it closed after it's open.

Tatane: But the weight of those objects was keeping it closed, wasn't it?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Not really. It seems like they were pressing the door down, but they weren't actually keeping it closed. [scratches head] It sure did _look_ closed before I took all those artifacts off, though.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That's actually a good bit of information, Akiyama-san, thank you.

Akiyama: [surprised expression] Really? Well, sure, don't mention it.

**I agree with Toda-san, this trap door just seems like it would be important to remember.**

 

[[Loaded Trap Door into ElectroID card]]

 

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Well...I think I'm going to go investigate the basement real quick. [scratches head] Do either of you want to come with me?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Tatane-kun, do you mind going down there? I'm going to talk to Kyoyama-kun for a moment.

Tatane: What for?

Toda: [shrugs] Just to see if he has any insights.

**Toda-san turned around and left without another word, leaving me to accompany Akiyama-san down to the basement. Akiyama-san made sure to bring the religious artifacts with us when we descended. When we got down there, I took a quick look around and saw that nothing had really changed since I explored this place the first time. Meanwhile, Akiyama-san replaced the artifacts in what must be their original spots.**

Tatane: It looks like everything's the same as always.

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] It might look like it, but...obviously, someone else was down here at some point, right? [contemplative expression] I have to figure whoever it was did _something_ here.

Tatane: Okay... Still, it doesn't look to me like anything's broken, or out of place, or--

**As I was saying that, I took another glance around the shelves just to make sure everything looked like it was supposed to be there, but I noticed something that looked off.**

Tatane: Hey, this space right here...

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] What about it?

**I showed Akiyama-san a particularly wide empty space on one of the shelves.**

Tatane: This space is bigger than the spaces between any of the other objects. It's like something is supposed to be there. Akiyama-san, are you sure you got all the stuff from upstairs?

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Positive... [crosses arms with nervous expression] Well, that can't be good... Somebody could just be running around with an object containing a mythological demon...!

Tatane: I feel like we don't need to worry too hard about that.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] You can be a skeptic if you want, but it _could_ happen.

**An idea came to me at that moment.**

Tatane: Hey, Akiyama-san, do you happen to know what object is supposed to be here? You seemed to be able to put the other artifacts where they originally were.

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] Oh, I didn't think about that! Okay, let me get a good look at the shelf.

**I moved aside, and Akiyama-san studied the empty space for a moment. I'm not sure if this is actually a good idea, but I don't see a real reason not to trust Akiyama-san's judgment.**

Akiyama: [scratches head] I don't mean to disappoint you, but, I don't totally remember what goes on that part of the shelf, sorry...

Tatane: Oh. Well, I guess that's okay--

Akiyama: [folds hands over abdomen] [content expression] Except that it was blue.

Tatane: Blue? You remember that specifically?

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Yep! The thing that was originally there... I don't remember exactly what it was, but I know it was blue.

Tatane: So someone took some blue thing from this shelf... That's strange. But anyway, thank you for your help, Akiyama-san.

Akiyama: [big smile with two thumbs up] No problem! Anything I can do to help.

 

[[Loaded Akiyama's Testimony into ElectroID card]]

 

**I didn't see anything else worth investigating in the basement, so Akiyama-san and I went back upstairs, and Akiyama-san closed the trap door using the floorboard.**

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I'm going to go sit down, alright? I've been standing for most of the day.

Tatane: Okay, good luck.

**As Akiyama-san walked off and sat next to Hoshino-kun near the altar, and as I contemplated the fact that I just told them "good luck sitting down," Toda-san approached me.**

Toda: [contented expression] Nice timing.

Tatane: Oh, ha, yeah. So how was Kyoyama-kun?

Toda: [sighs softly] He said he couldn't think of anything at all that would help with the investigation... [raises one eyebrow] After which Umemoto-kun rather adroitly shooshed me out of Kyoyama-kun's presence.

Tatane: I think Umemoto-kun was just trying to protect Kyoyama-kun from the investigation. Kyoyama-kun clearly isn't great with this kind of thing, he's said so himself.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Still, if Kyoyama-kun really _did_ have something to contribute, I'd prefer it if Umemoto-kun didn't try to obstruct us getting that information. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] But enough about that--did you find anything in the basement?

Tatane: Apparently, there's something missing from one of the shelves that was blue.

Toda: [deep thought] Okay...I guess that might be useful to remember. [blank expression] In that case, I think we've investigated everything there is to investigate here.

Tatane: You think so? This sure has been an exhausting investigation.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] That may be true, but it's not as though we have any other choice.

**Yeah, I know...this is the only thing we can do. Still, trying to keep all this evidence straight in my mind takes it out of me.**

Tatane: So what else do you think we should do?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I can only think of two things we need to do: talk to Shiraishi-san at the police station, and check out Sam-kun's condo.

Tatane: You think Monobear will let us into his condo this time?

Toda: [stern expression] We'll have to see that he does.

**Whoa. Toda-san's attitude just now... I was a little surprised by how firm she was about this. I guess I understand it, though. So, with our objectives in mind, the two of us started to leave the church.**

**Of course, we couldn't actually leave without any interruptions.**

Toda: Tatane-kun, wait.

**I stopped in my tracks at Toda-san's order, and she bent down to stare at something on the floor. I soon saw what interested her--a blue stain of some kind on the purple rug, though I'm not sure what the stain was made of.**

Toda: [deep thought] I didn't notice this before... I wonder how this got here.

Tatane: What do you think would make that stain?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It might be ink; that's the only thing I can think of that would make a blue stain.

Hoshino: Did you say ink??

**I have no clue how Hoshino-kun heard us from all the way across the church, but I barely had time to look up at him before he was by my side, slightly out of breath.**

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] Are you quite alright, Hoshino-kun?

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Um, sorry... I don't mean to...like, interrupt your investigation and stuff?

Tatane: Don't worry, Hoshino-kun, whatever you want to say is fine.

Hoshino: [small smile] Okay, cool. I just heard "ink" and I got excited, sorry.

**Hoshino-kun shuffled past me and looked down at the stain. I'm not sure if Toda-san and I are still supposed to stand here...?**

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] Yeah, that's definitely pen ink. [bites finger knuckle] Although, why someone would just waste ink like this is beyond me...

Toda: [shrugs] I'm sure that if it's related to the case, we'll figure out why.

Hoshino: [small smile] That's just a great blue, though, isn't it? [puts hand over heart] It's a more common shade, you've probably heard of "cerulean?" Which is a cool word, I think.

**He's really into this, isn't he? I mean, I guess it makes sense for a Super High-school Level Arts and Crafts Boy, but anyway. This ink stain...I should probably make a note of it, just in case.**

 

[[Loaded Ink Stain into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [contented expression] Thank you, Hoshino-kun, that was very helpful.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Are you sure...? I didn't actually do anything, I just looked at an ink stain.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Trust me, what you said it good to know.

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] Okay... Well, cool, then. [leaves]

Toda: [deep thought] Okay, Tatane-kun, I think _now_ we can leave and do other things.

Tatane: Since the police station is closer, we may as well go there first, right?

Toda: [nods subtly] Sounds good to me.

**So the two of us exited the church and walked east to the police station. At the station, Shiraishi-san sat at one of the desks, staring down at a big book.**

Tatane: Hey, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [looks up] [irritable expression] Yeah, hey.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Something the matter, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Eh, sorry. I'm just a little annoyed with this.

Tatane: Annoyed with what?

**Toda-san and I went over to join Shiraishi-san, who indicated the computer screen in front of her and pressed a button on the keyboard.**

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] This is recorded footage on the security cameras from 1:52 pm.

**We watched the feed, which was still just a black-and-white image of the sliding glass doors, until a figure came in view. The person walked through the doors and toward the copying machine near the back of the room. I couldn't tell what they were doing, but I would have to assume they were using the machine, which took about a minute. Then the figure walked back out the doors.**

**I would love to be able to say a specific person's name rather than "the figure," but there was one problem.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Do either of you know who that was?

Tatane: Not a clue! They've got a hood pulled over their head the entire time...

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Exactly! I can't tell who's on that footage, and it's really pissing me off!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Shiraishi-san, could you please rewind that to a point when we can see the person's front?

**Shiraishi-san did just that, and then paused the video just as the figure was walking in through the doors. Toda-san leaned close to the computer screen and studied the screen for a few seconds.**

Toda: [points] Tatane-kun, look at the jacket this person is wearing.

**I did as she asked, though I'm not sure how it would help. After a moment, though, I suddenly realized what Toda-san was seeing. It was hard to make out, since the security feed didn't have the best resolution, but...**

Tatane: That's the Hope's Peak Academy insignia!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Which means they're wearing one of the jackets I made.

Tatane: That can't _not_ be significant.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Just so I know, Tatane-kun, is your jacket accounted for?

Tatane: Accounted for...? I know it's still in my condo, if that's what you mean. It was there when I left my room this morning, and I know for sure I remembered to lock my door.

Toda: [nods subtly] Okay, good. [deep thought] We'll have to go back and ask about Teruya-san, Jinno-san, and Nakahara-san's jackets if we have the time. [shrugs] But if we don't have time, we can do that during the trial.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Anyway, that's why I was annoyed. The fact that the person on this footage made sure their head was covered makes it seem like they were _trying_ not to be seen.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Hey, Shiraishi-san, did you happen to look through security footage from earlier? Like, from the last few days?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Why would I do that?

Toda: [deep thought] I just want to know who, if anyone, has been here besides that person with the committee jacket.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Eh... I guess I can do that for you. I can't promise I'll get it done before we have to go to the trial, though.

Toda: [contented expression] I believe in you. I'm sure you can do it.

**I'm not quite sure why Toda-san wants to know about footage from previous days...but I figure she must have a specific goal. Anyway, I'm sure this footage with the hooded figure will be important to the case, even if it's difficult to make sense of right now.**

 

[[Loaded Security Footage into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [blank expression] Is there anything else you found out, Shiraishi-san?

Tatane: Right, you said you were going to find something about the message on the church wall?

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] Oh right, I'd completely forgotten. [narrows eyes in thought] Well, yeah, I found something about that--you guys will definitely want to see it.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Now, Toda-san, before I show you this, I should warn you, the pictures are pretty graphic--

Tatane: Toda-san investigated Suzuki-san's body too, remember? And, more to the point, we _just_ investigated Sam-kun's body.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Well, you don't have to interrupt me! [scrutinizing expression] And besides, it's still always a good idea to warn someone about things like this!

Tatane: O-okay, sorry.

Toda: [softer expression] Thank you for your concern, Shiraishi-san, but I'll be alright.

**So Shiraishi-san showed us the book she was reading. I realized it was the same big book of police reports she was reading when we first explored Community 1.**

Shiraishi: [points] Tatane-kun, remember when we looked at this together?

**I looked to the page Shiraishi-san was pointing to and suddenly remembered what she and I discussed that first day.**

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: A serial killer?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Apparently, this killer...tortures their victims until they die of shock, and then writes "I got what I deserved" at the crime scene in all capital letters. [shudders] That's really something.

[[end flashback]]

 

**I ccompletely forgot about seeing this until Shiraishi-san pointed it out just now, but now that I see it again...**

Tatane: "I got what I deserved..." That's what the message on the wall of the church says!

Toda: [surprised expression] Now that I think about it, I remember hearing you talk about that, Shiraishi-san. [looks upward pensively] I didn't give it much thought, but considering both that Sam-kun was tortured and the message on the wall...

Shiraishi: [restless expression] Guys, you don't think...that serial killer could be here in this city?

**I shuddered a little at that. Could that be true? It seems like the only way Sam-kun could be killed under the exact same circumstances as the way that serial killer kills people...**

Toda: [clicks fingernails together with worried expression] Well, I certainly hope that's not the case... [narrows eyes with slight frown] If it is, then not only does that mean one of _us_ is probably that serial killer, but it also means we might be dealing with more than just one death before the investigation is over.

Tatane: Well...then, we'll want to stay on our guard, right? And, Shiraishi-san, if that serial killer really is here, you might not want to stay here alone.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Hey, yeah, I can actually defend myself, but thanks.

**Is she sure about that...? Because I can't help remembering how she wasn't even able to murder someone by _accident._**

Toda: [softer expression] As long as you feel safe. [deep thought] Anyway, this serial killer...we'll definitely have to remember the details of that person.

Tatane: Yeah, probably. Especially since it seems like that killer must be Sam-kun's murderer.

 

[[Loaded "I Got What I Deserved" Killer into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: Well, in that case, we should probably go look at Sam-kun's condo, right?

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes, we should. [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you for your help, Shiraishi-san, and good luck looking through the rest of the security footage.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] I still don't get why you need me to do that, but okay.

Tatane: Oh, and Shiraishi-san? Date-san says to tell you hi.

Shiraishi: [slightly pink face] [contented smile] Aw, that's nice! Thanks, guys!

**That seemed to cheer her up.**

**Anyway, with that done, Toda-san and I left the police station and returned to the Central Community. As usual, it was a bit of a walk, but eventually we made it to the condo complex.**

Tatane: Honestly, I'm wondering if we'll actually find _anything_ in Sam-kun's condo. His place is such a mess, it could be hard to separate useful evidence from all his collections of stuff.

Toda: [blank expression] Well, we won't know until we check, will we?

Tatane: Yeah, you're right. Anyway, I guess we need Monobear to--

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] _Again?_ What is it with you bastards always needing to get into your fellow citizens' rooms??

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Really, I'd like to know why you consider it such an inconvenience. It isn't as though you expend any physical effort to open the doors.

Tatane: Besides, we have to do it for investigating, okay?

Monobear: [neutral expression] ..... [inquisitive expression] You know what I just realized? I don't actually _have_ to do anything you ask me to! Upupu...

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] So, knowing that, I think it would be a lot smarter for you bastards to be _courteous_ to me when you make requests, instead of being needlessly cruel!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Eh...

**It's irritating as hell, but Monobear's right--he's been doing us a favor the last couple of times he opened doors for us.**

Toda: [blank expression] Well, then, ah... [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Monobear, would you _please_ open the door to Sam-kun's condominium unit? I'm asking nicely.

Monobear: [ironic blush] I can see that! But I'd like the same treatment from Tatane-kun as well!

Tatane: Oh, you've got to be kidding me--

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Tatane-kun, please, just do it.

**Ugh.**

Tatane: Can you please open the door? Please?

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Wow, you bastards sure are obedient! Upupupu! [turns to show primarily white side] But sure, why not! It's not like I really cared whether you asked nicely or not.

**And again I say, ugh.**

**Regardless, Monobear did his usual weird paw gesturing and chanting for a couple seconds and then stopped.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Alrighty then! Enjoy your dead fellow citizen's bedroom! [disappears]

Tatane: God, he's annoying.

Toda: [nods subtly] Intensely. [looks upward pensively] But we don't have time to worry about him. Let's go see what we can find in Sam-kun's condominium.

**So the two of us ventured into Sam-kun's room. It was pretty cluttered, just like it was the first two times I was here.**

Toda: [blank expression] You weren't kidding, this place _is_ a mess.

Tatane: Yeah. I guess it makes sense, since he has all these collections of things, but still.

Toda: [deep thought] Well...if there's anything worth looking for, we'll have to search quickly for it. [points] I'll take this side of the room, you take that side.

**Toda-san did me a favor by giving me the side of the room with Sam-kun's bed on it, meaning there was less floor space I had to search. So we rummaged around on the floor of Sam-kun's room, looking for anything that might be a clue as to what Sam-kun was doing during the day or why he was murdered.**

**Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything at all that looked important. It was all just stuff Sam-kun liked to collect, and none of that is really evidence of anything.**

Toda: Wait, I may have something.

**I turned toward Toda-san, who was holding up a small book. I made my way across the messy floor to her, though I wasn't sure how a book was "something."**

Tatane: What book is that?

Toda: [blank expression] I think it's a journal. [looks upward pensively] Although I wouldn't have thought of Sam-kun as the kind of person who would keep a diary.

Tatane: Do you think it's a good idea for us to read it, though? I mean, it _was_ Sam-kun's.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And what, he's going to rise from the dead and reprimand us for invading his privacy?

Tatane: ...You make a good point.

**At that, Toda-san opened the journal to the first page and immediately made an irritated noise.**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] It's in German.

Tatane: I guess we probably should have expected that.

Toda: [deep thought] Well...I guess it shouldn't be too much of a problem. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Having patrons of my tailoring business from all over the world means I've had to develop conversational fluency in several languages, and German happens to be one of them.

Tatane: So you can read the journal?

Toda: [shrugs] It might take a little bit of time, but I should be able to make it work.

**So Toda-san read the journal out loud to me. She had to read a little slowly, presumably because she was translating as she went, but it was better than not knowing what the journal said at all.**

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] "It is not fair. This is not fair in any way. Why? Why should that person be able to feel when I cannot? Do I not deserve it enough? Am I not worthy of being able to hurt?"

Tatane: What the hell? What's that supposed to mean?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] That Sam-kun was a more melodramatic person than we realized? [narrows eyes with slight frown] Eh, I'm not sure what it means...but anyway, there's more.

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] "That person does not deserve to feel if I cannot. It is not fair. I want to right the wrong they are doing to me, but what can I do?"

Toda: [looks up] [blank expression] That's certainly depressing.

Tatane: I don't get it, what was any of that supposed to mean?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It doesn't strike me as just random musings he would jot down in a journal.

Tatane: So you think it was actually something important to him?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I could be wrong, but...yes, I think Sam-kun was writing down his personal issues here. Which means it could have something to with his murder.

Tatane: Okay, I'll keep this in mind.

**That writing...it sounds so dark. I wonder if Sam-kun was keeping something from us...**

 

[[Loaded Sam's Journal into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [deep thought] Well, I think we got done everything I wanted to--

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Attention, citizens! Have you bastards had fun investigating?

Monobear: Well, I sure hope so, because your allotted time for dicking around with Sam-kun's body is officially over!

Monobear: So, please gather in our esteemed Town Hall! See you soon!

 

**INVESTIGATION END**

 

Tatane: That was excellent timing.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I suppose so. [looks upward pensively] Anyway, I guess we should do as Monobear says.

Tatane: To Town Hall, then?

Toda: [sighs softly] Yes, to Town Hall. [looks down with gloomy expression] It's amazing, really--we were doing this exact same thing just four days ago.

Tatane: Yeah... I wish we didn't have to go through this again.

**The two of us walked quietly across the Central Community to Town Hall. When we got to that building, everyone else was already gathered there.**

**It sucks to realize that there are only thirteen of us here now. And we're about to lose one more...**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] This is gonna suck.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] And this time, we don't have Kaede-chan's kawaii happy comments or Sammy-chan's deadpan humor to cheer us up!

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] I don't think it was "deadpan humor" so much as it was just him being an asshole, actually!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, Yoshi-chan...you're so cute... I mean, I'm sure you could be a little more positive about it, ne?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Not to mention that Kanno-kun's positive attitude was all part of the act he put on in front of us.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Okay, but...

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] _I_ thought what you said was cool, Teruya-san.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, thanks, Aki-chan! You're so cute and sutekina!

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] I would think Monobear would have shown up by now!

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Yes, there's really no reason for him to keep us from starting this trial.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] You really th-think that, Nakahara-san? [grimaces] I-I could honestly wait for forever without this t-trial happening...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yeah, okay. I'm sorry you're such a weak and fragile person, Kyoyama, but _some_ of us are somewhat invested in making sure we survive this trial.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] I-I... I...

Umemoto: [points angrily at Nakahara] Hey, what did I tell you about treating people like that?!

Nakahara: [sideways look] I'm sorry, were you under the impression I cared about your opinion of my attitude?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] I'm just saying, you don't get to insult Kyoyama-sama like that over something that's not his fault!

Kyoyama: [hangs head] Umemoto-kun, y-you don't have to d-defend me, really...

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic expression] Kyoyama-sama, it's okay, really--

Monobear: [appears] [turns to show primarily white side] Yoohoo!

**Monobear appeared out of nowhere, as always defying basic laws of physics. With him here...I guess it really is time to go to the trial now.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I assume you're here to unveil that elevator again?

Monobear: [ironic blush] I sure am, Toda-san! It's time for you bastards to begin your second class trial!

Monobear: [neutral expression] So all of you step back! Mayor Monobear wouldn't want you to be injured by falling artwork! Upupupu...

**Just like last time, the big portrait on the back wall fell to the floor and split in half, revealing the same elevator from before. It wasn't much less strange to watch that happen than it was last time.**

Monobear: [sighs happily] Spectacular, isn't it? I certainly think so! [neutral expression] Now, if you would all please enter that elevator, we'll start our class trial shortly!

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupu... See you soon! [disappears]

Jinno: [blank expression] I cannot help wondering what mechanism can possibly cause that to happen.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] I'd prefer if you devote what little brainpower you possess to the trial, Jinno, and not to some wall painting.

Toda: [stern expression] Nakahara-san, that was just rude.

**Nakahara-san didn't answer her and instead strolled into the elevator. Many of my classmates followed her until only a couple of them were still outside the elevator.**

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun, Jinno-san, are you coming with us?

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Ah... [folds arms with pleasant expression] Yes, of course. Sorry, I was just distracted.

Tatane: Everything okay?

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Yes, everything's quite fine! I beg your pardon, Tatane-kun.

**Fujimoto-kun walked past me and into the elevator without saying anything else. Eh, I guess everyone zones out once in a while.**

Tatane: Hey, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [blank expression] Yes?

Tatane: We're getting in the elevator now.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Oh, my apologies. I did not mean to make you wait for me again.

Tatane: Are you alright, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] Yes, I am well. I was just thinking of Sam. [slight sigh] I cannot discern whether I believe he would have wanted this or not.

Tatane: What do you mean, "whether he would want this?"

Jinno: [blank expression] This trial. We have seen previously that these class trials bring with them numerous ordeals and trauma. [thoughtful expression] I wonder whether Sam would have wanted his murderer to be brought to justice, even knowing what the trials are like.

**I didn't know what to say to Jinno-san here. I feel bad for her, since she and Sam-kun seemed closer to each other than with anyone else...but at the same time, I don't know how to make her feel better.**

Tatane: I think Sam-kun would want us to do our best. I know that doesn't really mean much, but...

Jinno: [blank expression] ...On the contrary, it is comforting to hear that. You are probably right, Tatane. [bows slightly] Thank you for listening to my thoughts.

**With that, Jinno-san joined the others in the elevator, and I did the same. Once we were all inside, the painting closed, and the elevator gave a jolt and started moving downward.**

**Just like last time, I felt uncomfortable. Even though we were successful at the last trial, there was no way to be sure this trial would be the same way. Besides that, just knowing we would have to vote for another one of our friends soon...it made me a little dizzy just thinking about it.**

**I guess all we can do is hope for the best, hope the things we've found out will see us through to the right answer.**

**The elevator stopped eventually, and then the doors opened to reveal our courtroom. Except, the room was decorated in an entirely different fashion than before: the floor was colored with random blue and yellow swirls, and the circular wall was white with thin pink and red stripes in a diagonal lattice formation. The color scheme irritated my eyes because it was all so bright, but I forced myself to ignore it.**

**Monobear, of course, was sitting on the same throne he did during the first trial.**

Monobear: Hello again, citizens! Welcome to your second fantastical class trial!

Monobear: Say, do you like my decorating job?? I thought about keeping the first design, but I decided that would be far too boring, so I changed it up!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] It's not excellent.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Pretty fuckin' blinding, actually!

Monobear: Glad to hear it! Now, please take your positions and your defendant stands, and let's get this show on the road!

**We all moved to our assigned positions, and I found my gaze drawn to Kanno-kun and Sam-kun's stand-in posts. Sam-kun's had a regular X in blood, just like Suzuki-san's, but Kanno-kun's X was in the shape of two boom mics crossed over each other. I cringed a little at that--didn't Kanno-kun suffer enough during that execution without the ironic postmortem humiliation?**

**But, regardless... Here we are. It's time for us to figure out which of our classmates murdered Sam-kun, no matter how difficult it is to consider that one of my friends is a murderer.**

**Sam Waldfogel, Super High-school Level Collector...**

**He wasn't too fond of being around other people. He was a little self-absorbed, and a little blunt and socially awkward... But at the same time, he was so perceptive. He had some unusual, helpful insights when the rest of us had none, and he almost always spoke with a clear head.**

**He didn't deserve what happened to him--nobody would. Nobody could possibly deserve to be killed so brutally, no matter what that message on the church wall might say. So, as his friends, we're going to figure out who did that to him. We _have_ to figure it out, for Sam-kun and to make sure we survive this trial. And I know we can do it, as long as we have hope.**

**So, here goes...!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the trial for Sam's murder starts next time. Think you know who killed him? Feel free to comment with your ideas, predictions, etc. and thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 2: O God of Despair, Can You Hear My Pain? School Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we start the trial for Sam's murder!

**_Classroom Trials START_ **

 

Monobear: Before we start, let me quickly go over the rules. The result of the trial is decided by your own votes.

Monobear: If you vote for the correct person as the culprit, then that culprit alone will be punished.

Monobear: However, if you should vote for the _wrong_ person...then everyone else will be punished!

Monobear: The culprit, having managed to fool everyone, will then be allowed to leave this city!

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] That's some serious bullshit goin' on with those fuckin' rules! Even though we've known about them for days now, it's just such shit!!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yes, well, unfortunately, the rules are the rules, and trying to resist Monobear's enforcement of them can't possibly end well for us.

Monobear: That's absolutely true, Nakahara-san! Here, have a cookie for agreeing with me!

**Out of nowhere, Monobear produced a cookie that was shaped and colored like his own face. I...I have no idea how he made that, or why he just randomly had it with him. I don't think I should think about it too hard.**

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] As if I would ever put something you made in my digestive system?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] _Bee_ sides, any baked goods I ever have for the rest of my life will probably taste like old garbage compared to Suzuki-sama's!

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] Wh...what about the desserts _I've_ made since Suzuki-san died...?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Well, the food _you_ made happened to accidentally poison me, so you'll forgive me for not _bee_ ing totally enthused about it.

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] I...! That wasn't my fault...! You don't think I would...actually _serve_ food I knew was bad, do you...??

Jinno: [stern expression] Excuse me.

**Hoshino-kun and Umemoto-kun quieted down instantly at Jinno-san's command.**

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] My deepest apologies for interrupting your dessert reverie, but I believe we are to be conducting a trial for Sam's murder.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Thank you, Jinno. Hoshino, Umemoto, either contribute something useful to our discussion or stop talking.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Feh.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Sorry...! Sorry, I didn't mean to waste everyone's time, sorry...

Toda: [softer expression] It's alright, guys. Let's just focus on the trial.

**I'd say that's easier said than done, Toda-san...but anyway, she's right. Even though having to discuss Sam-kun's murder is a serious ordeal, we have to devote our energy to this trial.**

Jinno: [blank expression] So, where shall we start?

Akiyama: [folds hands over abdomen] [content expression] Well, they say the beginning is usually a good place.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Just stop, Akiyama.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But all I said was--

Nakahara: [points critically at Akiyama] Shut up. [head raised, staring upward] Now, does anybody have any _intelligent_ ideas to share?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I actually have something to ask before we begin. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Shiraishi-san, were you able to look through the rest of the security footage since we first got to Community 1?

Shiraishi: [bright smile] I sure was!

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] See? I knew you could do it.

Date: [thumbs up with toothy grin] 'Course Eri-san could do it!! I mean, I don't know what it is she was supposed to do, but of course she could do it!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Do you suppose at some point we're going to learn what Shiraishi actually did?

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Well, Toda-san asked me to look through all the security footage from the police station, just to see if anyone had gone into the station since we were first allowed in Community 1.

Toda: [blank expression] And what did you find?

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] It's funny, actually--nobody's gone in there since that first day, when a couple of us explored the station.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Well... You know, a p-police station isn't a terribly interesting p-place.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Maybe _you_ don't think it is, but I'm actually pretty interested in it.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] O-oh, sorry! I didn't mean to insult your interests, Shiraishi-san...!

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] 'Kay.

Toda: [contented expression] Well, regardless, thank you kindly for your help, Shiraishi-san.

Shiraishi: [bright smile] Sure! Anything you need.

**I guess it might be a good idea to remember Shiraishi-san's findings.**

 

[[Updated Security Footage in ElectroID card]]

 

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Well, now that that relatively pointless venture is done with, does anyone else have any ideas?

**Pointless? I don't think it was pointless--for all we know, it might end up being important.**

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Actually, I have a theory I'd like to introduce!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Oh, fantastic.

Toda: [stern expression] Nakahara-san, you can't ask for ideas and then insult the first person to give one. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Fujimoto-kun, please tell us your theory.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Thank you, Toda-san. My theory concerns the "motive" Monobear gave us for this murder.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Fujimoto-kun...by "motive," you mean how Monobear poisoned five of us, right?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Well shit, d'you think that actually had a damn thing to do with what happened to Sam?

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic smile] Well, think about it. The threat of dying of a lethal toxin could very well give a person the motivation to do things they would _never_ do otherwise. [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Surely you understand my point?

**Is he suggesting what I think he is...? I'm surprised that he would say something like that, but he must be trying to say _this._**

 

[[The victim was one of the poisoned students/The culprit was one of the poisoned students/One of the poisoned students witnessed the murder]]

 

**SOLUTION: The culprit was one of the poisoned students**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Fujimoto-kun, you're saying that one of the people who were poisoned is the culprit, aren't you?

Umemoto: [shocked expression] I beg your pardon?!

Teruya: [holds paw-hands close to cheeks with worried expression] Sato-chan...do you really think it was one of us?

Fujimoto: [holds notepad with curious expression] Well, it would be understandable, wouldn't it? Any of the four of you, or else that fifth person whose identity we don't know, would want to make sure they didn't die of the poison, wouldn't they?

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] That's a pretty heavy accusation to make, Fujimoto.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] That you would accuse us solely on the basis of our being afflicted by poison...

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Well, I don't mean it personally. It's just in line with the mindset of a person who knows the only way to prevent their own death is take some second option. [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] No matter how drastic that second option may be, you'd be surprised at the number of people who take it without hesitation.

**I...I'm surprised at him. I think this is the first time Fujimoto-kun has ever personally accused anyone of anything since we met him.**

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Well, um... I-I guess I don't know about T-Teruya-san and Jinno-san, but... I'm p-positive Chikaru-san and Umemoto-kun would have been t-too weak to commit murder.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Wow, way to throw anime chick and hunter chick under the bus, magic kid!!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I wasn't throwing them under the bus... [looks to side nervously] B-but, um...sorry, Teruya-san and Jinno-san, I didn't mean to insult you...

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, don't worry about it, Nobo-chan! Aya-chan and Kami-chan are stronger people, there's no helping that!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Regardless, I'm not willing to count Umemoto and Chikaru as being totally innocent yet.

Tatane: [surprised expression] Nakahara-san...? What do you mean by that? [points at Nakahara] Wouldn't you agree that Chikaru-san and Umemoto-kun would have been far too weak to do what the culprit did to Sam-kun?

Nakahara: [points angrily at Tatane] Don't you point at me, Tatane, you are in no place to do that.

**Uh...?? It's just pointing?**

Tatane: [nervous expression] S-sorry, Nakahara-san. [thoughtful expression] Still, Nakahara-san, I can assure you at least that Chikaru-san was way too weak while she was poisoned to be able to torture Sam-kun like that.

Tatane: [neutral expression] She needed my help getting around, and she was feeling so fatigued and cold from the poison last night that she had to sleep in my condo to stay warm.

Umemoto: [snickers] Oh my god, you actually said it. He actually said it, did you all hear him??

**...Does he have an issue?**

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] We keep some things to ourselves, Tatane-kun.

**I don't get it, what's so funny about that? Eh, whatever.**

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] Look, my point is, Chikaru-san was definitely too weak to murder Sam-kun, which means Umemoto-kun would also be. [neutral expression] He's even smaller than she is, after all.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] If you weren't defending me against a murder accusation, I'd _bee_ pissed as hell at you right now.

Nakahara: [points critically at Umemoto] Stop talking. [annoyed expression] As I was saying, I don't think we can dismiss Umemoto and Chikaru as possible suspects yet. [sideways look] My reasoning is that either of them could have _faked_ their weakness.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] Are you kidding me?! Do you know how _insulting_  that is?

Shiraishi: [scowls] Yeah, Nakahara-san, you can't marginalize their suffering like that! That's very offensive, and I think you should apologize for making that suggestion!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] I won't apologize for coming up with reasonable theories. Either of them could simply pretend to be as ill as they appeared, while they were actually still strong enough to murder Sam.

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] Nakahara-san, uh... I mean, uh, I didn't think you would...uh, I didn't think you would suspect us like that...

**I don't like what Nakahara-san is saying at all... I really don't think Chikaru-san or Umemoto-kun could fake their sickness like that. But I'll have to listen to her reasoning some more to know how to proceed.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Bruising on Face, Orientation of Injuries, Chikaru's Testimony**

 

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] I'm not willing to let Umemoto and Chikaru off the hook just because they have smaller statures.

Kyoyama: [trembles with open frown] I'm t-telling you... They **_couldn't possibly d-do all that stuff_** to Sam-kun in their state...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] But they could **easily fake how bad their symptoms were,** couldn't they?

Jinno: [stern expression] What about the tone of their skin? How do you suggest they emulated that?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Don't be an idiot, Jinno. **Their skin would go pale** regardless of the genuine severity of their symptoms. Your skin and Teruya's did, after all.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Fine, Nakahara-san, how are we supposed to prove ourselves to you?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Well, uh... I mean, uh, if there's no real way, uh... I mean, to prove we weren't faking it...

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] The only... Uh, I mean, the only thing we can do...is, uh, **_just prove our innocence instead..._**

Nakahara: [sideways look] I hardly think you can do that.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] This, Nakahara-san, after you criticized _Fujimoto-kun_ for accusing those who were poisoned...

 

**I find that a little hypocritical, yeah, but that's not proof that Nakahara-san's reasoning is wrong. I'll have to find a different way to analyze her argument...**

**SOLUTION: Chikaru's Testimony-- >" _just prove our innocence instead_ "**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Chikaru-san, Umemoto-kun...I think the two of actually _can_ prove your innocence in this murder.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Uh....uh, really? This, uh, early in the trial...?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Hey, whatever works! So, Tatane-sama, how do you know we're innocent?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Chikaru-san, remember what you told me during the investigation?

 

[[flashback]]

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh...yeah, I was there with... Uh, I mean, with Umemoto-san and, uh, Kyoyama-san...from after breakfast until... I mean, until the rest of you guys, uh, joined us there.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] But, uh...nothing really happened during that time. The only time anything...uh, really happened... I mean, I guess it was when Kyoyama-san...uh, went to collect all of you from elsewhere in Community 1.

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] If neither Chikaru-san nor Umemoto-kun ever left the library during the day, they couldn't have murdered Sam-kun, isn't that right?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Tatane, are you actually being serious with this line of reasoning?

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Do you have a problem with it, Nakahara-san? They basically have each other as alibis, why doesn't that prove their innocence?

Nakahara: [slightly smug] Your question answers itself. [puts hand on hip] Isn't it convenient that Umemoto and Chikaru are the two people who can corroborate each other's alibis, when they're the ones being suspected?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Well, actually, I-I can corroborate their alibis too...can't I?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Well, that depends. Chikaru-san, what time did you say Kyoyama-kun left the library?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Well, uh... I, uh, I think it was just after 1:40...

Nakahara: [slightly smug] See? That's before Sam was murdered, which means Kyoyama can't confirm their alibis at all.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] O-oh... [hangs head] I-I'm sorry, Umemoto-kun and Chikaru-san... I really wanted to h-help.

Umemoto: [holds up hands reassuringly] No, hey, Kyoyama-sama, don't worry about it! It's cool of you to want to protect us either way!

Toda: [shrugs] Well, it's not as though it matters. Their alibis are still valid.

**Huh? Didn't Nakahara-san just explain why they weren't?**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Are you challenging my logic, Toda? I think you'll find it's perfectly sound.

Toda: [blank expression] No it isn't, sorry. [looks upward pensively] Tatane-kun, I assume you understand why Chikaru-san's testimony actually _does_ work as an alibi for both of them?

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Uh... Yeah, sure I do.

**Okay, I need to figure that out fast. How can what Chikaru-san said work as an alibi...?**

**Oh, of course. As long as Umemoto-kun and Chikaru-san tell the same story about their whereabouts, during the murder, it works as an alibi because...**

 

[[Someone else can corroborate their alibi/There is security footage showing them in the library/They can't both be the culprit/They were too weak to kill]]

 

**SOLUTION: They can't both be the culprit**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Nakahara-san, the thing is, Umemoto-kun and Chikaru-san can't both be suspicious at the same time.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed expression] Actually, they can be and are. Where are you going with this?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] What I mean is, they can't both be the culprit, right? So, if they can corroborate each other's alibis, then they must both be innocent.

Nakahara: [sideways look] I have no idea what you're-- [alarmed expression] Oh. Oh, I see what you mean.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Mind explaining it, then?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Since Umemoto and Chikaru can't both be the killer, they can't both be lying in their alibis--and that means that as long as Umemoto corroborates Chikaru's testimony, they must both be telling the truth.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Well then, I should probably mention that Chikaru-sama's story is right! She and Kyoyama-sama and I were together in the library for the whole day, until Kyoyama-sama left to get the rest of you guys and it was just me and her.

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] I can't _bee_ totally sure about the time, but if Chikaru-sama knows Kyoyama-sama left at 1:40, then the two of us were definitely at the library during Sam-sama's murder.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Yes, well. In that case, both of you must be innocent. [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Ugh, I don't know how I made such an obvious mistake.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Don't worry, Nakahara-san, we all make errors in judgment.

**Well, that's nice to know. I never really suspected Umemoto-kun or Chikaru-san anyway, but it's a comfort to know they're not suspects anymore.**

Date: [teeth bared] Bullshit, I call bullshit!!

**What??**

Tatane: [confused expression] Date-san, what's the matter?

Date: [pounds palm with fist] The fuck do you _mean_ they can't both be guilty?! [points critically at Tatane] Ain't you ever heard of somethin' called an "accomplice??"

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh...an accomplice...?

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Yes, I didn't think about that. It's entirely possible that either Chikaru or Umemoto could have been an accomplice to the murder, and the other of the two committed the murder itself.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Thank you for elucidating this possibility, Date--your needlessly confrontational attitude seems to have finally served a purpose.

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] I'm not even gonna fuckin' answer that.

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Hey! Sorry to interrupt your little conversation, but Chikaru-sama and I kinda have a murder accusation to answer to??

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Now, seriously, what the hell are you guys saying? As if I would ever _bee_ an accomplice to a murder?

Date: [points critically at Umemoto] Well sure, _you_ wouldn't! You were probably the one who actually killed him!!

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] And, uh...wouldn't that, uh, make _me_ the accomplice...? [lowers head] I, uh... I mean, uh, I would never... Uh, I would never do something like that...

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Well, it's fine for you to _say_ that, but do you have proof?

Tatane: [stern expression] Hey, why are we talking about this like it's a certainty?

Toda: [deep thought] Tatane-kun, don't be too worried. It's pretty obvious to me that Chikaru-san and Umemoto-kun are innocent, but we should let the line of questioning continue for now.

Umemoto: [tugs on ascot] [slight frown] The hell is that supposed to mean? If you don't think Chikaru-sama and I are guilty, why are you letting us _bee_ accused?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] A lot of the time, a discussion about one subject will yield answers about a completely different subject that you didn't expect to find answers for.

**That's...kind of vague, but I guess Toda-san's right. I guess we might learn something new from this discussion that we didn't think we would.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, Toda, why exactly do you think they're innocent?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I take issue with the idea of there being an accomplice. For starters, we can't even be sure accomplices are allowed.

Monobear: Then allow me to enlighten you bastards! Having an accomplice assist with a murder is perfectly within the realm of possibility...

Monobear: But only the citizen who actually committed the murder will be allowed to leave the city if they successfully fool everyone! The accomplice would be punished along with the rest of you!

Toda: [deep thought] Is that so...

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Well, in that case, it wouldn't make sense for there to be an accomplice, right? If the accomplice wouldn't get to leave the city, that is.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Well...

Tatane: [neutral expression] Teruya-san?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Well, it's just, we didn't know about that rule until just now, did we? So, if Hika-chan and Taka-chan did have some kyōhan thing going on, they wouldn't have known it was a bad idea at the time!

 **Damnit** **, why can't people just agree with me?**

Umemoto: [worried expression] Teruya-sama...do you suspect us too?

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] I'm not saying I _definitely_ think that's what happened, just that it's possible...

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Why don't we just ask Monobear. [blank expression] Monobear, can you tell us whether there _was_ an accomplice in this murder?

Monobear: Oh no you don't! Don't think you're going to trick me into just revealing that! I've already been embarrassed like that before, and I don't intend to be again!

**...When he says things like that, I definitely think he's done this "mutual killing" thing before. Which is terrifying, but okay.**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] So it's impossible to prove either way.

Jinno: [blank expression] I am not so sure. [thoughtful expression] Having just learned that they would not be allowed out of the city were the true culprit to successfully evade suspicion, would the accomplice not reveal the culprit at this stage?

**Oh, hey, I didn't think about that.**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Well, unless the accomplice really wanted to protect the killer from being executed.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Oh, get real! I mean, I think Chikaru-sama is cool and all, but no way in hell would I give up my life for her if I knew she was a murderer!

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Uh... Well, I mean, uh, I understand that, Umemoto-san... [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] But, uh, you don't have to be... I mean, uh, you don't have to be so harsh about it...

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Umemoto's tactlessness aside, Shiraishi is right. There's no way to know the accomplice wouldn't let themself be executed.

Toda: [deep thought] Tatane-kun, it looks like we'll have to figure out a different way to prove their innocence.

**Yeah, but how...? I'm honestly puzzled as to how Chikaru-san and Umemoto-kun even seem suspicious, but a few of our classmates think they are. I guess we'll have to figure something out...**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Monobear File 2, Chikaru's Testimony, Summoning Papers, Altar Pillows**

 

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Until there's definitive evidence proving them innocent, Chikaru and Umemoto can't be dismissed as suspects.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Well... What about the time frame when one of them would have to kill Sam-kun?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] The time frame... It would have to be sometime between **when they were left alone in the library...**

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] And **when Sam-kun was murdered,** right?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Is that all the time they had?? Ain't that somethin' like five fuckin' minutes?!

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Well, since **I left the library at around 1:40,** a-and Sam-kun died at 1:45... [adjusts shirt collar] Then, um, f-five minutes sounds about right.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] So what? It would be perfectly possible for them to **execute their plan in that time.**

**Would it really...? Knowing what we know about the culprit's actions, it doesn't seem possible at all.**

**SOLUTION: Summoning Papers-- >"executed their plan in that time"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Actually, I don't think Chikaru-san and Umemoto-kun would have enough time to do everything the culprit did.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Why? Five minutes would be plenty of time if they ran and killed him quickly.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] And what about the pieces of paper telling people to go to Community 1?

Jinno: [blank expression] You are referring to the papers instructing their readers to go to the church and library, correct?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] That's right. There's no way those papers could be written up and distributed to the people who received them in the space of only five minutes.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] While I'm not certain of the specific circumstances behind those papers yet, I'm inclined to agree. Umemoto-kun and Chikaru-san simply wouldn't have had the time to do all that.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] We wouldn't have the time to murder Sam-sama anyway! Not with him having all those injuries!

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Yeah, uh... I mean, uh, it would have to have... Uh, it would have to have taken way more than five minutes...uh, to do all that stuff to Sam-san...

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] S-see...? They couldn't do it, not in such a short t-time...

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Especially not while they were poisoned, desu! Take it from Kami-chan and me, you know? There's no way _we_ could move that fast, so Hika-chan and Taka-chan _absolutely_ couldn't, nyan nyan!

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Well, it's not one hundred percent definitive, but it really seems like they're innocent at this point.

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] Eh... Alright, you're probably right.

Kyoyama: [small smile] Then...w-we're agreed? Umemoto-kun and Chikaru-san...th-they're innocent...?

Toda: [nods subtly] I should think so. It just doesn't make sense for either of them to have been involved.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Whew! Thanks, Tatane-sama and Toda-sama!

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh...yeah, thanks, you guys.

**Okay, I think that's over with. I don't want to tempt fate, but I definitely think we've proven Chikaru-san and Umemoto-kun's innocence at this point.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] So, does anyone else have any ideas for what to talk about?

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] Can we...can we talk about those papers? The "invitations," I mean?

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Yeah...I'd like to know what was up with those. [bites finger knuckle] I mean, I know you guys were...like, talking about them during the investigation, but I have no idea what they're about...

Toda: [shrugs] Alright, we can discuss that. [deep thought] We might start by discussing their purpose.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Isn't that a little general?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Sometimes, a discussion has to be general. It's not as though we can talk specifically about anything relating to the papers yet, since we don't know much about them.

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Alright...their "purpose" then. What was the reason behind sending those things?

**I'm sure we can answer that. It's pretty obvious, the purpose behind the papers was...**

 

[[To use up paper/To lure the people who got them out of the Central Community/To confuse the people who got them/To lure the people who got them to Community 1]]

 

**SOLUTION: To lure the people who got them to Community 1**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] The only thing that would make sense would be if the person who sent those papers was trying to direct people to Community 1. [neutral expression] After all, there's no obvious evidence that anything related to the murder happened at the Central Community.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Okay, that seems sensible. [concerned expression] But, why? Why would anyone need to lure people to Community 1?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] It is possible that had to do with there being a dead body in the church there.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Well, yes, but I mean...erm.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Hey now, I'm not sure that's the reason at all.

**Huh...? Why not? Obviously, the person who sent the papers was involved with this case, so it would have to have something to do with Sam-kun's murder, right?**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] I just don't know if the papers were meant to make you guys find Sam-sama's body or anything like that.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Okay... Then, Umemoto-kun, would you be interested in telling us your reasoning?

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Toda] Will do!

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Summoning Papers, Teruya's Summons, Teruya's Testimony, Jinno's Summons**

 

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Does it really make sense for those papers to be related to you guys discovering Sam-sama's body?

Jinno: [blank expression] Why would they not be? It is obvious that **the person who sent the invitations is the culprit.**

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Or at the very least **involved in the murder.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yes, we already deduced that during the investigation. Umemoto, what are you trying to accomplish with this line of questioning?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] I just think it's kind of a stretch to say the person who sent them was directly _trying_ to make you guys discover his body!

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] After all, all the papers **said something about going to the library,** right?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] .....

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] .....

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] .....

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] I said something stupid, didn't I.

 

**Not "stupid," I guess, but it's obvious that Umemoto-kun missed something during the investigation.**

**SOLUTION: Teruya's Summons-- >"said something about going to the library"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Umemoto-kun, you went away with Kyoyama-kun not long after the investigation started, didn't you?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Yeah, why?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Then you probably didn't hear the whole discussion about the invitations. Yeah, the one Jinno-san got, and the one Nakahara-san and I got, both said to come to the library...

Tatane: [neutral expression] But the one Teruya-san got said to come to the church instead.

Umemoto: [holds up both index fingers with a tense smile] Oh... Okay, yeah, maybe I should pay more attention.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Clearly. Thanks to your inability to listen, we wasted time and learned nothing.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Learned nothing? I have to disagree, Nakahara-san. [looks upward pensively] The fact that Teruya-san's paper asked its reader to go to the church indicates that the person who sent it _did_ want people to discover Sam-kun's body.

Toda: [deep thought] And, if I'm not wrong, that tells us something about when those papers were created and sent. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, could you help me out?

**Huh? Oh... Okay, let me think about that. If the papers were meant to make someone discover Sam-kun's body, then...**

**Then there must have been a body to discover at the time! Which means... Eh, I have to gather my thoughts real quick...**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

U R D R A E T R M F E

 

**SOLUTION: AFTER MURDER**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] The person who sent those papers...they must have done so after Sam-kun was already dead. [looks to the side in thought] That's the only reason they would arrange for people to discover the body.

Toda: [nods subtly] That's the only way it could happen. [looks upward pensively] I admit, I hastily assumed otherwise earlier, but yes, the papers must have been sent after the murder.

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Oh...! Yeah, okay, that would make sense!

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Aya-chan never really thought about _when_ the paper thingies were made and given out!

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Well yeah, there's a reason for that--I can't think of a reason why it would matter!

Toda: [shrugs] You might be right, Umemoto-kun; it might not make a difference. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] At the same time, it might make a significant one. And either way, I'd like to have a timetable to work with of the culprit's actions today.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] You really think we can do that?? I mean, think about what they did to Sam!! It's gonna be hard to figure out everything someone as fuckin' crazy as that did!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] But I'd like to know anyway.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Stop talking, both of you. I actually don't completely believe this theory that the papers were sent after the murder.

Chikaru: [bites nail] But, uh... Uh, but Nakahara-san, don't you agree...uh, that the culprit could only send them... I mean, uh, that they could only send the papers, uh...after Sam-san was dead? [scratches neck nervously] Because, uh...because the reason for Teruya-san's paper...uh, was to make her see Sam-san dead...

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Um, yeah... Yeah, I would think the same thing. [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] But, I don't mean to be contrary, really...! Sorry, that's just what I think, sorry...

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] You're all making yet another hasty assumption.

**Is that a jab at Toda-san's and my "hasty assumption" from earlier? That's kind of rude, considering Nakahara-san wouldn't have known our assumption was wrong any more than we did... But whatever. I guess we should hear Nakahara-san out.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] You're assuming that Sam's murder wasn't premeditated. [slightly smug] For those of you with narrower vocabularies, that means you're assuming it wasn't planned.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Okay, I think we all know what premeditated means.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Congratulations, you deserve a medal. [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] My point is, you're making that assumption, even though it's not consistent at all with the obviously brutal nature of the murder.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] I-I think I get it... If the murder was planned, then that person could send the p-papers a long time before the murder, couldn't they?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] That's the idea.

Toda: [deep thought] ...Not possible. The person who sent the papers couldn't have sent them before the murder.

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] Eh...? And I suppose you know why that is?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Tatane-kun, I'm sure you know? If the papers were sent before the murder, then the experiences of a certain group of people wouldn't make sense.

**A certain group of people...? Oh wait, I think I get it. Knowing what a certain person told us during the investigation...**

 

[[Teruya's Summons/Chikaru's Testimony/Akiyama's Testimony/Hoshino's Testimony]]

 

**SOLUTION: Teruya's Summons**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Teruya-san, can you tell us something?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Nani demo!

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] When did you get the piece of paper telling you to go to the church?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] It was when Kami-chan and I switched places at 2 pm! When I got to the condo place, it was there on the ground!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] So, you're saying that when you were guarding the Community 1 gate, there wasn't any piece of paper there?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Nope, nashi! Why do you ask?

Tatane: [neutral expression] That means the papers were only sent while Teruya-san and Jinno-san were busy switching places. That would be just before 2 pm, which was about fifteen minutes after Sam-kun was already dead.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] If it helps, my experience was identical to Teruya's. There was no invitation when I departed from the condominium complex, but there was one on the ground when I arrived at the gate.

Toda: [nods subtly] That confirms it--the papers were given _after_ Sam-kun's murder, not before.

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] Yeah, so?

**Huh...? Why isn't Nakahara-san convinced? Didn't we just prove they were sent after the murder?**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] So they were given out after the murder, fine. But that doesn't prove they were _written_ after the murder as well. [head raised, staring upward] It's entirely possible they were written before and distributed after.

**Eh... Nakahara-san's splitting hairs, and I don't know why. But it's not like we have anything else to talk about at the moment.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

 

**Evidence Bullets: Teruya's Summons, Message on Wall, Jinno's Summons, Security Footage**

 

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] You may have proven that the papers were _sent_ after Sam was killed...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] But that **has nothing to do** with whether they were actually _written_ before or after.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] But why would the person who sent them do it that way?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] **To throw us off,** obviously? Use your head, Toda.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Don't be ridiculous, Nakahara-san! There was **_nothing for them to gain_** from writing the papers before the murder and sending them after!

Date: [slight smirk] Yeah, I'm with Eri-san! They'd be a real dumbass to just leave a dead body lying around while they gave out those papers and all that shit!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] That's irrelevant. The point is, there's nothing that **connects the making of the papers to a certain time.**

**Isn't there...? This might be a stretch, but I think I know how at least one of the papers was made.**

**SOLUTION: Security Footage-- >"connects the making of the papers to a certain time"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Actually, there's a specific time associated with when those papers were made.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] A specific time...? [annoyed expression] And how is that?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] At 1:52 this afternoon, a person wearing one of the committee jackets Toda-san made walked into the police station, used the copying machine, and then left.

Shiraishi: [bright smile] Oh, you're talking about the security footage I found, right?

Tatane: [neutral expression] That's right. According to the security footage from the police station, that person used the copying machine at 1:52, which was _after_ the murder.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] [mumbling] A committee jacket, huh...?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Um... S-sorry, Tatane-kun, I don't want to be a bother, but... What does the police station c-copying machine have to do with anything?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] What I'm thinking is that the person who used the copying machine was the person who sent the papers, and they used the machine to copy one of them.

Toda: [deep thought] I'm thinking the same thing. After all, the same kind of suspicious person who wouldn't reveal that they sent the invitations would also hide their face on security footage.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] So...the fact that we had security cameras in the police station didn't actually help at all, did it?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] That's only assuming that what Tatane and Toda are suggesting _isn't_ completely unfounded, which it is. There's no reason for us to believe the person on that footage was the same person who distributed the invitations.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Can you think of another reason a person hiding their face would go into the station to use the copier?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] I can think of several, but that's not the point. [annoyed expression] Unless you have proof, it's clearly a stretch of the imagination to say that person was copying one of those invitations.

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] But can you really prove somethin' like that?? I mean, they're just pieces of paper, ain't they?

**Hmm... Yeah, they're just pieces of paper, but there is proof that one of them was copied. Just by looking at this evidence, it's obvious...**

 

[[Teruya's Summons/Jinno's Summons/Summoning Papers/Security Footage]]

 

**SOLUTION: Jinno's Summons**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Actually, we _can_ prove it.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Are you sure, Len-chan? I think Yoshi-chan's right, they're just paper thingies!

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] No, we can prove it--it's just subtle. All we have to do is take a look at the paper Jinno-san got.

Toda: [blank expression] I have that right here.

**Toda-san took the folded up paper Jinno-san gave us from her pocket and unfolded it.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] It's probably a little difficult to see for people far away from me...

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] We'll just keep talking as we pass it along.

**Nakahara-san took the paper from Toda-san, put on her reading glasses, and stared at the paper for a moment before passing it to Fujimoto-kun.**

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] The writing looks printed onto the paper rather than handwritten, even though it obviously wasn't typed.

Fujimoto: [holds notepad with curious expression] In addition, the writing has a faded appearance. It doesn't really look like it was written directly on the paper, does it?

Toda: [nods subtly] That's because it wasn't. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] The best explanation for those qualities of the paper is that it was copied from an existing paper that said the same thing.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] That would have to be the one Nakahara-san and I got at the club and casino.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Well _shit!_ Whoever sent those papers did a piss-ass job of covering up how they did it, huh?!

Umemoto: [snickers] Yeah, they can't _bee_ too smart!

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Alright, Toda, Tatane--you've convinced me. The papers _would_ have to be written and sent after Sam was murdered. [puts glasses away]

 

[[Updated Summoning Papers in ElectroID card]]

 

**That's a relief. From what I've experienced, it's always a sign we're doing well when we can even convince Nakahara-san.**

Nakahara: [points critically at Tatane] Of course, this also blows your defense of Umemoto and Chikaru out of the water.

**Oh shit.**

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Wh-what are you saying...??

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] If the papers were sent _after_ the murder, then it wouldn't take up any of the time between when they were left alone in the library and when Sam was killed.

**Ugh... I guess she's right, but doesn't she get that the case against Umemoto-kun and Chikaru-san is _really_ weak?**

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Oh my god I thought we were done with this! Sam-sama still had all those injuries, remember??

Chikaru: [lowers head] Nakahara-san... Uh, why are you... I mean, uh, why are you accusing us again...?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Yes, Nakahara-san, why are you so insistent on Umemoto-kun and Chikaru-san being guilty?

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Oh, I think I know why!

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] Excuse me? And you think you're qualified to analyze my motivations?

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Well, out of all of us, I would think I'd be the _most_ qualified, hmm?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Well, uh... Well, Fujimoto-san _is_ a, uh, Super High-school Level Therapist and all...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Whatever. In that case, Fujimoto, if you think you have some grand theory as to why I've been accusing Umemoto and Chikaru, speak now or forever shut up.

Akiyama: [scratches head] I don't think the saying goes like that, but...

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] The reason, Nakahara-san, is that you know that if Umemoto-kun and Chikaru-san are innocent...

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Then, according to my theory that the culprit was one of the people who were poisoned, the only other people it could be are Teruya-san and Jinno-san.

Teruya: [holds paw-hands close to cheeks with worried expression] Sato-chan, do you really think that?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I assure you, neither Teruya nor I would ever commit a murder that brutal.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Teruya-san...and Jinno-san? And why does it matter to Nakahara-san if the culprit is one of them?

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic smile] Isn't it obvious? Teruya-san and Jinno-san are two of the advisors on Nakahara-san's little murder prevention committee! Surely, she wouldn't want to think of one of them as a murderer, isn't that right?

**Oh... I guess I didn't think about that. If Teruya-san or Jinno-san is the culprit, Nakahara-san probably wouldn't take it well.**

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] That's...that's not the reason. [furrows eyebrows with worried expression] I'm perfectly capable of remaining impartial...

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Yeah, sure. [bitter expression] I mean, god, you only accused me and Chikaru-sama for like fifteen minutes! No big deal!

**I think it's pretty clear Nakahara-san can't be "impartial" here. But, is the culprit really Jinno-san or Teruya-san? I'm not sure yet...**

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Well, if we're talkin' between anime chick and hunter chick, I gotta go with Jinno!! She's strong as fuck, ain't she??

Jinno: [blank expression] .....

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Um, okay, but...didn't we all accuse her last trial? Do you...really think it's a good idea to do that again...?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Her _bee_ ing innocent last time has nothing to do with whether she is this time! _Bee_ sides, it's our best lead right now, isn't it?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Okay, let's talk about that. Let's see if Jinno-san as the culprit makes sense.

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Jinno's Summons, Bruising on Face, Jinno's Testimony, Security Footage, Summoning Papers**

 

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Date-sama's right--out of all of us, Jinno-sama's obviously the strongest! She could kill Sam-sama, no sweat!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But she was poisoned, right? Are we sure she could still do it with her strength as low as it was?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Even poisoned, Jinno-san is probably **stronger than most of the rest of us!**

Jinno: [blank expression] You are wrong. I would not have been able to summon that sort of strength.

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] Besides...she would have to be guarding the Community 1 gate at that time, and **_somebody would be with her at the time..._**

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Unfortunately, that is incorrect. **Sam left me at around one in the afternoon,** so I was alone during the murder.

Date: [points critically at Jinno] So no alibi, huh?! That doesn't look so fuckin' good for you!

Jinno: [stern expression] Say what you will, but I did not murder Sam. And I certainly **_did not send those childish invitations._**

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] It can't be Jinno or Teruya... I put so much trust in them.

 

**Sadly for Nakahara-san, trust isn't proof of anything...but I think there's some real evidence that would take Jinno-san out of consideration.**

**SOLUTION: Summoning Papers-- >" _did not send those childish invitations_ "**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Jinno-san is right--she couldn't send the papers the way we know the culprit did.

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] She...she couldn't? [stern expression] Everyone shut up and let Tatane explain.

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Uh...thanks, Nakahara-san? [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] We have to remember that the person who sent the papers made them at 1:52 pm, right? But Teruya-san and Jinno-san got those papers at 2:00, when they switched guard positions.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] B-but...but that's only eight minutes later...

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Yeah, Jinno-san would have to be _really_ fast to get all the way from the police station back to the Central Community and place the invitations there in only eight minutes!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] And factoring in the fact that she was poisoned, and therefore her strength was down... [blank expression] It just doesn't seem possible.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Actually, it strikes me as _very_ possible. As I said before, even when she was poisoned, Jinno-san would be far stronger than a good number of us!

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Yeah, you don't get to _bee_ the Super High-school Level Hunter for nothing!

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] While I appreciate your appraisal of my physical prowess, it is simply not true. Teruya, Chikaru, and Umemoto can all attest to the poison sapping our strength.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Exactly. There's no way she could cover that distance in such a short time.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Gee, I hope you're sure about that, Ryo-chan!

**Teruya-san...? I wouldn't expect her to join the accusation side. Although, considering she's the last person on the list of people who were poisoned, that means that if Jinno-san is innocent, Fujimoto-kun's theory leaves her as the only suspect.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Sorry to break it to you, Teruya-san, but Jinno-san's innocence is still fairly obvious.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] How do you figure that?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, do you have the same idea I do? No matter how quickly Jinno-san was able to move, there's a specific reason she couldn't make the papers and send them the way the culprit did.

**A specific reason...? I'm sure I can figure it out--I just have to piece it together.**

**LOGICAL DIVE START!**

 

When Teruya found her summoning paper, she was at...

[[The condos/The gate]]

 

When the sender copied the invitation at the police station, Teruya was guarding...

[[The condos/The gate]]

 

If Jinno returned from the police station to the condos, what obstacle would she face?

[[Monobear/Teruya/Her lack of strength]]

 

**SOLUTION: The condos; The gate; Teruya**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] There's no way Jinno-san could plant the invitations--not with Teruya-san guarding the Community 1 gate.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] I...I don't know what you mean by that!

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] If she tried to get back to the condos, where she would have been guarding at 1:52 pm, she would run straight into you, Teruya-san.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Oh yeah, huh... From what we've h-heard, Teruya-san must have been g-guarding the gate from 1 pm to 2 pm...right?

Jinno: [blank expression] That is correct. It was at two o'clock that I moved from the condominiums to the gate, so Teruya would have been guarding the gate before then.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] So, then, uh... Well, uh, Jinno-san... I mean, uh, she wouldn't be able to sneak back into the Central Community... [lowers head] At least...uh, I'm pretty sure that's, uh, how it is...

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Yeah, but...what if Jinno-sama hid and waited for Teruya-sama to leave the gate and then hurried to the condos to plant the invitation before Teruya-sama got there?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Kami-chan wouldn't do that... We agreed to meet each other near the middle of machi and say hi every time we switched places, just so each of us knew the other was still around.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] And did you meet each other that time?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Yeah...yeah, we did. Which means Kami-chan didn't hide and wait for me to leave.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] That's quite honest of you, Teruya-san! [tilts head to side with sympathetic smile] I can see how being completely honest would be difficult in your situation, since it leaves you in an unfavorable position!

**An "unfavorable position," he says... He must be talking about how, according to his theory, Teruya-san's now the only probable suspect.**

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Well, I... Aya-chan doesn't know what to say about that, ha ha...

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] It's not Teruya, it can't be. [head raised, staring upward] In fact...

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] In fact what, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Teruya, seeing as you appear to be the primary suspect right now, I'm retaining myself to represent you as your official defense.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Ryo-chan, you really don't have to do that!

Nakahara: [crosses arms with authoritative expression] Nonsense. As I know you're not the culprit, it's my duty to provide you with the legal counsel appropriate for a murder suspect.

Monobear: Ugh, that's so lame! This is the City Life of Mutual Killing, you don't get defense attorneys!

Nakahara: [sideways look] Then maybe you shouldn't have let a Super High-school Level Attorney into your killing game.

Toda: [contented expression] It's quite generous of you to offer your legal services to Teruya-san, Nakahara-san... [shrugs] But as it stands, those services aren't really required.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Excuse me?? And why, exactly, are my services "not required?"

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Because Teruya-san is also _obviously_ innocent.

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] What? She is?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Whoa, hontōni?

**Obviously...? I didn't realize it would be that easy.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Teruya-san must be innocent, because she has an alibi.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] I do? I didn't even realize!

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] Well, wait...if that's true, it would mean all the people who were poisoned... [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] It means those people are all innocent, doesn't it?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Well, let's not go sayin' that 'till we know for sure anime chick isn't guilty!! What the hell's this "alibi" you're talkin' about??

**That should be easy to answer. The person who can confirm Teruya-san's alibi must be...**

 

[[Hoshino/Fujimoto/Jinno]]

 

**SOLUTION: Fujimoto**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [points at Fujimoto] Fujimoto-kun, you can corroborate Teruya-san's alibi, can't you?

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [curious expression] He can? Why would Fujimoto-kun be able to do that?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Because I acted as Teruya-san's aide during most of the morning! I stayed around her during the day until we received the invitation, and yes, I can confirm that we were together at 1:45 when the murder occurred.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Okay, what? I thought Hoshino was Teruya's aide.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Oh, um... Yeah, about that, I kind of...stopped. [bites finger knuckle] I just...I didn't think I was strong enough to really help Teruya-san...so I looked for someone to...like, sub in for me. And, found Fujimoto-kun who said he'd do it.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] But I...! I didn't mean to...um, go against what we decided before... I'm really sorry, I was just worried, sorry...!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Next time, you _tell_ me when you're making a change like that.

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] I'm really sorry...

Shiraishi: [points critically at Nakahara] Hey, don't harass him about it! He was acting with Teruya-san's best interests in mind!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yeah, don't worry about it, Aki-chan! You were really sweet to do that!

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] So hey, since Aya-chan has an alibi, that means she's mujakina, ne?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Certainly, Teruya-san--it's safe to say you're not the culprit at this point.

Date: [bright expression] Well _shit,_ guys!! That's four fuckin' people checked off the list! That only leaves nine--we could almost just _guess_ at this point!!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] We are not "guessing," Date, but as always, thank you for your asinine remarks.

**Whew. Four people eliminated...and, if we keep going by process of elimination, eight to go, including myself. I don't know if I can hold out that long.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Now, what do you suppose we should talk about next?

Fujimoto: [holds notepad with curious expression] Why don't we try to learn a little more about that message on the church wall? That certainly is an oddity.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Oddity?! It's fuckin' psychotic!! Whoever wrote that message is a fuckin' nutcase!

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] While it's maybe not the most sensitive word to use, "nutcase" is probably right. Considering what I read, anyway...

**The person who wrote that message...it has to be _that_ person.**

 

[[Sam/The "I Got What I Deserved" Killer/Monobear]]

 

**SOLUTION: The "I Got What I Deserved" Killer**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] According to the big book of police reports Shiraishi-san read during our first explorations of Community 1, there's a serial killer who tortures their victims until they die of shock, and then writes "I got what I deserved" at the crime scene.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] But...but that's exactly like Sam-sama's murder!

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] Are you saying what I believe you are, Tatane?

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] Well...

**I didn't really want to say it myself. Especially since I've spent so much time with my classmates now...**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Since the crime scene duplicates the crime scenes made by this serial killer, it's reasonable to assume that that killer is right here in this room.

Nakahara: [slightly wide eyes and troubled frown] You're saying a _serial killer_ murdered Sam...?

Chikaru: [pulls at hair] You're, uh... Uh, you're saying we've been living...uh, I mean, uh, we've been living with a serial killer all this time...??

Tatane: [looks to the side with frustrated expression] ...That's the only thing that makes sense. There's no other reason someone would murder in such a brutal way.

Jinno: [crosses arms with uncertain expression] So someone here is a serial murderer, and killed Sam simply because it was in their nature to murder. [presses hands together with open frown] That is...this could have happened to anyone, yes?

Shiraishi: [scratches head with sad expression] Actually, Jinno-san, you're not gonna want to hear this, but the whole point of the "I got what I deserved" thing is that the killer kills people who they think deserve to die.

Jinno: [slight glare] He did not deserve to die. [stern expression] No person _deserves_ to die, and especially not in such a ruthless fashion.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] You think nobody deserves to die? [sideways look] What about the person who murdered Sam, then? You don't think the execution they'll face is what they deserve?

Jinno: [blank expression] No. Whoever it is, they do not deserve to be executed. [pulls on wrist of glove] But they shall be, and there is nothing we can to do alter that fate.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Hm.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I think we're getting off subject. [looks upward pensively] We were talking about the message on the wall?

Hoshino: [small smile] It's a really cool color! The shade of blue...it's called "twilight," and it's like...one of my all time favorite colors.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Thank you, Hoshino, for that expert analysis that nobody asked for.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] I-I just wanted to mention it...! [wraps arms around self and hangs head] Sorry... Sorry, I didn't mean to waste time...

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, don't worry about it, Aki-chan! It's super kawaii that you're into colors and art and stuff!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Whatever. [annoyed expression] Look, I don't know why we're discussing the message on the wall in any great detail; we're never going to discern the identity of the murderer based on just that.

**Does she really think that...? I think it could be helpful to analyze the message, but...**

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Nakahara-san, I understand that the message on the wall may not seem relevant to the culprit's identity, but it would still be important to get all the information we can about that message.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] No it wouldn't, because I already know who the culprit is.

**Whoa, what??**

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Really, Nakahara-san? That's quite sudden!

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Fuck _yeah_ it's sudden!! We went from "message on a wall" to "I know who the culprit is" in nothin' flat!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Alright... Nakahara-san, tell us. Who do you believe is the culprit?

**This is really weird. To know that Nakahara-san knows the culprit's identity--or at least, thinks she does--it makes me want to hang on to every word she says.**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Well, considering what we now know about the culprit's actions immediately before and after the murder, one person becomes obviously suspicious.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] And that person is?

Nakahara: [slightly smug] Kyoyama, of course.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders with wide open eyes] Wh-wh- _what?!_

**Kyoyama-kun...?? I...I definitely can't see someone like him committing a murder.**

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] _You fucking take that back!_

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] I wouldn't take back any other accusation, what makes you think I'll recant this one?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] ...Okay then. Play through, Nakahara-san.

**Toda-san clearly doesn't agree with Nakahara-san's accusation... And to be honest, I don't so much either. I could be wrong, but I don't think Kyoyama-kun could do something as brutal as what happened to Sam-kun.**

Kyoyama: [trembles with open frown] N-N-Nakahara-san...I-I can't believe you would think I would d-do something like that...

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Chikaru's Testimony, Monobear File 2, Summoning Papers, Jinno's Testimony, Security Footage**

 

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] The case against Kyoyama is obvious. He **left the library just before the murder.**

Umemoto: [slight snarl] That's not proof of anything! Didn't you make this same accusation against Chikaru-sama and me?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] That was different. As you've posited, you and Chikaru would be too weak to commit the murder.

Nakahara: [points critically at Kyoyama] Kyoyama, on the other hand, would have **more than enough strength.**

Jinno: [stern expression] And what of the injuries Sam received? Do you mean to suggest that Kyoyama could inflict that sort of damage on Sam in **only five minutes?**

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Add another hasty assumption to your growing list. You're all assuming those injuries were dealt before Sam was dead...

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] But isn't it possible they were inflicted **after he was murdered?** That would give Kyoyama more than enough time.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I...I-I can't prove you wrong... [slight tears in eyes] B-but I didn't m-murder him, I swear!

 

**Can't prove her wrong? I have to disagree. Nakahara-san is completely missing what we know about Sam-kun's injuries.**

**SOLUTION: Monobear File 2-- >"after he was murdered"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Actually...Sam-kun's injuries were made _before_ he was murdered. The Monobear File specifically says so.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Really? I...I didn't pay much attention to the Monobear File besides the time of death.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] You dumbass.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes with pursed lips] Hey, anyone could make that mistake, Umemoto. [points angrily at Umemoto] And don't you _dare_ insult my intelligence--I'm several times smarter than you, that's an objective fact.

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Well, the fact that you couldn't even _bee_ bothered to read the Monobear File doesn't exactly support that claim, does it??

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Hey, can we shut the fuck up about who did and didn't read the goddamn Monobear File and move the fuck on?!

Toda: [blank expression] ...Thank you, Date-san. [deep thought] As Tatane-kun was saying, the Monobear File clearly states that the wounds Sam-kun received were inflicted prior to his death.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Then they were inflicted between one o'clock, when he left my company, and 1:45, when he was murdered.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Yeah, but Aya-chan would say it's safe to assume Sammy-chan was hurt like that just before he was killed, nya?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] That's the only thing that would make sense. The culprit gave Sam-kun torture-like wounds...and, at some point, they murdered him.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] So...since it would obviously take more than five minutes to get from the library to the church _and_ torture Sam-kun like that _and_ kill him, that must mean Kyoyama-kun is innocent, right?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Of course he's innocent! I don't know why anyone would think differently!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Whew...

**Okay, so that's a fifth person innocent. Things are starting to look up...**

 

Nakahara: Not so fast!

 

[[split screen separating Nakahara and Tatane]]

 

Tatane: [confused expression] Eh...?? Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Your evidence...it doesn't prove Kyoyama's innocence, not completely.

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] And why's that?

Nakahara: [points critically at Tatane] Well, if you would quit interrupting me, I could explain it.

 

**COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!**

**Evidence Swords: Monobear File 2, Summoning Papers, Chikaru's Testimony, Broken Glasses, Orientation of Injuries**

 

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Just because the injuries were inflicted before the murder...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Doesn't mean Kyoyama couldn't do it.

Nakahara: [sideways look] After all, he wasn't poisoned, was he?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] So, a lot of running and attacking Sam...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, it wouldn't be difficult for him.

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Nakahara-san, it's a real stretch to think Kyoyama-kun could do everything the culprit did in that time.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Just because it's a stretch doesn't make it impossible.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] If he was quick, and if he had everything planned...

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Then he could certainly cause all those injuries and kill Sam without an issue.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Not to mention he would have plenty of time to **send the invitations,** under the guise of gathering everyone to the library.

 

**Is that what she thinks? No, Kyoyama-kun couldn't do everything the culprit did, and I can show her exactly why!**

**SOLUTION: Chikaru's Testimony-- >"send the invitations"**

 

Tatane: I'll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] You're wrong, Nakahara-san. Kyoyama-kun couldn't send the invitations, not the way we know the culprit did.

Nakahara: [points critically at Tatane] Then prove it. _Prove_ he couldn't do it.

**Wow, what's with her? Why does she want so badly for Kyoyama-kun to be guilty...? She acted the same way about Umemoto-kun and Chikaru-san, too... It's weird.**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Think back again to what Chikaru-san told us about how she, Umemoto-kun, and Kyoyama-kun spent the morning.

 

[[flashback]]

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh...yeah, I was there with... Uh, I mean, with Umemoto-san and, uh, Kyoyama-san...from after breakfast until... I mean, until the rest of you guys, uh, joined us there.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] But, uh...nothing really happened during that time. The only time anything...uh, really happened... I mean, I guess it was when Kyoyama-san...uh, went to collect all of you from elsewhere in Community 1.

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Kyoyama-kun left the library with a specific purpose--to gather everyone else in Community 1. And we know that to plant those papers, the culprit had to go into the Central Community.

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] But if Kyoyama-kun left for the Central Community, even if he had already committed the murder, then people would see him go there, wouldn't they?

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] But...couldn't he just say he was going there to gather more people?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And come back _without_ people? Somehow, I think we would find that suspicious.

Hoshino: [furrows eyebrows] Yeah... That would definitely come across as him...like, hiding something.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Besides, I specifically remember that Kyoyama-kun was in my sight the entire time I was going to the library!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] In addition, I personally witnessed Kyoyama-kun walking out of the library, meaning he couldn't leave for the Central Community without being seen and _then_ come to get us.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] And if Kyoyama-kun couldn't send those invitations...

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Then, there's no way he's the culprit, isn't that right?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] That's what I've _bee_ n saying! [tugs on ascot] [slight frown] Kyoyama-sama...he would never _do_ something like that! How could anyone say he would?

Fujimoto: [holds notepad with curious expression] Not to mention, if Kyoyama-kun were really the culprit, he wouldn't have defended Umemoto-kun and Chikaru-san with such righteous fervor, would he? He would just let them be suspected!

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh, uh... Yeah, uh, I mean, I didn't even think about that... [half smile] Hey, uh... Kyoyama-san, uh, I don't think...uh, I mean, I don't think I ever thanked you for that... So...uh, thanks for defending us...

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Kyoyama] Yeah, that was really cool of you, Kyoyama-sama!

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] S-sure, guys. Anything for my fellow c-classmates... [small smile] Plus...well, y-you just did the same thing for me, didn't you? So, um, thank you and stuff...

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] So we're all in agreement? Kyoyama-kun is also innocent?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] I see no reason to believe otherwise.

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] Yeah, it doesn't make any damn sense for him to be guilty!

Tatane: [neutral expression] And, Nakahara-san...?

**We all looked over at Nakahara-san, who had gone silent at this point. She just stood there for a moment and then cleared her throat.**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Yes, I suppose the evidence is too strong to ignore. [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] I'm sorry, Kyoyama. I was wrong to accuse you.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Um...okay. It's okay, I-I guess.

**Okay, so we're agreed--we can add Kyoyama-kun to the list of people who are innocent.**

Date: [puts hands on hips with excited expression] Well, look the fuck at us!! We only gotta get rid of seven more people before we know who did it!

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Hopefully, we don't have to do it one at a time like we've been doing...

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Well, let's think of something else to discuss! Maybe we can talk about something that will eliminate a lot of people from the suspect pool.

Toda: [nods subtly] An excellent idea, Akiyama-san, and I have an idea for what we could discuss next.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] What do you want to talk about then, Toda-san?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Why not discuss the cause of death? It's something we'll want to know, and it's certainly still a mystery.

**Oh yeah, that... Well, she's right. Since the Monobear File doesn't tell us the cause of death, and Sam-kun has all those injuries, it's hard to tell exactly what killed him.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Okay, we'll figure that out.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] We don't need to talk about how Sammy-chan died.

Toda: [blank expression] I'm sorry?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] We don't need to talk about how he died, because Aya-chan knows who the tsumibito is!

**Huh? She knows who the culprit is? I wonder if this is going to be the same thing as when Nakahara-san just accused Kyoyama-kun...**

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Really now, can't we discuss a single thing about the case without having to deal with an accusation? [deep thought] Eh...then again, it might help us prove something else we didn't think about before.

Jinno: [blank expression] Then get on with it, Teruya.

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] Who do you think it was, Teruya-san?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Well, I really hate to say this after she was so nice to me before, but...

Teruya: [points critically at Nakahara with open eyes] Ryo-chan, it has to be you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quite a few people proven innocent this time. Does this change your ideas on who did it? Comment below with your predictions, suggestions, etcetera, and thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 2: O God of Despair, Can You Hear My Pain? School Trial, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so long--there really wasn't a suitable place to cut it in two. Anyway, here we continue with the second trial!

**Nakahara-san...? Teruya-san really thinks it was her? I'm surprised that Teruya-san would accuse someone in the first place, but especially the person who's supposed to be our group leader...**

Nakahara: [staggers back slightly] [wide eyes and open frown] Wh...what the hell are you saying...??

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Just what it sounds like, Ryo-chan! You're the person who killed Sammy-chan!

Nakahara: [wide eyes and open frown] I... Teruya, you can't be serious?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Wow, uh... Uh, Teruya-san, I didn't expect you... I mean, uh, I didn't expect you to accuse someone... [lowers head] But, uh, I mean...I guess someone like me probably...uh, shouldn't be telling you what to do...

**Even after I got over the initial surprise of Teruya-san's claim, I found myself confused over how we were supposed to answer it.**

Jinno: [stern expression] Teruya, you realize you are essentially accusing Nakahara of being a serial murderer.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Yeah, I just can't see that _bee_ ing a thing! She's a Super High-school Level _Attorney,_ you know? Not exactly the kind of talent that screams "serial killer!"

Akiyama: [scratches head] If Kanno-kun were here, he'd probably say it _should_ be Nakahara-san for exactly that reason. He'd say something about irony, or...something.

Toda: [stern expression] Excuse me, can we take a moment to talk about the accusation that was just leveled?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Well, this is pretty fuckin' intense!! Lawyer chick, what've you got to say?!

Nakahara: [slightly wide eyes and troubled frown] I... Teruya, you don't really believe that...? You don't really think I would be a serial murderer?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Sorry, Ryo-chan, but I can't see it any other way! I mean, think about it!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Think about what, Teruya-san? You haven't gotten around to explaining why you find Nakahara-san suspicious yet.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well, let me fix that, ha ha!

**I...I definitely don't know what to think about Teruya-san's accusation. Nakahara-san as the culprit... I don't know if I can believe that yet, but I'll have to listen to Teruya-san's reasoning.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Summoning Papers, Teruya's Testimony, "I Got What I Deserved Killer," Missing Jacket**

 

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] First of all, Ryo-chan, you've been accusing people at the slightest chōhatsu this entire trial! No matter how you look at it, **that makes you look suspicious!**

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Sh-she's right, Nakahara-san... You just...you r- _really_ didn't want to let up when you were accusing m-me...

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Yes, I admit, I've accused a few people, you know what that proves? It proves I'm a lawyer.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Well, look, here's my next point! Ryo-chan, you were the one who said Kami-chan and I should switch positions when we were guarding and stuff!

Teruya: [points critically at Nakahara with open eyes] You must have done that so you could **use the time** when we switching places to put those paper thingies where we found them!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] She probably _would_ have enough time... [doubtful expression] I don't know if I _bee_ lieve Nakahara-san would do something as dumb as send those invitations, though!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Well then let me say the last part of my case! You guys mentioned something about the person on that security footage wearing a committee jacket, right?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Well, Ryo-chan was wearing her jaketto this morning, but she isn't now! She must have been wearing it when she went into the police station, but **got rid of it** later!

Toda: [deep thought] So that's your entire argument...

Nakahara: [shrinks back with betrayed expression] After I trusted you so much, Teruya... After I defended you whole-heartedly against _your_ accusation, this is how you repay me?

 

**Maybe Teruya-san isn't a saint for doing this, but that's not proof that her accusation is wrong... But if I think back to what I know, I can disprove at least one part of it.**

**SOLUTION: Missing Jacket-- >"got rid of it"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Teruya-san, it's not that Nakahara-san "got rid of" her committee jacket... [neutral expression] She actually just misplaced it.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Yes, I did. I took it off early in the morning, and I forgot where I left it.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Fuckin' hell, Nakahara, you actually think we're gonna believe somethin' that goddamn simple?!

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Um... I dunno, I believe her...

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Well, that's _your_ problem.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] It's the truth. I lost my jacket this morning, that's all there is to it.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Sumimasen, Ryo-chan, but that's gonna be hard to believe! Couldn't you just get rid of your jacket after you went in the police station and _pretend_ you lost it?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] What I would like to know is why it would even be necessary for Nakahara to remove her jacket in the first place.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I agree. Teruya-san, what would Nakahara-san have to gain by getting rid of her jacket in that situation?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Eh? I thought that went without saying! [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] After doing all that stuff to Sammy-chan, Ryo-chan would probably have blood all over her, nya? So she could just use the jacket as a shield for all the blood, and then she could get rid of it so there was no evidence!

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] That's atrocious. Do you actually think I'm capable of something that cunning?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Uh, yeah kinda! You're a Super High-school Level Attorney, wouldn't it make sense for you to be smart about that kind of thing?

Shiraishi: [scowls] Teruya-san, you can't use Nakahara-san's talent against her! That's very offensive, and not a fair method of proving your point!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Regardless, Teruya-san, your theory about the jacket just doesn't hold up.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Huh...?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Tatane-kun, I assume you know what I'm talking about? If the committee jacket were used as a "shield" against the blood, we would know.

**I think I know what she means. If the jacket had blood on it at any point, then _this_ evidence makes no sense.**

 

[[Knife/Security Footage/Bruising on Face/Donation Tray]]

 

**SOLUTION: Security Footage**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Teruya-san, you're assuming that committee jacket could have ever had blood on it. [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] But Toda-san, Shiraishi-san, and I all saw the person wearing it on the security footage, and I can say for sure that it didn't have any blood.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] I can second that! From what I saw on the footage, the jacket was completely clean!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Oh, ha ha... That's not what I expected... [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh but wait! What's the resolution like on that footage?

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I admit, it's not spectacular.

**Yeah... I agree, it was a little difficult to see some things clearly on the footage. I think I know where Teruya-san is going with this...**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] So? What does the resolution have to do with anything?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well, if it wasn't great, then you might not be able to _see_ the ketsueki on Ryo-chan's jacket! That would make sense, right?

Fujimoto: [holds notepad with curious expression] Yet another reason, it seems, that the security cameras in the police station didn't help us out too much.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Th-that police station... It really wasn't s-safe at all, was it?

Monobear: Of course it wasn't! What, you think I would actually give you bastards a place to feel _safe?_ Upupu... That's ridiculous!

Toda: [stern expression] Monobear, please be quiet. We're debating here.

Monobear: ...Harrumph!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Anyway, sorry to keep shooting down your ideas, Teruya-san, but it doesn't make sense that we wouldn't see blood on the committee jacket in the footage.

**I think I get what Toda-san is saying. If we couldn't even see blood in the security footage, then there's something else we shouldn't have been able to see either.**

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Well, why's that? If the resolution was bad, then...

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Yeah, the resolution was bad...but we still would have been able to see blood if it was there. After all, we were able to see _this_ in the footage...

 

[[The person's face/The copying machine/The Hope's Peak insignia on the jacket/The person's figure]]

 

**SOLUTION: The Hope's Peak insignia on the jacket**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Teruya-san, you're wearing your jacket right now. How big would you say the Hope's Peak insignia on it is?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Well, it's kinda small, I guess! But Len-chan, what's that got to do with anything?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Well, when Toda-san and Shiraishi-san and I watched the security footage, we were able to make out the image of the Hope's Peak insignia on that committee jacket. [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] In fact, that's the only way we knew in the first place that it _was_ a committee jacket.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] But if you were able to see something as small as the insignia on the jacket...

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Well, then, uh... Then, uh, you should definitely be able to...uh, see blood, right?

Toda: [blank expression] And yet we saw none. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Which would have to mean that there _was_ no blood on the jacket, isn't that right?

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] Well, that would make sense, yeah. Which means... [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] It means Nakahara-san would have no reason to take off her jacket if she killed Sam-kun, right...?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] But...but couldn't Ryo-chan just take off her jacket before she killed Sammy-chan and then put it back on after?

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Why would she do that? So she could walk into the police station wearing it and intentionally incriminate herself?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Well, that wouldn't make sense at all! Someone as clever as Nakahara-san wouldn't do something that senseless, especially not on purpose.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Well okay but! That's not really proof that she _didn't_ do it, ne? I mean, it's impossible to really tell what Ryo-chan was thinking when she did it!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Teruya-san, why are you so sure it was Nakahara-san? [raises one eyebrow] The issue of the jacket is more or less conclusive proof that anyone _except_ Nakahara-san could be the person on that security footage.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Exactly, Toda, and thank you for your support. [points critically at Teruya] What are you even doing at this point, Teruya? Why are you so hellbent on accusing me?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Because...! Because of how you kept accusing people before! And how you kept insisting that Kami-chan and I should switch places when we were being guards!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Look, Ryo-chan, I don't mean to be zankokuna to you personally, I'm just saying things that are true! [wrings hands with nervous grin] I mean...if you could prove for certain that it wasn't you, I'd be happy to accept that, you know? It's just that I can't believe you right now, ha ha...

**So Teruya-san wants absolute proof, huh? Then I guess I'll have to prove it. At this point, I definitely don't think Nakahara-san is the culprit--it just doesn't make sense with the culprit's actions. Now, if I can only convince Teruya-san of that...**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Security Footage, Summoning Papers, Message on Wall, Teruya's Summons, Jinno's Summons**

 

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Even if the "Ryo-chan lying about losing her jacket" theory has a few holes in it, it still doesn't mean she's completely innocent!

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] T-Teruya-san... You're almost starting to sound like N-Nakahara-san did when sh-she accused me...

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Aw, gomen'nasai, Nobo-chan! It's just that we still **don't have definitive proof** that Ryo-chan really did just lose her jacket!

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] But what about the security footage? What could possibly possess Nakahara-san to intentionally wear the jacket that would make her look suspicious?

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Well...I guess we can't really know what's going on in a serial killer's head, can we? Ha ha...

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] But anyway, there's still the thing about Ryo-chan making Kami-chan and me switch places as guards! She must have done that so she would have an opportunity to send out **the paper thingies she wrote up!**

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] I did _not_ write those invitations. There's no way I would do something that immature.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Not to _bee_ a downer, Nakahara-san, but you can probably just assume we won't take anything you say too seriously while you're a suspect!

Nakahara: [bitter expression] I didn't ask you to speak, Umemoto.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Ryo-chan, like I said, I'd love to be able to trust you... [holds both paw-hands just below chin] but there's no way to prove you innocent! You **don't have an alibi** or anything!

 

**Teruya-san seems completely convinced that it was Nakahara-san... I'll have to find some proof that shows Nakahara-san really isn't the culprit.**

**SOLUTION: Summoning Papers-- >"don't have an alibi"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Nakahara-san may not have an alibi for the actual murder, or for when the person wearing the jacket went into the police station to use the copier... [holds up index finger with determined expression] But she definitely has an alibi for when the culprit actually _sent_ the papers.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Really? She does?

Tatane: [neutral expression] She sure does. She and I went to the club and casino to talk about something, and we both found the invitation slipped under the door several minutes after we got there.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] There's no way Nakahara-san would have enough time to get the other invitations to Teruya-san and Jinno-san _before_ we went to the club and casino, and she obviously couldn't do it after we left...

Jinno: [blank expression] But if she did not have that opportunity to transfer the invitations to the locations at which they were found, then she cannot possibly be the culprit, is that not right?

Toda: [nods subtly] There's no chance. [deep thought] The culprit had to be unaccounted for at three different times: the time of the murder, the time they entered the police station, and the time they dropped off the pieces of paper.

Toda: [contented expression] Since Nakahara-san is accounted for at that last time, she must also be innocent. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] And, for that matter, so must Tatane-kun.

**Hey cool, I just proved myself innocent without meaning to. Good going, me.**

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] So...so I guess that means Ryo-chan really _isn't_ the culprit, huh...?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Gosh, um... Hey, Ryo-chan, I'm really sorry! For accusing you and stuff!

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Whatever.

**Oh man. That wasn't a good reaction. I hope Nakahara-san isn't too upset that one of her committee people accused her...**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Incidentally, Tatane-kun and Nakahara-san, what were you talking about at the casino? [looks upward pensively] What I mean is, was anything said during that conversation that might help with the case?

**I immediately saw Nakahara-san stare at me with wide eyes. I knew just why she did that, too--if I told the truth, I would have to tell everyone that Nakahara-san brought me to the club and casino to tell me she thought we should have a murder. And as much as I didn't want to lie to everyone...I definitely couldn't tell them that.**

**I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.**

Tatane: [neutral expression] Nothing important, really--we just talked about committee stuff.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Yes, that's pretty much it. Sorry, but it wasn't terribly relevant to the murder at hand.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Well then let's forget about that for now, alright? I have something I want to ask about real quick!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] What's that, Umemoto-kun?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Teruya-sama, I couldn't help but notice _you've_ had your jacket on all day, haven't you?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Well, yeah! I like this jacket, it's so kawaii and soft and fun!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Where are you going with this, Umemoto-kun...?

Umemoto: [points at Teruya] And I just can't get it out of my mind how _you_ kept trying to get us to think Nakahara-san is guilty, you know?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Wait, what are you saying, Hika-chan?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] You know what I'm saying!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] I-I really don't--

Umemoto: [points angrily at Teruya] I'm saying, what's to say it couldn't _bee_ you on that security tape??

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] Wh-what?! Hika-chan...!

**Oh, this can't be good.**

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Oh, come fuckin' _on!!_ Are we gonna go through this bullshit again?! We already said anime chick wasn't the killer!

Toda: [stern expression] That's absolutely right, Umemoto-kun. It's already been proven Teruya-san is innocent, so what are you basing this claim on?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] I kind of just _told_ you all what I'm basing it on? [impatient expression] Teruya-sama's had her jacket on all day, hasn't she? So she could easily _bee_ that person on the security footage!

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] After all, we can't exactly see who that person is, since _somebody_ made the jackets with hoods that make it so you can't see someone's face.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] As loathe as I am to agree with him, Umemoto is right. Toda, that was a rather glaring design mistake.

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] I thought the hoods were a good idea at the time. Hoods are in right now.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Well, the point is you can't see their goddamn face, right?? So yeah, it's _kinda_ possible it could be anime chick under that hood...

Date: [points angrily at Umemoto] But like I just fuckin' said, we already know it ain't her!!

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [curious expression] Exactly! Teruya-san has an alibi; we already discussed that!

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Um.

**Fujimoto-kun...? He's supposed to be Teruya-san's alibi, right? But it looks like he has something to talk about now.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] What, Fujimoto.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Well, it's just... Yes, I was helping Teruya-san for much of the morning, but...

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] But what, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Well, as you can imagine, there were times during the morning when one or both of us had to take short breaks--to use the restroom, go get a snack, etcetera etcetera.

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] Excuse me? You assign yourselves to the position of guarding and you just take breaks whenever you feel like it?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] What kinda shitty-ass guards are _you_ supposed to be??

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I do not know whether it bears mentioning, but Sam and I were far more diligent. Sam only left once for a few minutes, and I did not leave my post even once.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Eh... Fujimoto, Teruya, I'm not at all impressed. [points critically at Teruya] I'd like you to know, Teruya, if you're _not_ the culprit, you can expect never to be given a position of authority again.

**I have to wonder how much of that decision is based on Teruya-san's unreliability and how much is based on Nakahara-san's resentment of her.**

Toda: [sighs softly] Just let it go, Nakahara-san. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Anyway, Fujimoto-kun, you were saying you and Teruya-san took breaks? Does this have to do with Teruya-san's alibi in any way?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Yes, well, it's just that I don't remember play-by-play exactly what we both did every moment of the morning. [looks away with slight grimace] So...perhaps I was being a little overconfident when I said I could confirm we were together at 1:45.

Teruya: [holds paw-hands close to cheeks with worried expression] Sato-chan... You don't really think it was me, do you?

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] .....

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh hey, so Teruya-sama doesn't have an alibi after all! Not a confirmed one, anyway!

Umemoto: [holds up both hands in a "ta-da" motion] Which means that, as usual, I was right!

Hoshino: [furrows eyebrows] Okay, but... Actually, we don't know that for sure... [nervous expression] I dunno, I just...can't see it being Teruya-san, I just can't.

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] At the same time, we cannot ignore the fact that Teruya can now be said to have had the opportunity to commit the crime.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] And when you add in the fact that she was guarding the Community 1 gate the entire time... [crosses arms with nervous expression] Well, I don't necessarily mean to accuse her, but that means she wouldn't have any obstacles going to and from the police station, right?

**Yeah, this definitely isn't good. I don't buy Teruya-san as the culprit, no matter how irritating she's been the last few minutes. But I'm not sure how to prove it yet...**

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] But... I'm telling you, Aya-chan couldn't be the killer! I would never do something like that, I... I just...

Teruya: [holds paw-hands close to cheeks with worried expression] Ryo-chan, can you be my lawyer again?

Nakahara: [bitter expression] ...Tch. [annoyed expression] Well, it wouldn't befit a Super High-school Level Attorney to turn down a client, so yes, I'll defend you.

**Really...? That's surprising. I thought Nakahara-san would just let Teruya-san flail, after Teruya-san accused her. I guess Nakahara-san really is committed to her profession.**

Nakahara: [sideways look] Seriously, everyone, were any of you paying attention to the last several minutes of this trial? Teruya isn't the culprit--that much is obvious.

Tatane: [confused expression] Can you tell that already, Nakahara-san? Do you already know why Teruya-san isn't the culprit?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Yes, I can already tell, and if you had any critical thinking skills at all then you could too.

**Alright... Let's see what Nakahara-san's reasoning is.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Monobear File 2, Altar Pillows, Message on Wall**

 

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] If any of you were paying attention at all, you'd understand that **_Teruya can't be the culprit._**

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Is that so? And how do you know that?

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] It's simple. If we examine our recent discussion, it's clear that she couldn't be the killer.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Our, uh...our recent discussion...? Well, uh... I mean, uh, if we look back on the stuff we...uh, just talked about...

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] We, uh... Well, uh, we learned that Teruya-san **doesn't...uh, really have an alibi...**

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] And j-just before that, we learned that **Nakahara-san d-does have one.**

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Someone also said something about the **police station not being as safe as we thought,** which I don't totally agree with, but okay.

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] And before that... I think we were talking about how **the culprit wore that committee jacket** in the police station...is that right?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] See? It's clear as day. Teruya isn't the culprit--the discussion we just had makes it obvious.

 

**Honestly, if Nakahara-san's so sure Teruya-san's not the culprit, she could just tell us why herself...but I think I can figure it out from what my classmates were saying just now.**

**SOLUTION: "the culprit wore that committee jacket"-- >" _Teruya can't be the culprit_ "**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Now that I think about it, that committee jacket means more than we thought at first.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] The one Nakahara-san lost or the one Teruya-sama is wearing?

Tatane: [neutral expression] The missing one. Think about it--if Teruya-san wanted to avoid suspicion, why would she carry around Nakahara-san's missing jacket?

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] And why would she even be wearing hers in the first place? Why would she wear it, knowing it would make her a suspect?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Teruya-san is innocent for basically the same reason Nakahara-san is. [looks upward pensively] Intentionally wearing a committee jacket into the police station would be a ridiculously clumsy move, especially for a culprit who clearly put a good deal of planning into this.

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Well, by that same logic, all the people on the committee must be innocent, right?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Yeah, but that's Tatane, Nakahara, hunter chick, and anime chick, and we crossed all them off already!

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Ah, well, every venture can't be a success.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] So, we're agreed then? Teruya is innocent, despite her alibi mishap?

Jinno: [folds arms with content expression] I believe we can come to a consensus on that.

Akiyama: [folds hands over abdomen] [content expression] Yeah, it sure seems like Teruya-san wouldn't have done it.

Umemoto: [lowers head slightly and scratches neck] Heh, um... Sorry, Teruya-sama.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, don't worry about it, Hika-chan! And thanks, guys! It's really nice of you to believe in me!

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] And _super_  arigatō, Ryo-chan, for defending me!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Yeah, okay.

**Well, okay then. We didn't really accomplish much besides prove two more of us innocent, but that's still something.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] So...what should we talk about next?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] First, does anyone else have any accusations they'd like to air?

**Nobody said anything at that point. Which was a bit of a relief, honestly; it was getting a bit irritating dealing with accusation after accusation.**

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Excellent. In that case, I move to discuss the cause of death.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Alright, we'll do that. The question is, where do we start?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Well, uh... Uh, I guess I don't really know, uh... I mean, I'm not sure, but...uh, we should probably talk about...his, uh, body...?

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] Yeah, but that'd take a goddamn year! With all those fuckin' injuries?!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] W-well... I don't know, I-I guess we could just take them one group at a time...

Jinno: [blank expression] Meaning what?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] I-I guess I'm not t-totally sure. [grimaces] S-sorry, I should probably gather my thoughts before I t-talk...

Umemoto: [holds up hands reassuringly] Don't worry about it, Kyoyama-sama! We'll wait until you know what you want to say!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Well, I guess what I m-mean is...the Monobear File says there are a bunch of r-random injuries, but then there's those two h-head wounds, right?

**Just to refresh my memory, I took a look at the Monobear File on my ElectroID. Let's see here...**

**The victim is Sam Waldfogel. The body was found in the Community 1 church.**

**The body has many lacerations, cuts, bruises, burns, and miscellaneous abrasions in multiple places. These wounds were inflicted prior to death. There is evidence of severe head trauma in two locations. One trauma wound has mostly healed, indicating it was not inflicted at the time of death; the other major wound was inflicted less than a minute prior to death.**

**The time of death was approximately 1:45 pm.**

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] So all we really have to decide it whether it was one of those head wounds or one of the random injuries that killed Sam. [sideways look] Good thinking, Kyoyama--I wouldn't have thought of that.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] O-oh, uh, thanks, I guess.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] 'Kay, well, _obviously_ it's the torture wounds, right? We don't even need to have a discussion on that!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And your reasoning for that is?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Don't you remember what we discussed about the killer?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Shiraishi-san, you mean that serial killer, don't you?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Yeah, don't you all remember? We only discussed it like fifteen minutes ago! [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] That serial killer tortures their victims until the victims die of shock. That must be what happened to Sam-kun!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] It certainly is a gruesome way to murder someone... [folds arms with pleasant expression] but I guess that means it's mystery solved on the cause of death. The killer inflicted those torture wounds on Sam-kun until he died of shock.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] So they basically killed him to death? That's so mean!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yes, "mean" is certainly the word I'd use to describe the actions of a violent serial killer.

Toda: [deep thought] I'm not so sure about the torture wounds as the cause of death.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Why not? It fits the work of that killer, doesn't it?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] It does, but it leaves something else unexplained. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, help me out? If the cause of death is those torture wounds, there's something else we can't define.

**Something else that would be unexplained...I think Toda-san means this.**

 

[[The mostly healed head trauma/The recent head trauma/The time of death]]

 

**SOLUTION: The recent head trauma**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Just like Kyoyama-kun pointed out, the torture wounds aren't all Sam-kun has. There are also those two head trauma wounds the Monobear File mentions. [thoughtful expression] But if the torture wounds were the cause of death, then there's no explanation for the head wounds.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Since the one head trauma wound is "mostly healed," I think the other one is more significant to Sam-kun's cause of death.

Toda: [nods subtly] I agree. That second head wound was inflicted a short time before Sam-kun died, which indicates to me that it had to do with how he died.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Then...then why go to all the trouble to make all those injuries...? It's so much more cruel than they would have to be...

Toda: [deep thought] We'll have to figure that out eventually, but for now, we should discuss the head wounds in more detail.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Nah, I'm not sure we gotta!!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] What do you want, Date?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] I still have to think it's got to do with all those creepy-ass fuckin' torture wounds!! I mean, why else would you do somethin' that shitty to someone if you weren't gonna kill them by doing it??

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Monobear File 2, Knife, "I Got What I Deserved" Killer, Bruising on Face, Orientation of Injuries**

 

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] There's **no reason** why someone would just fuckin' torture Sam for fun!!

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Even if they're a goddamn serial killer, the only reason they'd do that was if **they knew they were killing him!**

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] You severely underestimate the instability of most serial murderers. [annoyed expression] Believe me, I've dealt with criminals who are just that insane.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] I would also mention that the majority of those torture-based injuries are **not damaging enough to be lethal.** I do not believe they could kill him by themselves.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Huh? Then he didn't die of shock? But then how did the culprit actually kill him?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Well that's easy! The killer just **threw in a stab** or something along with all those fuckin' slashes!!

Date: [curious expression] It'd probably look similar enough, right?? Not too much of a problem!

 

**No, I don't think that makes sense. Not with the evidence we have, anyway.**

**SOLUTION: Knife-- >"threw in a stab"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Actually, Sam-kun was never stabbed.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] How the fuck can you know that?!

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] If he was stabbed, then the knife that made his slash wounds would have blood all over the blade. [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] But instead, the blood was only on the sharp edge of the blade.

Date: [curious expression] Oh!! I guess I didn't think about that! [slight smirk] Yeah, I guess I gotta agree with you then!

Fujimoto: [holds notepad with curious expression] Which means it doesn't make so much sense for the torture wounds to be the cause of death, right?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Generally, those slash wounds are too shallow to draw enough blood for Sam to die, and none of those bruises or burn wounds would have proved fatal over time.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Well, how _did_ he die, then?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] That brings us to the head trauma wounds. If it wasn't the torture wounds that killed him, then it may have been one of those two head wounds.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] But which one? One of them's "mostly healed," and one of them was just before he died, but I don't know what that means about the cause of death...

Date: [pounds palm with fist] I bet it was that first one!! That "mostly healed" shit, I bet it's the real way he died!

Jinno: [tired expression] Why would you suggest that a mostly healed wound triggered his death?

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Well, I'm just speakin' from experience! Wasn't it you who said a blow to the head can kill a long-ass time later??

 **She's right... It was Jinno-san who originally suggested that Date-san could die of the head injury from when I hit her with my condo door.** **Although, I've noticed Date-san seems to be getting slightly better over time since we found out about that, which is...a relief, to say the least.**

Akiyama: [scratches head] But it still leaves the issue of how Sam-kun _got_ that head wound.

Toda: [blank expression] Actually, that shouldn't be too hard to figure out.

Tatane: [confused expression] Toda-san...?

Toda: [deep thought] The reason for Sam-kun's older head trauma wound... We can all tell what that was.

**Can we? In that case, I should probably think about it. What caused that head wound...?**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

E A C D N I C C A R T

 

**SOLUTION: CAR ACCIDENT**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] I don't think the older head wound would be the cause of death, especially since we all saw Sam-kun recover just fine from when it happened.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] What are you talking about? What was the cause of that wound?

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] He got that trauma wound when Date-san accidentally hit him with the golf cart in Community 1.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Well, fuck, _that's_ what that is?! I didn't know he hit his head at all when that happened!!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well remember, Sammy-chan was really kimyōna about it after! It was like he wasn't even hurt at all, even though it looked painful!

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Well, uh... I guess, uh, if it's not... I mean, if it's not the torture wounds...and...uh, and if it's not the old head wound... [scratches neck nervously] Well, uh, it must be the newer head wound...uh, right?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] To answer that, as with the other head trauma wound, let's figure out what _caused_ the wound.

**Alright, we'll do that. How did that recent wound happen...?**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Trap Door, Monobear File 2, Knife, Matchbox, Donation Tray**

 

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] So, what was the cause of the more recent head wound Sam-kun sustained?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Well... I-I mean, there's only so many ways you can h-hurt your head like that...

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] I would say...the most obvious answer is, someone **_hit him with something heavy._** It's probably...not too hard...

Fujimoto: [holds notepad with curious expression] My only question is why he wouldn't make a more concerted effort to defend himself. For such a prolonged and brutal attack, you'd think Sam-kun would at least **try to beat back the attack somehow.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Couldn't Sammy-chan have just **_fallen and bonked his head?_** It could happen to anyone!

Jinno: [blank expression] I do not believe that is the case. Sam was not so clumsy that he would simply trip.

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Is it at all possible that head wound **_wasn't even from the attack?_** Depending on how long it took to kill him, that "less than a minute before death" stipulation could refer to earlier than we first believed.

 

**That recent head wound... There has to be something we found during the investigation that would have caused it.**

**SOLUTION: Donation Tray-- >" _hit him with something heavy_ "**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] I think that head wound probably _was_ caused by a heavy object. [neutral expression] Specifically, the donation tray at the church.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh, uh, that thing...! [scratches neck nervously] I...uh, I remember that donation tray... I kind of, uh, accidentally knocked it over before...

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] But clearly, that's not significant as to how or why the donation tray was used in the attack. [puts hand on hip] Tatane, what makes you think it was used at all?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Because, the entire bottom half of the tray was coated in blood.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Oh! Well yeah, that's pretty convincing!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] So the culprit struck Sam on the head with the donation tray... [blank expression] But why? What purpose did that serve?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Haven't you been paying attention, Jinno? That recent head wound must be the cause of death, which means that donation tray is the murder weapon.

**Is that really true...? I don't know why I feel this way, but that just seems too easy. To inflict all those torture wounds and then just bash his head in?**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I'm not so sure about that. The donation tray as the murder weapon, I mean.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Why not? It's the only other wound on his body, isn't it? What objection can you possibly have about that cause of death?

Toda: [deep thought] For me, the issue lies in the wording of the Monobear File.

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] The Monobear File? What's wrong with its wording, exactly?

**The Monobear File, huh? Okay, let's look at that again and see what Toda-san is on about.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Monobear File 2, Knife, Jinno's Testimony, Orientation of Injuries**

 

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] I don't see why another look at the Monobear File will change anything. **It doesn't tell us anything else** about those wounds.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Let's just try it, okay? [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] We can assume the items about the victim's name, location, and time of death **aren't important to this discussion.**

Umemoto: [shrugs] Okay, we'll just look through the rest of it piece by piece. [holds up index finger] The first sentence there is about **all the cuts and bruises and all those other injuries!**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] But it also says **those wounds were inflicted before Sam-kun died!**

Date: [curious expression] Then it says **there's two different head wounds, and they're both pretty fuckin' harsh!**

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] According to the file, **one of the wounds has mostly healed and was made earlier.**

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Whereas **the other wound was inflicted less than a minute before he died.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Well? Of all those statements, which of them is supposed to tell us about the real cause of death?

 

**I don't know if we can figure out the real cause of death from this, but I think it's obvious now that the recent head wound _wasn't_ how Sam-kun died.**

**SOLUTION: "the other wound was inflicted less than a minute before he died"-- >"It doesn't tell us anything else"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] If the recent head trauma wound was really that severe, why didn't it kill Sam-kun instantly?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Should it have? [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Sorry, Aya-chan doesn't know a lot about injuries and that kind of thing, ha ha!

Jinno: [blank expression] Tatane is most likely correct. If the wound was "severe" as stated in the Monobear File, then it is probable that Sam would have an instant death, or least nearly instant.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] And yet he lived for "less than a minute" after being struck, which certainly doesn't imply an instant death.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] I think we're lookin' into this too goddamn much!! I mean, it's just some sloppy-ass wording, right??

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I don't think it's just that, Date-san. It also has to do with how the Monobear File describes the _other_ head wound.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] The fuck is that supposed to mean?! Can you maybe give us some damn specifics??

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, can you help me put it into words? The issue of how the Monobear File describes the older head wound?

**Okay, let's see... How does the terminology in the Monobear File tell us the recent head wound wasn't the cause of death...?**

 

[[The head wounds are in two different locations/The first head wound is mostly healed/Both head wounds are described as "severe"/The first head wound was not inflicted at the time of death]]

 

**SOLUTION: Both head wounds are described as "severe"**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] If you look at the Monobear File, it says there was "severe head trauma in two locations." [neutral expression] It uses "severe" to talk about _both_ head wounds, right?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Okay, but what does that have to do with the cause of death?

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Uh...don't worry, I was just getting to that. [thoughtful expression] We already know Sam-kun's first head wound was mostly healed, which means it wasn't going to kill him.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh, uh... Uh, I think I get it... [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Because, uh... Well, uh, if the first head wound was...uh, "severe..." But... I mean, uh, but it didn't kill him...

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh...then, uh, the more recent wound, uh... I mean, the more recent one, that was also "severe," uh... Well, uh, it probably wouldn't have killed him either...is that right?

Tatane: [smiles] That's exactly what I was thinking, Chikaru-san.

Toda: [blank expression] Then can we agree on that? The recent head wound wasn't the cause of death either?

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Eh... It's a pretty weak argument, but I have to side with you. It wouldn't make sense for the Monobear File to describe the wounds the way it did if one of them killed Sam.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Okay, but... If that's true, then...don't we have a problem?

Tatane: [confused expression] What problem, Hoshino-kun?

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] Sorry to be contrary... I'm sorry, it's just... [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Doesn't that mean we still have to...like, figure out the _real_ cause of death...? Sorry...

Toda: [softer expression] Don't be sorry, Hoshino-kun. You're right, we still have that issue to resolve.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] But that really _is_ a fuckin' problem!! 'Cause if you think about it, if it ain't the torture wounds, and it ain't the two head wounds, then we got no more fuckin' wounds to talk about!

**Is that really true...? If so, that's not good. We obviously need to know the cause of death, but I'm running out of ideas...**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Bruising on Face, Knife, Donation Tray, Monobear File 2, Matches**

 

Date: [pounds palm with fist] We're in a bad fuckin' place now! If none of the things in the Monobear File are what killed Sam, then **we're out of wounds!!**

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] M-maybe we were too hasty and d-dismissed one of the other wounds...even though it was actually the c-cause of death...?

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Alright, let's go back and discuss the wounds we know about again.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Well, there's **_all those slash wounds,_** right?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] And...there's also the burn wounds. Maybe **_he was somehow burned to death...?_**

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [curious expression] Then there's the older head wound. **_Did that kill him somehow?_**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] And then there's **_the new head injury from the donation tray thing!_**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] So? Of those wounds, which would make the most sense as the real cause of death?

 

**I don't think any of them would...we already discussed all those injuries, and it doesn't make sense that any of them killed Sam-kun. I have to come up with an idea of what did, though...**

**SOLUTION: Bruising on Face-- >"we're out of wounds"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] I don't think we're "out of wounds" at all. There's still a significant part of the wounds Sam-kun had that we haven't talked about yet.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] And what's that? If it's so important, why haven't we discussed it?

Tatane: [neutral expression] It just hasn't come up yet, is all. But anyway... [points at Jinno] Jinno-san, can you tell us about the examination you did on Sam-kun's body?

Jinno: [bows slightly] Gladly. [pulls on wrist of glove] While there was bruising on the majority of Sam's body, I recognized that his face had sustained a good deal more bruising than the rest of his body.

Toda: [nods subtly] And it was especially bad around his nose and mouth.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] B-but...does that really t-tell about the way Sam-kun died?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Well, not just that, no. But that's not the only thing we found that has to do with the cause of death. [thoughtful expression] We also found _this_ on the body.

 

[[Backpack/Orientation of Injuries/Matchbox/Dried Liquid Around Mouth]]

 

**SOLUTION: Dried Liquid Around Mouth**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Jinno-san, what else did you say you found in your examination?

Jinno: [blank expression] I noticed there was dried liquid of some variety surrounding Sam's mouth. I was not able to identify this liquid, however.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] But wait, what does that all mean? Aya-chan doesn't really get where this is going!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Don't worry, the picture should get clearer soon. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, do you have the same idea I do? The dried liquid around Sam-kun's mouth...we can connect that to another piece of evidence we found.

**Another piece of evidence...I think I know what she means. The dried liquid around his mouth can be grouped with this thing we found.**

 

[[Matches/Ink Stain/Altar Pillows/Summoning Papers]]

 

**SOLUTION: Altar Pillows**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] I think I understand what you mean, Toda-san. It's the pillows in front of the altar, right?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] The, uh...the pillows? Uh...what about them?

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] Yes, Tatane-kun, I noticed those pillows the first day we explored Community 1... [concerned expression] But are you sure they have anything to do with how Sam-kun died?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] They must have to do with how he died. After all, one of the three pillows had a damp spot on it--that definitely seems suspicious, right?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] And when we put that together with the dried liquid around Sam-kun's mouth...well, the pillow must be connected somehow.

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Wait a minute. Bruising on his face, liquid around his mouth, and a damp spot on a pillow... [head raised, staring upward] Tatane, are you saying what I think you're saying?

Toda: [deep thought] That's right, Nakahara-san. At this point, we can determine the cause of death with the evidence we have.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Well what is it? I'm not seeing how you know what killed Sam-sama from just those things...

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Um, me either... Sorry, I know I should probably be thinking harder about it, but...

**Well, I may as well explain it. Based on the evidence we have here...Sam-kun's cause of death could only be this!**

 

[[Strangulation/Suffocation/Poisoning/Free fall]]

 

**SOLUTION: Suffocation**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] I get it now. Sam-kun didn't die of those torture wounds, or the head wounds, or anything like that. He was suffocated!

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Are you s-serious...??

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But...but that's such a horrible way to kill someone!

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] We are dealing with a culprit who inflicted torture wounds _and_ struck Sam on the head. It is not as though suffocation is out of the realm of possibility for that person.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] But it's still really shitty!! I mean, what'd they have to do that for when they could just fuckin' stab him or something?!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] That's a good point, Date. I take issue with suffocation as the cause of death.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] But we just proved it.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I'm not done talking, Toda. Don't interrupt me. [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] My point is, you haven't absolutely proved it was suffocation--your case is mostly conjecture.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] What do you mean "conjecture," Ryo-chan?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] You really need to work on your vocabulary, Teruya. With your "paper thingies" and your "that's so mean."

Toda: [stern expression] Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] ...Whatever. [head raised, staring upward] By "conjecture," I mean Tatane and Toda are trying to use the _notion_ that Sam was suffocated as proof that the pillows and bruising on his face are important.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] So what? It still makes sense, doesn't it?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] It makes sense, but their case isn't definitive. I'd like to see proof before I'm willing to agree with this theory.

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Orientation of Injuries, Broken Glasses, Monobear File 2, Altar Pillows, Bruising on Face**

 

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Without serious evidence, I'm not ready to buy suffocation as the cause of death.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And what "serious evidence" are you expecting to hear about, Nakahara-san?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Unfortunately, I cannot think of **any other physiological complications** that arise from suffocation besides those we have already discussed.

Fujimoto: [holds notepad with curious expression] Yeah, I think the bruising and salivation are the only physical elements of the body that indicate suffocation.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh... I guess, uh, if... I mean, uh, if **_something else important happened_** when...uh, when he was suffocated... [looks to side nervously] Then, uh... I mean, I guess we could...uh, pinpoint that...

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Yeah, but that's pretty general...

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] I still don't get this whole "cause of death" discussion! If **_the culprit was that serial killer,_** then why would they do all this?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Maybe that serial killer person's gotten rusty! Maybe **_Sam resisted and fought back,_** so they had to beat him down and all that shit!!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] None of which has anything to do with whether suffocation was the real cause of death.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-is there really no other way to p-prove it...?

 

**No, I think there is a way to prove it. It's a bit of a stretch, but...**

**SOLUTION: Broken Glasses-- >" _something else important happened_ "**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Sam-kun's glasses...they were broken at some point during his murder.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] And how is that in any way related to what we were just talking about?

Tatane: [neutral expression] When the culprit suffocated Sam-kun with one of the pillows at the altar, they must have broken his glasses while holding the pillow over his face.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] So that's why they were broken? [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] I thought the culprit was just waging war against cute megane characters, ha ha!

Toda: [blank expression] ...Okay. [looks upward pensively] Anyway, I'm inclined to agree with Tatane-kun. The only reason the glasses would be broken, along with the bruising, would be if someone applied a high level of force to Sam-kun's entire face.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] And that would have to _bee_ _bee_ cause the culprit was pressing down on his face with the pillow!

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] I guess that does make sense, with the broken glasses and all...

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Well, Nakahara-san? Are you convinced?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Eh... It's _still_ really weak, but I'm willing to accept it. [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] In that case, we can conclude our discussion on the cause of death.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] So, Chikaru-san and Fujimoto-kun, you were wondering what the pillows had to do with the murder, right? [looks upward pensively] Well, as it turns out, one of those pillows ended up as the murder _weapon._

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] That's just such a terrible way to commit murder... I can't believe someone here could do that!

Date: [thumbs up with toothy grin] Well, the good news is there's only six people left who could've done it!! [bright expression] We're almost fuckin' done here, we should be gettin' pumped!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Don't celebrate yet, Date--there's still the actual _finding_ of the culprit that we have to do. [sideways look] So what should we discuss now? Does anyone have any actually useful ideas?

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] Well...

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Yes, Hoshino-kun? Do you have an idea for what we should talk about?

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Well, I guess, maybe...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well? Out with it, Hoshino, what's your suggestion?

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Well, um... I dunno, maybe it's not actually important... I don't know, sorry...

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Oh my god just tell us.

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] S-sorry...! I just... [uncertain expression] Tatane-kun, can you maybe...like, tell them for me? I want to talk about that thing you and Toda-san found on the floor...

**Huh? Okay, I guess I should figure out what he's talking about. The thing Toda-san and I found on the floor that Hoshino-kun would want to talk about...well, that would have to be this.**

 

[[Ink Stain/Matches/Donation Tray/Trap Door]]

 

**SOLUTION: Ink Stain**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Hoshino-kun, did you want to bring up the ink stain on the church rug?

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] Yeah...yeah, that's what I meant. Thank you, Tatane-kun...

Umemoto: [blank expression] What's this about an ink stain?

Toda: [deep thought] Tatane-kun and I found a blue ink stain in the rug near the doors of the church.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] An ink stain? That's strange! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] That's definitely gonna be an important clue, nya?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Well, do we think it's significant? A stain is just a stain, after all.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] I'm not willing to dismiss it as "just a stain." That stain proves that someone here was _at_ the church earlier today, and that's not something we can just disregard.

Date: [slight smirk] Well _shit,_ guys!! This could be just what we need to figure out who the fuckin' killer is!

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Well, if we're basing ideas on an ink stain, I think it's obvious who to suspect!

**Huh? He already has a suspect in mind?**

Umemoto: [points critically at Hoshino] Hoshino-sama, you're a Super High-school Level Arts and Crafts Boy, aren't you?? So couldn't _you_ leave that stain?

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] Wh-what...?! What are you suggesting...??

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Umemoto-kun, wait a moment.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] You _know_ what I'm suggesting! I can only assume you're always carrying around a bunch of dumb art stuff like paints and pens and stuff, right? [impatient expression] So obviously, an ink stain on the floor pretty much points to you!

**Does it really...? I'm not quite sure Hoshino-kun is the only person...**

Tatane: [neutral expression] Guys, wait--

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] D...dumb art stuff...?

Nakahara: [points critically at Umemoto] Stop talking, Umemoto. You're embarrassing yourself, and you're giving all of us _second-hand_ embarrassment.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] I'm sorry, do you have a problem with what I'm saying? [impatient expression] It makes perfect sense for Hoshino-sama to leave the ink stain, _and_ he's one of the people we haven't proven innocent yet! [points critically at Hoshino] Plus there's the whole thing with him not being Teruya-sama's helper person anymore, I mean what's up with that??

Hoshino: [glares weakly] So...so that's what you're doing...?? J-just because you've been proven innocent...you think that means you get to look down on the rest of us who haven't...!

**Oh god, this is getting out of control.**

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Guys, I don't think--

Kyoyama: [trembles with open frown] H-h-hey... That's not what Umemoto-kun is d-doing, alright? He's just following our b-best lead... [grimaces] S-sorry, Hoshino-kun, but Umemoto-kun has a p-point here.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] No he does not. Hoshino doesn't have the courage _or_ the strength to do to Sam what the culprit did.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Yeah, what Ryo-chan said... I mean, Hika-chan, you're just being way too cruel to Aki-chan with this accusation, ha ha...

Jinno: [blank expression] May I make an observation?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] What, Jinno.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] I believe Tatane and Toda are trying to get the attention of all of you.

**With that, everyone quieted down, which was nice. It's getting kind of exhausting trying to make everyone listen when they get going with an accusation...**

Toda: [softer expression] Thank you, Jinno-san. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Now, if everyone would please stay calm for a moment... [blank expression] I don't think this ink stain necessarily implicates Hoshino-kun.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] That's what I said. [points critically at Umemoto] You really should just keep quiet during these discussions, Umemoto.

Umemoto: [slight sneer] I don't have to do what you tell me!

Toda: [stern expression] Both of you, please.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] .....

Umemoto: [lowers head slightly and scratches neck] .....

Date: [slight smirk] Ha ha, you guys got in trouble!!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Anyway, there's a different person who I think is indicated as a potential culprit when we consider this ink stain. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, are you thinking of the same person I am?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Maybe...

**I think I can figure out who that person would be...but that means I have to figure out where that ink stain came from. Let's see...**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

S I N P I G N S E M

 

**SOLUTION: MISSING PEN**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**I...I don't want to have to bring this up, but I guess I don't have a choice.**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Fujimoto-kun, didn't you say during the investigation that you misplaced your pen?

 

[[flashback]]

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] And besides that, where's your pen, shrink kid?? Don't you always carry that cheap-ass little pen around?

**I didn't notice it before, but Date-san's right. Fujimoto-kun had his usual notepad, but he didn't have his pen with him.**

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Oh, don't worry about that! I think I just misplaced it, is all.

Date: [slight smirk] Ha, dumbass.

[[end flashback]]

 

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Well, yes, I did say that. [concerned expression] Why do you ask, Tatane-kun? Is there some question you need me to answer?

Tatane: [points at Fujimoto] But Fujimoto-kun, wouldn't it be more accurate to say your pen _broke?_

Fujimoto: [confused expression] Tatane-kun, what are you talking about...?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] That pen carried blue ink, didn't it?

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Blue ink?! Just like the goddamn stain!!

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Tatane-kun, are you saying what I think you are?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Fujimoto-kun, I think the ink stain came from the ink in your pen. _That's_ the real reason why you haven't had your pen with you--you must have accidentally broken it in the church.

Fujimoto: [upset shock with furrowed eyebrows] Tatane-kun...what exactly are you insinuating?

Umemoto: [points angrily at Fujimoto] Oh my god, it was you!

Fujimoto: [clutches chest with wide eyes] Wh-what?! What are you saying?

Umemoto: [slight snarl] It was you the whole time, wasn't it! You killed Sam-sama and then you broke your pen and left that stain!

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad] I-I did not! I didn't do either of those things!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, if it wasn't Hoshino, it was you, Fujimoto. You're the only other person here who would ever be carrying around a blue pen, and _your_ pen is missing.

Nakahara: [sideways look] In addition...the message on the wall of the church was in blue as well. Clearly, you broke your pen so you'd have ink to write the message on the wall with.

**Okay...okay, I'm going to have to try to figure this out. Is Fujimoto-kun's pen enough of a reason to suspect him...?**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Monobear File 2, Ink Stain, "I Got What I Deserved" Killer, Teruya's Summons, Summoning Papers**

 

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] If the ink stain is supposed to help us find the killer, then Hoshino and Fujimoto are **the only two people implicated.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Fujimoto's pen is missing, and **he could easily use it to write that message,**  meaning he's the only person who makes sense.

Fujimoto: [upset shock with furrowed eyebrows] No...no, I would never do something like that! I had no reason to do all those terrible things to Sam-kun!

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] But, uh... I mean, uh... Fujimoto-san, you **don't really have an alibi,** do you...?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] And...uh... I mean, and unlike Teruya-san, you weren't on the committee... So...uh, it would make sense for you to, uh, **wear a committee jacket in the police station...**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Out of the six people we haven't proven innocent, Fujimoto-kun certainly seems like the most likely candidate right now.

Fujimoto: [shrinks back with open frown] No...! No, I've done nothing! I didn't murder Sam-kun, I didn't break my pen, and **I was never even in the church today** before the investigation!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Tatane-kun, what do you think about this?

 

**What do I think...? I think Fujimoto-kun isn't making this easy for himself.**

**SOLUTION: Teruya's Summons-- >"I was never even in the church today"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Fujimoto-kun...why are you lying to us?

Fujimoto: [upset shock with furrowed eyebrows] Tatane-kun...! Not you too...?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Fujimoto-kun, I'm just saying that if you want us to think you're innocent, you need to tell the truth.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] But you just said you were never in the church before the investigation... [neutral expression] even though the invitation you and Teruya-san were sent specifically _said_ to go to the church.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Oh hey, I forgot about that! But yeah, that's what it said, nyan nyan!

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] But just now, Fujimoto-kun, you said you never went to the church. Why wouldn't you go there if the invitation said you were supposed to?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And how exactly would you get away with _not_ going there? Weren't you with Teruya-san the whole time?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Well...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Teruya?

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Well, it's just...when Sato-chan and I found the paper thingy together, I told him to go on up ahead of me so I wouldn't slow him down...

Jinno: [blank expression] So Fujimoto was separated from you after you left the condominiums. [folds arms with uncertain expression] I suppose that would mean he was capable of going anywhere he wished after he left your side.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] No...no, I really didn't go into the church!

Tatane: [stern expression] Well, why not? If you're innocent, there's no reason you wouldn't follow the instructions on the paper and go to the church, right?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Whereas, if you're guilty, you would probably choose to bypass the church entirely.

Fujimoto: [shrinks back with open frown] No, I...I didn't go into the church, so, I couldn't have broken my pen there! But I didn't murder Sam-kun, I swear!

**Doesn't he get that both those things can't be true...? How can he think we'll believe him in this situation?**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Perhaps if we could see the invitation in question. [puts hand on hip] Teruya, let's see it.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Sorry, Ryo-chan, but I don't have it! Sato-chan read it aloud to me when we found it, and I think he kept it with him!

Nakahara: [sideways look] ...Is that so.

Fujimoto: [trembles with wide eyes] I... No, I...

Jinno: [blank expression] And do you still possess this invitation, Fujimoto?

Fujimoto: [cowers with hands on head] I-I...! I threw it away, I'm sorry! I just didn't feel like carrying it around with me everywhere!

**He's either a really awful liar or he's telling the truth... I'm not sure which one to believe at this point.**

Umemoto: [points angrily at Fujimoto] You're obviously lying! And the only people who lie are people who are guilty, right?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Fujimoto-kun... Wh-what did you do...?

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad] N-no...no, I've done nothing!

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] We might've fuckin' known!! The Super High-school Level Therapist bein' a serial killer?? It's just too goddamn perfect!

Fujimoto: [cowers with hands on head] .....

**Is Fujimoto-kun really the culprit...? His stress about being accused seems real, but there's some evidence against him that we can't just ignore.**

Toda: [deep thought] [mumbling] It's too perfect...

Tatane: [neutral expression] What was that, Toda-san?

Toda: [deep thought] ..... [blank expression] We need to talk about the message on the wall.

**Eh...? What's she talking about?**

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] What the hell are you on about now, Toda? You suddenly want to change subjects the moment we finally apprehend our culprit?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Yeah, Toda-san, how is talking about the message on the wall going to help anything?

Toda: [stern expression] Just please, bear with me here. This is important.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Like fuckin' hell it's important!! We got our goddamn killer, don't we?!

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad] No, you don't! You've got it all wrong, it wasn't me!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] But the evidence points to you! And, unlike with the others who have been accused, you can't just explain away this new evidence as a big misunderstanding!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Guys, please. We need to talk about the message on the wall. [softer expression] It'll only take a little while, but I promise it will shed some light on this case.

**Everyone was quiet for a moment. I couldn't help wondering what Toda-san was doing...maybe stalling for time? Does she think the culprit really wasn't Fujimoto-kun or something?**

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Good lord. Fine, Toda, we'll discuss the wall message. [annoyed expression] But know that we're only doing so concurrent with knowing that Fujimoto is the obvious culprit.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] .....

**Okay... I'm not sure whether I think Fujimoto-kun is the culprit or not, but it's nice to have a little more time to think about it. Meanwhile, we have to figure out that message on the wall of the church.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: "I Got What I Deserved" Killer, Message on Wall, Trap Door, Orientation of Injuries**

 

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] So, what all do we know about the message on the church wall?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Haven't we been over this and over this? It says "I got what I deserved" because that's how that serial killer tags their crime scenes!

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Exactly!! That's how we know **it was that goddamn serial killer** guy in the first place!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] The message is inscribed on the altar of the church. Is that meant to have **_some symbolic meaning_** to it?

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Well, I don't think we've learned everything there is to know about that serial killer, so I guess they could be some religious nut.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] What are we still doing discussing this? It's obvious Fujimoto-kun wrote that message, right?

Umemoto: [points critically at Fujimoto] The message is even in blue, **just like his pen!** That's the proof, right there!

 

**Can we really say Fujimoto-kun is the culprit based on what we know about the wall message...? It doesn't really fit when I think about it.**

**SOLUTION: Message on Wall-- >"just like his pen"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Hoshino-kun, can I ask you a question?

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] As long as you're not going to accuse me like Umemoto-kun did...

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Oh my god, can you get over that?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Don't worry, Hoshino-kun, I'm not going to accuse you. [looks to the side in thought] I was just wondering... You told Toda-san and me the exact shades of blue of the message on the wall and the ink stain, right? During the investigation, I mean.

Hoshino: [small smile] Oh, oh, yeah! They're both really nice shades of blue, you know?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Wait a minute--"both?" As in, they're two different blues?

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Um, yeah. The message on the wall...the blue there is called "twilight," and the ink stain is cerulean. [puts hand over heart] I think that's really cool, I dunno.

Toda: [contented expression] And, as it turns out, important to the case.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] I don't get it--what does it mean that the message and the stain are two different shades of blue?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] I think...it means they were made with two different substances.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Well, what's that all about? Why would Sato-chan use a different blue thing for the wall message if he already had his pen?

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] I wouldn't! There's no reason I would do that!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Shut up, Fujimoto. [head raised, staring upward] Look, Toda and Tatane, your tangent about the shade of blue of the wall message is all good and well, but it doesn't tell us how the message on the wall was actually written.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] And if we can't figure out what was _actually_ used to write the wall message, then the only thing that makes sense is Fujimoto-kun's pen!

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Yeah, fuck that "shade of blue" shit! That doesn't really tell us anything!!

**I feel like Toda-san and I are being ganged up on. But either way, we have to figure out what the message on the wall was actually written in.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Message on Wall, Akiyama's Testimony, Altar Pillows, Ink Stain, Matches**

 

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Even if the wall message and the ink stain are two different shades of blue, that give us any insights as to how the message was actually written.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] The way I see it, just _bee_ cause it's two different blues, that **doesn't mean they weren't written with the same thing!**

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] I-It's maybe possible... There's a s-stain glass window in the church, so...the light from the s-sun could **shine on the ink stain** and make it look f-faded...

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] Actually, um...I'm pretty sure Fujimoto-kun's pen is the same color as the ink stain... [nervous expression] so like, it couldn't have been the sun, I think.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Yeah, except we can't know that for sure, right? We'd have to have the pen still with us to check, and Fujimoto-kun says he supposedly lost it!

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Might we begin to consider the possibility that they truly are two different substances?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh... Uh, how would that happen, though?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Perhaps the culprit had **_already prepared a different substance_** to use for writing the message on the wall.

Akiyama: [scratches head] That, or they could've just **_found one and decided to use it._**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] This discussion is going nowhere. We need to either come up with a solution or move on from this irritating wall message distraction.

 

**Okay, I need to come up with an answer to this. What did the culprit actually use to write the wall message? I'll need to think outside the box for this...**

**SOLUTION: Akiyama's Testimony-- >" _found one and decided to use it_ "**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Akiyama-san, what was it you told me during the investigation? About the religious artifacts in the church basement?

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] Huh? [contemplative expression] Oh, okay, right. There was one empty space on one of the shelves where something was supposed to be.

Akiyama: [scratches head] I can't remember exactly what it was supposed to be, but I know for sure that it was-- [shocked expression] Oh...!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] What are you rambling about, Akiyama?

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] It was blue! The thing that was missing from that shelf was blue.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, and the message on the wall was burū too! That can't be a coincidence, desu!

Tatane: [neutral expression] No, it's not. Now that we know more about the wall message, I remember what thing was supposed to go in that empty space. [thoughtful expression] It was when we all first explored Community 1.

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: I appreciate your concern, Akiyama-san, but I don't think anything is going to happen to me.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Eh...

**I went to pick up another thing that interested me, a vial of some dark blue liquid. I'm not sure what theological significance it had, but it looked pretty cool. Maybe it was some kind of ink? I'm sure you could probably write or draw with it, anyway.**

[[end flashback]]

 

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [pleased expression] Oh, right! That's the thing that originally went there, I knew it was something kind of like that.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Well obviously, you didn't know well enough, but okay whatever.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Umemoto-kun, please don't be rude...

Date: [curious expression] So lemme get this straight! The culprit went down to the basement in the church and got that bottle of blue shit, and they used _that_ to write the message??

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] But why would Fujimoto-kun do all that when he had a pen right there?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Again, I wouldn't! I wouldn't have any reason to do something that involved, don't you see?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] That...that could easily be a coincidence. [annoyed expression] There's no real reason to believe the culprit used the liquid from the basement to write the message--and, for that matter, no real reason to believe the culprit ever went into the basement in the first place.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] No reason to believe it? I have to disagree, Nakahara-san. [looks upward pensively] There's a very good reason to believe the culprit had visited the basement at least once.

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] Then show it to me. And I don't want general theories this time, I want to see actual evidence.

**Well, if it's actual evidence Nakahara-san wants, then I'll show that to her. The evidence that shows the culprit was in the basement at some point...**

 

[[Message on Wall/Security Footage/Donation Tray/Trap Door]]

 

**SOLUTION: Trap Door**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] The missing artifact in the basement wasn't the only one that was out of place when we investigated. [neutral expression] When we went over to the trap door leading into the basement, a bunch of the items from the basement were also on top of the trap door.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well, that doesn't sound like a good place for them, ha ha!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] It's definitely not... Those artifacts might house any number of otherworldly entities, and who knows how many of them were released into the city by their artifacts being moved.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] I'm almost positive that wasn't the sentiment Teruya was expressing, Akiyama. [head raised, staring upward] But anyway, do these items on top of the trap door actually mean anything?

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] Well, the trap door is designed so that it only opens if you press a certain floorboard, and it only stays closed if you press the same floorboard again.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] But if a person didn't know about that mechanism, and they needed to keep the trap door closed for some reason, they could always depress the door with artifacts from the basement to make it _appear_ as though it were closed.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Yeah, but why would they do that?

**Yeah, why...? Let's see, what reason would someone have to keep the trap door closed with those artifacts?**

 

[[To hide from someone/To make it look like nobody else was in the church/To make the trap door look nice/To remove the artifacts from the basement]]

 

**SOLUTION: To make it look like nobody else was in the church**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] I just realized... [neutral expression] you can close the trap door from the ground floor of the church, but once you're inside the basement, you can't close it.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Yeah, that sounds about right. But why is that important?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] I think the person who placed those artifacts on the trap door wanted it to _look_ like the door was closed. That way, if another person walked into the church, they would think the trap door was closed, so they would think there was no one else around.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] I-I don't know... It s-sounds really c-complicated...

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] But it makes sense, doesn't it? Basically, the culprit wanted to hide their presence from another person who entered the church. That trick with the trap door would be the easiest way to do that.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] But then, why would they not replace the items in the basement when they departed the church?

Toda: [shrugs] That's simple--they didn't actually know about the mechanism with the trap door.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] But, uh... But, uh, wait... That would mean that...uh, Fujimoto-san wouldn't make sense as the, uh, culprit...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] And why is that?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh...it's just that, uh... It's just that Fujimoto-san was in the church when we were...uh, first exploring Community 1... [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] So, uh... Uh, he would have noticed Akiyama-san... I mean, he would have noticed them doing the, uh, thing with the trap door...

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Oh, yes, that's true! I did, in fact, notice Akiyama-san experimenting with the trap door at that time, and I noticed how the door was meant to be opened and closed.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah, but that could just _bee_ a lie anyway, right?

Fujimoto: [shrinks back with open frown] I'm not lying! I'm telling you all the truth...!

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Bullshit, shrink kid!! You ain't proved you're innocent yet, so no matter how you look at this, it ain't good for you!

Toda: [deep thought] Then why don't we examine the case against Fujimoto-kun in light of the information we have now?

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Ink Stain, Monobear File 2, Teruya's Testimony, Jinno's Testimony, Missing Jacket**

 

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] The case against Fujimoto doesn't just go away because of a few potential holes.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Really, all we've done is elucidate more of the actions he would have to take as the culprit.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Still, it does not seem sensible to me for him to **_use an entirely different substance_** to write the message.

Umemoto: [shrugs] May _bee_ **his pen was already broken** at the time, and he couldn't get any of the ink to use!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out face] What about the culprit hiding from someone else? Why would Fujimoto-kun do that?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] That's perfectly obvious. Without a doubt, **the person he hid from was Teruya.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] After all, Teruya is **the only person who would have gone into the church after him,** since she was instructed to do so by her invitation.

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad] I'm telling you...I'm telling you, I didn't do anything like what you're saying...!

 

**I'm not so sure Fujimoto-kun is the culprit anymore...I just need to think of how to prove it.**

**SOLUTION: Teruya's Testimony-- >"the person he hid from was Teruya"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] There's no way Fujimoto-kun was hiding from Teruya-san. No one could be.

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] What makes you think that?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Remember, Nakahara-san? Teruya-san screamed and ran out of the church while you and I were passing by. And then, less than a minute later, _I_ ran into the church and found Sam-kun's body. [thoughtful expression] That means nobody could have been hiding from Teruya-san at that time.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Especially considering that Teruya-san ran from the church right after she discovered Sam-kun's body, which means there was no time for the culprit to sneak out of the church while Teruya-san was in shock or fear.

Jinno: [blank expression] Then, from whom was the culprit hiding?

Tatane: [neutral expression] That's simple. The culprit was hiding from...

 

[[Nakahara/Fujimoto/Tatane]]

 

**SOLUTION: Fujimoto**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] They were hiding from Fujimoto-kun.

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] So, Tatane-kun...you really do think Fujimoto-kun isn't the culprit, then?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] It seems a lot more to me like the culprit made a vague attempt to _frame_ Fujimoto-kun for the murder. Their use of the blue liquid to write the message on the wall seems to indicate that.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] But for the culprit to hide from Fujimoto-kun, that would mean Fujimoto-kun had to actually go into the church at some point, isn't that right?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] But Sato-chan keeps saying he was never in the kyōkai, desu!

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Of course he was in the church! He had to _bee_ in there to write the message on the wall and everything else he did!

Fujimoto: [shrinks back with open frown] I didn't write that message on the wall! I didn't do any of that!

Umemoto: [points angrily at Fujimoto] Of course you did! This whole "hiding place" thing doesn't prove you're innocent!

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Umemoto's mostly right, Fujimoto. These new relevations may add slight support to your innocence, but it was still possible for you to write the wall message, and therefore be the culprit.

Fujimoto: [cowers with hands on head] No I didn't!

Shiraishi: [scowls] Yeah, but can you prove it?

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] I don't think he can!!

Fujimoto: [cowers with hands on head] [trembles violently] When I went into the church that message was never there!! And I didn't write it, I _didn't!_

**...Oh wow.**

Toda: [softer expression] So, Fujimoto-kun, you _are_ confessing to entering the church?

Fujimoto: [cowers with hands on head] [trembles violently] I...I'm sorry... I'm sorry I lied...!

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Oh, fuck, come on!! Are you gonna just believe that _all_ he did was go in the church?!

Fujimoto: [cowers with hands on head] It's true! It's true, okay?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Well, that's going to be difficult to believe, Fujimoto. You lied before, why should we believe you now?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Can't we just hear him out? Listen to his story?

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] I-I think we should...

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Yeah, uh... Well, uh, I mean, since it already...uh, looks a lot like Fujimoto-san isn't the, uh, culprit... [bites nail] I...uh, think we should let him explain...

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Eh... [holds up index finger] Yeah, alright! I guess he at least deserves that much!

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Oh, fine. Fujimoto, tell your tale.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Okay... Basically what happened is, when Teruya-san and I got that invitation, I read it aloud to her like Teruya-san said.

Jinno: [blank expression] And why exactly did you do that?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I just wanted to make everything as convenient for Teruya-san as possible. She was poisoned, after all.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] It was really kawaii of you to do that, Sato-chan! Thanks!

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Don't mention it! [holds notepad with curious expression] Anyway, Teruya-san told me to go on ahead of her to the church, since she had to move so much more slowly.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] And you didn't think maybe you should stay with her anyway?? She was gonna die in a few hours, for fuck's sake!!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, Yoshi-chan... It's really cute of you to worry about me, but I'm sure I could hold my own, ha ha...!

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] So I made my way to Community 1, and I went into the church like the paper instructed.

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] It was...so horrid...just seeing Sam-kun like that. [melancholy expression] I didn't do another thing in the church, I just ran as fast as I could out of there.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] And when exactly did you break your pen?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] I know it sounds like a silly excuse, but I dropped it and stepped on it by accident. I grabbed the broken pen, but I didn't try to clean up the stain because I worried someone might come in and see me. [looks away with slight grimace] Anyway, like I said, I ran from the library after that.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] And just serendipitously ended up in the library?

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] I didn't really think of where I was going. I guess I could have gone anywhere, but yes, I ran to the library.

Fujimoto: [hangs head and closes eyes] I'm really sorry I misled all of you... I just didn't want you know I'd discovered his body, because I thought I'd be suspected if I told you.

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Well what do you know! You were right!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, please...

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] Fujimoto-kun, you really should have told us earlier... [neutral expression] but at least you told us the truth now.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Yes, thank you for being honest with us, Fujimoto-kun.

**We should probably keep what Fujimoto-kun told us in mind, just in case it's important later on.**

 

[[Loaded Fujimoto's Testimony into ElectroID card]]

 

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] So are we supposed to believe him, then? Considering that he's the only person the culprit would have been hiding from?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Actually, that's not all. There's another reason Fujimoto-kun's confession basically clears him.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] What do you mean, Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] It has to do with the body discovery announcement.

Date: [curious expression] Oh, you mean the whole "A body has been discovered" thing! Does that really have anything to do with whether shrink kid is innocent??

**Yeah...now that I think about it, it does. Since Fujimoto-kun discovered Sam-kun's body... I guess I'll need to think about it one step at a time.**

**LOGICAL DIVE START!**

 

The body discovery announcement played...

[[After Teruya discovered the body/After Tatane discovered the body]]

 

Teruya discovered the body...

[[Second/First]]

 

Fujimoto discovered the body...

[[First/Third]]

 

**SOLUTION: After Tatane discovered the body; Second; First**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] From what Nakahara-san told me earlier, the body discovery announcement plays after three different people discover a body, right?

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] That's what I deduced, yes.

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] So, since the body discovery announcement played after _I_ discovered Sam-kun's body, that means I was the third person to discover him.

Tatane: [points at Teruya] That would mean Teruya-san, who discovered his body just before I did, was the second person...

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] And since Fujimoto-kun is the only person who's confessed to also discovering Sam-kun's body, that means he was the first person to discover him.

Toda: [deep thought] Obviously, it would make no sense for the person who murdered Sam-kun to be considered a person who "discovered his body..." [softer expression] which means Fujimoto-kun can't be the culprit.

Date: [thumbs up with toothy grin] So shrink kid's on the "not guilty" list too!! Nice work, Fujimoto!

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Hey, good job, Sato-chan! Now you're innocent like the rest of us!

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Heh... Thank you, Tatane-kun and Toda-san! I don't know what I would do without you.

Umemoto: [snickers] Probably die.

Fujimoto: [upset shock with furrowed eyebrows] Um... [folds arms with pleasant expression] Well, anyway, I thought I might repay all of you for proving me innocent by sharing something I've deduced since we started investigating.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Oh, fantastic. Just so I know, should we expecting something actually useful?

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Well, I should think so. It's about Sam-kun, anyway.

**He deduced something about Sam-kun? I wonder what that might be...**

Tatane: [neutral expression] What did you figure out, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [holds notepad with curious expression] If my analysis is correct, Sam-kun suffered a rare neurological condition known as congenital analgesia.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I don't mean to be rude, Fujimoto-kun, but are we supposed to know what that is?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Wait a sec, congel...congenits... Huh?

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic smile] Don't worry, not a lot of people know what it is. Basically, congenital analgesia is a condition that causes a person to be unable to feel physical pain.

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] The fuck?!

Kyoyama: [confused expression] Unable to...f-feel pain...?

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] Really...? That sounds like something out of science fiction!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] And yet...it makes perfect sense. It explains precisely why Sam-kun didn't report hurting at all when he was hit by a high-speed golf cart.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Oh, wow. I didn't think about that, and looking back on it...it should have been obvious.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] He couldn't feel pain...

**Wait. Wait a second...**

**Of course! For someone who couldn't feel any physical pain...!**

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] I know who the last poisoned person was!

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] What? You do?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Why _this_ all of a sudden?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It's actually fairly obvious, knowing what we just found out.

**Yeah, it's obvious, but you don't have to make them feel dumb for not knowing.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Well, anyway, there's only one person it could be. The fifth person who Monobear poisoned as part of this motive...

 

**CHOOSE A PERSON!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two updates will probably be far shorter than this one.
> 
> Anyway, next time we find out who the last poisoned person was. Predictions of any kind are always welcome, as well as Free Time votes for Chapter 3 if you'd like to submit them, and thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 2: O God of Despair, Can You Hear My Pain? School Trial, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out to be as big a reveal as I originally thought it would, because apparently you guys are just too dang smart.

[[SAM WALDFOGEL chosen]]

 

Tatane: It could only be you!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The last poisoned person...it was Sam-kun.

Jinno: [blank expression] It was...Sam?

Date: [surprised expression] The victim...?!

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Since Sam-kun wasn't able to feel physical pain, he wouldn't have felt any of those symptoms the other four of you did.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Oh, like how we felt all tsumetai!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] And that horrible stomachache.

Toda: [nods subtly] That's right. Sam-kun couldn't feel any of that pain, so he didn't report having any of those symptoms of the poisoning.

Tatane: [neutral expression] That's why he never came forward and admitted he was poisoned--he probably didn't even _know_ he was poisoned at the time.

Shiraishi: [puts hand on hip with bright expression] And _that's_ why all of us were able to run from the casino to the theater! Since Sam-kun didn't feel any of the physical strain from the poisoning, he wasn't hindered at all from running!

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] Oh, and you know what I just realized? Sam-kun...he had pretty pale skin.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] And how in God's name does that have anything to do with the topic we're currently discussing?

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Think about it, Nakahara-san... The people who were poisoned turned really pale during that time.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Ah, of course. And since Sam was already pale, he blended right in with the other four.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] B-but... I'm kind of wondering something...

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] What are you wondering, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Well, um... I-I don't know, it's probably nothing, but... [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] I just think...w-wouldn't he have known anyway...?

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] What are you talking about, Kyoyama?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] S-sorry, I'm trying to explain... [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I-I just have to think...Sam-kun must have known about his condition, right?

**Oh, I think I see what he means.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] And since no one else admitted to being poisoned, it would only make sense from Sam-kun's perspective that he was the last poisoned person... [neutral expression] even though he didn't feel any of the same pain. That's what you're trying to say, isn't it, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Yeah, pretty much.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Well, that's only assuming Sam-sama was very smart at all! [shrugs] Not everyone is that logical, you know?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I believe Sam was at least capable of that level of critical thinking, especially considering he had lived with the condition for...

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Clarify something for us, Fujimoto, if you would. What is the typical age of onset associated with congenital analgesia?

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] Is that how it's pronounced...? [folds arms and looks down and to the side] I still can't get the hang of that name...

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Why, I'm glad you asked, Jinno-san! Congenital analgesia is, with few exceptions, a lifelong condition. [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Which, if my analysis is correct, means it's very probable that Sam-kun would have learned enough about his condition to be wary of it.

**Wary...? What's there to be wary of? I would almost think it would be a good thing, not to have to feel pain.**

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Now, I know what you're probably thinking--why would Sam-kun consider it a _bad_ thing to not feel physical pain? [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Well, think about it: not feeling pain means that the patient has no idea when they're suffering a life-threatening injury.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Oh, I didn't think of that! For a minute there, I thought Sam was livin' the good life! [looks to side with narrowed eyes] Y'know, before the whole "being killed" thing.

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I, uh... Uh, I just...uh, can't believe we... I just can't believe we, uh, lived with Sam-san all this time... Uh...and never knew... [lowers head] Were we... Uh, I mean, were we bad friends...?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, Taka-chan, don't worry about that! That just has to do with how Sammy-chan never really liked to talk to us, ne? It's not our fault!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Oh, sure, it's not our fault he couldn't even stand the thought of eating breakfast with us.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Hey, can we forget about that stuff for a second? [narrows eyes in thought] Let's say Sam-kun _did_ figure out he must have been the last poisoned person. Why wouldn't he tell us that?

**I guess I didn't think about that. Why didn't Sam-kun tell us he was poisoned? Wouldn't that have been a good thing for us to know?**

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Before we determine that, I believe we should make absolutely certain that our hypothesis on the identity of the last poisoned person is correct.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Well, there's one obvious way to make sure. [blank expression] Monobear, can you confirm or deny our theory that Sam-kun was the last person you poisoned?

Monobear: Upupu... Well, I wouldn't normally just hand out information for free like this, but since you bastards were able to deduce it so quickly, how can I refuse?

Monobear: In short, yes, your answer is correct! Sam Waldfogel was the fifth of all you citizens that I poisoned as part of this motive!

**Well, that's good to know. Assuming Monobear isn't lying, anyway.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh... I guess, uh... Uh, I wasn't expecting that...

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] But at least now we have confirmation on who that person was. [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Why he never bothered to mention it to us is another matter.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] But aren't the odds here way too long? I mean, the last person who was poisoned ends up murdered?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Aya-chan agrees! Doesn't that seem like the kind of coincidence you only see in romantic dramas?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It seems like an unlikely coincidence because it's _not_ a coincidence, Teruya-san. Sam-kun being the last poisoned person was clearly related to why he was murdered.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] C...closely related...? What do you mean by that, Toda-san?

**Was Sam-kun murdered just because he was the last person who was poisoned...? That doesn't make any sense, and besides, how could anyone else know about it if Sam-kun never told us?**

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] I guess we truly can discard my original theory, that the culprit was one of the people afflicted by the poison.

Date: [rolls eyes with one palm turned upward] Well yeah, dumbass! Otherwise, since we already proved the other four ain't guilty, it'd have to be a suicide!

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Somehow, I don't see a murder that awful _bee_ ing a suicide, you know?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Let's not discount any theory before we have to. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Instead, let's focus on what we _do_ know about the murder in light of this new information.

**Yeah, that makes sense. Maybe now that we know Sam-kun was poisoned, some more of the puzzle will start to fall into place.**

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [curious expression] But what should we discuss? Does the fact that Sam-kun was poisoned change anything?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Well, let's find out, hmm?

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

 

**Evidence Bullets: Monobear File 2, Ink Stain, Missing Jacket, Fujimoto's Testimony**

 

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Even though Sam-kun was one of the poisoned people... [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] as far as I can tell, **that doesn't change the case!**

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Clearly, Sam-kun can't be the culprit in his own murder, so I can't imagine how his being poisoned affects the sequence of events we've uncovered.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] It is possible **_his strength was diminished_** by the poison, as it was for the rest of us?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I, uh... I'm not sure, but, uh...I guess that would explain... Uh...I guess that would explain why he didn't, uh, fight back...

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] On the contrary, **his strength would remain unchanged** thanks to his condition.

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Then...I dunno, what about the actual murder?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] If the poisoning altered the murder, I don't see how we would know. [head raised, staring upward] The only points that bear bringing up are **the various injuries Sam received,** and I can't imagine being poisoned would change those.

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Do you think may _bee_ _bee_ ing poisoned has to do with **_what Sam-sama did during the day?_**

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] That might b-be easier to answer...if we actually knew all that much about wh-what Sam-kun did after leaving J-Jinno-san...

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] So it's completely pointless then...

 

**I'm not so sure... There has to be a way Sam-kun being poisoned changes things, but how? Maybe it has to do with his condition...**

**SOLUTION: "the various injuries Sam received"-- >"that doesn't change the case"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] It's strange, that Sam-kun had all the injuries he did.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] What is that supposed to mean?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Think about what we just learned about Sam-kun. He couldn't feel physical pain, right?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Yeah, so?

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] So, why torture him like that? Sam-kun...he wouldn't have felt anything from all those injuries, isn't that right?

Date: [surprised expression] Oh shit, you're right!! [curious expression] But...isn't the whole point of torturing someone to _make_ them hurt? Of all the people to do that to, why would you choose the guy who wouldn't even notice it?!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well, what if the person who did it didn't know about Sammy-chan's condition? Then they wouldn't know that it wasn't really hurting him, nya?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] It doesn't make sense for the culprit not to know about Sam-kun's condition. [looks upward pensively] They clearly knew that he was the last person poisoned, and to know that, it would only make sense for them to know _why_ Sam-kun never admitted it to us.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] You're assuming the culprit even knew he was poisoned in the first place. [puts hand on hip] Isn't it possible they didn't know either of those things?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] But Nakahara-san, it's hard to imagine that the last poisoned person being murdered is just pure chance.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] No, it's not. Have you forgotten again what killer we're dealing with?

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Akiyama's Testimony, Message on Wall, Knife, Orientation of Injuries, "I Got What I Deserved Killer"**

 

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] In case you'd forgotten, let me remind you--the culprit of this case is **that serial killer,** the one who tortures their victims until they die of shock.

Toda: [deep thought] But didn't we just discuss why torturing Sam-kun was completely unnecessary?

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] That's irrelevant. Unless there's evidence to the contrary, we can easily assume **the killer didn't know about Sam's condition.**

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] But Nakahara-san...speaking concretely, why are you bringing up the serial killer now?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Isn't it obvious? If the culprit is a serial killer, then it's entirely possible for the murder to be random.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] No it's not! Don't you remember what this serial killer is actually like? They only kill people **who they think deserve it!**

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Ah...right, I'd forgotten that part.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] So naturally, you go and accuse Tatane-sama of forgetting something important!

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] But still, that doesn't mean you're wrong about the murder _bee_ ing random! The killer could have just murdered Sam-sama for **_a different reason_** that wasn't related to the poison!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Y-yeah...I guess, if you substitute "the culprit somehow thought he deserved it" in for "random killing..." Then, it st-still makes sense...

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] So, in that case...we can still assume the culprit **planned everything,** just like that serial killer... [nervous expression] So, it would have to be that killer...right?

 

**All this talk about that serial killer... For me, there's just something that doesn't add up.**

**SOLUTION: Akiyama's Testimony-- >"planned everything"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] It doesn't make sense to me that the person who wrote that message on the wall was originally planning to.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] H...huh...? Sorry, I...I don't understand what you mean...

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] What are you talking about, Tatane? Why wouldn't the message have been planned?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Think about where they got the blue liquid they used to write the message.

Chikaru: [bites nail] The, uh...the church basement, right...?

Toda: [nods subtly] That's correct. [raises one eyebrow] But why would they use something from the basement to write the message? If they were already planning to write it, wouldn't it make more sense for them to have a writing medium prepared from the beginning?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Oh, I get it! The killer didn't bring anything to write with to the church with them, ne? They just happened to find the blue stuff in the chikashitsu and decided to write with that!

Fujimoto: [puzzled expression] Well, that doesn't seem in line with the actions of the serial killer we've been talking about! That serial killer clearly plans out very carefully the murders they commit, right down to the crime scene.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Whereas in the case of this murder, the message on the wall comes across as more of an afterthought.

Akiyama: [scratches head] But why would that happen? Isn't the wall message really important to that killer or something?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] What do you think, Tatane-kun? Why would that serial killer not properly plan out the writing of the message on the wall?

**Well...I'm not sure if it makes sense to say this, but it's the only explanation I can come up with. The reason is...**

 

[[The serial killer didn't have enough time to write the wall message/There was nothing else in the city to write with/The culprit isn't the serial killer/The first writing utensil the killer brought didn't work]]

 

**SOLUTION: The culprit isn't the serial killer**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] I think the only thing that would make sense would be if that serial killer wasn't the culprit after all.

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Ehh?! How does _that_ make sense?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Yeah, haven't we been sayin' it was that person the entire damn trial??

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] But if we think about some of the culprit's actions, it doesn't make sense for them to be that killer. The thing with the wall message, smothering Sam-kun instead of torturing him to death... [neutral expression] The only way I can think of to explain that is if they aren't the serial killer we've been talking about.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Instead, the culprit wanted us to _think_ that serial killer was responsible by faking the message on the wall.

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] But...but then, why would they go to all the trouble of torturing him so cruelly?

Toda: [blank expression] We'll discuss that later. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] For now, however, I think it's clear that the culprit we're after isn't actually the serial killer as we first thought.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Now, wait a second! I'm not totally convinced of that!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] B-but Tatane-kun and Toda-san just p-proved it...

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Not completely! [palm facing upward] What if that serial killer had already decided to use the blue liquid a long time before murdering Sam-kun? Then they could write the message on the wall before they even murdered him!

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] But...but, Shiraishi-san, why would they decide to...to use the blue liquid? [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] Wouldn't it be easier to use...like, pretty much anything else?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] We can't try to get in the mind of a serial killer, it just doesn't work! [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] All I'm saying is, I can't accept the culprit not being that serial killer! Everything about the crime scene obviously points to that person!

**Okay... If Shiraishi-san won't accept it, I'll have to show her that her argument is wrong. She said the culprit could have planned to use the blue liquid to write the message, and by doing that they could write the message before killing Sam-kun. But that can't be true, considering what we know...**

 

[[Message on Wall/"I Got What I Deserved Killer"/Trap Door/Fujimoto's Testimony]]

 

**SOLUTION: Fujimoto's Testimony**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Think about what Fujimoto-kun told us just before he confessed to discovering Sam-kun's body.

 

[[flashback]]

Fujimoto: [cowers with hands on head] No I didn't!

Shiraishi: [scowls] Yeah, but can you prove it?

Fujimoto: [cowers with hands on head] [tears in eyes] When I went into the church that message was never there!! And I didn't write it, I _didn't!_

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] When Fujimoto-kun entered the church, there was no message on the wall.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] I had forgotten that he intimated that to us, in the frantic atmosphere surrounding the accusation against him.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Nevertheless, I remember him saying that too. Which means the culprit only wrote the wall message after Fujimoto had already left.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] After they found the blue stuff to use as a writing utensil!

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] I think... Well, uh...I think that pretty much...uh, proves it...

Toda: [deep thought] I agree. Considering the culprit didn't originally plan to write the wall message, and they suffocated Sam-kun rather than letting him die of shock, I definitely don't think we're dealing with that serial killer.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Yeah, I guess you're right... It just doesn't make any sense, though! They obviously tried to make it _look_ like that serial killer, didn't they?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] So they're just a copycat? That's really kisū! Why would you copycat a serial killer?

**Yeah, I'm having that problem too. Why do all that stuff to Sam-kun just to fake the serial killing?**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] To figure that out...we should consider something important. Since we know the torture wounds Sam-kun received weren't from a genuine serial killer, there's some other explanation for them that we have to figure out.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Didn't we just go over that? It was obviously to make it look like the work of that killer.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] That's not what I meant. What I'm saying is, because the wounds he received were from a different person, they would be different from if that serial killer had inflicted them.

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] I must agree with you on that, Toda-san. Any given two people would have different methods of inflicting pain on others, as disturbing as that may sound.

**Okay, let's try discussing the torture wounds. They were meant to look like the work of a serial killer, but since they aren't...there must be something about them we can learn from that.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Bruising on Face, Orientation of Injuries, Knife, Broken Glasses, Message on Wall**

 

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] So, the torture wounds. What do we know about them?

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] They were meant to look like that serial killer's doing, but **that doesn't tell us why it was done...**

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Well, maybe if we knew who that killer actually was, that might tell us why the person who killed Sammy-chan tried to imitate them!

Toda: [deep thought] Even if it was at all likely for that serial killer to be one of us, I doubt they'd confess to that.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] However, because the culprit tried to fake the serial killing, I'm confident in assuming **that killer isn't one of us** after all.

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] May _bee_ if we knew something about how the injuries were made, we could figure out which of us would _bee_ able to give someone injuries like that!

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] That would involve us somehow being having the skills to do an in-depth forensic analysis of the wounds! [narrows eyes] And _that's_ only assuming Monobear would let us suspend the trial!

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] B-besides... I-I don't think there would be anything unusual to find out. [fiddles with deck of playing cards] That is...I'm p-pretty sure **there's nothing unusual** about how the t-torture wounds were made...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I'm getting less convinced this discussion will lead anywhere. Is there really any reason the torture wounds are significant?

 

**Now that I think about it...yeah, there was something interesting Toda-san found out about the torture wounds.**

**SOLUTION: Orientation of Injuries-- >"there's nothing unusual"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Actually, there _was_ something unusual we found about the torture wounds.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Was there...? S-sorry, I didn't really do anything in the investigation, so...I-I guess I don't really know...

Tatane: [neutral expression] Well, the thing that was unusual was that all the wounds were on the front side of Sam-kun's body.

Toda: [nods subtly] That's right. There weren't any injuries at all on the back of his body. [looks upward pensively] That strikes me as strange, since I have to assume there were at least a couple times when Sam-kun would have tried to run away.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] And if he attempted to flee, the culprit would necessarily attack him from behind in order to recapture him. [blank expression] This evidence seems contradictory.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic smile] Aren't you all forgetting something? Sam-kun wore a backpack, didn't he? [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] So couldn't the culprit have _attempted_ to attack him from behind but simply hit the backpack instead?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] You don't think they would have checked the backpack if they were investigating as thoroughly as they did? [puts hand on hip] Tatane, Toda...you _did_ check the backpack, I hope.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Yes, of course. And to answer your question, Fujimoto-kun, there _weren't_ any marks on Sam-kun's backpack.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Not a single one? Well, that doesn't make sense!

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Well, uh... Then, uh...I mean, there must be...uh, something we're missing that _does_ make it, uh, make sense...

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Yeah, but we need something more concrete than that.

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Right, uh... Uh, sorry...

**Still, Chikaru-san's right. We don't have any way to explain the placement of the injuries yet...**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] In that case, does anyone mind if I try a theory?

**A theory...? Well, Toda-san usually has good ideas, so we should probably listen to her.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Message on Wall, Akiyama's Testimony, "I Got What I Deserved" Killer, Knife, Altar Pillows, Summoning Papers**

 

Toda: [looks upward pensively] My theory is this: The evidence we've discussed so far seems to indicate that this murder was far less planned than we first believed.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] How do you figure that, Tomi-chan?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Consider the actions the culprit took during and immediately after the murder. For example, it's clear that **they didn't originally plan to write that wall message.**

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] Maybe not, but does that tell us anything _about_ the culprit??

Toda: [blank expression] I'm getting to that. [deep thought] Secondly, the culprit **didn't prepare their own murder weapon,** instead using a nearby pillow to suffocate Sam-kun.

Hoshino: [furrows eyebrows] Oh...I didn't think about that... [uncertain expression] Does that mean...that none of what the culprit did was premeditated?

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] But wait, what about those pieces of paper that told you guys to go to Community 1?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That was done **after the murder,** as part of the culprit's attempt to cover up their crime.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] So **everything the culprit did was unplanned...** [head raised, staring upward] That's going to make it more difficult to find them, I'm sure.

 

**Wait... I'm not sure about this. Is it really true that the entire murder wasn't planned? I should go back over everything we found during the investigation...**

**SOLUTION: Knife-- >"everything the culprit did was unplanned"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] If the entire murder was unplanned, there's one thing that doesn't make sense.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Oh? Is it possible you're actually disagreeing with Toda about something?

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Actually, Toda-san only said the murder was _less_ premeditated than we thought. I'm saying it wasn't _completely_ unplanned.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] Hey, if my theory is wrong, I'm willing to accept that. [blank expression] So what's your objection, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] There was a knife at the crime scene, right?

Jinno: [blank expression] That must be the instrument used to inflict the slash wounds on Sam.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Yes, that much is obvious. [furrows eyebrows] But...a knife was at the crime scene? That's strange.

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] Is it...? A knife is just a knife, right?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Not in this case, Shiraishi-san. A knife means the culprit brought their own weapon to the crime scene, which suggests premeditation.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Y'know, that brings me back to what I was sayin' earlier! Why not just stab him?? They already had a knife, didn't they?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] You really think that's the most important question right now? We have to figure out why the murder looks planned and unplanned at the same time!

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Well, that shouldn't be too difficult to figure out. Tatane-kun, do you have an idea as to why that would be the case?

**Eh...I'm not sure. I need to think hard about this before I can give a reasonable answer...**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

P O E E T L P W O

 

**SOLUTION: TWO PEOPLE**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] What if the different things the culprit did were the work of two different people?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] T...two...? Is that really possible?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] That doesn't seem very likely! For two different people to do different stuff in the same satsujin? Aya-chan can't make sense of it!

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] But, uh... Uh... If you think about it...uh, it _does_ explain why... I mean, uh, it does explain why some of the stuff the, uh, culprit did look planned... And, uh, some of the stuff they did doesn't...

Toda: [nods subtly] I agree, Chikaru-san. [looks upward pensively] Nothing the culprit did makes sense unless it was done by two different individuals--one who planned to commit a murder and one who didn't.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] B-but...just so we know, which of those two is the actual c-culprit?

**That should be easy to answer. Of those two people, the culprit is...**

 

[[The person who premeditated their actions/The person who didn't plan what they did]]

 

**SOLUTION: The person who didn't plan what they did**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] The person who didn't plan their actions is the actual culprit. [thoughtful expression] Since the actual murder weapon is in the "unplanned" category, I think we can say that for sure.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] So the actual killer didn't mean to kill Sammy-chan at first, but after they did, they tried to throw us off with the message on the wall!

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] And meanwhile, there was another person...the person who gave Sam-kun those torture wounds. [nervous expression] But...if that person isn't the actual culprit, then doesn't that mean...they'd survive this trial?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] And we're supposed to keep living with someone who would do that?

Date: [teeth bared] But, someone who would do that without any goddamn regrets...that's obviously a dangerous fuckin' person!! If they ain't the culprit, we gotta detain them or somethin' after we leave the trial!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] It will probably be easier to accomplish that when we know the identity of that person.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Good point, Jinno-san. We'll want to figure out who that person is. [deep thought] Tatane-kun, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Well...

**Since it wasn't the culprit who made those torture wounds...and the wounds were all on the front of Sam-kun's body... I think I know who was responsible for that.**

 

[[Monobear/Sam Waldfogel/Satoru Fujimoto/A ghost]]

 

**SOLUTION: Sam Waldfogel**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The person who gave Sam-kun those torture wounds...was Sam-kun himself.

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] Whoa, nani ka?!

Umemoto: [shocked expression] A-are you kidding...??

Tatane: [neutral expression] It's the only solution that makes sense. [thoughtful expression] If the wounds were self-inflicted, that explains why they were only on the front of Sam-kun's body.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Of course. Sam wouldn't be able to reach the back of his own body, so there wouldn't be any injuries there.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The fact that there were no injuries made to his backpack also helps. If he were dealing the injuries to himself, he would be careful to avoid damaging his own backpack.

Date: [stunned expression] So...so you're not shitting us here?? He really did all that shit to himself?!

Jinno: [stern expression] That is preposterous.

**Eh...? What's Jinno-san's problem?**

Jinno: [stern expression] Why on earth would Sam do such a thing? To injure oneself so brutally would take a truly demented psyche, and I did not ever observe Sam to be so disturbed during the time we knew him.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] I have to agree with Jinno-san on this. I can't remember ever seeing Sam-kun act in ways that could be analyzed as manifestations of a mental disorder.

Toda: [deep thought] We can't necessarily say "why" yet, but I think it's pretty clear that Sam-kun _did_ give himself those wounds.

Jinno: [stern expression] I disagree. The location of the injuries on his body is not definitive proof, and unless you have a reasonable explanation as to why Sam would do that to himself, I cannot believe it.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] ...Then we'll prove it.

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Prove it...?

Toda: [nods subtly] That's right. We'll prove it had to be Sam-kun who inflicted those torture wounds.

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Bruising on Face, Dried Liquid Around Mouth, Matchbox, Knife, Broken Glasses**

 

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I sincerely doubt that. You have not presented any credible evidence that the wounds were self-inflicted.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] But, the thing about the wounds only _bee_ ing on his front, right? Doesn't that make a difference?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] That is easily explained. Sam **did not necessarily run away** during his attack, which would make it possible for all the wounds to be on his front.

Jinno: [blank expression] In fact, for all we know, **he was already on his back** when his attacker began inflicting those wounds on him.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] I dunno, Jinno-san...it makes a lot more sense, I think, for Sam-kun to have done it... [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] N-not to be contrary, though...sorry...!

Jinno: [stern expression] But at the same time, there are other possibilities that are as sensible. Other than the location of the injuries, there is **no other evidence** that Sam conspired to wound himself.

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Well, if not Sam, then who? Who do you suppose attacked him?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] I would rather not personally make accusations against others. I am aware of how uncomfortable it can be to be accused. [blank expression] However, if pressed, I would accuse the **_two individuals who discovered the body_** before Tatane and Nakahara.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] So, either Fujimoto-kun or Teruya-san? [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] That's certainly an...interesting suggestion.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] As I said, I do not wish to seriously accuse anyone. [stern expression] However, my point stands.

 

**Does it, really? I'm pretty sure we _do_ have evidence of this--we just have to let Jinno-san know about it.**

**SOLUTION: Matchbox-- >"no other evidence"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Actually, there's one other thing that shows Sam-kun caused his own injuries.

Jinno: [blank expression] And that is?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Inside Sam-kun's backpack was a box of matches. That doesn't seem like something you'd just carry around.

Toda: [deep thought] No it doesn't. In fact, the only reason I can think of that he'd carry around a matchbox in his backpack would be if he was specifically planning to use the matches.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] And Sammy-chan definitely had burn wounds, ne? So he must have used the matches on himself to get those wounds!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Th-that's just...so terrifying... That he could d-do that to himself...?

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] It still is not definitive. We cannot be certain that Sam did not have some other reason to have a box of matches with him.

Nakahara: [points critically at Jinno] And would you like to tell us what that reason might be?

Jinno: [stern expression] I cannot see into Sam's mind, so I cannot determine the exact purpose of the matchbox.

Akiyama: [scratches head] I guess we could do a seance, but I'm not sure how successful it would be in the tense atmosphere of this courtroom.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Even if seances weren't fake as all hell, I would _think_ we would ask him who killed him, not why he kept a matchbox around!

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Well, still, the matchbox is an issue, right? Can we prove it was related to Sam-kun's torture wounds?

Jinno: [blank expression] I cannot imagine so. [folds arms with uncertain expression] It is...simply so difficult to believe that Sam would do such a thing.

**Maybe it's hard to believe, but it's obviously true. And I think I know how to prove it too... It's _this_ evidence that connects the matchbox in Sam-kun's backpack to his injuries.**

 

[[Matches/Knife/Ink Stain/Dried Liquid Around Mouth]]

 

**SOLUTION: Matches**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Sam-kun definitely used matches from that matchbox to give himself those burn wounds.

Jinno: [stern expression] And how are you so certain of that?

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Because we found them.

Jinno: [raises arm slightly, taken aback] Found them...?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That's right, Jinno-san. There were a number of used matches on the floor a little ways away from Sam-kun's body.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh, oh! Are you talking about the ones I found?

Nakahara: [sideways look] You mean _you_ found something that was actually important to the case? That's astounding.

Kyoyama: [trembles with open frown] H-h-hey...! Umemoto-kun has been pretty h-helpful already, hasn't he? So, I-I don't know why you're acting like that, N-Nakahara-san...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yeah, okay. [head raised, staring upward] So, these used matches. I assume they were the ones used to give Sam those burn wounds?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Definitely. In addition, there were as many used matches on the church floor as there were missing from the matchbox.

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [curious expression] And is that the same as the number of burn wounds Sam-kun had?

Toda: [contented expression] It sure is.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Well, that can't be a koinshidensu, desu!

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] And if you add in the matchbox being in Sam-kun's backpack... [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] Well, um...it's obvious, right?

Date: [bright expression] Yeah, there's no one else who could've done it! It had to be Sam who did all that shit to himself!!

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Not to mention, it's not something that's out of the question for Sam-kun to do. With his condition, he would easily be able to inflict all those injuries on himself without feeling any pain.

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Well, I've certainly never heard of such a neurological condition being used to the patient's advantage like that.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Regardless, it's now obvious that Sam was the person who premeditated their actions--the person who inflicted the torture wounds.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] I...I suppose there is no other reasonable explanation. [pulls on wrist of glove] But why? Why would he willingly injure himself in that fashion?

Umemoto: [worried expression] Whatever the reason, it definitely puts Sam-sama in a bad light, you know? I mean, only someone with serious issues would do something that creepy!

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Well, the only way we could know would be to ask Sam himself, and that's not exactly a thing we can do!!

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Well, like I said, we could--

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Oh my god we are not doing a seance.

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Hey, I'm just giving suggestions.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Well, we still need to figure it out, right? What possible reason would Sam-kun have to give himself all those injuries?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] And more importantly, how does any of this tell us who murdered him?

**I don't get it either... Even leaving aside the actual culprit's identity for now, I can't tell why Sam-kun would do something like that. It just seems so crazy...**

**Maybe we should be looking at it a different way. It's like Umemoto-kun said--only someone with some serious problem would do what Sam-kun did. And since we know the injuries were premeditated...it almost seems like Sam-kun was up to something bad.**

**So if the question is "why would Sam-kun do that..."**

 

[[To look like a victim/Sam was the serial killer/He was forced to/To commit suicide]]

 

**SOLUTION: To look like a victim**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] ...He did it to look innocent.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] What are you on about now?

Tatane: [neutral expression] If my thinking is right, Sam-kun injured himself that way to look innocent.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] And you believe that possessing such a multitude of wounds would accomplish that?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Actually, Jinno-san, it would. [deep thought] Think about it: when you see someone with all those injuries...

Toda: [blank expression] You immediately think, "That person is a victim," don't you?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Yeah, that's _bee_ cause he _was_ a victim.

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] But supposing he wasn't. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Supposing he wasn't murdered, and he came to the rest of us looking like that. What would be your immediate conclusion?

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] Well...I would probably assume someone attacked him.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Y-yeah...if he came to us like that, I-I would definitely think he was tortured by someone else...

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] In fact, uh... We...uh, we _did_ think that, for a while... [bites nail] Because, uh... Well, uh, we...uh, only recently found out, uh, that Sam-san was the one who, uh... That Sam-san was the one who attacked himself...

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] So Sam-kun gave himself those injuries, but he _didn't_ plan on being murdered. [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Instead, he wanted to let us see him with all those wounds, and have us think he had been attacked, is that right?

Hoshino: [nervous expression] I'm confused... What exactly is the point of that? [scratches back of head] I mean...if Sam-kun convinced us that someone attacked him, then how would that help him at all?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Isn't it obvious at this point? Come on, Hoshino, I'm sure even you could figure it out if you tried.

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] I-I'm sorry...! I...

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Nakahara-san, it's nice that you have a theory, but you don't have to be quite so cruel about it.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Other than that, Nakahara-san, what _is_ your theory?

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] As I said, it's fairly obvious, but I'll explain it anyway. [puts hand on hip] Sam's original intent was to _murder_ the person who ultimately killed him.

**Eh...?? Sam-kun, murder someone...?**

**Although, when I really think about it, Nakahara-san could easily be right. Knowing everything we know about what Sam-kun did before he was murdered...it's a terrible thought, but it makes sense.**

Teruya: [holds paw-hands close to cheeks with worried expression] Ryo-chan...are you being serious right now?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] I just can't see it. Sam-sama may have _bee_ n a self-absorbed horse's ass, but I can't imagine him killing someone!

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] But, uh... Uh... What about the, uh, poisoning...? [scratches neck nervously] Don't you think, uh, maybe...he could...uh, want to kill... I mean, kill to save himself and the rest of us...?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] H-he _was_ one of the people who were poisoned... [grimaces] But, do you really th-think Sam-kun would d-do something like that?

**I guess that might make sense. It's just like Fujimoto-kun said at the very beginning of the trial: the people who were poisoned would probably have more of a motive than anyone else.**

Jinno: [slight glare] I, for one, am in amazement that you would even suggest such a thing.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Jinno-san--

Jinno: [stern expression] It was one thing when you accused him of torturing himself, but I will not stand here silently while you condemn Sam as a murderer.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Well he's technically _not_ a murderer, ain't he?? He never had the chance to be!

Jinno: [stern expression] I am positive you understand what I am saying. By positing that Sam _attempted_ to commit a murder, you are essentially branding him a killer, and I cannot accept that.

Fujimoto: [gentle expression] Jinno-san, I understand you must not want to think of your friend as a killer, but you have to realize the evidence is pretty strong.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] The evidence is near-baseless conjecture. Unless there is other evidence to support this theory, I cannot believe it.

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] Jinno-san...

**I get that it's difficult for her to think of Sam-kun as someone who would try to murder, but...we'll have to make her accept it, somehow.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Jinno's Testimony, Summoning Papers, Knife, "I Got What I Deserved" Killer, Monobear File 2**

 

Jinno: [blank expression] Tatane, you have submitted several theories about the actions Sam took prior to his murder. [stern expression] However, without supporting evidence, these theories serve no purpose but to degrade Sam's character.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Supporting evidence? I think we've _already_ shown evidence proving Sam-kun wasn't exactly innocent.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] The items of evidence you have contrived surely have **other explanations.**

Jinno: [stern expression] But even if those explanations are not forthcoming, you have not proven that Sam was capable of committing a murder.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] What makes you think that? They've already proven it had to be Sam who attacked himself.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] That is not the same thing as proving he was capable of murder. [blank expression] Tatane, I say this because, to the best of my knowledge, you have **not proven he possessed the intent to kill.**

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Well, th-that's difficult to prove...

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] That is true. [blank expression] However, there is also the matter of the person he would supposedly have attempted to murder. In order to murder that person, he must have **lured them to the church,** must he not?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] But we already know Sam-kun was the person who planned what he did, don't we? Doesn't that mean he _had_ to lure someone to the church?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Yet, there is **no evidence that he had the opportunity to do this.**

Jinno: [stern expression] So far, this entire argument hinges on Sam having premeditated his actions, but that is the only basis for this theory. I cannot accept it without more definitive evidence.

 

**Well, if Jinno-san wants evidence, I know at least one thing that seems suspicious when we consider that Sam-kun tried to commit murder.**

**SOLUTION: Jinno's Testimony-- >"no evidence that he had the opportunity to do this"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Jinno-san, you _know_ Sam-kun had an opportunity to invite someone to the church. [neutral expression] Didn't you say he took one bathroom break during the morning while he was helping you guard?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Yes, he left to use the restroom at around nine o'clock in the morning.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] But who's to say he didn't use that as a cover for inviting the person he wanted to kill to the church?

Toda: [nods subtly] That's exactly what I'm thinking.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Not to mention, Jinno-san, that Sam-kun would definitely have the opportunity to actually _commit_ a murder. [neutral expression] He gave himself that opportunity by leaving you alone at around 1 pm, isn't that right?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] You cannot be suggesting that was the reason he departed my company at that time.

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] How can you possibly deny that? [sideways look] After everything we've figured out, can you really say it isn't suspicious that he "had things to do" at 1:00?

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] Plus, if he brought the knife with him...he'd obviously have a murder weapon to use on the person he tried to kill...

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Any one of those things individually could just be a coincidence, but when you put them all together, it's really hard to say Sammy-chan wasn't scheming something!

Toda: [deep thought] From the fact that Sam-kun caused his own injuries to the fact that he had means and opportunity to murder someone, it's difficult to just dismiss this argument as conjecture.

Jinno: [blank expression] "The fact that Sam caused his own injuries," is it?

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] What are you saying now?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] If your original assumption that he caused his own injuries is false, then none of the argument that follows makes logical sense, correct?

Nakahara: [points critically at Jinno] What are you even doing? We already proved that minutes ago.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Jinno-san, you really need to learn when to let something go!

Jinno: [stern expression] But you did not prove it beyond doubt. You merely showed that it was somewhat probable, and if that conclusion is actually incorrect, then we have been wasting our time accusing Sam of attempting murder.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] But how could it be wrong? Didn't our discussion earlier pretty much prove it?

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] If Jinno-san has an objection, we'll listen to it. [looks upward pensively] Why do you disagree with our earlier conclusion about Sam-kun giving himself those injuries, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [blank expression] Your primary evidence that Sam brought the box of matches to the crime scene was that the box was located in his backpack. [thoughtful expression] However, that does not strike me as absolute proof that Sam himself used the matches.

Chikaru: [bites nail] But, uh...why? I mean, uh...if they were in his, uh, backpack... [looks to side nervously] Well...uh, I would think that would be, uh...that would be proof...

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Unless the person who administered the torture wounds placed the matchbox in his backpack after torturing him. [blank expression] It is not difficult to consider that they may have done this to confuse us on the origin of the matches.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] You're grasping, Jinno, and you know it. [annoyed expression] Your version of events is convoluted and difficult; our version is sensible and flows nicely.

Jinno: [stern expression] That is not proof that my hypothesis is incorrect. [blank expression] If you are certain that the person who tortured Sam did not place the box in his backpack, then I invite you to prove your position.

**Prove it, huh...? That shouldn't be hard at all. It's like Nakahara-san said: Jinno-san is more or less stalling at this point. But there's definitely evidence that nobody put the matchbox back in Sam-kun's backpack, and it's _this_ evidence.**

 

[[Ink Stain/Matchbox/Backpack/Orientation of Injuries]]

 

**SOLUTION: Backpack**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Jinno-san, there's no way another person could put that matchbox in Sam-kun's backpack after torturing him.

Jinno: [stern expression] How can you know that?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Because, Sam-kun was lying on his back, wasn't he? So how could another person get into his backpack and put the matchbox there?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Well...I suppose it would be difficult.

Toda: [stern expression] Try impossible. Another person wouldn't be able to access Sam-kun's backpack without moving his body, and there wasn't any scattered blood near his body to indicate that he was moved after being injured.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Plus, that's just a lot of effort to go through for someone who isn't even the kirā!

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] There's no other goddamn way around it!! Sam gave himself all those fuckin' wounds, there's no way to argue that!

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Yeah... I-it really seems like it's imp-possible for it to happen any other way.

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] But if he attempted a murder, then...

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] There's no "if," Jinno. [annoyed expression] He tried to murder someone and got killed for it--it's that simple.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Hey, Nakahara-san, you don't have to be so callous!

**Eh...I agree, Nakahara-san could be a little nicer about it, but she still has a point. There's no other solution, other than Sam-kun trying to murder someone.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] So, Sam-kun injured himself and tried to murder the person he invited to the church--

 

Jinno: I cannot agree!

 

[[split screen separating Jinno and Tatane]]

 

Tatane: [shocked expression] Jinno-san...!

Jinno: [stern expression] I do not usually care to repeat myself, but you still have not proven this theory completely.

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Jinno-san, come on... You can't still be arguing this.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Yes, I can, and if you shall permit me to explain how, I would appreciate it greatly.

 

**COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!**

**Evidence Swords: Backpack, Broken Glasses, Donation Tray, Bruising on Face, Knife**

 

Jinno: [blank expression] The major basis of your theory...

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Is that Sam attacked another person with the intent to murder them.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] However, as you can plainly see...

Jinno: [blank expression] It is Sam who is dead, not the person he allegedly attacked.

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Tatane: [confused expression] I'm not sure I know what you're saying, Jinno-san.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I am saying that if Sam attacked someone...

Jinno: [blank expression] But that person was not killed in that attack...

Jinno: [stern expression] Then they would necessarily have defended themself, would they not?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] If they did not, they would surely expire.

Jinno: [stern expression] And yet, there was **nothing one could use to defend oneself** at the crime scene.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Knowing this, how could Sam have attempted a murder as you claim?

 

**Oh, there was definitely something someone could use to defend themself. I think it's time to show Jinno-san the evidence that will prove this for good.**

**SOLUTION: Donation Tray-- >"nothing one could use to defend oneself"**

 

Tatane: I'll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] Jinno-san, it's done. The object the culprit used to defend themself was right there at the crime scene, you just didn't know about it.

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Then what was it...?

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] It was the donation tray from the church.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Didn't you already mention that earlier?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] If I, uh, remember right...then, uh... I think that donation tray...uh, it was how the culprit gave Sam-san his, uh... I mean, uh, it was how Sam-san got his more recent head wound.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] But n-now you're saying it was what the c-culprit used to defend themself...?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Incidentally, Kyoyama-kun, the donation tray could serve two different purposes.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] R-right... Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.

Toda: [softer expression] Don't worry about it, Kyoyama-kun. [looks upward pensively] Anyway, I'm inclined to agree with Tatane-kun here--the donation tray was used not only as a weapon, but as a shield.

Akiyama: [scratches head] That little tray, really? I didn't think something like that could be so important.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The thing is, the donation tray had slash marks on the surface, like somebody struck it a few times with a blade.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] That must _bee_ from the knife Sam-sama tried to use to kill the culprit!

Date: [curious expression] So that person used the donation tray to block Sam's attacks, and then when they got a chance, they knocked him the fuck down with it!

Tatane: [neutral expression] That has to be what happened, since the slash marks are on the same side of the donation tray that has the blood on it.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Right, that makes sense. If Sam were the one defending himself, and then the culprit took the tray and hit him with it, then the blood and slash marks would be on _opposite_ sides.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] So that's what you call "conclusive evidence," nya?

Toda: [nods subtly] It has to be. [looks upward pensively] That donation tray is conclusive proof that Sam-kun attacked someone, and then that person beat back the attack before murdering Sam-kun.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] So, all this time...the person who murdered Sam-kun was just...just defending themself?

**"Just defending themself..." I think, in any other court, that would be enough to get some kind of reduced sentence. But Monobear's made it clear before that, to him, murder is murder, no matter how it happens...**

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] I started out this trial _despising_ the person who murdered Sam. I thought someone who commit such a cruel murder wasn't anywhere close to worth our time.

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [restless expression] But, as it turns out, the whole thing was self-defense all along.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] That's...really something.

Jinno: [blank expression] ...So it was.

Nakahara: [sideways look] What was that?

Jinno: [blank expression] It must be true. If your evidence is to be taken into account... [darkened stare] It truly was a murder of self-defense.

**So she finally accepts it... That must be hard for her, but at least she understands our argument now.**

Jinno: [darkened stare] I did not wish to believe it...however, I suppose it cannot be avoided.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Jinno-san, I know it's difficult for you to think of him as a murderer.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] I believed that I knew him more familiarly than that. I did not imagine he possessed that sort of cruelty.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Jinno-san...you only knew the guy for eight days.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Seven days.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] That is not the issue right now! [scratches head with sad expression] Look, Jinno-san, I guess what I'm saying is...you can't really know someone inside out after only eight days. You might think you know everything about them, but it's such a short time to get to know someone, y'know?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Yeah, Eri-san's got a point! You can't really predict what someone's gonna do when you barely know 'em!

Jinno: [darkened stare] If only I had requested that he remain my aide...

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Will you stop? We're not going to get anywhere in this trial with you blaming yourself for everything he did.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Nakahara-san, you can't just force her to get over something like that.

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] No, Nakahara is correct. [blank expression] I am useless to our discussion while I am in despair over Sam's actions.

Chikaru: [slight blush] That's, uh...that's very brave of you, Jinno-san... It's, uh... Uh, just the kind of bravery... I mean, just the kind you'd expect from a, uh, Super High-school Level Hunter...

Jinno: [blank expression] ...Thank you, I suppose.

**It's good to see that Jinno-san can still stay strong even after learning that her friend tried to kill someone... I don't know if I could have that kind of resolve.**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Jeez, we've been at this for so long...I'm starting to forget what all we've discussed.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I agree, Akiyama-san. I'd like to wrap up this trial as soon as possible.

Toda: [contented expression] So, in the interest of doing just that, I'd like to get to revealing the culprit.

Tatane: [shocked expression] Revealing the culprit...??

**That's the second time Toda-san has done that... Does she really know who the culprit is already? I definitely don't have a clue...**

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] You...you already know who it is?! That's really fuckin' out there!!

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] But...but how can you know who it is...? I-I definitely haven't been able to figure it out...

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] So how exactly did you figure it out, Toda-san?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] First of all, we can all basically agree that the culprit made a vague attempt to frame Fujimoto-kun for the murder, right?

Umemoto: [snickers] A really half-assed attempt.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] B-but yeah, I...I-I think that's probably right...

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] But didn't we get done discussing the issue with Fujimoto a while ago? If the secret to the culprit's identity is there, why didn't you bring this up earlier?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Wouldn't you rather know that the murder was in self-defense, as you do now, rather than go on with us believing it was as brutal as we thought?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Eh...fine, you're probably right. Continue.

Toda: [nods subtly] Thank you. [deep thought] My point is, in order to frame Fujimoto-kun, the culprit needed to have a specific knowledge of two different things.

**A specific knowledge...?**

Tatane: [confused expression] What do you mean by that, Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] It means just what it sounds like. [looks upward pensively] The way the culprit tried to frame Fujimoto-kun required them to know about those two things.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Some specifics might be nice?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Well, first there's the issue of the message on the wall. In order to write that message, the culprit needed to know something important.

**Oh, wait...! I'm getting an idea of what Toda-san is talking about--something the culprit needed to know about to write that wall message. If I can just get it in the forefront of my mind...**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

L R I A I L E S R L K E

 

**SOLUTION: SERIAL KILLER**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] To write the message on the wall, the culprit would have to _know_ about that serial killer.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] The one who writes "I got what I deserved" at the crime scenes of their murders...

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] So...it's someone who knew about that killer before this trial, is that right? [uncertain expression] But how can we be sure of...like, what people did and didn't know...?

**If I can just remember back to the first day when we explored Community 1...I should be able to figure out who those people are. I'll have to give it some thought, though.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] There's one more piece to the puzzle. As well as knowing about the serial killer, the culprit had to know that Fujimoto-kun had taken over as Teruya-san's aide.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Oh yes, that would make sense, wouldn't it? It was Teruya-san and myself who received the invitation to go to the church, after all.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, yeah, okay! They wouldn't be able to get Sato-chan to go to the church if they didn't know he was my helper person!

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] So to be the culprit, you have to know the following two things: the killing methods of that serial killer, and the fact that Fujimoto was Teruya's aide this morning.

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] Yeah, but can we really know who did and didn't know that stuff?? 'Specially the thing about shrink kid being anime chick's helper, y'know? [curious expression] Is there really a way to know who knew that??

**Actually...if I think about it, there _is_ a way to know. Evidence that tells us who knew about the switch between Fujimoto-kun and Hoshino-kun...**

 

[[Teruya's Summons/Summoning Papers/Hoshino's Testimony/Fujimoto's Testimony]]

 

**SOLUTION: Hoshino's Testimony**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Actually, we _can_ know who knew. Hoshino-kun himself told us that much.

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] I...I did...? I didn't realize...

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] You certainly did, Hoshino-kun, and thank you for that. See, the people who knew about Fujimoto-kun stepping in as Teruya-san's aide would be the people you told about it.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Oh...oh, wow, um... [nervous expression] Does that mean I _helped_ the culprit frame Fujimoto-kun...?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Don't be ridiculous, Hoshino. You couldn't have known when you told them that they would use the information in their frame job.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yeah, don't worry, Aki-chan! You're a sugoi person, desu!

Chikaru: [bites nail] So, uh... So basically, uh, you're saying we can tell who the culprit is... Uh...just from those two things? [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] That's, uh... Uh, that's...pretty amazing...

Toda: [deep thought] Tatane-kun, can you think of who it would be? The culprit is both someone who knew about that serial killer and someone whom Hoshino-kun told about the arrangement with Fujimoto-kun and Teruya-san.

**Okay, let's see. If it's someone who fits into both those categories...**

**Then, the culprit is definitely _this_ person!**

**CHOOSE A PERSON!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure whether there will be one or two more updates in this trial. The next update might be the entire rest of the chapter, depending on how long it is when I write it.
> 
> Anyway, last chance to guess who murdered Sam. Think you know who the culprit is? Comment below with suggestions, predictions, etc. and thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 2: O God of Despair, Can You Hear My Pain? School Trial, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot shorter than I expected, and the next one will be quite short as well, but anyway. Most of the predictions made immediately before this update were that Date was the culprit, though one person did say it would be Shiraishi. Let's find out if you were right!

[[YOSHI DATE chosen]]

 

Tatane: It could only be you!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] It would have to be Date-san...

Date: [wide eyes with open frown] Ec-fucking- _scuse_ me?!

Kyoyama: [wide eyes] Wh-whoa... Tatane-kun, y-you really think it was her...?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] That is not quite what I had expected.

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] But it _was_ you, Date-san, wasn't it? You're the culprit who murdered Sam-kun...

Date: [wide eyes with open frown] Y-you...you think it was me?!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well, wasn't it?

Date: [teeth bared] You... [points angrily at Toda] A'ight, _first_ of all, no! And _second_ of all, _fuck_ no!! [rubs wrists with slight frown] I wouldn't do somethin' like that, to Sam or anyone else!!

Shiraishi: [scowls] Of course she wouldn't! I can't believe you, Tatane-kun, suggesting that Date-san would ever be a killer!

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] It does seem unlikely to me. [sideways look] For someone with as few brains as Date to come up with such a clever cover-up, that is.

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] But, um... Sorry, I was just thinking...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] What, Hoshino.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Well...I don't know, maybe it's nothing, sorry...

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Can we not play this game? There's a murder accusation that's just _bee_ n made, and I'd actually like to see it keep happening?

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] I-I... Okay, sorry. [folds arms and looks down and to the side] Well, it's just...when I think back to who I...you know, told about the thing with Fujimoto-kun and Teruya-san...

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] The people I told, if I remember right...were Akiyama-san, Chikaru-san, Date-san, Jinno-san, Kyoyama-kun, and Umemoto-kun.

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] Well, Date-san definitely falls on that list.

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Yeah, and so do five goddamn other people!!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Four of whom we've already proven innocent.

Date: [teeth bared] Not Akiyama! They coulda done it, couldn't they??

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Well, then.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Well, luckily for Akiyama-san, they don't fall on the _other_ important list we're using to determine the culprit.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] And, uh...what list is that again...?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] It's the list of people who knew about that serial killer before this trial. [neutral expression] When we combine that list with the list of people who Hoshino-kun told about the switch, Date-san is the only person who's on both lists.

Date: [points critically at Tatane] Bullshit!! How the fuck could you know who did and didn't know about the serial killer??

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Yeah, uh... It's just, uh, that...uh, that seems like it would be... Uh, like it would be a difficult thing to know for sure... [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] But, uh... Still, uh, I'm sure you probably can...uh, figure it out, Tatane-san...

Tatane: [smiles] Thanks, Chikaru-san. [looks to the side in thought] Look, Date-san... This is how we know. The list of people who knew about that serial killer is made up of these people.

 

[[People who explored the police station on the first day/People who are interested in serial killers/People who have been in the police station since the first day/People who have encountered that serial killer]]

 

**SOLUTION: People who explored the police station on the first day**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] The only people who would know would be those of us who were in the police station on the first day we explored Community 1. [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] When I spoke with Shiraishi-san at the station that day, that's when she was talking about the serial killer, so anyone who was also in the station could overhear.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] And, if my memory serves, the people who were in the police station at that time were...

 

[[flashback]]

Shiraishi: [looks up] [contented smile] You look puzzled.

Tatane: Uh...a little bit, yeah.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Well, don't just stand there, come here.

 

Date: [puts hands on hips with excited expression] Hey, Tatane, guess what!!

Tatane: Whoa! You're happy about something, I assume?

Date: [bright expression] I sure as fuck am!! Guess what the fuck we got!

 

Toda: [blank expression] Hey, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Oh hey, Toda-san. What's up?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I just wanted your opinion.

[[end flashback]]

 

Toda: [blank expression] ...And, of course, Tatane-kun.

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] But, of those four of you, Date-sama's the only one who's also on the other list!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] The l-list of people who Hoshino-kun told...about Fujimoto-kun being Teruya-san's a-aide...

Date: [wide eyes and open frown] How...?? How the fuck can you remember that far back?!

Nakahara: [sideways look] Well, we're not a band of charming idiot misfits, Date. Some of us happen to have what's called long-term memory. [head raised, staring upward] At the same time, I find it a little hard to believe it was Date. This cover up required the work of an evil genius--something Date is clearly not.

Shiraishi: [points critically at Nakahara] Yeah, you know what, you made your point, Nakahara-san! You don't think Date-san is very smart! [palm facing upward] I, on the other hand, think she's _very_ smart. Smart enough to know that murdering someone is absolutely the _wrong_ thing to do, no matter what the situation!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] But the murder _was_ in self-defense, wasn't it? And I think you'll agree that Date-san is one of the more...shall we say, impulsive members of our group?

Date: [teeth bared] Hey, I fuckin' _dare_ you to say something that shitty again!!

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] You're only proving my point.

Shiraishi: [scowls] That's incredibly offensive of you, Fujimoto-kun! You're using your own personal opinions as proof of something that's clearly inaccurate!

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] _Professional_ opinions, actually--

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Stop talking. [points at Shiraishi] Now what do you mean, inaccurate?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Yeah...Shiraishi-san, I'd like to know that too. Why do you think what we're saying is "inaccurate," when it's the only solution that makes sense?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Well, I just want to say, first of all, that I'm _offended_ that you would accuse Date-san of such a horrible thing!

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Oh, please! If she's going to _bee_ accused of any murder, wouldn't you want it to _bee_ the self-defense one? [holds up index finger] That makes her way less guilty than Kanno-sama, don't you think?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Yeah, but Date-san would still be executed if she's really the culprit, so...

Shiraishi: [scowls] Hey, I am talking here! [palm facing upward] Look, what I'm saying is, the people you just listed _aren't_ the only people who could know about that serial killer!

**Eh...? How does she think that? She sounds pretty sure of it, too...so I'll have to pay close attention to what she says to see whether it makes sense.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: "I Got What I Deserved" Killer, Message on Wall, Security Footage, Missing Jacket, Hoshino's Testimony**

 

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Just because **we were the only people in the police station** that day...

Shiraishi: [crosses arms with slightly condescending expression] That doesn't mean we're the only ones who could know about that serial killer!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Hontōni? I'd think that's exactly what it means, ha ha!

Jinno: [blank expression] Indeed, that anthology of police reports containing information on that serial killer **can only be found in the police station,** correct?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] If that is so, then only those who have visited the police station can know about that murderer.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Oh, come on! Can't you guys see it?

Shiraishi: [crosses arms with slightly condescending expression] Us four may have been the _first_ people to explore the police station, but that doesn't mean we were the last!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Are you s-saying what I think you are, Shiraishi-san...?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Yeah! Isn't it possible there are **other people who visited the police station** after that first day?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] If someone else was in there, I suppose they would **reasonably have access** to the book of police reports, and thus information on that serial killer.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Making it easy for them to fake that message on the church wall!

 

**She might have a point...but it was Shiraishi-san herself who told us earlier why what she's saying can't be true.**

**SOLUTION: Security Footage-- >"other people who visited the police station"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Sorry, Shiraishi-san, but it's impossible for anyone else to have entered the police station to look through the police reports.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Oh? And what makes you think that?

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Because you told us yourself. At the very beginning of this trial, in fact.

 

[[flashback]]

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Well, Toda-san asked me to look through all the security footage from the police station, just to see if anyone had gone into the station since we were first allowed in Community 1.

Toda: [blank expression] And what did you find?

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] It's funny, actually--nobody's gone in there since that first day, when a couple of us explored the place.

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] As long as you were telling the truth then, Shiraishi-san, that means there was no one else who went into the police station after the first day. [neutral expression] Which means no one else could read the police reports and learn about that serial killer.

Toda: [deep thought] I'm sure we don't have to tell you what that means for Date-san.

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] Oh, that's just fuckin' great...

Shiraishi: [presses palms together with determined expression] Don't give up, Date-san! Their theory is still full of holes!

**Wha...? "Full of holes?"**

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Tell me this, Tatane-kun! How can you know that someone didn't alter the security feed at the police station so it only _looked_ like no one was in there after the first day?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Did we not discuss this on the first day we explored Community 1? It is truly unlikely that anyone here would be capable of that.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] But you can't know that for sure, can you?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Wow, that's just sad. Do they sell idiots like you in bulk, or do you have to special order them?

Date: [seething expression] Hey, you fucking shithead!! You don't fucking insult Eri-san like that!

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Like I need to take life advice from you?

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Can you just state your objection, Umemoto?

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Nakahara] Sure! [holds up index finger] It's pretty obvious, actually... If the culprit erased footage from after the _first_ day we were in Community 1, then it doesn't make sense that they wouldn't erase the footage from a different day, too!

**Right...Umemoto-kun has a point. If the culprit was able to erase security footage at all, they should have done it with _this_ day.**

 

[[First day/Second day/Third day/Fourth day]]

 

**SOLUTION: Fourth day**

 

Tatane: That's it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] If the culprit had the skills to erase security footage from one of the computers, then why wouldn't they erase the footage of them walking into the police station to use the copier?

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Eh...??

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Yeah, that wouldn't make sense! 'Cause if you think about it, if they knew how to get rid of the video, then _not_ doing it would be like intentionally making them look suspicious!

Hoshino: [nervous expression] It just...it doesn't seem like they would be that careless...

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] It seems a lot more likely to me that the culprit _didn't_ know how to erase the security footage. [raises one eyebrow] Really, it wouldn't make sense for any of us to know how to do that.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] So, uh... Well, if...uh... I mean, if the culprit, uh, didn't erase the footage... And, uh...there was no one else in the, uh, police station the whole time...

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Then, it really is j-just those people who could kn-know about that serial killer...

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] And of those four, only Date knew about Fujimoto taking Hoshino's place in helping Teruya around. [points critically at Date] That doesn't look good for you, Date.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Well...'cause you just... [pounds palm with fist] No, it's not like that! You got it all wrong...!!

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Then what _is_ it like, Date-san? Because it doesn't seem like anyone else could be the culprit...

Date: [teeth bared] Fuck off, it wasn't fuckin' me!! I didn't kill Sam, I'm fucking telling you!

Shiraishi: [presses palms together with determined expression] No, she didn't! And I'll tell you all exactly why!

**Oh, what now...?**

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] Well, it had better be a damn good reason, because the cards are fairly stacked against Date at this point.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Well, I don't totally want to admit it, but... [narrows eyes in thought] I wasn't exactly as thorough as I said I was when I looked through the security footage during the investigation.

Toda: [blank expression] Are you serious?

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint you guys, but it's true! I kind of skimmed most of it instead of inspecting every minute of the feed. [puts hand on hip with bright expression] So you can all see how that means someone else could go into the police station on a different day, right?

**Does she...does she really think we're going to buy that?**

Tatane: [stern expression] Shiraishi-san, there's no way I believe that. If you weren't able to look closely at all the security footage, you would have told us at the beginning of the trial.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Y-yeah... Shiraishi-san, you're a pretty honest p-person, so you...probably would have.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Yeah, uh... It's that kind of...uh... It's that kind of honesty that, uh, makes you a perfect...uh, Super High-school Level Activist...

Shiraishi: [scowls] And just what qualifies you to tell me what I would and wouldn't say?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Oh, Shiraishi-san, I think I speak for everyone when I say we admire your honesty. [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] That is...you haven't already forgotten what went on at the first trial, have you?

**Oh, yeah... I didn't think about it before, but Fujimoto-kun's right. Shiraishi-san confessed to Suzuki-san's murder because she really thought she was the culprit, and...I think that's probably why I have such a strong impression of honesty from Shiraishi-san now.**

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Yeah, but...but it's still true! [looks from side to side nervously] I just wasn't very careful when I watched the security footage, that's all there is to it!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] You are an outrageously bad liar!

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] Eri-san...you can't be lyin' to save me.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] D-Date-san...??

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] I'm not sayin' I'm the culprit or nothing, I'm just sayin' you gotta tell the truth if you're gonna help me out!

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] I... Well, okay. [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] The truth is...I was meticulous. I made sure to catch everything on the footage from start to finish.

Nakahara: [sideways look] And you found nothing.

Shiraishi: [restless expression] Not a thing.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] So we're back to "Yoshi-chan's the only one who could know the things the killer needed to know," ne?

Toda: [nods subtly] Pretty much. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Shiraishi-san's testimony tells us that she, Date-san, Tatane-kun, and I were the only people who could know about the serial killer... [deep thought] while Hoshino-kun's testimony singles out Date-san in that list.

**I think that pretty much states our case there... I don't see how Shiraishi-san can argue with that.**

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Date, do you have a comment on this?

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] I...I dunno what to say...!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Well, that pretty much says it all, doesn't it?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Are you giving yourself up, Date, or what?

Date: [wide eyes with open frown] I...I just...!! [pounds palm with fist] N-no, fuck that!! I ain't givin' up, 'cause I didn't fuckin' kill him!

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] You don't sound so sure... [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] But, I mean...! Not to be rude...! Sorry...

Shiraishi: [presses palms together with determined expression] Of course you didn't kill him, Date-san! And I'm going to keep defending you, no matter what, okay?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] ...Right, yeah.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Now, you guys have been _very_ cruel to Date-san over the last several minutes, and that needs to stop now!

Toda: [stern expression] Shiraishi-san, we can't just stop accusing Date-san because it's cruel for us to do so. Unless you have definitive evidence proving Date-san innocent, she's the only reasonable suspect.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Well, I may not have "definitive evidence..." [bright smile] but I can definitely show it's _possible_ for the culprit to be someone else!

**Someone else...? That doesn't sound possible, considering what we've figured out.**

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] That sounds dumb and probably not true.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Well, if you'd let me say it, you'll see that it _is_ true!

Akiyama: [scratches head] So, who's this other person the culprit could be?

Shriraishi: [narrows eyes] Of course, it's you, Akiyama-san.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Eh...??

**Oh, great. This is going to take some time to sort out...**

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Yeah, this may as well happen. [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] After all, weren't you getting lonely _bee_ ing one of the only people who hadn't _bee_ n accused, Akiyama-sama?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] N...no, that wasn't getting lonely at all!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Impossible. Akiyama is even slower than Date--if it wasn't Date, it _certainly_ wasn't them.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Okay, you seriously need to stop insulting people's intelligence! It's not funny and it's just uncomfortable for everyone here!

Nakahara: [sideways look] ...I'm sorry, were you talking to me?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Okay, so...let's get back on track here, yeah?? Eri-san, why d'you think it was Akiyama?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Yeah, why?

Shiraishi: [puts hand on hip with bright expression] Don't worry, I'll be sure to explain it so everyone can understand!

**Okay...this will probably be a bit of a battle, but I'm pretty sure there's no way Akiyama-san can be the culprit. Let's see what Shiraishi-san's reasoning is...**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: "I Got What I Deserved" Killer, Trap Door, Security Footage, Akiyama's Testimony, Missing Jacket**

 

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Even if the culprit **_didn't mess with the security footage..._**

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] It's still not necessarily true that the four of us are the only ones who could know about that serial killer!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Sh-Shiraishi-san... I don't mean to be rude, b-but, I don't see how you can still argue that...

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Kyoyama-sama's right! Since you four are **the only ones** who were ever in the police station, you're the only four who would know!

Shiraishi: [crosses arms with slightly condescending expression] Well actually, we've been assuming this entire time that the only way a person can learn about that serial killer is from a book in the police station, right?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And there's a reason to distrust that assumption because...?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Isn't it obvious? Anybody here could have **known about that killer before we came here!** You know, as part of their own general knowledge?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Are you suggesting I would have known about that person before we got here? Because I wouldn't--I didn't!

Shiraishi: [points critically at Akiyama] Okay well can you _prove_ that?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Well...no, I guess not.

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Shiraishi, get real. Date is clearly more suspicious than Akiyama, and this irritating tangent is just your sad attempt to get Date out of being suspected.

Shiraishi: [crosses arms with slightly condescending expression] Oh, really? Because correct me if I'm wrong, but if Akiyama-san knew about that serial killer, then the entire case against Date-san works equally well against Akiyama-san!

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] Shiraishi-san, please, that is... [puzzled expression] Actually true...

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] See? It's entirely possible for Akiyama-san to be the culprit! There's no evidence disproving it, and the culprit's actions are **completely in line with what Akiyama-san might do!**

**Shiraishi-san has a couple good points...but her argument generally doesn't make sense. When we consider something the culprit did, it wouldn't make sense for Akiyama-san to have done that.**

**SOLUTION: Trap Door-- >"completely in line with what Akiyama-san might do"**

 

Tatane: You've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] It actually doesn't make sense for Akiyama-san to do everything the culprit did.

Akiyama: [slight surprise] Really? Well, that's nice to hear.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] And how can you tell that, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Remember the trap door in the church?

Jinno: [blank expression] Did we not discuss that previously? It was how we determined that the culprit had entered the basement at some time.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] But, uh... I don't know, uh, maybe... Maybe there's, uh, still something to discuss...uh, about that trap door...

Tatane: [neutral expression] Yes there is, Chikaru-san. [thoughtful expression] Remember, the trap door had a bunch of the religious artifacts from the basement on it to keep it closed.

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] But why would Akiyama-san place the items there if they wanted to keep the trap door closed? They _know_ how the trap door works, so there's no reason for them to do that.

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] Oh, you're right... Akiyama-san would probably just close the door normally instead, since they know how... [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] So, yeah, it wouldn't make sense for them to...like, do it the other way...

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] So Nagisa-chan doesn't make sense as the kirā, nya? After all, why go to all that trouble with the basement thingies when they knew how to close the trap door for real?

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Thanks, guys! It's really cool of you to defend me.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] But...but that's just... [narrows eyes in thought] Wait, but, what if Akiyama-san did it that way on purpose? You know, to throw us off and make us _think_ it was someone else?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Why would they do that? To intentionally draw suspicion to the trap door that, otherwise, wasn't suspicious at all?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Th-that wouldn't make sense... The culprit would p-probably _not_ want the trap door t-to seem unusual, right?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Plus, didn't Akiyama-sama themself point out the trap door to the rest of us? There's no way they would do that if they were the culprit!

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] So the trap door is fairly conclusive proof that Akiyama is innocent.

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] Well...! Well, that's just it! It's "fairly" conclusive, not "absolutely!"

Toda: [stern expression] Shiraishi-san, this is ridiculous. Even _if_ Akiyama-san somehow knew about that serial killer before we came to school and got trapped in this city, it doesn't make sense for them to do the things the culprit did.

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Which leaves Date-san as the only reasonable culprit, isn't that right?

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] Oh, shitting hell...

Shiraishi: [restless expression] No, Date-san, don't worry...! [presses palms together with determined expression] It's all just some misunderstanding, I'm sure! It must be Akiyama-san, or... [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] or something...

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Seriously, Eri-chan, what're you doing? Why all the animosity against Nagisa-chan, huh?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Isn't it obvious? Akiyama-sama's her last lifeline against having to accept that her _girlfriend_ is a killer!

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] Shiraishi-san...is that really your only reason for suspecting Akiyama-san...?

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Well, it's true, isn't it? Since Date-san _obviously_ isn't the culprit, there's no other person--

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] "Obviously?" What "obviously?" [annoyed expression] The only obvious thing about Date is how guilty she is. She's been acting guilty this entire trial.

Fujimoto: [sudden realization] Of course! That's why Date-san has been so invested in keeping track of which people have been proven innocent!

**Oh yeah, huh...I didn't think about it before, but he's right. Almost every time we've called someone innocent this trial, Date-san has made a note of how many people are left.**

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Oh, right! 'Cause if Yoshi-chan's the culprit, she would probably be worried about how many people we have to cross off the suspect list before we get to her!

Date: [clenches fists and trembles slightly] N-no, that's not why I was doin' that!! I was just keeping track for fun, is all!

Nakahara: [bitter expression] A likely story. [sideways look] Not to mention you didn't do _any_ investigating whatsoever.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Yeah, that's true! Even though Chikaru-sama was guarding the crime scene just like Date-sama, she _still_ managed to be useful in the investigation!

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] But...I-I don't think we ever heard of any h-helpful information from Date-san, during the trial...

Shiraishi: [points critically at Kyoyama] So what?? It's not as though _you_ helped at all, either!

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] I-I...!! [slight tears in eyes] I-I'm sorry...!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] Okay, that's it, Shiraishi-san! You are officially _bee_ ing a raving asshole!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Shiraishi-san, it's getting to the point where your only defense of Date-san is insults. Do you have any _real_ evidence proving her innocence?

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] I... That is, I...

Date: [wide eyes with open frown] Eri-san...!

Shiraishi: [restless expression] Well, look at it this way! Do you guys have any specific evidence that proves Date-san _is_ the culprit?

**Haven't we already been over this? It seems like Shiraishi-san's just stalling...**

Tatane: [neutral expression] Shiraishi-san, we've already shown the evidence that proves Date-san guilty. There isn't anything else to say about that, is there?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] I recall evidence that it's _possible_ for Date-san to be the culprit, not conclusive proof that she's guilty! I don't suppose you have any of _that?_

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Shiraishi-san, I know you don't want Date-san to be guilty, but--

Shiraishi: [scowls] No buts! I'm not going to accept it until there's no other way!

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] Where have we heard _that_ before?

**If I remember right...yeah, Date-san said something exactly like that after Shiraishi-san confessed at the first trial. Although it turned out Shiraishi-san wasn't guilty back then...I definitely don't think the same thing is going to happen here. We'll just have to show Shiraishi-san some specific proof that Date-san is the culprit.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Monobear File 2, Summoning Papers, Message on Wall, Missing Jacket, Ink Stain, Security Footage**

 

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] Just because it's sort of possible for Date-san to be the culprit...

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Still, that's all it is, "sort of possible!"

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] What more do you want, Shiraishi? The evidence we've uncovered indicates Date **and no one but her.**

Shiraishi: [crosses arms with slightly condescending expression] So what exactly is that evidence?? I've only seen circumstantial evidence, not concrete proof!

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Perhaps, to answer that, we might go over the different parts of how the culprit murdered Sam-kun and tried to cover it up?

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] The different parts...? [bites finger knuckle] Well, there's the fact that **_the murder was in self-defense..._** I mean, I don't know if that's important, though, sorry...

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Then there was **_the message on the wall,_** ne? Could that be related back to Yoshi-chan somehow?

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] The culprit also had to **_go into the police station_** to use the copier, right? Can we tie that to Date-san at all...?

Fujimoto: [holds notepad with curious expression] And the last thing I can think of is how the culprit **_distributed those invitations_** ordering us to go to Community 1. Could that be important in this discussion?

Shiraishi: [scowls] No! None of it's important, because none of it proves Date-san is guilty!

 

**Doesn't it...? If I go back and think about something we discussed before, there might just be something that connects it all to Date-san.**

**SOLUTION: Missing Jacket-- >" _go into the police station_ "**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Since the culprit had to go to the police station to use the copying machine, they were also the person who wore Nakahara-san's committee jacket, right?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] What are you rambling on about now, Tatane? Didn't we get done with my jacket a long time ago?

Tatane: [neutral expression] We got done with _how_ your jacket was used, but not _who_ used it. [looks to the side in thought] But if I'm thinking about this right, then the fact that your jacket was used tells it exactly who the culprit is.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] You sound like you have an idea, Tatane-kun--what are you thinking about?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The jackets Toda-san made for us were specially made to fit the people who wore them. So the only person who would be able to easily wear Nakahara-san's committee jacket...

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Would be someone with the same stature as her!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Oh, of course! Otherwise, if it was someone a lot smaller than her, then the jacket would obviously look too big, right?

Hoshino: [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] And if it were someone who was...I guess, a bit taller than her, like Jinno-san...then it would look too small...

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Of course. I'm not sure why I didn't think about that before. [sideways look] Date, you're barely a centimeter taller than I am, and though you have more muscle mass than I do, our frames are about the same.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Indeed, Date is more similar to Nakahara in size than any other person here.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Which means...w-well, that means Date-san could definitely wear the j-jacket, right?

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] No...! No, it couldn't be Date-san, there's no way!

Shiraishi: [scowls] I mean...I asked for conclusive proof, and that's barely anything!

Toda: [stern expression] It's not conclusive, perhaps, but you can hardly say it makes Date-san look _more_ innocent.

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] It certainly doesn't seem as though it could have happened any other way!

Date: [wide eyes with open frown] No, I... It's not what you think, I'm fucking tellin' you...! [clenches fists and trembles slightly] You guys are _way_ fucking off, you gotta fucking see that!!

Teruya: [points critically at Date with open eyes] Well, sorry, Yoshi-chan, but Aya-chan can't see how the culprit could be anybody but you!

Date: [seething expression] That's because you like anime you fucking virgin!!

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] .....

Umemoto: [snickers] Oh my god this is the best discussion we've ever had.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Umemoto-kun, please.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] So...uh, I guess, uh... I guess we pretty much, uh, know...right? [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] As...uh, hard as it is to... Uh, to believe one of us could be a murderer...

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Yeah, it's hard to believe...but I definitely think we know who the culprit is.

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] No...no, fuck, this ain't happening...!!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] No guys, you have to stop! It's not over until we've proven it beyond any doubt, okay??

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Where have you been this entire trial? We've _already_ proven it, it's you who needs to accept it.

**As difficult as it is to accuse one of my classmates, Nakahara-san is right. We already have evidence showing Date-san is the only sensible suspect--it's just that Shiraishi-san doesn't seem willing to believe it.**

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Like I said, Shiraishi-san, you might as well take comfort in the fact that she only did it in self-defense.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Yeah, I'm sure Date-san isn't really the kind of person who kill in cold blood.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] She sure didn't mind framing me "in cold blood," though.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] If only Sam had not been so desperate... [blank expression] I suppose it cannot be helped.

Tatane: [neutral expression] So...should we move on, or--?

 

Shiraishi: We're not done here!

 

[[split screen separating Shiraishi and Tatane]]

 

Shiraishi: [scowls] You and everyone else are trying to make Date-san seem like the culprit, but you're forgetting one important thing!

Tatane: [displeased expression] We're not "forgetting" anything, Shiraishi-san.

Shiraishi: [crosses arms with slightly condescending expression] Wrong! Don't you remember? Sam-kun was the one who originally intended to murder, but you haven't done anything to prove _why_ he would do that!

 

**COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!**

**Evidence Swords: Security Footage, Knife, "I Got What I Deserved" Killer, Jinno's Testimony, Sam's Journal**

 

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] It's just like you said before...

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Sam-kun originally tried to murder the culprit!

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] But there's no way he would try to murder Date-san!

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] I mean, Sam-kun wasn't stupid, you know?

Shiriashi: [irritable expression] There's no way he would try to murder someone as strong as Date-san!

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Well, if we assume Sam-kun didn't care whether he _could_ murder Date-san or not...

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] We have to assume there's a reason he _wanted_ to murder her.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Stop being ridiculous! No one would want to murder Date-san!

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I mean, there's no reason he would want her dead, is there?

Shriaishi: [crosses arms with slightly condescending expression] So, since you clearly can't directly prove Date-san was involved...

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] And you **can't prove Sam-kun ever intended to kill her...**

Shiraishi: [points critically at Tatane] Your argument doesn't mean a thing, and that's _that!_

 

**Can't prove it, huh? I think I can. With the right evidence, I can _prove_ Sam-kun had an issue with Date-san, and that should be enough.**

**SOLUTION: Sam's Journal-- >"can't prove Sam-kun ever intended to kill her"**

 

Tatane: I'll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] Sorry, Shiraishi-san, but I actually _can_ prove that Sam-kun wanted to murder Date-san.

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] Wh...what are you talking about??

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Before he was murdered, Sam-kun kept a journal.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] So what? Many people keep journals.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] But what's interesting about Sam-kun's journal is the sole entry he made in it.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] You read his personal log?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Yes, we did, Jinno-san. I don't think he'll mind.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Can we just hear what's in it? May _bee_ sometime this year?

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] I...I'm sorry, but...can't you be...like, just a little more patient...? [folds arms and looks down and to the side] I mean...not to be rude, but...sorry.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Anyway... [deep thought] The journal is in German, so unless anyone else here is fluent, I'll have to read it aloud.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Wow, uh... That's, uh... Uh, Toda-san, you can really read German...? That's, uh, really cool...

Toda: [contented expression] Well, thanks.

**With that, Toda-san produced the journal we found in Sam-kun's condo and started reading to the rest of us.**

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] "It is not fair. This is not fair in any way. Why? Why should that person be able to feel when I cannot? Do I not deserve it enough? Am I not worthy of being able to hurt? That person does not deserve to feel if I cannot. It is not fair. I want to right the wrong they are doing to me, but what can I do?"

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [restless expression] That's...very strange.

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] That certainly sounds as though something was seriously troubling him.

Umemoto: [worried expression] Not just something, _someone!_

Fujimoto: [holds notepad with curious expression] "Why should that person be able to feel when I cannot..." He must be writing about his condition there.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, I get it, desu! He's writing that because he feels shittobukai of someone!

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Jealous...?? The fuck are you talkin' about?! What would he have to be jealous about...?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I think it's pretty obvious. He envied another person whom he observed to be able to feel pain, while he was unable to.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Like someone who had suffered an injury that made them hurt badly.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Clearly, Date fits that profile.

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] You're not saying...

Date: [teeth bared] Oh _hell_ no, that little shit wrote about me in his fucking _diary?!_

Tatane: [points critically at Date] Was that a confession, Date-san?

Date: [flinches back with arms raised] I... I mean, that's...

Date: [seething expression] Fuck you!! You're just pissed 'cause you feel all goddamn fuckin' guilty for hitting me with your door so now you wanna get _rid_ of me!!

Tatane: [shocked expression] .....

**It was a really weird feeling. The moment Date-san said that...I froze. I couldn't make myself move or say anything else.**

**Why would she say that to me...?? I could barely believe she would be that cruel, but if her goal was to make me afraid to do anything, it worked.**

Tatane: [folds arms and looks down with open frown] No, that's not what I...

Toda: [stern expression] Date-san, I can't believe you.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I am amazed that you would pull that kind of emotional manipulation. If I had any doubts that you were the culprit, I can assure you they're gone now.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] D-Date-san...wh-why would you bring that up now...?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] I...! I dunno, I'm sorry...!! [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] I just...I can't do it...! This's gotta stop...!!

Shiraishi: [scowls] Exactly! Guys, can't you see what you're doing to Date-san? I'm not going to let you upset her any more!

Umemoto: [slight snarl] What _we're_ doing to _her?!_ She just threw the fact that Tatane-sama accidentally injured her in his face, did you not _see_ that?

Shiraishi: [crosses arms with slightly condescending expression] She obviously didn't mean it like that! And the only reason she's become so reactionary is because you're all accusing her of a crime she didn't commit!

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] "Didn't commit?" What is the _matter_ with you, Shiraishi? [annoyed expression] We've proven everything there is to prove in the case against Date. Nothing you say can change what she did.

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] J...Jesus shit...!!

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Yeah. It's not awesome to have to vote for one of our friends, but there's nothing else we can do.

Jinno: [blank expression] Before we proceed, we might ask Date whether she will confess to her crime.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Confess...?! [crosses arms tightly with open frown] Of course she won't confess, she's not the culprit!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] That didn't stop you.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Well, we might as well ask. [puts hand on hip] So, how about it, Date? Will you take responsibility for what you did?

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] I...I...

Date: [cowers with hands covering face] Fuck, _fuck...!!_

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] That's not an answer, Date-san. Will you confess or not?

Date: [cowers with hands covering face] Just...just fucking leave me alone...!!

Toda: [sighs softly] I think that's all we need to hear.

Tatane: [folds arms and looks down with open frown] Right, I think you're--you're right...

**Jeez, why can't I get over this? I guess it's because I had thought Date-san wasn't that angry about me accidentally hitting her with my door...but still, it really came as a shock when she said that to me.**

**Probably sensing that I was still troubled, Toda-san leaned close to me and whispered something.**

Toda: [softer expression] Tatane-kun, are you going to be alright? I know that what Date-san said was pretty powerful, so if you need the rest of us to handle things from here on, we can.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Oh, uh...no, I'm fine, sorry. I was just a little disoriented.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Alright. Let's wrap things up here, okay?

**Yeah...yeah, I guess there's nothing else for us to really do. We already know Date-san is the culprit, and she's given us as close to a confession as I think we're going to get.**

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Shall we take the vote, then?

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] I-I guess we may as well. We...we pretty much figured everything out, r-right?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Yeah, everything! Including how big of an ass Shiraishi-san and Date-san each are!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Man, Aya-chan _really_ wishes we didn't have to do this again!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Well, it doesn't matter whether you want to or not. [puts hand on hip] Until we vote for and are rid of Date, we can't leave this courtroom.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] V-vote for...? Rid of...?? [crosses arms tightly with open frown] No! No, you can't do this! It's too early...we don't know it for sure...!

Toda: [stern expression] We _do_ know it for sure, Shiraishi-san. [sighs softly] I'm sorry that your friend ended up as a culprit, but there's nothing we can do.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [hangs head with shaky breathing] No, I... We can't...

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Shiraishi-san, _please--_

Shiraishi: [looks up] [angry glare with tears streaming down face] I said _no!!_ What does _"no"_ mean to you people?!!

Tatane: [shocked expression] Shiraishi-san...!

**It was startling to see Shiraishi-san look that furious. I guess it's really affecting her to see her friend accused...but we can't turn back now.**

Shiraishi: [angry glare with tears streaming down face] Why can't you just listen to me! You're ignoring everything I say, and you're ignoring everything Date-san says and I'm tired of it!!

Nakahara: [sideways look] Is that supposed to be compelling? Because all you're doing is annoying us.

Shiraishi: [points angrily at Nakahara] _You be quiet!!_

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] .....

Date: [stunned expression] Eri-san...

Shiraishi: [scowls] Now look here! You've been saying all this stuff, all impressed with yourselves, like it's all a bunch of unquestionable facts, but there's one thing you still haven't explained! [crosses arms with condescending expression] That is, one thing you _can't_ explain! Do you hear me? You can't!!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I'm sure we _can_ it explain it, whatever it is, if you'd be so kind as to tell us.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Fine!! See, you sure gave this culprit a _lot_ of stuff to do and _very_ little time to do it!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] I guess that's kind of true... At the _bee_ ginning of the investigation, we thought 27 minutes was a lot of time _bee_ tween when Sam-sama died and when we discovered his body, but now that we know all the stuff the culprit did, it's actually a pretty short time!

Akiyama: [scratches head] I guess it would be difficult...

Shiraishi: [scowls] And it's _especially_ difficult for Date-san!! She's had that terrible headache all this time, don't you remember?? So how in the hell could she run around and do all the stuff the culprit did with such an injury?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You're twisting the facts to suit your own argument. If you remember, Date was perfectly capable of running from the casino to the theater and back this morning.

Shiraishi: [points critically at Nakahara] That's irrelevant! I had just given her some aspirin that morning, so her head didn't hurt then!

Jinno: [blank expression] And did you do the same at another time more recently before the murder?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] The hell should I know?? [irritable expression] The point is, if you can't prove that Date-san could make it all over the place the way the culprit did, even despite her injury, then everything you've said up until now doesn't mean a thing!!

Shiraishi: [angry glare with tears streaming down face] Are you hearing me?? You're _wrong,_ Tatane-kun, and _that is that!!_

**Wow...this is a pretty new side of Shiraishi-san, and I'm not sure I care for her attitude. But maybe, just maybe, I can finally end this if I show her how Date-san _could_ get around everywhere. I'll make her accept our argument once and for all!**

**PANIC TALK ACTION BATTLE START!**

 

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] You're all talk!

Shiraishi: [scowls] We're not done here!

Shiraishi: [points angrily at Tatane] You are being _incredibly_ offensive, and it needs to stop!

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] How can you think it was her??

Shiraishi: [crosses arms with condescending expression] Will you just stop? You're embarrassing yourself!

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [hangs head with shaky breathing] You're wrong...you're all wrong!!

Shiraishi: [angry glare with tears streaming down face] Date-san would _never_ murder anyone!!

 

**FINAL BLOW!**

 

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] Date-san could never get around everywhere and do everything the culprit did in such a short time! I can't accept that!

 

\-------------Cart

High-------------------Golf

\------------Speed

 

**SOLUTION: High Speed Golf Cart**

 

Tatane: It's over!

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes]

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] Shiraishi-san, it's done. Date-san could absolutely move around the city, even if her headache made it hard to run.

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Y...you're bluffing! You're just trying to make me give in, aren't you...??

Tatane: [stern expression] Not at all. [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Does everyone remember what happened at the end of our explorations in Community 1?

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] We went back to the casino...? Tatane, you're going to have to be more specific.

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Right, sorry. [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] I'm pretty sure you all remember when Date-san accidentally crashed into Sam-kun with that golf cart?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Oh, right... That's one of the ways we figured out about Sam-kun's...um, condition thing that I can't remember the name of.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Is there something else to that, Len-chan?

Tatane: [neutral expression] There sure is. You all must have noticed it--that golf cart moves _very_ quickly, right?

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] I'll say. I was sure when it collided with Sam that he would have died.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] So, since that golf cart is such a fast vehicle... [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, I'm guessing what you're saying is that Date-san could use that cart to get around where she needed to go?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] That's what I'm thinking, yeah.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Intriguing. Date, did you in fact use this golf cart this afternoon?

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] I...no, I'm just...!!

Nakahara: [cold glare] I  _told_ you not to use the golf cart. I  _ordered_ you.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] So, Date-san? Did you use the cart, yes or no?

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] If she won't confess, it's not hard to prove. I may not _bee_ an expert, but most automo _bee_ les use car keys to start them, right?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Th-then...if Date-san used the g-golf cart, she should have those keys on her right now...i-is that right?

Shiraishi: [presses palms together with determined expression] Aha! That's the proof, isn't it? Clearly, since Date-san's not the culprit, she _won't_ have the keys!

Nakahara: [sideways look] Well, why don't we ask her? [points at Date] Date, keys, now.

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] N-no...! No, I don't...

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] You know what I realize? Back on that first day, after Yoshi-chan accidentally hit Sammy-chan with the gorufukāto, we never actually saw the keys after that!

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] You're right, Teruya-san. Even though Nakahara-san ordered her not to use the golf cart after that, Date-san never actually surrendered the keys.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Which means it's only reasonable she would still have them, and therefore be able to start the golf cart with them!

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] F-fucking...!! Damnit, shit, fuck...!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] We're waiting, Date. Give us the keys.

Shiraishi: [scowls] She _can't_ give you the keys, because she doesn't _have_ the keys! [crosses arms with condescending expression] This entire accusation has just hit a dead end, don't you realize that?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] I think it's Date-san who'll decide whether it's hit a dead end! Just as soon as she gives us the keys!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Do you...really have them with you, Date-san?

Date: [clenches fists and trembles slightly] I...I just...!!

Date: [cowers with hands covering face] No, 'cause, I just...fuck!!

Tatane: [neutral expression] Date-san... [puts hand on own chest] This is your chance, okay? This is your chance to confess and...maybe have just a little dignity. Don't you want to take that chance...?

Date: [cowers with hands covering face] No...no no no, fuck...!

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] Come on, Date-san, you can't just let them beat you down like this! You have to keep debating with them until they understand!

Date: [crosses arms tightly and hangs head] [trembles slightly] I... No, I...

Nakahara: [points critically at Date] I'm not going to ask again, Date. Give us the keys, now.

Date: [crosses arms tightly and hangs head] [trembles slightly] It's just...!!

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] Date-san, please, you can't just let this happen! You have to take a stand, you have to prove your point, you have to get them on your side...!

Date: [crosses arms tightly and hangs head] [trembles slightly] ...Fuck...!

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [hangs head with shaky breathing] You...you have to make them understand...!

Toda: [softer expression] Date-san, it's okay. Just give us the keys, and you won't have to do anything else.

Date: [cowers with hands covering face] B...but I...

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Whatever. [snaps fingers] Hoshino, search her.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Wh-why me...?

Date: [looks up] [teeth bared] [slight tears in eyes] _Fine!!_

**With that abrupt, angry cry, Date-san quickly pulled something from her pocket and chucked it at Nakahara-san, who caught it swiftly. I figured I knew what it was before Nakahara-san even caught it, but when I looked at it now, it only confirmed my suspicions--a single car key on a ring.**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] And there you have it.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] N...no... Date-san...

Date: [crosses arms tightly and hangs head] Eri-san, I...

Shiraishi: [slight tears in eyes] Date-san, no...!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Well, I-I guess that's p-pretty much it, huh?

Umemoto: [crosses arms with slight sigh] Yeah, kinda! That key right there is pretty much absolute proof, isn't it?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] It's just so crazy... Yoshi-chan being a killer? Just, wow...

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [hangs head with shaky breathing] No, it's wrong...it's all wrong!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Before we take the vote, Date-san, would you possibly like to confess?

**We all waited for a little bit after that, and I watched Date-san closely to try and guess what she might do. Finally, she looked back up at us with a very sad look.**

Date: [pained frown] It's true. All of it, every damn word.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest with both hands] [horrified expression] Date-san...!!

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] We have obtained a confession.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] It sure took long enough.

Hoshino: [furrows eyebrows] God, this was a long trial...

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Yeah...

**It really did take a long time to get to this moment, but...I guess we're finally getting to the end.**

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] It's been so long, I'm forgetting stuff we discussed near the beginning of the trial. [scratches head] Is there any way we can go over everything again, just so we're absolutely sure?

Toda: [shrugs] I see no problem with that. [deep thought] Tatane-kun, are you up to that, or...?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Yeah, I think I can do that.

**Alright, then. One final recap of everything that happened in this murder. That way, we'll know everything falls into place with Date-san as the culprit. That way...we'll end this trial once and for all!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys got it right, congratulations!
> 
> I'm sure Date would appreciate the Free Time vote she received from Pikaman20008 if she had any chance of surviving this trial. In lieu of Free Time with Date, however, I have randomly generated a list of which six students we'll get Free Time with in Chapter 3, based on the eight votes you've submitted... And, as it turns out, we're going to finish Teruya's Free Time arc next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, the last update of this chapter should be out sooner rather than later. In the meantime, please feel free to comment with predictions/suggestions/etc., and thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 2: O God of Despair, Can You Hear My Pain? School Trial, Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Climax Inference is longer than it has any right to be but. Okay.

**CLIMAX INFERENCE START!**

 

Tatane: This is the truth behind this case!

 

Tatane: As our "motive" for this murder, Monobear poisoned five of us, to force us to murder in order to save those people. But, though we knew who four of those people were, we weren't able to figure out who the fifth person was.

Tatane: That person, as we only recently learned, was Sam-kun, who was more affected than any of the rest of us by the motive. The reason Sam-kun was affected, is that he had congenital analgesia, which made it so he couldn't feel any of the symptoms of the poison.

Tatane: Being poisoned, but not being able to feel the pain of it, made Sam-kun jealous of another person, someone who showed us before not just that they _could_ feel pain, but that they were feeling an especially rough pain.

Tatane: That person he was jealous of was the culprit of this murder, whom I had accidentally bumped into with my condo door several days ago. Sam-kun saw that that person was able to feel pain, and felt cheated because he couldn't do the same.

Tatane: Whether it was being poisoned, or really wanting to get revenge on that person, or some combination of the two that pushed Sam-kun over the line, I guess we'll never know...but the end result was that Sam-kun resolved himself to murder that person.

Tatane: So Sam-kun came up with what should have been the perfect plan: to injure himself and then murder the culprit, so he could return to us looking like an innocent torture victim. No one would suspect a person with such injuries, after all, so we would be led to suspect someone else.

Tatane: So this morning, Sam-kun agreed to help Jinno-san, a fellow poisoning victim, move around the city, all the while planning to murder the culprit. At nine in the morning, he left Jinno-san for a few minutes, saying he needed to use the restroom.

Tatane: But at that time, what he was actually doing was inviting the person he planned to murder to the church. He probably invited them there under the guise of a regular, innocent meeting, and the culprit was none the wiser to his intentions against them.

Tatane: At one in the afternoon, Sam-kun left Jinno-san for good and went to meet the culprit at the church, just like he had planned. He brought with him a box of matches and a knife to use in his plan.

Tatane: There at the church, Sam-kun did something only someone with his condition could do: he inflicted several torture-like injuries on himself, from slash wounds to bruises to burn wounds. By doing this, he planned to fool us into thinking he had been attacked by a different person, although who knows which of us he meant to accuse.

Tatane: The culprit must have been shocked that Sam-kun did that--after all, on the surface of it, it seems pretty crazy to injure yourself in such a way. But once Sam-kun had prepared his own wounds, he went for the kill, and that's when the culprit had to take action.

Tatane: Because they couldn't have expected that Sam-kun would try to kill them, the culprit had to grab the closest thing they could to defend themself. So they took the church's donation tray and used it as a shield to deflect attacks from Sam-kun's knife.

Tatane: Once the culprit had an opening, they struck Sam-kun on the head with that same donation tray. That didn't feel painful to Sam-kun at all, but it probably knocked the wind out of him, so he fell the floor...and that's when the culprit switched from defense to offense.

Tatane: The culprit...was a pretty impulsive person. It probably outraged them that someone would try to murder them, so they decided to get revenge. They decided to murder Sam-kun.

Tatane: But, again, they weren't prepared for this confrontation, so they had to grab the closest thing they could find to use as a murder weapon--one of the pillows in front of the altar. Taking that pillow, the culprit returned to Sam-kun, who was still on the floor, and forced it over his face.

Tatane: Sam-kun may have been a little stronger than some of us, but there was no way he was strong enough to fight back the culprit, who's easily one of the strongest people here. He died of suffocation, making his entire murder plan for nothing...

Tatane: ...and turning his intended victim into a murderer.

Tatane: Right around that same time, Kyoyama-kun, Umemoto-kun, and Chikaru-san at the library found a possible breakthrough that might have helped the people who were poisoned, and Kyoyama-kun left the library to round everyone up who was in Community 1. The culprit escaped the church and integrated into the group to try to look innocent.

Tatane: There, the culprit had the fortune to hear from Hoshino-kun that he had stopped being Teruya-san's aide and that Fujimoto-kun had taken his place, and in that moment they invented a cover-up for their crime. They decided they would frame Fujimoto-kun for the murder by directing him to the church...

Tatane: ...which would force Fujimoto-kun to decide between revealing that he discovered the body or lying and looking even more suspicious.

Tatane: The culprit had only one problem with trying to frame Fujimoto-kun, and that was the time it would take them to travel between so many different places... But they found an easy solution to that in the form of the golf cart they had taken an interest in a few days earlier. They still had the keys to that cart, after all, so they could easily use it to travel quickly between different places in Community 1.

Tatane: The culprit wrote invitations that would order the people who got them to go to places in Community 1. The first one they wrote said to go to the library, and the other said to go to the church--that is, to go to the crime scene.

Tatane: The culprit could have just written a third paper that also said to go to the library, but they came upon something they could use to confuse us instead: Nakahara-san's committee jacket, which Nakahara-san misplaced earlier in the day. They knew they could use that jacket to leave an impression on us that someone on the committee was suspicious.

Tatane: So instead of writing a third paper, the culprit strolled into the police station wearing that jacket and used the copy machine to copy the first paper they had written...

Tatane: ...making sure to be seen on the security cameras, but making sure to have the jacket hood pulled up so we couldn't see their face. By doing this, the culprit created the image of an obviously suspicious person wearing a committee jacket.

Tatane: Once they had their invitations, the culprit drove to the Community 1 gate and waited in secret for 2 pm, when Teruya-san and Jinno-san would switch places. While Teruya-san and Jinno-san were making their way across town, the culprit left the invitations in the appropriate places: the ones saying to go to the library at the gate and the club and casino, and the one saying to go to the church at the condo complex.

Tatane: When they were finished with that, the culprit hurried back to the church and secured a hiding place there--the basement accessible by trap door. However, they didn't know how to close the trap door, so they improvised by setting a bunch of religious artifacts from the basement on the door to make it _look_ closed.

Tatane: While they were hiding from and waiting for Fujimoto-kun in the basement, the culprit found something else they decided to use in their cover-up--a vial of blue liquid they could use to fake a message on the wall of the altar.

Tatane: They were lucky enough at that time to have recently heard of a serial killer who tortures their victims until they die of shock and then writes "I got what I deserved" at the crime scene, so Fujimoto-kun was an easy target for framing because of the blue pen he always carried around.

Tatane: While all this was happening, the people the culprit wanted to discover the invitations _did_ discover them. Jinno-san found her invitation and followed its directions, going to the library, while Fujimoto-kun and Teruya-san found their invitation that said to go to the church.

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun went ahead of Teruya-san and reached the church first. Just like the culprit planned, he had to choose between confessing that he discovered Sam-kun dead or lying about it. Ultimately, he chose to lie, worrying he would be suspected if he told the truth. He ran from the church, dropping and breaking his pen in the process, and joined everyone else in the library.

Tatane: The culprit was working with a very narrow window of time at this point. They climbed out of the basement and, again, attempted to "close" the trap door using the religious artifacts...

Tatane: ...and then, using the blue liquid from the basement, they wrote the message "I got what I deserved" on the wall of the altar to make it look like Sam-kun's murder was the work of that serial killer. Once they were done in the church, the culprit drove back to the library and insinuated themself back into the group without anyone noticing they had ever left.

Tatane: Nakahara-san and I had discovered our invitation saying to go to the library by that point, and we _tried_ to follow its directions--but we were stopped on the way by a scream from Teruya-san, who had just made it to the church and discovered Sam-kun's body. And with that, the culprit's incredibly complex cover-up plan was complete.

Tatane: And that culprit...that culprit who murdered in self-defense, who tried to cover up their crime in such an elaborate way...

 

[[barrier screen separating Tatane and Date; Date crosses her arms tightly with a pained frown]]

 

Tatane: ...was you, Yoshi Date!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] ...So, Date-san? [looks to the side in thought] Was that...about right?

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] Yeah, you, uh...you really wrapped it up in a nice little bow.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Good. At least we were able to correctly piece together the sequence of events.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] What, like it actually mattered as long as we got the right culprit?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Do not question me, Umemoto, I am not in the mood to argue with you.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Feh.

Hoshino: [slight frown] Do you always have to disagree with Nakahara-san about everything...? I mean, sorry, I don't want to...like, be rude, sorry...but I'm just saying...

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Okay yeah whatever. [holds up index finger] Do you think may _bee_ we should take the vote, or what?

**Oh...damn, that's right, we still have to vote, don't we? This isn't going to be fun, even though we've done it before...**

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [hangs head with shaky breathing] No...no, not the vote, no...! We can't do it, not yet...!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] But why not? We already figured out everything that happened, right? Plus, unlike with Kaede-chan, we even got a confession!

Jinno: [blank expression] Teruya, be reasonable. I believe you know why Shiraishi would not prefer to take the vote at this time.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Well, sure, but, I was just trying to help Eri-chan see things more clearly!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I don't think you're h-helping...

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Like, at all.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Okay...yeah, I got that, ha ha... But I mean, surely you guys can be a little more positive? Aya-chan just wanted to be helpful and stuff, ha ha...

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Everyone stop talking. I think we've wasted _plenty_ of time on this pointless banter, so if nobody has any actually important issues to air...?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Nakahara-san, you have to understand it's not easy for most people to commit themselves to voting for the execution of one of their friends.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Why not? You already did it once, didn't you?

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] "Did it once?" You make it sound like voting to kill Kanno was learnin' to ride a goddamn bicycle!! It ain't that simple, jackass!

Nakahara: [points critically at Date] You can shut up now, Date--we don't need any more from you.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] That's...quite cold, Nakahara-san. Do you really want to let Date-san die while we're all on such uncomfortable terms with her?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Is there a reason I should care? The woman's about to die--the least we can do is separate ourselves from her emotionally so we don't feel any pain when she's gone.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Wow...you just don't get any better, do you Nakahara-san?

**I have to agree...it's really hard to hear Nakahara-san talk so distantly about voting for Date-san as the culprit. It's especially weird, thinking back to how compassionate Nakahara-san was before about saving the people who were poisoned...and yet, now, she seems so indifferent about voting to call one of our classmates a killer. Hm.**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Okay so...this is definitely getting uncomfortable, don't you think? Should we move on to the vote, or...?

Shiraishi: [pulls at collar with open frown] No...no, it's not voting time yet, b... [hangs head with shaky breathing] B...because Date-san isn't the culprit, don't you...don't you get it...?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Shiraishi-san, uh... I mean...but she, uh, already...uh, confessed to us...

Shiraishi: [hangs head and covers face with hands] But that's...I mean, she's just... [pulls at collar with open frown] It's wrong, it's all just so wrong...!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] I don't think anything good can come of listening to Shiraishi's meaningless rambling at this point.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Oh...oh, I really don't want to have to do this again...

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] It was b-bad enough the first time, but...now, n-now that we know exactly what we're voting to have happen...

Toda: [sighs softly] It's a troubling thing to have to do, that's for sure.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You can all be "troubled" by it later. For now, it's time to take the vote.

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] Yeah...you should probably get to that. Far as I know, the culprit can't execute herself, y'know.

Shiraishi: [cups hands over ears and shakes head violently] No, Date-san, you can't _say_ things like that...!! You can't be saying that, because...because...!

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] Shiraishi-san...

Chikaru: [lowers head] We're, uh... Uh, we're sorry...

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do to change this outcome.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Then for god's sake, let's just do it already--there's no more discussion necessary. [head raised, staring upward] Monobear, we'll take the vote now.

Monobear: Good to hear it, Nakahara-san! In that case, everyone please use the switches in front of you to vote!

Monobear: Oh, I'm absolutely fidgeting in my seat wondering what your answer will be! Will your answer of "who the culprit is" be the right one, or the wrong one?

Monobear: Let's find out! Upupupu!

**The voting mechanism was the same as at the first trial, so I pressed my switch to vote for Date-san. It was definitely difficult to do that, but I knew we had no other choice. I looked around and saw that my classmates were busy voting as well, although some of them hesitated. I noticed that Jinno-san cast a short glance at Sam-kun's stand-in post before she voted, and Date-san had to take a deep breath before she made her vote. I... _assume_ she voted for herself, especially since she confessed.**

**Shiraishi-san was the last one to vote, which I pretty much expected. We all watched her just stand there for several seconds, and then she finally pressed her switch as well. I hate that Monobear makes us do this...it just makes the whole thing so much more "our fault."**

**Like in the last trial, Monobear opened a curtain to show us the same slot machine as before. The three slots on the machine began to spin, showing us that this time, it was Suzuki-san's, Kanno-kun's, and Sam-kun's faces that were all in gray. The slots stopped, with all three of them showing Date-san's face--and just like in the first trial, confetti fell and the word "GUILTY" shone in neon orange.**

**_Classroom Trials End_ **

**We were all silent for a moment until Monobear launched into his speech again.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Well, I'm terribly sorry to inform you bastards... [neutral expression] That _this_ time, the vote wasn't unanimous!

Umemoto: [worried expression] Oh fuck, _that's_ what you were "terribly sorry" to say?? [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] Thanks for making me almost have a heart attack!

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] Of course Monobear would frighten us like that. [annoyed expression] I don't know why we would expect anything different.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Okay, we can forget about that, right?? [confused expression] What I wanna know is, who the fuck voted wrong?!

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Oh come on. That's pretty obvious.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Shiraishi-san, you _know_ Fujimoto-kun wasn't the culprit, so voting for him is just pathetic!

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Wow, Shiraishi-san. You really wanted Date-san not to be the culprit so much that you voted for the person she framed instead. [smiles grimly] Your devotion is impressive.

Shiraishi: [hangs head and covers face with hands] I... I just...

Date: [pained frown] Eri-san... Didn't I tell you earlier? You can't lie to try to save me...!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Anyway, I should probably still make my little announcement, right?

Monobear: [ironic blush] So, congratulations! For the second time, you bastards have correctly identified the culprit!

Shiraishi: [cups hands over ears and shakes head violently] No...! No, no...

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Yes, yes! It's true--the culprit who murdered Sam-kun was Yoshi Date!

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [hangs head with shaky breathing] No, she can't be... It's...it's all just wrong...

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Oh, for the love of god, will you pull yourself together? [puts hand on hip] I would think, after all this time, you should be able to quit whining about it.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Nakahara-san, seriously. You can't possibly think this is an easy thing for Shiraishi-san to just "get over."

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yeah, okay.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] So the culprit really was Date-san...

Hoshino: [furrows eyebrows] That's...kind of, really sad.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well, now that we know it for sure, do you think maybe we should give Yoshi-chan a chance to tell her side of the story?

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Must we? We already pretty much know everything that happened, don't we?

Fujimoto: [holds notepad with curious expression] Well, that's just the thing, Nakahara-san! We "pretty much" know everything. [thoughtful expression] But wouldn't it be better for us to have the whole picture in mind before Date-san has to leave us?

**I had to agree with Teruya-san and Fujimoto-kun. I wanted to know Date-san's version of events, if only because I really wanted to be able to remember her well after all this. With Kanno-kun, it was so difficult to think of him as a good person because of how he acted at the end of the last trial...**

**But Date-san confessed and everything. Maybe it would be easier to understand her if we listened to her side.**

Jinno: [blank expression] Then, Date, do you wish to explain yourself?

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] I...I guess I don't see why not. [scratches back of neck with slight frown] I dunno where I would start, though.

Umemoto: [shrugs] Anywhere you want, I guess? It's your story, after all.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Yeah, uh... Uh, whatever you want to...uh, say... Whatever you want to say is, uh, fine, Date-san... [slight blush] After all, uh...for someone as talented as you, uh... Uh, you still deserve to, uh, to say whatever you feel... Uh, in these...uh, I mean, in these last few minutes...

Date: [scratches back of neck with slight frown] 'Kay, then. [pained frown] Look, first of all, you gotta understand, I didn't _want_ any of it to happen, okay?? I didn't want him to die...!

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] I had no clue he was going to do anything like what he did...that stupid son of a bitch really fuckin' had me tricked!

 

[[flashback]]

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] The church? What d'you need me there for??

Sam: [adjusts glasses] It is...that I have an important matter to discuss with you. [folds arms] I apologize for my...is the word "vagueness?" But I cannot talk of this with anyone besides you.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Well...as long as hunter chick's okay with you takin' off in the middle of the day?

Sam: [twirls lock of hair with finger] Oh, yes. I have already made Kamiko aware _heute Morgen_  that I will have things to do.

Date: [thumbs up with toothy grin] Alright then!! I'll see you there, bro!

Sam: [pleasant grin] _Ausgezeichnet._ Thank you, Yoshi--er, Date.

[[end flashback]]

 

Date: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Looking back on it, that should've been my first clue, huh?? Sam never did anything even close to smiling, but there he was grinning like a little shit...!

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] But you never realized his intentions before meeting him at the church?

Date: [scratches back of neck with slight frown] No...no, I didn't figure it out at all, not until I actually got to the church.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] I...I never realized Sam-kun was such a good actor...

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] It compels me to wonder what of how he presented himself around us was sincere and what was not.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] So how did it actually go down at the kyōkai, then?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] O-only if you want to talk about that, Date-san... [fiddles with deck of playing cards] B-because, I don't know...it might b-be a traumatic thing to have to remember, maybe.

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Okay, well, she's already told us some of the story, hasn't she? What makes you think she can't tell the rest of it?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I'm just...trying to be nice...

Date: [pounds palm with fist] Will you all just let me fuckin' talk??

**We were all silent at that, and Date-san sighed before continuing.**

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] When I got to the church...it took me a minute, but I figured out he was being fucked up about somethin'.

 

[[flashback]]

Date: [bright expression] Sam!! Yo, Sam, I'm here!

Sam: [facing away] ...Good afternoon, Date.

Date: [puts hands on hips with excited expression] So what's goin' on, man?? What did you wanna talk to me about?

Sam: [turns to face forward] [blank stare] I'm very glad you could make it.

Date: [arms folded with one raised eyebrow] Uh, yeah! Yeah, we already established that, right? So seriously, what'd you need me for??

Sam: [blank stare] You have to promise not to be personally offended by this.

Date: [furrows eyebrows with confused frown] Uh...what're you talkin' about?? Sam, are you feeling okay?

Sam: [cold glare] Never better.

Date: [furrows eyebrows with confused frown] Are you sure?? 'Cause you don't look so good, Sam!

[[end flashback]]

 

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] I should've just run away after that...but it was just so weird! He was acting so fuckin' strange, it was like I couldn't take my attention away from him...

Date: [pained frown] And then, he took it out...that knife...!!

Tatane: The one he used to torture himself, you mean?

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] That's the one.

 

[[flashback]]

Date: [wide eyes with open frown] S-Sam...what've you got there...??

Sam: [cold glare] It's okay, Date. This won't be too difficult, I can assure you.

Date: [wide eyes with open frown] Wh...what the hell are you doing??

Sam: [cold glare] Let me turn the question back on you. What are _you_ doing, thinking you can feel pain when I can't?

Date: [holds up fists defensively] The fuck are you talking about?! Did I do something to you??

Sam: [angry glare] Do you not understand? Do you not realize the suffering you've caused me by being able to feel pain?

Date: [furrows eyebrows with confused frown] Eh...?? How the hell is that causing you suffering??

Sam: [disdainful frown] You don't get it. But I guess I didn't expect you to.

[[end flashback]]

 

Date: [pained frown] I...I didn't want to believe it, you know?? It was fuckin' terrifying...!!

Umemoto: [worried expression] Jeez, that is _creepy._ I really never thought Sam-sama could _bee_ that kind of person!

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] It is difficult to believe he was concealing so much from us.

**I didn't want to believe it myself. After we spent so much time with Sam-kun, to find out that he could act that way...it was troubling, to say the least.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] What happened after that, Date-san?

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] After that, he...he did just what you said. [wide eyes with open frown] He started beating himself up like a fuckin' nutcase...!!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] And at no point during him injuring himself did you think to leave?

Date: [teeth bared] Didn't I already mention that?! [rubs wrists with slight frown] I just couldn't make myself look away! It's like I was stuck there watching him without wanting to...

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] So you stood there while he gave himself all manner of different wounds--slash wounds, bruises, burn wounds--which, I assume, was his plan.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] That makes sense, doesn't it...? He wanted Date-san to be so terrified, that...that she wouldn't be able to move and run away...

Date: [wide eyes with open frown] Well, you'd be terrified too if it were you!! He was really kicking his own ass, and it didn't even look like it hurt!

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Right, because of his condition thingy! Sammy-chan could've hurt himself a bunch of different ways without feeling any of it!

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I guess he was trying to use his condition to his advantage. [blank expression] But it didn't end up working for him, you could say.

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] I didn't know anything about any condition he had at the time...I thought he was just completely fucking insane!

Nakahara: [sideways look] Well, he was clearly that too.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] .....

Date: [scratches back of neck with slight frown] So, once he was done with all that terrifying shit...he told me what he was gonna do!

 

[[flashback]]

Date: [flinches back with wide eyes and blue face] S...Sam, what the fuck are you...?!!

Sam: [cold glare] Are you puzzled? Do you want to know how I was able to do this?

Date: [terrified expression] .....

Sam: [slightly jagged smile] Well, I guess it's too bad you'll never know.

Date: [terrified expression] Wh...what the fuck are you gonna do?!

Sam: [blank expression] I thought that was obvious. [slightly jagged smile] It's simple, really. After all, who would suspect someone with all of these injuries?

Date: [flinches back with wide eyes and blue face] S-suspect...?? You're not saying--?!

Sam: [slightly jagged smile] No, it's _much_ easier to believe that _you_ did all this to me and then killed yourself in a fit of despair.

Sam: [pulls at collar of hoodie with jagged grin] I have to thank you, by the way, for making this so easy for me. That self-pity episode you had this morning about how you wanted to die--that should only make it easier for me to convince the others that you were responsible for your own death.

Date: [terrified expression] You've gotta be shitting me!! You...you deranged fuck!

Sam: [angry glare] Deranged? Is that how I seem? [points knife angrily at Date] Haven't you abused me enough by being able to feel? You and that headache of yours...!

[[end flashback]]

 

Date: [pained frown] And then...then he rushed at me with the knife...!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] But...you avoided his attack, I assume.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] I dunno what the hell he was thinking! He had to know I was like a thousand times stronger than him, right??

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] I guess he just _really_ wanted you dead!

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Enough to not care that he wasn't anywhere near as s-strong as you...

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] The kind of resolve required to do something like that, to attempt to murder someone without any genuine belief that it will be successful... [furrows eyebrows] It's alarming that Sam ever possessed that kind of determination.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] So, Date-san...you avoided being hit by Sam-kun, right?

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] Uh-huh. I ran outta the way the first couple of times he came at me, and then...

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Well, then I saw that donation tray on the table next to the altar.

Tatane: And you used that as some kind of a shield...?

Date: [scratches back of neck with slight frown] Yeah, pretty much... Even after he knew he wasn't actually hurting me, he just kept fuckin' slashing at the tray, y'know? It's like he thought maybe it was somehow gonna work if he did it enough!

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] It sounds like Sam-kun had so geared himself up to commit murder that he didn't want to acknowledge there were any obstacles to him achieving that goal.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Oh, Sammy-chan...what were you thinking?

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] But...soon, you overpowered him, right?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] He...he paused for just a second, maybe to catch his breath or something. And I was just thinkin' to myself, I can't let myself be killed by this piece of shit kid, and...!

Date: [pained frown] So...so I whacked him over the head with the tray...!

Toda: [deep thought] And he fell to the floor.

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] He fell on his back and started sayin' some German shit, I dunno what it was...

Umemoto: [snickers] Probably curses.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, p-please...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] So you knocked him down with the donation tray. [sideways look] But that wasn't enough for you, was it, Date?

Tatane: Nakahara-san, come on. We're not listening to Date-san's story so we can be judgmental of her, are we?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Whatever.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] So, uh... So, Date-san, uh... Uh, so after Sam-san fell to the, uh, floor... [bites nail] The, uh...the pillows at the altar...

Date: [scratches back of neck with slight frown] Yeah, I ran and got one of them from the altar and...

**Date-san was quiet for a moment after that. I guess it's hard to talk about the moment when she actually committed the crime...**

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] And I put it over his goddamn face...!

Shiraishi: [cries while trembling softly] Oh god...no, Date-san, no...

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] He tried to fight me off, y'know?? And like Tatane said, he was kinda muscular but he was not fucking Hercules!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Especially not when compared to you, Date-san.

Date: [pained frown] ...Guys, you gotta realize...!! I didn't _ask_ to be in that situation, okay?? I didn't _ask_ for Tatane to hit me with his condo door and make Sam jealous of me for being able to hurt!

Date: [hangs head slightly with tears in eyes] I didn't _know_ he was gonna go all fuckin' bye-bye in the brain and try to kill me but he _did_ and what the fuck was I supposed to do?!

Date: [teeth bared] [slight tears in eyes] I mean, what the goddamn hell did he think he was doing?!! Tryin' to kill the girl _everyone_ knew was an impulsive bitch with a bad attitude?! Just 'cause I got hit on the head by accident??

Date: [clenches fists and trembles slightly] [crying softly] Like, news flash, Sam, I ain't the only person here who ever suffered a goddamn injury...!!

**It was so sad to see Date-san look that vulnerable. For someone who was usually so confident and energetic to be brought down to this state...it really put into perspective how terrible this whole "mutual killing" situation was.**

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] It...took him a while to die, didn't it? At least a couple minutes.

Nakahara: [sideways look] To say the least, it stopped being self-defense a short while in.

Shiraishi: [cries while trembling softly] Date-san... Date-san, you didn't have to do this...

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Eri-san, I...I'm sorry...

Shiraishi: [pulls at collar with open frown] You're several times stronger than him...! You could have just run away, you could have just subdued him...

Date: [pained frown] I know, okay? I know I should've handled it better, I just... Eri-san, I'm really sorry...!!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Aw, this is just so kanashī...

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] Well...now, at least we know like, how it happened and everything...

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Yeah, for better or for worse.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] Umemoto-kun...what do you mean by that?

Umemoto: [tugs on ascot] [slight frown] It's just, I almost feel like it would've _bee_ n easier if we didn't know it was self-defense.

Toda: [deep thought] Easier to vote for the culprit, you mean?

Umemoto: [crosses arms with slight sigh] It's just a bad feeling, I guess.

**I see where Umemoto-kun is coming from... Even though Date-san is still a killer, it's hard to call her malicious or anything like that. I wish it didn't have to be like this, but...**

Date: [pained frown] But...y'know, he didn't suffer, right? When he was dying? 'Cause of his...congenital...what'sitcalled condition?

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] He didn't suffer at all, so... [hangs head slightly with tears in eyes] So how bad of a person can I actually be...??

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] This, uh...this is so, uh...

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] I hadn't expected to feel such sympathy for a person who framed me for murder...

Jinno: [blank expression] Date.

Date: [rubs wrists with slight frown] Jinno...I know, okay?? He was your friend and I killed him and I'm really sorry--!

Jinno: [stern expression] That is not why I addressed you. [bows slightly] On the contrary, I wish to apologize to you on behalf of Sam. I cannot claim to understand his actions, but I am sorry that they must lead not only to his death, but to yours as well.

Date: [looks to side with narrowed eyes] That's really cool of you, Jinno...but still, I'm really sorry too...!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Alright, is there any way we can draw this apology festival to a close? Because it's got to be close to the end of the day at this point, and I would like to get some sleep tonight if at all possible.

Monobear: [sighs happily] Well, I'm glad you asked, Nakahara-san! Yes, I think it's about time we moved on to the main event!

**Oh, damnit. Not another one of Monobear's "punishments..." I don't know if I can handle seeing something like that again...!**

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] The--the main...n-no...!!

Umemoto: [tugs on ascot] [slight frown] Oh, this is going to _bee_ pretty much awful.

Date: [closes eyes tightly with troubled expression] Fuck, shit, damnit...!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Now, it's time for us to punish the culprit who broke the public order!

Shiraishi: [hangs head and covers face with hands] No, you can't do this...! It's just...it's just wrong, no...!!

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Oh...oh, I can't believe we have to watch one of these execution things again...!

Monobear: [ironic blush] Hey, I'm not _forcing_ you to watch anything! But it's so much more refreshingly despair-inducing when you do! Upupupu...

Monobear: [neutral expression] So let's get it started!

Shiraishi: [cups hands over ears and shakes head violently] No! No, you can't, you can't do this!!

Monobear: [neutral expression] This time, I have prepared a special punishment for Yoshi Date, our Super High-school Level Drag Racer!

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest with both hands] [sobbing] No, no, _no!!_

Date: [pained frown] Eri-san, I...

Date: [hangs head slightly with tears in eyes] I'm sorry...

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Let's give it all we've got! It's punishment time!

 

**_Speed Racer Retires Permanently_ **

**Monobear produced the same mallet he used in the first trial and whacked the same red button with it. Just like in the first trial, a little animation played, this time showing Monobear dragging Date-san off the screen, accompanied by the words "GAME OVER. Date-san has been found guilty. Now commencing execution."**

**A door opened on one wall, just like last time, and a chain shot out of it. The shackle at the end of it wrapped around Date-san's neck--and I caught the briefest glimpse of Date-san's terrified face just before the chain retracted, dragging Date-san out the door where it came from.**

**Monobear turned on the projection screen again to show us what was happening to Date-san. Surrounded by a large four-turn racing circuit, Date-san sat in a shiny, new-looking, red...golf cart. Of course it was a golf cart. A closer look at her told me that her wrists were tied together, and a closer look at the cart told me that it didn't have a steering wheel. In that case, how exactly was the cart supposed to work, I wondered...**

**Monobear stood on top of a tall platform, holding a checkered flag. He waved it three times, and after the third time, the golf cart Date-san was in sprung to life on its own and began to drive at high speed down the racetrack. Date-san just sat there, unable to do anything or really move at all, looking understandably frightened.**

**The cart continued on its way down the circuit and rounded the first turn. It was travelling at a very high speed by that point, so its tires squealed and Date-san herself was thrown to one side of the cart. Still, she couldn't move her hands, and she definitely couldn't try to leave the cart or else she'd hit the road pretty hard.**

**As she rounded the second turn, Date-san turned her head to look outside the golf cart. Maybe she was trying to guage whether she could exit the cart without being hurt too badly? I think that's what she was doing, anyway. She then scooted in her seat to one side of the cart and looked out of the cart again...b** **ut that's when things went from bad to worse.** **From behind Date-san's golf cart, an actual sports car drove up beside her. It was black on one side and white on the other; and its driver was Monobear. Date-san stared at Monobear, who waved at her and then began to swerve slightly in his car.**

 **Date-san looked nervously between the cart she was in and Monobear's racecar, just in time for Monobear to inch his car a little too close to Date-san's. Their vehicles brushed against each other for a second, and then Date-san's cart edged away toward the outer wall of the racetrack.** **As they both went around the third turn of the track, Monobear repeated that offense, bumping a little harder into Date-san's cart and causing her to get dangerously close to the wall. Date-san stared at the wall next to her with wide eyes while Monobear did it once again, pushing her right up against the wall now.**

**They rounded the last turn of the racetrack, and Monobear suddenly veered far away from Date-san's cart. Date-san looked confused but relieved--for about a half a second. Then, Monobear fired his engine particularly loudly and veered back toward her at top speed, colliding with her golf cart almost head-on. The golf cart spun out of control and promptly crashed into the outer wall.**

**That would've been bad enough. But then it exploded. I stared, floored, as the cart and the wall around it went up in flames, which burned out after a few seconds. After the dust cleared, Monobear waddled up to the rubble that was once the racetrack wall and sifted through the debris. He looked into the hole he made, giggled visibly to himself, and turned around to face the camera, holding up a golden trophy with the words "First Place" on it.**

**Then the projector shut off again.**

**Just...just, oh my god. I thought I would be more prepared for that, having seen one of those "punishments" already, but it was just as difficult to process this time as it was last time.**

**And just like that...just like that, somehow, Super High-school Level Drag Racer Yoshi Date was dead too. Date-san, and Sam-kun...as terrible as it was to understand, they were both gone forever.**

Umemoto: [covers mouth with hands and hangs head] D-damnit...!!

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] Th-that is...th-that's just...

Teruya: [paw-hands shake slightly] [slight tears in eyes] I-I still don't understand... How can Yoshi-chan just...just die like that? People aren't just supposed to die like that, desu...

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] I feel that this execution was even worse than that of Kanno... We had only known him for four days, whereas we knew Date for twice that period.

Hoshino: [wraps arms around self and hangs head] I-I just can't believe it... That's four...that's _four_ of our friends we've lost in such a short time... [crosses arms with tears in eyes] How are we supposed to...to just like, _deal_ with that?

**We were all silent for a bit. Hoshino-kun was right, this _is_ hard to deal with. And I couldn't stop myself from worrying...is this not the end? We've had two murders and two executions already, and...that makes it a little harder to believe without a doubt that we won't have any more.**

**I was hoping somebody would break the silence, and eventually someone did, but not in a way that was very comforting.**

Shiraishi: [hangs head and covers face with hands] [sobbing] Oh god, Date-san... No, please, no...

Tatane: Shiraishi-san...

**She stood there, crying pretty loudly. It was really hard to watch that... Obviously, Shiraishi-san and Date-san were really close, and I know I would be miserable if someone I was close to was executed.**

Toda: [sighs softly] I'm sorry this had to happen, Shiraishi-san.

Shiraishi: [hangs head and covers face with hands] [sobbing] Oh... Oh god...

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupu... I have to say, I'm loving the despair out of Shiraishi-san right now! At this rate, who _knows_ how soon our next murder will be!

Nakahara: [points critically at Monobear] You stop talking. Nobody wants your opinion on anything, ever.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] That's never stopped me before!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] You... [points angrily at Monobear] What do you _want?_ What are you trying to accomplish with all of this??

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Eh? I don't follow!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Of course you follow. I'm asking why you feel the need to do all these completely atrocious things. What could you possibly have to gain from it?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Yeah, I want to know that too! How is this good for you at all?? All that's happening is that we're suffering!

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Realistically, what greater purpose can this "mutual killing" game possibly serve?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupupu... Well, that's just sad! Are you bastards really so self-centered that you think  _you're_  the only ones being affected by all this despair?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] What is that supposed to mean?

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] You bastards really have no idea, do you?? Ahahahaha!

Akiyama: [scratches head] Of course we have no idea, that's why we're _asking_ you.

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, this surely is a development! You citizens really want to know more about the circumstances of your stay at Hope's Peak Metropolis?

Tatane: Well, of course we do! Why wouldn't we want to know?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Agreed. If you're willing to tell us, then we're definitely not going to refuse.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Hold your horses, Toda-san! It's not like I can just tell you everything at once! You have to _earn_ it!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Th-then why did you g-get our hopes up about it...?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Because that way I can dash your hopes and drive you even farther into despair! It's a patented technique, you know.

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] It gets to the point...where like, I don't even know what he's talking about anymore.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Well okay then, Monobear, if you won't tell us everything, what _will_ you tell us, nya?

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Hmm... How to balance exposition with story-line length...

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] What are you on about now?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Nothing of your concern! Anyway, I've decided how I'll reveal to you bastards some of the thrilling, despair-inducing story behind this City Life of Mutual Killing!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And that method is?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Sorry, but you'll have to wait a couple days to find out! [turns to show primarily white side] But don't you citizens worry--you'll no doubt be very impressed with my presentation!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah, _bee_ cause everything you do is so damn impressive.

Monobear: [neutral expression] I'm going to pretend that wasn't sarcasm! But regardless, the time has come again for you bastards to return to our lovely city proper, so all of you be model citizens and get in that elevator!

Akiyama: [sullen expression] But you didn't actually answer any of our questions.

Chikaru: [lowers head] I... Uh, we just want to know what's, uh...what's going on...uh, with this place...

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] I'm not going to say it again!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Let's just do what he says, guys.

**So the remaining twelve of us started toward the elevator. Before I walked very far, though, I happened to glance to my left and something caught my eye. It was the car key Date-san had surrendered as proof of her guilt, which Nakahara-san just left there on her defendant stand. I know that key shouldn't be significant anymore--after all, it was just evidence in this trial, and now the trial's over. But as I looked at it now, it felt important, like a reminder of Date-san's presence.**

**On an impulse similar to the one I had at the end of the first trial, I picked up the key and took it with me into the elevator.**

**The elevator doors closed behind me, and we started upward for the second time, now with four people missing from our group. After a moment, Toda-san took a couple steps toward me and whispered something.**

Toda: [blank expression] I notice you've been collecting things.

**I looked down at the key in my hand, and then back up at Toda-san. It only just now struck me that some people might consider it weird that I'm keeping my dead friends' stuff.**

Tatane: Oh, yeah, uh...no, it's just--

Toda: [softer expression] Can I make a contribution?

**Toda-san handed me a small book. I quickly realized it was Sam-kun's journal, which Toda-san apparently brought with her when we left the courtroom. Looking at the journal, I smiled a little. Just like the key was a keepsake of Date-san's memory, the journal could be a keepsake of Sam-kun's.**

Tatane: Heh... Thanks, Toda-san, that's nice of you.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] Sure.

**There was another silence--well, mostly silence, since Shiraishi-san was still crying.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, Eri-chan, you don't have to cry! I know it's sad that Yoshi-chan is gone, but it's all gonna be okay, y'know?

Shiraishi: [hangs head and covers face with hands] I... Date-san, no...

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Shiraishi-san, uh... I, uh...I'm sorry that... Uh, I mean, I'm sorry you had to...lose someone, uh, important to you...

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] This...this really does suck, doesn't it? [brushes hair out of face] We really have to find a way to put a stop to this "mutual killing" thing.

Toda: [nods subtly] That's absolutely true, Akiyama-san. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] And that's why, everyone, we have to really commit to making sure this doesn't happen again.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] But can we really _bee_ sure that will help?

Toda: [stern expression] We have to _make_ sure. If we can't commit to this, then the deaths of our friends will be meaningless, won't they?

Toda: [deep thought] So we need to take a vow, to ourselves and to each other, that we won't have any more murders, okay?

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] That's a great idea, Toda-san! Your determination is almost contagious, as they say!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I just...I wish Sam-kun and Date-san didn't have to d-die...

Shiraishi: [hangs head and covers face with hands] Oh...oh, god...

Hoshino: [slight frown] It's just so hard to...to believe things are just going to, like...get better, you know? [bites finger knuckle] Like, what if someone else dies? How are we going to...deal with that...?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, Aki-chan! You don't have to be sad, you just need to stay positive! Besides, you just have to remember that Aya-chan's gonna protect you no matter what, desu!

Hoshino: [sulks and looks away] ...You said that last time.

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] .....

**I was a little surprised by Hoshino-kun's reaction...but before anyone else could say anything, the elevator stopped, and its doors opened to let us back into Town Hall. We all exited it, and I couldn't help feeling like the atmosphere was a lot heavier this time than after the first trial.**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Well, I think you'll all agree there's not much else worth doing today.

Fujimoto: [holds notepad with curious expression] It's definitely getting close to evening at this point. I'll probably get a new pen from the department store and then turn in for the day.

Umemoto: [holds up index fingers] I think we're all pretty much exhausted, right?

Jinno: [blank expression] It has been a rather draining day, all considered.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Then we should all try to get some rest and re-charge, as it were. It's been a difficult day, yes... [softer expression] but just remember that things _will_ get better. We're not going to have any more murders, right?

**There were vague noises of agreement at that, though I'm pretty sure a few people didn't say anything. But that's just because we're feeling a little down after the execution, I'm sure.**

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Good. In that case, good night to all of you. I'll see you in the morning.

**With that, we all left Town Hall. Just like Nakahara-san said, with everything that happened today, there wasn't anything else really important to do...so I went straight from Town Hall to the condos. I said good night to a couple of my classmates who were hanging around at the condo complex and then went into my room.**

**I set the key and journal on my dresser next to Kanno-kun's scarf and Suzuki-san's slip of paper, and then I lay down in bed. Even though I know it was nowhere near Night Time, I just didn't feel like staying awake. Today caused some pain to quite a few people in our group, and all I wanted was for the day to end.**

**As I slowly drifted off, it was all I could do to hope that we really wouldn't have any more murders...but that was all I could do, hope.**

**_Chapter 2: O God of Despair, Can You Hear My Pain?_ **

**_End_ **

**_Students Remaining: 12_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading through Chapter 2! I'm going to try my best to have Chapter 3 started soon, possibly in a couple of weeks when I have the details of that chapter completely figured out. Any predictions/suggestions/etc. are always welcome!


	23. Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art (Ab)normal Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The beginning of Chapter 3.

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**_Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art (Ab)normal Days_ **

 

Tatane: Nnngh...

**With a great deal of effort, I dragged myself out of bed. Just like the night after the first trial, I had barely gotten any sleep...and it was a labor just to keep my eyes open.**

**I climbed into the bathtub in my bathroom and took a bath, which I haven't done since I was about ten. I tried and failed to make the images of Sam-kun's body and Date-san's execution leave my mind. I guess coming to peace with yesterday's events isn't going to happen very soon.**

**I don't know how long I was in there, but I realized it must be a while when the water turned cold. So I got dressed and exited my condo, only to have someone confront me the moment I walked out the door.**

Toda: [stern expression] Tatane-kun, where have you been?

Tatane: Um...in my condo? I was in the bath.

Toda: [sighs softly] Okay... [narrows eyes with slight frown] I don't want to sound like Nakahara-san, but Tatane-kun, do you realize what time it is?

Tatane: No, sorry... It's late, I'm assuming?

Toda: [blank expression] It's half after seven.

**Jeez, I really was in there a while.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun...I understand you were probably troubled and lost track of time. But please, don't worry us like that again.

Tatane: Right, sorry...I'll pay more attention from now on.

Toda: [softer expression] Okay. Let's go to breakfast.

**Toda-san made a point of taking my hand and leading me all the way to the club and casino. I guess I deserve that, though** **... Seriously, half after seven? Eh, I guess I spent so much time trying to forget about last night that it took up more time than I expected.**

**When we got to the club and casino, I braced myself the onslaught, and I wasn't disappointed.**

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] There you are, mother of God. Tatane, what the hell is the matter with you??

Tatane: I'm sorry...

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Nakahara-san, please be nice. I think we were all a little sluggish getting here after what happened yesterday.

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] Sluggish?? [puts hand on hip] "Sluggish" is a slight pause between when you swipe a credit card and when it authorizes. "Sluggish" is a couple seconds lost during a mile run when you trip on your own shoes.

Nakahara: [points angrily at Tatane] Tatane, you are a _half an hour_ late. That is thirty minutes.

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Oh, thank you, Nakahara-san! You know, a few of us didn't know how long an hour was, so it was _really generous_ of you to explain that for us!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, p-please don't...not when she's l-like this...

Tatane: I'm sorry I was late, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [sideways look] You really have a way of saying sorry and expecting me to just forget about an indiscretion. [annoyed expression] You are late _every_ day, and you apologize but it doesn't stop. Is there a particularly good reason why that is?

Jinno: [stern expression] Nakahara, do you not realize that other people do not base their schedules entirely around your own?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Yeah, that's kind of self-centered right there.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Oh, I'm sorry, did I ask either of you for your opinion? [annoyed expression] No, I didn't, and you certainly don't need to assume that I want it in any given situation.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] You just don't know when to quit, do you! You just literally _don't see_ when people are done with your shit!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] A fascinating story, to be sure.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Umemoto-kun, m-maybe we should just sit quietly and eat b-breakfast.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] ..... [rolls eyes] Okay fine, yeah.

**With Nakahara-san's tirade against me apparently over, I shuffled over to one of the tables and found a seat myself. Chikaru-san sat next to me and spoke with me quietly.**

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Tatane-san, uh... I, uh... Uh, I was really...kind of worried about you... [bites nail] I mean, uh... I'm sorry, uh, someone like me... Uh, someone like me probably shouldn't be, uh, telling you what to do...but, uh...

Tatane: No, I understand. I'm sorry I scared you, Chikaru-san. I guess I just lost track of time...

Chikaru: [lowers head] I... Uh, I understand that... [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I could, uh, barely get to sleep last night...

Tatane: It's okay...it's okay, Chikaru-san. We're all going to be okay.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Right, uh... [slight blush] Could I, uh...

Tatane: Could you what?

**Chikaru-san lay her head on my shoulder. I was a little surprised, but I figured it was understandable to want someone to lean on in this situation. The two of us ate some breakfast made by Hoshino-kun while Nakahara-san started up again.**

Nakahara: [sideways look] Anyway, now that everyone is here... [puts hand on hip] we have some things to discuss.

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] You mean _you_ have things to discuss with _us_ while we listen quietly. [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] I think that's a little closer to what you meant, isn't it, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] ..... [slightly smug] That pen looks even cheaper than your last one.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Well, okay, then.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] But since Fujimoto was so... _perceptive_ as to point it out, I may as well add that yes, I would like you people to stay quiet while I talk.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, but Ryo-chan! If we can't talk, how will we let you know how subarashī your ideas are?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] That is _so_ not why I want to _bee_ able to say things.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Will you all stop talking? [puts hand on hip] This does not need to go on for minutes on end, yet somehow it always does.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Oh, that reminds me. [snaps fingers] Hoshino, coffee.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Oh...! Oh, right, sorry...!

**Hoshino-kun retreated into the kitchen to make coffee. I wonder when exactly it was that Hoshino-kun became our new head chef...but anyway.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Now, is everyone listening?

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Sure thing, Nakahara-san.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Whatever you say.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Good. [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Now, as you all know, we had the misfortune of losing yet another two of our classmates yesterday.

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [gloomy expression] And, needless to say, that has caused a fair bit of stress and some poor attitudes throughout this group. Sam's and Date's deaths should have been prevented, but we were unable to save them.

Nakahara: [crosses arms with authoritative expression] However, we can't allow this "mutual killing" to become a constant here. [puts hand on hip] There may only be twelve of us still alive, but those twelve are more than enough to ensure that none of this killing takes place again.

Toda: [nods subtly] I agree totally. [looks upward pensively] What happened yesterday was a tragedy, and it'll be difficult to put it behind us, but we have to look forward and stay together in this situation.

Toda: [softer expression] We'll keep the memories of Sam-kun and Date-san close, but at the same time, we'll all find a way to escape this place so their deaths weren't in vain.

Tatane: That's...really moving, Toda-san.

Kyoyama: [small smile] Y-yeah, it is.

Jinno: [folds arms with content expression] I could not have said it better.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] To say nothing of the fact that I was the one who originally brought up the point, but whatever.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Right, sorry, Nakahara-san. You were talking?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I _was._ [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Anyway, after witnessing yesterday's events, it's clear we need a change of strategy.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] No kidding.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] I'm just going to pretend you're not talking, Umemoto. [head raised, staring upward] As I was saying, we're going to need a different method of ensuring that there are no murders here.. And to that end...

**She paused for a moment, maybe for dramatic effect. We all listened silently, wondering what plan she might have.**

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [restless expression] As much as it pains me to say this, I'm abolishing the committee.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Aw, but Ryo-chan! I thought the committee was cool!

Umemoto: [blank expression] Yeah, this will never work! [disdainful expression] Are you saying we're going to have to go on without all that oppressive, obnoxious committee fun?

Nakahara: [points angrily at Umemoto] Hey, _funny man,_ the committee was a good idea.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Clearly not, _bee_ cause two people died with _your_ supposed "murder prevention" committee in place!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] _That_ is--

Hoshino: [entering] [small smile] Nakahara-san, I have your coffee!

**I sighed in relief at that interruption. Once again, I was getting worried about a confrontation during one of our breakfast meetings, and I was glad Hoshino-kun showed up to stop it.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Oh. Yes, well, thank you, Hoshino.

**Nakahara-san looked like she was about to start speaking again, but suddenly she stopped and stared at her coffee cup.**

Nakahara: ...What is this.

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] Um...coffee?

Nakahara: [sideways look] Wrong answer. This is sugary garbage.

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] I-I...I'm sorry... That's the only way I can...like, tolerate coffee, and I thought you might like it too...

**Nakahara-san thrust the cup at Hoshino-kun, who took it clumsily and ended up with some of it spilled on his shirt.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Standard black will be fine, Hoshino. You've made it before and you can make it again.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] I...I'm sorry, Nakahara-san, I didn't mean, to, um, sorry--

Nakahara: [points critically at Hoshino] Stop talking. Just leave.

Hoshino: [flinches with closed eyes] S-sorry!

**He ran back into the kitchen. That was...quite a display...**

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] ...Aya-chan thinks she's going to go help Aki-chan!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] No, you're staying here. You all still need to hear the rest of my announcements.

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] And how many other announcements, exactly, do you have?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] As many as I think are important, Akiyama. Don't act like I monopolize so much of your time.

Jinno: [blank expression] Well, there certainly has not been a morning when we were made to listen to you for a _short_ period.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Well, maybe that's because I'm the only person here who makes even a remote attempt to organize what we do here.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Really, you people are lucky to have me as a leader, I don't know _what_ you'd do without me.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And on top of everything else, you're so amazingly humble!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Feh.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Guys, I think we're getting off subject. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Nakahara-san, you said you want to abolish the committee, right?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] That's right. Which means we need a new system for preventing murders.

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Well, whatever that system is, I should hope it's an improvement on the last one.

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Very funny, Fujimoto. You know, I have to come up with these plans all on my own--I don't get to consult someone about whether they'll succeed. [annoyed expression] I'm having to go with what _sounds_ most beneficial, so you'll excuse the fact that not everything I think of is bound to work.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] You know who we _should_ consult? Eri-chan! She hasn't said a single word all morning, which is funny because she's usually the overly talkative character!

**We all looked to where Shiraishi-san was sitting alone, staring down at a plate of food.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Teruya's right, Shiraishi--you usually contribute more to our morning discussions. [annoyed expression] Granted, most of what you contribute is meaningless and time-wasting, but still.

Shiraishi: [looks up] [melancholy expression] Okay, sorry.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Okay, what is _wrong_ with you?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-isn't that obvious...?

**Yeah, I think it's pretty obvious too... Out of all of us, Shiraishi-san took yesterday especially hard, since it was her best friend who was executed by Monobear. I can't imagine how she's feeling now--she and Date-san were always around each other and seemed really close, so this can't be easy for her.**

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Aw, Eri-chan, I'm sorry you don't feel so great after last night! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Do you want Aya-chan to help cheer you up?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Actually, Shiraishi-san, you shouldn't feel pressured to get over your trauma. Losing someone important to you is a difficult thing, and you probably need time to heal--

Nakahara: [points at Fujimoto] Stop talking. [puts hand on hip] So let me get this straight, Shiraishi.

Shiraishi: [folds arms with one raised eyebrow] Huh...?

Nakahara: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] You're upset about _Date??_ [leans forward with one palm turned upward] That _waste of air?_ Are you kidding me?

Shiraishi: [upset shock] .....

**What...what did she just call Date-san? Was that for real?**

Toda: [stern expression] Nakahara-san, you can't mean that.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Okay, first of all, you don't tell me what I do and don't mean by things. [leans forward with one palm turned upward] And secondly, I'm serious. Shiraishi, you can't possibly be mourning for her. Do you realize how ridiculous that is?

Shiraishi: [hangs head with tears streaming down face] I... But...

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] How difficult can this be to understand? She _murdered_ a man, in case you didn't notice.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Didn't you literally _just_ get done saying how tragic her and Sam-kun's deaths were?

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] I recall referring to their deaths as "stressful," not "tragic," thank you very much. [leans forward with one palm turned upward] What I'm trying to say is, there's no reason for us to be so depressed about her passing. The fact that she was _ever_ capable of murdering someone shows us that she was unsalvageable from the beginning.

Nakahara: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] So why don't we just quit wasting time crying over her, shall we?

Shiraishi: [hangs head and covers face with hands] [cries softly] But I...

**Wow, I just...wow. I just don't understand why Nakahara-san thinks she's allowed to act that way. I keep wanting to say something, but I have no idea what I would say.**

Jinno: [stern expression] Nakahara, I cannot sit here and watch silently while you torment a person who has just lost a companion.

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] Oh, is that so? And what exactly do you plan to do about it?

Jinno: [stern expression] History suggests to me that I can do nothing to stop you from acting callous and spiteful, but at the very least I would like to make it clear to you that your attitude is not welcome.

Nakahara: [slightly smug] You can try.

Jinno: [blank expression] Let me put it this way. Do you also resent Sam?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] I don't follow.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Sam originally intended to murder Date, did he not? That proves he was "capable" of murdering someone, so do you think less of him as well?

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] Well...that's different.

Jinno: [stern expression] In what sense is it different? If you despise Date for her actions, why not Sam?

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] I don't know where you're going with this.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] I personally do not think of Sam any differently, even if he may have betrayed my trust. I still wish to see him as a good-hearted individual, so I do so. And I grieve for him, as I would any other person I cared about. [stern expression] Then, why can you not allow Shiraishi her time to mourn? Date was clearly important to her; why must you disrespect that?

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Well, that's just... [annoyed expression] You know what? I don't have to answer to you.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Oh, of _course_ you don't! Why should _you_ have to explain the things you do??

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] What is that supposed to mean, Umemoto?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] What the hell do you think it means? [disdainful expression] Tell me, Nakahara-san, why is it that _we're_ always having to explain ourselves to you, but you can just do whatever you damn feel like because you're the "leader?"

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Whatever, I'm sorry you feel that way.

Umemoto: [points angrily at Nakahara] No, you don't get to just brush this off with your insulting little catchphrases! [bitter expression] You and your "whatever" and your "yeah, okay" and your "stop talking!"

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] U-Umemoto-kun...please don't make a scene...

Umemoto: [impatient expression] No, this is important! I've had enough of her _bee_ ing a total tyrant!

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] Tyrant?? That's your characterization of my leadership?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Of course it is! Everything you say and do is condescending and rude and pretty much terrible, and I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm sick of it!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Yeah, okay. If you want, I can install a complaint box at my condo door--

Umemoto: [points angrily at Nakahara] Don't you interrupt me!! I'm saying a thing right now!

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] .....

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Okay, Umemoto-kun, we understand you're not impressed with some of the things Nakahara-san has done, but...

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] Not impressed?! She's a fucking _awful_ leader!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] You take that back. Take it back right now.

Umemoto: [points angrily at Nakahara] We _gave_ you a chance! We let you have free reign over this entire group, with your committee and your ordering people around all the time, and guess what! Nothing changed!

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Well, I wouldn't say "nothing" changed. [twiddles index fingers] Although, I wouldn't say any one thing in particular changed either...

Chikaru: [lowers head] We, uh... I mean, uh... We still, uh, had a murder...

**I guess I have to agree with that... I'm not saying Nakahara-san has been a _terrible_ leader, but I've never really cared for the way she leads. Especially not with how she's been this morning.**

**Or, any morning.**

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] You see, Nakahara-san? It's not just me.

Nakahara: [bitter expression] It's not just you who _what?_

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Isn't that pretty obvious?

Nakahara: [points angrily at Umemoto] It's not just you _who what??_

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] Who doesn't want you as a leader anymore! There, are you satisfied??

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] There it is.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Really, you think _everyone_ agrees with that? [slightly smug] Well, why don't we just put it to a test? Everyone, what do you think of Umemoto's preposterous musings?

**...Nobody spoke. I was a little surprised that not even Teruya-san, who was always pretty positive about everything, or Toda-san, who generally liked to keep peace whenever it was possible, spoke up. For a moment, I thought about defending Nakahara-san, but...I didn't want to be the only person who did. I know that's impossibly selfish, but I just couldn't make myself say anything.**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Seriously, everyone. I'm a decent leader, aren't I?

**Still, nobody said anything. I guess to avoid speaking up, Teruya-san picked up a coaster from the table she was sitting at and showed it enthusiastically to Fujimoto-kun, who took the same level of interest in it.**

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] S...somebody say something. Somebody defend me, will you?

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Well, would you look at that! _Everybody_ agrees with me, _bee_ cause as usual, I'm right!

Nakahara: [shrinks back with betrayed expression] ...Are you all serious?? You're just dismissing me?

Jinno: [blank expression] We do not have much of a choice, Nakahara. I apologize, but it is the only sensible action to take.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I-it's...nothing personal against you, Nakahara-san. This j-just isn't working out.

Nakahara: [shrinks back with betrayed expression] After everything I've done for you people...

Toda: [deep thought] Nakahara-san, it's not that we distrust you or don't appreciate the good you've done. We just need a new perspective on how we should do things.

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] ...I have to go.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Nakahara-san, we still want you around--

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I have to go...! [leaves]

**With that, Nakahara-san stormed out of the club and casino without saying another word to us. I don't know what to say about that... I think it's probably the right decision we just made, but it feels so cruel to just shoot her down like that. I hope it won't be too big of an issue...**

**A loud door slam interrupted my thoughts, and we all turned toward the kitchen.**

Hoshino: [small smile] Nakahara-san, I have your...

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Um...where's Nakahara-san?

Tatane: You, uh, just missed her.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Nakahara-san left because we told her we didn't want her as a group leader anymore. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] She took it rather hard.

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] Well...well, that's understandable...! Why...? Why did you tell her that?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] B-because, she doesn't do what's g-good for us, most of the time...

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Not to mention she's an absolute jackass!

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] I-I... I'm sorry, but that is just mean...! And not true...

**Hoshino-kun advanced toward the door with Nakahara-san's coffee in tow. Once he got there, he turned around to address us again.**

Hoshino: [displeased frown] Nakahara-san...I think she's a _great_ leader, okay? She's been nothing but good to us since we got here...

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Where have you _bee_ n for the past eight days? [impatient expression] All she does is boss us around!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Well, that's not _all_ she's ever done... [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] but I can't pretend I've ever much liked her style of leadership.

Hoshino: [displeased frown] Okay, well, like...sorry to skip out on the rest of breakfast...but I'm going to try to fix this, sorry... [uncertain expression] And, maybe, finally get this coffee to her... [leaves]

**And just like that, there were only ten of us in the building. I didn't think Hoshino-kun would have such a strong reaction to this, but okay...**

Jinno: [blank expression] "Fix this?" [narrows eyes with hand over chest] And what, precisely, qualifies him to reinstate Nakahara as our leader?

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] It certainly seems like that's what he plans to do.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Then we should appoint a new leader _bee_ fore he does!

Akiyama: [scratches head] Do we _need_ a group leader at all? It seems like having one hasn't done us a whole lot of good so far.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Besides, wh-who would it be?

**I was glad somebody asked that, because it gave me a chance to say something I've been wanting to suggest since soon after we got to this city.**

Tatane: It should be Toda-san.

Toda: [surprised expression] Eh...?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] That sounds reasonable. I assume Toda would carry out the duties of a leader fairly well.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Toda] She was actually gonna _bee_ my suggestion too!

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] That's...very kind, guys, but I don't think I'd be cut out for being a leader.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Sure you would, Tomi-chan! You're kawaii and great and you treat all of us great too!

Chikaru: [slight blush] Yeah, uh... I, uh, think... Uh, I think you would be, uh, great at it, Toda-san... [looks to side nervously] But, uh...that's just, uh, my opinion...so, uh... Uh, you don't have to take it seriously...uh, if you don't want to...

**Toda-san hesitated still. I'm not sure why--she's already taken a lot of responsibility before, and she obviously has the social skills to work with the rest of us.**

Tatane: I really think you'd be a great leader, Toda-san.

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] Well, then... [contented expression] Thank you guys, that means a lot. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] And I promise you, I won't let you down.

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Sweet! Now we have a leader who _doesn't_ joke about killing us at least once a day!

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Yes, it _was_ rather unsettling when Nakahara-san did that.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Oh, come on...Ryo-chan's just kidding when she says things like that, y'know?

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] It's still creepy.

Toda: [brings palms together with a soft clap] [contented expression] Well then, we only really have one order of business to get to, since Nakahara-san took care of most of today's pressing issues.

Tatane: What's that, Toda-san?

Toda: [deep thought] Since a school trial ended, it stands to reason there will be another area of this "city" open to us.

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] Oh, right... After the first trial, we got to go to Community 1, right?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] So, since we just survived a second trial, there should be a "Community 2" of sorts, hmm?

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] Upupupu! That's exactly right!

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Hello, Monobear.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] S-so, there really is a new p-part of the city for us to explore?

Monobear: [sighs happily] Sure is! You bastards are now free to explore Community 2 of our beloved city! [neutral expression] You'll find it just past the theater here in the Central Community.

Monobear: [ironic blush] I think you'll find Community 2 to be a bit more... _commercial_ than Community 1! Yes, let's put it that way!

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Does it _suck_ as much as Community 1? I think that's the big question!

Monobear: [looks down sadly] Did you...did you really hate Community 1 that much? Oh, and after all the work I put in to make it as homey as possible! [turns away] Keep up this kind of abuse and you might find your humble mayor doesn't take as much interest in you bastards' well-being!

Toda: [blank expression] Is this the same interest in our well-being that compelled you to execute Date-san yesterday?

Shiraishi: [melancholy expression] .....

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Well...when you put it that way, you make me look like the villain! [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Good thing my self-esteem doesn't depend on what you all think of me! Upupupupu!

Tatane: Can't you just get lost...? You've already told us about Community 2, so it's not like you have to stay here and keep bugging us.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah, what Tatane-sama said! You make less and less sense every time you talk to us!

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] I wonder when you bastards will learn... [lunges with aggressive expression] That is, when you'll learn that this is _my_ city! Which _I_ am the mayor of! Which means I can stay here as long as I please!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Yes, but that doesn't mean we have to listen to you. [looks upward pensively] Come on, everyone. We may as well get a head start on exploring Community 2.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] That sounds sensible. [blank expression] Let us proceed, then.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] To the commercial world, ha ha!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Wait! Wait wait wait!

**Eh, what now...?**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] What is it now, Monobear?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Toda-san, I couldn't help noticing you taking the job of "group leader" among you bastards. And I just want to say, congratulations!

Monobear: [ironic blush] With any luck, you won't fail as egregiously as Nakahara-san has! Upupupu!

**...Ugh. Of course he has to act like that. He's basically suggesting we'll have a murder even though we have a new leader...**

Toda: [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] Well, I certainly don't intend to "fail..." [stern expression] so if you'll please refrain from insinuating such things.

Monobear: [ironic blush] Just saying, you never know what's going to happen when! [disappears]

Toda: [frustrated frown] Oh... Of course he still managed to get in the last word.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] It's a lot easier for him... H-he can appear and disappear at will.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Come on, guys, we can't let that bear get to us! [holds up index finger] Bears are only like, the _seventeenth_ coolest animal after all!

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] I presume the list you're quoting features bees at the number one spot?

Umemoto: [clasps hands] It sure does! Bees are the coolest and that is the truth!

Chikaru: [slight blush] That... Uh, I mean, you really... I mean, uh, you really live up to...your, uh, "Super High-school Level Beekeeper" title, Umemoto-san...

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Anyway, now that Monobear's gone, we should probably head out, alright?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh yeah, migi! To see what this Community 2 business is all about, ha ha!

Tatane: Well, let's go there and hope for the best, right?

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Absolutely. If we all put our minds to it, I'm sure we'll find something important there.

**So the ten of us left the club and casino and started for the theater at the east end of the Central Community. It took a little work to get Shiraishi-san to come with us, and when she did get up and join us, she refused to walk near anyone...which was a little worrying to me. But, hopefully, things will get better for her going forward.**

**When we reached the theater, there was a section of the electric fence missing to the right of the building, just like with Community 1. In other words, we're about to see even more of this "city..." I wonder how Monobear gets the budget for all these buildings and the electricity it must take to keep everything running.**

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] So...Community 2, huh?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aya-chan bets this place is gonna be totally sugoi! I just have a feeling!

Shiraishi: [melancholy expression] I think...I think I'll stay here, okay? You know...stand guard, or something.

**Oh, that's not a good sign. When we first explored Community 1, Shiraishi-san was so interested in investigating and participating in what we were doing...and now, it seems like she couldn't care less.**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Shiraishi-san... [sighs softly] Alright. Thank you for volunteering.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Everyone else, let's investigate, alright?

**So we all filed through the gate, with Shiraishi-san hanging back at the entrance. I'm not entirely sure what Monobear meant when he said Community 2 was more "commercial" than Community 1, but a very different word came to my mind when I looked around the place: trashy. Compared with Community 1, and even with the Central Community, this new area was decrepit and even more obviously deserted. If Community 1 was the nice part of town, then Community 2 was the bad neighborhood you try to avoid if you can.**

**Most of my classmates branched off into the few buildings that weren't sealed off with wood boards and metal sheets, but I stayed near the gate for a minute or so, wondering where I should explore first. Toda-san stood close by as well, casting glances at Shiraishi-san.**

???: Oh, so you finally decided to show up.

**I snapped to attention and saw Nakahara-san strolling toward Toda-san and me. Wait, why is she here...?**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] You're here.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Clearly, yes.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] And how did you find your way here? You left breakfast before we discussed going to Community 2.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Simple logic. I figured there would be a new "community" open to us now, and since Community 1 was at the north end of town, I reasoned that Community 2 would be immediately clockwise.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] I thought I'd come here ahead of the rest of you and survey the place so I could report what it's like.

Tatane: Okay...why did you want to do that?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Isn't it obvious? I'm going to win back the favor of all of you.

**Win back our favor...? To what end? I hope she's not too intense about this...**

Toda: [blank expression] ...Okay. [shrugs] Then, Nakahara-san, why don't you tell us your findings?

Nakahara: [sideways look] Gladly.

**As she went on, Nakahara-san pointed to various buildings in Community 2.**

Nakahara: [points] That is a café. There's a rather sophisticated coffee machine there, which I find impressive. On the second floor of the same building is what appears to be a yoga instruction studio, but it's useless without an instructor. Still, if you ever feel the need to tone your muscular system, then go there or whatever.

Nakahara: [points] That's an art supplies shop, so it has...art supplies. That's pretty self-explanatory. I have little patience for the visual arts, so I didn't spend a lot of time in there.

Nakahara: [points] That's a music shop. Again, self-explanatory. There are instruments of all kinds on display, as well as sheet music and recordings of all manner of musical selections.

Nakahara: [points] And over there, to the very north, you'll find a convention center. It includes a performance space, a set of merchandise stands, and a screening room for movies and television shows.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] So? How was that? Are you dazzled now?

Toda: [deep thought] I think I know what Monobear meant when he said Community 2 was more "commercial." Everything here is meant to be purchased or otherwise consumed.

Tatane: That seems different from Community 1, yeah.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, did you appreciate my explanations at all? I put in a good deal of work to explore this entire place before you got here, and I didn't do it for my health.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Well, sure, it was generous of you to do that, Nakahara-san... [deep thought] but I think we'll be doing our own investigations as well.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] ...Fine, whatever. [leaves]

**Nakahara-san walked off toward the café she mentioned, which I guess makes sense since she mentioned she's impressed with that place. But she seemed a little snubbed just now...I hope what we said didn't give the impression that we didn't appreciate her effort.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Did I come off as dismissive just now?

Tatane: I was thinking about that, but...I don't _think_ you did.

Toda: [blank expression] Okay. In that case, I'm going to explore. [contented expression] Good luck with your own investigations.

Tatane: Oh yeah, you too.

**Toda-san headed off to the café as well, and after a short moment of deliberation, I decided to follow her. The building was mostly brown and looked old, and the door looked about ready to come off its hinges.**

**When I got inside, I couldn't see Toda-san anywhere in the room. I noticed there was a flight of stairs near the door, so I guess she probably went to explore the yoga studio Nakahara-san talked about. The café also had several tables with chairs arranged neatly around them, and what looked like a specials board except it didn't have anything written on it.**

**The only person around was Hoshino-kun, who was studying what looked like a beverage dispenser.**

Tatane: Hey Hoshino-kun--

Hoshino: [jumps back with wide eyes] Ehh?! [clutches chest while breathing heavily] Oh...oh, it's just you... Sorry, don't scare me like that, please...!

Tatane: Uh... I thought you heard me walk in. I'll try to be more careful, though.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Sorry... Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty...

Tatane: No, it's fine, really. Just a misunderstanding. Anyway, what are you up to here at the café? I thought you'd be all over the art supplies shop.

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] Well, yeah, I...I _wanted_ to visit the art supplies shop, but...

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] Oh, um...sorry, I just realized...did you want to use the machine? Sorry, I'll get out of the way.

Tatane: No, I don't even know what machine this is.

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Well... _supposedly,_ it's a coffee machine... [sulks and looks away] but God only knows how it works.

**I looked at the coffee machine and realized he was right--it looked overly complicated for a simple drink dispenser.**

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Um, hey, sorry to...bother you, Tatane-kun... [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] but, could you, maybe, help me figure out how to use it?

Tatane: You want to use it? I thought you mentioned at breakfast that you don't even like coffee?

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] Well, I'm sorry...! You don't have to if you don't want to...!

Tatane: Wha...?

**Did I say I wasn't going to help him...? I don't _think_ I did...**

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] S...sorry, I didn't mean that... Sorry, it's just... [uncertain expression] Nakahara-san wanted me to...like, get her coffee from this machine, but I can't figure it out and she's going to be back from the restroom any minute...

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Oh, and she's probably going to be angry if I can't figure it out...

**...That is so sad.**

**I also can't help wondering how Nakahara-san is planning on having _more_ coffee, after what Hoshino-kun already gave her this morning, but different people have different preferences I guess.**

Tatane: Okay, okay, I'll help you with it.

Hoshino: [sighs and lowers head] Thank you...

Tatane: Okay...how exactly does this thing work?

**After looking on all sides of the machine, I noticed something: a small mechanism that looked like a card reader on the right side of the machine. I took out my ElectroID card and held it over the mechanism until it beeped. A large touchscreen on the front of the machine lit up, showing several different flavors of coffee I could choose from, as well as like a hundred different kinds of creamers and flavorings with names I had never seen. I remembered that Nakahara-san said she only likes black coffee, but I don't know what specific flavor she would want...so I just chose the first one listed.**

**After a couple of seconds, the machine deposited a styrofoam cup full of darkly-colored coffee. The cup was completely plain white except for the name "Len Tatane" printed in small black letters. And just below that, in the same small black letters, it said, "8:33." I guess this machine keeps track of whose ElectroID is used on the card reader and at what time.**

Hoshino: [small smile] Oh...oh, that's great! [puts hand over heart] Thank you, Tatane-kun, you totally saved me...

Tatane: Don't mention it, Hoshino-kun.

**At just that moment, Nakahara-san entered from the restroom near the back of the café. She approached us and took the cup of coffee from Hoshino-kun.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Thank you, Hoshino. [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Wait, why does this cup have Tatane's name on it?

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] I...I didn't know how to work the coffee machine, sorry... [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] Tatane-kun helped me with it, and it prints the name of the person who actually...you know, gets the coffee.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Oh. [sideways look] Well then, thanks to both of you.

**Saying that, Nakahara-san sat down at one of the tables and took a sip of the coffee.**

Nakahara: [slight smile] My god, that's good. [head raised, staring upward] Far better than the tarry sludge we get at the casino.

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] Y-you like it? That's great...!

Tatane: So, Nakahara-san, I guess you like the café then?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Not in general. I'm just pleased with the coffee here.

Tatane: I didn't know you like coffee so much.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] I try to drink coffee every morning. It keeps me alert so I can focus on my daily tasks. [bites cheek with tired expression] Granted, I had far more daily tasks before we became trapped in this city, but you understand.

**Huh. I've never been much of a coffee drinker myself, but I guess it makes sense that someone with an attorney's busy schedule would gravitate toward drinking it.**

**Having seen everything in the café part of the building, I scaled the staircase to the yoga studio. It wasn't a really interesting room, having only a basket for yoga mats and a big canister half full of water on a table. Just like Nakahara-san said, without an actual yoga instructor, there's no point to this room.**

**Two of my classmates were hanging around here, though.**

Akiyama: [scratches head] We should really do something with this space, don't you think?

Tatane: You think so? I'm not sure there's much we _can_ do with the places in this city.

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] I'm just saying, it's pretty much an empty space that would be easy to redesign. [scratches cheek with thumbnail] Assuming Monobear doesn't consider that vandalism, that is...

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] I heard my name!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Eh... I didn't want to _talk_ to you, I was just thinking out loud.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Too bad, Akiyama-san! You know that once you summon me, you can't get rid of me! [ironic blush] I'm just like one of your ghosts that way. Upupupu!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] You're nothing like a ghost. Ghosts are cool.

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, anyway, I couldn't help but overhear you complaining about how useless the yoga studio is! And I'm just here to assure you...

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] ...That I can always start a mandatory yoga class at 7:00 am every morning, if you _really_ want something to do with this room!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] N-no, don't do that...! You have no idea how unbelievably uncoordinated I am...

**...I don't think I'm a part of this conversation anymore. I just hope Akiyama-san doesn't get us all into something we can't get out of.**

Toda: [blank expression] Hey, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Oh, hi. What's going on?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Can I ask you what you think of this place?

Tatane: This yoga studio...? It's not very exciting, I think.

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] No no...I meant Community 2 as a whole.

**Oh, duh. I should have figured that.**

Tatane: Compared to the other places we've been, Community 2 is really...just, bad looking. I don't know how to say it better than that.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I agree. Community 1 at least had some semblance of upkeep and pleasant atmosphere; Community 2 is poorly designed, poorly constructed, and poorly maintained.

Tatane: It feels like Monobear is all over the place with how well he puts these "communities" together.

Toda: [deep thought] I wonder if he's doing it this way intentionally to puzzle us.

Tatane: Maybe, yeah.

**Toda-san gave me a smile but didn't say anything else. Anyway, with nothing else to do in the yoga studio, I went back downstairs and out the building. I walked north until I reached the next establishment Nakahara-san mentioned before--the art supplies shop. When I opened the door, a bell attached to it rang.**

**In the shop were several lines of shelves with all different kinds of art utensils, as well as drawing books, binders for storing paper, desk lamps, and a bunch of other things artists might find useful. I'm not a good artist by any means, but just seeing this stuff made me want to attempt something artistic.**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] I guess this place is alright, huh?

Tatane: You mean, Community 2? Do you really like it at all?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] No, I mean this art shop! [holds up index finger] I mean, it's not _really_ fascinating, but it's got a little bit of cool stuff, y'know?

Tatane: Oh... Oh yeah, it's pretty cool. I just wish I was even kind of decent at art and that stuff.

Umemoto: [shrugs] Hey, I don't pretend to _bee_ a master artist, but I still like to doodle things sometimes.

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Anyway, the actual reason I talked to you was, I wanted to give you a heads up.

Tatane: Heads up? About what?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] There's a _lot_ of stuff in this shop that could _bee_ dangerous if you're not careful with it! Big stone and wood blocks, drawing utensils that can _bee_ pretty sharp if you hold them right, and I bet those oil paints would be flammable if it got too hot... [shrugs] so just keep an eye out, okay?

Tatane: O-oh. Okay, thanks, Umemoto-kun.

**I wouldn't have expected thinking like a killer from him...but then again, it's always a good idea to be on your guard here.**

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Oh... Oh, this isn't nice...

Tatane: Kyoyama-kun, is something wrong?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] N-no, I'm fine... I'll just have to m-make sure not to come in this art supplies shop again...

Tatane: Why? What's wrong with it?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] The bell. The one that rings when you open the d-door...

Tatane: Does the sound bother you?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] I c-can't stand noises like that... [trembles with miserable expression] J-just thinking about it makes me cringe...!

Tatane: I...I'm sorry. You're right, then, you should probably try to stay out of this shop.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] S-sorry, I don't mean to keep complaining...

**I hope Kyoyama-kun will be okay getting out of this building, considering that bell. I'm sure he'll have Umemoto-kun to help him, though, so that's good.**

**With nothing else to see here, I left the art supplies shop. I tried my best to open the door slowly so the bell wouldn't ring, for Kyoyama-kun's sake, but it sounded anyway. I guess there's no way to avoid that.**

**I walked north some more until I got to the next building, which was apparently a music shop. As I approached the shop and walked in, I heard a soft classical piano melody being played over an intercom, which sounded nice enough.**

**On the right side of the shop, there were rows upon rows of musical instruments for sale, and a lot of them I had never even seen before. In the middle, there were lines of sheet music ranging from repertoire books to the scores from movies and musicals. And at the left side were a large collection of CDs and even old-fashioned records. Just like with the art supplies shop, I wanted to play with everything, even though I can pretty well say I'm not a Super High-school Level Musician.**

**Fujimoto-kun was standing by the CDs and records, scribbling in his notepad.**

Tatane: Hey, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [looks up] [folds arms with pleasant expression] Oh, hello, Tatane-kun. Have you also come to admire the sweeping array of musical industry here?

Tatane: Well...not really. I just wanted to explore everything before we finish for the day.

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Heh... Well, to be honest, I'm mostly in the same boat as you. I don't really have much interest in or knowledge of music, but everyone else was exploring the other establishments, so I thought I'd come here.

Tatane: So, what have you found?

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] I have found...that I _definitely_ don't know much about music.

Tatane: .....

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Oh, but there is one interesting thing! Apparently, there's an automated music player that broadcasts over an intercom here. You can hear it both inside and just outside the shop.

**Oh, right. I was able to hear a little tune when I got near the building, and I can still hear it now.**

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] According to a notice just inside the door, the song changes every hour, but it's the same song each individual hour of the day. [scribbles in notepad] For example, they play the same song from 4 pm to 5 pm each day.

**Just as Fujimoto-kun finished talking, the song on the intercom changed to a jazz melody. I guess that intercom thing is cute.**

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Something to relax to, I suppose.

**Chikaru-san was standing on the other side of the shop, admiring the musical instruments.**

Tatane: Do you like this stuff, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh... Well, uh, yeah, kinda... [half smile] Music, uh... Uh, I like it a lot...

Tatane: Well, that's nice then, right? That means this music shop is a good place for you.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Uh... I mean, uh...it would probably be better...uh, if I were any good... Uh, at any music at all...

Tatane: Oh... Well, I'm sure if you practice, you can be really great at it.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, well, uh... That's, uh, very kind of you, Tatane-san... [scratches neck nervously] So, uh... So, uh, Tatane-san...

Tatane: Yeah? What's up?

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I, uh... I don't know about you... But, uh...but I, uh, haven't found anything that... [bites nail] I mean, uh, I haven't found anything like a...uh, a way out of this place...

Tatane: Yeah...me either. I mean, there's still a little more of Community 2 I haven't seen yet, but it doesn't look like there's a way to get out of the city here.

Chikaru: [lowers head] I, uh...I guess we should have, uh, expected that... [looks to side nervously] I wish... Uh, I mean, I wish it wasn't like this...

**Yeah, I understand that. It sucks not being able to find a way to leave here...but as long as nothing else terrible happens, we can at least take our time looking for a way.**

**I left the music shop and its little intercom song, and I walked to the northern end of Community 2. The building there--a convention center, if Nakahara-san was right--was only one story high, but it was very big nonetheless.**

**The first room inside was what looked like a lobby. It had red felt ropes hung up in the center to separate the floor into a snaking line that led from just inside the door to a reception desk on the right side of the room. There were plants on either side of the door, and the left wall had six closets, I guess for storage.**

**Jinno-san was on her hands and knees in front of one of the closets, but she stood when I walked in.**

Jinno: [blank expression] Salutations, Tatane.

Tatane: Hey, Jinno-san. What're you up to there?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] I just finished retrieving the contents of a thirty-kilogram hunting pack from under the floor of this closet.

Tatane: ...And why were you doing that?

Jinno: [blank expression] Because I wished to use this closet to store my pack. I figured no one else will be using it, and the pack was taking up unnecessary space in my condominium.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] However, I failed to take note of a warning sign posted on the closet doors.

**I walked over to where Jinno-san was standing and took a look at one of the closets. Just like she said, there was a small sheet of paper taped to the door of each of the closets. They had faint gray writing on them...**

Tatane: "Do not enter. Space designed to store no more than twenty kilograms." Well, that's strange.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I should have paid more attention before leaving my pack in one of the closets. [blank expression] However, the writing on those notices is so light in color that I mistook the sheets of paper for being blank.

Tatane: So, when you left your hunting pack there, the floor just caved in?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I just now had to spend nearly an hour retrieving it. [thoughtful expression] Luckily, the space under the floor is fairly shallow, so I was able to salvage everything without much trouble.

Tatane: That sounds like really bad architecture, though. To have closets that can't store more than twenty kilograms?

Jinno: [blank expression] I agree, it is rather inefficient.

Tatane: So, Jinno-san, have you noticed anything interesting about this convention center?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Besides the relatively useless closets, no. My apologies. [blank expression] I would suggest consulting the girl convulsing with glee in the merchandise room.

**...I assume that's Teruya-san. I might have figured she'd be ecstatic about a convention center.**

**At the back end of the lobby was a hallway that split off in two directions. I took the right hallway, which led immediately into a large room with a gaudy orange carpet. There were several stalls of merchandise for many different animated shows, video games, and other things like that. The merchandise ranged from pins and stickers to enormous plush toys and stylized home appliances. It was all generally very colorful and cute--probably heaven on earth for someone like Teruya-san.**

Tatane: Hey, Teruya-san, are you here? Jinno-san said you--

**Teruya-san poked her head out from inside a huge pile of wolf plushies, which startled me a bit.**

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Len-chan!! Len-chan, you have to play in the wolfy pile with me!

Tatane: The...the wolfy pile?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] I made it with the wolfies at that stall right there! And it's so kawaii and fluffy and you have to play around in it with me _this instant!_

**...Yep. Teruya-san has found her new home.**

Tatane: Heh...I think I'll pass on the wolves, but thanks for the offer.

Teruya: [jumps up] [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, well that's okay! Maybe some other time, nya?

Tatane: Uh. Sure.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Oh my gosh, Len-chan, can you even _believe_ how kawaii this place is? It's like a kawaii overload, ha ha!

Tatane: It sure is colorful.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, come on, Len-chan, get excited! This is the sugoi-est place we have ever gotten to go! Nyan nyan!

**I didn't want to shoot her down, but at the same time, I didn't see what was so fantastic about this place. I guess I'm just not as much of a fanatic as Teruya-san.**

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] So hey, Len-chan, have you seen the entire building yet?

Tatane: No, actually, I've only seen this room and the lobby.

**Suddenly, I came up with a way I could indulge Teruya-san's excitement, even if I'm not hugely interested in the convention center.**

Tatane: You know, if you wanted to give me a tour or something...

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Kyaaa!! That would be wonderful! Okay okay okay let's go!

**Teruya-san waded her way out of the pile of wolf plushies, taking one of the smallest ones with her. Then, without any explanation as to what she was doing, she bent down and stuffed the toy in one of her boots.**

Tatane: Whoa. Are you sure that little guy isn't going to suffocate in your shoe?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] No, he'll be okay! My boots are a lot more spacious than they look, so I keep all sorts of things in them when I don't want to carry them around everywhere!

Tatane: ...Do tell.

**Teruya-san giggled and then reached into one of her boots again. When she stood up, she was holding a package of pencils and a small bottle of soda.**

Tatane: Wow. How much stuff can you fit in there?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] I dunno, actually! It's a lot, though, ha ha!

**With that, Teruya-san returned the things to her boot and started to show me around the rest of the merchandise room. It was just more collectible items of various kinds that had to do with different animes and mangas and such.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] And, oh, look at this, this is kawaii! You can wear this with that other thing and complete the ensemble! [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Normally, you'd have to pay a ton for stitches this high-quality, but--

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, gasp! They have Absolute Magic*Sparkling Summer Days merch!

Tatane: Oh, that's...that's the anime the character you're cosplaying comes from, right?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Sōdesu! They have a ton of totally sugoi stuff here!

**She picked up a few things and admired them. I'm not sure what they were, but I guess they had to do with the show.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] They even have imitation sugar dust and replica hairpins! They really go all out with this stuff!

Tatane: S-sugar dust...?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Of course, Aya-chan has no need for cheap steel replicas, because I have the real deal right here! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] The hairpin on my cosplay was one of only five hundred they sold, and it's made of actual gold!

Tatane: Oh yeah... You've mentioned that before, that's pretty cool.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Anyway, I think I showed you everything here in the merchandise stalls, desu! Let's move on!

**So, taking my hand, Teruya-san dragged me out of the big merchandise room and down the hallway. On the other end of the hall was a glass door that led outside, and two doorways branched off to the left and right.**

Teruya: [points] This door is just an emergency exit. I guess you have to use your ElectroID card to get through, though?

Tatane: Not much of an "emergency exit" if you have to wait for a card reader.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Yeah, that's what I thought, ha ha! I guess it's still better than nothing, though!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] And then, this next room is a screening room!

**Teruya-san dragged me into the room on the left. It was pretty dark in there, so I couldn't see much of anything until Teruya-san flipped on the lights. There were about a hundred chairs arranged in neat rows with an empty aisle going down the vertical and horizontal centers, so the chairs were split into four distinct blocks. There was a projector plugged into the ceiling and a white screen on the wall for showing movies and shows and things like that.**

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] You'd usually want to keep the lights off in a real screening room, to preserve the integrity of the film and keep the projector from overheating!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] But...I can't really call anything that meanie Monobear gives us "real" in good conscience, you know?

Tatane: Yeah...I can definitely sympathize.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Anyway, we can watch all sorts of things in this room! It'll be way fun, nyan nyan!

Tatane: Oh, heh. Yeah, I guess that could be cool.

**Teruya-san took my hand again and took me into the room opposite this one, on the other side of the hallway. It was just a wide-open space with a stage in the center of the back wall.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] And this, as they say, is the coup de grâce, ha ha! This is a big performance room and it's really sugoi!

Tatane: What kind of performances do they do here?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Any kind! You can sing, or act out scenes--sometimes people even give speeches in places like this! It's _essential_ for any convention center!

Tatane: Hm. I guess this whole building really fascinates you, huh, Teruya-san?

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Absolutely, desu! This is the greatest thing I've seen since we got to this city!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] So hey, Len-chan, arigato for letting me give you the tour! That was totally kawaii of you!

Tatane: Sure thing. You just seemed really excited about it, so I thought you should get the chance to talk about it to someone.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Well, it's got to be getting pretty late in the day now, so we should head back, ne?

Tatane: Yeah, probably.

**Teruya-san went on ahead of me, skipping the entire time. There really is no limit to her energy, is there? I followed her, leaving the convention center and heading back to the gate between here and the Central Community. At the gate, Shiraishi-san was now sitting on the ground and still looking very down.**

Tatane: Hey, Shiraishi-san.

Shiraishi: [looks up] [melancholy expression] Oh, hi, Tatane-kun...

Tatane: So...how is guarding the gate?

Shiraishi: [hangs head with closed eyes] Oh, you know...nothing much has happened. So...that's fine, I guess.

**I have absolutely no idea what to say to her... Part of me is saying to just leave her alone, but at the same time it feels wrong just to let her be miserable.**

Tatane: Well, uh. Thanks for doing that. It's an important job, you know?

Shiraishi: [melancholy expression] ...If you say so.

**God, I wish I knew how to help her.**

Tatane: Shiraishi-san, I... I just want you to know that we're here for you.

Shiraishi: [looks away with slight tears in eyes] ...'Kay, thanks.

**Ugh, why did I say that? That's way too cliché...**

**I was saved from embarrassing myself any more when the rest of my classmates started showing up. Before long, everyone was here.**

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] So, did anyone else have any success in their investigations?

Umemoto: [blank expression] ...What are _you_ doing here? [snickers] I kinda thought you would've gone off to your condo to cry.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Excuse me??

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Umemoto-kun, don't be rude. Nakahara-san is still a member of this group, after all.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Feh.

Hoshino: [slight frown] Seriously, you can...you can stop insulting Nakahara-san any time... [bites finger knuckle] I mean...I'm sorry, but it's just kind of getting old.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Hey, so, has everyone made it back? Are we ready to return to the casino?

Jinno: [blank expression] Indeed. It appears we all are present.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yep! Twelve totally kawaii faces all accounted for, ha ha!

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Great. In that case, let's head back and discuss our findings.

**So the twelve of us returned to the Central Community and went straight back to the club and casino. Toda-san started talking as soon as we were all settled in.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] So, who would like to report the results of their explorations first?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] I'll go, if nobody minds.

Toda: [contented expression] Go ahead, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] The café in Community 2 is a rather above average one. It has a comparatively complex coffee machine with all manner of different coffee flavors, etcetera.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] I'm sorry, is any of that supposed to _bee_ useful to us?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] If you would let me finish?

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Yes, let's please not have any interrupting.

Nakahara: [slightly smug] Thank you, Toda. [head raised, staring upward] The coffee machine requires the use of one's ElectroID card to activate it.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] B-but...why would Monobear do it that way? We've never had to use our c-cards for things before.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] May _bee_ he just wants us to _bee_ constantly reminded that we're trapped by his killing game and his rules and that stuff!

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh... Well, uh... Monobear does, uh...seem like the type to... Uh, I mean, to taunt us like that...

Toda: [deep thought] Well, regardless of Monobear's motivations, it doesn't seem like we need to worry too much about the card mechanism. It's just a coffee machine, after all.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Alright, so basically you're not interested in anything I was just talking about. Fantastic.

Toda: [surprised expression] ...No, Nakahara-san, that's not what I meant.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Hey, can I talk now?

Toda: [blank expression] Hm? Oh, sure, Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] We'll want to _bee_ careful in the art supplies shop!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] What do you mean? Is there some hazard there?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] There's a bunch of sharp sticks and blocks and other heavy-ish things! So I'd say _bee_ careful, since a lot of those things in there could _bee_ potential weapons!

**Right...Umemoto-kun mentioned that before, during our actual investigations.**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] That's...a strange thing to notice.

Umemoto: [shrugs] Hey, I'm just trying to look out for everyone.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] What did you think about the art supplies shop, besides that...? I was kind of interested in that place, and...well, I was planning to go there later.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] It's mostly really dull, actually! Honestly, Hoshino-sama, I don't know _why_ you decided to _bee_ an artist! [shrugs] I mean, there was _some_ okay stuff in the shop, like oil paints, those are cool--but almost everything in there seemed pretty boring.

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] Oh, so now you're just outright _insulting_ my talent...!

**Huh...? Why does Hoshino-kun think that? I feel like this is the same thing as when he assumed I wasn't going to help him with the coffee machine.**

Umemoto: [tugs on ascot] [slight frown] Insulting...? How was I insulting your talent?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Yeah, I-I don't think that's what Umemoto-kun was doing...

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] And there _you_ are, defending him as usual...! [displeased frown] Sorry, but, seriously, why are the two of you _always_ against me?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] "Against you?" You're _bee_ ing paranoid, cut it out!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Hey, ha ha... Let's all just be happy, okay? [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Aki-chan, do you wanna sit next to--

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I think this discussion has gone on long enough. [sideways look] Did anyone else have anything actually important to share?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I'm sorry if what we've discussed so far hasn't seemed "important" to you, Nakahara-san, but I find that everyone's contributions are helpful.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Yeah, okay.

Jinno: [blank expression] Based on my exploration, I would offer some advice.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Yes, Jinno-san? What's your advice?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Do not attempt to store anything in the storage closets at the convention center. [blank expression] The closets are fairly useless, as they can only store twenty kilograms of materials before the floor collapses.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic smile] Well, that's not always what you want.

Akiyama: [scratches head] So we can't use the closets. But so what? It's not like we really needed them for anything.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] That is probably true. I merely wished to warn the rest of you so you do not have an experience similar to mine.

Toda: [contented expression] That's very thoughtful of you, Jinno-san. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] It seems there are a few different things we need to be wary of in Community 2.

Tatane: Yeah, maybe. But that shouldn't be a problem, right? We'll just have to take precautions.

Toda: [nods subtly] Hmm. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Now, does anyone else want to share something they found?

**Everyone was quiet for a moment. I guess, all in all, Community 2 wasn't a really fascinating place, so there isn't a lot to discuss about it.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Okay, is everyone else done? 'Cause Aya-chan has some big stuff to say!

Toda: [contented expression] You have the floor, Teruya-san.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] You all probably noticed the convention center, ne?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Th-that big building on the north end of Community 2?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I, uh... Well, uh... Uh, you probably explored that place...uh, right, Teruya-san? [slight blush] As a, uh, Super High-school Level Cosplayer... I mean, uh, that place would have... Uh, I mean, you would probably love that place, right...?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Absolutely, Taka-chan! That convention center is _so_ fantastically kawaii, I can't even describe it!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] That sounds like the kind of place that would give me diabetes.

Umemoto: [snickers] Dia _bee_ tes.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Don't be orokana, Nagisa-chan! It's a great place and we should definitely look into having a party of some kind there!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] What is it with you and parties? This is the second one you've suggested.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] And...it's not like we've had a _lot_ of luck with...like, parties, and stuff...

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Aw, come on! It'll be fun! There's a performance space and a screening room and everything! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] It'll be a _way_ better party than the one we had in the library!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] And the one we had here in the casino? Which, like the one we had in the library, was also a failure?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Nakahara-san, just because we've had some unsuccessful experiences in the past doesn't mean every party we have has to be that way. [deep thought] The way I see it, if we have an opportunity to put our worries aside, and if everyone else wants to go along with it...

Toda: [shrugs] Then I think we should do it.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Well said, Toda-san! Personally, I've enjoyed the parties we've had whenever they weren't being sidetracked by tragic events.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Yeah, uh... I dunno, uh... Even though there have... Uh, even though there have been bad things that, uh, happened... [looks to side nervously] I've still, uh... Uh, I've still liked being able to work on my...uh, social skills...

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Yeah, that's the spirit! We can totally pull off another party if we really try, right?

**I'm not really sure I _want_ to have yet another party, especially when the first two we've had have been such busts...but Teruya-san's enthusiasm is so contagious that I can actually feel myself coming around to the idea.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Of course, it doesn't have to be _really_ soon, but I definitely think we should give it a shot! It'll be like, _twice_ the kawaii of the last two parties we had combined!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Actually, I think I already said that we're not going to be doing anything like that again. We've already seen that nothing good can come from having some banal soirée.

Toda: [stern expression] Well, incidentally, Nakahara-san, you don't make decisions for this group anymore.

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] ...What?

**We were all quiet for a moment at that. I was surprised to hear Toda-san be that authoritative, but I guess she has to be if she's our new group leader.**

Toda: [stern expression] As the leader of this group, I'll be making any final decisions about what we should and shouldn't do. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] And my decision is that we should do what the majority of us think is the right thing.

Nakahara: [slightly wide eyes and troubled frown] ...The...leader of this group?

Toda: [cups hand over mouth with furrowed eyebrows] Um. I had forgotten that you weren't around for that...

Umemoto: [shrugs] So? Why shouldn't she know? [holds up index finger] Yeah, so Nakahara-san, basically, after you left we appointed Toda-sama to _bee_ our new group leader.

Nakahara: [slightly wide eyes and troubled frown] You appointed her. [shrinks back with betrayed expression] You seriously--you appointed someone _else?_

Jinno: [blank expression] Why would we not? I believe it was mentioned that we required a "new perspective" concerning our future actions as a group, which indicates the need for a new leader.

Nakahara: [shrinks back with betrayed expression] But...but _I'm_ supposed to lead this group. This was just supposed to be me proving myself to all of you so that you'd accept me as your leader again...

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] I-is _that_ what you thought we were d-doing this morning...?

Akiyama: [scratches cheek with thumbnail] Sorry, Nakahara-san, but we were being serious.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I didn't mean to get your hopes up just to dash them, Nakahara-san, but... [softer expression] Just because you're not the leader doesn't mean you're not a valued part of the group, okay? Your contributions are still just as important as those of any other person here.

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Well, that's easy for you to say, _leader._

**Leaving us with those cold words, Nakahara-san stood and stormed out of the club and casino for the second time today. That was kind of sad to see... I didn't realize she thought we were going to make her the leader again. I guess that's why she was trying so hard to win our approval earlier.**

Hoshino: [displeased frown] You guys...do you see what you did?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] What _we_ did? _Nakahara-san's_ the one who assumed we were just "testing" her!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Y-yeah...I don't see how we did a-anything wrong.

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] W...well, of _course_ you don't see...! You guys...you're totally fine with just throwing people away for doing bad things...!

**Throwing people away...?? What is he talking about?**

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] And what, precisely, is that supposed to mean?

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] S-sorry...! Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, it's just...! [displeased frown] All I'm saying is...Suzuki-san tried to kill someone, and so she died...and Kanno-kun actually _did_ kill someone, and so _he_ died...

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] A...and it's the same deal with Sam-kun and Date-san, right...? Whenever someone does something bad...you just throw them away...! [crosses arms with tears in eyes] And now you're doing the same thing with Nakahara-san, just because she made a couple of mistakes...!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Hoshino-kun...you can't be saying you hold us accountable for their deaths.

Tatane: And besides, Hoshino-kun, we're not "throwing away" Nakahara-san. We're just doing what's good for the group, okay?

Hoshino: [displeased frown] ...Sorry, I have to leave. [leaves]

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Aki-chan, wait--!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] ...He's gone. Well, gee, that wasn't a good thing!

Toda: [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] No, it really wasn't. I didn't realize he felt that way.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] His anxiety about our situation is causing him to exhibit a great deal of hostility. It's a little worrisome, to say the least.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I, uh... Uh, I mean... I, uh, didn't realize he was so anxious...

**I agree with Chikaru-san... I didn't know this whole thing was upsetting Hoshino-kun so much. Although, he seemed a little on edge during the trial yesterday...but still, this is surprising.**

Toda: [deep thought] Well, seeing as we're now missing two people, I think it's probably best to call it a day. We got a lot done, and our exploration of Community 2 turned up some important knowledge. [thumbs up with subtle smile] And thank you, everyone, for the work you put in. You should all feel good about what we've accomplished so far.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Now, Monobear's Night Time announcement will probably be playing soon, so we should all try to get some rest. We'll discuss more tomorrow.

Toda: [softer expression] So, sleep well, everyone, and good night.

**So the ten of us still in the building left and started back to the condos. It was pretty late in the day by now...and by the time I reached the condo complex, I was definitely ready to sleep. A couple people remained outside at the complex, though...**

Toda: [deep thought] Hey, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san. Are you going to go to sleep, or...?

Toda: [nods subtly] Don't worry about me. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I'm just a little conflicted over Nakahara-san's and Hoshino-kun's attitudes.

Tatane: Right...they both seemed upset. I mean, that's a bit of an understatement, but you know what I mean.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] .....

Tatane: Do you think we should do something? I'm not sure what we would do, but...

Toda: [looks upward pensively] If things get worse, the rest of us might intervene in some way. For now, though, I think they'll be okay. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Nakahara-san is a very strong-willed person, and Hoshino-kun just needs more time to feel comfortable with the rest of the group.

Tatane: Yeah, you're right. I'm just a little surprised at how they reacted.

Toda: [deep thought] It's troubling, yes. But I believe in them--I believe things will get better. [blank expression] Anyway, good night, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: 'Night, Toda-san.

**Toda-san smiled and then left for her condo. I hope what she said is right...no, I'm sure she's right. As long as nothing else bad happens, I'm sure we can tackle any problems in the group without any trouble.**

**Though everyone else was inside now, one person was still sitting at one of the tables.**

Tatane: Hey, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [melancholy expression] Oh, hi.

Tatane: You might want to get to bed soon...so you can be well-rested in the morning, you know?

Shiraishi: [hangs head with closed eyes] Okay, sure. I'll do that soon.

**Gah, I wish I knew what else to say. I have no idea how to comfort her, but...**

Tatane: Shiraishi-san... I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I know it was really hard for you, and I'm sorry you had to lose someone close to you.

Shiraishi: [looks away with slight tears in eyes] .....

Tatane: I just...I'm sorry.

Shiraishi: [hangs head with closed eyes] ...Thanks for that, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Sure. And if you ever need a friend, I'm always around.

**Shiraishi-san didn't say anything after that, but as I started toward my condo, she also got up from her chair and slowly made her way to her room. I know it takes time to get over something like this...but I don't think she said more than twenty words today, which is so different from how she's been before. I just hope she's going to be okay.**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 10 pm. "Night Time" begins now.

Monobear: Please rest peacefully, everyone. I wish you all pleasant dreams...

 

**And there's that Night Time announcement...**

**I walked into my condo and got into bed. It's been a long day, with a lot of drama I wish we could just avoid. It feels like, no matter what we do, tensions keep rising between us...but I just have to remember, things will be okay in the end.**

**So, with that uplifting thought at the front of my mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep.**

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: This may surprise you, but there was a period of my life when I was a domesticated pet!

Monobear: Now, I know what you're thinking--who in their right mind would keep a bear as a pet?

Monobear: After all, we're rowdy, we're always hungry, and we're not _conventionally_ adorable.

Monobear: But the lady who kept me was exceptional at keeping me in line, and for one simple reason: she was the head writer for a major television network!

Monobear: She personally wrote the majority of the scripts for about six of my favorite TV shows.

Monobear: So whenever I got too aggressive, or too misbehaved, or just plain obnoxious...

Monobear: ...she would tell me a huge plot twist in an upcoming episode!

Monobear: That's more cruel than any punishment I could ever give, let me tell you!

Monobear: Needless to say, I was a perfectly behaved bear for the whole year I was with her.

Monobear: It was only a year because I tossed her off a bridge after that. But that's a different story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some stuff happened. Some feelings were hurt. Any ideas on what will happen next? Comment with suggestions, predictions, etc. and thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art (Ab)normal Days, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no excuse for this taking so long, and I'm very sorry it took me as long as it did. I'll try my best to make better time going forward.

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

Tatane: ...Ugh…

**After a few moments of whining to myself, I got out of bed and hurried out of my condo. Maybe I'll actually be on time this morning, who knows.**

**It was only after I actually left my room that I remembered...Nakahara-san's not our leader anymore. I don't have to worry about trying to match her compulsively perfect schedule. I could stop to stare at the sky for minutes on end if I wanted to.**

**But I didn't do that. Instead, I talked with those of my classmates who were still hanging around the complex.**

Jinno: [blank expression] It is my hope that this morning will be less stressful than the previous one. [folds arms with slight sigh] That is my hope every morning, yet it never seems to happen.

Tatane: Well...as long as nobody dies, right? As long as everyone's okay, then what happens during our breakfast meetings isn't such a big deal.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] On the one hand, I am inclined to agree with you. [narrows eyes with hand over chest] But on the other, I fear that if relations among certain members of our group become any more strained, it may lead to disaster.

Tatane: Yeah...I guess there's that.

**"Certain members of our group..." It's pretty obvious who she means. I just hope things get less stressful with Hoshino-kun and Nakahara-san.**

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I bet Monobear's going to give us another one of those "motive" things today.

Tatane: What makes you say that?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] So far, not counting the first day we were here, Monobear has given us a motive after two days of us being somewhere new.

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] Like, starting with the morning we all went looking for Chikaru-san, it was the night after that when we got the countdown timer things...and then, starting with the first day we explored Community 1, it was the night after that when Monobear poisoned a bunch of us.

Tatane: Oh, huh...you're right. I didn't even realize there was a pattern.

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Hey, I don’t mean I assume it's set in stone, but it's possible. [crosses arms with nervous expression] If it _is_ today, I wonder what the motive will be...

**It's really irritating how Monobear can make us so worried, despite being just a stuffed toy. I wonder what Monobear's big "motive" will be this time... Hopefully, it's not something as horrible as the poisoning.**

**With no one else hanging out at the condos, I made my way to the club and casino. When I walked in the building, I immediately smelled something amazingly sweet.**

Umemoto: Hey, Tatane-sama!

**Umemoto-kun quickly approached me with a plate of pancakes and handed it to me. They looked very soft and fluffy, and they were covered in a syrup that smelled more like honey than anything else.**

Tatane: Did you make these?

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Sure did! I make them with a special recipe that uses approximately a shitton of honey and they're _fan_ tastic!

Kyoyama: [small smile] Th-they really are...

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Honey pancakes, ha ha! Who knew, right?

**I looked around the room and saw that most of my classmates were eating the pancakes Umemoto-kun made—in fact, Nakahara-san was the only person here who wasn't eating. But of the people who _were_ eating them...well, none of them looked like they actively disliked what they were eating, so I guess I could give these a try.**

Tatane: Well, thanks for breakfast, Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Tatane] Don't mention it, man!

**So I walked with my food to one of the fancy tables and sat next to Toda-san. Curious about how they would actually taste, I tried a small bite of the pancakes—they didn't disappoint. Like Teruya-san said, who knew?**

Toda: [contented expression] So how do you feel this morning, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: How do I feel...? What do you mean? How do I feel about what?

Toda: [shrugs] Just generally. [looks upward pensively] Yesterday was a little hectic, and I just want to be sure everyone is still in a good place today.

Tatane: Oh. Yeah, I can understand that...but don't worry, I'm feeling fine. I think yesterday was just rough because we were all still getting over the trial.

Toda: [nods subtly] Yeah, probably.

**It was only a matter of seconds before my theory was put to the test. Just a moment after Toda-san was done talking, the door to the club and casino opened again, and Hoshino-kun walked in.**

Hoshino: [furrows eyebrows] Why...are you all eating...?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Hey, Hoshino-sama! Don't worry, I cooked this morning!

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] Um...sorry, but why did you do that?

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Well, you just seemed really tense and on edge yesterday, and I wondered if part of that couldn't _bee bee_ cause you've done most of our cooking for the last few days! [holds up index finger] I figure that must _bee_ a pretty tiring job to have to do every day, and that's why you were _bee_ ing so irritating!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, p-please.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Right, well, anyway, I decided to take the load off your hands for the day! I made honey pancakes and they're basically ambrosia!

**Saying that, Umemoto-kun took a plate of pancakes off the table next to him and strode over to Hoshino-kun with it. When he tried to give it to Hoshino-kun, however...**

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] Um...yeah... [scratches neck with nervous smile] Yeah, I mean...that's really nice of you, Umemoto-kun, but...I think I'll just make my own breakfast...

Umemoto: [confused expression] Huh...?

**Without answering, Hoshino-kun skirted around Umemoto-kun and speedwalked toward the kitchen.**

Nakahara: [snaps fingers] Hoshino, make me some breakfast too.

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] Oh, yeah, sure. [leaves]

**Umemoto-kun stood there for a second before putting the plate back on the table he got it from.**

Umemoto: [tugs on ascot] [slight frown] What's he got against my pancakes? Does he hate fluffy honey goodness?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] If I had to guess, based on his reaction, I'd say it wasn't that he doesn't _want_ to eat your pancakes... [twirls pen with bright expression] but rather, that he's _afraid_ to eat them.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] But why would Aki-chan be scared of pankēki? That doesn't sound like a thing people would be scared of!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Isn't it obvious? [sideways look] He wants to be sure the food he eats is actually safe to eat.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] What the hell are you talking about?? Are you saying he thinks I would have poisoned the pancakes or something?

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] Well, why shouldn't he think so? You just randomly decide to make breakfast apropos of nothing—who wouldn't be on their guard?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Uh, everyone else here? And _they_ happen to be just fine!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] And who's to say you wouldn't poison just one person's food? It's a reasonable fear.

Umemoto: [points angrily at Nakahara] It's _not_ a reasonable fear, and you're _bee_ ing rude as hell!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] To be honest, Nakahara-san, I don't really appreciate you insinuating that one of our classmates would do something like that.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Yeah, uh... I mean, uh, that's just... Uh, that's just too cruel...

Nakahara: [slightly smug] Oh, how quickly you forget the daring exploits of our first culprit.

Tatane: Our first...

**We all went a little quiet at that. Nakahara-san's right—I had already forgotten. But it's true, Kanno-kun did exactly what Nakahara-san is suggesting. Still, I think it's really unfair to suggest that any given person here would do that just because they made breakfast.**

Kyoyama: [trembles with open frown] Th-that's a different thing...! Umemoto-kun...h-he would _never_ do something like that.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes with pursed lips] Excuse me, Kyoyama, but was I speaking to you?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] W-well—

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] That was a rhetorical question, because no I wasn't. [points critically at Kyoyama] So why don't you _not_ challenge me on what I say when it has nothing to do with you.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Hey! I don't know if you _remember,_ Nakahara-san, but you're _still_ not our leader anymore! [points angrily at Nakahara] So guess what?? That means you don't get to tell people not to talk back to you anymore!

Kyoyama: [hangs head] Umemoto-kun...you don't have to d-defend me...

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Of course I do! Nakahara-san is acting like she never stopped being the leader, even though though we were _really_ clear that she's done!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes with pursed lips] And what do you think _you_ people know about who is and isn't qualified to lead—??

Toda: [stern expression] Hey, everyone, can we please settle down?

**The room went silent almost immediately.**

Toda: [sighs softly] Thank you. [deep thought] Now, Nakahara-san, I think you know the actual chances of anybody here intentionally trying the same thing Kanno-kun did are extremely slim. We don't need to worry ourselves over one simple breakfast, isn't that right?

Umemoto: [slight sneer] See? Toda-sama's totally on my side—

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Ahem. Umemoto-kun, I think you need to dial it back a little with your verbal attacks against Nakahara-san. [looks upward pensively] Just because she isn't the group leader anymore, doesn't mean her opinions don't matter, right?

Umemoto: [tugs on ascot] [slight frown] ...Um, okay.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] ..... [rolls eyes] Yeah, okay.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Great. Good to see we're all on the same page.

**I wasn't sure how Toda-san thought Umemoto-kun's and Nakahara-san's reactions just now were "all on the same page"—to me, it seemed like a really weak truce. But I guess if Toda-san was satisfied with that conclusion, it's probably okay.**

**I didn't have any more time to think about it, because there was a loud slam of the kitchen door.**

Hoshino: [bewildered expression] Where is all the freaking honey...??

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] I used it for my pancakes! They _are_ honey pancakes, after all!

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] S...seriously? You had to use _all_ of it...?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Well of course I did! I had to pack as much fluffy honey goodness as I could into them!

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Oh, oh! Did you know that throughout it's lifetime, one bee produces only about a twelfth of a teaspoon of honey? But since there's so many of them, a single hive—

Hoshino: [displeased frown] O-okay, yeah, um, sorry, to um, interrupt or whatever, but don't you get what you did? I was going to use that honey for a ham, so like...so I could serve Nakahara-san ham for breakfast... [furrows eyebrows] But now, I don't have any honey to use...

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] So, make something else? It's not that difficult? [holds up index finger] Or better yet, just have some of my pancakes! They're fantastic!

Hoshino: [displeased frown] Oh, sure... Use up all the honey so I look stupid trying to figure something else out... [shrinks back with slight grimace] Th...that's exactly what you were doing, wasn't it?

Tatane: Hoshino-kun...?

**That's a weird conclusion. Why would Hoshino-kun assume something like that?**

Umemoto: [confused expression] Huh...? Why would I care about that? [impatient expression] Look, if you're going to _bee_ saying weird things like this again, I don't need it, okay?

Hoshino: [glares weakly] "W-weird things...!" What, so...so now, me not wanting people to sabotage my daily routine and make me look dumb...that's just me saying "weird things," huh...??

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Okay...okay, let's everyone just be happy, nya? [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] We should all just try to be positive, okay?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Yes, I agree... We should really all try to finish hearing whatever announcements need to be made.

**Our ability to get sidetracked in the mornings is really something...**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Hoshino, forget about making my breakfast. [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] We'll just go to the café in Community 2 after this meeting is over.

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] Okay... Sorry, Nakahara-san.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Alright, are we ready to get back to the meeting now?

Tatane: Sure thing, Toda-san.

Toda: [sighs softly] Okay. [deep thought] As far as announcements go, there isn't actually anything in particular to say today, which is as good news as any.

Jinno: [blank expression] So this breakfast meeting can conclude before too much longer.

Akiyama: [scratches cheek with thumbnail] It's a miracle.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Unless anyone else has anything to report?

**Nobody said anything, which at this point was a bit of a relief. Just like every other morning, we've already had to deal with a lot of little diversions and bad feelings...so it's gotten to the point that any time nobody's arguing is pretty pleasant.**

Toda: [contented expression] Excellent. In that case, since it seems most of us have finished breakfast, I suggest we dismiss today's meeting.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Well, it sure took long enough.

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Oh, what, _bee_ cause the meetings when you were leader were so much more efficient?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Am I not able to express any opinion I have without you—

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] Oh god, can the two of you stop?? Ever? [sullen expression] You are _ruining_ pancake day!

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] ...Thank you, Akiyama-san.

Tatane: Um...so we should probably head out, right? To try to find something good to do with the day?

Toda: [nods subtly] Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. [looks upward pensively] Everyone put forth your best effort for explorations and such... [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] but don't be afraid to take some time to relax if you need it. After all, we work best when we're fully rested.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] As long as everyone does their best work, I'll be happy with the results, alright?

**Toda-san's way of leading...it's so different from Nakahara-san's. "I'll be happy with the results," or anything like that, is something Nakahara-san would never have said to us.**

Toda: [stern expression] That said...please try not to find yourself in any serious arguments or fights. We know from what we've seen before that such confrontations can be more dangerous than expected.

**I could immediately tell that Toda-san was talking to some of our classmates more than others with that last statement. I wish there was a way to just put a lid on their tempers somehow...but I don't know how we could.**

Toda: [softer expression] But other than that, good luck in your explorations, everyone.

**With that, we all took off to wherever we felt like exploring. I noticed it took a great deal of encouragement from Toda-san to get Shiraishi-san to even move from her seat, but...other than that, everyone left pretty quickly, myself included. After all, the atmosphere in the club and casino had gotten uncomfortable as hell.**

**I returned to my condo to lie down and get back some of my energy...and after that, I figured I should probably go do something useful. I could try to explore the city, talk with my classmates...anything, I guess.**

**So what should I do today?**

**FREE TIME START!**

**Well, I never did get a chance to fully explore that convention center on my own...so I decided to drop in there. I headed to Community 2 and made my way north to the large building at the end.**

**As soon as I entered the building, I heard giggling and rummaging sounds coming from the merchandise room. I figured that could only be one person, but I walked down the right side of the back hallway into that room to make sure...**

**And sure enough, Teruya-san was there, her arms wrapped around a collection of fox plushies so tall I couldn't see her face. She was laughing giddily to herself, and I'm not sure she noticed me walk in.**

Tatane: Hey, Teruya-san?

**She dropped the foxes immediately, except for one of them that she snuggled while she answered me.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Hi, Len-chan! Fancy seeing you here again, ha ha!

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Say, did you want to hang out with Aya-chan today? [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] We could stay here and soak in all the kawaii here at this convention center! We'll make a day of it, nya?

 

**Well, I'm sure it would be an, erm...energetic kind of day. Should I spend time with Teruya-san?**

**Yes** / No

 

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Yay! Now, since we have a screening room, we can finally get around to watching Absolute Magic*Sparkling Summer Days!

Tatane: Uh—

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Don't think you're getting out of this, mister!

**...Somehow, I never thought I would.**

**So I spent some time watching this sparkling summer anime with Teruya-san. Basically we sat on the floor, mummified in a sea of blankets Teruya-san grabbed from the merchandise room, for hours on end while Mako Tsudana bopped around the screen talking about rainbows and happiness and friendship. There were also a few bits of emotional dialogue and some action scenes randomly interspersed with all the rainbows. To this day, I don't have the vaguest idea what the show was about, but I do know that I will never get its opening theme out of my head as long as I live.**

**I think she was trying to be inconspicuous, but I definitely noticed that Teruya-san kept glancing at me during especially important scenes. I think she was trying to see whether I was reacting correctly...**

**But despite how puzzling the entire morning was...I think we became closer.**

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] So Len-chan! What do you think of the show so far? [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Do you think Mako-chan is as totally kawaii as I advertised?

Tatane: Oh, um... Well, yeah, the character was cute. She certainly does a lot of flitting around, and...being colorful.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Well, gosh, Len-chan, you don't sound enthused! Didn't you like Mako-chan's cuteness?

Tatane: No, like I said, it was fun... I just can't say I totally understood the show. It was really in-your-face with the colors and the cute stuff.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Aw, Len-chan, you're so kawaii! A lot of people have that reaction, actually! The show just takes some getting used to before you can fully appreciate the deeper meanings!

**Deeper meanings? I didn't really observe that there was a meaning to that show much deeper than the puddles of sugar dust Mako Tsudana jumps around in.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well, were there at least any specific parts that you liked, Len-chan?

Tatane: I guess I thought the battle scene in episode seven was cool. I think it was the first time her hair turned red, right?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] It sure was! Since Mako-chan is a happy little tenshi with lots of friends and a heart full of kawaii, she doesn't get angry a lot, but that scene is meant to show us how serious she is about protecting Sugarland! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Didn't you especially love the delivery of her line right after her hair changes?

Tatane: Oh yeah, that was pretty powerful.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Yeah! Mako-chan's voice actress really knows how to put a lot of heart into her work, nyan nyan!

**I wasn't sure how else to contribute to this conversation, since I didn't absolutely love the show like Teruya-san does...but maybe there's something I could say that would make her happy.**

Tatane: I noticed, by the way... I know you've mentioned before that some parts of your cosplay aren't exactly like they're supposed to be, but I think you look exactly like her.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Really? Really _really?_

Tatane: Yeah, definitely. You imitated the character really well.

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Omigod Len-chan you're the cutest! Dōmo arigatō!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Actually, I'm thinking of getting my hair re-dyed soon, maybe after we get out of here!

Tatane: Oh yeah? What color do you want to dye it?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well, I've had it blue for a while, 'cause that's one of the rainbow colors Mako-chan has it in the OVA, ne? But I think I want to play it more loyal to the TV version for a while!

Tatane: Loyal to the TV version...?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] You know what I mean, right, Len-chan? I'm gonna dye my hair so it matches Mako-chan's hair in the new TV run of the show!

**Uh, okay. I should probably answer her so she knows I've been paying attention to what she says. If she wants her hair to look like Mako's hair in the television run, then she'd dye it...**

 

Black / Pink / Red

 

**Answer: Pink**

 

Tatane: Then you're going to dye it pink, right? You told me before, in the TV version of the show, her hair is pink all the time.

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Sodesu! Wow, Len-chan, you really know how to remember things!

Tatane: Heh. I guess, if you say so.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Yeah, and that's not the only difference between the OVA and TV versions of Absolute Magic*Sparkling Summer Days! Like for example, there are a few other technical differences, and they had to substitute one of the voice actresses because the original one had a movie role!

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, you know what would be so kawaii? You and I should watch the TV series once we get out of here, and we can compare and contrast the different versions! It'll be tanoshī!

Tatane: Um, yeah, I guess it could be fun...but, if we're going to do that, we should probably finish the OVA first, since we've already started that—

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yeah yeah, it'll be totally sugoi! We can watch together and drink ramune and eat a bunch of those kawaii little snacks they have at the convenience store!

Tatane: Uh, okay, sure?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Oh, but Aya-chan can't be the only one wearing cosplay when we watch! No no, Len-chan should probably cosplay someone too!

Tatane: Well, I don't know about that—

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] No yeah, you definitely have to do it! You should cosplay Sora-chan who wears the black and pink stripes, you'll look so kawaii!

**What is it with her trying to get me to wear pink?**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Yeah, I'll go find a Sora-chan cosplay from the merchandise room, and then we can watch some more if you want!

Tatane: Uh, hey, I don't know, Teruya-san... I mean, we already watched something like ten episodes, didn't we?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] …..

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] ...Yeah, something like that! So, okay! Fine, that's fine! Maybe some other time, nya?

**Her reaction just now... I had a suspicion about this before, but now I was certain.**

Tatane: It's...really important to you that I like this show, isn't it?

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Uh, ha ha... What makes you think that, Len-chan?

Tatane: You're really going way out of your way to get me to like it. And before, when we were watching it, you kept looking at me to see how I was reacting...

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Well...yeah, I guess you're right, Len-chan! It's just that I never really have a lot of people around who _want_ to share my passions!

Tatane: You mean like, watch shows and read mangas and stuff? But aren't you kind of famous in that arena?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Yeah, but...that's kind of different! The famous girl who's really kawaii and who everyone sees as an authority on that stuff—that's "Aya-chan," not "Ayano Teruya!"

Tatane: Huh...

**So, outside of her "Aya-chan" persona, Teruya-san doesn't really have anyone to share this stuff with. Damn, now I feel like a bad person for acting so uninterested.**

Tatane: Well, don't worry about that, Teruya-san—I'd like to watch some more with you. Maybe later?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, really? Thank you, Len-chan, you're so sugoi!

Tatane: Sure thing. Anyway, it's been great spending time with you, Teruya-san.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Yeah, you too, Len-chan! See you soon!

**I feel like Teruya-san is starting to open up to me about how she really feels about things. Each time I talk with her, it seems more and more like I'm talking to a real person, which is always refreshing.**

**I think I understand Teruya-san a little better now.**

**FREE TIME END**

**I said goodbye to Teruya-san and returned to my condo. I lay down on my bed, already feeling exhausted by what had happened so far even though it was only early afternoon. These petty little issues that keep springing up in our group...I can't help worrying that they're going to escalate into not-so-little problems. But I didn't have long to think on that...**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: Would all citizens please gather in our esteemed Town Hall A.S.A.P. for an important city event!

Monobear: Thank you for your cooperation, and your humble mayor will see you shortly!

 

**Oh, good God. What does he want now?**

**I bet it's his new "motive." I wish he would cut it out with those things...**

**Not wanting to be on the bad end of some kind of punishment from Monobear if I didn't show up, I dragged myself out of bed, left my condo, and headed for Town Hall. When I arrived there, almost everyone else was already there waiting.**

Umemoto: [worried expression] What do you think it is this time...?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Nothing beneficial to us—we can presume that quite well.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Yes, that was obvious without you saying it, Jinno.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] And it cannot possibly be an inconvenience to you that I stated it regardless, can it?

**I looked over at Jinno-san and saw Shiraishi-san sitting on the floor immediately next to her. Did Jinno-san bring her here...? That's nice of her.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Whatever. [head raised, staring upward] What I'm wondering is whether what Monobear has planned will be actively deleterious to us like it was last time.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I-I...I _really_ wouldn't want to g-go through another thing like that poison...

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] If Monobear does something that aggressive again, I definitely hope we have a better way of combating it than we did last time. [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] And the time before that.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Excuse me, are you insulting _my_ judgment in responding to the previous two motives?

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] I just hope it's better.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh... Not to, uh, interrupt... Uh, I mean, but... [looks to side nervously] But, uh, there are people, uh...who aren't here...

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Yes, Akiyama-san and Hoshino-kun haven't arrived yet. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Akiyama-san I'm not surprised about, but Hoshino-kun is usually one of the first people to show up to places...?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Don't worry about Hoshino, I asked him to bring me a cup of coffee.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Nakahara-san, about that. Did I miss the point when Hoshino-kun became your personal waiter, or is that a totally different thing?

**I'd noticed that too, but I didn't want to mention it because both Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun were so difficult to deal with yesterday.**

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] And who, precisely, are you to question whatever personal dynamic may or may not exist between us? [points critically at Toda] Wasn't you who, on the second day of our stay here, said it wasn't our place to question private relationships between others?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I...vaguely recall saying something like that. But that was days ago, how do you still remember that?

Nakahara: [slightly smug] I remember every argument people use against me for precisely this purpose. And I think it happened to work pretty well here.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Wow. Wow, I think there are computers that are more self-aware than you!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Shut up. [annoyed expression] Anyway, whatever relationship I have with Hoshino is _less_ than none of your business, but it's not as though it's anything you need to worry about. [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] He just likes to feel needed, and I'm perfectly content not to have to walk all the way to Community 2 for a decent cup of coffee.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] .....

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I thought there was coffee at the casino?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] The coffee at the casino is disgusting trash water and I wouldn't serve it to my dog.

Tatane: ...You have a dog, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] No, I invented her for the purpose of this discussion.

**...It seems like almost every other thing she says confuses me recently.**

Akiyama: [entering] [crosses arms with nervous expression] What did I say. What did I _totally_ say.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] What are you rambling about, Akiyama?

Akyiama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] Tatane-kun, did I not absolutely say this was going to happen?

**I...I _think_ I know what they're talking about. It wouldn't kill them to just come out and say it, though.**

Toda: [blank expression] Akiyama-san, did something bad happen?

Tatane: Uh, actually, it's just that Akiyama-san told me they think Monobear's going to give us his next motive today.

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] Yeah, and it's like...after that poisoning thing, you'd think Monobear couldn't do anything any worse to us, right? [crosses arms with nervous expression] But at the same time, I know somehow he's going to find a way...

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Akiyama-san, don't worry. Whatever Monobear's "motive" is this time, I'm sure it won't pose too much of a challenge for us.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Well, that's a hell of a thing to say to a group that's lost four people specifically _bee_ cause of these motives!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, _please..._

Chikaru: [bites nail] Umemoto-san, uh... Uh, I mean, you can't...uh, really think we're going to...to, uh, have another murder, uh...do you? [looks to side with ashamed expression] I mean, uh... Uh, sorry, uh... That's just, uh, my opinion, so... [lowers head] Uh, so, it probably doesn't mean much...

Toda: [deep thought] No, Umemoto-kun has a point. After we've already had two murders, we'd only be deluding ourselves to blindly assume it can't possibly happen again. [stern expression] But that's exactly why it's so important that we keep our vow _not_ to let any more murders happen.

**Hm... It's nice to see Toda-san being a little more realistic, compared to what she was saying at the end of the trial. I just hope she's right that there won't be any more murders.**

Hoshino: [entering] [small smile] Nakahara-san, I have your coffee...!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Feh. It certainly took you long enough.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] O-oh, sorry...! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take so long, sorry...!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Whatever. [puts hand on hip] This is coffee from the café, right?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Um, yes... That's...that's right, right? Sorry...

**Nakahara-san rolled her eyes again and took the coffee from Hoshino-kun.**

Akiyama: [scratches cheek with thumbnail] You know, you're going to completely wreck your sleep schedule with that stuff.

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] I beg your pardon?

Akiyama: [scratches head] You should maybe try drinking water with your coffee to offset the effects of the caffeine. Like, there's a big huge canister of it in the yoga studio in Community 2—

Nakahara: [angry wide open eyes and pursed lips] Or, wow, here's an idea. Why don't you _not_ give me dietary advice, since I didn't ask for it and nothing you say is ever relevant.

Toda: [stern expression] Nakahara-san, please don't be like that.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] ...Tch.

Teruya: [points] Guys, look!

**I looked, and so did a bunch of my other classmates, to see Monobear sitting on the podium. I flinched back a little, mostly because I didn't expect him to just sit there staring at us, but after a moment he interrupted my confusion by launching into a speech:**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Good afternoon, you bastards! I see you've been enjoying each other’s company since last I came to bother you!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] That's one way to describe it...

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Perhaps you should simply get to the point of why we are here, Monobear.

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Really? _You're_ telling _me_ to speed things up, even though I, your humble and spectacularly wise mayor, have been waiting here patiently for all you bastards to finally show up?

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Eh, sorry. I just like to take my time.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Hoshino, on the other hand, has no excuse.

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] But, but _you_ were the one who asked me—

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Oh my god will you stop whining.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] So, is it true, Monobear? Do you have another one of your motives for us today?

Monobear: [ironic blush] You bet your freckles I do! I have prepared yet another earth-shattering, despair-inducing motive for you citizens to respond to! [turns to show primarily black side] I’d say “brace yourselves,” but when has that ever helped you?? Upupupupu!

**God, he is _so_ irritating.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Do you think you might tell us what the motive actually _is?_ Sometime in the current decade?

Monobear: [looks down sadly] Oh come on, let me have my fun! I have nothing else to do with my life—the despair you bastards feel is all I’ve got!

Monobear: [neutral expression] But fine, whatever! Just like last time, we’ll get straight to it! [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] But no complaining if you don’t like what you hear! Upupu!

**We were all silent for a moment after that, and I started to wonder why Monobear didn’t keep talking.**

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Well? [neutral expression] Aren’t you going to promise?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] What?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Aren’t you going to promise not to complain?

Toda: [blank expression] You’ve got to be kidding.

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Do it! Promise you won’t complain!!

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] …We promise we won’t complain if we don’t like what we hear.

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Do you pinky promise—?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Oh my god just tell us. Oh my god.

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Ahahahahahaa! Oh, that was classic! [neutral expression] Okay, for real this time! I’m going to show you bastards your very own brand new motive!

Fujimoto: [puzzled expression] Show us…?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Don’t you usually just tell us about it?

**Without answering, Monobear jumped backwards onto the raised platform. He clapped his paws, and the podium slowly sunk in the floor.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Story time!

**He produced a pink wig with fluffy pigtails from out of nowhere and propped it on his head.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Once upon a time, there came into this disgusting hope-filled world a perfect and beautiful young woman by the name of Junko Enoshima.

Tatane: Junko Enoshima…?

Toda: [deep thought] Why do I feel like I know that name…

Monobear: [turns away] [takes off wig] Approximately twelve minutes earlier, there also came into the world a much less perfect and far less beautiful older twin of that young woman, but you don’t need to worry about her. In fact, just pretend she doesn’t exist.

Akiyama: [scratches cheek with thumbnail] Well, that’s just bad storytelling. Introducing a character and then immediately saying they don’t matter.

Monobear: [neutral expression] [puts wig on] But back to the beautiful perfect girl! See, Enoshima-san knew from very early on that the world she was living in was much too sickeningly hope-filled to go on existing!

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] What…what is that even supposed to mean…?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Aya-chan doesn’t know, but it doesn’t sound any less kimyōna than anything else Monobear says!

**It's strange all right...**

Monobear: [ironic blush] So Enoshima-san decided she was going to do something about it! [turns to show primarily white side] She was going to remedy the abundance of icky hope that infected everyone else in the world!

Jinno: [blank expression] I am not certain that I follow this story.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] That’s because it doesn't make any sense…

**I had to agree with them… I’m not sure why Monobear’s saying this stuff to us, especially since it doesn’t seem like any of it constitutes a motive for murder…?**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Her dream was finally put into motion when she was accepted to the most prestigious private school in Japan. A school you bastards are all very familiar with— [turns to show primarily black side] that’s right, she was accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy!

**We were all silent some more.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] …..

Monobear: [looks down sadly] Okay, I thought there’d be a _little_ more of a reaction than that… It’s okay, I’ll just go sit in the corner and grow mushrooms on my claws…

Nakahara: [sideways look] You do realize there’s absolutely no reason for us to care about this? All you’ve told us is that some girl named Enoshima went to our school once.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Oh! Oh, darn, I’ve forgotten to explain, haven’t I?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] What the hell are you actually doing?

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Hey, you can’t blame me for not being able to remember every single trivial detail! I’m your mayor, I have much more important things to worry about! Like abusing my political power and planning pointless city events!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] So you admit everything you do to us is pointless…?

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Just let me explain, won’t you! [neutral expression] See, what you bastards actually have to realize is that not only did Enoshima-san attend the same school you did, she attended it at the same time as you as well!

Tatane: Wh… Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?

Monobear: [ironic blush] I can’t tell you all the nuances of it, but yes! When you were all attending Hope’s Peak Academy, Enoshima-san was in the year above you!

Toda: [stern expression] What do you mean, “when we were attending Hope’s Peak?”

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupupu!

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] We never did anything of the sort.

Monobear: [ironic blush] [red eye glints] Upupupupupupu!

Tatane: Will you quit laughing?? We never went to Hope’s Peak—

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] Ugh… I-I always hate that sound…

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Seriously, what could possibly _bee_ so funny, Monobear?!

**Instead of answering, Monobear conjured up a necktie that was white on the top half and black on the bottom and hung it around his neck. Although, since his neck was as wide as his head, the tie slipped and draped itself around his arms anyway…**

Monobear: [neutral expression] So basically Enoshima-san joined the student body at Hope’s Peak Academy, knowing her heightened position in society would be a boon to her despair-inducing plans!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] I think you’re being ignored, Hika-chan!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah no shit.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Unfortunately, Enoshima-san never found an opportunity to spread the despair she so strongly believed in! It’s a curse, really, being so beautiful and perfect and yet so misunderstood!

Monobear: [takes pink wig and tie off] [puts on green tie] [sighs happily] But then, she found the opportunity she’d been looking for, when one of her upperclassmen did something _spectacularly_ despair-inducing! [turns to show primarily black side] I won’t get into the details, but it was a riot, I tell you!

Monobear: [takes off green tie] [puts on pink wig and black-and-white tie] [ironic blush] Before long, Enoshima-san was able to plunge the entire school into despair!

Toda: [alarmed expression] What are you talking about…?

Chikaru: [turns away] This, uh… Uh, this isn’t making… I mean, this isn’t making a lot of, uh, sense…

Monobear: [takes off pink wig and black-and-white tie] [puts on short black wig] And then the headmaster was all, “Enoshima-san, what if you stopped being all despair-y and stuff!” [puts on pink wig] And Enoshima-san said, “What if I put you in a rocket ship!”

Monobear: [takes off both wigs] [turns to show primarily black side] And then BOOM! CRASH! Screaming children in the streets, etcetera etcetera!

Monobear: [neutral expression] And then the world ended, and you bastards are all on TV, the end!

**By this time, we were all reduced to just staring in stunned silence at Monobear.**

**What…what the hell just happened?**

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Was that…supposed to tell us something important?

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] I can’t imagine how. I barely understood a word he said near the end of that “story.”

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] But I… Well, I dunno, like, I get the feeling we should…um, consider it important somehow?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Don’t be stupid, Hoshino, there’s no sense in considering something important that nobody understands.

Hoshino: [draws back with slight grimace] S-sorry…! Of course, um…you’re probably right, sorry…

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] No, Hoshino-kun has a point! I want to make it clear to you bastards that everything I just said while telling you my story is important information you’ll want to know!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] See, Aki-chan? You were right after all, ha ha!

Hoshino: [sulks and looks away] Yeah, okay, thanks…

Toda: [looks upward pensively] “Important information,” you said. But information about what, exactly?

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten?! [looks down sadly] And after I tried so hard to leave an impression on you bastards last trial…

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] You do not by chance refer to the promise you made before ushering us out of the courtroom?

 

[[flashback]]

Monobear: [neutral expression] Anyway, I’ve decided on how I’ll reveal to you bastards some of the thrilling, despair-inducing story behind this City Life of Mutual Killing!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And that method is?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Sorry, but you’ll have to wait a couple days to find out! [turns to show primarily white side] But don’t you citizens worry—you’ll no doubt be very impressed with my presentation!

[[end flashback]]

 

Monobear: [sighs happily] Yes, that’s it! Look at you, Jinno-san, being the kind of model citizen that actually remembers things!

Jinno: [blank expression] …..

Monobear: [ironic blush] But really, was I wrong? Didn’t you citizens love my performance just now?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] That was supposed to be a performance? See, I didn’t get that…

Tatane: And how was that a motive for us to commit murder?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Ah, what a refreshingly predictable question! I was waiting for at least one of you bastards to ask such an obvious and simple-minded question like that!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Now, you may have already guessed this, but the story I just told you all happens to be a true one! One-hundred percent factual, rocket ship and all!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] But _why_ did you tell us all that?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Your story certainly did not carry much meaning for us. You say “the world ended,” and that we attended school at Hope’s Peak Academy, but what are we to do with that information?

Monobear: [sighs happily] Exactly! The question of “what are we supposed to do with this” is a pressing one indeed! [neutral expression] But let me answer that question with one of my own. _My_ question is, “Don’t you want to know what it all really means?”

**As confused as I was, I found myself nodding. It was almost involuntary, but I don’t think anyone noticed, and in fact a few of my classmates were even doing the same.**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Of course we want to know what that “story” was all about.

Hoshino: [displeased frown] ‘Cause, like…why wouldn’t we? That whole thing, it was really confusing…

Monobear: [turns away] Yeah, yeah, you’ve made your point! [neutral expression] Don’t worry, your humble mayor is completely prepared to give you bastards all the details and other necessary information I omitted in my first telling of the story!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] …For a small fee.

Jinno: [blank expression] And this fee would be?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] _That’s_ a stupid question.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Umemoto-kun, honestly…

Monobear: [ironic blush] Now now, save at least _some_ of the mocking and snippy remarks for _after_ I finish telling you your motive! Upupupu… [neutral expression] But yes, the “fee” I’m referring to is just what most of you bastards probably assumed!

Tatane: Another murder…

**So his motive is “information?” We’re supposed to want to kill each someone just to find out more about why we’re here…?**

Monobear: [neutral expression] To clarify, just so you citizens all know exactly what you’re getting yourselves into… [turns to show primarily white side] Any one of you who murders one of your fellow citizens will promptly receive instructions on how to find a compilation of important articles of information related to this City Life of Mutual Killing and how it all began!

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] That sounds complicated…

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Can you may _bee_ _not_ say things that make it sound like you’re actually considering it?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] N-no, that’s not what I meant…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Anyway, Monobear… [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] While the opportunity to learn about our situation is naturally an attractive one, it’s certainly not something any of us would commit murder over.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] I must say, Monobear, this is probably the weakest motive you’ve given us yet.

**Again, I have to agree… Unlike with the first and second motives, this one doesn’t present any immediate danger to us. I wonder if there’s a catch, though…**

Monobear: [looks down sadly] Oh, poor me… I went to all that trouble to come up with a clever motive, and you bastards don’t even care! [turns away] Oh, woe is I… Look at how very obviously saddened I am…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] You’re not upset at all, are you?

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Of course not! [turns to show primarily black side] Why would I be? I knew something like this would probably happen! That’s exactly why I prepared a backup motive!

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Y…you mean like, a second motive? But, but I thought one was supposed to be enough…!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Yeah, this is completely unfair!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Shouldn't it be against the rules or something for us to have two motives?

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Against the rules…? And where, exactly, is the rule listed in your ElectroID cards that forbids me from introducing more than one motive at a time? [neutral expression] Seriously, point me toward the rule!

Toda: [sighs softly] Yes, we get it, Monobear.

Monobear: [ironic blush] …So yes, I’ll be giving you bastards your backup motive now! Just to up the ante, as it were!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] And what might this motive be?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Well, there’s an old English poem, you see. It’s not readily translatable into Japanese, but I’ll give it my best shot!

Monobear: [neutral expression] “Some like it hot, some like it—”

Tatane: Wha…? Why are you suddenly reciting poetry—?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Excuse me! I’m performing up here! [neutral expression] “Some like it hot—”

Tatane: No but seriously why are you—

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] “SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME LIKE IT HOT! SOME LIKE IT COLD! SOME LIKE IT IN THE POT, NINE DAYS OLD!”

**…**

**I guess I should have known better than to try to reason with him.**

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] To _bee_ completely honest, that was the worst fucking thing I’ve ever seen.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I really wish he didn’t sh-shout like that… It really hurts my ears.

Monobear: [neutral expression] The point of that poem being, you bastards had better try your best to be the kind who like it cold!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And what exactly do you mean, “like it cold?”

Monobear: [ironic blush] Oh, you’ll know soon! Just know that your warm, pleasant world is about to become a lot more uncomfortable, and the only way it’s going to stop is after I see another super special despair-inducing murder!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Yeah, okay. Honestly, I’m sure whatever “discomfort” you have planned won’t be very compelling.

Jinno: [blank expression] I must agree. We have already experienced several manners of discomfort by your hand, such that I cannot imagine your remaining arsenal will be all that effective.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Upupupupu… You just keep telling yourselves that over the next few days! [disappears]

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh… I, uh… I really wish, uh, that that had made… I mean, that it had, uh, made any more sense…

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] It seems that “be as vague as possible” was Monobear’s modus operandi this time around. [smiles grimly] It’s a little more unsettling that way.

Hoshino: [displeased frown] It’s like…like, he’s intentionally trying to make us paranoid… [shrinks back with slight grimace] I really just, I don’t like this at all…!

**Monobear told us so much without telling us anything… I can’t help wondering what all of it really meant, but I hope there’s no one who’s curious enough to do something drastic…**

**And that “uncomfortable” thing Monobear mentioned, I’m worried about that as well. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what it is…**

Toda: [deep thought] Well, that was unfortunate.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] No, really?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Nakahara-san, please, I’m just trying to keep the silence from stretching. [looks upward pensively] Anyway, despite that this motive might seem a little daunting, we all just have to remember that there’s no reason to worry about it.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Just keep in mind, nothing Monobear can do to us can be worse than us having another murder, right?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I… Uh, I sure hope you’re, uh… I sure hope you’re right, Toda-san…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] I guess we’ll _see_ whether it’s worse once his “backup motive” kicks in, won’t we?

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] Wh…what is that supposed to mean?

Umemoto: [tugs on ascot] [slight frown] I’m just saying, once we know what Monobear’s planning to do to us, it would give us a better measure on the whole “motive versus murder” scale.

**Wait… What did he just say??**

Toda: [alarmed expression] Umemoto-kun, don’t be ridiculous. [stern expression] Of course, whatever Monobear’s second motive is, it would be much easier to deal with that than deal with someone dying. You do realize that, right?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] ….. [snaps fingers then points index finger at Toda] Yeah, whatever you say, leader. [leaves]

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Eh… [leaves]

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Well, that was hilariously uncomfortable.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well, but that’s okay, right? It’s just like Tomi-chan said! Everything’s gonna be just fine as long as we stay positive!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] That’s one way of looking at this. [looks away slightly] I’ll be a lot more convinced whether everything will “just be fine” once we find out what Monobear has planned for us.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Ha ha… Ryo-chan, you don’t really have to be so negative, right? You can try and smile if you want!

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] ….. [annoyed expression] Whatever. I’m leaving.

**She began to do just that, but she stopped after a moment and turned back.**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Hoshino?

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Yes, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Honestly, are you coming or not?

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Oh, um, sorry…! I…I didn’t know I was supposed to…? You didn’t say, sorry…!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Whatever. [leaves]

Hoshino: [nervous expression] [mumbling] Sorry… [leaves]

**That was just as uncomfortable… I can already tell things are going to get worse before they get better here, though I wish I didn’t think that.**

Toda: [deep thought] …..

Tatane: Toda-san, what are you thinking?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Just…that we’re probably done here. Four of us have left anyway, so we may as well all go back to whatever we were doing before Monobear called us.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Yes, I suppose there is not much else for us to discuss.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I just hope leaving it like this is a good idea.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] It will have to be for now, at least until I can get everybody together for another meeting. Possibly tonight at dinner.

Toda: [contented expression] Until then, everyone, enjoy the rest of your day, and good luck in however you choose to spend it.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] And…if you find yourself worried about what’s happened, distressed at all, you might take a walk. Clear your head. [looks upward pensively] You could also engage in some kind of distraction, like a recreational activity with a large group.

Tatane: Toda-san, that’s…

**I didn’t know how to say what I wanted to say. Maybe I was just reading too much into what she said, but it sounded like she was giving us suggestions for how to stop ourselves from killing anyone. Did she really think it was that probable that we might have another murder…?**

**We were all quiet for a moment after that, but then Toda-san went on.**

Toda: [softer expression] Anyway, aside from all that, good luck with the rest of the day, everyone.

**There didn’t seem to be anything else to say, so we all left after that, to go do whatever it was we were going to do. I ended up back at my condo, sitting on my bed.**

**This day hasn’t been much different from any other—complicated, and full of doubts about what will happen to our group. I want to think it’s going to get easier, but history hasn’t taught us that so far. Oh well… I guess there’s no use just sitting here moping about it. I should go do something useful with the rest of the day.**

**FREE TIME START!**

**I left my condo again and went back to the club and casino for a few minutes to pick up some lunch. Really _late_ lunch, I guess, but lunch nonetheless. Also in the casino, I saw Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun chatting by the tables.**

Tatane: Hi, guys.

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] Hey, Tatane-sama! [holds up index finger] Stay here and talk to us!

Tatane: Oh, uh, okay, if you want.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Umemoto-kun… I-if you don’t mind, I’m actually probably going to g-get some sleep… [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I r-really need to…to catch up on my s-sleep, is that alright?

Umemoto: [holds up hands reassuringly] Oh, okay! That’s alright, Kyoyama-sama! [snaps fingers then points index finger at Tatane] In that case, Tatane-sama, I guess you’re stuck with me!

 

**Well, that’s certainly a strange way to say it… Should I spend time with Umemoto-kun, then?**

**Yes** / No

 

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Cool cool! [holds up index finger] In that case, I’m going to show you pictures of every single one of my favorite children!

Tatane: What—?

Umemoto: [blank expression] Every single one of them, Tatane-sama.

**I was very confused by that for a minute, but then after Kyoyama-kun left Umemoto-kun showed me what he meant by “his favorite children.” He was talking about the many, _many_ bees he keeps, which I guess I should’ve expected. It wasn’t like I actively disliked looking at pictures of bees, but it’s just that bees don’t really look different from each other. And he showed me around ten pictures of each of them. And apparently the list of his “favorites” was made up of about a thousand bees, and he insisted on telling me each of their names and five things he liked about each of them. Needless to say, it got a little monotonous after a while…**

**Still, I think we grew a little closer.**

Umemoto: [small smile] Well, that’s all of them, I think! [holds up index finger] I have to assume you totally loved that, right?

Tatane: Um. Yeah, it was fun.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] You don’t look like someone who had fun. You look like someone who just watched a documentary about pigeons! [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Or may _bee_ read a textbook about violets.

**Did…did either of those comparisons actually mean anything?**

Tatane: If you’re saying I look bored, I’m not. Really, it was fun looking at your bees.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] You could at least _try_ to sound sincere.

**I’d really love to, but that’s a difficult sentence to say and not make it sound sarcastic.**

Tatane: I was being sincere, though. Seriously.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Okay, if you had so much fun, tell me the name of your favorite one!

Tatane: Um.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] If you really liked seeing the pictures, you should at least _bee_ able to remember one of their names, right?

**I suddenly found what I thought was a really clever way to avoid the question.**

Tatane: Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask, Umemoto-kun… I have to know, what’s with all the bee puns you make?

Umemoto: [blank expression] Is that not extremely obvious? [disdainful expression] I mean, hello? I’m a beekeeper? Bees? I like them? It’s kinda my thing?

Tatane: …..

Tatane: Yeah, okay. I-I got that. I was just wondering _why_ you do it.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh, I see what you mean! Yeah, you see, I make my puns for a very specific reason! [disdainful expression] They help me to tell when people are trying to deli _bee_ rately change the subject on me.

Tatane: …You noticed that, huh.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Yeah, I noticed it! [disdainful expression] Do you think I was born yesterday? That’s a silly thing to think. That’s not even likely!

**Oh my god, I can’t win here. I really hate that I can’t get as excited about this as he does, but I don’t want to just pretend to like it to make him happy…**

Tatane: Umemoto-kun, I didn’t mean—

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] You know what, it doesn’t matter. You don’t have to care. [holds up index finger] You’ll _bee_ disappointing me like hell, but that’s fine!

Tatane: No, Umemoto-kun, I’m serious. I had fun spending time with you, so that must mean I liked the bees, right?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] That logic is stupid. [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] But you obviously really want to convince me that you’re interested, so I’ll give you another shot at it.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] If you can pass a little pop quiz, I’ll _bee_ convinced you care!

**Oh, this will be interesting…**

Tatane: Alright, what’s this “pop quiz” of yours?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Just one easy trivia question! [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] There are three main types of honey bees. Two are always female, and one is always male. [holds up index finger] Do you know which one the males are?

**Okay, okay, I actually know this, I learned this in school I think… Which kind of honey bees are always male?**

Queens / Workers / Drones

 

**Answer: Drones**

 

Tatane: If I remember right, the drones are male. The other two kinds are female.

Umemoto: [clasps hands] You bet they are! [holds up index finger] You know what’s really amazing about drone bees? The way they’re set up genetically, they only have one set of chromosomes while other honey bees have two! That means they’re only half the bees that other bees are!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] They also don’t have stingers like worker bees do, and they’re huge compared to worker bees. Cool, huh?

**I could honestly say that _is_ cool.**

Tatane: Yeah, I agree. I didn’t actually know any of that, so thanks for telling me about it.

Umemoto: [big smile with wide open eyes] Does that mean you really were interested?

Tatane: Yeah, definitely.

Umemoto: [clasps hands] See! I was right! With a little time and a little determination, I’ll turn you into a bee-lover yet, Tatane-sama!

**…I still don’t know about _that,_ but I’m glad he’s happy. This was definitely an unusual conversation, but it’s nice to see Umemoto-kun so into his passion.**

**I think I understand Umemoto-kun a little better.**

**FREE TIME END**

**I made the walk back to my condo, but I noticed it was pretty much evening anyway. I should head to the casino for dinner, since Toda-san said she might have some things to say then.**

**On the way back to the casino, I felt a bit of a chill in the air. I realized it was just the breeze, but that in itself was weird, since we’ve never really had noticeable winds in this place… Eh, it’s probably nothing.**

**When I arrived at the casino, most of my classmates were already there. I accepted some dinner from Hoshino-kun, who seemed weirdly relieved that I was eating his food, and sat with Toda-san.**

Toda: [contented expression] Good to see you this evening, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: You too, but…where else would we go, you know?

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] I know what you mean, but it’s still nice having you around.

Tatane: You’re in a good mood…?

Toda: [contented expression] Why shouldn’t I be? It was a better day than usual, all things considered.

Tatane: …Huh.

**I don’t really think today was a great day, but I guess she’s not totally wrong either.**

Nakahara: [slight smile] Dinner is quite nice tonight, Hoshino.

Hoshino: [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] Oh… Oh, really?

Nakahara: [slight smile] Yes, really. You impressed fully.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yeah, Aya-chan agrees! You did a great job, Aki-chan, nyan nyan!

Akiyama: [big smile with two thumbs up] You really did!

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] O-okay… Thanks, guys. [puts index finger on side of mouth with curious expression] I’m like…really glad you guys enjoy it, because…

Hoshino: [scratches neck with mild expression] Because I _was_ disappointed…that I, you know…didn’t get to cook for you this morning.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Uh, what’s _that_ supposed to mean?

Hoshino: [sulks and looks away] Nothing…

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Well clearly it meant something!

Hoshino: [sulks and looks away] It doesn’t matter…

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] O-okay, well…if it doesn’t m-matter, then we don’t have to make a fuss about it…r-right?

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Yeah, I’m with Nobo-chan! Maybe let’s just settle down for now and enjoy Aki-chan’s food, nya?

Nakahara: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] Will you all please quit ruining dinner??

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] Sorry…! Sorry, Nakahara-san, I didn’t mean to…! Sorry…

**…It’s amazing. A simple compliment about dinner is enough to stir an argument like that…?**

Toda: [sighs softly] ….. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Well, everyone, thank you for coming to dinner. I just wanted to say a couple things before we all go to bed tonight.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Well, we’re all ears, Toda-san!

Chikaru: [half smile] Yeah, uh… We’re all, uh… Uh, we’re all listening…

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you. [looks upward pensively] Now, first I’d like to basically sum up what I said earlier, after Monobear gave us the motive. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Some of you had already left before I said what I did, so I just want to reiterate it for everyone.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Oh, did I irritate you by departing at a time when it was obvious there was nothing else for us to do but leave? Terribly sorry.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] If you’re going to apologize sarcastically, at least _bee_ funny about it.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] I-I think Umemoto-kun meant to say, sorry we l-left before we w-were supposed to…

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Sure, I guess.

Toda: [blank expression] Don’t worry about it. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Like I said, I’ll just say what I said before.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I realize this motive is bothersome. Not only is Monobear hanging the truth behind our being in this city over our heads like candy on a stick… [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] but he’s also promised to deliver some unknown inconvenience to make us “uncomfortable,” as he says. And all to encourage us to commit murder.

Toda: [stern expression] But, as I’m sure you all know, murder is _not_ the answer. There’s no way it would be better than having to suffer whatever small annoyance Monobear might have in store.

Jinno: [blank expression] Agreed.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Yeah…yeah, I definitely don’t want there to be any more killing…

Toda: [deep thought] At the same time, I realize it’s not always that easy to think rationally in a situation like ours. There’s every possibility that, despite our resolve, troublesome thoughts can come up.

Umemoto: [tugs on ascot] [slight frown] Well god, that’s kind of dark, isn’t it?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Everything about this situation is dark, Umemoto-kun. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] But that’s why we have to do everything we can to stay in the light. If anyone finds that the stress of what’s happened is difficult to deal with, it’s always a good idea to find some way to distract yourself.

Akiyama: [scratches head] What do you mean, “distract yourself?”

Toda: [contented expression] I’m glad you asked, Akiyama-san. [looks upward pensively] Basically, anything that takes your attention away from whatever worries you might have. You could take a look somewhere in the city you haven’t been before, you could do some kind of creative work—there are many possibilities.

Toda: [stern expression] But most of all, make sure to keep yourself and the people around you safe.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Sounds sugoi, Tomi-chan! You really know how to be smart about these things!

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you kindly, Teruya-san. [contented expression] Good timing, by the way, because I was going to speak specifically to you next.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Really? [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Cool! What do you need, Tomi-chan?

Toda: [folds arms with big smile] That party you mentioned yesterday? I feel like it might be a good idea.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Whoa whoa what?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Oh, for the love of…

Toda: [folds arms with big smile] Yes, Teruya-san, I think we should definitely do that. Soon.

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Omigod Tomi-chan you’re the absolute best! This is gonna be so subarashī!

Toda: [folds arms with big smile] Yes, then, can you have things set up enough to have a party tomorrow night? Is that enough time to plan?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Absolutely! Aya-chan’s gonna shock and amaze you all with her party skills!

Nakahara: [sideways look] Oh, I’m sure we’ll be amazed alright.

Toda: [sighs softly] Alright, then. [contented expression] Thank you, Teruya-san. [looks upward pensively] Just so I know, is everyone else alright with having the party this soon?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Whatever.

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] I…I guess so…

Chikaru: [slight blush] I, uh… I mean, uh… I think it’ll, uh, be fun… [scratches neck nervously] That’s just, uh…what I think, though…

**I’m still not totally sure another party is the right idea, and I found Toda-san’s demeanor about the party a little weird just now, but…**

Tatane: Yeah, I think it’ll be fun, too.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Great. In that case, that was everything I wanted to say. Thank you all for listening.

Shiraishi: [melancholy expression] Did anyone else notice how chilly it is…?

**We all turned at that voice we didn't hear all day. Shiraishi-san was sitting alone again, but a little closer to the rest of us than yesterday. I’m pleasantly surprised she decided to contribute to the conversation.**

Tatane: She's right, there was a little wind blowing this evening.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Yes, Shiraishi-san, I did notice that. It _is_ strange when you think about it, considering the weather here has been generally very moderate for the past ten days.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, I don’t know if you know, Toda, but weather does happen to change on occasion.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That may be true, but Shiraishi-san still had a point in mentioning it. [contented expression] Thank you for your input, Shiraishi-san, we appreciate it.

Shiraishi: [hangs head and closes eyes] Sure…

**That was a good thing to see. Shiraishi-san actually said something without being prompted. I _think_ that’s a good sign. I hope it is, anyway.**

**We all went back to eating after that, with random conversations going on between different groups. I didn’t find a lot to say, though, so I mostly ate in silence. Once I was done with that, I left for the condos again. A few of my classmates made it there before me, and two of them in particular were hanging around outside.**

Tatane: Hey, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] …..

Tatane: Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Oh. You’re here. [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Good evening.

Tatane: …Nakahara-san? You seem pre-occupied?

Nakahara: [determined expression] Not necessarily. I’m just thinking to myself.

Tatane: And you’re standing outside staring into space while doing that?

Nakahara: [determined expression] Sure. Thinking to oneself can be done anywhere, in any situation.

**…I get the feeling I should leave her alone. She’s being odd.**

**Jinno-san was sitting on the ground near one of the tables, staring up at the sky.**

Tatane: Jinno-san? Everything alright?

Jinno: [staring upward in thought] I am quite fine, Tatane, but thank you for asking.

Tatane: So what are you thinking about?

Jinno: [staring upward in thought] ...It shall storm.

Tatane: You think so?

Jinno: [staring upward in thought] Indeed. There are clouds moving in, and they are heavy with condensation.

Tatane: Clouds?

**Looking up, I realized she was right. There were dark-looking clouds headed toward us, propelled by the breeze. That’s definitely not what I've come to expect in this “city.”**

Tatane: You can really tell they’re storm clouds, just by looking at them?

**Jinno-san didn't say anything, instead just nodding.**

Tatane: So, Jinno-san...are you doing alright?

Jinno: [blank expression] Yes, thank you.

Tatane: Are you sure? Is something on your mind, or…?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Yes, something is. But you need not mind it.

Tatane: Jinno-san, you can tell me if you want.

Jinno: [slight sigh] It is nothing, truly. [thoughtful expression] If I may be perfectly honest, Sam's death was difficult for me. But I will overcome it. [blank expression] I believe that is what he would want me to do.

Tatane: I...I think you're right. And I'm sure he'd be proud of you for being strong even despite everything that's happened.

Jinno: [blank expression] I appreciate that, Tatane.

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 10 pm. "Night Time" begins now.

Monobear: Please rest peacefully, everyone. I wish you all pleasant dreams...

 

 **We were quiet for another moment.** **  
**

Jinno: [staring upward in thought] You would be wise to retire to your condominium, Tatane. Unless you are particularly acclimated to cold weather, the rain may be difficult for you to withstand.

Tatane: Yeah, okay, that makes sense. But...aren't you going to go to sleep as well?

Jinno: [staring upward in thought] I will rest presently. You need not worry about me.

Tatane: Okay... Just make sure you get some sleep, okay?

**Saying that, I left Jinno-san to her clouds and went into my condo. I wonder if it really will rain like Jinno-san said... If it does, I guess I'll have to be prepared for the cold tomorrow morning.**

**But, even more worrisome than that...it seems like, every day, tensions are rising higher in our group. It’s like there are warring factions, always fighting no matter what the situation. I don’t necessarily think that will _definitely_ lead to something terrible happening, but at the same time… Can our group really stand any more divisions, after we've already lost four people?**

**...Eh, I'm probably just worrying too much about it. For now, I just have to hope things will get easier. I can't be getting myself worked up about it. It's well into Night Time now, and I need sleep badly. So, doing my best to forget my worries, I climbed into bed and soon felt sleep overtake me.**

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: Throughout these little masterpiece comedy routines of mine, you've come to know me pretty well, right?

Monobear: You know what I look like, what I sound like...

Monobear: You know what I like to do in my spare time, you know I look _stunning_ in a tux...

Monobear: You even know about my secret ability to shoot rockets out of my jagged red eye!

Monobear: Oh, what? You didn't know that? Oh, well, I do have that ability. It's a secret.

Monobear: But anyway, the one thing you _don't_ know about me is where I really come from.

Monobear: But if you'd _like_ to know—if you’d like to find out this most important of secrets about me—go deep into the mythical KuKuma Forest, where there's a small cave that sparkles from the inside. The sparkles are from the countless geodes that line the cave!

Monobear: Go into that cave, and stay there for seventeen days straight without sleeping.

Monobear: Then, be sure to have brought a friend with you so they can call the funeral home and make arrangements, because no doubt you'll have been eaten by bears before you ever leave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have another motive(s). How do you suppose the students will deal with it/them? Any suggestions, predictions, etc. are always welcome, and thanks for reading!
> 
> By the way, I'd like to give a quick reading suggestion: check out darkblade's Dangan Ronpa: Seekers of a New World. It's definitely worth your time.


	25. Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art (Ab)normal Days, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took almost as long as the last one. I swear I'll try to work faster.

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**As always, I forced myself out of bed, and then I took a quick shower and left my condo. It was getting to the point that being in this “city” was its own routine…**

**Except this time, it was different. Because it was raining. It was a moderate rainfall, not enough to soak me immediately, but enough to make me have to wipe my face every few seconds.**

Tatane: Well, great. I don’t have an umbrella or anything…

**None of my classmates were hanging around outside the condos this time, which I guess is understandable. Nobody would just stand outside in the rain like this. So, covering my head with my hands as best I could, I made my way to the club and casino. Most of the others were there already, and they generally looked as annoyed by the rain as I felt.**

**Umemoto-kun adroitly delivered some breakfast to me before I could do anything else.**

Tatane: Oh, thanks, Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Sure sure! Enjoy it!

**I took a seat next to Chikaru-san and Akiyama-san.**

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] The weather got to you too, huh?

Tatane: Yeah, kind of.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Uh… Sorry about that…

Akiyama: [scratches cheek with thumbnail] You know, Tatane-kun, your funny little hair thing is drooping from the water.

Tatane: Um…what funny little hair thing?

Akiyama: [shrugs] Well, it’s drooping now, so you can’t tell it’s there.

**…I don’t know what to make of that. I didn’t take any more time to think about it, though, because there was suddenly a very distracting sound from across the room.**

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Sighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

**We were all quiet for a moment.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Teruya-san, is there something you’d like to say?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Oh, no, it’s just the rain. This rain is _so_ irritating!

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] To be honest, Teruya-san, I didn’t think the word “irritating” was in your vocabulary.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Do you…r-really dislike the rain, Teruya-san?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Oh, no, it’s not the rain specifically! In fact, it’s really high temperatures that I can’t stand! [holds both paw-hands just under chin] It’s just, I had planned for us to have a hanabi show tonight, but I’m sure you can all see why _that’s_ not going to happen!

Tatane: Oh, huh… Yeah, you can’t really light fireworks in this weather.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Sorry… Uh, I mean, sorry…about your, uh, party plans, Teruya-san…

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Not to worry, everyone! Just like any good cosplayer has to, Aya-chan has a Plan B lined up!

Umemoto: [snickers] A plan _Bee_ lined up.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And what is your “Plan B,” Teruya-san?

Teruya: [laughs into paw-hand] Nope, not telling! It has to be a secret so you can all be surprised, ha ha!

Toda: [blank expression] …Okay.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Now, just so you know, everyone, I have everything set up for the party to start at 8 pm, nyan nyan! Can everybody be at the convention center at that time?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That doesn’t sound like a problem.

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Sounds good to me.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Subarashīdesu! And also, if any of you happen to see Aki-chan or Ryo-chan, since they don’t seem to be coming to breakfast, could you mention that time to them too?

Hoshino: [entering] [displeased frown] You _could_ just tell us yourselves, but okay, sorry, whatever…

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, Aki-chan! There you are! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] It’s really sugoi to see you!

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Um, yeah, okay, sure, you too… [scratches neck with mild expression] Look…listen, guys, there’s something you should probably…like, see.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Is there a problem, Hoshino-kun?

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] No, sorry…! I didn’t mean to, to make it sound like it was something bad, sorry… [scratches back of head] No, it’s just…you should all, please, come to the library… Sorry.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] That’s a bit of a strange request, so early in the morning… [shrugs with slight smile] But alright. Everyone, let’s head to the library with Hoshino-kun.

**Well, this should be interesting…**

**So the eleven of us left the club and casino and meandered around town until we got to Community 1, and then all the way to the library.**

Nakahara: [looks up] [determined expression] Oh, there you all are.

**Nakahara-san was on the floor by one of the shelves, surrounded by several opened books.**

Toda: [blank expression] Nakahara-san…?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] What’re you doing?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Good morning to you too. [stands up] [presses palms together with bright expression] But anyway. I just thought I’d try to eliminate the threat posed by at least one of Monobear’s motives.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] E-eliminate…the th-threat?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] The two motives are “information,” and something “uncomfortable,” yes?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Yes, but I think it’s pretty obvious by this point what that “uncomfortable” thing is.

Shiraishi: [melancholy expression] It’s the rain…

**Oh, wow, I didn’t think about that…but Shiraishi-san’s probably right. We’ve never had wind, or rain, or any or weather besides blue skies and sunshine, and Monobear promised that our “warm, pleasant world” was going to get uncomfortable. If you put those together, it’s the only thing that makes sense.**

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] I would have to assume so, yes. [sideways look] Good thinking, Shiraishi.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But does that really make any sense? Does Monobear really think we’ll kill each other over a little rain?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Yeah, a little rain never hurt anyone!

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] I just, uh… Uh, I just… I hope it keeps being, uh…uh, just “a little” rain…

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] Well…well don’t like, try to scare us about it…!

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] That’s… Uh, that’s not what I was, uh…doing…

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Okay, guys… It’s okay, we don’t have to worry about it, ne? We should just stay positive, ha ha…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I think we’re getting off track. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Nakahara-san, you were saying you had a way to mitigate the threat of one of the motives?

Nakahara: [presses palms together with bright expression] Right.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] But I _don’t_ think you’re going to tell us you know how to control the weather… [holds up index finger] So you have some way of making the “information” motive less of a problem?

Nakahara: [determined expression] Absolutely.

**She picked up a random book and showed it to us, as if to indicate what she was doing.**

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] See, I realized that, since Monobear’s motive has to do with what’s apparently become of Hope’s Peak Academy, and the time we supposedly spent there, it stands to reason that we should be able to find the information ourselves as long as we look in the right place.

**Toda-san took the book Nakahara-san was holding and looked it over.**

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] “A History of Hope’s Peak Private Academy…” [raises one eyebrow] And you were thinking of finding the answers to the “story” Monobear told us in these books?

Nakahara: [determined expression] Exactly. This section is full of books detailing almost everything about our school, so it’s easy to assume one of them contains the information Monobear is lording over us.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Just so you all know, as this library is quite large, it is divided into many smaller sections.

**Right… I think I remember learning that the first day we explored Community 1.**

 

[[flashback]]

Sam: [folds arms] They are labeled with Latin letters, which I understand far better than Japanese.

Sam: [points] If you can notice, the sections are labeled first with the floor number—either “1” or “2.” Then a section letter is listed—in this case, “J.” And the books themselves are labeled with Roman numerals—“I,” “II,” and so on.

Sam: [holding up book] So the book I am holding, for example, is labeled as “I-J, VII.”

[[end flashback]]

 

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] I-is _that_ how the books are c-categorized? [grimaces] I-I can’t understand those letters, so…I thought it was just c-completely random…

Nakahara: [sideways look] Well, don’t feel too stupid. I’m not too good with Roman characters either.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Anyway, we’re in the section labeled “1-F,” and there are about fifty books here. [determined expression] I realize that sounds like a great deal of reading material to go through, but with twelve of us it shouldn’t take too terribly long, and I’d say it’s a small price to pay for being able to dismantle one of Monobear’s motives.

Toda: [deep thought] …..

Tatane: I guess it’s not a…bad idea?

Hoshino: [small smile] Of course it’s not! It’s actually a…you know. A pretty _good_ idea, I think.

Nakahara: [presses palms together with bright expression] So? Are you all impressed? Surely you must appreciate the innovative spirit it took to come up with this.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] [mumbling] So that’s what you’re after, is it… [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Look, Nakahara-san, while I see the merit in this idea, I don’t think it’s completely practical. It would take a long time to sift through every single one of those books…

Toda: [blank expression] And I think everyone here would agree, the “information” motive isn’t really the more pressing of the two Monobear gave us.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Wait, Toda-san, you think the rain thing is going to cause us more trouble?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Only because it affects us physically. The “information” motive is just a form of temptation.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Anyway, that’s just what I think. Looking through the books would be inconvenient, and it wouldn’t address the greater issue at hand.

Nakahara: [slightly wide eyes and troubled frown] …..

**I’m not sure what to think about this. Nakahara-san seemed really earnest about her idea, and I almost feel like Toda-san was a little too dismissive… But at the same time, she’s probably right. Going through all those books would be really tedious, wouldn’t it.**

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] Not to mention you won’t find what you’re looking for!

**Chikaru-san, who was standing next to me, jumped behind me at Monobear’s sudden appearance. The rest of us simply took a few steps back away from him, except Nakahara-san who stepped toward him instead.**

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] What is that supposed to mean? [annoyed expression] I would say we could _definitely_ find it, with enough time and diligence.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] No, as in you literally won’t find it!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] And how do you know that?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Because it’s not there! Upupupupu!

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] It’s…what…?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Well, there goes your brilliant plan, Nakahara-san.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Umemoto-kun, p-please…

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] But…but you _told_ me I was right. You _told_ me it was here.

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Ahahaha! Sorry, Nakahara-san, but you just misinterpreted! [ironic blush] I only confirmed that after committing a murder, a culprit will be able to find the documents here! That is, _after_ a murder! Not before!

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] Okay wait what? You spoke with Monobear in private?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Yeah, what’s _that_ about??

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Only to confirm my hypothesis, so don’t look at me like that. [points angrily at Monobear] And _you_ intentionally set me up to look like an idiot.

Monobear: [sighs happily] I know! Isn’t that terrible of me?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] So let me get this straight. Nakahara-san asked you to confirm the location of the documents containing the “information” you’ve promised us, but really those documents will only be here after a murder happens. [clutching notepad with pen poised] Is that about right?

Monobear: [neutral expression] That’s the gist of it! [turns to show primarily black side] So really, Nakahara-san, you put in all that effort and time to try to improve your standing among your classmates, but not only do you have nothing to show for it, you’ve also been royally embarrassed in the process!

Monobear: [ironic blush] So tell me, how proud do you feel in this moment?! Upupu… [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Upupupupupu!!

Nakahara: [wide eyes and open frown] But, I… I was supposed to be doing something important…

Hoshino: [nervous expression] N-no, Nakahara-san, you don’t have to worry… You _were_ doing something important…!

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Yes, I _was._ As in, past tense. Thanks a lot for the reminder, Hoshino.

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] S-sorry! I…I didn’t mean it that way, sorry…! [wraps arms around self and hangs head] Sorry…

**There was a bit of a silence after that, broken only by Monobear’s occasional giggling. It was really kind of sad to see Nakahara-san making such a big effort to help us, only to have it go down in flames…**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well, you had your fun, Monobear. You might consider leaving now.

Monobear: [looks down sadly] Wow… I thought for sure this new stunt of mine would be the one that would get you bastards to appreciate your humble mayor! [turns to show primarily black side] I mean, I antagonized Nakahara-san, which is basically what some of you have been doing for the past two days, isn’t that right?

Toda: [flinches back with hand on chest] What is that supposed to mean?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Naturally, Nakahara-san, you’ll be cleaning up all those books, right? I mean, we wouldn’t want you to be in violation of the vandalism rule, would we! Upupupu! [disappears]

Nakahara: [wide eyes and open frown] I…I cannot _believe_ this…

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Well… Well, hey, look on the bright side!

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] _What_ bright side??

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Now we know where to find the killer if someone turns up dead, ha ha!

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] Teruya-san, seriously.

Nakahara: [combs back hair with fingers] [gloomy expression] …..

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Uh… Uh, Nakahara-san… I don’t mean to…uh, speak out of turn… But, uh… I mean, uh, Monobear was…probably, uh, serious… [looks to side nervously] I mean, he was probably serious…about the, uh, books…

Chikaru: [bites nail] Sorry, uh, I just… I mean, I just don’t want you to…uh… Uh, get hurt just because of that, uh, rule…

Nakahara: [hangs head with sad expression] ….. [clears throat and sets jaw] [annoyed expression] Whatever. Hoshino, pick up those books for me.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Wh…? Why me—?

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Perhaps it will count as a start toward apologizing for your earlier insult, when you said I “was” doing something important. [sideways look] Or do you simply not care enough to apologize for that?

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] No, no, I definitely…! Sorry, sorry, I didn’t even think about that…! [folds arms and looks down and to the side] [mumbling] I mean, I already kind of _did_ apologize, but…

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] What was that?

Hoshino: [flinches with closed eyes] N-nothing! Sorry!

**With that, Hoshino-kun dutifully set to work returning the books Nakahara-san scattered to the shelf, and Nakahara-san herself turned around and started to leave the library.**

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Wait, Ryo-chan! Remember, the party’s at 8 pm!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Yeah, okay. [leaves]

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] That…was a _train wreck._

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] It was an adventure, at least!

Tatane: Is Nakahara-san going to be okay…?

Umemoto: [shrugs] It’s not our problem, is it?

Hoshino: [glares weakly] …..

Toda: [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] I guess we’re more or less done here. [deep thought] I guess the morning is mostly over at this point, so we should each get going with our day.

Jinno: [blank expression] Did you have any announcements you wished to inform us of, Toda?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] No, not really. Just make sure you all spend the day in a way that’s comfortable and productive for you, and make sure not to get into any unnecessary confrontations.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And, Hoshino-kun, you don’t _actually_ have to pick up those books for her. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] If Nakahara-san won’t do it herself, I’ll gladly clean up her mess.

Hoshino: [displeased frown] No, I’ve got it. She asked _me_ to do it, after all… [bites finger knuckle] And she’ll probably be really angry with me if I don’t…

Toda: [blank expression] …Okay. [sighs softly] In that case, everyone, do what you will with your day.

**We were all a little quiet after that, and a couple of my classmates started to leave at that point.**

Toda: [softer expression] Oh, and, good luck with your explorations and such, everyone.

**Well, this morning was a bit terrible…but it’s not like it was any worse than most of our mornings. In fact, it was a lot less drawn-out, and there weren’t any _serious_ arguments, so that’s encouraging if nothing else is. On the other hand…those divisions in our group are still there, and it doesn’t look like they’re getting better.**

**Still thinking these things over, I returned to my condo and lay down for a while. I guess all we can do for now is hope things get easier, but…**

**Well, anyway. No sense in just sitting here doing nothing. I should go out and do something with my time, just like Toda-san told us at the library.**

**So, what should I do today?**

**FREE TIME START!**

**I wandered back to Community 2, and before I knew it I was standing in front of the convention center. I guess visiting it again could be fun.**

**When I went inside, Teruya-san was running around with what looked like plastic bags full of a bunch of different things. I guess she’s busy planning the party?**

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, hi, Len-chan! Do you want to spend some time here? [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] I was going to take a break anyway, ha ha!

 

**Well, even though she’s busy, she seems okay with me staying here… Should I spend time with Teruya-san?**

**Yes** / No

 

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yay! Now we can get back to watching more Absolute Magic*Sparkling Summer Days!

Tatane: Well, that sounds okay I guess—

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] This time, though, you absolutely have to be wearing cosplay! It’s completely necessary!

**Oh, spectacular.**

**I made a valiant effort to resist, but the fact of the matter is Teruya-san is stronger than I am, and she was able to get me into the cosplay she picked out without much effort. I ended up wearing a black-and-pink-striped eyesore like the one she mentioned last time I spent time with her, and it wasn’t even that comfortable to wear either.**

**But since no one else was around to see me wearing it, I swallowed my pride and watched more of the show Teruya-san loved so much. I guess the show isn’t all that bad, though I still don’t really understand what it’s about at all.**

**I think we became closer.**

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] You know, Len-chan, sometimes I still can’t believe everything that’s happened to us!

Tatane: Huh? What do you mean by that, Teruya-san?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] It’s all just so silly and weird, nya? Sometimes I almost think I’m imagining things!

Tatane: Oh… Wait, I’m still not sure I know what you mean.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] It’s nothing, really! It’s just like, sometimes I’ll wake up after a good night’s sleep and I’ll think I just dreamed everything that happened so far!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Or, if I get really into working on something, like a cosplay or something like that, my mind will wander and I’ll get to thinking…

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] “Something like this wouldn’t really have happened to people like us.” That’s what I think to myself!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Don’t you ever have moments like that, Len-chan?

Tatane: Um… I can’t say I do. I don’t think I’ve ever questioned the reality of our situation. All I really ever am is worried and upset by it.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Oh, so it’s just me, is it…?

**Oh, no. I think I upset her…**

Tatane: I’m not saying your approach is _bad_ or anything, I just find it unusual. Everybody has a different way of dealing with things, isn’t that right?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] You’re definitely right about that, Len-chan! And maybe your way is helpful too!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] I mean, I guess it’s…? Good…? To be able to face a bad situation head on, huh?

**She…she really doesn’t sound sincere when she says that, but I’ll take it.**

Tatane: And your way has good points, too, I think. Sometimes you just need to distance yourself from something.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] It’s kanashī that it can never actually be true… [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] But that just means Aya-chan has to be extra positive to make up for it, ha ha!

**Huh…? I’m not sure that makes sense, really.**

Tatane: What do you mean by that? If you’re upset about something, I don’t see how you can just make yourself be positive…

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Oh, it’s easy! You just take the thing that makes you feel negative, and you forget it exists and be positive instead!

Tatane: …What?

**I’ve never heard of _that_ strategy being used to cheer yourself up before.**

**No, I think it’s more accurate to say “no one would ever use that strategy.”**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yeah, Aya-chan does it all the time! That’s how she stays so positive all the time, nyan nyan!

Tatane: …..

**I know it’s rude, but I couldn’t help it. I found myself just staring at her. Is she being serious right now?**

**“Just forget it and be positive instead,” is it? I can’t imagine actually using that kind of philosophy.**

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] What’s the matter, Len-chan? You look troubled, ha ha!

**How can she possibly know that…?? She never opens her—!**

**…Never mind.**

Tatane: Well, no, not “troubled,” I guess, but…

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] But?

**I don’t know what to say. This is already becoming kind of an intense conversation, and I didn’t mean for it to… And besides, who am I to tell Teruya-san how to deal with her problems?**

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] If you have something to say, Len-chan, you don’t have to hide it from me! I’m listening!

Tatane: Okay… I just wanted to say, how can you put so much faith in that kind of problem-solving? If all you have is such fragile positivity, are you really helping yourself at all?

Teruya: [uncomfortable smile] Ha… Wow, Len-chan, I’m not sure how to answer that, I guess?

Tatane: I don’t want to be rude to you or anything! Trust me, I’m not trying to tell you how to live your life.

Teruya: [uncomfortable smile] No. Keep talking. I want to know what you think.

**…Was that an order, or…?**

Tatane: I just think it’s not as good for you if you try to avoid what upsets you… If there’s something negative in your life, shouldn’t you try to face it head on and overcome it, so it isn’t such a problem for you?

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] …..

Tatane: Isn’t it better to _deal_ with your problems?

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at sides] [troubled frown] H…how is that better? Why would that be better?

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at sides] [troubled frown] Why would you _deal_ with anything if you could just forget about it instead?

Teruya: [stares with open eyes] [troubled frown] Isn’t that easier…?

**Wh…what happened to her…? She looks like I just told her a meteor was about to hit us…**

Tatane: Teruya-san, I never meant to make you uncomfortable—

Teruya: [uncomfortable smile] No, uh, I actually have to go do a thing, Len-chan… [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] So, I’ll see you later, ha ha!

**Without giving me a chance to respond or stop her, Teruya-san turned on one heel and kind of half-walked, half-ran into another room. I…I guess I’m done hanging out with her.**

**Did what I said really upset her that much? I didn’t think she had such a capacity for grief. And just when I thought I was starting to figure her out, too…**

**For better or for worse, I think I understand Teruya-san a little better.**

 

**FREE TIME END**

 

**I got rid of the terrible cosplay, left the convention center and made my way back to the condo complex. I was going to go inside my room and get some sleep, but a unique sight caught my eye…**

Tatane: Um, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [melancholy expression] …Hey.

Tatane: What are you doing just sitting out here? It’s kind of cold…

Shiraishi: [shrugs] I guess.

**…Was that an answer to my question or an agreement about how cold it is?**

Tatane: If you sit out here too long, you might catch a cold, is all I’m saying. Do you want to go inside your condo where it’s warm?

Shiraishi: [melancholy expression] I guess I might…

**Again, I can’t tell what that was in response to.**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] If the rain gets really bad, there could be a flood and then we’d all die.

Tatane: …Shiraishi-san, what the hell?

**Is she even talking to me anymore? Should I say something? I decided to sit down next to her, just in case. Since the umbrella was up, we were protected from the rain, but it was still cold.**

Tatane: Shiraishi-san, do you want to talk or something?

Shiraishi: [hangs head with closed eyes] Not really.

Tatane: Are you sure? Talking can help you…eh…

Shiraishi: [folds arms with one raised eyebrow] Huh…?

Tatane: I just think, if it would help you come to terms with…everything that happened, and…

**Jeez, why do I become _so stupid_ when I’m trying to help people?**

Shiraishi: [hangs head with closed eyes] Tatane-kun…if you’re trying to say that I should try to come to terms with what happened at the trial, you’re wasting your time.

Shiraishi: [looks away with slight tears in eyes] And if you don’t think I’ve been _trying_ to get over it for the past three days…then you’re an even bigger jackass than you look.

Tatane: …..

**I probably would have been pretty offended by a comment like that under any other circumstances—most people would, really. But if this is what it takes for Shiraishi-san to be able to vent what she’s feeling, I’m just glad I can help.**

Tatane: Shiraishi-san, I just want you to know…if there’s anything I can do, anything _any_ of us can do, you should tell us. We’re friends, after all, and that’s what friends do.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] …That reasoning was kind of circular… [hangs head with closed eyes] But, I guess, I get what you were trying to say.

**This is good… She doesn’t sound like it’s bothering her hugely to have a conversation.**

Tatane: Shiraishi-san… I just want to say again, I’m really sorry that you lost someone important to you.

Shiraishi: [looks away with slight tears in eyes] …..

Tatane: And, um…

**Even though I hadn’t thought about this in a while, it suddenly came to my mind, even though I didn’t really want it to.**

Tatane: And I’m sorry, that…it was sort of my fault. I was the one who accidentally hit Date-san with my door and started the whole mess…

Shiraishi: [looks away with slight tears in eyes] …..

Tatane: Shiraishi-san…?

Shiraishi: [looks away with slight tears in eyes] …..

Tatane: Sorry, do you want me to go, or—

Shiraishi: [looks away with slight tears in eyes] What was that word you used? “Important?” I lost someone “important” to me?

Tatane: Uh… Yes? I mean, it seemed like she _was_ important to you…

Shiraishi: [slight anger] Are you seriously going to be that mild about it? Every time you bring it up, every time _any_ of you brings it up, she’s “someone important.”

Shiraishi: [crosses arms with bitter frown] Is that all she was, was “someone important?” If that’s all she was, then she might just as well go in some hall of fame with a bunch of other drag racers. Something that impersonal would be fitting for “someone important,” wouldn’t it?

Tatane: Shiraishi-san…

**I don’t know what to say… I didn’t know she resented that. I thought we were helping when we said such things, but…**

Shiraishi: [hangs head with closed eyes] Imagine, Tatane-kun, if…if, I don’t know, Chikaru-san had actually died.

Tatane: What…??

**I felt my throat tighten as soon as she said that. Why would she say that to me?**

Shiraishi: [hangs head with closed eyes] You know what I’m talking about. A few things go differently at that party, and Chikaru-san ends up being the first victim. [looks up] [melancholy expression] Imagine yourself after that. I know you two are close.

**A heavy feeling settled in my chest as I thought about what she was saying. After the initial shock of hearing it, I knew she had a point. Any one of us could be in Shiraishi-san’s position if someone close to us died…**

Shiraishi: [looks away with slight tears in eyes] And I don’t claim to know exactly what your relationship is with Chikaru-san, for example… [slight anger] But I just wish you would be more clear on what _my_ relationship was with Date-san.

**I wasn’t sure I should ask a question like this, but…**

Tatane: Then, Shiraishi-san… Just so I don’t make a mistake like that again, what _was_ your relationship with her?

Shiraishi: [slight anger] ….. [sighs] I should really head inside. I need some rest…

**Shiraishi-san stood up and trudged into her condo without saying anything else. I wish I handled that better, but I guess I was too surprised at Shiraishi-san’s reaction to know what to say. I hope it gets easier for her going forward, though…**

**When I stood up from the table, I realized it was raining a little harder now. I didn’t really pay attention to it before, but…maybe it’s been getting worse all day? That’s not a good sign.**

**In any case, I dropped inside my condo to check what time it was. After all, with the sky so dreary it’s impossible to tell what time of day it is just by looking at it… It was a little after 7 pm, so I still had a little while before it was time for Teruya-san’s party. Maybe I’ll get something to eat.**

**So I headed back to the club and casino, where several of my classmates were also busy eating. Umemoto-kun handed me some food, and I sat next to Toda-san.**

Toda: [blank expression] …Nice of you to join me for dinner.

Tatane: Ha, sure. I notice Umemoto-kun did the cooking again tonight.

Toda: [blank expression] …Uh-huh.

Tatane: I think it’s weird that he and Hoshino-kun seem to… Uh, Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] …..

Tatane: Toda-san? Everything alright with you?

Toda: [blank expression] …..

Tatane: Toda-san.

Toda: [jolts] Sorry, what?

Tatane: Toda-san, what’s with you? Is everything okay?

Toda: [clears throat] [softer expression] Yeah, I’m fine, sorry.

Tatane: Are you sure? You seem out of sorts.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] No, not at all. I’m just thinking about… [looks upward pensively] Thoughts.

**…No kidding.**

**It really seems like Toda-san is troubled about something, and I think I have an idea of what might be going on.**

Tatane: Toda-san, just out of curiosity…why are we having this party?

Toda: [slightly wide eyes] ….. [shrugs with slight smile] We just are. There’s no big reason, I guess.

Tatane: Toda-san…?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Seriously, Tatane-kun. I just felt like it would be fun.

Tatane: Toda-san, don’t give me that. You’re concerned about some of our friends’ attitudes, and you want the party to make things better, don’t you?

Toda: [flinches back with hand on chest] Ah… [sighs softly] I should have known better than to try to hide my motivations from you.

Toda: [softer expression] Yes, I guess I am a little worried about the way some of our classmates have being acting toward one another. [deep thought] Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun seem to be growing more and more distant from the rest of us, and there are a couple of our other classmates who might be…

Toda: [sighs softly] I don’t know. Driving them away, maybe.

Tatane: Well, there have been a lot of disagreements, that’s for sure. But it seems like you’ve been able to break up most of them without too much trouble.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I think it’s more than that, Tatane-kun.

**I thought she would elaborate on that, but she just went back to eating for a few moments.**

Tatane: Oh? Well, do you want to tell me what it’s like?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I’d rather not use you as a sounding board to air my problems.

Tatane: Don’t worry about that. I’m apparently at least a little good at listening to people sometimes.

Toda: [softer expression] Well, if you really don’t mind… [looks upward pensively] There are deeper issues in our group than just the minor fights that break out, but it’s impossible to seriously address those issues when we have to deal with this mutual killing business.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] The biggest thing is that there are just certain personalities that don’t really work well together, no matter what you do to intervene, and those personalities are certainly present in our group.

Tatane: I guess that makes sense, yeah…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] And then there’s the fallout from all the tragedies we’ve experienced so far, and the negative feelings that arise from that, and _that’s_ pretty much impossible to avoid…

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] And every time we solve one problem, another one comes up, and it’s easy enough to deal with those problems as they come, but the more problems there are, the more obvious it becomes that I should be working to resolve the deeper issues…

Toda: [tired frown] But how am I supposed to resolve the deeper issues when there are petty arguments at every turn, and I have to step in and try to stop those first? And I’m not even very good at doing _that,_ and I honestly don’t see how we’re ever going to get _anything_ done at this rate…

**At that point, Toda-san yawned heavily and hung her head. I…I don’t really know what to say to all that.**

Tatane: Toda-san…

**Come on, Len, think of something helpful.**

Tatane: You…you look tired.

Toda: [blank expression] …Yeah, I guess I am.

**Okay, that wasn’t helpful. Still, I’m sure I can think of something!**

Tatane: I just think… I mean, this doesn’t solve all the issues we have, but… There have been some times when maybe we don’t all appreciate the things our friends do?

Toda: [deep thought] …..

Tatane: I mean, not that I’m criticizing your leadership or anything, but.

Toda: [deep thought] I think you’re absolutely right.

Tatane: Really?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Yes. Despite what I say about respecting everyone’s opinions, I haven’t done as much as I could to make our classmates feel like their contributions matter, and that’s a misstep on my part.

Toda: [sighs softly] I can’t imagine how Nakahara-san ever did this job.

Tatane: …Being the group leader, you mean?

Toda: [nods subtly] It’s a lot more trying than I thought it would be. [looks upward pensively] And that’s even after I initially resisted taking the position because I didn’t think I could manage it.

**Yikes. Now that I think back to it, maybe we were kind of pressuring Toda-san to be the group leader. I can’t help feeling bad about that now…**

Toda: [deep thought] But it’s still my responsibility to do what’s expected of me as a leader, so… [nods subtly] I’ve decided. From here on, I’m going to make sure everyone feels appreciated in what they do for the group.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Now if only they would show up for dinner…

**I wasn’t sure what she was talking about, but when I looked around I realized Hoshino-kun and Nakahara-san weren’t here. In fact, they were the only two of our classmates who weren’t around, except Teruya-san who I’m assuming was still setting up at the convention center.**

Tatane: I wonder why they haven’t shown up.

Toda: [shrugs] I guess we’ll see them at Teruya-san’s party.

**We ate in silence for another minute after that until Toda-san spoke up again.**

Toda: [softer expression] Thanks, Tatane-kun. For listening to my concerns.

Tatane: Of course, Toda-san. Everyone needs to vent once in a while.

**After that, we finished eating. By the time we were done, it was getting close to 8 pm. Time to get to Teruya-san’s party.**

**So I took a moment to brace myself and headed back out into the storm, making my way to the convention center. I assume most of my classmates were going that way too, but the rain and the fact that it was getting dark made it a little hard to see. As I passed by the theater, I saw Chikaru-san walking toward Community 2 and ran to catch up with her.**

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh, uh… Uh, wow, Tatane-san, you, uh… You startled me…

Tatane: Sorry about that. I just thought we could walk together?

Chikaru: [slight blush] I, uh… I mean, I would like that…

**So the two of us walked across Community 2 to the convention center, chatting pleasantly along the way. The rain made it less comfortable, though…**

**When we reached the convention center, we were ushered in by Teruya-san, who was standing at the entrance.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Hey, guys! Dōmo arigatō for coming!

**She pulled a couple things out of her boots—lanyards, I realized—and placed one around each of our necks.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Remember, those are only good for one day, ha ha!

Tatane: Teruya-san, what exactly are these for?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, Len-chan, you’re so kawaii! You need these admit passes to get into a convention, don’t you know that?

Tatane: Is…this a convention?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] I’ve, uh… I’ve never, uh, been to a…uh, convention before…

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Really? That’s so sad! [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] But that’s all about to change!

**As she brought us into the merchandise room to the right of the lobby, I realized just how much Teruya-san had really done for this party. She cleared out a few the merchandise stands and replaced them with what appeared to be games of all kinds, the types of simple games you’d expect to see at a party.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] And that’s not all! I have music set up in the performance room, and a ton of shows set to play in the screening room if you want to see those!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] I…also tried to make some food to set out on that table, but then I remembered the last time I cooked I almost burned my house down. [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] So all the food is snacks from the convenience store, ha ha!

**She pointed us toward the table she was talking about, which was loaded with junk food. Just like you’d expect from a convenience store, I guess.**

**Although, seeing the food there reminded me of something from the last party we had…**

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: Teruya-san, this looks good. Did you make all of this?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, Len-chan, you're so kawaii! No, I didn't cook this--I can't even boil water, actually!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Tonight's party food is actually courtesy of Aki-chan! He's a totally sugoi cook, it turns out!

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Oh, well...it was nothing, really. [pulls jacket collar with pleasant expression] But, you know. I hope you guys like it.

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: You know, Teruya-san…couldn’t you have just gotten Hoshino-kun to cook, like he did for the costume party?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Oh, um… [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Yeah, I guess I could have! But I guess I just didn’t!

Tatane: Why not? I’m sure he would have been happy—

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] No, yeah, I’m sure he would, but that’s okay! Anyway! The games will all be for fun, of course, but we can compete for merchandise or something if everyone wants that!

**Teruya-san changed the subject so quickly I almost forgot she completely interrupted me. I wanted to say something, but…I guess there wouldn’t really be a point. It’s just food, after all.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh… Teruya-san, uh… Isn’t, uh, I mean… Couldn’t people just…uh, take the merchandise, uh… I mean, uh, take it anyway…?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] ….. [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, I almost forgot!

**She dragged us a little farther into the room. Almost all of our classmates were hanging around, and as we passed them I got the feeling Teruya-san gave this little tour to everyone. I feel sorry for them.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] I set up this little cosplay station for everyone to use! Here, we have different parts of outfits that you can mix and match, and I’ve set up little character guides for if you want to stay true to the original stories these outfits come from!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Just…make sure to leave the room if you change clothes.

**Sound advice, I guess, although I can’t imagine wanting to put on any of these cosplays in the first place.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Anyway, that’s pretty much everything I’ve set up for this party! I think it’s all pretty sugoi, ne?

Tatane: Yeah, you really went all out for this, Teruya-san.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh… Uh, yeah, it’s pretty great…

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Thanks guys, you’re the cutest for saying that!! Aya-chan sure did her best!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Now, I’m not quite sure, is everyone here yet? Hey everyone, is everybody here?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Not quite. Two of us still have to show up.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Okay, so it’s Akiyama-sama and _who_ else who’s not here?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] No, I’m right here, man.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Oh. Whoops. I just kind of assumed…

???: And why am I not surprised that you didn’t notice _I_ wasn’t here?

**We all turned toward that irritated voice coming from the doorway into the merchandise room. Nakahara-san stood there, looking displeased as always. I noticed she also had her reading glasses on, even though I can’t imagine what she would have been reading recently…?**

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Sorry for my tardiness. I had a prior and…well, much more important engagement.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Don’t worry about it, Nakahara-san. We’re just glad you could make it.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Speak for yourself.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, seriously…

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Incidentally, Nakahara-san, do you happen to know where Hoshino-kun is? He’s the last one of us who’s not here…

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Of _course_ I know where he is. He ran to get me coffee a minute or so ago, so he should hopefully be here soon. [annoyed expression] I say again, _hopefully._

**With that, she stepped into the room with the rest of us.**

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Aren’t you worried your coffee will be contaminated by the rain, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] ….. [annoyed expression] If he’s actually stupid enough not to cover the cup, I’ll just send him back for another one.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I imagine you could also retrieve your own coffee.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] ….. [slightly smug] Look, Jinno, I know _your_ clothes aren’t expensive enough for you to have to worry about being out in the rain, but I’m not going to risk _mine_ being ruined.

Shiraishi: [folds arms with one raised eyebrow] Ugh, please…

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] Yes, Shiraishi? Do you have some comment to make about all this?

Shiraishi: [hangs head with closed eyes] Whatever…

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well the point is Ryo-chan is here, and Aki-chan will be here soon! So everybody decided to show up, so that’s super kawaii!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Y-yeah, um… Maybe, though, a-after this one, we might t-tone it down with the parties, though…?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh… I mean, uh… Yeah, uh, I kind of…uh, agree… [lowers head] Not, uh… I mean, uh, I don’t… I don’t mean anything, uh, against you, Teruya-san… But, uh… Uh… It’s just, uh, parties tend to… Uh, they tend to drain me…

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Aw, but guys, don’t you like the parties though?

Kyoyama: [confused expression] W-were you listening…? We…w-we just said, we think we should… [looks to side nervously] Oh, never mind…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Let’s move on. [brings palms together with a soft clap] [contented expression] Now that everyone’s here who isn’t running errands, I think it’s about time for us to this party to start, hmm?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Oh, yeah, definitely! I’ve shown all of you around to see everything I set up, ne?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You didn’t show me anything, since I just got here.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, right! Sumimasen, Ryo-chan! Do you want me to give you a quick tour?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] I would like nothing less.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] [mumbling] Then why did you complain about it…?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Alright, let’s get back on track… [looks upward pensively] I think we should set some quick guidelines for the party.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I’ll bet you any price you’d like to name they’re the exact same guidelines _I_ set for the party we had at the library, only you’ll all be far more interested because it’s Toda saying them. [bitter expression] Because, you know, that’s how we apparently operate around here.

Toda: [blank expression] ….. [scratches neck and looks away] I’m sorry for the actions I’ve taken that reinforced that idea, Nakahara-san. I don’t mean to make you feel unimportant.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Whatever.

Toda: [sighs softly] Okay. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Anyway, Nakahara-san is pretty much right about my guidelines—they’re pretty standard, that is.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] First off, try to stay in this convention center during the party. If you need to leave for any reason, come tell me first so I know you’ve left. [narrows eyes with slight frown] Otherwise, we could get worried that something bad has happened to you.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] But, uh… I mean, uh, Toda-san… Uh, there isn’t… Uh, nothing bad, uh… Nothing bad _is_ going to happen…uh, is it?

Toda: [deep thought] Well, we would hope not, no. But I just want to be sure, you know? [blank expression] So, yes, please alert me if you’re planning to leave early.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Which reminds me. What time are we thinking about ending the party?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Whenever something terrible happens, I assume.

Toda: [surprised expression] Umemoto-kun, we… [narrows eyes with slight frown] We’re certainly not _expecting_ some tragedy to happen.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Of course we are! I don’t see why we wouldn’t! Something bad _always_ happens at one of these things, and to _bee_ completely frank I’m not sure why we keep expecting anything different!

Umemoto: [bitter expression] We’re not people who good things happen to, okay? We’re people who have _awful_ things happen to us, _bee_ cause that’s just the kind of situation we live in.

Kyoyama: [frightened frown] Umemoto-kun, p-please… I mean, that’s just b-blatantly too dark, isn’t it…?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] I’m just saying, we’re kidding ourselves if we think this is going to go well.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Okay, okay, alright… Aya-chan thinks it would be a lot better if we all try to be a little more positive, you know?

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] I kind of agree… I mean, sure, there’s kind of a pattern of bad things happening at our parties, but I dunno.

Toda: [deep thought] Umemoto-kun, I won’t deny you have a point. It’s difficult to avoid problems in our situation… [contented expression] But I think the thing for us to remember is that we’re stronger than that. As long as we keep our resolve, there’s no reason to worry, alright?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] ….. [holds up index finger] If you say so, leader.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Good. Glad we have that settled.

**Settled? I’m not sure anything got “settled” just now… I hope Toda-san knows what she’s talking about.**

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Probably, uh… I mean, uh, well… I think, uh, maybe… Uh, when the Night Time announcement, uh, comes on… Uh, I think maybe then…uh, would be a good time to, uh… Uh, a good time to stop, maybe…

Jinno: [blank expression] That sounds reasonable. It will provide us an adequate time frame in which to enjoy ourselves, while allowing us enough time to sleep afterward.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Does 10 pm sound like a good time to everyone?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Why don’t _you_ decide that?

Toda: [blank expression] …I’m sorry?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Why don’t _you_ decide what time we end the party, Toda? Why is it always “does that sound good to everyone,” and “what does everyone else think of this?” [slightly smug] You’d think, as a leader, you would try making some of your own decisions once in a while.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and makes a fist with right hand] [troubled expression] ….. [crosses arms with sour frown] 10 pm, then. We’ll end the party then.

Tatane: Toda-san…?

**A weird look came over Toda-san’s face when she said that. She looked genuinely pissed off in a way that I’ve almost never seen her be.**

**A really bad silence hung over us after that, the kind of silence that makes you really want to say something even though there’s nothing to say.**

Teruya: [uncomfortable smile] ….. [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] So Aya-chan pretty much designed all the games herself! They’re mostly “getting to know each other” kinds of games, but some of them are competitive too!

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] That was a very unique way to change the subject.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] It wasn’t that weird! I just want to start the party as soon as possible, desu!

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] To iimasu, Tomi-chan, did you have any other rule thingies you wanted to tell us about before we start?

Toda: [blank expression] …What? Oh, no, not really. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] There’s the obvious guideline of “don’t get into any dangerous confrontations,” but that’s a general rule for our everyday dealings with each other anyway.

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Sore wa sōkandesu!! Then we can start now, ne?

Toda: [softer expression] Sure, sure. Everyone, do your thing, and let’s all do our best to have a fun time.

**With that, most of my classmates dispersed to do whatever they might do to have fun for the party. I noticed a couple of them leave for the screening room, but most of us stayed in the merchandise room for now.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] The first game we have up and ready to play is horseshoes! So anyone who wants to try their hand at tossing some super kawaii sparkly horseshoes should get on over here, ha ha!

**I thought about joining in that game… I could probably amuse myself with horseshoes for a little bit. Just as I was going to go over and join the others there, though, I was interrupted.**

Toda: [blank expression] Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Oh, hey, Toda-san. What’s up?

Toda: [deep thought] Well, you see… [scratches neck and looks away] Eh…

Tatane: Toda-san? Is there something the matter?

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] I don’t know…

**Man, she’s really off tonight, isn’t she? It seems like something’s definitely troubling her.**

Tatane: Toda-san, you can tell me what’s on your mind, you know.

Toda: [blank expression] Can you just do me a favor?

Tatane: Sure, what?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I’m going to go speak with Nakahara-san… Could you, maybe, just stand there with me and provide emotional support?

**Kind of an odd request, but…**

Tatane: Of course, Toda-san. I’d be happy to help you.

**So the two of us walked over to where Nakahara-san was fiddling with a wrapped candy bar from the food table.**

Toda: [blank expression] Nakahara-san, a word?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] If you’re here to complain about me criticizing your leadership skills, you can save it because I’m not going to listen.

Toda: [stern expression] That’s not what I wanted to say, actually. [softer expression] On the contrary, I wanted to thank you.

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] What.

Toda: [softer expression] Yes, your advice was very helpful, and I want to thank you for saying what you did. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I admit, I’ve been a little afraid to hand down any serious decisions without consulting everyone, and… [sighs softly] Well, that doesn’t really evince determination or personal strength, does it?

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] ….. [rolls eyes] Well, no, not really. I don’t see any reason to put faith in a leader who can’t decide things for herself, after all.

Toda: [nods subtly] And that’s why I so admire you at this point, Nakahara-san. [softer expression] Thinking back on the days before Sam-kun’s murder… As our leader, you displayed a lot of will and decisiveness that a group like this one needs in a situation like ours.

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] And with that in mind…I want to apologize for how I’ve acted toward you in the past.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Meaning?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] For all you did for us as the group leader, I never really thanked you for the contributions you made in the name of making this situation easier and safer for us.

Toda: [deep thought] Between the committee, your handling of the second motive, and any of a number of other things…you did a lot of positive things for us, and it was wrong of me not to acknowledge that.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Are you trying to extract some kind of concession from me, Toda? Because I’m not interested.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] That’s not what I’m doing either, Nakahara-san. I really do just want to apologize. [softer expression] So I’m sorry. And I promise, from now on I’m going to take _every_ suggestion and concern anyone has into account, rather than simply siding with the majority for every major decision.

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] …..

**Both Toda-san and Nakahara-san were silent for a moment, and I couldn’t really tell what was going to happen, so I tried to help a little.**

Tatane: We really do appreciate what you do, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] ….. [hangs head with sad expression] You, you have no idea what that means to me.

Toda: [contented expression] Don’t mention it, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Seriously, thank you for saying that. It…well, it makes me feel a little more confident going forward. [slight smile] Here’s hoping I can impress you guys from here on.

Tatane: Going forward…? What do you mean, Nakahara-san?

**Nakahara-san didn’t get a chance to answer, thanks to yet another interruption.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Hey guys, aren’t you gonna come join the game? Games are always more fun with more people, desu!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Sure thing, Teruya-san.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Well, I’m not particularly fond of these kinds of games… [shrugs] But alright, whatever.

**I was about to give a similar response, but I happened to glance over at the doorway and saw Shiraishi-san sitting on the floor there, looking just as down as she’s always been the last couple of days.**

Tatane: You guys…go play. I’ll probably be around soon.

**Nakahara-san shrugged again and joined the group playing horseshoes, but Toda-san noticed where I was looking and paused for a moment.**

Toda: [blank expression] ….. [softer expression] Sure, see you soon then.

**I walked over to Shiraishi-san, who looked up at me when I got near.**

Tatane: Can I sit with you?

Shiraishi: [melancholy expression] Wouldn’t you rather be doing party things?

Tatane: Not really. I mean, the games Teruya-san set up seem fun enough, but…meh.

Shiraishi: [looks away with slight frown] Well, if you’re not interested in the games, you can always watch something in the screening room, or listen to music in the performance room, or…whatever you do.

Tatane: …Is it a problem if I sit here?

Shiraishi: [sighs] No.

**Okay, that’s a good sign, I guess. I sat next to her, trying not to disturb the air around her too much, as though it would physically pain her if I didn’t sit gently.**

Shiraishi: [fiddles with buttons on megaphone] …..

Tatane: It’s, uh…it’s cool that you brought your megaphone with you tonight.

Shiraishi: [folds arms with one raised eyebrow] What’s cool about that…?

Tatane: Well…

**I have no clue. I just said the first thing that popped into my mind…**

Tatane: Well, I just noticed it because you haven’t had it with you much at all for the last few days.

Shiraishi: [looks away with slight frown] I didn’t feel like having it around before.

Tatane: So…are you starting to feel a little more like… I don’t know, like you felt before the trial?

Shiraishi: [hangs head with closed eyes] …I don’t know…

**It’s hard to know what to say here… I feel like, bit by bit, she’s starting to get less depressed, but I’m worried that anything I say could be disastrous for her mental state.**

Tatane: Hey, Shiraishi-san…I’m sorry about what I said this afternoon.

Shiraishi: [folds arms with one raised eyebrow] What you…huh?

Tatane: When I said Date-san was “someone important” to you. I’m sorry I called her that…

Shiraishi: [slightly wide eyes] You…you’re still thinking about that…?

Tatane: Well, yeah. I’m sorry I used those impersonal words to refer to her. I guess I just don’t know as well as I thought I did what you felt about her.

Shiraishi: [looks away with slight tears in eyes] …I didn’t realize you even took that to heart.

Tatane: What do you mean?

Shiraishi: [hangs head with closed eyes] Even though I said that…I didn’t think you were going to give it much thought. I thought you mostly ignored it…

Tatane: Shiraishi-san, I wouldn’t just ignore something you said… You know that, right?

Shiraishi: [slight anger] Well, why should I know? I already failed as an activist once, why should I assume I’m not going to fail a second time?

Tatane: Failed…?

**I’m seriously not getting a lot of what she’s saying now. I wish I didn’t feel so useless at comforting her, because I don’t know whether I’m helping or hurting here…**

Shiraishi: [melancholy expression] I couldn’t save her, you know? I couldn’t save Date-san…even though I wanted to, even though I wanted more than anything in the world to save her…

Shiraishi: [looks away with slight tears in eyes] I just assumed after that, that I could never really be an activist…that I couldn’t convince anyone of anything anymore…

Shiraishi: [hangs head and covers face with hands] [cries softly] I just…I couldn’t do anything…

**I’m still not sure if what I’ve been saying is helpful, but I feel like I understand one thing now. But should I just come right out and say it…?**

Tatane: Did you… Did you love her, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [slightly wide eyes] I… [looks away with slight tears in eyes] What if I did…?

Tatane: Nothing, I was just wondering. Like I said this afternoon, I wanted to be able to talk about the relationship you had with her in an accurate way, you know?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] Tatane-kun… [hangs head with closed eyes] I…I’m going to go somewhere else.

**Without another word, and without giving me a chance to stop her, she stood and walked out of the merchandise room and down the hall. Damnit…I think I was seriously starting to help her, and all of a sudden she shuts down…**

**Before I could think about it any more, I felt a shadow fall over me and looked up to see another one of my classmates.**

Jinno: [blank expression] Do you suppose she left the building?

Tatane: I…I don’t think so. I hope not anyway, since Toda-san told us to tell her if we leave.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I shall speak with her. I believe I may be able to offer her an advanced perspective.

Tatane: Jinno-san…? What do you mean by that?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] It has been very charitable of you to invest yourself in looking after Shiraishi since the trial, Tatane. [blank expression] However, if I may be frank, I sustained a loss similar to that which she experienced.

**Well, that’s definitely true. Jinno-san lost Sam-kun, didn’t she? At the same time…**

Tatane: Are you sure that’s a good idea?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Do you not trust me?

Tatane: No, that’s not what I mean, I just…I want to be sure everything will be alright, I guess.

Jinno: [blank expression] You need not worry about me, Tatane. I will simply seek her out, and perhaps try to help her make sense of her emotions. [leaves]

**I hope Jinno-san is able to do at least a little better than I have to help Shiraishi-san… I guess I’ve been pretty lucky, never having anyone close to me die except for a grandfather I didn’t really know, so I can only imagine the pain of losing someone I cared for so deeply.**

**Trying not to worry about it too much, I got back up and walked over to join the others for horseshoes. Just as I got there, Teruya-san was busy tossing a ring at one of the posts she set up.**

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Banzai!! Aya-chan did the thing right, ha ha!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] It’s about _time_ one of us scored—you know, we all really suck at this game?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Now what do you win for making the shot, Teruya?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] What do I win…? I guess I wasn’t planning for there to be prizes, Ryo-chan! We’re mostly just playing for the fun of the game, nya?

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] No, that sounds terrible. [annoyed expression] How is there a point to playing if there isn’t a reward for succeeding?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] You are just, _so_ the kind of person who would say something like that.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well, it’s not a big deal! We can do prizes if you want, Ryo-chan!

**Saying that, Teruya-san skipped over to one of the merchandise tables she didn’t clear out and took something from it.**

Teruya: [holding up hairpin] Aya-chan will just take one of these imitation hairpins as her prize! So that’s cool, ha ha!

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Yeah, cool, a completely worthless piece of shit. What a prize!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Umemoto-kun, it’s just all for the fun of it.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Th-that doesn’t really, make it less completely worthless, does it…

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Yeah, what Kyoyama-sama said!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] I don’t care if it’s worthless, I’d like to win some interesting trinket as well.

**So Nakahara-san took a ring and tried to throw it toward one of the posts, and once it landed…**

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic expression] Oh no, you missed… [snickers] By about five meters.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Umemoto-kun, please, d-don’t be so harsh… [covers mouth with slightly amused expression] I-I mean, it _was_ a pretty bad throw, but, st-still.

Nakahara: [bitter expression] …This game is stupid.

**The chatter between my classmates wasn’t what you would call friendly, sure…but at the moment it didn’t seem really cruel either. It genuinely sounded like people having fun at a party, and that made me relax a little from how I was feeling before.**

**While the others were trying to match Teruya-san’s high score of one successful throw, Teruya-san herself edged a little closer to me.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] So how are you liking the party, Len-chan?

Tatane: I think it’s going well so far. It pretty much looks like everyone’s having fun, anyway.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Do you know where Eri-chan disappeared to? I thought I saw her hanging around the doorway there?

Tatane: Yeah, uh… She and Jinno-san are talking, I think. About…well…

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Oh, okay! Well, if anyone can help Eri-chan cheer up and be more positive after what happened, it’s probably Kami-chan!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] And gosh, I wonder where Aki-chan is! Wasn’t he just out getting Ryo-chan her coffee?

Tatane: Maybe the weather is really affecting him?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Gee, I hope not!

Tatane: Well… Whatever’s going on, I still think this party is going well.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] You really think that, Len-chan? That’s so sugoi of you!

Tatane: Yeah. I mean, nothing bad has happened, right?

**We both looked over at the group still playing horseshoes.**

Akiyama: [sullen expression] I am _telling_ you, a spirit possessed the ring I threw and forced it off the right path!

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] We know it did, Akiyama-san.

Tatane: All things considered, I think they’re having fun, you know?

Teruya: [sighs with small smile] I’m so glad…

**It was obvious that Teruya-san wanted nothing more than for this party to go well, and I think so far she was getting her wish. In a way, I’m happy for her.**

**I joined the others for horseshoes, but I wasn’t any better than anyone else, and we all tired of it pretty easily. So Teruya-san moved right on to the next game, which was almost annoyingly simple. We would just take a card from a pile and answer the question on it, and all the questions were simple personal things.**

Tatane: “Have you ever gotten in a fight?” Eh, sorry to sound dull, but no, I’ve never been in a situation like that. I guess I just don’t think any kind of fighting is a good idea.

Umemoto: [snickers] Yeah, you look like someone who mostly just runs from confrontation.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I think, in a situation like the one we’re in, that’s probably a good thing, Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Well, I say sometimes things just happen and you have to know how to defend yourself!

Akiyama: [scratches cheek with thumbnail] Like how you defended yourself against Date-san when she lifted you up in the air on the second night we were here?

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Hey, that was different! She was fucking huge!

Toda: [blank expression] …Okay. I think I’m going to take a card now.

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] “Do you prefer salty or sweet treats?” [looks upward pensively] I guess I enjoy savory foods more.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] What about my honey pancakes? Those are mostly entirely sugar…

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] Well, I enjoy sweet foods as well, and yes, I do love those pancakes.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Toda] Of course you do!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Your overwhelming narcissism really shines some times more than others, Umemoto.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Why don’t you just take a card?

**Nakahara-san went to do that, but just as she picked up a card from the pile, there came a voice from the hallway.**

Hoshino: Nakahara-san, I’ve got your coffee!

**Nakahara-san dropped the card abruptly and held up a finger as if to tell us “one moment.” She hopped up and rushed toward the doorway.**

Nakahara: [facing hallway, holds up one hand in a stop motion] Excellent, stay right there for a second. [faces forward] [puts hand on hip] Okay, if it’s alright, I’d like to show you all something now.

Tatane: Show us…something?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Oh, this ought to _bee_ good…

Toda: [contented expression] Well then, go ahead, Nakahara-san. What do you have to show us?

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Well, you see, I realized what the problem has been with my… [head raised, staring upward] Erm, my various attempts to get your attention.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Oh, like a couple days ago when you thought we were just waiting for you to prove yourself so you could be our leader again…?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Yes, Akiyama, that would be what I mean. [furrows eyebrows] Anyway, I’ve figured out what was wrong with those earlier ventures.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] They were childish and cloying?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Umemoto-kun, please.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] No, Umemoto, but thank you so much for that. [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] No, the problem was that my earlier approach was based entirely in material favors. Surveying Community 2 so I could report on it, trying to find the documents Monobear promised us for the motive…they were all basic things that didn’t actually affect us personally.

Nakahara: [determined expression] So I decided I would do something that _was_ personal. I’ve been enacting this plan for most of the day, actually.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And what is this plan exactly, Nakahara-san? What “personal” thing have you done today?

Nakahara: [presses palms together with bright expression] I’m very glad you asked, Toda. You see, without further ado, I would like to present to all of you…

Nakahara: [slight smile] Everyone’s favorite, new and improved, Super High-school Level Arts and Crafts Boy.

**…Nothing happened for a moment, and after a few seconds Nakahara-san turned toward the hall again.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] That means you come into the room now.

Hoshino: O-oh…! Sorry, Nakahara-san, I didn’t… Sorry!

**After just another couple seconds, a person came into view holding a cup of coffee. I guess it would only make sense to call this person Hoshino-kun, considering the buildup Nakahara-san just gave, but… But it didn’t make any sense to me to call him that. The person standing before us couldn’t possibly be Aki Hoshino—that’s what I thought at first.**

**He was wearing a suit that looked a lot like Nakahara-san’s, except in different colors, with a pink shirt and a teal necktie. His face was perfectly clean, with none of the paint streaks that used to be there; and he was wearing a pair of glasses with green frames now. And there was no way not to notice that his hair was different: it was now completely black, and it was cut a lot shorter now.**

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Um, hi.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] …What.

Nakahara: [slight smile] So, what do you think?

Umemoto: [blank expression] It’s…it’s like looking at twins. Except one of them is short, and one of them is blonde.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Astute observation, Umemoto. Did you have anything of substance to comment on?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] What…what, what happened here?

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] I told you, I wanted to do something more personal. I wanted to do something to show you all that I can, in fact, do things for other people.

**This…was honestly the weirdest thing I’ve seen in a while. I didn’t really know what to say to this development, but…**

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] But…but what…what did you do to him…?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] I thought that was pretty clear, but whatever. [slight smile] I just took Hoshino-san to get a little makeover, really. I picked him out some _real_ clothes, took that red filth out of his hair, and got him a haircut an actual teenager might have.

Hoshino: [small smile] That was, um…all really nice of her, you know?

Kyoyama: [confused expression] So…wh-what’s with the glasses?

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Well, as it turns out, Hoshino-san here is actually fairly nearsighted.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] I, like…never realized it, since I’m always doing artwork…which means I’m always, you know…working up close anyway…

Nakahara: [slight smile] But we found out today during our little adventure, so I got him some glasses to use.

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] [mumbling] I mean, um… Mostly the glasses just like, reverse the problem… I’m not great at seeing up close with them on, but you know…

Nakahara: [bitter expression] I’m sorry, do you have a complaint, Hoshino-san?

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] N-no…! Sorry, I didn’t say anything, sorry…!

Toda: [deep thought] But then, Nakahara-san, why are you wearing your glasses as well?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Oh, yes, about that. You see, Hoshino-san here…well, he’s a little self-conscious about how the glasses look. So I’ll be wearing mine from now on to help him feel less out of place.

**At this point, she started straightening out Hoshino-kun’s clothes and hair, like a mother doting on a child. Which…just looked really weird.**

Nakahara: [slight smile] And I’m not certain _why_ you feel self-conscious, Hoshino-san, since like I keep saying, they honestly look spectacular on you. But after all, I’m not going to judge.

Hoshino: [slight blush] Heh…

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Wow…so, this happened, ha ha…

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] Okay, but, seriously…? What?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] That’s been a favorite word of yours in the last few minutes, Akiyama. What do you mean, “what?”

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I mean…what, do you actually think you’re doing?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] I beg your pardon?

Akiyama: [frowns] Why…why would you do this? Like, for real, why would you think this was a cool thing to do?

**Saying that, Akiyama-san started walking toward Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun in a purposeful stride.**

Tatane: Akiyama-san, what are you…?

Akiyama: [frowns] Nakahara-san, how did you decide that this made sense? I seriously just want to know…

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] Well, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I needed your permission to be kind to my friends.

Akiyama: [slightly wide eyes] Kind…?? Is that what you think this is?

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] What are you talking about?

Akiyama: [frowns] This isn’t even anything. This is just another one of your weird shots at getting us to accept you as our leader again, isn’t it?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Do you have a point, Akiyama?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Ugh, you seriously don’t get it… [points critically at Nakahara] Do you _not_ realize how weird this is? This is just completely over the line…!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Akiyama-san, this isn’t really necessary… [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Nakahara-san, it was very generous of you to do this, and I’d like to thank you—

Akiyama: [frowns] Okay, but I was actually talking, so. If you maybe wouldn’t talk over me, Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] …Okay.

Akiyama: [points critically at Nakahara] As I was saying, this is actually _really_ weird! And it’s really weird that you did this, you just…

Nakahara: [bitter expression] I just what, Akiyama?

Akiyama: [slightly wide eyes] Oh, I don’t know, made Hoshino-kun over in your image? Made him into a clone of you? That’s weird, okay?

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] Well, actually, I kind of…

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] And honestly, Nakahara-san, the fact that you keep doing these things to try to get back on our good sides, what does that even say about you? What are you trying to accomplish?

Nakahara: [bitter expression] I don’t know, why don’t you answer that? You seem to have an answer in mind already.

Akiyama: [points angrily at Nakahara] It’s because you’re a control freak!

Toda: [stern expression] Akiyama-san.

Akiyama: [points angrily at Nakahara] You just have this _need_ to be in charge of everything, to be in charge of everyone!

Hoshino: [displeased frown] Okay, um, first of all…

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] So that’s what you think? That I’m just a controlling shrew?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] Well, I don’t know what you mean by that, but—

Nakahara: [sideways look] Oh, don’t you? What a surprise, that you don’t understand something.

Akiyama: [slightly wide eyes] You didn’t just… [points angrily at Nakahara] I can’t believe you!! I can’t _even_ believe you! Doing your awful routine where you call me stupid at a moment like this!

Akiyama: [bitter glare] You know what, Nakahara-san?? Maybe I’m not be the smartest person here! But at least _I_ know that you don’t just go and do something that completely crosses the line like this!

Toda: [stern expression] Akiyama-san, that’s enough.

**Even though Toda-san tried to intervene, I don’t think anyone was listening to her… I thought about trying to say something as well, but if even Toda-san can't get them to calm down, I’m sure I wouldn’t be any more successful. And besides, I didn’t know what I might say.**

Akiyama: [bitter glare] And you know what the worst thing is, Nakahara-san? If it were just this one thing, just this one time that you tried to "prove yourself" to us, it would be different, but it never ends with you! You’re always like this, no matter what we say, and this time you just went and tore apart someone’s identity because it suits you better—!

Hoshino: [glares weakly] Would you just _stop,_ Akiyama?

Akiyama: [surprised expression] …Hoshino-kun?

Hoshino: [displeased frown] First of all, thank you…for like, complaining about what Nakahara-san did without ever asking for _my_ opinion…

Hoshino: [sulks and looks away] I mean…seriously? Would it be that hard, to just like, ask _me_ what I thought…?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Well, no… I just kind of assumed, I guess.

Hoshino: [displeased frown] Yeah, well…in case you were _wondering…_ I happen to like these clothes. And the glasses, and my hair. I think it was…you know. Really kind of Nakahara-san to do this.

Akiyama: [surprised expression] …..

Hoshino: [scratches neck with mild expression] You know, I kinda…I guess, figured that as my friends, you’d be happy for me being happy…? [sulks and looks away] But, like…whatever I guess.

Akiyama: [worried expression] Hoshino-kun, I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel—

Hoshino: [glares weakly] Yeah, you _don’t mean_ a lot of things, Akiyama.

**There was a heavy silence for several seconds after that. I didn’t know what to say…or rather, there was nothing to say at all, really.**

Toda: [blank expression] ….. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Nakahara-san, I just want you to know that it _was_ very kind of you to—

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Shut up, Toda. I’ve had enough of you mindlessly shining my shoes.

Toda: [surprised expression] Nakahara-san…

Nakahara: [bitter expression] And anyway, this party pretty much blows harder than an F5 tornado, so I think we’ll be leaving now.

**She turned around in a sweeping motion and made to leave the merchandise room, but she didn’t get very far.**

Teruya: [uncomfortable smile] Wait, Ryo-chan! You still have that card you picked up, remember? From the game! [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] You can still answer the question on it, if you want!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] …Alright, then.

**Nakahara-san strolled up to the rest of us, picked up the card she was going to read before…that _disaster_ happened, and read it aloud.**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] “Talk about something funny that happened in your childhood.”

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, Kūru! Go on, then, Ryo-chan!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] My brother killed my parents by setting fire to our house. I testified against him in court and got him executed for murder in the commission of a felony. [tilts head slightly] So that’s funny.

**And then, leaving us with that frightening story, she turned around and walked out of the room for real this time, not letting any of us say anything else.**

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Um…thanks for inviting me to your party, Teruya-san. It was… [uncertain expression] Time-consuming…

Nakahara: Hoshino-san!

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] I gotta go… [leaves]

**And just like that, they were gone.**

**Just…wow. In no time at all, all the work Toda-san did to make Nakahara-san feel more comfortable around us was gone. I’m not so sure we’ll ever be able to get back the trust she had in us…**

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Are you happy now?

**She didn’t say anyone’s name in particular, but it was pretty obvious who she was talking to.**

Akiyama: [frowns] What’s that supposed to mean?

Jinno: [entering] [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I beg your pardon for interrupting, but do any of you know why Nakahara and Hoshino just stormed out of the building?

**We all looked to see Jinno-san and Shirashi-san enter the room. I guess they’ve been talking all this time…but with all the crazy stuff that just happened in here, I almost forgot all about them.**

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Did something transpire here?

**We didn’t quite get the chance to tell them what just happened, because at that moment we all heard an especially loud crack of thunder from outside. I didn’t think anything of it—thunder is just thunder, after all—but in the next instant, the lights flickered a bit and then cut out completely.**

**It took my eyes a second or two to adjust, but even then I could barely make out the faces of my classmates. I could only really tell who was speaking by their voices.**

Umemoto: …Son of a bitch.

Shiraishi: Well, I guess the party is over, isn’t it…?

Toda: Er, yes, I suppose so. There’s really no use continuing at this point.

Teruya: Because of the dark, right? That’s what you meant, right, Tomi-chan?

Toda: …Sure, Teruya-san. Because of the dark.

**There were footsteps from outside the room, and then two voices I hadn’t heard in a while joined the group.**

Fujimoto: So I guess we’re not watching the movie we were trying to watch anymore.

Chikaru: I, uh… I, uh, was actually really… Uh, I mean, it really startled me, uh…when the lights went off just now…

Teruya: Sato-chan and Taka-chan were watching a movie together? That’s a funny pair, ha ha!

**Before anything else could be said, there was a weird scratching sound, and before I knew it, I could see a flame illuminating a small radius of the dark room.**

Kyoyama: [holding a lit candle] [small smile] N-not to worry, everyone…

**With that candle burning, I could see everyone else well enough to know where they were and what they were doing. That was a relief, honestly, after virtually pitch darkness.**

Toda: [blank expression] You just carry that around wherever you go?

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Th-they’re actually for my routines… I use c-candles in some of my tricks.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] How totally cool is that? That was just what we needed!

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] I-I’m just glad I could b-be helpful…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Still, I can’t imagine it would be appropriate to keep the party going now.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Well, yes, it’s probably not a good idea to play party games in such poor lighting.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Well, um…I-I hope everyone can find their way back once we’re outside… B-because, you know, I don’t think my candle will…will s-stay lit out there.

Toda: [blank expression] …No, it probably won’t, Kyoyama-kun. [looks upward pensively] But I’m sure we’ll be able to make it through the rain without too much trouble.

Jinno: [blank expression] Do you suppose this electricity shortage has affected all of the city?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] If it did, then that kind of sucks for us, doesn’t it? We need electricity to do things! Like cook! And see!

Toda: [deep thought] The vision issue shouldn’t be a problem; we’ll just have to try to be back in our condos before it gets dark each evening.

Tatane: But that cuts out a few hours each day, doesn’t it? That’s probably going to screw with our schedules.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] What schedules? Didn’t we try to tell Sam-kun again and again that we have nothing to do around here?

Tatane: Oh…right.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] As for cooking, we just won’t be able to. We’ll have to eat pre-cooked and nonperishable foods.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Lame! I can’t make any more of my special pancakes!

Toda: [blank expression] I’m sorry that’s so important to you. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Anyway, Teruya-san, I’m sorry about your party. Maybe I was wrong—maybe we _are_ fated to have bad things happen at these events.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Don’t worry about it, Tomi-chan! At least none of us got hurt this time, ha ha!

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Is that what you think…?

Toda: [sighs softly] ….. [softer expression] Well, everyone, I would suggest we all get some rest. The Night Time announcement will be coming on soon, anyway, and I’m sure we all could use some sleep. Just be careful getting back to your condos.

**So after that, we all left the convention center and made the trek back to our condos in the Central Community. It was pouring even harder now, and it was actually really cold at this point.**

**I tried to walk as fast as possible to get out of the rain, but I think most of my classmates made it to the condos ahead of me. Two of them were still talking outside, though, standing under the second floor so they weren’t hit by the rain.**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] So you’d…really be okay with it? Even after…what just happened?

Toda: [contented expression] Akiyama-san, I already told you, it’s fine. You don’t have to worry, alright?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Alright… I’m sorry anyway.

Toda: [nods subtly] Don’t worry. I’m sure Nakahara-san and… [raises one eyebrow] Can I help you, Tatane-kun?

**I didn’t realize I was just kind of standing there listening to them, until Toda-san noticed me. I guess that’s sort of, really rude of me…**

Tatane: No no, sorry, carry on.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Alright, then. Good night, Tatane-kun.

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Yeah, good night.

Tatane: ‘Night, guys.

**I couldn’t help wanting to hear more of what they were saying, but I know eavesdropping is a pretty distasteful thing to do, so I walked into my own condo.**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 10 pm. "Night Time" begins now.

Monobear: Please rest peacefully, everyone. I wish you all pleasant dreams...

 

**Night Time already…how the time flies.**

**I guess there’s really nothing else for me to besides sleep. I spared a quick look at my former classmates’ possessions on my dresser. I only hope I never end up putting anything else there…**

**Trying to think more positive thoughts, I climbed into bed and soon felt sleep coming on.**

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: Nothing pisses me off more than people who can’t bother to be on time.

Monobear: Seriously, what are you trying to prove? That you don’t need to respect commitments? That you don’t care what other people think of you?

Monobear: It’s this new generation, I tell you. They’re so self-obsessed, so trapped in their own personal bubbles that they don’t realize other people depend on them for things!

Monobear: I always used to think to myself, “Why can’t I just kill people whenever they’re late for something? Why should people get off scot-free for making me have to wait?”

Monobear: So do you know what I did about this problem?

Monobear: The answer is simple! I designed my own city!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas about these events? Or about what's going to happen going forward? Any comments, predictions, etc. are always welcome, and thank you for reading!


	26. Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art (Ab)normal Days, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alarmingly, Teruya doesn't get any Free Time this update.

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**With a great amount of effort, I convinced myself to get out of bed. Even before I left my condo, I got a bad feeling about what I would see outside…**

**And the weather outside matched my expectations, since it was now snowing. It wasn’t too heavy, but it was enough to coat the ground in a thin layer of white. Even though clouds completely obscured the sky, though, the fact that it was morning made it light outside.**

**I started to make my way out of the condo complex, enjoying the sound of the snow crunching under my shoes, when I suddenly saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see one of my classmates standing just inside their condo.**

Tatane: Akiyama-san…?

**They were holding the door just slightly open and peering out of it, like they weren’t sure they wanted to be outside. Why are they doing that, exactly…?**

Akiyama: [jolts] [worried expression] Ah…!

**With that cry of alarm, Akiyama-san quickly shut their condo door so I couldn’t see them anymore. Curious and a little concerned, I walked up to their condo, just a couple doors away from mine, and knocked on the door.**

*knock-knock-knock*

Tatane: Akiyama-san, what’s going on? Are you alright?

**I didn’t get an answer for several seconds. I actually started to get worried…**

Tatane: Akiyama-san? Akiyama-san, is everything okay?

**After another moment, the door opened just slightly, and Akiyama-san stared out at me, still looking unsettled.**

Akiyama: Uh…good morning, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Morning. Are you alright, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: Oh, yeah, fine…! Just, you know…steeling myself against the weather…

**…Yeah, that doesn’t sound true.**

Tatane: Akiyama-san, what’s the matter? You look troubled about something…?

Akiyama: No, really, I’m fine!

Tatane: So why did you hide from me?

Akiyama: …Okay, well, you’ve got me there.

**That was…really easy. I guess I’ve gotten used it being impossible to get people to talk about their feelings.**

Tatane: So what’s going on, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: I guess…it would be easier if I show you instead of telling you? But…but you have to _promise_ not to laugh, okay?

**Laugh…? Why would I laugh at them over anything?**

Tatane: Of course, Akiyama-san. I would never make fun of you or anything like that.

Akiyama: And, if it’s at all possible…could you try not to judge me too much?

**I must have looked especially puzzled at that, because Akiyama-san simply sighed and opened the door, I guess to show me what was so troubling to them.**

**I didn’t quite get what the issue was until I actually got a good look at Akiyama-san again. I was only able to see their face when they were looking out the door, but now with the door open I could see their entire figure…**

**And I could see that they were wearing a skirt. It was a black skirt that reached their ankles, mostly hiding even their shoes from view.**

Tatane: Oh…is that new?

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] Well, I haven’t been wearing this the whole time we’ve been here, if that’s what you’re asking…

Tatane: No no, I got that… I mean, is the skirt new?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Oh, that’s what you meant… [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Yes, actually. Toda-san made it for me last night.

Tatane: Last night…?

**Oh, so that’s what they were talking about last night…**

 

[[flashback]]

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] So you’d…really be okay with it? Even after…what just happened?

Toda: [contented expression] Akiyama-san, I already told you, it’s fine. You don’t have to worry, alright?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Alright… I’m sorry anyway.

[[end flashback]]

 

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] Yeah. I asked her if she would be okay with making me this, and she was surprisingly cool about it. [crosses arms with nervous expression] Even after…what I did at the convention center.

Tatane: Well, that’s cool! Toda-san’s work is always pretty great. Remember the committee jackets she made? Those were really comfortable.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Oh yeah, huh. I guess she’s just generous like that.

**We were silent for a moment after that.**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] So, um. What do you think…?

Tatane: Hm? Oh, I think it’s a nice skirt. And it looks really nice on you! Toda-san definitely knows how to make clothes that fit people’s individual styles.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] So, you think it’s okay? I mean, that I _would_ wear it?

**I wasn’t sure what they meant by that…and I guess my face showed it.**

Akiyama: [scratches head] I mean, some people would see this as being kind of, more feminine than the pants? And I’m not really trying to be specifically feminine, you know?

Tatane: Oh…I didn’t think about that, actually. I don’t think there’s any problem there, you know?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] What do you mean…?

Tatane: I don’t think…

**Eh…how would I put this? Come on, brain, don’t short out on me now…**

Tatane: I don’t think, just because you’re wearing that, that it makes you “seem” any more like a girl, or anything like that. Whatever you wear, that’s just _your_ clothes.

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] Are you sure? Like, totally sure?

Tatane: Yeah, of course! Nobody’s going to judge you just for wearing something new.

Akiyama: [wipes brow with relieved expression] Okay… Okay, that’s nice to hear. [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Should we head to the Sun Room, then?

Tatane: I don’t see why not. We’re probably keeping the others waiting, actually…

**So the two of us walked together to the club and casino. Again, no one else was just standing around on the way there, probably because of the weather.**

**Once we entered the club and casino, I was immediately faced with the second surprising appearance change of the day.**

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Teruya-san…?

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] Nagisa-chan…!

**Since Date-san was gone now, and yesterday Hoshino-kun went back to his natural hair color, that meant Teruya-san was the only one of us left with dyed hair…until now, I guess. Apparently following Hoshino-kun’s example, Teruya-san now had perfectly black hair as well.**

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] So, you’re wearing that!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] And your hair is different…

**I couldn’t understand why the two of them were so distressed about this until more of my classmates spoke up about it.**

Umemoto: [snickers] Oh, this is just sad.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Wow, so…so th-that’s a whole three of us who’ve made b-big changes to their appearances…

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] I mean, the first one was funny, but this is just obnoxious!

Akiyama: [frowns] Obnoxious? Which one of us are you talking about?

Umemoto: [blank expression] Does it matter?

**Okay, this is just getting bad…and really, why? Why does Umemoto-kun feel the need to act like this?**

Tatane: You know, Umemoto-kun, I think what they did is pretty fun. Akiyama-san and Teruya-san both look great, don’t you think?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Sure, whatever you say.

Tatane: I’m just saying, it’s cool that they’re trying to do new things…

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Yeah, swell! I’m not really listening!

**Okay, there’s obviously no use trying to convince him…so I just headed over to sit with Toda-san. I didn’t realize Akiyama-san was actually following me until they sat down as well.**

Toda: [contented expression] Good morning, Akiyama-san.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Hi.

Tatane: Toda-san, it’s really cool that you made the skirt for Akiyama-san.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Well, it’s nice to be appreciated. [deep thought] Does it feel comfortable enough, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Oh, um…yes, definitely. Thank you again for doing this, Toda-san.

Tatane: So Toda-san…do you know what happened with Teruya-san? It’s interesting that she dyed her hair, but did she tell any of you why?

Toda: [shrugs] Not really, no. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] She just told us she felt like she could use a change.

**Huh… I feel like there would be a better reason for that, since Teruya-san had her hair the same color for quite a while, but I guess it doesn’t matter.**

Akiyama: [frowns] Well, whatever reason she had, I almost wish she wouldn’t have done it on the same day I started wearing my skirt…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Akiyama-san, you realize that her dying her hair doesn’t take anything away from you wearing your skirt, don’t you?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I guess…

**No one said anything after that, so I took a look around the club and casino. None of the lights were on, and the atmosphere was unusually quiet…**

Tatane: I’m guessing the electricity is still gone?

Toda: [sighs softly] Seems that way, yes. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Which is only going to make things more inconvenient going forward. I can only hope it doesn’t have too bad an effect on us…

Tatane: Well, it’s just like you said last night, right, Toda-san? We’ll just have to be sure not to stay out too long and all that.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Right, naturally. [deep thought] I just hope the stress this could cause won’t be the source of any new arguments and confrontations…

**Toda-san really is concerned that we could have some new tragedy, isn’t she? I guess I can’t blame her, since we never really have any totally peaceful days. Still, I’m sure we can power through this motive if we just stay together.**

Tatane: I think it might be cool if we had umbrellas or something.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Yes, perhaps it would. I’ll think on that.

**We were silent after that, but the room itself wasn’t silent for more than a few seconds.**

Hoshino: [displeased frown] I’m sorry… “Funny?” Is that…is that what you think I am?

**When I turned to look at Hoshino-kun who spoke, I almost didn’t recognize him. His new style is still so unfamiliar, compared to how he used to look. I also noticed he was sitting by himself this morning. I wonder where Nakahara-san could be?**

Umemoto: [confused expression] What…?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Well, um…you called the two of them “obnoxious…” But I’m the “first one” you were talking about, right…? [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] So, like…you were calling me “funny,” right?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Jeez, are you still _on_ that?! It’s been five minutes!

Hoshino: [nervous expression] W…well, sorry, but, yeah…! [displeased frown] I…I don’t like that you called me that. It’s rude…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] I’m sorry, are you saying you _didn’t_ intentionally decide to look that way so we would make fun of you? I couldn’t really tell!

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] Wh…why do you do that…?? Why are you so…so needlessly cruel to me, all the time? [bitter expression] Like, what did I _do_ to you…?!

Umemoto: [points critically at Hoshino] Hey, don’t act like you’re blameless in our mutually antagonistic relationship!

Toda: [stern expression] Could you two please calm down?

**That seemed to silence the argument for now. It’s always amazing how easy it is for us to get into these pointless squabbles…**

Toda: [sighs softly] Thank you. [looks upward pensively] It looks like everyone is here, except for Nakahara-san. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Hoshino-kun, would you happen to know where she is?

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Yes, actually, I do… [displeased frown] Sorry, but…she said she might not come to breakfast this morning, because…because, she doesn’t feel like eating with people who don’t appreciate her.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Oh my god, you even _sound_ like her!

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] I’m sorry, Umemoto, but, is there a _problem_ with that…?

Toda: [clears throat] [stern expression] …..

Hoshino: [displeased frown] …Sorry.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Feh.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I really must say, I’m surprised that Nakahara-san has chosen not to attend breakfast.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Are you, truly? After the display she gave at the conclusion of the party we held last evening?

**Jinno-san had a point… Considering the way Nakahara-san acted last night, I’m not really surprised she’s not here. I feel bad for her feeling unappreciated, but at the same time, the way she treats us as a group just feels wrong sometimes.**

**To me, it’s hard to take sides, since we’re supposed to be working as a team. I wish I thought that would work as a solution, though…**

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Who cares that she’s not here?! To _bee_ perfectly honest, it makes the atmosphere a lot more pleasant.

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] Yeah, you know what, Umemoto, you…you _would_ think that…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Hey, question! What’s this new thing you’re doing? Just calling us by our family names and nothing else? [points critically at Hoshino] You pulled that with Akiyama-sama at the party last night, didn’t you? Is that just your new way of telling us to fuck off constantly?

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] I-I, I’m not telling you to _anything_ off…! [nervous expression] I think, that…like, it’s _my_ personal choice how I express how I feel about you… [slight frown] And, sorry, but…I don’t feel like you should be like…telling me what to do.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Really? _Bee_ cause it seems to me like, when you call us in a rude manner like that, you’re mostly just copying Nakahara-san!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] That does seem to be standard operating procedure lately.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Wh…what is _that_ supposed to mean, Fujimoto…?!

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] It only means what you want it to mean, Hoshino-kun. Your personal interpretation is more an indication of your own mental state than of anything _I_ might have been implying.

Hoshino: [glares weakly] S…stop trying to psychoanalyze me…!

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Yes, sir.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I think we’ve gotten off subject, everyone.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] R-right, but…wh-what’s there to discuss? Nakahara-san’s not showing up, b-but…but we’ve d-dealt with people like that before.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Right, and can anyone tell me what happened to him?

**We were all silent for a long time after that. That was a pretty cruel thing of Toda-san to say, but it’s not like she was wrong…**

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Toda, I shall be the first to admit that the manner in which Sam conducted himself around us was impractical. [narrows eyes with hand over chest] However, you cannot mean to insinuate that a similar fate might befall Nakahara which befell him, based merely on that.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Yeah, Tomi-chan, you should really be a little more positive! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] I’m sure Ryo-chan’s gonna be okay, no matter what happens, nyan nyan!

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] Eh… [nods subtly] Yes, of course. I’m just a little concerned at times. [softer expression] As your group leader, I want to make sure everyone stays safe, you know?

Hoshino: [sulks and looks away] [mumbling] Yeah, it’s…like, really cool of you to pretend to care about her…

Toda: [slightly wide eyes] Wh… [narrows eyes with slight frown] Hoshino-kun, that’s not what I mean. I _do_ care for Nakahara-san’s safety, just like I care for the safety of everyone here.

Hoshino: [displeased frown] Well, then, um, I’m sorry, but…could you maybe _show_ it? Because, like, god, I don’t really notice it… [sulks and looks away] Sorry, I mean, that’s probably my fault…

Nakahara: Hoshino-san, what have I said about language??

**Hoshino-kun made a weird squeaking noise while the rest of us turned to see Nakahara-san strolling into the club and casino. That was a really weird thing for her to say, I think…and I’m already starting to worry about how bad some new argument is going to be now that she’s here. I just wish I didn’t have to think that about my own friends.**

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Nakahara-san, I didn’t mean… [wraps arms around self and hangs head] I’m really really sorry…

**Nakahara-san walked over to Hoshino-kun and stood over him, but she didn’t actually sit down with him, which made her look even taller in comparison to him.**

Nakahara: [bitter expression] I make _very_ few, _very_ small requests of you, Hoshino-san, but those I do make I would like you to honor. [sideways look] Or is it just that you don’t care about making me happy? Do you not _care_ whether I’m pleased with you or not?

Hoshino: [frightened expression] N-no, I’m sorry! I really do care, Nakahara-san, I…I swear I do! [crosses arms with tears in eyes] I…I’m really, really sorry, I really am, Nakahara-san, I’m sorry…!!

Nakahara: [sideways look] …Hmph. Fine, then. [slight smile] In that case, I forgive you. May I sit with you, Hoshino-san?

**Hoshino-kun eagerly scooted aside to let Nakahara-san sit down…and, meanwhile, throughout the rest of the room, I think most of us were just staring in stunned silence.**

**Is she actually policing how he talks now? I’m not even sure what to think about that.**

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] So, uh, ha ha… Tomi-chan, tabun, you had some more announcements to say, ne?

Toda: [blank expression] …Yes, I believe I did. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] As I’m sure you’ve all noticed, the electricity in the city is still out, which means we’ll have to make do without anything electrical.

Nakahara: [sideways look] My god, you don’t say. Next you’ll tell us the snow is going to make it cold around here.

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] I’m just stating it for everyone, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Whatever.

Toda: [deep thought] So, since we don’t have access to any electricity, and since we’ll probably be dealing with overcast weather for the foreseeable future, it’ll be darker, sooner. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] And that means it will be a good idea for us to retire to our condos earlier in the evening.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Didn’t you say this all last night?

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes, I did, but it was in an atmosphere of tension and general negativity. [contented expression] Now that we’ve got a fresh start on a new day, I simply wanted to repeat my earlier suggestions for everyone.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] And, Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun, since you weren’t around when I gave these suggestions last evening, I wanted to relay them to you.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Great, so it’s our fault you’re wasting our time with these pointless announcements. [sideways look] Brilliant, Toda, thanks for letting us know.

Toda: [blank expression] ….. [crosses left arm over chest and makes a fist with right hand] [troubled expression] Nakahara-san, that wasn’t supposed to have a negative connotation, but I’m sorry.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Yeah, okay.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] In addition, a lack of electricity means we can’t prepare food using the stove, ovens, etcetera, which means the only food we can eat will be pre-made. [raises one eyebrow] And I’d suggest we eat what’s in the refrigerator as soon as possible, since it will probably go bad before too long.

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] I…I guess, I can probably still make, like, breakfast and stuff, with only pre-made things… [scratches neck with mild expression] I mean…we don’t need pancakes every morning, do we.

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Hey, that was completely uncalled for!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Yeah, Aki-chan, you should really try to be a little positive! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Just a little positivity can do wonders for a bad morning, ha ha!

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] S-sorry…! Ugh…

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Excuse me, Umemoto and Teruya, but I’ll thank you _not_ to scold Hoshino-san, because I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he’s quite delicate.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Y-yeah, no, um… There’s n-no way Umemoto-kun was actually in the wrong there…

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] And Aya-chan wasn’t _scolding_ Aki-chan…

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Stop talking, both of you. [head raised, staring upward] Anyway, Toda, if you’re quite done wasting our lives with these purposeless announcements, I have a much more important matter on my mind.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Well, then I suppose I can cut today’s announcements off here. [contented expression] You have the floor, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Akiyama, Teruya, what exactly happened to you? [sideways look] For just a moment when I first walked in, I could swear I was looking at two entirely new people. [looks over glasses with irritable frown] Or is my far-away vision really _that_ bad with these things on?

**I don’t think Akiyama-san and Teruya-san actually look _that_ different, but okay…**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Well, _I_ just wanted to try something new, I guess.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Yeah, Aya-chan just thought it seemed like a nice time for a change, desu!

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Yeah, and it had absolutely nothing to do with _other_ people here who just “made changes,” huh?

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Umemoto-kun, th-that’s intrusive… [adjusts shirt collar] But yeah, i-it’s a funny coincidence…

**The way they phrased it…it suddenly came to me. The reason Akiyama-san decided to wear something new, the reason Teruya-san dyed her hair…**

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] Oh, you cannot _possibly_ have pulled these juvenile stunts with the intention of impressing us. [sideways look] Please, for the love of god tell me that’s not what this was for.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Uh, no, I mean…that’s _not_ what it’s about…

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] But hey! While we’re on the subject, what _do_ the two of you think?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] We think you’re both utterly ridiculous for doing this, is what we think.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Actually, you didn’t really give Hoshino-kun himself a chance to—

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Do _not_ interrupt me, Akiyama, you’re nowhere near significant enough to do that.

Akiyama: [shocked expression] …..

Nakahara: [bitter expression] And anyway, I’ll just say right now that I do not _appreciate_ the two of you biting Hoshino-san’s new style making your own serious alterations to your appearances, especially since in your cases it’s for no reason. [looks over glasses with irritable frown] Frankly, it’s damn insulting, and I’m positive Hoshino-san will agree with me.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle] Oh, um…yeah, okay, I guess… [folds arms and looks down and to the side] [mumbling] But, um…like, I’m not sure I think it’s fair, that you can use rougher language…and I can’t…

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I’m sorry, Hoshino-san, do you have a complaint??

Hoshino: [flinches with closed eyes] N-no, sorry!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Are you?? Because it seems like all I’m hearing from you is complaining about how I treat you. [bitter expression] Do you suppose we should just stop associating with each other altogether? Would that make you _happy?_

Hoshino: [frightened expression] [slight tears in eyes] No, Nakahara-san, that’s… No, that’s not what I want, and I’m sorry I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I…I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry…!!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, if you’re really sorry, you can apologize by getting me coffee.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Actually, Nakahara-san, I’m not certain that’s Hoshino-kun’s job—

Hoshino: [small smile] Of course, Nakahara-san, I actually…have your coffee already.

Toda: [blank expression] …..

**I think Toda-san was trying to help Hoshino-kun out, after that scary display…but maybe Hoshino-kun didn’t want to be helped.**

**Hoshino-kun produced a cup of coffee from under the table he and Nakahara-san were sitting at, and it was actually steaming. I wasn’t sure how that was possible if the electronics in the kitchen weren’t working.**

Hoshino: [small smile] I used the last of the hot water in my condo to make this, Nakahara-san. I, I did that just for you!

**Nakahara-san looked pleased with that, but then when she took the coffee cup and drank a sip, she suddenly made a choking noise.**

Toda: [slightly wide eyes] Nakahara-san, are you alright?

Hoshino: [frightened expression] N-Nakahara-san, what’s wrong…?!

Nakahara: [clears throat] [annoyed expression] This is coffee from this casino.

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] Um…?

Nakahara: [bitter expression] You _know_ I only drink coffee from the café now. The coffee from the café is an excellent coffee, the coffee from the casino is sewage.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] …..

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Why would you serve me sewage?!

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] Um, uh, I don’t—

Nakahara: [grits teeth with dark expression] Is that a difficult question? Are you an idiot? Is that why you became an artist??

Tatane: Nakahara-san, whoa.

Toda: [stern expression] Nakahara-san, stop this.

Teruya: [uncomfortable smile] Yeah, Ryo-chan, it’s just kōhī, you know? Ha ha…!

Hoshino: [frightened expression] [slight tears in eyes] I, I don’t, I’m sorry—

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Shut up and fix it.

**With that, she shoved the cup of coffee back into Hoshino-kun’s hands, spilling some on his new shirt, and pointed him toward the doors. Starting to cry sincerely, Hoshino-kun ran out of the club and casino with the cup.**

**I couldn’t say anything to that. All I could do was stare in horror. Is this really the kind of relationship they have? And to think, Nakahara-san said a couple days ago that it wasn’t anything we needed to worry about?!**

**I looked to either side of me at Toda-san and Akiyama-san, but they both looked as alarmed as I felt. I wasn’t sure what anyone could say about what just happened, but one surprising individual seemed to know exactly how to go about it.**

Fujimoto: [stern frown] Nakahara-san, I am _astonished._

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] Oh, are you.

Fujimoto: [stern frown] Yes, I am. You’ve characterized your relationship with Hoshino-kun as not being worth closer inspection, but it is my professional opinion that you’ve just demonstrated that to be beyond false.

Nakahara: [points critically at Fujimoto] And who the hell are you to analyze the dynamics of our relationship?

Fujimoto: [stern frown] A therapist?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] …..

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] And as a student of psychology, I can say with great confidence that the way you act toward Hoshino-kun is negative at best and abusive at worst.

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Abusive…?! [narrows eyes with troubled expression] How can it be abusive…? I just bought him new clothes…

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Nakahara-san, perhaps you don’t know, but individuals in an—

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Stop talking, I don’t want to hear it.

**With that, Nakahara-san stood from her table and stormed toward the doors.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] As it turns out, I was right to assume I wouldn’t be appreciated in the company of you people. I’ll be very glad _not_ to take my meals with any of you any longer, so don’t keep waiting up for me. [leaves]

**And before any of us could get in another word, she walked straight out of the club and casino and slammed the door behind her.**

**Just…damnit. I have no idea how something like this happened, and now I have no idea how we’re going to make it better. Or if that’s even possible now.**

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] I…I tried, guys, I really did.

Toda: [softer expression] You went above and beyond, Fujimoto-kun, and that was very brave of you. [scratches cheek with slight grimace] But after seeing that, I just…I don’t know.

Tatane: Do you think they’ll still come to dinner or breakfast again, Toda-san?

Toda: [looks down with gloomy expression] I…I really don’t know.

**We were quiet for a moment after that.**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Well, hey! If she keeps to her word, then they won’t _bee_ at any more of our breakfast meetings, and that’s good news right there!

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] U-Umemoto-kun, please…!

Toda: [blank expression] ….. [sighs softly] Well, anyway. I think we were about covered on announcements that needed to made for the day.

Jinno: [blank expression] Then we may depart for the day?

Toda: [nods subtly] Sure you can. [looks upward pensively] As always, everyone, do the best that you can to help our situation, but don’t overwork yourself. [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] And please, whatever you do, keep yourself safe and try to keep everyone else safe too.

Toda: [softer expression] And, of course, good luck, everyone.

**That familiar refrain… Each day, I think maybe Toda-san means it a little more. It would certainly take a lot of luck for us to get out of this situation without anything else terrible happening…but that’s exactly why we need hope. So that we _can_ make it out alright.**

**So we all left the club and casino to get on with our day. I walked slowly back to the condos, having to stop every several seconds to brush snow off my head. As I passed the theater, though, I noticed that one of my classmates was just standing around.**

Tatane: Shiraishi-san?

**She was facing away from me at first, but she turned when I said her name, and I saw something amazing, something I wasn’t sure I would ever see again.**

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] Hey, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Y-you’re smiling!

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] I kind of am, yeah.

Tatane: Then…Shiraishi-san, are you feeling any better today?

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I mean, maybe, yeah… [small smile] No, I…I definitely am feeling better.

**Seeing her smile like that, after days of her being completely miserable…it was such a relief I couldn’t think of anything to say.**

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Jinno-san and I talked, last night at the party, and she was incredibly kind to me, you know? [rubs neck with slight frown] We talked about sad things, of course… She told me that it was okay for me to mourn over Date-san’s death, just like she mourned for Sam-kun.

Tatane: Right…

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] But at the same time, it was important that I be able to move on, right? Even though someone I loved died, that doesn’t mean I should never be happy again…

Tatane: Definitely.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] And I realized, all this time, I’ve been selfish! All I did was stew in my own misery, instead of contributing to making our situation any better!

Tatane: Shiraishi-san, that’s not selfish at all! If you lose someone you care about, you deserve time to be sad, I think.

Shiraishi: [rubs neck with slight frown] Yes, I think so too. But I can’t just stay in despair forever, can I? [presses palms together with determined expression] I realized it was time for me to accept that, yes, something awful happened, and yes, I can be sorrowful over it, but I still have a job to do and that’s to help everyone else!

Tatane: Shiraishi-san…

**Looking at her now, I could see a bright, powerful light in Shiraishi-san’s eyes that I hadn’t seen since the trial. To think that she could be so strong…it’s so admirable.**

Shiraishi: [contented smile] So from now on, you’re not going to see Eri Shiraishi whining and moaning about loss and how unfair it all is anymore. [yelling into megaphone] I’m going to do everything I can to help this group be the best that it can be!

**I flinched back a bit at the sudden volume of her megaphone…but at the same time, I was delighted to hear it. If Shiraishi-san is feeling well enough to use that megaphone, she must really be doing alright.**

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Oh, and I almost forgot…! [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Tatane-kun, I hope you don’t think I haven’t taken notice of all the times you went out of your way to bother me after the trial.

Tatane: Right, um… I was just trying to help, you know?

Shiraishi: [contented smile] Well, I want to thank you. Besides Jinno-san, you’re the only person who took such an interest in helping me get better, and I’ll always appreciate that!

Shiraishi: [sad smile] …You know, Date-san would have loved this. She loved winter weather…

Tatane: Shiraishi-san…are you sure you’re okay?

Shiraishi: [deep breath] ….. [sighs with slight smile] Yeah, I’m gonna be okay.

**At that point, she reached out her arms toward me. I didn’t know quite what she meant for a moment, but then I realized—she was _asking_ me for a hug. I can’t remember the last time someone was so polite about such a small gesture. Regardless, I accepted, and we hugged for a moment before she pulled away.**

Tatane: I’m just really glad you’re feeling okay now, Shiraishi-san.

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] So am I. Anyway, I’m gonna head off now, so have a great morning!

**She turned and walked in the other direction with a bit of a bounce in her step. It looked funny, but it was a lot better than the trudging she was doing for the last few days. I returned to my condo and sat on my bed, and I was happy to find that my clock still worked, I guess because it’s powered by batteries and not electricity. It’s still morning, so I should definitely try to do something useful with my day.**

**So, what should I do today?**

**FREE TIME START!**

**Thinking about it, I realized I haven’t been to Community 1 since the rain and snow started. I wonder if it looks a lot different now. So, hoping I wouldn’t be too drenched, I left my condo again and braved the snow all the way to the gate next to Town Hall. Community 1 looked dreary covered in snow, but still nicer than the rest of town.**

**I wandered the area for a while until I decided to drop by the police station. Shiraishi-san was sitting at one of the desks, reading from a folder stuffed with papers.**

Shiraishi: [looks up] [contented smile] Oh hey, Tatane-kun! Do you want to dig through some police files with me? It’s pretty wild stuff.

 

**Well, she sure seems to be in her element in the police station. Should I spend time with Shiraishi-san?**

**Yes** / No

 

Shiraishi: [bright smile] Splendid! I’ve got a report here about a kid being pushed out of a window that I think you’d be interested in. [narrows eyes] As long as you don’t stand too close, that is.

**I don’t know what’s stranger, her assuming I’d be interested in that or immediately following it up with telling me not to invade her space. Still, I spent time with her, looking over various reports of crimes, public events, and even political scandals. I don’t think I was as fascinated as Shiraishi-san, but it was fun enough just being around her with how invested she was in the whole thing.**

**I think we became a little closer.**

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I still wonder, Tatane-kun…

Tatane: Wonder…? What do you wonder?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] I mean, I wonder what everyone in the outside world is doing right now?

Tatane: I’m not sure I know what you mean, Shiraishi-san.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] That’s because I wasn’t done explaining! [narrows eyes in thought] I mean, for as long as we’ve been in this place now, you’d think there would be people who’ve noticed that we’re gone, right?

Tatane: Do you really think so…? I mean, we’re just sixteen high-school kids. Would anyone actually realize there was a problem?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Of course they would! You don’t think our families would notice us not coming back from school at the end of that first day?

Shiraishi: [mild frown] I mean, um…most of our families, anyway. I guess _most_ of them would probably notice. I’m not going to make any assumptions for anyone, anyway!

**…What’s she mean by that?**

Tatane: Right, but they might just assume Hope’s Peak Academy was a dormitory-based academy or something.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Possibly, yeah, but there’s also the issue of us being Hope’s Peak students in the first place, isn’t there? [palm facing upward] The school would have to realize that sixteen of this year’s original class roster is missing, I would think.

Tatane: Maybe, but…I can’t imagine any situation where it would make sense. If people in the outside world knew we were missing, I’m sure they would have tried looking for us by now!

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Even so, there’s a number of reasons why they might not have been able to find us yet. Like, we might not even be in the same general area anymore.

Tatane: The same general area…? You think we’ve been taken away from Tokyo or something?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] There’s no way to even know if we’re still in Japan. There have been mass kidnapping cases where the hostages were taken halfway across the world just so the captors could get more money.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Which is a horrid thing to do, by the way. Stealing people away against their wills, for ransom or beliefs or what have you, is just inhumane! Especially when those people have important people back at home, like families and loved ones! [yelling into megaphone] And you better believe me when I say, when we escape this place, the people responsible for this will be brought to task!

**Shiraishi-san suddenly got even more intense than usual when she brought that up. Her passion as an activist is always so powerful.**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] And that’s just assuming they’re even looking for us.

Tatane: Shiraishi-san…??

**What exactly is she implying? It doesn’t really sound good, just from the way she phrased it.**

Shiraishi: [mild frown] Well, there’s always the possibility that the school has found out, but they’re not actually searching at the moment. [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] In some hostage situations, the offended party isn’t able or allowed to seek out the hostages until a later time, and that could very well be what this is!

Tatane: But…if that were the case, then they’ll _never_ come looking for us, will they? Monobear’s pretty set on having us live here forever unless we murder each other, so he’d never let the school or anyone else try to find us…

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] So it would seem.

Tatane: But that’s ridiculous to even consider! The idea that we would never leave this place? I can’t believe it, and I don’t think we should _let_ ourselves believe it.

Shiraishi: [mild frown] That’s not the only possible obstacle, Tatane-kun! There’s also the societal aspect of looking for a group of hostages, especially if the hostage situation is a secret.

Tatane: What’s that mean?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Isn’t it obvious? For a school as magnificent as Hope’s Peak to have sixteen of its students kidnapped? It would cause an uproar!

Tatane: Shiraishi-san, you can’t mean…

**The implications of what she said made my blood run cold.**

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] I’m just saying, it’s possible they’re not _trying_ to look for us! If they wanted to protect their image, it wouldn’t do for them to admit to losing sixteen children!

Tatane: Right, but…but you mentioned our families, right? They wouldn’t have any reason not to tell the public about what was going on.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] You would think so, wouldn’t you? From the way you say it, I can only assume _you_ have a happy family life.

**I…I feel like I insulted her. I don’t know how I possibly could have.**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] But even besides that, you sure have a lot of trust in big government entities. What if the school has sworn our families to silence about it?

Tatane: But they wouldn’t do something like that, would they?? Hope’s Peak is a big-name school, isn’t it? Wouldn’t that make the administration more likely to be honest about that sort of thing?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] You…are so naïve sometimes, Tatane-kun. [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] I hate to break it to you, but people in positions of authority aren’t always the ones you should trust! They can be completely corrupt at times, especially in the way they treat people who they consider below them!

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] But even if the administration itself isn’t at fault, there’s still one big possibility we haven’t considered, as to why we’re still here.

**“One big possibility…?” She seems so serious all of a sudden. I wonder what she means?**

Tatane: What’s this possibility, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] What am I, a professor? I shouldn’t have to explain everything about everything to you!

**Jeez, all I did was ask…**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Monobear’s all but explicitly stated that the outside world is in ruins, and I don’t think I need to tell you why _that_ would make searching for us inconvenient!

Tatane: I guess you’re right, yeah…

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] I sure hope _that’s_ not the case, though! There are still people I need to go back to once we all get out of here!

**Yeah, I’ll say. It might be subtle, but from what she’s said during our conversation, I think I’ve definitely gotten an idea for what people Shiraishi-san needs to go back to.**

 

Friends / Other activists / Family

 

**Answer: Family**

 

Tatane: Shiraishi-san, are you maybe talking about your family, back at home? You’ve said a few curious things about family, and I was just wondering…

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Eh…? [confused expression] That’s a weird thing to suddenly bring up…

Tatane: Oh, um. Sorry, I just had a hunch—

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Well, stop having hunches! I don’t need you nudging into my personal life, and I frankly find it really offensive!

Tatane: Wh… Shiraishi-san, I didn’t mean to offend you—

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Then don’t!

**Without giving me any kind of an explanation for her sudden change in behavior, Shiraishi-san slammed shut the book we were looking at before and stormed out of the police station with it.**

**That conversation…it even started out serious anyway, but I guess I shouldn’t have pried as much as I did into her affairs. If I hang out with her again, I’ll have to be less invasive. I don’t think I was wrong about her family, though.**

**At this point, I think I understand Shiraishi-san just a little better.**

**FREE TIME END**

**I left the now-empty police station and returned to my condo, where the clock told me it was nearing noon. I should probably go grab some lunch, since I didn’t actually eat this morning. I guess I’ve grown accustomed to being served by the better cooks in our group, but now that there’s no way to cook anything I’ll have to start remembering to feed myself.**

**So I left my condo and headed back down the snow-covered streets to the club and casino. Just outside the doors to that building, though, I met one of my classmates.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Oh hey, Len-chan! Good to see you around, ha ha!

Tatane: Good to see you too. Any reason why you’re just standing around out here?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well, believe it or not, Len-chan, but I happen to like the cold! It’s bracing, and super refreshing!

Tatane: Huh. Weren’t you one of the ones of us who were poisoned?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Nya?

**Was that an answer?**

Tatane: Didn’t that make you guys feel cold and everything? I would think you wouldn’t so much like being cold after that.

Teruya: [laughs into paw-hand] Aw, Len-chan, you’re so kawaii! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] That was that meanie Monobear who made us cold before! This is different, desu!

Tatane: It’s different, really? Because, last time I checked, the snow was also Monobear’s work.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Ah… Aha ha… [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Okay, Len-chan, I’m gonna go get some ranchi! [leaves]

**I guess she didn’t want to hear that. In any case, I followed her into the club and casino to get something to eat.**

Hoshino: [looking down at table] Whoever just walked in, there’s um, shortcake on the counters in the kitchen…

**I looked over to Hoshino-kun, who was standing at one of the fancy tables, doing some kind of food preparation, though I couldn’t see exactly what he was doing from far away. I took his advice and dropped in the kitchen, and as promised, there were small plates of shortcake on the counter. I took one and a fork and walked back into the main room, where Toda-san beckoned me over to sit with her.**

Toda: [contented expression] Nice of you to join us for lunch, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Heh, sure. Nice to dine with you and all.

**I tried the shortcake and found that it was…mostly okay. It didn’t taste exactly fresh, but I guess that’s to be expected.**

Tatane: How did Hoshino-kun make shortcake, even? He can’t have baked it.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] No, it’s pre-prepared and pre-packaged. He just threw together the dough and added the strawberries and whipped cream.

Tatane: It’s funny, you never really think about how inconvenient things are without electricity.

Toda: [blank expression] …I find it alarming that you think cheap shortcake is the most inconvenient thing that can happen when we can’t use electrical appliances.

**…Okay, yeah, that was a pretty dumb thing to say.**

**Once most of us were finished eating lunch, Toda-san addressed the group.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Now, if I could have everyone’s attention, there’s something I’d like to show all of you.

**She reached under the table we were sitting at and pulled up an object I was surprised to see.**

Tatane: An umbrella…?

Toda: [nods subtly] Tatane-kun suggested the idea to me this morning at breakfast, and I thought it would be a fun and useful way to keep some of the snow off of us.

**Oh right, I did mention that, didn’t I. I’m still surprised Toda-san actually decided to make it happen.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Are we supposed to be impressed that you went out and took a bunch of umbrellas from the department store?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I made them, actually.

Tatane: Made them??

**I looked more closely at the umbrella Toda-san was holding, and I could tell it did look hand-made. It didn’t even have any plastic on the handle, just really tightly wound fabric.**

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh… That’s, uh… Uh, that’s, uh, really well made, Toda-san… I mean, uh…it’s that kind of, uh… Uh… It’s that kind of skillfulness that, uh…that makes you, uh, a Super High-school Level Tailor…

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] I, uh… I mean, I just…uh, hope that, uh… I mean, uh, I hope they don’t, uh, get ruined…in the snow…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I hope they don’t either, Chikaru-san, and I’m fairly certain I’ve done a good enough job to prevent it. [softer expression] But thank you for your concern, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh…yeah.

Toda: [contented expression] Anyway, you’re all free to come take yours when you have the time. They’re color-coded, and each one has a tag with its owner’s name.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Did you happen to make ones for any of our dead classmates…?

Toda: [blank expression] …No, Akiyama-san, I didn’t do that.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Shame. I think their spirits might have liked that.

Toda: [blank expression] …Okay. [deep thought] Well then, everyone go back to what you were doing, and thank you for listening.

**The umbrella Toda-san was holding was red, and she set it down next to her, so I guess it was hers. Since she was sitting next to me, she also handed me mine, which was yellow. A couple of the others also dropped by to pick theirs up: Teruya-san and Kyoyama-kun both had purple ones in slightly different shades, and Shiraishi-san’s was pink.**

**After a little more time, Nakahara-san came by for hers too, but then, instead of heading back to her table, she stopped and just stared in one direction for a while. I looked in the same direction and realized she was focused on Hoshino-kun, who was still doing something at one of the tables.**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] What does he think he’s doing…?

Tatane: Nakahara-san? Are you okay?

Nakahara: [sideways look] I’m sorry, was I talking to you?

**I shrugged off the insult as one of the less cruel ones Nakahara-san had delivered today and went back to staring with her. I wondered for a second why she was so concerned with Hoshino-kun, until I realized there was definitely something strange about him—specifically, the person he was with.**

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] …..

**Umemoto-kun was standing close to Hoshino-kun, watching him work. Hoshino-kun didn’t seem to be paying him much attention, but it was surprising enough just to see the two of them near each other and not arguing.**

Tatane: Nakahara-san, are you really that concerned about them?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I don’t want Hoshino-san hanging around him. Umemoto is a bad influence on him.

**“Look who’s talking.” I came close to saying that out loud, but I feared Nakahara-san might kill me right then and there if I did, so I kept quiet. Still, what’s actually so bad about the two of them hanging around each other? I think it’s probably a good sign, if it means they’re not cruel to each other all the time.**

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I…I-I think, honestly, it’s pretty good…if th-they’re going to get along…

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Did I ask you for your opinion, Kyoyama? [bitter expression] I know _you_ seem to approve of Umemoto’s incomparable unpleasantness, but I do not _want_ him around Hoshino-san.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] W-well, that’s kind of…th-their decision, isn’t it.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] …..

**Regardless, it did seem like Umemoto-kun and Hoshino-kun weren’t at odds, and Umemoto-kun looked like he was actually having fun watching what Hoshino-kun was doing. Which, now that I looked more closely, was slicing some vegetables with a knife.**

Tatane: Well, it looks like they’re having fun…

**Naturally, I spoke too soon.**

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] I really admire how precise you are with it—

Hoshino: AH!

**Now _that_ couldn’t be a good sound. Everyone in the room immediately paid attention to what was going on at that table…**

**I didn’t completely see what happened after that, but after giving that scream, Hoshino-kun waved wildly at the air around him for a second, still holding that knife. Umemoto-kun staggered back, clutching his forearm, and it was another moment before there was any sound.**

Umemoto: [clutching arm, wide eyes] _Shit!!_

**That was also not a good sound. Kyoyama-kun dashed almost all the way across the room to where the two of them were, with Nakahara-san strolling casually behind him.**

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] I’m bleeding, you crazy bitch!

**At this point, a bunch of us also gathered around to see what was going on, myself included. Just like he said, Umemoto-kun was now bleeding from a pretty bad-looking slash in his arm.**

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] Well, I’m _sorry!_ You shouldn’t sneak up on me!

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Sneak up on you?! I’ve been standing here for the last ten minutes!!

Hoshino: [bitter expression] Well, _I_ didn’t know that…! It’s these damn glasses, I can’t—

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Hoshino-san, language!

Hoshino: [flinches with closed eyes] S-sorry, sorry! [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] It’s, it’s these glasses, okay? I can’t see anything up close, so I didn’t know you were there…!

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Yeah, swell! Meanwhile, I’m still goddamn bleeding!

Hoshino: [angry wide-open eyes] [raises arms defensively] Well, that’s not _my_ fault…! I was just minding my own business—

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] Don’t talk to me, you shitty freak!!

**With that, Umemoto-kun ran out of the club and casino, still holding his arm. I hope he’s going to be alright…**

**After he was gone, Hoshino-kun burst into tears and was immediately tended to by Nakahara-san, who hugged him and patted his back.**

Hoshino: [hangs head with tears in eyes] H-he…he’s going to hurt me now, he…he hates me and he’s going to hurt me…

Nakahara: [gentle frown] He’s not going to hurt you, Hoshino-san, not if I have anything to say about it. I won’t let him do anything to you, I promise.

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and frowns] Um, o-okay, wow, b-but…you don’t _actually_ think that was Umemoto-kun’s fault, d-do you?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Stop talking, Kyoyama, can’t you see Hoshino-san needs me right now?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] H-he doesn’t…eh… [leaves]

**And just like that, Kyoyama-kun left as well, probably to find and help Umemoto-kun. At this point, even though I still don’t like to take sides, I can’t think Umemoto-kun was in the wrong there. And now, especially, that it’s come to physical violence, even if it was accidental…**

**No, I can’t be thinking like that. Things can still get better, right?**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Do you think he’ll be alright?

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Who, Umemoto? Who cares?

Hoshino: [hangs head with tears in eyes] I’m sorry… I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it…

Nakahara: [gentle frown] Don’t worry about it, Hoshino-san, you’ll be okay.

**Suddenly, Nakahara-san pulled away from Hoshino-kun and a bad look came over her face.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Now, Hoshino-san, I couldn’t help hearing you blaming your glasses for that accident.

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] Oh, um…

Nakahara: [bitter expression] You know, I took a lot of time and effort to find those glasses for you, to make sure I found ones that would help with your nearsightedness _and_ look fashionable on you.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Of course, um… I’m sorry, Nakahara-san, I didn’t mean to be ungrateful…

Nakahara: [looks over glasses with irritable frown] Are you sure? I mean, I do _a lot_ for you, Hoshino-san, and it would be somewhat nice to hear a little bit of appreciation once in a while.

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] [slight tears in eyes] I…I, of course, Nakahara-san…! I’m really sorry, I’m sorry and I promise it won’t happen again…

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] …Well, fine. [slight smile] Now let’s get you back to your condo so you can change into a shirt that doesn’t have blood on it.

Hoshino: [small smile] [slight tears in eyes] O…okay, yeah… Thank you, Nakahara-san…

**The two of them went to leave the club and casino after that, but Toda-san stopped them.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Excuse me, I’d like to see you both again at dinner.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I’m not certain we’ll be coming to dinner. It seems nothing good can come of us being around the rest of you.

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] ….. [crosses arms with sour frown] Let me try that again. I’ll see you two again at dinner.

**I was surprised to see Toda-san be so authoritative, and I think Nakahara-san was too.**

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] ….. [rolls eyes] Whatever. I don’t care. [leaves]

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Um…okay, bye. [leaves]

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Well…well, gee, that was strange!

Akiyama: [scratches head] That’s one way of saying it…

Shiraishi: [looks from side to side nervously] Seriously, though, do we think he’ll be okay? He won’t die, will he?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] The cut he sustained is not substantial enough to cause permanent damage, especially if it is bandaged quickly. I believe he shall be fine.

Tatane: Well, that’s good to hear. It would be pretty terrible if someone died just because of an accident…

**Like how Date-san almost died because of me. Even now, that’s hard to forget.**

Toda: [sighs softly] Anyway… [looks upward pensively] I guess we should probably get on with our days now. Everyone, please try to stay safe, and, ah… [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] You know.

**Her send-off this time…it had less enthusiasm than usual. I think the stress of everything that’s going on is getting to her. I just hope it doesn’t have a lasting effect on us.**

**We all left the club and casino at that point, and I headed back to my condo to think of something to do with the rest of my day.**

**FREE TIME START!**

**I left my condo, noticing now that it was snowing harder, and wandered around a little until I ended up in Community 2. The café didn’t look interesting today, and neither did the art supplies shop, but I saw someone in the window of the music shop and suddenly thought to head in there.**

**Chikaru-san was standing by an old phonograph, toying around with some of the buttons and mechanisms on it.**

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh, uh… Uh, oh, Tatane-san… I, uh, didn’t know you were there… [slight blush] It’s, uh…not, uh… I mean, uh, it’s not bad to see you, though…

 

**Kind of a mild way to compliment someone, maybe, but the sentiment came through. Should I spend some time with Chikaru-san?**

**Yes** / No

 

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, wow, uh… Uh… I, uh, would be honored…uh, to spend time with you, Tatane-san… [scratches neck nervously] I, uh…I promise, uh, to… I mean, uh, I promise to try not to bore you too much…

**So the two of us talked for a while, through a good part of the afternoon, about things that interest us, things we like doing, and almost anything else we could think of. It was actually really fun hearing Chikaru-san talk so freely, since she’s not always one for extended conversations.**

**I definitely think we became closer.**

Tatane: So, Chikaru-san, have you thought any more about doing music and stuff?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Oh, uh… You mean, uh… You mean, uh, from when we…uh, when we talked last time…?

Tatane: Uh-huh. You mentioned that you like music, right? And I think it would be fun for you to pursue your interests.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh… I, uh… Right, uh, but… Like I said, uh…I just don’t know, uh… I don’t know if I could, uh…uh, if I would be cut out for, uh… I mean, uh, if I could actually do it.

Chikaru: [lowers head] I mean, uh… I, uh… I, uh, hate to disappoint you, Tatane-san…

Tatane: Disappoint me? Chikaru-san, don’t be silly, you couldn’t ever disappoint me. I understand that you’re more shy than some, you’ve said so yourself.

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Right, uh… But, uh… But I just, uh…I do, uh, _want_ to…to, uh, do something impressive… [lowers head] I just, uh… I can’t, uh… Uh… I just can’t get the, uh, courage, to uh…do something so, uh…so expressive…

Tatane: Well, like I said last time we talked, you can try singing something with a smaller audience first. That way, you could gradually build your way up to a bigger, more official production.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Oh… Uh, but… [bites nail] I mean, uh… I’m sorry, Tatane-san, uh… It’s just…uh, that even… Even just _thinking_ about, uh…about performing, or, uh…or, uh, whatever I might do…

Chikaru: [lowers head] Even, uh, just thinking about doing it…uh, in front of a lot of people… Uh, I get… I mean, uh, I get so frightened… [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I, uh… I’m, uh, really sorry… I must, uh, sound… I mean, uh, I must seem so, uh… _pathetic_ right now…

**Jeez, she really doesn’t think very highly of herself, does she? I wish there was something I could do to help her, but I know it’s not always a good idea to push someone, either.**

Tatane: I don’t think you’re pathetic at all, Chikaru-san. I completely understand having stage fright or being nervous about putting yourself out there.

Chikaru: [bites nail] I… Tatane-san, I, uh… I don’t, uh… I just don’t understand… [looks to side nervously] I can’t understand, uh, why you… Uh, I mean, why you spend so much….uh, why you spend so much time, uh… I mean, uh, just… Uh, just reassuring me…

Chikaru: [lowers head] I, uh… I’m not that important… [slight blush] I mean, uh, I really… I, uh, I really appreciate the things you say, but, uh… It’s just, uh, so…uh, so surprising to me…

Tatane: Chikaru-san…

**I want to find some way to tell her that she _is_ important…but there’s no real way to express that to someone I actually haven’t known that long.**

Tatane: Well, back to the music thing. If you get nervous about the idea of being in front of a big crowd, then you don’t even have to think about it like that. Don’t trouble yourself with “what ifs,” just start small and focus on that.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Okay… Uh… Maybe, uh, that could…uh, work… [scratches neck nervously] No, uh, I mean… It will, uh… Uh, it’ll definitely work… [slight blush] I mean, uh… It was, uh, _your_ idea, Tatane-san…uh, after all.

Tatane: Heh, stop…

**I’m not sure, but I might have blushed at that a little myself. But anyway.**

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] So, uh… I mean, uh, what kind of… Uh… I mean, what kind of, uh, “smaller audience…” Uh, what kind did you, uh…have in mind, Tatane-san?

Tatane: Well…

**I wonder if I should just say something like this. It might come off as weird, but…**

Tatane: I don’t know. Me, maybe?

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] What…??

Tatane: Oh man, um. Maybe that was a little too personal…

Chikaru: [lowers head] No, uh… I mean, uh… I would, uh… [looks away with very pink face] I would be, uh…absolutely, uh… I mean, uh, I would be completely honored…to, uh, perform for you…

Tatane: Honored, really? I don’t know about that, it’s not like I’m a Super High-school Level Music Critic or something.

Chikaru: [slight blush] But, uh… I mean, Tatane-san, you, uh… Uh, you’re clearly talented in, uh…in some way… So, uh… I mean, uh, just the opportunity…to, uh, perform for you… [covers face with sleeves] It’s not, uh…uh, something that, uh, someone like me even deserves…!

Tatane: Chikaru-san…I’m not any more talented than you. Just by going through with what you want to do, I think you can be just as talented, you know?

Chikaru: [looks away with very pink face] But, uh… I mean, uh… Uh, that’s…that’s too kind, Tatane-san…

Tatane: So what kind of music would you want to perform?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh… Well, uh, I… [looks to side nervously] I, uh…I guess I, uh, don’t really know…

**She went back to playing around with the phonograph. She does seem interested in that, even though it’s a pretty old style of music player…**

Tatane: I wonder, Chikaru-san… You’ve told me that you mostly like popular music, but is it maybe that you more generally like…

 

Popular music from all places in the world / Popular music from all eras / Popular music from all genres

 

**Answer: Popular music from all eras**

 

Tatane: Are you maybe a fan of music from all different time periods? Is that why you’re having trouble picking something?

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh, uh… Wow, uh… I mean, yeah, uh…that’s mostly, uh… That’s mostly it. [looks to side nervously] I, uh… I don’t mean to, uh, be…to be a drag… But, uh…but I’m not sure what I, uh… I mean, uh…I don’t know what to, uh, sing…

Tatane: Well, this music shop has a lot of different things to choose from. They even have a section for music that’s popular, so we could use something from there.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Right, uh… But… But, uh…Tatane-san, do you, uh… I mean, uh, are you really…uh, okay with listening to me…?

Tatane: Chikaru-san, of course I’m okay with it… In fact, listening to you sing would be the highlight of my day, I think.

Chikaru: [covers face with sleeves] Uh… Oh jeez, Tatane-san, I, uh… [slight blush] Uh, thank you…

**So we grabbed a few CDs and records of songs that were popular, both recent and not. With just me as an audience, Chikaru-san sang along to a few songs that she liked. I could tell she was still nervous, since her voice cracked a few times, but it was really pleasant to listen to her, and we kept on like that even as it was getting dark out. Eventually, we had to stop because her voice was getting tired, but it was a really fun evening.**

**At this point, I really think I understand Chikaru-san better.**

**FREE TIME END**

**I parted ways with Chikaru-san and returned to my condo. It was snowing even harder now, and with no electricity the city was getting fairly dark. If I want to eat at all, I should probably head to the club and casino fast.**

**I took a look at the clock—it was only seven, which surprised me—and headed back out. Luckily, with the new umbrella Toda-san made, I was able to avoid most of the snow. When I got to the club and casino, everyone else was already there, even Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun.**

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Um, sorry, there’s salad and some okay seafood in the kitchen…

**Why did he apologize…? Eh, never mind. Taking his advice, I went into the kitchen and picked up a bowl of salad and a plate of…sort of fresh looking seafood. Back in the main room, I sat next to Toda-san again.**

Toda: [blank expression] Hello, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san, how are you?

Toda: [shrugs] Alright, I suppose.

Tatane: Did you still have some big thing you were going to say?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] What big thing?

Tatane: You tell me. You wanted Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun to be here for dinner, right? Were you going to say something to them, or…?

Toda: [nods subtly] Oh right, that. Yes, I should probably get that over with… [blank expression] If I could get everyone’s attention, please?

**Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and paid attention to Toda-san at that point.**

Toda: [softer expression] Thank you. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Now, as you all surely know, we had a bit of an incident this afternoon.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Which, was _not_ my fault!

Toda: [stern expression] Hoshino-kun, I’m not saying that it was anyone’s fault. I’m not saying that anyone is to blame. [softer expression] I’m just saying that it happened.

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] …..

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Now, obviously, this incident was an accident…but I just want to be sure that we all learn from this. [raises one eyebrow] Everyone, please, from here on, try to be careful of your surroundings—

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] I, I knew it…! You…you think it’s like, my fault, even though I didn’t, I didn’t do anything wrong!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Hoshino-kun, like I just said, I don’t consider it anyone’s fault.

Hoshino: [bitter expression] Y…you’re just lying to me…! You’re trying to make me feel better, but I…I _don’t_ feel better, Toda! You’re blaming me, I can tell…!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And would it _bee_ such a crime if she did?

**I didn’t take any notice of Umemoto-kun before, but now that he spoke, I looked over to him and saw that his arm was bandaged now. The bandage itself was stained a little with blood, but it looked like it was doing its job.**

Toda: [stern expression] Umemoto-kun, I’d prefer for you not to speak in my place. As I said, we’re not assigning blame here.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Not even the person who was _actually_ injured? Well god, that’s fair!

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] It was an accident…!! I said I was sorry, I’m sorry, it was an accident, I’m sorry…!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And would you stop fucking apologizing? It’s actually grating on my ears!

Hoshino: [crosses arms with tears in eyes] Wh…why can’t I _win_ with you…?!

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Maybe it’s because Umemoto is an implacable jackass who’s useless at everything. [sideways look] I don’t think you should be speaking with him anymore, Hoshino-san.

Hoshino: [furrows eyebrows] Yeah, maybe I shouldn’t…

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] See if I care!

Toda: [stern expression] Everyone, please, I’d like for this not to turn into a big argument—

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Stop talking, Toda. I’ve already heard enough of the useless things you have to say this evening, and I can’t say I’m pleased with you scolding Hoshino-san for something that wasn’t his fault.

Toda: [points critically at Nakahara] Nakahara-san, I’ve said this already; I’m not placing any blame on anyone for this incident.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] _Don’t_ you point at me, Toda, who the hell do you think you are??

Toda: [blank expression] …..

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Now, as I was _saying,_ I’m not interested in sticking around here any longer while you people level unfair insults at Hoshino-san. [gentle frown] Hoshino-san, since clearly I’m the _only_ person here who cares about whether you’re happy or not, why don’t we leave the rest of these idiots to themselves and go get you something to eat from the café.

Hoshino: [puts hand over heart] I like the café!

Nakahara: [slight smile] I know you do.

**They were just getting up to leave at that point, when another one of our classmates spoke up.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Nakahara-san…

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] What.

**Chikaru-san advanced toward Nakahara-san slightly.**

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Nakahara-san, I, uh… I mean, uh, it’s just… Uh, I know…that, uh, it can be hard to… I mean, it can be hard to, uh, deal with…the, uh…

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Oh my god just speak.

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh…sorry. [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] What I, uh, mean, is…I know it can be hard to, uh, deal with the loss you have…

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] What.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I mean, uh…even though I, uh, can’t possibly imagine what you feel… I mean, uh… I mean, losing your brother and all…I can’t, uh, possibly imagine how that feels…

Chikaru: [bites nail] But, uh…I still, uh, understand that you, uh…probably, uh…feel distant from other people… [slight blush] And, uh…if I could, uh… I mean…

**Without saying anything else, Chikaru-san did something I didn’t think any of us was brave enough to do: she gave Nakahara-san a hug. I think I would be far too scared of how someone like Nakahara-san would react, to ever try something like that.**

**And, as it turned out, not without reason. Within a second, Nakahara-san pushed Chikaru-san away, looking furious.**

Nakahara: [crosses arms tightly with seething expression] You get off me—what is the _matter_ with you?! Did I say you could do something like that??

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Uh… N-Nakahara-san, uh, I just…

Nakahara: [points angrily at Chikaru] I don’t want you doing that. You’re obnoxious, you’re weak, and do you know how much of a _labor_ it is listening to you speak?? Don’t you ever touch me again, or I’ll kill you instantly.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] I, uh… I just, uh… [wipes tears from eyes] I just, uh, wanted to… Uh…

Toda: [stern expression] Nakahara-san, was that really necessary?

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, come on, guys… There’s no reason for us to be upset, ha ha…! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] I mean, obviously, Ryo-chan’s just being a kawaii tsundere cutie!

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] ….. [sideways look] Call me that again and I will break both your legs. [leaves]

Hoshino: [displeased frown] I…I think I should probably go. [leaves]

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Well, thank god _they’re_ gone. [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Now if only it were permanent!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Umemoto-kun, I’m not pleased with how you acted just now.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] And why not? As the person who got hurt, do I not get a say in how we react to it?

Toda: [stern expression] Certainly, you can state your opinion on the matter, but I don’t appreciate you assigning blame where there’s none to be assigned.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] You know, this would _bee_ a lot less of a problem if they just weren’t around.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] What’s that supposed to mean?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] You know damn well what it means! [holds up index finger] You can’t deny that, objectively, our lives as a group would be a lot better if they weren’t alive!

**Weren’t alive…?? What’s he saying?**

Tatane: Whoa, Umemoto-kun, that’s…

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Umemoto-kun, p-please…!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I think it’s time for a time-out on this discussion.

Toda: [stern expression] Umemoto-kun, I can’t believe you would even say something like that.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Am I wrong?

Toda: [points critically at Umemoto] I won’t have anyone in this group saying that anyone else “shouldn’t be alive,” and I think it should be obvious, in a situation like ours, why that’s such a bad idea.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Yeah, Umemoto-kun, don’t be so cruel! I think we learned at the last trial how trying to decide who does and doesn’t deserve to live can be very harmful!

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Yeah, but—

Toda: [makes a loose fist with mild glare] As this group’s leader, I will not have anyone discussing the possibility of others dying. Do I make myself clear?

Umemoto: [shocked expression] ….. [uncertain expression] Um, yeah. Yeah, sure, whatever you say.

**I was surprised at Toda-san’s demeanor, but I guess it might be necessary with someone as abrasive as Umemoto-kun.**

Toda: [sighs softly] Okay… [deep thought] Anyway, that was all I meant to say during dinner, but…since Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun aren’t here anymore, I guess there’s nothing else for me to talk about. Just, enjoy your dinner, everyone, and get to bed at a reasonable hour.

**We finished an uneasy dinner after that, and the tense atmosphere didn’t really go away at any point. There just wasn’t anything else to say to make things better.**

**Once I was finished eating, I headed back to my condos. There was no one standing around outside, but that’s to be expected with all this snow. So I just headed inside and got in bed.**

**I still can’t help worrying about all the divisions in our group. Will they inevitably lead to something terrible happening? And what about the motives Monobear gave us…the terrible weather, and the promise of learning more about our time at Hope’s Peak… Can those possibly drive someone to do something drastic? I like to think not, but who knows anymore?**

Tatane: Things will get better…they have to.

**Repeating those words to myself, and hoping beyond hope that they were true, I let myself slowly fall into a deep sleep.**

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: It is hilariously easy to manipulate people into doing things.

Monobear: With just a subtle nod of the head, you can make someone agree with you. Just by asking someone for a small favor, you can get them to like you more!

Monobear: But you know what’s more fun? Manipulating people into doing _bad_ things.

Monobear: Wave a piece of candy on a stick, trap someone in a dark room, and you’ll never believe the terrible things you can get them to do!

Monobear: Personally, I prefer the classic motives. Love, money, covering up terrible secrets…

Monobear: Now, you’re probably asking now, “But Monobear, what about you? What’s your brilliant, despair-inducing motive for doing the things you do?”

Monobear: And to that I say, “tsk tsk!” You can’t try to understand the motives of a bear! We’re secretive, enigmatic creatures with feelings and motivations stores kilometers beneath the surface!

Monobear: Because, you see, every bear in existence is actually a rock-solid planet with a molten core. Yes, even this planet is actually a bear! Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of these new developments? What could possibly happen next? Any comments, predictions, suggestions, etc. are always welcome, and thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art (Ab)normal Days, Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unforgivably long, but I couldn't split it in two because Day 6 isn't long enough to be a stand-alone update.
> 
> Anyway, get ready for the epic and terrible conclusion of Ayano Teruya's Free Time arc! Oh, and someone might die or whatever.

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**As always, I got out of bed. I thought about taking a shower, but I realized if there’s no electricity there’s probably no hot water…so I decided against it for today. Instead, I left my condo, and was immediately attacked by snow. It was snowing pretty heavy now, and even though it was morning it wasn’t very light out. And to think, it’s only going to get worse from here…**

**I went back in my condo for a second, grabbed my umbrella, and made my way through the storm toward the club and casino, not seeing any of my classmates along the way. I guess that’s reasonable, though—you’d have to be pretty foolish to stand outside in this weather for no reason.**

**Inside the club and casino, I saw most of my classmates already there, but two of them predictably weren’t around. After I got a snack from the kitchen, I took a seat next to Toda-san and mentioned it right away.**

Tatane: So Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun aren’t here.

Toda: [sighs softly] I don’t know if we should even be expecting them. [narrows eyes with slight frown] It’s really troubling… To think it’s gotten to the point that I can’t even convince them to show up for breakfast.

Tatane: Maybe they still will come along, though. Maybe they’re just taking their time getting here, or maybe they had something else to do first.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] It’s nice that you think that, Tatane-kun.

**I wasn’t sure if I should say anything else, but I was saved from having to decide by Akiyama-san walking up to us. They didn’t sit down with us, though, just remained standing.**

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Hey, guys.

Tatane: Hey, Akiyama-san.

Toda: [contented expression] Still rocking the skirt, I see.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Oh, um…yeah. I still like it, so I thought I’d keep it around for now. [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Does it still look okay?

Tatane: Yeah, definitely. It’s a really nice look.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I would say the same thing, but I’d perhaps be bragging about my own sewing skills if I did. [thumbs up with subtle smile] So instead, I’ll tell you that it looks really nice on _you,_ which is also true.

Akiyama: [folds hands over abdomen] [content expression] Thanks, guys.

**Seeming satisfied with that, they walked away and sat at a different table. Maybe they just wanted reassurance that the skirt was still a good idea?**

Toda: [bites thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] You know what I realize, though, Tatane-kun?

**She spoke suddenly, as though we were already having a conversation. It made me jump a little, and I found myself wondering if she really was talking before and I just zoned out.**

Tatane: Oh, uh…what, Toda-san? What do you realize?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Today marks five days since Sam-kun’s murder. That’s more days than we’ve gone since we got here.

Tatane: Well, that’s a good thing, isn’t it?

Toda: [contented expression] It really is. I think, each day we go without a tragedy happening, that just inspires more and more confidence among the group that we’ll be able to beat back Monobear’s despair.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] It also _inspires_ more snow.

**Toda-san and I looked to where Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun were sitting next to each other. Sure, they were only a few seats away from us, but that was kind of a conversation just between Toda-san and me…**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I’m sorry you choose to look at it that way, Umemoto-kun, but I think it’s important for us to look on the good side of things. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Yes, the weather is getting more troublesome, but it must be better than having someone else die, isn’t that right?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] You keep preaching that, but are you going to sit there and tell me we won’t _bee_ better off once the snow is gone?

Toda: [blank expression] _Once_ it’s gone? What exactly is that supposed to mean, Umemoto-kun?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] It _means,_ once we have another murder, the snow will _bee_ gone and that’ll _bee_ a lot less of a hassle!

Toda: [stern expression] Umemoto-kun, that’s ridiculous to even say. We’re not going to _have_ another murder, so there’s no point in discussing what would and wouldn’t happen if we did.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Not going to have one?! Where have you _bee_ n for the last two weeks?? It doesn’t matter what we do, the bad things keep happening no matter what!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, p-please… Y-you mustn’t say such things…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] I’m just saying, it’s ridiculous if we’re gonna sit here and pretend it’s impossible for a murder to happen.

Tatane: But Umemoto-kun…can you really think there’s someone here who would commit a murder? Especially after we’ve already seen how awful it is when that happens?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] And not even just once, but twice. After two instances of the investigation and trial ordeal, I think it should be safe to say we’ve learned our lesson about this killing game.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Well, you can think that if you want.

**Jeez, there’s really no convincing him, is there? Why do we always have to deal with someone who’s so stubborn, especially when his opinion is such a disturbing one?**

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, Hika-chan… Come on, can’t you be a little more positive about things? [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] I mean, the first murder was just a fluke, don’t you think? And the second one was just self-defense, so that doesn’t even count!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Plus, what’s the matter with a little yuki? It gives the city a kawaii winter wonderland feel, ha ha!

Umemoto: [stands up] [disdainful expression] Well you know what, it’s super that you can act so chipper about all this, Teruya-sama, but not all of us are big fans of the cold weather—

Teruya: [stands up] [uncomfortable smile] But you can be, if you want! You don’t have to be so negative, if you don’t want to! [holds both paw-hands just under chin] All you have to do is think happy positive thoughts, and it doesn’t seem so bad anymore, nyan nyan!

Umemoto: [blank expression] ….. [holds up index finger] Wow, you are just really bad at seeing things how the really are, aren’t you?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] P-please, Umemoto-kun, just…just d-drop it…

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] I’m just saying, there’s no way there won’t eventually _bee_ another murder. [disdainful expression] And if I had to guess, it’ll _bee_ _bee_ cause of the bitches who didn’t show up this morning!

???: _What_ did you just call us??

**We turned to look at Nakahara-san standing in the doorway, looking quite angry, as well as Hoshino-kun trailing behind and peering suspiciously at us from behind her.**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Eh… [snaps and points index finger at Nakahara] Bitches! Bitches is what I called you!

Nakahara: [sideways look] How classy.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] So you did decide to come to breakfast? Well, it’s good to see—

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You don’t need to finish that sentence, Toda. No, we’re not staying, we’re just dropping by to pick up something to eat and then leave.

Hoshino: [displeased frown] We don’t really _need_ to…to um, eat with people who are, who are always rude to us…

Toda: [sighs softly] Hoshino-kun, I’m sorry for whatever actions we’ve taken to make you think you’re not welcome at breakfast… [contented expression] But you must know, we’d be perfectly happy to have you.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] And honestly, I-I don’t understand… I-I’m not sure I _ever_ understood, why you th-think everything we say is an a-attack against you guys…

Hoshino: [bitter expression] Because you say things like _that…!_ You’re being, just like, _blatantly_ rude when you say that…and Nakahara-san and I won’t be…won’t be eating with people who act that way toward us…!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Fine by us!

**Ugh… Even though Toda-san is trying to make Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun feel better about staying here, I don’t think Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun are helping. Although, that’s not exactly news…**

Nakahara: [sideways look] Sure, Umemoto. I mean, I certainly don’t want Hoshino-san and myself around you when you inevitably act on your irritation with the snow.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Excuse me?!

Nakahara: [looks over glasses with irritable frown] Just saying, if I were you, I wouldn’t say such things. You sounded like you’re actually _planning_ to get rid of the snow.

Hoshino: [bitter expression] I’m sure he _is…_ He’s already pointlessly cruel, and always saying awful things to me… [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Isn’t…isn’t that right, Umemoto…?? You obviously don’t want us around anymore, so…!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] How _dare you!_ If anything, it’ll _bee_ you two assholes who do something terrible!

Nakahara: [slightly smug] The snow doesn’t bother _us._ We have no reason to complain about this motive.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Oh, _please_ tell me this isn’t turning into a competition of “who’s more likely to commit murder?” [scribbles in notepad] Because, on a professional level and a personal one, I find that very unsettling.

Jinno: [stern expression] The snow is an inconvenience, but it is not worth committing a murder to put an end to it. Can we not leave it at that?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Whatever. I maintain that Hoshino-san and I _aren’t_ inconvenienced enough by a little harmless snow for this even to be an important discussion.

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] [mumbling] Yeah, but, um… Well, Nakahara-san, sorry, I kind of, like… Sorry, I kinda _am_ bothered by the snow…sorry…

Nakahara: [blank expression] …..

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I’m sorry, do you have something to say, Hoshino-san?

**Oh no, not this again.**

Hoshino: [flinches back with closed eyes] N-no, I’m sorry…! Sorry, I didn’t say anything, sorry!

Nakahara: [points angrily at Hoshino] Really?? Because I could swear I heard you say something idiotic, _as usual_ , in that low voice you get when you want to disagree with me but you’re too much of a _coward_ to actually tell me.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] N…n-no, I… I’m sorry, Nakahara-san, I, I promise I…I promise I didn’t mean to say anything, I’m sorry…!!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Nakahara-san, let’s not do this this morning, please?

Nakahara: [points critically at Toda] Shut up. [bitter expression] Well, Hoshino-san, if you were really _sorry,_ then you wouldn’t keep doing it, would you?? Do you just want me to stop caring what you do, Hoshino-san?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Nakahara-san…

Hoshino: [frightened expression] N-Nakahara-san, I, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m really sorry—

Nakahara: [grits teeth with dark expression] How can you be sorry?! You keep doing these things you know I don’t like—do you really _hate_ me that much??

Toda: [stern expression] Nakahara-san, I am not pleased with you acting this way.

Hoshino: [frightened expression] [tears in eyes] N-no, I…I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry Nakahara-san, I’m really sorry I promise I am…!!

Nakahara: [bitter expression] ….. [slight smile] Well, alright then. I guess I can forgive you.

**With that, she pulled Hoshino-kun into a hug, just like that… I have to say, I’m terrified. I’m actually scared of Nakahara-san at this point, with her mood swings and especially how absolutely furious she gets over these minor mistakes. But what might scare me even more is how relieved Hoshino-kun looked when she “forgave” him.**

**Does he really think that’s the standard for how he should be treated as a person…?**

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Okay, that’s just not right!

**Even though she was quiet for most of the morning so far, Shiraishi-san spoke up now, rising from her seat and approaching Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun.**

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] I’m sorry, are you talking to us?

Toda: [blank expression] Shiraishi-san, what are you doing…?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Look, Nakahara-san, I haven’t really been myself the last few days, so I haven’t gotten much of an opportunity to really see how you’ve been acting! But now I’m feeling better, and with that, I see things with a lot more clarity again!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Do you possibly have a point, Shiraishi?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Well, if you wouldn’t cut me off, I’d be able to make it, yeah. [points critically at Nakahara] Nakahara-san, I might not have realized before, but the way you treat us is extremely negative, especially Hoshino-kun!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Is that what you think.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Yes, it’s what I think! Nakahara-san, I’m sure you don’t realize it yourself, but you deal with people in a destructively controlling way that nobody here appreciates!

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Destructive…? What is that supposed to mean?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] I’m going to use Hoshino-kun as an example, because he’s the most obvious one.

Hoshino: [displeased frown] I’m sorry, do I happen to get a say in this…?

Shiraishi: [rubs neck with slight frown] Look, Hoshino-kun, I’m only doing this to try to help you… I know you probably don’t see it as helpful right now, but I promise it’s in your best interest that Nakahara-san understands that how she’s acting is wrong!

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] …..

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Here’s the thing, Nakahara-san. Using Hoshino-kun as an example, you make so many unreasonable demands of him! You hold him to outrageously unattainable standards and treat any minor offense like it’s a major threat against your person!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] So what, you’re saying I overreact?

Shiraishi: [scowls] That’s a big part of it, yes! You essentially don’t forgive people for making mistakes, and maybe that’s a trait you’ve had to adopt in your occupation but it doesn’t work in an intimate group of people!

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] …..

Shiraishi: [points critically at Nakahara] And what’s worse, you try to control his behavior, you make decisions for him, and you isolate him from the rest of us! Do you know who does things like that, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Well I don’t suppose I know, Shiraishi. What kind of person does these things I’m supposedly guilty of?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] An abuser! When all you do is dictate his entire life, that’s what you’re doing, is abusing him!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] You can save this diatribe, Shiraishi—in case you didn’t notice, Fujimoto already read me this riot act.

Shiraishi: [scowls] And he was just as right when he said it as I am right now! Your relationship with Hoshino-kun is terribly unhealthy, and it’s not what either of you should be doing with your lives!

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] …..

Nakahara: [slightly smug] Unhealthy. Is that really what you think? Hoshino-san, tell her what _we_ think of her ridiculous musings.

Hoshino: [furrows eyebrows] …..

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Hoshino-san.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] Um…

Shiraishi: [rubs neck with slight frown] Nakahara-san, I’m only telling you this…because I care about both of you! As an activist, I need to be someone who can help other people!

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Well. Well, so do I. What do you think an attorney does??

Shiraishi: [points critically at Nakahara] An attorney is meant to protect people, Nakahara-san, but what you do is control and manipulate! It looks the same from far away, but when you see it up close, it’s obvious that you’re not doing what’s right for your relationship!

Shiraishi: [scowls] And I can’t just stand by and let this happen, because… [scratches head with sad expression] well, because I know you both deserve better! Hoshino-kun, you shouldn’t be pointlessly trying to make someone happy with no regard to how you feel…and Nakahara-san, you should be staying away from these obsessive, controlling tendencies, not _using_ them to get yourself to the point that you can never be happy!

Shiraishi: [scowls] This is exactly what Fujimoto-kun was talking about yesterday, but you apparently haven’t taken it in yet!

Fujimoto: [looks away, upset] …..

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] Obsessive…? Controlling…??

Hoshino: [scratches back of head] Pointlessly…trying to make people happy…

Shiraishi: [rubs neck with slight frown] I just don’t want things to devolve to the point of serious trouble between you two, okay? You have a lot still to do with your lives, and it would be awful if…

**Shiraishi-san didn’t talk after that, but it was clear what she meant. “If something terrible happened because of their uncomfortable dynamic…” I’m sure that’s what she meant to say.**

Nakahara: [uncomfortable expression] But, that’s not… [clears throat and sets jaw] [annoyed expression] You know what, Shiraishi? I don’t actually care.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Nakahara-san—

Nakahara: [bitter expression] I don’t _care_ how you planned to end that sentence, Shiraishi. I don’t _care_ what you think of our relationship, and I do not _give a damn_ what else you ever have to say because you are not _worth_ my attention.

Shiraishi: [scowls] I can’t believe you’re still arguing like this!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] No, I’m not arguing, I’m just done. I’m done with you people telling me how to live, how to relate to other people, how to exist. It’s tiring, and I won’t have any of it anymore.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Nakahara-san, you can’t just—

Nakahara: [grits teeth with dark expression] _Flies!_ Buzzing! In my ear!

**With that sudden shout, Nakahara-san, in one swift motion, raised a hand and struck Shiraishi-san’s megaphone square on the side. The megaphone went flying from Shiraishi-san’s hand and soared about five meters before hitting the floor with an unsettling thud.**

Toda: [stern expression] Nakahara-san, what was that for?

Nakahara: [grits teeth with dark expression] I don’t let irritating, insignificant people yell in my face. _That’s_ what that was for.

Shiraishi: [bewildered expression] ….. [crosses arms tightly with open frown] I… [angry glare with tears streaming down face] You changed, Nakahara-san, after the trial. I don’t know when it happened, but you changed, and it was _not_ for the better.

**With that, Shiraishi-san trudged over to her megaphone and got down on her knees in front of it. I think she was trying to assess the damage to it, considering what Nakahara-san just did.**

**Everyone was quiet for another moment, and then there was a sound so sudden that, even though I wasn’t that close to the source of the sound, I flinched back a bit.**

Teruya: [uncomfortable smile] P- _Party!!_

**We all turned to look at Teruya-san after that word erupted from her.**

Toda: [blank expression] Teruya-san…?

Teruya: [uncomfortable smile] We should, we should have another party!

Umemoto: [points angrily at Teruya] No! No, don’t you come near me with that word!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Come on, what’s the harm! It’ll be fun, we’ll have fun!

Tatane: Teruya-san, you can’t be serious…

**Is this just her go-to response to a bad situation? To pretend nothing bad is happening and have some frivolous party?**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] No, come on, come on! It’ll be super tanoshī! It’ll be _so_ fun!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Teruya-san, there is no way what you’re suggesting is a good idea at this point.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Yeah, but can you think of a good reason _not_ to? Ha ha…

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You’re unbelievable, Teruya.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Please, Tomi-chan? Please please please please please please please please please—

Toda: [stern expression] Alright, enough.

Tatane: Toda-san?

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] We will have _one_ more party, Teruya-san. Frankly, this is getting exhausting.

Teruya: [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Yes!! Aya-chan wins again!

**I…I can hardly believe Toda-san even agreed to this. There’s got to be a limit to how many parties one group of people can have.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Okay, okay, so we’ll have it at the convention center again, and it’ll be at, I don’t know, 7 pm this time! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Does that sound good to everyone, nya?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] You’re definitely just coming up with this as you go, aren’t you?

Teruya: [uncomfortable smile] But, that’s okay, isn’t it? Even if I am?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] It obviously shows you have no clue what you’re doing! You just made up this party idea for no good reason and you’re trying to justify why _we_ should go along with it!

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Umemoto-kun, p-please just…let it go.

Toda: [sighs softly] Those parameters should be fine, Teruya-san. We’ll have the party at seven.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Great! Now, everyone will be coming, right? Ne?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] That’s to be decided.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, but Ryo-chan, ha ha… Aya-chan really wishes you would come!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] And Hoshino-san and I will show up if we damn well please. [bitter expression] Which reminds me. Hoshino-san, we’re leaving. We have something to discuss.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] S…something…?

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Yes, and we’ll be discussing it in private, so come with me.

**Without giving him or any of the rest of us a chance to respond, Nakahara-san gripped Hoshino-kun by the wrist and bodily dragged him out of the club and casino. Hoshino-kun hardly tried to resist, but he could still barely keep up with Nakahara-san’s long, fast-paced strides.**

**I think I caught a slight glance at his face, though… Hoshino-kun was mostly just following after Nakahara-san, but I could swear he looked back at us for just a second, and he looked scared. He was scared of what was happening, I’m sure of it…**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] …You know what’s funny? They didn’t even grab anything to eat like they said.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Perhaps because they were sidetracked by our characteristically purposeless arguments.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] It wasn’t either purposeless! I was just saying things that were true!

Akiyama: [frowns] That _used_ to be your thing, yeah. Now, I dunno…

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Oh, I’m sorry, are you trying to _bee_ all perceptive about everything all of a sudden?!

Toda: [stern expression] Everyone, that’s quite enough.

**The others settled down at that, though no one looked genuinely happy right now. Which I guess is understandable…considering what we just witnessed.**

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] I can’t believe she was so rude…has she always been that way?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] No shit she’s always _bee_ n that way! You were just too gloomy to ever notice!

Shiraishi: [scowls] And with good reason!

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] I didn’t say you _didn’t_ have a reason…

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Well, alright then.

Toda: [sighs softly] Anyway… [looks upward pensively] It looks as though we’re about done with this meeting.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Each m-meeting is more disastrous than the l-last one… Y-you’d almost think it was the w-work of an illusionist.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Kyoyama-kun, there’s no point thinking like that. Yes, this breakfast meeting was uncomfortable, but… [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] But, of course, things will get better.

**She definitely doesn’t sound very sure of that… It makes it hard to believe her when she doesn’t actually look enthused about what she’s saying.**

Toda: [deep thought] Anyway, I guess it’s just as well that I didn’t have any major announcements to make. Just do whatever will be most productive for you, and try to avoid unnecessary problems.

Toda: [softer expression] So, good luck and all, everyone.

**So, with breakfast over, we all left to spend our days in whatever way we wanted…but I headed back to my condo first, to try to make some sense of this morning. There’s just so much tension between so many different members of our group now, it’s so difficult to imagine nothing tragic is going to happen. At the same time, I want to believe that since it’s been five days now, that winning streak can continue…but who knows.**

**All the same, I can’t be thinking like that. What I should be doing is hoping for a better outcome…no, I’m certain it’ll turn out okay.**

**But that aside, what should I do today?**

**FREE TIME START!**

**I decided to try Community 2 again. It’s been pretty good to me so far. So with my umbrella in hand, I made the walk over to the theater and past the gate. Though it was dark and snowing very heavily now, I was able to make out the convention center at the very back of the community, and I thought maybe I’d drop in there.**

**When I walked inside, I soon saw Teruya-san arranging some anime-themed decorations in the lobby.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Oh hey, Len-chan! You’re covered in so much snow you almost look like a human popsicle, ha ha!

 

**What an…amusing insult. I think it was an insult, anyway? Regardless, should I spend some time with Teruya-san?**

**Yes** / No

 

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well, you did just get in from all that heavy snow, so how could I refuse such a kawaii invitation! Sure, I’d love to spend some time with you, Len-chan!

**So Teruya-san and I talked for a while. She rambled about some of the shows she likes and dragged me into the merchandise room to show me cosplays for her favorite characters. Thankfully, though, she didn’t make me wear one this time. It was fun to see her so enthused the whole time, of course…although, the entire time, I couldn’t help remembering what happened the last time we spent time together. I wonder if she holds any resentment for what I said then…**

**Well, I think we became closer at least.**

**Once the conversation came to a lull, I decided to put what I was thinking out in the open.**

Tatane: Teruya-san… Say, about the last time we hung out.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Hm? What about it, Len-chan?

Tatane: Well, I was just thinking back to what all we said.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Oh, you mean when we were watching Absolute Magic*Sparkling Summer Days? Yeah, we had some laughs over that, ha ha!

Tatane: …Teruya-san, no. I mean what we talked about after that.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Oh, huh! Well, sumimasen, Len-chan, but I don’t really remember what we talked about then!

Tatane: How can you not remember…? You were so affected by what I said.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Well, that’s not a surprise, ha ha! Aya-chan is affected by a lot of things! She’s a very emotive person, desu!

Tatane: Teruya-san, I…

**This is ridiculous. She’s pretending she doesn’t remember what I’m talking about, isn’t she?**

Tatane: Teruya-san, the last time we spent time together, we had an argument about whether it’s better to forget about your problems or face them head on. Ring any bells?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] …..

Tatane: Teruya-san, I never had a chance to say I was sorry for making you so uncomfortable. So I guess I just wanted to say that now, or else I’d feel completely guilty about it.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Well… Ha ha… I guess that does sound familiar, now that you mention it…

Tatane: Well…so yeah, I’m sorry, Teruya-san. I shouldn’t have been so intrusive.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Ha ha, Len-chan, you’re so kawaii! There’s no need for you to apologize, because I’m not upset about it!

Tatane: You’re not? You looked like you’d just been shot in the face when I said I thought it was better to deal with your problems…

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Oh, huh, did I? Well that’s okashī! Aya-chan can say for sure that she’s _not_ upset about what happened, ha ha…

**I don’t think I can remember anyone ever telling me such an obvious lie…**

Tatane: Look, Teruya-san, I don’t want to bring this whole thing up again…and I really don’t want to upset you again, but you don’t have to lie to me because you think it’ll make me feel better.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Um…

Tatane: Teruya-san, I don’t know why you always compulsively act positive about things, but you’re allowed to tell people how you really feel. If you feel down about something, you shouldn’t just be covering it up…

Teruya: [uncomfortable smile] Ha, um… Well that’s interesting to hear! [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Hey Len-chan, why don’t we watch more Absolute Magic*Sparkling Summer Days! That’s like our thing, isn’t it?

Tatane: Teruya-san…!

**Great, now she’s just trying to change the subject. Should I just leave this alone? I’m not sure she’s ever going to want to talk about this, so…**

Tatane: Just…never mind, Teruya-san. I’m sorry I brought it up.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well, ha ha! That’s totally fine, Len-chan! So what do you say? Do you want to watch more of Mako-chan’s daring rainbow exploits?

Tatane: Oh, uh…

**I’d love to just say yes and make her feel better, but…I don’t think I can do this. Nothing she’s telling me is real, and it’s actually starting to drain me. It’s probably horrible of me, but I can’t keep spending my time around someone who insists on lying to me about how she’s feeling.**

Tatane: You know, Teruya-san, I…I think I’m probably gonna head off for now. Thanks for talking with me.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Huh…? Well, okay, Len-chan, if that’s what you want to do…

**I turned and almost started to leave, but I still just wanted to make one last thing clear.**

Tatane: Teruya-san, I just want you to know, if you ever want to talk to anyone about what you’re feeling…I’m always here, okay?

**After that, I took a couple steps away from Teruya-san, but a sudden sound behind me stopped me in my tracks.**

Teruya: D…do you really—do you really mean that…??

**Her voice sounded tortured all of a sudden, and I could swear she sounded like she was about to cry. I turned back around immediately, and when I looked at Teruya-san now she looked awfully upset.**

Tatane: Do I…do I mean it? Of course I do, Teruya-san. I’m always around to listen if you want to say what you’re thinking.

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at sides] [troubled frown] …I…I never had anyone say something like that to me before…

Tatane: Well…I definitely mean it, Teruya-san! I’d never tell you something I didn’t mean.

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at sides] [troubled frown] I’ve never…I’ve never had anyone who would just…take that kind of interest in me…

Tatane: Yeah, I remember you told me once before that you don’t have anyone who shares your passions outside your public persona.

Teruya: [crosses arms with slight frown] It’s…it’s more than that, Len-chan…

Tatane: What do you mean?

Teruya: [crosses arms with slight frown] I mean…I mean…

Teruya: [paw-hands shake slightly] [slight tears in eyes] I don’t have friends. I’ve never had any friends.

Tatane: N-never…??

**That wasn’t something I expected to hear. Someone as outgoing and genial as Teruya-san never had any friends…?**

Teruya: [paw-hands shake slightly] [slight tears in eyes] It’s just…it’s just that nobody ever really cared about the same things I did. No one I knew ever took any interest in what I liked, or what I had to say, and when I would try to act more cheery and positive it just weirded people out…

Teruya: [crying softly] Every new place I ever went, all I wanted was to have a friend, to have someone who would stay with me and listen to me and talk to me…

**Even as Teruya-san said that, I couldn’t help remembering something she said on the first day of our stay here…**

 

[[flashback]]

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, Ryo-chan! Don't be a killjoy! I mean, obviously we're all gonna get to know each other, so we may as well be friends!

[[end flashback]]

 

**Right off the bat, Teruya-san suggested we all be friends. Just like she’s saying now, she really cares about having friends, doesn’t she?**

Teruya: [crying softly] But…but no one ever wanted to be around me. I drove people away without even wanting to…

Teruya: [hangs head low with tears in eyes] That’s mostly why I have this “Aya-chan” thing. It was just easier after a while to, to put on a costume and pretend to be someone else…

**It was so difficult to see Teruya-san like this… Even though she normally has such a big personality, and even though she’s literally one of the taller people in our group, she looked about three feet tall right now.**

Tatane: …Teruya-san, look at me.

Teruya: [looks up and opens eyes] [sad frown] Huh?

Tatane: Teruya-san, _I’m_ really interested in what you have to say. I _love_ listening to you and spending time with you.

Teruya: [sad frown] Len-chan…is that really true?

Tatane: Of course! I wouldn’t hang out with you if I didn’t want to. Spending time with you is always such a fun time, I almost forget we’re in this bad situation in the first place.

Teruya: [slight tears in eyes] Len-chan…

Tatane: When you talk to me about what interests you, I’m always fascinated…and when you talk to me about how you feel, like right now, I _want_ to be able to help. I want to listen.

**I waited for her response, but she didn’t say anything after that, so I just keep talking.**

Tatane: I know maybe this is a lot of weird stuff to say, but…I really mean all of it. And since you were talking about wanting a friend who would be interested in what you do and what you like…

Tatane: Well, I was wondering if you would…well. If you would want me as a friend?

Teruya: [shocked expression] …..

Tatane: I mean, I’m not saying you _have to,_ obviously you could find a lot of better friends than me, but—

**I couldn’t even finish that sentence before Teruya-san rushed forward and hugged me. It was an almost uncomfortably tight hug, but I tried my best not to show my discomfort.**

Teruya: Len-chan…thank you…thank you so much, I’ve never had anyone _ask_ to be my friend…!

Tatane: Of course, Teruya-san…everyone needs a friend to talk to, right? Just remember, I’ll always be around to listen, okay?

**At this point, she pulled back, and maybe for the first time since I’ve met her, Teruya-san looked like she was being completely honest about her feelings.**

Teruya: [warm smile] I’ll remember. I… Thank you, Len, for being my friend. [closes eyes]

**To see Teruya-san looking so at peace…it made me feel like I’d done something important, even though all I did was make a new friend. Then again…that’s important in itself, isn’t it?**

**I feel like I really understand Teruya-san now—not just as a person, but as a friend.**

**FREE TIME END**

**I parted ways with Teruya-san and returned to my condo. By now, it was snowing so hard that my umbrella was basically useless. Maybe it’s time to retire it for now…**

**When I glanced at the clock on my condo, I saw that it was nearing 6 pm…so I still have time to get something for dinner before Teruya-san’s party.**

**So many parties…**

**I headed back out into the storm and, with serious effort, made my way back to the club and casino. I headed into the kitchen to get something to eat, but when I walked in, there was already someone there. It was Hoshino-kun, very carefully slicing some fruit on a tray. He was facing away from me until the door slammed shut, at which point he definitely took notice of me.**

Hoshino: [points knife at Tatane with frightened expression] Wh-what are you doing in my kitchen…?!

**I jumped back a little, but luckily he was only using a regular table knife anyway, so I wouldn’t have been injured if he hit me.**

Tatane: Calm down, Hoshino-kun! I’m only here to get something to eat.

Hoshino: [clutches chest while breathing heavily] Oh…oh, okay, well sorry… [displeased frown] But, sorry, but, could you maybe not…like, _scare_ me like that…?

Tatane: Yeah, sure. Sorry, Hoshino-kun, I’ll be more careful.

Hoshino: [displeased frown] Okay… And, like, sorry, but…just try to get in here and get out as soon as possible, um, if you can… [furrows eyebrows] Being alone in a room with someone…it’s, you know, making me really nervous…

Tatane: Hoshino-kun, I…

**I decided to just let that go. I made my way to the refrigerator, making sure not to make any sudden movements that might frighten Hoshino-kun, but even after I got a decent-enough-looking bowl of rice from the fridge, I didn’t quite want to just leave him there. Not when he’s finally separated from Nakahara-san…**

Tatane: So Hoshino-kun, how are you this evening?

Hoshino: [displeased frown] …Why are you trying to talk to me…?

Tatane: Because that’s what people do? I just wanted to make conversation. None of us ever really get the chance to talk with you anymore.

Hoshino: [bitter expression] You don’t think that’s a personal choice of mine…??

Tatane: Well…I figured it wasn’t unintentional, yeah. But why, Hoshino-kun? Why don’t you ever want to deal with us anymore?

Hoshino: [displeased frown] …It’s like, _not_ cool that you’re suddenly talking about this… If you really cared, you would have brought something like this up…I dunno, like days ago?

Tatane: But Hoshino-kun, none of us ever has an opportunity to talk to you. You’re always…otherwise occupied.

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] Wh…what is _that_ supposed to mean…? Are you…are you insulting me for, for hanging around Nakahara-san or something…??

Tatane: No, Hoshino-kun, I wasn’t trying to insult you about anything.

Hoshino: [bitter expression] Because, I…I’ll have you know, I…

Hoshino: [crosses arms with tears in eyes] I’ll have you know, I…

Tatane: Huh…? Hoshino-kun, what’s wrong all of a sudden?

**I didn’t expect him to start crying at that point, that’s for sure.**

Hoshino: [wraps arms around self and hangs head] I’ll, I’ll have you know she…she treats me _really_ well, okay…

**He sounded so blatantly miserable when he said that, I wasn’t sure he was even lying—it sounded like he wasn’t even _pretending_ what he was saying was true.**

Tatane: Hoshino-kun…what happened after Nakahara-san dragged you off this morning?

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] I…! I…I don’t have to like, talk to you, okay? About my personal life…

Tatane: No, but it seems like you want to talk to _someone._ And I’m already here, aren’t I?

Hoshino: [displeased frown] That invitation doesn’t sound _that_ sincere…

Tatane: Hoshino-kun, seriously…it’s not a good idea for you to keep what you’re feeling bottled up.

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] ….. [crosses arms with tears in eyes] She…she yelled at me…

Tatane: You mean, Nakahara-san yelled at you?

Hoshino: [crosses arms with tears in eyes] She yelled at me _a lot…_ I guess it was like, because I didn’t go to defend her…when Shiraishi was saying all that stuff…

**Yeah, I noticed that when it was happening… Even though Nakahara-san prompted him, Hoshino-kun didn’t say anything in her defense.**

Tatane: Well, if you agreed with what Shiraishi-san was saying, you shouldn’t have to lie, should you?

Hoshino: [lowers head with tears streaming down face] I just…I couldn’t, I couldn’t think of anything to say when she was yelling… I just felt like, completely frozen, I could barely even breathe… [crosses arms with tears in eyes] I, I-I wanted to tell her…I wanted to say that I just didn’t have any idea of what to say, but she kept talking over me and, and I forgot what I was thinking about because she was so _mean…_

Tatane: Hoshino-kun…

Hoshino: [covers face with hands] She…she used to just yell at me for the things I _said…_ Now she yells at me for the things I _don’t_ say… [peeks through fingers, crying] Wh…what am I supposed to _do…?_ What does she want…??

Tatane: Hoshino-kun, do you ever think maybe it’s not your job to make her happy?

**He looked at me like I was completely insane. It really worries me that he seems to genuinely think doing things for Nakahara-san is all he’s good for…**

Tatane: Hoshino-kun, there are always going to people who are hard to please, and Nakahara-san is just one of those people. It’s not good for you to take it so personally, you know?

Hoshino: [frustrated frown] But I…but I _want_ her to be happy…! I hate to see people who aren’t happy… [covers face with hands] What am I even doing if the people around me…aren’t _happy…_

Tatane: But it’s not necessarily your obligation, is it? If Nakahara-san wants to have a bad attitude all the time, it shouldn’t inherently be your problem to fix…

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frown] C…could you _stop_ being so cruel about her…?? She’s…she’s not _that_ bad, okay? She…she still has so many good things about her…

Tatane: I’m not denying that, Hoshino-kun. I’m just saying…you’re working yourself to death trying to please her. You shouldn’t have to make yourself miserable just for her sake, you know?

Hoshino: [bitter expression] I said _stop it…!!_ There you are again, insulting her for no…no reason…!

**Jeez, he’ll really go to the ends of the earth to defend her even when she’s the reason he’s so depressed, won’t he?**

Tatane: I’m not insulting her, I’m just trying to help! Can’t you see she’s draining you?

Hoshino: [bitter expression] She’s not… [folds arms and looks down and to the side] I mean, it’s not what you think…

Tatane: Hoshino-kun…I’m just saying, I think it would be so much better for you if you spent time with all of us instead of only her. And Nakahara-san would do really well to be around the rest of us, too! I don’t think either of you knows it, but we still consider you our friends, and we don’t hate you like you seem to think.

Hoshino: [covers face with hands] …..

Tatane: You don’t need to put all your focus on one person, you know? And, whether you believe me or not, a good friendship means that both people want the other person to be happy. It’s not just a one-way thing.

Hoshino: [covers face with hands] But…but she takes such good care of me…

**No she doesn’t!**

**…I only barely stopped myself from saying that out loud. I’m sure it would be bad if I were to voice such a direct opinion about Nakahara-san to him…especially now that he’s finally opened up about what he’s feeling.**

Tatane: Hoshino-kun…Nakahara-san doesn’t treat you as well as she might, okay? Yes, sometimes she says kind things to you, but it’s really rare and it’s only after she…well, after she does something like yell at you over nothing.

Hoshino: [lowers head with tears streaming down face] But, I mean, um…it _wasn’t_ nothing, was it? Nakahara-san…she already told me, like, how it wasn’t nothing… She…she, she already told me what I did wrong, and, um…and she’s probably right about what she said, since she’s right a lot, and like, I’m not…

Tatane: Hoshino-kun…!

**Ugh, this is so frustrating… He basically worships the ground Nakahara-san walks on, to the point that I can’t even get him to agree that he didn’t do anything wrong!**

Tatane: The point is, Hoshino-kun, you shouldn’t invest so much of yourself in someone who treats you the way she does. That’s…that’s just what I think.

Hoshino: [covers face with hands] …I have to drink so much coffee because of her…

Tatane: Uh…huh?

Hoshino: [frustrated frown] No, I mean, sorry, that’s…that’s not really the biggest thing about it, not at all… But I’m too scared to say anything worse about her…so I’ll just talk about that.

**He gave me a look after that, like I was supposed to approve of what he said. I guess…I guess he feels like he needs permission to complain…**

Tatane: Yeah, I understand. You can talk about that if you want.

Hoshino: [sighs and lowers head] Thank you… [covers face with hands] She really, like, _really_ wants me to like everything she does…so, even though I _hate_ coffee, I have to drink it, because she gets like, _really_ upset if I don’t, and she gets even more upset if I drink it and don’t act like I…like I like it…

Hoshino: [folds arms and looks down and to the side] I’ve had like, a _million_ cups of coffee, in the, um…in the last three days? And I haven’t slept…and it’s getting to the point that like, even _without_ these glasses on, I can barely see a thing because I’m so _tired…_ [crosses arms with tears in eyes] I…I’m just tired, Tatane-kun, I’m tired of it, I’m tired of everything…!

Tatane: Hoshino-kun…

**God, this is heartbreaking. And he deserves so much better… Maybe this is my chance to help him separate himself from his misery?**

Tatane: Hoshino-kun, you shouldn’t dedicate your entire existence to her. Not if she makes you feel like this.

Hoshino: [clutches heart with both hands] [frightened expression with tears streaming down face] But…but if I don’t help her…if I don’t do what she tells me…what…what will I do then…?? How will I, how will I ever find someone who _wants_ to take care of me…the way she does…?

Tatane: Hoshino-kun, we’re all your friends, not just Nakahara-san. We all want to take care of you, that’s what friends do!

Hoshino: [covers face with hands] …Tatane-kun, I… [peeks through fingers, crying] How…how can I trust what you’re saying…?

Tatane: Because…

**I guess it was a reasonable question, especially for someone as uncomfortable with people as Hoshino-kun. What could I say that would resonate with him?**

Tatane: Because…we’re friends, aren’t we? We’ve been friends for days now, so…can you trust us based on that?

Hoshino: [blank expression] Can I… [displeased frown] Sorry, but…that’s…that’s all you have? That’s really all you know how to say…?

Tatane: Hoshino-kun, I just want you to feel—

Hoshino: [bitter expression] But I don’t, Tatane…! Whatever you think I should be feeling, you’re wrong, and whatever you were trying to do just now, you failed… [points critically at Tatane] So if you’ll get _out_ of my way, I’m going to go where I’m not alone with, with just one person, sorry…

**And before even giving me a chance to say anything else, Hoshino-kun grabbed his fruit tray and stormed out of the kitchen, staying as far from me as possible even in the relatively small room. The door slammed loudly behind him, making me cringe slightly.**

**I suddenly didn’t feel very hungry anymore, and besides this bowl of rice was probably actually really stale, so I set it back in the fridge and headed back into the main room. I sat by Toda-san, who was eating what looked like just a bunch of snacks from the convenience store.**

Tatane: Hey…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Well, you don’t look so happy.

Tatane: I’m just…really concerned about them.

Toda: [softer expression] Hoshino-kun and Nakahara-san, you mean.

Tatane: I tried to talk with Hoshino-kun just now…and it was just a complete disaster.

Toda: [sighs softly] I…can’t even pretend I’m surprised. Hoshino-kun has gotten to the point where he can barely stand to speak with _anyone_ who isn’t Nakahara-san.

Tatane: I even mentioned that to him, though. I told him he might spend some time with the rest of us, instead of just Nakahara-san, and I thought he was almost starting to agree with me, but then he went right back to being bitter and defensive…

Toda: [deep thought] He’s scared. Scared of the idea of cutting off ties with her, scared of what will happen to him… [scratches cheek with slight grimace] And what’s even worse is I have no idea how to help him. I’ve been trying to think of ways to strengthen his trust in us, but how can you help someone who doesn’t want it?

Tatane: I just don’t understand. Why is he so convinced that we hate him?

Toda: [sighs softly] Because… [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Because, at some point, Nakahara-san convinced him of that. In her quest to isolate him from us, she convinced him that she’s the only person here who cares about him.

Toda: [tired frown] And I let that happen… I never realized what she was doing to him until it was too late to reverse it.

Tatane: Toda-san, you can’t blame yourself for Nakahara-san’s mistakes. You haven’t made bad decisions as a leader, it’s just…I don’t know. Like you said, there’s no way to know how to help them if they don’t want us to interfere.

Toda: [sighs softly] Yeah…

**I didn’t know what else to say after that, and Toda-san didn’t look like she was in the mood to talk anymore anyway. So we just sat there for a while longer, until it was getting pretty close to 7 pm.**

Tatane: You think we should get to the convention center? Teruya-san’s party will be starting soon.

Toda: [tired frown] Oh, right. Why…why don’t you go on ahead, Tatane-kun? I need to take some time to think.

Tatane: Alright…just stay safe, and all.

**Leaving Toda-san to her thoughts, I left the club and casino and fought the snow all the way to Community 2 and into the convention center. Teruya-san met me as soon as I walked in the door and quickly snapped a photo of me.**

Tatane: T-Teruya-san…?? You have to warn people before you do that!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] But now I have a photo of you being all kawaii and surprised! Aya-chan did this for everyone, ha ha!

Tatane: You snapped a surprise photo of everyone here?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] I sure did! Now let’s get a real one, nya?

**With that, she held up her camera again—it had some kind of anime design, which was fun I guess—and took another photograph of me. This time, though, I was a little more prepared, enough that I was actually able to smile in time.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Hooray! So hey, Len-chan! Thanks for coming, it’s totally super sugoi of you!

Tatane: Sure, yeah. Thanks for inviting me. So what kind of party did you decide on this time?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Well, I thought about bringing back the fireworks idea! [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] But that meanie Monobear showed up and said I can’t light fireworks inside the convention center! Apparently it’s a “fire hazard!”

Teruya: [points] So I had to put them in one of those closets. Maybe we’ll use them another time, desu!

**I looked where she was pointing, but I also noticed, next to the closet she was pointing at, Nakahara-san was standing by herself. She also looked at the closet and edged away from it a little after Teruya-san pointed it out. Wonder what that’s about…**

**Maybe more importantly, I noticed that Hoshino-kun wasn’t with her. Ultimately, that could be a good thing, but it makes me wonder where Hoshino-kun himself might be.**

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Anyway, since the fireworks won’t work, Aya-chan decided to do something a little different. [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Tonight, we’re gonna have a talent show!

Tatane: A…a talent show, really?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Yeah, why?

Tatane: Eh, no reason…

**I don’t know exactly how some of us are going to participate in a talent show. Like, Kyoyama-kun and possibly Teruya-san have obviously performance-based talents, but there aren’t many of the rest of us that can naturally do anything interesting here. I guess everyone has stuff they do as a hobby, but…**

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Well in that case, let’s head into the performance room! It’s gonna be absolutely sugoi, you guys’ll see!

**I followed her into the performance space, with Nakahara-san trailing behind us. When we got into the room, I saw that almost all of our other classmates were there, with just a few exceptions.**

Jinno: [blank expression] Tatane, Nakahara, you have arrived.

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Obviously. What do you think I am, a holographic projection?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] If you were, it would probably _bee_ more pleasant to talk to than you.

**Though I expected some long, drawn-out argument over that remark, Nakahara-san simply shrugged and walked away, ignoring Umemoto-kun completely.**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] [mumbling] Uh…nothing to say to that, I guess?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Well, if I’m counting correctly, the ones of us who aren’t here are Akiyama-san, Hoshino-kun, and Toda-san.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Oh well, forget Akiyama-sama, this is just their regular shit! [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] I’m not too surprised about Hoshino-kun, either? Though, Nakahara-san, I’m surprised he’s not with you!

**Nakahara-san didn’t react to that at all; in fact, she didn’t even acknowledge Umemoto-kun’s existence. Instead she just examined a candy from a table of snacks Teruya-san had set out.**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Just saying, I’m wondering what he gets up to when he’s not _bee_ ing chained to you like a little dog to a wooden post.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Teruya, what brand are these? I can’t actually find a label anywhere.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Are you even paying attention to me?!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Um… I dunno, Ryo-chan! I think they’re just the convenience store’s generic brand!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] So you didn’t even go for name-brand candy. [sideways look] Charming.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Wh… [holds up index finger] Well, anyway, Toda-sama I _am_ surprised about! When does she ever not show up on time?

Tatane: Oh, Toda-san’s at the club and casino. She told me she’d be here a bit later because she was thinking about some things.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] About what exactly, I’ve got to wonder.

Tatane: !

**What’s that supposed to mean.**

Tatane: Uh, group situation stuff, mostly? What were you thinking?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] I’m just saying, people left alone around here don’t exactly have a track record of _bee_ ing up to any good!

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh… But, uh, Umemoto-san… Uh… I mean, uh, but you can’t, uh…really think that, uh… I mean, uh, you can’t really think that anyone here, uh, would…would, uh, be planning anything, uh…planning anything drastic… [lowers head] But, uh… I mean, uh, that’s just the…uh, the opinion of, uh, someone like me…so, uh, you don’t have to, uh…take it seriously…

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] And while you were stumbling through that train wreck of a sentence, Akiyama finally managed to show up.

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Hey guys.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, Nagisa-chan, smile, nya ha!

**She snapped a surprise photograph of Akiyama-san, who was just as unprepared as I was when she took one of me. Then she took a regular photo, which presumably looked more natural.**

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] S-so…there’s just two of us m-missing now.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Hm. Such advanced arithmetic skills for someone of your abject inability to excel at anything, even your own talent.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Wh-wha…?

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Hey, don’t you talk like that to him!

Nakahara: [bored, filing fingernails] …..

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well, since we brought it up though, Ryo-chan, do you know where Aki-chan might be?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Sure I do. We forgot our umbrellas as we were coming here, so he went back for them.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] He’s going back for them in this weather? That doesn’t sound very kawaii…

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] I wouldn’t assign him a task he couldn’t complete. Do you have a better idea as to how to solve our umbrella predicament?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] I say, just forget about them! The snow’s already so heavy, they don’t do us a lot of good besides being super cute!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Aya-chan would suggest storing them somewhere where you can get at them again if the weather gets better! I personally stored mine in one of the lobby closets!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Good to know.

Hoshino: Nakahara-san, I have your umbrella!

**I turned to see Hoshino-kun walking into the room, holding Nakahara-san’s blue umbrella.**

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh Aki-chan, smile for the camera!

**She snapped a photo of Hoshino-kun, who looked immensely confused and a little frightened, and then got another, more natural one of him.**

Hoshino: [displeased frown] Well, I didn’t really need the _heart attack_ you just gave me, but okay… [small smile] Anyway, Nakahara-san, your umbrella…!

**He handed Nakahara-san’s umbrella to her, but…she didn’t look at all pleased.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, it took you long enough. Why did it take you so long?

Hoshino: [nervous expression] What…?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] How can it have taken you _that_ long to get from here to the condos and back? [bitter expression] What, were you just intentionally keeping me waiting?

**Oh, damnit. She’s doing it again, isn’t she?**

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] N…no, sorry, of, of course not, Nakahara-san, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry—

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Why would you do that?? Why would you keep me waiting for no reason?

Tatane: Nakahara-san, you don’t need to do this—

Nakahara: [points angrily at Tatane] Stop talking, this doesn’t concern you.

Tatane: But Nakahara-san—!

Nakahara: [points angrily at Tatane] I said _shut up._ [points critically at Hoshino] And you, explain yourself.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Nakahara-san…

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] I, I’m sorry, I…I’m sorry, I wasn’t, I wasn’t trying to keep you waiting…!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Well, even if you _weren’t,_ how could you be so inconsiderate?? Didn’t you even consider how I would feel? With you out in the cold like that, I had no idea if you would be okay making it back.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] I…I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to, um, like, worry you, I guess? I’m sorry, I’m sorry I really am sorry, I’m really sorry—

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Shut up!

Hoshino: [flinches back with closed eyes] I’m sorry!

Fujimoto: [slightly open frown] Nakahara-san, please stop this…

Tatane: Nakahara-san, come on…!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Yeah, Ryo-chan, ha ha… Why are you being like this? Aki-chan was just trying to make it through all that snow, right…?

Hoshino: [wraps arms around self and hangs head] I’m sorry, I…I promise, I wasn’t trying to like, make you mad or, or make you upset… It’s just, it’s the snow, I…I couldn’t go very fast and, and… [lowers head with tears streaming down face] I’m sorry, Nakahara-san, I’m sorry I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry I didn’t mean it I’m sorry…!

Nakahara: [grits teeth with dark expression] Why do you do things like this to me?! Are you just testing my limits or something?? Do you just want to figure out how _many_ idiotic things you can do without me becoming completely and utterly done with you?

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] Nakahara-san!

Nakahara: [grits teeth with dark expression] Is that what you’re doing, you _moron_ —

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] [slight tears in eyes] Please, _stop it!_

**The argument, or whatever you would call it, between Hoshino-kun and Nakahara-san was completely silenced by Fujimoto-kun’s sudden interruption.**

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] Fujimoto, what the hell.

Fujimoto: [upset shock with furrowed eyebrows] Ah… [looks away with slight grimace] I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to react so strongly… I’m just going to…

**Suddenly, Fujimoto-kun, who was already standing near the doorway anyway, turned and basically sprinted out of the performance space.**

Umemoto: [blank expression] What the hell was that about?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Probably nothing important. [furrows eyebrows] Ah, what was I talking about…

Teruya: [uncomfortable smile] Nothing! Nothing, absolutely nothing! [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] So hey, why don’t we get this party started before any other things get said! Aya-chan likes that idea, ha ha!

**There was a brief silence, and I was almost expecting Toda-san to jump in and agree that we should start the party. I realized in that moment exactly how helpless in some ways we are without Toda-san to help move things along…**

Tatane: But Toda-san isn’t here yet, is she?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] That’s fine! I’m sure Tomi-chan will show up soon, and we’ll be fine until she does!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] It was said that we are having some sort of talent show?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Sodesu, Kami-chan! We’re all gonna get up on that stage and do the most kawaii performances we can possibly think of, nyan nyan!

Nakahara: [sideways look] We don’t _all_ have to participate, naturally.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Well, no, I guess not technically…but Aya-chan would love it if everyone at least tries to do something sugoi, ha ha!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Yeah, okay.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] So who would like to volunteer to perform first?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] You do realize it was _really_ dumb of you to have a surprise talent show. Nobody’s had any time to prepare an act!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] …I didn’t think about that. [uncomfortable smile] Well, it’s all the same if we just have spontaneous performances anyway, ne?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Yeah, as long as anyone here just has something prepared out of nowhere…

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, oh, Nobo-chan! You’re a magician!

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Um…y-yeah, that’s true…

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] So go up there and do a majikku-y thing! I’m sure it’ll be perfect!

Umemoto: [points critically at Teruya] Hey, you can’t just demand something like that! It puts a lot of pressure on him and—

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Well, I’d be _delighted,_ Teruya-san. [smiles] Umemoto-kun, can I get a hand?

Umemoto: [confused expression] Wh… Uh. Sure, I guess?

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Spectacular, come with me.

**With that, Kyoyama-kun hopped up the few small steps to the stage, with Umemoto-kun following after him and looking generally puzzled.**

**…Is this really a good idea? Because I’m remembering back to when I first met Kyoyama-kun, and when he tried to do a trick for me he failed miserably.**

Kyoyama: [smiles] Everyone first please pay your respects to my _lovely_ assistant Umemoto-kun, who has so kindly devoted his time and effort to this performance.

Umemoto: [blushes] Uh, you don’t have to call me “lovely,” but okay.

**I guess because Kyoyama-kun said to “pay our respects,” Teruya-san started applauding for Umemoto-kun. A few of the rest of us joined in, myself included, even though it didn’t make any sense, because it was pretty fun to get into the spirit of the performance.**

**As we were applauding, Kyoyama-kun pulled a small cloth and what must be a magic wand from inside his shirt sleeve. Pretty standard magic trick-looking stuff, I suppose.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Umemoto-kun, please take this cloth and confirm that it’s small in size.

**Umemoto-kun took the cloth and looked it over, even unfolding it and looking at it on all sides, and sure enough, it was only about the size of a handkerchief.**

Umemoto: [shrugs] Looks small to me.

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Ah, but looks aren’t everything, Umemoto-kun.

**He took the cloth, folded it a few times, and tapped it with the wand before handing it back to Umemoto-kun.**

Kyoyama: [smiles] How about now?

**This time, when Umemoto-kun unfolded the cloth…it unfolded into the size of a bedsheet. I have to be honest, I was wowed, and judging by a few of my classmates’ faces, they were too.**

Umemoto: [amazed] Whoa! I wasn’t expecting that!

Kyoyama: [professional expression] If I may.

**Kyoyama-kun took the cloth and held it out in front of both himself and Umemoto-kun so that it obscured our view of them. Then he lowered his hands, though the cloth remained standing up like that as if it were being held there.**

Kyoyama: Prepare to be dazzled!

**He raised his wand up above the cloth so all we could see was his hand, and then he made a fancy gesture with the wand. The cloth, as if on cue, fell back to the floor, but what I saw when it fell was almost too much to believe.**

**Though it was barely five seconds since they left our sight, Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun had somehow changed clothes entirely. Umemoto-kun now wore Kyoyama-kun’s dress clothes, bowtie and all, though they were clearly a little big on him, and Kyoyama-kun was wearing Umemoto-kun’s winter clothes and ascot.**

Umemoto: [amazed] [big open smile] I don’t know what the fuck just happened!! I love this!!

**Then, in a flash, Kyoyama-kun, repeated this trick with the cloth, returning the two of them to their own clothes. It was even harder to believe the second time…!**

Kyoyama: [smiles] And now, something I’ve been perfecting since we got here.

**He took out a deck of cards, which immediately made me flinch a little. I sure hope whatever this is, he’s practiced it enough…but then again, that first trick he did was pretty amazing, so maybe he really does have it down.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Umemoto-kun, please take a card from this deck.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Kyoyama] Sure thing!

**Umemoto-kun took a random card from around the middle of the deck, and then Kyoyama-kun put the deck away.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Now, to my wonderful audience, if each of you would please remove the playing card from your back pocket, or wherever else you happen to have a pocket.

**Um. What? Just to humor him, I reached into my back pocket, but I’m pretty positive I don’t have a playing card in my—**

**Wait, what the hell?!**

Akiyama: [holding up a card] [bewildered expression] How…did this get here?

Nakahara: [holding up a card] [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] When did you put this in my pocket?!

**Just as all of my classmates were confused, so was I very alarmed to find a playing card in my pocket.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Now, each of you please look at the face of the card and memorize which one it is.

**I looked at my card, which was the Five of Spades. Nothing special, I assume. At this point, Kyoyama-kun stepped down from the stage and walked toward the rest of us, wielding his wand.**

Kyoyama: [smiles] Umemoto-kun, please name the card you took from the deck?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Ace of Diamonds!

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Perfect. Now, everyone, please turn the card over and hold it out in front of you, face down.

**I did as I was told, and Kyoyama-kun lightly tapped the back of each of our cards with his wand. He did this for all eight of us in the audience.**

Kyoyama: [smiles] Now turn over your cards and tell me which ones they are.

**Confused, I turned over my card, and I was amazed at what I saw.**

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] It’s the Ace of Diamonds!

Jinno: [blank expression] As is mine.

Tatane: Same here…!

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Just _bee_ cause I took that one?? I have so much power!

Kyoyama: [smiles] And now, an illusion that will truly stun you!

**When I looked back from Umemoto-kun to Kyoyama-kun, I saw that he had somehow produced some kind of large box out of nowhere. Seriously, where did he…?**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Now Umemoto-kun, if you would please enter this box.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Are you sure about that? I mean, I’m not huge, but I don’t think I’m gonna fit in that box.

Kyoyama: [smiles] Trust me.

Umemoto: [shrugs] ‘Kay.

**So Umemoto-kun climbed into the box, which proved to be big enough to fit him, and Kyoyama-kun placed a lid over the top.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Now, prepare yourselves for my final illusion of the night, because what you are about to see is _not_ for the faint of heart.

**Suddenly, Kyoyama-kun reached into his sleeve again, but this time, he pulled out something much more dangerous than a cloth—it was a full-length sabre, and how on earth he had it up his sleeve the whole time I’ll never know.**

Kyoyama: [holding up sabre] [smiles] Observe!

**And, without any sort of hesitation…**

**He plunged the sword into the box!**

Shiraishi: [bewildered expression] Oh my god!

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Did you truly just…?

Nakahara: [bright smile with wide eyes] Now _this_ is entertaining.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] …Wow, Nakahara-san.

**Without waiting for any more remarks, Kyoyama-kun removed several more swords from his sleeve and stabbed the box with all of them. With each sword, I flinched a little more; even though I knew it was magic, so it couldn’t actually be dangerous, I was terrified just by the thought of what I was seeing.**

Kyoyama: [smiles] Now, naturally, I would never cause any deliberate harm to my lovely assistant, who will make his reappearance shortly!

**And just as he spoke, I heard a voice from just behind us.**

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] What’s up, dudes!

**Somehow, in the space of about a minute, Umemoto-kun got from inside the box to just inside the doorway. How does Kyoyama-kun do these things??**

**Again, Teruya-san came up with the idea to applaud Umemoto-kun’s appearance, which got almost all of us doing it.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] That’s my last trick for the evening, but thank you all kindly for being such an amazing audience. [smiles] And please give one more round of applause for my _lovely_ assistant, Umemoto-kun!

**Once more, we applauded, both for Kyoyama-kun, who busied himself with putting away the miscellaneous stuff he used in his tricks, and Umemoto-kun, who looked generally happy to be the center of attention. After that, Kyoyama-kun stepped down from the stage again.**

Kyoyama: [clears throat] [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] S-so…yeah, thank you all for w-watching.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Nakahara] Yeah, how’s _that_ for “not _bee_ ing able to excel at his own talent?”

Nakahara: [bored, filing fingernails] …..

Kyoyama: [sighs] …..

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well that was a really super awesome kawaii performance from Nobo-chan! I think Aya-chan speaks for all of us when she says that was _so_ impressive!

Kyoyama: [small smile] W-well, thanks, Teruya-san…

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Does anyone want to volunteer to perform next?

**No one spoke up. That doesn’t really surprise me, since Kyoyama-kun is the only one of us that has an obviously performance-oriented talent…**

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Really, nobody? [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well that’s okay! Aya-chan will volunteer, then!

**Teruya-san leaped onto the stage, skipping the steps entirely, and grabbed something from the back of the stage. I realized once she dragged it to the front that it was a portable CD player, the kind powered by batteries.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] I prepared a musical number for you all! I was able to find a super fun song from the music shop, so I’ll be singing a number originally recorded by the beautiful and talented Sayaka Maizono! [holds both paw-hands just under chin] May she rest in peace.

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] Sayaka Maizono isn’t dead.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] She’s dead to _me._ [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Anyway, I hope you enjoy Aya-chan’s kawaii performance, nyan nyan!

 

[[Listen to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjemAIE2yrQ]]

 

**Teruya-san sang along to an instrumental version of what sounded like a generic, fun pop song. I vaguely recognized the song as being sung by that idol singer Teruya-san mentioned, though I don’t really know who Sayaka Maizono is and I can’t say I’m a fan of her work. Teruya-san was a good enough singer, though, that I enjoyed the song itself as well. She did a little bit of dancing too, and though it was pretty simplistic it was generally very fun to watch. I noticed a few of my classmates swaying a little too, and it looked like everyone was having a pretty good time.**

**But then…out of the corner of my eye, I spotted someone who didn’t seem to be enjoying herself.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] …..

**Nakahara-san was clearly unhappy, although I guess that’s not news. Even when the rest of us are having fun, nothing is really good enough for her, is it?**

**I was going to just let it go, but…then, just as Teruya-san was passing through the bridge of the song, Nakahara-san leaned over and said something to Hoshino-kun that I couldn’t hear. Hoshino-kun said something also inaudible, not looking pleased, but Nakahara-san got an angry look on her face that seemed to convince Hoshino-kun of whatever she was saying.**

**It was only now that I considered getting closer to them so I could hear what they were saying, but I guess I thought about it too late, because suddenly the two of them turned and began to walk out of the room.**

Tatane: Wh-what are you…?

**I didn’t want to say a lot and disrupt Teruya-san’s performance, and when most of my other classmates noticed the two of them walking out, they were pretty much silent too. What were Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun doing?? Just leaving in the middle of a performance, why would they do that?**

**Since none of us were able to say anything without interrupting Teruya-san, we could only watch as Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun left without any explanation as to what they were doing. Meanwhile, Teruya-san, who had her eyes closed as always, didn’t see any of this happening and just kept on singing through the last chorus of her song…**

**Once she was done singing, Teruya-san struck a pose and opened her eyes to look at all of us…and that’s when things went from bad to worse.**

Teruya: [confused expression with open eyes] Wait… Um, where’s Ryo-chan and Aki-chan? They were just here?

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Well, Teruya-san, you see, they…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] They went away. They went away from the room.

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] Wha…? But…but why would they…

**There was a cold, uncomfortable silence after that, and it was hard for any of us to say anything. It was obvious why Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun left—they just didn’t want to be here. But for them to leave during Teruya-san’s song…**

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Oh, wow… Well, that’s…that’s really something…

Tatane: Teruya-san, I’m sorry…

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Teruya-san, don’t read too much into it, okay? Just because they left, it doesn’t necessarily reflect on you!

Teruya: [uncomfortable smile] No, yeah, I get it! I mean, they must be pretty busy, right? They must have, um, important suit-wearing things to do, ha ha!

Teruya: [hangs head low with tears in eyes] …If you’ll all excuse me for a sec?

**And with that, Teruya-san rushed off the stage and out of the performance room, looking completely miserable.**

Tatane: Teruya-san…

Jinno: [blank expression] That was an unfavorable circumstance.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Jeez, you don’t say.

Toda: What happened here?

**I turned to see Toda-san standing in the doorway, looking very confused.**

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Wow, you have the _absolute fucking worst_ possible timing.

Tatane: Toda-san, you’re here!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Guys, I was just coming down the hall, and Teruya-san passed me and left the building while crying. I tried to call after her, but she didn’t answer… [tense frown] So…seriously? What happened?

Tatane: Um…well, what happened, was, uh—

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun are stupid brats who can’t let anyone have any fun, _that’s_ what happened.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Umemoto-kun, maybe I should hear from someone who doesn’t have quite the bias against them that you do—

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Stupid. Fucking. Brats. I’m just telling it like it is! [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] They’re stupid _worthless_ brats and _nobody_ will miss them once they’ve died!

Kyoyama: [frightened frown] U-Umemoto-kun, p… P- _please_ don’t s-say such things…!

Toda: [blank expression] I…I just don’t know where to go with this. I still don’t know exactly what happened.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I beg your pardon, but are they gone now?

**Fujimoto-kun suddenly spoke, alerting me to him standing just behind Toda-san. I think it’s strange he managed to stay hidden until he actually talked, but whatever.**

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Yes, they’re gone. [disdainful expression] Not _dead,_ unfortunately, but gone, yes!

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Alright…thank you.

**Fujimoto-kun still looked oddly shaken from before when he intervened in the fight between Hoshino-kun and Nakahara-san. I really can’t help wondering what got him so suddenly upset.**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Well, I guess this whole thing’s over, huh?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Over? What’s over? I’m so confused— [blank expression] ….. [stern expression] You know what, guys? I asked a question—I’ve asked it twice now—and when I ask a question, I’d like an answer.

Tatane: Oh, uh…sorry, Toda-san. Basically, Teruya-san was giving a musical performance, okay?

Jinno: [blank expression] Nakahara and Hoshino saw fit to evacuate the building before that performance had concluded, which was most probably the cause of the unpleasant state in which you just witnessed Teruya.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Is that not _exactly_ what I said _bee_ fore? They’re stupid brats!

Toda: [stern expression] Yes, Umemoto-kun, you’ve said your piece, now can we let it go? [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It seems, then, that just by arriving late, I made it impossible for us to go more than…what, a half hour? Without having a major malfunction?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Yeah, well. I mean, I’m not going to go ahead and assume you getting here late was the only reason this happened, but sure.

Toda: [blank expression] …Okay. [looks upward pensively] Well, with three people leaving so definitively and under such apparently negative circumstances, I don’t suppose we have much of a reason to keep this up.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] I _told_ Teruya-sama a party was a stupid idea!

Akiyama: [frowns] Yeah, you sure told her.

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Wh-why don’t we…j-just leave…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Yes, let’s close the curtain on our _last_ party here.

Shiraishi: [looks from side to side nervously] Well…well, don’t say it with that kind of finality! You sound like you think we’re all going to die tomorrow!

Toda: [sighs softly] Sure, sorry, Shiraishi-san. [looks upward pensively] Anyway, it’s probably fairly dark outside by this point, so we’ll want to get back to our condos as soon as possible.

**She’s probably right about that. Even though it’s not actually that late at all, we’ll sure have a hell of a time making our way to our rooms at this time of evening.**

**Still, I joined everyone else in leaving the convention center, although when I got to the lobby, I saw a conversation going on between two of my friends…**

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] I-I just…kind of want to get it back, you know…?

Toda: [tired frown] I don’t know what to tell you, Kyoyama-kun. If you left your candle here, it should still be here, unless someone else took it.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] R-right, but…um, wh-who would have t-taken it…?

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Why should I know? I don’t look after this building—in fact, if you want to find something here, you should probably ask Teruya-san.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] B-but, she’s not here right now… [folds arms and looks down slightly] Look, I-I just want to get my c-candle back, and—

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Yes, so you’ve told me, Kyoyama-kun. And I’m telling _you,_ I have no idea where it might be, alright?

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] I-I…! I-I’m sorry, I just…

Toda: [blank expression] ….. [sighs softly] Don’t apologize, Kyoyama-kun. [scratches cheek with slight grimace] I didn’t mean to snap at you just now, so I’m sorry about that.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I-it’s okay…I’m used to it. [adjusts shirt collar] Could you just…just t-tell me if you see it?

Toda: [nods subtly] Sure thing, Kyoyama-kun. [contented expression] Have a pleasant evening, alright?

**Kyoyama-kun walked away after that, but Toda-san stayed where she was. It was only now that I realized I probably shouldn’t have just stayed back and watched them talk. That’s a little weird.**

Tatane: Um, hey, Toda-san?

Toda: [surprised expression] Tatane-kun? I didn’t know you were there.

Tatane: Oh, no, uh… Well anyway, do you want to walk back to the condos together?

Toda: [shrugs] If you want company going back, I won’t turn you away.

**So the two of us ventured back out into the snow, which was making it difficult to see more than a few feet in front of us by this point. I crossed my arms to try to keep myself warm, but it did nothing, and I could see Toda-san was having similar problems. What made it even more uncomfortable, though, was how quiet we both were. I tried to think of something I could say to make the atmosphere better…**

Tatane: What are you thinking, Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] Right this moment, or just in general?

Tatane: Um…right now, I guess?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Right this moment, I’m thinking that I need to eat some food that’s neither freeze-dried nor made almost entirely of artificial preservatives.

**What a…unique answer. I guess I agree, though, since without any electricity, basically all we can eat is what Toda-san just described.**

Tatane: What about in general, then?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] In general, I’m thinking that I need to be coming up with better ways to prevent this group from becoming more of a disaster than it is. [bites thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] And it’s really troubling me that I haven’t been able to.

Tatane: Oh…

**Now I wish we could go back to the food thing.**

Tatane: Well, Toda-san…I mean, it’s not entirely your job to make sure nothing bad happens, you know? The rest of us also have a responsibility to keep from doing anything dangerous.

Toda: [deep thought] …..

Tatane: Haven’t you been saying that each morning? “Stay out of unnecessary confrontations,” and all that?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Yes, I say that, but that doesn’t mean I’m not at least partly responsible for what happens to all of you. [looks upward pensively] After all, _I_ need to be making sure the general atmosphere in the group is one of peace, not hostility, don’t I?

Tatane: Well, I guess you could say that, but…

Toda: [sighs softly] And, up to this point, I haven’t been doing a great job of that, haven’t I?

Tatane: Toda-san, I know you’ve been doing absolutely everything you can.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] But that’s not enough if there’s another tragedy, is it, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Toda-san…!

**I was stunned by her attitude just now. Since when is she talking about “if there’s another tragedy,” like that’s even something we should be considering?**

**I didn’t have any time to respond, because I suddenly realized we were at the condo complex.**

Tatane: Well…here we are, I guess.

Toda: [nods subtly] Right. [contented expression] Well, in that case, have a nice night, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: ‘Night, Toda-san. Oh, and…Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] Yes?

Tatane: Can you start believing in yourself? You seem like you’re moving back and forth between believing things will be okay, and…well, not being so sure.

Toda: [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] I…

Tatane: I just want you to know, Toda-san, as long as you’re our leader, I _know_ we can make it through this okay.

Toda: [sighs softly] ….. [thumbs up with subtle smile] That’s very kind of you to say, Tatane-kun, so thank you.

Tatane: Sure. ‘Night, then.

Toda: [nods subtly] Good night.

**With that, Toda-san walked up the stairs to the second floor and to her condo. It was only when I turned back to my own condo that I saw I had a visitor.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san…?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh…

**She was standing just in front of my condo door, and I couldn’t help wondering what she could be doing out here.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san, why are you standing out in the snow like this?? You’ll catch a cold…

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Oh, uh… Uh, I mean, I… I’m, uh, sorry, Tatane-san…

Tatane: Did you need something, Chikaru-san? Because we should probably get you back to your condo before you end up getting sick…

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] No, uh… Well, uh, I mean… Uh… [bites nail] I just, uh… I, uh, just wanted to, uh, maybe… To maybe, uh, ask you something…

Tatane: Well, okay, but let’s make it quick, alright? Not that I don’t want to talk to you, but I don’t want you out in this cold.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh… Wow, uh… Tatane-san, I, uh, can’t… I mean, I can’t imagine the, uh, the honor of having someone, uh…uh, someone like _you_ being, uh, concerned for… Uh, being concerned for someone like me…

Chikaru: [bites nail] But, uh… I mean, uh, if it’s… Uh, I mean, if it’s alright…could we, uh, go inside…and, uh… I mean, uh, could we go inside, uh, and talk in there…uh, anyway?

Tatane: Oh yeah, of course! Let me just unlock my door real quick…

**So I opened my door, let Chikaru-san in, and followed in after her. I was so relieved to be out of the cold.**

Tatane: So what’s going on, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Well, uh… Uh…

Tatane: Chikaru-san? Is everything alright?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Yeah, uh… Well, Tatane-san, I, uh… [bites nail] Before, uh…when… Uh, I mean, when the, uh, five of us were, uh…were poisoned… And, uh… I mean, uh, you let me… You, uh, let me stay in your room…

Tatane: Right, because you were feeling really unwell.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Right, uh… So, uh… I mean, uh, with all this…uh, snow… [looks to side nervously] I mean, I… Uh, I just feel, uh, really cold again… [lowers head] And, well, uh… I, uh, I know it’s so, uh…uh, probably weird of me to ask, uh, a second time… Uh, but…

Tatane: You want to sleep here again?

Chikaru: [looks away with very pink face] Uh… Uh, I mean… Only, uh, if you’re okay with it, Tatane-san…

**Well, I don’t see why not. With the weather the way it is, it’s only natural to want a way to keep warm.**

Tatane: Sure thing, Chikaru-san. Whatever it takes for you to be comfortable, okay?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Wow, uh… Uh, wow, Tatane-san, thank you… I just, uh… [lowers head] Yeah, uh, thank you.

**So Chikaru-san lay down in my bed, and I got in next to her. She seemed to find a sleeping position that was comfortable pretty quickly, so I’ll just have to be sure not to disturb her sleep. Anyway, she looked at peace, and that was nice to see.**

**Now all we have to worry about is the snow. Is it going to keep getting worse? Is that even _possible_ at this point…? Plus, I could probably say the exact same thing about the troubling atmosphere in our group…**

**No, I can’t be thinking like that. I’m sure we’ll be able to bear this. At least it’ll get better whenever Monobear gets bored of using the snow as a motive. I mean, he can’t keep up this terrible weather forever, can he? I can’t know for sure, but…I’ll just have to keep up hope that things will turn out okay.**

**I realized this will be the second night in a row that I’m going to sleep before Monobear’s Night Time announcement, so it’ll be the second time I’ll miss that announcement. Eh, what do I care? Monobear never has anything important to say anyway.**

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: Human relations are the absolute wackiest thing in the world.

Monobear: Humans are ridiculous, because they base all their personal relationships on one core thing, and that’s trust.

Monobear: Can you imagine always having to _trust_ people in order to have relations with them? Doesn’t it sound _so_ cloying??

Monobear: I do admire one thing about human relations, though, and that’s the _fragility_ of trust!

Monobear: It’s so easy to destroy someone’s faith in you, with just a little action, just a few terrible, despair-inducing words!

Monobear: …Anyway, bears don’t do any of that. We just slurp up honey and eat fish. So it’s better.

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**I reluctantly opened my eyes. The unusual weight next to me didn’t frighten me as much this time, since I remembered it was Chikaru-san sooner.**

Tatane: Morning, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [opens eyes] [slightly wide eyes] Uh… [half smile] Oh, uh… Uh, hi, Tatane-san…

Tatane: Hey. Do you want to go for breakfast?

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh… Uh, sure, that sounds nice.

**I got out of bed and then helped her do the same, and together we emerged from my condo into the awful weather outside. The snow was beating down on us even harder now, to the point that it actually hurt a little. I covered my head and face as much as I could, and I think Chikaru-san was doing the same, and like that, we basically ran all the way to the club and casino.**

**When we got inside, I could immediately feel a looming tension over most of my other classmates.**

Hoshino: [displeased frown] Oh, hi, Tatane, Chikaru… There’s stuff on the counters in the kitchen, or, whatever, you know…

Tatane: Oh! Well, thanks, Hoshino-kun.

Hoshino: [rolls eyes] Yeah, okay.

**I shivered slightly when he said that, and I don’t think it was from the cold outside. But anyway, I went with Chikaru-san to the kitchen to see what Hoshino-kun set out to eat. It looked like mostly stuff from the fridge that he was trying to get rid of, so none of it looked really fresh. I took some fruit that still looked mostly decent, and Chikaru-san did the same, and then we went back to the main room and took a seat with Toda-san.**

Tatane: Morning.

Toda: [contented expression] Good morning to both of you.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Good morning, Toda-san…

**I want to know if Toda-san is doing any better since last night, but…it might not be good to say that specifically?**

Tatane: So how are you this morning, Toda-san?

Toda: [contented expression] Ah well, I can’t complain. [scratches cheek with slight grimace] Sometimes I’d like to… [contented expression] But I can’t.

Tatane: O-oh. Well, I’m glad, I think…? I notice you’re wearing a lot of bright colors today.

Toda: [nods subtly] I thought today should be a happy colors day.

**Well, that’s nice to hear, at least.**

Tatane: Do you know where Nakahara-san is today?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] She’s not here, I suppose. Maybe she’ll show up later, but… [sighs softly] Well, at least Hoshino-kun is here.

Tatane: Alright…

**After that, I ate some of my fruit, but it generally wasn’t that great, and I decided to give it a rest after a minute or so.**

Hoshino: [displeased frown] Umemoto, are you going to go get something to eat or not…?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Probably not! All of the stuff in that kitchen looks like animal food!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Umemoto-kun, that wasn’t called for.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] May _bee_ it wasn’t called for, but that doesn’t make it less true!

Hoshino: [furrows eyebrows] Well…well, what did you expect? This is like, our third day without any electricity, I think… [folds arms and looks down and to the side] So, um, yeah, sorry, but the food’s not going to be, like…restaurant quality.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] “Not restaurant quality?” Don’t flatter yourself! The stuff on that kitchen counter isn’t edible!

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with shocked expression] …..

Akiyama: [frowns] Umemoto-kun, can’t you—

Hoshino: [glares weakly] Of _course_ it’s edible! You…you’re just, you’re just making it _seem_ like you’re suffering, like, a lot more than you are…!

Hoshino: [bitter expression] And besides, Umemoto, I…I’ve like, put a lot of work into trying to make breakfast work without any electricity, and… [shrinks back with slight grimace] And I’m sorry, but if you could just cut me a little slack…

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Put a lot of work into it? Please! You piled a bunch of shit out of the refrigerator and now you’re telling us to swallow it!

Hoshino: [bitter expression] …..

**We were all quiet after that. I think, on the one hand, Umemoto-kun is right. The fact that we basically don’t have any decent food around is irritating… But on the other hand, that’s not really Hoshino-kun’s fault, and Umemoto-kun seems to want to make it that way.**

Hoshino: [bitter expression] ….. [sulks and looks away] You know what? I’ll be like, _right_ back… [leaves]

**With that, Hoshino-kun left for the kitchen.**

Tatane: What…is he doing?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Oh, who cares! He’s probably _bee_ ing a miserable dunce and crying alone _bee_ cause he thinks I’m _bee_ ing _so_ unreasonable!

**Then, as quickly as he left, Hoshino-kun came back into the main room, now carrying a plate of the food from the kitchen. He stopped in front of Umemoto-kun’s table.**

Hoshino: [displeased frown] Look at this, Umemoto. Look, I…I actually _got_ you your food, okay…? So, so you don’t have to get up, okay? [nervous expression] So…so could you _please,_ just…just eat? I’m really trying, okay…?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Not interested, sorry.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Umemoto, would you _please_ just—

Umemoto: [slight snarl] I am not going to eat that! It looks like trash!

Hoshino: [bitter expression] Th-then you’ll _starve!_

**With that, Hoshino-kun slammed the plate down in front of Umemoto-kun and stormed off.**

Toda: [stern expression] Guys, can we please settle down here?

Hoshino: [displeased frown] I…I’m _trying_ to be helpful here…! There’s nothing _I’m_ doing wrong…

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Oh yeah, was it _helpful_ of you when you tried to slice my arm open two days ago??

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Wh-wh-what??

Toda: [stern expression] Umemoto-kun, stop that. We got done discussing that the day it happened.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders, dark expression] Y… _yeah…!_ I, I thought, I thought we were _done_ with that, I… I said I was sorry! I said I was _sorry,_ I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t _mean_ to do that…!!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Come on, guys, ha ha… Let’s, um, let’s calm down okay? It feels a little negative in here, and Aya-chan would love it if we could be a little more positive!

Tatane: Yeah, I…I think we should call it quits on this discussion…

**Though we tried to intervene, I don’t think they were really listening to us now.**

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And what about when the kitchen runs out of food entirely, huh?

Hoshino: [uncertain expression] Wh…what…?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Eventually you’ll just run out of food to give us, and then how are you going to _bee_ “helpful,” huh? That’s apparently all you care about, huh?

Hoshino: [crosses arms with tears in eyes] I…

Umemoto: [points critically at Hoshino] Face it, you’re not doing anything more than any of the rest of us! I already had to try to explain this to Nakahara-san, but apparently I have to tell you too!

Hoshino: [crosses arms with tears in eyes] I…I’m helping… I’m trying to make you guys…like…

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] Stop _bee_ ing so self-centered!

Hoshino: [angry glare with slight tears in eyes] Stop yelling at me! Why do you keep yelling…?? Why, why do you keep _blaming_ me for things, why do you want me to be miserable…?!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, Aki-chan… I’m sure Hika-chan doesn’t want you to be sad! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Isn’t that right, Hika-chan?

Umemoto: [blank expression] …..

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] See, Aki-chan? There’s nothing wrong, you know? You can smile, you know?

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] Will you…will you _stop_ trying to make me feel better…? It’s not helping, and…and it just sounds weird…

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, come on, Aki-chan! You don’t have to be so negative, you know? You can try being a little more—

Hoshino: [angry glare with slight tears in eyes] _Positive,_ I _know!!_ You want me to be more _positive,_ right??

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] …..

**I…was definitely surprised by Hoshino-kun’s outburst. Is he really that upset, that he would scream at Teruya-san over something so minor?**

Hoshino: [points angrily at Teruya] Is that all you can say, Teruya…?! Is that all you can say, is just “be positive,” all the time…?? All day, every day, all you ever do is, is tell us to be positive, but maybe I don’t _want_ to be positive!

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] …..

Hoshino: [crosses arms with tears in eyes] Sometimes, I _just feel negative…_ And I don’t…I don’t get _why_ you can’t just be okay with that…! If you really cared about me, you could just…just let me feel down, but… [sulks and looks away] But, you know, I mean…it’s probably my fault I feel this way… So, sorry…

Teruya: [uncomfortable smile] But… But Aki-chan, I mean…

Hoshino: [points critically at Teruya] Will you just stop talking…?? You’re just trying to, to make me feel like everything’s just…just going to be _fine,_ but it’s not fine…! [shrinks back with slight grimace] That’s…that’s just how it always is, isn’t that right…??

Umemoto: [blank expression] What’s _that_ supposed to mean?

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] It’s just _always_ like this…! You guys try to…to act like things are going to be fine, but…but then, but then why are you _so okay_ with people being hurt…?!

Toda: [flinches back with hand on chest] Okay with…? [narrows eyes with slight frown] Hoshino-kun, what are you talking about?

Hoshino: [bitter expression] It’s…it’s like, Suzuki died and you were all _fine_ with it. And Kanno died and you were just _fine_ with it. And Sam, and, and Date, and that’s just— [angry glare with tears in eyes] That’s just, just how it _always_ is! People get hurt and nobody _god damn cares!_

Toda: [clicks fingernails together with worried expression] Hoshino-kun, that’s…just not true.

Hoshino: [angry glare with tears in eyes] Stop lying to me! Stop trying to calm me down, stop trying to make me be “reasonable,” stop telling me to be positive, just _stop it!_ Stop it, just all of you _go away!_

Tatane: Hoshino-kun…

**Jeez, he’s really furious with us, isn’t he? I mean, he touched on this before, but I didn’t think he felt this bad about everything…**

Hoshino: [angry glare with tears in eyes] Everything is just, “oh no, someone died,” or “oh no, this person’s in danger” but, but…but you don’t really care about it, do you…?? If I was murdered today, you wouldn’t care…! Nobody even wants me around _anyway,_ so I _know_ it’s going to happen…!

Toda: [clicks fingernails together with worried expression] Hoshino-kun, please, this is ridiculous—

Hoshino: [angry glare with tears in eyes] _No!_ I, I'm not going to let you get to me! I…I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to let you hurt me!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, Aki-chan... Aki-chan, it’s okay, just… Just calm down, nobody’s trying to hurt you and everything’s gonna be okay…

**Saying that, Teruya-san reached a hand toward Hoshino-kun. But just as she was going to put her hand on his shoulder, I guess to comfort him, he flinched back and swatted her away.**

Hoshino: [angry glare with tears in eyes] [holds up drawing pad like a shield] _Don't touch me!_ I-I—! I don't want to do this anymore!! I'm not going to let you do this! I don't care who you are, I won't let it happen! _I'm going to survive, damnit!!_

**Hoshino-kun dashed out of the club and casino with his drawing pad, whimpering loudly to himself.**

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Um, whoa…

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] …..

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] He seems thoroughly disturbed by everything that has happened.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Yeah, no joke… [holds up index finger] Do you think may _bee_ someone should talk to him? May _bee_ I could do that, seeing as how I’m apparently the reason he blew up at us like that.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Uh, gee, I don't know about that… I mean, Aki-chan seems really down right now… And, uh, you know, ha ha… It’s not like he’s best friends with you, Hika-chan…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] …Yeah, well, I _like_ my idea. [holds up index finger] Kyoyama-sama, do you want to go too?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Oh, um…s-sure… [small smile] L-let's go, then.

**And then the two of them left as well, leaving only eight of us in the building.**

Toda: [blank expression] Well…that was certainly an unusual experience. [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] I…I can’t believe I didn’t realize how actually frustrated Hoshino-kun has been over all of this.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Don’t feel so bad, Toda-san. I didn’t notice how upset he was either, you know?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Right, but _you’ve_ been so preoccupied being miserable about other things.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Yeah, and I don’t think I need to defend that, do I?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] …..

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] I want to help him, but…I don’t know how we might do that at this point.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Oh, come on, guys, we don’t have to be kanashī about it! Let’s just try to move on for now, nya?

Toda: [sighs softly] Sure, Teruya-san. [looks upward pensively] In that case, ah…everyone, spend your day how you wish. As always, keep out of unnecessary confrontations, and stay safe in this terrible weather.

Toda: [softer expression] And good luck with whatever you want to do, everyone.

**Most of my classmates left the club and casino after that, but…hell, I just didn’t feel like going back out into that snow right now. Maybe later, when I feel like I have more energy.**

**So I stayed in my seat for a bit, even as almost all of my classmates left the building to do whatever they might do with their days. After a few minutes, there was only one other person in the club and casino besides me.**

Toda: [contented expression] Tatane-kun? Aren’t you going to spend your day doing something fun?

Tatane: Aren’t you?

Toda: [blank expression] …Touché. [deep thought] I’m mostly just staying here because it’s an easy place to think by oneself.

Tatane: Yeah, apparently. You stayed here last night during the party as well, didn’t you?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well, I certainly didn’t mean to miss the _entire_ party by spending time here thinking, but yes, that would count as anecdotal evidence.

Tatane: I guess I’m mostly here for the same reason. Although, I guess it’s also because I just don’t want to face the weather.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] You might use the umbrella I made.

Tatane: Right, uh… No offense to your craftsmanship, Toda-san, but I don’t think those umbrellas were designed to hold up in weather like this.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] ….. [sighs softly] No, they probably weren’t. [narrows eyes with slight frown] I made those umbrellas because I thought they would be fun, but it seems they were pretty well useless after too long.

Tatane: Well, they _were_ fun. And they’re probably not “useless,” per se…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I don’t think you understand, Tatane-kun. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] By “fun,” I mean I hoped the umbrellas might serve as a quick amusement—a fun distraction while I tried to find a more significant method of getting the group back together.

Tatane: Oh…

**So she was just trying to stall for time while she thought of ways to help fix the deeper divisions between our classmates… I guess I can understand that.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Clearly, that didn’t work out too well.

Tatane: Well, it’s not like your ideas for fixing the group are the worst we’ve ever had. I mean, look at all the parties we keep having.

Toda: [sighs softly] Oh, don’t get me started on the parties… [raises one eyebrow] Nothing against Teruya-san, but a group of human beings needs at least a few days to rest between big events, you know?

Tatane: You’re telling me!

**We were quiet after that, and Toda-san sat down next to me during the silence.**

**Suddenly, something came to my mind that I haven’t thought of for a while…since we got to this city, maybe? That would sure reflect badly on me, if it’s been that long since I thought about her.**

Tatane: All these parties we keep having—my sister would probably be all over that.

Toda: [blank expression] Your what?

Tatane: …My sister? It’s like a brother, but a girl.

Toda: [laughs] No no, I know what a sister is. [raises one eyebrow] But you’ve never mentioned _having_ a sister. This revelation feels almost contrived.

Tatane: Well, trust me, she’s always existed. I just never had a reason to talk about her before.

Toda: [softer expression] Would you like to tell me about her?

Tatane: Oh, where to start with Rin…

Toda: [blank expression] Your sister’s name is Rin?

Tatane: Yeah…?

Toda: [blank expression] So, you’re Len and Rin?

Tatane: Yeah, that would be about right. Is there a problem?

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] No no, not at all. Go on about your sister.

**…I feel like there’s something I’m missing.**

Tatane: Well anyway, about Rin… Have you ever met someone who’s just so magnetic, everyone instantly loves them?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I know a couple of people like that, sure.

Tatane: That’s my sister. Everyone we meet loves her right off the bat.

Toda: [nods subtly] …..

Tatane: Seriously, _everyone._

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I detect a note of jealousy in your tone.

Tatane: Jealousy?? No, I’m just saying a fact about her. She plans parties for a living, that’s another fact about her.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I see.

Tatane: What would I have to be jealous about? It’s not like it’s unreasonable that people like her—she’s a really fun and charming person.

Toda: [softer expression] Well, I’d love to meet her once we leave this place.

Tatane: No, you’re not allowed to.

**…Did I actually just say that? The words were out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying. I tried to pass it off as a joke, but I’m pretty sure Toda-san knew I was serious.**

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] That’s adorable, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: What do you mean? I was only kidding.

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] Were you now? Because it sounded a lot like you’re afraid of me being introduced to her.

**I probably shouldn’t even try to lie at this point. I’d just look like an idiot.**

Tatane: Well, it’s just that if you meet Rin, you’ll definitely fall in love with her, which will be inconvenient because she already has a fiancée.

Toda: [softer expression] Oh, how delightful.

Tatane: Yeah, terrific. My twin sister is engaged to be married and I’m nowhere close to that.

Toda: [blank expression] Wait, you’re _twins_ too?

Tatane: Uh, yeah?

Toda: [laughs] Tatane-kun, you’re making it too easy for me!

Tatane: I don’t get it, what’s the joke here??

Toda: [contented expression] Oh, nothing.

Tatane: Okay… Jeez, now that I’ve been talking about her, I’m actually starting to miss her. I haven’t thought about Rin, basically at all since we got here.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Then you might do well to _stop_ thinking about her. Dwelling on the things we’re missing back at home can only lead to us becoming desperate to leave this city.

Tatane: Right, uh…yeah, I didn’t think about it that way.

**I guess she’s right, though, isn’t she? I shouldn’t stress over what’s waiting for me outside this place.**

Tatane: What about you, Toda-san? What are your brothers and sisters like?

Toda: [blank expression] They don’t exist. I’m an only child.

Tatane: …Oh.

**We were quiet after that, even though I sort of thought Toda-san might want to elaborate on that… I guess she just doesn’t care much for talking about herself.**

Tatane: Well, uh…I guess that means you don’t need to worry about missing them, huh?

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] Guess not.

**I was about to say something else when there was a sound from the entrance to the club and casino. We both turned to look at the doors…**

**And saw one of our classmates, looking like she was trying to close the door slowly and carefully.**

Tatane: Hey, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [flinches with wide eyes] Eh…?? [sighs with closed eyes] Oh my god give me a heart attack why don’t you.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Good to see you as well, Nakahara-san.

Tatane: Are you alright, Nakahara-san? You look…different?

**She did look different. She wasn’t wearing her reading glasses, and she was now wearing a new-looking hat. Although, I feel like she looked different in another way, too…like there was something bad going on.**

Nakahara: [bitter expression] I didn’t ask you to speak to me, Tatane, and I _certainly_ don’t need your opinion of how I “look,” thank you _very_ much.

**She strolled straight past us into the kitchen, letting the door slam loudly. Nothing happened for about a half minute, but then just as I was wondering if one of us should go check and see what's wrong, she came back out, heading straight for the door leading outside.**

Tatane: You know, Nakahara-san, that’s a nice hat.

Nakahara: [grits teeth with dark expression] …I wasn’t asking for a critique, but _thanks._

Tatane: Where are your glasses, though? Don’t you need those to read or something—?

Nakahara: [crosses arms tightly with seething expression] Do you want to make a federal _fucking_ case out of it, Tatane?!

Tatane: Wha…??

**What is the matter with her today? She skips out on breakfast and generally stays away from us for the entire morning, and then she shows up and acts like this?**

Tatane: N-no, Nakahara-san…

Nakahara: [grits teeth with dark expression] Then _shut up._ [leaves]

**And then, just like that, she walked out of the club and casino, not letting us say anything else.**

**…..**

**Okay, seriously, what just happened?**

Tatane: That was…

Toda: [blank expression] That was weird.

Tatane: That was _super_ weird.

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] I wonder if I even _want_ to know what’s going on with her. [looks upward pensively] Then again, things are always so rocky with her _anyway_ that maybe I shouldn’t even be surprised by what just happened.

Tatane: Yeah, but even so…

**We were quiet again. It was a weird silence, not completely peaceful but not completely uncomfortable either.**

Tatane: What were we even talking about before?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I have no clue.

Tatane: Me either, ha ha.

Toda: [laughs] How did we forget that quickly?

Tatane: I don’t know. Why are we _laughing_ about it, is what I want to know.

Toda: [sighs softly] Because we’re stressed, and laughing feels pretty good right now.

Tatane: Oh, right, that.

**Suddenly I didn’t feel like laughing anymore. Not for now, at least.**

Tatane: Well…you know, Toda-san, it’s been fun getting to know you today.

Toda: [contented expression] You as well, Tatane-kun. I never knew you had a sister.

Tatane: Well, maybe you _can_ meet her when we leave here. Just as long as you promise not to fall in love with her.

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] There you go, being jealous again.

Tatane: I’m not jealous—! Can we just stop talking about this?

Toda: [nods subtly] Sure we can. [deep thought] Do you want to head somewhere else? I can accompany you if you like.

Tatane: Sure, that sounds fun.

**So we got up and walked out of the club and casino. The sun beating down on my face was a peculiarly nice feeling. Why does it feel so nice today…?**

Toda: [contented expression] It sure is nice out.

Tatane: Eh, I usually don’t like bright sunshine. Today, it’s not so bad, though.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Well, hopefully today in general can be a “not so bad” kind of day. Maybe today will be the day I finally get Hoshino-kun and Nakahara-san to— [blank expression] ….. [slightly wide eyes] Tatane-kun…

Tatane: Toda-san? What’s going on, you look upset all of a sudden.

Toda: [points] Tatane-kun, look at that.

**She pointed to a spot somewhere behind me, so I turned to look, to see whatever could be interesting her so much…**

**And what I saw was a cloud of dark, thick-looking smoke rising up into the air.**

Tatane: S-something’s…?!

Toda: [slightly wide eyes] Something is burning, and from the direction, it’s in Community 2. Let’s run, okay?

**I didn’t need to be told twice. Without hesitating, we took off down the street toward the theater, trying to make it to Community 2 as fast as possible. How…how can something be on fire?? Who would light something _on fire?_**

**We didn’t even actually get into Community 2 before we were greeted by one of our classmates at the gate.**

Kyoyama: [terrified expression with blue face] Th-the—the a-art supplies shop!

Toda: [clicks fingernails together with worried expression] The art supplies shop is burning?

Kyoyama: [terrified expression with blue face] Y-y-yeah, it’s…I-I don’t know wh-what to…

Tatane: Well, I mean, this shouldn’t be a _big_ problem, right? I mean, the fire should be put out by the snow!

**Toda-san looked like she agreed with me, but Kyoyama-kun just stared at me like I’d gone completely crazy.**

Kyoyama: [points up at the sky, blue face] _There is no snow!_

**It took us a couple of seconds to realize what that meant.**

Toda: [blank expression] …Oh my god.

Tatane: Oh my _god!_

Toda: [clicks fingernails together with worried expression] Okay, ah, Tatane-kun, you go with Kyoyama-kun and help put out the fire, _I’ll_ go find everyone else, alright?

Tatane: S-sure, yeah!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] A-actually, I’ll be right with you, I-I’m going to get stuff to h-help with the fire…!

**I wasn’t sure what he might be going to get, but he ran in the direction of Community 1. I hope he gets back to us soon enough, but I shouldn’t be worrying about that right now, anyway.**

**Instead, I ran into Community 2 and sped down the street to the art supplies shop, which absolutely _was_ on fire. I immediately noticed Umemoto-kun and Nakahara-san also present, which was a relief, considering…well, considering it means they’re not dead.**

**But damn it, the fact that the snow is gone…the implications of that, considering Monobear’s motive…!**

**No, I can’t be worrying about that now. Worrying comes later, firefighting comes first.**

Tatane: What can I do??

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Well, you can promise me you won’t be _completely_ useless in helping us put out this fire, to start.

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Damn it, _shut up,_ Nakahara-san! We can’t waste time _bee_ ing complete idiots here!

Nakahara: [points angrily at Umemoto] Then dispense with the bee puns!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] _No, fuck you!_

Nakahara: [grits teeth with dark expression] Ugh! [points at Tatane] You, get some water for us to toss at this.

Tatane: Where am I supposed to find water??

Nakahara: [exasperated, staring upward] Do I have to think of everything?! [points] The yoga studio inside the café, there’s a canister of water there.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Yeah, and about seventeen thousand tons of _snow_ on the ground!!

Nakahara: [blank expression] …I didn’t think of that.

Umemoto: [worried expression] Hey by the way, where’s Kyoyama-sama all of a sudden??

**Just as he finished speaking, Kyoyama-kun came running toward us, carrying several buckets on his arms.**

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] I-I got these f-from the department store, w-we’ll want to use them…

Nakahara: [determined expression] Alright, everyone, bucket up some snow and put out this fire!

**So the four of us set to work, despite how daunting the job ahead of us was. I took a bucket from Kyoyama-kun and immediately set to work shoveling snow off the ground and into the bucket. With all the power I could muster, I tossed the snow at the burning art supplies shop.**

**It did exactly nothing. The snow just evaporated right away, though I guess that’s to be expected at the beginning, especially since we’re not trained firefighters and all we have to work with is snow.**

Nakahara: [determined expression] Do _not_ give up! Stopping a fire takes time and perseverance!

**So I kept scooping up more snow, for once thanking Monobear for giving so damn much of it, and tossing it at the fire. Nakahara-san still had little comments to make, though…**

Nakahara: [points critically at Tatane] No, you _idiot,_ you don’t throw it at the top of the building, haven’t you ever put out a fire before??

Tatane: Uh, suffice it to say, no! I haven’t!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Well, I have—you throw the water at the bottom because that’s where the _source_ is.

**She’s put out a fire before…? Oh well, I don’t have time to ponder that. Following her instructions, I got myself some more snow and started throwing it at the bottom of the fire this time. After a few minutes, I could swear we were actually making some headway.**

Umemoto: [impatient expression] This is taking too goddamn long! Isn’t there a fire hose in the casino or something?!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] That’s a garden hose, and it would be utterly ineffectual here, so just keep throwing snow.

**Wow, she really knows a lot about putting out fires. I wonder…**

**Well, anyway, I did my best to double my efforts even when my arms were getting tired. Everything became a bit of a blur, since I had to focus all my attention on getting the fire put out even though the others were still yelling and scrambling for more snow around me.**

**All the time, though, I couldn’t help remembering the implications of what was going on… The fact that the snow is gone could only mean one thing, right? Since Monobear’s motive was that the snow would stay until there was a murder…**

**Plus, the art supplies shop being on fire?? Why would that ever happen, unless someone was doing something dangerous? It’s a little hard to ignore that possibility at this point.**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] I think it’s getting better!

Kyoyama: [small smile] Y-yeah, we…we’re almost d-done!

Nakahara: [determined expression] Well, don’t pat us on the back just yet—we have a ways to go.

**Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun were right though, we were getting pretty close to dousing the fire entirely. And as we did, we were able to move closer and closer to the building and get closer to the foundation.**

**I had to wonder where Toda-san could possibly be with the others…although I guess she has to search for every one of the rest of our classmates, and they could be anywhere in Community 1 or the Central Community.**

**After several minutes of the same thing, just tossing snow at fire, it was one last bucket’s worth from Nakahara-san that finally reduced the last of the flames to basically a bunch of smoldering trash. At this point, the art supplies shop was still standing, but it looked like it could use some repairs, to say the least. We were all quiet for a moment until it got obvious that the danger was pretty much gone.**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] …Well, then. [head raised, staring upward] I guess that’s pretty much done with.

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Yeah, it was actually pretty cool that we could work together so well!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] W-well, yeah… I-I think anyone working to…to p-put out a fire, is h- _hopefully_ going to work pretty well…

Tatane: Hey, at least we were able to do it…

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] I guess at this point we should probably _bee_ trying to figure out why the art supplies shop would have _bee_ n burning, huh!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Well, there is the one obvious solution.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Yeah, but even if we assume someone set it on fire, we’re gonna need to know why!

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] N-not to mention who…

Tatane: Maybe we should go in there and just see what’s going on?

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Well, I suppose that’s an idea… [puts hand on hip] Alright, sure, let’s go in.

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] A-are you sure…? D-don’t you…don’t you think it’s too likely there’s something really bad going on?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Of course there’s probably “something going on” here, Kyoyama. But so what?

Tatane: Yeah, we should probably go inside anyway. Just to see what it is, you know?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] W-wait, please…! I-I'm just worried there's going to be something waiting for us here…

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Kyoyama-sama's probably right. Especially after this whole fire _bees_ ness, everything right now just seems like a bad atmosphere, so we should _bee_ prepared!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] I don't know about your “bad atmosphere,” but I'm going into the shop. [head raised, staring upward] If there _is_ something wrong in there, we'll be better off facing it head-on than sitting here quivering our bottom lips about it.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Fine, we'll just go in.

Tatane: I'll head in first, I guess.

**Since I was right in front of the art supplies shop door, I turned back around and went to push it open.**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Actually, wait a moment.

Tatane: Wha...? What's wrong?

Nakahara: [sideways look] Look at that door.

**I looked at the shop door again. It didn't look like there was anything wrong with it...**

**Wait...!**

Tatane: It's open...?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Just barely, but yes. Somehow, somebody made the door stay open just a crack. [confused expression with narrowed eyes] If they did that, it could only be for one of two reasons: either they accidentally left something small just under the door which stopped it from closing, or they intentionally closed the door slowly enough that it didn't latch.

Tatane: What if it was just the fire…?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] No, the physics of that don’t make sense. The fire wouldn’t make this happen. [confused expression with narrowed eyes] The second of my theories seems more likely, which means someone didn't want the door to close for some reason.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] So, um…wh-why would someone need to do that...?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] I don't know, but it warrants a higher level of caution.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Didn't you just get done saying we're not gonna freak out about it?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] And now I've changed my mind. Don't argue with me. [annoyed expression] Now, somebody _carefully_ open the door. Don't go inside immediately, as there may be a trap of some kind set up inside.

Tatane: I guess I'll do it, then.

**Bracing myself for some kind of loud sound or something to fall from above us, I gently pushed the door open. Luckily, it was only warm, not burning. Nothing happened at first, so I kept pushing it open, and eventually it was wide enough open that I could look upward. There was nothing on the door or anything like that. No strings attached to anything, no large and deadly-looking objects—I couldn't see a trap at all.**

Tatane: I think the coast is clear.

**We all peered into the art supplies shop, and the first thing we realized was…**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Hey, what gives? The lights are off!

Nakahara: [exasperated, staring upward] No _kidding_ , the lights are off, you numbskull. [annoyed expression] Well, go on, someone turn them on.

**Kyoyama-kun reached behind Umemoto-kun and flicked on the light switch next to the door—**

**And we all instantly wished he hadn't.**

**…..**

**It was so much more sudden than I had experienced it before.**

**By this point, I had already prepared for the worst. By this point, I had already gotten myself so worried and so pitched…I like to think I at least braced myself for what we might find here.**

**But all that went away when I saw the scene in front of me, set against a background of so much burnt wreckage littering the entire art supplies shop.**

**The big, bloody wound on his head caught my attention pretty quickly. Then there was the blood in mostly-dried streams down his face, and the bloody smear on the shelf he was now sitting against, and his hands lying limply at his sides with blood all over those too...**

**Sitting before us, motionless and bloody, gone forever from the world, was Super High-school Level Arts and Crafts Boy Aki Hoshino.**

**_Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art (Ab)normal Days part END_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll more than likely have the next update out sooner than this one (very sorry for the delay on this one). Prepare to be frustrated and angry. As more things happen.


	28. Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art (Ab)normal Days, Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to investigatin'! Sorry this one took a bit longer than previously advertised...

**_Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art_ **

**_Abnormal Days_ **

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ding dong ding dong!

Monobear: A body has been discovered!

Monobear: After a short period of investigation, we will start a school trial!

 

**…..**

**That announcement…that means that Hoshino-kun…! Hoshino-kun is…!!**

Umemoto: [horrified expression] Holy shit!!

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders with wide open eyes] N-no… H-Hoshino-kun, he _can't_ be…!

Nakahara: [mouth hanging open with eyes wide and twitching] No…there's no way, there's absolutely no way.

**Saying that, Nakahara-san leaped forward and got on her knees in front of Hoshino-kun…or, I guess I should say Hoshino-kun's body. She put two fingers to Hoshino-kun's neck…I guess to check for his pulse. I'm sure she knew just as well as the rest of us, though, that there was nothing we could do…**

**Aki Hoshino was gone, and there was no changing that…**

**Shit! Why?! Why did this happen??**

Nakahara: Come on, Hoshino-san… Damnit, give me a pulse, damnit…!

Tatane: N-Nakahara-san…

Nakahara: Come _on…_ Come on, give me something…!

Tatane: Nakahara-san, I don't think he's—

**Nakahara-san suddenly stood again and wheeled on me.**

Nakahara: [crosses arms tightly with seething expression] [tears streaming down face] Don't you _dare_ try to tell me what he is and isn't! Do not _tell_ me Hoshino-san is dead, because…because…!

**Seeing Nakahara-san cry was a stunning thing to see, and I couldn’t find the words to respond. As soon as she was done, Nakahara-san got on her knees again and tried some more to check for Hoshino-kun's pulse, but eventually it was clear she had given up. She stood again, covering her face with one hand…possibly because she was still crying.**

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Nakahara-san, it's okay… W-we're going to f-find out who did this…

Nakahara: [covering face] Right… Since Monobear's announcement came on, that means he was murdered. I guess that means one of us is a murderer again. [head raised, staring upward] I guess that means…we have to investigate.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Uh, Nakahara-san…? Are you sure you don't want to sit this one out?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] No I will not “sit this one out,” Umemoto, and how dare you even suggest that?? Hoshino-san was my friend, and… [covering face] and if he was killed, then I want to know what vile, hideous person did that.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] ….. [holds up index finger] Of course, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Somebody will have to alert the others. [folds arms with melancholy frown] Tatane, would you, please…?

Tatane: Of course.

**I was surprised by the tone of Nakahara-san's request. I guess because she was still in shock, she didn't callously order me around, didn't snap at me to do what she wanted, but instead actually asked nicely. We should probably keep her feelings in close consideration for the next little while.**

**I ran from the art supplies shop, my mind reeling. How could this have happened…?? How could there be _another_ murder?! Who would even do something this horrible?**

**For Hoshino-kun's sake, we have to figure that out as soon as possible. He doesn't deserve to have had this happen to him—there's no reason he should have suffered this. And if one of us was responsible…**

**I stopped in front of the gate between Community 2 and the Central Community, and it was only now that I realized I was holding my own stomach like I was about to vomit. It suddenly hit me: it was happening again. All of this—the investigation, the suspicions, the class trial, and eventually an execution of one of the people we care about—it was all happening again.**

**…If only we were better at protecting him... Hoshino-kun was troubled near the end, of course—and at the end of the day, we barely did anything about it! And now…now…!**

**I felt myself drop to my knees as all these regrets and realizations sunk in, but my mind was brought back to the present moment when I heard footsteps coming quickly toward me.**

Toda: [stern expression] Tatane-kun, are you okay?

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Tatane-kun, are you hurt??

**I was confused as to why they would ask that…but then I remembered, I was still on my knees. From their position, and considering the body discovery announcement, it made sense I might look injured.**

Tatane: N-no…I'm fine.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Are you sure? You don't look so great…

Tatane: I'm not hurt, I promise.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] We, uh...we heard the, uh, body discovery announcement…!

**After I got back on my feet, I took a moment to survey the crowd before me. The other seven who weren't at the art supplies shop stood there: Toda-san, Shiraishi-san, Akiyama-san, Chikaru-san, Teruya-san, Jinno-san, and Fujimoto-kun. I guess Toda-san managed to corral them all before coming here to Community 2.**

Jinno: [stern expression] Tell it to us plainly, Tatane.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and makes a fist with right hand] [troubled expression] Please don't sugarcoat it… Who is the victim?

**I felt my heart racing and my throat went completely dry. How...? How was I going to tell them this? It was like, in one moment they were all carrying on fine, and then in the next moment they knew someone was dead...and now, in the next couple of moments, they were going to have to know that person was Hoshino-kun. How could I possibly break that news to them?**

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] Please, Tatane-kun, we have to know.

**I wanted desperately not to have to tell them, but...of course, they had to know one way or another.**

Tatane: I-it’s…Hoshino-kun.

**I found myself shocked as I said it, just as I'm sure they were all shocked. The fact that I had to acknowledge, to them and myself, that Hoshino-kun really was dead...it was a sinking, awful feeling. I saw expressions of horror come over all of their faces and again wished I could just be somewhere else, anywhere but right here and right now.**

**One person's reaction was even stronger, though...**

Teruya: [wide open eyes] [mortified expression with hands covering mouth] NOOOOOOOO!!!

**Teruya-san pushed right past me, almost knocking me to the ground, and made a beeline for the art supplies shop, sobbing loudly the entire time.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Wow, uh… She, uh…

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] She’s rather affected, isn’t she?

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] Well, Hoshino-kun is one of her best friends here... [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] Was. _Was_ one of her best friends...

Toda: [blank expression] Clearly, we'll have to…go over there.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [slight tears in eyes] I just can't believe it… I can't believe we lost someone else!

**The seven of us ran back toward the art supplies shop in complete silence. What was there to say in that situation? There was nothing good anyone could contribute to a moment like this.**

**When we got to the shop, I pushed the door open and immediately heard gasps and cries of shock from the people behind me. Even though I'd already seen Hoshino-kun's body, I flinched back at the sight.**

**But none of those reactions was the most significant. No, the most heartrending, intense reaction was still Teruya-san's. She was on her knees, crying relentlessly over Hoshino-kun.**

Teruya: [holds paw-hands under chin with tears streaming down face] NO! No, you PROMISED you would stay alive! YOU PROMISED, NO!

**She was banging her fists on the floor, and every now and then when she wasn't speaking to the deceased Hoshino-kun she gave out a despairing wail.**

Tatane: Um, Teruya-san...

Teruya: [holds paw-hands under chin with tears streaming down face] NO! ...No, please no...

Nakahara: [covering face] Teruya, cut that out. We're not going to get anywhere like that.

Teruya: [paw-hands shake slightly] [slight tears in eyes] But...but he promised...! He _promised!_

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Teruya-sama...what do you mean by that?

Teruya: [trembles with paw-hands covering eyes] R-remember...? Before, when Aki-chan yelled at all of us?

 

[[flashback]]

Hoshino: [angry glare with tears in eyes] _No!_ I, I'm not going to let you get to me! I…I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to let you hurt me!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, Aki-chan... Aki-chan, it’s okay, just… Just calm down, nobody’s trying to hurt you and everything’s gonna be okay…

**Saying that, Teruya-san reached a hand toward Hoshino-kun. But just as she was going to put her hand on his shoulder, I guess to comfort him, he flinched back and swatted her away.**

Hoshino: [angry glare with tears in eyes] [holds up drawing pad like a shield] _Don't touch me!_ I-I—! I don't want to do this anymore!! I'm not going to let you do this! I don't care who you are, I won't let it happen! _I'm going to survive, damnit!!_

**Hoshino-kun dashed out of the club and casino with his drawing pad, whimpering loudly to himself.**

[[end flashback]]

 

Teruya: [paw-hands shake slightly] [slight tears in eyes] S-see...? He promised he wouldn't die!! But...but...!

**Teruya-san turned her attention to Hoshino-kun again.**

Teruya: [holds paw-hands under chin with tears streaming down face] BUT YOU DID ANYWAY!! ...You...you promised...

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] What are we going to do…?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] We'll have to find some way to...improve Teruya-sama's attitude.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, that's...n-not really something we can d-do.

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] But if we're going to investigate, we're going to have to relocate her.

**Toda-san got on one knee next to Teruya-san and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

Toda: [softer expression] Teruya-san...we can only imagine how you must feel right now. You probably feel betrayed, and you're probably going through everything that happened with Hoshino-kun in the past few days, wondering what you could have done to change this...but you can't be blaming yourself. The only person responsible for this is whoever murdered Hoshino-kun, not you, not anyone else.

Teruya: [paw-hands shake slightly] [slight tears in eyes] I...I just...

Toda: [softer expression] Just remember that Hoshino-kun would have wanted us to work together to figure out who killed him. He wouldn't want to see you despair like this.

Teruya: [trembles with paw-hands covering eyes] .....

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] So, can you help us out here? We're going to need to work around Hoshino-kun and the whole crime scene here...

Teruya: [trembles with paw-hands covering eyes] ...Sure. I'll...I'll just go.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Teruya-san, you don't have to leave the shop altogether. You can stay for the investigation—

**Teruya-san stood up suddenly and made her way to the doors.**

Teruya: [covers mouth with bitter expression] No, I'm not participating. I just can't do it, I'm sorry.

Teruya: [covers mouth with bitter expression] ..... [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] But if you find anything useful about what happened to Aki-chan, please come tell me! [leaves]

**Wow... I can tell Teruya-san really didn't want to be that depressed in front of the rest of us. After all, she left us with the image of her being adorable. But I can see how even someone as happy as Teruya-san couldn't stay cheerful in the face of this kind of tragedy.**

???: Yoohoo!

**We all turned to look at Monobear, who just popped in like usual. He looked even more pleased than usual that we had another murder.**

Tatane: You...you're here to give us that stupid Monobear File, aren't you?

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Stupid! [turns to show primarily black side] Excuse me, Tatane-kun, but the Monobear File is not either “stupid!” [ironic blush] I'll have you know, it has been responsible for the solving of many important murders!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] That's a lie.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Well, maybe not _important_ murders. Just people who used to go to school with you, that’s all.

Tatane: Wait, what—?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Regardless, I'm here to present to you the one, the only…Monobear File 3! [turns to show primarily white side] Again, you’ll be able to access it from your Electronic Citizen ID Cards!

**As if on cue, my ElectroID buzzed with the notification of the file. I wonder how Monobear’s able to make that happen.**

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Oh hey, I just realized Teruya-san's not here! [belly laugh with red twinkling] I guess she's just such a minor character that I didn't even notice she was gone before!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Teruya-san left. She couldn't deal with the idea of investigating her best friend's death.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Well isn't that chummy! I guess it's to be admired that she holds such reservations... [turns to show primarily black side] Of course, it's also kind of pathetic! But whatever!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, one can only hope Teruya-san eventually decides it’s worth her time to look at the file. It’s a brilliantly informative report of your mayor’s own design, after all!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Monobear, clarify something for me. Just as in the last two murders, the person who killed Hoshino-san is one of us, right?

Monobear: [sweats nervously] I don't know why you would expect that to change... [ironic blush] but yes! Just like the last two times, it was one of you bastards who did Hoshino-kun in!

Shiraishi: [scowls] "Did him in?" Show some respect for the dead, jackass!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Oh, Shiraishi-san, you know that's not my style! [looks down sadly] But, in reverence to the departed Hoshino-kun, I _guess_ I can leave you bastards alone to your investigating.

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well then, good luck! You'll need it! [disappears]

**That bear... What does he even want out of this? Why does he love to see us scramble around, suspecting each other, panicking over who killed who? It's ridiculous!**

**...But even after this much time, we can't find a way out of it. This is...terrifying. All of it.**

Chikaru: [lowers head] So, uh... Uh... What do we, uh, do now...?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] We investigate, of course. Someone here, or Teruya who is no longer here, is responsible for Hoshino-san's death. That means we're going to find out who that person is.

Jinno: [blank expression] What do you mean “or Teruya?”

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] I’m sorry, what?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] You cannot mean to suggest Teruya can even be considered a suspect, after the display she just gave.

Nakahara: [sideways look] Of course I do, what sort of question is that? Everybody is a suspect, even Teruya. Nobody gets a free pass just because they were a supposed “friend” of the victim.

Jinno: [raises arm slightly, taken aback] ….. [folds arms with restless expression] I see.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Really? Supposed friend? Really? [sullen expression] And you think _you're_ qualified to say who was and wasn't a “supposed friend” of Hoshino-kun's?

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] I’m sorry, are you possibly talking to me? I’ll have you know I’m not listening.

Akiyama: [points critically at Nakahara] You think you’re qualified to be an authority on people who aren’t _really_ Hoshino-kun’s friends? You—you think that’s even something you can talk about?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] What the hell is that supposed to mean? What are you implying?

Akiyama: [points angrily at Nakahara] It means you're _not_ qualified! You have no right to talk about who was Hoshino-kun's friend, because _you_ were screwing around with him the whole time!

Nakahara: [crosses arms tightly with seething expression] Meaning _what,_ Akiyama??

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter glare] You took advantage of Hoshino-kun's fears and worries, and you made sure he thought you were his only friend! But the thing is you didn’t even care about him—if you cared about him at all you would never have said _half_ the things to him that you did! All you wanted was someone to hang around you and help you forget that none of us wanted you as a friend anymore!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Oh _damn,_ Akiyama-sama, _destroy_ her!

Nakahara: [shrinks back with betrayed expression] “Wanted me as a friend…??” [points angrily at Akiyama] What gives you the right to presume my intentions?! Who the fuck are you to tell me whether I cared about Hoshino-san or not!

**It was around this point that I realized Akiyama-san and Nakahara-san were getting dangerously close to each other, and if someone didn't intervene soon things might get bad. I was just about to step between them, but Shiraishi-san beat me to it, turning her megaphone on each of them individually.**

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Please, guys, stop it! Nothing is going to get done here if all we do is argue! [scratches head with sad expression] Don't you realize...? This is exactly what Monobear wants! He wants us to get into it with each other, and not trust anyone!

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh… Uh, Shiraishi-san is right... Uh, I mean, please don't, uh...fight, guys...

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter glare] ..... [brushes hair out of face] Yeah, alright. I'm sorry, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Apology accepted and reciprocated.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Now that that is over with... [thoughtful expression] we might perhaps begin the investigation now. We have already lost valuable time.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I think I'm going to have to t-take a moment to rest first... [grimaces with slightly blue face] There's j-just so much blood, I'm not sure I can handle it right now...

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] That's okay, Kyoyama-sama! I'll stay with you until you feel well enough to help out. [blank expression] Let's...let's get some of that snow off you first.

**Umemoto-kun brushed some snow off Kyoyama-kun's shoulders, and then the two of them retreated to the back of the art supplies shop, with Umemoto-kun carefully leading Kyoyama-kun by the hand.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Let's begin, then. For Hoshino-kun's sake, and to ensure that the rest of us can survive.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Right... If we can't figure out who killed Hoshino-kun, we'll all be executed. [scribbles in notepad] But there's no way we can let that happen!

Tatane: Yeah...for Hoshino-kun, and for all the rest of us. We don't have any choice but to do this.

**I can't believe we're doing this again...investigating the death of one of our friends, worrying about which one of us is a killer, knowing that this is the beginning of the end for one of us...**

**But we don't have a choice, do we? We have to do it, no matter how unpleasant it feels...**

**That's right, we have no choice.**

**INVESTIGATION START!**

**I guess, like always, I should probably check the Monobear File. I can't believe "like always" makes sense in this context. God, I feel sick just thinking about that.**

**Still, I looked down at the tablet and began to read the text to myself. When I glanced up, I saw that most of my classmates were doing the same thing.**

**Uh, most of them, anyway. One person looked like she was having trouble.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Nakahara-san…? Are you alright?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Yes, I am _fine,_ Toda.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Are you sure? Without your reading glasses, you look like you’re squinting to read the—

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I didn’t ask for your opinion of my reading style, Toda, and there wasn’t a reason for you to give it anyway.

Toda: [deep thought] Maybe I’ll just read the Monobear File aloud for everyone, how does that sound?

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Well, if you absolutely must.

**So Toda-san read the Monobear File aloud, and I read along to myself:**

**The victim is Aki Hoshino. The body was found in the Community 2 art supplies shop.**

**Cause of death was exsanguination resulting from a blunt head injury. Death was not instantaneous; rather, the victim lived for as much as two minutes after injury.**

**There are no other external wounds on the victim's body.**

 

[[Loaded Monobear File 3 into ElectroID card]]

**...**

**That's it?? That's almost worthless! Jeez...so we have to figure everything else out on our own.**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] So he suffered...

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] What do you mean, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] It says right there in the Monobear File, "Death was not instantaneous," and all that. That means... [wipes tears from eyes] That mean he was in pain…

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] It is always regrettable when a living creature must suffer prior to their death. If killing is unavoidable, one must at least be humane.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] You seem to find parallels between animal hunting and human murder, Jinno-san. That's very interesting, I have to say!

Jinno: [blank expression] If you say so.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] If you don't mind, I'd like to get to actually investigating. [covering face] Being needlessly sentimental isn't going to help us...

**I guess Nakahara-san is right...we have to see what else we can find, since the Monobear File isn't telling us a whole lot that's useful.**

**By this point, most of our classmates dispersed to do whatever investigations they were going to do…I guess I should get started too. …Well, any proper murder investigation starts with the body, right? Damnit, I really don't want to have to get up close and personal with Hoshino-kun's body, but there's nothing else we can do about this.**

**Of course, if we didn’t keep having murders, this wouldn’t even be an issue…**

Toda: [blank expression] Hey, Tatane-kun?

**I was so focused on my thoughts I didn’t even notice her come up to me. The noticeable jump I gave was probably pretty dumb-looking…**

Tatane: Oh, uh, hey, Toda-san. What’s up?

Toda: [softer expression] Sorry to startle you. I hope you don’t mind if I investigate with you again?

Tatane: Oh, uh…no, sure, that’s fine, as long as _you’re_ okay with it. I mean, you _do_ figure out most of the evidence during these investigations, so I’m not sure I would be as much of a help as I could.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] You’re actually better at investigating than you seem to assume, Tatane-kun. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] I really would be honored to accompany you.

Tatane: Alright, if you’re sure.

**Honestly, I’m pretty relieved… I don’t think I could figure out almost anything of substance here without Toda-san around. Especially when it comes to doing a really thorough investigation of the body…I’m sure Toda-san would be a lot more suited for that than me, thinking back on the last two investigations. But, if that’s done and decided anyway…let's get started.**

**I considered getting on my knees to get a better look at Hoshino-kun, but some scattered debris on the floor made it hard to find a place to kneel…and also reminded me of the big reason why discovering his body was such a task in the first place.**

Tatane: That fire… What do you think was even going on with that?

Toda: [deep thought] I think there’s hardly any doubt it was set by the culprit… [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] After all, the odds of the murder and the blaze being two entirely distinct incidents, and in the same building no less, are far too low.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Yeah, um, could we hear a little more about this fire? I only know a fire was ever happening because Toda-san told me when she found Jinno-san and me at the church.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh, it was fun stuff! The building was burning, and then Nakahara-san was a dumbass and said we should use water from the water canister in the yoga studio to put out the fire, and then we used snow instead--

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] That will be quite enough, Umemoto. [rolls eyes] Anyway, I’m sure there’ll be time to discuss the fire during the trial, Akiyama. [furrows eyebrows] After all, ah…spending too much time on it now will just waste the little time we have to investigate.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Eh…alright, we’ll discuss it at the trial, then. [looks upward pensively] After all, that should give us a more open forum to figure out the details of what happened when.

Toda: [deep thought] Still, Tatane-kun, I think we’d do well to remember the state of the room—debris, burned objects and locations, etcetera.

**Well, there’s obviously a lot of burnt art supplies littering the room…and a lot of the shelves and walls have been blackened by the fire. A good portion of the ceiling is gone now, probably all ashes on the floor…**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] You know what’s odd to me, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Uh, a lot of things about this, but what did you have in mind?

Toda: [blank expression] …Funny. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] What’s weird to me is, among all this fire damage, Hoshino-kun himself is basically completely unharmed.

Tatane: …You do realize what you just said?

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] Er, unharmed, in a sense, anyway. [deep thought] What I mean is, the fire must have going on all around him… [points] but from what I can see, his body doesn’t have any burns, or anything of the sort.

**Well, she’s right about that. Hoshino-kun’s body doesn’t look like he was touched by the fire. Why is that…?**

 

[[Loaded State of the Body into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] And that’s not the only thing. Can you take a look at the floor _around_ Hoshino-kun?

**I did as she said and looked around at the floor of the shop where Hoshino-kun was sitting. Now that she pointed it out…this part of the floor is unburned, too. The rest of the floor is charred to hell, but here, it’s not bad at all…**

**Without thinking, I crouched down a bit and put a hand on the floor, wondering if I could tell why it wasn’t burned that way…but just because it wasn’t burned didn’t mean it wasn’t hot.**

Tatane: Oh, ow, damnit!

**I jerked my hand away and tried to cool it down by blowing on it. When I looked up, I saw Toda-san just staring at me.**

Toda: [blank expression] …Was that a good idea?

Tatane: No.

Toda: [blank expression] Alright then. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] What else do you notice about the floor here, though, Tatane-kun?

**What, besides that it just burned my hand…? Oh well, leaving that aside, I did notice something about the floor around Hoshino-kun.**

Tatane: It’s kind of a different color, you know? I think the rest of the floor’s supposed to be gray, but this part is darker, I think.

Toda: [nods subtly] I was thinking the same thing. [deep thought] To me, it also appears notably _raised_ compared to the rest of the floor.

Tatane: Raised…?

**When I got a better look, I realized she was right: the floor takes a dip as soon as you get away from Hoshino-kun’s body. I really can’t imagine this was an intentional part of the art supplies shop design.**

 

[[Loaded Floor around Hoshino into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Well, I guess we should move on to examining the body.

Tatane: Right, um…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Tatane-kun…you know we have to do it sooner or later.

**Yeah, I’d prefer later. Like, much later, when I’m somewhere else and Toda-san can do it, and I don’t have to look at his body anymore… Oh well, complaining about it won’t do any good, will it.**

**Deciding to just ignore the debris, I got down on my knees to better look at Hoshino-kun’s body, and Toda-san got down next to me as well. I really got the sense that this was different from the previous two times we had to investigate… With Suzuki-san's body, and Sam-kun's, there was so much going on with their bodies that it was hard to tell immediately how they died. But with Hoshino-kun...it was right there. That big head wound with blood all around it. Someone hit him hard enough on the head to kill him—that was the only option for how he could have been killed.**

**He looked so pitiful like that. I kept wondering to myself, what if we had tried just a little harder to comfort him when he was so worried? And the realization that the last thing he ever said to us was about how he was going to survive...my mind felt hazy just thinking about it.**

Tatane: There’s just _so much_ blood here.

Toda: [blank expression] I noticed.

**Ugh, look at me, stating the obvious as always.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] There’s blood in a number of specific places, actually, like… [points] here, in streams down his face. They’re dry, though.

Tatane: Oh yeah, huh…

**She’s right, the blood on his face looks like it’s all dried by now… I’m not sure if that’s relevant, but it’s something to note, anyway.**

 

[[Loaded Streams of Blood into ElectroID card]]

 

**These blood streams...must mean he bled a significant amount. That would make sense, since apparently he didn't die instantly.**

**That reminds me, I have to ask something—although I'm not sure who I should be asking.**

Tatane: Anyone know what "exsanguination" means?

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] Thank you! For asking, I mean! [irritable expression] I've been studying that for almost three minutes now, and I have no idea.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Exsanguination? You mean, the cause of death listed in the Monobear File?

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Exsanguination refers to death caused by loss of blood, making it impossible for the heart to continue beating regularly. [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] It means he bled to death…and, now that I think about it, it would have been more than possible to prevent him from dying.

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] You mean, by just stopping the bleeding?

Jinno: [stern expression] So whoever murdered Hoshino had every chance to save his life after striking him, but chose not to do so...

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] So, uh...there's really, uh, someone here who wanted Hoshino-san dead...uh...wanted him dead so much they, uh, wouldn't even save him?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] That's vile. [narrows eyes, grits teeth with dark expression] Completely unforgivable.

**Nakahara-san is really affected by Hoshino-kun's death...but I guess that's understandable, considering she did have a _sort_ of relationship with him. And to think his death could have been prevented if only we had known he was hurt and could stop the bleeding...**

[[Loaded Cause of Death into ElectroID card]]

**Wait a minute. Stop the bleeding? That's interesting...**

Toda: [deep thought] You seem to be thinking hard about something, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Yeah, maybe…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] So what are you thinking about?

Tatane: Well…what do you think about Hoshino-kun's hands?

**I pointed to his hands, which were all covered in blood.**

Tatane: The only place he could have gotten this blood...

Toda: [nods subtly] ...Was from his own head. That probably means he held his hands on top of his head after he was struck. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] The logical conclusion would be that he tried to stop the bleeding himself, by holding his hands over the wound.

 

[[Loaded Hands Covered in Blood into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: Right, so why did he die?

Toda: [deep thought] If he was able to stop the blood flow, he should have survived, at least until he could make his way back to us and we could administer medical attention...

Tatane: Maybe he just wasn't able to stop the bleeding by himself. I mean, he was a pretty small person with pretty small hands, and it really looks like there was a lot of blood.

Toda: [deep thought] ..... [looks upward pensively] I'm not so sure. I think there should have been a way for him to stop the bleeding, even if it wasn't with his hands.

Tatane: Uh...okay. I'll take your word for it.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] I promise, there's a way. You just have to look more closely.

Tatane: .....

**With Toda-san's esoteric hint in mind, I searched the crime scene for something that could have stopped the blood flow on Hoshino-kun's head...**

**...and quickly found it. I hadn't noticed it before, but Hoshino-kun's drawing pad—that drawing pad he never went anywhere without—was lying just next to his body...and there was some blood dried on it.**

Tatane: !

Tatane: Could it be this drawing pad?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] It seems like the most viable method. He always carried that drawing pad with him, so it would be ready at his disposal. And the blood seems to support the idea that he used it, at least for some time.

Tatane: What do you mean, “for some time?”

Toda: [deep thought] We have to take into consideration that he died despite having a way to stop the bleeding—and that he died pretty soon after he was struck, too.

Tatane: So, basically…even though he tried to stop the bleeding with his drawing pad, he still died from losing too much blood.

**In that case, we need to figure out more about the circumstances when he was attacked...**

 

[[Loaded Drawing Pad into ElectroID card]]

 

**The shelf Hoshino-kun was lying against had a big, vertical smear of blood on it just above him. It made me sick just looking at that; Hoshino-kun's blood slathered all over a supply shelf of all the things he loved the most was almost too tragically ironic to accept. Still, I knew we had to investigate it.**

Tatane: It looks like his blood smeared...because he slid against the shelf as he was bleeding.

Toda: [nods subtly] It would seem he fell to the floor after being struck, and the friction of his back against the shelf caused the blood to smear downward as he fell.

Shiraishi: [puts hand to mouth with sad expression] So...he was hit hard enough that he fell on the spot?

Nakahara: [combs hair back with fingers] [gloomy expression] The moment he was attacked was the moment he began to die. [head raised, staring upward] It would have been difficult for him to keep standing for more than a half a second.

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] So, when the culprit hit him, they were being really purposeful about it, weren't they?

Nakahara: [hangs head with sad expression] Possibly.

**I hate even thinking about that, but...I guess we have to consider every possibility.**

[[Loaded Blood Smear into ElectroID card]]

 

**At this point I noticed something else generally unusual about Hoshino-kun’s body.**

Tatane: You know, he’s missing his glasses…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I find that odd, since, after Nakahara-san got those for him, he essentially never _wasn’t_ wearing them.

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] I heard my name?

Toda: [blank expression] …No, it’s nothing, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] …Well alright then.

**That was weird.**

Tatane: Do you think his glasses might have been pulled off during a struggle?

Toda: [deep thought] I’m not entirely sure… That’s a decent theory, though I wish we could find some evidence of what really happened.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Well, anyway, we should probably do a more thorough examination of his body.

Tatane: O-oh… Right…

Toda: [blank expression] …You’d rather not participate, would you?

Tatane: Um…

**I must seem completely pathetic here. Still, I just can’t bring myself to be confident about this…**

Toda: [sad frown] Tatane-kun, I’m telling you…if murders keep happening, and if you keep taking an active role in the investigations, you’re going to… [sighs softly] Ah, never mind. I understand.

Tatane: Thank you…

**So Toda-san did her own investigation of Hoshino-kun’s body… It didn’t look like there was a lot for her to find, but she was very thorough anyway. After about a half minute, though, I noticed she looked confused. She stuck her hand in each of Hoshino-kun’s pockets, both on his pants and his jacket, and when she was finished she looked back at me.**

Toda: [blank expression] He hasn’t got his ID on him.

Tatane: Huh…? His ElectroID card, you mean? Why wouldn’t he have it?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Your guess is as good as mine…

**Maybe we’ll find it somewhere else? Or who knows, maybe he just misplaced it somewhere. Still, I should keep this in mind too.**

 

[[Loaded Missing ElectroID into ElectroID card]]

 

**So now we have a couple of things missing from Hoshino-kun, huh? I wonder…**

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] By the way, if you’re looking for glass, it’s over there a little ways.

**I was so startled by Fujimoto-kun’s voice so close to us that I almost fell over onto the floor, but the fear of burning my hands again made me steady myself. Well, that, and Toda-san caught me before I fell too far.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Thank you for your help, Fujimoto-kun, but we were looking for _glasses,_ specifically.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Yes, and I’m not about to disappoint you. If you’d follow me a few steps this way?

**I wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to show us, but Toda-san and I both stood and followed Fujimoto-kun a little ways to the right of Hoshino-kun’s body. And as he promised, there was something on the floor there…**

Tatane: Hey, that’s a pair of glasses!

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] And not just a pair of glasses, a _broken_ pair. The frame is all bent out of shape, and the lenses are in shards.

**Saying that, Toda-san got back down on her knees, I guess to inspect the glasses. I did the same thing, not knowing what else to do.**

Toda: [deep thought] As I might have expected, the frames are green.

Tatane: That’s the same color as Hoshino-kun’s, isn’t it?

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s right. I think it’s safe to say these _are_ Hoshino-kun’s glasses.

**The only question, to me, is what they’re doing all the way over here, if Hoshino-kun’s by the shelves.**

 

[[Loaded Hoshino’s Glasses into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] …..

Tatane: Are you thinking about something, Toda-san?

Toda: [points] Can you take a look at the glass shards surrounding the glasses?

Tatane: The glass…?

**Well, if she thinks there’s something important about it, there probably is. I took a good look at the pieces of glass around the frames…and I noticed something weird.**

Tatane: The lenses are pretty broken, but there’s still a lot of the glass in the frames where it’s supposed to be. But then, there’s still a _lot_ of glass shards on the floor…

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes, there’s more glass here than I would expect. [blank expression] I don’t know what to make of that yet, but it seems worth remembering.

**I agree… I’ll keep that in mind for the trial.**

 

[[Loaded Glass Shards into ElectroID card]]

 

**With that, Toda-san stood again, and I did the same.**

Toda: [deep thought] It seems to me these glasses could be a significant clue… [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Thank you, Fujimoto-kun, for directing us to them.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] You mean, I honestly contributed something significant…?

Tatane: Yeah, definitely. This was helpful, so thanks!

Fujimoto: [small smile and slightly pink face] Oh, shucks, don’t mention it.

**I turned back to Hoshino-kun’s body after that, and…apparently Toda-san and I have been replaced as body investigators.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Jinno-san? Are you also examining him?

Jinno: [looks up] [blank expression] Only if you two are through. [thoughtful expression] I should not like to impede your investigation, if you still have need of this area.

Toda: [softer expression] That’s very kind, Jinno-san—but trust me, you should investigate as much as you’d like.

Jinno: [bows slightly] Then I thank you sincerely for that. [pulls on wrist of glove] I admit, I have not had much time to inspect the scene, so I may only share a cursory observation at this stage.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Anything you can tell us that might be important is always good to hear, Jinno-san. What have you observed?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] It is my opinion that Hoshino was… [folds arms with uncertain expression] alarmingly malnourished. It is fairly noticeable, to look at him closely.

**I…never really thought about it, but looking at Hoshino-kun’s body now, Jinno-san was right. He looked weirdly small, frail even. Which wasn’t unusual for Hoshino-kun in the first place, but now it just looked unnatural.**

Jinno: [slight sigh] It is not surprising to me that he could be struck down and lose his life to such a wound, in his physical state.

Tatane: But…but why? Why was he so weak?

 

[[Loaded Jinno’s Testimony into ElectroID card]]

 

Nakahara: Because he didn’t eat.

**I started when Nakahara-san spoke just behind me. Jeez, what is it with people startling me today??**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] What are you talking about, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] I didn’t pay it a lot of mind when he was alive… [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] But, yeah. He really didn’t eat a lot that I noticed.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] And you never thought to take issue with that? You, Nakahara-san, who took the liberty of attending him constantly?

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Excuse me, Toda, I will _not_ have you criticizing… [furrows eyebrows] I mean… As I said, I never seriously noticed his eating habits.

Jinno: [blank expression] If I am not involved in this discussion, I shall return to my examination.

Toda: [nods subtly] Of course, Jinno-san. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] In fact, Jinno-san, whenever you’re finished, would you be willing to stand as an official guard to the crime scene?

Jinno: [folds arms with content expression] I shall gladly accept that task. [looks around] ….. [blank expression] Chikaru, would you be willing to also take this duty?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Oh, uh...uh, sure, yeah... [bites nail] That, uh…that should be, uh, fine…

**Saying that, Chikaru-san came over to where the rest of us were. She’s probably a good choice for guarding the crime scene, since she’s pretty good at staying focused.**

Toda: [deep thought] Something peculiar about this crime scene to me… [blank expression] is that there’s no trace of a weapon.

Tatane: Yeah, that’s weird.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Should we, uh… I mean, uh, should we try to, uh… Uh, try to _find_ a...uh, a murder weapon?

Tatane: Yeah, probably...but what is there here that could have been used to hit Hoshino-kun on the head?

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Well, all manner of arts and crafts supplements, for one. Several different _pieces_ of art, of the generic sort that are in this shop, for another.

Chikaru: [bites nail] You mean, uh…you mean the, uh, basic…uh, sculptures and statues… [nervous expression] I mean, the uh, ones on the shelves…uh, that you can, uh…that you can shape in different ways…?

Nakahara: [bites cheek with tired expression] Any of them would be easy to wield and probably heavy enough to kill. And if it _was_ one of the items in this art supplies shop, it would be easy to dispose of, so I wouldn't count on locating it. [head raised, staring upward] And that's only if it did come from the shop. The weapon could have come from any of a number of different places as well.

**Great. So basically, we're looking for "heavy things." _That_ narrows it down.**

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Don't think I don't see you being irritated, Tatane. I'm not sure if you've realized after conducting two of them, but murder investigations take a while.

Tatane: Sure… Sorry, Nakahara-san.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Hey guys? Kyoyama-sama and I are gonna take off, okay? [tilts head to side with sympathetic expression] Kyoyama-sama just isn't so good with sticking around the crime scene right now.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Eh… Okay, that’s fine. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] I meant to ask Teruya-san this before _she_ left, but, Umemoto-kun, could you give me a heads-up as to where you’ll be? Just in case we need to find you later?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] How the hell should I know where we’re going?

Toda: [blank expression] That’s… [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] I’m just asking to make things convenient for everyone. Will you be at the music shop? The café, the convention center?

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Oh yeah, the convention center! Let’s leave _this_ crime scene just to go to another one! [disdainful expression] No, we are not going to the convention center, but other than that I don’t know, _okay?_

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] …Alright, I’m sorry I asked.

Umemoto: [shrugs] Whatevs. [holds up index finger] We’ll _bee_ heading off now!

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] I-I'm sorry, I just c-can't look at him right now... [holds up hands to hide face] I'm s-sorry I'm so useless...

Umemoto: [holds up hands reassuringly] No, Kyoyama-sama, you're not useless! [tilts head to side with sympathetic expression] If you can't _bee_ around blood, we have to respect that. [snaps fingers then points index finger at Kyoyama] Let's head out, okay?

**Umemoto-kun walked with Kyoyama-kun out of the art supplies shop. I'm not sure where they’re going to go, but I guess Kyoyama-kun is really affected by the sight of Hoshino-kun's body... I can relate, really.**

Nakahara: [stares upward with disappointed expression] Yeah, I had a feeling they were going to be useless. [furrows eyebrows] Great, so we only have eight people available for investigating. [puts hand on hip] Not to speak like I’m in charge or anything, but it’s pretty obvious, with so few people, everyone’s going to have to put in their maximum effort to accomplish at least _something_ of value.

Tatane: Sure, Nakahara-san.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Of course, we were going to put in our best effort _anyway,_ but we appreciate the encouragement, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Honestly, Toda, I wasn’t asking for… [furrows eyebrows] Ah, well, anyway.

**It…it seems she gave up halfway through that sentence.**

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] ...In any case, it seems to me like the investigation here has mostly concluded, so I'll be investigating in other places now. [head raised, staring upward] Remember, we only have a limited time to investigate before Monobear forces us to go to the trial, whether we're satisfied with the investigation or not.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] …Although, Tatane, Toda, may I speak with the two of you for a moment?

**She wants to talk to us…? Like, she actually extended an invitation for that? I can’t say I expected that.**

Toda: [shrugs] Sure thing, Nakahara-san.

**Nakahara-san vaguely wandered to a less populated area of the art supplies shop, and Toda-san and I followed her.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] So what’s on your mind, Nakahara-san?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Well… [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] I guess I just wanted you two to know, if there’s any information you need about Hoshino-san, feel free to ask.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] …Really? That’s all you needed to say?

Nakahara: [exasperated, looking upward] Do you have to look so deep into everything?

Toda: [softer expression] Nakahara-san, I think you had something specific in mind you wanted to tell us, but now you’re not sure you should say it. [deep thought] But, Nakahara-san, you must know that if what you have to say is relevant to the investigation, you can’t keep it quiet.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Eh… [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] It’s seriously nothing. I wanted to complain more than anything.

Tatane: Complain…?

**What does she have to complain about? If she’s talking about Hoshino-kun’s death, then “complain” would be a really strange word to use…**

**Maybe to avoid talking for a bit, she wiped some snow off her suit. I guess it was there from before it stopped snowing.**

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] I have been… [hangs head with sad expression] _So_ horribly stupid.

Tatane: Nakahara-san…??

**Is this her actually saying she’s done something wrong? It’s been a long time since I heard anything like that out of her…**

Nakahara: [hangs head with sad expression] …He’s gone, you know? And I was so stupid… [looks up] [sad frown] The way I treated him before he died…it wasn’t good, was it?

Toda: [surprised expression] …..

Tatane: Nakahara-san, you…

Nakahara: [sad frown] It’s absolutely awful of me, that it took me until now to realize it… [covering face] That it took me until he was dead, and it was _distinctly_ too late, to understand the magnitude of my malevolence…

Nakahara: [hangs head with sad expression] But it’s true, isn’t it. And by the way, I don’t want you to lie to me and tell me what you _think_ I want to hear… [looks up] [sad frown, dark expression] I destroyed him, didn't I, and now I’ll never be able to make it right. I’ll never even be able to tell him I’m sorry.

**Oh my god. This is…this is such a new side of Nakahara-san, it’s almost like we’re not even talking to the same person. Or is it just that she’s been so completely terrible over the last few days that I forgot she was capable of this kind of compassion?**

Nakahara: [covering face] I…I only ever wanted him to be happy. I know, it sounds preposterous for me to say that, after everything I did, and after everything I said, but it’s true. I just… [stares straight ahead, slight tears in eyes] I really did want to do what was best for him. That was all I ever meant to do.

Nakahara: [looks away slightly] Well, I guess I failed at that, didn’t I… [trembles slightly, grits teeth] I _hate_ failing at things…

**Oh, wow… Her way of phrasing it might be pretty odd, but this is actually Ryo Nakahara admitting she did something wrong, isn’t it? Like she said, it would have been nice if she realized this some days ago, but it’s still pretty amazing for her to care enough to talk about this.**

Toda: [sighs softly] I’m…very sorry for your loss, Nakahara-san. [looks upward pensively] …I don’t claim to know what Hoshino-kun meant to you exactly, but I know he was important to you.

Nakahara: [slight tears in eyes] ….. [hangs head with sad expression] That’s what he was, yes. Very important.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Incidentally, Nakahara-san… Obviously, if you’re not feeling up to talking about it, we can gloss over it for now, but is there anything about the past few days we should know about that might help us understand what happened to Hoshino-kun? [deep thought] Or even about today? Were you with Hoshino-kun today?

Nakahara: [looks away slightly] Not at all. We are apart all morning.

**Really? That sounds unusual, considering it’s usually been Nakahara-san’s policy to keep Hoshino-kun as close to her side as possible as of late.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] You’re certain of that? You didn’t see him at all?

Nakahara: [grits teeth with dark expression] That’s what I said, isn’t it…??

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Alright, of course. Sorry, Nakahara-san, I didn’t mean to be invasive.

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Ugh… I’m sorry, that outburst was completely unnecessary, wasn’t it.

Tatane: We understand, Nakahara-san. Considering what’s happened, I mean.

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Maybe if I’d been with him, this wouldn’t have happened. [sad frown] Who knows. Maybe he was happier this morning without me.

**This has…really affected her, hasn’t it? I can’t remember ever seeing her act this way, even before she started getting so antagonistic.**

**We should keep what she told us in mind, though…**

 

[[Loaded Nakahara’s Testimony into ElectroID Card]]

 

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Thank you for being willing to talk about this, Nakahara-san.

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Eh…anything I can do to help. [looks away slightly] …..

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Is there something else?

Nakahara: [looks away slightly] …I… [stares straight ahead] I may have something else important to tell you at the trial.

Toda: [contented expression] Well, you can always tell us now if you—

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] No. It’s group news, and it’s better told in a public forum like the trial.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] …I really don’t see why you can’t just tell us?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] …Just. Wait until the trial. I’ll have something to say then, alright?

**I think Toda-san might have protested more, but Nakahara-san turned and walked straight out the art supplies shop door before either of us could say anything else.**

Tatane: ...That was really strange.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I don’t really know what to say about that, but…don’t let yourself be bothered by it. I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Now, Nakahara-san seemed to think there isn't anything else to look for here...

Tatane: But you think there's something else?

Toda: [nods subtly] We still have to find that murder weapon, don't we?

Tatane: But, it's just like Nakahara-san said, right? If the weapon is something from this shop, it would be easy to break, so the culprit would have gotten rid of it...or, if it's something from outside the shop, it's probably long gone by now anyway.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Tatane-kun, when we have a murder right here in front of us, we can't rule anything out. [stern expression] If there's even the slightest possibility we'll find the murder weapon, or even a clue about the weapon, we have to take that possibility into account.

Tatane: A-ah... Yeah, you're right.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] You seem to have an elegant command of Tatane-kun's thought processes, Toda-san! [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] It's an interesting dynamic to observe.

Toda: [blank expression] ...Okay.

**I didn't even notice, but he's right. Am I a pushover?**

**No, this isn't the time to be thinking about that right now. We should be thinking about the weapon used to kill Hoshino-kun… Hopefully, we can find some kind of lead on what that was.**

Tatane: How do we even know that knowing the murder weapon will lead us to the killer?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] It may not lead us directly to who killed him... It may not even be a key factor in the case. But, say, if we find that only certain people were able, or knew how, to use the object as a weapon, that would help. [softer expression] There are many things a murder weapon can tell us, even if they aren't obvious at first.

Tatane: Wow, Toda-san. You really know a lot about investigating...

Toda: [blank expression] For a tailor, you mean.

Tatane: N-no, that's not what I mean, uh...

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] No, I get what you mean.

Tatane: Seriously, I didn’t mean to insult you or anything.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I enjoy puzzles and mysteries, but I wouldn’t say my deductive skills are far more advanced than anyone else’s. [contented expression] Besides, Hope's Peak Academy accepted me as a Super High-school Level Tailor, and I truly enjoy that talent.

Tatane: Huh...

**Toda-san is an interesting person, to say the least.**

**Anyway, we walked back to Hoshino-kun’s body again, to look for clues, anything that would tell us something new.**

Toda: [deep thought] Seeing as the cause of death was a blow to the head, it’ll possibly help us to know more about that blow.

Tatane: Y-you mean...examine the wound?

**My face must have gone white, because I think Toda-san could immediately sense how much I didn't want to do that.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Are you serious?

Tatane: Well, I...I mean, it's a big wound on his head...

Toda: [stern expression] Tatane-kun, honestly…

Jinno: [looks up] [blank expression] Excuse me.

Toda: [contented expression] Yes, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I am not certain whether you recall… [thoughtful expression] but I promised I would perform a more thorough examination of Hoshino, and this I have done.

Toda: [nods subtly] Ah yes, thank you, Jinno-san. [softer expression] Alright, Tatane-kun. We won’t have to examine the wound after all, it seems.

Tatane: Really? Thank you...

**Toda-san joined Jinno-san on the floor; I decided to stay standing, content not to have to stare too hard at Hoshino-kun’s head wound.**

Jinno: [points] If you look carefully, you may notice there is a sliver of some material lodged inside the wound.

Tatane: Sliver? Like, of wood?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] More like stone. A small shard of some kind of rock is there inside the wound.

Tatane: Do we know what kind of rock?

Jinno: [blank expression] Indeed, I was able to deduce its composition—the shard is of granite.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Granite? Like, what they use in pencils?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] ...Hm, wow.

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] That's graphite, Akiyama-san. Don't worry, though, it's an easy mistake. [looks upward pensively] Jinno-san, do you believe it's significant that granite is inside the wound?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] It indicates that the murder weapon is made of, or at least contains, granite. [folds arms with uncertain expression] I regret to admit that I am not aware of any such instrument, inside or outside of this shop. My apologies.

Toda: [softer expression] Don’t be sorry, this is a very helpful insight. Thank you, Jinno-san.

Jinno: [bows slightly] I try to be of service.

 

[[Loaded Granite Shard into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: I guess we did find out _something_ about the murder weapon.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Unfortunately, it doesn't directly tell us much about the killer.

Tatane: Still, like you said, if we think enough about what we know, we might find something. Maybe we could search the shop and try to find something with granite on it?

Toda: [sighs softly] There’s almost no chance we’ll find anything that’s not completely burned. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] We might give the shop a once-over anyway, just in case.

**So we searched around the art supplies shop for a couple of minutes, and I tried my best to look around for any clues…but, just like Toda-san said, basically everything was burned up. What looked like they might have originally been notepads and construction paper was all ashes now, and all sorts of utensils, like oil paints and inks, were all blackened and unusable now.**

Toda: [blank expression] Wait, take a look at this.

**Just as we were coming full circle back to the front of the shop and I was about to give up, Toda-san indicated a spot on the floor. I looked down at it and saw…an odd white-ish stain on the floor. It was definitely brighter than the rest of the floor.**

Tatane: What do you think that is?

Toda: [deep thought] Let me check it out.

**Toda-san crouched down to the floor and very gingerly put a finger to the stain—apparently, that’s what I should have done with the raised part of the floor earlier. Maybe I’ll know next time one of us burns down a building.**

Toda: [looks up] [blank expression] It’s wax.

Tatane: …Wax? Like…just wax, really? That you use for art projects?

Toda: [laughs] You sound disappointed?

Tatane: No, it’s just a lot more normal than I would have expected.

Toda: [stands] [deep thought] There _is_ something peculiar about it, though. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Obviously, there are a lot of other art supplies around here, but they’re all burnt so as to be unrecognizable.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] This wax stain, on the other hand, looks fairly new and fresh.

Tatane: Oh, huh…

**I’m not really sure how this is relevant, but I guess it could end up telling us something…**

**I may as well keep it in mind just in case.**

 

[[Loaded Drop of Wax into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [deep thought] I think that _now_ we've finished investigating here.

Tatane: You're really smart when it comes to this, Toda-san. I would never have thought to examine the head wound...

Toda: [contented expression] That's kind of you to say, Tatane-kun. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I wonder where else we can find information.

Tatane: I hate to have to say it, but there wasn't a lot of really conclusive evidence we got from the crime scene.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] But that doesn't mean there isn't evidence somewhere else.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Now that you mention it, I kind of have somewhere I'd like to try, so...I'll be heading out if that's okay. [leaves]

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] I'm also going to investigate somewhere else, so...later, everyone!

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Do you mind if I tag along, Shiraishi-san? It would give me an insight into how you investigate by yourself.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Hmm... [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Fine, as long as you try to behave yourself. [leaves]

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] See you soon, everyone! [leaves]

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] In that case, let's get going too, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Oh, yeah, okay.

**Toda-san and I left the art supplies shop, but I'm still not sure where we should go.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Maybe we should talk to the last two people we know saw Hoshino-kun alive.

Tatane: The last two people to see him alive...?

 

[[flashback]]

Hoshino: [angry wide-open eyes] [raises arms defensively] _Don't touch me!_ I-I—! I don't want to do this anymore!! I'm not going to let you do this! I don't care who you are, I won't let it happen! _I'm going to survive, damnit!!_

**Hoshino-kun dashed out of the club and casino with his drawing pad, whimpering loudly to himself.**

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Um, whoa…

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] …..

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] He seems thoroughly disturbed by everything that has happened.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Yeah, no joke… [holds up index finger] Do you think may _bee_ someone should talk to him? May _bee_ I could do that, seeing as how I’m apparently the reason he blew up at us like that.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Uh, gee, I don't know about that… I mean, Aki-chan seems really down right now… And, uh, you know, ha ha… It’s not like he’s best friends with you, Hika-chan…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] …Yeah, well, I _like_ my idea. [holds up index finger] Kyoyama-sama, do you want to go too?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Oh, um…s-sure… [small smile] L-let's go, then.

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: You mean Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun, right?

Toda: [nods subtly] Mhmm. They might be worth talking to in this circumstance. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] The only problem is finding them. They sort of took off without doing anything in the investigation...

Tatane: Maybe one of the others who left the art supplies shop before us might know.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] In that case... [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] we might ask Nakahara-san, Teruya-san, Akiyama-san, Shiraishi-san, or Fujimoto-kun.

Tatane: Teruya-san probably ran off to who knows where, so she probably doesn't know...

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Oh well, it’s not a big deal. We'll just ask whomever we find first.

**Toda-san and I searched around the rest of Community 2 for Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun. We went to the music supplies shop; even though that's not really their scene, we figured we should check just in case.**

Toda: [deep thought] ...I don't think there's anyone here. Let's check somewhere else, I suppose.

**After the music shop, we checked the café and yoga school, but Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun weren't there either. Someone else was there, though.**

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Oh, hello guys. You here to investigate too?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Not specifically. We're looking for Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun, have you seen them?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] ...No, I haven't seen them since they left the art supplies shop. [puts index fingertips together] If you talk to them, though, make sure you catch what they say, do you mind?

Tatane: Uh, sure, but why are you interested?

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] ...It's not a big deal, really. I mean, I'll probably have more to say about it at the trial. [tilts head to side with subtle smile] But anyway, I have something you might find helpful!

Toda: [softer expression] And that is?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Well, do you remember how getting coffee and stuff here works?

Tatane: How it works?

**I thought back to when I was exploring Community 2 the first time.**

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: Okay...how exactly does this thing work?

**After looking on all sides of the machine, I noticed something: a small mechanism that looked like a card reader on the right side of the machine. I took out my ElectroID card and held it over the mechanism until it beeped. A large touchscreen on the front of the machine lit up, showing several different flavors of coffee I could choose from, as well as like a hundred different kinds of creamers and flavorings with names I had never seen. I remembered that Nakahara-san said she only likes black coffee, but I don't know what specific flavor she would want...so I just chose the first one listed.**

**After a couple of seconds, the machine deposited a styrofoam cup full of darkly-colored coffee. The cup was completely plain white except for the name "Len Tatane" printed in small black letters. And just below that, in the same small black letters, it said, "8:33." I guess this machine keeps track of whose ElectroID is used on the card reader and at what time.**

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: Okay, I remember. You have to use your Citizen ElectroID on the card reader, and the machine prints your name on the coffee cup based on who you are.

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Yeah, that's right. So, I found these two coffee cups on one of the tables... You might want to take a look.

**Akiyama-san gave us one of the styrofoam cups. It smelled like there had been coffee in it before, but it was empty now. There was a trace of dried coffee on the inside bottom, though—and it was basically white. There must have been a lot of flavoring stuff in it. There was small black print on the outside of the cup reading "Aki Hoshino" and "9:24."**

**Then Akiyama-san gave us the other cup. It also had traces of dried coffee on the bottom, but the coffee in this cup was stark black, like it hadn't had anything added to it. The timestamp on the cup was "9:25." What was really odd, though...**

Tatane: This one says "Aki Hoshino," too...?

Akiyama: [scratches head] I know, it's odd. Why would these both just be lying here?

Toda: [deep thought] It tells us something important, though: Hoshino-kun most likely couldn't have been killed before 9:24 this morning.

Tatane: Oh, you're right. I guess that narrows down when he could have been murdered...although not by much. After all, he yelled at us and left the club and casino building at around eight o'clock, right?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Actually, that tells us there’s a whole hour and a half after he left the club and casino when he couldn't have been killed. That's pretty significant.

Tatane: Oh. Yeah, I guess you’re right.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Thank you very much for finding this, Akiyama-san.

Akiyama: [big smile with two thumbs up] Sure!

 

[[Loaded Coffee Cups into ElectroID card]]

 

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] Like I said, if it's not too much trouble, whenever you catch up to them, try to remember what Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun have to say, is that alright?

Tatane: Oh, uh, sure, we'll do that.

**So Toda-san and I left the café. I'm still not sure what Akiyama-san is so interested in about Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun, but I'll keep their request in mind.**

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Perhaps we should try one of the other communities. There is still the convention center here, but Umemoto-kun expressed serious disinterest in the convention center before.

Tatane: Yeah, you're right. Let's go to the Central Community, then.

**We went to the Central Community, hoping to find them, but although we searched everywhere—Town Hall, the convenience store, the bakery, the theater, and the club and casino—Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun were nowhere to be found.**

Tatane: Jeez, where could they be? And we're running out of time for investigating, too...

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] They may be in Community 1. I'm not sure why they would go there, though…

Tatane: Okay, let's go there.

**We passed through the gate next to Town Hall into Community 1. I was immediately reminded of how much more sophisticated a place Community 1 was; I hadn't been here in so long I forgot what it was like. We first checked the department store and the church, which were closest to the gate, but nobody was there. The police station was next, so we went in there.**

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] Hi, guys!

**Shiraishi-san was standing over a familiar large book she had open on one of the desks. Fujimoto-kun was standing behind her, taking notes.**

Tatane: What exactly are you doing?

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Looking through those old police reports again. Since it was helpful during the investigation of Sam-kun’s murder, I want to know if there are other incidents of murders like Hoshino-kun's.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Shiraishi-san has a very unique method of conducting her investigations! [twirls pen with bright expression] She looks at the broader sociological aspect of a murder rather than the immediate scientific aspect, which fits in perfectly with her talent as a Super High-school Level Activist.

Toda: [blank expression] ...How very interesting. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Have either of you seen Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun? We've been looking for them.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Oh, yeah, actually! [points at Toda with a smile] They passed by here a little while ago. I think they headed to the library.

**The library? Of _course,_ the last place we check is where they are.**

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Something was also kind of weird, I noticed. When they came by, I mean.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Something weird?

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] They were walking together, and they looked like they were talking really serious about something. Plus, you know that cape thing Kyoyama-kun wears?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] He had it all bunched up in a ball, and he was holding it really close to his chest like it was important. I'm not sure what he could have been doing with it like that, but it seemed strange to me, since I’ve _never_ seen him not actually wearing it.

Tatane: That _is_ weird.

Toda: [nods subtly] Well, thank you for your help, Shiraishi-san.

 

[[Loaded Shiraishi's Testimony into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: So, they're at the library.

Toda: [nods subtly] Let's go.

**With that, we left the police station and headed to the library on the far end of Community 1.**

**When we went in, we heard two quiet voices from a little ways away, but as soon as the double doors closed, the voices went silent.**

Tatane: Is anyone here?

**After a moment, Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun emerged from behind one of the bookcases.**

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Um, h-hi, Tatane-kun and Toda-san...

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Tatane] What's up, guys?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] We looked all over for the two of you...

Tatane: Kyoyama-kun, are you feeling any better?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] W-well...yeah, a little better. [holds up hands to hide face] I'm s-sorry I couldn't be of any help...

Toda: [softer expression] It's fine, don't worry. We just have a couple of things to ask you, if that's okay.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] That should _bee_ just fine! We'll cooperate however you need us to. So what are you wondering about?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] You two went to talk to Hoshino-kun after he freaked out and ran away this morning, right?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Oh, yeah. What a disaster that was...

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I don't even know what to say about that...

Tatane: What do you mean, it was a disaster?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Can you tell us what was said?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Sure! We went to Community 2, _bee_ cause he liked to hang around the art supplies shop there...

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] B-but, actually we ended up, um, f-finding him at the café.

 

[[flashback]]

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] Hey, man!

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] Oh my god what are _you_ doing here??

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] You don’t have to _bee_ so rude right away— [sighs] Ugh, anyway. [holds up index finger] Look, we just thought you might like some company after you went completely off the wall this morning!

Hoshino: [crosses arms with cold expression] Well, that’s _super_ to hear, but…I don't want to talk to anyone right now. And like, _especially_ not you, sorry…

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Come _on,_ Hoshino-sama, can't we at least sit with you?

Hoshino: [crosses arms with cold expression] ...Whatever.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Hoshino] So, Hoshino-sama...do you want to talk about how you're feeling?

Kyoyama: [small smile] It could help you feel, um, better...

Hoshino: [furrows eyebrows with slightly open frown] I...I just _said_ I don't want to talk. Okay? I don't want to talk.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Look, Hoshino-sama, we know you feel victimized for…I don’t know, _some reason,_ but you’ve gotta know we have nothing against you!

Kyoyama: [small smile] Y-yeah, none of us want to hurt you... It's all going to b-be okay, you know?

Hoshino: [crosses arms with cold expression] Wow, I didn't know you were coming to give me a pep talk.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Well, um, w-we don't mean to be p-patronizing...

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Hoshino-sama, we just want you to feel better about yourself, and about us. [holds up index finger] I mean, you're _mostly_ a just as important member of our group as anyone else!

Kyoyama: [small smile] H-he's right! We all care about you, and n-none of us would ever want to make you upset, or hurt you...

Hoshino: [looks to the side dismissively] Okay, well, I think I've had enough of you guys not making sense. So, if you'd be okay with going away now, because I'm really not interested in being killed in a café...!

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] B-but, Hoshino-kun...

Hoshino: [puts hand to hip with bitter expression] I said, go, please...! I'm meeting with somebody, and I don't want you people here being embarrassing, okay?

Umemoto: [shocked expression] ..... [bitter expression] You know what, Hoshino-kun? We are honestly _trying_ here, and you’re not making it easy!

Hoshino: [dark expression] …..

Umemoto: [bitter expression] What, don’t you have anything to say?

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Umemoto-kun… L-let’s not get too upset, o-okay…?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] I’m not the one _bee_ ing rude here!

Hoshino: [dark expression] I…I told you to leave…

Kyoyama: [puts hands over heart with soft smile] H-Hoshino-kun, we just want to—

Hoshino: [points angrily with dark glare] I, I said _go! Leave! Now!_

Kyoyama: [frightened frown] G-gah…!

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Fine! Fine, we’ll go! And you can just go fuck yourself _bee_ cause I’m done trying! Come on, Kyoyama-sama, we’re leaving!

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] …..

[[end flashback]]

 

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] I really resented his attitude, to say the least.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Umemoto-kun, p-please don't speak ill of the dead...

Toda: [deep thought] He said he was meeting with someone?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Yeah, but he may just have _bee_ n trying to get rid of us. [disdainful expression] _God,_ he pissed me off! We were just trying to help, you know?

Toda: [nods subtly] You were doing the right thing, trying to comfort him. [narrows eyes with slight frown] It just seems that Hoshino-kun didn't want to be comforted. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Now, can you remember what time it was that you spoke with Hoshino-kun?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Actually, I remember specifically what time it was. I checked the clock in the café right before we left, and it was 8:40.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I remember it being that time too...

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Any other details you can think of? [looks upward pensively] Anything at all about what happened at that time might help.

**Wow. Toda-san almost sounds like a real detective. She knows exactly what to say about everything.**

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Well, um... There were th-the coffee cups, right?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Oh, right! Good thinking, Kyoyama-sama!

Tatane: Coffee cups?

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Yeah, there were these two cups of coffee on the table where Hoshino-kun was sitting. I remember I thought it was weird, _bee_ cause why would he have two cups of coffee if he's the only person there?

Toda: [deep thought] That's very helpful, thank you.

 

[[Loaded Umemoto/Kyoyama's Testimony into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Is there anything else you can remember? Unusual sounds, things in you saw in the wrong place...?

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Uh...no, I don't think so!

Kyoyama: [hangs head] N-no, I can't think of anything, sorry...

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That's okay. [looks upward pensively] Now, can I ask you one more thing? Shiraishi-san told us that she saw the two of you coming over to this library... [raises one eyebrow] and Kyoyama-kun, she saw you holding your cape bunched up and close to your chest.

Tatane: Can you tell us about that?

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Oh, um, I-I...!

Umemoto: [holds up both index fingers with a tense smile] Well then, Shiraishi-sama must have _bee_ n mistaken, right? _Bee_ cause, obviously, Kyoyama-sama is wearing his cape right now!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Y-yeah, I'm wearing it right now...

Umemoto: [holds up both index fingers with a tense smile] Yeah, he's wearing it right now.

Toda: [blank expression] ...Yeah, we got that.

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Okay great! So, if that's all the questions you have for us, we're going to probably take off right now, _bee_ cause we have stuff to do. Later, dudes! [leaves]

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Y-yeah, bye... [leaves]

Tatane: W-wait—!

Tatane: ...They're gone. What the hell was that about?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] We'll probably figure it out later.

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Don't you hate it when you're late for an appointment?

Monobear: It forces you to reschedule your entire day, plus you have to go through the embarrassment of calling and apologizing for being late... Don't you hate it?

Monobear: Well, let me let you in on a secret: so does everybody else! When you're late for something, everybody hates you!

Monobear: So try to get your asses to Town Hall in a timely fashion, because it's time for your third class trial!

Monobear: Upupu... See you soon!

 

Tatane: ...Or maybe we'll figure it out pretty soon.

Toda: [nods subtly] It would seem like it, yes. [narrows eyes with slight frown] If only we hadn't spent so much time looking for Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun. We didn’t really find as much information as we have in the past.

Tatane: No, it's probably okay. As long as we examine the clues really closely, I'm sure we'll be able to figure out who the culprit is.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] You're probably right. Let's head to Town Hall, then.

**Toda-san and I left Community 2, passing Shiraishi-san and Fujimoto-kun on the way out.**

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Hey guys! Let's do our best at the trial, okay?

Tatane: S-sure, yeah.

**Her megaphone really catches me off guard sometimes.**

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] So, Tatane-kun, do you think you can pull one of those amazing turn-arounds this next trial like you did for me last time?

Tatane: Uh...I guess that really depends on whether the first person we accuse is actually the culprit or not...

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] True, true! You seem to have a knack for this sort of thing, Tatane-kun.

**I wouldn't really call it a knack so much as “Toda-san figures out everything and then lets me share the credit,” but okay.**

**Of course, Town Hall is right next to the gate to Community 1, so we made it in pretty quickly. Some of the others took a little more time to get here, because most of them were still in Community 2. Eventually, though, they started filing in.**

Jinno: [blank expression] Chikaru and I were successfully able to protect the crime scene from any disturbances.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Sorry I, uh...couldn't help with the, uh, with the investigation in a, uh...bigger way...

Tatane: No, it's okay. Guarding the crime scene is an important part of the investigation.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh... Uh...thank you, Tatane-san...

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] It kinda pisses me off, but I wasn't able to find specific cases of murders that were like Hoshino-kun's.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] That's okay, Shiraishi-san! It was worth a shot, after all. And besides, now we know we have that database just in case there _is_ a murder in the future that's similar to one of the ones in that book.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Hey! Don't be talking about “just in case there's a murder” as if it's a foregone conclusion that it's going to happen!

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Oh, uh...of course, Shiraishi-san.

Umemoto: [entering] [waving both hands hello] Hey guys! Are we ready to do this trial or what?

Kyoyama: [entering] [looks to side nervously] I'll t-try to be useful this time... [holds up hands to hide face] I'm s-sorry I haven't been able to h-help at all before...!

Umemoto: [holds up hands reassuringly] No no, Kyoyama-sama, you’ve _bee_ n super helpful _bee_ fore!

**I really wish I had time to ask those two why they acted so strangely after we asked them about Kyoyama-kun's cape. Maybe we can do it during the trial, but that's such a more open atmosphere that it could be harder to get good answers out of them.**

Teruya: [entering] [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Hi, everyone! We're all gonna do a great job, right?

Tatane: Oh, Teruya-san! We haven't seen you in a while.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Are you feeling any better?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Are you going to be able to participate in the trial?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Aw, guys, you're so kawaii! Looking out for me like that! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Don't worry, everyone, ‘cause Aya-chan is going to be just fine from here on!

Toda: [softer expression] That's good to hear.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Hey, uh, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Yeah? What’s up, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] No, shh shh... Come here for a second, please?

Tatane: Oh, uh, sure.

**I followed Akiyama-san to a vaguely more isolated part of Town Hall.**

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] Did you make sure to take note of what Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun said?

**Wow, Akiyama-san is really into this, aren't they?**

Tatane: It really wasn't a lot of interesting stuff. They just told Toda-san and me about when they went to talk to Hoshino-kun. They said it was a disaster, because Hoshino-kun was really short with them and eventually just told them to leave.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Yeah...?

Tatane: There was one weird thing, though. See, Shiraishi-san said something about how, when Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun were heading to the library, she saw Kyoyama-kun holding his cape up against his chest really tightly like it was important. But…when we asked them about that, they seemed to get really tense and ran off.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I see. [brushes hair out of face] Well, thank you for your trouble, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Sure.

**With ten of us now at Town Hall, we waited for another minute or so, still chatting, for Nakahara-san to show up.**

**And then a minute turned into five, and five turned into ten.**

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] That's so weird! Remember when Ryo-chan used to be the _first_ person to show up for things?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Yeah, for all she used to obsess over being on time, she’s kinda keeping us waiting here. That’s a little hypocritical, if you ask me!

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Oh, it’ll _bee_ fine. [holds up index finger] I'm sure Nakahara-san will be here soon!

Tatane: I just hope it _is_ soon.

**Five more minutes later, we were all starting to get really confused.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh... I mean, uh, does, uh… Does Nakahara-san know the, uh, Monobear announcement...uh, I mean, does she know it came on?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] There should be no reason she would not hear it.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Maybe she's just _bee_ ing rebellious. I mean, she always has _bee_ n difficult to work with.

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] Okay, what the hell gives?

Toda: [stern expression] What do you want, Monobear?

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] What do I want…? [ironic blush] What I _want_ is a hundred-and-fifty-meter yacht with ten fine dining restaurants and six swimming pools... [neutral expression] but I know _that's_ never going to happen, so I'll settle for knowing where Nakahara-san disappeared off to!

Tatane: Don't you have cameras or something? Of course you know where Nakahara-san is.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Oh right! I _do_ know where she is! Maybe I should have phrased that better. [ironic blush] What I meant is, I want you bastards to find her!

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] You mean you're not going to just give her some kind of penalty for being late?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] That won't be necessary! [neutral expression] Not when I have you bastards as scavenging tools! [ironic blush] Now go! Go quickly and find the treasure! [disappears]

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] That was…slightly unsettling… [deep thought] But anyway, let’s go find Nakahara-san then.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh...what if, uh... I mean, uh, what if something's...

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] What if something's happened, you mean?

**My blood ran cold at that suggestion. “What if something’s happened,” they said… Even with such a vague sentence, we all knew what they were saying.**

Tatane: No, there's no way something bad happened to her. Not Nakahara-san, she's the strongest-willed person in our group probably.

Jinno: [blank expression] Even supposing that is true, we shall have to hope that her will has protected her from danger.

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] Yes…yes, let’s hope. [looks upward pensively] Since there are ten of us, we’ll divide into two groups of three and one group of four, and search all three communities.

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] How will we decide who searches where?

Toda: [blank expression] It's not such a major decision... [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] but I guess I'll choose groups. Chikaru-san, Umemoto-kun, and Kyoyama-kun, you search Community 1; Akiyama-san, Jinno-san, Fujimoto-kun, and Teruya-san can search the Central Community; and Shiraishi-san, Tatane-kun and I will look for her in Community 2.

Toda: [stern expression] Nakahara-san is to be found, and found quickly. Is that clear?

**There were general noises of agreement among the group, and we all set off to search for Nakahara-san. Toda-san, Shiraishi-san, and I all headed for the gate to Community 2. I figured it would make most sense for her to be there, since that's where the investigation was mostly focused, but I guess she could be in one of the other communities.**

**I understand Chikaru-san's concerns that Nakahara-san might be hurt or something like that, but at the same time I'm sure it's not true. Nakahara-san is way too strong-spirited—and let's face it, intimidating—for someone to attack her.**

**Toda-san and I both went to the art supplies shop first; Shiraishi-san split to go check the café. Of course, Jinno-san and Chikaru-san were originally guarding the crime scene at the art shop before, but it was possible Nakahara-san got in here after they left for Town Hall.**

**Unfortunately, we had no such luck. Nakahara-san was nowhere to be found in the art supplies shop.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That's disappointing.

Tatane: Yeah, but I'm sure she's fine. Let's just check somewhere else, right?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Sure. We'll try the music supplies shop.

**So we headed next door to the music shop, but it was just as empty as before. Even though I could plainly see there was no one there, I still called out for her.**

Tatane: Nakahara-san? Jeez... Hasn't it been something like twenty minutes now? Since we were supposed to be at Town Hall?

Toda: [softer expression] It'll be okay, though. We can just go to the convention center.

Tatane: Right, let's try there.

**We left the music supplies shop and started toward the other side of Community 2. I wasn't sure what to think at this point, but for now, we had to keep positive.**

Tatane: She's okay, right? I mean, nothing's happened, right?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] It'll be okay, Tatane-kun. I mean, she's obviously _somewhere,_ and there's no reason she wouldn't be in good condition.

Tatane: Yeah...yeah, I'm sure she's fine.

**Still, it was somewhat frantically that Toda-san and I strolled into the convention center. As time was passing without us finding Nakahara-san...I don't know, I guess I was just being irrational, but I got more worried about why she might not be around as more time passed.**

**At this point, I didn't really trust my gut feeling that she was perfectly fine anymore. If she was fine, she would have come to find us by now, wouldn't she?**

**No, I can't be thinking like that. I mean, this is Nakahara-san we're talking about. There's no way someone like her could be hurt, right…?**

Toda: [softer expression] Don't worry, Tatane-kun. I'm sure Nakahara-san is just fine. We probably just got our wires crossed.

Tatane: Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Yeah, I mean, we've got to find her somewhere, right?

**I kept thinking that to myself as we quickly searched around the convention center lobby. I looked under the reception desk, in a couple of the closets—but unfortunately, Nakahara-san was nowhere to be found here.**

**Shit...what are we supposed to do?? Maybe Nakahara-san is in Community 1 or the Central Community, and the group searching in one of those places will come tell us any minute now...but somehow, I can't shake the feeling there's no reason Nakahara-san would be anywhere but here. I mean, if she were doing more investigating, it would have to be here in Community 2.**

Toda: [deep thought] There's still the merchandise stations, the performance space, and the screening room.

**Right... In my anxiety, I completely forgot there are more rooms in this building. But, I really can't see what would bring Nakahara-san to go look at merchandise or watch something in the screening room, especially not now, of all times...**

Tatane: I guess, let’s start with the merchandise stations, just in case.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Sounds like a plan.

**So Toda-san and I went over to the doorway on the right side of the room that led into the big room with all the stalls of merchandise. As far as I could tell, nothing looked like it was disturbed...**

**But we should check, just in case.**

**I rifled cautiously through some of the bigger piles of plush toys and checked behind the stalls. I noticed Toda-san looking under the tablecloth on each merchandise table. So she had the same idea I did by this time...**

**That Nakahara-san might be dead...and hidden away somewhere by her killer...**

**Shit, I have to stop thinking that way. There's no way she could be dead, not Nakahara-san.**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I'm not finding her here.

Tatane: Me either…

Toda: [stern expression] The screening room, then.

**Toda-san seems really hell-bent on finding Nakahara-san. I mean, obviously I really want to find her, too, but I admire how Toda-san just has an air of serious determination about it.**

Tatane: Yeah, let's head to the screening—

???: YAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

**I was cut off abruptly a souring, unrepressed scream.**

Tatane: Wh-what the hell?! Who was that??

Toda: [flinches back with hand on chest] I-I have no idea... I think it came from close by, let's go quickly...!

**Toda-san and I dashed back into the lobby and across to the left side of the room. Then we rushed down the short hall and into the screening room at the end of that hall.**

Toda: [clicks fingernails together with worried expression] Hello? Who screamed and what's wrong?

**It was dark in the screening room, so we could only make out a silhouette at first. But standing right around the middle of the screening room was...**

Tatane: Shiraishi-san? Are you okay?

**Shiraishi-san turned her head to us with a mortified expression. She merely raised a very shaky hand and pointed it at the right-hand wall of the screening room, whimpering softly.**

**A wave of pure terror washed over me, and I'm sure I knew what she was pointing at before I even saw it. For a moment, I wished I wouldn't have to walk over to the middle of the screening room so I could see past the chairs. Because if I couldn't see past the chairs, then I wouldn't have to witness the thing I knew was there, and maybe it wouldn't really be real because I didn't see it.**

**No, I was not prepared to deal with this right now. But I didn't have a choice, which was why I found myself walking ever so slowly, preparing myself for the sight, to where Shiraishi-san stood...and I looked in the direction Shiraishi-san was pointing.**

**She lay half on her stomach, half on her right side, with her right arm squished underneath her. Her hair partly concealed her face and torso, but it was obvious what was wrong. Blood coated her entire chest and abdomen and was actually still trickling from her mouth, as well as what looked at first glance like _hundreds_ of little holes in her torso. There was also a caked-dry bloody wound on her head, and her legs were drawn up close to her body. If it weren't for all the blood, the peaceful look on her face could have meant she was sleeping, but I knew it wasn't so.**

**Super High-school Level Attorney Ryo Nakahara...**

**...was no more.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, come on, you didn't really think I'd skip out on the double victim tradition?
> 
> So the infamous attorney finally meets her end. Ideas on who killed her and Hoshino? As always, suggestions/predictions/etc. are welcome, and thank you for reading!


	29. Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art (Ab)normal Days, Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this took so long. Like, really sorry.
> 
> Anyway... Nakahara is trash. And irredeemable! Tell your friends.

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ding dong ding dong!

Monobear: A body has been discovered!

Monobear: After a short period of investigation, we will start a school trial!

 

**Shiraishi-san burst into tears. Or at least, that's what I'm pretty sure I heard. Toda-san also moved to join us--or at least, I'm pretty sure I saw her in my peripheral vision. But none of my real attention was focused on that.**

**All I could really see was the bloody, nightmarish figure in front of me. I felt my mind almost shutting off, trying to pretend it wasn't real...but my brain couldn't make me look away.**

**Not again…?? Not now, not here… Nakahara-san should be up with the rest of us, going to the trial with the rest of us, but instead…**

**Instead, here she was, struck down without any mercy, without any dignity...!**

**I could barely breathe. I'm pretty sure you could have knocked me down with a feather in that moment, and I wouldn't even have noticed myself hit the ground.**

**I felt my vision go blurry and realized I was falling to one side. Toda-san caught me before I went too far, though, and straightened me back up. I know I should be used to seeing this kind of thing by now, but it was still...just too surreal.**

**Too impossible to be true...**

**Not two hours ago, Nakahara-san was right there in the art supplies shop with us, and now...now, she was here. Here, in this state, and there was nothing we could do about it.**

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [tears streaming down face] I-I'll get the others...!

**Everything was a blur for another minute or so. I moved over to one of the chairs in the screening room and sat slowly in it. Toda-san walked over to Nakahara-san's body and knelt down in front of her.**

**Eventually, I was able to clear my mind, and around that same time, Shiraishi-san came back in with everyone else behind her.**

Kyoyama: [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] I-is it t-true?

Umemoto: [worried expression] _Please_ say it isn’t true!

Toda: [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] I'm afraid it _is_ true. Nakahara-san has been killed.

Fujimoto: [clenching fists with miserable expression] Dear god...!

Teruya: [holds paw-hands under chin while screaming upward] No!! Not Ryo-chan, too!!

Jinno: [presses hands together with open frown] It is unimaginable that we can lose Nakahara so quickly after losing Hoshino...

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] So, uh…uh, what do we do now…?

Monobear: [appears] [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Investigate, of course! Ahahaha!

**Just as always, Monobear showed up with no warning…and just as always, he completely disregarded what all of us were feeling.**

**Two of us dead…and he doesn’t even care…?! I felt my anger rising up in my throat and I couldn’t stop myself from yelling.**

Tatane: You...you! You asshole! You _knew!_ Even when you sent us searching, you knew Nakahara-san was dead the whole time and you—you didn't say a damn word!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Oh, of course I didn't! That would ruin the surprise for all you bastards!

Toda: [blank expression] …A delight, as always, Monobear.

Monobear: [ironic blush] I’m going to pretend that was a sincere compliment, upupupu!

Toda: [blank expression] It wasn’t, though—

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Quiet! Mayor Monobear is spreading despair right now and I will _not_ have my citizens committing treasonous acts of logic!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Instead, I’m just going to go ahead and update the Monobear File 3 to include the details of Nakahara-san’s murder! [inquisitive expression] Usually the double murder murders are spaced a lot closer together, so I’m able to stick both the victims into a single file from the get-go… [turns away] But it looks like the bastard who murdered Nakahara-san decided to make things inconvenient, so now I have to _add on_ to the Monobear File I already gave you!

Monobear: [sweats nervously] This isn’t good for my authority, you know! It makes your humble mayor look unprofessional, to have to fix things I did wrong!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And do you actually _bee_ lieve we give a rat’s ass about that?? [slight snarl] I mean—I mean, we just had another one of us fucking die! Do you really think we have time to _bee_ sorry for you _bee_ cause your dumb ass can’t “keep up your authority” or whatever bullshit?!

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] U-Umemoto-kun, p-please, calm down…

Umemoto: [slight snarl] No, no god damn it I will not calm down! Every single time this bear shows up, he’s nothing but disgusting and horrible, and I’m sick and fucking tired of listening to him laugh over _our_ misfortune!!

Monobear: [ironic blush] Oh _wow,_ Umemoto-kun, I never knew you felt this level of despair toward me! [sweats nervously] I have to say, it’s making me _quite_ warm under the collar!

Umemoto: [bitter expression] You…! You don’t even wear clothes.

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Ahahaha!! Caught on to that, did you! [sweats nervously] Hoo boy, I am just preposterously funny!

Monobear: [neutral expression] But anyway, that’s all I really came to say! I’ve updated the Monobear File 3 on your Electronic Citizen ID Cards, and you’ll know be able to read up on all the horrible things this despicable culprit did to Nakahara-san, who is so fantastically dead now!

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, come on, Monobear…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Must you taunt us about it…?

Monobear: [ironic blush] I mean, seriously, she’s _so dead!_ She’s literally _so dead,_ it’s really something!!

Tatane: Will you get out of here??

Monobear: [turns away] I leave now. [disappears]

**Ugh, finally. I swear, sometimes I almost think that bear being around is worse than the deaths. Now that he’s gone…I guess it’s time we got started, huh? God, I hate doing this.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well… Well, gee, it sure does look like there’s a few sad faces in the crowd!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Well, I’d have to suppose so, yes. [clutching notepad with pen poised] Considering what we’re being made to endure, now…

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Aw, but guys! I mean, sure, things look rafu right now, but we all just need to remember it’ll all be alright by the end of today! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Even when our problems look like problems, we just have to power through together, ha ha!

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Oh, let me fucking guess, are you about to tell us we should just _bee_ positive?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] No, ha ha, actually, no, I wasn’t planning on saying anything like that, Hika-chan, ha ha! Thanks for the encouragement though, ha ha!

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] May _bee_ we should just _bee_ investigating.

Toda: [sighs softly] Although I greatly wish we didn’t have to, especially not so soon after the last one… [nods subtly] Umemoto-kun is right. We don’t really have a choice but to investigate Nakahara-san’s murder.

Chikaru: [lowers head] I… Uh, I… I mean, uh, I just can’t believe… I just can’t, uh, believe that we would, uh…that we would have, uh, two deaths…in just one day…

**I agree with Chikaru-san… Up to this point, we all thought one murder at a time was the most we would ever have to deal with, the most we would ever have to even _consider._ And now, we have two dead friends here…**

**Damn it! How does this keep happening?? Is this just always going to be something we have to assume will happen? That one of us is always going to be the next to die…??**

**But it’s just like Toda-san said, isn’t it? No matter the circumstances, the fact is we don’t have a choice other than to accept this. If we just ignore what’s happened, we’re all doomed.**

**That’s right… We don’t have a choice.**

Toda: [contented expression] Should I read the file aloud again for everyone?

Akiyama: [frowns] Uh, Toda-san. As much as I’m _sure_ Nakahara-san’s spirit would appreciate having the details of her death talked about out loud, you should…probably remember that the only reason you read it aloud last time was because _she_ couldn’t see it.

Toda: [contented expression] ….. [eye twitches slightly] I’m the worst person on earth.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Well, gosh, guys, did it…really matter if we were doing what Ryo-chan would have wanted? I mean, she’s already dead, isn’t she? [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] She’s gone, and that’s sad, and that’s probably enough, ne?

**Toda-san suggested reading the Monobear File just now. Probably a good idea, even if we don’t necessarily need it read aloud for everyone… So I took out my ElectroID and brought up Hoshino-kun’s file, which was now updated for Nakahara-san:**

**The victim is Ryo Nakahara. The body was found in the Community 2 convention center screening room.**

**Cause of death was exsanguination resulting from multiple stab wounds to the chest. Death was not instantaneous; the victim lived for as much as forty-five minutes after being stabbed. There is also evidence of head trauma caused by a blunt object, but it was not inflicted at the time of death.**

 

[[Updated Monobear File 3 in ElectroID card]]

 

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] There’s that wording again…

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] It would seem that, as in the case of Hoshino, there was a measurable period of time between injury and passing.

Shiraishi: [scratches head with sad expression] I just don’t get it… Why did she need to suffer? How can someone hate another person so much they’d make it happen that way?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Oh, please! Look at who our victim is! I can think of a _bee_ llion reasons!

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] U-Umemoto-kun, please… Th-that’s not really…something you should say.

**I don’t think I’m even noticing the things Umemoto-kun is saying anymore. I hate hearing these cruel things, but I think we’re all learning it’s pretty useless to try and change his outlook…**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I still don’t like it that she had to be in that much pain before she died… I mean, forty-five minutes, really? [looks to side with deep frown] The “culprit” here, I really hope they pay in the end.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] If you might perhaps keep your dreary musings on the nature of justice to yourself, Akiyama.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Yeah.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] In the meantime, it may be prudent of us, once again, to assign a pair to guard the crime scene.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Um… T-two pairs, right? [grimaces] You know…since there’s, t-two crime scenes, now…

Toda: [tired frown] Oh, yes, this… I had almost forgotten. How lucky we would be if the crime scenes were more centered in the same area.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Well gee, Aya-chan doesn’t really know if it’s _our_ fault that Ryo-chan and Aki-chan were killed in two different places, nya?

Toda: [blank expression] …Sure, Teruya-san. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] So who would like to volunteer to guard this time?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Hey, I think Kyoyama-sama and I could _bee_ pretty useful this time around! [doubtful expression] That, and I don’t so much feel like investigating this time, and I hear guarding the crime scene’s a terrific way to get out of that!

Tatane: Was that a dig at Date-san, or…?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] N-no, I’m sure it wasn’t…

**…Well, I wasn’t asking you, but hey that’s cool.**

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] A-anyway, I… I-I’m sure Umemoto-kun and I could d-do that, yes.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Or, hey, actually, how about no pairs who were together during Hoshino-kun’s investigation get to guard crime scenes together this time?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Akiyama-san, is there a problem?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] A problem? Oh, no, no problem at all, I’m just saying that since there are _two_ murders, we might not let any of the same _two_ people who were together during the first investigation guard during the second one.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] What is that supposed to mean, huh??

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] I just want this investigation to be honest, is that such a problem?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] If you have something to say, Akiyama-sama, you can just come right the hell out and say it!

Akiyama: [frowns] Maybe wait until the trial and I will.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] ….. [holds up index finger] Oh, well, whatever! It’s not like I needed desperately to spend more of my life with you losers anyway. [tilts head to side with bright expression] I’ll just investigate like a normal person, then!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Well, that’s all very good, but we still need people guarding the crime scenes.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh… Well, uh, I mean… [looks to side nervously] Well, uh, not to, uh… I mean, uh… Not to be, uh, too nosy, or, uh… Or, uh, or like I’m trying to be… Uh, be controlling, or anything… But, uh…

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] But maybe…uh, we might… I mean, we could, uh, have three people… Uh, I mean, we might have three people per crime scene, uh, this time…

Chikaru: [bites nail] I just, uh… I, uh, just think that would… It might, uh, strengthen the… The integrity, I mean, uh, of the investigation… [lowers head] Since, uh… Since there _are_ two murders… Uh… Uh, like Akiyama-san said… But, uh… Uh, but that’s just, uh… That’s just my suggestion, so…uh, it’s probably not that important…

Toda: [sighs softly] I admit that’s a fair plan, Chikaru-san, but it’s also not possible. That would leave only four people actually available for investigating, and I’m not willing to exercise that little manpower. [deep thought] Two people at each crime scene will have to do.

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] Oh, uh… Uh… Oh, uh, okay, sorry…

Tatane: Don’t worry, Chikaru-san, it _was_ a good idea.

Chikaru: [half smile] Oh, uh… Uh, gosh, thanks, Tatane-san…

Jinno: [blank expression] May I make a request?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Go ahead, Jinno-san.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Given that I produced results you perceived as relevant through an examination of the body of Hoshino, I feel I could be of similar service in this investigation. [blank expression] Would I be permitted to stand as a guard for Nakahara, while also performing an investigation of her body?

Toda: [contented expression] Certainly, Jinno-san, and thank you for offering. We need all the help we can get. [looks upward pensively] Can anyone volunteer to help Jinno-san? According to Akiyama-san’s… [raises one eyebrow] doctrine, it probably shouldn’t be Chikaru-san, but anyone else will do.

Akiyama: [frowns] …..

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] I’ll be happy to assist, if that’s alright.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Did you not want to investigate with me anymore, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Ah, no, that’s not what I meant, Shiraishi-san! [folds arms with pleasant expression] I just want to see what I can contribute by observing the murder itself this time.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Alright, well, you take care of yourself, alright? [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] In that case, I’ll just head to Hoshino-kun’s crime scene and guard there.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Yeah, uh… Uh, I may as well…uh, do that too…

**It’s nice to see Chikaru-san having the confidence to step forward and offer to help. I’m glad she’s becoming at least a little more sure in her abilities.**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh, how kickass! In that case, we’ve got the four irrelevant people squared away pretty neatly, don’t we?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Oh, gee, thanks!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I do not see a reason it was productive for you to say that, Umemoto.

Tatane: Uh… Does that make the rest of us the relevant ones, or something?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, Hika-chan, that’s so kawaii of you, calling us relevant, ha ha!

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] That doesn’t mean it was supposed to _bee_ a compliment.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] …..

Toda: [sighs softly] Anyway, guys, thank you for offering to stand guard.

Shiraishi: [contented smile] Don’t mention it. Let’s head, Chikaru-san! [leaves]

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh… Uh, yeah, Shiraishi-san… [leaves]

**Without saying anything else, Teruya-san and Akiyama-san left as well, leaving just six of us in the room. Jinno-san got to her examination, and Fujimoto-kun mostly just watched her, but Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun were just kind of standing in a corner of the room together…**

Toda: [contented expression] Well, Tatane-kun, shall we get back to work?

Tatane: Oh, Toda-san… Yeah, yeah, if you’d still like to investigate together, I’m definitely fine with that.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That’s good to hear. [looks upward pensively] It seems Jinno-san is doing her part for the crime scene at the moment, so let’s investigate elsewhere in the building first.

Tatane: Oh, um, alright. Where would you suggest?

Toda: [deep thought] We might as well just try every room for evidence. Even if nothing occurred in the other rooms of the convention center, the fact that Nakahara-san died here makes the entire locale relevant…

**So with that goal in mind, we walked right across the hall into the performance space. I don’t imagine there will be anything of note there, but there’s no knowing for sure unless we try.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] This would be the room where we held that disastrous last party.

Tatane: I don’t think there’s a lot going on here. I mean, it’s just a stage.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That’s probably so, but let’s give it a once-over just in case.

**I just looked down at the empty floor for a few seconds at first, which proved a lot more productive than I figured.**

Tatane: W-wait… Toda-san, here.

**It was hard to notice against the reddish carpet, but there was definitely a spot of…**

Toda: [surprised expression] Blood. Blood? Goodness.

Tatane: And, hey, it doesn’t stop there…

**In fact, there was another spot almost a meter away, and another one after that, forming a line that led to around the stage stairs.**

Toda: [deep thought] Nice catch, Tatane-kun.

 

[[Loaded Blood Trail into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [deep thought] Now let’s see if we can find anything up there…

**And when we reached the steps and looked around the side, we found…an object I would never have expected to find in a place like this.**

Toda: [slightly wide eyes] Is that one of the umbrellas I made?

**It was definitely one of her umbrellas, the ones she designed for all of us a couple days ago—but that wasn’t the most significant thing about it. No, the most noticeable thing…**

**Was that the umbrella was soaked entirely in blood.**

Toda: [folds arms with slight shiver] Is that…really what became of it?

Tatane: Toda-san…

**I don’t think I’ve ever seen Toda-san look the way she does now. She looks sort of lost, really… I guess it’s a reasonable reaction, since the umbrella must make this a bit personal for her.**

Tatane: Toda-san, are you alright?

Toda: [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] Ah, yes, of course. Sorry, that was just a surprising thing to encounter. [shrugs with slight smile] Regardless, we’ll need to investigate this.

**She got on her knees in front of the umbrella and looked it over for a moment. I was pretty content to stay away from it, thank you very much.**

Tatane: Do we…know whose it is?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] There’s no telling what color this originally was, it’s entirely pink now.

Tatane: Do you think we can wash it?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I don’t see a reason why not. If we can just get the vaguest hint of the original hue, we could get somewhere with this.

 

[[Loaded Umbrella into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: So, hey, the performance room gave us something after all.

Toda: [blank expression] Well I should hope so. It sure has a lot to make up for after that last party.

**She really is still bitter about that, isn’t she.**

Tatane: Well, I guess there’s also the merchandise room, right?

Toda: [nods subtly] And the lobby. Shall we?

**So we headed down the hall into the big merchandise room. I didn’t notice anything out of place right away, but after all, there are so many toys and such everywhere it could be hard to notice anything period.**

Tatane: Since we just turned this place upside down a few minutes ago when we were looking for Nakahara-san, it’s going to be hard to know if something is unusual here.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Would that we could turn back time, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: …I don’t know why that was necessary for you to say.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Regardless, you’re right. We might just do a quick check of whether anything’s here that’s not supposed to be.

**So I took a quick sweep of the room: all the toys we tossed around in our search, the merchandise tables, even the games that were still set up from Teruya-san’s party here. But really, nothing jumped out at me as being out of the ordinary. In fact…**

Tatane: Besides the big stuff we moved a few minutes ago, this place looks exactly the same as it did during that party.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] You think so?

Tatane: Yeah. I can’t see anything that’s different at all… Even all the same merchandise and cosplay materials are here on the tables.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] So everything’s the same…

Tatane: I guess that doesn’t help us at all.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] It could be more helpful than you assume. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] For now, though, let’s take a look at the lobby.

**And to the lobby we went. Teruya-san was there, looking like someone trying to look useful.**

Toda: [contented expression] Do you notice anything interesting, Teruya-san?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] I’ll say! Aya-chan has something she thinks you guys should check out, desu!

**She led us over to one of the closets on the left wall of the lobby and opened it. And inside, we found…**

Tatane: Uh, there’s nothing. Teruya-san, there’s nothing here?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] I know! Bukimina, right?

Toda: [blank expression] I feel like there’s something we’re missing. Teruya-san, was something _supposed_ to be here?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] …I completely forgot to explain that. [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Silly Aya-chan, ha ha!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well, you remember that last party we had here, ne? Where I took everyone’s picture and we did the talent show?

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] Oh yes, I remember.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Well, if you remember, Aya-chan was gonna do fireworks that night, but that didn’t end up happening so I had to put them away!

**Yeah…I think I remember Teruya-san mentioning something like that last night.**

 

[[flashback]]

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Well, I thought about bringing back the fireworks idea! [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] But that meanie Monobear showed up and said I can’t light fireworks inside the convention center! Apparently it’s a “fire hazard!”

Teruya: [points] So I had to put them in one of those closets. Maybe we’ll use them another time, desu!

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: So, you had put the fireworks away in one of these closets, then?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Not just any closet, this closet! This one specifically!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And yet no fireworks remain.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Mysterious, nya? You gotta wonder where they went, ha ha!

**So those fireworks are gone… That’s obviously going to be important to remember.**

 

[[Loaded Missing Fireworks into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] A full inspection of all six of the closets may be in order.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Zettai ni! Aya-chan can help, too!

**With that goal in mind, I checked inside a couple of the closets…but just like the one Teruya-san showed us, they were empty.**

Toda: [blank expression] There’s nothing in here.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Nope, nothing! Not even a stray speck of dirt, ha ha!

Tatane: Well, it would be hard to keep too much of anything in here, anyway, right?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And why is that?

Tatane: If you notice, there are those signs on the doors that say you can’t store more than twenty kilograms inside the closets.

Toda: [deep thought] So they do. That’s probably going to be good to know.

 

[[Loaded Empty Closets into ElectroID card]]

 

[[Loaded Closet Weight Limit into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [contented expression] Well, this was a productive outing into the lobby. Thank you, Teruya-san, for— [blank expression] …Teruya-san?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] ….. [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, oh, sorry! I was just thinking to myself, ha ha!

Tatane: Everything okay, Teruya-san?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Yeah, mochiron! Aya-chan’s just a little jittery about the fire still, you know?

Toda: [sighs softly] That’s understandable. Whoever set that fire was not only reckless but actively destructive.

**It’s definitely troubling that someone in our group would have purposefully caused that fire…**

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Well, it’s just that… I actually have a fear of fire, you know?

Tatane: A fear? Like, a phobia?

**I can’t say I expected that.**

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Uh huh! Even watching a fake fire on TV is bad for me sometimes. [wrings hands with nervous grin] You should ask Sato-chan, when I saw the art shop smoking, even all the way in Community 1, I almost fainted, ha ha…

Toda: [deep thought] I see. Well, I’m glad you didn’t have to be anywhere near the fire when it was burning, then.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] You can say that again!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Just a quick question: if you’re afraid of fire, why did you ever plan for fireworks during the parties we had at the convention center?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Well, the parties…they were supposed to make people happy, nya? They were _supposed_ to, after all… [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] And I know that fireworks make a lot of people happy, even if I’m not one of them!

**Teruya-san really does care about making everyone else happy, doesn’t she? I kind of admire it.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Now, another thing… Um, do you guys mind if I be negative for a sec?

**Teruya-san, negative? I didn’t think those two words could ever be in the same sentence.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] What do you mean, Teruya-san?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Well, it’s just that…I’m a little bothered by what’s happened now, you know?

Toda: [blank expression] I think “bothered” is a little mild to describe most people’s reaction to two murders, but go on.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Ha ha… Right, Tomi-chan, I was just about to explain… [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] I mean, why would they kill Ryo-chan too? Wasn’t killing Aki-chan already cruel enough?

Tatane: Well, maybe there was something that made the culprit want to kill both of them?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Only it doesn’t make sense with the motive, desu! There were only two reasons for someone to kill, ne?

Tatane: To leave the city…

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Or to stop the snow.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] And the killer could make both of those things happen by just killing one person! So why’d they do it again?

**That’s…actually a pretty valid point. I didn’t think about it before, but the double murder really doesn’t make any sense, does it?**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I suppose the most logical solution involves two culprits working together, one having murdered Hoshino-kun and the other killing Nakahara-san.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Yeah, funny, huh? Two people? Who really had it out for Aki-chan and Ryo-chan? [tilts head to side, slight grin] Wonder who that could be, ha ha!

**I…think I have an idea who she’s talking about.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Well, we’ll certainly take that into consideration, Teruya-san. [contented expression] Anyhow, thank you for your help. Thanks to you, we were able to get a better grasp on the state of the convention center.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, don’t you mention it, Tomi-chan! I’m always happy to help—our lives are on the line after all, ha ha!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna check back on a couple of the other rooms to make sure I didn’t miss anything! See you at the trial, guys! [leaves]

Tatane: Well, that was definitely helpful.

Toda: [nods subtly] I’d say so. I would never have thought to check those closets.

Tatane: So where to next?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Well, I think Jinno-san’s had some time to do her examination, so let’s go bother her about that.

Tatane: Bother her? Funny way to say that.

Toda: [blank expression] Okay.

**What? It is a funny way to say it. Anyway. We went back down the hall and into the screening room…back to the crime scene, I guess I should say.**

Toda: [contented expression] What’ve you got for us, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [blank expression] Nothing that could warrant you making that pleasant face. [pulls on wrist of glove] However, I did in fact gain an insight into a number of points of the status of her body.

Toda: [nods subtly] Do tell.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] The Monobear File lists her cause of death as stabbing, and this I have no trouble believing. [blank expression] I take issue on a personal level with the _number_ of times she was stabbed, but this is less relevant.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist on glove] This is also already given in the Monobear File, but I am certain the head wound she sustained was administered approximately four hours before her death.

Tatane: So it wasn’t related to her death at all…?

Jinno: [blank expression] One would assume.

 

[[Loaded Nakahara’s Head Injury into ElectroID card]]

 

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] There is more I have observed; however, you will do better to view the body for yourself before I tell you of this.

Toda: [deep thought] Very well. Tatane-kun and I will see what we can find.

**We will? Oh goody…**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Now, Tatane-kun—

Tatane: Yes, you can definitely examine the body by yourself. Thank you, for, making sure I was cool with that.

Toda: [blank expression] …I’m actually impressed, despite myself, by how masterfully you excused yourself from looking at her body.

Tatane: Thanks, I was sitting on that one for a few minutes.

**So Toda-san got down to look Nakahara-san over, looking for anything unusual that might be a clue… I stayed a respectful distance away, though I didn’t find myself wanting to look away the entire time. I guess I’m getting used to this in my own way?**

**Though I hate to agree with Monobear on anything, there really was no mistaking how dead she was. There’s still something so wrong about that, about Ryo Nakahara being dead and gone after everything that’s happened with her. Because of her? I don’t know.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Her hat lies here on the floor beside her head.

Tatane: What hat? Oh, right, the hat.

**Since it wasn’t on her head right now, and since it was such a new accessory, I forgot she was ever wearing it in the first place.**

Tatane: What was that even for, anyway? Nakahara-san didn’t seem the type to just randomly start wearing a new hat.

Toda: [blank expression] Humans are known to accessorize, Tatane-kun. [looks upward pensively] Now, if she’d consulted me first before getting it, I could have picked out a much better one for her, one that wasn’t a complete eyesore…

Tatane: Yeah, I don’t know if that’s really as important.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] It’s never inappropriate to consider better fashion choices, Tatane-kun.

**I’m not having this conversation anymore.**

 

[[Loaded Hat into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] …..

Tatane: See something interesting?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Besides being a terrible match for her general style, the hat has a little more blood on it than I would have expected.

Tatane: Maybe it got sprayed when she was stabbed.

Toda: [slightly wide eyes] …Tatane-kun, you’ll want to check this out.

Tatane: I really don’t want to get so close to—

Toda: [stern expression] I said, come here.

**…Whoa. That was a surprising change of attitude.**

**Following Toda-san’s directions, I got on my knees and looked at the hat. She was right, it had quite a bit of blood…**

**But what was really strange was that the blood on the hat seemed to be in straight lines, like someone traced it there on purpose.**

Tatane: Wait, that doesn’t say…

**I didn’t understand how it could be true, but the more I stared at the shapes the blood was in, the less I could deny it. The lines formed a name, and that name was—**

Umemoto: [grins with wide eyes] “LEN!” How hysterical!

**I flinched massively and almost fell over right on top of Nakahara-san. I swear to god, people need to stop doing that to me today.**

**He wasn’t wrong, though. There was no way around it, the word written on the fabric of the hat was my given name. Why the hell would that be there?**

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Tatane] Now, _that’s_ probably not the shit you wanted to see!

Tatane: This…this doesn’t make sense.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Oh, please, don’t act like you don’t _know_ this makes you suspicious!

**Suspicious?? Ugh, that’s an awful word to hear directed at me…**

Toda: [stern expression] Don’t be ridiculous. Tatane-kun was with me the entirety of Hoshino-kun’s investigation.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] …I wonder if you get why that doesn’t help either of your cases at all.

Toda: [affronted, wide eyes] Eh? You’re accusing me, now?

Tatane: That’s as ridiculous as me being a suspect!

Umemoto: [grins with wide eyes] Well, it’s going to _bee_ a sad world for the two of you today, then.

**He’s so obnoxious sometimes!**

**…Oh, whatever, I guess all I can do is keep this weird message in mind. From what I can tell, Nakahara-san’s hand is just close enough to the hat that it would make sense she wrote it…and there’s blood on her left index finger to support that too. Probably not good for us, but we can’t just ignore it.**

 

[[Loaded Message in Blood into ElectroID card]]

 

Umemoto: [snickers] I don’t know how I feel about the two of you _bee_ ing the only ones examining the body now.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Do you have that little faith in my own observation skills? I have already given the body a thorough examination. [thoughtful expression] Should Tatane and Toda produce evidence I do not recognize, which I am not convinced they shall, I will quickly announce its falsehood.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Well… [shrugs] Okay. I could care less.

**Sometimes I get the sneaking feeling he only sticks around here to cause conflict.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I actually did find something, Tatane-kun, if you’re curious.

Tatane: What’s that?

**Toda-san showed me her findings: a folded up pair of glasses with light blue frames. They were smashed to hell, though—right away I could tell the frames were bent out of shape and quite a bit of the glass was missing.**

Tatane: Are these…?

Toda: [deep thought] Yes. From the color, I believe they’re Nakahara-san’s. [blank expression] That is, _were_ Nakahara-san’s.

Tatane: Yeah, nobody could wear those.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] And she hasn’t been, if memory is correct. As far as I can remember, I haven’t seen her wearing her glasses once today.

**Well, that’s unusual… Probably something to keep note of.**

 

[[Loaded Nakahara’s Glasses into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Something else I found in her jacket pocket as well…

**She showed off a thin rectangular object that I quickly recognized as an ElectroID card. I don’t know why this is important though…**

Tatane: So what? Most of us keep our IDs on us.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Yes, and so does Nakahara-san—in her _pants_ pocket.

Tatane: Wait, what?

**Toda-san hit the button to turn on the card, and I realized something very unsettling about it.**

Tatane: That’s not hers, that’s Hoshino-kun’s!

Toda: [nods subtly] As I said, she’s in possession of her own card as well, but the fact that she has his is quite odd.

Tatane: At least we know where Hoshino-kun’s ID ended up now.

 

[[Updated Missing ElectroID in ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] The culprit very discourteously didn’t leave us a murder weapon.

Tatane: So, that’s just like with Hoshino-kun, isn’t it?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That’s true. Anyway, we know at least that it was a blade of some kind.

**So this time, we’re looking for “sharp things.” I can’t even tell if this is easier or harder than “heavy things.”**

Toda: [blank expression] Tatane-kun, it’s difficult not to comment on what you’re thinking about when it’s so obvious from your facial expressions.

Tatane: …Sorry.

**Easy for her to say, she’s one of the least emotive people I’ve ever met.**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Twenty-three, if you’re curious.

Tatane: Uh, what?

Umemoto: [slight smile with raised eyebrows] She was stabbed twenty-three times, I just counted.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I’m sorry, you _just now_ counted that?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] What, like it’s hard? [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] There’s three pretty easy to count groups of seven in honeycomb-ish formations, plus two others that aren’t as grouped together.

Tatane: …..

Toda: [blank expression] …Okay.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Oh, come _on,_ it’s simple math!

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] If I might add my own observations?

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes, please do, Jinno-san.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] While it is true Nakahara was stabbed twenty-three times, I must evaluate one of these wounds in a different manner than the other twenty-two. [points] If you would take a look at the posterior of her torso.

**We did as she said… I looked at Nakahara-san’s back, and I think I could tell right away what Jinno-san wanted us to see.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] There’s a wound here as well.

Jinno: [blank expression] So you would believe. However, it is not so much that there is “another” wound here… [narrows eyes with hand over chest] But rather that this is the same as one of the wounds on her anterior.

**I’m so glad I have context clues to figure out what anterior means.**

Tatane: What do you mean, “it’s the same?”

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] This injury, singularly, pierced wholly through her torso, allowing the weapon used to emerge through her back. [blank expression] None of the other wounds are so deep; indeed, they all penetrated the flesh only just sufficiently to cause the loss of blood that ended her life.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] For better or for worse, none of her major organs were struck by this weapon, allowing her to die of exsanguination and prolonging her death for some time.

**That does sound pretty awful to have to experience…**

Toda: [deep thought] So, just that one stab wound is different from the others…

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] The inconsistencies do not end there, actually. The other twenty-two wounds are extremely small in diameter—my estimation is that the weapon was not more than two millimeters in width.

Jinno: [points] However, the other wound, as you can see, is far wider.

**She’s right, now that I actually take the time to look at it. That last wound, the one that goes straight through, is a few centimeters wide at least. I guess there’s no saying this isn’t relevant at this point.**

 

[[Loaded Unusual Stab Wound into ElectroID card]]

 

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] This is everything I was able to discern through my examination. [blank expression] I sincerely hope I was of assistance.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Absolutely, Jinno-san. You’ve given us a number of important clues.

Jinno: [bows slightly] I try to be of service.

**With that, we were finally free to get away from Nakahara-san’s body. Thank god…**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Now, Umemoto-kun…

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] Yes, I’m still here! Your life must _bee_ much better, knowing that!

Toda: [blank expression] I was wondering if the two of us might have a word with the two of you?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Nope, no thanks! Catch you later! [clasps hands] Let’s go somewhere else, Kyoyama-sama! [leaves]

Kyoyama: [grimaces] O-okay, yeah… [leaves]

Toda: [concerned expression] It was actually a rhetorical— [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] …Question. They’re already gone.

Tatane: That was really familiar.

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Those two are starting to seriously puzzle me. At some point, we’re _going_ to need more information from them.

**There’s one more person here we haven’t talked to yet.**

Tatane: Hey, Fujimoto-kun. What do you think of all this?

Fujimoto: [looks up from notepad] [tilts head to side with sympathetic smile] Well, I think it’s vastly unfortunate that you two have just experienced the worry and discontentment of being named suspects.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] “Unfortunate?”

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] I don’t think the two of you deserve it. You don’t in the least seem suspicious to me.

Tatane: Oh, really? That’s nice to hear.

Fujimoto: [small smile and slightly pink face] Yes, of course! I believe in you fully, Tatane-kun. [clutching notepad with pen poised] And, of course, you as well, Toda-san.

Toda: [blank expression] Okay. Thanks. [looks upward pensively] Teruya-san said something about having a fear of fire and told us we could confirm that with you. Is this the case?

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Ah, yes! She and I were chatting in the church when we noticed the smoke rising from far off. Based on her immediate reaction to seeing the smoke, and her behavior after you arrived to tell us there was a fire…

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] There’s no doubt in my mind she suffers from at least a mild case of pyrophobia.

**“Pyrophobia…” I didn’t know there was a word for it. It’s just like Fujimoto-kun to know something like that, though.**

 

[[Loaded Fujimoto’s Testimony into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [nods subtly] Alright, thank you, Fujimoto-kun. I think that’s all I wanted to ask.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Naturally! I’ll do whatever I can to help.

Toda: [deep thought] Let’s get out of here, Tatane-kun. It’ll be no good if we waste all our investigation time on one thing again.

**Like last time, when we used up all our time looking for Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun…**

Tatane: You’re right, we should head out.

**So we left Fujimoto-kun and Jinno-san to guard the crime scene and went back out into the hallway.**

Toda: [blank expression] Wait a moment… Take a look at the door, won’t you?

**The emergency door here at the end of the hall?**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] What is the purpose of this door, exactly?

Tatane: Supposedly, it’s for emergencies, but you have to scan your ID card on it for it to actually open.

Toda: [blank expression] How terribly inconvenient. [looks upward pensively] Do you mind if I test it out? Just in case…

Tatane: Sure, do what you think is right.

**So, just like she said, Toda-san held her ElectroID to the reader. There was a small beep, and then a clicking sound, like something was unlatching.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] So, do I just…?

**She pushed open the door and walked outside. The door shut and made another clicking sound. That must be the door locking again.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Would you mind doing the same thing? Join me out here, if you would.

Tatane: Okay, sure.

**So I copied Toda-san’s actions—holding my ID up to the card reader and opening the door after. I’m not totally sure what the point of all this would be, but I’m sure Toda-san knows what she’s doing.**

Toda: [deep thought] So there are no serious inconsistencies between uses of the card reader. [points] I’m curious as to what this machine does, though.

Tatane: Machine—? Oh, huh.

**Just like she said, there was a weird terminal-looking machine on the wall just outside the door. I never saw it before, though…**

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] Why _that,_ my dear citizens, is a portal to an alternate dimension!

Toda: [stern expression] No it’s not.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Saw through that pretty quickly, didn’t you! [turns to show primarily black side] Oh well, I didn’t put much thought into the lie anyway! Upupupu!

Tatane: Well, what is it, then? I never saw anything like this before.

Monobear: [turns away] Maybe that’s because you never bothered to investigate over here the first day! Really, after all the work I put in to make this city as sophisticated as possible, and then you go and do a thing like ignore the finer details…

**There are no “finer details.” There are only stupid details and less stupid ones.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] But if you must know, this terminal is able to print out a list of exciting information that might prove vital in your investigation! [turns to show primarily black side] Or it could be completely useless and totally waste your time! It’s a gamble, really!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] And how do we print this information?

Monobear: [neutral expression] There’s literally one button on it. That’s its only function.

**Without saying anything else, Toda-san pressed the single button on the front of the terminal…and straight away, a sheet of paper emerged from the bottom of the machine with a few tortured mechanical noises.**

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] It has a few letters and then…what look like times.

Monobear: [ironic blush] Well, I can say no more! Good luck deciphering your brand new nonsense! Upupupupu!! [disappears]

Toda: [sighs softly] Would it have killed him to be a _little_ more helpful, I wonder.

Tatane: It’s okay, we’ll figure it out. What does the paper say?

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] It’s separated into two columns. The first column begins with the letters “ltst,” in lowercase letters… I feel that may be a technical abbreviation.

Tatane: Oh, so it just stands for something else.

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] Then the word “at,” and then, in the second column, three sets of numbers. [looks up] [blank expression] I’m pretty sure they’re times.

Tatane: What times?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The first two are 3:34 and 3:33.

Tatane: Well—well that’s basically right now, isn’t it?

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s correct. Those times obviously correspond to us exiting the door just now. [looks upward pensively] Meanwhile, the last time reads 12:46.

Tatane: Well, that’s definitely less recent…

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I think the purpose of this sheet of paper is clear.

Tatane: Yeah… The times on it are times when people have used this emergency door, right? Leaving that abbreviation aside, the “at” is to say I used my card “at 3:34,” you used yours “at 3:33,” and so on.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Now, if only we knew who that last person was.

**Is that person the culprit…? It’s hard to decide this early.**

 

[[Loaded Emergency Door into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Now, let’s leave the convention center, shall we? It’s such a dreary place to have to stay in, now.

Tatane: If I had to guess, I’d say it was because someone died here.

Toda: [blank expression] Let’s just go somewhere else.

**So we walked back down Community 2. I’m not sure where Toda-san wanted to go, specifically, but she stopped in front of the next major building.**

Toda: [points] That’s…the music shop.

Tatane: Yeah? Is there something you’re interested in about it, Toda-san?

Toda: [tired frown] I don’t _know…_ I’m exhausted. We’ve been at this for hours now, if you combine both investigations. [sighs softly] At this point, I fear I’m just investigating anything I look at.

**She’s running out of steam…? Yikes.**

Tatane: Well that’s okay… Let’s check out the music shop, then.

**Inside the music shop was nothing in particular that looked interesting… But if all Toda-san wanted was a short break, that might not be a terrible thing—**

Toda: [points] Take a look at this.

**…I guess the break’s over.**

**I looked at what Toda-san was pointing to and saw the little notice just inside the door.**

Tatane: Oh, that thing? It’s for the music playing in and out of the shop.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Can you explain this to me? I haven’t spent much time in here.

Tatane: Oh, uh, sure. There’s that music player on the table, and it broadcasts what it’s playing over the intercom. You can hear it here inside, and just outside too.

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] And the same song is always playing each individual hour…

Tatane: Apparently, it broadcasts a pop song called “Never Say Never” from 7 to 8 am? Just, on repeat or something?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] That song Teruya-san sang at the party last night plays from eight to nine o’clock in the morning…and something called “Despair-time Rag” during the next hour.

Tatane: Well, it’s pointless trying to memorize all of these.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] It’s still fun.

**Fun, maybe, but probably not relevant. Oh well, I guess I’ll make a note of it anyway, since we took a detour for it.**

 

[[Loaded Music Player into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [nods subtly] Alright, let’s head out and look for more leads.

**We went back outside…but we barely got two steps outside before we ran into someone.**

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] Oh, you two…

Toda: [blank expression] Good to see you, Akiyama-san. You look concerned?

Akiyama: [frowns] Have you really not talked to Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun yet?

Tatane: Uh…no, but why do you know that?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] They passed by here a few minutes ago, and they did _not_ look like people who’ve had a serious discussion about what they know…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I’ll thank you not to pass judgment on our investigation methods, Akiyama-san. Yes, we’re planning on talking with those two, but we’ve not gotten to it yet. [blank expression] That’s all there is to it.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But… I mean, just tell me you _are_ going to get to questioning them?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Akiyama-san, there’s no serious rush, okay? We’ll question them at some point.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Well, can it be, some point soon?

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Akiyama-san, I’m going to say this one more time: we will speak with them when we speak with them, alright?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] …..

**Akiyama-san is really into this. Why are they so into this?**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] …Please…? I’m really sorry, I don’t mean to doubt you or anything, I’m just…

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] ….. [sighs softly] …Alright, of course. We’ll get to them just as soon as we can.

**At this point, I have to wonder why Akiyama-san suspects Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun so much. Or, no…looking at their suspicions another way, I wonder how Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun can seem so suspicious in the first place.**

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Thank you… The last I saw of them, they wandered into the café. And I don’t think I’ve seen them leave.

Toda: [deep thought] Well, I feel Hoshino-kun’s crime scene may warrant a revisit first, but then we’ll head into the café. Does that sound fine, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Yeah, totally.

**Yay, we’re going to go back to the first crime scene… Yay…**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Oh before you go…! Um…

Toda: [blank expression] Yes?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Sorry, um. Hey, um… Do you guys still like my skirt?

Toda: [blank expression] What—? [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Oh, oh, right. Yes, Akiyama-san, it still looks great on you.

Tatane: Yeah, definitely!

**That’s got to be the third time they’ve asked us that? I guess I get being a bit insecure, though.**

Toda: [contented expression] Now then, let’s get going. See you later, Akiyama-san.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Yep, later.

**So Toda-san and I walked back over to the art supplies shop and walked inside… As always, the first thing that caught my attention was Hoshino-kun’s body, but after getting over the immediate distress from that I was able to look around the shop to see if anything else important was going on.**

Shiraishi: [slight smile] Hey guys.

Chikaru: [bites nail] We’re, uh… Uh, I mean, we’re guarding…and stuff…

**Besides those two standing guard, it doesn’t look like anything’s changed here…**

Toda: [shrugs] Let’s just take statements from them or something.

**I walked up to Chikaru-san first, with Toda-san joining by my side.**

Tatane: Do you notice anything unusual, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Well, uh… I mean, uh… Besides the, uh, obvious… Uh, the obvious things that are, uh, unusual today… [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I, uh… Well, I, uh… I guess I, uh, I noticed the, uh… I noticed the weather… Uh, that is… The weather seems to have, uh, settled…

Toda: [deep thought] That’s true. Since late morning, the sky has been basically clear.

Tatane: Well, that’s what we must have expected, right? Since it would have been around that time that…

Chikaru: [lowers head] Oh, Hoshino-san… I, uh… I feel… Uh, I feel bad, uh, that it would work like that…

Toda: [blank expression] What do you mean, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh… Oh, uh, you don’t…you don’t have to, uh, listen to… You don’t have to listen to my, uh, little worries… I’m, uh…not that important…

Chikaru: [looks to side with nervous expression] But, uh… But what I meant was, uh… It’s, uh, it’s just… I mean, it’s just terrible to me, uh… That, uh, that we would…

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] I mean, that we would benefit from him dying…

**Wow… She’s right, when you think about it that way. As awful as it is, the only reason we get to see the sun again is because we lost one of our friends. And I don’t even like the sun that much! Bright sunshine bothers me.**

Toda: [nods gravely] It really is a terrible couple of events that have happened today. [brings palms together with a soft clap] [contented expression] But we’ve just got to remember that we’ll figure out the reason behind it all by day’s end.

Chikaru: [slight blush] You’re, uh… You’re very, uh, wise, Toda-san…

**Next we visited with Shiraishi-san, who was busy polishing her megaphone.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Anything to report, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [small smile] Hey, Toda-san. [narrows eyes in thought] If I think about it…maybe I can think of something that ties to the investigation.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] In fact…I think there’s something I remembered from earlier!

Tatane: Oh, that’s good! Well, what was it?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Now let me think… It was when Fujimoto-kun and I left this art supplies shop before.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] So it was during the first investigation, then?

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] Uh-huh. I don’t know if he’d tell you this same thing though, I’m not sure he noticed.

Tatane: So what was this elusive thing you noticed, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Patience, Tatane-kun! I’m setting the atmosphere!

Tatane: …Of course you are.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] When the two of us were leaving the art supplies shop, I could swear I saw a person from far away. A person up around the convention center.

Toda: [deep thought] That would be a ways from the art supplies shop. I’m assuming you couldn’t tell who it was?

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I didn’t catch who it was, no. From that distance, they were basically a silhouette! [palm facing upward] It might have just been someone doing their own investigation, after all—I didn’t want to bother them, and I had my own thing to do.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] And you…wouldn’t happen to have noticed anything unusual about this person, from your limited experience seeing them?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] I think they were running.

**Running? And that didn’t catch her attention enough for her to want to see who it was?**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] They were moving at a high speed, then?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Do you know another definition of the word “running?”

Tatane: I don’t know, running for office?

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Don’t be ridiculous!

**…I think what Shiraishi-san always means when she says “don’t stand so close,” is really, “don’t stand so close because your ears will hurt when I yell into my megaphone.”**

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Anyways… [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] It’s a wonder I could even tell that person was running in the first place. Their silhouette was vague from that far away, and there’s so much of a glare from the sun off the snow that it’s hard to see much of anything sometimes.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] The only reason I could tell that much was because I could tell their legs were moving quickly.

Toda: [nods subtly] I see. Well, that could be useful to know.

**This person was around the convention center, according to Shiraishi-san…and the convention center is the scene of our most recent murder. This could be important, who knows.**

 

[[Loaded Mystery Person into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Thank you for your time, Shiraishi-san.

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] Not a problem! Tell me what I can do to help.

Toda: [blank expression] We can probably get out of here, Tatane-kun. We’ve already surveyed the shop before, after all.

**So after waving goodbye to Shiraishi-san and Chikaru-san, we left the art supplies shop, and headed for the café. That’s where Akiyama-san desperately wanted us to go, wasn’t it? To find Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun.**

**As we entered the building, I tried to hope this might go better than our other talks with them.**

Toda: [contented expression] Good afternoon, both of you.

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] Oh hi!! Hey dudes! What’ve my favorite murder suspects _bee_ n getting up to since I saw them last?

**Straight out of the gates with the insults, I see.**

Toda: [blank expression] Erm, yes, well. [shrugs with slight smile] Nothing much, we’re just making the rounds and thought we might drop in here.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Is that the truth? “Just making the rounds?”

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I’m sorry, I can’t tell what you mean.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] You didn’t just come in here by chance! Nobody would! This is a terrible, terrible building to stay in!

**And yet you and Kyoyama-kun have stationed yourselves here.**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] You want to ask us something, don’t you? [snaps fingers then points index finger at Toda] Well just say it! We’re all ears!

Toda: [blank expression] I am wondering if there’s any chance we can speak with the two of you for more than five minutes without you running away.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh, well why didn’t you just say so earlier! [doubtful expression] Yeah, yeah, that just depends on like what you ask us.

**…Isn’t that the entire point of Toda-san asking? So maybe they won’t run away if we ask them something they don’t like? I’m sorry, I just don’t get it with Umemoto-kun sometimes?**

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] U-Umemoto-kun, please, let’s, um…j-just try to cooperate, okay?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Yuh-huh.

Toda: [sighs softly] Well, anyway… [looks upward pensively] Would the two of you care to tell us what you’ve been up to today?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Um, investigating? Just like you? You’ve _bee_ n around the entire time, you should know!

Toda: [blank expression] …

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Like, seriously! There’s _bee_ n two murders today and you can’t guess what we’ve _bee_ n doing?

Tatane: It’s unreal how badly you misunderstood her.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] What I meant, Umemoto-kun, is what were you doing before the murders? During the morning, you could say.

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Ohhhh! Ha, yeah, that totally makes more sense!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] I-I guess that’s fine, for us to t-talk about…

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] So, there was the part where we talked with Hoshino-kun…

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes, you’ve enlightened us on that matter.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] A-after that…fiasco…

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] We left.

**…“We left?” How informative.**

Toda: [blank expression] What do you mean?

Umemoto: [shrugs] We just left. Hoshino-kun was so _bee_ lligerent, it’s not like it was worth our time to stick around! [holds up index finger] So we went away to somewhere else that didn’t suck so much!

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Then do tell, what place sucks less than the café?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Nowhere, it turned out! [tilts head to side with bright expression] So instead we just wandered around Community 2 and I danced to my background music!

**Did I hear him right just now, or?**

Kyoyama: [darting eyes back and forth, scratching neck] …..

Toda: [blank expression] Your…

Tatane: Your background music? What??

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Any time I take a trip through Community 2 I get background music! I noticed it a few days ago and I just kinda rolled with it, you know? [tilts head to side with bright expression] I assume it’s for me, _bee_ cause I’m so great!

Kyoyama: [darting eyes back and forth, scratching neck] Hm, um, hm.

**It doesn’t look like Kyoyama-kun knows what to say about this.**

Toda: [confused expression] You… [deep thought] Okay. That’s fine. And could you describe how your “background music” sounded this morning?

Umemoto: [holds up both hands in a “ta-da” motion] It sounded _jazzy!_ It made me happy!

Toda: [nods subtly] Alright then… [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] And, Kyoyama-kun, do you have anything to add to this?

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] I-I… N-no, nothing to add.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] …Nothing? Okay. And what did the two of you do after that?

Umemoto: [shrugs] Nothing, basically! [uncertain expression] There was some time when we just hung out doing not much of anything, and then…

Kyoyama: [grimaces] And then, th-there was the…the f-fire at the art supplies shop… A-and we, we found Nakahara-san there and went to h-help.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Toda] And with that, you’re basically caught up with today’s magical adventures, starring the two most important people in the world! Cool, huh?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] And that’s all that you have to say?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Yuh-huh! Too bad it had to _bee_ ruined by our _bee_ spectacled asshole friends dying, right?

Tatane: That doesn’t really tell us anything, guys…

**As much as I don’t want to say they’re definitely suspects, it doesn’t help us when they give the vaguest possible answers to our questions.**

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] I’m sorry, is there something else we’re supposed to say?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Well, it would be useful to us to know just where you “hung out” for that period of time, where you were when the fire began, etcetera.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] “Where we were…” [impatient expression] You know, I’m not sure how much more of _bee_ ing questioned for no reason I’m interested in!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] U-Umemoto-kun, let’s just t-try to be nice here…

Toda: [stern expression] And I should certainly think it’s not for “no reason.” I’m not saying I personally agree with the notion, but a couple of our classmates seem to have found reasons to suspect the two of you going into this trial.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] S-s… S-suspect…

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Suspect us!! Well fuck if that isn’t a nice how do you do! [points angrily at Toda] And some major nerve _you’ve_ got saying that to us, _our_ names didn’t appear at Nakahara-san’s crime scene!

Tatane: Wow, hey!

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] This is not a competition, Umemoto-kun, and I’ll thank you not to—

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Yeah, swell! Too bad it doesn’t look like you’re gonna get your five minutes this time! [holds up index finger] Come on, Kyoyama-sama, this is so not worth our time! [leaves]

Kyoyama: [adjusts top hat, slight irritation] M-maybe it’s not, no. [leaves]

**…What the hell just happened?!**

Tatane: That was the worst thing ever!

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] That encounter probably could have gone better, to say the least.

Tatane: Maybe we should just take a look around…

**With that, Toda-san and I wandered around the café, looking for anything that could be called out of place, but…really, the only things of note were the two coffee cups Akiyama-san found earlier. Everything else was the way I remember it being. When I saw the garbage can, though, I had a sudden thought about how in video games you always check garbage cans just in case there’s something there. I mean, that worked with the garbage can in the kitchen during our first investigation, right? Maybe I’ll get lucky.**

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san, check this out.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Hm? Oh, the trash bin?

Tatane: It’d be a good place for us to go.

Toda: [blank expression] Excuse me?

Tatane: That, that came out wrong. Ignore me forever.

Toda: [surprised expression] Actually, your garbage habits seem to have paid off.

**Saying that, Toda-san pulled a couple of things from the trash can. From the looks of them, they were…coffee cups, just like the ones on the table we investigated before. So these also came from the coffee machine, huh?**

**Wait, no. Getting a better look at them, I saw they didn’t have any letters like the cups from the coffee machines have.**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Helpfully, these cups don’t list a name or a time of any sort, which means we have to hazard a guess at who used them and when.

Tatane: Funny how we just get used to having some things provided for us.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] True, but you can’t deny it would’ve been nice to have that information.

**So we’ll have to figure out what these cups mean, if anything. Maybe they’re just trash, who knows.**

 

[[Loaded Garbage Cups into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: Whatever the case is with them, I guess we should take those with us, huh?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] No, I’m not keeping them around.

Tatane: Um, why? They’re important evidence? We always keep important evidence with us.

Toda: [concerned expression] …But they were in the garbage…

**You. You’re fine with touching a dead body but you can’t handle Styrofoam that was in the trash! Okay!**

Toda: [deep thought] Now, we could always explore the yoga studio… Do you think it’s worth it?

Tatane: Maybe we can go up there and pretend to investigate while we think of someplace actually worthwhile to look.

Toda: [contented expression] An excellent suggestion.

**So we went upstairs. The yoga instruction studio was the same as always, just a table with a canister full of water and a basket of yoga mats.**

**Wait, where are the yoga mats?**

Tatane: They’re gone.

Toda: [blank expression] You’ll have to be more specific.

Tatane: The yoga mats, they were in that basket. There were something like ten of them and now they’re gone.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] There were yoga mats here? I don’t remember much about this room, I suppose.

Tatane: You investigated up here the first day we explored Community 2, how do you not—okay, anyway, they were definitely there.

Toda: [nods subtly] Interesting. I wonder if there’s anything else about these mats we should be aware of?

Monobear: [appears] [ironic blush] I’m betting there iiiiiis!

Toda: [blank expression] Then perhaps you’d be so kind as to tell us?

Monobear: [turns away] I don’t know if I wanna! You bastards never really appreciate the help I give you!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Why, every time I open one of your bastard classmates’ doors for you, you don’t even thank me! You just go on your merry way and ignore your humble mayor! [bares claw with miffed expression] I tell you, it’s enough to drive a bear mad!

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] I don’t suppose you want us to grovel again?

**I don’t care what that bear says, I’m not telling him “please” again.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Oh, to hell with it! I’ll just tell you anyway, you’re my two favorite citizens after all!

Tatane: Your “favorites?”

Monobear: [neutral expression] Only in that the level of despair I feel toward you two is “overwhelmingly bad” instead of “unbearably sickening!” Upupupu!

Monobear: [sweats nervously] But I’ve gotten off track. [neutral expression] The yoga mats have a special quality to them that I designed for no reason that really matters, which is…

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] They’re fire retardant! Yup, they’ll protect you against any blaze, no matter how violent and destructive!

**Fireproof yoga mats…? What a weird thing to have.**

Toda: [deep thought] And…have you possibly told anyone besides us about this quality of the mats?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Well, if I told you that, it would ruin everything, now wouldn’t it? Nope, mayor Monobear has to preserve the mystery of it all! [disappears]

Tatane: Huh. They protect against fire?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I’m not going to question the logic behind making a thing like that; I’ll end up with a headache. But it would be good to keep in mind.

 

[[Loaded Yoga Mats into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: So maybe coming up here was a good idea after all. I wonder if there’s anything else unusual here…

**I took a quick look and…I found something else weird right away.**

Tatane: That water canister…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] What about it?

Tatane: It was only half full before, wasn’t it?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I’m sorry, what? Do you expect me to know that?

Tatane: No, it definitely was. It was only filled halfway the first day we were here, and now it’s filled all the way to the top.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] So someone filled it at some point. Tatane-kun, I know some clues are smaller than others, but this is a little silly.

Tatane: But with the yoga mats missing, doesn’t that make it possible the water canister means something too?

Toda: [blank expression] …Yes, I suppose.

**I don’t think she’s convinced. But this is one of the first times I’ve actually noticed something for myself, so maybe I just _want_ it to be important.**

 

[[Loaded Water Canister into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] How do you even remember that? The fact that it was originally less full?

Tatane: I don’t know. I remember things, I guess.

Toda: [nods subtly] I see. [deep thought] Well, there’s nothing else in this room, so we might as well take a trip elsewhere.

**So Toda-san and I left the café… I have to think we found a good bit of information in there, and in Community 2 in general. We’ve definitely rounded out our collection of evidence since the first investigation, anyway.**

**Doesn’t that suck? The fact that Nakahara-san died helped us get more evidence. A person dying should never “help” us in any way…**

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Something I’d like to know is their times of death.

Tatane: Oh? Yeah, that would be good to know. Only, it’s not given in the Monobear File…

Toda: [shrugs] Then we have to decipher it for ourselves. [looks upward pensively] Nakahara-san, obviously, was murdered during Hoshino-kun’s investigation.

Tatane: Right, but that’s still a wide window, and it still leaves everyone as a suspect, since everyone was either alone or in pairs.

Toda: [contented expression] At least the two of us were together the whole time, though.

**Which means we can trust each other. That’s a nice feeling, and not just because it crosses one person off the list of people who could be the culprit.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Hoshino-kun, on the other hand… It’s certain that the snow stopped when Hoshino-kun was killed, right?

Tatane: That’s the only thing that makes sense.

Toda: [nods subtly] So he was killed sometime between 9:25, when that second coffee cup was made at the café, and around 11:30, when you and I left the club and casino building.

Tatane: Why that time?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Because the snow had stopped by that time, right?

Tatane: Oh, right… Well, I guess that gives us a bit of a clue.

Toda: [contented expression] Not to mention, it means we were together during his murder, as well.

Tatane: Oh, nice!

Toda: [deep thought] We know basically nothing about what Hoshino-kun was doing between his meeting with Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun and when we was murdered. On the other hand… [blank expression] We know a good deal about what Nakahara-san did today before being killed.

Tatane: Maybe we could try and retrace her steps?

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] I was thinking that exactly. [looks upward pensively] The first place we know she was would be the club and casino.

Tatane: Right, when she came in and screamed at me because I complimented her hat.

Toda: [nods subtly] So let’s go there and see if there’s anything to find.

**The trip back to the Central Community was short enough, since the café is the closest building to the gate in the first place. We chatted while we walked, though.**

Tatane: The snow…it’s all still here, even though it stopped snowing.

Toda: [nods subtly] It probably won’t start to melt until the morning. The temperature may be higher than it was, but there’s still a noticeable chill at the moment.

Tatane: We had to chuck a lot of it at the art supplies shop to put out that fire.

Toda: [deep thought] It’s a good thing there was enough snow to use, then. [sighs softly] For now, though, it’s all just here, clean and cold…a reminder of Monobear’s latest motive.

**And, one way or another, this motive apparently succeeded just like the first two. I’m almost starting to feel completely powerless to stop this kind of thing…**

**Anyway, before long, we made our way to the club and casino. It was dead quiet inside, in a really uncomfortable way.**

Tatane: It’s amazing…the last time we were in this building, we didn’t know anyone had been murdered today.

Toda: [blank expression] That’s…that’s very true. [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] W…wow.

Tatane: Toda-san?

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] We could have just not left. Maybe we wouldn’t have to be dealing with two of our friends dying, if we’d just stayed here this morning.

Tatane: Toda-san, don’t be silly. I know it’s nice to think about “what if we could just imagine they didn’t die…” But thinking like that just hurts.

Toda: [lowers head with solemn expression] Yes…yes, that’s definitely true. This will sound petulant, and I’m sorry, but…I think these two have affected me a little more than the first two.

Tatane: Oh…oh, really?

**It’s surprising to see Toda-san so affected by anything in the first place, I think. Normally she’s pretty stone-faced…**

Toda: [looks away, troubled] Of course, I’m not saying Suzuki-san’s and Sam-kun’s deaths weren’t devastating, that’s not what I’m saying. [sighs softly] It’s just, these two…they’re on me. I was the group leader at the times of Hoshino-kun’s and Nakahara-san’s murders, and that means I’m at fault for failing to save them.

Tatane: Toda-san…Toda-san, you know that’s not true. Haven’t you been saying before, “we can’t blame ourselves for their deaths?” How the culprit is the only one we can really hold accountable?

Toda: [tired frown] You…you really do remember a lot. [sighs softly] No no, you’re right. I may not be directly at fault for their deaths, but… [lowers head with solemn expression] I’m still partly responsible for letting it happen under my leadership. I wanted to protect them, and it didn’t happen.

**Toda-san…she cares so much, doesn’t she? She doesn’t always seem like she cares, but it’s there.**

Toda: [blank expression] Anyway, I…I should move off that for now. [deep thought] Nakahara-san went into that kitchen, and we would do well to find clues as to why.

**Toda-san went into the kitchen, and I followed close behind. Inside was something very striking…**

Toda: [alarmed expression] What happened to that hose??

**The garden hose, the one we dealt with when Suzuki-san was murdered…it was basically destroyed. It was still there on the counter like before, but it had a whole lot of holes slashed in it, making it completely unusable.**

Tatane: Now that’s not something you usually see…

Toda: [blank expression] Who would need to do something like this?

Tatane: I don’t know who, but I think I know how.

**There was a kitchen knife just next to the hose. I think it was actually the same really big one that was there during Suzuki-san’s investigation.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] It’s very possible that knife was the instrument of this poor hose’s demise. [shrugs] I don’t think that’s as important, though. The major issue is the wrecked hose itself.

 

[[Loaded Garden Hose into ElectroID card]]

 

Tatane: And I’m sorry, “the instrument of this poor hose’s demise?” That sure is a dramatic way to put it.

Toda: [blank expression] Maybe I’m subconsciously channeling Kanno-kun because we’re in this kitchen.

Tatane: Then let’s leave.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Not quite yet. There’s something we’ve been meaning to do that we can get done here.

**Toda-san held up the umbrella she’s been carrying around from the convention center and held it under the tap in the sink.**

Tatane: Oh right… We were going to wash that, right?

Toda: [nods subtly] Mm-hm. I hope this works, anyway.

**She turned on the faucet and let the water run over the umbrella…**

**Most of the pink color remained, but after several seconds I was able to get just a glimpse of a different color underneath.**

Tatane: That looks like purple to me. Doesn’t that look like purple to you?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It certainly does. I’m sure you remember, these umbrellas are more or less color coded.

Tatane: Right. You gave me a yellow one. Even though I hate yellow.

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] Well, goodness, my apologies.

Tatane: It’s fine, I’m over it. So the umbrellas are color coded for the people who own them… I can definitely think of someone who wears a lot of purple.

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] It’s unfortunate, but you’re right.

**The evidence trail never ends with them, does it?**

 

[[Updated Umbrella in ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [deep thought] There’s nothing else clearly the matter with this room, but I’d like to take a quick look in the basement, just in case.

Tatane: Sounds good, yeah.

**We walked through the back door of the kitchen and down those very old-looking stairs until we reached the basement.**

Tatane: I think this room is even dustier now than it was last time we were here.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I’ll say. I normally don’t have allergic reactions, but all the dust in this air is already starting to get to me.

Tatane: Is there anything important down here, though?

Toda: [points] I’d say so.

**I looked in the direction Toda-san pointed, and I saw something…sort of hidden behind one of the columns. We both went over to it, though I was fighting the urge to sneeze the whole walk. Toda-san picked up the object and held it toward the light.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Now, what have we here…

Tatane: It’s a desk lamp, right? It has the dome and the cord and everything.

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes, that’s right. It seems in fine condition, and it looks to be made of some kind of rock. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] But why a desk lamp, and why here?

Tatane: There’s not even any dust on it.

Toda: [deep thought] Very intriguing. I wonder what significance— [surprised expression] Oh, hello.

Tatane: Toda-san?

Toda: [points] Blood. Dried blood, to be specific, on the base of the lamp.

Tatane: Wh-whoa, you’re right!

**It was hard to tell in the low light of the basement, but there was definitely a bit of blood on the bottom side of the desk lamp. There’s no way that’s not important, right?**

 

[[Loaded Desk Lamp into ElectroID card]]

 

Toda: [looks upward pensively] So this trip to the basement was productive after all, if not the best for our health. That said, though…we might as well get out of here. I think we’ve gotten all we’ll get out of the club and casino.

**But we definitely found a few interesting things… The only problem is, I can’t think of much else we can do with this investigation.**

Toda: [deep thought] Tatane-kun… Can you humor me for a bit?

Tatane: Huh? Well, sure, Toda-san. What are you thinking?

Toda: [blank expression] Let’s go to the library again.

Tatane: The library? What do you think we’ll find there?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Maybe nothing, maybe everything. That’s why I want you to humor me.

**Well, if I’ve learned anything, it’s that Toda-san generally knows what she’s doing. I followed her out of the kitchen and back out of the club and casino building, but once we were outside she stopped.**

Toda: [blank expression] Tatane-kun… You won’t be too disappointed if it _is_ nothing, will you?

Tatane: Toda-san?

**What’s with a question like that, all of a sudden?**

Tatane: No, don’t worry. Even if it doesn’t turn out to be much, it’s better to try it and not get anything than to not try it when there was something important.

Toda: [blank expression] ….. [thumbs up with subtle smile] Alright, thanks, Tatane-kun.

**…Weird.**

**We made it up to Community 1, with all its nicely maintained buildings and little trees. With all the snow on them, those trees almost looked like the ones my sister is always trying to get us to take home for Christmas.**

**We don’t even _celebrate_ Christmas, Rin.**

Toda: [blank expression] Did you know that you’re narrating your internal monologue out loud?

Tatane: Wh-what?! What?

Toda: [laughs] It’s very quiet, but you are. I just thought you’d like to know.

**Okay, so I should watch what I’m actually saying and what I’m not… In any case, we got to the library before long. Inside it was quiet…but not as uncomfortably quiet as the club and casino. This was a more peaceful kind of quiet.**

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] The culprit was allowed to find information about our time at Hope’s Peak beginning from the time there was a murder, isn’t that right?

Tatane: Yeah…? Toda-san, are you thinking of looking for those documents here?

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] That’s what I’m going for. We can only hope something turns up.

Tatane: Why don’t we just ask the bear in charge? Monobear, come here!

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] I arrive.

Tatane: Will you tell us where to find—

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] I’m sorry, but that was _massively_ funny!! The way I just appear, and all deadpan, like, “I arrive,” like with no inflection, that was _damn_ funny!

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupupupu… I even crack myself up sometimes!

Toda: [stern expression] Will you just answer our questions?

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Ooh, scary… Alright, but be gentle with this humble bear mayor of yours!

Toda: [deep thought] The point of your motive this time—well, one of the two motives, anyway—was that we could find information in this library after a murder happened.

Tatane: Even if we’re not the culprits, can we still take a look at that?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] I see, I see! You’re looking for the solutions to my brilliant, despair-inducing motive! Well, I have uncharacteristically good news for the both of you!

**“Good news?” Does he mean, us good news, or Monobear good news?**

Monobear: [neutral expression] No individual, culprit or otherwise, has dropped by to retrieve the information promised by my motive. Which means you two are free to have at it!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Interesting to know. And what book or books would we want to look for?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Why, Toda-san, you know me better than that! I won’t just tell you everything you want to know, now will I? Upupupu!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] I will tell you it’s in section “1-F.” And I’ll say nothing more than that, so don’t bother asking!

Tatane: How does that help us at all? Nakahara-san already found that out a few days ago.

Toda: [blank expression] What do you mean, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Remember, the first morning after Monobear gave us the motive?

 

[[flashback]]

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] I-is _that_ how the books are c-categorized? [grimaces] I-I can’t understand those letters, so…I thought it was just c-completely random…

Nakahara: [sideways look] Well, don’t feel too stupid. I’m not too good with Roman characters either.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Anyway, we’re in the section labeled “1-F,” and there are about fifty books here.

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: So…yeah, Monobear’s not telling us anything new.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Ah, yes, now that you bring it up, I remember that happening.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Damn! Damn it all, I’ve been found out! How will I _ever_ recover from this grievous— [disappears]

Toda: [blank expression] Okay.

Tatane: I guess we’ll just have to look through all the books in section 1-F until we find the right one.

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes, but at least that gives us a solid goal. Let’s set to work quickly so we don’t run out of time in the investigation.

**We went toward that section and started going through the books there… They were all books about Hope’s Peak, just like Nakahara-san found the other day.**

Toda: [looks down with gloomy expression] Shame, how I shot down Nakahara-san’s idea about looking through the books a few days ago, and now here we are doing it anyway. [sighs softly] It makes me wonder, what if I’d been more supportive of her contributions…

Tatane: It’s not your fault, Toda-san… It’s not like you could’ve known any of this would happen.

Toda: [blank expression] …..

Tatane: Toda-san, are you okay?

Toda: [blinking quickly] Yes, I’m fine—I just didn’t think it would be this easy.

**Easy? What is she talking about…? As she said that, she held up a book with an…“interesting” title on the cover.**

Tatane: “The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind…” What, even…?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I took a glance at a few of the books Nakahara-san pulled down the other day…and there’s no way there was one with this title.

Tatane: Yeah, this definitely isn’t a title you’d expect to find in a normal library.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Based on how Monobear’s description of the information related to the motive seems to fit some sort of “despair-inducing incident…” I’m almost positive this is going to be the book we’re looking for.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Unfortunately, there’s no way we have time to go through it all right now.

Tatane: Well, that should be fine. Maybe we can take a look after the trial, right?

Toda: [deep thought] I’d say that’s necessary, yes.

Tatane: Just out of curiosity, what’s the listing for that book?

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] …It seems it’s the fourth book in the section, which means it’s listed under “1-F, IV.”

 

[[Loaded Library Book into ElectroID card]]

 

**It’s nice we were able to find that. At least we have a little more information about Monobear’s motive, now, even if I don’t know how that will help just yet.**

Tatane: See, Toda-san? Your hunch was right!

Toda: [blank expression] What? [contented expression] Oh. Well, thank you for saying that, Tatane-kun. [looks upward pensively] Now, I feel like there may be a couple of other things we could stand to investigate—

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Sometimes, you meet a person, and that person is alive.

Monobear: On the other hand, sometimes you meet a person, and that person is Nakahara-san! Who is _not_ alive!

Monobear: She’s very very dead, in fact. Like, boy, what a corpse!! Ahahahaha!!!

Monobear: Ahaha! AHAHAHAHA!!!

Monobear: Ha… Well, anywho, now it’s time for you bastards to find out who made her and Hoshino-kun that way, so try to get up to Town Hall without wasting too much time! See you soon, upupupupu!

 

**INVESTIGATION END**

 

Tatane: It really is amazing how he does that to us.

Toda: [blank expression] Sometimes I wonder if he does it on purpose, just to inconvenience us. [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Great, so we won’t be able to get to anything else, not even finding Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun again.

Tatane: Well, that’s okay. We uncovered a lot of information this time, I think.

Toda: [nods subtly] We certainly did. Let’s just hope it gets us through the trial without too much disaster.

**With that, we left the library and headed back to the Central Community, back to Town Hall. No one else was walking with us this time, but…leaving that aside, we reached the building before anyone else.**

Tatane: Toda-san… Are you worried about you and me being suspects?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Worried? No, not at all. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] We both know we aren’t guilty, so there’s nothing to be worried about. As long as we take all our evidence into consideration, we’ll find a way to prove ourselves innocent.

Tatane: Okay…okay, cool.

**I hope she’s right… No, I’m certain she is.**

**The others started to come in after a couple minutes.**

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Well, it seems it’s time for another one of these trials.

Shiraishi: [scratches head with sad expression] Time to lose another friend.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw… Eri-chan, don’t think of it that way…you should be a little more positive! [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] All we have to do is solve a little murder mystery, ha ha!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] We shall perhaps have to work harder during this trial than the last. [folds arms with uncertain expression] After all, we are three fewer in number than we were at the commencement of the trial for Sam’s murder.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Yeah, but we can do that, ne? We’ll all just put in that extra bit of work to make sure we find out who did all this to Aki-chan and Ryo-chan!

Shiraishi: [restless expression] You’re definitely right, Teruya-san… I just never really wanted to have to step in that courtroom again!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Understandable. The first time we were here, you thought you were a killer, and the second time—

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Yes, thank you for captioning my experiences with this killing game, Fujimoto-kun!

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] ….. [holds hands behind back with big smile] Forgive me, Shiraishi-san. Force of habit.

Chikaru: [slight blush] I, uh… I guess that comes, uh… I mean, uh, I guess that comes with being the, uh…the Super High-school Level Therapist, and all…

Umemoto: [entering] [waving both hands hello] Hey hey hey, dudes! Let’s demolish this trial, okay??

Kyoyama: [entering] [adjusts shirt collar] Let’s…let’s do what we c-can, anyway…

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Oh, don’t you worry, Kyoyama-sama! We’ve already done a lot, I’m sure we can keep up that streak!

Toda: [raises an eyebrow] …..

**“We’ve already done a lot,” is that what he thinks? I mostly just remember those two making a run for it every time we question them, but whatever floats his boat.**

Akiyama: [entering] [pulls at turtleneck collar] Hi, um, sorry I’m late, everyone.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Akiyama] That’s okay, we expect it of you!

Akiyama: [frowns] I’m sorry?

Umemoto: [snickers] Really, it’d _bee_ a wonder if you ever actually showed up to anything on time. [doubtful expression] But I’m not Nakahara-san, so I really don’t care about people _bee_ ing late!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Please, go ahead and keep insulting her and Hoshino-kun every five seconds. You know how that thrills me…

Umemoto: [slight sneer] You say that like I need your permission!

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Umemoto-kun, please.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Nē! Hey, so, does anyone else still need to show up?

Toda: [blank expression] ….. [looks down with gloomy expression] No, Teruya-san, this is all of us.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] That’s, uh… Uh… That’s just, uh…

**Only ten… We only have ten members of our group left. It makes me sick just thinking about everything we’ve lost.**

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] But Toda-san, how can it be all of you when your humble mayor hasn’t shown up yet! You really should stop forgetting about the bear who’s provided you all this comfort and care!

Monobear: [looks down sadly] I mean, I go to all this trouble, and it’s all for you bastards…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Are you going to give us that elevator or not?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Oh, look who’s maturing into a little dictatress already! Last time you asked me that, you weren’t _nearly_ so standoffish about it! Upupupupu…

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Luckily, I’m a very forgiving bear. So I’m going to overlook Toda-san’s indiscretion and set up the elevator anyway!

**Just as Monobear stopped talking, the big portrait fell to the floor again and split apart to show us the elevator we needed to use. It’s interesting how Monobear can make that happen, but I refuse to actually admire anything he does.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] And that, as they say, is that, upupu! See you real soon! [disappears]

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] And do you notice, there’s not _immediately_ some kind of condescending remark from Nakahara-san? Isn’t that totally peaceful?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Yeah, it’s too bad it was only replaced with a condescending remark from you instead.

Umemoto: [blank expression] I’m getting in the elevator.

**Right, there’s really no reason to just stand out here, is there? Aside from trying to avoid the trial, that is, but we all know there’s no avoiding it forever.**

**So we all filed into the elevator, and the doors closed behind us. The elevator shook dangerously and then started slowly down. Down to the worst room in this entire city…**

**I’m learning to hate this feeling. I feel like I’m being rushed to something I don’t want and I can’t do anything to slow it down. Even though Monobear will theoretically give us all the time we need to finish the trial… It’s like when you’re taking a test in school. Having all the time in the world won’t help if you don’t know how to answer the questions.**

**And I know this day is going to end with us voting for one of our friends. One of our friends who must care about us, someone we care about too… I almost want to cry, but I know it’s not time for that. All I can do is hope we can get through this alive.**

**When the elevator stopped, and the doors opened, I saw the courtroom underwent another design change in our absence: the walls were painted to look like several paintings were hung there, only all the paintings were just rainbow stripes. The lighting was different, much dimmer than usual, adding a dark and dreary feel to what might have been a delightful color scheme otherwise.**

Monobear: Trial time!! Boy, am I glad to see you bastards!

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] You’ll forgive us for not reciprocating the sentiment.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Let’s just get this over with _bee_ fore I have an aneurysm! This day has _bee_ n stupid and terrible and I’m ready for it to end!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Aw, don’t you worry, Hika-chan! I’m sure it’ll all be over before we can say “double murder,” ha ha!

Monobear: Now now, citizens, there’ll be time for discussion after the trial officially starts! For now, please take your places!

**So I walked forward to stand at my defendant stand… Everyone else did the same. Hoshino-kun and Nakahara-san’s stand-in posts had X’s in blood over them. Date-san’s had two pairs of wheels on axles crossed over each other in the shape of an X instead. I still think that’s too cruel for words…**

**I looked just to my left, where six days ago there stood a small boy with paint on his face, and to Toda-san’s right, where six days ago there stood a tall blonde girl.**

**Aki Hoshino, the Super High-school Level Arts and Crafts Boy…**

**God, he deserved better. He suffered more in the last few days than any person should ever have to in a lifetime, and I absolutely hate to think about all the reasons why. He hated the way Monobear’s twisted justice worked, and he hated how easy it was to become a “person who’s done bad things.” And I know he was right. I think, more than anything, I regret that we never actually helped him understand we cared.**

**And Ryo Nakahara...Super High-school Level Attorney...**

**She was so determined, and so strong-willed. Yeah, she turned pretty awful near the end…it’s so hard to understand, much less forgive the things she said and did, especially in dealing with Hoshino-kun… But I swear, for just a moment, she truly realized how wrong she was before. Only, now, she’ll never be able to embrace that understanding.**

**There are two more people missing from our group now. Two, and we haven’t even passed the trial yet! Two, and we have to accept that we’re going to lose at _least_ one more before today is over.**

**Two, and they belong with us. They belong in this group, alive and happy. If we can only find out why they’ve been taken from us… They deserve that at least, and we’re going to make that happen.**

**So, here goes…!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get excited, guys! Next time we start the trial for Hoshino and Nakahara's murders. Ideas as to who is responsible for these heinous crimes? Suggestions, predictions, and any other comments are always welcome, and thank you for reading!


	30. Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art School Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's kick off the trial! Get excited!

**_Classroom Trials START_ **

 

Monobear: Before we begin, let me quickly go over the rules. The results of the trial are decided by your own votes.

Monobear: If you vote for the correct person as the culprit, then that culprit alone will be punished.

Monobear: However, if you vote for the _wrong_ person...then everyone else will be punished!

Monobear: The culprit, having managed to fool everyone, will then be allowed to leave this city!

Umemoto: [shocked expression] _Oh, fuck!_

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] Umemoto-kun??

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] Is, is everything alright, Umemoto-kun?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah, I just thought for some reason the rules were going to change this time. I mean, they’ve _bee_ n the same fucking rules the whole time we’ve _bee_ n in this city, but that doesn’t mean anything, right?

Monobear: Everyone shut up about the rules!! They’re here for your protection! Instead of debating about the rules your watchful and considerate mayor has set to ensure your well-being, why don’t you debate the murders like you’re supposed to?

**Right, we may as well get started… There’s no point in wasting time, is there?**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Sounds fine to Aya-chan, nya ha! How do we wanna start?

Toda: [deep thought] There are a number of points we could address first, but—

Umemoto: [impatient expression] _But,_ I think the only one that needs talking about right now is the two most obvious suspects!

Toda: [tired frown] Ah, straight to it, I see.

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Umemoto-kun…I’m guessing you want to talk about what interested you so much during the investigation.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] You’re damn right I do! We have an _easy_ lead right away, you think I’m not going to bring it up?

Akiyama: [scratches head] A…lead? Is there a lead about two suspects?

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] W-well, sure… Sure, you don’t know. [looks to side nervously] Since you, um…left the convention center so s-soon, a-and all…

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Oh, just tell me what it is.

Umemoto: [grins with wide eyes] Tatane-sama and Toda-sama are suspicious this time! And that’s _really_ funny to me _bee_ cause they’ve never _bee_ n suspects _bee_ fore!

**I really hate how delighted he is about this. Why does he like us being suspects so much??**

Shiraishi: [bewildered expression] They’re _what_ now??

Chikaru: [claps hands over mouth with wide eyes] Wha… Uh… What…?

Toda: [sighs softly] Yes, Tatane-kun and I have been named suspects going into this trial. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] If it suits everyone, I’ll go ahead and explain why, for those who don’t know the story.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Yes, please do. I didn’t think we would be taking a detour like this right away…

Jinno: [blank expression] Believe me, Akiyama—the case is nowhere near as strong as Umemoto would have you believe.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Feh.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Well, Toda-san… I’ll leave it you, if you want.

**I’m confident she can explain it well. Hopefully everyone will see this is just a stupid misunderstanding.**

Toda: [deep thought] So Nakahara-san was wearing a hat today. You all probably noticed.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] It was a super kawaii hat, too! Aya-chan thinks it suited her!

Toda: [blank expression] No, it didn’t, but that’s not the point. [narrows eyes with slight frown] The biggest issue with the hat was its condition during the investigation of her murder.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Will you get to the point?? Or should somebody else summarize who _isn’t_ trying to make you look good?

Toda: [stern expression] I’ll explain at my own pace, Umemoto-kun.

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Toda-san knows what she’s saying, really.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] So the hat had blood on it. The problem is what that blood appeared to say.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] And what did it say, desu?

Toda: [blank expression] Though the lettering was crooked and slightly difficult to read, it seems to say “LEN.”

**Hearing that fact a second time made me cringe a bit. Even though I know there must be a simple explanation, it’s hard to hear something that obviously incriminating about myself.**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] A message in blood, then.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] I remember the last time we had a dying message used as evidence like it was only ten days ago. [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Oh wait, it was.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] What’s your point?

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten what was the end result of all the hubbub about _that_ message?

Umemoto: [slight sneer] You can’t say words like “hubbub” and think people are going to want to _bee_ your friend!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, p-please. [adjusts shirt collar] F-Fujimoto-kun… What you’re saying is, m-maybe this one is…also j-just a misunderstanding? Am I understanding…?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] That’s absolutely right, Kyoyama-kun! This could easily be a red herring of sorts.

Tatane: [smiles] Thanks, Fujimoto-kun.

**He sure jumped on our side without much trouble.**

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] The dying message is important to consider as evidence. [puts hand on hip with bright expression] But if there’s not any more evidence against the two of them, I can still see them as innocent so far!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And your track record for _bee_ lieving in people’s innocence is how good, exactly…?

Shiraishi: [scowls] …..

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh that’s right! It’s zero for one!

Kyoyama: [wide-eyed frown] Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] There’s more reasons to think they’re suspicious, actually! Toda-san just decided to gloss over them!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I didn’t “gloss over” anything; I just haven’t had a chance to talk again since I first mentioned the hat issue.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Then by all means, talk away!

**I’m glad Toda-san is handling this part… I just wish Umemoto-kun wouldn’t keep butting in. What does he have to gain here?**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] A case can be made that Tatane-kun and I don’t actually have solid alibis.

Jinno: [blank expression] Were the two of you alone during the murders?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] On the contrary, we were together for both of them.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] That sounds rather like the opposite of “not having an alibi.”

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I’d like for it to be that easy, sure. Unfortunately, there’s a problem with that logic. Tatane-kun, you know it as well as I do, right?

**Yeah, it’s the same problem Umemoto-kun and Chikaru-san got stuck with last trial. Specifically…**

 

[[The culprits couldn’t be at the crime scenes together/Accomplices can’t give each other alibis/There’s no evidence of the alibi]]

 

**SOLUTION: Accomplices can’t give each other alibis**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Supposing Toda-san and I were both culprits, it wouldn’t be worth anything that we can account for each other during the murders.

Toda: [nods subtly] We’re not able to prove each other innocent just because we were together, which means we technically don’t have alibis.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] That, uh… Well, uh… That, uh, sounds familiar…

Kyoyama: [hangs head] Y-yeah… That’s why Umemoto-kun and you were suspicious last time…

Umemoto: [folds arms and looks away, troubled] …..

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] So yeah, that’s another good reason why they’re suspicious.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Actually, the same thing can be said about a few of us! [palm facing upward] Since Fujimoto-kun and I were together during Hoshino-kun’s investigation, that makes us possible suspects too, right? And it’s the same with Jinno-san and Chikaru-san!

**Is she supporting us? I can’t tell.**

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Only, none of you have said anything about _bee_ ing together during the morning too! That’s only Tatane-sama and Toda-sama!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Anyone else who was t-trying to look innocent… Th-they would have tried to give themselves alibis for Hoshino-kun’s murder, t-too.

Tatane: [frowns] We’re not “trying to look innocent,” but sure.

Toda: [deep thought] The problem, then, lies in our inability to confirm our alibis.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] I also think it’s suspicious that at least one of you was around for both of the body discoveries? That’s a smaller thing, but I’m not letting it _bee_ forgotten!

**“Smaller thing??” I’ll say! I’ve discovered bodies before, everyone knows that.**

**…That’s a terrible sentence to think to myself.**

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] It’s my opinion that that fully explains the case against Tatane-kun and myself. [raises one eyebrow] Let’s see if we can’t try to find a definite solution to all this.

**I know I’m innocent, and I know Toda-san’s innocent. I just have to work on proving it.**

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Monobear File 3, Mystery Person, Nakahara’s Testimony, Message in Blood**

 

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] There’s no way you can prove you weren’t around to kill them!

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Either one of you could have _bee_ n **at either of the crime scenes!**

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Th-there’s technically nothing saying they d-definitely did it… [looks to side nervously] But there’s **nothing saying they definitely d-didn’t…**

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] That’s probably not true, I don’t think! There must be something they can use to prove their innocence.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] There’s evidence against them, but it’s a lousy case to take a vote on! [rubs neck with slight frown] Isn’t there anyone else who could have **_seen them during either of the murders?_**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Unless I’m mistaken, we were alone during the morning and during the investigation, save for some brief conversations for questioning everyone about Hoshino-kun’s murder.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] So there’s nothing to prove it either way, nya? Maybe alibis are the wrong way to go for now! Maybe **_something else can help!_**

Toda: [deep thought] No, I’m sure we can make some headway if we stick with this…

 

**Any detail should help. If we can prove even the smallest thing about the case against us, we could work with that.**

**SOLUTION: Message in Blood-- >“at either of the crime scenes”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Technically, Umemoto-kun, the crime scenes aren’t interchangeable.

Umemoto: [blank expression] Meaning?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] If I killed someone, it was definitely Nakahara-san, based on the message.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] But, uh… I mean, uh… But, uh, Tatane-san… You, uh, you… I mean, you _didn’t,_ uh, kill someone, right?

Tatane: [smiles] Of course not, Chikaru-san. [looks to the side in thought] It’s just that we have to assume I can only be suspicious in Nakahara-san’s murder.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] So? How does that change anything?

**Yeah, I don’t know that either. But it must change something, it seems too important to be meaningless…**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] This gives us a bit of a lead, actually. Since his given name was at her crime scene, Tatane-kun could only be guilty of Nakahara-san’s murder, if he’s guilty at all. [blank expression] He’s not, but we’re speaking hypothetically here.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Everyone loves hypotheticals.

Toda: [blank expression] And that clarifies something important about the case against me, individually, as well.

Tatane: [confused expression] It does…?

**Oh, wait. Yeah, it must. If I killed Nakahara-san, that would tell us…**

 

[[Nakahara was killed by accident/Nakahara was killed before Hoshino/Toda killed Hoshino/Toda didn’t know Nakahara was killed]]

 

**SOLUTION: Toda killed Hoshino**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Me killing Nakahara-san would mean Toda-san was responsible for the other murder—Hoshino-kun’s.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] That’s exactly right. It couldn’t have happened any other way, supposing we were the culprits.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] And again I say, so? Why does knowing who killed who change the case??

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] I dunno, Hika-chan! Maybe we should wait and find out, ha ha!

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] This gives us a more conclusive variation on the accusation against us. [blank expression] Now, all we have to do is prove one of us innocent of the murder of which we’re accused.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Is that the case? I do not hold strong suspicions toward you, but that is a surprising claim.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Yeah, it’s true, Jinno-san. [thoughtful expression] After all, if we prove I didn’t kill Nakahara-san, for example, then I couldn’t be Toda-san’s accomplice…

Toda: [nods subtly] Which means I, in turn, would not have murdered Hoshino-kun.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] S-sure…j-just as long as you can prove it.

**Thanks, Kyoyama-kun, but I’m sure we can prove it. Just as long as we can prove _one_ of us innocent, right?**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Mystery Person, Nakahara’s Testimony, Umemoto/Kyoyama’s Testimony**

 

Toda: [deep thought] Tatane-kun and I have before us two tasks—accomplishing either of them will prove us innocent.

Toda: [points at Hoshino’s stand-in post] We’re either going to prove that **_I did not murder Hoshino-kun…_**

Toda: [points at Nakahara’s stand-in post] Or that **_Tatane-kun did not murder Nakahara-san._**

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] So prove it! Don’t just stand around talking about what you’re going to talk about!

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] I-I wonder if…there even _is_ p-proof…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] All we need to do is individually consider the facets of the case against us.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Yes, please remind me… Why exactly are they even suspects again?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] You already forgot? There’s **Tatane-sama’s given name at the crime scene,** which is basically a big flashing neon sign!

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] A-and, I guess it’s suspicious that **they were together during the murders…**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] And then there’s them **both discovering bodies!**

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] That sounds a little more like a pet issue for you.

Umemoto: [points critically at Shiraishi] You’re someone to talk about pet issues!

Toda: [stern expression] Okay, we’re discussing the murders, right?

 

**I think we’re losing them. But leaving that aside, none of the big issues here look like they can prove us innocent. Maybe something more important than it appears…**

**SOLUTION: “both discovering bodies”-- >“ _I did not murder Hoshino-kun_ ”**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] This is conjecture, or something, I guess, but… [neutral expression] Why would Toda-san leave if she was the culprit?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Len-chan, what?

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] Leave where? Where did she leave?

Toda: [blank expression] I know what you’re saying, Tatane-kun, but you’re about twelve steps ahead.

Tatane: [smiles nervously] R-right, sorry.

**I guess I need to slow down? Usually I find myself needing to keep up.**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] When Toda-san and I first learned the art supplies shop was on fire, I went there to help put out the fire. Toda-san, though, she ran to go find everyone else and tell them what was going on.

Toda: [nods subtly] This did happen. Kyoyama-kun, I’m sure, will confirm.

Umemoto: [blank expression] Kyoyama-sama?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Um… W-well, yeah, that would be how I-I remember it.

Umemoto: [blank expression] Hmm.

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] It doesn’t make sense. If Toda-san murdered Hoshino-kun, why would the first thing she did be to run _away_ from the crime scene?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Yeah, uh… I mean, that, uh, that wouldn’t… Uh, that wouldn’t make sense…uh, if you think about it…

Umemoto: [impatient expression] You were right, though, about the conjecture thing! That’s just an assumption! It’s not actual proof!

**Noticed that, did he.**

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And it doesn’t matter! At least one of you still discovered each of their bodies!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Only it doesn’t make sense geographically, does it?

Fujimoto: [confused expression] Geographically? What do you mean, Toda-san?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Tatane-kun and I emerged from the club and casino and ended up at the theater before Kyoyama-kun arrived to tell us the art supplies shop was burning. [looks upward pensively] This presents an obvious problem, considering where everyone and everything was at the time.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, Aya-chan thinks she maybe gets it! Nobo-chan came in from Community 2, nya? So Len-chan and Tomi-chan couldn’t have gotten to the Central Community before then!

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Um… W-well, I guess that makes sense… Um…

Tatane: [neutral expression] That’s assuming Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun went to help with the fire as soon as it started burning. [raises eyebrows] You did, right?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] …Yeah, technically.

**What’s all the animosity, damn it? Why does he want us to be guilty?**

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] It doesn’t look like it was possible for Toda-san to murder Hoshino-kun, not to me anyway!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I would agree.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] God damn it, no! What if they just got the hell out of there really fast and made it to the Central Community _bee_ fore Kyoyama-sama did?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Highly implausible, but okay.

Umemoto: [points angrily at Toda] Oh go away with your “highly implausible,” I want actual proof! You still have no alibis!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] N-nope, no alibis…

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] You know, it’s almost like they’re talking in stereo, ha ha!

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] And what if I told you we do have an alibi?

**Huh??**

Tatane: [confused expression] Toda-san, what are you doing?

Toda: [deep thought] Tatane-kun and I can be accounted for by one person during the morning.

**She’s not.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It’s just that that person can’t really confirm it.

**Oh, she is.**

Tatane: [nervous expression] Toda-san, I don’t know about this, but…

**I should support her anyway. We have to be a team, after all. The person she’s trying to say can prove our alibi is…**

 

[[Monobear/Each other/Hikaru Umemoto/Ryo Nakahara]]

 

**SOLUTION: Ryo Nakahara**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Technically…Nakahara-san could support our alibi.

Umemoto: [sags shoulders] Are you serious with this right now?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I do not believe that joke was in particularly good taste, Tatane.

Tatane: [neutral expression] It’s not a joke, I swear. Nakahara-san _did_ drop by the club and casino during the morning.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] She became very irritated when Tatane-kun mentioned her hat and missing glasses, she went into the kitchen for nearly a minute, and then she left as abruptly as she arrived.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Is any of this supposed to _bee_ important??

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Weren’t you listening just now? That’s a lot of detail to put into an explanation if it were a lie.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Yeah, a lot of details to plan out in advance, more like!

Umemoto: [points angrily at Toda] I knew you didn’t really have anything! All the “proof” you’ve come up with so far is just assumptions and stuff that doesn’t matter!

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] I-I won’t pretend like…like some r-real evidence wouldn’t be a good idea…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Real evidence? We’ve give you all any person should need.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] That’s a lie! No one in the world would call you innocent on this!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] I would call them innocent on this!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah, but you’re weird!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] …..

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Umemoto-kun, look at it rationally. It wouldn’t make sense for us to do any of the things we did if we were guilty.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] “Wouldn’t make sense,” “it doesn’t make sense,” is that all you have?! I haven’t seen a single thing that proves _bee_ yond a doubt that you’re not guilty!

**Ugh! What is his problem?! I don’t usually get really pissed off, but wow.**

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Umemoto-kun, let’s take another look at this, shall we? To be perfectly clear, the timing doesn’t work.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] What.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] The timing of when Nakahara-san could have been killed. Tatane-kun, you know what I mean, right?

**Oh, we’re just jumping all over the place, aren’t we? If Toda-san’s talking about “when Nakahara-san could have been killed…” There’s only one piece of evidence that helps us at all with that.**

 

[[Monobear File 3/Mystery Person/Umemoto/Kyoyama’s Testimony/Shiraishi’s Testimony]]

 

**SOLUTION: Monobear File 3**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] The Monobear File… There’s one part that tells us a bit about Nakahara-san’s time of death, even if it doesn’t come right out and say when it was.

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] According to the Monobear File… “Death was not instantaneous; the victim lived for as much as forty-five minutes after being stabbed.”

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] This allows us to narrow down the time in which Nakahara-san could have been attacked to between around 12:30, when she left the art supplies shop, and approximately an hour before she was discovered dead at…let’s call it 2 pm.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] So that’s from 12:30 to one o’clock.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Are you saying there’s no way you could have killed her in a half hour?

Tatane: [stern expression] No, actually, I couldn’t, because Toda-san and I stayed in the art supplies shop for a while after Nakahara-san left.

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh… Uh, yeah… Yeah, that’s true, I… I, uh, I remember, because, uh, I was a guard.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Yes, we stayed there and investigated—something, Umemoto-kun, that you and Kyoyama-kun have summarily failed to do all day.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] What?! [slight snarl] Hey, shut the hell up!

Kyoyama: [holds up hands to hide face] I-I… I-I mean, I’m sorry, I…

Umemoto: [points angrily at Toda] You said! You said something about how it was okay that we didn’t do any investigating!!

Toda: [sour frown] Sure, the first time. After a while it becomes draining to the group.

**I…I guess I see what Toda-san is saying, but she sure is cross about it.**

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Yeah, swell! _Fucking_ swell! But this is all still assumptions and stupid logic that makes no sense! You two are full of it and I’m sick of it!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] U-Umemoto-kun…

Toda: [stern expression] Well, I’m sorry you feel that way, Umemoto-kun, but if you’ll notice, the two of us now have alibis, _and_ it makes no sense based on our actions for us to be the culprits.

Tatane: [frowns] Yeah, that’s what we’ve been saying all along, guys!

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Quit it, damn you! You’re trying to confuse everyone and I can’t stand people who do that!!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I… [holds up hands to hide face] I-I don’t…

Toda: [points critically at Umemoto] We’ve shown you proof—

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] You’ve shown us _bullshit_ is what you’ve shown us—

Toda: [angry frown with wide eyes] Will you _shut up for a second?! Just one second!_

Umemoto: [shocked expression] …..

Tatane: [surprised expression] …..

**Shit. I…I didn’t think that was going to happen…**

Shiraishi: [bewildered expression] Wow, Toda-san.

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] Gee, Tomi-chan… That was sort of out of character for you.

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] T-T-Toda-san… A-are you…doing okay?

Umemoto: [shocked expression] ….. [blank expression] Is she “okay?”

Umemoto: [bitter expression] I’ll tell you what she is! She’s let _bee_ ing our group leader change her! [tears in eyes] She’s matured into a shorter version of Nakahara-san is what she is!

Toda: [alarmed expression] …I… [folds arms with slight shiver] I beg your pardon, everyone. I didn’t mean for that to happen.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Well, that…certainly was telling.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Uh… I, uh… Toda-san, uh… And, uh, and Tatane-san… You, uh… I mean, uh, you two aren’t… You, uh, you aren’t _really_ guilty, uh, are you?

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] No, Chikaru-san, we’re definitely not.

**I know Toda-san’s outburst just now did _not_ make us popular with everyone else. I really want to think we can still turn this around, but…**

**I spoke quietly so that only Toda-san could hear me.**

Tatane: [soft expression] Toda-san, are you okay? Do you want me to handle things for a bit? [nervous expression] I know I'm not as good at it as you, but I can make it work if you want to take some time to cool down.

Toda: [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] Er... No, that wouldn't be right. Thank you, though.

Tatane: [soft expression] Are you sure? I want to be sure you're alright.

Toda: [nods gravely] Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for your consideration, Tatane-kun. [looks upward pensively, normal volume] Meanwhile...there’s one more thing.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Toda-san?

Toda: [sighs softly] There’s one more thing that makes our defense solid.

**Is she going to be alright, then? It looks that way, but I’m at least glad I’m right next to her, in case anything else should happen with her and she needs support…**

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] And what is this final proof?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Are you sure this is all it’s going to take?

Toda: [deep thought] The idea is… For me to have murdered Hoshino-kun, I needed to be outside for a period of time this morning.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] What are you doing now?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Yes… I would have to exit the club and casino after breakfast, seek out Hoshino-kun, and murder him in the art supplies shop, which would involve a lot of me being outside.

Toda: [looks away, troubled] Tatane-kun… I don’t suppose you could help me out, here?

**Toda-san… Of course I’ll help. I’m on your side, after all, even when something unconventional like that happens. I just hope she’s okay.**

**Now, about the “being outside” thing… Is there really anything we can do with that? I feel like it’s there in my mind, if I can only remember it…**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

L L N O E F S W A N

 

**SOLUTION: FALLEN SNOW**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] You all already know this, but I’m saying it anyway—up until Hoshino-kun was murdered, it was snowing over the entire city.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Even when you preface your obvious fact with “you already know this,” it doesn’t stop it from being obvious!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Good one, Eri-chan! Silly Len-chan, obvious snow facts are for kids, ha ha!

**Will you just?**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] But here’s the thing. As long as Hoshino-kun wasn’t dead, it was still actively snowing, which means anyone who was outside at that time would have gotten snow on them.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] However…at the beginning of Hoshino-kun’s investigation, I certainly had no snow on me. Anyone who took a look at me would know that. [nods subtly] That’s because I was in the club and casino all morning until _after_ Hoshino-kun was dead.

Umemoto: [worried expression] Wha… Wait, _no,_ that’s stupid! [uncertain expression] Couldn’t the snow have just melted?

Tatane: [stern expression] Why would it melt on her when it didn’t on you?

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Huh?!

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Yeah… Back during Hoshino-kun’s investigation, there were a couple moments I remember from the people who would have been outside around the time Hoshino-kun was killed.

 

[[flashback]]

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] That's okay, Kyoyama-sama! I'll stay with you until you feel well enough to help out. [blank expression] Let’s…let’s get some of that snow off you first.

**Umemoto-kun brushed some snow off Kyoyama-kun’s shoulders, and then the two of them retreated to the back of the art supplies shop, with Umemoto-kun carefully leading Kyoyama-kun by the hand.**

 

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] Eh… [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] It’s seriously nothing. I wanted to complain more than anything.

Tatane: Complain…?

**What does she have to complain about? If she’s talking about Hoshino-kun’s death, then “complain” would be a really strange word to use…**

**Maybe to avoid talking for a bit, she wiped some snow off her suit. I guess it was there from before it stopped snowing.**

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Everyone who was outside around that time, before the fire and before Hoshino-kun died, they all ended up with snow on them that lasted until after the investigation started.

Toda: [deep thought] So if I was ever snowed on, which I would have to be if I murdered him, then I’d still have had it on my clothes and head when we investigated.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] But…

Kyoyama: [darting eyes back and forth, scratching neck] Hm, um, hm.

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Well, there you have it, I would say.

Chikaru: [half smile] It, uh… I mean, uh, it definitely doesn’t seem that they, uh… I mean, it doesn’t look like they can be the culprits… Not, uh, not to me, that is…

Umemoto: [frustrated, pointing in different directions] But… Well, well may _bee_ they got rid of the snow in advance—

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] Or maybe they just _didn’t do it._

**Akiyama-san? Their little corner has been pretty quiet the whole trial.**

Umemoto: [blank expression] Oh shit, you still exist. [slight sneer] Sorry, you just haven’t said anything in about twelve hundred years, so I forgot all about you!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] I don’t care. Just stop accusing Tatane-kun and Toda-san when _you know_ they didn’t do anything. Don’t you see you’ve lost at this point?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] …..

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Umemoto-kun… D-do you mind if we stop now? I-I can’t stand to s-see you so worked up and upset…

Umemoto: [folds arms and looks away, troubled] …Okay. [confused expression] But the message on the hat!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] There must be a rational explanation for that.

Umemoto: [covers mouth with hands and hangs head] Well, I… [holds up both index fingers with a tense smile] God, I’m really sorry! I guess I didn’t really know where I was going with that after all! Please let’s just forget it ever happened…!

**Good god. That didn’t even actually take so long, but it felt like the longest time in my life. The important, thing, though, is we’re cleared of suspicion, right?**

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Now, um… There’s something I wanted to clear up before we move on.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] There’s something I wanted to have clear, too! Now that we’ve stopped accusing Tatane-sama and Toda-sama…

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] What “we?” That was all you, Umemoto-kun!

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] So now that we’ve stopped with that, should we stop looking at pairs entirely?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Wait, what?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] I mean, it would probably _bee_ a lot easier if we try just looking for one person!

Kyoyama: [small smile] M-maybe, yeah…

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] Wait, no, I, um…

Umemoto: [slight smile with raised eyebrows] So yeah, should we try that? One culprit is always simpler than two! And there’s only two possible suspects if that’s the case, after all!

**Two possible suspects? How does he figure?**

Toda: [deep thought] If we were to narrow the suspect pool down to only people who weren’t with someone else during Hoshino-kun’s investigation—during Nakahara-san’s murder, that is—then there are only two people who could be that single culprit.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Oh, right… If I think about it, that would be Teruya-san and Akiyama-san.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, gosh, is Aya-chan a suspect?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I-I was trying to talk… I was saying something, and now this is happening?

Toda: [softer expression] Don’t worry, Akiyama-san, you’ll have your turn. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] For now, though, we should tackle the question of whether Teruya-san or Akiyama-san are really the only possible suspects.

**Teruya-san and Akiyama-san… I don’t think either of them is suspicious, but let’s take a crack at it.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Missing Fireworks, Fujimoto’s Testimony, Emergency Door, Missing ElectroID, Coffee Cups**

 

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] If the culprit is just one person, it's definitely **either Akiyama-sama or Teruya-sama!**

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] I guess that makes sense, desu! But Aya-chan definitely didn’t do anything, that’s for sure!

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Yeah, neither did I, thank you…

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Neither of them strikes me as having been obviously involved, but is there a method of knowing for certain?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] It might help to know **_what they were doing_** during the murders.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] It could be a good idea to find some reason that one or the other of them **_couldn’t do everything the culprit did._**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Or maybe we can just find something that proves it **_wasn’t one person after all!_** That would work, ha ha!

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] I’m sure you’d love that, but that’s not what we’re talking about…

 

**There’s got to be something, even if it’s just narrowing down the suspect list a little more?**

**SOLUTION: Fujimoto’s Testimony-- >“ _couldn’t do everything the culprit did_ ”**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] You actually have a point, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Have I?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Yeah, it’s something you told us during the investigation. About Teruya-san?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Oh, right! Yes, from my observations of her behavior, it seemed to me that Teruya-san is dealing with pyrophobia.

Akiyama: [scratches head] You’re really into talking about conditions with names I don’t understand, aren’t you, Fujimoto-kun? [brushes hair out face] First “congenital analgesia,” now this.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Apologies, Akiyama-san. “Pyrophobia” is defined as a pathological and irrational fear of fire or flames.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] The “pyro” part would tend to give that away, yeah.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] We also heard Teruya-san’s side of this same issue.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Yep, uh-huh! Aya-chan’s really not a big fan of fire and stuff, nya? It gets me all nervous if I see one!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] O-oh… I-is that so…

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Then I guess, it wouldn’t make sense that you started that fire, would it?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Ha ha, I guess not, huh! If I set that fire after Aki-chan died, I probably would have fainted before I even got out of the art supplies shop!

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] So I don’t think Teruya-san can be the culprit, based on what we know.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Sure, but that’s only assuming this fear of fire is a real thing! What if it’s made up?

**“Made up?” Wow, Umemoto-kun. Is there anything he won’t say to keep an accusation going?**

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Umemoto-kun, are you doubting my analytical skills? [slightly stern expression] Or maybe you’re just calling me a liar?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Don’t _bee_ all tortured with me! We have to suspect everything, right?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Yeah, well, that’s great, Hika-chan, but I don’t make things up to make myself look better.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] That’s literally all you do, what the fuck??

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Alright, everyone, we’re getting off track.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Eh…

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Right right, Tomi-chan!

Toda: [deep thought] Because Fujimoto-kun spent Hoshino-kun’s investigation with Shiraishi-san, the only way he can be suspicious is if it’s in conjunction with her.

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] Which means if he lied to protect someone, it would be me, not Teruya-san.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Even if that’s true, having a fear of something doesn’t mean she one hundred percent couldn’t have started the fire.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] No, she definitely couldn’t. There’s more to what Fujimoto-kun said during the investigation.

**Based on what Fujimoto-kun told us before, Teruya-san couldn’t be the culprit because…**

 

[[She has an alibi/She has no motive/She didn’t have a weapon/She’s afraid of fire]]

 

**SOLUTION: She has an alibi**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] The truth is, it’s simple. Teruya-san has an alibi for Hoshino-kun’s murder.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Fix yourself, no she doesn’t!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Y-you think you might…l-let him explain first?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Fujimoto-kun and Teruya-san told us the fire started when they were in Community 1, in the church. That means they were in a completely separate place from the art supplies shop when Hoshino-kun was murdered.

Shiraishi: [contented smile] So really, Teruya-san has a solid alibi for Hoshino-kun’s murder. [bemused expression] But then again…so does Fujimoto-kun! Does that mean he and I are definitely innocent, too?

Toda: [blank expression] …Well, no. Technically, in the context of you two being potential suspects, you could still have murdered Hoshino-kun and he could have later murdered Nakahara-san. [looks upward pensively] Just for knowledge’s sake, what were you doing when Hoshino-kun was killed, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Nothing anybody can prove.

Toda: [shrugs] Sorry.

**That’s fine, though. I’m not really thinking of them as suspects right now anyway. Jinno-san or Chikaru-san, either.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Gosh, having an alibi is fun stuff, ha ha!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] The alibi is a productive supplement, to be certain, but may I ask if anyone here sincerely believed she was guilty in the first place?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Whoa, Kami-chan!

Tatane: [neutral expression] What do you mean, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Nakahara doubted the wisdom of excluding a person so close to the victim from the group of suspects. [pulls on wrist of glove] But I disagree with her evaluation, in perfect honesty.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Ryo-chan said that about me? Gosh.

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] Well anyway, it’s still true. Teruya-san would never have done something like kill Hoshino-kun. [stares at Umemoto] We’re clear about that, aren’t we?

**I’m surprised Akiyama-san is actively defending Teruya-san, considering they’re the only other person we’re looking at as a suspect after her. Then again, I can’t pretend I don’t know Akiyama-san has different suspects in mind.**

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Ugh… Okay, _sure._

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, Hika-chan, you sound disappointed! But that’s okay, because I know you’re just being contrary for effect, ha ha!

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Well that just leaves Akiyama-sama, right?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Well, I’m sure you’re really happy about that…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Actually, I’d like to derail this trial for a minute. [looks away, troubled] I mean, if everyone is okay with that.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] What huh?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Okay, how long is this going to go on? I’m still waiting for that turn to talk you promised me…

Toda: [softer expression] Don’t worry, Akiyama-san, it’ll only be a minute or so.

Akiyama: [slightly wide eyes] “Or so??” You just said “a minute,” now you’re tacking on an “or so?”

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Oh, headache.

Tatane: [nervous expression] L-let’s just move on. [thoughtful expression] Toda-san, what did you want to talk about?

Toda: [deep thought] Okay. We discussed a little about the fire, and about when Hoshino-kun was murdered. [blank expression] If it’s alright, I’d like us to expand our understanding on the circumstances surrounding his death.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Well, there’s always the question of “who killed him,” if you want circumstances.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] But there’s also the question of how he was actually killed.

Chikaru: [bites nail] How he was…uh, killed?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] There are a number of points we don’t know about what all really happened in that art supplies shop, so let’s try to work some of it out.

**So our question is “how was Hoshino-kun killed,” is it? Pretty general, but maybe we can work with it.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Cause of Death, State of the Body, Streams of Blood, Hands Covered in Blood, Granite Shard**

 

Toda: [blank expression] What happened to Hoshino-kun? Can we determine that?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] This is stupid. He was killed **in the art supplies shop!** What else do we need to know?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] The problem is probably more about Aki-chan himself, nya? What did the culprit do, specifically?

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Well, they must have _bee_ n in and out of the building **pretty quick,** right? Does that do anything for us?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Regarding the art supplies shop, it’s clear the **same person who set the fire** there also murdered Hoshino-kun there.

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Then I g-guess he was probably **k-killed by the fire,** maybe?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] If he was, it would make the fire more necessary to the case.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] It would make the culprit’s actions pretty atrocious, but that’s another story!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Let’s see, did that give us anything to go on, nya? Aya-chan can’t tell!

 

**It definitely gave us something to go on…mostly because of someone saying something pretty obviously wrong just now.**

**SOLUTION: Cause of Death-- >“k-killed by the fire”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Kyoyama-kun, you left for the back of the art supplies shop and stayed there for a while during Hoshino-kun’s investigation, right?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] U-um… Yes, th-that sounds about right…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And why’s that matter, huh? Kyoyama-sama couldn’t stand to _bee_ around Hoshino-kun looking all dead and stuff, do you have a problem with that?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] I’m just saying, it makes sense you two didn’t hear our discussion about Hoshino-kun’s cause of death.

Toda: [deep thought] Most of you may remember what was listed in the Monobear File: “Cause of death was exsanguination resulting from a blunt head injury.”

Kyoyama: [confused expression] …..

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah no we don’t know what that means.

Akiyama: [frowns] It means bleeding to death. He bled out, okay? He wasn’t killed by any fire, he was hit on the head. [points at Umemoto] Of course, you’d know that if you decided to do…you know. _Any_ investigating.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Okay? Fine?? Is that even an issue, though?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I-it doesn’t sound like m- _much_ of an issue…

**How do they figure? Isn’t finding the way Hoshino-kun died the exact point of this?**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] It means Hoshino-kun wasn’t killed because of the fire itself. That means we have to move onto a different possible mode of killing.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Are you positive of that? Couldn’t it _bee_ that he was just killed by debris then? [mumbling] De _bee,_ de—der _bee,_ shit that’s a terrible word.

Jinno: [blank expression] You truly believe falling debris caused his death?

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh… Well, uh… I guess, uh, I guess it’s _possible…_

Toda: [looks upward pensively] But fairly unlikely.

**Yeah, I think I know what Toda-san is saying. If Hoshino-kun was hit by burning rubble, then what we know from the investigation wouldn’t make sense.**

 

[[Jinno’s Testimony/State of the Body/Drawing Pad/Hands Covered in Blood]]

 

**SOLUTION: State of the Body**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] During the investigation, we found that besides being dead, Hoshino-kun looks pretty okay.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] What the hell kind of a thing is that to say??

Fujimoto: [scribbling in notepad] Phrasing, Tatane-kun, is everything.

**I swear to god, everything I say is wrong somehow to them.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Okay, what I mean is, even though he was in the middle of a raging fire, Hoshino-kun was completely unburned. [neutral expression] So, that’s unusual.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Cool, but what’s that got to do with him _bee_ ing _bee_ ned by debris?

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Well, think about it. If he was hit by burning bits of the ceiling or something, it would have burned him at least a little while it killed him, right?

Toda: [nods subtly] It would definitely leave a verifiable mark of some sort.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] That’s another assumption again! If it was debris, it could have stopped burning by the time it hit him!

**How can this be so important to him?? Oh, well, I still know how to refute him.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Even though there’s something that’s not on his body that would be there if it was debris… [neutral expression] there’s also something there that _shouldn’t_ be.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute] That was a funny sentence, ha ha!

**It was, but I can’t think of a better way to say it. But anyway, the thing that made its way to Hoshino-kun, that couldn’t be there if he was only killed by falling debris…**

 

[[Drawing Pad/Glass Shards/Granite Shard/Missing ElectroID]]

 

**SOLUTION: Granite Shard**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [nervous expression] As uncomfortable as this could be to discuss, Hoshino-kun’s head wound had a little shard of rock in it.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] R-rock… Th-that’s…that’s so terrible…

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic expression] Oh, Kyoyama-sama, don’t worry! Just remember, we don’t have to see it or anything!

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] But think about what this means. The rock in question was granite, a very specific compound, and there’s no way it came from debris.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh! Then that means Aki-chan wasn’t killed by any falling things, nya?

Toda: [nods subtly] So it would seem.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Well then I don’t get it! How was he in the middle of that fire the whole time, and none of it affected him at all?

Toda: [blank expression] That remains to be seen. Let’s discuss, shall we?

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Drop of Wax, Drawing Pad, Monobear File 3, Hoshino’s Glasses, Blood Smear**

 

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Like, whatever, I’m on board with him _bee_ ing killed some other way…

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] But there’s **just no way** he was completely safe from all that fire!

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] I-I mean… A fire is big, right? Y-you **can’t just control it…**

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] You don’t have to tell us that, ha ha…

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] U-um… Sorry, T-Teruya-san…

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] So there was a method used to separate Hoshino from the fire. Perhaps he was **not in the art supplies shop** when he was murdered?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Doesn’t a fire need oxygen? Maybe there **wasn’t enough oxygen** in the part of the shop where he died!

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Maybe, uh… Well, uh, I mean… Uh, this is… I mean, this is just my, uh…my idea, but, uh…

Chikaru: [bites nail] A fire, uh… It needs time, uh, to spread… So, uh… Uh, I mean, so maybe there just **wasn’t enough time?**

Toda: [deep thought] All reasonable suggestions. Maybe we can find something to latch onto here.

 

**If just one thing pops out at me, I should analyze it, is what she’s saying. Is there really any simple reason for Hoshino-kun being safe from the fire?**

**SOLUTION: Blood Smear-- >“not in the art supplies shop”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Hoshino-kun actually _had_ to be in the art supplies shop when he died.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Is that the case? Ah well, I was merely proposing a possibility. [blank expression] Although I am curious—what is the reason for your certainty?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Hoshino-kun’s blood smeared against a shelf when he collapsed to the floor. If he was moved from some other place after being killed, there’s no way his blood would have ended up there, looking like that.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Yes, Hoshino-kun was definitely murdered in that spot. And the likelihood is he stayed there the entire time the art supplies shop was burning.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] And what’s the relevance? Does him being killed in that spot change our understanding of the case?

**I feel like there’s something… Wasn’t there evidence that connects to where Hoshino-kun was killed?**

 

[[Blood Smear/Floor around Hoshino/Drop of Wax/Monobear File 3]]

 

**SOLUTION: Floor around Hoshino**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Actually, yeah, it changes something. If I remember right, there was something odd about part of the floor in the art supplies shop.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] The area of the floor directly surrounding Hoshino-kun was raised slightly from the rest of the floor, and it suffered no burns where the rest of the floor was heavily charred.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Oh! No burns, you said! Well, you said that about Aki-chan too, didn’t you?

Toda: [deep thought] Yes, that’s correct. And considering something we found during the investigation, there may be an easy explanation to it all. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, do you have the same idea I do?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] I think I do…

**There was definitely something we found during the investigation that would explain why that entire area wasn’t burned.**

 

[[Water Canister/State of the Body/Drop of Wax/Yoga Mats]]

 

**SOLUTION: Yoga Mats**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] The yoga instruction studio on the second floor of the café used to have a bunch of yoga mats in a basket, but they were taken away at some point.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] That’s not anywhere close to what we were just talking about, though, is it?

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] No, it is, because there’s something important about those yoga mats that has to do with the fire problem.

Toda: [nods subtly] Indeed, the yoga mats have the special quality of being fireproof.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Fireproof yoga mats? How peculiarly purposeless.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] I’m going to make a cosplay out of them.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Sorry, Teruya-san, but you probably won’t be able to, since they were used by the culprit in the art supplies shop.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Aw, that’s okay! They’d probably be weird to sew with anyway, ha ha!

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Tatane-kun, you say the yoga mats were “used by the culprit.” Does this mean what I assume it does?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] That’s right. The culprit laid those mats down around Hoshino-kun’s body before they set the fire, and this way Hoshino-kun’s body wasn’t burned at all by the flames.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] That’s, uh… I mean, wow, uh… That’s a…uh, a lot of work to go to…

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] And obviously intentional. For some reason, they went to a lot of effort to make sure Hoshino-kun _didn’t_ burn up.

**That’s true, now that they bring it up. Why would the culprit do all this?**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Now why’s that, I have to wonder? [tilts head to side with bright expression] I have to say, if _I_ were the culprit, I would just let him turn to ashes! Less evidence, you know?

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] Umemoto-kun, please, wow, please.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] …..

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I guess we don’t totally know the answer to that, Umemoto-kun. The culprit might have recognized that without a body, there couldn’t be an investigation or trial, and they wouldn’t be eligible to leave the city.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Maybe, uh… I mean… Uh, I mean… Maybe they, uh, really didn’t want him to, uh… [looks to side nervously] I mean, maybe they really didn’t want Hoshino-san to, uh, have that kind of… Uh, that kind of destructive fate…

Chikaru: [lowers head] But, uh… Uh, but that’s just… That’s, uh, just the suggestion of…uh, of someone like me… So, uh, it’s not much, I guess…

**It’s definitely nice to think about, though. Did the culprit care that much, just maybe?**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Well, whatever the reason was, we figured out some major stuff I think! We’re that much closer to figuring out what all this asshole did to Hoshino-kun!

Toda: [contented expression] Agreed. I feel a little more secure in our understanding of the case at this point.

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] So with that in mind, can we get back to the other thing? You know, the thing from _bee_ fore?

Toda: [blank expression] Oh, I might’ve known. You want to get back to accusing Akiyama-san, I suppose?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] I kinda do!

**Oh, here we go…**

Akiyama: [sullen expression] So we’re taking another detour off my thing. Sure, like, I mean, it’s not like I didn’t expect this…

Toda: [softer expression] I promise, Akiyama-san, this will be the last one. Let’s just go ahead and prove you innocent, and then you have the floor.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] “Go ahead and prove them innocent?” How are you already so sure?

Toda: [blank expression] I just know.

**Toda-san’s pretty confident, it looks like. Let’s see what the case against Akiyama-san looks like, then.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Hat, Jinno’s Testimony, Umbrella, Mystery Person, Music Player**

 

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Nagisa-chan as the culprit? Aya-chan’s not so sure!

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] But it’s possible, isn’t it? And **if it’s not you, then it has to _bee_ them!**

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] That’s only in the event that **one person is the culprit.** We haven’t seriously confirmed or denied that theory.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Well, I had nothing to do with this, so I guess it’s denied, isn’t it?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Don’t act like you think that’s going to work!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It bears remembering that in order to be the culprit, Akiyama-san **must be responsible for both murders.**

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Yeah, we all know that! So, if they’re the culprit, they **murdered Hoshino-kun sometime during the morning…**

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] And th-then…then, they **murdered Nakahara-san during the investigation…**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Neither of those things happened, but yeah, I guess that’s the theory.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] So how do we determine it for sure?

 

**Akiyama-san has to be guilty of both murders to be the culprit, so maybe if we can prove them innocent of one or the other?**

**SOLUTION: Mystery Person-- >“murdered Nakahara-san during the investigation”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Akiyama-san’s not the culprit.

Umemoto: [sags shoulders] Oh, _come on!_

Toda: [stern expression] Will you stop that, Umemoto-kun? A person being proven innocent is a good thing.

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] Well, I know I’m not the culprit, but why specifically?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Shiraishi-san, you told us something during the investigation about something you saw. [neutral expression] You said you saw a person running near the convention center, right?

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] That sounds about right! I saw someone up around the convention center, though I couldn’t tell exactly who it was.

Toda: [blank expression] Before we go on, there’s not possibly anyone who’d like to admit to being this silhouette, is there?

**Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. I tried to scan the group for any obvious reactions, but I couldn’t tell much of anything.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Not surprising. Considering this person was at the convention center, and apparently running away from it, it stands to reason they’re involved in this case in some fashion.

Akiyama: [scratches head] So where’s the part where I get called innocent?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Well, Akiyama-san, one thing Shiraishi-san told us was that she was so far away from the person she saw… [neutral expression] That she could only tell they were running because she saw their legs moving quickly.

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] And why does that make me innocent?

Tatane: [smiles] Because you’re wearing a skirt.

**You always read in books where people “light up” after hearing something they like, but I didn’t think it actually happened. It definitely happened here.**

Akiyama: [slightly wide eyes] I…I am? I mean, I am, but, huh??

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] The skirt you’re wearing obscures your legs, Akiyama-san, which means Shiraishi-san’s testimony would make no sense if the person she saw was you.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Oh, jeez, I… [big smile with two thumbs up] I’m really glad to hear that! Thanks, guys, for helping me out.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Hey, you smiled! That’s new and different!

Akiyama: [frowns] …..

**They stopped lighting up immediately when Umemoto-kun talked to them. And, speaking of which…**

Toda: [deep thought] Now, Akiyama-san, if I remember right, you’ve been meaning to “make something clear” for a while now?

Akiyama: [frowns] Yes. Yes, I want to talk about that.

Toda: [softer expression] Feel free.

Akiyama: [deep breath] ….. [brushes hair out of face] Okay. I’ve had my mind on a lot of things today, and the weirdest thing about that is that Nakahara-san didn’t immediately interrupt me and make a hurtful comment about how surprising it is that I was thinking.

**Oh, wow, this is going to get real.**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] She can’t, you know? She can’t make any more hurtful comments, because someone decided to hurt her today instead.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] A few days ago, Hoshino-kun told me something terrible, something I’ve been mulling over in my mind all the while since then. He told me, “Yeah, you don’t mean a lot of things, Akiyama.”

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] …He was right, you know? I say “I don’t mean to” something or other a lot of the time. I don’t commit to what I’m thinking, or what I’m saying, ever. And maybe that’s because I think I really am not that smart.

**Wow… I knew Akiyama-san was pretty distressed the last couple of days, but I never knew they felt this way.**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] But I didn’t bother you all about this to talk about my own personal failings. [brushes hair out of face] What I want to know today, is…is this what we wanted?

Akiyama: [frowns] Today, two people who didn’t like any of the rest of us very much were killed. Someone killed Nakahara-san, who condescended to us all the time and said some terrible things to every one of us…and someone killed Hoshino-kun, who thought we were all awful people who wanted him to hurt.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] And is that the end of it? Do we look at what happened and do we think, “Well, they didn’t care about us anyway, so what does it matter?”

**This is…I think this is a side of them I never would have expected.**

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] The people responsible here…I want to ask you something. You don’t have to answer me, because you don’t want us to know who you are and all, but I want you to think about what I’m saying.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Did they deserve it? They both suffered before they died. They were both in pain, they both had to experience what that’s like.

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] Did you…did you completely forget about what Hoshino-kun said? Or did you just ignore him?

**Okay, they’ve clearly rehearsed this and they’re clearly proud of it.**

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Hoshino-kun said to us that he hated how we could get marked for death if we did bad things. If we did something wrong, we could just be “thrown away,” that’s what he said…

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] But no, you… You didn’t listen to him at all, did you? You never listened.

**Are they talking just to the culprit or to everyone? The “you” makes it ambiguous. I know we all have to take some responsibility for what became of Hoshino-kun, though…**

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] And some people probably disagree with me. I’m sure the culprits are in that group. You disagree with what I’m saying because you’re mean and wrong… [looks to side with deep frown] Do any of you know what dying feels like? It’s not a sensation I would recommend, personally. And I would never ever _ever_ wish it on someone else.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] And if you would wish it on someone… If you’re like the ones who killed Hoshino-kun and Nakahara-san, then you can go away and never look at me again, because you obviously can’t know what this is all really about.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Akiyama-san, as a person who makes her living talking about important issues, I feel like I should tell you this speech of yours is going on way longer than it needs to!

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] You’re soapboxing, Akiyama-san. Is there a point you’re going to make?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] …Right, okay, yeah. All I’m saying is…whatever you think about what I’m saying, it doesn’t matter. I have a lot of feelings about what’s happened today, and I know there are people who think differently than me on this…

Akiyama: [hangs head with dark expression] …But I don’t care about that. I don’t care about any of that anymore…

Akiyama: [hangs head with dark expression] ….. [raises head slowly, angry glare] Unless you’re Hikaru Umemoto and Noboru Kyoyama and you’re the _pieces of trash that murdered my friends!_

**Wh…whoa, what the hell?? Akiyama-san’s actually making an accusation, just like that?**

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Wow! Wow, so this is what’s happening right now??

Akiyama: [points angrily at Umemoto] Yes, this is what’s happening right now, you disgraceful twerp!

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Wh… N-no…

Umemoto: [shocked expression] …! [slight snarl] Wow, you really went from zero to _bitchface_ in like five seconds, didn’t you!

Toda: [alarmed expression] Er…everyone, let’s try and calm down for a moment.

Akiyama: [furious, arms at sides] No!! No, no, _no!_ I’ve been waiting very very _very_ patiently to say this for like five hours now, and I’m not having anyone telling me to “try and calm down!” God damn it I’m saying this and I’m saying it now!

Tatane: [worried frown] Akiyama-san…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Akiyama-san, you’re clearly highly frustrated, and that’s understandable, but before you continue, I think we’d all really appreciate it if you just tone it down slightly.

Akiyama: [furious, arms at sides] But they! I mean! [sighs and looks away, miserable] Oh, whatever. Why did I think anyone would actually want to listen to me?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] I want to listen to you, Nagisa-chan! You’ve been saying some top-notch stuff so far, ha ha!

**Oh man, this is going to be unpleasant all around. I know Akiyama-san’s been wanting to make this accusation for a while, but we’re definitely not getting off to a good start on dealing with it.**

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Hey, can we all cut the witty banter for once in our lives?! I’m kind of interested in defending us against a murder accusation if it’s all the same to you guys!!

Kyoyama: [trembles with open frown] Y-yeah… Th-this is just wrong, w-we didn’t… I mean, we _wouldn’t…_ [grimaces] A-Akiyama-san, you…you can’t really th-think that, that we would do this…

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Kyoyama, you’re just sad to me. I don’t think you have a whole lot of autonomy, I think you kind of just do what he tells you to do… I think you really resented the way Hoshino-kun and Nakahara-san acted, and I think whatever terrible plan you two came up with just sounded good to you at the time.

Akiyama: [points critically at Umemoto] But _you…_ Umemoto, you’re the real issue here! Everything is always about you, and how you feel, and what’s best for Umemoto, and I could almost understand what you did if you would just stop being a cruel and condescending coward and accept that you actually did something wrong!

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Thanks. Thanks a whole _fucking_ ton! [bitter expression] Can somebody put a muzzle on this asshole so we can talk about why this accusation is the stupidest thing to _ever_ happen?!

**Umemoto-kun’s not taking it so well. But with this accusation out in the open anyway, we obviously need to see what the case against him and Kyoyama-kun looks like.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Coffee Cups, Umemoto/Kyoyama’s Testimony, Shiraishi’s Testimony, Monobear File 3, Umbrella**

 

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Kyoyama-sama and I are _not_ the culprits!

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Y-yeah… I-I mean, who would actually think that? I don’t understand.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Do I even really need to explain this? You two have been absolutely the _worst_ when it comes to dealing with Hoshino-kun and Nakahara-san.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] There’s literally no doubting **you two had motive!**

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Motive?? A motive can’t kill, Akiyama-sama!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] This is true; however, Umemoto and Kyoyama now appear to be the only viable culprit team who felt negatively toward the victims.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] And since we know Akiyama-san and Teruya-san are innocent, there **must be two culprits** at this stage, right?

Toda: [deep thought] It would seem so. One person has to have murdered each of the two victims.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] This is all old shit! I want to know what makes _us_ look suspicious, okay??

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Th-there’s nothing, I don’t think… I mean, I-I haven’t ever heard of any evidence…

Umemoto: [bitter expression] And we **haven’t even done anything suspicious!** This accusation is stupid from top to bottom!

 

**No, it’s not “stupid,” that’s for sure. Let’s just start with the first thing we heard about them.**

**SOLUTION: Shiraishi’s Testimony-- >“haven’t even done anything suspicious”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] You know that’s not true, Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] What? What are you saying, Tatane-sama?

Tatane: [neutral expression] It was just like Toda-san and I told you during Hoshino-kun’s investigation, right? Shiraishi-san saw you and Kyoyama-kun going to hide away in the library. And Kyoyama-kun, you had your cape bunched up into a ball against your chest when you were walking.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Of course, we did try to bring this up with you earlier today, but you never really gave us an answer, hm?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Shiraishi-sama. Was. Wrong.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] I was not either!

Umemoto: [points angrily at Shiraishi] Stop existing!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] U-Umemoto-kun, we’re suspects… Maybe if you could t-try to calm down…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Other suspicious behaviors you two have displayed include, abruptly leaving every time we try to ask you anything serious about the case, prolonging accusations against people who are obviously not guilty with little to no evidence to back your claims…

Akiyama: [sullen expression] They also spent a lot of Hoshino-kun’s investigation in the library, where the information Monobear promised us was. Umemoto-kun called the convention center a “crime scene” before Nakahara-san was even murdered there…

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] And they really really _really_ hated Hoshino-kun and Nakahara-san.

Umemoto: [blank expression] … _Bee_ haviors.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] You already made that pun.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Listen, I only called the convention center a “crime scene” as a joke! I was saying that all the parties we’ve had there were like crimes, _bee_ cause they sucked so much!

**It’s amazing how bad that sounds as an excuse.**

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, Hika-chan… That’s not a very kawaii thing to say, ha ha…

Umemoto: [slight snarl] And _bee_ sides, attitudes and accusing people aren’t evidence, okay?! You can’t use what we think against us!

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] That’s true, but…

Toda: [looks upward pensively] But it’s also not to say anything of the actual physical evidence against you.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] _What fucking evidence._

**…That was almost actually scary. Okay.**

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] Sorry, guys, but there actually is evidence that would point to you. The most obvious thing I can think of is…

 

[[Umbrella/Hat/Message in Blood/Closet Weight Limit]]

 

**SOLUTION: Umbrella**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] In the convention center stage room, Toda-san and I found this umbrella, kind of crudely hidden behind the stage stairs.

Chikaru: [nervous expression] Whoa… Uh, that… That, uh, has blood on it…

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] It may be coated in blood, but through washing it we were able to determine that it was originally purple in color.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, whoa! So you’re saying a purple umbrella got blood all over it in the next room over from where Ryo-chan died? [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well, it’s not like you can say that’s not important, ne?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Don’t even…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] The color of the umbrella points directly at one person, and that person is Kyoyama-kun.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Wh-wh-what?! [trembles with open frown] N-no, nuh-uh, th-that’s not true…!

Toda: [stern expression] I’m afraid it is true, Kyoyama-kun. Your umbrella can be definitively linked to Nakahara-san’s murder, either as a weapon or in some other circumstance, based on its location and the fact that it has blood on it.

Kyoyama: [trembles with open frown] N-no, there’s no way… I-I mean, no, b-because, I… [holds up hands to hide face] N-no, it’s just not possible!

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Kyoyama-sama left his umbrella in his condo this morning, this is a true actual fact! It didn’t end up in the convention center, you’re just jumping to conclusions!

Kyoyama: [holds up hands to hide face] I-it’s in my condo, it’s not in the convention center, it’s not i-it’s n- _not…_

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] …..

**They’re having trouble, it looks like. But it’s not like I can pretend the evidence against them doesn’t exist. Even if Kyoyama-kun says his umbrella was in his condo, that doesn’t make him innocent, does it?**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Then do you want to explain to me how someone else here would have an umbrella that looks exactly like yours? I color-coded the umbrellas, after all, and we all know you wear majorly purple clothing, Kyoyama-kun.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Nobo-chan’s just a purple kind of boy, ha ha!

Kyoyama: [trembles with open frown] …..

Toda: [looks upward pensively] At this point, we’ve proven a plausible base for suspecting Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun of the murders.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Yeah, you have. I didn’t even know the connection was this strong, myself.

**That’s because you just stood around being suspicious of them for most of the investigation, instead of doing much actual work…**

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] Connection?! What connection?? You haven’t proven anything anybody in the real world would care about!!

**Of course, he isn’t going to accept this yet, and I’m sure Kyoyama-kun isn’t either. That’s understandable, since our case is minor so far, but is there other proof we can use to support this?**

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Drop of Wax, Umemoto/Kyoyama’s Testimony, Garden Hose, Blood Trail, Jinno’s Testimony**

 

Umemoto: [bitter expression] You can’t! You can’t actually connect us to anything that’s happened today!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] We can and we have. What exactly do you want to hear?

Umemoto: [points angrily at Toda] Something actually relevant! The umbrella is wrong, it’s **fake somehow!**

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Then we need something stronger? Can we **_connect them to the fire somehow?_**

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Or maybe they were **_witnessed by somebody_** in the context of being culprits?

Jinno: [blank expression] Perhaps the solution still lies **_in the convention center,_** but in a different capacity than the umbrella.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] I’m telling you all, it’s already obvious…

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Damn it, shut up you!! You don’t know anything about anything, and we’re _not guilty!_

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] We’re n-not, we’re telling you…

 

**The way I see it, there’s no way to call them innocent right now. There’s more evidence connecting to them that we haven’t even talked about yet.**

**SOLUTION: Drop of Wax-- >“ _connect them to the fire somehow_ ”**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] You’re definitely on to something, Shiraishi-san. It might be vague, but there’s definitely evidence to tie them to the fire.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] I see. And what’s this evidence?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] It’s nothing! There can’t _bee_ evidence, _bee_ cause we didn’t have god damn fuck to do with the fire!

Tatane: [stern expression] It’s not “nothing,” Umemoto-kun. In the art supplies shop, there’s a drop of wax stuck to the floor, like a stain.

Toda: [deep thought] And before you ask, it’s highly improbable this is just any old artistic wax you’d find in that shop anyway. Where almost everything else in the shop was burnt beyond recognition, this wax looked new and clean.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And the point is?? What’s this have to do with us?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Kyoyama-kun, I seem to remember you were in possession of a candle during the second-to-last party we had.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Oh, uh… Uh, yeah, I… I, uh, remember… I remember, Kyoyama-san used that candle, uh… I mean, he used it to, uh, light up the room… Uh, after the lights went out…

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Very curious! And, Tatane-kun, you mean to suggest this same candle was present in the art supplies shop at the time that it burned?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Not just “present.” I think that candle was definitely used to set the fire in the first place.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Are you actually kidding me?! That’s the lamest, most god-awfully stupid bit of “evidence” that’s ever existed!

Kyoyama: [trembles with open frown] F-f…First, you call me a murderer… And now, a-an arsonist?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Nobo-chan, it sounds kinda like you’re saying an arsonist is worse than a killer! That’s a funny thing to say, ha ha!

**Weird comparisons aside, it looks like the evidence is only growing against them. I just wish they’d actually tell us anything about why they’ve been acting so weirdly.**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] You two can’t keep just pretending like this evidence doesn’t mean anything. Tatane-kun and Toda-san are good with evidence, you’ve _seen_ the last two trials after all.

Umemoto: [points angrily at Akiyama] Yeah, swell!! And I’ll agree that it’s good evidence once I actually _see_ good evidence!

Toda: [blank expression] You really still don’t believe we’ve made a decent case. That’s amazing, honestly. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, clearly, we have more work to do.

**Will any amount of “work” we do convince them? Maybe so, maybe not, but we can’t just ignore the evidence either way.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Unusual Stab Wound, Desk Lamp, Library Book, Coffee Cups, Nakahara’s Glasses**

 

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The case against Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun…

Toda: [blank expression] Has only grown stronger with the evidence we’ve shown.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] No it hasn’t! Anything you’ve said can _bee_ explained another way!

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] What about what I saw? The two of you heading past the police station all secretive-looking? No matter how you look at it, that’s suspicious!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] You can’t prove that happened, and you **can’t prove there’s anything the matter with Kyoyama-sama’s cape!**

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] And what do you have to say about the umbrella?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] That’s not his, damn it! You have **no actual reason to think it’s his,** especially since we gave you an explanation!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] And what say you on the matter of the wax? That remains incriminating.

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Go _away!_ Wax is wax! You **can’t prove it came from a candle specifically!**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Umemoto-kun, if your only defense is “you can’t prove it” in response to everything, I don’t think we can have this discussion.

Umemoto: [points angrily at Toda] Good! We shouldn’t _bee_ having it in the first place!

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Kyoyama-sama and I have _bee_ n completely up front about everything, we’ve **never said anything dishonest!** Is that really what a killer looks like to you guys?

 

**I’d like to think they could be innocent, but it’s really hard when obvious problems keep popping up.**

**SOLUTION: Coffee Cups-- >“never said anything dishonest”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] In the café, Akiyama-san found something that’s a problem for Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun.

Akiyama: [scratches head] The thing I found in the café? I didn’t realize that was so important.

Chikaru: [bites nail] What, uh… What did Akiyama-san, uh, find?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Two coffee cups. They had times and names printed on them from the coffee machine.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Times and names? Why’s that?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] It’s just how the coffee machine works. It prints the name of the person who used the machine on the cup, and a timestamp too.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Okay?? What are you trying to say here?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Well, both the coffee cups had the name “Aki Hoshino” on them, and the timestamps were 9:24 and 9:25.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] …Okay?!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I’m not hearing anything important here…

Toda: [blank expression] You’re getting ahead of yourself again, Tatane-kun.

**Right, I guess I need to have more to explain what I mean here. But this is a simple one—the problem with the coffee cups is here:**

 

[[Music Player/Hands Covered in Blood/Umemoto/Kyoyama’s Testimony/Garbage Cups]]

 

**SOLUTION: Umemoto/Kyoyama’s Testimony**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Here’s the problem, Umemoto-kun. When you and Kyoyama-kun told us about the meeting you had with Hoshino-kun this morning, you said this.

 

[[flashback]]

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Actually, I remember specifically what time it was. I checked the clock in the café right before we left, and it was 8:40.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I remember it being that time too...

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] So, you said you spoke with Hoshino-kun at 8:40, but that’s not possible, because he didn’t get those cups from the coffee machine until 9:24.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] The… What? Fuck? [uncertain expression] N-no! Can’t it _bee_ that he just waited until later to get the coffee cups?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] No, because you also told us that there were already two coffee cups on the table when you spoke with him.

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] D… D-did we say that…?

Umemoto: [holds up both index fingers with a tense smile] Wow, um, I guess we must have _bee_ n wrong about that time then! Just a simple mistake any person could make, really!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] Oh, _please…_

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] If only one of you said the time, that might make sense, but if both of you said you remembered it being that time, it’s harder to think you were both just “wrong,” nya?

Toda: [nods subtly] My thoughts exactly, Teruya-san.

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Oh who cares!! It’s not like we lied!

Tatane: [stern expression] No, I think you did. I don’t think you told us the truth about when you met with Hoshino-kun.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] In fact, we have reason to doubt more of your testimony than just that.

**We do?**

Umemoto: [shocked expression] You do??

Kyoyama: [holds up hands to hide face] N-no, that’s, th-that’s wrong!

Tatane: [confused expression] What do you mean, Toda-san?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Think about it. The way Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun reported Hoshino-kun’s words doesn’t fit with what we know about Hoshino-kun’s _actions._

**Huh… But the problem is, we know almost nothing about what Hoshino-kun did this morning. Unless…there might be just one thing that tells us about his actions?**

 

[[Hoshino’s Glasses/Nakahara’s Testimony/Drawing Pad/Missing ElectroID]]

 

**SOLUTION: Nakahara’s Testimony**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] During Hoshino-kun’s investigation, Nakahara-san told us a little bit about her interactions with Hoshino-kun today.

Jinno: [blank expression] Her interactions? And what was unique about these interactions?

Tatane: [neutral expression] She didn’t have any. She didn’t speak with Hoshino-kun at all today, or even see him around.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Oh, didn’t she?

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] That seems unusual, considering her previous attitude about him.

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Even so, they didn’t see each other at all. [thoughtful expression] But…according to Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun, Hoshino-kun said he was “meeting with someone” and told them to leave him alone.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Oh, oh is _that_ what they told you?

Umemoto: [worried expression] No. No, you’re not doing this shit!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Now, tell me. If Hoshino-kun said he was going to meet with someone else in this group, who do you assume he’d be talking about?

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] N-nope, they’re doing this…

Shiraishi: [rubs neck with slight frown] Unfortunately, Nakahara-san.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Despite their altogether negative relationship, it would only make sense he would be meeting with her.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] But, uh… I mean, uh… We, uh, we just heard that… That, uh… We just heard that’s not true… Uh… Uh, based on what Nakahara-san told you…

Akiyama: [frowns] So not only is there evidence against them, they’re also liars. [crosses arms with bitter glare] You’re _liars,_ don’t you know??

Akiyama: [furious, arms at sides] So do the two of you want to confess now?? Do you want to confess to the things you decided to do today, how you decided to take it for yourself to kill our friends just because they “deserved it” or something?!

Umemoto: [bitter expression with tears in eyes] You…! You! Fucking! Asshole!

Kyoyama: [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] Please… P-please, just l-let us go…!

**This is getting out of control. We need to get a handle on this trial before…before what? I don’t know? They’re the culprits, aren’t they? This is what we do with culprits, we have to continue with the accusation.**

Toda: [deep thought] …..

**I can’t tell what Toda-san’s thinking. I feel like I need direction here, but…maybe what I need more is try and collect my thoughts. I need to take a break and figure out where this is all headed.**

**Do we know enough to keep this going at this point? Are we really going in the right direction with this accusation? There’s too much going on.**

**But if this isn’t going to go on in circles forever, then what we need most is answers.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are pretty up in the air suspect-wise! Ideas on what'll happen next? As always, suggestions, predictions, etc. are very welcome, and thank you for reading!


	31. Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art School Trial, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People misgendering Akiyama gives me whatever the opposite of life is

**Accusing Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun…it’s not going well, I don’t think. The accusation itself fits pretty well, and the evidence is clear, but they’re giving us a lot of trouble about it.**

**Why do I feel so surprised about that? The other culprits I’ve seen have acted the same way, haven’t they? I wonder if there’s something I’m missing.**

Toda: [deep thought] …Well, let’s get a move on with this, shall we?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Right, Toda-san. Uh…so, what do we do from here?

**I can feel myself sounding obnoxiously uncertain. Why do I keep feeling something bugging the back of my head about this whole situation?**

Toda: [blank expression] Well, we’ve been at this for a little bit now. Does anyone mind if we take a quick review of what’s gotten us to this point?

Umemoto: [bitter expression with tears in eyes] …..

Kyoyama: [holds up hands to hide face] …..

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Do what you want, I guess? We’ve already built up a whole case against them, after all.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] And Aya-chan knows you love to do that big closing argument thingy at the end of the trials, nya ha!

Umemoto: [angry glare with tears in eyes] You, you _clods_ don’t know what you’re doing!

Kyoyama: [trembles with miserable expression] [tears streaming down face] I-I just want this to end, w-we should just, we should just vote for us, just so we can d-die anyway for getting it wrong and g-g-get it over with…

**God damn, Kyoyama-kun. Even if you’re _not_ guilty, that’s a really dark thing to say.**

Akiyama: [frowns] You two should just be quiet. [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Toda-san, Tatane-kun, you were going to do your review thing?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Perfect. In that case, a quick summary of the narrative of this accusation.

**I don’t know what to do here. What does Toda-san want us to say, I wonder?**

Toda: [deep thought] We have evidence that connects Kyoyama-kun to the crime scenes at the art supplies shop and the convention center.

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] I-I…

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] Yes, then, that would be the candle wax…

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] …And the blood-covered umbrella, respectively, right?

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s right. Both are incriminating evidence against one of our dual suspects.

Umemoto: [bitter expression with tears in eyes] How dare you, how fucking dare—!

Toda: [stern expression] Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun consistently claim they’ve been together all day, despite Kyoyama-kun’s apparent guilt. [looks upward pensively] This wouldn’t be a problem, but there are two victims. The likelihood is thus high that they’re actually both guilty, and one of them murdered each of the victims.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Is it known which of them is to have murdered Hoshino, and which of them Nakahara?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] That’s not been discussed, but we can leave it alone for a bit.

**I wonder what Toda-san’s thinking of accomplishing with all this. So far, it only seems she’s going back over everything we just talked about. I’m glad she’s leading the discussion for now, though, because I’m having a lot of trouble making sense of some of this.**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun seem to have made false statements to us concerning their whereabouts and actions during the day.

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] We didn’t lie!

Umemoto: [slight snarl] This _accusation_ is a lie is what it is! A stupid fucking lie!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Do you know that you can’t just say something is “stupid” and expect it to stop happening, Umemoto-kun?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] I know your filthy personality is wavering dangerously against the breeze of assholery shooting out your throat, _I do know that much!_

Shiraishi: [scowls] I don’t need to take that from you!

Toda: [stern expression] Ahem.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Sorry, continue, Toda-san.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] …..

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun described a meeting with Hoshino-kun during which the following two things happened. There were coffee cups present on the table where Hoshino-kun was sitting…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And Hoshino-kun spoke about meeting with some unidentified individual.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] However, evidence and testimony show that those coffee cups should not have existed yet, and that the only person in this group Hoshino-kun would reasonably be meeting with, in fact, did not have contact with him during the morning.

Akiyama: [frowns] It’s just like I said, they’re liars.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] In the back of my mind, during the second trial, I feel like I remember someone saying to me, “The only people who lie are people who are guilty.” [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Oh, wait… Why, Umemoto-kun, that was you, wasn’t it?

**Oh, ouch.**

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Y-you can’t just turn something around all clever like that, it’s not fair!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] In addition to lying, Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun have reliably shown suspicious behaviors over the course of this investigation and trial, up to and including evading questions, disrupting the trial with baseless accusations, and seeking asylum from our questioning in the library…

Toda: [blank expression] Where, as we all know, the documents regarding our time at Hope’s Peak could be found by any culprit who committed a murder.

**I guess it’s good to hear this over again in a condensed form, but it still seems repetitive.**

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] So, Toda-san, what do we do with all this?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] …A case has been established. Given our experiences in the last two trials, we know that once our case against any culprit is fairly solid, it’s our prerogative to take a vote against that culprit.

**Take a vote… Of course, just like we did with Kanno-kun and Date-san. Of course, it’s not hard to be a little uncertain about the idea of taking a vote, no matter how the case looks.**

**Somehow, I feel more uncertain right now than I think I usually would.**

Toda: [shrugs] There’s no clear reason we shouldn’t. Our understanding of the case isn’t obviously flawed in any way, now is it?

**What’s she want me to say? I need more time to think about this.**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Uh… Is it alright if we put together an actual sequence of events for how it would have happened, from start to finish?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Oh, like we usually do at the end of the trials? That should be fine. [looks upward pensively] After all, we only really talked about the evidence just now.

Chikaru: [bites nail] A, uh… Uh, a “sequence of events,” then… How, uh… I mean, how would that go?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Well… Hm, well, it would have started this morning, when Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun went to talk with Hoshino-kun in the café.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Purportedly, they meant to speak with Hoshino-kun in an effort to calm his nerves about everything that’s happened so far in our situation… [shrugs] Yet, evidence exists to contradict their claims about what happened in the café.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Lying is never a good idea when you’re being accused, just saying!

Umemoto: [slight snarl] We didn’t lie god damn it!

Toda: [stern expression] Ahem. [looks upward pensively] Some time between 9:25 and 11:30, Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun would have entered the art supplies shop and confronted Hoshino-kun there, and one of them bludgeoned him to death with an as-yet-unknown weapon.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] They rigged the floor in the art supplies shop using fireproof yoga mats from the yoga studio above the café… [neutral expression] And then Kyoyama-kun used his candle to set fire to the art supplies shop.

Chikaru: [darkened expression] Someone, uh… Someone, uh, who… Who, uh, would just… Just, uh, casually start a fire like that… That’s so frightening…

**I have to agree with you there, Chikaru-san.**

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] The rest of the story is less concrete, but we can figure it out just the same. Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun stuck around and helped to put out the fire, then spent most of the investigation hiding from the rest of us.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] At some time before around 1 pm, they confronted Nakahara-san in the convention center screening room. [blank expression] Which she was in for some reason.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Using some weapon we don’t really know about, maybe the umbrella…one of them stabbed Nakahara-san several times in the torso.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] What a way to kill, nya? It’s just so brutal!

Toda: [deep thought] They deposited the blood-covered umbrella, which had served whatever purpose it was meant to, by the stairs in the performance space.

Tatane: [neutral expression] After that, they just left the convention center normally and went back to hiding from us.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] While acting very suspiciously in the process—Kyoyama-kun at some point had his cape bunched up against his chest, and when we asked them both about this they refused to answer.

Kyoyama: [holds up hands to hide face] N-nnn…

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Just gonna keep harping on that, aren’t you?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] They’ll keep “harping” on things just as long as you don’t answer for your actions! What you’ve done is suspicious, _literally_ no matter how you look at it!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Yes, well, anyway, that would be the full story of what happened with Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun as the culprits.

Jinno: [tired expression] Thrilling. This has been given lengthy discussion already; what are we accomplishing through this repetition?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Just saying, we could use to get to a point here!

**After going over it once more, did we really learn anything? I think we might have just been stalling for time, but even if we were, I’m not sure it helped.**

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Yeah, we’ve definitely done this enough times. We can move on, probably…

**Akiyama-san’s eager as always to progress with this accusation, aren’t they.**

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Then let’s decide about a vote, right? Tatane-kun, Toda-san, are we ready for a vote at this point, do you think?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] You would leave a decision of that significance entirely up to them?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Come on, it’s Tatane-kun and Toda-san. I know they’ll say the right thing. [tilts head to side with subtle smile] So, guys, what do you think? Will we take a vote now, so we can vote for Umemoto and Kyoyama as the culprits?

**Oh god, what am I supposed to say? If I say “yes,” I’m taking the easy way out, but I’m also acknowledging that the evidence we have so far only has one real conclusion. If I say “no,” I’m in it for the long haul, but I might be taking a good chance to learn more about the case.**

Toda: [deep thought] Tatane-kun, think long and hard about this. We don’t have to make any snap decisions.

**She’s right… There’s always time to decide whether we’re ready for that kind of final decision. But when I look at the case so far, I think I know the right answer. There’s just the matter of saying it without invoking a certain person’s fury.**

Tatane: [neutral expression] No. We’re not going to take a vote now.

Akiyama: [smile falters, blank frown] …That wasn’t the right thing.

Toda: [sighs softly, whispering] Thank you…

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Toda-san?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I didn’t want to take a vote right now. Truthfully, I’m having second thoughts about those two being the culprits, but… [looks away, troubled] I don’t like deciding things unilaterally. I honestly just needed your support, so, thank you.

**Well, I’m always here to support you, Toda-san.**

**Especially since I’m feeling the same way at this point. Really, I can’t say I definitely think Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun are guilty, or definitely not guilty, but the point is I’m not ready to take a vote. If I could just stop time and think through everything here at my own pace before I make any decisions, that would be perfect, but everything’s going so quickly instead.**

Toda: [blank expression, normal volume] I side with Tatane-kun on this. A vote now would be premature.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] You’re not going to…??

Kyoyama: [confused expression] I-I thought…

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Are you kidding me? Are you kidding? What do you mean??

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] There’s some more we might discuss, is all.

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] What’s there to discuss?? Haven’t you built a case already? [draws back with upset frown] Why, why are you trying to ruin it now?

Toda: [softer expression] Calm down, Akiyama-san, it’s fine. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Our case, you see, might not be entirely solid yet. We just want to find and expose all the evidence we can.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Well which is it?? Do you think we’re guilty or not?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Umemoto-kun, it’s not a matter of whether you’re necessarily guilty—

Umemoto: [bitter expression] No, you can’t just use this accusation against us as a testing ground for proving shit that doesn’t matter! Kyoyama-sama and I, we actually have to _deal_ with _bee_ ing accused, you don’t just jerk us around without us knowing what you’re doing!

Toda: [stern expression] Hey, Umemoto-kun. Tatane-kun and I were accused recently too. We know what you’re going through. [softer expression] Everyone, please understand that we just want to get a better grasp on the case here.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] …Fine, I guess.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Then…th-then just do what you’re g-going to do, then.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I don’t get this, the accusation is fine. We’re wasting time…

**It looks like Toda-san is trying to be diplomatic here, but it’s putting everyone in a bad mood instead of a good one. It’s not like I can fault her, though—she’s doing better than I could.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] So we’ll keep discussing, right? What can we talk about?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Let’s see if we can’t start with some general subject and refine it to be a little more specific, shall we?

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Coffee Cups, Umbrella, Glass Shards, Message in Blood**

 

Akiyama: [frowns] The way I see it, Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun are definitely guilty.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] We just spent this long proving that, didn’t we?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Shut your mouth, asshole! You’re _bee_ ing awfully generous to yourself, considering Tatane-sama and Toda-sama have _bee_ n doing all your work for you!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And _bee_ sides, you didn’t “prove” jack shit! Everything here is all based on proba _bee_ lities!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] S-so far…there’s really n-nothing to **prove it was us beyond any doubt.**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I hope you two don’t think the evidence we’ve presented is actually without impact…

Toda: [looks upward pensively] But it might be good for us to look for something we still need to explain rather than getting stuck on what we’ve already talked about.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] So far, it looks like we **don’t have an explanation for the cape problem.** Is there anything about what I saw that can help?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] We also appear to have **no connection between which culprit murdered which victim.** Can we remedy this by any means?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] There’s also the matter of **the murder weapons,** which we haven’t seriously established. That’s probably important, right?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] This is all nothing, we’re getting sidetracked! And it’s frustrating.

 

**Akiyama-san really does need to calm down, wow. But as long as we don’t have a subject to talk about, we won’t get anywhere.**

**SOLUTION: Umbrella-- >“no connection between which culprit murdered which victim”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Actually, if we think about it, there’s an easy way to tell which of them murdered which person.

Jinno: [blank expression] Is there, now?

Tatane: [neutral expression] It’s Kyoyama-kun’s umbrella that we found at the convention center, which means it should be Kyoyama-kun who murdered Nakahara-san.

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] Only I d-didn’t, though…

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] No, no, give us a second on this! Last time we had a discussion on “who murdered who,” it was with Tatane-sama and Toda-sama! [tilts head to side with bright expression] And they’ve _bee_ n proven innocent, now haven’t they!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Cool. I hope you don’t think that same thing’s going to happen to you.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah, no, your mouth is moving, but all I hear is “I’m the actual worst person in the world!”

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] And we’re discussing the murders, which means we’re going to stop getting off track, please. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Now, like Tatane-kun said, the presence of the umbrella in the convention center suggests the crime Kyoyama-kun would have committed happened there.

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] Which would put Umemoto-kun in the art supplies shop as Hoshino-kun’s killer.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Oh, uh… Yeah, uh, I… Uh, I guess that’s…how it would, uh, work…

Akiyama: [frowns] Which is interesting to know, but doesn’t really change anything…

**“Doesn’t change anything?” I can’t agree.**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] There’s other evidence, something we discussed recently, that clashes a bit with Kyoyama-kun being the culprit at the convention center.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] Clashes…? Wh-what do you mean?

**Just like with the umbrella, we talked about this already. But it’s still meaningful…**

 

[[Shiraishi’s Testimony/Fujimoto’s Testimony/Floor around Hoshino/Drop of Wax]]

 

**SOLUTION: Drop of Wax**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] For Kyoyama-kun to be the culprit at the convention center would be a bit confusing, because there’s also evidence he’s the culprit at the art supplies shop.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] He’s not the culprit at _either_ of those places, actually!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Th-that’s true, what Umemoto-kun said is true.

Tatane: [neutral expression] It’s just that the wax in the art supplies shop… That came from Kyoyama-kun’s candle. That would only make sense if he was the culprit at Hoshino-kun’s crime scene instead.

Toda: [blank expression] And thus, an inconsistency rises.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] What are you doing? What are you doing??

Toda: [softer expression] Don’t worry, Akiyama-san—things are going to turn out the right way, I’m certain.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] …..

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] So you proved that it looks like Kyoyama-sama was at both the crime scenes. That doesn’t make sense, right?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] You don’t say what the evidence means, okay? It’s completely possible that you just used Kyoyama’s candle to set the fire.

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Really?? Of all fucking things, I used the one thing that would point most to him as the culprit? Try again, dumbass!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Now, there was something else I remember concerning the wax—or, more specifically, the candle it came from.

Tatane: [confused expression] About the candle? What do you mean, Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] Oh, well, you should know, considering you listened so carefully to the conversation I had with Kyoyama-kun about it last evening.

**Oh my god. Oh my god I’d forgotten about that.**

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Oh, um… I might have caught a word or two, yeah. [looks to the side in thought] An important thing about that candle is…

 

[[It can’t be lit/It doesn’t belong to Kyoyama/It’s used in magic tricks/Kyoyama lost it]]

 

**SOLUTION: Kyoyama lost it**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Sometime between the second-to-last party we had, and the most recent one, Kyoyama-kun apparently lost that candle.

 

[[flashback]]

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] I-I just…kind of want to get it back, you know…?

Toda: [tired frown] I don’t know what to tell you, Kyoyama-kun. If you left your candle here, it should still be here, unless someone else took it.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] R-right, but…um, wh-who would have t-taken it…?

[[end flashback]]

 

Toda: [nods subtly] Indeed, he lost possession of it, it would seem. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] This would make using it for the art supplies shop fire difficult.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Please! You’re just believing that in the first place? He didn’t _lose_ it, he’s just faking…

Kyoyama: [grimaces] O-only, I’m not, though…

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] Don’t act like _you_ think that’s going to work.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Let’s move off that for now. For now, it’s just an interesting fact about the candle… [deep thought] Now that we’ve established a point of interest in the accusation, let’s see what else this subject can reveal for us.

**It looks like we’re almost getting somewhere…if only we can keep everyone’s attention long enough to actually make things make sense.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Message in Blood, Empty Closets, Nakahara’s Head Injury, Unusual Stab Wound**

 

Akiyama: [sullen expression] All this doesn’t change anything, not that I can tell. All we’re taking from this…

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] Is that Kyoyama murdered Nakahara-san, and **Umemoto murdered Hoshino-kun.**

Umemoto: [slight snarl] I would never have murdered him! I had my disagreements with the guy, but not enough to kill over!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And I don’t fuck around with fire, okay? There’s **nothing proving I was involved in that!**

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I seem to remember you making a big deal out of how flammable some things in that art supplies shop were.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh, I see! So I’m not allowed to _notice_ things anymore! How very kickass!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Well, look, I-I didn’t k-kill Nakahara-san, okay? That’s _not_ a thing that happened…

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Are you sure? Because from what we hear, we have a lot of reason to think you were there **at or around when she died!**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] You can’t just ignore evidence after all, ha ha!

Kyoyama: [holds up hands to hide face] I-I…I don’t know what to say…

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Guys, you’re upsetting him!

Akiyama: [frowns] Look, it doesn’t matter. We don’t have a reason to think Umemoto didn’t kill Hoshino-kun, and we know **Kyoyama was responsible for Nakahara-san’s crime scene.**

Toda: [deep thought] There must be some way to use our understanding of the case here…

 

**I feel like there’s something really faint in the back of my mind… A reason one of the crime scenes couldn’t look the way it does with that culprit.**

**SOLUTION: Message in Blood-- >“Kyoyama was responsible for Nakahara-san’s crime scene”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Actually, Kyoyama-kun couldn’t have done everything the culprit did at the convention center.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] You mean, stab Ryo-chan twenty-three times and leave his kasa by the stairs? Seems easy enough, ha ha!

Akiyama: [sullen expression] So…so we’re really doing this, then. Fine, then… What are you talking about, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: [neutral expression] I remembered something Kyoyama-kun said a few days back, when we all met Nakahara-san at the library.

 

[[flashback]]

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] I-is _that_ how the books are c-categorized? [grimaces] I-I can’t understand those letters, so…I thought it was just c-completely random…

Nakahara: [sideways look] Well, don’t feel too stupid. I’m not too good with Roman characters either.

Nakahara: [scratches neck with thoughtful expression] Anyway, we’re in the section labeled “1-F,” and there are about fifty books here.

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Kyoyama-kun, you don’t understand Roman letters, do you?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] N…n-not as well some people might… P-people who are b-better at it than me, I mean…

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] What a semantically meaningless sentence.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] And if that’s the case, it really makes no sense that he would write Tatane-kun’s given name on Nakahara-san’s hat. [blank expression] Not in English, anyway, which it clearly is.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Are you really using something Kyoyama said as evidence? He could have lied back then…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] About his inability to read English? What an outrageous thing to lie about that far in advance.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I feel I should mention something at this stage. From my observations, Umemoto does appear to be able to understand English lettering.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] I second that observation! After all, it was Umemoto-kun who originally made note of the hat with Tatane-kun’s given name on it in the first place.

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] S-see? _See?_ It could have just been Umemoto who wrote the name, right?

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Will you get real?! Why would I step in to do just one thing? It’d _bee_ easier to just leave the crime scene alone at that point!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Not to mention…it’s technically not possible that Umemoto-kun was there.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] What? What are you talking about?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It actually goes back to what Shiraishi-san told us in her testimony earlier.

**Shiraishi-san’s testimony? Boy, we really are just recycling all the evidence we just used.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] You remember what I’m talking about, right, Tatane-kun?

**Naturally, she’s handing it off to me. I wonder if she thinks the world would explode if she answered one of her own questions one time.**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Well, if we think back to what Shiraishi-san said, there’s a reason Umemoto-kun couldn’t be at the convention center when Nakahara-san was killed…

 

[[Shiraishi saw Umemoto somewhere else/The culprit’s legs could be seen/Shiraishi only saw one person/The culprit was at the convention center]]

 

**SOLUTION: Shiraishi only saw one person**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Shiraishi-san told us she saw just one person at the convention center—she didn’t say anything about anyone else in that area. [holds up index finger with determined expression] Which means, there’s no way both Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun were at the crime scene at that time, right?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] I have to say, I never got a clear look at that person, but I’m positive there was no one else there or I would have mentioned so before.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] …..

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It being the case that Kyoyama-kun couldn’t write Tatane-kun’s given name on Nakahara-san’s hat, and Umemoto-kun was _not_ present at the convention center when Nakahara-san was killed… [blank expression] There’s no way Kyoyama-kun made the crime scene at the convention center the way it is.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] …..

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Yeah, that’s what I’m _talking_ about! Kyoyama-sama, he didn’t do any of those things!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] That’s r-right, I didn’t. A-and, Umemoto-kun, he didn’t…he didn’t k-kill Hoshino-kun, either…

**At this point…it’s clearly starting to look like they aren’t the culprits after all. There are still some problems we have to resolve, but…**

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] Well, wait, no! Okay, just because it couldn’t necessarily happen _that_ way, doesn’t mean it didn’t happen!

Toda: [tired frown] What now, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] Supposing we just had the victim-culprit teams mixed up in the first place? Kyoyama killed Hoshino-kun and Umemoto killed Nakahara-san. Doesn’t that work?

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Oh wow, you are _cruising!_

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Th-this is st-still happening, I guess…

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Akiyama-san, didn’t we already figure out that Kyoyama-kun had to be Nakahara-san’s killer, if he was a culprit?

Akiyama: [points critically at Tatane] Yeah, based on the umbrella! That’s not proof, though, right? [brushes hair out of face] The way I see it, Umemoto can carry and use Kyoyama’s umbrella just as well as Kyoyama can.

Toda: [sighs softly] Yes, technically that’s the case.

Umemoto: [worried expression] Hey, what gives?? Don’t _agree_ with them!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Just give us a moment, Umemoto-kun. We’ll figure out what to say. [deep thought] Then, Akiyama-san, your revised allegation is that Umemoto-kun was the culprit at the convention center, while Kyoyama-kun was the culprit at the art supplies shop.

Akiyama: [frowns] Sure. I mean, the wax thing you talked about might support that, right?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Oh, I suppose. The solution, if there is one, is then to find a reason why one of them definitely was or definitely wasn’t at that corresponding crime scene.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Well… Well, there’s got to _bee_ something, right?

**There is something, actually… I faintly remember why there would be a problem with Kyoyama-kun being at the art supplies shop, if I can just access it in my mind…**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

L S U L O E N B D

 

**SOLUTION: BELL SOUND**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] There was something else you said, Kyoyama-kun, even longer ago than the Roman letters thing…

 

[[flashback]]

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] N-no, I'm fine... I'll just have to m-make sure not to come in this art supplies shop again...

Tatane: Why? What's wrong with it?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] The bell. The one that rings when you open the d-door...

Tatane: Does the sound bother you?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] I c-can't stand noises like that... [trembles with miserable expression] J-just thinking about it makes me cringe...!

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Is that true, Kyoyama-kun? You have trouble with the sound of that shop bell?

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] Y-y-yeah… I… I hate that sound, I-I can’t really do h-high-pitched sounds like that…

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter glare] What _can_ you do?? You can’t do English, you can’t do bell sounds, you can’t even do _magic tricks—_

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] Fuck off out of the universe you stupid bitch!!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] U-Umemoto-kun… I-I know you’re defending me, but, please…

Toda: [deep thought] Now, if Kyoyama-kun is so averse to that bell tone, it would be difficult for him to be the culprit in the art supplies shop. [blank expression] I’m glad you remembered that, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Don’t worry if you didn’t remember, Toda-san. After all, you weren’t around when Kyoyama-kun mentioned it to me.

Akiyama: [frowns] So, so we’re just taking this as gospel? Couldn’t this be fake or something?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Oh, wow, ouch, Nagisa-chan! After Hika-chan tried to call my fire thing fake, I sorta thought we would have all learned something about saying that!

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Yes, it’s highly unusual that someone would intentionally fake some manner of misophonia, especially that far in advance.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] At this point, I don’t even care what that word means…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Then try caring about this, Akiyama-san: Kyoyama-kun can’t reasonably be at _either_ of the two crime scenes at the times of the murders.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Does that mean…

Kyoyama: [small smile] What I th-think it means?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Well, it does look a lot like they’re actually innocent.

Akiyama: [furious, arms at sides] _No!!_ You stop that! You can’t just turn around and start _defending_ them after you just proved how guilty they are!!

Umemoto: [points angrily at Akiyama] You are entirely shit, and you’re just mad that we’re not the culprits you wanted to make us out to _bee!_

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] I, uh… Akiyama-san, I, uh… Uh, I’m just getting… Just getting, uh, a little worried…

Akiyama: [furious, arms at sides] Come _on,_ Tatane-kun and Toda-san, who’s side are you even on here??

Toda: [stern expression] Excuse me, Akyiama-san, but we are not on anyone’s “side.” We want to find the truth, that’s all.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter glare] Of course you do…

**Akiyama-san doesn’t seem ready to give in, to say the least. I guess I can almost understand it, though… If I was basically one hundred percent sure of something, and then someone started telling me everything wrong with it, I would be pretty upset.**

**At the same time, I’m feeling more and more like Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun aren’t the culprits. And if they really are innocent, we’re just going to have to find a way to prove that for sure.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] We’ve learned quite a bit now, that changes the way we should look at this accusation. Let’s brainstorm a bit more.

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Coffee Cups, Drawing Pad, Garbage Cups, Nakahara’s Testimony, Glass Shards**

 

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] The case against them, it doesn’t just disappear because there are a couple problems!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] They’re still a ton **more suspicious than anyone else…**

Umemoto: [bitter expression] What part of “we couldn’t have done it” aren’t you getting??

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] There’s no way Kyoyama-sama could _bee_ at either of the crime scenes, and that means **I have no way of _bee_ ing a culprit either!**

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] I think Akiyama-san’s major issue is that there’s still unexplained evidence against the two of you.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] And they’re being _really_ stubborn about it, so they’re not going to let this go until someone explains it.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Well, why should I let it go? It’s not like the evidence stops being incriminating after what we’ve discussed, does it?

Akiyama: [frowns] There’s the problem with the cape, right? We never explained the cape incident, and **it’s still obviously suspicious!**

Akiyama: [scratches head] And there’s **nothing in their testimony** that we were ever able to say was definitely true… Really, all of it turned out to be lies.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] And I’m not going to let go of the motive thing, either! There’s still no doubting **they each had a reason to want to kill!**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Well, we have a variety of topics to choose from. How should we proceed, I wonder…

 

**If we’re looking for ways to resolve the problems Akiyama-san has with this…it might be time for some new evidence we haven’t talked about yet.**

**SOLUTION: Garbage Cups-- >“nothing in their testimony”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] We discussed the coffee cups earlier, right? The ones Akiyama-san found in the café.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Th-those coffee cups… They were supposed to p-prove that, that we were lying.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] But we really _weren’t_ lying! So it doesn’t make any sense at all!

Tatane: [neutral expression] At this point, I don’t think you were lying either. You two said you met with Hoshino-kun at around 8:40, right?

Jinno: [tired expression] We have covered this subject, have we not?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] It was a problem, _bee_ cause even though we know it was 8:40 at that time, the coffee cups on the table said 9:20-something instead.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] True, but were they really the same coffee cups you saw when you visited the café?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] What are you even talking about? Why do you keep trying to be confusing?

Tatane: [frowns] We’re not “trying to be confusing,” Akiyama-san. [looks to the side in thought] It’s just that in the garbage can in the café, Toda-san and I found two more coffee cups.

Kyoyama: [small smile] Oh, wow, that almost sounds like a magic trick! I should think of something with that…

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Kyoyama] You go, Kyoyama-sama! You can do anything!

Akiyama: [furious, arms at sides] Stop it!! I’m trying to figure out what this coffee cup thing means!

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Full disclosure—the coffee cups didn’t have times or names on them, like the ones from the café usually do. [looks upward pensively] But, since they were in the trash, they were clearly taken to the café and used there at a time before the ones you discovered came about.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] So… So, wait, these garbage coffee cups, they were there first.

Toda: [blank expression] Correct.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Which means they could have been the coffee cups Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun saw there on the table, when they met with Hoshino-kun at the café.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh, damn, that’s probably right! It was those other coffee cups the whole time, wasn’t it!

Akiyama: [stunned expression] M-met with him—so you’re back to believing that entire terrible story??

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Why shouldn’t we? We now have a solid basis for believing what they told us about what they witnessed.

**Of course, Akiyama-san’s not going to accept that. I can feel it in my soul.**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Well, it’s just like Tatane-kun just said… They “could have been the coffee cups” Umemoto and Kyoyama saw. They could have been, but that doesn’t mean they definitely were!

**My soul never fails me.**

Akiyama: [scratches head] I mean, for all we know, those weren’t even in the café before Hoshino-kun died, right? And they had to be, if it was when Umemoto and Kyoyama talked with him…

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Still no, Akiyama-san. There’s a very specific reason those coffee cups _must_ be from before Hoshino-kun was murdered. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Think about it; the coffee machine runs on electricity.

**Oh right, huh! The coffee cups from the trash can had to be from before Hoshino-kun’s death, since…**

 

[[Umemoto and Kyoyama saw the cups when they met with Hoshino/The cups weren’t from the coffee machine/The cups were in the trash/The cups had snow on them]]

 

**SOLUTION: The cups weren’t from the coffee machine**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] After Hoshino-kun was murdered, the snow stopped and the electricity came back throughout the city.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Ha ha… Maybe…maybe Aki-chan would have liked that he could help, or, um, something…

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] Eh, well… Whatever the reason, the snow stopped at that point. [neutral expression] Which means that before Hoshino-kun was killed, nobody could use any electrical appliances.

Fujimoto: [sudden realization] Oh, I see where this is going!

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh… Oh, uh, yeah, it’s like… [scratches neck nervously] It’s, uh, it’s like… Nobody could, uh… I mean, no one could use, uh, the coffee machine… Which, uh… Which means, uh… Those, uh… Uh, I mean, those coffee cups from the, uh, the trash…

Toda: [nods subtly] Those coffee cups, which weren’t made using the coffee machine, are heavily indicated to be prepared while the electricity was still gone. [raises one eyebrow] Which is to say, while Hoshino-kun was still alive.

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] After all, why would you bring your own coffee cups if you were able to get them from the coffee machine? That wouldn’t make sense.

Kyoyama: [small smile] W-wow, guys… You really know what you’re t-talking about…

Akiyama: [stunned expression] N…no, that’s just…??

Toda: [stern expression] Face it, Akiyama-san. Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun absolutely told the truth about the coffee cups.

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] Well, hey, if they were telling the truth about that, then they could’ve been telling the truth about other things, too!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] At this point, we have to widen our time frame for Hoshino-kun’s death to anywhere between 8:40 and 11:30. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Although, I wonder…

Tatane: [neutral expression] Toda-san?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I wonder if we actually can’t _narrow_ the time frame, considering what we know about these two pairs of coffee cups.

Tatane: [confused expression] Narrow it…? [shocked expression] Oh, wait!

**If I think about it…that’s right, we actually have a smaller time frame than I figured. If I can just take myself through the steps first…**

**LOGICAL DIVE START!**

 

What had to happen for the coffee machine to be used?

[[The first coffee cups had to be thrown away/The electricity had to come back/Hoshino had to use his ElectroID]]

 

When were the cups from the coffee machine made?

[[Before Hoshino’s murder/After Hoshino’s murder/After Nakahara’s murder]]

 

When was Hoshino murdered?

[[Before 9:24/After 9:24/After Nakahara]]

 

**SOLUTION: The electricity had to come back; After Hoshino’s murder; Before 9:24**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] I think I understand… [holds up index finger with determined expression] Hoshino-kun was actually murdered sometime between 8:40 and 9:24.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Wait, uh… Uh, but, I mean, uh… Didn’t, uh… Didn’t you guys, uh, say that…that, uh, he was killed between, uh… I mean, that he was killed between 9:25 and, uh, 11:30…?

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I mean, uh… That’s just, uh… That’s just what, uh, someone like me thought… So, uh… Uh, it’s probably silly anyway, sorry…

Tatane: [neutral expression] Don’t worry, Chikaru-san. That’s what I thought too until just now. [looks to the side in thought] But since the person who made those second coffee cups was able to use electricity to do it, it actually had to be _after_ Hoshino-kun was already dead.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Ah, and the time recorded by the first of those coffee cups would be 9:24. That makes sense, actually!

Toda: [deep thought] We’d been assuming he was killed later in the morning, but really it couldn’t have been a great deal of time after he left the club and casino this morning.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Okay, so the latest he could have been killed was 9:24, I can accept that. [frowns] But for the earliest point he could be killed, you’re using Umemoto and Kyoyama’s testimony as evidence, aren’t you?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] That’s irrelevant, Akiyama-san. Even if they were guilty, it wouldn’t benefit Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun at all to lie to us about the 8:40 time at this point.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] But…

**Toda-san is really quick with her responses. I have to admire that, considering it generally takes me several seconds to figure out how to answer something.**

Chikaru: [half smile] It, uh… Well, uh… Well, it really looks, uh, like they’re probably innocent…

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] At this stage, it appears that all we require of them is an explanation for the cape complication.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Oh. Right. That.

Kyoyama: [darting eyes back and forth, scratching neck] Um… Hm, well, um…

Toda: [blank expression] We can leave the cape problem for a later discussion.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] And now, since we know—

 

Akiyama: Give it a rest!

 

[[split screen separating Akiyama and Tatane]]

 

Tatane: [stern expression] That was really unnecessary, Akiyama-san.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] I don’t care! I’m not just letting this go before you really prove what you’re saying…

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] How am I supposed to prove it, then?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I dunno. If you’ve done this before, you can do it again.

**I think it’s Akiyama-san who needs to “give it a rest.” I’ll see if I can’t find a good reason to make them finally accept this.**

**COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!**

**Evidence Swords: Missing ElectroID, Umemoto/Kyoyama’s Testimony, Nakahara’s Head Injury, Music Player, Garden Hose**

 

Akiyama: [sullen expression] You’re completely ignoring the big picture here…

Akiyama: [frowns] Umemoto and Kyoyama have been acting suspicious this whole time!

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] I don’t know why you’re abandoning my side, after all you proved before…

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] But you can’t deny they’re the most suspicious ones here!

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] They may be suspicious, but we have a lot of rational explanations for the evidence against them.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] That's all relative, though, isn’t it?

Akiyama: [points critically at Tatane] I’m talking about evidence that really matters!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] It’s **not like there’s any evidence** that’ll just make their weird actions go away, is there??

Akiyama: [furious, arms at sides] And I don’t care what you say, they still **haven’t said a true thing** in their entire god damn testimony!

Akiyama: [frowns] Not about before the murder, not about during it, and not about after it either!

 

**Akiyama-san wants evidence that makes Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun more trustworthy, is basically what it boils down to. Well, I know we heard something before that could come in handy…**

**SOLUTION: Music Player-- >“haven’t said a true thing”**

 

Tatane: I’ll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Umemoto-kun, there was something you told us during the investigation… [raises eyebrows] Frankly, I thought it was ridiculous at the time, but it might actually be important.

Umemoto: [slight sneer] There’s about thirteen different less insulting ways you could’ve said that, but go on.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] You told us something about what you and Kyoyama-kun did after meeting with Hoshino-kun.

 

[[flashback]]

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Then do tell, what place sucks less than the café?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Nowhere, it turned out! [tilts head to side with bright expression] So instead we just wandered around Community 2 and I danced to my background music!

**Did I hear him right just now, or?**

Kyoyama: [darting eyes back and forth, scratching neck] …..

Toda: [blank expression] Your…

Tatane: Your background music? What??

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Any time I take a trip through Community 2 I get background music!

[[end flashback]]

 

Umemoto: [blank expression] I stand by every word of that.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] And, as it turns out, you’re right to. You see, Umemoto-kun, there’s a music shop just near the art supplies shop, and it’s always broadcasting some song or another on an intercom system.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Sounds cool! What’s it got to do with me, though?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The “background music” you hear whenever you’re in Community 2 is actually the song being played over the music shop intercom.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] You mean it’s not just for me? _Lame._

Toda: [blank expression] Okay.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] What does this have to do with anything? Just because he told the truth about there being music doesn’t mean he’s completely innocent.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] No, but…the fact that he said the right _kind_ of music would help.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] What??

Tatane: [neutral expression] The song that was playing when Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun were around the music shop would have been…

 

[[“Despair-time Rag”/“Never Say Never”/The song Teruya sang at the party]]

 

**SOLUTION: “Despair-time Rag”**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] According to the song list inside the music shop of which songs the intercom plays, the one that plays from 9 am to 10 am each day is called “Despair-time Rag.”

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And when I asked Umemoto-kun what his “background music” sounded like at the time, he described it as “jazzy.”

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well, with a song name like that, “jazzy” sounds about right, ne?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] But…but how does this affect anything? Why does it matter if he technically knew what music was playing??

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Think about it, Akiyama-san. For Umemoto-kun to correctly identify the style of music, he and Kyoyama-kun would have had to be around the music shop after 9 am, when that song started playing.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The time that would elapse travelling from the café to the music shop would account for at least ten minutes… [blank expression] which means there’s just no time for them to have killed Hoshino-kun.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] What do you mean there’s no time?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] We just have to do a little bit of math. Subtracting ten minutes for each trip between the two buildings…

Toda: [blank expression] That means they’d have to leave the café by 8:50 at the earliest, and they couldn’t leave the music shop before 9:10.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] If my thinking’s right, that gives them at _most_ fifteen minutes to follow Hoshino-kun to the art supplies shop, murder him there, set the fire, and head back to the café to falsify the second pair of coffee cups.

Toda: [stern expression] Which is just not enough time.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] B-but… But they…!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] We’re like _so_ innocent! Like, shit!

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] At this point, Akiyama-san… I-I don’t understand how you can still think we’re g-guilty…

Akiyama: [worried expression] Um…?!

**I wonder if they’re done yet? There’s only a couple more things I can think of that they could possibly want explained.**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Well, but, they—

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Oh, hush! If you have nothing important to say then don’t try!

Akiyama: [points angrily at Umemoto] _No!_ No, I’m not done, and yes I have other important things to say!

Umemoto: [slight sneer] You really don’t, though, do you? You’re just bluffing _bee_ cause you—

Akiyama: [angry glare, trembling violently] You be quiet! Be _quiet!_ Be _quiet for once in your life, god!_

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Jeez!

**So I guess they’re not done, then.**

Toda: [blank expression] Akiyama-san, honestly. This is just preposterous.

Akiyama: [angry glare] Is not! You, you haven’t cleared them, okay?? Not yet! And I know I’m throwing a tantrum right now, but the point is you still haven’t proven it and that’s all there is to that!

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Well, what else do we have to do?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter glare] You have to show me. I want you to _show_ me how they’re not suspicious, because… [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] Because I need to know it for sure…

Umemoto: [bitter expression] What are you talking about?

Akiyama: [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] I need to know. I’ll stop this as soon as I know, and I _want_ to know you two are innocent, but I _don’t_ know it yet.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] E-even after all this…? After all the evidence they’ve shown you, y-you still don’t understand.

Umemoto: [bitter expression with tears in eyes] Why do you gotta _bee_ like this, Akiyama-sama? How could you hate us so much?!

Akiyama: [blank frown] ….. [sullen expression] I don’t. I don’t hate you, and I’d probably like nothing more than to be sure that you really didn’t do what I think you did.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Th-then why… Wh-why did you say before that you, “hope the culprit pays” for what they did?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Did you ever consider maybe I don’t actually want you to die? I just want you to acknowledge what you did was wrong.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Then what ever shall you do in the event they truly did not commit the murders?

Akiyama: [shrugs] I…I guess I’ll be okay with that. I’ll be happy with that. [crosses arms with nervous expression] But I can’t believe it yet! Not after everything they said, and after everything they did…

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] “Akiyama-san can commit to an opinion when they wish, even if that opinion is proven incorrect…”

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] Hey!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] “Pointing this out to them confuses and upsets them.”

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] I think that’s doing the opposite of helping, Fujimoto-kun, but hey, you do you.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Look, Akiyama-sama! Just _bee_ cause we completely hated those two—

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Y-y- _you_ hated them, I-I was ambivalent…

Umemoto: [blank expression] ….. [disdainful expression] Just _bee_ cause we weren’t fans doesn’t mean we murdered them, okay?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] …..

**I guess Akiyama-san’s coming around, but they’re not really with us yet. Like I said before, I’d find it hard to accept too if I were in their situation.**

Toda: [softer expression] Talk to us, Akiyama-san. How are we going to make you understand, since you sincerely want to believe it?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Just give me one more reason. One more reason to believe in them, something that… Something that, even someone as dumb as me can understand, okay?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Aw, Nagisa-chan, don’t talk like that! You said a lot of sumāto things, even if they weren’t technically true, ha ha! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Just try to be a little more positive about all this, and it’ll all be fine in the end!

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Well you better _bee_ ready to eat shit, Akiyama-sama, _bee_ cause I know Tatane-sama and Toda-sama are gonna come through for us!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I think, what Umemoto-kun meant to say was, n-no hard feelings or anything…

**Okay, one more reason. With basically all the physical evidence against Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun accounted for, we’re really just down to “things that make them suspicious.” I wonder what Akiyama-san still wants to hear about…**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Hoshino’s Glasses, Nakahara’s Glasses, Music Player, Empty Closets, Library Book**

 

Akiyama: [frowns] I get it, okay? I get why a person would think they’re not guilty…

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But everything they’ve said and done makes them the obvious choices!

Umemoto: [bitter expression] It’s only suspicious to you _bee_ cause you won’t accept any other possibility!

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] It has been well-documented through studies that the human mind likes to find connections more when those connections support established opinions.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Well, I’m not accepting any other possibility because there is **no other possibility!** Nothing we’ve discussed has pointed to any other people as the culprits…

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Well that’s true, desu! There’s no one else obvious to suspect besides Hika-chan and Nobo-chan!

Akiyama: [frowns] And there are still suspicious things about you two that I can’t look past.

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] Oh? And, what would those be…?

Akiyama: [points critically at Kyoyama] The **cape thing,** for instance! I still want that explained, isn’t that understandable?

Shiraishi: [rubs neck with slight frown] Akiyama-san, I’m not even sure _I_ care that much about the cape anymore, and I’m the one who noticed it in the first place!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Well…on the other hand, you can’t deny they **took advantage of the motive.** They were in the library during Hoshino-kun’s investigation, after all…

Chikaru: [lowers head] Right, but, uh… I mean, does that, uh… Does that really, uh, mean much anymore…? Uh… Uh, knowing what we know now?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Even if it doesn’t, they still really had it out for Hoshino-kun and Nakahara-san. They obviously **had a personal motive,** anybody could see that…

Toda: [deep thought] Negative feelings don’t a culprit make, Akiyama-san. [looks upward pensively] Regardless, there must be something here we can use.

 

**Akiyama-san just wants one definite reason, and I think I have an idea about something that doesn’t incriminate Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun the way we thought.**

**SOLUTION: Library Book-- >“took advantage of the motive”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun actually didn’t respond to Monobear’s motive in any way.

Akiyama: [scratches head] What…? What do you mean? You told me you found them in the library, didn’t you?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] They were in the library, yes, but they never accessed the information Monobear promised us for this motive.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I don’t understand, how do you know that?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Because Monobear told us. When Toda-san and I went to the library to check out the information for ourselves, Monobear mentioned something interesting.

 

[[flashback]]

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] I see, I see! You’re looking for the solutions to my brilliant, despair-inducing motive! Well, I have uncharacteristically good news for the both of you!

**“Good news?” Does he mean, us good news, or Monobear good news?**

Monobear: [neutral expression] No individual, culprit or otherwise, has dropped by to retrieve the information promised by my motive. Which means you two are free to have at it!

[[end flashback]]

 

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Now isn’t that right, Monobear?

Monobear: Upupupu… Yup yup, that’s exactly true! Not one of you bastards ever came to check out all the despair-inducing details about your life at Hope’s Peak Academy, not before Tatane-kun and Toda-san did!

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] So, really, since the culprit never got Monobear’s information from the motive, it doesn’t mean anything that we found Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun in the library.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] …Oh, no, it…it really doesn’t, does it?

Toda: [blank expression] No. And really, none of the remaining elements of this accusation mean much of anything at this point.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Oh, no, they…they really don’t…

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Do my ears deceive me?? Are you actually ready to cut it out with this asshole carnival you call a murder accusation?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] …..

Toda: [softer expression] Akiyama-san, you know the right answer.

**Is it possible? Is Akiyama-san finally going to give it up?**

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] ….. [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] I-I just…

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Wh-what do you just?

Akiyama: [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] I… No, but this was wrong, wasn’t I? All this time, it really was wrong…!

Umemoto: [bitter expression with tears in eyes] No _shit_ it was wrong!! And you’re just realizing this shit _now?!_

Kyoyama: [grimaces] U-Umemoto-kun…

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Tell me, Akiyama-san, where’s the part where you reverse time to _bee_ fore you started this bullshit accusation, to _bee_ fore you made me realize just how _fucking terrible_ you are?!! Where’s the part where you make this stupid _fucking_ incident not _bee_ a thing that happened??

**Oh, great, it’s time for Umemoto-kun to do his Umemoto-kun thing!**

Akiyama: [blank frown] I—

Umemoto: [points angrily at Akiyama] Everything you’ve said is so amazingly wrong it would almost _bee_ funny if only it weren’t such complete shit!!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, _please._

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] B-but I—

Umemoto: [slight snarl] No!! Don’t try and defend your stupid bullshit, you impossible asshole! See, this is the part where you say _sorry,_ okay you say sorry _bee_ cause this where you realize how fucking wrong you were and how _fucking right_ I was!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] Do you get it?! _Bee_ cause I’m always right! Always!!

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] Umemoto-kun, I-I—

Toda: [stern expression] Now that will be more than enough, Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [bitter expression with tears in eyes] …..

Akiyama: [hangs head, shoulders shaking] I…I, I’m sorry… I’m sorry, I didn’t know, okay? I just… I just really thought I knew and I didn’t know and I’m sorry I hurt you guys…

Umemoto: [slight snarl] How about I tell you where you can stick your “sorry??”

Kyoyama: [wide-eyed frown] I-I _think,_ I think what Umemoto-kun means to say, i-is, of course we accept your apology, Akiyama-san.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Hmm.

Akiyama: [hangs head, shoulders shaking] I just… I really thought I was doing the right thing… I’m so sorry, I swear I’ll never try to do anything stupid like this again… [wipes tears from eyes] It’s just that I’m only really good for stupid things, I guess…

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] Akiyama-san…

**They’re a lot more affected than I thought they’d be. They almost seem more upset now than they were when they first accused Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] You made a mistake, Akiyama-san. That’s all it really amounts to, in the end, and we all make mistakes.

Akiyama: [sighs and looks away, miserable] But it was a terrible stupid mistake… I… I’m just, I’m sorry…

Umemoto: [cold smile] _So we heard._

**Ugh, I’m conflicted. Umemoto-kun really has every right to be pissed, considering what all he and Kyoyama-kun have just gone through, but it’s so hard for me to be annoyed with Akiyama-san now. They put so much of themself into this only for it to fall through.**

**Sigh.**

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Well that was certainly something. What do you guys think we should talk about next, nya?

Toda: [deep thought] Before this accusation, we were talking about the circumstances around Hoshino-kun’s death. Might we return to this topic?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] [vibrating slightly] Sure! Sure, I don’t know why we wouldn’t be talking about that, ha ha!

Tatane: [neutral expression] So, we should see what else we can learn about his death, then?

**This is probably the worst part to have to discuss, but it’s got to be done, after all. Then, what else can we figure out about how he was killed?**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Hoshino’s Glasses, Missing ElectroID, Streams of Blood, Blood Smear, Drawing Pad**

 

Toda: [looks upward pensively] What all do we know about Hoshino-kun’s death?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Well, we know that it occurred in the art supplies shop and **was followed by the fire…**

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] We also have discovered that the culprit, for whatever reason, **did not want Hoshino himself to be burned.**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] This culprit makes no sense! If you kill someone and set the building on fire after, why would you want to preserve the victim?

Toda: [deep thought] We discussed this before… My assumption is that the culprit recognized that igniting their victim would **make a positive identification difficult.**

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Even, uh… I mean, uh… Even though, uh, even though they didn’t… It, uh… I mean, it didn’t, uh, matter, did it…

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] Hoshino-san, he… Uh, he, uh… He never, uh… I mean, he **never would have had the time to save himself…**

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] And speaking of which, basically the last thing we know is that he was killed by **being hit on the head,** but I don’t know if _that_ helps.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Something has to help us here. I’m sure there’s a point we can latch onto…

 

**I’m going to have to go with roundabout conclusions for now, since I can’t think of anything direct. What was Hoshino-kun’s situation like after he was attacked?**

**SOLUTION: Streams of Blood-- >“never would have had the time to save himself”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Hoshino-kun actually should have been able to save himself, if the state of his body tells us anything.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh… Oh, uh, really?

Tatane: [neutral expression] There were streams of blood going down his face. That would have taken a while to happen, right? He should have been able to use that time to at least let someone know what happened.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Not necessarily? He could have just kept bleeding after he died!

Jinno: [blank expression] That is incorrect. The human body ceases to circulate blood soon after death. Hoshino would have stopped bleeding within minutes of his passing.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Well, the more I know, I guess.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Technically, it’s also said in the Monobear File that Hoshino-kun took a couple of minutes to die…but the streams of blood help prove this too.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] This means that when Hoshino-kun was attacked, a measure of time passed before his death that _should_ have given him the opportunity to find help.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] But he didn’t. Maybe the way he was struck meant he wasn’t able to get back up and leave?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Did he even have the strength left to expend effort of any kind?

**Did he? No, he must have. There was definitely “something” Hoshino-kun did that took some physical effort after he was attacked, and this is what proves it.**

 

[[Hands Covered in Blood/Floor around Hoshino/Coffee Cups/Missing ElectroID]]

 

**SOLUTION: Hands Covered in Blood**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Here’s the thing… Hoshino-kun tried to stop his own bleeding.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] He…he what?

Tatane: [neutral expression] His hands were completely covered in blood, even though when we discovered his body he just had them at his sides. [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] The only reason that would happen would be if he was trying to stop the blood.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Wow. Wow, gosh! That’s not very fun, is it?

**“Not fun?” That sure is one way to describe it.**

Akiyama: [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] Not only did he suffer…he was actively trying to stay alive, wasn’t he…?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Awful lot of good it did him!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, please…

Shiraishi: [scratches head with sad expression] He really did want to stick to what he told us, huh? About how he was going to survive…

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] It’s a shame.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It’s a shame, and it also doesn’t make much sense. Tatane-kun, you remember what else we found during the investigation, right?

**Yeah, I figured this would be an issue too. Hoshino-kun trying to stop the bleeding with his hands doesn’t make sense with this evidence…**

 

[[Yoga Mats/Blood Smear/Blood Trail/Drawing Pad]]

 

**SOLUTION: Drawing Pad**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] We found something else important at Hoshino-kun’s crime scene, and that was his drawing pad.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] The, er…the one he always carried around with him, right?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Yes, and it had a bloodstain on it.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Blood…? But, uh… But, I mean, uh… Why, uh, would that be there…?

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] I-I hate to…even p-picture it…

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] The way we see it, it seems like he tried to use his drawing pad to cover his head after he was attacked.

Toda: [blank expression] And herein lies a contradiction. Why did Hoshino-kun try to use both his hands _and_ his drawing pad to stop his bleeding?

**There’s the problem, yeah… I just don’t understand it. There must be something I’m missing.**

Akiyama: [sighs and looks away, miserable] He must have had his reasons… He didn’t do anything without a reason…

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Why don’t _you_ tell someone who gives a fuck?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] I…

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] It would seem we have a paradox of sorts.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Why would he use two different methods? That’s the issue here, right?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Well, supposing he actually didn’t?

Tatane: [confused expression] Toda-san?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Supposing there was a way that blood got there that didn’t involve Hoshino-kun trying to save himself with the drawing pad?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Ooh, you’re losing me!

Kyoyama: [confused expression] M-me too…

**I wonder…is Toda-san trying to say…?**

**I feel like I understand. I’m trying to visualize it… I know there’s a solution to this, I just have to collect it in my mind.**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

O R P D I U B S C O L T L

 

**SOLUTION: CULPRITS BLOOD**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] You know… What if it’s not just that “Hoshino-kun didn’t use the drawing pad to protect his head?”

Chikaru: [bites nail] What, uh… Tatane-san, uh, what do you… What do you mean?

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Instead, what if it was “Hoshino-kun attacked the person who killed him?”

Akiyama: [stunned expression] H-he what??

Shiraishi: [bewildered expression] Hoshino-kun? Attack someone?

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] Tatane-kun, are you being serious…??

Tatane: [neutral expression] Don’t worry, I know what I’m talking about. After all, if the blood on the drawing pad didn’t come from Hoshino-kun himself…

Toda: [deep thought] Then the only real conclusion is that it’s the culprit’s. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Hoshino-kun struck his killer with his drawing pad, hard enough to draw blood, sometime before being attacked himself.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] That…that really happened? Wow!

**I agree, it’s really weird to consider. But it makes the blood problem go away, and gives us more context for what happened when Hoshino-kun was—**

 

Umemoto: That’s un _bee_ lievable!

 

[[split screen separating Umemoto and Tatane]]

 

Tatane: [confused expression] Umemoto-kun…? What’s the deal?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] I’m not on board with that! It doesn’t make sense.

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Why shouldn’t it? We gave a pretty good explanation for how it would work…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Then explain it better! I want to know why and how this is possible!

 

**COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!**

**Evidence Swords: Jinno’s Testimony, Blood Smear, Library Book, Nakahara’s Testimony, Drawing Pad**

 

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Hoshino-kun, attack someone? Get real!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] He didn’t have the guts _or_ the muscles!

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] If you want to prove he ever tried to hurt his killer…

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Then you have to prove how and why it happened!

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] I mean, if that’s not too hard for you!

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] The drawing pad already tells us the story pretty well, doesn’t it?

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Tatane] And I won’t deny it’s pretty decent proof!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] But you’re gonna need a lot more than a sad old art book to show that he attacked the culprit!

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Of all people, he **never had a motive to kill anyone,** did he?

Umemoto: [slight sneer] And you’re not going to try and tell me something like that was an accident!

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Besides, it’s just not possible when you think about it!

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] After _bee_ ing hit with that drawing pad, the culprit **would have died** instead of getting back up to kill him!

Umemoto: [snickers] Let’s see you try and explain this, huh?

 

**Oh, I can explain it. From what he said…there’s something Umemoto-kun just doesn’t know about Hoshino-kun.**

 

**SOLUTION: Jinno’s Testimony-- >“would have died”**

 

Tatane: I’ll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Umemoto-kun, do you happen to know the kind of shape Hoshino-kun was in around the time he died?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] What kind of question is that supposed to _bee?_ I wasn’t his mommy, I don’t know what “shape” he was in!

Tatane: [frowns] Here’s a hint: it was bad. He was malnourished, weak…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] To put it simply, he was physically incompetent.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well, that didn’t put it “simply” at all, did it, Tomi-chan?

Toda: [blank expression] Okay.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Jinno-san, you told us about this during Hoshino-kun’s investigation, right?

Jinno: [blank expression] Indeed.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] In your opinion, if Hoshino-kun struck another one of us using his drawing pad, could he have caused a mortal blow?

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] It is virtually impossible. Even if he fully intended to fatally wound, his body was sufficiently frail as to preclude the possibility of lasting damage.

Akiyama: [sighs and looks away, miserable] He was really that weak, huh…

Jinno: [slight sigh] It is a sorry state of affairs.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Well damn! I never even considered he’d actually _bee_ so weak that he couldn’t kill someone! [disdainful expression] It’s so sad when someone is actually that pathetic, don’t you think?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Umemoto-kun… M-maybe stay away from saying things like that…

**Well, at least we know a bit more about that whole situation. Hoshino-kun struck the culprit, who then killed him… Somehow, this setup feels slightly familiar.**

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] So we know what happened to him, but now we have nothing to talk about!

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Well, Aya-chan guesses we’ll just have to talk about something different, ne? What’s something we still need to know, huh?

Toda: [deep thought] Well, while we’re on the subject of blood and all that…

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Excellent way to start a sentence.

Toda: [blank expression] It’s to be assumed, since we know that Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun aren’t guilty, that the incidental evidence against them is part of a framing attempt rather than genuine proof.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Toda-san…you mean the wax and umbrella, right?

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s correct. From the perspective that they’re innocent, those can only be seen as an attempt by the true culprit to _make_ them look guilty.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] How very courteous of them, the asshole!

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] I-I guess I’m…not actually that s-surprised…

Toda: [deep thought] Only, there’s something we didn’t have explained before, back when we were accusing them. And this is something that doesn’t go away just because we know they’re innocent.

Tatane: [confused expression] Toda-san? What do you mean by that?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Y-yeah. I thought there wasn’t anything against us anymore?

Toda: [blank expression] Well, it would be the matter of the cape, of course.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] O-oh…! Oh, oh n-no…

**Damn, she’s right. The cape incident is something Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun were personally responsible for, and that means they still have to explain themselves about that.**

Umemoto: [worried expression] The…the cape?? [holds up both index fingers with a tense smile] Oh, huh! Wow, I’d totally forgotten about that!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Was that your attempt to appear innocuous?

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Your reaction just now was _highly_ revealing, Umemoto-kun.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Everyone, calm down. Remember, it’s already been established Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun couldn’t be the culprits.

Umemoto: [worried expression] Y-yeah! Yeah, we’re innocent, remember? [bitter expression] Against _some_ people’s stupid assumptions, remember?

Akiyama: [hangs head, shoulders shaking] I said I was sorry…

**I wonder if we can ever expect Umemoto-kun to stop being resentful over that. Considering the way he usually acts, I probably wouldn’t say so…**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] At the same time, Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun…we would appreciate an explanation for what happened with the cape.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Eh…

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Should we j-just…?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] May _bee_ we should just.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Just what?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Is there, uh… Uh, is there a… A, uh… Is there something to that, uh, after all?

Umemoto: [blank expression] Okay, look. Everything you’re about to hear is completely true, even the really stupid parts.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] I-it’s not a great story…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Let’s hear it.

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] So Kyoyama-sama and I left the art supplies shop—that much you guys already know, right?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Right, because Kyoyama-kun was having trouble being around the crime scene.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Then do tell, what happened after that?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Well…we, kind of, decided to go to the convention center!

**The convention center? Seriously? Well, considering Nakahara-san’s crime scene is there, I almost understand not telling the truth about something like that. Almost.**

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Oh, really? What happened to the two of you definitely not wanting to go there? Of all the lies you could tell, that’s a really pointless one, isn’t it?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] W-well, I-I don’t know, sue us or something, but we…didn’t exactly w- _want_ to be found.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] After we left the art supplies shop, we thought, “Hey what’s a place where no one will look for us? The convention center, since we already said we didn’t wanna go there!” [tilts head to side with bright expression] It was honestly a brilliant plan!

Toda: [blank expression] I’m certain. And what happened at the convention center?

Umemoto: [blushes] I-it doesn’t matter! We talked! It doesn’t matter!

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] The thing that m-matters is, um… W-well, for some reasons, I decided to take off my c-cape…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] What reasons?

Kyoyama: [adjusts top hat, slight irritation] Reasons.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Anyway, eventually we had to stop… [blushes] Uh, talking. [holds up index finger] _Bee_ cause somebody very rudely showed up and interrupted us!

**I have a bad feeling about who that somebody was.**

Jinno: [blank expression] And this impolite individual would be?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Nakahara-san! Coming to get killed, I guess!

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] U-Umemoto-kun, please.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Well she was! It couldn’t have _bee_ n too much longer than that that she got stabbed!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] That’s probably true, but if she showed up at the convention center, why did you two not know about her fate earlier?

Kyoyama: [confused expression] Well… Well, I-I mean, we left…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah, obviously! We got the hell out of there _bee_ fore she could say anything! Wouldn’t you? [holds up index finger] May _bee_ she didn’t even know we were there, since she mostly just went straight through the lob _bee_ without saying a word to us!

**Well, don’t say it like it’s some foregone conclusion we should’ve already figured out.**

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] So we left. Fast-forward a bunch, since we kind of just wandered around doing nothing, until suddenly we realize! [uncertain expression] We left Kyoyama-sama’s cape in the convention center!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] So we went back to g-get it.

Umemoto: [worried expression] Only there was a problem with it…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] A problem…?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] And what might this problem be?

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] I-it…it had blood on it…

Tatane: [shocked expression] Blood…!

**That’s not what I was expecting. So this is why Kyoyama-kun was holding the cape that way?**

Umemoto: [worried expression] You can understand, we high-tailed it out of there again! We didn’t really care to have anyone see us with a blood-covered cape…

Kyoyama: [grimaces] W-we ran as far away as we could… [looks to side nervously] Eventually…we decided the library was as good a p-place as any…

Umemoto: [folds arms and looks away, troubled] We just doused the cape in snow to get as much of the blood off as we could. That’s why we were able to tell you there was nothing wrong with it.

Akiyama: [frowns] …..

Umemoto: [holds up both index fingers with a tense smile] So, uh, hey! Sorry about that! I guess we fucked up a little, haaaa…

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Moshika shitara!

Kyoyama: [holds up hands to hide face] I-I… W-we’re sorry we didn’t say anything…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] At the same time, it’s not like anybody’s going to _bee_ too after us for this, right? [glares at Akiyama] It’s not anybody’s gonna try to say this makes us suspicious, _right?_

Akiyama: [sighs and looks away, miserable] No… No, no one is…

Toda: [deep thought] Well…at the very least, you ultimately told us the truth. [blank expression] It may have taken quite some time for you to decide to do so…but that’s another matter.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Well? Did it actually help at all? Did us embarrassing ourselves actually contribute to the case?

**I guess that’s the big question, yeah. Does this tell us anything about the murders, I wonder…**

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh… I sure hope so… I mean, it would…uh, kind of… [looks to side nervously] I mean, uh, it would kind of suck if… Uh, if after all that, we…uh, if we still didn’t know anything knew…

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I think, maybe, it actually did tell us something. It’s just a theory I have, but if it’s alright with everyone else, I’d like to make a suggestion.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Go ahead, Toda-san.

Toda: [blank expression] It’s rather evident that Nakahara-san was murdered in the time between when Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun left the convention center and when they returned.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Aw, too bad. I guess we could have prevented it or something.

**You sure don’t sound disappointed.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Which means that the occurrence of the cape getting blood on it should have something to do with Nakahara-san’s murder.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] That makes sense, Toda-san. What do you think happened with the cape?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I don’t know, what do you suppose? You seem eager to know for yourself.

**…**

**Did she really? She just turned it back around me so I could answer again. It’s amazing how she does that. Well, that’s fine, because I think I can guess pretty easily how the cape got involved in the murder.**

 

[[The culprit wore the cape/The blood got there by accident/ The culprit used the cape to wipe blood off themself/The cape was used in the murder]]

 

**SOLUTION: The culprit used the cape to wipe blood off themself**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] The only reason that would make sense would be if the culprit used Kyoyama-kun’s cape to clean themself up after killing Nakahara-san.

Toda: [deep thought] Picture this: you’re the culprit, you just stabbed someone twenty-three times, there’s no doubt in the world you have more blood on you than a person should ever have at any point.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] That’s…that’s not a very kawaii thing to imagine…

Toda: [blank expression] Probably not, but that’s not the point. The culprit needed a way to clean up before anyone saw them in that state. [raises one eyebrow] And what just conveniently happened to be there in the convention center for them to use?

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] M-my c-c-cape… They used my c-cape for that kind of a r-reason…?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic expression] Oh…oh, Kyoyama-sama, it’s okay! Just remember, the blood’s all gone now! It’s gonna be okay!

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Eh…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Now this is a problem. We know of a method that Nakahara-san’s killer used to wipe blood off themself, but we’re at a loss for Hoshino-kun’s killer, aren’t we?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Do we need to know about that? I mean, we never talked about this when it came to Suzuki-sama and Sam-sama’s murders, did we?

Jinno: [blank expression] You may also recall that the individuals who murdered Suzuki and Sam were never in close proximity to their victims when those victims were made to bleed.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Touché.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Not to mention, the culprit had their own injury to deal with, given to them by Hoshino-kun. If they didn’t have his blood on them, they at least had their own.

**Oh, right, I’d forgotten about that. It’s still so weird to think of Hoshino-kun actually physically attacking anyone…**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] So that means…we need to know how the culprit who killed Hoshino-kun was able to get his blood off themself.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Anyone have any ideas? The way I see it, the culprit couldn’t travel too far away from the art supplies shop for a method of cleaning themself.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] In my estimation, the farthest they could go would be the café; in fact, the café’s probably the best place to consider, since the culprit also made the fake coffee cups there.

**A way to clean themself that was located at the café…? Whoa, wait! I think I have an idea… If it was something at the café, the culprit could definitely use…**

 

[[Garbage Cups/Water Canister/Yoga Mats/Coffee Cups]]

 

**SOLUTION: Water Canister**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] The yoga instruction studio above the café has a water canister on a small table. [puts hand on own chest] I assume it’s just for filling cups to drink, but the culprit could have used it for something completely different.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] To clean blood off themself, you mean!

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] That’s what I think, anyway.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Are you sure? How do you know that water was used? I don’t mean to be contrary, but it doesn’t seem like a very smart method.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] I’m actually pretty sure about this. That water canister…I specifically remember it was only half-full the first day we explored Community 2, but when Toda-san and I investigated the murders today, we found it was completely full of water.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] “Half-full,” you said? So you’re a “canister is half-full” kind of person, Tatane-kun?

**Sometimes I’m not sure anyone is listening to what I’m actually saying.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The conclusion to be drawn here is that the culprit used some of the water from the canister to clean off the blood, then refilled the canister in the hope that no one would notice a difference. [raises one eyebrow] Unfortunately for them, they refilled it incorrectly.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Looks like, for the culprit, everything did _not_ go according to keikaku!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Keikaku means plan.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] This is all well and good, but does it reveal further to us the events of this case? Does it give us any clue regarding the identity of the culprit?

Chikaru: [lowers head] We, uh… We sure have, uh, been at this… I mean, we sure have been at this, uh, for a while…

**Believe me, guys, we’re trying…**

Toda: [deep thought] So the culprit used the water canister to wash off.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] And then they went back downstairs to make the coffee cups, and…

Toda: [blank expression] …..

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] Wait, the water canister? The culprit, they…

**What’s she on about? What about the water canister—**

**…..**

**Wait a second, wait a fucking second.**

**In that instant, I realized. The culprit of Hoshino-kun’s murder used that water canister to wash the blood off them, didn’t they! That water canister, you wouldn’t necessarily think of it as being a go-to source of water, but if someone _did_ use it for that purpose…**

**If they used it for that, they would have it at the front of their mind afterward, wouldn’t they! And, even if it didn’t make sense, supposing they thought to use it in another situation where they needed water?**

Toda: [alarmed expression] I know—

Tatane: [bright expression with wide eyes] I know who the killer is—!

Toda: [alarmed expression] –who the killer is!

**I sort of flinched back at the end of my sentence when I realized that I wasn’t the only one talking. I guess Toda-san must have realized the same thing I did, because she said exactly what I did at about the same time.**

**I guess I thought that only happened in crime dramas or something.**

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Y-you do?

Toda: [blank expression] You do?

**It happened a second time.**

Toda: [laughs] Oh, wow. I guess we’re just in sync all of a sudden.

Chikaru: [concerned] …..

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] I’m sorry, what just happened here?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Are you saying you know who killed them?

Toda: [deep thought] Not precisely. We know who murdered Hoshino-kun.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] O-oh… Interesting. So who is that?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Yes, let’s hear a verdict on the identity of this first culprit, hmm?

**As weird is this will be to say, and as sure as I am that nobody besides Toda-san and me is going to understand without a _lot_ of explanation…there’s only one person it could be.**

**The person who murdered Aki Hoshino, must be…**

**CHOOSE A PERSON!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last chance to guess which irredeemable trash human murdered our dear departed art child! Think you know who it was? Predictions, suggestions, and any other comments are always welcome, and thank you for reading!


	32. Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art School Trial, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the event you would have considered this story "ruined" if there were two living culprits, you can breathe a sigh of relief.

[[RYO NAKAHARA chosen]]

 

Tatane: It could only be you!

 

**Well, might as well get this out in the open. No matter how uncomfortable it is to say…**

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] …Nakahara-san murdered him.

Toda: [nods subtly] …..

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] …..

Akiyama: [blank frown] What? [stunned expression] No no, _what?!_

**Oh, here it comes.**

Jinno: [slight glare] Is this another one of your jokes?

Shiraishi: [bewildered expression] Did you really just say what it _sounded_ like you said??

Chikaru: [claps hands over mouth with wide eyes] Uh… Uhhh…!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I’m going to preemptively tell everyone to please keep calm.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Keep calm?? Keep calm!? [points critically at Toda] Do you know what the hell you just said?!!

Toda: [stern expression] I said _keep calm._ I really don’t want to have anyone throwing a fit over this before we have any chance to explain ourselves.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] But—

Toda: [stern expression] Calm.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] B-but you’re actually—

Toda: [stern expression] Calm.

**The entire courtroom was quiet for a moment after that. Pretty impressive that Toda-san could quiet everyone down that easily.**

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Guys, let’s let Tomi-chan and Len-chan talk this through, huh? Panicking won’t get us anywhere, desu!

Toda: [sighs softly] Thank you, Teruya-san. [blank expression] I want to remind everyone of what we were just discussing that led to this accusation.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] We were talking about the water canister, and how the culprit used the water from that to clean the blood of themself from their confrontation with Hoshino-kun.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Then, by “confrontation,” you mean the incident wherein Hoshino attacked the culprit, and that culprit murdered him?

Tatane: [neutral expression] That’s right. It’s a fact that the culprit got blood on them, and we figured out that they used the water canister to wash it off.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] So what! How does that one little thing give you the idea that Nakahara-san was the culprit??

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Th-this is just about the w-weirdest thing that’s been said at this trial… And I mean that’s…th-that’s saying a lot.

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Umemoto-kun, Kyoyama-kun, you two of all people should remember this. It was something Nakahara-san said while we were putting out the fire.

 

[[flashback]]

Nakahara: [points at Tatane] You, get some water for us to toss at this.

Tatane: Where am I supposed to find water??

Nakahara: [exasperated, staring upward] Do I have to think of everything?! [points] The yoga studio inside the café, there’s a canister of water there.

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Yeah, and about seventeen thousand tons of _snow_ on the ground!!

Nakahara: [blank expression] …I didn’t think of that.

[[end flashback]]

 

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Yeah… Okay, sure, now that you mention it, I remember that. [doubtful expression] But, so? How’s that make her the culprit?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Everyone, help us out for a moment… If you wanted a good source of water for putting out a fire, is a little canister of water in a yoga studio the first thing you’d think of?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Well, uh… Well, uh, no, I… Uh, I suppose not… [bites nail] It’s, uh… I mean, it’s not a very, uh, efficient way to go…

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] The logistics just don’t make sense, no.

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] But that was what Nakahara-san came up with when I asked where to find water. Why would that be her suggestion?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It would make sense, perhaps… [blank expression] if she had already used the water canister for something else recently.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Especially if that something else was something that left a great impression on her, something that put her under stress.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Like washing blood off herself…

**This is already so weird to say, but I really feel like I know what I’m doing here. I’m a lot more confident than when we accused Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun, for example.**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] That’s… I mean, sure, that’s a connection you could make, but isn’t it way too far-fetched? [looks to side with deep frown] No, I mean… I don’t mean to try and doubt you or anything. Just, just forget I said that.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] No, Akiyama-san, you have a point. This is a marvelously large leap to take with just the evidence we’ve shown.

Akiyama: [deep frown] …..

Toda: [looks upward pensively] So we’ll see if there’s a better way we can show this solution to be true.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] So you’re really going to do it, huh? You’re really going to accuse a dead girl of committing murder?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] The murder of Hoshino-kun, the one person she ever seemed to be able to tolerate, to be precise.

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] Oh, this ought to be good…

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] I don’t know about you guys, but I’m _excited!_ This is the wildest thing we’ve seen at one of these trials yet!

**So we have some mixed reactions so far. At the same time, I’m sure we can prove this is correct. As difficult as it is to understand, we’ll prove that Nakahara-san was the one who murdered Hoshino-kun!**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Umemoto/Kyoyama’s Testimony, Coffee Cups, Granite Shard, Drawing Pad, Drop of Wax**

 

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I want to submit, going into this, that I find it very difficult to believe one of our victims is also a killer.

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] It is not impossible, necessarily, but it is highly unusual to consider.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] How do you figure? We’ve had victims who did terrible things _bee_ fore!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] J-just a few minutes ago…we learned that Hoshino-kun t-tried to attack the culprit…

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well, considering she killed him **right after that,** I think Aki-chan’s kinda off the hook, don’t you?

Toda: [blank expression] Hoshino-kun’s guilt or lack thereof is not the issue here. [looks upward pensively] We need to find hard evidence that Nakahara-san is his killer.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] So like…what evidence, then? What do you have that connects her to Hoshino-kun’s murder?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Does anything **_connect her to his cause of death?_**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Do we, uh… I mean, uh, is there… Is there, uh, anything she… I mean, **_anything she wasn’t truthful about…?_**

Kyoyama: [grimaces] M-maybe… Maybe there’s a reason, that sh-she…definitely **_set that fire._**

Toda: [deep thought] We should start with something basic, I suppose. Something to just establish that she can be guilty.

 

**Now that we know Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun are innocent, I think some of our evidence takes a different turn.**

**SOLUTION: Umemoto/Kyoyama’s Testimony-- >“ _anything she wasn’t truthful about_ ”**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] That might just be right, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh… Uh, oh? Oh, really?

Tatane: [neutral expression] We already figured out that Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun aren’t the culprits, right?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] You know, I _never_ get tired of hearing that, it’s amazing!

Jinno: [blank expression] But what does this information tell us regarding Nakahara?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Since they’re innocent, and they already told us everything they needed to about the cape thing… [neutral expression] well, we don’t have any reason to think they’re lying about anything else, right?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] N-no… No, we’re d-definitely not lying about anything…

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Tatane] Nope, we definitely learned our lesson about _that_ by now!

Toda: [deep thought] And since they told the truth about what they did during the day… [narrows eyes with slight frown] Then what Nakahara-san told us about her own actions sounds a bit strange now, doesn’t it?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, does it, nya? What did Ryo-chan say she got up to during the day again?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Nothing, really. [raises one eyebrow] And “nothing” is exactly the problem. She said specifically that she never met with Hoshino-kun during the morning.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] The problem is that, according to Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun, Hoshino-kun said he was going to meet with someone after they left. We know Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun are telling the truth, which means…

Akiyama: [frowns] She was lying…

**That’s an unfortunate thing to have to prove. I hate having to talk badly about someone who’s already dead, but…this is just how it is.**

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Nakahara-san… She, uh… You mean she, uh, she really… Really, uh… She lied when she said that…?

Umemoto: [snickers] Ohhhh, Nakahara-san’s in _trouble._

Kyoyama: [confused expression] Y-you make it sound like she’s…going to the h-headmaster’s office…

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] No, she’s just dead! [disdainful expression] Extremely dead and still very annoying.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Well anyway, it’s pretty wild that what Nakahara-san said actually turned out to make _her_ suspicious! [palm facing upward] But hey, how do we know Hoshino-kun was talking about her in the first place?

Toda: [blank expression] What do you mean, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Technically, he could have been planning on meeting with someone else, right? We’ve just been assuming it was Nakahara-san.

**Yeah, I guess she’s right. But, in that case…**

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Well, is there anyone here who was going to meet with Hoshino-kun this morning?

**Nobody answered me. That doesn’t really help, does it?**

Toda: [deep thought] Even if nobody will confess to having such plans, that could always be because Hoshino-kun hadn’t informed the other person of this meeting. [blank expression] So far, however, Tatane-kun and I maintain it was Nakahara-san he was meeting with.

Jinno: [blank expression] At the same time, it would likely be helpful for us to know more about her actions. What else has she done that incriminates her?

**Is there anything else we can point out? Let’s see what some more discussion can get us.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Emergency Door, Missing Fireworks, Glass Shards**

 

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] So she’s may _bee_ suspicious at this point…

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] But there’s **nothing to actually connect her** to the case yet!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] N-not yet, no… [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] As f-fine as I am with thinking she’s g-guilty…

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Then, does there exist evidence which proves her to be accountable?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I say we go over some of the things we know the culprit did. If any of these things can be connected to Nakahara-san, we have a case.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Hoshino-kun’s killer **lit the art supplies shop on fire.** How’s that?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Well, it wasn’t a great thing for her to do, if that’s what you’re asking, ha ha!

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] The culprit also **forged coffee cups** using the café’s coffee machine, to confuse us on the time of death. Does this help?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] It sure helped me look completely brainless during that last accusation…

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] And, uh… Uh, well, the culprit… Uh, they hit… They **struck Hoshino-san on the head…** They struck him with, uh, with something heavy… [bites nail] So, uh…so is that important?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] It was important that it made him _die,_ sure!

Toda: [deep thought] Well, there must be something. Something that obviously connects to Nakahara-san to this case.

 

**I think there’s one thing that jumps out immediately as being related to Nakahara-san, even before any other part of the culprit’s movements.**

**SOLUTION: “forged coffee cups”-- >“nothing to actually connect her”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Here’s something Nakahara-san could have done… [holds up index finger with determined expression] That is, she definitely did this.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] There’s no need for the theatrics, just tell me how I fucked up.

Tatane: [smiles nervously] R-right, sorry. [looks to the side in thought] We already know the culprit used the coffee machine in the café to get two cups of coffee after Hoshino-kun was dead. Those coffee cups…

Tatane: [neutral expression] They had timestamps on them, of course, but they also had a name on them. “Aki Hoshino,” to be specific.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] However, to do this, the culprit needed to use a certain item. They couldn’t obtain those coffee cups otherwise.

**Right, I remember this. And that item would have been…**

 

[[Missing ElectroID/Garbage Cups/Garden Hose/Water Canister]]

 

**SOLUTION: Missing ElectroID**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] To use the coffee machine in the café, you have to scan your ElectroID card. And the coffee cup that comes out has your name printed on it…

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] But then, if you look at it another way, the machine really just prints the name of whoever’s ElectroID you scan. In this case, Hoshino-kun’s.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] B-but, wait… H-Hoshino-kun, wasn’t he…?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] That’s right, Kyoyama-kun. Hoshino-kun was already dead by the time his ElectroID card was used to make those coffee cups.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] How curious! Excepting the hypothesis that Hoshino-kun’s _ghost_ used his card, it would seem the card was stolen after he was killed.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I can’t believe you would just throw the ghosts idea under the bus like that.

Toda: [blank expression] Well, yes, we’re going with the theory of it being taken from his body. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Especially since we also know where it ended up after it was taken.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh, I’m excited! Where did it end up?

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] Well…we found it on Nakahara-san’s body.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] What? Whoa, gosh, hontōni? You mean Ryo-chan had Aki-chan’s lost ID card?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] W-well… That doesn’t look g-good for her…not the way I see it.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] She really had it…? Jeez, okay.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The implication here is that it was Nakahara-san who used Hoshino-kun’s ElectroID card to make those coffee cups, and she simply kept it with her afterward.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Yeah, but it could also just _bee_ fake evidence, right? A different culprit who put his card on her to make her look suspicious?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] I’m surprised you’re defending her, Hika-chan! I thought you’d _bee_ all over this accusation, ha ha!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] _Hey!!_ The bee puns are _my thing! You don’t do the bee puns!!_

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] …..

Kyoyama: [wide-eyed frown] Umemoto-kun…

**That was pretty startling. I knew he liked his puns, I didn’t know they meant that much to him.**

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And to answer your actual question, yeah, I _love_ the idea of Nakahara-san _bee_ ing complete trash and killing someone! I just want to _bee_ totally sure it actually happened _bee_ fore I dig her a grave and dance on it!

Chikaru: [lowers head] Umemoto-san… Uh… Uh, I mean, wow…

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Yeah, will you quit saying awful things like that already?? We get it, you don’t like Nakahara-san!

Umemoto: [cold smile] I think you mean _didn’t_ like her. _Bee_ cause she’s dead now.

Toda: [stern expression] Hey, that’s enough, everyone.

Tatane: [frowns] Yeah, guys, seriously…

**Of course, everyone quieted down for Toda-san. She’s such a miracle like that.**

Toda: [sighs softly] ….. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] It doesn’t make sense for a culprit to try to incriminate Nakahara-san, seeing as there was clearly an attempt made by the culprit to make Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun themselves seem suspicious.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Oh, right. I guess I forgot about that!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I don’t s-see how you could forget…

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] There appears to be evidence in favor of Nakahara-san’s guilt at this point. [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] At the same time, it’s not what you would call definitive. Can we hear a little more before we rush to declare her the culprit?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Nya, more evidence is always good, desu!

Toda: [nods subtly] Certainly. We’ve only exposed the top layer of the proof against Nakahara-san at this point, after all?

**We have…? Well, I hope I can think of more proof soon, then.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Coffee Cups, Nakahara’s Testimony, Unusual Stab Wound, Hat, Yoga Mats**

 

Toda: [blank expression] It’s my opinion that we’ve made a case for Nakahara-san theoretically being the culprit.

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] At the same time, do you know any better reasons for us to _bee_ lieve it?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] It is difficult to consider that one so well-acquainted with the victim would be his killer, especially in the **absence of a motive.**

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Now, Jinno-san… You know as well as I do their relationship was in no way positive.

Jinno: [slight sigh] Hmm.

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] Leaving that aside, we still have **nothing related to the fire!**

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] She **can’t be the culprit** if she didn’t set the fire, right?

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] It sure is sad to have to keep talking about that, I think…

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] I-I’m thinking, if she was the culprit… Then, there would be some kind of d-difference in the way she moved and a-acted after…

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] But there was **n-nothing different about her** after H-Hoshino-kun died, was there…?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Are we sure it’s anything to do with Hoshino-kun’s murder in the first place? Then again, I guess the circumstances around her own murder **wouldn’t tell us anything…**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Anything could be a clue. Even something simple, seemingly meaningless.

 

**If it has to do with connecting Nakahara-san to the case, there’s something that caught my interest even from early on in the day.**

**SOLUTION: Hat-- >“n-nothing different about her”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] There actually was something. During the morning. [thoughtful expression] When Toda-san and I stayed after breakfast at the club and casino, Nakahara-san came by for a couple minutes.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Oh right, you mentioned that earlier in the trial!

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Oh man, they did! [uncertain expression] Really, I’d just chalked it up to a lie, _bee_ cause I didn’t _bee_ lieve anything you two were saying at the time!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Well, it’s very true, and it takes on a rather different meaning now. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Tatane-kun and I stayed in the club and casino and chatted for a while, and just before we left the building, who should arrive but Nakahara-san.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] So, uh… Uh, you guys… You, uh, you said… Uh, you said that she… [scratches neck nervously] That is, uh… You said she, uh, got really…uh, snappy with you… Because, uh, you… You, uh, mentioned something…?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] I mentioned that she was wearing a hat. I thought it was interesting at the time, since she never had that hat before.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, you mean that chokawaii hat? I guess that would be something “different” when you think about it, ne? And it was definitely _after_ Aki-chan was dead, wasn’t it?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Since we left just around 11:30, then yeah, Hoshino-kun would have been long dead at that time. [looks to the side with troubled expression] I couldn’t figure out why at the time, but…it really annoyed her when I brought it up.

Toda: [blank expression] Of course, a reason is forthcoming at this point.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Ah, that’s fine to say. Unfortunately, the fact that she decided to add a new accessory doesn’t prove her suspicious by any account.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] A really lousy accessory.

**She’s never going to stop ragging on that hat, is she.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] And anyway, the hat actually does make a difference, especially when we consider what she was hiding with it.

Akiyama: [frowns] Hiding…?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] That’s an…a-alarming word…!

**Oh, oh! That’s right! When I think back now and assume Nakahara-san is the culprit, there’s obviously a reason she was wearing that hat!**

 

[[Glass Shards/Unusual Stab Wound/Nakahara’s Head Injury/Missing ElectroID]]

 

**SOLUTION: Nakahara’s Head Injury**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Nakahara-san got hit on the head!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Your excitement about that fact is as unwarranted as it is confusing.

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Aha.

**Excuse me for being proud of my deductions.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Well, the point of that is, we only ever knew Nakahara-san had that head injury after she was already dead. [neutral expression] That is, after her hat wasn’t on her head anymore.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh, I know where you’re going here! She was hiding that head wound using her hat, right?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] In fact, she probably acquired the hat for that specific purpose. She couldn’t just go around having people see an obvious injury on her head, even a relatively minor and nonfatal one.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] How can you be so sure? Couldn’t that head wound just be from when she was killed, and she was hit on the head by her killer or something? [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] If that was the case, then the hat wouldn’t have anything to do with covering it up, right?

Tatane: [frowns] No, the hat was definitely related to her head wound. It couldn’t be from when she was killed, and this proves why…

 

[[Nakahara’s Head Injury/Monobear File 3/Nakahara’s Glasses/Unusual Stab Wound]]

 

**SOLUTION: Monobear File 3**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] The Monobear File tells us outright. “There is also evidence of head trauma caused by a blunt object, but it was not inflicted at the time of death.”

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] …So it does!

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Indeed, she suffered that wound four hours or so prior to her passing. It could not be a factor in her murder.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Yeah, I got it at this point.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] So she definitely got the hat _after_ being injured. It makes the most sense to me that she wanted to hide that wound using the hat, since she never wore it at any other time before this morning.

Toda: [blank expression] And it’s an awful hat, so I really hope the wound is the only reason she would have decided to wear it.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] B-but…but, what’s the point? Why did it m-matter to her, whether we s-saw her injury?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] And on that subject, where did the wound come from in the first place? Nakahara-san doesn’t seem the type to collect injuries, that was Sam-sama’s shit!

Jinno: [slight glare] What made you believe you were permitted to make that joke?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Sor—ry.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Umemoto-kun, you want an explanation for where the wound came from, is that it? Well, I can tell you how she got it…

 

[[She fell and hit her head/She was attacked by Hoshino/She was attacked by her killer/She wasn’t injured today]]

 

**SOLUTION: She was attacked by Hoshino**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] We already made it clear that Hoshino-kun attacked his killer with his drawing pad before they killed him, right?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] You’re really saying…?

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] That’s right. Nakahara-san got her head injury because Hoshino-kun struck her on the head.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I mean, really, it’s the only sensible solution to both problems.

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] “Both” problems? What do you mean by that, Toda-san?

Toda: [deep thought] The first problem, of course, is “how did Nakahara-san get her head injury.” [blank expression] The other problem, however, would be “whom did Hoshino-kun attack with his drawing pad.”

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Oh, yeah, huh! We never really got around to figuring out who that was, did we?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Before we considered Nakahara-san as the culprit of Hoshino-kun’s murder, this problem persisted because no one in this courtroom has an obvious head wound, which they should if Hoshino-kun had struck them.

**I guess I somehow didn’t think about that part. I was so into proving what happened at the art supplies shop I didn’t consider the inconsistencies.**

Tatane: [neutral expression] But since Nakahara-san _does_ have a head wound…

Toda: [nods subtly] It’s much easier to solve both these questions, yes.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] S-so… So, really? He really h-hit her on the head…?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Kyoyama-kun, this actually answers your question as well.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] It does?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] “Why did it matter to her,” you asked. Well, Nakahara-san probably figured that if we had any inkling that she had been injured between early morning and early afternoon, she would be a clear suspect in Hoshino-kun’s murder.

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] So she was just…t-trying to look innocent…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Well, if that’s true, then it sure as hell didn’t work so well for her, did it?

Chikaru: [bites nail] But, uh…

Tatane: [neutral expression] Yes, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh… I mean… [lowers head] Eh… Never mind…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Come now, Chikaru-san, what did you want to say?

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh… Well, uh, even if… Even, uh, if I do say this… Uh, it’s, uh… It’s just a theory, uh…from someone like, uh, me… So… Uh, so it’s…not really, uh, that important, probably…

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] But, uh… Shouldn’t there… Uh, shouldn’t there be, uh, more evidence? Uh… Uh, besides just…just a, uh, drawing pad and, uh…and a head wound…

Toda: [deep thought] Evidence she was attacked, you mean.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh… Uh, yeah, that’s… That’s, uh, what I was thinking… [lowers head] I, uh… I don’t mean, uh, to…to make a fuss…

Tatane: [smiles] Don’t worry, Chikaru-san, you’re probably right.

**So we need more evidence Nakahara-san was the one Hoshino-kun attacked, huh? That shouldn’t be hard, but let’s see what we can come up with.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Message in Blood, Nakahara’s Glasses, Monobear File 3, Floor around Hoshino**

 

Chikaru: [bites nail] I just, uh… Well, uh, I just think there would…there would be **more to it,** uh, than that…

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] From what I’ve heard, there’s definitely a decent amount of evidence to support this.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] I guess it’s just that it solves **all the problems we had** with the head wound and the drawing pad!

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh… Uh, right, sorry…

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Hoshino-kun…did he have a **_reason to hit her?_** Any reason we can prove?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Did anyone in the world _not_ have a reason to hit her? The stress of having to acknowledge she was a part of his life probably just caught up to him!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I-is it possible that she… Maybe **_b-broke something_** when she was attacked?

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] L-like…like a broken b-bone or something…?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Do not be ridiculous, Kyoyama. With an injury like that, she **could not possibly move around** as freely as we witnessed her doing.

Umemoto: [points angrily at Jinno] Hey, don’t you condescend to him! What he said is perfectly valid!

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] But if we’re talking evidence…may _bee_ **Hoshino-kun’s body had evidence** that he attacked Nakahara-san in particular?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] That’s…a little abstract, isn’t it?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Then again…so are a lot of things we try to prove. So…never mind, you could be right.

 

**There must be something we can use to prove Nakahara-san was attacked. If I think more about the state of her crime scene…**

**SOLUTION: Nakahara’s Glasses-- >“ _b-broke something_ ”**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Actually…I think Nakahara-san did have something broken when she was attacked.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] R-really…? She really b-broke a bone or something, and… [slight tears in eyes] O-oh…oh, that’s s-so horrible to even th-think about…

Jinno: [stern expression] I do not think so, sir. Unless Nakahara was possessed of the same neurological condition which afflicted Sam, she could not act and appear as unharmed as she did during the investigation for the murder of Hoshino while suffering a skeletal fracture.

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] I…wasn’t talking about a broken bone.

Jinno: [blank expression] Oh.

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Oh.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] No, Nakahara-san broke something much less painful—her glasses.

Toda: [raises one eyebrows] Yes, and weren’t both of you in the room when we discovered that?

Jinno: [blank expression] I have nothing to say in my defense.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] S-same here.

**Well, that’s responsible of them, I guess.**

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic expression] Oh, don’t worry, Kyoyama-sama! You’re still super!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] So, I’m thinking what you’re saying is that Nakahara-san’s glasses were broken during Hoshino-kun’s murder…is that right?

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s the idea.

Akiyama: [frowns] But doesn’t that not make a lot of sense? Wouldn’t be a lot easier if they were broken during her murder, instead?

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] When Ryo-chan was killed, you mean? I guess it technically could’ve happened, yeah!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] But it didn’t. Remember, Akiyama-san, when Nakahara-san visited Tatane-kun and myself in the club and casino, there was something else noteworthy about her.

Tatane: [neutral expression] That’s right, she wasn’t wearing her glasses at that time either. [looks to the side with troubled expression] In fact, when I mentioned that to her…instead of just being annoyed, she got really upset. It was confusing at the time, but now that we know what happened…

Chikaru: [bites nail] Instead, uh… She, uh, just… She was just, uh, worried that… Uh, I mean, worried you would, uh, see through her…

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Only, they were reading glasses, right? She didn’t _technically_ need to be wearing them at the club and casino that time, right? [scratches head] So they still could have been not broken back then.

**Akiyama-san’s really trying to contribute again, and I almost feel bad that I’m going to have to prove them wrong.**

Toda: [stern expression] No, they had to be broken by that point—or at least, by extremely soon afterward. Tatane-kun, do you understand what I mean?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] I think so…

**There’s a reason Nakahara-san couldn’t have working glasses at that time; I just have to put it together in my head.**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

O E N I B E L O R A F M

 

**SOLUTION: MONOBEAR FILE**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] There was a moment during Hoshino-kun’s investigation that I think we all agree was pretty uncomfortable.

 

[[flashback]]

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Nakahara-san…? Are you alright?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Yes, I am _fine,_ Toda.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Are you sure? Without your reading glasses, you look like you’re squinting to read the—

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I didn’t ask for your opinion of my reading style, Toda, and there wasn’t a reason for you to give it anyway.

Toda: [deep thought] Maybe I’ll just read the Monobear File aloud for everyone, how does that sound?

Nakahara: [crosses arms and looks to side uncertainly] Well, if you absolutely must.

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] If Nakahara-san had her reading glasses available to use at that time, there’s no reason she wouldn’t have put them on the read the Monobear File, isn’t that right?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Eh…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Akiyama-san, you of all people might have remembered that, since you so kindly reminded me of the incident when I mistakenly offered to read the file aloud during Nakahara-san’s investigation.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Oh, to heck with it… I should have known better than to try and be useful…

**…Yep, I feel bad.**

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Yeah! Yeah, you should have! May _bee_ you can just not say anything for the rest of the trial, and then we’ll all _bee_ in loads better shape!

Akiyama: [miserable frown] …..

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, c-can you please…t-try to tone it down with that…?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] So let me get this straight, okay? Nakahara-san had her glasses broken _bee_ fore Hoshino-kun’s investigation, and that’s evidence Hoshino-kun attacked her?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Well, probably, yeah.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] I call foul! You can’t really say that’s a serious connection! It doesn’t actually make her the one Hoshino-kun attacked, it just proves she somehow got her glasses smashed!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] What if we could prove a connection to something at Hoshino-kun’s crime scene?

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Toda] Well, don’t just say you’re going to do it, right? What’s the connection?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Something about Hoshino-kun’s murder can be seen as obviously similar to the situation with Nakahara-san’s glasses… [blank expression] And being similar means it may be related. Tatane-kun, you know what I’m referencing, right?

**Probably, yeah. If it’s something at Hoshino-kun’s crime scene…**

 

[[Floor around Hoshino/Drawing Pad/Hoshino’s Glasses/Hands Covered in Blood]]

 

**SOLUTION: Hoshino’s Glasses**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] It wasn’t just Nakahara-san’s glasses that were broken during the encounter. Hoshino-kun had his broken as well.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Really? Coincidences never fail, do they?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Gosh, it seems like everybody’s breaking megane these days! Sammy-chan a few days ago, now Aki-chan and Ryo-chan! Aya-chan says it’s a conspiracy, ha ha!

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] So both Hoshino-kun _and_ Nakahara-san ended up with their glasses destroyed? I would say that’s not a coincidence in the first place!

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Well, uh… Uh, is it… [looks to side nervously] I mean…is it, uh… Uh, is it definitely connected, then? Can we, uh…be absolutely, uh… I mean, can we be positive, that, uh…that those two…uh, that them both breaking their, uh, glasses…is, uh, related?

Toda: [deep thought] What do you suppose, Tatane-kun? Can we prove those two occurrences have anything to do with one another?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] I think we just might.

 

[[Nakahara’s Head Injury/Nakahara’s Testimony/Monobear File 3/Glass Shards]]

 

**SOLUTION: Glass Shards**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Between Hoshino-kun’s glasses and Nakahara-san’s, that still wasn’t the only glass we found.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Oh, is what I found going to come into play now?

Tatane: [smiles] That’s right, Fujimoto-kun. [looks to the side in thought] In the art supplies shop, we did find Hoshino-kun’s glasses, but there was something odd about them.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Odd? You mean, other than the fact that he ever wore them just to impress Nakahara-san in the first place?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] There were shards of glass loose from the frames, just as you’d expect if the glasses were smashed and made unusable. [blank expression] However, there appeared to be too _much_ glass to make sense for a single pair of glasses.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Too much? In what sense, if I may ask?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Simply that. The amount of glass at Hoshino-kun’s crime scene would not all have fit into his glasses frames… [narrows eyes with slight frown] which means there was glass there that shouldn’t have been.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Uh… Uh, so… So it’s, uh…it’s glass that doesn’t, uh…doesn’t belong…

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It would do us some good to know just how and why this extra glass made it onto the scene.

**Maybe I can figure this out…there’s definitely a process to it, though, so let’s go through it step by step.**

**LOGICAL DIVE START!**

 

Where did the extra glass shards come from?

[[The murder weapon/Nakahara’s glasses/Outside the art supplies shop]]

 

Nakahara or Hoshino—who had their glasses broken first?

[[Nakahara/Hoshino]]

 

Why were Hoshino’s glasses broken?

[[It happened while he was murdered/Out of spite/To cover up Nakahara’s being broken]]

 

**SOLUTION: Nakahara’s glasses; Nakahara; To cover up Nakahara’s being broken**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] …There’s no place else those glass shards could come from, besides Nakahara-san’s own glasses.

Toda: [nods subtly] This is supported by the fact that Nakahara-san’s glasses are missing some glass.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] But what’s the point? How does that tell us anything about why the glass was in the art supplies shop?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Actually, Umemoto-kun, if you look at this a different way, the question would be “why were Hoshino-kun’s glasses broken in the first place?”

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Huh? I don’t get this at all! [impatient expression] Start saying things that make sense, I like it a lot more when you do that!

Tatane: [neutral expression] Here’s what I think happened. Nakahara-san had her glasses broken when Hoshino-kun struck her with his drawing pad, and she couldn’t afford to have everyone knowing her glasses were destroyed.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Reasonable. If there was broken glass, it would only be a matter of time before we connected it to her. [folds arms with pleasant expression] Especially since we _have_ connected it to her in recent discussion.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] But the only way she could really disguise having her glasses broken would be if she could make the shards from her own glasses look like something else entirely.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Luckily, there was a highly convenient Hoshino-kun in the immediate area, dead and wearing glasses. [deep thought] She took his glasses, smashed them, and left the remains among the shards from her broken pair.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] So, by doing all this, she meant to make it look like her glasses were never broken.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And failed. Badly!

**At this point, I’m absolutely sure it was Nakahara-san who murdered Hoshino-kun, and from the sound of it, my classmates agree.**

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I beg your pardon, but I have a question.

**…Almost.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Go ahead, Jinno-san.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] This is simply an observation I have made. It seems to me to be a pattern that our culprits have pointedly contributed as little of substance as they could to the investigations in which they were guilty.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] That’s a good p-point… K-Kanno-kun just said stuff that made him look b-better, right?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] And Date-sama did exactly jack shit to help the second trial!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Yeah, what’s your point, Umemoto-kun?

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Jinno-sama brought it up, not me!

Jinno: [stern expression] Ahem.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Guys, I don’t imagine Jinno-san was done talking.

Jinno: [bows slightly] Thank you, Toda. [blank expression] My concern is that Nakahara made substantial efforts to aid in Hoshino’s investigation.

**Did she, really? I’m not sure I would say that, but…**

Toda: [deep thought] Nakahara-san’s major testimony turned out to be a lie. Regardless, she did contribute information about Hoshino-kun’s health and regarding the circumstances and cause of his death.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Can she have done this and still be guilty of his murder?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Well…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] What if we had a way to balance that out, then?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] And what might that mean?

Toda: [blank expression] What if we had a reason to think Nakahara-san had ever directly impeded the investigation, or the successful progress of events surrounding the murder?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Is that…something that happened?

Jinno: [blank expression] If it did happen, I would retract my objection. [folds arms with restless expression] That is, Nakahara would simply join the ranks of our previous killers on the matter of guilty behavior.

Toda: [nods subtly] Let’s discuss, then. Somewhere, I’m sure we can find an instance of Nakahara-san contributing negatively to the case.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] An instance of Nakahara-san _bee_ ing a fuck, you mean.

Toda: [blank expression] …Contributing negatively to the case, yes.

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Coffee Cups, Nakahara’s Testimony, Message in Blood, Water Canister, Garden Hose**

 

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Was there ever point today when Nakahara-san took an action that was actively detrimental to this case? [blank expression] I’m genuinely asking, because I don’t know.

Jinno: [blank expression] I cannot picture such a point in my mind, but I admit I primarily investigated the bodies.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Well, if there was anything, it probably **wasn’t related to her own investigation.**

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] I should hope she couldn’t ruin things from beyond the grave, anyway.

Akiyama: [scratches head] You’d be surprised what some spirits can do.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] And it **couldn’t be her tips about the cause of death,** right?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] I mean, that’s scientifically accurate stuff!

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Yeah, just so long as you _bee_ lieve what she said! It’s not like many of us know science stuff!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] W-well…it **couldn’t be the beginning of the investigation,** c-could it?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh, you mean when she took his pulse and all that? May _bee,_ who knows!

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Are we, uh… Uh, are we sure it was… Are we, uh, sure it was even during, uh…during the, uh, investigation? Maybe, uh… Maybe it was, uh… ** _some time before…_**

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] You mean during the fire and such?

Toda: [deep thought] Well, something should hopefully pop out at us soon.

 

**It can be about anything Nakahara-san did during the day that we could call counterproductive. I wonder…I feel like there’s something odd that happened earlier.**

**SOLUTION: Garden Hose-- >“ _some time before_ ”**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] There’s really nothing I can think of that Nakahara-san did during the investigation. Nothing that hurt our chances of solving the trial, anyway.

Jinno: [blank expression] Then there is no solution?

Tatane: [neutral expression] No, there’s definitely an answer here. It’s just that what she did was _before_ the investigation actually started.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] It was? I’m sorry, I legitimately can’t recall anything.

**She ordered this discussion even though she had no idea where it would go? She’s really good at bluffing, apparently.**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] That’s understandable, Toda-san, because you weren’t around when we were putting out the fire. [neutral expression] But something interesting was said at that time…

 

[[flashback]]

Umemoto: [impatient expression] This is taking too goddamn long! Isn’t there a fire hose in the casino or something?!

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] That’s a garden hose, and it would be utterly ineffectual here, so just keep throwing snow.

[[end flashback]]

 

Toda: [surprised expression] She said that?

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] I wouldn’t make it a point to insult Nakahara-san out of nowhere, but that’s _terrible_ advice. I mean, a hose is a hose, right?

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] I guess I didn’t really think about that at the time, since we were _bee_ sy trying to put out a fire, but you’re right! [doubtful expression] It didn’t make any sense that she didn’t want us using the hose!

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] I-it’s not like the hose…w- _wouldn’t_ have helped, right?

Toda: [deep thought] Alright, I’m putting this together in my head, and Tatane-kun, I think I have an idea where you’re going with this.

**Odd to hear Toda-san of all people say that. I guess even Toda-san can’t work with evidence she’s never seen—or, in this case, heard.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Actually, Kyoyama-kun, the hose wouldn’t have helped at all. [neutral expression] The problem is the reason _why_ it wouldn’t have helped.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] And…why is that?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The garden hose, the one from Suzuki-san’s investigation—we found it in the kitchen just where we left it. [narrows eyes with slight frown] Just one issue: it was slashed and punctured in multiple places, rendering it entirely inoperative.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Whoa! Well, that’s a pretty amazing thing to have happen, huh?

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh… I guess that…that hose… Uh, I guess it… [scratches neck nervously] Well, it, uh… It won’t really, uh…won’t really be…being, uh, used as a hose… Not, uh, not anymore, anyway…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Yes, and isn’t it funny that Nakahara-san should categorically reject that hose being used to extinguish the shop fire?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Okay, sure, that’s suspicious! [rolls eyes] But it’s not exactly hard evidence, is it? Just _bee_ cause the hose was cut to shit and Nakahara-san didn’t want it _bee_ ing used, doesn’t mean she had anything to do with that!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Only, there’s not really any other way it could’ve happened, ne?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Oh, what would you know?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well, think about it! Len-chan and Tomi-chan’ve already told us what they were up to this morning and what they saw, nya?

**That’s right… Yeah, Teruya-san has a point. If I think back to what happened this morning, Nakahara-san had to slash the hose like that because…**

 

[[She was the only person to enter the kitchen/She had a bad attitude/She wasn’t wearing her glasses/She had a blade to use]]

 

**SOLUTION: She was the only person to enter the kitchen**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Nobody went into the kitchen this morning besides Nakahara-san.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] And?

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] And to ruin the hose, a person would have to go into the kitchen, isn’t that right?

Umemoto: [blank expression] Ah… [rolls eyes] Sure, if you want to _bee_ technical about it.

**What’s technical about it? It’s just logic?**

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Couldn’t someone have…d-destroyed the hose like that, at a d-different time? [looks to side nervously] Like, a different day, even…

**Oh. Damn. He’s right. What do I do now.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Ah, Tatane-kun…didn’t you have a little chat with Hoshino-kun yesterday?

**!**

**Toda-san, you’re a life-saver.**

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I’m sure a few of us talked to him at some point or another.

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Yeah, but I talked to him in the kitchen! It was just before the party we had last night.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Good for you…?

Tatane: [neutral expression] And there was definitely nothing wrong with the hose at that time.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Oh, of course… Sorry, I guess I might have figured that out from what you said…

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Tatane] So what you’re saying is, there’s almost no chance it was cut up _bee_ fore today!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] And, it being the case that only Nakahara-san could do the damage to the hose today…

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Then it is to be concluded that Nakahara intentionally destroyed the garden hose with the purpose of making it impossible to use for firefighting.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Which is, without a doubt, a troublesome thing to do to the case, and even to the investigation.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I see. [crosses arms with slight sigh] I feel that I, at least, am swayed.

Shiraishi: [scratches head with sad expression] Honestly? Yeah. It looks more than anything like Nakahara-san was the one who murdered Hoshino-kun.

**Sigh… And even after we prove it beyond any doubt, it’s not like we’ll ever get the chance to confront her. To ask her why she decided to do this…**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Yeah, it doesn’t look like there’s anyone else for it to _bee!_ [grins with wide eyes] And I find that completely hilarious, really!

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] That’s a very unusual thing to find amusement in. [folds arms with pleasant expression] But, leaving that aside, is there any way we can further refine our understanding of the culprit’s actions from what we know now? We must have a better understanding after all this discussion, yes?

Toda: [deep thought] Yes, I’m certain we do at this point. Let’s discuss what we know now, shall we?

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Granite Shard, Floor around Hoshino, Desk Lamp, Emergency Door, Empty Closets**

 

Akiyama: [scratches head] Well…well, we’ve been accusing Nakahara-san like this for a while now.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] But has it really…you know. Got us anything?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] It’s gotten us to a point of seeing her as fairly suspicious, no?

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] In fact, it seems like there’s no way **anyone else could be involved** in Hoshino-kun’s murder!

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] I guess not, huh! Ryo-chan would have to be working alone for that, don’t you think?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Isn’t it a…a th-thing in movies, a-and games sometimes, where there’s two people working together… [grimaces] B-but then, one of them betrays the other…?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] …Anyway! Aya-chan doesn’t think we **ever figured out a motive** for why Ryo-chan killed Aki-chan!

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Or…wh-why Hoshino-kun attacked N-Nakahara-san, right?

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Oh, well… That part, probably **doesn’t matter as much,** seeing as how Aki-chan was the one who died there, ha ha…

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Regardless of their respective motives, is there other evidence we have not yet discussed that associates her with the crime?

Jinno: [blank expression] Just to clarify, we are assuming that her own murder **has no relevance** to this discussion, correct?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It doesn’t look like we’re getting much of anywhere.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Oh, and I guess you have some idea what we’re “supposed” to _bee_ talking about?

Toda: [blank expression] I guess it’s just a good thing we have **nothing else to discuss** about the kitchen.

 

**…I think she did that on purpose. Well, I guess I know what I’m supposed to say next.**

**SOLUTION: Desk Lamp-- >“nothing else to discuss”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] There’s actually something else in the kitchen we didn’t mention yet.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Oh, is there? In the kitchen?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Well, in the basement, technically.

**And I don’t get why you’re acting like you don’t know about this, but that’s fine.**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] In the basement of the club and casino, we found something pretty weird—a desk lamp, sort of hidden behind one of the columns.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Um…I don’t mean to dismiss what you’re saying, but that doesn’t sound like much of anything…

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Additional fun facts: the lamp is made of some type of rock; it was completely free of dust, indicating it was a new addition to the basement…

Toda: [blank expression] Not to mention, it had blood on it.

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] Wh-whoa, oh, wow… O-oh, that’s…that’s bad…

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Why, uh…why would it, uh… Uh, why would it have blood…?

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] It’s probably fair to say the lamp is related to the case in some manner.

**Yeah, but how? It’s just a desk lamp, after all.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Let’s consider that there’s really only one person who could have deposited the lamp there. I’m sure you can all guess who that would be.

**Considering what we’ve discussed, it really could only be Nakahara-san. So, knowing that, and knowing the things Toda-san said about the lamp…well, there might just be evidence to tell us how the lamp is related.**

 

[[Monobear File 3/Hoshino’s Glasses/Garden Hose/Granite Shard]]

 

**SOLUTION: Granite Shard**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] One thing we were looking for during the first investigation…well, it was a murder weapon, right?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] You’re not really saying.

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] The lamp is made of rock, and we found a shard of rock in Hoshino-kun’s head wound.

Jinno: [blank expression] Granite, specifically, as I concluded in my examination.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] And the lamp has blood on it. Don’t you think that makes a pretty good case?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] A case for…what exactly, sorry?

Umemoto: [slight sneer] For the lamp _bee_ ing the murder weapon, you dense trashboat!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] They were just asking a question…

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] I’m just saying, this is stupid to think about! It’s stupid dumb!

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] I-it actually makes some sense. After all…there were desk lamps on display, th-there at the art supplies shop.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] May _bee_ there _were._ They’re definitely not there anymore, are they?

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] Because of the fire, yeah.

Toda: [deep thought] Well, the point is, it’s almost certain, based on the evidence we have, that the desk lamp was the murder weapon used to bludgeon Hoshino-kun. [blank expression] This only further supports the hypothesis that Nakahara-san was his killer, since the desk lamp was found in the basement.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Eh, I guess. It’s just such a weird thing to use as a weapon!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Unless the murder was unplanned.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] I was thinking that, too. Considering that Nakahara-san’s glasses were broken first, and the murder was committed after this happened, it seems the true motive of the murder would be something along the lines of…

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Retaliation.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Right, uh… Because, uh… Because you couldn’t, uh… I mean, you can’t really say… You can’t…uh, say that, uh, it was… That it was, uh, “self-defense…”

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Not with Hoshino in such a fragile physical state by that point.

**Nakahara-san wasn’t the strongest person here, but someone as weak as Hoshino-kun…he would never be able to actually kill her. So she really only killed him because he attacked her. That’s hard to stomach in a few ways.**

Toda: [nods subtly] I agree on this point. Hoshino-kun’s murder wasn’t planned, but rather, it happened in the heat of the moment.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Still, all the stuff she did after, you can’t really say _that_ was unplanned, nya?

Toda: [sighs softly] No, you probably can’t.

Tatane: [neutral expression] So now we pretty much know everything Nakahara-san did, right?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] She murdered Hoshino-kun using that desk lamp, then set the art supplies shop on fire.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] But before she set the fire, she faked the coffee cups in the café, got rid of her murder weapon, and destroyed the garden hose so we wouldn’t be able to use it to put the fire out.

**It’s amazing how easily all this can be summarized, considering all the trouble we went to to figure it out in the first place.**

Toda: [blank expression] Are there any questions?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] There was actually just one question I had. Since you mentioned my concern just a few seconds ago, I thought I’d raise the question now.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Go on, then, Fujimoto-kun. What are you wondering?

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] I’m a little curious about that fire.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] ….. [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] Yes, I supposed someone would bring this up sooner or later.

**What. What? Huh? I’m confused.**

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Then you know what I’m talking about, Toda-san?

Toda: [sighs softly] Yes, I know.

Tatane: [nervous expression] Okay, uh, I don’t. What’s going on?

Toda: [deep thought] There’s a fairly tangible reason that Nakahara-san is next to the worst possible candidate for having set that fire.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] How do you mean?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] The…the “worst possible candidate?”

**Wait. Wait… I think I’m getting an image of this. I remember something we all heard the other day, a reason it would be odd for Nakahara-san to start a dangerous fire. What was that again?**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

I R S E O H F U E

 

**SOLUTION: HOUSE FIRE**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] …Nakahara-san was… Well, you can’t say she’s had the best experiences with fire.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Nakahara-san had a rather unfortunate past, which she freely intimated to us at the second-to-last party we had.

 

[[flashback]]

**Nakahara-san strolled up to the rest of us, picked up the card she was going to read before…that _disaster_ happened, and read it aloud.**

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] “Talk about something funny that happened in your childhood.”

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, Kūru! Go on, then, Ryo-chan!

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] My brother killed my parents by setting fire to our house. I testified against him in court and got him executed for murder in the commission of a felony. [tilts head slightly] So that’s funny.

[[end flashback]]

 

Toda: [blank expression] To say the least, it’s difficult to think of Nakahara-san setting fire to a building.

Fujimoto: [confused expression] Did she actually say that at the party?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] What are you talking about, “did she actually say that?” You’re the one who brought up this subject in the first place?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] It was actually just a deduction of mine. I observe and analyze people, you know that.

Chikaru: [bites nail] I’m, uh… I’m thinking, uh, that…that she… I mean, that Nakahara-san, uh, must have… Uh, she must have said that, uh…while Fujimoto-san, uh, and I… I mean, while we were, uh…while we were watching a movie, uh, in the other room…

Jinno: [blank expression] I also have difficulty recalling this admission from Nakahara. Perhaps it occurred when Shiraishi and I were speaking privately in the merchandise room.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] W-well, it definitely…d-definitely happened…

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] So she had fire problems before? Gee, ha ha… Good old kasai, huh? You can always count on it to be, not that great…

Toda: [deep thought] There’s much to be said about the psychological obstacles to committing arson for someone like Nakahara-san, certainly… [blank expression] However, I maintain she was responsible for the fire.

**So she’s sticking to that? I’d have to agree with her, after all—since we know Nakahara-san is the culprit of Hoshino-kun’s murder, it has to be true that she started the fire.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Yeah, it had to be her.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Well, the odds are against you guys, then! At this point, I think we’ve learned it’s actually pretty important when someone has a personal reason for not _bee_ ing involved in this!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Pyrophobia, misophonia… [tilts head to side with sympathetic smile] And now, fire-related trauma.

Toda: [stern expression] We won’t pretend that’s not a valid reason to doubt her involvement. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] For now, though, we do have evidence related to the fire itself, which we can work from after the fact.

Tatane: [confused expression] We do?

Toda: [nods subtly] We do. [looks upward pensively] We have evidence that, if you look at it the right way, can be distinctly linked to something being used to start that fire…

Toda: [blank expression] Even if you wouldn’t normally think of it being used that way, and even if the evidence probably doesn’t exist anymore.

**That’s a weird way to explain it, but…maybe I can picture this in my head. Something that could be used to set fire to the art supplies shop, even if it seems unusual…**

 

[[Drop of Wax/Glass Shards/Missing Fireworks/Umbrella]]

 

**SOLUTION: Missing Fireworks**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Something was missing from the convention center since around the time Nakahara-san was killed. [neutral expression] If our thinking is right, though, it’s been missing since Hoshino-kun was murdered as well.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Something missing…?

Akiyama: [scratches head] What would that be?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Fireworks. Teruya-san meant to use fireworks at a party at some point, but they never ended up being used.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Desu! That’s exactly right! I never got the chance to use them, since they could have burned down the convention center or something, nya ha!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] A plausible source for the flames, then.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That’s what I’m thinking.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] But where are those fireworks now?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Probably where fireworks always go when they’re used—into the sky and turned into mostly powder.

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh no! You mean Aya-chan can’t use them for a party later? This is terrible news!

Toda: [blank expression] I’m glad that’s so important to you.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] And, actually, now that I think about it…there was something else important from that time, just before the party.

 

[[flashback]]

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Well, I thought about bringing back the fireworks idea! [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] But that meanie Monobear showed up and said I can’t light fireworks inside the convention center! Apparently it’s a “fire hazard!”

Teruya: [points] So I had to put them in one of those closets. Maybe we’ll use them another time, desu!

**I looked where she was pointing, but I also noticed, next to the closet she was pointing at, Nakahara-san was standing by herself. She also looked at the closet and edged away from it a little after Teruya-san pointed it out. Wonder what that’s about…**

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] You see, Nakahara-san was the only other person still hanging around in the lobby besides Teruya-san and me.

Toda: [surprised expression] Ah, really? I didn’t know that part, since I didn’t really attend that party at all.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] So…basically, what you’re saying is, Nakahara-san is the only person who could know to go grab those fireworks from the convention center?

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] W-we started out thinking she was the one p-person, who couldn’t start the fire… [grimaces] Instead, I-I guess she’s the only person who could…

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Jeez…

**It’s true, isn’t it? From the very beginning, it was always Nakahara-san who did these things. Even when we didn’t know before, that all this would be evidence against her…**

**I hate to have to believe it, but there’s no choice for us but to accept that one of our victims was a murderer.**

Toda: [deep thought] …..

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] So what next, Toda-san?

Toda: [deep thought] Hmm…

Tatane: [confused expression] Toda-san?

Toda: [deep thought] ….. [blank expression] Right, sorry.

Tatane: [soft expression, whispering] Toda-san, are you alright?

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes, I’m fine. [sighs softly] I’m just a little at odds with myself over having to prove all this.

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] It’s not easy to understand, yeah…

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] But that’s alright. We still have a trial to finish.

**Toda-san looks like she wants to stay strong. For me, I’m already so emotionally drained by this trial I’d be fine just sleeping for a day, but…anyway.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively, normal volume] I want to do one more thing before we close the case on Hoshino-kun’s murder for good.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] And what’s that, Tomi-chan?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I want to connect Nakahara-san with the motive Monobear gave us.

**The motive? Why is she suddenly bringing this up?**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Motive, huh? Well, let’s see…there were two of them, right?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Information regarding our experiences and school careers at Hope’s Peak Academy, as well as an end to the inclement weather should a murder occur.

Toda: [stern expression] In one of these motives…we’re going to find final, definitive proof that Ryo Nakahara murdered Aki Hoshino.

Tatane: [shocked expression] Toda-san…

**She was so intense about that just now. And about something I didn’t think needed so much intensity. Well anyway, final proof is what she said. Let’s see what we can find…**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Drop of Wax, Jinno’s Testimony, Message in Blood**

 

Toda: [blank expression] Something about the case must have changed since we discovered Nakahara-san was the killer.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] That is, we need to find something we can see in a new light.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Is there **_something to do with the fire_** that’s changed now?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Is it possible we might **_learn anything from the weather motive?_**

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Maybe there’s something different about **_Nakahara-san’s own crime scene?_**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Maybe, uh…maybe there’s, uh, **_nothing different…_** Nothing…uh, that we can see right away, anyway…

 

**It’s all down to this. Something we should look at again now that we know Nakahara-san murdered Hoshino-kun.**

**SOLUTION: Message in Blood-- >“ _Nakahara-san’s own crime scene_ ”**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] At the very beginning of the trial, the biggest part of the accusation against Toda-san and me was that Nakahara-san’s hat has my given name written on it.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Right, and you two conveniently never decided to prove why that _wasn’t_ suspicious, isn’t that right?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I think by that you mean, “We proved there was no way we were guilty, even with the message on the hat.”

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Whatever you say.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] I-I don’t understand, Tatane-kun…why are you b-bringing that up again now?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Because Nakahara-san murdered Hoshino-kun. There’s no way that _doesn’t_ change this thing with the hat.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Could it, uh… Uh, could it be, uh, that… Could it be that message…uh, means something, that… I mean, something we couldn’t, uh…couldn’t know, before we, uh, knew that she…uh, that she was the first culprit?

**I want to say yes, but I’d be lying if I said I knew what it meant. I feel like there must be something to this, but…**

Toda: [deep thought] Consider that word. “LEN.” Consider the lines and figures Nakahara-san used to write on her hat, consider what that might really mean.

**Oh, I’m considering it. But what’s the point? “LEN.” Is there any evidence we have that changes that?**

**I…I wonder.**

 

[[Library Book/Coffee Cups/Monobear File 3/Music Player]]

 

**SOLUTION: Library Book**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] I think I understand. It’s really weird to consider, but there’s a different meaning to that message than we all thought.

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] A different meaning, really?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] And why’s that? Why are you so sure?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Because if you were to look at it really closely… [smiles nervously] And, I don’t know, maybe close one or both of your eyes…

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] It’s actually not “LEN.” It’s “1-F, IV.”

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes, precisely.

Umemoto: [blank expression] Excuse me?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It’s incredibly difficult to conceive without seeing it written, but it’s true. The lettering looks very similar, especially when written sloppily, as we’d have to assume Nakahara-san did in her dying minutes.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Is that true? Those two transcriptions are actually close in appearance?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Okay, let me get a look at this… [sudden realization] Oh, wow, it’s true! If you write “1-F, IV” with some ambiguous imperfections in the lines, it _could_ be made to look like Tatane-kun’s given name.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah, I’m fine enough with English to get that much, thanks! [points critically at Tatane] What I want to know is what that jumbled mess of shit you just rattled off was supposed to mean!

**“Jumbled mess of shit?” I guess what I said would sound ridiculous if you didn’t remember the library system.**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Does everyone remember how the books in the library are organized? We heard about it from Nakahara-san a few days ago.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] To refresh your memories—the books are named with a floor number, 1 or 2, a section number from A to Z, and then a Roman numeral for the specific title.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Th-that’s so, unbelievably complicated…

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I, uh… I bet, that, uh… I bet if we had, uh…if we had a, uh, a Super High-school Level Librarian… That person, uh…that person could, probably… [scratches neck nervously] I mean, they could probably arrange the books, uh, much better…

Toda: [looks upward pensively] With that in mind, here’s an important fact you’ll all want to know: the book with the designation “1-F, IV” is a book titled “The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind.”

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] That’s…! That sure is some outrageous naming!

Jinno: [blank expression] That is certainly an unusual title for a library book.

Chikaru: [turns away] What, uh…what could it mean, uh, I wonder…

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I’m going to hazard a guess and say that’s the one a culprit would want to look for if they wanted to get the information for the motive?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I’m thinking that’s the only real conclusion.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] And you said that’s what Ryo-chan wrote on her bōshi?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Yeah… In her dying moments, Nakahara-san used her own blood to write the listing for that book in a place where we could see it.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Which, if you think about it, was as good as confessing to Hoshino-kun’s murder. You know, if only we hadn’t all been sidetracked about what the message actually meant from the get-go.

**Oh god, she’s right, isn’t she? If Nakahara-san wrote the designation for the book with that information, it meant she was showing us she _knew_ that code. The only reason she’d do that…**

**Was if she wanted to send us a message about what she did.**

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] I’m not going to apologize for that! I saw what I saw and I thought what I thought!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Sure. It’s not as though I figured I’d change your mind. [blank expression] Rather than that, however, I have another question, Monobear.

Monobear: Shoot! But not literally, don’t actually shoot me. That’ll get you punished for violence against the mayor!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Did you ever _actually_ tell any one of us the code for that book? The one with the information about Hope’s Peak, I mean.

Monobear: Upupupu… Well, wouldn’t you like to know! But do you really think I would just give information like that away for free?

Tatane: [stern expression] Can’t you just tell us?

Monobear: Hmm… Tell you what! I told _one_ of you bastards, yes! Yep, that’s right, I told a certain somebody where to find that library book! But beyond that, these honey-scented lips are sealed, upupu!

**Maybe that’s as good as we’ll get out of him. The point is, we know without a doubt that Nakahara-san knew that listing.**

Toda: [deep thought] Well… Well, I think that about does it on the body of evidence against Nakahara-san.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] And man, is it a lot of evidence or what! Aya-chan’s surprised we never figured this out sooner!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I wonder if…if j-just one time, we could have a victim who…who didn’t do anything wrong…

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Why do people keep saying that Aki-chan did anything wrong? I don’t see how he did…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah, hitting people is wrong, Teruya-sama, just so you know! [slight snarl] If you don’t _bee_ lieve it, I can take off the bandages from when he cut my arm and give you an up close view of “something he did wrong!”

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] No, you don’t need to do that, Hika-chan, but thanks for the offer!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Well, leaving all that side, it’s still true about Nakahara-san. After all that time, it’s… Like, you can’t even debate it, can you? She’s definitely the one who murdered him.

Tatane: [frowns] That’s how it looks, yeah.

**I guess I never thought, after all this time, after the way she always treated him, that she would actually be the one to end his life in the end. But then, looking at it a different way…I don’t know how I ever thought it would be anyone else but her.**

**That must sound silly, and it’s even confusing to me, but… Well, anyway.**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] What do we do in this situation, do you guys think? Should we take a vote and say Nakahara-san was the first culprit? [slight sneer] She probably deserves it, considering what complete murderous _trash_ she turned out to _bee!_

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] M-maybe that would make s-sense, yeah…

Chikaru: [lowers head] I, uh… I just, uh… It’s terrible… It’s, uh, terrible that we would… I mean, that we’d have to…uh, vote for someone who, uh… Someone who was murdered, themself…

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] What do you say, Monobear? Do we vote for Ryo-chan?

Monobear: Ooh, an interesting question! Well, how to put this… I’m only interested in any _surviving_ culprits during this trial! I can’t execute a dead body, now can I? That wouldn’t bring anyone any despair at all! None of our viewers want to see that!

Monobear: So if you’re planning on taking a vote for a citizen who’s already become a victim themself, then you can stop making plans!

**…Did he say “viewers?”**

**Oh, never mind. I guess the point is, we don’t take a vote on Nakahara-san. Instead, we need to find out who killed her. This…this is going to be upsetting, I can already tell.**

Toda: [deep thought] For better or worse, we’re now going to deduce the identity of Nakahara-san’s own killer.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yeah! Time to catch that person and give them a talking to, ha ha!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] You mean, time to accuse that person and vote their killing ass out of this group.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Aw, thanks, Hika-chan, ha ha! I mean, I think everyone knew what I was talking about, but, ha ha, thanks for making it clear!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Let’s not get off track, alright? We have a culprit to find.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] But how do you think we should find them, Toda-san?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] It feels like we’ve exhausted almost all possible evidence by this point.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Pardon my presumptuousness, but it is almost as though this recent accusation against Nakahara comprised the major conclusion to this trial.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It only looks that way because we haven’t quite gotten all the information we need to drag this culprit out into the light.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] And…a-and what information do we still need…?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] I’m glad you asked, Kyoyama-kun, because this last bit of information needs to come from you and Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Uh, why? What are the two of us supposed to do to help?

Toda: [blank expression] We’re going to return for a moment to your adventures at the convention center. [raises one eyebrow] Remember, the time you spent there during Hoshino-kun’s investigation?

Umemoto: [sags shoulders] Ugh! We seriously have to go back to that _again?_ I don’t wanna!

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Ah, hello, Umemoto-kun, we _lied_ to them for nigh-on a few hours? So, we’ll answer any questions they have.

**Whoa. Whoa, that was a sudden change in attitude.**

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Um… [holds up index finger] Yeah, totally! Of course, we’ll answer your questions!

Kyoyama: [clears throat] [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Okay, c-cool. So, guys…what did you want to kn-know?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Let’s hear about what happened the second time you two arrived at the convention center.

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] You mean, when we went back to get Kyoyama-sama’s cape?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Why that time? Why are we not considering the first time they went?

Toda: [blank expression] Oh, the one they spent _talking,_ you mean?

Umemoto: [blushes] We’re not talking about that time _bee_ cause Nakahara-san wasn’t dead then! So shut up about it!

Kyoyama: [darting eyes back and forth, scratching neck] Y-yeah, let’s, just, m-move on, to the second time…

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Yes, don’t let’s have them suffer any more about whatever happened then.

Toda: [deep thought] What actions, precisely, did you two take during that visit to the convention center?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Well, the first thing we noticed when we went in was that his cape wasn’t where it was supposed to _bee!_

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] That is, i-it wasn’t where we l-left it…

Chikaru: [bites nail] It was, uh… It, uh, it was already…uh, already used by, uh… Uh, used by the culprit, I mean…by that point…

Toda: [nods subtly] And what actions did you take to retrieve it?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] We just wandered into the hallway, that’s all. It was there on the floor just outside the screening room.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] I-I guess…if we had gone in there, w-we might have… [folds arms and looks down slightly] Maybe I d-don’t know what we might have done.

Tatane: [neutral expression] So what did you do after that?

Umemoto: [worried expression] Just like we said _bee_ fore! We went straight out the front doors again, no hesitation! It’s not like we would’ve _wanted_ someone to see us with that cape!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] And nothing else of substance occurred?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] I feel like there should’ve been more to that story!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It’s okay, they provided a decent enough explanation. I just want to know one thing—what time do the two of you suppose it was when you visited the convention center?

**The time? I guess that’s important, sure, but I hope Toda-san knows where this is going.**

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Do I look like a human timekeeper to you?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I-it was right around 12:40, and we weren’t there for more than th-three minutes or so…

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Oh, right on, Kyoyama-sama! You’re so good at everything!

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] This means Nakahara-san was first attacked sometime before 12:40.

**I guess that does help a lot to know…but still, will this help us catch the culprit in the end?**

Toda: [blank expression] This is actually a relatively short time after the earliest point when she could have been attacked.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Wasn’t it decided the earliest she could be stabbed was around 12:30?

Toda: [shrugs] Or sometime close to that, yes. It might have been ten or fifteen minutes before. [looks upward pensively] Even so, I’m convinced the culprit would have seen trouble on the horizon if Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun showed up at that time.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Um…I don’t mean to doubt you, but. Why?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Because I believe the culprit was still in the convention center at 12:40.

Tatane: [shocked expression] Toda-san! Are you sure about that?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh… That’s, uh… For the…for, uh, for the culprit to…to, uh, still be there…? Uh, wow…

**I wonder why exactly Toda-san thinks that… I mean, she’s probably right, but I’m confused at this point.**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] But if Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun left just a few minutes after they came in, and the culprit was there when they showed up… [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Well, the culprit would have needed to escape at that point, right? They couldn’t just stay in the convention center, since they would risk being discovered.

Toda: [nods subtly] My thoughts exactly. The culprit would have to get out of the building as soon as they could. [blank expression] So here’s the kicker—there’s specific, definitive evidence of their escape method.

Tatane: [confused expression] There is…?

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh well, that’s convenient, isn’t it? This could get us just that last bit closer to finding out who it was, nya?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] I hope so, or else this whole story thing about me and Kyoyama-sama is just a waste!

**Well, maybe I can figure this out regardless. Evidence that shows how the culprit got out of the convention center? Well, that would have to be…**

 

[[Empty Closets/Emergency Door/Message in Blood/Blood Trail]]

 

**SOLUTION: Emergency Door**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The convention center only has the one entrance, but it actually has two exits.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Sorry, what? I may not be the smartest person, but I’m pretty sure that’s impossible by definition…

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] No, Tatane-kun’s exactly right. At the end of the hallway with the screening room and performance space on either side, is an emergency door. [blank expression] Supposedly for emergencies.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Oh, desu! Aya-chan remembers that door! You have to hold your card up to the thing and then the door opens!

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] “Hold your card up to the thing!” [impatient expressions] Did you honestly think that helped us understand at all??

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Umemoto-kun, i-it’s fine…j-just, calm down, okay?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] I’m assuming it’s a system similar to the one used to operate the coffee machine?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That’s the idea. Once you scan your ElectroID, you can open and leave through the door.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] There’s another feature to it, too: outside the door is a machine that spits out a piece of paper, and that paper has some information on it.

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] What sort of information?

Toda: [deep thought] The main idea, it would seem, is that it lists the times when people have used their ElectroID cards to exit through the emergency door.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] That’s, uh… What a, uh… Uh, what a weirdly…complicated, uh, system…

Jinno: [blank expression] So this is the method by which the culprit evacuated the convention center?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] It seems a bit silly, but it sure does seem like the only way, nya ha!

Toda: [nods subtly] Especially when you consider that the only time listed on the paper that was unaccounted for…

Toda: [stern expression] Was 12:46.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Huh?? You mean that’s when the culprit would have escaped?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] But that’s…th-that’s right around when Umemoto-kun and I were in the c-convention center…

Toda: [blank expression] Giving the culprit the need to escape by some exit other than the front door.

**Oh, right, huh… So that’s why Toda-san was so sure the culprit was still there at the time. She was using that 12:46 timestamp as a guide.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Unfortunately, that’s sort of all I have at the moment.

Tatane: [nervous expression] What do you mean, Toda-san?

Toda: [looks away, troubled] I’m having a bit of difficulty putting the last of it together. Let’s discuss this just a bit further until we can think of something, is that alright with everyone?

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] All we need now is a way of connecting the use of the emergency door to a specific person, correct?

Akiyama: [frowns] Yeah, but how? If the paper only lists the times people left using that door…

**Well, that’s not all it says. It’s not like this would be worth anything, but I may as well mention it, if Toda-san wants more discussion.**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Actually, the paper also lists a technical abbreviation, “ltst,” and the word “at.” Today, I used my card “at 3:34,” and Toda-san used hers “at 3:33”—

Toda: [flinches back with hand on chest] Oh my god I thought of something.

Tatane: [shocked expression] T-Toda-san…!

**That was sudden! What could she deduce in such a short time??**

Toda: [alarmed expression] I understand. I understand now.

Tatane: [confused expression] What did you figure out, Toda-san?

Toda: [looks away, troubled] That’s…that’s not a technical abbreviation, it’s _initials._

Tatane: [confused expression] Toda-san, I don’t understand.

Toda: [blank expression] L.T.—Len Tatane. S.T.—Satomi Toda.

**Oh…**

**Oh! Oh my god, I’m so dumb! Oh my god, that last word, it’s not just a word! It’s the initials to a name!**

**It’s…it’s the initials to the culprit’s name…**

**And that name is…**

**CHOOSE A PERSON!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments. The tears of the Nakahara apologists are what actually give me life. Also it's finally time to accuse the person who murdered Ryo Nakahara! Predictions, suggestions, etc. are welcome as always.
> 
> In addition, I'll be accepting Free Time votes for Chapter 4 starting now! Tell me who you'd like to hear from, and thank you as always for reading!


	33. Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art School Trial, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the two-month delay. But regardless, all the suggestions in the comments pretty much coalesced around Teruya as the culprit in the previous update, so let's find out if you were right!

[[AYANO TERUYA chosen]]

 

Tatane: It could only be you!

 

Tatane: [troubled frown] …A.T. Ayano Teruya.

Chikaru: [claps hands over mouth with wide eyes] Wha… Uh, what…??

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Are you serious, Tatane-kun…?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] …..

Tatane: [troubled frown] Teruya-san, you…

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] …..

**Did she hear me?**

Tatane: [troubled frown] …Teruya-san, I said—

Teruya: [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh, whoa! Sorry, did somebody say my name?

Tatane: [confused expression] Y-yeah, Teruya-san, that was me.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well hi, Len-chan! Super sugoi to talk to you, as always!

**…..**

Umemoto: [impatient expression] May _bee_ you should _bee_ paying attention to the reason he was saying your name!

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] Tatane-kun, is this really where you’re going to wind up now?

**I’m asking myself that same question. Do I want this to be the final conclusion? Do I want the conclusion to be that Teruya-san…is actually the culprit?**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] So what were we talking about? [makes an O with mouth] [cat ears perk up] Oh right, the emergency door, ne? Well, let’s get back to that! I’m sure you two can figure out the solution to all of this!

Tatane: [confused expression] Teruya-san, you know what I was saying, don’t you?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Sure do, ha ha! We were talking about the killer using the emergency door!

**Okay what the hell!**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Teruya-san, what are you doing?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] She’s doing her best not to acknowledge what you’ve said.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] What do you! Mean by that, Sato-chan? What am I not acknowledging?

Tatane: [stern expression] Teruya-san you’re the culprit.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] ….. [holds both paw-hands just under chin] I’m sorry what?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] The culprit…their initials are A.T. We know that from the emergency door paper. And the only person with those initials…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Would be Ayano Teruya.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] No…no, you can’t be serious…

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] ….. [confused expression with open eyes] Wait, you don’t— [flinches back with worried frown] Oh, wow, you guys are all looking _really_ accusatory right now!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And why do you guess that might _bee?_

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] T-Tatane-kun and Toda-san…th-they showed a reason why you could be the k-killer, didn’t they?

Teruya: [flinches back with worried frown] …Ha. Ha ha! [wrings hands with nervous grin] Aw, guys…! That’s so funny and silly of you, ha ha! You can’t really say Aya-chan’s the culprit, can you? I mean, that’s just ridiculous, ha ha!

**Well, we’ve finally gotten it across to her that we know she’s the killer. Of course, she’s not taking it well, but did I really expect that she would?**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] In fact, Teruya-san, that’s exactly what we’re saying. You murdered Nakahara-san, and we intend to prove that.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Well! Well, okay! I mean, you can totally _try_ to do that, nya ha! But you can’t do it, Aya-chan doesn’t think, because I’m definitely innocent!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] After all, you already proved me innocent before! I understand if you forgot, Len-chan, since it was like at the beginning of the trial, nya?

**No, I didn’t forget…**

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] Yeah, that’s true, isn’t it? You proved that Teruya-san couldn’t have anything to do with the case…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] In a sense, that’s what we proved. We made it clear that Teruya-san not only has a fear of fire, but also has an alibi for Hoshino-kun’s murder.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Then, is she guilty or not? Please make up your minds.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Yeah, don’t say she’s the culprit and then list off again all the reasons why she isn’t!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, thanks, Eri-chan and Kami-chan! That’s so kawaii of you to support me!

Toda: [blank expression] Teruya-san, you forget yourself.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Yeah, because what we proved actually doesn’t make you innocent of Nakahara-san’s murder.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Oh! Do tell, ha ha!

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Can we stop with the sitcom fluff dialogue?? It’s been like two minutes since you started making this accusation and you haven’t actually proved anything!

**Well, if you wouldn’t keep cutting into the discussion, we could get stuff done, couldn’t we?**

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] Let them take the accusation at their own pace, won’t you?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Shut you stupid, baseless-accusation-spewing mouth, _won’t you?_

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] …Right, sorry.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] O-okay, so… Why isn’t she i-innocent anymore, is what I’m wondering.

**Yeah, we proved that Teruya-san wasn’t guilty before, but what we discussed then doesn’t actually clear her, because…**

 

[[She doesn’t really have an alibi/She doesn’t really have a fear of fire/She had a motive to kill Nakahara/She was only proven innocent of Hoshino’s murder]]

 

**SOLUTION: She was only proven innocent of Hoshino’s murder**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Here’s the problem, Teruya-san: when we proved you innocent earlier, we were only talking about Hoshino-kun’s murder.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Huh? I don’t understand, Len-chan, what do you mean?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Think about it this way, Teruya-san: before we knew that Nakahara-san killed Hoshino-kun, we thought there was a possibility that there were two culprits, right?

Teruya: [laughs into paw-hand] Sure, whatever you say, ha ha! I don’t know what that has to do with this, but keep going, nya!

**We were going to, thanks…**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] We thought there would end up being two culprits, but we turned out to be wrong.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh… Is that true…? I mean, uh… Well, uh, there… I mean, there’s…there, uh, there _are_ two… Uh, two culprits, right…? Because, uh… Because Nakahara-san, uh, is one…and, uh… And then, uh, there’s…there’s whoever, uh… Uh, there’s whoever killed her…

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I mean, uh… Never mind, uh… I’m probably, uh, I’m probably just… Uh… Just not getting it, sorry…

Tatane: [neutral expression] No, you’re right, Chikaru-san. There’s technically two killers, but the thing is only one of them is alive. Of the two culprits in this case, one of them was Nakahara-san, who became a victim herself.

Toda: [deep thought] In summary, there are _not_ two culprits present at this trial.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] I think I see where you’re going with this… [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Since the culprit can’t be one of a pair, they must be somebody who can only be accused singularly.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] How peculiar. I had not deduced this when we first proved Nakahara to be the first culprit, but it does hold true logically, does it not?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] And Teruya-sama is definitely a lone ranger here, huh? She was never in a pair with someone else during the investigation!

Toda: [nods subtly] All of which makes her a clear suspect in Nakahara-san’s murder.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] [vibrating slightly] Oh, huh…! Well, that’s pretty silly of you to say, guys, ha ha…

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Now wait a second, are you sure about this?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck] Well, it’s just… [crosses arms with nervous expression] Well hey, I don’t mean to doubt you guys, but even if the culprit is only one person, that doesn’t mean Teruya-san is the _only_ person left, right?

Tatane: [frowns] It definitely narrows it down.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Maybe it does, but there’s still one other person who was by themself during Nakahara-san’s murder.

**They’re not actually saying this?**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I mean, if that’s the only rationale for suspecting someone, then I’d be a suspect too, wouldn’t I?

**Oh my god they’re actually saying this!**

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] You fucking numbskull, are you even _bee_ ing serious right now?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] So what, are you confessing…?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Of course not… I’m just saying it _could_ be me, so we can’t say Teruya-san’s the only possible suspect.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Aw, wow, Nagisa-chan! Thank you for helping me, that’s super sugoi of you! Of course, the way you decided to do it was super weird, but that’s fine, ha ha!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Quiet, Teruya-san. [stern expression] Akiyama-san, I’m not interested in “could be”s. Or, actually, “couldn’t be”s, as is the case with you.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Huh…? I know I’m innocent, but what makes you so positive it couldn’t be me?

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] Don’t you remember, Akiyama-san? The person I saw at the convention center—I was able to see their legs, that’s why I knew they were running.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] And that’s why we could tell that Akiyama-san wasn’t guilty of Nakahara-san’s murder!

Jinno: [tired expression] This has been accounted at least twice before; must we recycle the same discussion topics again and again?

Akiyama: [scratches head] I’m just…confused. I was only proven innocent of one murder, just like Teruya-san. Shouldn’t we both be suspects, then?

**It doesn’t seem like they quite understand yet…**

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Ugh! Think about it, Akiyama-san! I know it’s _hard_ for you, but think about it! [rolls eyes] Nakahara-san’s murder is the one we’re _discussing,_ remember?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The key to finding the right suspect, Akiyama-san, lies in which murder we already have a culprit for. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] We’ve already proven the culprit of Hoshino-kun’s murder, which means that to be innocent in this trial, you have to be innocent of Nakahara-san’s murder.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Which you obviously are, Akiyama-san.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] In contrast, the culprit of Hoshino-kun’s murder was already identified as being a completely different person from the one who killed Nakahara-san—that is, Nakahara-san herself. Which means that being proven innocent of Hoshino-kun’s murder will no longer serve as a full defense.

Tatane: [frowns] So you’re not “definitely innocent” anymore, Teruya-san.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Well, jeez… Sorry, Teruya-san, I tried to help.

**I’ve never seen someone so disappointed to be proven innocent of murder.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] So I’m a suspect, huh! Well that’s not what I would have liked to hear, ha ha! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] But that’s alright, I’m just gonna stay positive! After all, you didn’t really prove that Aya-chan is definitely guilty, just that I’m a possible suspect!

**So what, did you completely miss the thing about the emergency door, or?**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] That’s…false, Teruya-san. We _have_ shown reasons to believe you’re guilty. [shrugs] But I’ll accept there’s more we might say on the matter before we can say we’ve built a case against you, per se.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Mochiron arimasu! [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Like, say, did you ever actually seriously prove the culprit left through the emergency door?

Tatane: [confused expression] D…did we prove it? [neutral expression] Well, it’s obvious from the time stamp on the paper.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Oh, let’s discuss it anyway. We have no real time limit in which to expose all the evidence we have left, after all.

**It’s not like there’s a lot of evidence _left._ Still, she’s right—let’s see what talking about the emergency door will get us.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Emergency Door, Umbrella, Blood Trail, Missing Fireworks, Library Book**

 

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Teruya-san, you’d like some manner of proof that the culprit’s escape method involved the emergency door.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] I’ll say! Besides the machine-y thingy, you **don’t have any direct evidence** that anyone used it at all at the time!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] No stray hairs, no scraps of clothing—nothing, really, ha ha!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] B-but…doesn’t the time on the paper, k-kind of **support it being the culprit who used the door…?**

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Yeah, _bee_ cause the time stamp is like 12:46 you said, and Kyoyama-sama and I got to the convention center around 12:40 exactly!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Sure, you could say that, but it’s also possible you two were just **wrong about what time it was!** People make mistakes all the time, nya?

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] I say there’s a great reliance among suspicious individuals in this group on the potential for people to be “wrong” about things, Teruya-san.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Great! Well, Aya-chan also thinks there’s just **too much of a coincidence here!**

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] That the culprit would still be around the convention center, just hanging around while Hika-chan and Nobo-chan dropped by? That’s just too easy, ha ha!

Chikaru: [bites nail] Does it, uh… Well, uh, is there… Is there something to, uh… To talk about, if, uh… If, uh, if maybe the word… The word, uh, on the paper… If it, uh… I mean, if it really **wasn’t initials…** Uh, after all?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Well, something should come to us eventually. So long as we consider everything the culprit had to do.

 

**Everything they had to do… The culprit did have to do some work, didn’t they?**

**SOLUTION: Blood Trail-- >“too much of a coincidence here”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Is it much of a coincidence, really?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Nani datte?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] I’m just saying, it’s pretty likely the culprit would have been at the convention center when Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun came around the second time.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] What makes you so sure, Len-chan? Are you saying the killer just stuck around waiting to be caught? [laughs into paw-hand] That would just be silly, ha ha!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I do not imagine he was through explaining, Teruya.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Remember, Teruya-san, your dismissive attitude toward solid evidence will only contribute to making you look suspicious over time.

Teruya: [tilts head to side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] Neat!

Tatane: [neutral expression] Think of it this way, Teruya-san. The culprit tried to frame Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun, didn’t they?

Umemoto: [blank expression] Yeah, they sure did! I guess they thought it’d _bee_ cute or interesting to do that! [bitter expression] And hey, Teruya-sama, if that turns out to _bee_ you after all, I want you to know you won’t _bee_ forgiven!

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Th-that’s probably not true, actually, b-but…well, it still won’t have been great of you to do that…

**Those two sure do have trouble dealing with people in general, don’t they?**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Well, the point is, the culprit framed Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun. That had to have taken a lot of work.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Did it? I wouldn’t know, since I wasn’t involved, ha ha!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Yes, it would have taken work and time. [deep thought] And one part of the job would have taken quite some time in particular.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] In the convention center performance room, Toda-san and I found a trail of blood leading from the doorway to the stairs.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] A…a trail of blood? But why there?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Why do you think? The culprit carried something through the room and it had blood on it!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Well, that wasn’t very sanitary of them!

Toda: [blank expression] I’m glad that’s the thing you decide to focus on.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] You’re welcome, Tomi-chan!

Toda: [blank expression] Okay. [looks upward pensively] The trail is stiff, straight, and essentially uniform, to the point of looking artificial…which suggests the culprit spent some time fabricating it.

Tatane: [neutral expression] And that means the culprit would have been still in the building when Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun showed up, and they would have to use the emergency door.

Jinno: [blank expression] Intriguing. Teruya, your thoughts?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Because… Because, uh, if… If, uh… That is, uh…if this is all, uh… I mean… Uh, if this is true… Then, uh…

Chikaru: [lowers head] Well, uh, then, uh… I hate, uh…to say such a thing… Uh, about…about someone as, uh…uh, as important as you… But, uh… I mean, but it kind of looks, uh… Uh, it looks like, you, uh… Like you could, uh…uh, be the culprit…

**Of course, we can say all that, but it’s not like I think Teruya-san will go ahead and accept it.**

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Wow! Wow, well that’s really interesting to hear, but there’s problems and stuff, you know?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] “Problems and stuff?” [points critically at Teruya] You really think a casual attitude like that’s what you wanna _bee_ giving off when you’re _bee_ ing accused of murder?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] [vibrating slightly] Uh-huh! Yeah, that’s what I said, Hika-chan, ha ha! Thanks for repeating it for everyone, ha ha, that’s just super productive!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] So here’s the problem I was having, which is are you absolutely positive the culprit intentionally left the trail of ketsueki? There’s another reason to leave a trail of blood, and that’s just because they were carrying something to try and hide it!

**I guess she has a valid point…still, I’m positive we’re right about this.**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Teruya-san, you might be able to make a case for it being accidental, if not for the item that made the trail in the first place.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] That’s right…the thing we found associated with the blood trail was…

 

[[Nakahara’s Glasses/Hat/Umbrella/Message in Blood]]

 

**SOLUTION: Umbrella**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Remember the umbrella, Teruya-san?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] The one with the blood all over it, nya?

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Do you know about another umbrella that was important in this trial?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Yeah, I-I’d say it’s hard to forget, it b-being the only one and all…

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Funny thing about that umbrella, Teruya-san. We kind of vaguely assumed it was used as a weapon, since it was the only thing available, but… [raises eyebrows] Well, let’s think about it logically. Have you ever heard of an umbrella used to stab someone?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] That is _such_ a weird question, ha ha! But, no, I guess I’d have to say I’ve never heard of that!

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] That’s because it’s nonsense. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] No reasonable person is going to go to the trouble of impaling a person using an umbrella made from twisted cloth.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] It certainly would take a fair amount of devotion, not to mention alteration of the umbrella’s shape.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Meaning what? Obviously, the umbrella _did_ get used for something, but if it wasn’t a weapon, then what did it do?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Well, I’m sure whatever it was was super interesting and cool and not boring! Let’s figure it out, ha ha!

**There’s getting to be a weird attitude to Teruya-san’s statements and answers… Oh well, leaving that aside, I’ve got to figure out what was the point of the umbrella.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Desk Lamp, Unusual Stab Wound, Monobear File 3, Hat, Umbrella**

 

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well, it sure is funny you guys are taking this so far, ha ha!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] But see, this whole business with the umbrella—there’s not much I think you can make of it, nya?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] An umbrella’s just an umbrella, isn’t it? I mean, it **wasn’t actually used in the murder,** was it?

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] No, not really! It’s just like you said, an umbrella is a totally kimyōna thing to try to kill someone with!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I-I know that…that specific umbrella was used to f-frame me for Nakahara-san’s murder…

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] But…I-I don’t know, I can’t help thinking there would have been **much easier ways** of d-doing that.

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] You could say that, yeah! If the culprit thought using an umbrella to put this on Nobo-chan was a good idea, then they were being pretty silly!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Which you are, Teruya-sama. Like, all the time.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] We’re losing sight of the issue here. The umbrella was used for some definitive purpose; we want to discover that purpose.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Sure, but what? We have **no evidence** of the umbrella even being used at the crime scene!

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] It’s as if it just randomly turned up in the performance room!

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Maybe that did happen, ha ha! Wouldn’t that be the funniest thing, you guys? Wouldn’t it be?

 

**Teruya-san would love to keep distracting us from figuring anything out, but I have an idea of exactly where the umbrella could be used.**

**SOLUTION: Unusual Stab Wound-- >“no evidence”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Teruya-san, here’s something “funny.” One of Nakahara-san's stab wounds looks a little out of place…just from what we observed, anyway.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Okay! Okay, cool! I don't see what that has to do with me, but you sure can talk about it, Len-chan!

Tatane: [frowns] I wasn't asking your permission. [looks to the side in thought] This one stab wound…it's a lot bigger than the others, and it goes through all the way to her back.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Wow, that’s sort of yikes. Is that really true?

Jinno: [blank expression] Indeed. I took the liberty of examining Nakahara’s body, and of all twenty-three wounds she sustained, only that one had such distinctions.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] And at this point…we have a plausible explanation for it, don't we?

**As…uncomfortable as this is to say, I think it must be what happened.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] The umbrella. It's probably wide enough in diameter to make that wound, and it was soaked in blood when we found it. [holds up index finger with determined expression] No, a better way to say that is…that umbrella was _definitely_ used to change that wound.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] [vibrating intensely] Ha ha! So that's what you think, huh? Okay! [wrings hands with nervous grin] Okay…!

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Holy shit, are you saying what I think you are?! That this culprit just jammed an umbrella through a stab wound they already made?

Tatane: [neutral expression] To coat the umbrella with blood, yeah.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] This also explains why the cover-up process took so much time. The culprit would have needed to return to the crime scene several times to get more blood to use, since there’s only so much that can be wrung from a cloth umbrella at a time.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] …That’s so fucking bad!

**You don’t say…**

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] [vibrating intensely] Y-yeah! Super bad, really bad! And that’s why Aya-chan could never possibly do a thing like that, it’s not just possible, ha ha, let’s just like stop talking about it…!

Toda: [stern expression] Negative, Teruya-san.

Teruya: [covers mouth with bitter expression] Don’t tell me that word.

**Whoa.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] ‘Cause hey, you should be positive, instead! Be positive in the way you think about me, instead of flooding the courtroom with all this completely un-kawaii negativity!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] What a bizarre defense.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Yeah, the thing is, Teruya-san, we sort of have to follow this accusation to the end. [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] No hard feelings, of course.

Toda: [deep thought] Now, the main point of this discussion is to establish that the culprit made a point of using Kyoyama-kun’s umbrella to frame him, and by extension Umemoto-kun, by covering the umbrella with blood and using that blood to make a conspicuous trail in the performance room.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] Y-yeah… About that, um…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Well, it’s like… I-it’s just to do with, my umbrella. I don’t even know if it’s important, I suppose…

Umemoto: [holds up hands reassuringly] Don’t worry, Kyoyama-sama, I’m sure it’s probably important enough! Take all the time you need to figure out what you wanna say!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Just don’t take forever, ha ha! ‘Cause like, we’re not getting younger here! Ha ha!

**Wow, Teruya-san must really love the sound of her own voice, for all the random interruptions she keeps making to dismiss what we’re all saying.**

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] …I-is that so…? You d-don’t want me to…to t-take too long, huh?

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Well don’t think anything about it, Teruya-san. Here’s the thing, if Teruya-san used my umbrella to frame me by stabbing one of Nakahara-san’s wounds with it, then she’d have to get a hold of my umbrella in the first place, huh?

**It’s amazing how he can just randomly lose that stutter??**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] But the problem is, I left my umbrella in my condo, just like I mentioned earlier on in the trial. [smiles] And, well, she couldn’t just very well pull it out of a hat, could she?

Toda: [blank expression] You did what?

**Oh. Oh my god, he did say that before, didn’t he?**

 

[[flashback]]

Kyoyama: [trembles with open frown] N-no, there’s no way… I-I mean, no, b-because, I… [holds up hands to hide face] N-no, it’s just not possible!

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Kyoyama-sama left his umbrella in his condo this morning, this is a true actual fact! It didn’t end up in the convention center, you’re just jumping to conclusions!

Kyoyama: [holds up hands to hide face] I-it’s in my condo, it’s not in the convention center, it’s not i-it’s n- _not…_

[[end flashback]]

 

Kyoyama: [clears throat] [adjusts shirt collar] So, since I left my umbrella locked up in my room… Well, i-it should have still been th-there…

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Whoa… Yeah, this changes things, huh? [snaps fingers then points index finger at Kyoyama] Great job remembering that, Kyoyama-sama! We could have _bee_ n going down the wrong path if we didn’t have that bit of info!

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] Wha— [puts both fists against cheeks with enormous open grin] Ha! Ha ha! That’s _right!_ I could never ever ever get in Nobo-chan’s condo and get his umbrella, which means this whole discussion doesn’t really do anything!

**God damnit…! Like, this doesn’t actually clear her, but…!**

Toda: [stern expression] I’d advise you not to celebrate prematurely, Teruya-san. This same logic applies to any person who isn’t Kyoyama-kun, so this doesn’t prove you innocent specifically.

**Thank god for Toda-san. She always knows how to say the thing I don’t know how to say.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yeah, you can totally talk about that if you want, Tomi-chan, only, it’s not like it helps prove me guilty either, does it? Īe, it’s still good for my case, ha ha!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] …..

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Yeah, I-I just…I was just wondering about that whole thing, a-and, I had a feeling there was…s-something wrong there, maybe?

Jinno: [stern expression] And so you see fit to service and support our suspect, based solely on your own intuition? [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Curious.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] N-n-no! I-I’m not defending her or anything…!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Well gosh, thanks for making that clear, ha ha!

Kyoyama: [grimaces slightly with blue face] I-I was just asking a question, I-I was just…! I just d-don’t understand— [slight irritation] I’m just confused and I-I want an answer, that’s not illegal or anything!

Akiyama: [frowns] Jeez…

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Well, he’s right! It’s _not_ illegal, and don’t you “jeez” at him, subhuman!

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Ah… [miserable frown] Sure, never mind… Just forget I said anything…

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Goodness, Umemoto-kun.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Yeah, you just don’t speak to people that way, Umemoto-kun!

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] May _bee_ _you_ don’t.

Toda: [stern expression] Excuse me, we are getting off track again, and I’d like to get back on.

Chikaru: [bites nail] So, uh… So, the, uh… Uh, the…the big problem, uh… The problem is that, uh, the culprit… The culprit, uh, couldn’t… I mean, they wouldn’t be able to, uh… They, uh, they couldn’t get to… Uh, to Kyoyama-san’s umbrella… And… And, uh, use it…uh… Uh, use it to manipulate the, uh, the case…

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Well, a solution should be easy to figure out. We just need to solve a little problem, is all.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Right…

**I’m not sure how to tackle this one. I’m basically one hundred percent positive Teruya-san is guilty, but that doesn’t reconcile well with the culprit using Kyoyama-kun’s purple umbrella, does it?**

**…Now wait a moment.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, your thoughts? How do we approach the problem of the culprit using that umbrella in their cover-up?

**How do we approach it? Well, this might be a silly response, but…**

 

[[Teruya got into Kyoyama’s condo/Kyoyama was involved in the murder/Kyoyama let Teruya borrow his umbrella/It’s not a problem]]

 

**SOLUTION: It’s not a problem**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] I wonder, is it even really an issue in the first place?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Care to explain that?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] There’s a way that it could be totally reasonable for the culprit to use that umbrella without any unusual outside circumstances.

Toda: [deep thought] Interesting, go on.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] But I thought we just had it explained why it would be impossible for the culprit to access Kyoyama-kun’s umbrella?

Jinno: [blank expression] One cannot use in a cover scheme what one does not already possess.

Teruya: [laughs into paw-hand] That’s alright, Len-chan, you tried! I guess we may as well move back to “we don’t have an explanation,” nya?

Tatane: [displeased expression] No, Teruya-san, I was actually going somewhere with this. And I’ll explain to you exactly what I mean…

 

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

L M O E A S R C O

 

**SOLUTION: SAME COLOR**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Here’s something a lot of us might not know or remember… [holds up index finger with determined expression] Teruya-san’s umbrella—it was originally purple.

Umemoto: [blank expression] Say it ain’t so.

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] That’s…interesting, Tatane-kun, but we were talking about Kyoyama-kun’s umbrella, right?

Tatane: [frowns] Yeah, but this ties into that.

Jinno: [blank expression] How novel. We are now naming the colors of random outdoor utensils and declaring it relevant.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Do you suppose you all might listen to Tatane-kun’s explanation before ridiculing him? Just a suggestion.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Thanks, Toda-san. See, guys, the thing is, we’ve all been assuming the umbrella the culprit used was Kyoyama-kun’s umbrella, right?

Kyoyama: [confused expression] Uh, yeah? B-because I wear basically all purple, a-and, the umbrella is— [wide-eyed frown] Oh.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] But, uh… But, that is… I mean, but Teruya-san… Teruya-san’s umbrella, uh… It, uh, it’s also… Uh…uh, it’s also purple, uh, that’s what you…that’s what you said, right…?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] [vibrating slightly] …..

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I can confirm Teruya-san’s umbrella was purple. Though slightly different shades, I made her and Kyoyama-kun’s umbrellas to be essentially the same color.

**Which was probably a silly design choice, now that I think about it, but hey, 20/20 hindsight and all that. Toda-san wouldn’t have a way of knowing this would happen at the time.**

Umemoto: [blank expression] And…and _bee_ cause of that, Teruya-sama…

Umemoto: [bitter expression] _Bee_ cause of that, Teruya-san was able to use her umbrella to pin it on Kyoyama-sama…?? [slight snarl] Is that what happened here?!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] [vibrating slightly] That didn’t! Really happen though! Because this accusation is just completely off—

Umemoto: [points angrily at Teruya] How dare you! How dare you how _fucking dare you!_

Kyoyama: [grimaces] U-Umemoto-kun, please d-don’t get too worked up about it—

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] You _framed_ him you _fetid bitch!!_

Teruya: [shocked expression with open eyes] What…? What did you even just say…?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Well, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you find this to be a disagreeable set of circumstances, Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Disagreeable! “Mako Tsudana” over here with her purple umbrella tried to get me and my favorite person in the whole world voted guilty for killing two people! So yeah I’m a little unhappy!!

Kyoyama: [holds hand over heart, slightly pink face] F-favorite person…?

Teruya: [tilts head to side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] I didn’t try to get you voted guilty. I didn’t _try_ to do anything, I even helped in the investigation!

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Since fucking when?? You scrammed immediately after we found Hoshino-kun dead, what did you do to help anyone ever?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] She actually gave us some insight about the fireworks situation, as well as some of her own “helpful” commentary about how there might be two surviving culprits.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] …..

**Was that really all she did to “help?” Something’s bugging me about that, if I can just remember what it is.**

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yeah, I’m saying! What do you even have to accuse Aya-chan for? It doesn’t make sense, ha ha!

Toda: [stern expression] I think you’ll find we’re perfectly justified in accusing you, Teruya-san, and we’ll continue to prove why for as long as it takes. [looks upward pensively] For now, let’s take stock of what’s still to be explained in this accusation.

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Empty Closets, Umbrella, Desk Lamp, Nakahara’s Head Injury, Missing Fireworks**

 

Toda: [deep thought] We’ve given a fair share of deliberation to this accusation…

Toda: [blank expression] But certainly, we haven’t explained absolutely everything yet.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Yeah, so maybe you should get on that if you want Aya-chan to take any of this seriously, ha ha!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] Like, what about a murder weapon? If it wasn’t Nobo-chan’s umbrella, then we have **no way of knowing what it was!**

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Wh-who’s to say it really wasn’t the umbrella…? You could…I-I don’t know, file it down to be sharp enough?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Nope, we’re off that now! You all already said it wasn’t the kasa, you can’t go back on it now, ha ha!

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I did not realize it was common practice for the suspect of a murder to direct her own accusation.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Not to mention, you’re still having trouble **putting me in the convention center** when Ryo-chan died!

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh, what? I, uh… I mean, as far as I could, uh… Uh, as far as I could tell, they… They, uh…they’ve done a… I mean, they’ve done an okay, uh, job of that…

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Agree to disagree, ha ha!

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] I also just wanna say how I’ve been _super_ helpful during the investigation? Unlike Kaede-chan and Yoshi-chan, **I did a lot to contribute!**

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] You’re not making any friends by pointing out the failures of our dead friends, Teruya-san!

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Wow, fun! And let’s take things back to the present for a sec…

Teruya: [laughs into paw-hand] You’re talking about my umbrella like it’s important, but you really can’t **prove I ever used my umbrella** in the first place! So what’s the point, nya?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It’s great that you have such an expert handle on this accusation, Teruya-san.

 

**There it is again. That weird feeling I had about something Teruya-san did to “help.”**

**SOLUTION: Empty Closets-- >“prove I ever used my umbrella”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] Actually, Teruya-san, we can prove it pretty easily.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] That so? That’s so interesting, ha ha!

**She doesn’t think it’s interesting at all. That’s rude.**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Look, Teruya-san, when you were helping us investigate in the convention center lobby, there was something specific we decided about the closets… [neutral expression] which is that they were all empty.

Toda: [blank expression] That’s correct, Tatane-kun, but I feel like I’m missing something as to why that’s relevant.

**That’s understandable. Toda-san was the only person not around when this got brought up…**

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [curious expression] Yeah, I don’t really get the point here either!

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Maybe an explanation is in order, Tatane-kun?

**…You guys don’t have an excuse, on the other hand.**

Teruya: [laughs into paw-hand] Well, you heard the verdict among our friends, Len-chan! The empty closets don’t mean anything, nya ha!

Tatane: [frowns] Sure they do. After all, shouldn’t your umbrella have been in one of them?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] [vibrating slightly] Beg pardon?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Everyone besides Toda-san was at that last party, so you might remember something Teruya-san said back then.

 

[[flashback]]

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] I wouldn’t assign him a task he couldn’t complete. Do you have a better idea as to how to solve our umbrella predicament?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] I say, just forget about them! The snow’s already so heavy, they don’t do us a lot of good besides being super cute!

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Aya-chan would suggest storing them somewhere where you can get at them again if the weather gets better! I personally stored mine in one of the lobby closets!

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Good to know.

[[end flashback]]

 

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] [vibrating intensely] That was forever ago…! How do you remember that?

Toda: [blank expression] That party was yesterday.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Oh, ha ha… Funny thing, that…

Toda: [blank expression] And by the way, Teruya-san, thank you very kindly for calling the umbrellas I made useless. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] You know how that boosts my ego and all.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Feel sorry for yourself later, Toda-sama! [points angrily at Teruya] The point is, this asshole right here said she’d _bee_ keeping her umbrella in the closet, but then her umbrella goes missing! How much do you wanna bet it’s the one that was used in Nakahara-san’s murder?!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] I wonder, c-can you even really call this a simple string of…I guess, c-coincidences, anymore?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Teruya-san, I’d like to hold out hope for you, but…

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] It’s, uh… It’s just… Uh, it’s just horrible, uh… Uh, to think… It’s horrible to, uh, to think that…that a person here… Uh, that someone here, who, uh… Someone who’s, uh, so important, uh, and talented…could, uh… I mean, uh, that someone like that could really… Uh… Uh, really be guilty…

Teruya: [tilts head to one side and puts paw-hand against cheek] You’re all talking at once again, and it’s not very kawaii! Aya-chan needs a minute to figure out what she’s thinking, desu!

Toda: [stern expression] Well, think about this, Teruya-san: you’re the only person capable of being this culprit.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] That’s actually not true, ha ha! This isn’t like the fireworks thing, nya? Where Ryo-chan was the only other person in the room when I said it?

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Nope, instead of that, _everyone_ else besides Tomi-chan was in the room when I mentioned my umbrella! So anyone could have taken it and used it, nya!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Everyone else doesn’t have all the evidence against them that you do, either.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Wow, you really just won’t let me catch a break here, ha ha…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Not to mention, the umbrella is the least of your worries.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Huh?

Tatane: [confused expression] Yeah, huh?

**That’s funny, I thought the umbrella thing was some of the most solid evidence we’d brought out so far.**

Umemoto: [slight sneer] And what’s the _most_ of her worries? I wanna see, I wanna _see!_

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Do you really have to—? [looks to side with deep frown] Just…I don’t mean to like… No, never mind.

Teruya: [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] No, I agree with Hika-chan here! Let’s! Let’s see this thing that should be worrying me so much, ha ha! [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] I bet it won’t worry me, though, because Aya-chan is the most positively kawaii person ever, so why should I be worried? Ha ha! Ha…!

**Every time she laughs, it sounds more forced. I’m worried about her, but at the same time I know she’s the guilty person here…**

Toda: [deep thought] In the end, it…all comes down to “time.” [blank expression] That is to say, Teruya-san is the only person who could be the culprit, because the timing of the murder puts her in the culprit’s position.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Meaning?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Yes, where’s the relevance of time in this accusation?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Let’s have something clarified one more time by Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun about their activities during the day.

Umemoto: [sags shoulders] Ugh, not this again!!

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] I-I think what Umemoto-kun means is, how can we h-help…?

Tatane: [neutral expression] You know where you’re going with this, Toda-san?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Certainly. Kyoyama-kun, Umemoto-kun, you two left the art supplies shop together a short ways into the investigation, correct?

Umemoto: [sags shoulders] Eh… [doubtful expression] Yeah. Yeah, we left _bee_ fore too long, _bee_ cause we found Kyoyama-sama’s candle on the floor.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] We never mentioned that, d-did we… Well, nothing d-doing about it now…

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Anyway, that’s why we bolted. And then, just like we explained _bee_ fore, we headed straight up to the convention center!

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] And “talked” there, yes we’ve heard! [palm facing upward] What’s the point of talking this whole thing over again?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I never said I needed to hear the entire story again. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Umemoto-kun, Kyoyama-kun, the both of you would agree that you went right to the convention center without any hesitation after leaving the art supplies shop, correct?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Y-yes…yes, that sounds about right.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] And so? What’s that matter, Toda-sama?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] And would you also say that Nakahara-san’s arrival at the convention center was the _only_ arrival you witnessed before leaving the building?

**Wait a second… Oh, I think I see where she’s going with this.**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Well sure! If anyone else showed up _bee_ fore that, we’d leave then instead!

Kyoyama: [confused expression] I don’t understand this line of questioning…

Toda: [blank expression] You see my point, don’t you, Tatane-kun? If Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun didn’t see anyone else show up before Nakahara-san, then…

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Then the culprit was already at the convention center, so…

 

[[The culprit left the shop before Umemoto and Kyoyama/The culprit left the shop after/The culprit was faster/The culprit arrived after Umemoto and Kyoyama left]]

 

**SOLUTION: The culprit left the shop before Umemoto and Kyoyama**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The culprit was already at the convention center when Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun got there the first time. We know this because no one else besides Nakahara-san came by before they left.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] Well, yeah! That’s fine, but what’s it supposed to mean, Len-chan?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Also, Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun went straight from the art supplies shop to the convention center, which means no one could have arrived there ahead of them… [neutral expression] and that basically means the culprit had to leave the art supplies shop _before_ Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun did.

Toda: [stern expression] And, incidentally, the only person who fits that description would be Teruya-san.

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] [vibrating slightly] Wh. What…? [wrings hands with nervous grin] No, that can’t be right, ha ha…!

**She’s back to just pretending not to take what we’re saying seriously! At least Kanno-kun and Date-san addressed our accusations directly, but it’s really frustrating when our culprit just deflects what we say.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] You’re really still trying to deny it, Teruya-san? I can’t imagine how, after everything we’ve proven.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Yeah, it’s basically decided at this point! Are we really still debating this like it’s a serious question??

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] Well, it seems like we are…n-not like there seems to be much of a point to it, though.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I just…I still don’t like to think of it this way…

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Ha ha… It’s not really kawaii how you’re all talking at once, nya? Just give Aya-chan a second to think of something to say… [holds both paw-hands just under chin] [vibrating slightly] Never mind, I don’t need a second! This accusation is silly and weird and bureina, and that’s enough of a defense for me, ha ha!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Classic. Teruya-san, I hope you don’t ever go into activism, you haven’t got the debating skills for it!

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] “That’s enough of a defense for me,” you say! Well, if that’s not a confession from someone like you, I’m sure I don’t know what is.

Jinno: [blank expression] It is unfortunate, but we appear not to have much more reason for discussing this matter.

Chikaru: [lowers head] How, uh… I mean, how… How sad… Teruya-san, a, uh, a culprit…?

Teruya: [hangs head low with paw-hands at sides] I wish you would stop saying that.

**Looks like almost everyone is on board with the accusation now. I hate to have to keep doing this, but it’s the truth after all…**

Toda: [stern expression] What happened, Teruya-san? Did she confront you about what was going on, about how you were so obviously affected by his death? Did she take the trouble to deliver herself to you so you could kill her, which you wanted to in the first place?

Teruya: [hangs head low with paw-hands at sides] [vibrating slightly] Stop it.

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Did she confess to you then, Teruya-san? Or did she not even have to? Did you know from the start that it was her?

Teruya: [hangs head low with paw-hands at sides] [vibrating slightly] S- _stop it._

Toda: [points critically at Teruya] And did you want her to suffer, or was that just a happy accident on your part? Would you like to tell us just what was happening in your mind during that confrontation, or should we figure that out as well?

Teruya: [hangs head low with paw-hands at sides] [vibrating intensely] There wasn’t a confrontation—

Toda: [slams palm down on defendant stand, angry frown with wide eyes] Stop lying! Where do you think you’re getting by lying to us, Teruya-san??

Teruya: [covers mouth with bitter expression] …..

**Oh boy, this is getting out of hand.**

Tatane: [nervous expression] Okay, let’s everyone just calm down.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] You’re right, that was unnecessary of me just now. [looks upward pensively] By now, we’ve proven that the culprit definitely used the emergency door to leave the convention center.

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] And if Teruya-san was the only other person, besides Toda-san and me, who exited the emergency door, then she's the only person—

 

Teruya: Stop it stop it stop it!

 

[[split screen separating Teruya and Tatane]]

 

Tatane: [displeased expression] Teruya-san…

Teruya: [trembles violently with paw-hands below chin] [open frown] Len-chan, you can't really be doing this! How could you… [cowers and covers face with paw-hands] How could you think I'm the culprit??

Tatane: [points critically at Teruya] Because you're the only person it could be!

Teruya: [drops arms to sides] [frowns] Well, you're wrong about that, Len-chan! Anyone else could be the culprit, and here's why!

 

**COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!**

**Evidence Swords: Shiraishi’s Testimony, Glass Shards, Emergency Door, Closet Weight Limit, Monobear File 3**

 

Teruya: [trembles violently with paw-hands below chin] [open frown] Len-chan, I don’t really get why you would do this to me!

Teruya: [covers face with paw-hands] I mean we’re friends! You’re not supposed to act like this to your friends!

Teruya: [drops arms to sides] [frowns] But since you really think I have to…

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Aya-chan will tell you why she’s innocent!

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Tatane: [frowns] I'm waiting, Teruya-san. What's your reasoning?

Teruya: [drops arms to sides] [frowns] Come on, Len-chan, it’s actually really simple! That emergency door…

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] It’s not the only way to leave the convention center!

Tatane: [confused expression] Yes it is…! There are no other doors!

Teruya: [points critically at Tatane with open eyes] Hey Len-chan, I’m testifying, aren’t I? Can’t you let me talk?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] Look, I guess what I meant was, that side door isn’t the only way to _escape_ if someone comes into the convention center.

Teruya: [tilts head to side and puts paw-hand on hip] [slight frown] There’s also a bunch of **closets in the lobby,** aren’t there?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just under chin] [vibrating slightly] And, and there’s the front entrance, **they could use that…!**

Teruya: [drops arms to sides] [frowns] So…if you don’t know the culprit didn’t use one of those methods…

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Then you can’t really say Aya-chan is the culprit, huh?

 

**Yeah, no. Neither of those escape methods makes sense, but I have a specific way to turn down at least one of them.**

**SOLUTION: Closet Weight Limit-- >“closets in the lobby”**

 

Tatane: I’ll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] No, the culprit definitely didn’t hide in one of the closets. Not with the way the convention center is designed, anyway.

Teruya: [wrings hands with nervous grin] Um. Huh?

Tatane: [stern expression] For a patron of the convention center, you of all people should know, Teruya-san. [thoughtful expression] Those closets are only designed to store around 20 kilograms of materials—we all remember what happened when Jinno-san tried to leave her hunting pack in one of them.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] The floor of the closet caved in… [blank expression] I had to spend nearly an hour retrieving my pack from inside the foundation of the building.

Tatane: [neutral expression] So if the closets can’t contain more than that small weight, there’s no way the culprit could hide in one of them. [stern expression] Which means they definitely exited out of the side door!

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] What do you have to say to that, Teruya-san?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It’s the only explanation that makes sense, Teruya-san. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] The culprit had to escape through the side door when Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun arrived, and if you were the only person to use that side door…

Toda: [stern expression] Well, this doesn’t look good for you, Teruya-san.

Teruya: [hangs head low with paw-hands covering face] …..

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Don’t just stop talking like it’ll get you out of being suspected, Teruya-san! You’ve _bee_ n found out, just admit it!

Tatane: [stern expression] So, Teruya-san? Do you have anything to say?

**I’m concerned. When people randomly shut down on us, good things don’t usually happen next.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Our case is essentially airtight, but you’ve still a right to defend yourself. If you somehow have proof of some kind that you're innocent, like an alibi for Nakahara-san’s murder or something, you might still save yourself.

Teruya: [hangs head low with paw-hands covering face] …..

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Teruya-san, really! By staying silent you’re only drawing more and more suspicion to yourself!

Umemoto: [points angrily at Teruya] If you have anything to say, you dunce, you should say it now!

Teruya: [hangs head low with paw-hands covering face] …..

Teruya: [hangs head low with paw-hands covering face] How about you…

Teruya: [looks up and opens eyes] [seething expression with tears streaming down face] Get your _damn_ facts straight!!

Tatane: [frowns with wide eyes] Wh-whoa?!

**What the hell?! What’s that outburst?? Where did this come from?**

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Fucking!

Toda: [flinches back with hand on chest] Oh my god, Teruya-san.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Fear…!

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] Wha…?!

**Looking at Teruya-san now…I could virtually _feel_ waves of negativity coming off of her. Compared to how she was acting before, it was like she went from defense to offense in the blink of an eye…**

**And looking at her face was especially troubling. Those burning eyes and angry tears—it was a face of despair, there was no question about it.**

**I can't say I expected this new attitude from Teruya-san… But we can't be distracted by that right now!**

**As she kept talking, Teruya-san kept her eyes open the whole time. That must be her way of saying “this means war.”**

Teruya: [holds fists up defensively] You’re going to keep on saying that I killed Nakahara?! Really?? I mean, do you know how _ridiculous_ that sounds?!

Tatane: [frowns] It's not either ridiculous. It makes perfect sense with the evidence we found.

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at side] [bitter expression] No it fucking doesn't! It doesn't _even!_

Tatane: [confused expression] Um… No, Teruya-san, it actually does. [thoughtful expression] You're the only one of us who left the crime scene the way the culprit used to escape, not to mention you had all the time in the world to commit the murder during our investigation.

Tatane: [points critically at Teruya] Can you explain to us why all that doesn’t make you the most suspicious possible person?

Teruya: [snarls with fists bared threateningly] It’s because fuck you! Fuck you is why!

**Jesus!**

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] T-Teruya-san, you're scaring me…!

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Yeah, you’re scaring Kyoyama-sama!

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at side] [bitter expression] I could care less, you pair of goddamned hacks.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Teruya-san… Teruya-san, you’re not really like this? [wraps arms around self defensively] I want to trust you—you’re not _really_ this way…??

Teruya: [glares out top of eyes with tense shoulders] You mean legitimately nothing to me, Akiyama, so you can cut the shit about trying to defend me anymore!

Akiyama: [miserable frown] Teruya-san… [crosses arms with bitter frown] What, so… What, so everything they said before, was it all true? The umbrella, the emergency door, the timing…?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Oh yeah, speaking of that! Really clever, Teruya-san! Real clever of you to get all sentimental over Hoshino-kun so you'd have an excuse to leave and get ready to kill Nakahara-san!

Teruya: [draws back with stunned expression] “Excuse—?” [clenches fists tightly with deliriously angry expression] [tears streaming down face] “ _Excuse??” I beg your fucking pardon?!!_ [points angrily at Umemoto] Do you want to look me in the eyes and tell me I wasn’t actually sad when he died?? You want to try that, you horrible creature?!

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] I-I don’t think we have much to say to you at all, actually…

Teruya: [bitter glare] That’s good, Kyoyama, corral your shit-talking friend like usual. Jesus god, do you all have to be so predictable?!

Tatane: [displeased expression] Teruya-san.

Teruya: [angry glare] You can shove your judgments up your ass, Tatane!

Tatane: [troubled frown] Teruya-san…

**No, I really didn’t expect this kind of a change. Maybe I just didn’t learn after Kanno-kun, who went through this same kind of a “transformation,” you could call it…but I’m still shocked and worried enough that I just don’t know what to say.**

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at side] [bitter expression] Whatever! Listen, everyone, I’m done taking all this shit about I murdered Nakahara and I framed Umemoto and Kyoyama and whatever the hell else I’m supposed to have done! I’m through taking it unless you have _actual_ evidence!

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Outstanding. And I suppose you would characterize the insurmountable stock of proof that has already been exposed to be fantasy?

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I, uh… I mean, well, uh… Uh, Teruya-san… I’m sorry, but, uh… Uh, but you have to… I mean, you have to, uh, realize, that…that most of the, uh… That most of the evidence that’s been… Uh, shown so far… I mean, uh, most of it would have to… Uh…point to you…

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Uh, but that… No, I mean, that isn’t to say, uh… That’s not, uh, to say, that, uh, that you should… Uh, that someone as important as you…uh… That you, uh, should have to take the opinion of…of someone, uh, someone like me… Uh, that…that, uh, seriously…

Teruya: [glares] Ha, cute. [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] No, _see,_ all the evidence you’ve supposedly shown is basically bullshit in the end! Looking at it objectively, it’s all just assumptions and taking things out of context, so what I want to see is proof that’s actually worth looking at, _got it?!_

Toda: [blank expression] ….. [looks away, troubled] …..

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] And what, Teruya-san, counts as “proof worth looking at” to you?

Teruya: [glares out top of eyes with tense shoulders] Proof that doesn’t make me want to fucking strangle you all to death with your own jugular veins, I think that’s a great start!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] “When aggravated, Teruya-san grows increasingly incapable of answering questions intelligibly, let alone productively.”

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] Alright, let’s…try and get back to what we were doing. [looks to the side in thought] We were talking about the closet weight limits.

Toda: [looks away, troubled] ….. [scratches cheek with slight grimace] Yes, that’s right…

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Toda-san, are you ready to get back into the discussion?

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] Eh… [blank expression] Okay.

**That’s a…weird reaction, coming from Toda-san, but I guess it’s understandable with everything we’re dealing with right now.**

Toda: [deep thought] Teruya-san, in case you want a quick refresher, the major point we encountered in the accusation, before you brought the discussion to an entirely different level altogether…

Toda: [stern expression] Was regarding your suggestion that the culprit could be hiding in the closets when Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun showed up.

Teruya: [glares] Yeah yeah yeah, what _ever!_ So you already proved that’s not true, you must be so gosh damn proud of yourselves!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I’m actually not particularly proud of today, no. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I just want to close the argument concerning the culprit’s ability to “hide” in the convention center.

Teruya: [holds trembling hands close to heart with displeased expression] Well…! Well I can’t imagine _why!_ The closets aren’t the only place to hide, are they?!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Sure, but it’s not as though anyone was going to hide anywhere else in that building either, is it? Like, the screening room wouldn’t make sense.

Jinno: [blank expression] The performance room offers no place to conceal oneself effectively.

Teruya: [bitter glare] What about the merchandise room? There’s shit there! They could hide in the wolfy pile!!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Kyoyama-sama and I actually went into that room looking for his cape, so you’re out of luck, sister!

Teruya: [annoyed frown] If you _ever_ call me that again, I _will_ repurpose your eyeballs.

Tatane: [troubled frown] Teruya-san, just, wow.

**I want to say something more meaningful than “just, wow,” but I’m worried she’ll say something similar to me. There doesn’t seem to be anything or anyone she won’t tear apart now that she’s dropped her act…**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] There’s actually a point to be made there, Teruya-san. The culprit couldn’t realistically risk hiding anywhere in the convention center, since they had no way of knowing where Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun would search for the cape.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Basically, the only place they had any reason to think was safe was the closets. Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun wouldn’t have gone in there—

Teruya: [condescending sneer] Those two weren’t in the closet? Could have fooled me.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] And we’ve already proven that the culprit couldn’t… [blank expression] Hide in there. And, okay, to that comment, Teruya-san.

Chikaru: [clearing throat awkwardly] …..

Umemoto: [blushes] Yeah, what was that comment supposed to mean??

Kyoyama: [darting eyes back and forth, scratching neck] Ah, um…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] You sure do seem to have a lot to say, Teruya-san. Maybe a little more than would be advantageous to you, at times.

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] What the hell is that supposed to mean, you witch??

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I want to discuss a few of the things you’ve said during this trial. Some of them concern me.

Teruya: [frustrated, angry glare] Well, I refuse! How about that—!

Toda: [stern expression] It’s not optional. Let’s begin discussing.

Teruya: [frustrated, angry glare] …..

**Wow. She shut her down pretty effectively. Anyway…if the point is “things Teruya-san has said,” I’ll need to take a moment to remember what’s been talked about during the trial. We don’t have any new evidence to bring out anymore, so this will just be based on my memory…**

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Monobear File 3**

 

Teruya: [glares] I don’t know what you think this is supposed to be! I’ve **never said anything** that’s worth worrying about!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] We’ll be the judge of that. Let’s bring everyone’s attention to a few strong opinions you’ve held since the trial started.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Well, I think the most obvious example of a “strong opinion…”

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Would be the body of all the **highly negative opinions** she’s expressed about us in the recent minutes.

Teruya: [bitter glare] Oh fuck, shut up! The way I think about all of you has nothing to do with Nakahara’s murder!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] You certainly had no trouble **accepting Nakahara as the original culprit,** Teruya. [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Might this stem from your sincere knowledge of her guilt?

Teruya: [annoyed frown] Oh _please!_ There’s no reason I would have known she killed Aki-chan before anyone else did!

Toda: [blank expression] You were certainly willing to accept Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun as dual culprits, as well.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] For example, when you said it would be easy for Kyoyama-kun to **stab Nakahara-san twenty-three times and leave his umbrella.**

Teruya: [holds trembling hands close to heart with displeased expression] So fucking what?? Everybody thought they were guilty at that time, and there’s no reason I couldn’t decide all that for myself!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Well, _I_ still love to think about how you keep **denying that Hoshino-kun ever did anything wrong!**

Teruya: [snarls with fists beared threateningly] How about we play a sweet game?! It’s called “the next person to insult Aki-chan loses a digit!”

Teruya: [annoyed frown] And that’s not an important opinion, anyway! It’s just something I think, it doesn’t affect the case!

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] Now, if you’re all done embarrassing yourselves, I think I’ve had about enough demeaning bullshit for one day!

 

**The point is to find something Teruya-san said that points to her as a culprit…but is there really anything? Yeah, I should trust Toda-san, she knows what she’s doing.**

**SOLUTION: “stab Nakahara-san twenty-three times and leave his umbrella”-- >“never said anything”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Teruya-san, I wonder… Do you know how many times Nakahara-san was stabbed?

Teruya: [frustrated, angry glare] Wh-what?? Of course I know that, don’t be a fucking idiot! She was stabbed twenty-three times and left to die like the stupid animal she was!

Chikaru: [darkened expression] That’s, uh… Uh, that’s…that’s a horrible thing to say…

Shiraishi: [scowls] It’s like you _want_ us to think you killed her!

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] So here’s what I have a problem with, Teruya-san: you mentioned that a little earlier in the trial, you said “stab Ryo-chan twenty-three times” or something like that. It was when we were still accusing Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun.

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with nervous frown] Um…and so?

Tatane: [stern expression] So, that was before anyone else ever talked about the number of times she was stabbed.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And it’s to be noted that, during the investigation, you left the screening room long before anyone took the time to _count_ how many stab wounds she had.

Umemoto: [holds up both hands in a “ta-da” motion] Yeah, I counted them!

Teruya: [bitter glare] Yeah, good job, you can count at a second-grade level!

Tatane: [points critically at Teruya] You’re missing the point, Teruya-san. I’m saying that _you_ shouldn’t have known Nakahara-san was stabbed twenty-three times.

Teruya: [bitter glare] …..

Teruya: [blank expression] Oh, fuck me.

Umemoto: [snickers] I love this new side of you.

Toda: [stern expression] Naturally, we’re going to want an explanation for this indiscretion, Teruya-san.

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with nervous frown] Ugh…

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Well, Teruya-san? Why did you know?

Teruya: [ducks and clutches side of head] _Quiet!_ I’m…thinking…!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] If you have to take the time to think of a response, it’s obviously going to _bee_ a lie!

Teruya: [glares] Will you _shut up_ you obnoxious fuck.

**Her reaction pretty much tells us what we need to know. I wish we didn’t have to be so “gotcha” about this, but it’s the only way we’ll make any progress in the accusation.**

Toda: [blank expression] Well, Teruya-san? It doesn’t seem that you’re able to provide a rebuttal.

Teruya: [frustrated, angry glare] Agh, fuck you and fuck me and fuck everything!!

Toda: [blank expression] I’ll take that as a no. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Would you like to end things here and confess?

Teruya: [draws back with stunned expression] C…confess…?! [clenches fists tightly with deliriously angry expression] [tears streaming down face] _No, stop it!_ I won’t fucking confess _shit_ to you! I want to see a murder weapon!!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] What a thing to say.

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at sides] [bitter expression] I mean, I want you to prove I have anything to do with a murder weapon! I couldn’t help noticing you’re _so eager_ to convict me without ever even knowing what was used to kill Nakahara, and that is some shit about I will not abide!

**Ugh, I guess she’s right… We never did figure out what the murder weapon was, if not the umbrella. Not like it changes the fact that Teruya-san is the culprit, though.**

Toda: [stern expression] You’re grasping, Teruya-san, but it doesn’t matter.

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Yeah, we can figure out the weapon you used!

Teruya: [snarls, trembling violently] Tatane. Tatane, will you stop being so… So…! So tsumaranai orokana??

Tatane: [confused expression] Uh…?

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] …Tsumaranai Orokana? Who's that?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Are they a friend of yours, or…?

Teruya: [bewildered frown] Wha— N- _no!_ [frustrated, angry glare] No, the _words_ tsumaranai orokana!! It means “boring and stupid,” I should not have to _explain_ this to you— [seething expression with wide eyes] I should not be _able_ to explain this to you we're all _fucking Japanese!!_

**What the hell is she even talking about!**

Umemoto: [bitter expression] You know, Teruya-san, you say all this insulting bullshit about how dumb we are and how irrelevant we all are, you know who you sound like?

Teruya: [glares] Don’t you dare.

Umemoto: [points critically at Teruya] You know who you almost sound like?!

Teruya: [draws back with hands raised, dark glare] Don’t you fucking dare!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] You _sound_ like Nakahara-san!

Teruya: [clenches fists tightly with deliriously angry expression] [tears streaming down face] _Fuck you!!_ I will fucking eviscerate you I swear to god!!

Kyoyama: [slight anger] N-no, you won’t do that, I-I won’t let you…

Teruya: [annoyed frown] Oh, go to hell Kyoyama. [glares] _Listen,_ Tatane, if you think you’re going to connect a murder weapon to me, then you’ve got another think coming, because you basically searched _everywhere_ during the investigation and there’s no way I have it with me right now!

Teruya: [condescending sneer] Unless you’d like to search me, but I will _actually_ bisect you if you try that.

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] Th-that’s not a g-great thing to imagine…

**Don’t worry, Teruya-san. I wouldn’t touch you if you paid me. But the question is, where is the murder weapon? The weapon has to be thin, sharp enough to stab with, and something Teruya-san would logically have with her.**

**…Maybe it’s simpler than I think?**

 

[[It burned up in the fire/Teruya has it on her person/It’s at Nakahara’s crime scene/It’s somewhere else]]

 

**SOLUTION: Teruya has it on her person**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Teruya-san, I see where you would want to make that argument. [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] After all, your entire cosplay is pretty skin-tight, so hiding a murder weapon on you would be difficult.

Teruya: [holds trembling hands close to heart with displeased expression] Uh-huh…

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] But there’s one object you have with you that you could easily use as the murder weapon, something that we would never suspect… [points critically at Teruya] The hairpin you use for your Mako Tsudana cosplay!

Teruya: [shocked expression with wide open eyes] Ah! I…! [holds fists up defensively] No, that’s stupid! Why would I ever use my limited edition single-release Mako-chan hairpin for _killing_ somebody?! [snarls with fists bared threateningly] I’m a Super High-school Level Cosplayer! Do you think I have that little _respect_ for my cosplays??

**…Seriously? That's the defense she's using?**

Toda: [tired frown] But any respect you may have for your work would be meaningless in the heat of the moment, wouldn’t it? Supposing it was a crime of passion, that is.

Teruya: [clenches fists tightly with deliriously angry expression] [tears streaming down face] _Do I look like the kind of person who would commit a crime of passion?!!_

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Well, to _bee_ honest…

Tatane: [stern expression] The point is, Teruya-san, your hairpin would be perfectly usable as a murder weapon if nothing else was immediately available.

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at sides] [bitter expression] That’s a stupid thing to say, there _were_ other things available! The projector screen to suffocate someone with, about a hundred chairs you could use to bash Nakahara’s head in…so why should anyone think I decided to use this tiny hairpin?! Think outside the box, Tatane!

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] When you talk that way, it sounds like you seriously considered both of those methods.

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] I have to say, Teruya-san, in my professional opinion, displaying an intimate understanding of the potentially murderous effects of the different parts of the crime scene is not helping your case!

Teruya: [snarls with fists bared threateningly] Oh for fuck’s sake! How many times do I have to say it, I’m a Super High-school Level Cosplayer! Of course I know what the screening room is like, I’ve been there like literally a million times!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Literally? Literally, a million times?

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at sides] [bitter expression] Oh, whatever! Why are you all against me?!

Teruya: [bitter glare] Look, none of what you’re saying even matters, right? Because your entire “Mako-chan hairpin was the murder weapon” argument is completely fucking wrong! [trembles with tears in eyes] Wrong, wrong, wrong wrong _wrong!_

Tatane: [shocked expression] Wrong…? What do you mean, it's wrong? [stern expression] It’s obviously true! Your hairpin is the right size to make those stab wounds, and you had it on you at the time!

Teruya: [trembles with tears in eyes] Doesn’t matter! ‘Cause guess what? [puts fingertip on cheek in a cute way] Mako-chan’s hairpin is made of like gold and shit! Pure, solid gold! [content expression with half-lidded eyes] And any of you who are fans of chemistry should know what _that_ means, right?

Teruya: [points critically at Jinno] Jinno? You seem to know about biology and rocks, so maybe you know about metals too? Maybe we can expect at least that much out of your stupid brain??

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] …Pure gold metal is extremely malleable. A hairpin made of gold, regardless of its sharpness, could not be used to pierce human skin.

Teruya: [content expression with half-lidded eyes] And presto manifesto, I’m not the killer! So HA.

Teruya: [annoyed frown] Oh, and just in case you’re fucking terrible and want me to _prove_ Mako-chan’s hairpin is made of gold, I’ll demonstrate for you!

**Teruya-san promptly took her hairpin out of her hair and showed it to all of us.**

Teruya: [glares out top of eyes with tense shoulders] I really am loathe to ruin my limited edition hairpin, but I guess it’s necessary to prove my innocence!

**Honestly, what I thought she was going to do—what any logical person would have done—was bend and mold the hairpin, to show off that it was malleable like Jinno-san said. But we’ve already seen that Teruya-san isn’t really a logical person.**

**Instead, all in about a half a second, she reached just to her left, grabbed Kyoyama-kun by the wrist, and yanked him in front of her.**

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders with wide open eyes] Wh-wh-wha—

Umemoto: [horrified expression] What are you _doing!_

**Without answering, Teruya-san reeled back the fist she was holding her hairpin with and thrust it against Kyoyama-kun’s back.**

**Umemoto-kun screamed, and I almost did as well, before I realized…!**

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders with wide open eyes] ….. [turns to Teruya, distraught] What was that?!

**If that hairpin had any way of actually damaging someone, Kyoyama-kun would be bleeding profusely right now, but he was clearly just fine…**

Teruya: [holding up bent hairpin, condescending sneer] See?? The hairpin suffers, and Kyoyama lives. Unfortunately.

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] Teruya-san, god!

Jinno: [slight glare] I am in genuine amazement.

Akiyama: [miserable frown] I really didn’t think there was anything else you could say or do, that would surprise me…but wow, you destroyed my expectations again.

**I don’t really have the patience not to tell Teruya-san what I think anymore. Not after something like that.**

Tatane: [displeased expression] Teruya-san, you’re unbelievable.

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] That was an abominably cruel trick.

Umemoto: [bitter expression with tears in eyes] H-how could you…?! How could you do something like that, I thought he was gonna…!

Teruya: [glares] Who fucking cares you shit! The point is, there’s no way I could kill Nakahara with my hairpin!

**Damnit! Even though there's still evidence against her, she’s managed to poke a hole in our picture of what happened. If we want to make her accept this, we're going to have to figure out what she would have used for a murder weapon, or else she’ll be able to use this to undermine our authority…**

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Tatane-kun, I’m sure you realize her defense is nowhere near strong enough to prove her innocence… [looks upward pensively] but it seems we’ll have to resolve the issue of the murder weapon.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh…so, uh, is there a murder weapon that, uh… I mean, that Teruya-san could, uh, use, that still, uh…that still fits the description…?

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] …..

**I know there has to be something Teruya-san would reasonably have that still works as the murder weapon, but what would it be? I'm sure there’s something…**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

F C F N K O O K

 

**Solution: KNOCKOFF**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Teruya-san, just like you demonstrated, the limited edition hairpin that goes to your cosplay is made of gold.

Teruya: [content expression with half-lidded eyes] Uh-huh. [glares out top of eyes with tense shoulders] You’re really good at repeating things everyone already knows, Tatane!

Tatane: [stern expression] Well, here’s something not everyone knows yet. The convention center in Community 2 sells replicas of that same hairpin in one of its merchandise stands. And those replicas… [points critically at Teruya] are definitely not made of gold! They're steel!

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] S-so, you could easily k-kill someone with one of them…

**I noticed by this point Kyoyama-kun was standing back at his actual defendant stand. Nobody should get used as a guinea pig to test the deadliness of a hair accessory, but especially not someone as easy to scare as him.**

Umemoto: [bitter expression] And if it’s a merchandise hairpin we’re talking about, there’d only _bee_ one person who’d use that, isn’t that right?!

Toda: [blank expression] Naturally, they’re also the same shape and size, meaning they’d still make the same wounds on Nakahara-san’s torso.

Teruya: [holds fists up defensively] Excuse me!! Are you trying to say I would _ever_ take some shitty cheap knockoff hairpin?? [stands stock-still with arms at sides] [bitter expression] Why would I do that when I have the real deal already?!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] No, Teruya-san, you didn't “take” some shitty cheap knockoff hairpin. [narrows eyes with slight frown] You _won_ it.

**I wanted to laugh at Toda-san repeating Teruya-san’s description word for word, but this isn’t a laughing kind of situation so I didn’t do that.**

Teruya: [shocked expression with wide open eyes] Wh-what?!

Tatane: [stern expression] As I’m sure you know, Teruya-san, you’re a big fan of planning parties. You’ve thrown three since we’ve been here, if I remember right.

**Not that they were especially great ones. My sister would have done much better. But I didn’t mention that to Teruya-san because I didn’t feel like being threatened again…**

Teruya: [holds trembling hands close to heart with displeased expression] Uh-huh…? Where are you going with this, Tatane?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Well, isn’t it a fact that at the second party you threw, you took a steel hairpin to keep for yourself?

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] The second one she threw? That’ll be the one when the power went out, right?

Toda: [nods subtly] Correct. There were games being played at that event, if you all recall.

 

[[flashback]]

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Well, it’s not a big deal! We can do prizes if you want, Ryo-chan!

**Saying that, Teruya-san skipped over to one of the merchandise tables she didn’t clear out and took something from it.**

Teruya: [holding up hairpin] Aya-chan will just take one of these imitation hairpins as her prize! So that’s cool, ha ha!

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Yeah, cool, a completely worthless piece of shit. What a prize!

[[end flashback]]

 

Teruya: [draws back with stunned expression] What the fuck!! How do you remember that??

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] I don’t know, I just do?

Teruya: [snarls, trembling violently] You’re a fucking demon!

Kyoyama: [folds arms closely around self, upset frown] Are you really the person to be calling someone that…?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] I guess…this is where it gets us, huh? There’s no other way…

Toda: [deep thought] That’s how it seems to me. Teruya-san is definitely the culprit, there’s no avoiding that at this point.

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at sides] [bitter expression] How about you _stop it!_

Shiraishi: [scowls] We won’t stop accusing you just because you’re upset! That’s not how it worked when I wanted everyone to stop accusing Date-san, and it’s not how it works with you!

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] I think we can all agree you’ve reached the end of things, Teruya-san. It would be much less taxing on your emotional state at this point to compromise and call it a bad deal.

Teruya: [snarls with fists bared threateningly] I said _stop it!_ Won’t you fucking listen to me?!

Tatane: [displeased expression] …Teruya-san, it’s done. We’ve proven everything we need to—

Teruya: [bangs fists on defendant stand several times] [tears streaming down face] _STOP IT!!!_ FUCKING STOP IT JUST _STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it's curtains for everyone's favorite cosplayer. Even so, we're not quite through! Suggestions, predictions, or any other comments are always welcome, as well as further Free Time votes if you wish to make any. Thanks for reading!


	34. Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art School Trial, Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in again! Time to say goodbye to everyone's favorite cosplay daughter!

**Oh my _god,_ Teruya-san.**

Tatane: [frowns] …..

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Are you done screaming?

Teruya: [clenches fists tightly with deliriously angry expression] [tears streaming down face] _I’m never done screaming! My entire life I will always be screaming!!_

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] C-c-can you, n-not do it so close to m-me, though…?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Teruya-san…you fought the good fight. Don’t you think it’s about time you told us what really happened? [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] Date-san knew when to stop, you should try the same thing!

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] You are without the means or impetus to continue, Teruya.

**I’m glad everyone agrees here, but we’d all have to be dumb to think Teruya-san won’t keep fighting this.**

Teruya: [snarls, trembling violently] How could you?! How could any of you, you evil, you terrible monsters how could you just leave me out to burn like this??

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] P-please…s-stop screaming, please…?

Umemoto: [points angrily at Teruya] Don’t you hear that?! Kyoyama-sama can’t handle you doing your awful banshee shtick, what kind of an asshole are you to ignore him??

Teruya: [angry glare] Fuck off, I’m not interested in you and your scolding!

Umemoto: [bitter expression with tears in eyes] Ugh! You’re so obviously guilty, a squad of guard bees could smell your guilt at the entrance and wouldn’t let you in the hive!

Teruya: [snarls, trembling violently] We do not have _time_ for your bee bullshit Umemoto!!

Toda: [stern expression] Everybody quiet.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Fiiiiiiiine.

Teruya: [bitter glare] …..

**As always, Toda-san knows how to take control of a situation.**

Toda: [stern expression] Teruya-san, you must have had a specific reason for trying to deafen us just now?

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Yeah, I bet in some tiny corner of the world, some girl who looks just like you just lost the a _bee_ lity to hear!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] How would that even happen?

Umemoto: [shrugs] I dunno, physics?

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Umemoto-kun, I asked you to be quiet.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Oh right, I forgot.

Teruya: [angry glare] Let me say my fucking thing, will you?!

Tatane: [neutral expression] Go ahead, Teruya-san.

Teruya: [holds fists up defensively] You want to make everyone think I used some shitty knockoff hairpin to kill Nakahara, but then don’t you run into the same problem you already had to begin with?!

Tatane: [confused expression] Problem? What problem? The steel hairpin could obviously be used to stab her, and you would reasonably have something like that.

Teruya: [condescending sneer] Yeah, your memory’s _real_ top-notch, isn’t it? If I had the hairpin, then _where?_ [points angrily at Tatane] Where would I be able to keep something like that, that’s what I want to know!

**Oh shit.**

Toda: [deep thought] She has a point. There’s no reason she’d be able to dispose of the hairpin, not to mention it was already decided that the convention center hasn’t been meaningfully changed since the last party we had.

**Oh right, I said that during the investigation, didn’t I? I guess it was relevant in its own shoehorned kind of way.**

Toda: [blank expression] Which means she really does still have it with her.

Teruya: [snarls with fists bared threateningly] Do not!! There’s no way, I mean look at me! How could I be hiding something like that on me?!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Well, we could always take you up on that search you offered.

Teruya: [bitter glare] I will fucking behead you.

Umemoto: [snickers] …..

Teruya: [bitter glare] Don’t do it.

Umemoto: [snickers] _Bee_ head her.

Teruya: [holds fists under chin while screaming upward] CHRIST’S SAKES!!

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh… If the, uh… I mean, if the, uh, if the question is… Uh, if the question is, uh, “Where is she hiding the hairpin…” Well, uh… Uh, then, that’s going to, uh… That’s going to be, uh, I mean…uh, a difficult… Uh, a difficult thing to answer, isn’t it…?

**Maybe not, actually. I just have to prove there’s some way, and I have to do it in a way that’ll make Teruya-san finally accept that there’s no other solution.**

 

**PANIC TALK ACTION BATTLE START!**

 

Teruya: [holds fists up defensively] You're wrong! I’m telling you, you're wrong and you’re stupid!

Teruya: [snarls with fists bared threateningly] I didn’t do anything!

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with nervous frown] L…like, y’know, nya?

Teruya: [trembles with hands covering eyes] I, I mean Aya-chan, I mean _I’m innocent!_

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at sides] [bitter expression] You can’t prove it—you can’t prove any of it!

Teruya: [clenches fists tightly with deliriously angry expression] [tears streaming down face] ANIME’S REAL, RIGHT?!

Teruya: [holds fists under chin while screaming upward] Stop it stop it stop it _stop it!!_

 

**Final blow!**

 

Teruya: [holds fists limply under chin] [tears in eyes] Where would I be able to hide the hairpin on me?! There’s nowhere, so I couldn’t be the killer!

 

\-----------Large

Space--------------Boots

\------------In

 

**SOLUTION: Large Space In Boots**

 

Tatane: It’s over!

Teruya: [draws back with stunned expression]

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] Sorry, Teruya-san, but you can’t use that defense anymore. The answer is obvious, and you know why.

Teruya: [draws back with hands raised, dark glare] Nuh-uh!! That’s a fucking lie! And I’m still waiting to hear how I could hide that hairpin with me?!

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] That’s just the thing. Several days ago, Teruya-san…you told me something pretty amazing about your clothes. [holds up index finger with determined expression] Or, more specifically, about your boots.

Teruya: [confused] About my…about my boots—? [crosses arms tightly with nervous frown] Oh, you’ve got to be shitting me!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I’m not familiar, Tatane-kun. Is there something special about Teruya-san’s boots?

**“Special” is a way to describe it. “Impossible” is more what I’d go with, but, eh…**

Tatane: [neutral expression] Teruya-san explained it to me on the first day we explored Community 2.

 

[[flashback]]

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] No, he'll be okay! My boots are a lot more spacious than they look, so I keep all sorts of things in them when I don't want to carry them around everywhere!

Tatane: ...Do tell.

**Teruya-san giggled and then reached into one of her boots again. When she stood up, she was holding a package of pencils and a small bottle of soda.**

Tatane: Wow. How much stuff can you fit in there?

Teruya: [holds both paw-hands just below chin] I dunno, actually! It's a lot, though, ha ha!

[[end flashback]]

 

Teruya: [clutches sides of head with frustrated frown] Damnit. Damnit shit. I’m fucked.

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] I-I don’t even know how you could have boots like that… [fiddles with deck of playing cards] If I manipulated the soles somehow, I-I could probably make something like that, a-and use it in a trick, but…it seems impossible on its own…

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Tatane-kun…are you saying Teruya-san has the hairpin she used to stab Nakahara-san inside one of her boots?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] _Gross,_ there’s probably blood on her foot from the hairpin!

Toda: [blank expression] It’s amazing that that’s the most important part to you, Umemoto-kun.

Tatane: [stern expression] So, Teruya-san? Do you want to confess, or would you rather empty your boots and show us what’s inside?

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with nervous frown] Hm. Hm! Interesting options! I think I would rather set myself on fire and perform a vasectomy on a spasming porcupine!

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] There’s an image.

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] We’re waiting, Teruya-san. The way I see it, you only have those two options.

Teruya: [draws back with stunned expression] No, this…this isn’t happening! This _can’t be happening!_

Toda: [stern expression] It is happening, Teruya-san. I’m afraid there isn’t anything you have left to say.

Teruya: [trembles violently with fists below chin] [open frown] That can’t be right! I’m sure I have something else to say…!

Teruya: [frustrated, open frown] S-somebody, give me something to say! Help me think of an argument to make!

**Oh, she’s not really going to do this…**

Teruya: [trembles violently with fists below chin] [open frown] Shiraishi, you’re good at arguments?!

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] …..

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with nervous frown] Fujimoto?? You do logic and all that pretty okay!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] …..

Teruya: [holds fists limply under chin] [tears in eyes] J-Jinno? Chikaru??

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Precisely what is it you expect us to tell you to say?

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh…

Teruya: [trembles with tears in eyes] …Akiyama?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I… [sullen expression] I’m sorry, Teruya-san. I’m not smart enough to help you.

Teruya: [clutches sides of head with frustrated frown, tears in eyes] God _damnit,_ why are you all still against me?!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Hard to phone a friend when you don’t _have_ any!

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] I-I…couldn’t help noticing you… Just, p-passed right over me and Umemoto-kun…

Teruya: [confused] Are you saying you would help?

Kyoyama: [folds arms closely around self, upset frown] Of course not. B-but it, would have been nice to be a-asked…

Teruya: [clutches sides of head with frustrated frown] Ugh! This can’t seriously be the end, what the hell am I supposed to do…?!

Toda: [blank expression] You could always confess.

Teruya: [lowers head, trembling violently] I… No, no I can’t…!! Confess, confess to what?! Confess, I never did anything wrong!

**Of course not. No reason she should want to make things easier on us, huh? Oh, but when have our culprits ever wanted things to be easy?**

Toda: [shrugs] Then we can always just summarize the case for you. [raises one eyebrow] You mentioned being apparently fascinated with this part in particular, after all.

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Hope you like _bee_ ing absolutely slaughtered with irony, Teruya-san!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] D-did you have to say, s-slaughtered?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Tatane-kun, could you give us a hand with this?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] I think so, yeah.

**That’s all there is to it, now, isn’t it? A full run-through of all the convoluted events of this case, both murders included. That should settle any doubts and end this trial!**

 

**CLIMAX INFERENCE START!**

 

Tatane: This is the truth behind this case!

 

Tatane: To begin with…this case has two culprits. Each of them is responsible for one of the two murders.

Tatane: At the beginning of the day, Hoshino-kun, the first victim…he yelled at all of us and ran away, saying he wasn’t going to be killed.

Tatane: He ended up at the café, where he planned to meet with the first culprit… He even took cups of coffee with him to share with this culprit, who was a well-known coffee fanatic.

Tatane: Before he could meet with that person, Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun came to speak with him. But that conversation was a bust, and Hoshino-kun sent them away.

Tatane: He met up with the culprit at some point, and the two of them left for the art supplies shop instead. After some interaction we don’t really know about…

Tatane: Hoshino-kun struck this culprit on the head with his drawing pad, giving them a noticeable wound.

Tatane: The culprit, angry and defensive, retaliated by hitting Hoshino-kun on the head with a granite desk lamp. Hoshino-kun suffered for a couple of minutes before dying.

Tatane: This first culprit, who didn’t plan to kill but didn’t really kill in self-defense either… Was Ryo Nakahara.

Tatane: By her actions…that is, because of Hoshino-kun’s death, the snow stopped and electricity came back to this city.

Tatane: Nakahara-san set to work trying to cover up what she’d done, not having much time to act. Her first action was to break Hoshino-kun’s glasses, since he broke hers with his attack…

Tatane: And she left his broken glasses among the shards of her own broken ones, so there wouldn’t be a trace of glass that could be connected to her.

Tatane: Her next move was to steal Hoshino-kun’s Electronic ID Card from his pocket…

Tatane: And take it to the café where Hoshino-kun had prepared cups of coffee for the both of them. She disposed of the original cups, and used Hoshino-kun’s ElectroID to make new ones that listed the time they were made.

Tatane: By doing this, she hoped to confuse us about Hoshino-kun’s time of death.

Tatane: She went upstairs to the yoga instruction studio, where there’s a canister of water, and used the water to wash blood off herself—probably a mix of Hoshino-kun’s and her own.

Tatane: Then she took a number of yoga mats from the studio, which are fireproof…for some reason. She took those back to the art supplies shop and laid them out around Hoshino-kun’s body to protect him.

Tatane: Also being in possession of Kyoyama-kun’s missing candle…for some reason, she set that down in the shop as a decoy that didn’t really work.

Tatane: She went to the convention center and took fireworks that Teruya-san once planned to use for a party out of the closet…

Tatane: And took those back to the art supplies shop as well. With her entire plan in place, she lit the fireworks and let the art supplies shop go up in flames.

Tatane: The fireworks did what fireworks do and disappeared into the sky, though none of us noticed because there was a fire going on and all that.

Tatane: She got herself a hat to cover her head wound and went straight from Community 2 to the club and casino, where Toda-san and I were hanging out.

Tatane: She went into the kitchen and destroyed the garden hose, which might have been a good tool for us to use to put out the fire, and then went to the basement to leave the desk lamp weapon there.

Tatane: From there, she helped us put out the fire in an unproductive way, and gave us false testimony during the investigation. But Nakahara-san’s involvement in the case basically ends there.

Tatane: At this point, it was the second culprit’s turn to act. A very close friend of Hoshino-kun’s, they were miserable when he died and left the art supplies shop right after the investigation started.

Tatane: They lay in wait in the convention center screening room, staying there for nearly the entire investigation…

Tatane: And not even leaving when Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun stopped by for a while, leaving Kyoyama-kun’s cape by accident.

Tatane: Nakahara-san came by the convention center… She might have meant to meet the culprit, or it could have been an unfortunate coincidence.

Tatane: She and the culprit had some kind of a confrontation, and at the end of that confrontation, they stabbed Nakahara-san twenty-three times in the chest with an imitation hairpin they won at a party.

Tatane: Nakahara-san, the first culprit, had become a victim herself.

Tatane: The culprit also tried to cover up what they did. They used their personal umbrella to stab one of Nakahara-san’s stab wounds, covering it with blood and making it look obviously suspicious.

Tatane: The umbrella was also purple—the same color as Kyoyama-kun’s—so it was sure to implicate him and, by extension, Umemoto-kun.

Tatane: Then, they created an obvious trail of blood and left the umbrella by the stairs in the performance space where it would easily be noticed.

Tatane: They picked up Kyoyama-kun’s left-behind cape, and used that to clean Nakahara-san’s blood off themself.

Tatane: At that point, however, Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun returned to pick up the cape, so the culprit had to leave straight away.

Tatane: They couldn’t use the front entrance, so they took their ElectroID Card and used the emergency door…

Tatane: Which, unfortunately for them, left a record in the machine next to the door of their initials—A.T.

 

Tatane: Only one person here could be responsible for all that… Just one person with those initials, who would have that sort of a murder weapon ready to use…

 

[[barrier screen separating Tatane and Teruya; Teruya clenches her fists tightly with wide-open eyes]]

 

Tatane: Isn’t that right, Ayano Teruya!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] Well, Teruya-san?

Teruya: [clenches fists tightly with wide-open eyes] I…I…!

Tatane: [points critically at Teruya] Are you ready to accept what you did?

Teruya: [looks away with terrified open frown and wide eyes] Aya-chan…doesn't know what to say… She just snapped…

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] It would seem she has given in; we have deduced our culprit.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] As, uh… I mean, as…as horrible, uh, as it is…

Fujimoto: [slight sigh] Then I guess this is over.

Monobear: Upupu… It seems you bastards have reached a conclusion, is that right?

Toda: [folds arms and looks down and to the right sadly] ….. [sighs] Yes, we have.

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [disappointed expression] I wish we didn’t have to do this again… [slight tears in eyes] Wasn’t it just like, _yesterday_ that we convicted Date-san…?

Monobear: Upupupu! Six days ago, actually, but close enough!

Monobear: Alright then! Please use the switches in front of you vote!

Umemoto: [impatient expression] I think we get it by now. [bitter expression] Can we just take the vote already? I'm tired of _looking_ at Teruya-san at this point.

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Umemoto-kun, p-please don’t… T-Teruya-san is still h-human, you know…

Umemoto: [cold smile] So she would have us _bee_ lieve.

**Amazing, that Kyoyama-kun himself got fake-stabbed by Teruya-san, and yet Umemoto-kun is the one acting so cruelly about it.**

Monobear: Get on with it already! I want to see that classic, name-brand despair as you bastards pull the switches to officially call one of your fellow citizens a murderer! So let’s find out: Will the person you vote for be right, or wrong?

Monobear: Upupupu! What will it be?!

**The voting system looked the same as it did the first two times. Umemoto-kun voted almost instantly, with Kyoyama-kun doing the same only a second later. I took a deep breath, and then pushed my switch to vote for Teruya-san… I wish I didn’t have to do that. I wish I didn’t have to be personally responsible for officially calling one of my friends a killer, but Monobear would never let it slide if we just ignored his instructions.**

**Everyone else voted without much trouble, but once I thought everyone else was done voting, there was a pause. I looked around at everyone to see if there was anyone who didn’t vote yet, and my classmates all did the same. I realized after a moment, it was Akiyama-san who still had to act. They stared across the courtroom at Hoshino-kun’s stand-in post, and then at Nakahara-san’s. They shook their head and pressed their switch. Wonder what that was all about…**

**Monobear opened a curtain, like usual. The slot machine on the screen began to spin, having six of our sixteen faces grayed out this time. The slots came to a stop one by one, with all three of them showing Teruya-san’s face… I was thrown for a second, just because the picture of Teruya-san’s face on the slot machine showed her smiling like she used to before this accusation. It was almost a foreign sight now. But, leaving that aside, once the slots stopped, confetti rained from the ceiling and the word “GUILTY” shone in neon lights above the slot machine.**

 

**_Classroom Trials End_ **

 

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, I’m sure you don’t need precise confirmation on this, but I may as well say it anyway! [looks down sadly] I deserve to, after all! I haven’t gotten to grace you bastards with my gorgeous dulcet tones in almost two hours now!

Monobear: [neutral expression] So, congratulations or whatever! For the third time in a row, you’ve successfully deduced your culprit! And unanimously, too—what a concept!

Shiraishi: [scowls] …..

**There it is. Monobear’s given us our answer, there’s no denying it now even if we wanted to.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] The culprit who made Nakahara-san so fantastically dead was none other than Ayano Teruya!

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with upset frown] Fuck…

Monobear: [turns away] Of course, you got the first murder right, too. Nakahara-san herself had already killed Aki Hoshino! But this courtroom isn’t concerned with such _trivial_ matters.

**“Trivial,” he says. Just because we weren’t technically voting on Hoshino-kun’s killer, is that it?**

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Is there anything you have to say for yourself, Teruya?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] You, uh… Basically, you… That is, I mean, uh, you basically have, uh… Uh, you have two…uh, extremes, I guess? Uh, to…to choose between…

Chikaru: [bites nail] You could, uh… Uh, you could be like… Like, uh, like Kanno-san… Or… Or, uh…or be like Date-san, instead…

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] T-Teruya-san…how could you do this?

Umemoto: [points angrily at Teruya] Yeah! Killing Nakahara-san and then trying to pin it on me and Kyoyama-sama? [bitter expression with tears in eyes] God, I can't believe I thought you were a good person!

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with upset frown] I just…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Nothing real to say, huh? You know, it’s really disappointing, Teruya-san, you’ve got to turn out to _bee_ such a huge asshole! You were the last nice person in this entire group and now that’s all gone to shit!

**…The last nice person? I mean, I agree, Teruya-san has always been basically kind to all of us, but. “The last?” Jeez.**

Umemoto: [slight sneer] And now you just go ahead and _bee_ all like you don’t care what we think of you, and that’s _fine,_ but it’s also ridiculous and _super_ fucking played out!

Teruya: [glares] Do you think I give a hot gay fuck what you think’s “played out,” Umemoto…?? How about you shut your fucking face.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Oh, and she’s speaking to us again.

Tatane: Come on, Teruya-san… Don’t you have anything to say to us? Is it true, what we’ve been assuming? You only killed Nakahara-san out of “revenge?”

Teruya: [glares] Revenge against her, revenge against the rest of you, sure!

Tatane: Against the rest of us?? What did we do?

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at sides] [bitter expression] Well, you all failed him just like she did! Just. Not as violent or directly!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] “Failed him…?” Hoshino-kun, you mean? What are you saying, Teruya-san?

Tatane: The only one who “failed” Hoshino-kun was Nakahara-san, isn’t that right?

**And even then, “failed” is a strange word to use.**

Teruya: [bitter glare] You all just let him suffer because of her! Yeah, you might have tried to step in at some point, but if you really cared you would have actually _done_ something instead of just bitching at Nakahara for doing the shit she did!

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with upset frown] And I’m not saying I’m any less guilty of this shit than you guys…! But it’s still the truth, you can’t tell me I’m wrong!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Sure we can! We did what we were able to do, Teruya-san! There are legitimately people who won’t accept being helped out of terrible situations!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] There might well have been more we could do, but there’s only so much time we can devote to any single ordeal.

Teruya: [annoyed frown] Excuses, excuses! [angry glare] And, you two especially!

**I knew right away which “you two” she was talking to. And they seemed to know, too…**

Umemoto: [bitter expression] What?? You have something to say to us?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] O-oh, good… This should be g-great to hear…

Teruya: [angry glare] Did either of you two ever learn how to exist around other people?! How to talk to people without making them want to vomit??

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Weeeeak insults, zero out of ten!

Teruya: [points angrily at Umemoto] Shut the fuck up! Shut up you, you inconsiderate fuckface! You’re the worst of all! Acting as though you ever did anything good for anybody, all _you_ know how to do is make Aki-chan upset!

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] I tried with that kid! He didn’t want to hear it!

Teruya: [snarls with fists bared threateningly] So instead you yell at him all the time?! Did you not see that he had enough of that shit in his life already??! You’re the most loathsome person I’ve ever met, and that’s saying even more than I do normally!!

Teruya: [points angrily at Kyoyama] And you. Fucking _you._ Did your mother teach you some fucking manners or is this nauseating shell of a person standing in front of me just the result of seventeen years of using Q-Tips wrong and eating paper all three meals?!

Kyoyama: [slight irritation] That’s uncalled for.

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Yeah, fuck off!! Stop screaming at him, asshole!

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at sides] [bitter expression] _You’re_ uncalled for, _you’re_ assholes! Both of you, you’re just professional life-ruiners! You were like the second and third worst things to ever happen to Aki-chan after you know who!!

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] But, uh… But, Umemoto-san…and Kyoyama-san… Well, uh… Uh, they…uh, never actually… Uh, they never actually killed anyone, uh, did they? [turns away] I mean, uh… Sorry, uh, I don’t mean to, uh… Uh, I don’t mean to…uh, interfere…

Tatane: They lied to us a lot during the trial, but they were basically innocent.

Teruya: [bitter glare] But it’s basically their fault Aki-chan ended up dead! If they put in the tiniest amount of actual effort to help him when they went to talk to him… [slight tears in eyes] He wouldn’t have gone to see Nakahara, and _she_ wouldn’t have… Just, fuck, okay?!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Well, fine! It sucks that he died! But we won’t _bee_ claiming responsi _bee_ lity for his death, _bee_ cause we had no way of knowing what would happen!

Teruya: [covers mouth with bitter expression] And where the hell is your sense of remorse? You ever think about the fact that because you didn’t bother with being nice for once in your life, the most important person in the world is dead?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Feh.

Teruya: [bitter glare] You ever consider all the things he’ll never do, the things he’ll never know? Did you ever think about that for _anyone_ who died so far??

**I…I guess I really didn’t. Once someone dies, they don’t really get to do anything else with their lives, do they? It seems intuitive, but I never thought about it until just now.**

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with upset frown] And Aki-chan, he’ll never get to paint another portrait, he’ll never get to make another sketch, or another sculpture. But he did! While he was here, you must have all seen him! [slight tears in eyes] He worked so hard, because god damnit he _loved_ what he did! He worked so hard to create the most beautiful things, even in a god-awful situation like ours!

Teruya: [hangs head low with hands at sides, trembling softly] He should have gone places in life. He _deserved_ to make it big as an artist, because he worked so hard…

Teruya: [looks up, bitter glare] And what about you? What about you, Kyoyama, how many magic tricks have you actually invented since we got here? Umemoto, how many _bees_ have you actually tamed?

Kyoyama: [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] How? How could you hate us so much?

Teruya: [covers mouth with bitter expression] …You made it easy.

**I’m torn between feeling bad for Teruya-san and being angry with her. She’s just spouting pure hate at this point, but her motive was obviously so personal…**

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] I just can’t wrap my head around it, Teruya-san… I guess I thought of you as a friend, you know? We both cared about him… [scratches head] And for you to turn around and be like this?

Teruya: [annoyed frown] Let’s not go grouping you and me in the same category, Akiyama. I at least had the guts to actually confront the bitch and make her pay, didn’t I?? You barely had the guts to keep a murder accusation above water for ten minutes.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] …I still cared about him. And I know you did, too.

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Okay, this is getting boring! I want to get to something really important!

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] You would not progress to your barbaric execution so quickly after the vote? She has had barely the time to explain her motivations.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Of course not, upupu! I’ll let her hang for a while longer! What I want to get to is some top-notch, despair-filled murder footage!

Tatane: Murder…footage?

Monobear: [ironic blush] That’s right, you’re all going to get to see a tragic tale of death and despair I like to call “How Ryo Nakahara Lost Her Shit and Murdered Aki Hoshino!” Upupupupu!!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Sure, go ahead and give away what happens in the title!

Monobear: [neutral expression] If you’ll all please direct your attention to the screens on the walls!

**A couple of screens opened up and turned on, all showing the same thing… I guess it was from whatever camera Monobear had in the art supplies shop? That was the building it was showing, anyway. I focused my attention on the screen; even though I knew exactly what was going to happen, and I didn’t really want to see it, I felt unable to look away.**

**The first thing that caught my attention was that Nakahara-san was there by herself. Where was Hoshino-kun, wasn’t he supposed to be with her?**

**I’m just saying, it seems kind of necessary in order for her to kill him.**

**My question was answered when the door opened and Hoshino-kun walked in.**

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] You’re late.

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with confused expression] …We didn’t specify a time…

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Don’t argue with me.

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] I…I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I, I just didn’t know you wanted me to…like, show up at a specific time, I guess…

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Well, I went to all this trouble to set aside some paints and a palette, and put down a desk lamp in case you wanted to draw in the dark, and I didn’t exactly do all that for my health.

Hoshino: [nervous expression] I…I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to, to um, make your work for nothing… [bites finger knuckle] But we were going to meet in the café…?

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] What. No.

Hoshino: [draws back with tense shoulders] [frowns] Um, sorry… Sorry, but, yeah… We were gonna like, meet there in the café, and I um… I prepared us coffee, just like I figured you would want… [folds arms and looks down and to the side] But you never showed…

Nakahara: [looks over glasses with irritated frown] There’s no way that’s true. I would remember what I decided, so why don’t you quit making up lies to excuse your failures?

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Lies…? No, I…I swear, that’s what we decided…

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Excuse me, did I not _just_ say you’re wrong? Why are you disagreeing with me? Quit that, it’s highly unattractive.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] I…! I’m sorry…! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you…

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Too late. If you’d only just agree to what I say, instead of running your mouth about whatever ridiculous excuses you think will absolve you of your incompetence, we might get somewhere.

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] Oh… Oh, okay… I, I’m sorry, I promise I won’t do that again… [sulks and looks away] [mumbling] God, maybe Umemoto and Kyoyama were right…

Nakahara: [blank expression] What.

Hoshino: [holds fists close to face with tense shoulders] Um!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] You had better not have just said that. What did you say?

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] I…I said… [stands up straight, displeased frown] I said…maybe Umemoto and Kyoyama are right.

Nakahara: [grits teeth with dark expression] You have the _nerve_ to say that to me, not once, but twice?! What is the matter with you??

Hoshino: [flinches back with closed eyes] G-gah! I…I don’t… [displeased frown] No, no I want to say this, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, but I need to say it… Umemoto and Kyoyama, they told me that everyone else really cares about me, okay? I’m sorry, I just—

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Wow, stop talking. See, the thing is, they really don’t. Umemoto and Kyoyama would like you to believe that, but they’re lying to you.

Hoshino: [displeased frown] …Or…or maybe, they’re not. Maybe the others _do_ care.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Did I not just say they don’t?? I’m the only one who actually cares about you, Hoshino-san.

Hoshino: [annoyed expression] Or, I’m sorry, but hey, consider this, what if you’re the only one who doesn’t?

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] How could you.

Hoshino: [points critically at Nakahara] I’ve never seen one good reason to think you care about my happiness or self-esteem…! I’m sorry, but I feel like I really need to say this! [folds arms and looks down and to the side] I’ve been keeping this in for too long, and I need to tell you that I don’t think you actually care about me at all…

Nakahara: [shrinks back with betrayed expression] That you would even consider something that astonishing, something so obviously, _demonstrably_ false.

Hoshino: [displeased frown] I’m sorry you feel that way.

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Do you know what it’s like to hear something like that from someone you’ve done nothing but pander to and keep safe? Do you know what that does to my ego, Hoshino-san?

Hoshino: [nervous expression] I’m just. I’m just saying, Nakahara-san, um… [annoyed expression] Well, you know, sometimes I have more important things to do and think about than worry about protecting your ego.

Nakahara: [grits teeth with dark expression] If there is anything in this city more important than my ego I want it cut and trashed!

Hoshino: [slightly wide eyes, upset frown] Stop yelling at me!

Nakahara: [bares teeth, wide eyes] I’m _not yelling—_ [slightly calmer] I mean. I’m not yelling, I’m just being stern, which, clearly I need to, since you're just not seeming to understand me.

Hoshino: [bitter expression] Or maybe…maybe, you're just difficult to understand.

Nakahara: [dark glare] …You’ve been so good, Hoshino-san. These past few days, you’ve been nothing but delightful, why now are you choosing to be such an unrepentant jackass??

Hoshino: [angry glare] Because maybe I realized I don’t like you very much!

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] …..

Hoshino: [glares weakly] What’s there to like?? All you do is yell and scream at me when I haven’t done anything wrong…!

Nakahara: [shrinks back with betrayed expression] What?! I’ll have you know there is a _lot_ to appreciate about me. [slightly smug] Which is more than anyone in the world has ever said for you, Aki Hoshino.

Nakahara: [bitter expression] Aki Hoshino. “Aki Hoshino,” who cares?? Who even cares about some insufferable, incompetent, disobedient klutz named “Aki Hoshino?”

Hoshino: [bites finger knuckle with shocked expression] I…I… [angry glare with slight tears in eyes] That, that’s _it!_ I’ve…! I’ve had it!

Nakahara: [sideways look] You’ve “had it?” So what, do you want us to separate, Hoshino? Say that happens, say you decide you don’t care to associate with me anymore, and I let you go because, let’s be honest, you’re no goddamn prize either.

Nakahara: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] If that happens, then guess what? Tomorrow morning, when I wake up, I’ll be _Ryo Nakahara._ [slightly smug] And you’ll just be you.

Hoshino: [crosses arms with tears in eyes] See…?! This is how you always treat me, when I, when I say like, _one_ thing you don’t like! [angry glare with slight tears in eyes] And you know what? You know what, Nakahara…?? It’s not like you have any reason to act this way!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Haven’t I?! After the way you’ve been acting?

Hoshino: [shrinks back with slight grimace] I-I…! I, um… [shakes head violently] No, you don’t scare me! [angry glare with slight tears in eyes] I’m right about this! For all the things you think I’ve done wrong—

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] You _did_ do wrong.

Hoshino: [bitter expression] …For all the things you think I’ve done wrong, I’ve done a lot of things for you…! Do you—do you _know_ what I _did_ for you??

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] I…what are you talking about?

Hoshino: [angry glare] I took messages for you. I rearranged my entire schedule for you, I ran errands for you, I…I…!

Nakahara: [frustrated frown with wide eyes] What? You _what?_

Hoshino: [points angrily at Nakahara] I drank _so much coffee_ for you! [wide-eyed grimace with hands close to face] I have not _slept_ in _three days!!_

Hoshino: [wide-eyed grimace with hands close to face] Are you getting this, Nakahara?! Do you see what you did to me??

Nakahara: [trembles with bitter glare] S…stop talking.

Hoshino: [angry wide-open eyes] [clenches fists] _Stop that!_ Every time! Every goddamn time I say something you don’t like, it’s always “stop talking!” [points angrily at Nakahara] You don’t get to _do_ that anymore! I am a _person!_ I need to say things!

Hoshino: [angry glare] You’re done, Nakahara! You don’t just get to control me anymore!

Nakahara: [trembles with wide-open eyes] Stop…! Stop talking, shut up you idiot!

Hoshino: [seething expression] _No!!_ No, I will not stop talking!! _You_ stop! Just stop it! Stop being this person who makes me want to die!

Nakahara: [trembles with wide-open eyes] I—

Hoshino: [seething expression] Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it stop it _stop it stop it!!_

Hoshino: [raises drawing pad] _I hate you!!_

**Even though we already proved it before in the trial, still…I don’t think I could have ever believed what happened for certain, if I didn’t see it on the screen now. Hoshino-kun raised his drawing pad up in the air and brought it down, hard, on Nakahara-san’s head. She made a weird sound and collapsed to the floor in an uncomfortable-looking sitting position.**

**She started bleeding straight away. It wasn’t a terrible injury, but it looked painful enough. There was also a cracking sound, probably from her glasses. Then everything was quiet for a couple of seconds, with Nakahara-san sitting perfectly still, but then she raised her head to look back up at Hoshino-kun. Her face wasn’t visible anymore, so I could only imagine what kind of expression she had.**

Nakahara: …You son of a bitch.

**In a single, fluid motion, she grabbed the desk lamp and stood more quickly than most people with a wound like that would probably stand. She raised the lamp high above her head, and I caught the briefest glimpse of Hoshino-kun’s face—hard and angry, not frightened or regretful—before the projector screen abruptly turned off.**

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Exhilarating! To think that Nakahara-san would cause such a dreadful, despairing event to occur! Upupu… Why, the mere shock of that is almost more than this tender bear heart can…well, bear!

Monobear: [turns away] Shit. That was terrible. Ignore that pun and any other one I ever make.

Toda: [blank expression] Okay.

Monobear: [ironic blush] But that stuff aside, that “this is so shocking” bit is a joke, of course. Who’s surprised?? I’m not!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] What graceless idiot among you bastards _really_ didn’t think she was going to do such a thing like that, after you all stood back and watched that despair-filled relationship dynamic happen?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] Watched it happen…?! [scowls] It’s not as though we stood back and did nothing! We tried to get through to the two of them!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Didn’t try hard enough, though, did you! Upupupu…!

**What, it’s our fault now??**

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Oh, please! We did all we should _bee_ expected to do, and if that wasn’t enough for the two of them, then that’s just too bad!

**…And then he goes and says that, and I think it’s probably our fault a little.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] I guess all that’s to be said about that whole situation is…well, fire-related murder really does run in that family, doesn’t it?! Upupupupu! [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Ahahahahaha!!

Teruya: [glares] Shut your ass, Monobear. Like shit. [annoyed frown] The version Nakahara told me was… _heavily_ abbreviated, I just want you to know?? Basically it was “he hit me so I did what I had to do.”

Teruya: [angry glare] Like what kind of awful bitch kills a boy and doesn’t even tell the full story?!

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Maybe the kind who was planning to confess at the trial?

Tatane: Confess?

Teruya: [confused] Huh…? Where’d you get that idea, Fujimoto?

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] The hat, mainly. She wrote very incriminating evidence on her hat as she lay dying, which must suggest to me that she originally meant to tell us what she’d done in person.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] There’s also that conversation… Tatane-kun, you remember the conversation she had with us, don’t you?

**Oh, shit. I’d completely forgotten about that!**

Tatane: Oh, yeah… You mean at the art supplies shop, right? The very end of that conversation…

 

[[flashback]]

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Is there something else?

Nakahara: [looks away slightly] …I… [stares straight ahead] I may have something else important to tell you at the trial.

Toda: [contented expression] Well, you can always tell us now if you—

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] No. It’s group news, and it’s better told in a public forum like the trial.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] …I really don’t see why you can’t just tell us?

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] …Just. Wait until the trial. I’ll have something to say then, alright?

[[end flashback]]

 

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Sh-she… She really said that…?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] My point exactly. Those are the words of someone planning to confess her guilt, supposing she’d survived to the trial.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Good going, Teruya-san! The one time we had a killer willing to give in straight away and you murder her _bee_ fore she even has the chance!

Teruya: [glares] Cute. That’s real cute! Sorry, Fujimoto, but I’m like 200 percent pretty positive that you’re dead fucking wrong!

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] And you’re more qualified than myself to analyze the human condition?

Teruya: [condescending sneer] Well, funny as it might be for you presumptuous fucks to imagine, I did _talk_ to her before she died!

Tatane: O-oh, yeah. That probably happened, huh…

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] How about you tell us how it happened, Teruya-san?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Y-yeah, I mean… I-if you really have to…

Teruya: [annoyed frown] Sure. Sure! Here’s what I’ll do, I’ll tell you exactly what happened, and then you can decide for yourselves if she was ever really going to “confess!”

 

[[flashback]]

Nakahara: [puts hand on hip] Ah, here you are. I thought you might be here.

Teruya: [hangs head low with paw-hands covering face] What are you doing here…?

Nakahara: [head raised, staring upward] I was looking for you, and I figured you’d be here, so I came. It’s really very simple.

Teruya: [hangs head low with paw-hands covering face] Why would you be looking for me?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Well, you rather visibly self-destructed upon Hoshino-san’s death, so…compassion, I suppose?

Teruya: [stands up] [covers mouth with bitter expression] Yeah, because you totally have an endless supply of _that._

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] Excuse me?

Teruya: [looks up and opens eyes] [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] I know it was you.

Nakahara: [alarmed expression] What.

Teruya: [points critically at Nakahara] I know it was you who murdered Aki-chan!

Nakahara: [staggers back slightly] [wide eyes and open frown] I… [clears throat and sets jaw] [annoyed expression] Well. That is a very grave accusation to make, Teruya.

Teruya: [bitter glare] Shut _up._ I know it was you, don’t try to deny it!

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] Well, that’s just… [alarmed expression] Hey, your eyes are brown. I never realized before.

Teruya: [clenches fists tightly with deliriously angry expression] [tears streaming down face] _Will you stop fucking around you awful shit?!_

Nakahara: [narrows eyes with troubled expression] Yeah, okay. And you must have some sort of reason for leveling such a preposterous allegation my way?

Teruya: [angry glare] Well, there’s the way you always treated him, for one thing! You talked to him like he was some kind of untalented dog or something!!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Excuse you.

Teruya: [confused] …..

Nakahara: [sideways look] All dogs are talented. [rolls eyes] Don’t answer that, I know you’ll just scream again. To your “reasoning,” such as it is, I say yeah, okay.

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at sides] [bitter expression] What is that supposed to mean?

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Just because he constantly disappointed me and had no positive qualities to speak of does not mean he wasn’t my friend. [sideways look] As far as proof of any involvement I might have in his death, that’s rather less convincing than your average puppet show.

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] Well, your glasses are gone, how’s that?

Nakahara: [rolls eyes] Whatever, I lost them.

Teruya: [annoyed frown] Bullshit. How about that stupid fucking hat you’re wearing?

Nakahara: [slightly smug] I’m not allowed to accessorize?

[[end flashback]]

 

Teruya: [angry glare] Can you believe that?! This disgusting bitch stands there and lies _to my face_ even when she’s the most obvious killer on the planet!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] No, it certainly doesn’t sound as though she concealed her guilt very well.

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [curious expression] If she really was planning to confess, though, it’d make sense she wouldn’t be such a great liar! [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Take that from experience.

Tatane: So…what happened next, Teruya-san?

Teruya: [annoyed frown] I pulled off the hat is what! I wasn’t going to let her keep lying through her teeth!

 

[[flashback]]

Nakahara: [staggers back slightly] [wide eyes and open frown] No, stop that! [points angrily at Teruya] How dare you? Do you make it a practice to just go around removing other people’s clothing without their permission??

Teruya: [bitter glare] You’ve got yourself a nice wound, huh?

Nakahara: [looks away slightly] That’s nothing. I tripped.

Teruya: [snarls, trembling violently] You really think anyone will buy that?! Don’t be stupid—you’re done for, Nakahara! I’m not even that smart, and I still figured you out!

Nakahara: [furrows eyebrows] Stop it. He…he attacked me.

Teruya: [glares] I don’t care.

Nakahara: [points critically at Teruya] I said stop it. It wasn’t my fault, it was self-defense.

Teruya: [glares] I don’t care what it was, Nakahara! The point is, you killed him!

Nakahara: [crosses arms tightly with seething expression] _Stop it!_ God, you’re no better at doing what I say than he is! I didn’t want him dead, but I have a legal right to protect myself, haven’t I?! [covering face] Ugh, this fucking day, I swear to god…

Teruya: [bitter smile] Such a smart girl.

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] ….. [rolls eyes] Alas, I admit it.

Teruya: [bitter smile] You must be a great lawyer.

Nakahara: [bored, filing fingernails] My defendants get acquitted.

Teruya: [bitter smile] Yeah? Well someone should remind you…

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] What??

Teruya: [angry glare] You’re _nothing!_

Nakahara: [confused expression with narrowed eyes] I’m nothing…what?

Teruya: [angry glare] That’s the end of the sentence.

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] Oh, is that so? [furrows eyebrows] Is that what you think.

Teruya: [snarls, trembling violently] A horrible, mean-spirited _murderous_ sack of shit, with no scruples, and no—no morals—

Nakahara: [raises eyebrows challengingly] And precisely what fresh hell are you going to do about it?

Teruya: [draws back with stunned expression] I beg your pardon?!

Nakahara: [slightly smug] Teruya, Teruya. Haven’t you ever heard the story of the boy who cried wolf?

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at sides] [bitter expression] What the hell are you talking about??

Nakahara: [bored, filing fingernails] An idiot child cries to his village for help, claiming a wolf is after his sheep, but he’s lying. He does it again any number of times, as dictated by the storyteller.

Teruya: [annoyed frown] This is the most boring bullshit I’ve ever heard!

Nakahara: [angry wide-open eyes and pursed lips] I wasn’t done speaking. [puts hand on hip] Finally, the idiot child’s sheep actually are overtaken by a wolf, but when he informs the villagers they just think he’s up to his old tomfoolery.

Nakahara: [bored, filing fingernails] The sheep die, they all die. Dust in the wind, I suppose.

Teruya: [angry glare] What the fuck is the matter with you! Are you changing the subject on purpose or do you just not know what a conversation is?!

Nakahara: [slightly smug] You already accused me of murder at one trial, and you’ve been very obviously against me for days about the way I treated— [folds arms with melancholy frown] Well never you mind that.

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] What…? What are you saying, you bitch?

Nakahara: [slightly smug] You’ve cried wolf too many times, Ayano Teruya. [puts hand on hip] …You’re the boy, in case that wasn’t clear.

Teruya: [annoyed frown] Don’t say that to me.

Nakahara: [annoyed expression] Let’s get one thing straight, Teruya. I’m the Super High-school Level Attorney. I was admitted to Hope’s Peak because I excel at talking people in and out of bad situations. [sideways look] Do you really think I can’t talk myself out of one?

Teruya: [draws back with stunned expression] What?!

Nakahara: [bitter expression] And let’s get one thing straight, Teruya. You have nothing on me besides your opinion of me and my dismal record with him, neither of which is going to get you a conviction. With my arguing skills and your obvious personal bias, you’ll be a laughingstock if you try to bring charges against me.

Teruya: [draws back with hands raised, dark glare] You…! You disgusting…unbelievable—!

Nakahara: [grits teeth with dark expression] And let’s get _one thing straight,_ Teruya. When we go to that trial, you _won’t_ succeed in getting me voted guilty. [annoyed expression] And that, as they say, is that.

Teruya: [hangs head low with hands at sides] You’re right.

Nakahara: [bored, filing fingernails] Naturally.

Teruya: [hangs head low with hands at sides] [vibrating intensely] You’re, you’re so right, ha ha... Because, because if you go to this trial, we won’t be able to catch you… So, ha ha… So I guess you just need to _not_ go to this trial…!

Nakahara: [wide eyes with one cheek pulled taut in disgust] [alarmed expression] What is _that_ supposed to mean??

[[end flashback]]

 

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] And I…I did what resentful bitter fuckheads do, you know?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] You impaled her twenty-three times with the hairpin in your boot.

Teruya: [snarls with fists bared threateningly] Yeah, that’s about it, Fujimoto! Thanks for explaining it even though _everyone knew what I was saying!_

Kyoyama: [grimaces] T-Teruya-san… Wh-when you make that face, with the teeth, a-and the being mad, you almost l-look like some kind of movie vampire…

Teruya: [bitter glare] Get lost. You wouldn’t recognize a goddamn vampire if one jumped up and bit you on the end of your fucking dick. So just get off my back.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Eloquence is not in particular your strong suit, it would seem.

Teruya: [glares] “Strong suit!” I don’t have a fucking strong suit! I’m the Super High-school Level Cosplayer, does that sound like the talent of a girl who ever seriously _got good_ at anything?

Tatane: I…I’m sure you’re good at things, Teruya-san.

Chikaru: [slight blush] You, uh… I mean, uh, you… You, uh, you must be… Uh… Uh, I mean, you must be, to be, uh… To be invited, uh, to such a, uh… Uh, to such an important, uh, school…like Hope’s Peak Academy…

Teruya: [annoyed frown] Thanks, but I’m really not. I’m not academically talented, and my social life is a joke.

Teruya: [hangs head low with hands at sides] I’m not the kind of person to have romantic inclinations, and I was a stupid melancholy fuck all the time so I never played well with others. My teachers thought I was a troublemaker just because of the way I looked, and nobody thought I was interesting enough to be around because I acted like _this_ all the time.

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with upset frown] And I sure as shit didn’t have any friends! Who would want to be friends with someone who looks and talks and acts like this?? I was always either too boring or too weird, there wasn’t an in between for me!

**It’s so hard to hear all this. Of course, I could already tell Teruya-san was a negative person based on her attitude over the last little while, but…this is just extreme, and I can’t help feeling horrible for her.**

Teruya: [stands stock-still with arms at sides] [bitter expression] So if I wanted, I really could just hide. Hide, behind the words “kawaii” and “sugoi” and funny costumes and hunting for evidence of relationships in the mangas I read, hide behind adorable collages of screenshots from my favorite animes and ridiculous motivational posters with my favorite characters on them and the unassailable truth that “Yagami” backwards is “I’m a gay.”

Teruya: [thoughtful] Of course, that joke really only makes sense in English, but—

Umemoto: [impatient expression] Will you stop breaking the fourth wall??

Teruya: [seething expression with wide eyes] _Will you stop pulling on my dick?!_

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] You “did not have any friends?” Was not a single one of us your friend, then?

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Even though it was you, Teruya-san, who made it so clear from the very beginning of our stay here that we all should be friends?

Teruya: [bitter glare] Well fuck, I would have loved to be able to think of you guys as “friends.” You think I didn’t try?? You all made it so difficult!

Tatane: Difficult? But we _were_ trying…

**Most of us, anyway. I don’t know if Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun were trying, for example…**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But Hoshino-kun…he was your friend, wasn’t he?

Teruya: [slight tears in eyes] He was the first person in the world I ever looked at and immediately thought, “Hey, I want to be this person’s friend! I can tolerate this human, I should let him into my life!” [smiles with tears in eyes] And would you believe he actually wanted to be my friend, too? This actual angel in disguise wanted to be friends with someone as completely wrecked as me??

Shiraishi: [scratches head with sad expression] Whatever’s happened to you doesn’t make you “wrecked,” Teruya-san.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] I’m inclined to agree with Shiraishi-san, but for the time being that’s neither here nor there. [twirls pen with bright expression] You say, Teruya-san, that Hoshino-kun was your friend, but relations between the two of you never seemed that positive after Nakahara-san’s interference.

Teruya: [bitter glare] Yeah, no shit! You think I would have let that go on if I had a way of stopping it?! The only way I could have done anything to help him would involve letting my guard down and letting you all know what kind of a person I really am!

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] And if you would have let your guard down before, you wouldn’t be about to die, would you?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Leave her alone, Fujimoto-kun!

Teruya: [slight tears in eyes] I’m not trying to get sympathy! He was the first friend I ever had, that’s not a fucking joke or anything!

Teruya: [looks away with tears in eyes] So what was I going to do. What was I supposed to do?? Just sit quietly and keep smiling after she killed my friend and took him away from me??

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] He wasn’t your thing to take.

Teruya: [snarls, trembling violently] That’s not what I said, shithead! _Unlike her,_ I didn’t have any illusions about Aki Hoshino! [bitter glare] I don’t assume he belonged to any one person, I never wanted to control him!

Teruya: [faces forward] [clenches fists with furrowed eyebrows] I just wanted to care about him! I just wanted to protect him and for him to be okay! Again, unlike her!

Tatane: Teruya-san…

**She really did live her entire life after we got here, basically just for Hoshino-kun, didn’t she? She obviously didn’t much care for any of the rest of us…**

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] I ask one thing of her. One thing, that’s all I ask, and it’s that of all the horrible and asinine shit she could possibly do, she at _least_ doesn’t actually injure him?! Is that so fucking much to ask!!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] “Ask?” You mean more like, “wish,” right? It’s not like you ever actually spoke to her about this…

Teruya: [angry glare] And she couldn’t even do that! The literal simplest conceivable thing, “don’t murder this important person,” and she can’t even manage that?!

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Yeah, swell! Meanwhile, _you’re_ the dumb bitch who’s about to _bee_ executed for _bee_ ing too emotional!

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] U-Umemoto-kun, please… Please, d-don’t speak that way to someone who’s about to…to die…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I’m sorry, Teruya-san. I’m sorry this is going to happen, but you made the unfortunate mistake of deciding that Nakahara-san’s actions justified your crime.

Teruya: [dark frown] I needed to.

Toda: [stern expression] No you didn’t. You didn’t need to do any of this. You didn’t need to complicate things, you didn’t need to take revenge, and the fact of the matter is, Teruya-san, that you should not need to be about to die right now. [points critically at Teruya] But you are. You are about to die, and whose fault is that, if you’d be so kind as to tell me?

Teruya: [dark frown] It’s her fault.

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] False. I asked whose fault it is that you’re about to die, Teruya-san, and that falls squarely on you.

Teruya: [bitter glare] Shut your fucking mouth.

Toda: [points critically at Teruya] There was no need for what you did. There was nothing for you to gain—well, unless I’m mistaken.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] No, I could very well be wrong. Why don’t you tell me, Teruya-san? Was anything better because you murdered her? Did ending her life bring Hoshino-kun back?

Teruya: [clenches fists tightly, trembling violently] Stop it.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Did something truly beneficial happen because of your intervention, Teruya-san? Is there a real reason you could not have let things be, knowing Nakahara-san would ultimately have died anyway?

Tatane: T-Toda-san…

**I didn’t really know how to say, “Be careful because Teruya-san might explode again,” without sounding horrible about it.**

Teruya: [clenches fists tighter] Stop. It.

Toda: [stern expression] Teruya-san, you can’t keep avoiding it. You need to realize that you didn’t need to do this. You gained nothing by killing her, and you’ve lost everything by doing what you did.

Teruya: [dark frown] …..

Toda: [blank expression] You have nothing to say?

Teruya: [hangs head low with hands at sides] [tears streaming down face] Just…just please, stop it.

Tatane: Teruya-san…?

**That was a little surprising, to say the least. Such a calm request…**

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with upset frown] You can’t talk about it. You can’t know what I was feeling. You can’t tell me what I should and shouldn’t have done because you weren’t _there._

**This is even worse than before, I think?**

Teruya: [hangs head low with hands at sides] [tears streaming down face] I did what I needed to do, at the time! I did what I thought was right, but you can’t tell me I was wrong…!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] …You weren’t protecting yourself, were you?

Teruya: [covers face, shaking] …..

Toda: [sighs softly] And you weren’t protecting the life of someone else.

Teruya: [covers face, shaking] …..

Toda: [softer expression] Teruya-san, what you did wasn’t right. I’m sorry to have to say that, because I really do care about you—we all do.

**I wanted to speak up and agree with Toda-san, but I don’t know what to say that isn’t just what I’ve been saying this entire confession. I hate this situation so much… Just knowing that for all I get Teruya-san’s motivations, I still couldn’t possibly condone what she did, not to mention stop Monobear from killing her for it.**

Teruya: [covers face, shaking] I just can’t believe you would take her side.

Toda: [softer expression] Incidentally, Teruya-san, I can be disappointed in Nakahara-san as well as you. My respect for her now is abysmal, and it pains me to know that she did what she did under my leadership, but your choice to murder her out of revenge was a drastic and highly misguided one.

Tatane: You should have just waited for us to take down Nakahara-san ourselves. This trial would have been a lot easier, don’t you think?

Teruya: [angry glare] She wasn’t yours to take down!

Tatane: Wha…?

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] You weren’t allowed to make her pay, okay? Because she never hurt you!

Teruya: [looks away with tears in eyes] She didn’t destroy you like she did me…!

Teruya: [faces forward] [clenches fists with furrowed eyebrows] She was _mine_ to kill, okay? _I_ had to do it, _I_ had to make her regret the shit she pulled! [stares down at left palm, clenches right fist tighter] _I_ had to take my hairpin and just…just…!! [smacks left palm with right fist] DESTROY HER!

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Uh…did you, really? [lowers head] Well, uh… That is, uh, don’t listen to me… Uh, I’m sorry…

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Of course she didn’t _have_ to! She’s overdramatizing like she does everything!

Teruya: [shoulders sag slightly] And all that time… All that time, I knew it would make me feel better…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] …And do you feel better?

Teruya: [stares with wide eyes] ….. [hangs head low with hands at sides] No… I just feel weird now…

Teruya: [slight tears in eyes] Damnit, I _do_ feel bad, don’t I?? I thought I would get through this without feeling bad about it!

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] Funny, how k-killing someone can…can h-have that effect on you…

Teruya: [shoulders sag slightly] I guess, in the end, I shouldn’t have done what I did. [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] I’m not sorry she’s dead, you know! I’m not going to say that, I wouldn’t _lie_ to you guys that way.

Teruya: [hangs head low with hands at sides] But maybe you’re right, maybe it would have been easier if I just handed her off to you guys, and to Monobear.

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Poor Teruya-san, you really fouled up this time, upupu!

Teruya: [bitter glare] PLEASE fuck off. [annoyed frown] Ugh, look, what I want to say in the end, is…

Teruya: [sad frown] I’m sorry I made things worse than maybe they had to be! I’m sorry I complicated this trial, I’m sorry I put you guys through that.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] I don’t feel like I want to hear this from someone who obviously doesn’t mean it!

Teruya: [glares] And what if I do mean it?! What if I know for myself that I actually do feel fucking awful! What if I feel bad because…because…

Teruya: [slight tears in eyes] Because I can’t stop thinking about what Aki-chan would say. Because I know that he wouldn’t be happy, would he? [hangs head low with hands at sides] [trembling softly] Oh my god, he would be so disappointed, he would hate this… He would say, “Teruya why, I know you hated her and I hated her too, but why would you go this far?”

Tatane: Teruya-san, don’t do this to yourself—

Teruya: [covers face, shaking] “Why would you do a thing like this,” he’d say, and he would hate that I did this, oh my god no, Aki-chan I’m sorry…

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Aren’t you just projecting, at this point?

Teruya: [stares with wide eyes] Aren’t I _always?_

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] It’s admirable you would speak so thoroughly on this, Teruya-san.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Who cares! If it’s impressive, it’s not like we have so much longer to applaud it!

Teruya: [crosses arms tightly with upset frown] Ah, that’s right! I’ve taken about enough time to bitch about my circumstances, haven’t I? Oh Monobear, isn’t it time for you to do that thing you love to do?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Am I actually being called upon to deliver one of my famously brutal, excellent, despair-inducing punishments! Oh, oh happy day!

Toda: [softer expression] Teruya-san… I want to say, one last time, that I’m sorry this is going to happen to you. [sighs softly] I wish there were a way for us to prevent it, but… Well, anyway.

Teruya: [faces forward] [clenches fists with furrowed eyebrows] Thanks, Toda. Well, I guess it’s time now, isn’t it? But, then…can I just say one last thing?

Monobear: [neutral expression] I won’t say my spiel any more slowly just for you, but whatever! Do your silly thing!

Teruya: [hangs head low with hands at sides] Well, guys… I don’t know how this is supposed to come off as far as last words, or whatever such shit… But I hate to think of me dying and you guys being left with this awful image of an awful girl who did nothing with her last hour but scream and insult you!

Monobear: [neutral expression] It’s time, you bastards! It’s time for us to punish the despicable culprit who broke the public order!

Teruya: [looks up and closes eyes] So, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, can I try the other way again? Just for this last half a minute, before I have to die? I always told myself, if I had to die here, at least they’d think of me as the kawaii happy girl who never did anything to anyone.

Teruya: [makes paw-hands with fists, holds both paw-hands just under chin] I know it’s selfish of me to ask, but my motive was selfish itself, wasn’t it? It’s fitting, ha ha!

Monobear: [ironic blush] So let’s get it started, shall we??

Teruya: [grins with both paw-hands close to cheeks] So…so do me a favor, wouldn’t you? Look at my face, look at Aya-chan’s face, and remember this smile. Let this be the last thing you see of me, okay? …Can you just do that for me?

**Teruya-san… She really wanted us to see that “perfect” image of her. I’m torn between wanting to remember her the way she really is, and carrying out her wish to be remembered the way she was.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] This time, I’ve prepared a _very_ special punishment for Ayano Teruya, our Super High-school Level Cosplayer!

Teruya: [grins with both paw-hands close to cheeks] [slight tears brimming in eyes] And, Aki… I know you probably don’t love what I did, but… When I get to where you are… Please… Let me see your beautiful face… Just one more time.

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Let’s give it all we’ve got! It’s punishment time!

 

**_Mako Tsudana’s Magic Rainbow Light Show_ **

**Just like the first two times, Monobear held up his mallet and used it to hit the button. And, just like the first two times, the animation played, but this time it showed Teruya-san as the one being dragged away. The caption said, “GAME OVER. Teruya-san has been found guilty. Now commencing execution.” A door opened in the wall directly behind Teruya-san, who was still smiling, and a chain shot out and shackled around her waist. For a split second I saw her smile disappear, and then she was gone.**

**Monobear turned on the projector to show us some kind of establishing shot of a large outdoor stage. It was a lot different from the one where Kanno-kun’s execution happened, for example: there wasn’t a curtain or anything, just an overhanging ceiling and steps on either side of the stage. There was also a single spotlight at the front of the stage, pointing upward into a night sky…and something off to the side that made my blood curdle. Even though I never really saw one of these in real life, I immediately knew it was some kind of industrial grinder, standing just to the right of the stage.**

**Naturally, it was turned on, providing some very loud ambient noise as the “camera” or whatever was giving us this view zoomed in on the stage to show Teruya-san standing in the center of it. She wasn’t being restrained or anything, but she didn’t try to escape. Maybe she just knew that wouldn’t work…?**

**After just a couple seconds, a panel opened in the floor, and what looked like a kind of robotic arm shot out of it. Its “hand” gripped a lock of Teruya-san’s black hair and…with no warning at all, just yanked it out of her head. She doubled over in pain, but the camera shifted to give a view of the robotic arm moving toward the industrial grinder. It dropped her hair in the grinder, which did what grinders do… And something very strange happened. The spotlight, which was shining pure white up until now, suddenly shone black for a few seconds before changing back to white.**

**Teruya-san only had a couple seconds to react before more robotic arms shot out of the stage floor and descended on her. Seven of them, specifically. Six of the arms went for her limbs and neck and restrained her while the other one grabbed her red skirt and unceremoniously ripped it off. It took the skirt over the grinder and dropped it in—and right away, the spotlight shone red for a few seconds. Then, the next robotic arm stole Teruya-san’s orange cat ears and dropped those in the grinder too. Sure enough, the spotlight changed to orange.**

**At that moment, there were only a few of the seven arms holding her in place, and she suddenly fought them off and tried to run away, but it was no use. The arms caught up to her and forced her down on the floor, while one of them yanked her yellow boots off. This same process happened again with her green T-shirt and blue vest, and finally her purple socks. Each time, the robotic arm dropped the article of clothing into the grinder, and each time the color of the spotlight changed to reflect the color of the cosplay item Teruya-san lost.**

**By this point…we had seen six robot arms do this, and six colors of the rainbow. Teruya-san was left in just a white undershirt and boxers; now, the camera shifted again to a short ways away from the stage. There was a small operating booth, I guess for the grinder, and sitting in the booth was Monobear. There were seven buttons on a control panel in front of Monobear, one for each of the seven colors of the rainbow. Monobear pressed the “indigo” button, but nothing happened, I guess since Teruya-san’s cosplay was all gone.**

**Inexplicably, a thought bubble appeared above Monobear’s head. Great special effects, I guess… In his thought bubble, there was a blob of indigo, and then an arrow pointing to a blob of pink. The thought bubble disappeared, and Monobear pressed the indigo button again.**

**Back at the stage, all seven of the robotic arms grabbed Teruya-san’s entire body tightly, and picked her up off the floor. Based on the movements of her mouth, she was screaming, but it couldn’t be heard on the projector. The robotic arms carried her over above the grinder…**

**And let her go. And she fell.**

**The camera shifted back to the establishing shot just before she hit the machine, so we didn’t see exactly what happened to her…but a split second later, the spotlight flashed a brilliant pink color.**

**With that, the projector shut off, leaving the courtroom in silence.**

**And…and, that was that. Just like that, another “punishment.” Just like that, another death. Just like that…just because Monobear decided it should be so, Super High-school Level Cosplayer Ayano Teruya was the third person to die today. First Hoshino-kun, then Nakahara-san, and now her.**

Umemoto: [yanks hair, looks down with distraught frown] Fuck.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Unbelievable… It’s just completely unbelievable!

Kyoyama: [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] D-dead… S-someone is dead, now…?? But…!

Jinno: [presses hands together with open frown] It is unimaginable that we could lose Teruya so soon after losing Nakahara…

**You said that earlier about Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun…**

Toda: [looks away, troubled] We’ve lost another friend… [lowers head with solemn expression] It’s a lot of work to try and reconcile that with a good world full of good people.

Monobear: [ironic blush] And to think, my motive had nothing to do with it! You bastards decided to ruin each other’s lives over absolutely nothing this time, upupu!! [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Oh, that’s rich! You’re all so vulnerable and stupid, I could retire off this level of despair!!

Tatane: Will you stop tormenting us?!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Nope, never! Torment and fatality are the names of my left and right paws!

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] It’s just, uh… I mean, this is just, uh… It’s just so, uh, just so wrong… Someone as… Uh… Someone, uh, so important, and…and, uh, valuable… Just, uh, gone… Uh, gone without a trace…

Umemoto: [deep breath] ….. [deep frown with hand on hip] Oh, well! That’s life, right? They’re all three of them dead, so I guess we just move on now, y’know?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] “Just move on?” That’s your actual response?

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Why should I listen to you, exactly?? And _bee_ sides, what’s crying over them going to help? It’s not like they’ll come back to life, this isn’t a lame and dull fantasy novel!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And not only that, but even if I _could_ bring them back to life, why should I? Every one of the three of them would have loved it if all the rest of us died! So where’s the point in stupid tears?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Umemoto-kun, p- _please._

Akiyama: [frowns] Umemoto-kun, look. I don’t mean to be _that kid—_

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Then don’t!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] A-and, I don’t mean to criticize you or anything—

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Then I invite you to _don’t._

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] But don’t you wonder if it might be good for you to change the way you act? Just for your own benefit if nothing else…?

Umemoto: [cold smile] Change! Me, change?! Well if that’s not the stupidest thing that’s ever _bee_ n said! [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] Read my lips, Akiyama-san. If I ever decide to change myself, it won’t _bee_ _bee_ cause of anything you said to me!

Akiyama: [sullen expression] …Of course not. Sorry, I’m just being stupid again.

Umemoto: [slight sneer] At least you know your limitations!

Kyoyama: [wide-eyed frown] W…wow, Umemoto-kun…

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Come on, Kyoyama-sama! Let’s get away from these loserly people!

Kyoyama: [wide-eyed frown] Um… [looks to side nervously] Y-yeah, let’s. N-no reason to hang around this room any longer, a-anyway…

**Those two joined up and went straight for the elevator without waiting for the rest of us. Typical, I guess.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Kyoyama-kun speaks the truth! [turns to show primarily black side] I think you should all leave my courtroom now, seeing as you’ve already wasted enough time reacting to poor Teruya-san’s hilariously unnecessary demise!

Tatane: Ugh, thanks for that…

**Of course, he goes and reminds us that what Teruya-san did was “unnecessary.” To think, if she would have let bad enough alone, she could still be here with us…**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Let’s go, everyone. We’ve got nothing else to see down here, and extended conversation with Monobear won’t help anyone’s mood.

Tatane: …Yeah, let’s get out of this place.

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupu! See you real soon!

**Everyone else started toward the elevator, but I felt rooted to my place for a moment, deep in thought. When Toda-san left her defendant stand, I noticed she left a couple things on Nakahara-san’s stand. Just evidence from earlier in the trial, that she left there once it served its purpose.**

**I walked a couple stands to my right and looked the stuff over. Hoshino-kun’s drawing pad…still with that ugly bloodstain on it. I opened it a couple pages in and saw a couple of lovely drawings Hoshino-kun apparently did at some point.**

**The other thing on the stand was Nakahara-san’s smashed pair of glasses. The lenses were missing shards of glass, of course, but the frames still looked usable. Just one of many things to implicate Nakahara-san as Hoshino-kun’s killer, huh?**

**Well, I took them. Keeping these things that once belonged to my friends, it was important to me for whatever stupid reason. I was about to join everyone else with my new mementos when a gleam off something caught my eye. I looked over at Teruya-san’s defendant stand and realized the thing that was shining: her hairpin. The golden one. After she pretended to stab Kyoyama-kun with it, she never actually put it back in her hair…**

**I took that too and hastily entered the elevator with everyone else. Luckily, Akiyama-san took their time as usual, so I wasn’t quite the last person inside. The doors closed, and the elevator started upward in mostly silence.**

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Well, there’s certainly more room to spread out in here than there used to be.

Jinno: [stern expression] That is not a very appropriate comment to make.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh… At least, uh… Uh, at least it’s… It’s optimistic, uh, you know? [lowers head] They… I mean… Well, uh, they say…that, uh… They say that in a place like this, uh… That, uh, that optimism is key…

Toda: [sighs softly] I don’t know if they meant a place _quite_ like this, Chikaru-san.

**I’m inclined to agree with both of them. We should keep up hope, but there’s only so much hope we can have in the minutes after a tragedy like what we just saw.**

**But it’ll come back, I’m sure of it. Call me naïve, but I know that by tomorrow we can at least find that same hope again…**

**It was quiet for a few seconds until someone else spoke, although not really to all of us.**

Umemoto: [worried expression] Hold me…

**Umemoto-kun leaned against Kyoyama-kun, looking like he was in actual distress. Kyoyama-kun held him close, though he didn’t look any better off. No one really did.**

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Are we going to talk about how there aren’t going to be any murders anymore? I think we could really use that kind of driving spirit, you know?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Oh, but what ever will it help? If we were to recite that piece, would we really be telling ourselves and each other the truth?

Toda: [stern expression] We _make_ it the truth. We say to ourselves, right here and now, this was the last time. Death, murder, betrayal… None of it ever happens here again, and that’s final.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] I can appreciate that.

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] Yeah, that’s the kind of spirit I like!

Tatane: Things will definitely be okay… We just have to give it time, right?

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh… I, uh, sure hope so, yeah…

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] We had three friends die today… They were all complicated and confused people. I hope they’re able to really rest, soon…

Jinno: [blank expression] That is, I suppose, one way to deal with such an issue.

**No one said anything after that, and after another few seconds the elevator creaked to a stop, and the doors opened back into Town Hall.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Everybody get some rest. This was a long, long day, and I would like everyone in top shape for the inevitable explorations tomorrow.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Oh, yeah, huh… Th-there’ll be some, n-new place open tomorrow morning…

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Oh, screw thinking about that, I’m going to bed! [snaps fingers then points index finger at Kyoyama] Heyyyy, how interested are you in coming with?

Kyoyama: [small smile] Oh, um, I guess? S-sure.

Umemoto: [blank expression] …Wh. You’re serious? O-okay then.

**With that, they left together again. How delightful for them.**

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] The weather is fair, but the night is old. I shall sleep as well.

Akiyama: [shrugs] Good night, everybody.

**Everybody started leaving at that point, myself included. I made way to the condos, mostly staring at my feet as I walked. It was dark out, like some of the others mentioned—it’s pretty amazing to me that, what with both murder investigations and such a long trial, we essentially passed an entire day doing nothing but figuring out two murders.**

**A shiver passed through me as I wondered: what if it were to happen again? As unlikely as it would be for two murders to happen in one day…well, we figured it would be unlikely before today, didn’t we?**

**That thought was pushed from my mind when I saw Toda-san standing by herself in front of the stairs at the condo complex.**

Toda: [deep thought] Can I speak with you for a moment, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Uh, sure I guess? What’s going on?

Toda: [deep thought] Hm…

Tatane: Toda-san? Toda-san, what’s the matter?

Toda: [shrugs] Just collecting my words, I suppose.

Tatane: Uh, okay. That’s fine, but I’m really exhausted after everything that’s happened today, so…

**I made a move toward my condo door, but Toda-san intercepted me quickly.**

Toda: [stern expression] No, excuse me, I’d like to say this. I’m sorry for whatever inconvenience I must be causing you.

Tatane: Eh, uh… No, go on. Sorry, Toda-san.

**There was a brief, really weird pause where neither of us said anything, before Toda-san went on.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Look, Tatane-kun. I’m not a big fan of people who keep things from me.

**…Where is this going?**

Tatane: Okay? That’s reasonable, I guess, but why are you telling me this?

Toda: [blank expression] At the last party we had at the convention center, when Kyoyama-kun pestered me about his missing candle, you listened to our conversation and then pretended you hadn’t.

**Oh god damn. Didn’t she already vaguely scold me for this at the trial?**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] You did the same thing after the second-to-last party we had, when Akiyama-san asked me to make them a skirt. You just stood there and watched us talk until I noticed you, and then you wouldn’t admit to it.

**Why is she talking about this all of a sudden?? Okay, I have a habit of eavesdropping, everyone has flaws.**

Tatane: Okay, sure, I did that. Both times, and okay, I kind of lied about it. I’m sorry.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I don’t suppose you’d like another example?

Tatane: N-no, I think those two are enough.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Glad to hear it. At the second trial, the one for Sam-kun’s murder, you and Nakahara-san provided alibis for one another by revealing that you’d spoken privately in the club and casino.

Tatane: Toda-san, what the hell? Why are you digging this up all of a sudden?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] When I asked what the two of you had discussed then, you said it was “just committee stuff.” Why did you lie to us?

**God damnit it really did come back to bite me in the ass.**

Tatane: Well, because…!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] …..

Tatane: Because what actually happened was, Nakahara-san suggested that we really should have a murder to stop everyone from dying of poison.

Toda: [blank expression] ….. [looks down with gloomy expression] Is that the truth?

Tatane: I didn’t want to tell everyone that, okay? I wasn’t going to betray Nakahara-san’s trust like that, especially when what she said was so…you know.

Toda: [nods subtly] Dangerous, sure.

**I actually felt a weight leave my chest that I didn’t even know was there. I guess keeping a secret really takes a toll.**

Tatane: Of course, now she’s dead, so I guess it doesn’t really matter if anyone knows she said that. And it was only for a short time, too! I was able to convince her it was a bad idea.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] That’s not the point, Tatane-kun. The point is, you lied to me, and you lied to everyone else.

Tatane: Right…

**What I want to know is how the hell she ever even knew I was lying. Am I that bad a liar? I don’t make a habit of lying, so I could be, but still!**

Toda: [stern expression] And it was on a rather meaningful subject, too. Haven’t you got anything to say for yourself? [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I don’t want this to come across any specific way, Tatane-kun, but I’d like to be able to trust you in important matters.

Tatane: …..

**I know she’s right, but it’s hard to fight the feeling of being treated like a child.**

**…And who the hell is she to talk about this?**

Tatane: Well, what about you, huh?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] ?

Tatane: Back during the first trial, when Shiraishi-san confessed…we were a second away from voting for her as the culprit, even though she wasn’t guilty. You said afterward that you knew all along she wasn’t really the culprit, but you never said a word about it!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] …..

Tatane: And yeah, Jinno-san stepped in at the last second to save the day, but why wouldn’t you say something earlier if you knew?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] …..

Tatane: I know you _said_ you were about to interrupt before Jinno-san did, but how could you know for sure that no one would have voted before you said anything? You were taking a big risk there, Toda-san, and it was a terrible idea.

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] …..

Tatane: And even during that investigation, when we found what I thought was hair, but it was actually Kanno-kun’s scarf? And those times you would suddenly announce that you knew who the culprit was, even though you never bothered to share anything you figured out with me?

Toda: [sighs softly] …..

Tatane: Don’t those count as “keeping secrets?” So…so what’s up with that, Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] …..

Tatane: What?? What are you looking at, why won’t you say anything? Why don’t you ever say anything?

Toda: [blank expression] ….. [laughs] Would you look at the ground?

Tatane: Wha… Huh?

Toda: [points] The snow is gone. [looks upward pensively] And the air is temperate and fair. [shrugs with slight smile] This isn’t the kind of weather to be having arguments in, is it?

**I wanted to cry. She suddenly changed subjects out of the blue, not giving me a straight answer about anything I said. Not even a vague answer, either! I’m just so confused…**

Toda: [deep thought] You were right before, it’s late. Why don’t we both get some sleep and put this whole thing behind us?

**Without giving me a chance to answer, she started up the stairs. After a few steps, though, she turned back to me.**

Toda: [contented expression] And in the next few days, we should probably read that book together. You remember, don’t you?

Tatane: The…the “Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident” book, that we found in the library, you mean?

Toda: [contented expression] The very same. Obviously, it’s worth a read. [blank expression] Anyway, good night, Tatane-kun.

**And with that, she climbed the stairs and disappeared into her condo. I wonder if I’ll ever really understand Toda-san.**

**But I didn’t have the emotional energy to think about that anymore. In fact, the only thing I had the _physical_ energy to do was go to sleep.**

**So I guess I should do that, huh…? Trying to forget about this entire weird exchange with Toda-san, I walked into my condo. I deposited Hoshino-kun’s drawing pad, Nakahara-san’s glasses, and Teruya-san’s bent-up hairpin on my dresser and then immediately collapsed on my bed. Though I could have technically turned on the light in my room, the electricity being back and all, I didn’t see any reason to—I just wanted to rest.**

**Are we going to stop it at some point? Are people going to stop dying before we leave here? Or is it just going to keep happening until there’s only one or fewer people left? I know for a fact that I care about these people at this point… Is the world really cruel enough to let any more of them die?**

 

**_Chapter 3: Death Imitates Art_ **

**_End_ **

**_Students Remaining: 9_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we close out another chapter! Chapter 4 begins next. Thank you SO much for sticking with me throughout Chapter 3. Predictions, suggestions, etc. are always welcome, as well as Free Time votes if you have them. Thank you so much for reading!


	35. Chapter 4: It Is Frightening to Love So Much (Ab)normal Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time for Chapter 4! I'm sorry this one took so long, but hopefully the length will make up for a fraction of the wait!

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope’s Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**_Chapter 4: It Is Frightening to Love So Much (Ab)normal Days_ **

 

**Oh, no. It’s morning again, isn’t it? Maybe if I just lie here in bed it’ll stop being morning…**

**No, that probably won’t work.**

Tatane: Ugh, I guess I have to get up…

**I got up and took a shower, which I haven’t really been able to do since the electricity went out—okay, I could, but I didn’t want to take a cold shower because I’m human. When I left my condo, I could immediately tell the weather was back to how it was before Monobear’s motive ever happened. No breeze, clear sky…and that awfully bright sun. I got so used to a cloudy sky that I had to shield my eyes for a few seconds.**

**The next thing I noticed was one of my classmates standing outside.**

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh, uh… Uh, hey.

Tatane: How’s your…morning going?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh… It’s, I mean, uh… That is, it’s… Uh, it’s not…uh, wonderful, I guess…

Tatane: Yeah…right, yeah, I’m sorry.

**I just wanted to make conversation, so my mind went straight to “how are you,” even though nobody could really answer that question in a positive way. Visions of the horrible things we ended up seeing and watching yesterday flooded my mind, even as I tried to make them go away.**

Tatane: Well…are you okay, Chikaru-san? You’re just standing out here.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Oh, uh… Uh, yes of course, I, uh… I’m, uh, just…just trying to… [looks to side with ashamed expression] It’s, uh, it’s dumb, sorry… I was, uh…just, uh, just trying to prepare myself… Uh, to…to, uh, go up to the… Uh, the casino… I’m just… I’m, uh, just anxious…

Tatane: Well, that’s reasonable. Anxiety is a pretty normal response, after… Well, can I walk you there?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh… Uh, I mean, sure… Only if you, uh…want to…

**Chikaru-san took my arm, and the two of us walked out of the condo complex and down the usual streets, quietly for the most part.**

Chikaru: [half smile] Well… At least the, uh… At least the weather is, uh…is a little better, now…

Tatane: I guess you could say that. I can’t stand really bright sunshine, and after a few days of no sun at all, it’s really glaring now.

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Oh, uh… Uh, my bad, sorry…

Tatane: But hey, if you like the weather, I’m not going to judge that or anything.

**The conversation we had felt tense and awkward. It’s hard to pretend like everything’s just fine—like we didn’t just lose three friends yesterday—but we were trying. Soon, though, we were able to quit pretending, because we reached the club and casino.**

**Inside, most of the others were already here, some of them sitting down; in fact, Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun were the only ones not here yet. I planned to sit down and eat something…although, I realize now, we’ll have to find a new cook if that’s going to happen. We never really did a lot to thank Hoshino-kun for feeding us, did we? Sigh.**

**But all of that left my mind when we actually entered the building, because I was pretty caught off-guard… In fact, I could only dream of being prepared for what I saw when I walked in.**

Tatane: Wh…what is this supposed to be?

Toda: [blank expression] We’re not questioning it.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Oh…oh my.

Toda: [blank expression] No good can come from looking very deeply into this.

**I could barely really describe what I was looking at. One of the dining tables was situated in the very center of the room, and a simple white sheet was draped over it. The point of the fancy tables was that they didn’t need tablecloths, but—anyway. There were three tall flower bouquets on the table, spaced a ways apart from each other, and they were all white flowers of different kinds. I’m no Super High-school Level Botanist, so I couldn’t identify the exact types…**

**In front of each bouquet was a photograph frame turned facing the flowers, so that if there were photos in the frames nobody could see them. There was also a white bowl on the floor in front of the table that looked like it was just full of water, and a lit candle on either end of the table. All that would have been strange enough to look at, but there was one more peculiar thing on this setup—hanging by string from the front of the table, in front of each bouquet and photo frame, was a simple wooden board.**

**I noticed Akiyama-san was busy adjusting a few of the many strange objects on and around the table. They were also back to wearing pants, I noticed.**

Akiyama: [looks up] [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Tatane-kun, Chikaru-san, you’re just in time!

Tatane: J-just in time? To what??

Akiyama: [folds hands over abdomen] [content expression] I was just finishing up the details… I’m just about to unveil the pictures themselves to the world!

Tatane: What are you talking about?

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] Ask all you want, but Akiyama-san’s been really reluctant to explain what all’s going on here!

Jinno: [tired expression] No purpose has been forthcoming from them as to why this carnival was in production when we arrived.

Chikaru: [bites nail] This stuff, uh… It was, uh… I mean, it was all…all here…? When you all, uh…all got to, uh, to breakfast?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Affirmative. It’s a mystery for now.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Well, the only reason I haven’t shown them yet is because it’s bad luck to have the subjects visible to everyone until the entire thing is done. And hey, I think it’d be in bad taste to invite bad luck for our friends here…

**The…entire thing? That’s not very descriptive. I guess we really will have to wait until Akiyama-san wants to stop playing around and let us know what they’re up to.**

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Luckily, like I said, you two are just in time. I have everything arranged just so, so… [brushes hair out of face] Well, Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun haven’t shown up yet, but I’m sure they’ll be here soon.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Does that mean you’ll be showing off this unique project of yours?

**I caught a glance of Toda-san as she spoke, and I realized she’d gotten rid of her bright, colorful clothes from yesterday completely. She was in all somber blues and grays now. It’s reasonable, I guess, considering all that happened yesterday, but it was also sad to see.**

Akiyama: [big smile with two thumbs up] If you’re all okay with it! I spent all this morning and a couple hours before the morning announcement putting this together, and I hope it’s to you guys’ satisfaction.

Jinno: [blank expression] Well, get on with it.

Chikaru: [slight blush] I’m, uh… I’m curious… [scratches neck nervously] Uh, and… And, uh, maybe a little, uh, concerned, but… But, uh, mostly curious.

**Akiyama-san turned back to their table and quickly turned the three photographs around in succession, so we could all see what they were of…and they also flipped the hanging wooden boards around to show there was actually writing on the other sides.**

**The photographs took me by such surprise I actually had to grab a chair next to me to keep my balance. They were pictures…of the three who died. The one on the left was a photograph of an irritated-looking Hoshino-kun…the one in the middle was an unusually pleasant Nakahara-san, and the one on the right was a happy, smiling Teruya-san.**

**After I got over the initial shock of the pictures, I stepped forward to read the tablets, and everyone else did too. The writing looked like a lot of care was put into it to make it look formal…**

**The leftmost tablet read, “Aki Hoshino—September 3, 1991-Yesterday. Peace and love.”** **The middle one said, “Ryo Nakahara—March 5, 1992-Yesterday. Will and dignity.”** **And on the right tablet was written, “Ayano Teruya—September 6, 1991-Yesterday. Charm and character.”**

**Only now, I realized what this scene was supposed to be: a memorial of some sort, is that it? It would be extremely heartfelt if it all weren’t so goddamn weird.**

Tatane: Good god, what?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] …Really?

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [pleased expression] Do you like it?

Tatane: Like it…? I don’t know what to say to this…

Akiyama: [folds hands over abdomen] [content expression] I went back to the convention center and got the camera Teruya-san used to photograph us at that party two nights ago, and then to the department store to get the photographs of her, Nakahara-san, and Hoshino-kun developed.

Akiyama: [scratches head] It took me like, two hours to do that. You know developing photos is a really weird process?

Fujimoto: [holding pen up with alarmed expression] How peculiar. A…dedication of sorts, yes? That’s certainly an interesting thing to have actually woken up and decided to do.

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Hm! Well, it’s…it’s well done! It’s very elegantly constructed, and, and it’s very heartfelt, and…hm!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] This isn’t the reaction I was looking for. Did I do something wrong? Was this a bad idea?

**I had a powerful feeling like we should all be saying at least slightly more pleasant things, but I was mostly speechless, and everyone else sounded about the same. It wasn’t a _terrible_ thing to do, making a memorial to our dead friends, and like Shiraishi-san said, it was very nicely arranged and all. But there was just something clearly off about the concept that I couldn’t describe.**

Toda: [contented expression] I like it.

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] Toda-san?

Toda: [contented expression] There was obviously a great deal of work put into this, and the objective of dedicating a display to our lost friends is inventive and stylistic.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] You really think so?

Shiraishi: [puts hand to mouth with sad expression] It’s a really depressing and emotional matter to use as a subject for a display like this… [sad smile] But, after all, an emotional display is fitting for what we went through yesterday, right?

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] I’m pleased with this memorial. It offers a measure of closure we were never really able to get yesterday, and it could improve our collective psychological state vis a vis the difficult ordeals we suffered hours ago.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] “Collective psychological state?” Forgive me if I do not quite recall the last time I shared a mind with you.

Tatane: Leaving that aside, guys—I agree, Akiyama-san. It was really cool of you to think of doing this, even if it was a little surprising to see at first.

Akiyama: [holds both hands over heart with soft smile] Ah, guys… Oh my god, that’s so nice of you all to say. I just wanted to do something to honor their memories, and maybe bring peace to their spirits, and I just was really worried you were going to think it was too much, and I just… [hangs head and smiles with closed eyes] Ah.

**Chikaru-san, who still had my arm, separated herself from me and wandered over to Akiyama-san.**

Chikaru: [half smile] It’s, uh… Uh, that is, it’s…it’s really, uh, really great, Akiyama-san… You, uh… I mean, uh… Uh, you clearly, uh, put so much work into this… I mean, you put a lot of, uh, heart and soul, uh, into… Uh, into…something that really, uh, really means something, is what I’m, uh, trying to say…

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh, and… If it would, uh, I mean… If it would be okay for me, to, uh…

**Without saying anything else, Chikaru-san pulled Akiyama-san into a loose hug. It was a sweet thing to see, and it struck me that there was such a pleasant atmosphere around us. Normally, the day after we have a trial, everybody’s in such a poor mood that there’s no room in the tension for something like a hug. This is a lot nicer, I feel like.**

Akiyama: [hangs head and smiles with closed eyes] Thanks, Chikaru-san… Thanks to all of you, for making me feel not bad for deciding to do this, you know?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Certainly, Akiyama-san. It’s a delightful attraction. [deep thought] When it suits everyone, though, I’d like to get to making a couple announcements regarding—

Umemoto: Okay now what the fuck is this.

**His distinctively rash-sounding voice informed me that Umemoto-kun was in the building. I turned around, and most of the others did too, to see him and Kyoyama-kun standing just inside the doors. Kyoyama-kun was busy wringing out his hair and didn’t seem to be paying much attention, but Umemoto-kun’s line of sight was fixed straight on the memorial.**

Kyoyama: [fixing hair, looking away with mild expression] Sorry we’re late…w-we had to take a shower, b-because, well—

Umemoto: [shocked expression, one eye twitching] What the _fuck_ is this?!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] U-Umemoto— [faces forward] …kun. Oh no…

**Everybody was quiet for a moment. Just based on my first impression of their reactions, those two didn’t seem pleased, but I sort of held out hope for a few seconds anyway.**

Umemoto: [shocked expression, one eye twitching] ….. [brings hands close to face, deep breath] ….. [drops arms to sides, slight snarl] _Who is responsible?!_

**Naturally, my hopes were dashed.**

**A lot of us moved carefully away from Umemoto-kun, while Chikaru-san immediately drew away from Akiyama-san.**

Chikaru: [points at Akiyama] Uh, them. It was them…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Akiyama-san made the memorial, Umemoto-kun. Are you having trouble reading the writing? It’s a little difficult to discern from that far away.

**Umemoto-kun didn’t answer her and instead stomped toward Akiyama-san, who was still standing just in front of the memorial. Kyoyama-kun followed him there until the three of them were within a meter of each other.**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Eh…good morning, Umemoto-kun. Nice to see you in high spirits…?

Umemoto: [slight snarl] So let’s get this straight, this—this _carnival_ right here, this is your doing?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] …Yes? Is that the wrong answer—?

Umemoto: [slight snarl] What. The Fuck. Is Your _Damage?!_

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] O-okay, Umemoto-kun, l-let’s try to calm down first…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Tell me Akiyama-san, what made you decide to do this? Was it because you completely, totally missed everything that happened yesterday? [slight snarl] Or do you just _actually_ hate us _that_ much??

Akiyama: [bewildered expression] Wha…?

**Ugh, it’s only been a minute since Umemoto-kun got here and I’m already sick of his vitriol.**

Tatane: Umemoto-kun, what’s your deal here? Can’t you just accept that Akiyama-san wanted to dedicate something to their memories?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I agree, Umemoto-kun. Why all the aggression, exactly?

Umemoto: [impatient expression] I’m waiting, Akiyama-san!!

Akiyama: [frowns] Um. I guess I don’t know what you mean. I told you yesterday, I don’t hate you—

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Really?! You build— [flushed face with wide eyes] I’m gonna be sick just saying this, holy shit— [bitter expression] You build a memorial to those people, _those_ people who devoted the last few days to making _our_ lives a living hell??

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Well, that’s kind of oversimplifying it, isn’t it? Yeah, it’s sort of… What’s the word?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Reductive?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Yeah, that.

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Oversimplifying?! Two of them hated our guts and the other one literally tried to get us killed, and you call this oversimplifying!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] M-maybe think about what you’re saying, Akiyama-san… You’ve g-got to realize there’s g-going to be some difficulty for us here…

Akiyama: [frowns] Difficult for you? I don’t remember if you two cared much for our friends who died yesterday… Honestly, I did this memorial to soothe their lost spirits, and to help everyone who really did care.

Akiyama: [scratches head] At the same time, you guys are welcome to pay your respects, like everyone else has done. In fact, it would be a nice show of unity—

Umemoto: [blank expression] “Show of unity…??” [bitter expression with tears in eyes] What part of _living hell_ didn’t you understand!? Do I have to spell this out for you person by person??

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] U-Umemoto-kun, please… Let’s just, c-calm down for a moment.

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Let me explain this to you, Akiyama-san. Let me tell you exactly why this is the most god-awful stupid thing anyone in the universe has _ever_ done!

**Saying that, he went up to the table, shoving Akiyama-san out of the way, and grabbed the photograph of Hoshino-kun… What’s he going to do, exactly?**

Akiyama: [worried expression] N-no! You’re not supposed to disrupt the placements!

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] They’re fucking dead, I don’t think they’re going to mind! [holding up photograph, bitter expression] Now quit fucking around and look me very carefully in the eyes when I tell you this!

Umemoto: [holding up photograph, slight snarl] _This_ guy talked to us like lower life forms! He decided to be an asshole and never changed his mind! Okay, are you getting this?? He complained about being unwelcome with us but he’d never let us welcome him in the first place! He told us we were such terrible friends, and then he whined about how we didn’t want him around!!

Akiyama: [sullen expression] He just wanted—

Umemoto: [points angrily at Akiyama] I’m not done! Or should I take the bandages off my arm and remind everyone about the veggie slicing incident?? He sliced open my fucking arm, weren’t you there for that?!

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] I’m…sure your wounds are healed by now, but…

Umemoto: [holding up photograph, bitter expression] No, fuck this entirely, Akiyama-san. He’s dead and gone, and I’m not having him in _my_ life where he can be an insufferable shit to us anymore!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] What’s that supposed to—

**Umemoto-kun didn’t even let them finish. He raised his arm high up above his head…**

**And in a single swift motion, threw the photograph down to the floor, where the frame split cleanly in two.**

Tatane: Umemoto-kun?!

Toda: [stern expression] Umemoto-kun, that’s unacceptable. This is unacceptable behavior.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] H…how could you…??

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Cut it out, Umemoto-kun! You’ve more than made your point by now! [narrows eyes in thought] It’s…it’s okay, Akiyama-san. We’ll just superglue the frame back together, alright?

**At this time, I noticed two of my classmates had subtly taken positions behind Akiyama-san, those being Fujimoto-kun and Shiraishi-san. I guess they were trying to give support? Chikaru-san, on the other hand, had come back to stand next to me—I guess she didn’t feel like getting involved, which is understandable, considering…**

**Apparently somehow not done, Umemoto-kun proceeded onto the next photograph, the one of Nakahara-san looking weirdly pleasant, and held that up as well.**

Umemoto: [holding up photograph, slight sneer] And don’t _even_ get me started on this one! To think that you would dedicate even a fraction of a “memorial” to this piece of shit?!

Akiyama: [sullen expression] I’m not pretending she was human of the year, but she suffered like the other two, so she gets a spot in this memorial too.

Umemoto: [holding up photograph, slight snarl] Bullshit!! Everything bad that’s ever happened to us has been her fault!

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Umemoto-kun, please.

Umemoto: [holding up photograph, disdainful expression] Just think about it! She told us all the time on her countdown timer, which made Suzuki-sama decide to hang around her during the day— [points at Chikaru] which gave Chikaru-sama the _brilliant_ idea to go yapping about her countdown time!

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] Uh… Uh, I’m sorry…?

Umemoto: [points at photograph] And shazam, two people died, all because of this bitch!

Kyoyama: [adjusts top hat, slight irritation] Please don’t use my vernacular to talk about people dying…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] And then there was her shitty murder prevention committee! God damn, remember the committee?? Remember how much “good” it did all of us?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Mistakes are easy to make—

Umemoto: [slight sneer] And then she takes Wonder Boy under her wing, treats him like shit and _kills_ his ass! Not to mention, lies about it to all our faces and acts _so_ arrogant about it she actually gets herself killed! [disdainful expression] Every single bad thing, all because of her!

Toda: [stern expression] Nobody is denying what you’ve said is correct, Umemoto-kun, but is the fact that she’s dead now somehow not good enough for you? Let the memorial be, it’s not hurting you specifically.

Umemoto: [holding up photograph, slight snarl] That’s what you think! I, on the other hand, won’t take this shit any longer, especially not when it’s about _her!_

**At that point, he raised his arm up again. I flinched for a moment, knowing what he was probably going to do.**

Akiyama: [holds out hand in a “stop” motion, frightened frown] Please don’t throw that! Please!

Umemoto: [slight sneer] …Alright!

**Instead of tossing it…Umemoto-kun crouched down and carefully laid Nakahara-san’s photograph down on the floor. Then he stood back up, the room was quiet for a moment…**

**And then, without warning, he stomped on the photograph, hard, with his shoe. I heard the glass in the frame crack loudly, and I flinched again.**

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Like that better, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [stunned expression] You…! [miserable frown] Why are you doing this?!

**Akiyama-san got down on their knees in front of Nakahara-san’s photograph, now with an unusable frame, trying to salvage what they could of the glass.**

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] Alright, Umemoto-kun. I understand if this is cathartic for you, considering what you’ve experienced, but maybe you could find a different outlet for your hostility? [twiddles index fingers] Don’t worry, Akiyama-san, we’ll just get a new photograph frame.

Akiyama: [miserable frown] …..

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Will you stop taking their side?!

Toda: [points critically at Umemoto] “Their side,” Umemoto-kun, is based in wanting you to stop pointlessly destroying this memorial. Is that really so radical to you?

**Umemoto-kun didn’t seem to have an answer to that, so he went for Teruya-san’s photograph next.**

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Hey, you put that down!

Tatane: Will you quit it, Umemoto-kun…??

**I knew I was just parroting things everyone else was saying, but what else could we seriously do? Well, it turned out Shiraishi-san herself had an idea—she ran at Umemoto-kun and tried to reach Teruya-san’s photograph out of his hand. Umemoto-kun, though, just ducked under her arms and took a stance in front of the table.**

Umemoto: [slight sneer] You think you can just take this from me because you’re taller?? Now, I know what you’re thinking, I’m short.

**Immediately after saying that, he leaped…extremely clumsily…onto the table behind him, and held the photograph high up in the air.**

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] Fuck you, how about now?!

Toda: [blank expression] Are you serious?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] U-Umemoto-kun, you could get hurt like that… Please, p-please come down…?

Umemoto: [holding up photograph, snarls with wide eyes] And of course, we have here the main event, the asshole to defy logic! There’s honestly something to be said for someone who could fool all of us so well, only, I don’t feel like saying it because I _loathe her to the core!_

Umemoto: [waving around photograph, bitter expression with tears in eyes] Where’s the justice, man?! Like a hundred or something people die every second, but a person like Ayano Teruya gets to survive to age seventeen only to try and get the two of us killed? For _her_ crime?!

Kyoyama: [wide-eyed frown] Umemoto-kun, please. Sh-she’s dead, now. They all are. I-I think it’s time to stop this…

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Why would you want to defend her, Kyoyama-sama? She pretended to stab you to death!

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Yeah, and I-I’ve decided to…forgive her for that, you know? Isn’t that the l-least I can do? I voted to kill her, just like everyone else.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] ….. [disdainful expression] Well, I won’t forgive her. She made me think you were going to die!

Umemoto: [holding up photograph, slight snarl] And you’d all support and defend her even though she literally _tried_ to get me and Kyoyama-sama voted guilty?? If she got her way, we’d all be dead! And you’re okay with that?!

Tatane: We never said we supported what she did!

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] We’re, uh… We’re just, uh, saying… That, uh… We’re just saying, uh, it’s… That, uh, it’s done and… Uh, it’s done and over with… So, uh… It’s just, uh, I mean… There…uh, doesn’t seem to be a, uh, point…uh, to acting this way…

Umemoto: [bitter expression] Too bad! She doesn’t deserve to be memorialized, she deserves to shatter like the first two!

Akiyama: [frightened frown] …Please. Please don’t do this again…

Umemoto: [bitter expression] You want to keep the frame? Fine!

**I knew better than to think he wasn’t going to do anything malicious. It felt pointless to try and stop him, since that would involve physical force, so I just stood, guarded, waiting to see what he was going to pull.**

**Umemoto-kun, instead of putting the frame down, opened it from the back and carefully removed the actual photograph of Teruya-san from inside it. And once he had it in his hands…he tore it. Tore it straight in half, and then in half again to make four pieces.**

**He let the pieces fall to the floor, and then placed the empty frame back on the table.**

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Now, if you would _allow_ yourself to pick up those shreds, then that is the “in one piece” photograph frame that you _just crave,_ isn’t it.

Akiyama: [wipes tears from eyes] Why…? Why would you do this to me, to, to _them…?_

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Crawl for it, bitch! You want your precious memorial back the way it was, you can crawl for those scraps and tape them back together!

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Umemoto-kun, you get down from the table this instant.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Why should I??

Toda: [makes a loose fist with mild glare] I said get down, which means you get _down._ Am I going to have to say it again?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] She’s our leader, remember, Umemoto-kun?

**Toda-san’s rough attitude, and Kyoyama-kun actually firmly disagreeing with Umemoto-kun, both surprised me a little, but I didn’t have a lot of time to react. Umemoto-kun had a staring contest with Toda-san for a moment before hopping down off the table—only to walk straight up to Akiyama-san, who was still on their knees.**

Umemoto: [slight snarl] You think I’m gonna let you off the hook for this?

Akiyama: [wipes tears from eyes] What are you _talking_ about? You trashed my memorial, haven’t you done enough?

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] How fucking sweet! The trash baby thinks I don’t have any words for them specifically! [points angrily at Akiyama] I’ll have you know, Akiyama-san, I don’t half-ass things!

Akiyama: [stands up, crosses arms with bitter frown] Well, I hate to break it to you, but I need to get these photos fixed before I have any time to listen to you—

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] _Wrong,_ friend! I have shit to say to you!

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Umemoto-kun, please give it a rest. Y-you’ve done what you wanted to do…

Umemoto: [points angrily at Akiyama] You listen, Akiyama-san! I don’t know if you remember the context for exactly all of _why_ I deserve to be so angry right now, but yesterday wasn’t _your_ “human of the year” day either!

Akiyama: [miserable frown] Yesterday…?? I thought that was done with.

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Done with?! If you were better at debating or Tatane-sama and Toda-sama were a little bit more stupid than they are, you would’ve gotten us _executed!_ For _nothing!_

Tatane: Excuse me??

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Are you saying we’re already stupid to begin with, Umemoto-kun?

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] I think it bears r-remembering, Umemoto-kun, th-the two of us did actually do some stuff wrong…

**I can’t help noticing all Kyoyama-kun is saying now is disagreeing with Umemoto-kun. I only noticed it a little though, because I’m kind of angry that Umemoto-kun said that about us.**

Umemoto: [points angrily at Akiyama] And for you, the person who almost got us all killed, and more importantly almost got me and Kyoyama-sama killed, for you to go and make a memorial to those ugly fucking people who tried to ruin our lives?! No, fuck you, that’s just wrong!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] You’re not acting in any better taste by raving like this, Umemoto-kun!

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] If you’d like to see me for counseling, Umemoto-kun, I’d be happy to arrange it, but I’m going to have to ask you to stop this first.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Shut up you miserable dolts.

Tatane: Wow, burn…

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh… I don’t, uh, really think he’s… That he’s, uh… I just don’t think sarcasm is, uh, is gonna get through to him, Tatane-san… [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh… Uh, I mean… Uh, not that, uh…not that you, uh…should have to… Not that you should, uh, have to listen…to, uh… To, uh, someone like me, sorry…

Akiyama: [sullen expression] I said I was sorry before.

Umemoto: [slight sneer] Too little, too late! [slight snarl] You think, after all they put us through, that I wanted to be reminded that they lived? You think I wanted to be reminded that they _died??_

**At this point, I noticed Umemoto-kun sort of advancing on Akiyama-san, in a really threatening looking way. He backed them up against the table with the memorial on it, which meant Shiraishi-san and Fujimoto-kun didn’t really have any place to stand to “guard” Akiyama-san.**

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Umemoto-kun, please. Please?

Umemoto: [bitter expression with tears in eyes] Nobody asked them to go and die, I know I didn’t! We all gave them their chances to be good, and to be friends, but they were just too stupid and mean to let it happen!!

Umemoto: [points angrily at Akiyama] And you want to celebrate them?! You want to let them have the spotlight, even though they’re dead and we— [blank expression] …We outlived them. [points angrily at Akiyama] We _outlived_ them! We outlived those shitty freaks, and you’re going to let them be the winners here?!!

Toda: [stern expression] Since when has staying alive here been a contest, Umemoto-kun?

Akiyama: [miserable frown] Well, okay, I just, I dunno what you want me to say—

Umemoto: [slight snarl] Nothing! Just say nothing!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But I’m just saying—

Umemoto: [points angrily at Akiyama] Fucking can it, freakshow!

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] Well, god!

Umemoto: [points angrily at Akiyama] Don’t get all defensive with me like you haven’t done the most atrocious thing in the world! What could actually possess you to think this would be cool?!

Akiyama: [scratches head] …Was that a ghost joke?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] _No it was not a ghost joke you fizzy nymph!_

Kyoyama: [slight irritation] Umemoto-kun, I’m asking you to please give this a rest.

Umemoto: [slight snarl] I just can’t believe it, Akiyama-san! I can’t believe _even you_ would be this much of a cretin, to—to give some kind of an “important person” award to these three _gnomes_ who would rather we suffer and die than ever be our friends!

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] P-please. Please leave me alone.

Kyoyama: [slight irritation] Did you hear me or didn’t you?

Umemoto: [points angrily at Akiyama] I won’t leave you alone!! You never left us alone yesterday, so why should I give you that treatment?!!

Kyoyama: [slight irritation] Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] Yeah, Kyoyama-sama, you’re a lot less cute when you disagree with me, so can you be quiet for like five minutes?

Kyoyama: [dark frown with wide eyes] I…

Umemoto: [points angrily at Akiyama] Now back to you, I’m sick of your shit!! [tilts head to side with wide eyes] [darkened expression] We’re all sick of your shit, and _no one will ever love you—_

Kyoyama: [angry frown with wide eyes] I said _please!!!_

**In the first half-second…or even in the first full second or two after that instant, the entire world seemed to freeze. Nothing and no one moved. With everyone having stopped talking completely, you could have heard a pin drop.**

**For a moment…I didn’t even register that voice coming from Kyoyama-kun. Something like that was impossible to reconcile in my head, but I and everyone else turned to look at Kyoyama-kun…who looked utterly furious. I was more taken aback than I can explain at _that_ attitude coming from him. I can’t remember a time when he’s actually looked this way.**

Umemoto: [shocked expression] …..

Kyoyama: [angry frown with wide eyes] Why can’t you ever _listen_ when I tell you to stop!

**There was another dead silence after that, so quiet I’d bet a few of my classmates weren’t even breathing. I know it’s silly, but it was just so alarming to see Kyoyama-kun act like that.**

Umemoto: [shocked expression] K-Kyoyama-sama…?

**Umemoto-kun reached slightly for Kyoyama-kun, who brushed him off completely.**

Kyoyama: [bitter frown] No.

**Before anyone could say anything else, he turned around and ran out the club and casino doors.**

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Kyoyama-sama… [tears streaming down face] Kyoyama-sama!

**And then Umemoto-kun ran outside as well, most likely to follow Kyoyama-kun.**

**I… God, really?? That really happened? It was at this moment that I realized how seriously impossible it seemed to me that those two could ever be so at odds with each other, even leaving aside how difficult it is sometimes for them to agree on things. What with how much they seem to like each other, and…well, I don’t know I guess.**

Toda: [blank expression] …Unfortunate.

**There was a terrible, choked sort of sound from the other end of the room, and I turned just in time to see Akiyama-san collapse into a sitting position on the floor, knees pulled up to their chest and rocking slightly.**

Akiyama: [sobbing, miserable frown] I-I said! I said I was, I said I was— _hic,_ sorry, I said it! I— _hic,_ I told him before, I’m sorry I didn’t mean all that yesterday, and, and why, why can’t I get it right— _hic,_ I can’t get anything right and I’m just dumb and bad at everything I’m sorry!

Shiraishi: [worried frown] Akiyama-san!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Akiyama-san, hang on now…

**Shiraishi-san and Fujimoto-kun went straight to Akiyama-san’s side and sat down next to them… I would have thought of doing the same thing, trying to comfort them, but there were already two people there now. I didn’t want to crowd them or anything like that.**

**Of course, I felt bad for Akiyama-san, but the most of my attention was still on that horrible interaction between Kyoyama-kun and Umemoto-kun. Where did all that come from, I have to wonder.**

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Uh… Gosh, uh… Well, uh… What are we, uh…uh, going to do…? [turns away] That was, uh… I mean, that was almost, uh… That was almost, uh, too much to… To, uh, take in…

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] Did our leader have any announcements to make or instructions to give?

Toda: [blank expression] Ah… [deep thought] If I had anything of that sort to say, it’s not relevant enough to follow that outrageous display.

Jinno: [blank expression] Then I move to explore Community 3.

Tatane: You…you want to do that right now?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Right to it, I see.

**See, Toda-san agrees with me.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Yes, if we think about it, there should logically be a new area of the city… [blank expression] And please always be aware I use the term “city” loosely… [looks upward pensively] Where we can explore, given that we had a trial yesterday.

Tatane: Can we be sure there’s a place like that?

Toda: [shrugs] Only one way to be sure.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Go to the south end of town?

Toda: [blank expression] Don’t be silly, that requires far too much effort. Monobear!

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] Like the noble and graceful gazelle, I arrive with pomp, dignity, and the tender pride reserved only for the most delicate of creatures!

Tatane: But you’re a bear.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Well, I guess I didn’t really think that analogy through. Ah well, more despair for me! [neutral expression] Whaddayawant!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Is it true that we’ll find another “community” of sorts at the south side of the city?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Ooh, congratulations on that advanced and in no way obvious deduction! Such genius sleuths you all are… If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’d solved at least one or four murders in your lifetimes! Upupupupu!

Toda: [stern expression] Very funny. Thanks for the confirmation, but you can leave now.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] I know that! But what if I just decided not to this time?? What if I just accompany you all throughout Community 3, giving my special brand of biting, despair-inducing commentary on every meaningless thing you bastards do? [ironic blush] Oh, the irritation you’d feel… The despair that would rise up in your already-battered hearts! My heart goes all atwitter just imagining it!

Toda: [blank expression] Well, I should think it would be very inconvenient for you to do that, since I suspect you’re being controlled by one of us.

**I was about to say something in tandem with Toda-san telling Monobear to leave, but I stopped dead when she said that last part. A conversation between Akiyama-san, Fujimoto-kun and Shiraishi-san at the far wall also came to a halt, and everyone just stared at Toda-san for a moment.**

**Did she really just say that? She didn’t. She couldn’t have! Does she really think…?**

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Well golly, would you look at the time! It…it sure is a time of day! And I’ve got appointments to carry out! Toodles! [disappears]

Tatane: T-Toda-san. What did you mean by that?

Toda: [shrugs] I was bluffing to get rid of him. [looks upward pensively] The way he responded was certainly interesting, but I just wanted him gone.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] That, uh… That’s, uh… Definitely a, uh…a “unique” way… To, uh…to bluff like that…

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Jinno-san raised a motion to explore. I suppose we should follow this suggestion.

Akiyama: [miserable frown] You’re…you’re kidding, right? I don’t wanna go places…

Shiraishi: [points critically at Toda] Yeah, Akiyama-san’s in no shape to leave right now!

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Agreed. I’d prefer for us to stay here for a little while.

Toda: [tired frown] Tatane-kun, Chikaru-san, your thoughts?

**Well… I do feel awful for Akiyama-san, but it’s probably best to get this exploring thing out of the way.**

Tatane: I think we should leave.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh, me too…

Toda: [nods subtly] The motion passes four to three.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Since when is “majority rules” the law around here?

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Let’s just _leave._

**There wasn’t really more to say after that. Fujimoto-kun and Shiraishi-san helped Akiyama-san back up to their feet, and the seven of us headed out of the club and casino. I couldn’t get what Toda-san just said to Monobear out of my head…and I couldn’t stop thinking about Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun’s pitiful falling-out either.**

**At the south point of the city, just by the condos, was a new gateway that led into a place we’d never seen before.**

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] Here’s Community 3, then.

Jinno: [blank expression] May our fortunes sway with the addition of a new expanse of territory.

Toda: [deep thought] Would someone like to volunteer to stand guard at the gate?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh… I, uh… I’ll volunteer, Toda-san… I… I mean, I would, uh… I would like to, uh, to try to be… Uh, to be as helpful as I can…

Toda: [contented expression] Alright, thank you, Chikaru-san. I’m counting on you.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh.

**So Chikaru-san took her place at the gate, while everyone else, myself included, headed out to see what Community 3 was like. Well…the ground was mostly brick roads and sand, with not a lot of trees or other foliage to speak of. I got the sense of this place trying to look businesslike and urban, but at the same time it was better kept than Community 2, with the few buildings there were being clean and intact.**

**The nearest building that looked occupied was a tallish one, probably two stories, mostly made of wood planks with clear glass double doors. There was a set of blue neon letters at the top of the buildings that said “Moon Room.”**

**When I walked inside, I was struck by the color that stuck out most throughout the building, which was blue. The majority of the floor was a royal blue carpet that felt soft against my shoes, and the walls were made with wood planking on the bottom half and blue wallpaper on the top. There were a few fancy-looking tables on the right side of the room that looked like light blue marble, and a wooden staircase on the left side of the room that I guess led up to a second floor.**

**For some reason I felt like I’ve been here before.**

**Fujimoto-kun and Akiyama-san were standing near the tables. Or, I guess I should say, Fujimoto-kun was standing—Akiyama-san was sitting on one of the tables, still curled up in a ball-like position.**

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Tatane-kun! Fancy seeing you here.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Hello.

Tatane: Hey, you guys. What’s going on?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] I’m doing my best to help Akiyama-san work through their inferiority complex and general tendency toward symptoms of avoidant personality disorder.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] It’s not working.

Fujimoto: [dull frown] …We have work to do. [tilts head to side with open smile] But we’ll make progress! As long as Akiyama-san does wish to work with me, that is. I wouldn’t force any discussion on them they didn’t care for.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] …..

Tatane: Sounds…adventurous, I guess?

Akiyama: [frowns] Sure, we’ll keep you posted.

**Not really wanting to be involved any more in that unfortunate conversation, I turned my attention to the other things in the room. In the center of the floor was one of those coin donation funnels, which I would have loved to try out, only I didn’t have any coins. I felt cheated. There was a machine in a corner of the room just next to the stairs that, upon closer examination, was for changing bills into coins to use in the funnel…only I didn’t have any paper money on me either. Why is this building trying to taunt me!**

**On the right side of the room, against the walls surrounding the fancy dining tables, were what looked like arcade games. They all looked cheap and simple but new. There were also tabletop games, like card games I don’t understand and the thing with the sticks, and a couple amusing artifacts, like a weirdly shaped lamp and an automated mannequin of a clown juggling three very real, sharp-looking knives.**

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Ugh…

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Eh? Oh, nothing, Tatane-kun. [holds hands behind back with big smile] Not a single problem here, no sir.

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun, don’t give me that.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] I’m serious, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Are you bothered by something here?

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] Well. Nothing gets past you, hm?

**Is that my thing around here? Am I just “the guy who notices things?” Or maybe just “the guy who won’t let something go…”**

Tatane: Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] …It’s the clown.

Tatane: The…the clown? Are you scared of clowns, Fujimoto-kun?

**Wouldn’t that be ironic?**

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Not all of them, no.

**My hopes and dreams for an ironic solution, dashed.**

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] It’s just that seeing this one reminds me of a boy I used to like, and… [folds arms with pleasant expression] Well, I’ll just say he’s not very like you, Tatane-kun, with regard to being _actually_ likeable.

Tatane: Oh, ha. I’m not even that nice most of the time, but thanks, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] …I’ll go back to consoling Akiyama-san now.

**I wonder what he meant by that just now.**

**At the back end of the room’s center, there was also what looked like a bar, with swivel-y stools and a really cool, sleek-looking marble countertop and everything…just no actual food or beverages. I sat down in one of the stools, but it turned out to be taller than I thought at first glance, and I fell straight off of it and onto my back.**

Akiyama: Are you okay?

Fujimoto: That was quite a tumble.

**With a bit of effort, I managed to get back on my feet.**

Tatane: I’m fine… Please don’t say anything about this to anyone else.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Oh, don’t worry. These lips are sealed tighter than, um…

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Fort Goryokaku?

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Sure, that.

**How reassuring. Behind the counter was a large display of cheap-looking trinkets with numbers attached to them… When I looked closer, I could see a small sign above the display reading “Ticket Prices.” I guess the arcade games awarded tickets to use to buy these toys. But they’re all ridiculously underwhelming prizes, like a pin with Monobear’s face on it or a can of soda.**

**I decided to go upstairs—this place was interesting, but mostly unproductive so far. At the top of the stairs was a slightly long hallway, again mostly in blue, with one room at the end of the hall and…one room on either side of the hallway. This is familiar.**

**I checked out the left room first. It had a plaque next to the doorway that read “Specialties Room #1.” The room inside was medium in size, and housed what looked like souvenirs of all kinds. They were all Monobear-themed, though…plus they looked like someone moved them around a lot.**

**The room across the hall, whose plaque said “Specialties Room #3,” was full of food. It was all pre-packaged and nonperishable, but most of it still looked old and inedible. Some of it was in neat piles, while some was disorganized just like in the first room. The food was all Monobear-themed, too. I’m starting to get tired of seeing that bear’s face—I vented my frustrations by knocking a Monobear-shaped sandwich off a pile onto the floor.**

**At the end of the hall, the plaque next to the doorway predictably said “Specialties Room #2.” It was entirely full of large boxes that lined all four walls in stacks that reached up to the ceiling. Shiraishi-san was on the floor, going through one of them.**

Tatane: Hey, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [looks up] [irritable expression] If I can feel you breathing on my neck, you’re standing too close, Tatane-kun!

**I am one-hundred percent sure you can’t feel me breathing.**

Tatane: I thought you’d be downstairs with Fujimoto-kun and Akiyama-san?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] I was, but I figured we also had to investigate. [palm facing upward] And neither of them would participate, so I’m the official director of investigating this building!

Tatane: And what have you found?

Shiraishi: [scowls] Not a god damned thing! The layout is a carbon copy of the club and casino, only flipped from left to right!

**Oh, _that’s_ why this place seems familiar. Shiraishi-san’s right, isn’t she? This building is made basically the same as the one we meet in for breakfast.**

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] And anyway, none of the stuff in these upstairs rooms is useful. It’s all Monobear merchandise, so it’s basically trash, and I’m starting to doubt if any of it even works!

Tatane: What do you mean, it doesn’t work?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Well, look at these piece of crap boots.

**She dragged one of the boxes across the floor over to the two of us and opened it. Just like she advertised, it was full of pairs of boots, and they all had Monobear designs. They looked really thin, though, like if you actually wore them in the rain they’d soak through right away.**

Tatane: Those don’t look great, yeah…

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] And then there’s these, I don’t even know if you can unironically call them scarves!

**She took another one of the boxes, this one with a bunch of scarves inside, looking like they were tossed around a lot. I realized, a lot of the things I’ve seen here upstairs have been pretty disorganized.**

Tatane: Shiraishi-san, have you just been going randomly through all the stuff in these rooms?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Why should I be careful how I handle these things? They’re all made by Monobear, and it’s not as though I’m vandalizing or destroying anything!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] And besides, that’s not what you were supposed to look at! The scarves, Tatane-kun, look at the scarves!

Tatane: What? They look pretty—

**I pulled one of the colorful garments out of the box, and the stitching immediately came apart in my hands.**

Tatane: …Pretty terrible.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] That’s not even the worst one! Look at this.

**Shiraishi-san pulled one more box over to us, pulled a pair of earmuffs out of it, and gave it to me to hold. They had the Monobear theme like everything else, but they looked to be made of burlap or something like that. Impossible to use comfortably, basically…**

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] I mean this is just an insult to what earmuffs are for. You wear them for comfort, not pain!

Tatane: You’re really concerned about all this, aren’t you?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Well, I have to have _something_ to talk about! Pointing out issues is sort of my thing! And until we see Umemoto-kun again, there is basically _no_ drama around here.

Tatane: …Nakahara-san sort of took most of it with her when she died, didn’t she?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Yeah, I’m saying.

Tatane: Well, I can’t help noticing…even despite all its flaws, most of the stuff in this room would have been great to have around in the past few days.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] How do you figure?

Tatane: It’s all for winter weather? The scarves, the earmuffs…?

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] Eh, what do you know! [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] You’re right, it…it might have helped.

**It wouldn’t have helped “enough,” per se… What happened yesterday would have still happened, but it’s hard not to feel like even these terrible, useless winter garments would have been good to have.**

Shiraishi: [stands up, narrows eyes in thought] In any case, this place is a waste of time! I’m going to wander elsewhere, feel free to follow if you want.

Tatane: Where are you going, then?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] I don’t know, I don’t have future vision! [leaves]

**Well I guess that’s that. I took another quick look around this room before leaving myself. When I went downstairs, I found the place empty—Fujimoto-kun and Akiyama-san must have decided to follow Shiraishi-san. I didn’t see a reason to stay in this building either, so I left through the glass doors.**

**There were a couple other buildings that looked operational in the area. I decided to check out the tallest one—the tallest by far, in fact. It stretched up to what looked like at least fifty meters high, and it was cylindrical, with spiraling white and black stripes as the design. There was a large Monobear-head-monument-thing at the top, with the mouth open to reveal a large red bell and an ornate clock face. So, a lighthouse that doubles as a clock tower? Has anything ever been less necessary? We’ll never know.**

**I walked down the street toward the lighthouse, and as I neared the middle of Community 3, I saw what was _past_ Community 3: water. At the back end of the area was what looked like a seaport, with a couple docks and piers stretching out into a seemingly endless expanse of sea. The lighthouse stuck out grandly among the much shorter boats and buildings.**

**As I made my way to the shore, there was a wide open space in the middle of the “community,” kind of like a plaza, with a tall, extravagant fountain in the center. Honestly…the more I see of this Community 3, the more I feel like it’s trying way too hard.**

**Past this plaza place, I reached the lighthouse by the water. It was even taller in person. Standing directly in front of the single wooden door, it was difficult to tell by looking upward that the structure at the top was a Monobear head. And I certainly couldn’t see the clock or bell from here. The door didn’t have a knob, so I just tried pushing it. It swung open easily.**

**The room inside was actually very lovely. It was circular, which I expected, and only about three meters across. The first thing I noticed was a polished, shiny marble spiral staircase. It wound counterclockwise and stretched up so high I couldn’t quite make out the top from down here. The floor was cobblestone, slightly difficult to balance on, but nice to look at because it gave a bit of an old-timey feel to the place. All in all, it was a really pretty interior.**

**Toda-san was standing on the bottom stair, facing away from me.**

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san.

Toda: [faces forward] [blank expression] Hello, Tatane-kun. Have you come to admire the view from the top of the lighthouse?

Tatane: The view…? I don’t understand.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Oh, you’re just exploring for exploring’s sake. [shrugs with slight smile] Well, do check out the balcony at the very top of this building. The view is breathtaking.

Tatane: Oh! Well, thank you for the advice, Toda-san.

**She stayed standing on the steps, looking around passively. I couldn’t really get up the stairs without brushing past her, and I really didn’t want to do that because it would feel so god-awfully rude.**

Tatane: Toda-san, uh… Can I ask you to move just a little?

Toda: [blank expression] Oh, certainly. [deep thought] First, may I ask you a question?

Tatane: I guess so? Sure, go ahead, Toda-san.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] There is a restaurant in this community. [points] It’s over there somewhere.

**She pointed in what looked like a completely random direction. Honestly, does it matter exactly where the restaurant is?**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] May I invite you to eat lunch with me there in the next couple of days?

Tatane: Goodness, Toda-san. You’re not asking me out, are you?

Toda: [blank expression] Heavens no.

**Good. That sounds like the worst.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] …..

**I caught a glimpse of where she was looking and realized it was…directly at the security camera in this room. Maybe she couldn’t explain exactly what she wanted to talk about here?**

Tatane: Well, I’d be happy to go to lunch with you, Toda-san.

Toda: [contented expression] Perfect. I’ll move now.

**She left the stairs and went to stand against the opposite wall. I almost laughed to myself at how much that exchange felt like a gatekeeper quest in a video game.**

**I started up the stairs and quickly realized that climbing a spiral staircase is pretty tiring. I was supported by a railing at first, but after a little while the railing was replaced by a solid wall. After that I couldn’t see to the bottom of the lighthouse anymore, and I felt sort of alone.**

**After I was walking for a few minutes at least, I finally reached the top. Immediately to my right was an opening onto a balcony. This balcony was small and round, with a fancy black railing. Like Toda-san said, the view from here was marvelous; I could see the entire rest of the city from here, from the church in Community 1 to the café in Community 2. I could even see another place to the west that we haven’t been to before… I shuddered to realize that we might have to visit that place if there’s another trial.**

**Another one of my friends was leaning over the railing.**

Tatane: Jinno-san?

Jinno: [faces forward] [blank expression] Good day to you, Tatane.

Tatane: Enjoying it up here?

Jinno: [turns away] Inasmuch as one might.

Tatane: …What do you mean by that?

Jinno: [faces forward] [blank expression] Such attractions are less readily awe-inspiring when directly following a major tragedy.

Tatane: Oh…

**I guess she’s right. It’s a little harder to appreciate the view when, just yesterday…well, there would have been three more people to appreciate it with us.**

Jinno: [turns away] …..

Tatane: Are you alright, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [facing away] Do you know what strikes me, Tatane?

Tatane: Uh, no. No I don’t.

Jinno: [facing away] That “committee” of hers. You recall the committee, do you not?

**That thing…? Aside from Umemoto-kun briefly mentioning it this morning, I haven’t given Nakahara-san’s committee a lot of thought.**

Tatane: Yeah, what about it?

Jinno: [faces forwards] [stern expression] Do you remember whom Nakahara appointed to that body?

Tatane: Sure. It was you, me…and Teruya-san, and Nakahara-san, herself.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] I do not need to remind you what has since become of that membership.

**I didn’t even think about it, but she’s right. With Teruya-san and Nakahara-san having died, that “committee” is officially broken. But, even so…**

Tatane: Jinno-san, I don’t think anyone here really thought the committee mattered very much, except _maybe_ Nakahara-san. It was a bad idea to begin with, and it didn’t work very well.

Jinno: [restless expression] That may be so. But even now, the trial hours past, it strikes me that two of the four purportedly most trustworthy individuals in this city committed murder yesterday.

Tatane: But, Jinno-san…

**I couldn’t really contest what she was saying. I know it’s pretty rough to realize this, about the committee, but I’d still rather not think of it as a sign or anything.**

**At the same time, I had no idea how to communicate that to Jinno-san.**

Tatane: I don’t think anything else drastic is going to happen. We discussed it after the trial, remember?

Jinno: [turns away] We discuss it after every trial.

**You’ve…got me there. But what can I do to convince her otherwise? Maybe she just needs time, like most of us have in the past, but I’m surprised to see Jinno-san of all people acting this way.**

**I leaned over the railing next to Jinno-san, which proved to be a terrible mistake. I _completely_ forgot, but I was actually still holding those earmuffs Shiraishi-san passed to me back in the recreation center. I somehow spaced it the entire time since, and I only remembered now because I accidentally, absent-mindedly dropped them off the railing.**

**There they go. Straight down to the ground. It was probably for the best, since they’re such terrible earmuffs. I didn’t watch them hit the ground, but instead turned back to Jinno-san, who was staring straight at me.**

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Congratulations.

**Damnit, she saw. She saw the earmuffs disaster just now. I decided to change the subject.**

Tatane: I’m…sorry I can’t tell you anything else, Jinno-san… I just want to have hope that everything will turn out alright, I guess. I like to be optimistic, you know?

Jinno: [bows slightly] Yes, good day, Tatane.

**Well, then. I guess I’ve been cut off. I took a last look over the balcony and turned back around. At this altitude, I could see the clock and the bell again—and right as I noticed that, the clock struck two. Two in the afternoon already, I guess…? The bell sounded a very long, complicated melody, and then chimed twice. By the time that was done, it was nearly 2:01.**

**I started back down the stairs, feeling different after that conversation with Jinno-san, and reached the bottom after a few minutes. Toda-san was gone by this point, I guess having ventured off somewhere else. I walked outside the lighthouse and took stock of what places I haven’t explored.**

**Just like Toda-san mentioned, there was what looked like a restaurant building a ways to the west, as well as a number of small boats docked to the seaport. Almost all the boats were small things that looked dangerous to try to stand in…**

**Except the one closest to me, tied very neatly to a post only a few meters from the lighthouse, which had an actual interior and was a good bit larger. Curiosity got the better of me, and I stepped carefully over the water into this larger boat.**

**The interior was mostly blue, with a dark blue rug largely obscuring the wooden floor. There were antiques of all sorts hung on the walls, like old-looking ship parts and black-and-white photographs. There weren’t any doors besides the doorway I just walked in, so I guess there’s only one room. At the southern end of the room was what looked like a basic control panel, so we could technically sail this thing if any of us knew how.**

**Fujimoto-kun, Akiyama-san, and Shiraishi-san were all here. It’s a good thing they decided to move locations, or else I would have no one to talk to here.**

Shiraishi: [tense smile with furrowed eyebrows] Hey, Tatane-kun! We’re on a boat right now and I’m _not_ terrified!

**She was closest to me, standing flush against one wall of the boat, looking very rigid and tense. It wasn’t exactly convincing…**

Tatane: …Yeah, I’m sure. Are you okay, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [looks from side to side nervously] Well, being out on the water isn’t exactly my thing! [tense smile with furrowed eyebrows] But I’m here, because Fujimoto-kun and Akiyama-san were interested in this place and I am a very kind and generous friend!

**Her voice cracked a little at the end there. I hope she’s gonna be alright…**

**On the other side of the room, Fujimoto-kun was taking notes of some sort, while Akiyama-san was, once again, curled up on a table. That makes this the third consecutive time I’ve seen them in that position.**

Tatane: Hey guys.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Good to see you again, Tatane-kun. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were following us.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] And what a stalker he’ll be, with his totally incapable demeanor and zero muscle definition.

**I actually had to take a step back at that. I don’t think I’ve ever felt more personally attacked. I recovered, though, because it’s hard to be mad at Akiyama-san when they still look so sad.**

Tatane: So how are you?

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic smile] We’ve had to suspend counseling for now, as Akiyama-san seems under the impression the sky is falling.

Tatane: The sky is—what??

**I think even Akiyama-san wouldn’t really believe something that outlandish…but hey, I’ve been surprised before.**

Akiyama: [sullen expression] I did not say the sky was falling, but something _did_ fall! I won’t turn my back on the truth.

Tatane: What happened, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] It was ridiculous. I just stepped outside for some fresh air, and some ragged piece of junk hit me on the head!

Tatane: Piece of junk—?

**I froze mid-sentence. It was the earmuffs, wasn’t it? The boat is right next to the lighthouse, and I didn’t watch them hit the ground before—they must have been what hit Akiyama-san! How did I even manage that??**

**…I can’t tell them what happened. I would sound like a klutz _and_ an asshole.**

Tatane: Huh, uh, funny, that…

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Are you quite alright, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Yeah, I’m fine.

Akiyama: [scratches head] This would be fun enough, if anyone here actually had any clue how to use a boat.

Tatane: Yeah, who knows. We might even be able to use it to escape if the water goes out far enough.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Yeah! More water! Well that would be just delightful!

Tatane: I mean…or, we’ll just escape some other way, obviously.

**The atmosphere in this boat was getting altogether too heavy for me. I decided to head out the way I came, hopping slightly over the small gap from the boat to the dock. The only place I haven’t visited now would be that restaurant…but then again, there’s someone I haven’t checked in on yet who I’d really like to.**

**I made the walk back across Community 3, pausing to admire the fountain for a second, and arrived back at the gate before too long.**

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Uh… Uh, Tatane-san, hi… I, uh… I didn’t, uh… I mean, I didn’t expect, uh…anyone to… Uh, I didn’t expect anyone to, uh, to come back here… Before, uh… I mean, uh…before you were all through, uh, exploring…

Tatane: Well, you’ve just been standing here by yourself the whole time, right? I don’t want you to get lonely, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh… Uh, oh, wow… That’s, uh… Uh, that’s…that’s really, uh, really kind… That, uh…that someone like, uh, you… That someone as good as you, uh, would think… I mean, that you would think of, uh… Uh, think of someone like me…

Tatane: Don’t mention it. So how’s standing guard going?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh… I guess, uh, it’s… That is, uh, it’s not anything, uh… Not anything really, uh, special… [scratches neck nervously] But, uh… I just imagine, that, uh… Uh, that…that it’s probably the, uh… I mean, it’s probably the best that, uh…that I could really… That I could, uh, really do to help… So… So, uh, so that’s something, uh, at least…

**She really thinks guarding a gate is the most useful thing she’s capable of… At the same time, I’m glad she was able to acknowledge that what she’s doing is helping in the first place. Earlier on, she couldn’t even do that.**

Tatane: What do you think of Community 3?

Chikaru: [half smile] I, uh… I mean, I’m actually, uh… Well, uh, I’m actually sort of happy with it, I guess? It’s the, uh, the first place we’ve seen that… I mean, it’s the first place we’ve seen where I could, uh, actually imagine living here. Like, uh, in real life, without any killing game going on…

Tatane: Yeah… I’d have to agree with you on that. Like, I could do without the big Monobear head on the lighthouse, but I think this place is better-looking than anywhere else we’ve been.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Of course, uh… I mean, uh, it’s not like… It’s not like, uh, like someone of my… My status, I mean, should even really, uh… Should even be trying to, uh, to pick and choose… Uh, I mean, I shouldn’t be picky about, uh…uh, my living conditions, I mean…

Tatane: Wh… Chikaru-san, what do you mean?

Chikaru: [looks away with very pink face] But, uh, then again… I think, uh… I think any place, uh… I mean, I think any place would, uh, would be pretty fine… Uh, as long as… As long as, uh, you’re there, Tatane-san…

Tatane: Um. Gosh, that’s kind of you to say, Chikaru-san, but what was that other thing…?

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh… I didn’t, uh, mean to… To, uh, say something so… I mean, I didn’t mean it to sound so much, uh, like I’m fishing for, uh, for praise… Sorry, Tatane-san…

**This conversation went a lot of different places just now. I’m not too uncomfortable, because Chikaru-san is always pretty nice to hang around with, but still.**

Tatane: It’s no big deal, Chikaru-san. I’m glad we could talk… I think I’m gonna finish up with exploring, though. Talk to you soon?

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh, yeah.

**I turned around and started back into Community 3. The restaurant was on the west side of the area, a short brown and white building with a slowly rotating emblem of a plate of spaghetti on the top. It looked inviting enough, so I headed over there, not realizing until I got closer that one of my classmates was hanging around here as well.**

Tatane: Hi again, Toda-san.

Toda: [contented expression] Hello, Tatane-kun. Would you mind accompanying me inside?

**She’s inviting me into the restaurant? I know she asked about that, back at the lighthouse, but…**

Tatane: Uh, like now? Wow, I didn’t realize that by “the next couple of days,” you meant “the next couple of hours.”

Toda: [blank expression] …That’s not what I meant, but I’m glad to see your memory is in order. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] There’s actually something else going on in the restaurant that I think you might want to see.

**I was confused, but I followed Toda-san inside the restaurant’s fancy-looking double doors. The inside of the restaurant had pretty poor lighting, making it feel like late evening even though it was only mid-afternoon. There were several wooden tables with tall chairs, as well as snug-looking booths with blue cushioning. The ceiling was decorated with a couple chandeliers that looked like they had real candles in them… All in all, a pretty classy establishment.**

**But for all the noticeable things about the décor, the most noticeable things by far about this restaurant were the two people in it—specifically, Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun, sitting together at one of the tables. And by sitting together I mean they were sitting in the same chair. Together, with Umemoto-kun on Kyoyama-kun’s lap.**

Tatane: Whoa—!

Toda: [stern expression] [whispering] Not too loud.

**She raised a finger up to my face to try to shush me, but she apparently overestimated my distance from her, because she accidentally pushed me, and I fell straight on my ass. I made a pathetic, surprised sound as I fell, which was probably not good for being “not too loud.”**

Umemoto: [shocked expression] H-hey! How long have you two been there?

Toda: [blank expression] What did I say, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Don’t blame me…! Ugh.

**Using the wall to support myself, I got back to my feet. By that point, Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun left the table they were at and joined us at the doors.**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] What did you see? You didn’t see anything, did you?

Kyoyama: [confused expression] Th-there wasn’t…anything to “see,” so I’m not sure what you’re…w-worried about…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And just how are the two of you doing this afternoon?

Tatane: Yeah, you look fine enough compared to…before.

**I wasn’t sure how to say that without being horribly rude. It’s not exactly polite to remind two people that they just had a fight, or whatever that was.**

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Um… Well, we spoke about that.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Noboru-sama came here after that all went down. It occurred to me he might come here to Community 3 to be alone, and I was able to find him here just based on that hunch!

Kyoyama: [small smile] I-I guess we’re just…really i-in sync that way.

Toda: [blank expression] Adorable. And how exactly did you manage this?

Umemoto: [clasps hands] We talked things over, and things are gonna be okay between us! I couldn’t be happier…

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] And, we decided…?

Umemoto: [folds arms and looks away, troubled] Oh…yeah, right, um… [holds up index finger] I need to tell you guys something!

**…I’m confused? What would he want to tell us? And I still can’t wrap my head around them suddenly being fine, just like that.**

Tatane: What do you want to tell us?

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] No, not just you-two you, all-of-you you! I need everyone to be in the same place so I can say this to everyone!

Umemoto: [holds up both index fingers with a tense smile] So, like… Can I get the two of you to do me just this _big_ favor?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] You want us to find everyone and get them in one spot.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Would you?

Tatane: Why can’t you do that? I mean, I’d be fine with it, but why?

Umemoto: [worried expression] Because…not everyone will do it if I ask.

**Oh. Yeah, I didn’t even think of that. There’s at least one person who comes immediately to mind who wouldn’t want to hear from Umemoto-kun right now…**

Toda: [nods subtly] Certainly, Umemoto-kun. Let’s all meet in front of the lighthouse, is that alright?

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Toda] That’s cool! Don’t lemme down, dudes!

**This is…weird as hell, honestly. I have no idea what to think about this plan, but for now I guess I should just go with it. So, with that in mind, I followed Toda-san back out of the restaurant. The first person whose location I definitely knew was Chikaru-san, so we headed back to the gate and told her where to go… After that, we were able to find Shiraishi-san, Fujimoto-kun, and Akiyama-san still on the boat. Shiraishi-san seemed delighted to get out of the boat, even if it was just to walk a few meters to the meeting spot.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Jinno-san will probably still be up at the top of the lighthouse. Tatane-kun, would you mind terribly heading up there and retrieving her? I’ll stay down here and keep everyone together.

**Oh, sure, give me the job of walking up those stairs again.**

Tatane: Sure thing, Toda-san. I’ll be back soon.

Toda: [contented expression] Thank you, Tatane-kun.

**I left Toda-san to watch the others and walked into the lighthouse again. I didn’t have any time to admire how nice it looked inside, though, because I immediately hit something head-on.**

Tatane: Wh-what the hell??

**I almost fell down again, but the door was right behind me so I just hit that instead. It was only after I steadied myself that I was able to see…the “something” I hit was Jinno-san.**

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I apologize, Tatane. Are you alright?

**The pain in my head from hitting the door faded quickly, so…**

Tatane: Yeah… Yeah, I’m okay. But what are you doing down here, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] I looked down from the balcony and observed that the remainder of our associates have gathered together at the base of the tower. I imagine I should join them, correct?

Tatane: If you’re okay with that, yeah.

**Without saying anything else, Jinno-san walked past me out the door. I followed her to where everyone else was still standing.**

Toda: [blank expression] That was fast.

Tatane: I’m just that good.

Toda: [laughs] I’m certain.

**We walked over to the others, where Kyoyama-kun seemed to be holding a lively discussion of some kind with everyone except Akiyama-san, who was sulking a little ways away. I noticed Umemoto-kun was sort of…hiding behind Kyoyama-kun, which looked very odd.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Yes, I’m actually pretty okay at sailing! It’s not a _big_ hobby of mine, but it’s enjoyable enough. [smiles] My mother taught me, she’s a ship captain.

Toda: [blank expression] Excuse me, everyone?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Wh-whoa, sorry… Sorry, I-I’ll get out of the way.

**I guess he gets the stutter back when he’s startled? I don’t think there’s really any logic to this quirk of his.**

Toda: [contented expression] Thank you all for agreeing to come here.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Well, there are only nine of us—it can’t have been that difficult to convince us all.

Toda: [blank expression] Okay. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Umemoto-kun, Kyoyama-kun, you two had something to talk to us about?

Kyoyama: [small smile] R-right… Hikaru-kun has, s-something to say to you guys.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] This should be fun.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I, uh… I wonder, uh… Uh, I mean, I wonder if I should, uh… If I should just, uh, cover my ears… I mean, just, uh, just in advance…

**Those comments were…not necessarily pleasant, but I couldn’t help agreeing with them. I’m not sure what to think about Umemoto-kun wanting to speak to all of us. In any case, Umemoto-kun stopped standing behind Kyoyama-kun and faced us directly.**

Umemoto: [folds arms with small frown] Hiiii, guys… I don’t really know how to start saying this, I guess. I wanna just say something, and… [holds up index finger] Well, I’ve never sugar-coated anything I said before, did I? So I’ll just say it, the thing I want to tell you guys is…sorry.

**I…couldn’t really believe what I heard. There were a couple confused mumbles among the crowd, and I could relate.**

Umemoto: [folds arms with small frown] I really am sorry. Just, for everything. I used to think, just because I was so sure that Hoshino-sama and Nakahara-sama were our enemies, and I was against _them,_ that I definitely had to be right.

Umemoto: [folds arms and looks away, troubled] But I wasn’t right! No…no, I was wrong.

**Oh my god. I thought that word was poison to him! For Hikaru “I’m always right” Umemoto to actually admit he was wrong about something…**

Umemoto: [folds arms and looks away, troubled] I’ve realized that I’ve been basically the worst for the last…um, lots of days. I do this thing, I think, where when I can’t figure out how to say what I feel, I just go for being the worst instead. And I really, really need you guys to understand, I’m so sorry.

Toda: [blank expression] …Goodness.

Tatane: Umemoto-kun, wow…

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Who, uh… I mean… Who would have, uh…uh, thought…

Umemoto: [small smile] I actually had things prepared to say to each of you! If you’re interested?

**Without waiting for an answer, he went to stand in front of Jinno-san, the closest person to him.**

Umemoto: [folds arms with small frown] I’m sorry that I accused you of being dangerous on the first day we were here. [sad smile] I shouldn’t have said you were any more likely to kill someone just because of your job, and I’m sorry about that.

Jinno: [blank expression] I had forgotten about that entirely. [bows slightly] You are forgiven, naturally.

Umemoto: [turns to Fujimoto] [looks to side with sad frown] I’m sorry that I called your notepad dumb, and called the way you write things down dumb too. That wasn’t nice of me, and it’s actually really cool what you do! Nothing you do is dumb.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Why, thank you, Umemoto-kun! And don’t worry, I forgive you. Your manner of handling this shows real progress!

**With that, Fujimoto-kun went for an interesting approach—he shook Umemoto-kun’s hand. Umemoto-kun shook it back with a laugh.**

Umemoto: [turns to Shiraishi] [puts hand over heart, sad smile] I’m sorry that I called you a raving asshole just for defending Date-sama… I didn’t know at that time what it felt like to have someone you love accused and in danger, like _serious_ danger. But now I do know! And I’m really sorry.

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] I always liked to think you could grow as a person, Umemoto-kun, and I’m really glad that turned out to be true! [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] That…probably sounds like I’m trying to be snide, but it’s totally sincere, really!

Umemoto: [turns to Chikaru] [looks to side with sad frown] I’m sorry for…basically, during the second trial, saying that I wouldn’t give up my life to save you. I shouldn’t have said that. [doubtful expression] I mean, I still wouldn’t, but I shouldn’t have said it, because you’re my friend.

Chikaru: [wide smile] Oh, uh… Wow, uh, gosh, Umemoto-san.

**Chikaru-san went a step further than even Fujimoto-kun by hugging Umemoto-kun. It was a nice thing to see, an undeniably positive display of friendship after the undeniably negative events of this morning.**

**After that, Umemoto-kun turned to Toda-san and me.**

Umemoto: [folds arms with slight frown] I’m sorry to both of you, for accusing you so much yesterday, and not letting it go even after I really should have. [uncertain expression] I just really wanted to be right, but it turns out maybe being right isn’t the best thing you can be! Who’d have thought, right?

Umemoto: [sad smile] So…I’m sorry, you guys. Do you forgive me?

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Of course, Umemoto-kun.

Tatane: Yeah, it’s good… Thank you, Umemoto-kun.

**Even though I’m still surprised as hell that Umemoto-kun has taken this road… My shock has subsided, and more than anything I’m just proud of him.**

Umemoto: [points at Akiyama] Can I…talk to you, now?

**Akiyama-san, who was still standing a little farther away than the rest of us, snapped to attention, and then looked around at the rest of us before stepping forward. They looked reluctant…**

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] …..

Umemoto: [looks to side with sad frown] I…I don’t even know where to start. I’m sorry for everything I’ve said to you. [earnest] Seriously, everything!

Akiyama: [looking around, disinterested] Are you.

Umemoto: [puts hands over heart, sad smile] I am! I’m sorry for trashing your memorial…and screaming in your face… [uncertain expression] And telling you to eat shit during the trial…and calling you fizzy nymph.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I’m glad.

**Oh no. That’s a pretty poor reaction. Seriously, Akiyama-san, don’t be the one person to reject him. Then again…I know Akiyama-san was really deeply affected by what Umemoto-kun this morning. But Umemoto-kun is really trying, now! That’s got to count for something.**

Umemoto: [worried expression] Um… Well, what I mean to say is, can I possibly ask you to forgive me? Is that still in the realm of possible things?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Forgive you? Do you really need that? Gee, I would’ve thought you could care less if someone as brainless as me liked you. I mean, what’s my opinion mean to anyone, especially you?

**Ohhhhhhkay. Apparently it counts for nothing.**

Umemoto: [puts hands over heart, sad smile] I know that’s how I acted before, but I swear I’m past that now, okay? I value your opinion a lot more than I’ve implied in the past, and a lot more than I can really figure out the words to explain!

Umemoto: [drops arms to sides, earnest] So, really! Really, tell me what I can do! What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?

Akiyama: [cold frown] …Go jump in the water with your clothes on, I don’t care.

Umemoto: [earnest] ….. [uncertain expression] Huh.

Akiyama: [turns away] So yeah, whatever I guess.

**God damnit. With that blunt, ruthless rejection, Akiyama-san started back to where they were standing before. At this point, I definitely felt worse for Umemoto-kun; the fact that he seriously wants to change and have a new start—**

**And where the hell is he running to??**

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders with wide open eyes] Hikaru-kun what are you doing—??

**Before anyone could meaningfully react, Umemoto-kun reached the edge of the harbor and…**

**And just leaped straight off the concrete!**

**Shiraishi-san and Kyoyama-kun both screeched in tandem as Umemoto-kun hit the water. He made a loud splash, and I felt a few drops of water hit me, but I was much too concerned with Umemoto-kun himself to worry about that. I cried out in shock myself and, like a couple of the others, rushed forward toward the water—only, I slipped on the water from the splash and fell backward.**

**Luckily, Toda-san was standing immediately behind me and caught me before I hit the ground. By the time I recovered from that disaster, nearly everyone was crowded around Umemoto-kun, who was just… _there,_ in the water, swimming in place.**

**…What the fuck?! Why would anyone just do that?? What could compel someone to just…!**

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] H-H-Hikaru-kun! Wh-what, wh-why…?? P-please, why would you j-just…??

Umemoto: Oh, please! The water’s fine! …It’s actually not, it’s sort of freezing, can someone help me out?

**A few of them who were standing at the front—Kyoyama-kun, of course, as well as Shiraishi-san and Fujimoto-kun—reached down to help him climb out of the water. It was actually a surprisingly tall climb, with the edge of the pier being a good half meter from the sea. Eventually, though, Umemoto-kun was on land again, with the rest of us standing close but not too close to him.**

Chikaru: [darkened expression] Umemoto-san. What, uh… I mean, just, what??

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] Umemoto-kun…! Why would you just do something like that?? [angry glare with tears streaming down face] You could have drowned, how could you scare us like that!

Akyiama: [horrified expression with frazzled hair] _What was that?!_

**At Akiyama-san’s especially loud cry, we all collectively shuffled out of the way, so that Akiyama-san and Umemoto-kun were facing each other directly.**

Akiyama: [dark expression with frightened frown] I’m serious! What did you do??

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] I jumped into the water with my clothes on!

Akiyama: [bewildered expression] …Why?!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Because you told me to! Remember? You said “jump in the water with your clothes on!”

**Oh my god, he…he actually did it for that reason?? Even though Akiyama-san was being dismissive and sarcastic about it, Umemoto-kun still did that…**

Akiyama: [dark expression with frightened frown] I-I! I was just being…! What’s the word??

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Facetious?

Akiyama: [dark expression with frightened frown] Yeah, that!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Well I wasn’t! I asked you what I could do to make you forgive me, and I did what you asked me to do!

Akiyama: [stunned expression] I…I can’t believe…

Umemoto: [holds up both hands in a “ta-da” motion] Plus, I gave you all a little show! Awesome, right? [worried expression] So, Akiyama-sama… I don’t want to sound obnoxious, but, do you think you could forgive me now? If not, I understand…

**Everyone stared at Akiyama-san, myself included. I hope they’ve changed their mind… It’s easy to see both their perspectives, but still.**

Akiyama: [stunned expression] You…you just jumped straight into probably-almost-freezing water, _no hesitation,_ just because I asked you to…! [smiles with tears in eyes] Of course, I forgive you!

**Umemoto-kun ran straight at Akiyama-san and hugged them. Akiyama-san staggered back a bit but hugged him back for a few seconds before extracting themself from his grip. It was literally heartwarming—that is, I actually felt warmer in my chest seeing them get along again.**

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] That was frightening at first, but then very personally rewarding.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Yeah… Umemoto-kun, please don’t ever scare us that way again! [contented smile] But I’m so happy things worked out this way, in the end!

Chikaru: [half smile] It’s, uh… It’s really… Uh, it’s really good to see, that, uh… I mean, to see two people, uh…as important, uh, as important as you two… I mean… Two such talented, uh, people… Uh, to be able to, uh… To be able to be friends, uh, again…

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] I’m glad, too. Thank you, Umemoto-kun, and…I’m sorry for how I acted toward you too.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Don’t even mention it, Nags! As long as we’re cool, we’re cool!

Akiyama: [cups both hands to mouth with wide eyes] N-Nags! You called me Nags, you remembered that was a thing!

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Akiyama] That’s because you’re a cooool kid!

**After saying that, he went to hug someone else, that being Kyoyama-kun. Lots of hugging, today.**

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Hikaru-kun… D-do you suppose you…might want to change out of those clothes? You must be v-very cold…

Umemoto: [laughs] Nah, I’m fine! A little chill won’t kill me! [small smile] Really, I’ve learned something so important! As long as I have a good life, and good friends, there’s nothing else I need to worry about!

Toda: [contented expression] That is so good to hear. I’m afraid to say it, in case I end up jinxing it, but this is a picture-perfect moment among the group of us, and it’s terrific to see.

Tatane: I’ll say…

**I might be mistaken in the dramatic atmosphere of it all, but it feels like this just might be the first time we’ve all been at peace…since we got here, even. That shouldn’t be such a foreign feeling, and it’s sobering to know that it took so many of our friends dying before a time like this could come around…but it’s an amazing experience nonetheless.**

Jinno: [blank expression] The evening drags on. We might do well to return to the casino.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Oh? Yes, perhaps.

**Now that I actually looked around, Jinno-san was right. The sky was a deep blue by this point, and lights on some of the buildings in Community 3 were turned on now, making the place look even more posh than before.**

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Y-yeah. Getting back might be a…g-good idea.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Yeah, let’s go, dudes!

**So, like that, the nine of us headed back up to the Central Community and to the club and casino. With none of us really having had breakfast this morning, it was only now we came to realize we were now missing our most recent best chef.**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] I can make my world-famous honey pancakes! You all liked those, right?

Tatane: “World-famous,” really?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] That’s a generous offer, Umemoto-kun, but pancakes are more of a breakfast food.

Jinno: [bows slightly] Allow me.

**Without any more discussion, Jinno-san disappeared into the kitchen. Can she cook? I never would have known.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I guess that settles that. In the meantime, shall we talk about what we discovered today?

Akiyama: [shrugs] Well, I don’t mean to go against your judgment, Toda-san, but…do you think we could leave that for tomorrow?

Kyoyama: [small smile] T-today, turned out to be…better than we p-probably expected… [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] It might be n-nice, to leave the serious discussions for later…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] That’s an interesting proposition. Does everyone else agree?

Shiraishi: [contented smile] That sounds pretty good to me!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Yeah! Tonight is for winners, and that’s us!

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] Fair enough. We’ll just eat and chat this evening. That’s actually a very nice plan.

**It did turn out to be a very nice plan. We passed the evening without a single argument, which was…astonishing, to say the least. Jinno-san, it turned out, was quite a chef—she really knows how to prepare a good slab of meat, apparently. Then again, I should have expected that, seeing as she hunts for a living.**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 10 pm. "Night Time" begins now.

Monobear: Please rest peacefully, everyone. I wish you all pleasant dreams...

 

**I was surprised when that announcement came on. Night Time already? I guess time really does fly when you’re having fun.**

**Imagine that! Having fun in a place like this. But, amazingly enough, today did turn into a very good day in the end.**

Toda: [contented expression] Well, I guess that’s that. Thank you, as always, for the company, everyone. We’ll discuss today’s work tomorrow.

Toda: [softer expression] And every single one of you, have a wonderful evening.

**For the first time in god knows how many days, Toda-san sounded completely at peace. And I felt the same way. Now, if only we can keep this up… No, I know we can do that. No ifs about it.**

**We all made our way out of the club and casino, and I strolled back to my condo, feeling lighter than I have since we arrived here. Monobear can’t do anything to us when we’re a tight-knit group like this, I’m sure of that.**

**When I arrived at the condos, there was only one person still standing outside.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Good evening, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san. Great day, huh?

Toda: [nods subtly] By the end, yes. [looks upward pensively] Though we got off to an even bumpier start than usual, it’s amazing how cleanly we were able to pick the pieces up.

Tatane: See, Toda-san? You’re a terrific group leader, you just have to believe in yourself.

Toda: [softer expression] That’s tremendously kind of you to say, Tatane-kun, but I had no part in today’s success. Umemoto-kun and Akiyama-san were able to come to a mature understanding of one another—I shouldn’t take credit for that.

Tatane: You’re still a good leader, Toda-san. I hope you know that.

Toda: [contented expression] I sure hope so. In any case, I think I’ll be heading off to rest now.

Tatane: ‘Night, Toda-san.

Toda: [nods subtly] Good night, Tatane-kun.

**After that short, but hopefully helpful conversation, we separated and went into our rooms. I was sincerely tired, but tired in that way you get when everything has gone well and you feel like you really deserve some rest. It’s a much different tired from the “everything has gone wrong and I can’t take anything else today” kind I usually have in this city.**

**Like Toda-san said back in Community 3, it’d be the worst thing to jinx our good fortunes…but I still can’t help feeling happy about today. If we stay just like this, with no divisions and no major issues to tackle, I feel like there isn’t anything we can’t overcome as a team.**

**Of course, as I would find out in the next few days, “if” is a hell of a big word.**

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: Redemption arcs are fake.

Monobear: I’m sorry to have to tell you, but it’s true! No character worth their salt with an established despair factor to them should ever be thinking about rising above that station!

Monobear: If they do rise above, then they weren’t really bad to begin with! They’re more fake than a plastic honey jar!

Monobear: And if they try to “get better” and fail, then that’s just the worst kind of despair, right? The ultimate despair of a failed attempt at rousing hope!

Monobear: And really, what’s the point? What greatness do these people see in the battle-battered, dead-horse device of a character “redeeming” themselves?

Monobear: When I see a character I want dead, I want to want them dead forever! Don’t bait my despair cortex and then not give it any follow up!

Monobear: That’s your writing lesson for today, you bastards: no redemption arcs! They’re cancelled! Unfollowed! Redacted and reported!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that all happened. What do you suppose will become of our ragtag gang of misfits? Who will die? Who won't die? As always, predictions, suggestions, etc. are welcome, and thank you so much for reading!


	36. Chapter 4: It Is Frightening to Love So Much (Ab)normal Days, Part 2

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope’s Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**Being woken up by that bear is never exactly pleasant, of course, but it felt surprisingly harmless this time. Maybe because I didn’t have anything troublesome to look forward to today. Even now, I can’t help smiling when I realize we have a lot more of what you could call “group unity” than we’re normally used to.**

**I sat up and stretched, but I was interrupted mid-stretch by something even more unusual than group unity.**

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Holy shit I’m in your bedroom!!

**I screamed and tried to move away from Monobear so quickly that I hit my head on my bedroom wall. I can definitely say I’ve never had this happen—I mean, sure, I’ve been woken up by someone standing by my bed, but it’s always been my sister, not a talking teddy bear. Is this just a thing Monobear does now?? If that’s the case, I really don’t appreciate it!**

Tatane: What are you doing in my room?!

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Why, does it bother you?

Tatane: A little!

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Then I’ll just have to keep doing that! Upupupu!!

**I decided that Monobear could really only bother me if I let him. So I tried my best to ignore him as I hopped out of bed and walked out of my condo. Apparently not swayed, Monobear just waddled along behind me.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] You bastards think you’re really hip because you all made nice with each other yesterday, don’t you?

**I tried to drown him out. I thought about eating breakfast, and what it might look like outside the walls of this city… I thought about my sister and actually had to take a couple seconds to remember her face.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Well, you’re not. In fact, being complacent in your safety just makes pointlessly hopeful bastards like you, _more_ likely to trip up than before! … [bares claw with miffed expression] Oh come on, aren’t you even listening to me?!

Tatane: I’m not talking to you this early in the morning.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Upupu… Well, instead of that, what if I ask nicely!

Tatane: Just go away! I’m going to breakfast!

**As I was saying that, I reached the club and casino anyway. I hoped, thinking for some reason my hopes would be answered, that Monobear wouldn’t follow me into the building, but of course he did. Even though I was moving more quickly than usual to try to shake him off, his distracting me after I woke up took up enough time that nearly everyone else was already inside.**

Toda: [blank expression] Why, Tatane-kun, you seem to have gotten a new pet.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Oh, that can’t be fun to have around! Tatane-kun, I’m surprised you would tolerate Monobear at your heels like that!

Tatane: I didn’t ask for this… And what, he didn’t do this to any of you?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] That’s a negative. If he followed you all the way here, then I feel lucky to not be you right now!

**Well god, thanks!**

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] And now that I’m here, I’m just going to stand in the corner and stare at you all ominously, making you highly uncomfortable but utterly unable to do a thing about it!! Upupu… Aren’t I just the greatest mayor? So protective and watchful!

**With that, he shuffled over to one of the fancy tables and just stood next to it, not making another movement or sound, just…standing there. It was really unnerving—I got the feeling that no matter where I stood in the room, Monobear would have his two different eyes on me.**

**I sat down next to Toda-san, who smiled briefly at me.**

Tatane: I hope today is as good as yesterday.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] It’s to be hoped, yes. I feel there’s reason to think we’re getting better at this, after all.

Tatane: Uh…what? What do you mean, “better at this,” Toda-san?

Toda: [deep thought] The first time we had a murder and trial, it was three days after Monobear told the rules. The second time…it was four days. [raises one eyebrow] Meanwhile, this last time, it took a whole six days for the worst to happen. I want to think that shows progress.

**That’s…I guess, an interesting train of thought, but it concerns me in a way.**

Tatane: Toda-san, you’re not saying there’s just going to be more and more time between murders, are you? I’m looking more at hoping that there won’t be _any_ more deaths.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] Well yes, of course. I’m just saying this pattern feels promising.

**I looked around the room at everyone else. Three of our classmates weren’t here, leaving only six of us total in the room. Just two weeks ago, three people gone would be almost unnoticeable—now, it makes a huge difference.**

**Just as I was thinking that, the doors opened and two of the others arrived.**

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] Morning everybody! Sorry we’re late!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] P-please don’t say anything.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] What do you mean, don’t—? [bemused expression] Oh, damn.

**I wasn’t sure what Kyoyama-kun meant for a second…but then I looked at the pair that just walked in again. Nothing was wrong with Kyoyama-kun himself, but on closer inspection, Umemoto-kun was about as pale as a sheet of copy paper. It was a chillingly familiar sight, considering Monobear’s second motive, but he didn’t look quite _that_ bad right now.**

Akiyama: [bewildered expression] My god, you look like death warmed over! [crosses arms with nervous expression] And I should know about all that, myself…

Umemoto: [laughs] Who, me? Who are you kidding, I’m fine!

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] Didn’t I say, p-please don’t say anything…?

Umemoto: [half grin] Noboru-sama wants to protect me from the fact that I might have caught a little bit of a sniffle because I didn’t change clothes yesterday! [scratches neck with bright smile] But it’s only like, a half a sniffle! Nothing major!

Tatane: A sniffle is something you can catch “half of,” huh?

Toda: [blank expression] It’s a figure of speech, Tatane-kun.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I just…didn’t want you to be under any, any s-stress, Hikaru-kun…

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Aw, c’mon! I feel fine! I probably _look_ like shit, but everybody has off days!

**He immediately followed up that statement with an uncomfortable-sounding cough.**

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] You’re certain you’re feeling alright, Umemoto-kun?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Do you want soup or something? I hear that’s a thing people eat to not die sometimes.

Umemoto: [laughs] Don’t worry, dudes! This’ll pass in like, two hours, you’ll see! [small smile] It’s just like I said before—as long as I have a good life, and good friends, there’s nothing else I need to worry about!

**There was a loud slam of the kitchen door, and I looked over to see the last person I hadn’t seen this morning.**

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh, uh… Uh, good morning, uh, Umemoto-san…and, uh, and Kyoyama-san, too…

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] Hey hey, Chikaru-sama! What’re you doing in the kitchen?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Oh, uh… Well, I, uh… I, uh, I thought I might… Well, uh… I guess I, uh, I thought I might try my hand at, uh, at cooking…

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Reluctant as I am to hand the task over to someone so confident in her inability to perform in any area of expertise, she insisted. [tired expression] I was unable to resist her charms.

**That’s relatable.**

Chikaru: [dejected expression] I’m, uh… Uh, that is, I… I’m sorry if I, uh, if I… I mean, I’m sorry if I inconvenienced you, Jinno-san…

**Despite that uncomfortable couple of seconds, Chikaru-san dutifully passed out plates of food she cooked. It was…bland, but well-made. She tried, and that’s what matters.**

**After that, she continued the conversation where we left off before.**

Chikaru: [points at Monobear] Uh, what is he doing here?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Apparently nothing. Just watching.

Chikaru: [bites nail] …Great…

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Well, Umemoto-kun, if you’re positive you’re going to be okay, as far as that cold…

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Toda] Absolutely!

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] I-I’ll stay with him, to…t-to make sure he’s not too sick or anything.

Toda: [deep thought] That’s very touching. Meanwhile, the nine of us had an agreement from last night.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] An agreement…?

Tatane: Oh, right. We decided we were gonna talk about our explorations from yesterday, right?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Right, we have that to get through before anything else, huh?

**Even though this is obviously a fairly serious discussion, it still feels less dreary and atmospheric in the room than it always used to before yesterday. Part of the dull mood we always used to have was probably thanks to the constant conflict Nakahara-san and Hoshino-kun were responsible for…**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] So, who would like to go first? What did we all discover in Community 3 yesterday?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Well, there’s a restaurant! I know that’s not the most interesting thing to point out, but Noboru-sama and I didn’t really go anywhere else, so we can’t report on much.

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] That’s alright, Umemoto-kun—we’ll fill you in on the other stuff.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] The restaurant is…r-really, it’s just the same as here, or the café, only, a-a bit classier…

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] There’s what appears to be a recreational center with an almost oppressively blue theme to it.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] It’s also completely pointless! Aside from a different set of useless trinkets and weird side-attractions, it’s just a mirror image of this club and casino building!

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] Are you surprised? It’s called the “Moon Room,” remember?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Your point being?

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] This building is called “Sun Room.” Have you never noticed?

**Oh, shit! They’re right, I never really gave that much thought. I guess the design similarities were intentional.**

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Oh damn, Akiyama-sama! I would’ve never thought of something like that!

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] B-but, you said, this recreation center… You s-said, it’s not that interesting to begin with…?

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Nothing more interesting than a mannequin juggling knives. [clutching notepad with pen poised] However, there’s also a ship of sorts docked in the harbor.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] It’s the only boat that looks like you could use it for long-term travel, so…you know. If anyone here can sail, it’s something you could call an escape method.

Kyoyama: [small smile] Y-yeah… Like I said yesterday, I-I know a lot about that kind of thing.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Kyoyama] That’s because you’re the best at everything, Noboru-sama!

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I’d call it a last resort.

Jinno: [blank expression] There also exists a lighthouse.

Tatane: Yeah, it’s really pretty inside!

Jinno: [tired expression] The staircase from the base to the balcony also requires a number of hundreds of steps to scale.

Tatane: …..

Jinno: [tired expression] An elevator one might use to evade this inconvenience is absent as well.

Tatane: It’s still pretty.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] “Tatane-kun appears to have an affinity for the aesthetically pleasing over the functionally useful.”

**I just can’t have any opinion around here, can I?**

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] Hundreds…? Th-that sounds tall.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] You are afraid of heights, too?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] N-not so much, heights, necessarily, as just, f-falling, I guess…

**“Falling,” huh? Well, I can’t say I would want to fall off that balcony too many times either.**

Umemoto: [holds up hands reassuringly] Don’t worry, Noboru-sama, that’s a perfectly reasonable fear! [half grin] And come on, Jinno-sama! Isn’t there anything you’re afraid of?

Jinno: [blank expression] A person in my profession could not feasibly harbor many debilitating phobias. Put simply, I would make for a poor hunter.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Let’s do try to get back on subject, alright?

Tatane: What, about discussing what we did yesterday?

Toda: [nods subtly] Precisely. So, what else did we find in Community 3?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Well, unless I’m mistaken, we actually covered everything!

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Indeed! The recreational center, the boat, the lighthouse and the restaurant—that pretty much accounts for the entire community.

Toda: [blank expression] Ah… Did we really already finish discussing our explorations, then? It would seem so.

Tatane: Yeah. Like, there’s a fountain in the middle of the place that looks pretty super, but…there’s nothing much we didn’t talk about, really.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] How peculiar. For some reason, I expected a longer and…more difficult discussion.

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] It’s a lot easier when everyone isn’t shouting over each other—

**As if on cue, Umemoto-kun sneezed loudly a couple of times. It was very attention-getting.**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] …Sorry about that.

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Are you absolutely sure you’re okay, Hikaru-kun…?

Umemoto: [small smile] Totally! Like I said, it’ll go away soon!

Toda: [brings palms together with a soft clap] [contented expression] Well, I think this counts as a fairly productive morning, then. We got done talking about what we meant to, with no extraneous arguments or bad feelings.

Tatane: Amazing, that.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] But before we conclude for the morning, is there anything else anyone wanted to bring up?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well…

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Yes, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh… Uh, it’s… I, uh, I don’t know, it’s…probably, uh… I mean, it’s probably not, uh, important…

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Well, we’re already listening to you.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Yes, go ahead, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Uh… Oh well, uh, if it’s okay… [bites nail] I, uh… Just, uh, I mean, if we’re talking about, uh… That is, uh, if we’re talking about things that, uh…things that happened yesterday…

Chikaru: [lowers head] I mean, uh… Uh, even though… Even though I, uh, would…would hate to, uh, to sound like… I mean, even though I would hate to sound like, uh…like I’m trying to, uh, to contradict someone as, uh… Someone as, uh, important and talented… Uh, as you, Toda-san…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Oh?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh… I guess, uh… I had just, uh, I had just thought about… Uh… Uh, I was thinking about, uh, yesterday, uh… Yesterday, when you said, uh… When you said that, uh, that maybe you thought… I mean, when you said it might be, uh, that our… That, uh, that our “mayor…” Uh, that he might be being, uh… Uh, being controlled by one of us…?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] …..

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh… I was just thinking about…about that, and… Well, uh, I was just wondering, uh… If, Toda-san, uh, if you truly believe that… Uh, if… I mean, if someone here, uh… If they, uh, would really… If they would really, uh, be responsible for…for all that’s happened to us…? [turns away] But, uh… But that is, uh… I mean, I probably, uh, shouldn’t… I, uh, someone like me shouldn’t be trying to, uh, criticize your…uh, thinking…

**Everyone was quiet for a second. I have to be honest, I’m kind of glad Chikaru-san decided to bring this up, because I was still kind of thinking about that, myself. When Toda-san suggested that yesterday…she seemed so serious about it, and it made me a little concerned.**

**Toda-san, for her part, waited a few moments before responding at all.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] ….. [blank expression] That can be for later, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [confused] Uh…what do you mean by that, Toda-san?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] That’s not really a discussion we have to have this instant, don’t you agree?

**What…is she talking about?**

Tatane: Toda-san, what’s that supposed to mean?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Why are you being evasive, Toda-san?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] It is somewhat unbecoming of a group leader.

Umemoto: [confused expression] Yeah, I don’t even know what we’re talking about here! Was this something that got said yesterday?

**I was confused as to why Umemoto-kun wouldn’t know about this, and then I remembered…that tiff he and Kyoyama-kun had.**

Akiyama: [scratches head] It was…after you left yesterday morning.

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Well, wh-what was said?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] My memory might be failing me, but I think I said, we don’t particularly have to discuss this. [looks upward pensively] All that happened was, I semi-facetiously told Monobear I believe one of us is controlling him.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] And you didn’t think that was worth discuss—

**Umemoto-kun…didn’t quite finish that sentence, with the last couple syllables lost to a short coughing fit.**

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Hikaru-kun… [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Well, I-I think he’s right, that… Th-that sounds like something to talk about, I should think.

Toda: [blank expression] You guys want to talk about it?

Tatane: …..

**I don’t know, do we? Nobody really said anything…but, despite myself, I was pretty interested in Toda-san’s opinion on this. Even if nobody brought us back to this topic before Chikaru-san, just now…I have to imagine most of us had it on our minds.**

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] I, uh… I didn’t, uh… I didn’t mean to, uh, to make a…a big, uh, deal out of it…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Alright. We’ll talk about it. I do think it’s remotely possible that the person responsible for Monobear’s actions… [deep thought] That is to say, the person responsible for trapping us in this city, I think that person is in this group.

**She said it so calmly, as though there were nothing to it…**

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] That’s horrifying to imagine…!

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] …And your evidence for this, is?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Circumstantial and benign. I _told_ you all, that this wasn’t worth discussing. [tired frown] As I disclaimed yesterday morning, I primarily said what I said to get Monobear to leave, in which task I was successful.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] Then, why…wh-why would you say it again, with M-Monobear right here in earshot?

Toda: [blank expression] Because it doesn’t matter. Anything I said yesterday morning, Monobear heard and saw, regardless of whether he was actually present, remember?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Ah, yes, because of his cameras.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] But while we’re on the subject, and since he’s here after all, we might as well ask. Monobear, what _do_ you think of my not-even-really-a-theory?

Monobear: [neutral expression] …..

**Monobear just stood there, looking menacing. Maybe he wasn’t pleased with our discussion, but it’s not like he can stop us from talking.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Maybe, uh… Maybe he, uh, has nothing to…to say…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Well, Monobear? Do you have a comment to make?

Monobear: [neutral expression] …..

Toda: [blank expression] Enlightening.

Tatane: Well, rather than all that stuff… Maybe we shouldn’t have brought this back from yesterday. If you really did just say it as a bluff, Toda-san…

Toda: [sighs softly] At least one person understands. It’s not really necessary that you look too deeply into my musings.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Fair enough.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] I’m glad we got this settled—

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Of course, if you did feel it necessary to look into it…

**Oh god.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Just bear in mind for contemplation’s sake Monobear’s uncomfortable, provoked reaction to my mentioning this theory yesterday morning, and his altogether periodic interactions with the rest of us. He’s only occasionally around, and more often speaks to us individually than as a group.

Tatane: Toda-san, why are you doing this?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And _if_ you should feel it necessary, then this “mastermind,” so to speak, should be someone who hasn’t experienced any grave danger at Monobear’s hands since our arrival here—that would just be impracticable for them. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Or, paws, as the case may be.

**Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. If Toda-san really didn’t want to discuss this…she’s sure doing a bad job of not discussing it, isn’t she?**

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] And _if…_ for whatever reason, you did feel it necessary to look into my theory…then just be on the lookout for anyone who doesn’t seem to belong. Anyone obviously out of place among the rest of us.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] …..

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] …..

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] …..

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] …..

**You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Everyone was hanging on to Toda-san's words, wondering what she might tell us next.**

Toda: [shrugs] But I’m not in the business of intentionally trying to get people to distrust each other, so just forget what I said.

Tatane: J-just forget…??

**How does she expect us to forget about a speech that…well, ominous! That’s the only real way of putting it. It’s like she’s trying to specifically scare us, and then she goes and shrugs it all off? That’s messed up, no matter how you look at it…**

Toda: [brings palms together with a soft clap] [contented expression] Now, did anyone else have any questions or comments before we adjourn for the morning?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Well…well, how about that!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] I-I’m not sure there’s…really anything at all to say, at this p-point.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Should we just…be done for the morning, then?

Jinno: [blank expression] That sounds agreeable. Let us disband while there persists an atmosphere of positive productivity in this building.

Tatane: Yeah, let’s.

**After Toda-san just gave her convoluted lecture about the possibility of there being a mastermind person in our group…it would be really nice to get out and get some air. For all Toda-san said about not wanting us to distrust each other, I can virtually feel that exact emotion trying to sneak its way into our psyches.**

Toda: [nods subtly] Sounds good to me. In that case, everyone have a good rest of your morning. [looks upward pensively] Feel free to return for lunch and dinner, as usual.

Toda: [softer expression] And, above all, good luck, everyone.

**I stood up straight away to leave the club and casino, and most of my friends did the same thing. I headed down the street, toward the theater, thinking of going back to my condo to relax for a little while…**

**But when I reached the theater, I saw something very unusual—that is, I saw _someone,_ standing in the shadow of the theater building and doing something very odd.**

Tatane: Umemoto-kun…?? Why are you stripping in the middle of the street?

**The way I said it came out a little more blunt than I meant, and in hindsight it was a ridiculous thing to assume in the first place, but in the moment it was exactly what it looked like he was doing to me. Standing slightly out of the way of the worn road, Umemoto-kun wasn’t wearing his striped gloves or striped hat, and he was busy getting rid of his sailor collar as well.**

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Wh-what?? [laughs] Oh! Oh, no, that’s not what I’m doing!

Umemoto: [snickers] But I’m sure you’d like that, wouldn’t you.

**Offended as I was by the racy suggestion, I also found time to notice that Kyoyama-kun wasn’t around. Unusual, for the two of them not to be near each other.**

Tatane: I would not. At all.

Umemoto: [laughs] And they say chivalry is dead! [holds up index finger] No, I’m just getting rid of all my really warm clothes! Hat, gloves, all the non-necessities.

Tatane: Is this…about the cold you might be catching? Because I would think you would want to be wearing _more_ warm clothes to make that go away.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Oh, but they make me feel all clammy and gross! This way, I get a lot more air and I don’t suffocate. Don’t you think that makes more sense?

Tatane: Eh…

Umemoto: [small smile] Besides, I’m not _really_ catching a cold! If anything a cold is just, passing by me and saying hello and going on its merry way!

Tatane: Well, if you’re sure—

**Umemoto-kun cut me off by coughing roughly. I knew he didn’t mean to do it, though. I was just concerned for him.**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Sorry, man.

Tatane: It’s fine, you just might want to get some rest, I think.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Tatane] Yeah, I’ll look into that! Catch you later, Tatane-sama!

**I left Umemoto-kun to his clothing dilemma and headed back to my condo. Inside, I just sat on my bed and sighed loudly to myself for a moment. This morning was…a fine morning, just a little weird in some places. But all that’s not so important if we can all just stay together, and peaceful, the way we were yesterday. If we can just put our best foot forward…well, I have hope that things will stay decent until we can find a way out of this place.**

**So, what should I do today?**

 

**FREE TIME START!**

**I left my condo and headed for Community 3. Even though we explored there yesterday, there could be all sorts of interesting things I missed there. I wandered through the community for a while until I saw someone sitting on the base of the fountain.**

Tatane: Umemoto-kun? This is an interesting place to rest.

**He was just kind of kicking his legs in the air, not actually being quite tall enough for them to reach the ground. To be fair, the base of the fountain was tall.**

Umemoto: [small smile] Oh, don’t mind me! I’m just enjoying the cooling effect of the water.

**What an honestly terrible idea, for someone who’s clearly getting sick with a cold. Oh well, I can’t tell him how to live his life.**

**But anyway. Should I spend some time with Umemoto-kun?**

**Yes** / No

 

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Oh, wonderful! Well, Noboru-sama’s away picking up some food for us, so I can spare a few minutes!

**So Umemoto-kun and I spent some time just sitting by the fountain and chatting. He also kept splashing me with the fountain water and insisting he was just having muscle cramps in his arm—but even so, I couldn’t bring myself to splash him back because it would be cruel and also immensely childish. I guess Kyoyama-kun was picking up food from the States or something, because he never actually showed up to interrupt us.**

**Regardless, I think we became a bit closer.**

**The conversation faded to a comfortable silence, and Umemoto-kun started actually taking cupfuls of the fountain water in his hands and drinking it.**

Tatane: That’s a really bad idea, you know.

Umemoto: [shrugs] It just tastes like water! [doubtful expression] I mean, it’d be kinda creepy if it _didn’t_ taste like water, right?

Tatane: …Yeah.

Umemoto: [snickers] Oh, I know what we’ll do! We’ll drop a shitload of honey into the fountain and turn the water yellow, but everyone will think it’s something else!

Tatane: That’s mature. That’s, that’s classy.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] I’m just trying to have a little fun! [tilts head to side with bright expression] Plus, talking about honey gives me an always-welcome opportunity to bring the topic of conversation back around to bees!

**And that’s…just great, I’m sure.**

Tatane: Ha. Okay, that’s good.

Umemoto: [sags shoulders] You’re so… _transparent_ with how not enthused you are.

Tatane: What? No, of course I’m interested.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] No, I need to know! What’ve you got against my children?

Tatane: I… Well, I don’t have anything against _your_ bees, specifically, and the work you do is obviously very admirable, but I used to get stung by wasps all the time when my family and I would vacation to Hawai’i for the winter.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Tatane] Okay, first of all, you vacation to Hawaii for the winter, you’re an asshole.

Tatane: Excuse me?!

Umemoto: [laughs] I’m kidding! I’m not going to judge you for that!

**I literally feel so attacked.**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] And second of all, did I ever say I support wasps and their gang?

Tatane: Well…no? I just assumed?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Listen, Tatane-sama. People _really_ misunderstand the difference between bees and other things that look like bees.

Tatane: Do tell.

Umemoto: [clasps hands] A honeybee is an innocent nature-lover who never intentionally did anything to anyone!

**Is that true? I never really got the difference between different kinds of bees, I just know I’m not a fan.**

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] A wasp, on the other hand, is a horrifying shitstain that nature composed primarily of gore and despair in an ongoing experiment to see how much she can make us suffer.

**Holy shit.**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] The way you tell them apart is, honeybees and bumblebees are these cute fat guys that, a lot of the time, are mostly black with just a little yellow or orange. Wasps and hornets and all them, those are skinny little fucks with bright colors like they’re trying to be on TV or something!

Tatane: That…sure is an interesting analogy.

**I know I sounded sarcastic, but I did mean it. It definitely helped me remember the difference, at least.**

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Can you imagine that, though? A bunch of wasps strutting down a runway with their fancy color schemes, just being at peace with having the most dangerous ass in the world?

Tatane: That’s actually really funny to think about.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Well, anyway, that’s how you tell the aculeates apart. [holds up index finger] Aculeate means “something with a stinger!”

Tatane: What, so if I put a bit of sharp metal on my finger, do I count as an aculeate now?

Umemoto: [blank expression] This is serious stuff, Tatane-sama. You are not taking this _seriously._

**That’s difficult to take from a boy who spent ten out of the last twenty seconds talking about dangerous asses.**

Tatane: I actually am taking it seriously—I willfully learned a new word from you, didn’t I?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Well, _I_ think it’s time for another pop quiz! I wanna be sure you’re not just pretending to care about what I’m saying!

**Oh, this should be great…**

Tatane: Well, I have nothing else to do, so quiz me. What bee fact do I need to provide this time?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] This should be an easy one! It’s something basically everybody knows after all! What is the difference between the stingers on wasps and regular honeybees?

**The difference between the stingers? Yeah, this is pretty easy, one of those things you kind of always know without knowing where you actually learned it.**

 

Wasps’ stingers are more venomous / Honeybees lose their stingers after stinging / Wasps’ stingers are shorter

 

**Answer: Honeybees lose their stingers after stinging**

 

Tatane: The difference is, honeybees can only sting someone once, right? Then they lose their stinger and…die.

Umemoto: [clasps hands] That’s exactly right! The honeybee’s stinger is actually barbed, so it’s not able to pull the stinger back out of your skin!

**Oh man, that sounds really sad, actually. Interesting, though.**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] So when it tries to pull the stinger out, the stinger just stays in your skin. And so does a shitload of their digestive tract and vital nerves and organs!

Umemoto: [blank expression] The bee is _actually_ eviscerating itself just to protect itself and its hive from you. [clasps hands] Isn’t that amazing??

**And, we just crossed from interesting into terrifying.**

Tatane: That’s… Jesus, that’s really something.

Umemoto: [small smile] So the next time you’re in Hawaii and you get stung by a wasp, remember that at least you weren’t personally responsible for its death! Your conscience is clean!

Tatane: Well…yeah, I guess that’s a plus? So, thank you for telling me about all this, Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Absolutely! It’s been awesome hanging with you, Tatane-sama!

**After yet another unusual conversation with Umemoto-kun, I feel basically the same as last time. Slightly off my guard, but happy I could indulge his fascinations and leave him in a pleasant mood.**

**I think I understand Umemoto-kun a little better now.**

 

**FREE TIME END**

**I parted ways with Umemoto-kun and headed back up to my condo, hoping to catch just a minute or so of rest before I have to head to lunch and socialize again. I walked inside my condo door, took a few deep breaths, and then closed the door. Right away, I caught something weird in the corner of my eye—it was Monobear, standing immediately to my left, but he was standing behind the door until I closed it, so I couldn’t see him until just now.**

Tatane: Wh— Shit!

**As silly as it sounds, I was startled enough by his seemingly sudden appearance that I staggered back a couple paces.**

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] I don’t think that’ll ever get old, upupu!

Tatane: Ugh… And why did you come to scare the daylights out of me this time?

Monobear: [looks down sadly] Oh, no! Tatane-kun isn’t happy to see his humble, helpful mayor! How despair-inducing for me! [ironic blush] Oh, who am I kidding! I can’t even pretend to care what you think! Upupupu!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Anyway, I’ve just been dropping by with all my citizens to inform you that one of your classmates doesn’t seem so well!

Tatane: Oh god, you don’t say! This couldn’t be about Umemoto-kun, could it? I’ll just tell you right now, he’s convinced he’s going to make it just fine out of whatever cold he’s got, so your scare tactics aren’t going to work.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Who ever said I was talking about Umemoto-kun?? Upupu…

Tatane: Wait, what? Who are you talking about, then??

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Clarification is for weak, feeble souls who will not survive the winter! [ironic blush] You know, eugenics and all that. Fun stuff! I love morally objectionable science!

Tatane: If you’re not talking about Umemoto-kun, then who else are you saying “doesn’t seem so well?”

Monobear: [neutral expression] I won’t tell you that! You know what they say, knowledge is weakness!

Tatane: They actually say the exact opposite…

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Stupidity is power?

Tatane: Not _that_ opposite!

**He’s so ridiculous! And why am I even spending my time humoring him??**

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Well, look what you’ve done! Now you’ve confused both of us!

Tatane: No, I think you’re the only one confused here.

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Cut it! You’re making your mayor look bad on purpose! This will _not_ be good for my reelection campaign! [turns away] I don’t have to take this, you know. I can just leave!

Tatane: Please, be my guest!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, even leaving that aside, just remember! You never really know what’s going on in your classmates’ heads! Upupupupu… [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Aaaahahahahahaha!! [disappears]

**That was so unnecessary. Oh well, at least he’s gone now. Already exhausted just from that awful conversation, I still decided to leave my condo and go to the club and casino. When I got to that building, I right away smelled something absolutely delightful cooking in the kitchen. I took a quick look at everyone who was here, and the only person not in the room was Jinno-san, so I guess it’s her doing the cooking again.**

**I sat down next to Toda-san, who barely gave any indication that she noticed me.**

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] …..

Tatane: Toda-san, hey?

Toda: [blank expression] Yes, I know you’re here. I’m a little busy, my apologies.

Tatane: Are you sure? You’re not doing anything that I can see.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I’m thinking, okay? I don’t have to be doing some sort of strenuous physical activity in order to be busy.

Tatane: …Sure, okay. Sorry, Toda-san.

Toda: [softer expression] No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you, that was uncalled for. [deep thought] I just need a moment, alright?

**With that, she went back to ignoring me. I understood her needing a moment alone, but I also didn’t feel like just sitting here and not talking, so I stood up and wandered over to a different table. There, I sat down with three others of my classmates.**

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Oh, how kind of you to join us, Tatane-kun.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Did you literally just straight-up abandon Toda-san?

Tatane: She didn’t feel like talking, and I sort of feel like talking right now.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Well, do stay and talk to us then! [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] You know, Shiraishi-san, it’s entirely natural and reasonable for a person to want to converse with others as a means of organizing and analyzing recent experience and new information—it’s a commonly observed phenomenon.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] I’m aware of that, Fujimoto-kun! Don’t lecture me as though you have a doctorate degree or something!

**I chuckled to myself at that. Their conversation was odd, but fun to listen to and sort of be a part of. I also noticed the other person at this table wasn’t saying much of anything.**

Tatane: How are you doing, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out face] Oh, um. Fine, thank you, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: “Fine?”

Akiyama: [frowns] That’s what I said, isn’t it?

Tatane: Well, what’s wrong then?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But I just said I’m fine!

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Akiyama-san thinks Monobear is going to give us another motive today.

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] W-well don’t say it out loud…! You’ll jinx it, and it really will happen…

**This is…an interesting concern to have, I guess. Reasonable, though, considering Monobear is always putting us through this sort of thing.**

Tatane: Why would you think he’ll do that today, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Didn’t we have a conversation about this six days ago? It’s always the second day. Monobear _always_ ruins us on the second day after we explore a new place.

Tatane: Yes, I remember that, thank you. But isn’t it still probably just a coincidence? There’s no reason to get scared of anything Monobear’s going to do, not unless he were to actually do it.

Akiyama: [frowns] It isn’t a crime to notice patterns.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Is this really a productive way to spend our time? To debate gravely over how soon Monobear will pull out one of his “motives?”

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic smile] If it’s all the same to you two, I find lunch tastes better when I’m not deeply considering motives for committing murder.

Tatane: Well hey, I didn’t even start this conversation!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Of course you did! You said, “How are you doing, Akiyama-san!”

**Shit. I’ve been had.**

**I realized that for all we’ve been talking about lunch, I haven’t actually grabbed anything to eat. I was a little hungry, so I hopped to my feet and went into the kitchen. Inside was Jinno-san, who looked up at me from a large plate of some exotic-looking meat dish. I immediately realized I made a mistake—the delightful smell from earlier, even though I’ve gotten used to it from being in the club and casino building, suddenly hit me full force. I remembered too late that Jinno-san was already cooking.**

Jinno: [blank expression] May I be of assistance?

**…Well, I can’t get out of it now…**

Tatane: Oh, nothing, I was just gonna get something to eat for lunch.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I do not suppose you could wait? I have prepared lunch for everyone, and it has just finished cooking.

Tatane: R-right, of course. That’s very kind of you, Jinno-san.

Jinno: [blank expression] I try to be of service.

**I left the kitchen as quickly as I could, thoroughly embarrassed. Within a couple minutes Jinno-san came out with plates of the dish she was working on in the kitchen. It looked pretty good, if…a little burned.**

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Do not be afraid of the char on the surface—it is the typical preparation of this dish in its native Jiangsu.

**Oh my god, she thinks of everything. The dish was even color coordinated and very neat-looking. Sure, it makes sense a Super High-school Level Hunter would know how to prepare meat, but this is some next level stuff.**

**The food was very good, but I kept finding my meal…well, interrupted by Umemoto-kun’s coughing and hacking. I didn’t blame him for it, but it was definitely noticeable.**

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] H-Hikaru-kun… Are you absolutely p-positive you’re okay…?

Umemoto: [clears throat] [small smile] No, I’m fine! Seriously, I’m okay!

**He immediately followed that up with a loud sneeze. Not totally convincing, really…**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Umemoto-san… You, uh… I, uh, I don’t… That is, I don’t really, uh… Uh, I don’t really…think you’re, uh… Uh, “okay…” [looks to side nervously] But, uh… I mean, don’t… Don’t, uh… I mean, please don’t feel like, uh, like you’re… Like you, uh, have to take…uh, advice from, uh, someone like me…

Tatane: You’re sick, Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Yeah, I’m sick—sick of you guys telling me I’m sick! [snickers, mumbling] Nice, Hikaru.

Toda: [blank expression] Did you just “nice” your own terrible joke?

Umemoto: [small frown] …No. But I’m telling you, I’m just _fine—_

**He didn’t even finish the sentence before he started up again with the coughing.**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Okay, you’re not alright. Umemoto-kun, I don’t mean to disagree with you on what you can handle, but you’re obviously ill!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] A-Akiyama-san is right… You’ve got to lie down and rest, Hikaru-kun…!

Toda: [softer expression] I agree. Umemoto-kun, as the leader of this group, I strongly suggest you get some rest and heal properly.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] But I’m going to be fine!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] I don’t doubt that, but you also need to accept there’s going to be a period where you’re not fine, before it gets better. That’s sort of the way with illnesses.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] After yesterday when you could have drowned, it’s no surprise you’re going to need to convalesce for a couple days, Umemoto-kun!

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] You don’t need to pointlessly act strong, Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Eh…

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Hikaru-kun, please.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh, alright! If you’re all so dead-set on making me a medical patient, I literally thrive on attention so I’m not going to refuse that!

Tatane: I’m glad you understand, Umemoto-kun.

Toda: [contented expression] Yes, let’s get him set up in his bedroom after lunch.

Umemoto: [worried expression] No! I want to be in Noboru-sama’s room, I’ll get better faster there!

Jinno: [blank expression] That is laughably false.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] It’s actually probably true! The human brain is capable of tricking the rest of the body into doing some amazing things, up to and including healing more quickly in situations and environments that are favorable to the individual. [scribbles in notepad] If Umemoto-kun feels he would heal faster in the bedroom of a person he favors, then we let him do that.

Kyoyama: [slightly pink face] Um… S-sure, that’s, good.

**So, with that decided, the nine of us finished a delicious lunch. Near the end of that lunch, without really saying anything about it, Kyoyama-kun untied the cape he wore and draped it around Umemoto-kun’s shoulders instead as a kind of blanket. Umemoto-kun looked happy about it.**

**When everyone was done eating, Toda-san addressed us all again.**

Toda: [softer expression] Thank you all for coming along for lunch, everyone. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] If we could have a couple of people to help arranging a bed for Umemoto-kun?

Kyoyama: [small smile] I-I’ll help him, of course.

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] I’ll assist as well. In fact, I should be able to direct the healing process in general, if no one else is interested in the role.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] And…wh-what would you know about that, Fujimoto-kun…?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Well, I do have medical training.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] You’re a therapist.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] …With medical training, yes.

Tatane: Hey, if Fujimoto-kun is volunteering, and he knows what to do as far as treatments and all that, it’s probably a good idea.

**I realized all I was doing was help volunteer his services. I should probably offer to help, too, if I’m going to be acting like I’m some sort of authority.**

Tatane: I can…probably also help, if you need any extra hands.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Well thank you, Tatane-sama and Fujimoto-sama! I’m always a fan of people devoting their time and attention to me!

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Well, you boys take care of yourselves. Try not to get Umemoto-kun killed on the way to the condos, huh?

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] Wh-why would you just, j-joke about that?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Can I just…say something really quick? Umemoto-kun, I haven’t said anything about this yet today, but I really think I should just say, um… [looks to side with deep frown] Well, it’s because I told you to jump in the water yesterday that you’re sick like this, so I’m really sorry for saying that…

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Oh, Akiyama-sama… [snaps fingers then points index finger] Hey, you don’t worry about that, alright? If I really am getting sick like you all say, then I only have myself to blame for not changing clothes when Noboru-sama suggested it! So you don’t have to feel guilty, I promise!

Akiyama: [frowns] Oh, well… I guess, if you’re sure…

Toda: [brings palms together with a soft clap] [contented expression] Alright, if we have a team of people to aid Umemoto-kun in getting started with his healing, let’s get that done and settled, shall we? [deep thought] And everyone, I do wish you well with the remainder of your afternoon, regardless of how you choose to spend it.

**So we all started to leave the club and casino building, heading off to do whatever it was we would do. Kyoyama-kun started leading Umemoto-kun back to his condo, and Fujimoto-kun and I followed them in order to help get Umemoto-kun set up in bed and such.**

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] It’s very generous of you to offer to help.

Tatane: Oh, not at all. I spoke up, after all, so it’s only natural I should offer. Also, if nobody else offered to help, then you’d have to stay with Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun the whole time by yourself, and the expression “third wheel” sort of comes to mind.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] You’re a delightful individual, Tatane-kun, has anyone ever told you that?

Tatane: Uh, not that I know of? But you’re cool to be around too, Fujimoto-kun.

**When we got to Kyoyama-kun’s condo on the second floor of the complex, Kyoyama-kun himself let us all inside with his key.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Everyone please make yourselves at home. Hikaru-kun, if you’ll wait just one moment, I’ll have the bed made and set up for you.

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Thank you, Noboru-sama!!

**Kyoyama-kun set to work rearranging his bed, but from what I could tell he was actually pretty particular about it. He smoothed out every wrinkle he could find, and made sure the pillows were heavily fluffed and everything was neat and presentable. In the same time, Fujimoto-kun left for his own condo and returned with a glass of steaming hot water and two pills.**

Fujimoto: [holding glass and pills] These will make any head or stomachache fade within minutes.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] But I don’t _have_ a head or stomachache! I’ve been telling you, there’s nothing seriously wrong with me!

Fujimoto: [holding glass and pills] I’d feel much more comfortable if you’d take them.

Umemoto: [rolls eyes] Oh, alright!

**He took the pills with the water and immediately started choking.**

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] H-Hikaru-kun…! Are you alright?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] You didn’t tell me this water was boiling! Why would you give me seven-hundred degree water just to take pills??

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] There are fewer pathogens in hot water. It’s just the smart thing to do.

Kyoyama: [slight irritation] I-I’m only going to give you a c- _couple_ chances to play doctor here, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] A couple is all I’ll need.

**Kyoyama-kun seemed to ignore that and instead helped Umemoto-kun climb into bed. I busied myself trying to look busy, since I didn’t really know what I should actually do to help. Luckily, Fujimoto-kun saved me.**

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Tatane-kun, I don’t suppose you could find a couple of extra blankets for Umemoto-kun to use?

Tatane: Oh, sure. Where from?

Umemoto: Here, catch!

**Umemoto-kun tossed something at me. Not knowing what it was, and having pretty godawful reflexes, I flinched instead of catching it…and it was only when it fell to the floor that I saw it was his room key.**

Umemoto: [snickers] That was a hell of a catch, Tatane-sama! [small smile] No, I just thought you could get the blankets from my room!

Tatane: Oh, yeah, that’s…actually a good idea, yeah.

**I picked up the key and left for Umemoto-kun’s condo, which was actually just two doors over. Toda-san was standing in front of her own door, between Kyoyama-kun’s and Umemoto-kun’s, but she didn’t make any kind of an effort to get my attention, so I just went into Umemoto-kun’s room.**

**It smelled very strongly of flowers—really natural flowers too, not the fake perfume kind of flower smell. I ignored that and picked up the two…sort of, very thin blankets that were on his bed. When I left his condo and started back, Toda-san spoke up this time.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Are you going to lock that door, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: What? Oh, shit.

**I turned around and used the key to lock Umemoto-kun’s condo back up. I’m glad Toda-san remembered to mention that to me. Now that I think about it…**

Tatane: Can I confess something embarrassing? I completely forgot we even have keys. I don’t think I’ve _ever_ remembered to lock my own door.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Why yes, I remember that from the second morning we were here. When we were searching for Chikaru-san, that morning, you told me and Fujimoto-kun that you forgot to keep your door locked, and it concerned you. [raises head with vaguely playful expression] I guess you never got around to dropping that habit, then?

Tatane: Well, I… Yeah, I guess not.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] Well, it should be fine, as long as you don’t have too much of a problem with an unlocked room.

**What…what kind of a reassurance is that? It sounds like she’s trying to scare me into locking my door from now on.**

Tatane: Well, I’m going to take these blankets to Umemoto-kun.

Toda: [blank expression] Carry on.

**I hurried back into Kyoyama-kun’s condo, where Umemoto-kun looked already comfortably settled into bed, Fujimoto-kun was mixing something in a glass, and Kyoyama-kun didn’t appear to be in the room.**

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Good to see you again, Tatane-kun. In case you’re wondering, Kyoyama-kun is just in the washroom drawing a bath for Umemoto-kun.

Tatane: A bath? But I thought Umemoto-kun was going to go to sleep?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] It’s been made clear to me that we’re going to be adopting a policy of “Kyoyama-kun knows best” as far as this medical stay. He thinks Umemoto-kun should take a warm bath, so that’s happening.

Tatane: Wow…like, seriously? I would think you would know a little better, since you’re technically involved in medicine.

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Kyoyama-kun doesn’t want to hear about all that.

**I didn’t really know what to say, so I just draped the blankets over Umemoto-kun, who smiled in response, even though he looked like he was about to fall asleep.**

Umemoto: [small smile] Thank you, Tatane-sama! Now I feel warm, but not gross like I did with my wet clothes on yesterday!

Tatane: Well, feeling not gross is always good.

**Fujimoto-kun went back to mixing his glass of something, which just looked like a really dark red liquid with pink specks in it. In the meantime, Kyoyama-kun came out of the restroom and immediately…“fixed” the blankets I put over Umemoto-kun. I guess the way I put them on wasn’t satisfactory to him. I felt a little petty about it, so I made a complaint of my own.**

Tatane: We should probably re-do the knot on the cape.

Kyoyama: [small smile] N-not necessary. The knot I tied, i-it’s very secure… I-I know how to tie all sorts of knots, v-very well.

Umemoto: [snickers] I know that.

**Just next to us, Fujimoto-kun snorted to himself. I wasn’t totally sure what was so funny.**

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Sh- _shhhhh!_ Oh my god… I-I-I have to wash my hands.

Umemoto: [snickers] Yeah you do.

**Kyoyama-kun left like he said he would, and Fujimoto-kun held up his cup of red stuff.**

Fujimoto: [holding glass] This should soothe your throat and put a temporary stop to your wheezing, Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] I don’t know, I already took those pills before, didn’t I?

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Oh, please, I’m not going to make you overdose on anything! What kind of terrible person would try something like that?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Alright, if you’re sure!

**He took the glass, about half full, and downed the entire thing in one swallow.**

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] That was delicious!

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] I hope you’re not thinking of asking for more, because _that_ would be an overdose.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Worst doctor ever.

Kyoyama: [entering] [grimaces] D-did you say something was wrong, Hikaru-kun…? Is everything okay?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Fujimoto-sama gave me happy medicine and now he won’t give me any more of it!

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] I’d like to avoid killing him with medicine, if it’s all the same to you.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Well… Hikaru-kun, w-would you like to, take your b-bath, now?

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Kyoyama] You got it, Noboru-sama! You’re gonna help me, right?

Kyoyama: [slightly pink face] If you want. [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] T-Tatane-kun, and Fujimoto-kun, th-thank you for your help, it’s been v-very kind.

**I think that’s our cue to scram.**

Tatane: No problem, Kyoyama-kun. Call us back in if you need anything else, okay?

Kyoyama: [small smile] Of course.

**So Fujimoto-kun and I left the room, leaving Umemoto-kun to his bath. I didn’t particularly help a whole lot, but still…**

Tatane: You’re a very responsible doctor, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] Oh, do you really mean that?

Tatane: Of course! I think you did most of any of us to actually help Umemoto-kun in there, with the medicine, and giving clear instructions and that stuff.

Fujimoto: [small smile and slightly pink face] Oh, stop. Ahem. [twirls pen with bright expression] In any case, I should get going for now. I’m going to spend some in the library looking up alternative ways to tackle his illness.

Tatane: Talk to you later, then, Fujimoto-kun.

**I headed downstairs and turned right into my own condo. I sat down on my bed, thankful that Monobear didn’t immediately show up to scare me. Maybe it was just an instinctive reaction from being in my bedroom, but I found myself yawning. No, that’s not a good idea, to just sleep the rest of the afternoon and evening. Even though I do enjoy sleeping, I should find something else to do, to keep up the productive energy I’ve been feeling from doing what I could to help with Umemoto-kun.**

**So what should I do today?**

**FREE TIME START!**

**I left my condo and headed down to Community 3 again. No harm in checking that place out again. I noticed that even though Community 3 is right on the sea, there’s no breeze or anything like that. I guess any unusual weather we might have ever had already happened because of Monobear’s last motive.**

**I dropped in the recreation center, because it was closest to the gate, and saw one of my classmates rummaging through some boxes at the far end of the room by the tables. She looked up at me when I approached.**

Jinno: [blank expression] There is a collection of firearms here that appear well-maintained and could probably be used recreationally. This is a pleasant surprise to me.

**Well, that’s scary. I guess it makes sense, for a Super High-school Level Hunter to be enthused about that, but…**

**Even so, should I spend some time with Jinno-san?**

**Yes** / No

 

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] You wish to spend time with me? Very well, I shall do my best to entertain you. [blank expression] I will be testing out these firearms, however, so you shall probably do well to wear a pair of noise-reducing earmuffs from the upstairs merchandise bins.

**Oh yeah, those earmuffs. I wonder if she still remembers the terrible earmuff dropping mistake I made when we were first exploring Community 3.**

**Well, leaving that aside, I went upstairs and grabbed a pair of those hideously uncomfortable…I guess you could also call them headphones, if I’m going to use them for this purpose? When I got back downstairs and put them on, Jinno-san started using the guns she found, using the knife-juggling clown as a target. I discovered the headphones were actually pretty effective at making everything else quiet, even if they’re really uncomfortable to wear.**

**After a while, she stopped and turned to me.**

Jinno: [blank expression] If I may voice a blunt opinion, I am surprised that you remain here. Does this interest you, Tatane?

Tatane: Well…maybe watching you shoot the clown with a bunch of different guns isn’t specifically thrilling, but I do like being here in your company.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Truly? That is kind. [blank expression] But what would you say to participating in the same activity?

Tatane: Participating—? Oh god, you mean shooting one of those guns?? No, no thank you, not even at all.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] You are that averse to the practice? [thoughtful expression] If it is so, I bear no ill judgment toward you, but I cannot help but to wonder if there is an underlying cause.

Tatane: I just… Guns kind of terrify me. I’ve only ever seen them used as weapons that do really terrible things, and I’m just not about all that. I’m sorry.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I see. [blank expression] Do bear in mind, Tatane, that this is a controlled environment for the most part. In the event that you should change your mind, I will be here to supervise your efforts safely.

Tatane: Well…

**I really didn’t want to leave her hanging. She seems pretty interested in sharing this…“activity” with me.**

Tatane: Okay, I’ll do it.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] You are certain you should like to? Do not feel pressured on my account, sir.

Tatane: No, I want to. Just…start me off with something small, please?

Jinno: [bows slightly] Affirmative.

**She handed me a smallish handgun-looking thing and showed me how to hold and shoot it. It was a horribly uncomfortable experience, holding this thing…but I steeled myself anyway, wanting to show at least some level of interest in Jinno-san’s hobby.**

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Before you fire, do be advised that it will most likely backfire.

Tatane: What? Do you have that little faith in me?

Jinno: [blank expression] Partly, but that is not what I meant. I meant there will literally be a backfire to the gun. That is where the term comes from, did you not know?

Tatane: What…?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] You are not only skittish about firing the tool, but fairly uneducated on its use as well, I see.

**Is that a challenge? Well, I can meet that challenge. I remember hearing about what she’s talking about on crime dramas—when you shoot a gun there’s something they call…**

 

Firing range / Safety lock / Recoil

 

**Answer: Recoil**

 

Tatane: You mean when it recoils, right? There’s like a kick to it or something.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] That is correct. All other things being equal, you shall feel a powerful recoil from the gun when you discharge it. [pulls on wrist of glove] This is due to the scientific principle of action and reaction, but I am less educated in physics than in biology.

Jinno: [blank expression] The point is to be careful.

Tatane: I think I can handle it, but thank you, Jinno-san.

**So, assuming that, I took the position she showed me and pointed at the clown mannequin that already suffered a lot of gunshot wounds from Jinno-san herself. I swallowed, took a deep breath, and fired.**

**The kick was… _a lot_ stronger than I expected. It hurt my hand a good deal, and I stumbled back a couple paces.**

Tatane: Oh holy shit!

Jinno: [blank expression] You can handle it?

Tatane: Well I didn’t think it would feel like that!

Jinno: [folds arms with content expression] Do not be ashamed, Tatane. A considerable time passed before I was able to shoot without feeling any pain.

**That was…an oddly worded sentence. She means just target practicing, right? Or does she mean…actual hunting?**

Tatane: Well…I can’t lie and pretend like I loved doing that, but it’s always good to have a new experience.

Jinno: [bows slightly] Indeed, thank you for allowing me to instruct you. [blank expression] It is always preferable to have one’s maiden experience in a controlled environment, when the activity is potentially dangerous.

**She makes it sound like I was trying alcohol for the first time or something. Actually, trying alcohol for the first time would probably be less painful.**

Tatane: I guess I should probably get going for dinner.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] And I as well. [folds arms with content expression] I have enjoyed your company, Tatane. Good day to you, sir.

**It sure was an interesting afternoon with Jinno-san. I did something incredibly scary, watched a clown mannequin shot to death several times, and altogether had some interesting conversation…**

**All in all, I think I understand Jinno-san a little better now.**

**FREE TIME END**

**I parted ways with Jinno-san and went back to my condo. A glance at my clock told me it was nearly 7 pm at this point…still enough time to grab some dinner before Night Time. Today’s been a little bit of a whirlwind day, but it’s definitely nothing compared to the days we spent during Monobear’s last motive. I just hope he doesn’t hit us with something too awful next.**

**I headed back up to the club and casino. When I got in, I saw that only six of my classmates were there… I sat next to Toda-san to see what was up, that is if she would even talk to me.**

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san.

Toda: [contented expression] Good evening, Tatane-kun. Nice of you to join us.

Tatane: No problem. Hey, do you know where Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun are?

Toda: [shrugs] Well, Umemoto-kun can’t very well be out and about if he’s in Kyoyama-kun’s condo healing, can he?

Tatane: Oh, yeah, huh.

**I guess I didn’t consider it, but it would be best for Umemoto-kun to stay where he is, wouldn’t it? It’s sad that he can’t hang out with the rest of us, especially so soon after he summoned the personal strength to put his brutal yelling days behind him, but it’s important that he get better from this cold.**

Toda: [deep thought] Kyoyama-kun, in turn, brought some food back to his room for himself and Umemoto-kun. The two of them are dining together, it would seem.

Tatane: Aw, that’s nice for them… So how are you, Toda-san?

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] Not much to report, I suppose. [looks upward pensively] I could stand to apologize to you for my behavior this afternoon, though.

Tatane: Behavior? What do you mean? If you’re talking about wanting some time to yourself to think, you don’t need to apologize for that.

Toda: [blank expression] Don’t I?

Tatane: No, it was perfectly reasonable. As the group leader, you have a lot of responsibilities to juggle, and we should all respect that.

Toda: [contented expression] That’s terribly kind of you to say, Tatane-kun.

**Suddenly, one of our other friends dropped by to join us.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh… Uh, would it, uh… I mean… I mean, uh, would it be, uh, too much…of an, uh, inconvenience… I mean, would it be an inconvenience, uh, for me to… Uh, for me to sit with you…? [looks to side with ashamed expression] I’m sorry… Uh, it’s probably…probably, uh, silly for someone, uh, someone like me, to, uh… To make a, uh, request… Uh, a request like that…

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] It’s not silly at all, Chikaru-san. We’re all friends here.

Tatane: Yeah, join us!

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh… Wow, uh, thank you… Uh, thank you both…very kindly…

**I scooted a little bit away from Toda-san, and Chikaru-san sat between us.**

Chikaru: [half smile] Well, uh… Things…uh… I mean, uh, things seem pretty, uh…pretty okay, at the moment… [scratches neck nervously] I mean… Akiyama-san might, uh, try to…uh, scold me for… They might scold me for, uh, for “jinxing it…” But, uh… But even so, I… Uh, I mean, I still think it’s… I think it’s, uh, true…

Toda: [nods subtly] I agree, Chikaru-san. Even though we had a slightly tumultuous morning, and despite the onset of Umemoto-kun’s illness, there haven’t been any major disasters.

Chikaru: [half smile] Let’s, uh… Let’s hope, uh, that… Uh… Let’s hope it, uh, stays that way, right?

Tatane: That’s right, Chikaru-san. Hope is always a good thing to have.

**Jinno-san made dinner, which tasted even better than lunch. I guess it’s nice that we have a new main chef in the group, but it’s really hard not to get worried about it. Even though I’m not normally superstitious, I keep thinking about how Suzuki-san, Kanno-kun, and Hoshino-kun were our last head chefs, and, well…**

**No, that’s just silly to think. At this point, it’s silly to imagine that there would be _any_ more deaths, isn’t it? Especially with how little tension there is among us, and how positive the general atmosphere is since yesterday evening.**

**Even after I finished eating, there was pleasant conversation between everyone, myself included. Things just feel so free and easy now, it’s easy to get lost in chatting about this and that, almost like we would in a normal situation, outside these city walls. And before I knew it…**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 10 pm. "Night Time" begins now.

Monobear: Please rest peacefully, everyone. I wish you all pleasant dreams...

 

Toda: [blank expression] Well, there’s that, I suppose.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Damn, that happened fast! I guess it’s Night Time already, huh?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] The close of yet another day. Here’s hoping days as peaceful as this one are in great supply going forward.

Tatane: I’m sure things will be fine, yeah. We just need to believe in ourselves, and each other, isn’t that right?

Toda: [contented expression] That’s the idea, yes. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Oh, and anyone who happens to see Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun on their way back, be sure to give them your well wishes for the evening.

**That’s sweet of her to say. Toda-san’s always thinking about everyone.**

Toda: [softer expression] And, with that, I wish you all a good night, everyone.

**I left the club and casino, and so did everyone else at their own speeds. As I headed back to the condos, I met one of my classmates hanging around the theater.**

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Hello, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Oh hey! What’s up, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [folds hands over abdomen] [content expression] Well, I’m actually feeling pretty great right now. Monobear skipped giving us a motive today!

Tatane: Oh. Oh, yeah, he did, didn’t he?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Of course, I don’t want to risk tempting fate, but at this late hour, I really doubt he’d spring it on us during Night Time.

Tatane: Yeah, probably not. So, see? I told you he wouldn’t necessarily do it today.

Akiyama: [shrugs] I guess the pattern has been broken. [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Although, now I can’t help wondering what the motive _will_ be. Is it really gonna affect us so much that he has to hold it back for dramatic effect?

**And now they’re nervous about something else. Poor Akiyama-san.**

**Well, I reached the condos, but just before I got to my door, I noticed someone standing at the top of the stairs who really shouldn’t be standing there.**

Tatane: Umemoto-kun! Why are you out here instead of inside?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Oh, don’t you worry about me! I’m just enjoying the nice air out here!

Tatane: But it’ll probably be a lot better for you to be in bed where it’s warm…

Umemoto: [small smile] Hey, I’ve got Noboru-sama’s cape to keep me warm, don’t I? Trust me, I’m gonna be totally fine! This cold, it’s gonna pass in the next—

**Without finishing his sentence, he fell into a coughing fit that lasted several seconds. I could tell he was still trying to talk during it, but I couldn’t understand a word.**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] …You know what I’m saying?

Tatane: Uh…sure. Sure, I trust that you know what’s best for yourself.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Well, talk to you tomorrow, Tatane-sama!

Tatane: ‘Night, Umemoto-kun.

**With that, I entered my own room and lay down on my bed. Today was…a little exhausting at times, but mostly pleasant all around. At least there weren’t any major fights, right? God, those arguments between Hoshino-kun and Nakahara-san still ring in my ears sometimes.**

**But it’s no use dwelling on the past, when we should be working to make the future better, isn’t that right? Yeah, when I think about what’s to come, I’m a lot more sure that we’ll make it out safe as a group. I just need to focus on that.**

**But for now…I need to focus on getting some much-needed sleep.**

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: Remember when I told you how I tossed my owner off a bridge?

Monobear: …You don’t remember? How small is your attention span?? …Or am I just taking a really long time to get through these comedy routines?

Monobear: I’ll refresh your memory. I was the pet of a television network writer! And I pushed her off a bridge after living with her for one year!

Monobear: I’m sure you’ve been waiting with absolutely baited breath for the conclusion to that titillating story, right?

Monobear: Well, here it is—one day, she forgot to leave my honey treats out for me when she went to work.

Monobear: So, when she got home, I dragged her to a very high and deadly bridge, and I tossed her straight off!

Monobear: …So that’s the story. Are you unsatisfied? Did you expect something more in-depth?

Monobear: Well, that’s just your problem, isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intrigue and drama! What do you think will happen? Comments, suggestions, and predictions are welcome as always, and thanks for reading!


	37. Chapter 4: It Is Frightening to Love So Much (Ab)normal Days, Part 3

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope’s Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**I blinked open my eyes and considered just going back to sleep, but that’s obviously not an option anyway. I sat up in my bed and immediately scanned my room for Monobear. After yesterday morning and afternoon, there’s no way I can trust him not to come into my bedroom and bother me. But he wasn’t here, so I hopped out of bed and left my condo.**

**My first order of business should probably be Umemoto-kun. I did assign myself to the group helping him get better, after all, so I climbed the stairs and headed to Kyoyama-kun’s condo.**

*knock-knock-knock*

**After a few seconds, the door opened, and Kyoyama-kun stood in the doorway.**

Kyoyama: [confused expression] G-good morning…

Tatane: Hey, Kyoyama-kun. I’m just here to check on Umemoto-kun before I go to breakfast?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] To ch-check up on him? [small smile] Wow, th-that’s actually…really k-kind.

**He directed me into his condo, where Umemoto-kun still looked sound asleep in the bed.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Good morning, starshine! Tatane-kun has arrived.

**Umemoto-kun slowly woke up and coughed a couple times right away.**

Umemoto: [tired, rubbing eye] Oh, I don’t _wanna_ wake up! Being asleep is so much less effort!

Tatane: How are you feeling this morning, Umemoto-kun?

**He answered by coughing again, this time sounding like he was actually choking a little. Kyoyama-kun put his hands on Umemoto-kun’s shoulders during that, looking helpless but wanting to help somehow. I felt the same, really wanting to do something to help him, but I was too distracted by the fact that Umemoto-kun looked even more sickly now. Very pale, and there was a little bit of red in and around his eyes.**

Umemoto: [clears throat] [doubtful expression] Well, I…I guess I’ve probably seen better days, if I’m being totally honest! [holds up index finger] But it’s nothing a little nap and some more of that medicine from yesterday probably won’t help!

Fujimoto: [entering] [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] You may have _one_ more small glass of the medicine I gave you yesterday, and it will be at the same time I gave it to you yesterday.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] You’re the least fun doctor in the world!

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] Well, h-he’s a therapist anyway, so…

**That’s the second time Kyoyama-kun has mentioned that. What’s it to him that Fujimoto-kun is “only” a therapist, huh?**

Tatane: Well, is there anything we can get you, Umemoto-kun?

Umemoto: [shrugs] Just something to eat, I guess! Just because I’m holed up in here doesn’t mean I want to miss any meals!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Y-yes, if the two of you could, um…please, g-get us some breakfast? Just whatever is…whatever’s already c-cooking, that should be fine.

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] We’re at your service!

Tatane: Do you think you need any more blankets or anything like that?

Umemoto: [small smile] No, not at all! I’m just the perfect temperature right now, honest!

Tatane: Cool… Well, do you want any hot tea, or a warm rag or—

Kyoyama: [slight irritation] Y-you can stop, with the suggesting things…alright? He s-said, he’s fine.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Actually, I could go for some tea.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] O-oh…!! I-I’m so sorry, Hikaru-kun! I should have l-let you, have a say…

Umemoto: [blushes] It’s not a problem, Noboru-sama… You were just looking out for me! [holds up index finger] But tea’s all I need! I’m telling you, if I go to a hospital, it won’t be for any cold! I’ll probably get that laser eye surgery everyone talks about!

Tatane: Wait…you have vision problems? I’ve never seen you with glasses.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] No, I said “laser eye surgery!” You know, to get laser vision?

Tatane: Oh my god.

**I had to turn away to cover my mouth, so neither Umemoto-kun nor Kyoyama-kun would see me fighting not to laugh.**

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] We’ll return shortly with breakfast and tea, then.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Y-yes, thank you… It’s r-really…very kind of the two of you to d-devote your time to helping.

**So Fujimoto-kun and I left the condo and started down the stairs, with the sound of Umemoto-kun’s coughing following us out. I felt terrible for him… I just hope we’re able to help him in some way.**

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] You did very well in there.

Tatane: What do you mean?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Asking about tea and the rag, suggesting more blankets—you’re maturing into a pretty decent caregiver already, yourself.

Tatane: Oh, ha. I’m sure it’s nothing compared to what you can do, but that’s sweet of you to say. I just want to do whatever might keep Umemoto-kun from getting too much worse.

**We walked down the streets to the club and casino, but when we arrived at the doors…**

Tatane: Monobear?? What are you doing here?

**He was just standing there, right outside the club and casino doors. Even though he’s smaller than us, he was clearly blocking our way in.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] Standing guard! It’s befitting of a good mayor to want to keep all his citizens safe from malignant outside dangers! Upupu…

Tatane: Well, whatever. Just get out of our way.

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Oh, hm… Should I move, just because Tatane-kun told me to? Wait a minute—I know the answer to that! [lunges forward with aggressive expression] No!! I won’t move until you tell me the secret word!

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] Oh, is this happening?

Tatane: What do you mean “secret word??” Why are you doing this to us?

Monobear: [ironic blush] I made all your classmates do this, and they were able to guess it— [sweats nervously] I mean…remember it. They _remembered_ it, because it’s obviously a shared secret word between all of us!

Tatane: This is absurd, just move!

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Not until you tell me the secret word! Ahahahahaa—!!

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Is the word “despair?”

Monobear: [neutral expression] …..

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] I got it right, didn’t I?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Well, I _did_ tell you that all your classmates were able to guess it too! So don’t go feeling that smart or proud of yourself, Fujimoto-kun! [disappears]

**Sometimes I think I’ve seen the weirdest and the worst Monobear has to offer, and then he goes and does that.**

Tatane: You’re a lifesaver, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Oh, I’m sure you would have gotten it, with your deduction skills.

Tatane: Still, thanks for making him go away.

**So we entered the club and casino together. A quick look around told me everyone else was already present.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Good morning, you two.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Some of us had begun to worry about your absence.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Oh, don’t worry about us! We were just at Kyoyama-kun’s, checking in on Umemoto-kun.

Chikaru: [half smile] That, uh… That’s, uh, that’s what I… That’s what I…uh, said. I, uh… I knew you two were… Uh…that you were just, uh, being responsible…

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Yes, you mentioned that several times, and you were right, Chikaru-san. Later in the day, we’ll throw a great big party dedicated to celebrating how very right you were.

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] Well, I…I’m sorry…

**Wow, what was that for, Toda-san?**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I…don’t think we ever need to have any more parties here. I don’t mean to dwell on something that was obviously supposed to be sarcastic, but. Yeah…

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Well, forgetting all that stuff, where are Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun?

Tatane: Umemoto-kun is still in bed, resting.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] He’s not in much shape to move around this morning, but he insists he’ll recover soon.

Jinno: [blank expression] The common cold plagues him still?

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] I think it may have matured into bona fide influenza, but it’s nothing a little laser eye surgery won’t fix.

Akiyama: [bewildered expression] Wh-what…? I don’t mean to doubt you, Fujimoto-kun, but are you sure you have medical training?

Tatane: Oh, it was just a cute joke.

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh, I don’t get it…

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Anyway, thank both of you for assisting with Umemoto-kun. With any luck and a degree of diligence, we’ll have him back at meals before too long.

**We just have to hope that, yeah… No, that is, I’m certain she’s right! Umemoto-kun will be fine, just like he keeps saying he will.**

Toda: [contented expression] In the meantime, let’s eat breakfast, shall we?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I have taken the liberty of preparing the morning meal again. [blank expression] I confess I had expected Umemoto to overcome his ailment by now, and I cooked enough for all nine of us on the assumption that he and Kyoyama would be present.

Tatane: Oh, don’t worry, Jinno-san. They asked us to bring them whatever the rest of us were eating.

Jinno: [blank expression] Then, verily, my life does not end today.

**So Jinno-san went to get plates of the breakfast she made, which tasted pretty great. Meanwhile, she also set two extra plates by me and Fujimoto-kun. She covered them with plastic wrap to keep them warm, so those would be for Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun…and, speaking of which, we’ll have to remember to make tea before we leave.**

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] So did Monobear make you two tell him a “secret word,” too?

Tatane: Yeah, it was the stupidest thing! Luckily, Fujimoto-kun figured out that the only thing Monobear would have chosen as a “secret word” would be “despair.”

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] Wh… You told him “despair?” I guessed “murder!”

Toda: [blank expression] And I said “mayor.”

**Oh my god, what?**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I said just, “bear.” But he still let me in…

Tatane: Wow, so he was just letting us in no matter what we said?

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] So much for any of our guesses being actually correct.

Toda: [deep thought] Is it just me, or has Monobear been a little more proactive in his attempts to get under our skin in the last couple of days?

Tatane: No, I’ve noticed that too…

**Really, compared to the first couple of weeks we were here, Monobear’s put a lot more effort into personally antagonizing us more recently.**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I, uh… I wonder… I mean, I wonder, uh, what it…uh, means…

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Well, it’s probably not too much of a cause for concern, but it’s off-putting, to be sure.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] The two clauses in that sentence state exactly opposite sentiments. Is it a cause for concern or not?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Incidentally, Jinno-san, we can be on our guards without panicking. Any obvious change in Monobear’s behavior from the norm is as much a reason to caution ourselves as anything else Monobear does.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Maybe it has to do with why he didn’t give us a motive yesterday.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Your attention to that particular idiosyncrasy is curious, Akiyama-san. What is it to you when Monobear gives us another motive?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I just don’t like it when patterns get broken.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Motive or no motive, Monobear seems to be pestering us more in person, and more frequently. Let’s hope he’s not planning some ridiculous campaign to _frustrate_ us into committing murder.

Tatane: Right, but… That’d be ridiculous in the first place, wouldn’t it? Monobear can’t count on us to just get tired of him.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Oh? And why are you so certain?

Tatane: Well, I…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Monobear can count on whatever he pleases when it comes to encouraging us to kill. He’s personally made it happen twice already, and another two times were our fault entirely. At this point, Monobear’s gotten what he wanted out of us again and again, hasn’t he?

Tatane: Why are you doing this, Toda-san?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] We’ve made a very important promise to ourselves and each other, and that promise is to be absolutely sure there won’t be any more deaths among those of us remaining.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Do you doubt the reliability of this promise?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] You’re really starting to weird me out, Toda-san.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I don’t doubt us at all. I think the nine of us have the strength of mind and will not to allow anything else tragic to happen before we find a way out of this place. [stern expression] But we’d be unaccountably foolish to also doubt that Monobear might find a way to get to us, sooner rather than later.

**Okay, that’s enough of that.**

Tatane: Can you stop that, Toda-san? “Monobear might find a way to get to us?” What kind of talk is that, coming from our group leader? You keep saying you don’t want to make us distrust each other, so why would you work so hard to get us more worried about our situation?

Toda: [blank expression] …..

**Oh, sure. I probably pissed her off, but…honestly, where does she get off being this way? She’s been weird the last couple mornings, too!**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I was just continuing the conversation, Tatane-kun. I’m sorry for any discomfort I caused by taking things in this direction.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Let’s just forget about it.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Yeah, this is a pretty pointless topic, at the end of things! Haven’t we all basically finished eating, anyway?

Toda: [blank expression] It looks about that way, yes. I want to thank you all for coming to share another morning. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] As with the last couple of days, let’s all hope our fortunes stay on a level plain from here on in, yes?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Uh… Uh, yeah… I, uh, I definitely hope… I hope that, uh…that Monobear… [lowers head] That he, uh…that he doesn’t…that he doesn’t, uh, do anything, uh… Uh… I hope he doesn’t do anything else, uh, too bad for us…

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Is there nothing else of great import we must discuss?

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Tatane-kun and I will be making hot tea for Umemoto-kun before we leave.

Jinno: [tired expression] Apparently not.

Toda: [blank expression] Okay. Everyone do what you will with your days—make sure you do what’s most productive for you, and don’t get into any trouble.

Toda: [softer expression] And, naturally, good luck.

**Most of the others left the building, but I headed over to the kitchen door and waited for Fujimoto-kun there. He was still sitting at the table he and I were sitting at before, just looking through his notepad.**

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun? Tea, remember?

Fujimoto: [looks up] [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Yes, of course, Tatane-kun. I apologize for keeping you waiting.

**So the two of us walked into the kitchen, and Fujimoto-kun started looking through the cabinets right away.**

Tatane: You’re getting the ingredients and stuff? I’ll turn on the coffee maker.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] And why is that?

Tatane: …To make the tea?

Fujimoto: [confused expression] And do you typically use a coffee maker to make beverages that aren’t coffee, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Isn’t that how you make tea?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] You’re seriously one of the most interesting people I know, Tatane-kun. [thoughtful expression] You see, we can also make tea on the stove.

Tatane: That sounds like…work. But I’ll do it for Umemoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] “Tatane-kun is sufficiently loyal to his friends to go to the trouble of making tea on a stove.”

Tatane: Hey, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Yes?

Tatane: When you make those comments and write down your snide opinions of us in your notepad, it kind of makes you sound like an asshole.

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] What…?!

Tatane: I’m not saying you need to stop having opinions about us, or about what’s going on, but if you have one, you could really just say it to our faces, instead of hiding away in your notes.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] …Hm.

**Instead of giving a serious answer, for a minute or so Fujimoto-kun just dug around in the cabinets for a box of tea bags, which he eventually found. I found a saucepan in one of the other cabinets and put it on the stove with water.**

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] I didn’t know you felt this way. Does everyone feel this way, do you think?

Tatane: I can’t speak for anyone else. But it seems to me like you’d like to share what you think, and what you feel about things that are happening, but you have a hard time getting past the psychiatrist aspect of it.

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] …Huh.

**We were quiet for another couple minutes while the water boiled. As we kept working, I could tell Fujimoto-kun wanted to say something else but was…maybe afraid to?**

Tatane: I’m glad I learned something new today.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] What, how to make tea on a stove?

Tatane: Yeah. Thank you for helping, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Sure… Tatane-kun, can I tell you something?

Tatane: Yeah! Go ahead.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] After what happened during the second trial, with me being pretty gravely accused and everything…I thought I might try to let my guard down and be a little more open with what I think and what I want to say.

Tatane: Yeah?

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] And I feel like I may be learning something new about myself…which is that I’m not always a very nice person.

Tatane: Ah.

**That’s got to be a hard thing to say about yourself. At the same time…**

Tatane: I think you’re pretty nice most of the time. And even if you’re a _little_ unkind sometimes, is that really a terrible thing? If all you were was sweet, all the time, you wouldn’t be much of a person. You’d be…

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] I’d be?

Tatane: You’d be like Teruya-san. Until we accused her of murder, Teruya-san never did anything but act happy and adorable. She never let on how she really felt about any of us, and by the time she finally let herself go…

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] It was already too late.

Tatane: Yeah, exactly. And believe you me, if I had a way to reverse time and help her with that, to help her understand she didn’t have to constantly put on a happy face, I would do that!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I don’t think it’s safe to compare her to me. She only ever broke the façade because someone she cared deeply about was killed—I’ve just been acting less kind because I had a bad time of the second trial. Isn’t that a little less commendable?

Tatane: It’s the same principle. And I think you’re stronger for admitting it in the first place. You have the emotional strength to come out and admit that you’re evolving as a person, isn’t that true?

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] So I shouldn’t just go back to how I was before? I shouldn’t just put myself back on my guard and act pleasant about everything?

Tatane: I think you’re a lot more natural this way. You’re allowed to have actual feelings about things, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] Well, okay. Thank you for having this conversation with me, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: No problem. And, I’m…sorry, for calling you an asshole.

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] I needed to hear it.

Tatane: You’re really important to me and everyone else, Fujimoto-kun, just remember that.

Fujimoto: [small smile and slightly pink face] Oh, you’re too much. I…I think the tea is done.

**Shit! While we were talking, I forgot about the tea. I hurried and poured some of it into a big cup, hoping it wasn’t too strong by this point. I took a jar of honey that Fujimoto-kun pulled out of the cabinet before and dumped a few spoonfuls of it into the tea.**

Tatane: You want to go to Kyoyama-kun’s condo now?

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] Let’s.

**So the two of us left the kitchen, picked up the plates Jinno-san prepared, and headed out of the club and casino, and down the streets back to the condos. The sun was actually getting near the top of the sky by this point… It’s possible we’ve kept Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun waiting longer than I intended. When we got upstairs to Kyoyama-kun’s condo door…**

*knock-knock-knock*

**Kyoyama-kun answered the door after a few seconds.**

Kyoyama: [small smile] O-oh, hello, you two! Please, c-come in.

**He stepped aside to let us in, and I set the tea cup on the dresser. Fujimoto-kun set to work unwrapping the plates of food.**

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] You didn’t b-bring…utensils…?

Tatane: Oh shit, I’m the worst. Hold on, I’ll run really fast and get some.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] No, hey, it’s fine! We can eat without them, right Noboru-sama?

Kyoyama: [small smile] I suppose.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Tatane] So you don’t have to run fast like Sonic today!

**As soon as he finished saying that, he started coughing, and he didn’t stop for several seconds. We all just stopped talking while that was happening… I didn’t really know what to say or do, but eventually he stopped.**

**Anyway, I don’t really know what he means by that remark, but I’m not a fan of physical exercise, so I’m cool with it. Once both of them had their food, I also gave Umemoto-kun his tea.**

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Ohhhh, you remembered the tea and holy fuck it smells like honey that’s beautiful I love you!

Tatane: I’m glad you’re so enthused!

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] We know how you enjoy honey, not to mention anything else to do with bees.

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Y-yeah. Thank you for…f-for thinking of it…

Tatane: Now, is there anything else you need, Umemoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Another dose of the medicine you enjoyed, perhaps?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Yes, absolutely!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Actually, I-I… I think that I could, um…p-probably make it, if you tell me how…

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Certainly, Kyoyama-kun. You’re going to be using about a half liter of the red fluid to a couple tablespoons of the pink. [holds out scrap of paper] You can follow these instructions for reference.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Thank you. A-and thank you, both of you, for s-stopping by again.

Umemoto: [small smile] Yeah yeah! You two are really the best to check up on me so much!

Tatane: Sure thing.

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] I’ll go get you the medicine to use, Kyoyama-kun, and then if there’s nothing else you need for now?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Nope, I’m fine!

**He choked for a few seconds again. He’s not “fine,” but none of us has really been able to convince him of that.**

Tatane: Catch you later, then.

**With that, we left the condo, and Kyoyama-kun quickly closed the door behind us.**

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Well, I’m going to go get that medicine for Kyoyama-kun to mix. I just hope he pays attention to my instructions.

Tatane: He’s a big kid, Fujimoto-kun. I think he can make medicine for Umemoto-kun unsupervised.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Sure enough. [subtle smile] And, before I take off, I just want to say thank you again, Tatane-kun. Thank you for helping me get in touch with myself.

Tatane: Oh, ha. It’s no problem, Fujimoto-kun. I’ll talk to you later, right?

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] Right. [leaves]

**I headed downstairs and into my own condo. The moment I walked in, I was greeted with an unpleasant sight.**

Tatane: …Why?

**It was Monobear. Lying on his side on my bed, in what looked like…clam lingerie. Yes, clam lingerie, which apparently is a thing that exists.**

Tatane: No but seriously, why?

Monobear: I heard you bastards talking about me at breakfast! Upupu…

Tatane: Get the hell off of my bed!

Monobear: You would kick a bear like myself out of bed just because I want to spread despair in your weak, hopeful little heart?? How cold!

Tatane: You know what? Stay there in that stupid outfit, I’m leaving.

**I turned around and started to walk back out the door, but he apparently wasn’t having it.**

Monobear: No! No, stay! Okay fine, I’ll get rid of the clams, Tatane “No Fun Allowed”-kun!

**He hopped off my bed and tossed the clams to the side.**

Monobear: [turns away] The bikini was a little uninspired anyway… I should have never tried to bring it back! [neutral expression] But leaving that aside, I couldn’t help overhearing the way you bastards were going on and _on_ about me while you ate this morning!

Tatane: So what? You can’t stop us from discussing whatever we want.

Monobear: [ironic blush] Oh, sure, sure… In fact, instead of being angry, I’m actually _flattered_ you bastards are so enchanted by your mayor! That you would talk at such length about a humble bear like myself… Upupupu! I already talk about myself so much, I’d forgotten how fun it is to listen to other people compliment me!

Tatane: Compliment you?? We were talking about how annoying you are!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Don’t you understand, Tatane-kun? My goal as your brilliant, despair-inducing mayor is to cause and spread the most despair I possibly can among my loyal citizens!

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] So when you admit to each other that I’m annoying and upsetting you, that’s the highest compliment you could possibly pay me! Upupupu!!

Tatane: Did you really come to my bedroom dressed like a tropical TV commercial just to thank us for hating you?

Monobear: [neutral expression] More or less. I want you, and all of you bastards, to know that I intend to squeeze as much despair out of you all as possible before this is through!

**That’s…an odd choice of words.**

Tatane: “Before this is through?” Are you saying there’s going to be an end to this at some point?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupu… Well, that’s really up to you bastards in the end, isn’t it?? Your humble mayor has no control over the running time of our program, so that’s why I have to work as hard as I can to make you bastards despair!

Tatane: You’re just being repetitive at this point! I really am leaving.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Not if I leave first!! [disappears]

Tatane: H-hey! You get back here and get these clams out of my room!

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] I have made an error.

**He took the clams and disappeared again with them. I think I’m beyond trying to understand the physics of his random appearances and disappearances.**

**I walked over to my bed, scuffing my feet on the floor as I went, and slumped down on my bed. I was very aware that I could just fall asleep right here; I was certainly tired enough for it, and after that conversation with Monobear I could use to not have to do anything else for the rest of the day. But that wouldn’t be productive at all, and I don’t ever like to waste a day.**

**So, instead of that…what should I do today?**

**FREE TIME START!**

**I decided to take a trip to Community 2. I haven’t been there in a few days, and it would be nice to go there and clean the taste of the third trial out of my mouth. I walked past the theater and strolled through Community 2 for a while, not seeing anything interesting or anyone to talk to, until I made it to the music shop and saw someone moving around in there. I headed in there, curious.**

**I realized when I walked in that the person “moving around” was Chikaru-san, and she wasn’t just moving around, but dancing and singing to the song playing on the intercom. When she saw me she screamed and tripped to the floor.**

Tatane: Oh my god are you okay?

Chikaru: [stands up] [looks away with very pink face] I, uh… I’m sorry, uh… Uh, I didn’t…I didn’t, uh, think that…uh, that anyone would, uh, come by…

 

**I guess she’s embarrassed that I saw her dancing. She’s pretty talented, though! Even so, should I spend some time with Chikaru-san?**

**Yes** / No

 

Chikaru: [slight blush] You, uh… You really want to, uh… To, uh, spend time with me…? I…I would love to, Tatane-san.

**So we chatted for a little while. It got difficult to come up with much to say before too long, though, since we’ve spent time together a couple times before, and I’ve already told her a lot of what there is to tell about me. Even so, she told me a couple stories about herself, like a vacation she took to Osaka one year and an ugly lamp she got for her tenth birthday. It was very fun to listen to her…**

**All said, I definitely think we became closer.**

**When it got quiet between us, she started singing quietly to herself to the song playing on the intercom.**

Tatane: You really are a good singer.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh… Wow, uh… Uh, that’s… I mean, you’re very, uh, kind…Tatane-san…

Tatane: I’m telling the truth. You really have a nice voice…

Chikaru: [half smile] Oh, wow, uh… Uh, wow, you… Uh, you’re really…uh, too kind, Tatane-san… [scratches neck nervously] But, uh… I, uh, I just…I just said that, didn’t I…? I already, uh…uh, I already called you, uh, “kind…”

Tatane: Well, being called that doesn’t really get old. But like I said, I really do like listening to you sing. Remember last time…?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh… Last time…? You mean, uh… That is, do you mean…when I, uh, when I sang for…for just you, Tatane-san?

Tatane: Yeah! I had a lot of fun watching you perform, honestly.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Oh… Oh, Tatane-san, I, uh… I mean…uh, I don’t… I don’t uh, really think, that, uh… That I, uh… I mean, I don’t know that I was, uh, really… Uh, “performing…” [looks to side nervously] I, uh… I was only just, uh… Uh, it was just a, uh…a silly thing I, uh, tried to do…

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] But, uh…but if, uh… If you, Tatane-san, uh…felt that… Uh, if you thought it was, uh…really a, uh, performance… Then, uh… Uh, then I’m sure it’s…uh, not really my, uh, my place… It’s not my place to, uh, disagree with…with, uh, someone like you, Tatane-san…

**There she goes again with that attitude… I seriously do wish I knew a way to help her see herself in a better light, but…I would barely know where to begin talking about something like that.**

Tatane: Well, I still really enjoyed it. And, Chikaru-san, if you ever wanted to try something like that again, I would be happy to listen to you again, you know?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh… Uh, yeah, that…that could, uh…be fun…

Tatane: Or even if you wanted to perform in front of more people, too. I bet the others would enjoy it, too.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh… Uh, wow, I… I, uh, I don’t… I don’t, uh, really…know about that, uh, I guess…

Tatane: What do you mean, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh… How, uh…how can I, uh… Uh, say this, uh… [scratches neck nervously] I…I, uh… Well, uh, it’s just… I had a, uh… I mean, I had an easier, uh, time, of it… I had an easier time, uh, last time…because, uh… Uh, because it was…it was just, uh, one person…

Tatane: Oh… Yeah, that makes sense.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] And, uh… I guess, uh… It might, uh, be, that, uh…that I had an, uh, easier time… [slight blush] Because, uh…because it was, uh, you…uh, specifically, Tatane-san…

Tatane: Oh. Ha, I…I don’t know what to say, I guess.

**I couldn’t help smiling. She was just so…terribly kind. Although I wish she didn’t feel like she had to put herself down in the same breath…**

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I, uh… I just, uh… I’m sorry that, uh, that I…that I’m just, uh… I’m sorry I’m so, uh, shy, about everything…

Tatane: Chikaru-san…it’s not a crime to be shy, you know?

Chikaru: [lowers head] It’s just, uh… Uh, it’s just, that…uh, that when I… [looks to side nervously] I mean…it’s just, when I, uh, act shy…uh… And, uh, when I act…uh, withdrawn, about things…

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Uh…when I, uh, do that… It has the effect, that, uh… Uh, it means I seem…like I’m, uh… Like I’m trying to, uh, be…so, uh, contrarian… And…uh, and I…I don’t, uh…mean for that to, uh…happen…

**I nodded carefully as she spoke. I understand how she feels, really… Being naturally introverted makes it hard to seem interested in anything, and it’s hard to just change and be more naturally outgoing, isn’t it?**

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh… I guess, that, uh… I guess that maybe the, uh, the reason that…that I just, uh…that I never, uh, really get…uh… Uh, maybe the reason I never get any, uh, better, at talents that I, uh…that I pursue… [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Maybe, uh… Maybe it’s, uh, that…that I just… I just, uh, I’m afraid of what, uh…what people would…would, uh, think of me… Uh…uh, if I didn’t do well…

Tatane: Chikaru-san…

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I’m…I’m so, uh, so nervous…that I, uh…I just… I just, uh, reject things… I just quit, uh…without even really…uh, really even trying…

Tatane: Chikaru-san, I…

**Damn it, Len, think of something to say! She’s crying!**

Tatane: Chikaru-san, you’re not a failure or abnormal or anything like that. Just because you get all in your head about things doesn’t mean you’re completely incapable.

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] You, uh… Do you, uh…really think that…?

Tatane: Of course! I can tell you have a lot of passion for wanting to do things, excel at things. That’s the first step, isn’t it? To _want_ to succeed? That’s much better than if you just, didn’t have any ambitions.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] But… I, uh…I mean… Well, uh, I…I don’t know what to, uh, say, I guess…

Tatane: It’s okay, I still get what you’re feeling, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [lowers head] I… Tatane-san, I, uh…I’m sorry I, uh…took this, uh, this conversation… [looks to side with ashamed expression] I mean, I’m sorry I took it, uh… Uh, in such a…uh, depressing, uh, direction… I don’t, uh…uh, I don’t know why I, uh… Why I do this, uh, so often…

Tatane: Chikaru-san, I’ll always be here for you if you need company, if you need someone to help with your confidence. Chikaru-san, I…

**I didn’t really know what to say next, but I knew I wanted to say something.**

Tatane: I think you’re really good, you know? That’s…probably odd to just _say_ that to someone, but I really do. I really like being able to call you my friend.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh… Oh, uh, Tatane-san… Uh, oh, wow… You, uh…you really do, uh, say…so, uh… You really say so many, uh, nice things, to, uh…to someone like me…

Tatane: I’m not just saying it! I really mean this, Chikaru-san, I hope you understand that.

Chikaru: [looks away with very pink face] Oh… Oh, Tatane-san, uh…I, uh, I can’t…I can’t take this…

**Just at that moment, the song on the intercom changed. I guess it’s the top of the hour. The new song was a smooth sort of jazz thing, very pleasant to listen to.**

Chikaru: [slight blush] Tatane-san…

Tatane: Yes, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, this is, uh… Uh, this really is…probably, uh, probably very unusual…uh… Uh, for someone like me, to, uh, to… For someone like me to ask, uh, someone…someone like you, uh… But, uh…but, may I, uh, have this dance…?

**I blinked a few times. She wanted to dance with me? Well, I’m not really one for dancing, but it is a nice song for that…**

Tatane: I’d be honored, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] You, uh… You, uh, you said yes…! I…uh, I…I really must, uh…be so lucky…

**For the next little while, we danced together to this soft, slow piece. It was an odd feeling, since I’ve never actually danced with another person before—in fact, I’ve barely actually danced at all in my life. But there was something so peaceful, so relaxing and _right_ about sharing this with her. Chikaru-san, for her part, also seemed to be having fun. After a while, we were both getting a little exhausted, and it was getting into afternoon, so we decided to stop, but…it was a really wonderful experience.**

**I really think I understand Chikaru-san a little better now.**

**FREE TIME END**

**I parted ways with Chikaru-san and headed back to my condo. I thought about going to lunch, but I…honestly wasn’t up for another slightly uncomfortable group meal. I want to preserve in my head the feeling of everything being perfect among the group as long as I can. Besides, I had enough to eat at breakfast.**

**So I left my condo and just wandered for a bit. I didn’t even exactly know where I was going, I just wanted to be somewhere. When I stopped in front of the lighthouse without really thinking about it, I realized I wandered back into Community 3. I just stood there in front of the lighthouse, not really interested in doing anything…**

Tatane: Sigh…

**My attitude was probably pointless. Nothing terrible has actually happened, has it? All in all, there’s been no serious problems between members of our group, and Monobear hasn’t actually given us any motive yet. But at the same time, there have been odd and unpleasant moments that sort of get my spirits down. Not to mention, even though he hasn’t given us his usual motive, Monobear’s obviously making a lot more of an effort to freak us out.**

**I’m finding myself getting anxious even though there’s not a lot to get anxious over yet…so what am I going to do when there is something serious to worry about?**

Tatane: Ugh… Come on, Len, pull yourself together.

**With that out-loud encouragement to myself, I took a deep breath…**

**And** **I reached into my pocket for something. I haven’t looked at this, or even really thought about it since we all first got here, but sometimes, when I’m feeling really stressed, I find that holding this calms me down at least a little…**

**I pulled it out of my pocket and held it in the palm of my hand. A locket. It was a gold-colored plastic charm on a gold-painted steel necklace chain—not very valuable on the outside, but worth basically everything to me on the inside. I opened it and smiled down at the photograph inside.**

???: What are you—

Tatane: Jesus!

???: –looking at?

**I turned around as quickly as I could, barely avoiding tripping on my own shoes, to see Toda-san just staring at me.**

Tatane: Please don’t sneak up behind me like that!

Toda: [blank expression] Okay. What are you looking at?

Tatane: Is it any of your business? It’s a locket, I own a locket.

Toda: [deep thought] Odd, I’ve never seen it. [raises head with vaguely playful expression] It’s almost as though this locket just popped into existence minutes before I showed up.

Tatane: Actually, Toda-san, I don’t have to tell you about everything I own or everyone I know for it to be real. Weird as it might be for you to believe, some things are personal to other people, like prized possessions they might have, or, you know what? Their personal space, too. Not everyone has zero boundaries the way you do.

Toda: [alarmed expression] …..

**The instant I stopped speaking, I regretted saying all that. I didn’t even really want to say it, it just sort of came out. Even so, I shouldn’t have ever said anything like that, even if I do think some of it is true. After all, what did I think it was going to get me?**

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Wow, okay. I can’t say I was expecting that response. Has something gotten into you, Tatane-kun?

**What I’d love more than anything to tell her is how she’s actually starting to get on my nerves over the past couple of days, with the way she acted about her Monobear theory yesterday, and the way she got so in my face about supposedly keeping secrets after the last trial. But I just don’t have that capacity for starting serious arguments, so…**

Tatane: Nothing’s gotten into me. I’m…I’m sorry I said that.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] Alright, apology accepted. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Now, this locket, what’s inside of it? I’d very much like to know.

Tatane: Well, I don’t want you to know. I didn’t really want anyone to know, actually, but I…guess I was the one who made the mistake of taking it out in a public place.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Why are you so protective of this piece of jewelry? If you really don’t want to show it to me, I understand, but it just strikes me as a little intense.

Tatane: Well…

**I took a deep breath and carefully handed her the locket. She looked down at the picture without giving any indication of her thoughts for a while.**

Toda: [looking at locket, blank expression] This person is quite lovely.

Tatane: My twin sister, Rin Tatane.

Toda: [looks up] [contented expression] Oh yes, I remember hearing of her. You spoke with me about her a few days ago.

Tatane: Well, we have lockets with each other’s faces in them.

Toda: [contented expression] Well, she _is_ very pretty.

Tatane: What did I say about falling in love with her??

Toda: [flinches back with hand on chest] I—what? I just said she looks nice. I’m not falling in love with your sister, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Good to hear.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] She does look an awful lot like you, though, even for siblings.

Tatane: Well, she should, since we’re identical.

**There was a moment of silence between us. I suddenly realized what I really just told her, and I didn’t dare say anything else until I knew how she would react. There was a second or two where she blinked her eyes at me a few times in succession. I guess she didn’t understand; a lot of people wouldn’t at first. But then…**

Toda: [nods subtly] Oh, sure. I didn’t think of that.

Tatane: Y-yeah. So yeah, that’s what my sister looks like.

Toda: [contented expression] Is it nice to have a twin sister? For some reason, I get the feeling it would be pleasant to grow up together with another person.

Tatane: Um…yeah, no, it’s great! It’s good, yeah, no, most of the time, and it’s, it’s great.

Toda: [blank expression] Do you know that you just said “yeah, no” two whole times?

Tatane: Ha…

**It was the most forced laugh anyone in my entire family tree ever uttered, probably.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] What is it like, really?

**I hesitated for a little bit. Did she want an honest answer, or did she just want me to refine my fake answer? I decided to go with the first option.**

Tatane: Okay, so this one time, she took me to a club with her, right? This very exclusive club, but she knew someone who knew someone, and she was able to get me and her into this place. Very loud music, very bright lights…

Toda: [nods subtly] I’m aware of the sort of venue you’re talking about.

Tatane: Now, I didn’t even _want_ to go, in the first place. I was afraid to go to a place like that, but she convinced me it would be “fun.”

Tatane: So I drive us there—I’m the one of us who can drive, she doesn’t know how. I drive us there, and I should tell you, she promised me again and _again_ that she would stick with me the entire time we were there because I was uncomfortable in that kind of a situation.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Being in a nightclub is not a comfortable situation for you?

Tatane: Well, I don’t know if you could tell that from the everything about me.

Toda: [shrugs] Point taken.

Tatane: And then she totally just abandoned me! She let me get completely lost because she thought it would “benefit” me or something to find my around and socialize by myself, but all it did was make me stand in a corner by myself for the entire evening.

Toda: [blank expression] That sounds painful. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] But I’m sure there had to be some positive aspect of the experience, right?

Tatane: I almost cried like seventeen times.

Toda: [blank expression] Goodness. [narrows eyes with slight frown] Well, that doesn’t sound very kind of your sister to do that. What did you say to her?

Tatane: I didn’t “say” anything. I just ruined her journal.

**There was a pause, and Toda-san just didn’t say anything for a few moments. She looked like she was trying to decipher what I said.**

Toda: [blank expression] …You did what?

Tatane: Well, at our junior high, in one of the classes we were taking together, we were supposed to write in a journal each morning, based on a different topic each day. _Rin_ didn’t go to class the next morning, because _she_ was so exhausted from being out the previous night…

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes?

Tatane: So I wrecked her journal. I Sharpie-d the inside and cut holes in the front cover.

Toda: [confused frown] …You did this?

**She looked so concerned, or…maybe even distressed?**

Tatane: Yeah? Is there a problem?

Toda: [confused frown] I’m just surprised. I didn’t think you were the type of person to actively sabotage his own sister’s classwork.

**What?? Okay, she’s judging me over this? Sure, it’s not a _nice_ thing I did back then, but does she not see where I’m coming from?**

Tatane: Well, I was just getting her back! It’s not like I did that unprompted!

Toda: [shrugs] Okay.

Tatane: Look, I take a lot of shit from her. It’s not the end of her world if I play a harmless prank on her every now and then.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] I said, okay, Tatane-kun. Let’s table this odd discussion for now and head over to the restaurant, shall we?

Tatane: The…the restaurant?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] A couple days ago, I asked if I might invite you to the restaurant in the coming days. Have you forgotten that conversation?

**Oh, right… Well, I can’t help feeling like this is an odd thing to bring up all of a sudden, but there’s no reason to argue over it.**

Tatane: No, I didn’t forget, I’ve just had things on my mind. I’d love to spend the afternoon with you, Toda-san.

Toda: [brings palms together with a soft clap] [contented expression] Thank you. Now, why don’t we put this on you?

**Saying that, she slowly reached over my head and lowered the locket over my neck. It was a weird feeling—after all, there’s a reason I don’t normally wear my locket, and it’s because I don’t want people seeing it. But I didn’t see a reason to take it back off. It was a nice gesture, all in all.**

Toda: [blank expression] It brings out your eyes, and it distracts from your below-average fashion sense.

**And suddenly it feels like less of a nice gesture.**

**Regardless, the two of us headed toward the restaurant in mostly silence. During that time, try as I might, I couldn’t shake a feeling about the conversation we just had. A feeling like Toda-san was still judging me, even though she wasn’t saying anything. There was just a negative air coming off of her, like maybe her opinion of me wasn’t what it used to be.**

**The incident I told her about, it was around two and a half years ago now, and I never really think about it, but…maybe I shouldn’t have acted the way I did back then? It’s times like this that I realize I’m not actually very good at self-reflection…**

**When we entered the restaurant, Monobear was standing a few meters in front of us in an usher’s apron, apparently ready to serve us.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Welcome!! To “Chez Monobear!”

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] This restaurant has a name? It’s not pictured on the building’s exterior.

Monobear: [neutral expression] That’s because I forgot to put it there in the introductory chapter. [turns to show primarily white side] But never you mind that, please be seated! [leaves]

**In a surprising turn of events, Monobear actually waddled out of the room, into the kitchen, instead of just disappearing into thin air like usual. Following his directions, I walked toward one of the wooden tables but quickly felt Toda-san’s hand on my shoulder.**

Toda: [blank expression] That’s the table where Umemoto-kun was sitting on Kyoyama-kun’s lap.

Tatane: Yeah, so?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] So, I don’t know what they did there. [points] I’d prefer a booth, is that alright?

Tatane: Sure, I guess.

**We took a seat across from each other at one of the booths, with their very soft blue cushions, and Toda-san stared out the window.**

Tatane: What are you looking at, Toda-san?

Toda: [shrugs] I’ve always liked staring out windows, even since I was a child.

Tatane: Oh, cool! That’s something I didn’t know about you. I don’t ever get to learn a lot about you, so I feel like I won something.

Toda: [blank expression] Okay.

**Monobear waddled back in carrying two tall glasses of water and set them on the table.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Enjoy! Upupupu… [leaves]

Tatane: He’s actually giving us water? I swear, he tries so hard to make this city seem like a real, livable place, even when he’s trying to get us all to kill each other.

**I took my glass and was about to take a sip, but Toda-san, still staring out the window, interrupted me.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] You’re really going to drink that?

Tatane: Yeah, why?

Toda: [shrugs] No reason, I suppose. [blank expression] It’s just that I, personally, wouldn’t really trust a beverage from Monobear as far as I could throw it.

Tatane: Oh…

**She’s right. I carefully set the glass back down, as if it would combust if I handled it carelessly.**

Tatane: So… Toda-san, why did you invite me here in the first place?

Toda: [contented expression] I can’t just want to get to know you?

**Like she doesn’t know me plenty well already? Asking about my life more than any other person I’ve met, and what with her getting on my case about telling a couple lies that didn’t even matter?**

Tatane: Sure you can, but you didn’t need to invite me to the restaurant for that. I mean, you never have before.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Is there something you want to say, Tatane-kun—?

Monobear: Food!!

**Monobear came back to our table again, carrying two plates of…some kind of food I couldn’t identify. All I could tell for sure was that it looked unappetizing. He placed the plates in front of Toda-san and me.**

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Enjoy your entrees, you bastards! Upupu!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] But you didn’t even take our orders.

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] That’s because I’m the mayor of this city, and a mayor does not take orders from his citizens! [sighs happily] Oh boy, the power I have in my daily interactions with you bastards! If only you could feel this same despairing rush! [leaves]

**I stared down at my “food,” if you could call it that. It was mostly gray and old-looking, but it was plated very fancy on an expensive-looking dish. Monobear’s just never going to stop being ridiculous as hell, is he? Toda-san was picking the food apart with a fork and looked equally unimpressed.**

Tatane: Look, Toda-san, what exactly did you want to talk to me in private for?

**Toda-san didn’t respond right away; instead, she unceremoniously pushed her dish off the table, and it hit the floor with a startling crash. The plate broke into a few pieces, and I instinctively flinched and scooted closer to the wall.**

**Toda-san didn’t even pay attention to the carnage she caused, though. Instead, she reached under the table and came back up holding a familiar book. She slammed it on top of the table with a loud thud.**

Tatane: Whoa.

Toda: [stern expression] “The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind.” Are you ready, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: That book, from the library…!

**I wouldn’t have ever imagined Toda-san invited me here to talk about _that…_ At the same time, it makes perfect sense. We did plan to get together and read it, after all, and this is a pretty private place to do it.**

Tatane: Yeah…yeah, I’m ready.

**She opened the book to the first few pages and studied it by herself for a moment.**

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] This first part is just a history of Hope’s Peak and rosters for the last several class years…

Tatane: Rosters? Like, what students were in each year?

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s right. Our year is the last one listed here.

Tatane: Wait, we’re listed there?? Are our talents listed too?

**Could this be my big chance to learn what the hell I am?**

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] Yes, they’re listed, and… [blank expression] However, yours is obscured with black highlighter.

Tatane: Are you kidding me.

**She turned the book around so I could look at it. Next to everyone else’s name was the name of a talent, but next to mine was a thick black line, and next to _that_ was the word “Upupupu” in the same black marker.**

Tatane: Sigh… Well, is there anything interesting about the classes before us? I remember, when Monobear was telling about that last motive, he mentioned we were in the year below a girl named “Junko Enoshima.”

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Ah yes, that’s true. [reading with furrowed eyebrows] Let’s see here… [blank expression] Why, yes. There is a Junko Enoshima in this class roster.

Tatane: But that doesn’t tell us anything about her, does it?

Toda: [shrugs] It’s good to know, anyway. There appear to be thirty-two students per class year, so I’ll read some more of the names, just in case.

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] I’ve heard of some of these people, but— [alarmed expression] …..

Tatane: Toda-san?

Toda: [alarmed expression] Hm.

Tatane: Toda-san, what’s wrong?

Toda: [blank expression] It might be better if you saw for yourself.

**She passed me the book again and pointed to the roster for the year before ours. It was divided into two subsections, “78-A” and “78-B.” I scanned the first section quickly, until my eyes stopped on something that…honestly, just didn’t make sense.**

**Right between a student with the name Musoka, and one named Nishida…**

Tatane: T…Tara Nakahara.

Toda: [slightly wide eyes] It’s not.

Tatane: No, it couldn’t be. It must be someone else with that surname.

Toda: [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] At the same time, Nakahara-san never did tell us her brother’s actual name, did she?

Tatane: Toda-san, no. That guy is dead, Nakahara-san told us so.

Toda: [sighs softly] Yes, you’re right. Let’s continue reading.

**She took the book back and leafed through it a little more.**

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] Apparently, the founder and first headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy designed the school with the goal in mind, of researching the nature and development of talent.

Tatane: “Researching talent…?” That’s an odd thing to try and study.

Toda: [looks up] [blank expression] It seems he also was interested in if and how talent could be _created._

**Created?? What…? How would a person even do something like that?**

Tatane: And this guy got federal funding?

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] The man’s name was Izuru Kamukura. Apparently, so devoted was he to this research that he compiled thousands of pages of notes and passed them on to future headmasters to use in the development of some perfect end result.

Tatane: I’m sorry, you mean to say more than one person took part in researching this? It wasn’t just this Kamukura guy?

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] Future headmasters, including Saburo Kitamura…Kanae Gushiken, briefly served as president of the academy as well as headmaster…Jin Kirigiri, all continued Kamukura’s work with this research. Some headmasters notably dissented regarding the program, refusing to authorize development during their tenures, but their influence was minimal.

Tatane: “Program,” you said? What “program” was this, Toda-san?

Toda: [looks up] [narrows eyes with slight frown] It was called the “Hope Cultivation Project.”

**Oh boy, this should be good.**

Tatane: Cultivating hope, huh? And just how were they doing this?

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] It sounds highly illegal. There are frustratingly few specifics, but medical procedures appear to have been done.

Tatane: Medical procedures??

Toda: [looks up] [blank expression] On a single student in particular. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] But his name doesn’t appear in any of the rosters near the beginning of the book, so that’s strange.

Tatane: Wait, wait, go back. There were medical procedures done on a Hope’s Peak student, for some kind of “Hope Cultivation Project?” This is really weird, Toda-san! What was our school even doing here?? What where they trying to accomplish?

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] [mumbling] Talents…emotions… [looks up] [narrows eyes with slight frown] “The end result being the creation of a new identity, the student’s brain operating entirely in the execution of all manner of skills and talents, at the expense of human details such as personality or emotions.”

Tatane: Wha…

**What the hell did she just say to me? Without even asking, I reached for the book and dragged it to my side to read it for myself. I found the passage she read aloud and read it for myself. And then read it again, still not quite understanding.**

**Hope’s Peak Academy… The school we enrolled in, did _that_ to a person?**

Tatane: No way…

Toda: [deep thought] Apparently, yes way. Whatever the reason, Hope’s Peak saw fit to _invent_ a person with talent.

Tatane: Well, and not just any talent, right? This person was supposed to have _every_ talent? That’s just ridiculous, who would research a program like that?

**She took back the book again and read quietly for almost a full minute.**

Toda: [looks up] [scratches cheek with slight grimace] As it would seem, people looking to get themselves killed.

Tatane: What?? What are you talking about?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The result of these experiments, this all-talented student, was given the “talent” of “Super High-school Level Hope.” [looks away, troubled] The student proceeded to murder most of the student council.

Tatane: O-oh my god!

Toda: [looks down with gloomy expression] With the exception of its president, the “Super High-school Level Hope” slaughtered that entire body.

Tatane: Oh my _god…_

**A person with the talent of “Super High-school Level Hope…” That person would go and do something like that? How screwed up were these experiments?**

Toda: [deep thought] You know what I just thought about?

Tatane: Uh…no, what?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] There’s not a lot of Junko Enoshima in this book. We haven’t seen any mention of her following the roster listings.

Tatane: Oh, hey, you’re right. And from what Monobear said, she was sort of a big player in all this.

Toda: [shrugs] I’ll keep reading. [reading with furrowed eyebrows] It seems that the Hope’s Peak administration preferred to keep the details of this massacre from the public, but word of it got out through undisclosed channels.

Tatane: Well, it’s just like you’ve said—keeping secrets never really works.

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] News of a mass murderer at the prestigious Hope’s Peak Private Academy—and a mass murderer created by a project that literal billions of yen in taxes had gone into, no less—sparked riots and increased crime rates.

Tatane: Whoa…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] But wouldn’t we have heard about mass rioting? This incident clearly happened not long before we entered school at Hope’s Peak, so we would have been old enough to hear about this sort of thing on the news.

Tatane: Yeah, but…didn’t Monobear say something else we didn’t really understand, when he was giving us the motive in the first place?

 

[[flashback]]

Monobear: [ironic blush] I can’t tell you all the nuances of it, but yes! When you were all attending Hope’s Peak Academy, Enoshima-san was in the year above you!

Toda: [stern expression] What do you mean, “when we were attending Hope’s Peak?”

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupupu!

[[end flashback]]

 

Toda: [deep thought] You’re right. Monobear did give a confusing, mysterious hint about that, although at the time, I’m sure most of us dismissed it as more of his esoteric nonsense.

Tatane: Well, we probably can’t afford to dismiss a lot of what Monobear says anymore, when it comes to our situation and what we should know about Hope’s Peak.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I thought you were against listening to what Monobear says, considering you made such a big case against it this morning.

**Oh wow, she’s being passive-aggressive about me disagreeing with her at breakfast.**

Tatane: Can we not have this discussion right now? I want to know if there’s anything else in the book about these “riots.”

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Okay. [reading with furrowed eyebrows] The riots spread throughout the city of Tokyo and even reached nationwide over a period of a few weeks. Like a disease, a national feeling of “despair” infected the public, causing acts of violence and destruction at unprecedented levels.

Tatane: This is…really horrible. And this actually happened?

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] By the end of the following school year, the headmaster, Jin Kirigiri, was killed in a demonstration… [looks up] [slightly wide eyes] …By one of his own students.

Tatane: Shit…! Do you…do you think that was also the “Super High-school Level Hope” person?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] This book hasn’t had a problem specifying that student’s actions before, so the fact that they didn’t specify this time, indicates to me that it was a different student. [sighs softly] But, again, the book is frustratingly vague in that respect.

**So, Hope’s Peak’s very own headmaster was even a victim of this “despair incident,” huh? This book makes me more genuinely frightened with each page Toda-san reads.**

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] This despair spread even farther, into other countries, with news outlets giving the rest of the world an idea of the tragic incidents happening in Japan. Citizens the world over became disillusioned and lost hope, with pointless, violent wars breaking out and crime rates soaring worldwide.

Tatane: This is real?? And what, we just don’t remember it?

Toda: [looks up] [blank expression] That’s the gist of the rest of the book. The rest of the pages seem to be devoted to documenting all the major sites affected, and how they were affected, by this “incident.”

Tatane: This “Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind…”

Toda: [surprised expression] No, wait, there’s one more thing here.

**She flipped to the very back of the book, and I saw there was something taped to the back cover. Toda-san carefully removed the tape and removed it, a white rectangular object, and only when she turned it around did I realize it was a photograph.**

Tatane: Wait a minute, that’s…

Toda: [looks down with gloomy expression] Yes. This is a photograph of us.

**I took the photograph from her and just stared down at it. All sixteen of us… Those of us still alive, and even those who died, we were all standing in two relatively neat lines, a front row and a back row. I could quickly tell we were arranged shortest to tallest from right to left, with the shorter half of our friends in the front and the taller eight in the back.**

**But, probably more important than that, most of us were wearing the same clothes. A brown school uniform with white shirts and red ties—even though I couldn’t remember anything to support this being the case, I knew right away, this must be the Hope’s Peak school uniform.**

Toda: [looks away, troubled] This is quite a thing to see, I have to be honest.

Tatane: Unless this was just forged by Monobear, there’s no way this doesn’t prove…

Toda: [deep thought] That we did, in fact, attend the school at some point? I’m inclined to agree.

**I kept my eyes firmly on the photograph, and I realized after a few seconds what my brain was doing. I was doing everything I could to absorb every single detail about those of my friends who aren’t here anymore: everything from Teruya-san’s hair being black in this picture, to Sam-kun still wearing his own pink necktie instead of the red one like everyone else, to a diamond ring Suzuki-san was showing off in the photo.**

**And, even though it’s ridiculous to do something like this…even though I know full well that I could always just, stand up and go find them myself, I found myself doing the same thing with everyone who was still alive. I noticed that Toda-san was the only person not wearing _any_ of the uniform, instead wearing a unique outfit she probably made herself. I noticed Chikaru-san’s freckles and an unusually bright, happy smile she had on. I noticed that Umemoto-kun was “posing” by blowing a kiss to his right, probably at Kyoyama-kun who was at the left end of the front row.**

Toda: [softer expression] Are you alright, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Oh, uh, yeah. I’m fine, sorry.

Toda: [softer expression] Don’t apologize. It’s a lot to take in.

Monobear: [entering] [neutral expression] Well, I hope you two enjoyed your— [sweats nervously] Oh, son of man!!

**We both turned to look at Monobear, who quickly started running at us. I assumed he might just be mad about the plate Toda-san destroyed, but instead of that, he forcefully yanked the photograph out of my hands.**

Tatane: H-hey! What’s the big idea??

Toda: [stern expression] That photograph was inside the book, which you willfully surrendered to us.

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Executive privilege! You’re only allowed to read the book itself! In the interest of you bastards and all my other citizens, I am withholding this information from you until further notice!

**I hopped up from my booth and stood over him, trying to put on my best angry face.**

Tatane: Give it back! We deserve to have everything you promised us!

Monobear: [ironic blush] I don’t think so!! Upupupupu!

**With that, Monobear produced what looked like a cigarette lighter with his face on it, out of nowhere.**

Toda: [alarmed expression] You wouldn’t.

**Without even answering her, he clicked the lighter on, and before either of us could move to stop him, he held the photograph over it and let it catch fire.**

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Oh, but I would! Let’s see how much “information” you get from a photograph made of ashes! Ahahahahahaha!! [disappears]

**He poofed into thin air, like he usually does, leaving the photograph to fall to the floor, still burning. I did the first thing that came to my mind, and stomped on the fire with my shoe. It actually worked, to my surprise—after a couple stomps, the fire went out, leaving just smoke.**

**But, even so…**

Toda: [stands up] [crosses arms with sour frown] Barely any of the image is visible now. Seriously, sometimes Monobear _still_ manages to surprise me.

Tatane: I can’t believe he just destroyed it. That photo was one of the most important things we’ve found since we got here, and he just…!

Toda: [sighs softly] I understand, Tatane-kun. [looks upward pensively] At least we were able to get a look at it in the first place, right?

Tatane: …Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.

**I actually don’t agree completely; even if we were able to see the photograph, and get what knowledge we could out of it, I’m kind of heartbroken about not being able to keep it. Now I have no way of seeing their faces again, even if I wanted to.**

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] In the end, I think we got quite a bit of important information from reading this book, and if we’re intuitive, and even lucky enough, it may just prove vital when we find a way to escape this city.

Tatane: Yeah, I hope so. Thank you for reading it with me, Toda-san.

Toda: [contented expression] And thank you as well, Tatane-kun. I consider this an afternoon well-spent.

**Certainly an improvement on this morning, at least. But I probably shouldn’t say that out loud.**

Tatane: I’ll talk to you at dinner, right?

Toda: [nods subtly] Sure. Until then, Tatane-kun. [leaves]

**She picked the book up off the table and walked out of the restaurant without another word. I guess I should be leaving as well. I left the burnt photograph on the floor and walked back out into the sun. Very _bright_ sun, actually, made only worse by how poor the lighting is in the restaurant, and I had to shield my eyes for a couple seconds.**

**I headed back to my condo, and my clock told me it was getting near evening. But the day’s not quite over, so I could probably do something else before dinner…**

**So what should I do today?**

**FREE TIME START!**

**After taking a few minutes to relax, I walked back out of my condo and decided to take a quick stroll upstairs. Just as I got to the top of the stairs, though, I saw Kyoyama-kun come out of his condo. He leaned against the railing for a couple of seconds before noticing me.**

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] O-oh. Hello, Tatane-kun. I didn’t see you there at first…

 

**I guess he’s just taking a short break from looking after Umemoto-kun, but…I haven’t gotten to talk to either of them apart from the other for a while. Then, should I spend some time with Kyoyama-kun?**

**Yes** / No

 

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Oh, wow…really? Sure, I-I’d like to spend t-time with you. Let me just, ah…let H-Hikaru-kun know.

**After he went back inside and told Umemoto-kun where he’d be, Kyoyama-kun and I spent some time…well, talking a little, but we were actually quiet most of the time, just leaning on the railing side by side. I watched the sun move slowly in the sky, and Kyoyama-kun took various objects out of his many pockets that looked like tools for magic tricks and played around with them. Even though we didn’t say a whole lot…**

**Still, I think we became a little closer.**

**When several minutes passed with neither of us speaking, Kyoyama-kun, without warning, just climbed onto the railing and sat there.**

Tatane: K-Kyoyama-kun!

Kyoyama: [flinches back, nervous expression] D-don’t startle me, please…! I-I’ll end up f-falling…

Tatane: Yeah, but, aren’t you in danger of falling if you’re up there, anyway??

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Not really… I-I have pretty okay balance, as long as you don’t p-push me or something…

**Why would he even say that? Like I’m going to push him off the railing? It’s not that high, but it’s a good four meters.**

Tatane: I…I guess I would have figured you would be afraid of heights, to begin with.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] I-I’m not…necessarily afraid of heights. J-just, of falling.

Tatane: Then I’m still confused why you would get up there, when you could easily fall off if you’re not careful.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] C-can we just s-stop talking about falling?

Tatane: Okay, sorry.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] No, I’m sorry, too… [fiddles with deck of playing cards] S-see, I often do illusions, while s-standing on high platforms, for effect…

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] So…so it w-wouldn’t do, for heights to be one of the things I’m, a-afraid of.

Tatane: What do you mean “one of the things?”

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Oh, well…I-I’m already afraid of a-a _lot_ of things… [small smile] But…m-maybe today isn’t really the time to talk about that.

Tatane: Okay…

**He didn’t actually say anything I haven’t already gathered—you don’t even really have to talk to Kyoyama-kun for more than a few minutes to see that he’s easily scared. But I just have to wonder why.**

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] So, Tatane-kun…have you made any progress on your talent?

Tatane: My talent? Are you talking about trying to figure out what it is again?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] O-oh no…I’m b-boring you with bringing that up, aren’t I…? I-I guess I don’t know why, I keep mentioning it…

**I’ll admit, I find it funny he keeps talking about it, but it’s a bit of a leap to go straight to assuming I’m annoyed about it.**

Tatane: It’s okay, I’m interested in learning what it is, too. It’s only the entire reason I was accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy, after all.

Kyoyama: [small smile] Y-yeah. So, have you learned anything, or…?

Tatane: I guess I just haven’t had time. There’s been so much going on since we got to this “city,” and I don’t even know where I would start to look for my talent.

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] I-I’m sorry if this…sounds like a stupid question, but, have you tried just a-asking Monobear directly?

Tatane: Well, sure I—

Tatane: …..

**It was at that moment that I realized, no, I’ve never actually tried that.**

Tatane: Actually, no, I haven’t just asked him.

**Kyoyama-kun looked like I just gave him the actual Nobel Peace Prize.**

Kyoyama: [small smile] W-well, then, you have a goal, right? You could ask Monobear, a-and, just maybe, he’ll tell you. Or at least give some kind of a hint…

Tatane: Not to insult you or anything, Kyoyama-kun, but it’s like you’re taking a more proactive role in me learning what my talent is than I am.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Y-yeah. I’m sorry, I…shouldn’t intrude on personal stuff to you…

Tatane: No, it’s okay. Like I said, I don’t mean that as a criticism.

Kyoyama: [hangs head] …..

**I know what to say that’ll cheer him up.**

Tatane: Hey, Kyoyama-kun. How would you like to show me a magic trick?

Kyoyama: [wide eyes] Y-you really w-want me to…??

Tatane: Yeah!

Kyoyama: [small smile] O-okay, yeah, s-sure…! Just let me, g-get something ready.

**He climbed down from the railing and shuffled his deck of cards for a few seconds. I had the immediate thought in my mind of, “Are you sure?” I don’t necessarily think he can’t do it, it’s just that he doesn’t have a great track record with card tricks, at least not with me. But regardless, he started riffling through the deck.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Now, please tell me to stop at any point, any point at all.

Tatane: Okay…there.

Kyoyama: [smiles] Excellent. Please take your card, but don’t let me see it.

**He handed me the King of Clubs. I made sure not to let him see it, like he said.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Next, if you would please place your card, face up, on the railing, again without letting me see it. Good, and now, place the remainder of the deck on top of that, face down.

**I did as he asked, wondering what sort of a trick this would end up being.**

Kyoyama: [smiles] Thank you kindly, Tatane-kun. As you can see, I am now unable to see the face of your card no matter which side I look at. [picks up deck, professional expression] Even so, I’m going to try to learn what your card is.

Tatane: And how will you do that?

Kyoyama: [smiles] By listening to it, of course.

**Saying that, he held the deck up to his ear and looked pensive for a moment. This seems silly, but I hope he can pull it off.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Well, I couldn’t quite hear it correctly, but I’m confident if I take some cards off the bottom of the deck, I’ll be able to spell it.

Tatane: What do you mean, spell it?

Kyoyama: [smiles] I’ll show you.

**He took what looked like a completely random, small number of cards off the bottom, and started dealing them into a single pile, saying a different letter with each card.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] “Ace,” A-C-E.

**Oh no.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] “Of,” O-F. “Hearts,” H-E-A-R-T-S.

**With that, he handed me back the last card in his small pile, my King of Clubs, which I took reluctantly. I’ve never been more regretful to hold a playing card in my life.**

Kyoyama: [smiles] And I think you’ll find that I was able to spell the name of your card with just enough letters, yes?

**Oh god, I’m going to actually kill him by saying this…**

Tatane: I’m sorry, Kyoyama-kun, that…wasn’t my card.

Kyoyama: [professional expression] …Is that a joke?

Tatane: You give me the King of Clubs. I’m…sorry, Kyoyama-kun.

Kyoyama: [wide eyes] I…I-I got it wrong? I m-messed up, somehow…?? [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] B-but, but I was so sure I-I could do it right…!

Tatane: Kyoyama-kun, it’s fine. Everyone makes mistakes, right?

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Th-this has got to be the f-fourth time, that I couldn’t do one right… H-how am I even Super High-school Level, at this rate…?

**He has a point in saying that, but there’s no way I could say something like _that._**

Tatane: Kyoyama-kun, don’t say that. You’ve invented a lot of illusions, yourself, and you’ve performed spectacularly in concert halls, so you obviously deserve to be the Super High-school Level Magician.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I…I-I guess… I-I’m sorry I screwed up again, T-Tatane-kun…

Tatane: It’s fine. I’m sure it’ll come back to you as time goes on.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I’ll keep practicing, i-in case you want to t-talk to me again…

**Oh, Kyoyama-kun. So talented, and all that stage fright. And, just like before, he seems genuinely upset with himself over not being able to do it right, but hopefully that will change.**

**In the end, I think I understand Kyoyama-kun a little better.**

**FREE TIME END**

**I parted ways with Kyoyama-kun and went back to my condo. It was well into evening at this point, and I could use something to eat. So, I headed back out and made my way down the streets to the club and casino, but I ran into a couple of my friends along the way.**

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] Good evening, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Evening, Fujimoto-kun. Do you think we should go to Kyoyama-kun’s condo and check on Umemoto-kun after dinner?

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] That’s a wonderful idea! I know I’ve said this before, but you’re very generous to help with all that, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Just doing what I can. You’re the one with the real expertise.

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] You really are good at complimenting people.

Tatane: Am I? I think I get it from my sister.

**Shiraishi-san was a little ways farther ahead, standing in the middle of the road between the theater and the club and casino building.**

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] It’s really wild, you know? Even though there was so much snow, so many clouds and such high winds just a few days ago, you’d never know it now!

Tatane: I guess that’s true… I had thought that terrible weather would never end.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] It would have been nice if Monobear had just gotten tired of the motive and seen that it wasn’t working on us! [scratches head with sad expression] At the same time, I would have traded a bright, sunny day for getting to keep our friends any day.

Tatane: Yeah. Yeah, there’s that.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Well, see you at dinner, anyway! [leaves]

**With no one else to really talk to on the way there, I made my way quickly to the club and casino. Just like yesterday, it smelled delightful, and I figured Jinno-san was cooking again.**

**I sat down with Chikaru-san, who looked generally happy to see me.**

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh… Uh, hey, Tatane-san…

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san. Anything interesting going on this evening?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh… I guess, uh…not, uh, not really… Monobear, uh… He, uh, showed up again… I mean…he showed up again and, uh, and did his…uh… Uh, he did his usual, uh, weird thing…

Tatane: It’s always something with him, isn’t it?

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh…yeah, it, uh, seems that way. [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] I, uh… I mean, I do, uh… Uh, I do sort of, uh, wish that…uh, that maybe… I, uh, do sort of wish he might, uh, stop…with the, uh, with the antagonizing us…

**Don’t we all, Chikaru-san…**

**Well, dinner was unremarkable, although delicious. Jinno-san’s cooking skills strike again. Chikaru-san meekly insisted on sharing some of hers with me, even though we were all eating the exact same thing. I wanted to finish eating soon-ish, so Fujimoto-kun and I could get back to Kyoyama-kun’s place before Night Time.**

**Luckily, everyone seemed to finish before too long, and Toda-san got the attention of the room by clanking her fork loudly against her plate.**

Toda: [clears throat] [blank expression] Well, it looks like another pleasant and non-disastrous dinner has passed.

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Don’t you love dinners like that?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Especially with how few and far between they always used to be around here!

Toda: [contented expression] Yes, well, I look forward to several more mornings and evenings of the same quality of peace and mutual understanding.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Tatane-kun and I will probably get going to check on Umemoto-kun before too long, right, Tatane-kun?

**Before I could answer, Chikaru-san leaned in close to me and whispered something.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh… I, uh, I didn’t…uh, know, that, uh… I didn’t know you were, uh…going to leave, uh, so soon, Tatane-san… [scratches neck nervously] That is, uh… I…uh, I… I don’t, uh, mean to…uh, to imply that… I mean, I don’t mean to suggest, uh, that you should…uh, that you should have to, uh, listen… Uh, listen to a person like, uh, like me…

Tatane: It’s fine, Chikaru-san, I’ll see you again in the morning. But yeah, I’m gonna help Fujimoto-kun with Umemoto-kun for now.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Tatane-kun?

**I spoke up again so he could hear me.**

Tatane: Yeah, we should get on that.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] I prepared portions for Umemoto and Kyoyama again, so you may take those with you when you exit.

Tatane: Thanks, Jinno-san!

**So Fujimoto-kun and I took the plates Jinno-san prepared—and this time, I made sure to grab utensils too—and left the club and casino, heading down the winding road back to the condos. When we got there, we headed upstairs, careful not to spill any food, and stopped in front of Kyoyama-kun’s condo.**

*knock-knock-knock*

**Several seconds went by, but just before I knocked again, Kyoyama-kun answered the door.**

Kyoyama: [small smile] Oh, hello. A-are you two here for Hikaru-kun…?

Tatane: Yeah, we brought food. And utensils, this time!

Kyoyama: [small smile] W-well…d-do come inside.

**We entered with the plates, and I set them down on the dresser.**

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] Hey, my dudes! How’s it going?

**He started coughing about halfway through that last word. It sounded even worse now than this morning… I really wonder if this is getting better or worse as the days go on.**

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Fair, but Umemoto-kun, how are _you_ doing this evening?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Pretty okay! A little wheezy, maybe, but nothing too terrible!

**More coughing. But while I noticed the choking, Fujimoto-kun seemed to notice something different entirely.**

Fujimoto: [points] So you had a dose of the medicine I prescribed?

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Yeah yeah! It was delicious, I love that stuff!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Oh, y-yeah, I’d forgotten to mention… F-Fujimoto-kun, we’re going to need more of the p-pink medicine.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] How are you out of that one? I specified only a couple tablespoons of the pink fluid for every dose—the bottle I gave you should last two weeks, minimum.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Fujimoto] Yeaaaah, but, see, the thing is, we realized that’s the one that tastes really sweet and awesome! The red one is pretty flavorless, you know?

**Oh, here we go.**

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] And what does this have to do with why you’re out of the pink?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] W-well…

**Oh, here we go!**

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] I-I may have…maybe, used more of the p-pink medicine…than you exactly wrote down.

Fujimoto: [slight exhaustion] How much more?

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] …I used the entire bottle today.

**There it is.**

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] Well, seriously, Kyoyama-kun, I wrote down _specific_ instructions for exactly how much of each color to use, and this medicine is only made for a once daily dose besides.

Umemoto: [worried expression] Hey, don’t get mad at him! Okay? I was the one who badgered him into giving it to me, so if you wanna yell at someone, yell at me!

**He followed that plea up with a choking fit lasting several seconds. Kyoyama-kun did like he did before and comforted him vaguely.**

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Well, obviously, I’m not going to yell at my own patient. But I really need the two of you to know, medicine is a precise art, and I’d really rather not endanger your life any more than it already is, Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] I hear you loud and clear! We’ll follow the recipe from now on, right, Noboru-sama?

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Yeah, s-sorry.

Fujimoto: [soft sigh] ….. [subtle smile] It’s no problem. Let me get you some water to drink so the excess doesn’t cause too much harm, Umemoto-kun.

**Fujimoto-kun took a glass into the restroom, and I vaguely followed him. I could still overhear when Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun started talking quietly to each other, though…**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Is everything okay, Noboru-sama?

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Why wouldn’t everything be okay…?

Umemoto: [shrugs] I dunno! You just seem a little low since this morning! Is something bothering you? ‘Cause I hate not knowing things!

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] N-nothing’s bothering me…r-really.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Well, if you’re sure!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] O-okay, well, if you’re going to g-give me the third degree.

Umemoto: [small smile] You’re the cutest.

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] L-look…I-I know, this is a ridiculous thing to…to get u-upset over, but… I-it’s just, this morning, they brought you tea, with honey in it, and you said…

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Oh, no! Are you upset because I said “I love you” after they did that?

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] I…I-I guess, maybe…

Umemoto: [holds up hands reassuringly] No! No, Noboru-sama, when I said it to them, I was just happy and being grateful! [tilts head to side with bright expression] You know I really love you!

**I realized I was doing it again. Eavesdropping. I should know by now it’s not a really classy thing to do, but I just couldn’t tear myself away from it. With Fujimoto-kun still running the faucet in the washroom, I doubt he could hear, himself…**

Kyoyama: [slightly pink face] I-I… Well, s-sure, I love being with you too, a-and, I-I love taking care of you…

Umemoto: [earnest, blushes] No, I mean I _love you_ love you!

Kyoyama: [covers face with hands] P-please, Hikaru-kun, w-we have company over…!

Umemoto: [snickers] So? Let them hear!

**I couldn’t help smiling to myself. I better wipe that off my face before Fujimoto-kun and I go back in there, or else they’ll know I’ve been listening to this…very personal and private conversation, good job Len.**

**Just as I was thinking that, Fujimoto-kun turned the faucet off and came back out with a very tall glass of water.**

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] So this should help counteract some of the medicine, Umemoto-kun.

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Awesome! You’re awesome, Fujimoto-sama!

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] I do try! Now, is there anything else you two will be needing before we turn in for the night?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh, oh, I have something!

Tatane: Oh, yeah? What do you need, Umemoto-kun?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Oh, I just realized, this isn’t actually something I “need,” but… [holds up index finger] But Noboru-sama explained to me today, he explained that “laser eye surgery” doesn’t actually give you laser vision! Who knew, right?

**For the second time, I had to work very hard not to laugh at that.**

Tatane: I, uh… I guess you live and learn, right?

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Isn’t Noboru-sama smart! He’s so smart!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] J-just looking out for you, H-Hikaru-kun…

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Will that be all, then?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] I think so! You two have an awesome night!

**He coughed again, but worked to contain it to just clearing his throat. He really wants to convince us he’s doing okay, but… Oh, well, we can’t be thinking about the negatives.**

**So we left Kyoyama-kun’s condo and went our separate ways, with Fujimoto-kun going just a few doors down and me heading downstairs. As soon as I walked into my condo…**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students--citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope's Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 10 pm. "Night Time" begins now.

Monobear: Please rest peacefully, everyone. I wish you all pleasant dreams...

 

**Nice timing, I guess. I didn’t take the time to appreciate it, though…I just lay down in my bed. It occurred to me that a lot actually happened today, from taking care of Umemoto-kun to going through that great big book of everything with Toda-san. I hope Umemoto-kun’s condition gets better before long…and I hope as a group we’re able to learn more about our time at Hope’s Peak. There’s just too much going through my head right now…**

Tatane: No, I need to sleep…!

**I did my best to push that extraneous stuff out of my head and closed my eyes, trying to think calming thoughts. And before long…I felt the comfort of sleep coming on.**

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: Have you ever met an immortal?

Monobear: What do you mean, “no?” How would you know??

Monobear: Have you seen the birth certificates of every person you’ve ever met?

Monobear: Well then you don’t really know, do you?

Monobear: So when you’re feeling crushed, suffocated by the titanic weight of all your failures and despair… Consider yourself lucky. You’ve probably met an immortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New revelations, continuing drama--what will come next? Predictions, suggestions, etc. are always welcome, and thank you so much for reading!


	38. Chapter 4: It Is Frightening to Love So Much (Ab)normal Days, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU READY FOR THIS!

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope’s Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**Oh great, this again. Even if nothing terrible has happened in the last few days, it’s still never pleasant being woken up by Monobear. So…even though it was pretty reluctantly, I sat up in my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.**

**I looked around again to make sure Monobear wasn’t around, but before I even got out of bed…**

*KNOCK*

**It was a single knock at my door, so loud and so forceful I actually jumped back—and hit my head again. That’s twice in three days! Amazing… The knock itself was so intimidating I wasn’t sure if I should even respond.**

Tatane: H-hello?

**I didn’t even get a verbal answer. Instead, my visitor just went ahead and opened the door.**

Tatane: Umemoto-kun!

Umemoto: [entering] [tired, rubbing eye] I’m here and I want attention!

**He just invited himself in and walked over to my bed before collapsing face down on the mattress. Once he was there, he started coughing loudly, sounding very uncomfortable by this point.**

Tatane: Umemoto-kun, I’m not unhappy to see you or anything, but can’t you get attention from Kyoyama-kun…?

Umemoto: [muffled] Noboru-sama’s asleep and I didn’t wanna wake him! I need medicine!

Tatane: Well, if you remember, Fujimoto-kun had this talk with you last night. You’re only allowed to have a certain dose of that medicine at the same time each day.

Umemoto: [muffled] So give me something different! Like the pills Fujimoto-sama gave me with hot water a couple days ago, won’t those work?

Tatane: Those were only for a head or stomach ache, though! They won’t do anything for your cough—

**Speaking of which, he interrupted the rest of my sentence by choking violently for a few seconds. I didn’t really know what to do to help him, especially since this is the first time I’ve found myself in the position of taking care of him by myself.**

Umemoto: [muffled] Well, I _do_ have a head and stomach ache!

Tatane: You…you do?

Umemoto: [looks up] [uncertain expression] Yeah! I’m in pain, Tatane-sama!

**He actually said that…! For the past three days, all he’s done was assure us he was doing fine, and now, if he’s finally admitting he’s not feeling well… I guess it must really be bad by this point.**

**He adjusted himself so he was actually sitting on my bed. I stood up and fixed my sheets so I could sit down next to him.**

Tatane: You’re not doing so well, then?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] My head hurts and my stomach hurts and I get to coughing so much I can barely breathe! [folds arms and looks away, troubled] I’m trying really hard to shake this, but it just won’t go away no matter how much I want it to!

**He started coughing again, and I tried to do what Kyoyama-kun was doing before, by resting my hands on his shoulders in a comforting way. It felt even less useful when I did it.**

Tatane: I’m sorry to hear all this, Umemoto-kun. I’m not going to say “we told you so,” or anything like that, but we’re definitely going to work as hard as we can to help you, you know?

Umemoto: [sags shoulders] No, you were right! I’m getting sick, I just didn’t want to acknowledge it because I didn’t want to cause any more trouble than I already have!

**That’s…a concerning sentence.**

Tatane: What do you mean, “causing trouble,” Umemoto-kun? You haven’t caused any trouble by being sick.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Who said anything about since I’ve been sick? I’ve been an amazing patient! I meant the trouble I caused before, when I was mean and terrible about everything!

Tatane: O-oh. Sorry, I misunderstood.

Umemoto: [small smile] It’s cool! [uncertain expression] So that’s why I didn’t want to whine about how I’m feeling or anything like that, because, I didn’t want people getting all worried over me!

Tatane: Umemoto-kun, you really should have told us if you felt this sick from the beginning. Especially Fujimoto-kun, he needed to know this, since he’s basically your primary doctor right now.

Umemoto: [worried expression] No, you can’t tell the others I told you this, okay? I only told you because Noboru-sama didn’t wake up with Monobear’s announcement and there was no one else I could tell!

Tatane: Don’t be ridiculous, Umemoto-kun, I _have_ to tell at least Fujimoto-kun about this. It’s just so he can figure out a better way of taking care of you!

Umemoto: [covers mouth with hands and hangs head] But it’d be so lame of me! That I acted so strong and invincible, only to confess to them that I can’t deal with it by myself?

**This is a surprising attitude, I have to say. I didn’t realize he was “faking” feeling well, even if it’s obvious he wasn’t doing a good job of it. We’ve all known he was sick for a while, after all…**

Tatane: It’s not “lame,” Umemoto-kun, it’s just being realistic. You know we’re here to help you, don’t you?

Umemoto: [small smile] Yeah, I know that. I guess I just wanted to get through this without disrupting everyone else’s routines, you know?

**He didn’t want to “disrupt our routines,” huh…? That’s very noble, but I still wish he would tell us before. Oh, and speaking of routines.**

Tatane: What happened to your bee puns?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] What huh?

Tatane: You’ve stopped making puns out of words that have a “bee” sound in them, what happened with that?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Oh, yeah, I’d forgotten about that! [looks to side with sad frown] I’ve decided to retire the puns, you know? Whenever I think about making one, it kinda reminds of how I used to be all…you know! Mean and stuff!

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] So yeah, I’m gonna quit with the puns for a while!

**Wow…that whole incident with the memorial, and talking to Kyoyama-kun, it all really changed him, didn’t it? I’m actually kind of curious, despite myself, about what could have possibly gone down between those two at the restaurant.**

**Am I nosy for wanting to know? Absolutely. Am I still going to ask? Probably.**

**After having that conversation with myself, I tuned back in just in time to hear Umemoto-kun hacking some more. At this point, his face was…just pitiful, really, completely missing its usual rosiness and taking on a weird slightly purple color.**

Tatane: Well, I’m just glad you finally admitted you’re not feeling well.

Umemoto: [shrugs] Well, it doesn’t really matter, right? Because I’m gonna get better either way, in the long run! [small smile] And besides, no matter how my condition is, as long as I have a good life, and good friends, there’s nothing else I need to worry about!

???: There’s that delightful expression again.

**We both looked toward the door to see Fujimoto-kun peering inside.**

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] I heard talking down here. May I enter?

Umemoto: [shocked expression] Oh jeez, I never actually closed the door when I came in!

Tatane: That’s okay, I forget to lock it anyway.

**Even now. Even after I talked with Toda-san about it.**

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Is it alright if I come inside, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Oh! Sure, come in.

Fujimoto: [entering] [folds arms with pleasant expression] Thank you, Tatane-kun. Sorry, I hate entering someone’s room without them inviting me first.

Umemoto: [snickers] Maybe you’re a vampire.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] I somehow doubt that. What’s going on here, then?

Tatane: Well, it may surprise you to hear, but Umemoto-kun is sick.

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] Finally decided to accept that, did you, Umemoto-kun? [nibbles on pen bottom] Does that mean the medicine we’ve been using isn’t working, then?

Umemoto: [holds up both index fingers with a tense smile] Ah! Don’t take away the medicine you’ve been giving me before, please? I really do think that stuff is working, I really do!

**He coughed for a few seconds right after making that claim. That’s not too convincing, when he says “it’s working” and then starts coughing his guts out.**

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Again, I somehow doubt that. But never we mind that for now—I’m wondering why we’re all down here instead of in Kyoyama-kun’s room?

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Noboru-sama is still asleep in bed and I didn’t want to wake him!

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] He’s still asleep after Monobear’s morning announcement?

Umemoto: [clasps hands] He basically stayed up all night taking care of me! He’s so sweet like that! [tilts head to side with bright expression] So, because of that, he slept right through the morning announcement, and I got to just watch him sleep, and dream, and breathe for a few minutes!

**That was so cute at the beginning, and then it got kind of weird at the very end.**

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Well, I’m sure we can make things work without him for the time being. As for your persisting symptoms, Umemoto-kun, I’ll set to work prescribing a different medication.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Of course, that will involve locating a different medication first.

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Am I still allowed to keep the pink stuff?

Fujimoto: [slight exhaustion] If you take it in serious moderation. I’m not going to have you overdosing on that stuff, alright?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] You’re the most fun doctor ever!

**Well, he clearly reversed his position on that from yesterday, didn’t he?**

**I didn’t have much time to think about that, because Umemoto-kun started coughing again. I tried to do the comforting thing again and decided it was just generally too awkward to sustain for very long. After he got a hold of it, he just dropped on his back on my bed, looking defeated.**

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] I’m going to get you some more water and pills, alright? That might help this a little until I can find a different medicine to give you.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] If the water isn’t four-thousand degrees this time, sure!

**Fujimoto-kun retreated into the restroom to get water. Meanwhile, I decided to stand up and get ready to go out into the world, which…really just involved putting my shoes and locket back on. Even though it occurred to me that I could just pocket the necklace again, it somehow felt important to me to respect what Toda-san suggested yesterday.**

**I slipped into my shoes and grabbed my locket. When I sat back down on my bed, though…**

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Can I ask who that obnoxiously cute girl is?

**I blinked at him a couple times before looking down at my locket—and I realized I accidentally left it open, so he could see Rin’s picture. I very cleverly stuffed the charm of the locket inside the collar of my shirt, because everyone knows that when you hide something, it stops existing.**

Tatane: There’s no cute girl. I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] …Is this what you would be like as a killer? I guess we don’t have to worry about you murdering anyone!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Plus, you just don’t seem like the murdering kind! You’re more the type to run away from confrontation, which is probably for the best!

**There’s another thing he’s changed his opinion on. Last time he told me I “run from confrontation,” it was an insult. I couldn’t resent him for it, though, especially since right after speaking he starting coughing again.**

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Sorry about that! Anyway, is it that important that I don’t know about the person on your necklace?

**He coughed some more. At this point, I feel so bad for him that I don’t want to disappoint him, so…oh, what the hell.**

Tatane: I guess I may as well tell you. Apparently, it’s just becoming a thing that _everyone_ knows… She’s no one, okay? She’s just my twin sister.

Fujimoto: [entering] [surprised expression] You have a twin?

**Wow, this is just divine intervention conspiring to make sure everyone _does_ know, isn’t it?? Of course he had to come back in at that exact moment!**

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Fujimoto] Well, you’d better get used to it, Fujimoto-sama, ‘cause that could be your sister-in-law someday!

Tatane: What?

Fujimoto: [clutches chest with wide eyes] What??

Umemoto: [blank expression] What.

**What was that supposed to mean? What is Umemoto-kun getting at here, I’m confused.**

Fujimoto: [holding glass and pills] Look, Umemoto-kun, I brought your water, alright?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Alright, as long as you’re not making me drink three-million degree water again!

**He took the water and pills from Fujimoto-kun and downed them. A terrible look came over his face, though.**

Tatane: Umemoto-kun? Are you okay?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] What did I say about serving me _actual lava!_

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] You really should have expected it at this point, sir.

Umemoto: [shrugs] Granted.

**Well, at least he has something to maybe tone down his coughing until we can figure out something better. With that done, then…**

Tatane: Do you think we should head to breakfast? It doesn’t seem like Kyoyama-kun’s waking up any time soon.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Oh, oh, can I come with you? [clasps hands] I think I might feel better if I went out in the world!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I’m not totally convinced the consistently tepid air would do you much good.

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Pretty pleaaaase, Fujimoto-sama? I haven’t talked to anyone besides you two and Noboru-sama in almost two days!

Tatane: He has a point, Fujimoto-kun—he really should be able to socialize even if he’s sick.

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] Oh, alright. Let’s get you to the casino, then.

**I stood again and helped Umemoto-kun do the same. Even though he immediately started choking violently, he was able to recover after a few seconds, and the three of us headed out and down the streets to the club and casino. I’m a little concerned about just leaving Kyoyama-kun behind, but he’ll either show up or he won’t.**

**When we entered the club and casino building, we got a predictable reaction.**

Toda: [surprised expression] Why, hello, Umemoto-kun.

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Well, this is a pleasant surprise! You’re feeling well enough to come to breakfast this morning!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I don’t mean to be rude, but you don’t _look_ well enough…

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] Hey, dudes! I know I’m still pretty sick, but I look forward to getting over this thing sooner rather than later! And there’s no reason I can’t hang around with my friends in the meantime!

Chikaru: [half smile] I, uh… I’m, uh, I’m glad to hear that…

**Chikaru-san approached us and stood just a short distance in front of Umemoto-kun.**

Chikaru: [half smile] I… Well, uh, I…I mean, I know that, uh, that someone as…uh, as untalented, uh… Uh, someone like me, that is…probably, uh, can’t…really, uh, really do anything meaningful… But, uh, but I… I’m still, uh… I mean, I’m still happy that… Uh, I’m happy we, uh, that we get to…uh, see you… Uh, see you at a meal again…

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Chikaru] Hey, thanks, Chikaru-sa—

**He didn’t even get out the last syllable before kind of half-coughing, half-sneezing directly at her. There was a period of several silent seconds, before Chikaru-san carefully wiped her face, turned around, and walked back to where she was standing before.**

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] And we’re going to get _you_ a surgical mask!

Umemoto: [folds arms and looks away, troubled] Sorry, Chikaru-sama…

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh, it’s fine.

**There was a loud slam of the kitchen door—although, really, I barely even hear that door anymore—and we turned to see Jinno-san, who I guess was making breakfast or something.**

Jinno: [entering] [blank expression] Umemoto, I supposed I heard your voice. You walk again among the sound of health.

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] Hi, Jinno-sama! [tilts head to side with bright expression] I decided to come to breakfast this morning just to try and get my mornings and stuff back to normal, you know?

Jinno: [tired expression] You really must quit altering your routine. It makes planning meals much more difficult than it should be. [leaves]

**And back into the kitchen she went.**

**…And I’m sure another way to say that sentence would have been “Hey, Umemoto, I’m glad you’re doing better!” But I guess Jinno-san liked her way.**

Umemoto: [shrugs] Oh well! Let’s sit down, I like sitting!

**So the three of us sat down, not too far away from the others but not too close that they might catch whatever Umemoto-kun has.**

**…It occurs to me that at this rate, Fujimoto-kun, Kyoyama-kun, and I have all spent a lot more time around Umemoto-kun than what might be a good idea, and for all I know, _we_ might be catching his cold-flu thing. But hey, that’s a risk you take taking care of a sick person, I guess.**

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] So, uh…uh, where is Kyoyama-san?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Oh, yes, he’s not with us, is he? [raises one eyebrow] Has he elected to sit this morning out, while Umemoto-kun decided to attend?

Umemoto: [small smile] No, Noboru-sama’s just asleep still! He didn’t sleep a lot last night, so he’s catching up on that now!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] How lucky for him.

**After a few minutes, Jinno-san came back out with food for each of us. When she set down everyone’s plates, though…**

Umemoto: [puzzled smile] Jinno-sama, why’s mine covered in plastic wrap?

Jinno: [blank expression] I did not expect you at breakfast this morning, so I encased your food in insulative plastic to prevent it losing heat. You may simply remove the wrap, as it is not toxic.

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Thanks, Jinno-sama!

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] As long as you remove it quickly, before it melts.

Umemoto: [shocked expression] O-oh!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Let’s dispense with the odd remarks for now, shall we? [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Rather than that, I want to thank you all for coming together for yet another peaceful breakfast meeting.

Shiraishi: [contented smile] Yeah! Cheers to us for making it through to another great day!

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Nice to see everyone in such a pleasant mood.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Of course I’m in a pleasant mood! Why wouldn’t I be in a pleasant mood? [yelling into megaphone] Name me one time I haven’t been in a pleasant mood!

Toda: [laughs] Okay, really now, let’s get to business. [deep thought] Did anyone have any news or other comments to report this morning?

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] Well, um. I kind of…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Yes, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Oh, well, I don’t mean to interrupt or bother everyone.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Akiyama] No, go on, Akiyama-sama!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Well, this…actually involves you in particular, Umemoto-kun. [crosses arms with nervous expression] This is probably going to sound stupid, since I already said this before, and we already talked it over, but I still feel sorry that it was because of me that you’re not feeling well.

**Oh, here’s this, again… Yeah, it’s probably not necessary for Akiyama-san to keep bringing this up, but at the same time, I can seriously empathize. I still have trouble forgetting about the door incident I caused with Date-san, even though that was literally weeks ago.**

Umemoto: [puts hand over heart, sad smile] Akiyama-sama…you really are so nice to be so worried about me! But it’s just like I said before, you don’t have to be sorry! [drops arms to sides, earnest] Everyone makes mistakes, I know I have! And if the worst mistake you’re gonna make is telling me to take a swim, that’s not even anything to be seriously regretful over!

Akiyama: [sullen expression] A-ha. That’s…really generous of you.

**No one said anything for a little bit after that, and the silence grew uncomfortable and dreary. Umemoto-kun alone didn’t seem to notice it, eating happily after his conversation with Akiyama-san. Still, if you don’t count some of the really odd exchanges between members of the group, breakfast was basically nice.**

**Of course, good things never last, which is why the club and casino doors suddenly burst open to let in a terrified-looking Kyoyama-kun.**

Kyoyama: [dark frown with wide eyes] H-h-has anyone s-seen H-Hikaru— [confused expression] …kun. Y-you’re…you’re here.

Umemoto: [waving both hands hello] Hey, Noboru-sama! You’re just in time to share the last of my breakfast with me!

Kyoyama: [confused expression] B-but, what are you d-doing out…? [slight anger] Tatane-kun, Fujimoto-kun? Why did you take him out to breakfast?

Tatane: Whoa, cool it, Kyoyama-kun, okay?

Fujimoto: [slight exhaustion] I’ll have you know, Kyoyama-kun, that Umemoto-kun himself asked to join us.

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Is this t-true, Hikaru-kun…?

Umemoto: [small smile] Yep! I wanted to get out and be a person again! [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] As much as I love being taken care of and people paying attention to me, there’s basically nothing worse than being cramped up inside that condo 24/7!

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] That’s actually fairly understandable.

Tatane: I can barely go more than a few minutes of just sitting in my condo doing nothing without getting restless, so I can only imagine what a couple days would be like.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] O-okay, sure, I-I understand that… But, Hikaru-kun, I think that I-I would just, f-feel more comfortable if you were in bed, and resting.

Umemoto: [shrugs] Eh, whatever floobs your boobs.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Does this mean you shall be changing your routine, yet again?

Umemoto: [holds up both index fingers with a tense smile] Haaaa, sorry, Jinno-sama! I guess I’m probably not coming to breakfast again for a little while longer!

Chikaru: [lowers head] Well, uh… I guess, that, uh… I guess some things, uh… Uh, I guess some things, just, uh, stay the same…

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Still, staying the same is better than getting worse.

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope’s Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: Would all citizens please make their way to our glorious Town Hall for an important announcement!

Monobear: Remember that attendance is mandatory, and your mayor thanks you as always for your support! Upupupu…

 

**Oh, jeez and hell.**

Toda: [blank expression] Well, there’s Monobear again.

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] I shouldn’t have spoken.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Oh god, here it comes… [wraps arms around self defensively] He’s gonna do the thing, he’s gonna give us a motive…!

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] He probably will, but let’s not get too freaked out about it, right? That’s just gonna make things worse!

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh… Should, uh…should we, uh, go?

Tatane: Well, we have to, right? He said “attendance is mandatory,” and all that.

Toda: [sighs softly] We should go as soon as possible, yes. I have no doubt Monobear won’t take kindly to stragglers.

**So, even though there was obvious worry and discontentment among the group, we all left the club and casino and headed north to the town hall building. When we arrived, Monobear was already there, standing in front of his podium.**

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] H-he’s here…!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] What is it this time, Monobear?

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] What, uh… I mean, what are you, uh, going to… Uh…going to do to us, uh…uh, this time…?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Such positive reactions to your humble mayor’s arrival! How flattered I must be to hear such sweet words of praise from my citizens!

Tatane: Haven’t we tried to tell you we’re not complimenting you, already?

Jinno: [blank expression] Is there truly a point in attempting to reason with him? He does what he will, regardless of our opinions.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Oh, the despair is real in this room, upupupu! How despair-inducingly easy it is to make you bastards fall over yourselves in dismay and resignation to your fates! [sighs happily] Why, it’s enough to make a grown bear cry!

Toda: [stern expression] Will you cut the despair babble and tell us why we’re here?

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Oh, and there’s leaderly Toda-san, being her leaderly self as always! Upupupupu! [neutral expression] Well, if you insist, I’ll get to my point, which is…

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] What is _taking_ so long!? It’s been four days again and you bastards haven’t lifted a finger against each other!

Tatane: Oh, so it’s just this, again…?

**Just like we expected, I guess. He’s irritated that we won’t kill each other, and he’s going to try to convince us to do it.**

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] A-and you…you think i-it’s “boring,” again, isn’t that right?

Umemoto: [serious expression] Well, it doesn’t matter how “boring” you think it is, Monobear! No matter what “motive” you give us, we’ll never do something as terrible as kill each other!

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Yeah, we’d never stoop that low! You’re barking up the wrong tree, Monobear!

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] But does the tree have a beehive on it so I can get delicious honey to eat?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Stop mixing up my metaphors!

Monobear: [looks down sadly] “We’ll never do something as terrible as kill each other…” “We’d never stoop that low…” Such awful, rude things to say to your mayor!

**Rude, to say we won’t murder each other? Monobear has some strange standards for etiquette.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] But then, isn’t it true that Nakahara-san once told me my comment about wanting you bastards to commit murder was “an empty threat?” [ironic blush] And look how many times you’ve managed to do just that since that first motive!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] So who’s making the “empty threat now??” Upupupu… [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Ahahahahaa!! You bastards can’t prevent murders at all, can you!

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Those times were mistakes.

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] The point is, you haven’t had a murder since that brilliant, despairing triple-death fiasco! You’d think after waiting so long with such a slow burn and ending up with such a despair-inducing result, you’d just be _more_ motivated to cause more despair amongst yourselves, but _no!_

Monobear: [sweats nervously] I mean, why do you think I even let you stay here??

Tatane: What kind of a question is that?

Toda: [blank expression] “Why do you let us stay here…?”

Monobear: [turns away] I’m waiting for an answer!

**I’ve never been more confused by such a simple question? Why does he “let” us? I’d think “make” us is more an appropriate way to phrase it!**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] To kill each other, I would presume?

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] No!! That is a boring answer and I won’t have that boring shit in my city limits!

Akiyama: [frowns] Well, how are we supposed to guess the right answer, when the question is something ridiculous like that?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Maybe…i-if we just ignore Monobear, h-he’ll just, go away…

Monobear: [neutral expression] I’ll rephrase the question: why were you brought to this city in the first place?

Tatane: Because you kidnapped us!

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] This is absurd.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Well, it seems you bastards lose a little of your detective’s edge the instant you step out of my courtroom! Well, that’s alright, I’ll say it so clearly you can’t _possibly_ get it wrong!

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] So tell me, why did you all get into Hope’s Peak Academy, hmm?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Is that a real question?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Well, it should be easy enough to answer!

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] First of all, we’re high school students.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] And then…there our talents. Our S-Super High-school Level talents, right?

**Easy for everyone else to say. I’m still waiting to figure out the “talent” part for myself.**

Monobear: [sighs happily] Excellent! Now was that so hard? You just needed to get a lot less dumb for a minute! [neutral expression] So now that we’ve established that your reason for being here is your talents…

Monobear: [ironic blush] So what if I just take away your talents?? Just take them away, upupu!!

**There was a short silence, as we all tried to process what exactly he just said.**

Tatane: Take them away…?? What are you even talking about??

Chikaru: [turns away] I’m, uh… Uh, I’m so, uh, confused… I’m, uh, sorry…this just doesn’t, uh… Uh, it just doesn’t make sense…

Monobear: [turns away] Now, don’t get the wrong impression here! I’m not some Johnny Emerald the Wizard Bear who can just give and take away abilities and talents and organs at will!

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Then tell us what the hell this motive is!

Toda: [stern expression] How exactly are you “taking our talents away?”

Monobear: [neutral expression] Only in name! From this point on, none of you bastards _get_ to call yourselves Super High-school Level anythings!

Monobear: [ironic blush] For example, let’s use you as an example, Toda-san! Since you’re always so eager to give your opinion on my efforts to spread despair!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] My pulse is racing.

Monobear: [neutral expression] Of course, you’re still a tailor. It’s not like even a powerful despair bear like myself can just change the very fabric of who you are and make you _not_ good at tailoring! [turns to show primarily black side] But you’re certainly not the “Super High-school Level Tailor” anymore! Now isn’t that just grand??

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] You could… Uh, I mean, you would… You would, uh, do something like this…?

Toda: [blank expression] Is that it?

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Is that for real your entire motive?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I don’t understand… H-how, how can you just d- _decide_ something like that?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] You are no ruler of men. What authority is vested within you to declare us laypeople?

Toda: [blank expression] Is that really it?

Chikaru: [lowers head] I just… Uh, it’s such a… It’s, uh, just such a terrible…uh, thought…

Monobear: [neutral expression] I have all the power I _say_ I have! I’m claiming authority over the Hope’s Peak recruiting committee, and I’m using that authority to dismiss all of you bastards from having your original Super High-school Level talents!

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] That’s…! That makes no sense! You can’t just do that, you’re not a headmaster!

Monobear: [turns away] I could be a headmaster. [ironic blush] But leaving that aside, I’m sure you’ve guessed by now that this is your new motive! A motive to commit murder, of course!

Tatane: And…and what, we get our talents back if there’s a murder?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Absolutely! Just one little death and you all go back to being the Super High-school Level students you were always meant to be! Upupu…

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] What a peculiar manner of psychological warfare.

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, I hope you appreciate my new motive very very much! I worked all hour on it! [disappears]

**With Monobear’s departure, we all stood there for a few moments without saying anything. I have to say, I thought the motive would be a lot more severe. So what if we “lose” our talents? The “Super High-school Level” part is just a name, right?**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] No, really, is that it? That’s his idea of a motive to kill, now?

Umemoto: [snickers] That’s so dumb! Like anybody’s going to murder over something like that?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Monobear appears to have lost his touch, as it were.

Tatane: Yeah, I’ll say.

**I’m glad the others agree with me. I thought maybe, the only reason I was so calm and not worried about this is because I don’t even _know_ my Super High-school Level talent, so what’s it to me if I lose it? But my friends seem to—**

Shiraishi: [scowls] Well, I’m glad you guys are so happy about it! [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] Why’s it fair we don’t get to be Super High-school Level students anymore? Some of us don’t have actual professions having to do with our talents that we can fall back on!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] Yeah, I’m not _happy_ with this. Being in the field that I’m in, and doing the work that I do, it’s nice to have serious recognition, and this motive completely ruins that.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] It’s certainly disturbing. It’s understandable that a person might feel attacked by a motive like this.

**…I guess I internal monologued too soon. So not everyone agrees with me, but still, it can’t be that big a deal to them, can it?**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate] I understand your positions, but I don’t want to hear that sort of talk. This motive is more superficial than any other Monobear has given us.

Tatane: Yeah, exactly! Even if we’re not _technically_ Super High-school Level at our talents anymore, it doesn’t matter that much. We’re still talented at what we do.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] That’s easy for you to say.

Tatane: Um, excuse me!

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] I don’t think Akiyama-san meant that in quite that way.

**Oh, didn’t they.**

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] It’s just that you, Tatane-kun, happen to be uniquely exempt from being affected by this particular motive. [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Not that there’s anything wrong with that.

**Ugh, why did I even try giving my opinion?**

Umemoto: [puzzled smile] Oh, come on, guys! Don’t Tatane-sama and Toda-sama have a point? [clasps hands] Not having our talents on the record may sound like it sucks, but it’s the best possible motive we could get!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Is that so?

Umemoto: [small smile] Yeah! It doesn’t hurt us physically, and it’s not something that builds up over time, like the snow was!

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] It’s just… Uh, it’s just so, uh…cruel… It’s so cruel that, uh, that Monobear…that he would, uh… That Monobear would try to, uh, to take away… What, uh… I mean, take away what makes you all, uh…uh, such amazing, uh, and… Uh, such amazing and, uh, important people…

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] That’s just silly talk! We’re _still_ amazing and important people, every single one of us! Super High-school Level or no Super High-school Level, each of us has so many awesome things about us that makes us special and cool!

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] You went a little “Hallmark birthday card” with the evaluation, Umemoto-kun, but I completely agree. [looks upward pensively] It’s very important that we all understand that this is not a motive worth killing over, any more than the previous ones were.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Yeah, uh… As, uh, as bad as… Uh…uh, as bad as this motive, uh, sounds… [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] I mean…uh, it couldn’t be, uh… It couldn’t be any, uh, better…for, uh… I mean, for a murder to, uh, to happen… Uh, right?

**There was a bit of a silence after that. A few of our friends didn’t seem completely convinced that this was a really weak motive. I just don’t get how they could be so affected over this? I know it’s never a good idea to project your own morals and ideas onto other people, but still.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I’ll take everyone’s noncommittal silence as a tacit agreement to what I’m saying. There’s no contest in my mind—nothing is worth killing another one of our friends for, especially not something this mild.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Shall we disband for the day, then? It seems Monobear has exacted his pound of flesh from us.

Tatane: Yeah, that sounds like the best idea.

**The atmosphere in Town Hall right now was weirdly hostile, and I wasn’t a fan. I guess it’s only natural, right after a motive…no matter how silly that motive is.**

Toda: [blank expression] Yes, let’s make the most of what’s left of today. Everyone, do what’s best and most productive for you and for everyone else. [narrows eyes with slight frown] And don’t make any mistakes you know you’d regret.

Toda: [softer expression] But, above all, good luck, everyone.

**That warning she gave, just now… “Don’t make any mistakes.” She knows there are people in our group who aren’t pleased with this motive, and she wants to be sure nothing terrible happens, huh? Well, I choose to believe nothing bad _will_ happen. We all know there’s no sense in killing anyone over something like this.**

**So the nine of us started to leave Town Hall. Hopefully we won’t have to come back here for any kind of awful reason. I made my way across the Central Community back to my condo. Once I was inside, I decided to actually make my bed, which I didn’t have time to do this morning because of Umemoto-kun’s sudden arrival. I feel like doing something with my time, instead of just wasting the rest of the morning…**

**So what should I do today?**

**FREE TIME START!**

**I walked back out of my condo and took a few steps forward before seeing one of my classmates sitting at one of the tables with the umbrellas.**

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san?

Toda: [looks up] [blank expression] Oh, hello again, Tatane-kun. You’ve caught me in the middle of one of my “sit by myself and do nothing of great importance” meditation periods.

 

**Well. At least she’s honest about what she’s doing. She said “sit by myself,” but should I still spend time with Toda-san?**

**Yes** / No

 

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That sounds great. [contented expression] Please, sit. I’m going to sew you a new outfit to wear, but you can’t look at it until I’m completely finished, deal?

**That’s a…funny way to spend time with someone, but intriguing enough to sound fun. So I sat next to Toda-san and just chatted with her while she set up her sewing materials and began stitching. Just like last time I talked with her, I found myself doing most of the talking, which was honestly pretty uncomfortable for me. I don’t love being the center of attention, especially when the other half of the conversation is mostly “mhm” and “oh, I see.” When I got bored of talking, I found it difficult to resist being curious about what kind of outfit Toda-san was making, but when I tried to get a peek, she shot me a stern look and that was _that._**

**I think we became a little closer, but…only a little.**

Tatane: Sorry for…talking so much.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] It’s no problem. Like I said before, I like listening.

Tatane: Uh-huh.

**I just sat, not really having anything new to say, still curious about the outfit and still feeling awkward that she wouldn’t say anything meaningful to me.**

Tatane: So…how’s the clothes coming along?

Toda: [contented expression] I’m almost done. I do hope you enjoy wearing them.

Tatane: Y-yeah. I bet I will.

**This isn’t how friends talk to each other. I literally feel like I’m an actual tailor’s customer, talking to someone I’ve never seriously met.**

Tatane: Well…well, how about you, Toda-san? How are you doing, how are you feeling right now?

Toda: [blank expression] Hm? [shrugs with slight smile] Good. Thank you.

**She went back to the outfit. It’s getting to the point where I don’t actually want to spend much more time here… I get someone not being super excited to talk about themself, but she could at least try to hold a conversation.**

**When she reached down under her seat to grab another tool, I got the briefest glimpse at what she was stitching, and I realized something unusual about it. I didn’t want to mention it, though, since she told me not to look at it anyway.**

**After what felt like years without either of saying anything, she finally set her tools back down on the wooden floor of the porch area and cleared her throat in an attention-getting way.**

Tatane: Toda-san?

Toda: [brings palms together with a soft clap] [contented expression] We’re finished. Would you like to see it?

Tatane: Yeah, definitely!

**She stood and held out the clothes she made, folded neatly in a short stack. I stood, because I guess we were standing for some reason, and took them from her, looking them over for myself. A light blue shirt with a green fringe on the collar and buttons, and dark yellow slacks. Everything looked very professionally made, and the colors were pretty cool together. It was…fine, really, but it was just like I thought when I glanced over before.**

Tatane: This is just exactly what you’re wearing right now!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And? Do you not like what I’m wearing?

Tatane: No, sure I do, you look great. It’s just, I would feel really weird if we were both wearing the exact same thing.

Toda: [blank expression] Do you know that I spent over three hours on this?

Tatane: Y-yeah…

Toda: [blank expression] Are you going to reject it, and by extension reject the three-plus hours I worked on it, on the basis that it looks too similar to my outfit?

**I really wanted to say “yes,” but she looked so passive aggressive about it. And I mean that in the most literal sense—she looked actually ready to injure me if I rejected the clothes, but in a really distant, unconcerned way.**

Tatane: No.

Toda: [contented expression] Then by all means, try them on.

**I’ve never felt more coerced into putting clothes on! I mean, yes, she did spend a lot of time and effort doing this, and I have no right to complain about such a work-intensive and considerate gift, but! Why did she make matching clothes, is all I want to know.**

**Well, leaving that aside…the two of us walked back over to my condo, and I took the clothes inside with me. It felt strange, putting on clothes identical to the ones Toda-san was wearing, but I didn’t want to disappoint her, so I went through with it. Just like the last ones she made me, they were terrifically comfortable and soft, and they fit amazingly.**

**Once I was changed, I walked back outside, and Toda-san scanned the results of her work.**

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Excellent. They fit your figure perfectly, and it really is a good look for you.

Tatane: You think so? Well, I’ll trust you, you’re the tailor.

Toda: [nods subtly] Thank you. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] And since you’ve acknowledged that, do you suppose you could get those clothes you were wearing before and let me get rid of them?

Tatane: Wh— That question again? No, you can’t “get rid of” my usual clothes, and why is it so important to you anyway?

Toda: [blank expression] I just like to make sure the people I know look presentable. My job is to dress people, after all.

Tatane: By insulting their clothes…? It’s not like I seriously care how I look, but it feels a little blunt, I don’t know.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Sorry, then. I won’t ask again.

**Oh my god, now I wish we could go back to the non-conversation thing. That would be preferable to how I obviously just disappointed her.**

Tatane: Well…hey, Toda-san, it was still really kind of you to make me this outfit. For you to go out of your way to put in that kind of effort just for me, it’s really cool of you, so…yeah, thank you.

Toda: [contented expression] Naturally, Tatane-kun. I’ll talk to you some other time?

Tatane: Yeah! Later, Toda-san.

**With that, she just smiled and left.**

**I’m not really sure I understand Toda-san any better, even now. Besides that she has a bit of an obsession with what clothes are and aren’t good to wear, I didn’t learn a thing about her. At this point, I’m sure Toda-san could write a book about everything she knows about me, and I could barely write a pamphlet about her. Maybe I’d have to keep trying to learn anything new.**

**FREE TIME END**

**I returned back to my condo and sat on my bed, considering what to do next. It was a little past noon, now, so…**

 

*knock-knock*

**I thought I recognized that knock, but, just to be sure…**

Tatane: Who is it?

???: Satoru Fujimoto.

Tatane: Be right there!

**Like with the last time he visited me, he said his full name. Odd, since I feel like we’re pretty good friends. When I answered, the door, he looked up from his notepad and smiled at me.**

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] Good afternoon, Tatane-kun. Would you please accompany me to Kyoyama-kun’s condo for a check-up?

Tatane: A check-up…? Oh, you mean on Umemoto-kun. Yeah, sure!

**The two of us headed upstairs and over to Kyoyama-kun’s condo. This condo is getting to be a popular tourist destination, isn’t it?**

*knock-knock-knock*

**Kyoyama-kun answered the door, looking preoccupied. I could hear Umemoto-kun still talking to him as he faced us.**

Umemoto: And then, Akiyama-sama apologized to me again about the “go jump in the water” thing, and then we ate breakfast, and—

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] O-oh, hi, you two. Please, c-come inside.

**We followed him in, and he immediately went back to Umemoto-kun, who looked…honestly, just terrible. He was smiling, but he looked really physically exhausted. I noticed, though, that he was wearing a surgical mask, which Fujimoto-kun suggested earlier. A purple one, specifically. So, I guess Kyoyama-kun had the same idea and preempted us in getting one?**

**Well, that’s not the issue right now.**

Tatane: Umemoto-kun…? How are you feeling?

Umemoto: [small smile] Oh, not superb, but you know how it is with colds and that stuff!

**He coughed badly for a few seconds, although it didn’t sound as bad as it has before. Though that could be just because he’s not strong enough right now to actually cough.**

Tatane: Right, but…you look a _lot_ worse than you were this morning.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Yes, it’s a good thing I was able to find new medication to use.

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] Well, m-maybe if you hadn’t…taken him out this morning…

Tatane: Kyoyama-kun, let’s not.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] W-well, you said you b-brought different medicine?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] I sure did! I’m prescribing two of these caplets taken once daily and crushed up in water.

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] “Two caplets, once daily, crushed up in water…”

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] I’m only telling you that in case I should be incapacitated for some reason, Kyoyama-kun. I’m not trusting you to administer medicine by yourself again.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Th-that’s…not very kind of you to s-say…

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] So what do these new pills look like? I wanna see—!

**He interrupted himself by choking again. He didn’t try to finish his sentence after that…**

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] They’re blue and white, but you won’t be able to see them after I crush them up anyway. The important thing is, they’ll help alleviate your coughing, and they should take some of the pressure off your pulmonary system in general.

Umemoto: [small smile] Cool!

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] You know, Umemoto-kun, it might be a good idea for you to try and get some sleep, if you’re able.

Tatane: Yeah, they say people heal best when they’re asleep, I think.

Umemoto: [shrugs] Okay! Wake me if you need anything.

**With that, he lay down and closed his eyes, although I don’t see how he’ll sleep when he’s coughing about every minute. I wish I knew a better way to help him… But there’s no use being pessimistic, anyway.**

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] I’ll go work with the caplets. [clutching notepad with pen poised] This may take a while. I’ve never used this medication before. [leaves]

**He went into the washroom, leaving me and Kyoyama-kun alone with a possibly-sleeping Umemoto-kun. It was quiet for a bit, and I wanted to fill the silence but I wasn’t sure what to say.**

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Th-thanks, again, to y-you and Fujimoto-kun…for coming over here, a-and helping.

Tatane: Of course! I just want to be sure he gets through this okay.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] S-so do I…

Tatane: Hey, Kyoyama-kun…you don’t have to worry, okay? I know he seems pretty bad right now, but he’s gonna be just fine in the end.

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] I hope so… [slight tears in eyes] I-I really hope so…

Tatane: Kyoyama-kun, I…

**Damn it, what should I say? He’s clearly very affected by this, and I guess I probably would be too, if someone I loved was in a position like this.**

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] H-he finally turns himself around, a-and…and this is what he gets for it. Wh-where’s the justice…?

Tatane: …..

**It’s amazing how I’m literally the worst at comforting people. I guess I can cross Super High-school Level Counselor off my list of potential talents.**

**Kyoyama-kun sat at the foot of his bed, careful not to catch Umemoto-kun’s feet or anything. I took the cue and sat too, but there weren’t any other places to sit besides the floor, so…I sat on the floor.**

Tatane: I’m sorry we took him out without asking you first. We should have gotten your permission, I guess?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Y-yeah.

**Okay, rude. I was mostly being nice by saying that, but—oh, well, it’s done now.**

**I looked around the condo, which was vaguely purple in theme and slightly glittery on basically every surface. Interesting décor, I guess. When I looked back at Kyoyama-kun, he was looking sadly at Umemoto-kun. It was a sad thing to see…**

**But I remembered something else I had on my mind before. Should I say it? I probably shouldn’t say it.**

Tatane: What happened between the two of you at the restaurant?

**Well, I said it. This was probably a mistake, and I’m probably going to die of embarrassment in a few seconds.**

Kyoyama: [confused expression] A-at the restaurant…?

Tatane: I’m sorry, ignore me. That’s your private personal business, and I shouldn’t have said anything.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] D-do you mean…o-on the first day, that we explored Community 3? When Hikaru-kun and I w-went to the restaurant, a-and settled things between us?

Tatane: Uh…yeah, that. But you don’t have to answer if you don’t want.

Kyoyama: [small smile] No, it’s okay. I-I told him about this, and I can find it in myself to tell you, t-too…

**I looked up at him expectantly. I guess there’s a story coming, since he said “I told him about this.”**

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] Well…I-I told Hikaru-kun something that I…I-I have trouble telling anyone, really, b-but it was especially hard to say this to him.

Tatane: What did you tell him?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I… I’m sorry, I-I’ll just have to, m-maybe take a moment between parts of this… Th-this is going to be, twice in three years that I t-told anyone this…

Tatane: Oh no, take your time. I’m not impatient or anything, I promise.

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Thank you… I told him…I-I told him about these two people. Two people I w-went to school with…all the way back in junior high.

**I nodded, not really having anything specific to say to that.**

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with half-lidded eyes] Th-their names…were S-Sun, Sun Inoue…a-and, Kimine Hisikawa.

Tatane: Okay… And what about this Inoue and Hisikawa?

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with half-lidded eyes] Ah… I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I-I still get a little f-freaked over it…

Tatane: Like I said, take your time. And if you can’t tell the rest, that’s okay, too.

**Does that sound like I want him to stop? I don’t, I want to hear the rest of the story, but I want to be supportive at the same time. How do people ever even talk to each other, I wonder.**

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] W-well, they were n- _not_ kind to me. For, for starters…

Tatane: Are you saying they…bullied you?

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Th-that’s…a word you could u-use, yeah.

Tatane: God, uh…

**I guess, for some reason, Kyoyama-kun always struck me as the kind of person who might have been bullied as a kid, but at the same time, I didn’t think that actually happened to people. Like it was somehow just a thing in movies and TV shows.**

Tatane: I’m sorry to hear that, Kyoyama-kun.

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I-it’s fine, I mean… I-I don’t go to school with them, a-anymore, so it’s fine. [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] Besides, I-I…I go to Hope’s Peak Academy. _I’m_ the Super High-school Level Magician.

Tatane: Well, you _were._ There’s the motive and everything.

Kyoyama: [slight irritation] …Yeah.

**I felt my face legitimately light on fire. Why did I decide to say that? Was that really necessary?**

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] F-for a year…for one entire year, Sun Inoue and Kimine Hisikawa were like my, m-my evil stepsiblings who j-just hated me… [grimaces] I-if they saw me walking by myself, I didn’t have a ch-chance… They would t-take my things, they would throw things at me…

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] One t-time, I-Inoue held me against a wall, h-he was the strong one, a-and Hisikawa dumped a b-bucket of ice water on my head, sh-she was the smart one. [slight tears in eyes] I-I can’t handle really sudden extreme t-temperatures, and I-I cried, and they didn’t care! Th-they just l-laughed at me!

**I was just staring at this point. I felt myself swallow, painfully, but I couldn’t thing of a single thing to say out loud. I could barely believe people like Kyoyama-kun was describing actually existed… Am I just too lucky or sheltered, that I’ve never met someone who acted that way toward me?**

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] I…I-I just… I’m sorry, one moment…

Tatane: Kyoyama-kun, I…I’m so sorry. I don’t know what else to say, I’m sorry this happened to you.

Kyoyama: [small smile] L-like I said…it’s been th-three years since I saw them. They can’t r-really hurt me anymore, th-that’s what I always say to myself.

Tatane: Right…

Kyoyama: [grimaces] One time, though… I-it was a lot like the i-ice water thing, Inoue p-pushed me down from behind, s-so I couldn’t even see him coming, and Hisikawa just, j-just blasted an air horn right in my ear… [grimaces with slightly blue face] Y-you know how I can’t deal with loud s-sounds…? Th-they knew that, too…a-and they went ahead and did that…

Tatane: Jesus.

**I’ve never actually wanted to scream at someone I didn’t know before, but I sure as hell wanted to scream at these classmates of his right now.**

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] B-but…but the worst was the l-last day I saw them.

Tatane: What happened then?

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] W-well…well, I-I’d already had a really awful day, okay…? It was something d-different, something happened with my parents, i-it’s a story I’m not going to get into, but the p-point, is I was already in an awful mood…

Tatane: Got it.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] A-and, those two…Inoue and Hisikawa, th-they started t-tormenting me, l-like they always did… [slight tears in eyes] But this t-time…this time, i-it was different, they said things they’d never s-said before…!

 

[[flashback]]

Inoue: The hell is wrong with you, Kyoyama?? Why’s it whenever we show up you just cry?? Are you _five_ or are you just stupid?

Hisikawa: I think he’s probably both. Look at him in his dumb hat and cape. You want to be a superhero or something, Kyoyama? It’s too bad superheroes have a “no-babies-allowed” policy!

Kyoyama: L-leave me alone. I-I’m not having this, not today…

Inoue: Awwww, little Kyoyama thinks he gets to choose who his friends are!

Hisikawa: You really think you can pick your own friends when you don’t have any?

Inoue: We won’t “leave you alone!” You never give us a rest, so why should we give you the same treatment??

Kyoyama: I said go away.

Inoue: More like kill yourself.

Kyoyama: H-how…how could you—

Hisikawa: Oh, fuck _off!_ I’m sick of your shit! We’re both sick of your shit, and no one will ever love you!

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: Th…that’s what she said?

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Word for word…

**It’s literally chilling how familiar that is. And to look at Umemoto-kun now, sleeping semi-peacefully, and knowing how gentle he’s become, it’s so difficult to remember that he said something so similar just a few days ago.**

Tatane: Well…what happened next?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] She… Wh-when she said that, she…she slapped me across the face.

Tatane: Oh my god!

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] A-and then I punched her. Hard.

Tatane: O-oh my _god!_

**I could barely believe what I was hearing—no, forget that, I _couldn’t_ believe what I was hearing. Kyoyama-kun, this frightened, stuttering boy sitting in front of me, actually hit someone back?**

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] I-it was the worst thing I’ve ever done…a-and, it was the worst experience of my e-entire life… I-I hate that I d-did that, I’ve never been able to f-forget how I felt right after…

 

[[flashback]]

Hisikawa: SSSSSSSON OF A BITCH!

Inoue: Jesus Christ, dude?!!

Kyoyama: I-I…! I-I didn’t, m-mean to—

???: Hey! What’s going on over there!

[[end flashback]]

 

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] A-after that…a t-teacher came to break things up. All three of us were s-suspended, and… [slight tears in eyes] A-and I had to tell my p-parents everything. How those two t-treated me, that I p-punched her, everything…

Tatane: What happened in the end, then?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] M-Mom and Dad, th-they pulled me out of public school. I-I’ve been homeschooled since then, r-right up until I got into Hope’s Peak…

Tatane: Wow…that’s, uh…wow.

**I didn’t sound very articulate, but I didn’t feel very articulate either. It was like listening to the most tragic story in the world. I had no idea Kyoyama-kun went through any of this stuff… On one hand, I’m glad he trusts me enough to talk about this with me, but on the other hand, I feel awful for making him think about it again.**

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] When Hikaru-kun m-met me at the restaurant…I-I told him all of that. A-and I told him…that when he would t-talk like he did before, and a-act like he did, it…i-it just…

Tatane: It reminded you of them?

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] A-and I just…I-I just couldn’t be with someone who reminded me of the tw-two people who made me m-more miserable than I’ve ever been…! I just couldn’t do that, and I, I-I didn’t want to stop being with him, b-but…

Tatane: And how did he take that?

Kyoyama: [small smile] H-he’s the most amazing person in the world, did you kn-know that?

Tatane: …..

**Was that an answer to the question?**

Kyoyama: [small smile] H-he listened…he listened so carefully, and then, h-he told me…

 

[[flashback]]

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Well, if that’s how it is, then I have a lot of work to do! Because I could never live with myself if my favorite person in the whole world was always scared and miserable because of me!

Kyoyama: [wide eyes] R-really…?

Umemoto: [earnest] Of course, really! My pride, and being right and all that, none of that is anywhere near as important as you being happy!

[[end flashback]]

 

Kyoyama: [small smile] [slight tears in eyes] I-it was the first time… Like, _the_ first time, that a-anyone ever told me, th-they wanted me to be happy…

Tatane: That’s really sweet to hear. I’m glad things worked out for the two of you, because I…

**Is this weird to say?**

Tatane: I think you’re actually really great together.

Kyoyama: [small smile] O-oh… Th-thank you, I like to think so, too.

Fujimoto: [entering] [holds hands behind back with big smile] I’ve conquered the caplets and I can do _anything._

**Fujimoto-kun’s sudden arrival jolted me a little, and I stood again. He looked _really_ proud of himself…maybe the pills gave him a lot more trouble than he thought.**

Tatane: Ha, good job, Fujimoto-kun.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] I’ll w-wake Hikaru-kun.

**With a little work, we got Umemoto-kun awake, although he started coughing immediately.**

Tatane: Hey, Umemoto-kun. Fujimoto-kun’s just going to give you your new medicine, okay?

Umemoto: [small smile] Okay! Thanks, you guys!

**He drank the medicine water, though he almost choked it straight back up after. I hope it works better than the other stuff we’ve been using…**

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] I’ll leave a container of the pink medicine for you to administer to him, Kyoyama-kun, but please try not to use the entire bottle in one day like last time.

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Yayyyy! I love that stuff!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] But I-I thought you didn’t t-trust me to give him medicine anymore…

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Well, seeing as the pink fluid isn’t having any meaningful effect on his condition, I think it’s safe to say he won’t react too badly if he continues to take it. That’s the only reason I’m keeping it here.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] So reassuring.

Tatane: Well, anyway…is that about everything? Umemoto-kun, are you going to feel well enough to go back to sleep?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] I think so! I can already feel my chest getting a little less congested, I think! So I should be good for now!

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Thank you both for coming over…

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] Naturally! If you need anything else, just holler for us.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Imagine if he like, actually did though, like if he just opened his condo door and screamed both your names, imagine if that happened.

Tatane: …..

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] So we’ll be leaving now.

**Fujimoto-kun and I exited Kyoyama-kun’s condo and just stood there for a moment, quiet.**

Tatane: So…should we come back later on?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Sure. Say, just after dinner?

Tatane: Sounds cool. Hey, what do you think Umemoto-kun meant this morning, when he said “that could be your sister-in-law,” and all that?

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] What did he mean…?? [small smile and slightly pink face] Well, I’m sure I don’t know, Tatane-kun. See you later, anyway! [leaves]

**…That was sudden and weird. Well, regardless, I went back downstairs and into my condo to relax for a bit. It hasn’t even been a long day yet, but there’s been a lot of intense stuff crammed into such a small period. I hope none of it affects us as a group too badly…**

**No, I can’t be worrying like that. I know things will be okay—I’m certain of it! So, with that reinvigorated spirit, I thought maybe I should try to be productive for the rest of the afternoon.**

**So, what should I do today?**

**FREE TIME START!**

**I walked outside my condo and took a stroll down the streets around the Central Community, and before I realized it I took a left into Community 1. Oh well, it’s a nice enough place to be after all. I wandered around that area, taking in the sights I haven’t seen in a while, and decided to visit the department store. Fujimoto-kun and Shiraishi-san were looking at different products, but Shiraishi-san seemed actively invested in some bread she was examining, so I decided to bother Fujimoto-kun who looked less busy.**

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] This motive certainly is an unsettling one on the face of it—I hope none of our classmates are too negatively affected by the personal implications.

 

**A reasonable thing to hope, I guess, if overly cautious. Leaving that aside, should I spend some time with Fujimoto-kun?**

**Yes** / No

 

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Delightful! How about some snacks and drinks? I prefer the ones at the convenience store more than any other place here, but we’ll go wherever you like.

**Well, I have no particular preference, so we headed back to the convenience store near the center of town and got some…less than nutritious looking packages snacks there. I guess I didn’t peg Fujimoto-kun for the junk food-eating type, but to each his own. I noticed him scribbling down random notes as we chatted, and I couldn’t help wondering about what he was writing.**

**I think we became a little closer…**

Tatane: Hey, Fujimoto-kun, what are you writing in there? If I’m allowed to ask?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Right now? I’m sketching a cat.

Tatane: …R-really?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] No, but that got your attention, didn’t it?

**Oh, very funny…**

Tatane: I’m actually curious, you know. You take notes a lot, and to be honest, it makes me feel a little paranoid sometimes.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] And why would you suppose it makes you concerned? Do you worry that I’m writing negative things about you, personally?

Tatane: Um…I don’t know, I guess? Maybe that has to do with it.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] And can you tell me why you feel that way?

Tatane: Well, I don’t _know._ I just get a weird feeling about it, is all, like maybe I’m secretly bothering you and you’re writing that down.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Curious. Now, would it make you feel more relaxed if I were to read you my notes directly?

Tatane: I don’t really know why we’re having this conversation. I was just asking what you were writing!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Interesting, very interesting.

**What, was that an answer he was prepared for?? Did that response somehow tell him something grand and significant about my personality?**

Tatane: Okay, let’s change the subject. I found it a little funny that you decided to take us to the convenience store. I didn’t imagine you were a convenience store kind of person, for some reason.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] May I tell you why I like it here?

Tatane: Sure!

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] It’s because of the smell. That manufactured sweet fragrance, kind of like day-old sponge pastry mixed with iced coffee with cane sugar and all the milk there is… [subtle smile] That’s my favorite smell. It reminds me of home.

Tatane: Is that because you live in a convenience store?

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] No, but that’s very interesting, that you came to that conclusion.

**Well, I was being sarcastic. He had to know I was being sarcastic, right?**

Tatane: So, basically…you like this place because it gives you good memories, sensation-wise? You associate it with being at home and stuff?

Fujimoto: [smiles with narrowed eyes] Are you trying to turn my psychological inquiries back around on me for laughs?

Tatane: Maybe.

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] I’ll have you know I’m immune. If you’re interested in studying therapy, however, I’ll gladly give you a crash course in asking people questions that can get them to examine their own thoughts and actions.

Tatane: Is that all therapy is?

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] Oh, it’s more than that. Building trust and companionship with your patients and establishing a peaceful, safe environment that promotes warmth and mutual understanding are also musts. [concerned expression] Oh, but look at the time.

**He was right, it was getting a little late.**

Tatane: Well, this has been nice, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Yes, please do spend another afternoon with me when you have the time, Tatane-kun! I’m a big fan of your company.

**Fujimoto-kun’s a very interesting guy. Although I only learned a couple vague things about him, I think I have a better idea of the kind of person he is. Maybe I’d like him to spend less time trying to psychoanalyze everything I do and say, but…**

**At the end of the day, I think I understand Fujimoto-kun a little better.**

**FREE TIME END**

**I parted ways with Fujimoto-kun and returned to my condo. I wasn’t too hungry, even now, so I may as well get to Kyoyama-kun’s like Fujimoto-kun and I decided. When I opened my condo door, though, Fujimoto-kun himself was standing directly in front of me with his hand raised, as if to knock on the door.**

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Hello, Tatane-kun. You startled me.

Tatane: Ha, sorry about that. We’re going up to Kyoyama-kun’s condo, right?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Yes, but first, Kyoyama-kun has asked me to arrange for a meal to be brought to Umemoto-kun again. Umemoto-kun needs to keep his strength up, after all.

Tatane: So we’re going to the club and casino first?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] That’s the idea.

**Well, I guess I’m heading to that building anyway. The two of us started down the street to the club and casino, though it felt kind of quiet as we walked. I’m still a little concerned, I guess, over the motive, in particular some of my friends’ reactions to it.**

**When we got inside, I already felt a bit of a tense atmosphere in the room. I saw that Toda-san, Jinno-san, and Chikaru-san were sitting together at one table, while Shiraishi-san and Akiyama-san were together a few tables away. Even though it’s just as simple as a decision of where to sit, it felt like there was a serious division there…**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Good evening, you two. It’s very kind of you to join us.

Tatane: Oh, well, actually, I’m probably not staying, because I’m not hungry. We’re just here to pick up dinner for Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun. Obviously, Fujimoto-kun, you should stay if you want, but, yeah.

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] Oh no, I’ll leave if you’re going to leave, Tatane-kun.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] So you’re not actually joining us. It seems like the number of people actually showing up for meals is decreasing even more rapidly than one would expect.

Tatane: Um…sorry, I guess? Anyway, Jinno-san, did you happen to make dinner we could take back?

Jinno: [blank expression] Indeed. You will find a fresh meal on the kitchen counter.

Chikaru: [half smile] Do, uh… I mean… Please, uh…please give, uh…Umemoto-san… [scratches neck nervously] Uh, that is, please give him, uh, our…our, uh, best wishes…if you, uh, if you would…

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Yeah, there’s no reason anyone should have to deal with the stress of being sick on top of this motive!

Toda: [softer expression] In any case, if the two of you aren’t planning on coming back, then have a good night, alright?

Tatane: Yeah, you too! Night, guys.

**So Fujimoto-kun and I walked into the kitchen, and, just like Jinno-san promised, there were a couple extra plates of food on the counter. Each of us took one, and we left the kitchen. We were about the leave the building itself, when…**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Psst.

**I stopped and turned to face Akiyama-san, who was standing just a little ways away from Shiraishi-san’s table now. They were staring hard at Fujimoto-kun and me.**

Tatane: Akiyama-san…?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Is something the matter?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Hey, um… Sorry, I don’t mean to keep you guys, it’s just, could I ask you to pass on a message for me?

**I sort of have a feeling I know what the message is.**

Akiyama: [frowns] I know I’ve said this a couple times already, but I really want Umemoto-kun to know how bad I feel about the other day. He was just trying to apologize, and…

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] Akiyama-san, I’m sure Umemoto-kun really does forgive you.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I know he does, and that’s the problem.

Tatane: That’s the problem…?

Akiyama: [frowns] I don’t think he gets how awful it was of me to say that to him, especially since I’m the reason he’s as sick as he is. I don’t want him to be mad, that’s not what I mean, but… [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I want him to understand how sorry I actually am. I dunno, I’m probably not making sense…

Tatane: No, I think I get it. We’ll be sure to tell him that, don’t worry.

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Okay, thank you.

**After that, Fujimoto-kun and I were able to leave the club and casino and head back to the condos. When we got inside Kyoyama-kun’s condo, I carefully woke up Umemoto-kun, who was still sleeping from before.**

Tatane: Umemoto-kun… Umemoto-kun, wake up, okay?

Umemoto: Wha…? Oh hey, Tatane-sama—!

**Not five seconds after waking up, he started coughing. Luckily, he was still wearing that mask, so he didn’t get me like he got Chikaru-san before.**

Tatane: Sorry to wake you, Umemoto-kun. We just came by to bring you some food, alright?

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Yeah! Yeah, that’s cool. Thanks for doing that, guys!

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Don’t mention it. And, Umemoto-kun, just so we know, how are you feeling right now?

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Well…not spectacular, obviously? But I don’t feel so much like my throat is eating my lungs? If that makes sense!

**It…doesn’t make sense, no. But it sounds like good news.**

Tatane: Well, that’s great to hear. Let’s hope you get even better!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] A-and, I wanted to let you two know… You can t-take tomorrow off, i-if you want. You’ve done a lot to h-help, and I think I can probably take things for one day…

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Are you suggesting that so I’ll be absent and you can give Umemoto-kun his medicine by yourself?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] W-well…! I-I really think I can d-do it right, okay?

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] Kyoyama-kun, you know what happened last time I let you administer medication unsupervised.

Kyoyama: [slight irritation] Well, th-this just so happens to be H-Hikaru-kun, who we’re talking about, here, a-and, I think I should have a say.

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun, just let him do it.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Well, I suppose there’s no good in simply assuming that you didn’t learn anything from the last time. [subtle smile] Alright, Kyoyama-kun, I’ll trust you. Tatane-kun and I will steer clear of your condo tomorrow.

Tatane: Unless you find that you need us for something, of course.

Kyoyama: [small smile] Th-thank you…thank you for trusting me to handle things.

Tatane: Before we go, though…

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Ah, yes! Umemoto-kun, we have a message for you.

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Someone wanted to tell me how cool I am??

Tatane: Uh, not exactly. Akiyama-san wanted to send you their regards, and they wanted to say again how badly they feel for causing you to get sick.

Umemoto: [puts hands over heart, sad smile] Aw, Akiyama-sama… Jeez, they’re so nice to say that! Don’t you think they’re so nice to say that, Noboru-sama?

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Y-yeah, sure. Really nice…

**That was a weird response on Kyoyama-kun’s end. Oh well, I’m sure it’s nothing.**

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Well, I think that about does it, hm?

Tatane: Yeah, unless there’s anything else you needed, Umemoto-kun?

Umemoto: [small smile] Nope, I think we’re good here!

Tatane: You're sure you're gonna be okay for tomorrow!

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Two hundred percent sure! As long as I have a good life, and good friends, there's nothing else I need to worry about! [holds up index finger] You two have just this _amazing_ night, okay?

Tatane: Ha, thanks, you too.

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] Yes, good evening to both of you.

**With that, Fujimoto-kun and I left Kyoyama-kun’s condo, and we went our separate ways as well. When I got to my own condo, I breathed out a sigh right away. Not a sigh of “this has been a long and really hard day,” more just a sigh of “this has been a complicated day, and a lot happened.”**

**Is there a difference between those two…? Oh, well. Even though it’s around a couple hours before Night Time, I collapsed on my bed, ready to go to sleep as soon as possible. But, apparently, fate wouldn’t have it.**

 

*knock-knock*

**Someone knocking at the door…? At this time of evening? I guess it’s not _that_ late, but still, it’s odd.**

Tatane: Who’s there?

???: Uh…

**Oh! Kind of a pleasant surprise. I jumped back out of bed and opened the door to see Chikaru-san, looking conflicted.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san? Would you like to come inside?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh… I, uh, I don’t know… Uh, that is…uh, may I? I, uh, I would hate…uh… I would, uh, hate to…uh, bother you, Tatane-san…

Tatane: It’s no bother! Please, come in.

**She looked around for a moment before walking inside with me, and like usual, I helped her over to my bed where we sat together.**

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Uh…uh, hi, Tatane-san.

Tatane: Hi! It’s always nice to see you, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh…thank you, Tatane-san… It’s, uh…it’s nice to, uh… Uh…it’s nice to, uh, to see you, too… [looks to side nervously] Uh…

Tatane: Is everything okay, Chikaru-san? You seem down.

**Which I guess is saying something, since Chikaru-san is almost never in a great mood, but…of course, I would never say that to her face.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh… Uh, oh, I… [lowers head] Oh, I’m, uh…I’m sorry, Tatane-san… I, uh, I shouldn’t…uh… Uh, I mean, I shouldn’t be, uh…uh, acting so… I shouldn’t be, uh, coming off so, uh…with such a, uh, bad attitude…uh, right from the start…

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] You, uh…you shouldn’t, uh, have to… Have to, uh, deal with…uh…with me, uh, being in a…uh, being in a bad, uh, place… Not, uh…not someone as, uh, as great as you…

Tatane: Chikaru-san, come on. I’m always going to be here to hear you out, okay? You don’t have to feel like you’re not worth it, not with me.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Tatane-san… God, uh, Tatane-san, you’re…you’re so, uh…so kind to me… I, uh… [looks to side nervously] Well, uh… I guess, uh… I guess I’ll just, uh…uh, just rely on my, uh… I’ll rely on my “Super High-school Level Good Luck,” uh…to, uh, keep your…uh, your attention…

Chikaru: [slight blush] Even, uh…even if a person as, uh…as dull, uh, as me… Uh…probably has no, uh…no business, uh, counting on that… Still…uh, still, I…I still trust you, Tatane-san…

**Was that a tiny bit of confidence she showed just now? I hope so…**

Tatane: So what’s up, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh, of course… [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I, uh… Well, it’s, uh… Uh, it’s just, kind of, uh…the, uh, motive…

Tatane: The motive… You mean Monobear’s “you all lose your talents” motive?

Chikaru: [lowers head] Yeah…

Tatane: Chikaru-san, are you upset about the motive, too? I can understand why it would be a pain, but…

Chikaru: [bites nail] I… Well, uh…uh, no, I guess not… It’s just, uh… It’s just that… [looks to side nervously] Uh…uh, this time… It’s, uh… It’s like, uh, like Monobear… That Monobear, he, uh…he really…

Chikaru: [darkened expression] He really…really, uh, hit us… Uh, where it counted… He, uh…he’s attacked the, uh…the very… I mean, he went after the very reason that, uh…that we’re…uh, Hope’s Peak students…

**I guess I never thought about it that way. But still, what’s the big deal?**

Tatane: That may be true, Chikaru-san, but it’s still not worth killing over, you know? …You agree with me, don’t you?

Chikaru: [half smile] Yeah… Yeah, uh, I definitely do… [looks to side nervously] What, uh…what makes me… Uh, what makes me worried, uh, is…is, uh, everyone else…

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I mean… I, uh, I know that…that it’s, uh… I know it’s completely…uh, totally unreasonable… Uh, for me to…to, uh…to doubt such brilliant, uh, and…and talented people… I’m just, uh…just… I’m worried, uh, I guess…about, uh… I’m worried about their, uh, reactions…uh…to all of this…

Tatane: That’s completely reasonable, actually. A couple of our friends seemed really affected after Monobear gave the motive to begin with, and it’s hard not to wonder if anything bad will become of it. But at the same time, I trust everyone, you know? I trust that everyone will know, in the end, that there’s no sense in doing anything drastic over just a talent name.

Chikaru: [half smile] You, uh…you really… You really do, uh…uh, believe in everyone… Uh…uh, don’t you, Tatane-san?

Tatane: I do. Maybe that’s not the smartest thing, after everything that’s happened, but I like to stay hopeful and optimistic.

Chikaru: [slight blush] That’s…that’s so admirable…

**We sat there quietly for a moment, until she scooted slightly closer to me and slowly rested her head on my shoulder. I was surprised for a moment, but…it felt fine enough.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh… I’m sorry, I…I’ll, uh, I’ll leave…uh, if you want me to…

Tatane: N-no, please stay. I mean, if you want. You don’t _have_ to. I’m sorry, I’m not making sense.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Oh, uh, oh no… No, uh, you’re… Uh, you’re making perfect sense… And, uh… And you’re, uh…you’re just…uh, terribly kind, Tatane-san…

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I…I, uh… Well, uh…

Tatane: Yes, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [slight blush] I, uh… I just, uh…wanted to, uh, maybe… [lowers head] Oh, uh, never mind… I’ve…uh, already… I’ve already asked this…so many times…

Tatane: “So many times…?”

**I think I know what she might be saying. Is she really that embarrassed to ask?**

Tatane: Do you…maybe want to stay the night?

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Uh…

Tatane: I’m sorry, that probably sounded presumptuous, didn’t it? Forget I asked, I need to not be so assuming, probably…

Chikaru: [half smile] No, uh… I was just…I was just, uh, surprised… Because, uh…uh, that’s… I mean, that’s exactly what I was, uh…going to ask… [looks away with very pink face] I mean… Uh…uh, only if… Only if, uh, you’re…you know, uh, okay with that…

Tatane: Sure! I love sleepovers. That probably sounds awfully childish, but. Yeah.

Chikaru: [bites nail] …Ah. [slight blush] Well, uh…in any case… Uh, thank you, Tatane-san… Thank you, uh, very much.

**So I stood, and let Chikaru-san get into a position that was comfortable. When she was done with that, she smiled up at me, and I got in after her. She seemed to fall asleep fairly easily, even before I quite had the covers over myself, and by the time I was completely situated, she kind of reached her arms forward, where they rested on my shoulders. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but I dealt with it. Chikaru-san looks so peaceful when she sleeps, anyway.**

**Speaking of which…even though it was still a little bit before Monobear’s Night Time announcement would play, I felt tired enough to fall asleep right here and now. Hopefully tomorrow will be as basically okay as today. Maybe even better? I can always hope.**

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: I haven’t really gotten around to telling any really good routines about…marriage, relationships, that sort of thing!

Monobear: So here’s one you might have heard before…ahem.

Monobear: “My ex-wife still misses me. But her aim is getting better!”

Monobear: Get it?? Do you get it?! Good, so can you explain it to me? I don’t get it.

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope’s Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**I opened my eyes and stared at my ceiling for a few seconds, not really feeling like moving just yet, until I realized something shocking: there wasn’t anyone else here. Chikaru-san was gone…??**

Tatane: Ch-Chikaru-san??

**She was here! She slept here, didn’t she??**

*knock-knock*

**Very confused and more than a little concerned, I leaped out of bed and ran to get the door. The person standing there, though…**

Tatane: Ch…Chikaru-san. There you are…

Chikaru: [half smile] Good, uh…good morning, Tatane-san.

**I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I was very puzzled as to why she would be here, just outside my door, but now that I knew nothing was apparently the matter, I was able to get my bearings. She was holding up a tray with a few plates of different breakfast foods on it, and it all looked fresh and smelled pretty good.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san…what’s going on, exactly? Why did you leave my room? Obviously, you’re allowed to be anywhere you want, but you scared me for a moment there.

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Oh, uh… Oh, I…I’m so sorry, Tatane-san… I, uh…I knew I should have, uh, left a note…or, uh, or something…

Chikaru: [slight blush] But, uh… I…uh, I made us… Uh, I made “breakfast in bed,” like…uh, like you see on, uh, TV…

Tatane: !

Tatane: Wow, that’s…that’s actually really sweet of you, wow. Um, please come inside.

**She entered my room again with the tray and set it down on my bed. It did look fantastic… We both sat down on either side of the tray.**

Tatane: And you made this all yourself?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Oh, uh… It’s, uh, it’s nothing… I mean, Jinno-san, she…uh… Uh, she made much more, uh, sophisticated…food… [slight blush] But, uh…but I, uh, I made this just…uh, for us to, uh, share…

Tatane: Well, it’s more sentimental that way, I think.

Chikaru: [wide smile] I hope so…

**So the two of us ate the breakfast she made. It tasted as good as it looked—while not maybe up to the same standard as Jinno-san’s meals, I could definitely tell she put a lot of heart into it, and it made me really happy that she would do something like this… I’ll have to remember to pay her back soon.**

**When we were finished eating, I suddenly realized something.**

Tatane: Wait, Chikaru-san… Do the others know we didn’t eat breakfast at the club and casino?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh…yeah, I think so… I, uh, I told Toda-san that, uh…uh, that we probably wouldn’t… That, uh, we wouldn’t be around…

Tatane: Oh, okay. There wasn’t a problem with that, was there?

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh… I, uh, don’t know… Uh, sorry…?

Tatane: Hm. I think Toda-san was getting irritated last night that there haven’t been as many people attending meals anymore, that’s why I was wondering.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Oh, uh… Wow, uh, I’m sorry, I…I didn’t know, I guess…

**Well, you were there when she said it, but…never mind.**

Tatane: I think I’ll head up there just to say good morning. I don’t want to be like Sam-kun, or Nakahara-san, and just not ever show up for meetings.

Chikaru: [half smile] That, uh… That makes sense, yeah… [scratches neck nervously] Do you…uh, mind… Uh, do you mind if I, uh, come with you?

Tatane: Not at all! I’ll carry the tray back.

**So we headed out of my condo and walked down the winding street to the club and casino building. I figure almost everyone will already be there except for Kyoyama-kun and Umemoto-kun.**

**When we got inside, my suspicions were confirmed. Including Chikaru-san and me, there were only seven of us total.**

Toda: [contented expression] Oh, hello, Tatane-kun and Chikaru-san. So nice of you to decide to join us.

Tatane: Well, we needed to at least take back this tray anyway.

**While Chikaru-san sat down at a table, I left for the kitchen to put the tray, with its now-empty plates, in the sink or something. It was at just that moment, though, that I realized I have _no_ idea what we do with dirty dishes in this city. I tentatively just set the tray on the counter, but at that moment I heard a loud slam behind me and turned to see Fujimoto-kun standing there.**

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Are you going to leave that there?

Tatane: I was sort of planning on it before you came in.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Well, honesty _is_ the best policy. But Jinno-san usually rinses plates in the sink and just sets them back in the cabinets.

Tatane: And you know this why?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] I’ve been known to observe the process from time to time.

Tatane: It sounds like work.

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] If you keep me company, I’ll take over for you.

Tatane: So you’re a negotiator! I’ll take that deal.

**I was clearly getting the better end of this, but I’m never one to turn down someone else offering to do physical work for me. So Fujimoto-kun took the tray with its plates over to the sink and started running water over them. I felt better knowing it was just four plates, that I wasn’t letting him stick himself with a really big job.**

**…Why did he even offer, I just realized? These weren’t his plates. What a generous guy.**

**After several seconds with nothing being said, I thought about something that bothered me last evening. I’ve been thinking about it even more after Chikaru-san came over last night and mentioned it…**

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun, about the motive.

Fujimoto: [washing dish, smiles grimly] Oh, yes. That dreary thing.

**Yep. That’s kinda how I thought he might answer.**

Tatane: That…that reaction is exactly is what I want to talk about, Fujimoto-kun. You, and a couple of the others, had pretty strong negative reactions to the motive after Monobear announced it yesterday morning.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Oh, did we? I must not have noticed.

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun, don’t give me that. Specifically, Shiraishi-san, Akiyama-san and you all reacted pretty badly. Shiraishi-san said “some of us don’t have actual professions,” Akiyama-san said “it’s nice to have recognition,” and…you said, “it’s understandable a person would feel attacked,” like you didn’t want to draw attention to yourself in particular.

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Oh, we were that transparent, were we?

Tatane: Pretty much.

**At the very least, it didn’t take him too long to admit to it.**

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Yes, well, the three of us have felt a bit concerned about the motive, to say the least. I must say, I’m surprised the rest of you are being so cavalier about it.

Tatane: Well, it’s not a big deal! Just because we don’t have the official names of our talents, doesn’t make those talents less legitimate.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] A lot of us worked very hard to earn those talent names. It’s kind of an insult to have them stripped from us.

Tatane: Well, if you’re so thin-skinned that an insult from Monobear is going to make you kill someone, that doesn’t say anything great about you, does it?

Fujimoto: [stops washing, shocked expression] I…

Tatane: I’m sorry. That was an awful thing to say, you can ignore that if you want.

Fujimoto: [resumes washing, thoughtful expression] No, actually, I hadn’t thought if it that way before. We’re getting so worked up over something Monobear did, and all that does is reaffirm that he’s allowed any sort of sway over how we feel and how we act.

Fujimoto: [subtle smile] And that’s just ridiculous, isn’t it?

**He actually agrees with me? Damn. I guess I don’t suck that much at talking to people after all.**

Tatane: I can understand why you’d be upset, but you have to look on the bright side of things. At least…that’s how I choose to see it.

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] I think you have an excellent point, Tatane-kun.

**We were quiet for a couple minutes after that, while Fujimoto-kun finished washing the last couple plates. After he dried them and set them back in the cabinet, he turned back to me.**

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Thank you, Tatane-kun, for talking to me about this. I think I really needed it.

Tatane: O-oh, of course. Any time.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] I’ll go confer with Shiraishi-san and Akiyama-san, and tell them what you told me. It’s important they hear it your way as well.

Tatane: You’d really do that on my behalf? Not to be rude, but why do you put so much faith in what _I_ said?

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Because I share your perspective now. If you could convince me, I’m sure your words could sway them also. [small smile and slightly pink face] And because I kind of like you in general, Tatane-kun. [leaves]

**With that last odd comment, he took off, leaving the kitchen with a loud door slam. I shrugged to myself and left as well, but just as I was getting out of the kitchen, I saw one of my other friends entering the building through the front doors.**

Toda: [contented expression] Good morning, Kyoyama-kun. So nice of you to join us.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] I-I was just coming to…t-to take back some breakfast, for me and Hikaru-kun.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Are you staying for breakfast, then?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] No, not really.

Toda: [sighs softly] Sure.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] If you seek a meal to return to Umemoto, I have prepared some basic breakfast foods that should still be in the kitchen, simmering in a pan. [looks over visor with judgmental expression] As attending breakfast has fallen out of common practice, I did not know how for how many people I was cooking.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] V-very good to know, J-Jinno-san.

**So Kyoyama-kun went into the kitchen. Everyone was pretty quiet, having small side conversations with nothing else happening, and I made my way over to Chikaru-san’s table and sat next to her. Kyoyama-kun came back out of the kitchen after a minute with food, and was about to leave the club and casino before he was interrupted.**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Hey, Kyoyama-kun?

**When Akiyama-san suddenly spoke, my attention was drawn to their table, where Shiraishi-san and Fujimoto-kun were also sitting. I didn’t really notice those three sitting a little ways away before, but…**

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] A-Akiyama-san?

**Akiyama-san stood and walked up to Kyoyama-kun directly. Since it seemed like a private conversation, I mostly tuned out, and I think most of the others did likewise. I couldn’t help vaguely overhearing, though…**

Akiyama: [scratches head] Hey, um… Hey, like, I was just wondering, did Umemoto-kun get my message last night?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] I’m sorry, what…? Your “message…?”

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] You know, about being sorry about the thing from the other day? When I told him to jump in the water?

Kyoyama: [adjusts top hat, looks to side nervously] O-oh, right, sure, A-Akiyama-san… H-he definitely heard that.

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] I’m glad. I just want to make sure he knows, you know? [looks to side with deep frown] I do feel, just…really terrible about what I said, you know?

Kyoyama: [slight irritation] O-okay, Akiyama-san, how many times are you going to d-do that?

**He spoke a little more loudly than the two of them had been talking before. I saw a few of my friends look over at them, so apparently everyone else was curious too.**

Akiyama: [slightly wide eyes] Wh…what? Do what, what am I doing?

Kyoyama: [slight irritation] Making it about you.

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] What do you mean? I…I’m not trying to make this about me?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-it doesn’t matter, really, what you’re t-“trying” to do, Akiyama-san. You keep bringing this back around t-to how “sorry” and “bad” you feel… D-did you ever consider, that m-maybe you’re not the main person we should be worrying about here…?

**Okay, wow, what? Since when has Kyoyama-kun acted like this? What’s it to him if Akiyama-san feels bad about what happened?**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I…I wasn’t… I didn’t mean to make it about me, I just…

Kyoyama: [adjusts top hat, slight irritation] D-do you want to make me f-feel bad now? Just because I-I’m, frankly, just not that interested in your s-self-pity games?

Shiraishi: [stands up] [irritable expression] Alright, what the hell, Kyoyama-kun? Do you want to explain why you’re being like this?

Fujimoto: [stands up] [slightly stern expression] Yes, is there something the matter over there? Because it sounded to me like Akiyama-san was only apologizing for their behavior a few days ago. Do you know, Kyoyama-kun, that it’s in the nature of many individuals to feel lingering guilt after a questionable course of action? It’s nothing to be ashamed of.

Kyoyama: [shrinks back with wide eyes] Wh-what?? I-I just, I didn’t… [trembles with open frown] I-I was just s-s-saying, it’s not really appropriate…!

Akiyama: [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] So…so what, I can’t even apologize without it being terrible?

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] I-I…I didn’t mean it that way, Akiyama-san. It’s v-very kind that you care, okay, a-and, that you want things to get better…

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I just think it’s more important we f-focus on him, okay? He’s the one who’s… [grimaces with slightly blue face] He’s the one who’s sick. I-I really hope you understand…?

Akiyama: [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] Oh no, I understand. Thanks, Kyoyama-kun. A lot. [leaves]

**Without saying anything else, Akiyama-san walked out of the club and casino. Just…god damn! And to think, I forgot what seeing a full-fledged argument here was like!**

Shiraishi: [scowls] I hope you’re pleased with yourself, now, Kyoyama-kun!

Kyoyama: [checking pocket watch, frustrated frown] I-I don’t have t-time for this… [leaves]

**And with that, he left too, still carrying his plate of food for Umemoto-kun.**

Tatane: Oh my _god._

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Horrible. Just, horrible.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I hope Akiyama-san’s going to be alright.

Shiraishi: [scratched head with sad expression] I didn’t think any of that would end up as a conflict! I just don’t understand.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well, seeing as there’s a grand total of six of us here, I see no reason to hold an actual meeting past breakfast. There being no comments or questions from anyone?

Tatane: None here…

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh…not from me, no…

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] I have no objection, besides that I wish for order to be restored to these meetings again.

Toda: [sighs softly] I’m sure we all do, Jinno-san. [looks upward pensively] But in that case, I say we all get to the rest of our days once we’re finished eating, which it seems we mostly are.

**Since I ate breakfast with Chikaru-san earlier, I’m obviously not hungry. But even if I was, I know I wouldn’t be anymore, after watching that display between Kyoyama-kun and Akiyama-san. God, it’s only a couple hours into the day, tops, and I already feel exhausted.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] With that, then, everyone make your best efforts as always, to do what’s best for your safety and personal productivity.

Toda: [softer expression] And, as always, good luck, everyone.

**I didn’t feel like doing anything else…so I quietly stood and left the club and casino. My steps were slow, but I eventually got back to my condo and lay down on my bed to relax for a minute.**

**It was extremely comfortable, even unusually so, probably because I really felt I could use some rest right now. Which is silly, since I haven’t done anything actually physically taxing, but… I guess it couldn’t possibly hurt if I just close my eyes for a second.**

**So I woke up at 5:30 in the afternoon.**

**I only knew it was that time the next time I opened my eyes, when I looked over at my clock. The instant I saw the clock, I jolted out of bed, immediately falling to the floor in my rush. Did I really sleep that long??**

Monobear: [appears] [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] I’m sorry, but that was just classic! Did you _see_ yourself just now?? Upupupu!!

Tatane: Shut up! I was startled, okay?

Monobear: [sighs happily] Oh, that’s gonna be a fun clip to play over and over again on the monitors! The tragic, clumsy demise of poor Tatane-kun!

Tatane: Ugh, I don’t even have to talk to you! I need to go find someone…

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Find someone? Why exactly do you have to do that? [ironic blush] Oh wait…that’s right! I don’t even care what you do, as long as it's not breaking city rules! Upupu…

Tatane: Just quit bothering me, god damnit!

**I skirted around Monobear and exited my condo to see that it was already getting near twilight. I still can’t imagine how I slept for…for what, eight hours? In the middle of the day? But now that the initial shock is over, I guess I can’t be too upset about it. I only have myself to blame, after all…**

**I decided to head back to the club and casino. Either there’ll be someone to talk to, which could be nice, or there won’t be anyone there, which could also be nice. When I got inside, though…**

Toda: [blank expression] Oh, there you are, Tatane-kun. I have to be honest, I’d started to wonder what became of you.

**She was the only person here, sitting by herself at one of the tables where you play card games for money. I guess nobody’s really gathered for dinner, yet.**

Tatane: Yeah, I…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Is everything alright?

Tatane: I fell asleep by accident. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight, now, which is just _great._

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] Congratulations.

Tatane: I’m actually kind of pissed. I didn’t even mean to go to sleep, I was just planning on relaxing for a moment.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] How nice that must be, to be able to fall asleep by accident.

Tatane: It wasn’t nice, I just said that! I’m irritated now because now my sleep schedule’s going to be all messed up.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Believe me, I’d gladly switch sleep schedules with you.

Tatane: Well…anyway, do you mind if I sit with you?

Toda: [brings palms together with a soft clap] [contented expression] Actually, would you mind taking a walk with me?

Tatane: A walk? Just, around town…?

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] If that suits you. I’d like to get out of this building, it’s a little stuffy.

Tatane: Sure, I guess. Thank you for the invitation, Toda-san.

**So Toda-san and I left the way I came in and started around the circular street that makes up most of the Central Community. We talked while we walked.**

Toda: [contented expression] Pretty fair weather, I think.

Tatane: It’s always fair weather. Unless Monobear gives us a motive specifically to change the weather, it doesn’t really seem like the weather ever changes here.

Toda: [shrugs] Well then, it’s a good thing the weather is always pretty temperate.

Tatane: Ha, I guess that’s true.

Toda: [deep thought] Speaking of motives, I can’t help being concerned about some of our classmates’ reactions to this current one.

Tatane: The one Monobear gave us yesterday, you mean? Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I wonder if there’s anything I should be doing as leader to help take everyone’s minds off it.

Tatane: Well, I actually might have helped, maybe a little.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Do tell.

Tatane: Well, it might not be that important, but…I talked to Fujimoto-kun about it at breakfast this morning. Apparently, what I said worked, because he promised to talk with Shiraishi-san and Akiyama-san about it too.

Toda: [blank expression] So, you’re saying Fujimoto-kun, Shiraishi-san, and Akiyama-san may be squared away as far as the motive goes?

Tatane: That’s basically it, why?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well, those were the three I was mostly concerned about. So I guess you got a handle on that. So, thank you, then.

Tatane: Is…that a problem? I would think it would be a good thing.

Toda: [tired frown] Yes, it’s a wonderful thing. Maybe you should be the group leader instead—I’m certain you would do a better job of it than I have.

**This…is definitely not where I was expecting this to go. Is she jealous or something?**

Tatane: Toda-san, I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to steal your thunder.

Toda: [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] No, it’s not you in particular, Tatane-kun. I have to confess, I’m still having doubts in my ability to effectively lead this group.

Tatane: Is that what this is? Look, I know it’s easy to think like that, but I think, for the most part, you’ve done a good job, Toda-san.

Toda: [softer expression] That’s kind of you to say.

**We were quiet for another short while before she changed subjects.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] That locket still looks quite nice on you.

Tatane: Wh— Oh, this? Thanks, I guess.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Do you not agree?

Tatane: It feels weird wearing it, is all. I’ve never really worn it regularly, so much as just looked at it sometimes when I was feeling stressed.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] Well, it’s a nice look for you.

**I held the charm on the locket for a moment, fiddling with it in my fingers before letting go and letting it dangle there.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] So tell me more about Rin Tatane.

Tatane: You haven’t heard enough? You were listening to the club story, right?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Is this regarding the abandoning you at a nightclub part, or the ruining her journal part?

Tatane: I’m not having this conversation if it’s just going to be about that!

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] Alright, alright. Just tell me what you think a person would want to know.

Tatane: Well, believe me, I have basically endless stories. Some of them are fun, some of them are…other things.

Toda: [shrugs] I’m all ears.

Tatane: Well, one time she pushed me out a window.

Toda: [blank expression] What? What?

**She stopped in her tracks at that—just completely stopped walking. I have to be honest, I kind of like that reaction whenever I tell this story.**

Tatane: So we had bunk beds, right? I know, it’s already a mistake, we _really_ shouldn’t have attempted this, but in our defense, we were only fourteen and it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Okay, I already have a question.

Tatane: Is it about the bunk beds?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrows eyes] In a sense. You said you were fourteen—so you were still sharing a room with your sister when you were that age?

Tatane: Um…yes? Is that the wrong answer?

Toda: [blank expression] No, not necessarily. Please, continue with your story.

Tatane: …Okay then. So, we fought over the beds, because apparently that’s just what you do with bunk beds.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] You both wanted to sleep on the top one?

Tatane: Hell no, we both wanted the bottom. The top one was too high for me, because I kept thinking I might roll out of bed and fall to the floor and die. Meanwhile, there was a window right next to the bottom bed, and Rin wanted to be able to use the window as a makeshift mirror to do her hair and makeup as soon as she woke up.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I’m tasting disaster here.

Tatane: Yeah, so, I should mention, our room was on the second story, and the window was open. Our parents wanted to let some air in… Anyway, we argued like little kids for a full hour, and finally I just sat down on the bottom bed and told her I wasn’t going to move from that spot.

 

[[flashback]]

Len: You want this mattress, you can take me with it!

Rin: Oh my god, would you just sleep on the top?? You’re not going to roll off the bed, what kind of baby reason is that? How did my baby brother become such a _baby?_

Len: You are _eleven minutes_ older than me!

Rin: And don’t you ever forget it, bucko!

Len: I can stay here forever.

Rin: Can _not!_ You have to stand up to eat dinner or use the bathroom eventually!

Len: You underestimate me.

Rin: Jesus, why don’t you have sex with the bottom bunk if you love it so much!

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: At that last part…she pushed me back. I know she only meant for me to fall back on the bed or hit the wall, but…

Toda: [alarmed expression] But you fell out of the window instead.

Tatane: That’s the long and short of it. I heard her scream, but I don’t think I actually made any noise as I fell. I was still too surprised to say anything.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] But clearly, you survived.

Tatane: With mostly just a broken arm, yeah. I’m actually pretty lucky, I guess.

Toda: [softer expression] Well, I’m glad you weren’t too badly hurt. That sounds like quite a traumatic experience.

Tatane: Ah, well.

**After that, we walked for a little while longer, making lighter conversation, until it was definitely getting pretty dark out. The sun completely disappeared over the horizon, and stars started to appear in the sky. Eventually, we came to a gradual stop in front of the theater.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Thank you for spending this time with me, Tatane-kun. It’s been pleasant.

Tatane: Yeah, of course! Thank you too.

**Even though I’m positive we missed the beginning of dinner. It must be nearing Night Time by this point, actually.**

Toda: [contented expression] And thank you, also, for the fascinating story. I know it’s a personal part of your life, and it must be a pain to recall, but thank you for sharing it.

Tatane: Oh, don’t worry. It’s actually kind of funny, looking back on it. And I swear, the moment I went out the window, before I started actually falling, I swear I could see the entire world from up there.

Toda: [laughs] I’m certain. [blank expression] I… Hm.

Tatane: Uh, Toda-san? Your face suddenly got weird.

Toda: [blank expression] “See the entire world from up there…” How interesting.

Tatane: Toda-san, what’s going on? Are you okay?

Toda: [stern expression] Tatane-kun, I just had a completely brilliant idea.

Tatane: Well, I’m sure you did, but what is it?

Toda: [deep thought] Everyone else is probably still at dinner, right? Please come with me to the club and casino so we can gather up everyone.

Tatane: Can’t you at least tell me your idea—??

**Before I could even try to get an answer, she took off down the street toward the club and casino building. I was forced to follow her, even though I had no idea what was going on. When we got inside, I quickly scanned the room and saw that Fujimoto-kun, Shiraishi-san, Kyoyama-kun, and Chikaru-san were here.**

Toda: [stern expression] Sorry to barge in on everyone’s meal time, but I have a big favor I’d like to ask.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh… Toda-san, uh, and, Tatane-san…

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Is everything alright, Toda-san? You seem out of sorts.

Toda: [nods subtly] Everything’s fine, but I have an idea about how we could possibly, preemptively learn a little about Community 4.

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [curious expression] “Community 4?” By that, you must mean, an area we would get to go to if we had another trial again, right?

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] A-another…t-trial? What a h-horrible thing to think about…

Toda: [deep thought] Yes, but we’re already able to glimpse the area even though we _haven’t_ had another trial.

Tatane: Oh! You mean, you mean from the top of the lighthouse!

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Precisely. If you stand on the balcony of the lighthouse, it’s completely possible to see a new area to the west of this Central Community.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] And what of it? What’s your idea concerning this Community 4, Toda-san?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I think, using some tools and a little math, we might just be able to get a better idea of what it might be like. [blank expression] Just in case there’s anything there we might want to know about ahead of time.

Tatane: Well, since I’m sure there won’t be any more murders, this will just be us getting information Monobear doesn’t even want us knowing, which is always nice.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Uh, wow… Wow, uh…this is, uh…. I mean, that’s an, uh, an amazing…uh, plan… [half smile] Congratulations, uh, Toda-san…

Toda: [stern expression] Yes, but we need to go there as soon as we can. At this point, there might not be enough light left to execute my plan.

**So the six of us headed out and into Community 3. I haven’t actually seen the place when it was completely dark out before, and it was actually really pretty, with a bunch of building signs now flashing neon colors. When we got to the fountain, Toda-san gave me her tape measure.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] When you get to the balcony, hold the end of this tape measure and drop the rest to the ground. I’ll stay on the bottom and measure the number on the ground, which will give us the height of the lighthouse.

Tatane: And that’ll help…?

Toda: [shrugs] It’s part of my basic idea, so I hope it does.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Wait, uh…so, uh, where exactly should we, uh…where should we be, then?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Up at the top of the lighthouse, on the balcony. You’ll be able to see the entire city from there.

Tatane: Yeah, but…Toda-san, do you really think this is going to do much good? What if we can’t see anything important? What if it’s already too dark out?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I’d say it’s still worth looking into.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Okay, we’ll try heading up there.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] D-do we still have to g-go up there if we’re afraid…?

Toda: [softer expression] I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to, Kyoyama-kun, but you’d be doing me a huge favor.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Um… [fiddles with deck of playing cards] No, y-yeah, I can do it…

Tatane: Don’t worry, Kyoyama-kun! We’ll stay by your side.

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] O-oh… Well, um, thank you, Tatane-kun…

Toda: [nods subtly] I’ll be waiting for you down here, then.

Tatane: I’ll toss the tape measure down when we get to the top.

**So, with Toda-san waiting at the fountain, the other five of us started across the boardwalk toward the city lighthouse. I found myself leading the group, which was really strange, but I didn’t want to say anything about it because that would just be awkward.**

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] What do you suppose Toda-san expects to accomplish with this plan?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I, uh…guess we’ll, uh, find out… Uh, we’ll probably find out when we get to the top.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] I never found the time to walk all the way to the top of this lighthouse, and I really didn’t want to have to change that today, but… [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] I guess there’s a first time for everything. Plus, it’s probably breathtaking up there!

Kyoyama: [small smile] Y-yeah…

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Uh…Kyoyama-san, uh…have you, uh, been up there…?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] J-just once, yeah…but it was a while ago. [small smile] It’s b-beautiful though…

Tatane: W-wait, guys…!

**In front of me, I saw something that made my entire body freeze—something I never thought I would see at a time like this.**

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] Who is that…!

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Is that person alright??

**It was a person, lying on the ground, not moving. The five of us dashed up to the motionless person on the ground, and realized…**

**It was Jinno-san, the hunter.**

**I immediately got down on my knees, terrified for what this might mean…but as I examined her more closely, I realized Jinno-san was breathing regularly, and even that her eyes were slightly open.**

Tatane: She’s alive!

Jinno: Nngh…

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] J-Jinno-san! A-are you alright…?!

Jinno: H…head…hurts…

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Her, uh, head hurts?

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Jinno-san, were you attacked??

**We carefully helped Jinno-san to her feet, but we could instantly tell her balance was shaky. Was she really attacked…? If so, it must have been someone _really_ strong to be able to assault Jinno-san…**

Jinno: [holds head with dazed expression] I don't recall too well… I was walking down the boardwalk, and…I heard something from the lighthouse…

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Yes? What happened, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [holds head with dazed expression] I…I just don't remember. I'm truly sorry.

Tatane: You said you heard something from the lighthouse?

Chikaru: [bites nail] If, uh… If something, uh, happened there…then, uh, there might be… Uh, someone there…

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Someone should go investigate the lighthouse… I’ll stay here and look after Jinno-san.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I’ll go to the lighthouse, i-if that’s fine…

Shiraishi: [looks from side to side nervously] Then I’ll stay here with Jinno-san, too.

Tatane: Chikaru-san, can you also come to the lighthouse with Kyoyama-kun and me?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh, yeah, of course…

**Leaving Fujimoto-kun and Shiraishi-san to help Jinno-san reorient herself, the three of us ran toward the lighthouse, which was only about twenty meters or so from us now.**

**But we didn’t even make it that far. Instead, we only made it about _three_ meters away from the lighthouse, before we saw something that made my skin crawl even more than an injured Jinno-san.**

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] I-i-is that…b-b-b…

Chikaru: [darkened expression] Uh…blood…?

Tatane: It, it really is…

**A sizeable pink puddle, about the diameter of a ceiling fan, rested there on the ground. It was slightly difficult to make out in the dark, but it was clearly blood…**

**And there was a distinct trail of it leading to the lighthouse door. Leading into that building, ominous and horrifying…**

Tatane: We…we have to go in there.

Kyoyama: [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] D-do we, do we r-really…??

Chikaru: [lowers head] It’s, uh… It’s such a, uh, such a horrible thing to see…

**I understood their reservations, but even so…**

Tatane: No, we have to. Obviously, something’s going on here, and we need to know what.

**Even though my mind already won’t stop screaming about the only obvious possibility. Please god, don’t let it be true, let it be something else…!**

**We walked up to the door, careful not to step in the trail. Before anything else, I first pressed my ear up against the door, trying to listen for anyone moving around inside…**

**But nothing was making any noise.**

Tatane: Okay…let’s, let’s go in, okay?

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] Are you…uh… Uh, are you…are you sure, Tatane-san…?

Tatane: Look, Toda-san’s still expecting us up there. No matter what’s going on, we can’t just not go inside at all.

Kyoyama: [frightened frown] I-I…I guess you’re p-probably, right… L-let’s go in, then…

**There’s no way. I mean, there has to be another way, right? It was all I could do to think to myself, no, there’s no reason to be afraid. There’s no reason at all!**

**So, I continued thinking that to myself. And I lifted my hand to the door, and pushed it open carefully. The door swung open easily, and revealed a scene to me that I could never have expected. A scene I could never prepare for, that I could barely even comprehend in my mind.**

**The stairs were fine. Made of polished marble, spiraling upward, just like they always were. The floor was the same. Stone conglomerate, probably sort of uncomfortable to stand on barefoot, adding a Victorian feel to the lighthouse, just like always. The entire building was so lovely, with a mystical feeling, just the same as always.**

**But nothing else was the same. Nothing else would ever be the same. Because, lying there on his back on the bottom few stairs, draped in a purple cape, with countless bruises and bloody trauma marks and scrapes all over his arms and face, arms outstretched at his sides with a long slash mark running down each one, with completely unsettling wide-open eyes and a pronounced frown on his lifeless face…**

**…was the Super High-school Level Beekeeper, Hikaru Umemoto.**

**_Chapter 4: It Is Frightening to Love So Much (Ab)normal Days part END_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really is a beautiful lighthouse.
> 
> No but seriously. That happened. Predictions, suggestions, and of course tears are always welcome in the comments, and thank you very much for reading!


	39. Chapter 4: It Is Frightening to Love So Much (Ab)normal Days, Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everybody! Your gift is an apology from me for this taking so long! So. Sorry about that!

**_Chapter 4: It Is Frightening to Love So Much_ **

**_Abnormal Days_ **

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ding dong ding dong!

Monobear: A body has been discovered!

Monobear: After a short period of investigation, we will start a school trial!

 

**Oh my god.**

**Oh my god no, oh my god damn it how the hell?!!**

Kyoyama: [clutches at hair with mortified expression] HIKARU!!

**Kyoyama-kun…just, collapsed on the floor in front of Umemoto-kun, and began sobbing uncontrollably while grasping Umemoto-kun’s right hand in his own. For a moment, I thought I might collapse as well; it took lying against the wall of the city monument to stop myself from falling.**

**Oh…oh my _god,_ this… How the hell??**

**How?? How could he be dead?! How could this have happened again…?!!**

Chikaru: [pulls at hair] Oh…oh, no… He… He’s dead, isn’t he…?? No, no no _no…_

Tatane: Oh god… Not…not this again…

**I took a few deep breaths to steady my breathing, which was getting shaky and uncomfortable.**

**But just, damnit…! How did somebody die again…?? Why would someone want to do this, how can this just keep _happening!_**

**And yet…**

**At the same time, I knew. I knew, it was nothing but completely pointless to just stand here doing nothing valuable, just being horrified. What could it possibly say about us, about this whole situation, that I was so accustomed to this? By this point…I understood that we wouldn’t solve anything by driving ourselves crazy about it, no matter how godawful and _wrong_ it all is.**

Tatane: We…we have to have somebody go tell the others.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I, uh… I could, uh, do it…

Tatane: No, I’ll get on it. Thanks, though, Chikaru-san…

**Still on slightly shaky legs, I backed out of the lighthouse, only to hit my back against the door and realize it wouldn’t just open by itself. I guess I was even more out of it than I thought… I turned around fully and opened the door manually, even though it was a little too crowded in the lighthouse for that to be easy. What with myself, Chikaru-san, Kyoyama-kun, and…**

**And _him…_**

**I shook my head to try and clear my mind and ran out of the lighthouse. I ran down the boardwalk toward Fujimoto-kun, Shiraishi-san, and Jinno-san, who I could still make out in my line of vision a ways away. When I approached them, they started up instantly.**

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest with both hands] [horrified expression] _What in the god damn hell?!_

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] What happened?? What _happened?_

Jinno: [presses hands together with open frown] That was…an announcement, yes? An announcement of the occurrence of another death…?

Tatane: Guys, it’s…

**I swallowed painfully to myself. I didn’t want to have to say this—I didn’t want to have to be the bearer of bad news _again,_ after I did the same thing with Hoshino-kun five days ago—but there was no way around it, of course.**

Tatane: Umemoto-kun is…dead.

Fujimoto: [clenching fists with miserable expression] Oh my god.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] Unbelievable. That’s just unbelievable, why…? How?? [angry glare with tears streaming down face] How could we let this happen?! Again!! It happened _again!_

Tatane: We can’t freak out about it, okay?? We have to get Toda-san, too!

Shiraishi: [points angrily at Tatane] Don’t you tell us how to react! You’ve had over a minute to take this in, we’re just now learning what happened!

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] Shiraishi. Fujimoto. Please. We must alert Toda if we’re to proceed.

**I looked at Jinno-san, who was standing slightly behind Shiraishi-san and Fujimoto-kun, for the first time. She still looked pretty confused, and her balance seemed a bit off…but she definitely looked better than she did when we first saw her on the ground. We’ll obviously have to figure out more about what happened to her.**

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Agh… Of course you’re right. I just can’t believe we _keep on_ losing people!

Fujimoto: [covers mouth with hand] [miserable expression] …We have to put aside our horror for now, though. Let’s do as Jinno-san and Tatane-kun suggested, and go confer with Toda-san.

**The four of us headed farther back, away from the lighthouse and toward the fountain. Toda-san was still standing by the fountain, looking…weirdly resigned.**

Toda: [blank expression] Akiyama-san or Umemoto-kun?

Tatane: Wh-what?

Toda: [blank expression] Well, I can clearly see that Jinno-san is up and well. [looks down with gloomy expression] That makes Akiyama-san and Umemoto-kun the only two of us not accounted for, which means one of the two of them is the body that was just discovered.

**I…I guess that makes sense, yeah. I just can’t believe she recovered from the shock quickly enough to do that calculation before we got here.**

Tatane: It’s Umemoto-kun, he’s dead in the lighthouse.

Toda: [looks away, troubled] Ah. Alright, then. Thank you for informing me.

**Well jeez, don’t sound so broken up about it!**

Toda: [deep thought] And we’ve rounded up Akiyama-san as well, correct?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] I don’t know, you tell us! It’s not like looking for the person we _can’t_ locate was the first thing that occurred to us!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] No, Toda-san, we didn’t find Akiyama-san yet.

Toda: [blank expression] Well, that sort of sounds like a priority, don’t you agree? [sighs softly] Oh well…let’s go to the lighthouse, for now.

**Your emotional investment in this is really appreciated right now, Toda-san…! Oh, to hell with it, I don’t know why I would ever expect her to have a strong reaction to this. She doesn’t really react to anything, after all! I’m not bitter!**

**I pushed that thought from my head as the five of us returned back toward the ocean, toward the lighthouse where… _he_ was. When we reached that enormous building—and it seemed even taller and more looming than usual, knowing what was inside—I took a deep breath and pushed the door open again.**

Toda: [stern expression] Hey, everyone. As we go in, please try not to step in the blood surrounding the door, okay?

**!**

**I’m glad she mentioned that. I probably would have messed up and stepped in it, myself. Luckily, it didn’t look like any of us made that mistake as we entered…**

**It wasn’t as though as I specifically thought the scene would be any different than it was before, and yet…part of me silently wondered if somehow it might all be better now. But, of course not; Umemoto-kun was still lying on the steps, bloody and bruised. Kyoyama-kun was still kneeling over him, shaking violently, but from the sound of it he wasn’t crying anymore. Chikaru-san was just leaning against the wall and looked over at us when we came in.**

Chikaru: [red face with tears in eyes] Hey, guys…

**No one answered her, probably because they were all taking in the horrible sight of what happened here.**

Fujimoto: [covers mouth with hand] [miserable expression] Goodness god.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [hangs head with shaky breathing] It’s just…so _wrong…!_

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] …..

**Toda-san pushed in front of me to stand at the head of the group.**

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] I _would_ say good evening.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] If… Uh… Uh, if only…if, uh…only we could, uh… If only we, uh, could have had…uh, a “good,” uh, evening…

Toda: [sighs softly] Regardless, we’re all here.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Uh…what? But, uh, but what about…uh… What about, uh, Akiyama-san?

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] We don’t know about them. We don’t know where they are, but we decided to get back here as soon as possible.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Oh, uh… Uh, sorry, of course…

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Maybe I’ll go find them in a little bit! It’s weird that they’re not around all of a sudden!

Tatane: Right, but…don’t we have to actually start the investigation first?

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] Well, I guess we just don’t care about every citizen being present for an investigation anymore! I guess that’s just how we do things around here, upupupu!!

**I guess I gave Monobear his “cue” to show up. I wouldn’t have spoken if I knew he was just waiting for an opening.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] We already decided we’ll find Akiyama-san at some point, Monobear, and I can’t even imagine why it matters to you.

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] It matters because you bastards are chronically irresponsible when it comes to conducting these investigations! All I ask for is a little decorum and consistency, is that such a hard bargain to make??

Tatane: Like you even care what happens to us?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I have to assume your main reason for showing up in the first place was to give us your “Monobear File,” right?

**Right, the Monobear File… It makes me a little sick to stomach that I can think “Right, the Monobear File,” and I’m so used to it that it just makes sense to me.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Why, yes, Toda-san! Look, everyone, here’s Toda-san offering the real solutions! You should all strive to emulate your leader and be a responsible, sensible citizen! Upupupu…

Toda: [blank expression] I neither asked for nor crave your approval, Monobear.

Monobear: [turns away] And just like that, rejected by the one of my citizens I’m comfortable praising… Keep up this attitude, and you bastards might find I’m not so free with my compliments anymore!

Shiraishi: [scowls] Will you just do the Monobear File thing and get out of here!

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Alright, alright! No need to get so worked up about it…! [neutral expression] And anyway, it doesn’t matter. The Monobear File 4 will be on your Electronic Citizen ID Cards, just like 2, 3, and the other 3 were!

**“The other 3?” Is he saying what I think he is?**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Remember? How there were two different versions of the Monobear File 3?? Because _two_ of you bastards were murdered that time?!

Toda: [stern expression] Alright, we’ve heard enough out of you for one investigation, Monobear.

Monobear: [sighs happily] Upupupu…! How very delightfully despair-inducing that day was!

Toda: [stern expression] I said, enough.

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] No, I’m gonna randomly pivot subjects first! [neutral expression] I should just say, right here and now, that I’m glad Akiyama-san _isn’t_ around!

Fujimoto: [confused expression] What is that supposed to mean?

Tatane: Yeah, we sort of need to get them at some point for the investigation.

Monobear: [ironic blush] Well, what with how little space there is here in the lighthouse…we’re already having to squish to stand in here together! Imagine if just one more person was here—we’d all be jam-packed in here!

Toda: [makes a loose fist with mild glare] I’m going to ask you to leave one more time.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Goodness, just think how close our bodies would all be, in such a small space—

Toda: [steps forward and swipes with right arm] _Leave!_

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Fear! [disappears]

**There was a short moment after that when we all just stared at where Monobear was standing before. I was a little concerned about Toda-san, who just made an actual move toward Monobear before he disappeared. Doesn’t she know how dangerous that could be if she actually hit him…?**

**Regardless of all that, she turned back to face us after a few seconds.**

Toda: [clears throat] [blank expression] Well, let’s get started, shall we? We all have the Monobear File to read, and of course any other items we’d like to investigate before Monobear arbitrarily decides we’ve run out of time.

Tatane: Right, we…we have to get to that, or else we might not have the chance to get to everything.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Oh, uh… I, uh, I don’t know if this is… Uh, if it’s relevant, I mean… [scratches neck nervously] But, uh, but… Uh, should we, uh, still… Uh… Should we still, uh, have people…uh… Uh, should we have people guarding the, uh, the…the scene?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Oh, yes, there’s that. Since there are only seven of us here— [looks down with gloomy expression] …Seriously, _seven._ [narrows eyes with slight frown] Assigning two people to guard the crime scene and not investigate at all could be problematic.

Kyoyama: [looks up] [miserable frown, red teary face] …..

**When Kyoyama-kun looked up at the rest of us, it was the first time he moved at all since collapsing in front of Umemoto-kun in the first place. I almost forgot he was even there. Probably, mostly because I didn’t want to look over at Umemoto-kun himself…**

Toda: [blank expression] Or, incredibly easy. Kyoyama-kun, are you interested in guarding?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] Only…i-if it’s okay… If I’m…allowed to…

Toda: [nods subtly] Naturally, Kyoyama-kun. I’m counting on you.

Kyoyama: [looks down, emotionless] Th-thanks.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Do I have any other volunteers?

Chikaru: [half smile] Well, uh… I, uh, I think…uh, that I… Uh, I think I—

Jinno: [blank expression] May I also take the position?

**Jinno-san also spoke for the first time since we got here. I noticed she was kind of huddled by herself in a corner of the room—well, as much as there are “corners” in a round room. She seemed like she was trying to be as far away from everyone as possible…although, I guess that’s a little understandable, since she was clearly attacked by someone at some point.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Certainly, Jinno-san, and thank you kindly for offering.

Chikaru: [bites nail] …Uh. Okay then…

**Poor Chikaru-san. I’m pretty sure she was about to volunteer, but she took a bit of time getting the words out and someone else volunteered in her place. I’ll have to find some time to reassure her.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And, Jinno-san, do you suppose you’ll also be available for an examination of the body? You’ve proven yourself pretty proficient at those.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] An examination? [folds arms with uncertain expression] I apologize. Do feel free to ask me any questions you have of me, regarding my injury or any other topic you feel I can address, but I can’t see myself able to perform my typical evaluation of our victim’s physical characteristics.

Toda: [blank expression] …You can’t.

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] My mind isn’t where it should be. I would more likely than not give a subpar performance, and I can’t in good conscience give you the results of an inadequate examination. [bows slightly] Please understand; I do strive to be of service.

**If you wanted to be “of service,” you could at least try… Oh, well, I understand where she’s coming from. I wouldn’t want people asking me about a body examination even on a _good_ day. But that’s probably just because I absolutely suck at being around death.**

Toda: [shrugs] Fair enough. In that case, I’m counting on you to guard effectively, but we won’t bug you too much otherwise.

Tatane: Rather than all that stuff, though, shouldn’t we get to investigating?

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] As unpleasant as it is, we don’t have any choice but to look into this whole incident.

Kyoyama: [shaky sigh] I-it’s…what h-he would want…

Toda: [nods subtly] Yes, let’s get to the investigation. [stern expression] Everyone, do everything you can. With fewer of us present, each of us needs to work harder than ever before to make sure as many of us get through this trial as possible.

**It’s horrible to think of it like that, but she’s right. I can’t believe that just one person dying at the trial is the “good” way out of this. Still, we don’t have a choice, except to find all the evidence we can to expose that one person.**

**That’s right…we don’t have a choice!**

**INVESTIGATION START!**

**The first thing I should probably do is check the Monobear File. Get that squared away, even if it might end up being as useless as the last couple times. So I pulled out my ElectroID and hit the button to access it:**

**The victim is Hikaru Umemoto. The body was found inside the Community 3 lighthouse.**

**Cause of death was blunt force trauma. The body also has many contusions and abrasions, and the victim's wrists show slash wounds. Death appears to have been instantaneous.**

**The time of death was approximately 8:30 pm.**

 

[[Loaded Monobear File 4 into ElectroID card]]

 

**Wow. Well, at least it gave us a time of death this time, but it still wasn’t much more helpful than I expected. I guess we have to figure the rest out by ourselves. And by we, I mean Toda-san, since she’s the body expert and all that.**

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Uh…8:30, huh…? And, uh… Uh, what time is it…uh, right now?

Kyoyama: [looks up, sad frown] It’s 9:45 e-exactly.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you, Kyoyama-kun. [looks up pensively] Then, it’s been approximately seventy-five minutes since he died. I wonder why we’ve only just now discovered he died?

Tatane: Well, it’s late in the evening, isn’t it? Most of us were at dinner, and there wasn’t much of a reason for anyone to go to Community 3 at this time of day.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with half-lidded eyes] W-well…I guess s- _someone_ had a reason to go here…isn’t that right…?

**It’s absolutely horrible, that someone as gentle as Kyoyama-kun would have to deal with something like this, knowing how close he and Umemoto-kun were. At the very least, I’m sure we’ll definitely find the culprit behind all this—I _know_ we will.**

**But, hey, speaking of “someones…”**

Toda: [stern expression] Now honestly, where is Akiyama-san?

Tatane: Wh-whoa! Toda-san, you must have been thinking exactly what I was thinking.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] That’s because you were mumbling it aloud to yourself.

**What?? Seriously? Again…?**

Toda: [stern expression] But seriously, where have they gotten off to?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Beats me! I was wondering the same thing, though!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] I guess it’s a mystery for now.

Tatane: Are you sure you don’t know, either…?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I would think you two, at least, would know, considering you spend a lot of time around them lately.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] We haven’t actually seen them since breakfast, so we couldn’t say any better than you could.

Kyoyama: [mild frown] Oh, y-you mean…when they sort of, r-ran off for no good reason, this morning…?

Shiraishi: [scowls] It was for a good reason, Kyoyama-kun, which you of all people should know—!

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] Shiraishi-san, we’re _not_ going to go yelling at him. He’s dealing with enough at the moment.

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] …..

**There was a tense moment when no one really said anything. Even now, it’s impossible to imagine what Kyoyama-kun is going through. I hope he’s going to be okay eventually, but…who knows in the end.**

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Right, I’m sorry. I’ll go looking for Akiyama-san, ‘kay?

Toda: [nods subtly] As you were.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Catch you later, then! [leaves]

**With Shiraishi-san’s departure, there were only six of us in the room. And, if you don’t count the two guarding the crime scene…**

Toda: [sighs softly] Now there are only four of us available for actual investigating. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Fujimoto-kun, is it possible you could help here, rather than follow Shiraishi-san?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Oh no, I wasn’t planning on leaving. I thought my services might be better rendered here, providing counsel for certain members of our group who clearly need it.

Kyoyama: [hangs head] If that’s…something you feel like you need to do…

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Well, if Fujimoto-kun’s going to be giving drive-by therapy sessions, then it’s just Tatane-kun, myself, and… [blank expression] Okay, where’s Chikaru-san?

**I looked around, confused by the way Toda-san ended her sentence, and realized Chikaru-san was nowhere in my line of vision. I panicked briefly, but her voice from above us calmed me down.**

Chikaru: Oh, uh, sorry…

**She was standing on the tenth step or so of the marble staircase. I guess she started up the stairs, which isn’t a crime or anything, but I’m surprised she got that far up without any of us noticing she was gone.**

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I, uh… I’m, uh, I’m sorry…for, uh… Uh, I’m sorry for…uh, startling you… I… Uh…uh, I know you already… You, uh, already have…uh… Enough, uh…on your plate…

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] It’s fine, Chikaru-san—you should investigate whatever you’d like.

Tatane: Good luck! I believe in you.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh, yeah… Uh, I mean, thank you, Tatane-san, and, uh, Toda-san… [leaves]

**So I guess she’ll be upstairs if I want to find her. Although, for now, there’s someone else I’d like to stick by if I can.**

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san?

Toda: [deep thought] Tatane-kun.

Tatane: If you were interested in investigating together again, I can try and do what I can to help? If that’s alright, I mean?

**I probably sound like I’m being too forward, but I’ve kind of taken comfort in Toda-san asking me to join her investigations. Even during the awful, terrifying ordeals we go through with these murders and trials, it’s nice to be able to work with someone.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] There was actually something I wanted to check on, elsewhere, by myself first.

Tatane: O-oh. Yeah, of course, I’m sorry, that was stupid of me to ask please ignore me.

**I felt blood rush to my face, and it was completely involuntary. I shouldn’t have just assumed she would want to help me, should I? I don’t like to make a habit of asking people for help anyway, and this is why.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] You really don’t need to down yourself quite so forcefully. [thumbs up with subtle smile] But hey, can I trust you to manage things here until I return? I have faith you can handle it by yourself, and besides, I won’t be gone long.

Tatane: Yeah. I can investigate by myself for a little bit.

Toda: [contented expression] Until I return, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Yeah…later.

**When she turned around, she walked headlong into the door, hitting it with an unattractive banging sound. We were both silent for a moment.**

Toda: [facing away] ….. [faces forward] [blank expression] This door is very weird.

Tatane: So it’s not just me! It swings open from the outside, but you have to actually open it from the inside! I’m so glad someone else noticed it, too!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Something to think about. Anyway, I’ll talk to you later. [leaves]

**She left for real this time, opening the door manually, leaving me alone…well, alone if you don’t count the three other people in the room. But, without Toda-san to investigate with me, I feel very singular and ineffectual. I just hope I can prove to her that I can accomplish _something_ by myself.**

**First, though…she seems to think there’s something to the odd way the door opens. I don’t know what could be important about that, but I trust her judgment, so I’ll take her advice.**

 

[[Loaded Lighthouse Door into ElectroID Card]]

 

**I scanned the room briefly. Of course, Kyoyama-kun and Jinno-san were here, since they were supposed to be guarding the crime scene anyway, but Fujimoto-kun was staying here too, like he said he would. Although he said before, that he was going to “provide counsel” for certain people, he looked particularly interested in Umemoto-kun’s corpse.**

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic smile] Kyoyama-kun, do you think it would be alright by you for me to perform a comprehensive examination of Umemoto-kun’s body?

Kyoyama: [looks up] [distraught] I-I…I have to leave him? [rising panic] A-are you saying I-I have to leave his side, I can’t, I-I-I can’t do that please don’t make me do that—!

Fujimoto: [soft smile, “calm down” gesture with hands] No no, not at all. Of course you can stay right here for as long as you need to. [tilts head to side with sympathetic smile] But are you going to mind if I hang around here a little as well? Just to get what information I can?

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] I-I… I guess, th-that should be fine. Just, p-please…don’t hurt him or anything, don’t d-do anything to disturb him…

**I breathed deeply in and out after watching that little scene. Kyoyama-kun doesn’t deserve to be dealing with this, any more than Umemoto-kun deserved what happened to him. If only there was something I could do…! Maybe I can try to talk to Kyoyama-kun, myself, but I don’t know how good I’d be at that.**

**I went over there anyway. If Fujimoto-kun’s going to do an examination of Umemoto-kun, I may as well ask him for his findings.**

Tatane: Hey, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Always a pleasure, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: You’re examining his body, you said? If you find anything useful, would you mind letting me know?

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Certainly! I’ll do the best I can for you. [twiddles index fingers] I’ll need some time first, though, if it’s not trouble. And, assuming he’s up for it, I’ll be talking with Kyoyama-kun during that time as well.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with half-lidded eyes] Ah…

Tatane: Oh yeah, sure, sorry.

**So, I should give him a little time for that. That’s alright, I have a whole…two, other people I can talk to first. I didn’t think I could summon the words and insight to talk with Kyoyama-kun just now, so I walked over to Jinno-san, instead.**

Tatane: Hi, Jinno-san.

Jinno: [blank expression] Salutations, sir. How may I be of service?

**I didn’t one-hundred percent know how to go about this, but…I may as well just say it plainly.**

Tatane: If it’s possible, I need to know more about what happened when you were attacked.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I already gave you my full account of this incident when you first discovered me.

Tatane: Well, sort of, sure. But I’m just wondering if there’s anything else you can remember that we haven’t heard about.

Jinno: [stern expression] You don’t think I concealed information about my attack, do you?

Tatane: N-no, of course not.

**Is it me, or is she being defensive? I don’t get why she’s being defensive.**

Tatane: But when we asked you what happened before, right after we found you on the ground, it was kind of a chaotic situation, and we didn’t have a lot of time for details. Maybe there’s something else you’ve remembered since then?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] If something else had happened that I could recall, I would’ve told you already. But I’ll recount to you my story again, just for the record.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I was walking just near here, along the boardwalk.

Tatane: Where, exactly?

Jinno: [tired expression] It was dark outside. I don’t completely remember. [folds arms with uncertain expression] I suppose I’d have to say I was nearer to the restaurant than any other establishment in Community 3. I was crossing in the direction of the recreational center.

**So she was just taking a stroll, essentially. Maybe important, maybe not.**

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I heard a peculiar sound from the direction of the lighthouse at that time.

Tatane: What kind of “peculiar sound?”

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] If I knew what it was, I wouldn’t have to say “peculiar sound.”

Tatane: I…I guess not, no.

**Seriously, why’s she being so combative about everything? It’s not like I’m accusing her of anything, so why is she so reluctant to answer my questions?**

Tatane: So, you were probably attacked by someone. Is there any chance you saw that person, or any other person around the same time?

Jinno: [stern expression] Do you truly think that if I’d witnessed the person responsible for my injury, I wouldn’t have told you already?

**Well, I don’t know! You don’t exactly seem happy to volunteer any useful information in the first place!**

Tatane: Then can you tell me anything about what happened after you heard the sound?

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] There isn’t a great deal I’m able to remember following that. I turned in the direction of the lighthouse, and…

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] In my memory, I’m aware of a figure moving quickly toward me, so that was probably my assailant. However, I can’t recall what if anything I or that person said before I fell unconscious.

Tatane: Do you remember actually being struck on the head?

Jinno: [blank expression] I don’t believe that has much bearing on the circumstances of the incident, but no, I have no memory of that exact instant.

**Great, nothing as usual. I feel like she’s just intentionally dodging my questions at this point. Maybe I really can’t do anything without Toda-san.**

Tatane: Alright, and…what about a weapon? Do you remember if the figure was holding anything?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] If I remembered anything of that sort, I would’ve intimated it to you.

Tatane: And if you were more clear with your statements, I wouldn’t have to keep bugging you with questions!

**The words were out of my mouth before I even registered saying them. Shit, that was a horrible thing to say. She’s going to totally close up on me, isn’t she?**

**In my peripheral vision, I also saw Fujimoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun look up at us. Now I look like a terrible person…**

Jinno: [blank expression] I suppose not. Please forgive me—I’ll attempt to be less vague in my testimony from here on.

Tatane: O-only if you’re able to. I shouldn’t have raised my voice.

**I can’t believe she didn’t get angry. I know I would’ve gotten angry if some brat kept trying to pester me about being attacked.**

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] The sound was odd and metallic. It didn’t sound like the simple closing of a door or footsteps. [blank expression] Yes, I’d say it sounded like something made of metal hitting another object.

Tatane: Alright, that’s good to know. And this I know is a dumb question, but…you didn’t _see_ Umemoto-kun inside the lighthouse, did you?

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] I wish I had. Perhaps I could have raised a shout and alerted someone of his death…but, no. [stern expression] In fact, to search my mind more deeply on that matter, I remember that the lighthouse door was closed at the time.

Tatane: You’re sure about that?

Jinno: [blank expression] Very sure.

Tatane: And…another thing I just thought of. Do you know what time this all happened?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] The bell at the crown of the clock tower had struck eight, but it hadn’t struck nine. That’s all I can truly confirm.

**So it was between 8 and 9 pm. Now we’re getting somewhere, I think! I almost want to keep going, just in case she can think of anything else.**

Tatane: Is there anything else…?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] …..

**She stood there, silently thinking, for almost a minute, before speaking again.**

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] There’s only one other thing I can remember, even after replaying the events in my mind again and again. Before the figure moved toward me, I believe they were standing at the door to the lighthouse.

Tatane: Hmm…

**That’s only natural, since that person was probably inside the lighthouse before Jinno-san arrived.**

Jinno: [blank expression] I can tell you’re not moved by this information, but I wasn’t quite finished.

Tatane: O-oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to look unimpressed, or anything.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Additionally, that figure…it’s hard to visualize anything about them, but I believe they bent down for a split second. It was instantly after I first witnessed them, and just before they began to move.

Tatane: Oh, okay! That’s actually really good to know.

**I don’t know if I actually _believe_ it was good to know, but I’m glad she was able to remember something else specific. But, that aside, if she really wasn’t able to remember anything else after thinking the whole thing over again, then that’s probably all I’m going to get from her.**

 

[[Loaded Jinno’s Testimony into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: Thank you, Jinno-san. You really helped me understand a lot of what happened.

Jinno: [blank expression] Is that truly so?

Tatane: Yeah, really!

**I’m not even lying about that. There’s a _lot_ of information to keep track of with what Jinno-san explained to me, and I wouldn’t be surprised if I have to keep going back to it at different points in the trial.**

Jinno: [bows slightly] I’m glad I could be of service, then. [pulls on wrist of glove] I…do apologize for my failure to examine the body. I swear to it that I would assume that duty if I felt confident that my investigation would thoroughly cover what information you need.

Tatane: Don’t worry about it, Jinno-san. Just take the time you need to recover from your attack, and all that.

**Once I was done with her, I turned back around to see Fujimoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun still sitting around Umemoto-kun’s body.**

**…Kind of odd, to realize they’re the only two other guys still alive in our group besides me. And not just odd, but heartbreaking, too…but I tried to brush that aside in my mind, and headed over to that small group.**

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Hello again, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Hey, Fujimoto-kun… Any progress on his body?

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] I’m sorry, but do you suppose that I could have just a couple of minutes more? I want to pay Umemoto-kun the proper respect while still getting what information I can, and…

**“I’m sorry, but do you suppose…” So formal. But if he needs a little more time, then…**

Tatane: Sure thing.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Thank you, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: In the meantime, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [looks up] [miserable frown, red teary face] H-huh…?

Tatane: Can I speak with you for just a minute?

Kyoyama: [looks down, emotionless] I-I… Well… I-if you need to, okay.

**While Fujimoto-kun continued his examination, I got on my knees next to Kyoyama-kun, who was still in that position as well. He hadn’t moved an inch from Umemoto-kun’s side since we first discovered his body… I opened my mouth a couple of times to speak, but I didn’t have the barest idea what to say.**

Tatane: It’s…really good of you, to stay here with him.

Kyoyama: [mild frown] …Is that so?

**Oh, come on, Len, what was that?? “It’s really good of you?” That’s no better than silence…!**

Kyoyama: [hangs head] Imagine that…m-me, doing the right thing.

Tatane: Uh… I’m sorry, Kyoyama-kun, I don’t follow?

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] I-I’ve… I’ve already wr-wronged him, too many times recently…to really say I’m doing the “r-right thing…”

Tatane: Wronged him…? Why would you say that, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [thin frown with tears streaming down face] B-because…because he… One time, he told me that he…he…

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] H-he told me that he l-loved me… I-I…I should have told him I l-loved him too.

Tatane: Kyoyama-kun, I…

**I wanted to say something, but really, what is there for me to say? I’ll be the first to admit I have a really failing understanding of what Kyoyama-kun and Umemoto-kun had, what they felt for each other. I know what it was, or at least I think I do, but I don’t know anything about it, and I don’t know how to comfort someone in Kyoyama-kun’s position.**

**God, if only Toda-san were here right now.**

Tatane: Kyoyama-kun, I’m so sorry. I’m sure wherever he is now, he knows how you felt.

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] I-I…I’m sure he kn-knows, yeah…

Tatane: We’re going to do everything we can to solve his murder, and we _are_ going to find out who did this.

Kyoyama: [sad smile with tears in eyes] I have no doubt in my mind of that…

Tatane: Kyoyama-kun, I know this is awful for you, but would it be okay if I asked you what you know about Umemoto-kun’s whereabouts today?

Kyoyama: [shaky sigh] Y-yeah. Please, a-ask away, I want to do…you know, whatever I can…

Tatane: Great, thank you. So, uh…

**Jeez, how do I start? I guess there’s one question I have right away.**

Tatane: So when did you and Umemoto-kun end up separated? He must have left your company at some point in order to…die here.

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] Mhm… U-um, let me think. [hangs head] W-well, if I’m r-remembering right… We were together all morning, b-but, at, n-noon maybe? He decided he r-really wanted to get outside, some more…

Tatane: Yeah… He said he felt like that would help him feel better, to be out and about.

Kyoyama: [emotionless] Clearly…it w- _wasn’t_ the right choice…

**Ouch. Maybe I should watch how I phrase things.**

Kyoyama: [mild frown] At the t-time…I-I didn’t see any problem with it. I figured, s-sure, why shouldn’t he get some…some f-fresh air, if he really wanted it?

Tatane: And you didn’t accompany him out?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] N-no. No, I-I didn’t go with him, even though… [hangs head, shaking with tears] O-oh, Hikaru…

Tatane: Kyoyama-kun…

**This must be absolutely horrible for him. If what he’s saying is true, he probably had to make the decision not to be around Umemoto-kun today, which…like he said, clearly wasn’t the right choice. So, that must be what he means when he says he’s “wronged” Umemoto-kun… I would be broken up if I realized something like this about someone I cared about, too.**

Tatane: Well… “Even though,” what, Kyoyama-kun? You didn’t go with him, even though…?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] I-I really… I really w-wanted to. I was p- _planning_ to, actually, but he…t-told me he preferred to get some o-open space, a-all to himself…

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] I-I should have known… I should have kn- _known_ to stay with him anyway…! I thought to myself, I-I, I thought, “B-but what, what if he gets himself into t-trouble,” but he…he was sure he’d be f-fine…!

Tatane: Kyoyama-kun…I’m so sorry. I promise, whoever did this to him…

**I don’t want to come right out and say “they’ll be executed,” even though that _is_ what’ll happen, because it’s just so horrible to say.**

Kyoyama: [shaky sigh] I-I know. I mean…th-there’s no use freaking out about it now…

Tatane: So…did Umemoto-kun give any indication where he might go? Like, here, for instance?

Kyoyama: [mild frown] U-um, maybe? I was still just…j-just trying to convince him to let me c-come with him. But… [folds arms and looks down slightly] Y-yes, I seem to remember…he d- _did_ say he might come around here…

Tatane: So this was after he’d eaten the breakfast you brought him, right?

Kyoyama: [mild frown] Huh? O-oh, yeah. He ate… W-we talked for a couple hours, a-and, I gave him more medicine, l-like I said I would…

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] A-after that, he k-kissed me and told me he’d be back later… [hangs head] …And that…was the l-last time I saw my Hikaru.

Tatane: I…I see.

**That’s really heavy stuff. For the last thing Umemoto-kun said to him to be “I’ll see you later?” It’s almost too much to imagine having something like that happen with someone I care about.**

 

[[Loaded Kyoyama’s Testimony into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: Again, Kyoyama-kun, I’m…I’m really sorry. But, thank you, for telling me what you know.

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Y-you… You promise, y-you’re going to f-find out who, right…? You’re going to…to d-do your thing at the trial, a-and, by the end, you’ll know who did this…right?

Tatane: Of course we are, Kyoyama-kun. I mean, you’ve seen Toda-san at the trials, she’s unstoppable. And, I’ll do my part to help as well…so don’t worry. There’s no way the culprit’s going to get away with this.

Kyoyama: [shaky sigh] Alright… Th-thank you, I feel b-better now.

**With that, Kyoyama-kun went back to his original position, still kneeling over Umemoto-kun’s body. I guess I should leave him alone for now. Now, maybe _he’s_ finished with his examination…**

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Tatane-kun! I was just about to try and get your attention.

Tatane: Does that mean you have news for me?

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Certainly. I took notes on my findings, so do you mind if I read my results to you?

Tatane: No, go ahead.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Alright, let’s see…if you’d take a look at Umemoto-kun’s arms.

Tatane: Oh, uh…

**I forced myself to look directly at Umemoto-kun. He was a horrible sight to see, but I knew it was necessary…especially since Toda-san isn’t here to investigate the body for me right now.**

Tatane: His arms…there’s a pretty major cut on each one.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] That’s correct. A long slash mark running from the wrist to the inner elbow of each arm. The slashes aren’t _that_ deep, but as you can see, they were severe enough to draw a considerable amount of blood.

**He was right about that. There was pink all over Umemoto-kun’s arms where the cuts on his arms were, even spilling over a bit onto the stairs. I felt particularly sick to my stomach, seeing that.**

 

[[Loaded Slashes on Arms into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: So…what would cause these wounds?

Fujimoto: [points] Probably that, in his hand.

**I didn’t notice it until Fujimoto-kun pointed it out, because I was too distracted by the blood, but…in Umemoto-kun’s right hand, glinting dimly, was a blood-covered knife.**

Tatane: That’s…!

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] I’d have to assume that’s the weapon that caused the wounds on his arms. I’m not sure the same is true for any of his other wounds, but…well.

Tatane: Jeez…

**I’m not sure what to make of this. Umemoto-kun…is holding the weapon that caused at least one of his injuries? And holding it tightly, too—the fingers of his right hand were clearly closed around the knife’s handle. It’s all just…too weird to figure out what it means right away.**

 

[[Loaded Knife into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: So…now we have some useful information about the crime scene.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Oh, _je n’ai pas fini_.

Tatane: What.

Fujimoto: [taps head with pen, slightly pink face] Sorry, I thought that would be cute for some reason. I just said I’m not done.

**I guess it was cute, in a confusing and unnecessary way.**

Tatane: There’s more about the body? Well, I’m all ears.

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] Something odd I discovered on Umemoto-kun’s sweater, and on the cape around his shoulders, are a collection of dark stains.

Tatane: Uh…dark stains, huh?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] That’s right. They’re dark splotches of some foreign material on his clothes.

Tatane: That’s what you found? Dark stains? On his clothes, you mean.

**We had a brief staring contest. It’s…really adorable what Fujimoto-kun is doing, but at the same time…**

Tatane: Yeah, that’s…probably blood.

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] No, let me have this!

**Holy shit.**

Tatane: O-okay, Fujimoto-kun. What else was there about the stains that I should know?

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] I really don’t think they’re blood. The cape is one thing, but Umemoto-kun’s sweater is a clean white color, and the stains I discovered are actually brown against that sweater.

Tatane: Brown, really…?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Yes, and they carry the distinct smell of coffee.

Fujimoto: [points pen at Kyoyama] So, sorry Kyoyama-kun, but your cape has coffee stains on it now.

Kyoyama: [emotionless] …That doesn’t really matter to me…

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Cool, then.

**I don’t think he really understood Kyoyama-kun’s response… Regardless, coffee stains are definitely an unusual thing to see on a body, so I should keep this in mind.**

 

[[Loaded Coffee Stains into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: You’ve really gone all out with your examination, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Of course! I wanted to do everything I could to help you.

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] Now, there was one last thing I discovered about Umemoto-kun’s body… [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Although there’s a sort of “personal privacy” angle I’m not sure about.

Tatane: What do you mean, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] It’s sort of hard to just say. It has to do with his neck.

Tatane: His neck…?

**I’m not sure what could be important about his neck that Fujimoto-kun would be hesitant to talk about, but I gave it a look anyway.**

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] As you can see…there are a number of reddish, pinkish marks on his neck. They’re small, they appear to be one-and-a-half or two hours old, and there are…maybe ten of them?

Tatane: Looks about that way.

Fujimoto: [taps head with pen, slightly pink face] So, do with that knowledge whatever you care to.

**He looks…embarrassed about it. Could there be something I’m not getting…? Oh well, I should keep this in mind just in case. These small, recent marks on Umemoto-kun’s neck…**

 

[[Loaded Neck Marks into ElectroID Card]]

 

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] And with that…that’s about everything I was able to find. [twiddles index fingers] I hope it was enough? I’ve never done a body examination before, after all.

Tatane: Trust me, there was a lot of good information here. Thanks for your help, Fujimoto-kun!

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Don’t mention it. For now, then, I’m going to try and give counsel to our friends, like I said I would before.

Tatane: Later, then.

**Since I spoke with everyone in this room…it might be good for me to catch up with Chikaru-san, who’s still at the top of the building. So I started the trek up the enormous marble staircase, which took at least a full minute to reach the balcony.**

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh… Oh, uh, Tatane-san…hey.

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san.

**The view really was breathtaking up here, especially at night with all the building lights shining brightly down below. If only the atmosphere wasn’t completely ruined by the events that happened tonight…**

Tatane: Have you found anything interesting up here, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I, uh… I mean…I, uh, I can’t… I can’t really, uh, say that I…uh, that I have… I’m…uh, really sorry to say that…

Tatane: Don’t worry about it. Even just being around to give support, that’s still helpful.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh… I… Well, I, uh… I just, uh, I just wish that I could…uh… I wish I could still help in, uh, in _some_ real way…

Chikaru: [lowers head] Instead… Uh…instead, I’m just…just, uh, startling you guys by accident… And, uh…uh, and being… Being needlessly clumsy…

Tatane: Clumsy? I didn’t see anything like that… What do you mean by that, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Oh, uh… I, uh… I, uh, I guess you… You…uh, wouldn’t have known… [scratches neck nervously] I…uh… I almost, uh, had a bad… Uh, I mean, I almost had an accident on the, uh, on the way up here…

Tatane: Accident? Are you okay, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh, please, don’t…uh, worry… Please, uh, don’t worry about, uh…someone like me, Tatane-san…

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] The, uh…the staircase…

Tatane: You mean the stairs getting up to this balcony?

Chikaru: [half smile] That’s… Uh, that’s right. [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] I, uh… I almost…uh… I mean, I almost slipped, uh, on a few of the, uh…uh, the stairs…

Tatane: You slipped?

**What could be the problem that made her almost fall, I wonder…?**

Chikaru: [bites nail] I’m, uh… That is, I don’t know, uh, for sure… But, well, uh… Uh, I think the stairs had…uh, just a small amount of, uh, of water… [scratches neck nervously] Like, uh, like maybe… Maybe, I mean, they might have been, uh… They might have been cleaned, uh, recently…

Tatane: Oh, really? That’s interesting to know, thank you.

**But why would someone want to clean the stairs? That’s a hell of an odd thing to randomly do.**

 

[[Loaded Marble Stairs into ElectroID Card]]

 

Chikaru: [slight blush] I’m just, uh…just glad that I could, uh, be helpful…to, uh… I mean, helpful to someone like you…

Tatane: Well, “someone like me” is just a normal person like you, so it’s fine, after all.

**Chikaru-san didn’t answer… Instead, she leaned over the balcony and looked downward at the ground. I decided to lean beside her. Looking down at the ground made me think of…**

Tatane: The big pool of blood we discovered…

Chikaru: [darkened expression] Such a, uh… Such a horrible thing…to, uh, to find… [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I, uh… I just… I just, uh, wish it… I mean… I just, uh, just wish this…uh…never would have, uh… I wish it would have never had to happen…

Tatane: I…I agree with you.

Chikaru: [looks to side with nervous expression] If you, uh… I, uh, I don’t know…but if you…

Tatane: Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [lowers head] Oh, it’s…it’s nothing…

Tatane: No, tell me, Chikaru-san. If you have an insight…

Chikaru: [bites nail] It’s just, uh… Well, I don’t, uh, don’t want to say…the, uh…the wrong thing, but, uh… [scratches neck nervously] If you think, uh, about that…that pool of blood… Well then, uh… Is it, uh, is it possible…

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Is it possible that maybe, uh…maybe he fell…?

Tatane: Fell…!

**Does she mean, “is it possible he fell from up here??” I guess I can’t discount the possibility. In fact…**

Tatane: That’s not a bad idea at all. If he fell from all the way up here, that would explain all the blood in that spot down there.

**I looked back down at the pool of blood to confirm my suspicions, but…I realized something I definitely didn’t expect.**

Tatane: Wait, where is it? The blood, I mean.

Chikaru: [bites nail] I… I, uh, I can’t see it down there…

Tatane: I mean, I know it’s hard to see in this light, but we should at least be able to see something that large, right?

Chikaru: [confused frown] Huh… Uh, well… Maybe, uh…maybe the, uh, the balcony is… I mean, maybe it’s just, uh, obscuring…uh, our view?

Tatane: Do we have something we can drop down there? Like, to test where it would land.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Uh… [slight blush] Oh, well, I could just, uh…

**Before I knew it, she was unzipping her hoodie and taking it off. I was shocked for a second, of course, but that was because I didn’t realize she was actually wearing another shirt under her hoodie. She looked even smaller than usual in just a T-shirt and jeans, but I didn’t have time to really notice that, as she started folding her hoodie up into a small ball.**

Chikaru: [holding up ball, bites nail] I, uh…I could drop this.

Tatane: That would be fine, but…if the pool of blood really is down there and we just can’t see it, then you’d get your jacket all dirty.

Chikaru: [lowers head] I, uh… I don’t, uh, mind… If it’s… If it’s something I, uh…I can do… Uh… Uh, if it’s something I can do to help all of you…I really, uh, seriously don’t mind it…

Tatane: I… Well, if you’re sure, Chikaru-san.

**I was a little confused, and concerned, by her choice of words, but I decided not to press the subject. So, with that, Chikaru-san dropped her balled-up hoodie off the balcony, and we watched it fall. It hit the ground just where I figured it might, and it definitely wasn’t in any pool of blood when it landed.**

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] So… So, uh…it didn’t really… I mean, it didn’t really do anything, huh?

Tatane: Actually, I think that might be a valuable clue. Now we know where something lands if it falls from here.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh…for real? Well, uh… [slight blush] Uh, I’m glad then…that I could, uh, help…

 

[[Loaded Hoodie Experiment into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: Do you want to come back down with me, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Oh, uh… Uh, thank you, uh, for the invitation, Tatane-san… But, uh…but I think I’ll…uh, stay up here… Uh, just for now…

Tatane: Alright, then. See you at the trial!

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh…uh, yeah.

**So I made my way all the way back down the stairs. When I reached the ground floor of the lighthouse, Fujimoto-kun walked straight up to me.**

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] I have a little more to report, if you’re interested?

Tatane: Oh yeah? What did you find?

Jinno: [blank expression] Fujimoto saw fit to investigate the injury to my head, because apparently that is critical to the case.

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] I…didn’t realize you had a problem with it, Jinno-san. If you’d told me you wanted me to back off, I would have.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] I’m content to exist as a fountain of random evidence.

**Seems Jinno-san was reluctant to help, but…at the same time, I’m surprised I didn’t think to examine her head wound. Kudos to Fujimoto-kun for thinking of that.**

Tatane: So, what did you find, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Well, the most important thing I noticed is that Jinno-san is highly lucky.

Tatane: …..

**Is he sure about that? I wouldn’t call being struck on the head by a mystery assailant “lucky…”**

Fujimoto: [twiddles index finger] You look unconvinced.

Tatane: Not…necessarily. But do you have any details about that?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Well, she sustained one single blow to the head, above the right side of her parietal lobe, which probably jostled her proprioception and mechanoreception for at least few minutes.

Tatane: Uh.

**I have no idea what he just said…**

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] What’s lucky is that…she didn’t take more permanent damage.

Tatane: Wait, huh? Are you saying…?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Two things are really significant about Jinno-san’s head injury. The first is the location—a good percentage of injuries to that area of the brain can be lastingly detrimental, and some are even fatal.

Tatane: Oh, jeez…

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Even more surprising is the instrument used to attack her.

Tatane: Wait, huh? Do you know what the weapon was?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] No, but I know what it looked like.

Tatane: Hm…?

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Based on the shape of her injury, Jinno-san was struck with a sharp object. Not sharp like a knife, but…something that had a pointed edge. [concerned expression] Additionally, the depth of the injury was pretty severe… If it had been any worse, I’m not sure we’d be questioning her right now.

**Oh…oh my god. Jinno-san really is lucky…**

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Try as I might, however, I can’t recall anything about this troublesome sharp object.

Tatane: I see…

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] I noticed something else as well, while I was investigating her head injury.

Tatane: Oh? What’s that?

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] Defensive wounds.

Tatane: Huh…? What does that mean, “defensive wounds?”

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Just what it sounds like. There are a couple of marks on Jinno-san’s arms that suggest she attempted to defend herself against an assault.

Jinno: [stern expression] Excuse me? You didn’t tell this to me before.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] I wanted to avoid telling you directly, because I worried it might upset you to hear.

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] I defended myself? Yet, still, I failed…?

Tatane: Jinno-san, does that mean you don’t remember doing that?

Jinno: [slight sigh] No, I already explained this to you. I don’t truly remember anything from the instant that I was attacked.

**She looks upset. Like it’s shameful to her that she was attacked in the first place… Well, ultimately, this information is good to know, and I’m glad Fujimoto-kun decided to investigate this.**

 

[[Loaded Jinno’s Injuries into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: Thanks for the info, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Of course! If there’s anything else you need, just give me a holler.

**So, with that, I think I’m finished in the lighthouse. I hope there’s nothing I missed, that is… For now, I decided to leave the building to see if there was anything else I could find.**

**Well, I did find _someone,_ standing several meters away from the lighthouse and just…**

Toda: [blank expression] …..

**Just kind of staring into space.**

Tatane: Toda-san!

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Ah, hello, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: You’re a sight for sore eyes, Toda-san… I did absolutely as much as I could to investigate, but I really can’t say whether I found a lot that’s actually useful to know.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] I’m sure you did fine. Would you care to summarize your findings for me, so we can be on the same page when we head into the trial?

Tatane: Sure! Well, basically…

**I explained everything I found in the lighthouse, and what I heard from the others who stayed in that building with me. By the end of my story, she looked curious, and…a little concerned.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] That’s certainly interesting. Obviously, we’ll have to sort through all this information to discover what really happened in the lighthouse this evening.

Tatane: Yeah…

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That said, I’m impressed, Tatane-kun. See? I knew you could investigate on your own and turn up very helpful results.

Tatane: O-oh, well…I don’t know about that. Thanks, though, Toda-san.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Meanwhile, would you like to hear about my investigation?

Tatane: Absolutely!

**I’m sure she probably came up with a lot of case-breaking news, unlike me with my…big, tangled, confusing collection of witness statements.**

Toda: [contented expression] Sounds good. Come with me, if you would, and I’ll show you what I’ve found.

**The first place she led me was to the restaurant. It was starting to become a familiar building, since we came here just yesterday afternoon as well.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] After you.

Tatane: No, please, go ahead.

Toda: [shrugs] Don’t mind if I do.

**I followed her into the restaurant, and as soon as we were both inside, Monobear exited the kitchen in the same apron we saw him in yesterday.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Welcome!! To “Chez Monobear!”

Toda: [blank expression] Can you tell Tatane-kun what you told me?

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Oh, that again?? You’re seriously going to just hit and run _again?_

Toda: [stern expression] You can’t possibly think we actually stopped in for dinner.

Tatane: I’m…confused, what’s going on?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I came to the restaurant a short while ago, to investigate any possible connection it might have to the murder… [raises one eyebrow] and Monobear told me something curious about how he maintains the building.

Tatane: Alright, but, why did you have to bring me to the restaurant myself to tell me?

Toda: [deep thought] I wanted you to hear it directly from the bear himself, so you’d know it was the truth.

Tatane: I…I guess that makes sense, but I do _trust_ what you say, Toda-san.

Toda: [contented expression] That’s good to hear.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Boy, how gushy you two can get when it comes to “trusting” each other…! Upupu… And here am I, an opportunistic, voyeuristic observer to your mutually life-affirming banter!

Toda: [tired frown] Don’t say needless things.

Tatane: Well, leaving that stuff aside… Monobear, what’s interesting about this restaurant?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] There’s actually a lot interesting about this restaurant. For example, the food is delectable with a capital D for despair! The water is _never_ poisoned, and I get to wear this adorable apron that accents my luscious hips and brings out both my eyes!

Tatane: Wha…

Monobear: [neutral expression] Seriously, you would not believe how difficult it is for a bear like me to find garments that work so damn well!

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] That apron is actually appalling to look at, but that’s not the point. [points critically at Monobear] You told me something about a guest record when I came here earlier, so will you just go ahead and explain that to Tatane-kun as well?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Oh, _that!_ Well, you should have explained from the very beginning, instead of dancing around the issue and assuming I’d understand! Upupupu…!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Alright, Tatane-kun, get you thinking cap on if you even have one, because this is some primo informationz right here that you won’t get noplace else!

**And now he’s changing his style of talking…?**

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] See, I like to keep track of what kind of business I’m getting at this fine establishment, so I keep a guest record of every citizen who walks in! [ironic blush] Why, the second you two strolled in here all cool-cat-like, I jotted your names down in my guest list!

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Wait, “cool cat??” No, that just won’t do, cats and bears don’t mix at all…!

Tatane: A “guest record,” huh?

**I guess that’s interesting, but I’m not sure why it would be that important.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] And would you be so cooperative as to show us that record, just for our personal understanding?

Monobear: [turns away] I don’t know if I should, considering the abuse I take from you bastards on a regular basis… [turns to show primarily white side] But I’m feeling generous, and I just can’t help thinking it’s going to make the trial that much more exciting!

**So Monobear seemingly conjured up a black clipboard with a white paper clipped to it and gave it to me.**

Tatane: Let’s see here… My name and Toda-san’s are the last ones listed here, that makes sense. And then Toda-san, your name is here again before that.

Toda: [nods subtly] That would be from when I investigated here earlier, and heard this information from Monobear the first time.

Tatane: Speaking of which, why didn’t we know about this guest list thing before?

Monobear: [neutral expression] What, should I have told you? It’s a fine dining restaurant, right? Those places _always_ keep a guest list, right? You should have just assumed, upupu!

Tatane: …Anyway…Jinno-san’s name is here before that. And then, from earlier…the only other people whose names are here are mine and Toda-san’s again, then Umemoto-kun’s and Kyoyama-kun’s, and then _another_ set of mine and Toda-san’s.

Toda: [deep thought] If you think back, that makes perfect sense. Disregarding the appearance of Jinno-san’s name for now, you and I visited this restaurant on the first day we explored Community 3, and then again yesterday to read that book.

Tatane: Right, and…on that first day, we found Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun sitting together, so it makes sense they’d be here too.

 

[[Loaded Restaurant Guest List into ElectroID Card]]

 

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] In fact, I almost got one more happy customer earlier today, but I couldn’t quite reel them in.

Toda: [blank expression] Oh? This is news to me.

Tatane: Another “customer?” You mean, someone whose name you could put on the guest record, then?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Curious. Would you mind telling us who that was?

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Oh, look at you bastards, suddenly acting all buddy-buddy with your mayor because you know I have something _interesting_ to say! [bares claw with miffed expression] Well, why the hell should I just give that info up?! I think I’ve done enough to help you for one investigation!

Tatane: Jeez, will you just tell us?? If it’s something vital for us to know in the trial, then you have no right not to let us know!

Monobear: [sweats nervously] A-gah! Tatane-kun’s acting very, very frightening! Almost as frightening as the underside of the refrigerator in the kitchen! [turns to show primarily black side] Okay, I’ll cut you a deal. I’ll tell you all about this restaurant incident…

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] But then you have to promise to not friggin’ bother me next investigation! Sheesh, it’s like I do _everything_ around here for you bastards!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Oh, that won’t be a problem.

Tatane: Such a…quick answer…

Toda: [blank expression] So, Monobear? This mystery person who came by the restaurant?

**Really? We’re just skipping over that answer she gave? That was… Oh, never mind. I just have to accept I can’t understand her sometimes.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Well, how to explain it… One of your fellow citizens happened by the restaurant only a few hours ago. They looked so terribly frantic, I naturally assumed they were just in need of some well-deserved nourishment!

Tatane: From this restaurant? I really can’t agree with that conclusion…

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, I, being the generous and humble mayor that I am, invited them in for a spot of curry rice and hojicha tea!

**Those are…pretty different foods to serve in the same sentence.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And? What else occurred during this exchange?

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Well, your fellow citizen seemed ready to take me up on my offer… [looks down sadly] Well, right up until I mentioned putting their name on my guest list, that is! With that, they suddenly got frantic all over again and ran off…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] The end result of which is, you _didn’t_ write this person’s name on the guest record.

Monobear: [ironic blush] That’s the lose and win of it! The true and false of it! The battery acid and fresh cut flowers of it—!

Tatane: Stop!

Monobear: [neutral expression] …..

Tatane: So who was it? Who did you talk to here at the restaurant?

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Impossible! That information is N/A!

Toda: [tired frown] “Not applicable?” Gracious. I guess we’re out of luck trying to get anything else from him.

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] It’s N/A! The answer you’re looking for is N/A!

Tatane: Yeah we, heard you the first time.

Monobear: [neutral expression] ….. [turns away] God, you bastards are hopeless… Why do I even bother helping? Such despair you must feel to be so useless…! [disappears]

Tatane: …What the hell?

Toda: [blank expression] It’s actually incredible how little sense he makes at times. [shrugs] Regardless, let’s keep what he said in mind. I figure he wouldn’t go to all that trouble to explain if there wasn’t an important clue in that odd story.

**Yeah, that’s probably true.**

 

[[Loaded Monobear’s Testimony into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: So, Toda-san, where else should we go?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] There is something a short ways outside the restaurant that I wanted to show you. [contented expression] If you’d please follow me?

Tatane: Lead the way.

**She led me out the restaurant doors, and we headed across the boardwalk to the plaza in the center of Community 3. Toda-san headed straight for the fountain there. I’m not sure what the fountain can do to help us, but…**

Toda: [points] I left this exactly the way I found it.

**She showed me the water at the base of the fountain. It had an…unusual appearance, for a couple of reasons. First of all, the water had a faint but distinctive color.**

Tatane: Is that…blood?

Toda: [nods subtly] It’s not easy to tell unless you look closely, but there’s definitely blood in the water.

Tatane: Y-yikes…

 

[[Loaded Plaza Fountain into ElectroID Card]]

 

**Not only that, there were a couple of strange objects in the water.**

Tatane: A couple pieces of cloth, and…what is that ugly thing?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I believe that ugly thing is a pair of earmuffs from the recreation center.

Tatane: Oh! Yeah, it looks like that. I didn’t recognize it, just because those earmuffs are…terrible.

Toda: [shrugs] Be that as it may, they’ve found their way into the fountain.

 

[[Loaded Earmuffs into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: And these two pieces of cloth…they’re different sizes, but they look like the same color.

Toda: [deep thought] One of them is just a small scrap that appears torn off of something else, while the other is a slightly larger, whole square of cloth. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] But, with the blood coloring the water, the only way we’ll know what color the cloth really is, is by taking it out of the fountain.

Tatane: Oh. Well, I…I’m sure you can do that if you want to…

Toda: [blank expression] Are you serious? You don’t even want to touch water with blood in it.

Tatane: Is that an unusual thing to not want to do?

Toda: [sighs softly] Allow me.

**With that, Toda-san reached into the fountain and pulled out the two pieces of cloth. Like she said, one of them was small and had jagged edges, while the other was about the size of my hand and in the shape of a perfect square. They were both unmistakably the same color, just like I thought.**

Tatane: Purple, huh?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Looks that way. You can’t deny it’s unusual that these would both end up in the fountain… [blank expression] I’d suggest we keep track of everything we’ve found here.

Tatane: Yeah, I’d have to agree.

 

[[Loaded Small Scrap of Fabric into ElectroID Card]]

 

[[Loaded Square of Fabric into ElectroID Card]]

 

Toda: [deep thought] Now… There’s just one more thing I want to check regarding this fountain. Tatane-kun, would you please humor me for a minute?

Tatane: Sure thing, Toda-san. What are we gonna do?

Toda: [shrugs] You can just wait here. I’ll be back before you know it, alright?

Tatane: Oh, uh… Sure. I’ll stay here.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Perfect, thank you. [leaves]

**And just like that, she took off in the direction of the ocean. I stayed where I was, feeling kind of anxious for some reason I couldn’t quite place. Maybe it’s just basic jitters…we are doing a murder investigation, after all.**

**A few minutes went by with nothing happening. Suddenly, though, something _very_ alarming happened. The fountain, which had the faint color of blood just a second ago, suddenly started turning a shocking green color. It wasn’t especially dark green, but just the fact that it was green water at all was surprising. I considered going to tell Toda-san, but she did tell me to wait here, so…**

???: Just like I thought.

**I gave a start when I realized someone was approaching. Sure enough…**

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san… Something weird’s going on with the fountain.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Which is just what I figured would happen.

**She took a small, empty plastic bottle out of her pocket and showed it to me.**

Toda: [points] This was a bottle of green dye, but I poured it into the ocean by the dock.

Tatane: Wait…green dye, you said? And now the fountain water is also green…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Interesting phenomenon, no?

**That’ll definitely be something to keep in mind.**

 

[[Updated Plaza Fountain in ElectroID Card]]

 

Toda: [points] Next, we’re off to the recreation center.

Tatane: Right behind you.

**We headed across the plaza to the front half of Community 3, near the gate. The recreation center was glowing and shining with neon lights…but even that light felt cold. Maybe it’s just the tragic atmosphere… More than that, though, as we approached the building, I could hear a weird sound coming from inside.**

Toda: [tired frown] Get ready to cover your ears.

**When she opened the door, the sound got much louder. It was a bloop-y kind of jingle, like when you win a jackpot on a slot machine, and it was playing over and over and over again.**

Toda: [deep thought] This has been going on since I first came here for my own investigation.

Tatane: God, what the hell is making that noise?

Toda: [points] If I had to guess, it’s this funnel item.

**She pointed at the coin donation funnel at the left side of the room, the one where you can place a coin in the slot and it will roll all the way around the circle a bunch of times before being deposited into the center.**

Tatane: Does it just make that sound whenever you give it a coin?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Looking at it another way, I imagine it’s set to play that jingle anytime something falls into the hole in the middle. It might not even need to be a coin…

Tatane: So someone dropped a coin or something into this funnel? Big mistake on their part, having to listen to this awful sound.

 

[[Loaded Coin Donation Funnel into ElectroID Card]]

 

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That’s not all I discovered in this room. If you can even concentrate with the funnel jingle playing, see if you can’t find the same clues I did.

**Eh? Is there a problem with you just telling me what you found…? I guess I should have expected this, though, considering how she usually acts at the trials.**

**So I took a quick look around the room. I put together an image in my head of what the recreation center looked like when we first explored here, so I could compare that with the current state of the room.**

Tatane: Well…those photographs are definitely odd, right?

Toda: [nods subtly] So you noticed, too.

**There were two framed photographs on one of the fancy tables on the right side of the room. They were standing upright, so I could immediately tell what the subjects of the photos were…**

Tatane: But, why would there be pictures of Nakahara-san and Teruya-san here?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] The frames look to be made of metal this time.

Tatane: Huh? What do you mean, “this time?”

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Think about it. What reason can you think of for framed photographs of these two to be here?

Tatane: Hmm…

**Oh, wait… If it’s for _that_ reason, then…**

Tatane: When Akiyama-san made that memorial a few days ago, they used framed photographs of three of our friends, right?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] My thoughts exactly. But that memorial was unfortunately destroyed, so it’s unusual that we would find these pictures here, in the recreation center of all places.

 

[[Loaded Nakahara and Teruya’s Photos into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: But then, isn’t that strange?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] How do you mean?

Tatane: If it was about Akiyama-san’s memorial, then…where’s Hoshino-kun’s photograph?

Toda: [deep thought] You make a good point. That memorial featured all three of our classmates who died five days ago, not just Nakahara-san and Teruya-san.

Tatane: Do you think we were wrong about it being related to the memorial?

Toda: [deep thought] ….. [blank expression] No, I think we have the right idea. For now, it’s safe to just say Hoshino-kun’s photograph is missing.

**Well, if she’s sure.**

 

[[Loaded Hoshino’s Photograph in to ElectroID Card]]

 

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Now, there was one more thing I noticed that I thought was interesting here. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] And, in the interest of full disclosure, I didn’t really find anything unusual upstairs. You can still investigate there if you want, for the sake of completeness, but I’m not positive it would be worth your time.

Tatane: Well, I’ll take your word for it, then.

**So I looked around this first floor again. Once I got more toward the right side of the room, something big caught my eye.**

Tatane: That…mannequin thing.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] You mean the clown, right?

**I walked toward the clown mannequin, which was supposed to be juggling three knives based on my memory…**

Tatane: It’s not actually juggling anymore. It looks like it’s stopped.

Toda: [points] Look there. It has a power cord, and it appears to have been unplugged.

Tatane: Oh, yeah, that would explain that. Also, it had three knives before, but now there’s only two.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I thought that might be the case, though I wasn’t sure of the exact number of knives it should have. [blank expression] If two objects exist where there are supposed to be three, it always looks uncomfortably asymmetrical, you see.

**So, basically, someone messed with the mannequin. If it’s missing one of the juggling knives, that’s definitely strange…**

 

[[Loaded Knife-Juggling Clown into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: You said that’s about it for this building?

Toda: [nods subtly] To the best of my knowledge. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Now, would you please accompany me to another locale?

**We left the recreation center and started back farther south, toward the lighthouse again. It’s good Community 3 has so many lights, because the sky was completely pitch black by now… In fact, just as we were getting to the area around the lighthouse, the bell on the clock tower struck eleven. It really is late, huh?**

Toda: [blank expression] And here we are.

Tatane: The lighthouse again? Was there something you wanted to investigate here?

Toda: [deep thought] I may want to check things out in there later, but no, that’s not our current destination. [looks upward pensively] We’re going to take a quick look inside that boat.

Tatane: The boat…

**I almost forgot that boat was even there. I wouldn’t have ever thought of that being a place to investigate. The ship itself was still tied with a very neat and fancy-looking knot to the post next to the lighthouse.**

Tatane: Alright, cool! Let’s go inside.

**So we both stepped over the small space between the dock and the inside of the boat. It didn’t look any different that I could tell, but there was something in the air I noticed immediately.**

Tatane: What…is that smell?

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] Gasoline, I believe. Not particularly pleasant, I know, so let’s take a look at the one thing that’s actually interesting here.

**Well, if the smell is gasoline, then…there’s an obvious reason why that smell would be on this boat.**

Toda: [points] The fuel gauge on the control panel. Can you tell me what you see there?

**I walked to the back of the room, with the windows and control panel. The fuel gauge was, luckily, easy to find, but what I saw when I looked at it was…**

Tatane: It’s about half full?

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s an unusual level for the fuel to be at, don’t you agree? [looks upward pensively] I would expect it to either be completely full or completely empty.

Tatane: You’re probably right. I wish I’d thought to check that out the first day we explored Community 3, then I might be able to remember whether it was full at that time.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] Don’t worry about it. The fuel gauge by itself is notable enough to be evidence, right?

 

[[Loaded Ship Fuel Gauge into ElectroID Card]]

 

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Now let’s get out of here. The scent of gasoline is almost worse than the coin funnel sound back at the recreation center.

**I was happy to follow Toda-san out of the ship, hopping back from the wooden floor of the boat onto the dock.**

Tatane: What next?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That’s actually everything, as far as what I was able to investigate by myself.

**“That’s everything,” she says, as though it’s not much. Really, she did a lot of work that I would never have thought to.**

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] When you explained the details of your investigation to me, you didn’t mention anything about the pool of blood in front of the lighthouse. Had you gotten around to investigating that?

Tatane: No, I…I hadn’t, sorry.

Toda: [shrugs] It’s no issue. We’ll just examine it together.

**So we headed the few meters from the boat to the front of the lighthouse. The pool of pink liquid was still there, just like when we first arrived and discovered Umemoto-kun’s body… It made me shiver just to look at it.**

Toda: [blank expression] There really is a rather large volume of blood here. [looks down with gloomy expression] It would be easy to conclude that Umemoto-kun died here.

Tatane: Y-yeah…

**That’s a horrible thing to think about… “Umemoto-kun died here.” But I tried to push past my nervousness and listen to what Toda-san was saying.**

Toda: [sighs softly] ….. [deep thought] It would seem the culprit made no attempt to clean this up.

**I guess it didn’t matter enough to them?**

 

[[Loaded Pool of Blood into ElectroID Card]]

 

**But then…isn’t that strange? If I think about it logically…**

Tatane: But, even though they didn’t clean up the blood here…it looks like they did move his body.

Toda: [nods subtly] My thoughts precisely. The trail of blood leading from here to the inside of the lighthouse is proof of that.

Tatane: Is there anything unusual we should know about that blood trail?

Toda: [shrugs] It never hurts to check.

**So Toda-san got down on one knee and examined the trail of blood carefully. I stood just behind her, trying my best to keep my focus on the trail as well, but…instead, I kept finding myself having to look away and steady my shaky breathing.**

**After a minute or so, she stood and moved silently into the lighthouse. I followed her inside, careful not to step in the blood trail, while she just started examining again quietly. After another few minutes, she finally stood up and faced me directly again.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] The trail certainly leads directly from the blood pool outside into the lighthouse, and straight to Umemoto-kun’s body here.

Tatane: Right, but…isn’t that what you’d expect?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Possibly. There’s no blood anywhere else, besides this specific trail. There are no traces on the door, and there are no other drag marks indicating there was blood anywhere else in this room.

Toda: [blank expression] All in all, you would definitely get the impression Umemoto-kun was dragged directly here from outside, without any other obstacles.

Tatane: …Right.

**It sounds like she’s not satisfied with something, but I can’t really grasp what. In any case, it’ll obviously be important to remember the details about this blood trail.**

 

[[Loaded Trail of Blood into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: So…is there anything else we need to check out?

Toda: [deep thought] Hey, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Toda-san?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Would it bother you if I do a cursory examination of the crime scene? I don’t mean to diminish the work you’ve done here in my absence, but I find a second pair of eyes always helps.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Oh no, go ahead! I trust you, Toda-san.

**Fujimoto-kun headed over to stand next to Jinno-san, which meant Toda-san could get on her knees in front of Umemoto-kun’s body without that spot getting overcrowded. She looked carefully over his body for a minute or two, not making a single sound as she gently poked and prodded at different points.**

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] P-please…please, be careful with him…

Toda: [softer expression] Of course, Kyoyama-kun. I’ll be as minimally invasive as I can manage.

Tatane: Is there anything you notice, Toda-san?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] What you told me of Fujimoto-kun’s examination pretty much covers everything I can find here… [blank expression] except for one thing.

Tatane: What’s that?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The knife in Umemoto-kun’s right hand. Was he holding it like that when you first investigated here?

Tatane: Well, yeah. We didn’t move it or anything.

Toda: [deep thought] That’s odd. I wouldn’t think he would be able to hold it like that after he died.

Tatane: What do you mean?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] As early as a couple of hours after death, the muscles in the body tend to tense up and become rigid—but not immediately. It’s definitely strange, that his fingers would be tightly closed around the knife in this way.

**Huh… You learn something new every day, I guess. I should make a note of what Toda-san just said.**

 

[[Updated Knife in ElectroID Card]]

 

Toda: [blank expression] I think we’re done in the lighthouse, then.

**I took one last look at Umemoto-kun’s face. Those wide open eyes and terrified-looking frown…it was enough to make my chest hurt just looking at him.**

**But then…isn’t something kind of strange there? Like something’s…**

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san, do you think something is missing?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Explain this?

Tatane: I don’t know, exactly, but…I feel like something is missing from his body. His face, specifically.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] …I’m sorry, Tatane-kun, but I can’t think of what you might mean. [shrugs with slight smile] If you think there’s an inconsistency, though, hold on to that thought. We might learn something from it later.

**Ugh, I don’t think I really convinced her. But then, I’m not completely convinced something is missing, myself. It’s just a weird feeling I’m having…**

**But, all that aside, once we were done, we both left the lighthouse.**

Tatane: Is there anything else we need to investigate, do you think?

Toda: [deep thought] I don’t believe so. There wasn’t anything else I had in mind, anyway.

**As she finished speaking, though, I heard the sound of footsteps coming quickly toward us. When we turned toward the sound, we saw someone we haven’t gotten to talk with since the beginning of the investigation.**

Shiraishi: [wide eyes, slightly heavy breathing] God damn! [yelling into megaphone] Community 3 is _huge!_

**Really? I guess I never take much notice about how wide the area is.**

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] It took me ten minutes just to get from here to the gate! And the same amount of time getting back, too!

Toda: [blank expression] Alarming.

Tatane: Well, on foot, I guess that might make sense, yeah. It’s not like we have a vehicle, or—

Shiraishi: [scowls] Yeah, thanks for making a note of that, Tatane-kun!

Tatane: Ah…!

**I actually gasped. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to bring up “using a vehicle to get around the city” around Shiraishi-san, considering what happened during the second trial.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Let’s move on. So how long have you been looking for Akiyama-san, then?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] I don’t know, what time is it?

Toda: [blank expression] The clock _just_ struck eleven, didn’t you hear it?

**Well, it didn’t _just._ That was a little bit of time ago, but I guess I get her point.**

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Hey, don’t get on my case for what I didn’t hear! It must have struck when I was outside Community 3, then!

Tatane: How do you figure that?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Well, think about it! Do you ever hear the clock from outside Community 3?

Tatane: Well, I… Actually, no, now that you mention it.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] In my experience, it’s pretty impossible to hear it if you’re all the way in the Central Community! So that’s why I didn’t know what time it was, ‘kay?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Interesting. I would never have thought about that, but it feels important.

**Important…? I literally can’t imagine how. But I’ve learned to trust when Toda-san says that about some kind of evidence.**

 

[[Loaded Clock Tower into ElectroID Card]]

 

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] So, all told, you’ve been searching for Akiyama-san for about an hour?

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Yeah, and despite that, I can’t find any sign of them! I tried their condo, but I didn’t get an answer, and they weren’t anywhere in the other communities that I could think to check!

Tatane: That’s really concerning…

Toda: [deep thought] Incidentally, Shiraishi-san, do you know if Akiyama-san was planning on doing anything in particular today? Did they mention anything this morning that might give us a clue as to their whereabouts?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Well, we didn’t talk about a lot of anything, but fine, I’ll see if I can remember something.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Anything you can remember, even if it’s something small, would help.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Yeah, yeah, give me a second! [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Well, there actually was something in the conversation we had this morning.

Tatane: What did they say?

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] Eh…well, no, it won’t make sense to you guys if I just start right there, so I’m gonna start a minute or so earlier. [narrows eyes in thought] Basically, we sent Fujimoto-kun into the kitchen to talk to you! That was what happened right before this.

Tatane: Wait, you sent him in specifically to talk to me?

**I remember Fujimoto-kun coming into the kitchen and chatting with me for a short while, but I figured he did that by his own decision.**

Tatane: What about, exactly?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] I don’t know that I can exactly say without betraying Fujimoto-kun’s trust. Not with how terribly he handled it, anyway!

Tatane: No, seriously, Shiraishi-san, this must be important if you’re mentioning it. He ended up just washing my dishes for me, so what was he originally going to say to me?

Toda: [blank expression] Tatane-kun, I think we’d do best to just let Shiraishi-san continue with her story.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Yeah, I’m not going to tell you, okay?? [scrutinizing expression] Trust me, it’s nothing that would have to do with this case!

**I was still pretty iffy about whether to dismiss this, but…I couldn’t detect any of the _usual_ signs of Shiraishi-san telling a lie. That is, of her being an obviously bad liar. So I’ll give this a rest, I guess.**

Tatane: So what happened after he left you?

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Well, like I said, Akiyama-san and I got to talking!

 

[[flashback]]

Akiyama: [scratches head] So, do you think he’ll actually do it?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] I think he’ll try! [narrows eyes] …If he strikes out, we have to be there for him.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Obviously.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Considering Tatane-kun and Chikaru-san had breakfast together just this morning, I don’t personally know how far he’ll get, but—

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: Hey, Shiraishi-san, I’m sorry to cut in, but is this story going anywhere?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Did you just interrupt flashback Shiraishi?? [irritable expression] What did she do to you?

Tatane: We just don’t have all that much time.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Well, you need to be patient! I’m setting the mood!

**Sigh.**

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] Carry on, then.

 

[[flashback]]

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] So…what are you thinking of doing today?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Oh, um. I was just gonna be…around.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Yeah, obviously! Unless you know a way to escape the city that you just haven’t told any of us, I don’t see where else you’re going to be! [palm facing upward] Any place interesting in particular you want to go?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Not at all, really. I’ll just be by myself, and, like, around.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] By yourself? Are you disinviting Fujimoto-kun and me from tagging along?

Akiyama: [ducks slightly and looks away] I…I guess you could come with if you really wanted to, but it wouldn’t be that interesting. I’m just taking care of some stuff elsewhere in the city.

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] You almost sound worried about your own plans, Akiyama-san! You aren’t doing anything dangerous, are you??

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] N-no… No, nothing like that, I swear. If it makes you feel better, I’ll tell you what’s going on… [brushes hair out of face] I just wanted to put my memorial back together somewhere else. Somewhere where it isn’t going to bug everyone else, like it did the first time…

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Well…I don’t know what kind of place you’re thinking of, but I hope you put it somewhere that still feels special! [bright smile] The memorial was really beautiful the first time you set it up, so if it’s somewhere where you can show it off to the world, I think that would do their memories justice!

Akiyama: [scratches head] I was thinking the same thing. Somewhere significant and important… [puts index fingertips together] But I don’t even know if I’m doing this for them, at this point. I might just be doing it to…distract myself.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Huh?

Akiyama: [ducks slightly and looks away] Oh, I…I didn’t really mean to say that aloud. I guess I just want to forget about the motive and all that.

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] O-oh. Yeah, that all kinda sucks, doesn’t it?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] …..

Shiraishi: [restless expression] I can see why you’d want to distract yourself from all that… [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Well, at the same time, as long as nobody’s going to actually die over it, a distraction might just be the best thing.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Ah… Uh-huh.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Akiyama-san? I mean, you agree with me, right? It’s pretty damn upsetting, having our talents taken away, but I obviously wouldn’t want somebody actually being murdered!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Eh… A-ha. Yeah. [clears throat] [big smile with two thumbs up] No, yeah, obviously! Sure, this kind of a motive isn’t worth it…!

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: Akiyama-san was talking like that…?

Toda: [stern expression] That is…troubling.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] “Troubling?” It’s not like I think they were _planning_ on doing something! They were just having reservations about the motive, which is perfectly normal!

Toda: [blank expression] Okay. What happened next?

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] Actually, immediately after Akiyama-san said that…

 

[[flashback]]

Fujimoto: [entering] [covering mouth with wide eyes] I _did it_ I actually did it.

Shiraishi: [bright smile] You did it! We knew you could!

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] No, you said he would probably die in there.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Not helping, Akiyama-san! [folds arms with slight smile] So what’d he say?

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] …Nothing, I ran out immediately after I said it.

Akiyama: [bewildered expression] Wh— You just left??

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Well god damnit, Fujimoto-kun, the entire point of telling him is so he’ll respond!

Fujimoto: [points pen at Shiraishi] You didn’t mention that before!

Akiyama: [confused frown] We shouldn’t have to, you’ve had a boyfriend before—!

Fujimoto: [panicked whispering, finger to mouth] Shshsh he’s coming!

[[end flashback]]

 

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] At that point, Tatane-kun, you came out of the kitchen, so we had to talk about something else.

**I didn’t really have anything to say in response, especially since I was a little puzzled about Fujimoto-kun’s actions and behavior in that little scene. I remember everything he said and did when we were in the kitchen together, but what could prompt such a serious reaction from him?**

Toda: [laughs] Well that certainly sounds like an adventure. [deep thought] But it doesn’t sound like it concerns Akiyama-san’s whereabouts in any way. Did anything else relevant get said during that conversation?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Actually, one of our friends came into the building at just that moment!

 

[[flashback]]

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Oh my god, that’s Kyoyama-kun. I really need to talk to him… [brushes hair out of face] You two have my back, right?

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] Absolutely!

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Of course, Akiyama-san.

Akiyama: [determined expression] Okay… I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna… [crosses arms with nervous expression] I’m gonna wait until he comes back, he’s going into the kitchen first. But I swear, I’m gonna do it!

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] What were you planning on talking with him about?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I…I guess, just Umemoto-kun being sick, and all that. [raises an eyebrow] Although, do you think it might be easier for me to talk to Umemoto-kun directly again?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] That could be! If you just tell him how you’re actually feeling about what happened the other day, I’m sure he would understand!

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] I agree! If all doesn’t go well with Kyoyama-kun himself, and you still feel that you want to give Umemoto-kun your apologies, then that might be a good way to go.

[[end flashback]]

 

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] And…I think that’s everything! Of course, you already know how Akiyama-san’s conversation with Kyoyama-kun went… [scowls] God, I’m still pissed about that! Yes, I know Kyoyama-kun is in a vulnerable place right now, so I’m not going to say anything cruel about him, but it couldn’t have killed him to treat Akiyama-san with a little more respect!

Toda: [blank expression] Okay, so let me clarify something. You and Fujimoto-kun actually suggested to Akiyama-san that they might try meeting with Umemoto-kun personally?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with raised eyebrow] Yeah, why?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] …Interesting.

**I’m not sure if Toda-san is thinking the same thing I am, but…no matter how you look at it, it’s unusual that Akiyama-san was planning on possibly meeting with Umemoto-kun. Especially since Umemoto-kun is dead now, and we haven’t seen Akiyama-san all day.**

 

[[Shiraishi’s Testimony Loaded into ElectroID Card]]

 

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] I know what you two are thinking!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Do you?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] “Because Akiyama-san might have met with Umemoto-kun before he died, they should be considered a suspect,” is that right? [yelling into megaphone] Well don’t be ridiculous! There’s no universe where that by itself is a good enough reason to suspect an innocent person!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] We’re not saying anyone is or isn’t suspicious at this moment, Shiraishi-san, but we _will_ have to make decisions at the trial.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Ugh! Think what you will, but it’s a ridiculous reason! [leaves]

**So Toda-san does think what I do. It’s not necessarily suspicious, but…it’s unusual, at least.**

Tatane: I guess Shiraishi-san isn’t pleased with us. And if she goes and tells on us to Fujimoto-kun, he probably won’t be happy with us either.

Toda: [shrugs] Not with me, perhaps. [raises head with vaguely playful expression] Although I’m not certain anything _you_ could do would seriously upset him.

**I didn’t really understand her comment, but…thinking about Fujimoto-kun brought something else back to the front of my mind.**

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san…what do you think that was all about? When Shiraishi-san and Akiyama-san sent Fujimoto-kun in to “talk to me…”

Toda: [blank expression] Are you serious?

Tatane: Huh? What do you mean? Is there something I’m not getting about that?

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] Yes, there is.

**What the hell!**

Toda: [shrugs] But we haven’t got time to get into it now. [looks upward pensively] Maybe after the trial, I’ll explain it to you.

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Mono-mono-ni! …Did you like that? I was trying something. Did it go over as obnoxiously as I hoped?

Monobear: Well, leaving that aside, I couldn’t help hearing you bastards complaining about "time" earlier, so why don’t I go ahead and say yours is all out!

Monobear: That’s right, it’s time for your latest class trial! Everyone please gather in Town Hall in a timely manner!

Monobear: Upupupupu… See you soon!

 

**INVESTIGATION END**

 

Toda: [sighs softly] Speaking of the trial, I think that’s our cue.

Tatane: And we’re probably not going to want to miss it. Do you think we found out everything we needed?

Toda: [deep thought] Ultimately, that remains to be seen. [thumbs up with subtle smile] However, I’m confident that if we simply examine everything we’ve collected and check it against our personal knowledge, we’ll find a solution that satisfies all the questions we have.

**I’m glad she’s confident, at least. Personally, I wish we just didn’t have to do this, but…we don’t have any choice but to follow Monobear’s instructions, after all.**

**So Toda-san and I headed back across Community 3, past the restaurant and the fountain and the recreation center…all the way to the gate, and then we made our way down the streets in the Central Community to the town hall building. It was a fairly long walk, all considered.**

**When we arrived, almost everyone else was already there.**

Shiraishi: [scratches head with sad expression] Well, here we are again.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] It’s distinctively not a pleasure being here.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] It’s so, uh… That is…the, uh, the atmosphere… It’s so, uh, so…uh… It’s so heavy… Especially, uh, without…without someone, uh, to tell us… I mean, to tell us to, uh, be…uh… To be positive…

**When Chikaru-san spoke, I noticed she was wearing her green hoodie again. It didn’t look stained or dirty in any way…so I think we can definitely say we were right about that experiment we did on the balcony.**

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] What an absurd way to remind us of what has been lost.

Toda: [blank expression] Okay, Jinno-san.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I… That’s, uh… That’s not how I, uh…how I meant it… [wipes tears from eyes] I just… I just, uh… Oh, god…

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] …I-I think someone’s not h-here yet…

**I looked around to make sure of what Kyoyama-kun said, but it was just like I expected. Even now, Akiyama-san wasn’t here.**

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Now this is just silly. If they’re not _actually_ dead, they’d better have an excellent explanation for all this.

Jinno: [blank expression] I must imagine they’d be rather distraught to hear you say such a thing.

**At just that moment, however…the Town Hall doors swung open with a slamming sound.**

Kyoyama: [frightened frown] A-ah!

Tatane: Wha—?!

**They swung open to admit…Monobear, dragging Akiyama-san in by the right arm.**

Akiyama: [frustrated frown] Let go of me—I don’t want to do this—and how the hell are you this strong??!

Toda: [alarmed expression] And what’s this, now?

Tatane: What the…?!

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Too bad, Akiyama-san! When it’s trial time, it’s trial time for everyone, upupu!

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] I said let _go!_ Ughhhh!

**It was a confusing sight to see, as Monobear forcibly deposited Akiyama-san into the group with the rest of us standing at the back end of the building. Even so, Akiyama-san stood far in the back of the group, away from everyone else. In addition, they were holding something that looked unmistakably like…**

Tatane: Is that one of the coffee cups from the café?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] It, uh…looks that way.

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] What’s the meaning of this, Akiyama-san?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Oh my god, you _literally_ showed up fifteen minutes late with Starbucks! Akiyama-san, do you know how worried we all were??

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Were we all worried, truly? Can you unilaterally make that claim, Shiraishi?

**What’s with all the animosity, Jinno-san…? I guess I can understand, given what she’s been through today, but I’m surprised she’s still this aggravated.**

Toda: [stern expression] Akiyama-san, you’ve been absent for the entire investigation. Monobear himself had to locate you and ensure your presence at the trial. Do you have _any_ explanation for this behavior?

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] …..

**Seriously…this is the first time any of us has seen Akiyama-san since early this morning, and it’s because Monobear had to force them to come to the trial. I’d think they’d at least try to explain all this…**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] W-well…I’m here, I guess.

Toda: [stern expression] That’s not what I asked you, Akiyama-san. Why did you disappear, and why didn’t you make any effort to join the investigation?

Chikaru: [bites nail] There’s, uh… I mean…uh, there isn’t any, uh, way… There’s no way you, uh, could…could miss the…uh, body discovery announcement… [looks to side with ashamed expression] But then, I mean… Uh, I guess I really…uh, shouldn’t… I shouldn’t, uh, try to talk down, to, uh…to someone, uh…such as you… [lowers head] So, uh…uh, sorry…

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] …..

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Now, now… I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for all this.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Yeah! Anything we need to ask Akiyama-san, I’m sure we can ask during the trial.

**Well, those two certainly changed their attitudes toward Akiyama-san pretty quickly, compared to what they said a minute ago. Maybe, because they realized the rest of us are…basically just interrogating Akiyama-san?**

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] For some reason, my citizens seem to be completely ignoring the fact that their mayor is also here in the room… [lunges with aggressive expression] UNFORGIVABLE! All focus should be on me at all times!!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Oh, yes, Monobear is here.

Tatane: I wasn’t really paying attention to him, no…

Monobear: [turns away] There you go, confirming my insecurities…! Don’t you know that I’m a sensitive bear…? What if I never recover from this horrible insult?

Tatane: Doesn’t that just mean we wouldn’t have to do the trial?

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Oh, shut up!! No way are you bastards avoiding the time-honored class trial!

**Eh, I thought I’d try it just in case.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] And so, in order to keep things moving smoothly, I will now do that marvelous thing you all know me for!

**As soon as he said that, the portrait fell from the wall, as usual…and as usual, it split in two the reveal the elevator’s interior.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] I can never get tired of what a clever mechanic that is! Upupupu… [turns to show primarily white side] Well, you bastards had better hurry in there! Wouldn’t want to keep your honorable mayor waiting, now would you!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, there’s not much more to say, except…see you there! [disappears]

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] It seems it’s time. Shall this be our last trial?

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Well, best case scenario, it _is_ our last trial! Worst case scenario… [melancholy expression] Well, actually, same thing.

**We all went quiet for a second. I’m sure everyone knew what Shiraishi-san meant by the statement she made. When she said “actually, same thing,” she meant…there was always the possibility we wouldn’t arrive at the right answer in the end. Even though that hasn’t happened yet, who knows if we’ve just been getting lucky?**

Chikaru: [pulls at hair] Such a, uh…a thing… I mean, if such a thing could, uh, happen…

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] I-I… I’m sure that won’t be a…a p-problem… [sad smile with tears in eyes] After all…T-Tatane-kun promised me we’re g-going to…to be able to find the killer.

Tatane: Oh, ha, right… Yeah, we definitely will, right guys?

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s absolutely true. If we all work together, everything will eventually make sense. [deep thought] For now, though, let’s all head into the elevator.

**Right…we can’t just avoid the trial, after all. No amount of motivational words and assuring each other could get us out of going along with Monobear’s scheme.**

**So we all made our way into the elevator. A small, closed space, cold and unforgiving… I could feel my stomach turn uncomfortably as the elevator shook to a start and then began its journey down to the courtroom.**

**Fujimoto-kun and Shiraishi-san stood near Akiyama-san, as if to protect them from some invisible danger, but the rest of us mostly stood in our own spaces. I could barely focus on that, though…no, I couldn’t really focus on anything. Not when I knew that less than a minute from now, we would be starting this all over again.**

**A class trial, for the death of one of our most trusted friends. And there’s no doubt he trusted us too…trusted us _not_ to let this sort of thing happen, even trusted his killer not to cause something so indescribably awful. And by the end of today…even that killer will also be sacrificed. Someone we’ve all gotten to know and care about, will soon be gone from our tight-knit group, and we can’t even do anything about it… Just thinking about it makes me sick.**

**After too much time, after no time at all, the elevator lurched to a stop and opened to let us into the courtroom. The room was decorated to look like…a child’s nursery, I would guess. Baby blues and pinks colored the walls, and cartoonish stickers of animals were pasted randomly around the walls and even the ceiling. It was…all sort of unsettling.**

Monobear: Welcome one, welcome all! Four _is_ the number of death, so give a great big welcome to the start of your fantabulous, fearsome fourth class trial!

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] Ugh, come on…! You’re just inviting more danger into the atmosphere by talking about it. [looks down with troubled frown] There’ll be some wicked spirit in here to curse all of us before we know it…!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] That simply isn’t true.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Everybody quit squabbling! We don’t want Monobear on our asses about stalling the trial!

Monobear: Yes, yes, listen to Shiraishi-san! The sooner you bastards start the trial, the sooner I get to see all that despair I so desperately crave!

Monobear: Now then…now that there are officially half of you remaining, let’s see if you won’t work _twice_ as hard to find out which of your classmates is the reprehensible culprit who broke the public order! Upupupupu!!

**Half… I can barely believe it, but he’s right. There are only eight of us still alive. It just feel so wrong, that so many of us have died because of this killing game nonsense. I looked over at Teruya-san’s stand-in post to see her photograph had on it a detailed depiction of her hairpin crossed over a sewing needle, both in blood. Meanwhile, Umemoto-kun’s photograph had a typical X covering his smiling face.**

**Hikaru Umemoto, the Super High-school Level Beekeeper…**

**The only way I could ever figure out to explain him was a cross between adorable and kind of creepy. He had hard opinions on everything, and for as stubborn as he always acted when we first arrived here…he proved that he could change, that he could admit his own flaws. There’s no way it’s fair… What kind of cruel karma would let him die just as he was busy turning himself around?**

**He couldn’t have possibly done anything to deserve this. I know that, and I know everyone else knows that…well, except one of us, I guess. One of my seven remaining classmates decided this needed to happen to him. And that’s the point of this trial—to find out which of us it was that ended Umemoto-kun’s life. And as long as we keep our hopes up…I’m absolutely positive we’ll succeed.**

**So, here goes…!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next time we begin the trial for our dear bee boy's murder. Ideas on who did it? Suggestions, predictions, etc. are always welcome, and thanks as always for reading!


	40. Chapter 4: It Is Frightening to Love So Much School Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays once again! I said it last time because I didn't expect I'd have this out before the holidays actually hit, but here we are! So let's jump right in and begin the trial for Umemoto's murder.

**_Classroom Trials START_ **

 

Monobear: Before we begin, let me quickly go over the rules. The results of the trial are decided by your own votes.

Monobear: If you vote for the correct person as the culprit, then that culprit alone will be punished.

Monobear: However, if you vote for the _wrong_ person…then everyone else will be punished!

Monobear: The culprit, having managed to fool everyone, will then be allowed to leave this city!

Toda: [deep thought] Good to see the rules haven’t changed.

Monobear: Really?! One of you bastards is going to make that comment right off the bat _again?_ This is just like in the last trial! Come up with some new material once in a while…!

**My eyes instinctively flashed again to Umemoto-kun’s stand-in post. At the beginning of the last trial, he made a harsh joke about Monobear’s trial rules…and now, he’s…**

**Well, I can’t get too over-emotional about it right now, or I won’t be able to do anything productive for the trial.**

Jinno: [stern expression] Monobear is right. We waste time complaining about what won’t be changed.

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] Then let’s begin, shall we?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] That’s fine to say, but…even so, if we start debating, then what are we supposed to talk about first?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] Wh…wh-what would we…normally st-start with…?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] An excellent question. At the beginning of the first trial, basically everyone was already convinced we had the correct suspect, if I recall.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] You recall correctly. That couldn’t exactly have been the best commencement to a court trial, personally speaking.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] And then, we began the second trial by identifying _possible_ suspects, although that mostly turned out to be a waste of time.

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] I can’t really argue with that.

Chikaru: [turns away] That, uh… I mean, uh, I… I don’t, uh… I don’t remember, uh, that being… I mean, I don’t remember that being especially, uh, pleasant…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] And the third trial started with—drumroll please—an accusation against a pair of suspects, also mostly a waste of time.

Kyoyama: [slight irritation] Y-yeah, well…H-Hikaru did his best back then, so.

Toda: [shrugs] Okay.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] So what, the point you’re trying to make by all this is that we just don’t know how to start a trial without accusing someone? That’s just obnoxious!

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] Obnoxious and accurate.

Monobear: Okay, I usually wouldn’t step in and interrupt you bastards _quite_ so early in the trial, but you’ve _already_ become extremely boring to watch!! Do something interesting, or I’ll implement a time limit just for this trial!

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] …..

**I guess Toda-san might be right, yeah. What should we talk about first, that’s actually related to the case instead of just accusing someone?**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] …Why don’t we go over what we know of the case right off the bat? If we sort out what things we do and don’t know, we can attack the things we don’t with some serious direction.

**Okay, so what do we definitely know about the murder? If we can answer that, we might get somewhere.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Shiraishi’s Testimony, Jinno’s Testimony, Monobear File 4, Monobear’s Testimony, Slashes on Arms**

 

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] If the question is “What do we know about the murder…”

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Well, there’s not much we can say that’s not **already in the Monobear File!**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] What about Umemoto-kun’s actions at the time?

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] W-well, all we kn-know about Hikaru…is that he d-definitely **went to Community 3.**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] And that’s **all we know** about his actions this evening? It might be nice if we knew something more.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] I think the culprit’s actions are probably are best way to go for now. How about the time period after the murder?

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Ah, no… I guess there’s probably **no one but the culprit** who could tell us about that.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Then, uh… Then how about… Uh…how about the, uh, the setup? That is, uh…that is, the setup before the murder…?

Chikaru: [bites nail] The culprit… Uh, they, probably, uh… They probably, uh, **didn’t leave any evidence…** But, uh…but what, uh, can we…infer?

Jinno: [tired expression] Is any of this truly helping?

 

**No, it is helping. In fact, what _she_ told us might just be the key to starting a serious discussion.**

**SOLUTION: Jinno’s Testimony-- >“no one but the culprit”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] There’s actually one other person who could tell us about the culprit’s actions—someone who was directly affected, in fact.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] You’re…you’re not going to say Umemoto-kun himself, right? [pulls at turtleneck collar] I mean, I could probably arrange a channeling or something, but I don’t know in how good taste it would be…

Tatane: [confused expression] …N-no, Akiyama-san, I didn’t mean Umemoto-kun. [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Instead, we could ask Jinno-san about what she experienced.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] …..

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Yeah, what’s going on with Jinno-san exactly? I don’t mean to insult, Jinno-san, but you look pretty rough, and that wound on your head…

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] And precisely which part of that wasn’t supposed to be insulting?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] I just _said,_ I don’t mean to insult… I just want to know what happened.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well, Akiyama-san, you’d know what was going on if you’d been around for the investigation, isn’t that right?

Akiyama: [ducks slightly and looks away] W-well, that’s…

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Hey, the time for badgering Akiyama-san about their whereabouts can come later! Weren’t we going to ask Jinno-san what happened to her? [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] In fact, since I left at the beginning of the investigation, I kind of need to be filled in, myself.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] So… So, uh, the…the question… Uh, I mean…the question is, uh… “What happened to Jinno-san…?”

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] It’s nothing so dramatic as to require all this posturing. The base truth is that I was attacked by an unknown individual outside the lighthouse.

**She sure got straight to the point…**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] That’s not all there is to it, though, is it Jinno-san?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Well, I…

**She seems reluctant to explain it any more. It’s just like during the investigation, isn’t it? She didn’t really want to give many details about her attack.**

Tatane: [neutral expression] Jinno-san, if you’re worried we’re going to judge you or something, you don’t have to be afraid.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] This is simply for our understanding, not to terrorize you personally by making you recall the experience.

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] I don’t know how a detailed retelling is to help matters, but I will try to be more specific. [thoughtful expression] I was walking along the south side of Community 3, coming from the restaurant. I heard a peculiar metallic sound from the direction of the lighthouse, and I turned toward that building to try and discern the cause of the commotion.

Kyoyama: [sad frown] And, ah… D-did you see a…a p-person there, or something?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] …..

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I don’t know how it is you need to ask that question, Kyoyama, as you were present in the room when I first told this story.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Focus, Jinno-san. Stay on track with your statement, please.

Jinno: [tired expression] Ahem. Yes, I saw the vague outline of another person, standing just outside the door to the lighthouse. [blank expression] In the instant after I witnessed them, they bent down for a small moment, then returned to a standing position and moved quickly toward me.

Akiyama: [covers mouth with hand, wide-eyed stare] “A vague outline of someone…?” Is that it?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] I really can’t remember anything more substantial than this. The exact moment I was attacked is still a mystery to me, and I’m unable to form a picture in my mind of whom exactly I witnessed at that time.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Well, without a name to go with that outline, we’re stuck!

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Is it… Is it, uh…really… I mean, is it really so, uh, so hopeless?

Toda: [deep thought] No, I’m sure there’s something in Jinno-san’s story that will give us a clue.

**Is there, really…? I’m not sure there’s any way to take the information Jinno-san gave us and arrive at just one conclusion.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Jinno-san, what time did you say this happened, again?

Jinno: [blank expression] It was between the strokes of eight and nine. Therefore, I was attacked during that one-hour interval, but I regret that I can’t report a more specific time.

**Well, even if she can’t get the time more specific, I think I know where Toda-san is going with this question.**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] What do we know about everyone’s whereabouts and actions during that time?

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] I was actually thinking the same thing, Tatane-kun. I think alibis would be a good place to start, at least regarding Jinno-san’s assault.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Alibis, huh? [yelling into megaphone] Alright, guys! Where was everyone between 8 and 9 pm?

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] I was actually alone in my room right up until nine. I headed over to the club and casino for dinner, then.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] My alibi isn’t really good for that time, either. I was hanging out by the police station until 9:10!

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] I, uh… Well, I, uh… I was spending time, uh… I mean, spending time at the, uh, music shop… For, uh…for a good part of that hour…

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] The, uh… The song that…uh, that was playing… I mean, the song that was playing at, uh, at that time… It, uh, it was… Uh…it was by that, uh, idol group…uh… That, uh, “Pink Clover B,” uh, or something like that…if that helps…

**The way she phrased that… It reminds me of when we proved Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun were innocent at the last trial, thanks to that music player at the shop.**

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I…don’t really think knowing the right song is very useful to you this time. We should probably just forget about Community 2 for now…

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] Uh… Uh, right, you…you’re probably, uh, right… [looks to side with ashamed expression] Well, uh… Well, uh, anyway, I…uh…

Chikaru: [bites nail] All I, uh…all I know…uh, for sure… Uh, all I know, is, uh, Kyoyama-san… Uh, he was at the…uh, at the casino building… I mean, he was there, uh, when I arrived…uh, at… Uh…at I think, 8:30… So, uh…so he can, uh, vouch for me…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Is this true, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] 8:30, yeah. I-I had been hanging around the c-club and casino…for a l-little while before that, already…

Jinno: [blank expression] But this doesn’t account for the full hour within which I was attacked.

Toda: [deep thought] That’s true, but…I’m inclined to say their statements amount to solid alibis anyway.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Would you care to defend this claim?

**Hmm… If Chikaru-san and Kyoyama-kun were both at the club and casino after 8:30 pm, that still leaves a full half-hour unaccounted for. I don’t actually suspect either of them, but…what’s Toda-san’s reasoning, I wonder?**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Kyoyama’s Testimony**

 

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] I don’t think I understand your claim, Toda.

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] I was attacked sometime **between the hours of 8 and 9 pm…**

Jinno: [stern expression] Which obviously leaves a thirty-minute gap in their alibis.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Assuming we can **trust Kyoyama-kun and Chikaru-san’s statements…**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] That’s right! Any person without a full alibi for the time between 8:00 and 9:00 can be considered **a suspect!**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] We should ask ourselves an important question.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] If we knew where Kyoyama-kun or Chikaru-san was **before 8:30,** I would think _then_ they would be in the clear for Jinno-san’s attack.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Ahem, so the question is, was Jinno-san attacked **before Umemoto-kun’s murder?**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I don’t see a point to this… Even assuming they’re not accomplices, their stories still sound unreliable to me.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Or was it **after the murder…?**

Jinno: [blank expression] The others are right. I don’t imagine you can prove their innocence if you’re basing your logic only on the statements they gave earlier.

Toda: [blank expression] Never mind, I guess I wasn’t saying anything.

 

**I…may have been the only person listening, but that just means I know what part of her theory could be relevant to this discussion.**

**SOLUTION: “after the murder”-- >“between the hours of 8 and 9 pm”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] …Let me get everyone’s opinion on something?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Go right ahead, Tatane-kun!

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh…sure, uh, anything, Tatane-san…

Tatane: [neutral expression] Do we all agree that Jinno-san’s assault came _after_ Umemoto-kun’s murder?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I don’t suppose I’d given that much thought, but it _is_ somewhat intuitive that the culprit attacked me after the murder, yes?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] After all, why go to the trouble of attacking someone who was walking by the crime scene, if it wasn’t to try and cover up some other crime?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Um…what if the culprit was worried that she would see the _setup_ to the murder? Then it could’ve been before, right…?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] No, that doesn’t make sense.

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] S-such an immediate response… [sullen expression] Why? Why couldn’t it be the way I said?

Toda: [deep thought] While the culprit was setting up the crime, it would have made no sense for them to leave the scene. [stern expression] If they were busy making plans, and Jinno-san happened to come into the lighthouse and see, then the culprit would never have known until it was already too late.

Tatane: [neutral expression] On the other hand, once the murder was already done, the culprit would have nothing to do _but_ leave the scene. And then, it makes perfect sense they would run into Jinno-san outside the lighthouse.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Then…then, maybe they kept the door open? The lighthouse door, I mean. Just, for that exact purpose, so that they could see if someone came by…

**Why…is Akiyama-san pressing this issue? What’s it to them? Well, whatever their problem is, their claim still doesn’t make sense.**

 

[[Lighthouse Door/Jinno’s Injuries/Jinno’s Testimony/Marble Stairs]]

 

**SOLUTION: Jinno’s Testimony**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Sorry, Akiyama-san, but that’s still wrong. Jinno-san herself said so.

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: Alright, that’s good to know. And this I know is a dumb question, but…you didn’t _see_ Umemoto-kun inside the lighthouse, did you?

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] I wish I had. Perhaps I could have raised a shout and alerted someone of his death…but, no. [stern expression] In fact, to search my mind more deeply on that matter, I remember that the lighthouse door was closed at the time.

Tatane: You’re sure about that?

Jinno: [blank expression] Very sure.

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] The door to the lighthouse was closed when Jinno-san looked over there, so it’s not possible that the culprit was keeping it open to check for witnesses.

Akiyama: [frowns] …Ugh.

**“Ugh?” What “ugh?” What is Akiyama-san’s deal today? Oh well, I should focus on other things for now.**

Toda: [blank expression] The point of all this being, Jinno-san’s attack occurred _after_ Umemoto-kun was already dead.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] And that means… [surprised expression] Oh, huh!

Akiyama: [worried expression] What? What’s the problem…?

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] It’s pretty simple, actually—once we agree that Jinno-san’s assault happened between the time of the murder and 9 o’clock, it’s obvious Kyoyama-kun and Chikaru-san have solid alibis.

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] Oh, of course! That’s because the Monobear File specifically lists the time of death as being 8:30!

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] 8:30…? Well, uh… I, uh, I showed… I mean, I showed up to the, uh, the club and casino… Uh, I arrived at…uh, at that time… [bites nail] Oh…! Is that, uh… Uh, is that why…?

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s right, Chikaru-san. Since you and Kyoyama-kun can confirm each other’s whereabouts for the entire time when Jinno-san was attacked, that makes you two innocent.

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] I-I…

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Well, that’s good to know…

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Even so, that’s only two people! After all this discussion, do we really only have two people with alibis for Jinno-san’s attack?

**Is that true? No, if it’s about people who can account for each other during that time, I know for a fact there are two other people.**

 

[[Tatane and Toda/Shiraishi and Fujimoto/Chikaru and Tatane/Umemoto and Kyoyama]]

 

**SOLUTION: Tatane and Toda**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] There’s actually me and Toda-san, as well.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Is that so?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Ah, yes. Tatane-kun and I took a walk about town for much of this evening, before I had the idea to send you guys up to the lighthouse balcony.

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] …And what a terrific idea that was.

**I guess it’s…because of that idea Toda-san had, that we ended up discovering Umemoto-kun’s body. Which is both a bad thing and a good thing, really…**

Toda: [blank expression] Anyway, this means we both have alibis as well.

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] So you do. [folds arms with pleasant expression] Not that I suspected either of you anyway.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] And yet, the fruits of this endeavor are still to be seen. Even if we conclude that those four aren’t capable of having attacked me, that still leaves Shiraishi, Fujimoto, and—

Akiyama: [frowns] Hey, why are we doing this again?

Jinno: [blank expression] …..

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Didn’t we say we should try a different way of starting the trial, instead of rushing to find a suspect right away? [scratches cheek with thumbnail] I don’t mean to be contrary, but this whole discussion of “who attacked Jinno-san” sounds like the exact opposite of that plan…

Tatane: [troubled frown] …..

**What’s Akiyama-san’s angle, here? With the way they keep acting, trying to keep us from talking about certain things, arguing about needless things…but until I have a specific reason to, I can’t really call them out on it.**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] I guess you have a point, Akiyama-san. We wanted to start by learning more about the case, after all.

Toda: [shrugs] Then let’s get on that. [looks upward pensively] Why don’t we talk about the way his death actually occurred? That’s probably a good jumping point.

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Kyoyama’s Testimony, Monobear File 4, Slashes on Arms, Jinno’s Injuries, Coffee Stains**

 

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Th-the…the way his d-death occurred…?

Kyoyama: [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] I-I… I r-really wish we d-didn’t have to…t-talk about this…!

Toda: [deep thought] I understand, Kyoyama-kun, but it’s necessary. The way Umemoto-kun died may prove **vital to finding the culprit,** after all.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Can we look at Jinno-san’s attack to find clues, then?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] I mean, they probably used **the same weapon** for both the murder and the assault, right?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I thought we decided to stop talking about that…

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh… I, uh, I don’t see… I mean, I don’t think we can…uh… I don’t think we can make, uh, progress unless we, uh…uh, find that…that weapon…

Chikaru: [bites nail] After all, uh… Uh, Umemoto-kun’s injuries… They were all…uh, I mean… They were **all the same…** uh, right?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Is it something to do with **the lighthouse itself?** Maybe the fact that it was the crime scene could offer a clue?

Jinno: [stern expression] It’s disingenuous offer vague clues without specifics. And besides, the most direct route would be to connect the mode of Umemoto’s death to **a specific person.**

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] I just… I h-hate…I-I hate talking about such h-h-horrible things…

 

**It’s awful to have to talk about, yes…but if there’s something unusual I can find, I have to point that out.**

**SOLUTION: Slashes on Arms-- >“all the same”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] There’s actually a problem with that assumption.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Oh, I… Uh, I, uh, I’m sorry…! [looks to side with ashamed expression] I, uh… I guess I…uh… I mean, I, uh, I guess I shouldn’t…uh, try to assume that I, uh… That I can, uh, make serious… I mean, uh, serious assumptions…

Chikaru: [lowers head] Not, uh…not someone as mundane as me…

Shiraishi: [scowls] Do you see what you did, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: [smiles nervously] D…don’t worry, Chikaru-san, it was just a small mistake. [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] It’s just that not all of Umemoto-kun’s wounds were exactly alike.

Jinno: [blank expression] What discrepancy shall we focus on, then?

Tatane: [neutral expression] There were these…slash wounds running down his arms. Specifically, a slash mark going from his wrist to the elbow on each arm.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] The wounds were surprisingly shallow, but each one had a fair amount of blood surrounding it.

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] A-ah… I-I… O-oh no…

**This must be hell for Kyoyama-kun, hearing about Umemoto-kun’s death like this. I wish there was a way for us to talk about this without being so graphic.**

Toda: [deep thought] The slashes were undoubtedly caused by the knife held tightly in Umemoto-kun’s hand. [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] Even disregarding the rest of Umemoto-kun’s injuries for the time being, there’s one strong implication given by that.

**She…she couldn’t mean…**

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] If his wrists were slashed by the knife in his own hand…

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] For someone like Umemoto-kun… Can we really assume what you’re suggesting, Toda-san?

Chikaru: [darkened expression] No… Uh, no way… You…you don’t mean… [wipes tears from eyes] You, uh, you couldn’t mean… Uh…suicide…?

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] Suicide…

**I hoped no one would actually have to say something so drastic, but…at the same time, I have to thank Chikaru-san for bringing it out in the open. There’s no way we can talk about it if we can’t even say it…**

Kyoyama: [distraught] N-no… No, n-no, Hikaru, h-he would, he would n-never… [rising panic] H-how, how can you even s-s-say something like that…!

Toda: [softer expression] Kyoyama-kun, I understand your hesitancy to believe it, but rest assured we’re only calling it a possibility for now.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] But, really, if you look at it differently…it _is_ completely possible that’s what happened.

Tatane: [confused expression] Do you really think that, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Why not? If we’re having trouble coming up with suspects anyway, then what’s wrong with trusting the slashes on his arms as evidence of what really happened?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Do you even believe what you’re positing? If Umemoto was the culprit in his own murder, then what was the figure I saw outside the lighthouse who attacked me?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I don’t know. A ghost? Umemoto-kun, himself? [sullen expression] Or maybe nothing, maybe no one actually attacked you.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] What’s that supposed to mean?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Why don’t we try to get back on track? [looks upward pensively] Like I said, suicide is just one possibility out of many, so let’s calmly discuss it and see whether it makes sense.

**Umemoto-kun… I can’t imagine someone like him would actually commit suicide, but we have to be absolutely sure before we can say it’s not true.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Slashes on Arms, Knife, Marble Stairs, Jinno’s Testimony, Monobear File 4**

 

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck] I say it’s totally possible Umemoto-kun committed suicide.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] I mean, can we really say for sure…that the way he acted all happy the last few days was genuine?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] Wh-wh-what are you s-saying…?

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] Well, maybe he was **affected by the motive!**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] He was always going on about how important being a beekeeper was to him…

Fujimoto: [scribbles notepad] Interesting! The idea of not having the right to call himself the Super High-school Level Beekeeper anymore might have been too much to bear.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] In the end, though, any motive he may have had is impossible to prove.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] But physical evidence doesn’t lie, so what if we tackle the forensic aspect of it?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh… Uh, if he… That is, if he, uh, slashed… Uh…if he, uh, slashed his wrists…

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Oh, it’s, uh… It’s just, uh…too horrible, uh, to say…but he…uh, he… He would have, uh, died, by… He would have **died by bleeding out…**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Even if that’s true, that’s not just something you wake up one day and decide to do!

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] He would have to have planned for it, right? So, do we know what Umemoto-kun got up to today?

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with half-lidded eyes] W-well, he told me he wanted to go to C-Community 3… [upset/shocked expression] W-wait…! A-and he…he said he wanted…t-time to himself…

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Yikes! Well, if he did commit suicide, then the reason he said that was obviously so **nobody would interfere** with his plans!

Kyoyama: [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] I-it’s…it’s i-impossible…! H-he would, Hikaru would never d-do something like th-that…!

 

**Did Umemoto-kun really slash his wrists? If I think about it…something would have happened then, that doesn’t make sense with our evidence.**

**SOLUTION: Monobear File 4-- >“died by bleeding out”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] The truth is, Umemoto-kun couldn’t have died by cutting his own wrists.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Is that…uh… Is that true?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] His…his _own_ wrists, you say… But does that just m-mean, that someone else did it f-for him…?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Actually, it’s impossible either way, because the slashes on his arms weren’t even the cause of his death.

Jinno: [blank expression] Do elaborate.

Tatane: [neutral expression] The Monobear File specifically states that “the cause of death was blunt force trauma.”

Chikaru: [lowers head] Oh, uh… I, uh, I completely… I mean, I totally forgot that… And, uh…and as long as we, uh… Well, uh, as long as we have no reason to, uh, to doubt the…the Monobear File…

Monobear: Not even a shred of a reason! The Monobear File is an always helpful and never misleading report designed to help you bastards soar to greater heights of forensic understanding!! Upupupu…!

Toda: [nods subtly] Then it’s settled. Umemoto-kun was killed by trauma wounds, not by having his wrists slashed.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] And that means suicide isn’t an option!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Well…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [frowns] I don’t mean to push things too far, but I think it’s actually still possible, right?

Kyoyama: [mild frown] Wh-why…? Why would you think that…?

**I have to wonder the same thing. Didn’t we already just prove that it’s impossible, considering his cause of death?**

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Okay, so… Hear me out, because it’ll probably sound too complicated, but…

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Don’t worry, Akiyama-san, we’ll still hear you out if you have a theory!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] It’s possible…if he fell to the floor _after_ cutting his wrists.

Toda: [blank expression] Fell to the floor? Are you serious?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] I… Right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have opened my mouth.

Fujimoto: [gentle expression] No, don’t worry, Akiyama-san. We’re listening to you.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Well… [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] If he was standing up when he slashed his wrists, he could have fallen and hit his head on the stairs, or something. I think it’s easy to assume that would kill him…even though he meant to die a different way.

Jinno: [stern expression] Is this a serious suggestion or a ridiculous dream you had? Umemoto died by falling down? That’s absurd.

Akiyama: [ducks slightly and looks away] I…I’m sorry for being born an idiot…

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Akiyama-san, that’s just not true!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] It’s not unreasonable to want to make your opinions known in a situation like this, Akiyama-san.

Toda: [sighs softly] You’re not an idiot, Akiyama-san, nor anything of the sort. [narrows eyes with slight frown] But you are wrong with this theory, and we can show you why.

**Can we…? Even though it’s a completely bizarre theory, I can’t see a specific problem with its logic.**

Toda: [deep thought] The way I see it, the overwhelming probably actually is that Umemoto-kun hit his head, at least once. But it wasn’t the result of any simple fall to the floor.

Tatane: [nervous expression] Right, but…that doesn’t help with proving it false.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Maybe not, but consider what Umemoto-kun would have to do first in order to slash his wrists in the first place.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] What he… What he, uh, would have to…uh, to “do…?”

**Huh… Well, the obvious answer would be hold it. He would have to hold the knife.**

**Wait…hold it…?**

**Of course! There’s no way that happened, is there? If I can just remember the technical word for what Toda-san explained to me during the investigation…**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

T G S M O R O R I I R

 

**SOLUTION: RIGOR MORTIS**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] It doesn’t make sense that Umemoto-kun could have personally slashed his own wrists with that knife.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] What do you mean it doesn’t make sense?

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] It’s called “rigor mortis,” isn’t it? The way a body tenses up a little while after death?

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] That’s correct, Tatane-kun. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] After a few hours, Umemoto-kun’s body would naturally grow stiff, with his limbs and other muscles being basically impossible to move.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] And yet, the knife in his hand was firmly grasped there, isn’t that correct? [blank expression] Forgive me. I listened in on the results of your examination when you and Tatane arrived at the lighthouse together.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That’s right. Umemoto-kun’s right hand was holding the knife tightly.

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I, uh… I’m, uh, I’m really…sorry… I, uh, I don’t… Uh, I don’t really get it…

Tatane: [neutral expression] That’s alright, Chikaru-san, it’s weird to try to explain. [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The problem is that when Umemoto-kun first died, his hand would have gone completely limp, since rigor mortis wouldn’t set in right away.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Oh, uh… Oh, uh, I get it… Then the, uh, the knife… The knife, uh, would have…uh, fallen out of his…his hand…uh, right?

Tatane: [smiles] Exactly, Chikaru-san!

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] But, rather than that, the knife was tightly enclosed in his hand.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Making it highly unlikely that he used it on himself.

**That’s how it looks, yeah… Besides, I can’t really believe Umemoto-kun would have done such a thing anyway.**

Akiyama: [frowns] No, wait. I still think he could have…

Toda: [tired frown] …Akiyama-san, what is it now?

Tatane: [confused expression] Yeah, how can you still think it was suicide?

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Wh-why…? Why d-do you want him to have k-killed himself?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I don’t mean to imply that’s what I _want…_ I just seriously think it’s what happened, as terrible as it is.

**What’s with Akiyama-san, here? They disappear for the entire investigation, and as soon as they show up again they’re raring to go with argument after argument? The way they’re behaving here is a lot like the last trial, except this time…they seem desperate for some reason. Desperate to convince us of what they’re saying…**

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Look, you…you can’t really be _sure_ Umemoto-kun wasn’t holding the knife when he died, right? If he were standing or sitting in just the right position, his hand could have been held shut by something else, some external force…

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Held shut…? That doesn’t really make sense, Akiyama-san.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I’m sorry you don’t agree with me, but…it’s totally possible, really. If his hand was held closed around the knife, somehow, then it would tense up in that same position. [frowns] And if that happened…well, then your rigor something-or-other problem just goes away, doesn’t it?

Toda: [blank expression] Rigor mortis. It’s rigor mortis.

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Okay then…

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] From your fascination with preternatural nonsense, Akiyama, I knew your imagination was more expansive than most, but I didn’t expect you to go this far.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Is there any way you can lay the hell off, Jinno-san? [narrows eyes] Akiyama-san is giving it their all to make this argument, the least we can do is listen without belittling them!

Jinno: [blank expression] Certainly. My deepest apologies.

**Wh… That was a quick change of heart.**

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Well…the point I was trying to make is, it’s possible. [points at Toda] Didn’t you say that earlier, Toda-san? That it’s a possibility he committed suicide?

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] I didn’t necessarily expect anyone to take the theory quite this far when I said that, but yes, I said that.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] But, Akiyama-san, what I’m wondering isn’t, “Is it possible he killed himself…” [stern expression] It’s more, “Why do you still think this?”

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] It’s, uh…possible, sure… [bites nail] I just… Uh, I just don’t think it’s, uh… I don’t think it’s that, uh, _plausible…_

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Sure, I get why you’d say that. I recognize what I’m saying doesn’t make sense for a lot of reasons, but… [contemplative expression] For me, it comes down to the knife.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] The knife, hm? What’s your objection about that knife, then, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] Well…it’s not the murder weapon, right? We know that from the Monobear File.

Toda: [deep thought] That, at least, is true.

Akiyama: [scratches head] So, if it wasn’t used in some way to injure Umemoto-kun, why would it be at the crime scene?

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] Oh, I think I see what you mean! Any culprit besides Umemoto-kun wouldn’t have any reason to bring that knife to the scene, would they?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] What if the true culprit _intended_ the use the knife as the murder weapon, but ended up killing Umemoto-kun in a different way instead?

Akiyama: [frowns] And now you’re the one giving “what ifs,” aren’t you? If you want to say the knife was the intended murder weapon, you have to prove that…

**Ugh. If we can’t find a way to prove Akiyama-san wrong, we’re going to lose influence with the others.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Obviously, there’s no way to prove a thing like that, but… [deep thought] But maybe, we can prove Umemoto-kun _didn’t_ have plans to use the knife on himself.

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Can we really prove something like that?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] If Umemoto-kun decided to commit suicide using a knife, he should have had it with him when he entered Community 3. That is to say, he should have planned to have it with him the entire time.

**I guess that makes sense, but how does it help us?**

Toda: [blank expression] In that case, consider the origin of the knife. What’s the most likely place for it to come from?

**The most likely place…?**

**Oh, of course! I can answer that! The evidence that shows where the knife came from is…**

 

[[Restaurant Guest List/Knife-Juggling Clown/Coin Donation Funnel/Plaza Fountain]]

 

**SOLUTION: Knife-Juggling Clown**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] In the recreation center in Community 3, there’s a strange mannequin juggling knives.

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Oh yes, that dreadful thing.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] I really don’t get the point of that thing! A mannequin juggling real, dangerous knives? Like, what’s the point?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Well, the important thing for us about that clown mannequin is that one of the three knives it was originally juggling is gone.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] You don’t mean…?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] In addition, the mannequin is automated and only juggles when it’s plugged into the wall. That cord was unplugged during the investigation, suggesting someone purposely turned it off in order to safely take one of the knives.

Akiyama: [ducks slightly and looks away] Ah, jeez…

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, I, uh… I think I… Uh, I think I see…uh, where you’re… I mean, I think I see where you’re, uh, going with this…

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] The, uh…the knife… The one at the crime scene…uh, is… Uh, that is, it’s originally from the, uh, the mannequin… Uh, is that right?

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s the most likely solution.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] And so? I still don’t get what’s the point of bringing up this mannequin thing!

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] The point is, the knife that slashed Umemoto-kun’s wrists came from the Community 3 recreation center. But if Umemoto-kun used a knife on himself, wouldn’t it make more sense for him to use one he already had with him?

Toda: [stern expression] Just like you yourself said earlier, Shiraishi-san, suicide is something you plan carefully. It makes no sense for Umemoto-kun to just take a random knife from the nearby recreation center and go to the lighthouse with that.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Ah… I guess I can’t argue with that.

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] And that means it was definitely the culprit, and not Umemoto-kun, who brought that knife to the crime scene and used it.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] In essence, I suppose that’s the only remaining possibility.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] In that case… Uh, that would mean…uh, that… Well, uh, it would mean suicide…uh, isn’t… Uh, it really isn’t possible, right…?

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s the only logical conclusion.

Akiyama: [frustrated frown] Eh… Okay, I agree. He didn’t commit suicide…

**Finally… I’m not sure how it could have taken Akiyama-san such a long time to join us at that conclusion, but at least we’ve moved past this.**

Kyoyama: [sad smile with tears in eyes] Th-that’s really…r-really good to know… Even though I can b-barely live without him, at least he didn’t k-kill himself. [sad frown] B-but…if that’s really true, then why were the slash marks on his a-arms, to begin with?

Toda: [deep thought] My assumption is that the culprit used the knife to make those slash wounds with the express purpose of confusing us. [raises one eyebrow] They may even have _wanted_ us to wrongly conclude that he killed himself.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] They were simply attempting to fool us?

**Well, if that’s true, it seems Akiyama-san was definitely fooled. Or were they, really…? I’m not really sure what to think, but I should focus on the current discussion.**

Akiyama: [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] I…I’m sorry for doing this, _again._ For trying to be smart about something, when that’s completely impossible for me…

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Akiyama-san…like I said before, there’s nothing irrational about expressing your own ideas.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Yeah, you were completely within your rights!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] That makes the entire discussion no less of a waste of time. [pulls on wrist of glove] But since we’re clearly through with that discussion, what shall we debate next?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Before we were sidetracked on the suicide issue, we were discussing the way Umemoto-kun died.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] That’s right…

**So…how _did_ Umemoto-kun die? All we’ve established is that his cause of death wasn’t the slash wounds, but that instead those were probably planted by the culprit. We’re definitely going to have to take a closer look at what happened during Umemoto-kun’s murder.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Jinno’s Testimony, Monobear’s Testimony, Knife, Plaza Fountain, Pool of Blood**

 

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] What route of discussion shall deliver us an answer to the mode of Umemoto’s death?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Is there something else **_at the crime scene itself_** that will help us?

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] That’s, uh… Well, it’s a little, uh, general…

Toda: [looks upward pensively] If it’s “at the crime scene,” all that means is it’s to do with the medical aspects of Umemoto-kun’s death.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Does that mean the Monobear File could still be of some help?

Akiyama: [frowns] Well, I’m not sure… The Monobear File only says there are cuts and scrapes and stuff.

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] Is it something… ** _outside the crime scene,_** then…?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] That’s rather general as well, isn’t it?

Toda: [shrugs] If it’s “outside the crime scene,” that just means it has to do with the killer’s actions before or after the murder.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] But does this truly provide a lead as to the cause of death?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] W-well, I don’t know… We haven’t talked about the c-culprit’s movements, very much…

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Well, uh… Something we…uh… I mean, something we could discuss, uh, maybe…is, uh… Uh, we could try…uh, **_finding a weapon…_**

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Wasn’t the time for finding weapons during the investigation?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] It’s an idea, Chikaru-san, but do you have anything mind?

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh… Uh, no, I’m sorry… I, uh… I shouldn’t have spoken, uh, out of turn…

 

**My classmates have some good ideas, but…I think there’s only one thing I can really connect to a cause of death for Umemoto-kun.**

**SOLUTION: Pool of Blood-- >“ _outside the crime scene_ ”**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] That big pool of blood we found just outside the lighthouse…

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] O-oh… H-how horrible, I hate the sight of b-blood… [slight tears in eyes] J-just remembering what it was like…t-to see that, outside the lighthouse, for the f-first time…

**I can’t disagree with him. When that happened…I almost couldn’t think or act after I saw so much blood there…**

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] It, uh… I was definitely…uh, definitely unexpected…

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] It might just be me, but doesn’t it make sense to think that pool of blood is related to how Umemoto-kun died, somehow?

Tatane: [stern expression] No, in fact…I think it would be impossible to assume the blood _isn’t_ related.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] For that much blood to be all in one place…well, yeah! There’s no way it didn’t at least play a part!

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] The question is how. How did Umemoto-kun lose that much blood in one spot?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] …..

**If it’s something that caused him to bleed a lot, but just in that one place…I have an idea, but I’m not totally sure it’s right.**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Here’s the issue—the Monobear File states that he died instantly, but the cause of death was blunt force trauma.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But…what does that mean?

Toda: [blank expression] For him to lose that much blood, even though the wound killed him instantly, it would have to be a _very_ high-impact injury.

**“High-impact,” she says. I think she has the same idea I do. In that case, Umemoto-kun’s true cause of death would be…**

 

[[Strangulation/Suffocation/Poisoning/Free fall]]

 

**SOLUTION: Free fall**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] I think I understand. Umemoto-kun would lose that much blood if he fell to the ground from a high place!

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] He fell…?

Kyoyama: [sad frown] …..

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s what I would think, based on my first impression of the scene outside the lighthouse. [lowers head with solemn expression] Umemoto-kun hit the ground at a high speed. If that’s true, it would account for the many bruises he sustained, as well as the instant death and massive blood loss.

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] Wh-what a…what a h-horrible way to die…! H-Hikaru…

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] I can get behind this theory. But…even so, how could he have fallen such a distance that he would die?

Toda: [deep thought] Just think—what’s an abnormally high place that anyone could fall straight off of?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Wait…you don’t mean _that_ place?

**It’s a pretty obvious answer, but…I should get it all together in my mind before we go on, anyway.**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

A B C Y O L N

 

**SOLUTION: BALCONY**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] If this is true…if Umemoto-kun really fell to his death, then it only makes sense if he fell from the balcony.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] The, uh…the… You mean, the lighthouse balcony…?

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Yeeowch! I can’t even imagine falling from that high!

Kyoyama: [clutches stomach with slightly blue face] U-ugh… I-I’m going to be s-sick, j-j-just thinking about it…

Jinno: [blank expression] Take some deep breaths, Kyoyama. The uneasiness in your abdominal cavity should fade with increased respiration.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I… I-I’ll try… [hangs head] I-I’m sorry… I just have a r-really, really b-bad fear of falling…!

Toda: [softer expression] It’s alright, Kyoyama-kun. We shouldn’t have to talk about this for too much longer. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] That is, assuming everyone agrees with this hypothesis?

**Please, let everyone agree with this? I mean, I’m kind of assuming on instinct that at least one person is going to challenge us on this, but please?**

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] What, the falling thing? I actually don’t, really.

**This is why we can’t have nice things.**

Toda: [blank expression] Oh, naturally. [raises one eyebrow] What’s your objection, then, Akiyama-san? Why do you disagree with the idea of Umemoto-kun falling to his death?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Well…look, I don’t really know about this “pool of blood” stuff you’re talking about, and I don’t get how it could really be there… [frowns] But, even forgetting about that, does it really make sense for him to have injuries all over his body if he just fell to the ground?

Tatane: [confused expression] What do you mean, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I’m just saying, there would only be cuts and bruises and stuff on the one side of him that hit the ground, instead of all over him, right?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And what do you know about the placement of his injuries? We haven’t talked about that at all during this trial, and you weren’t around to see his body during the investigation.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] I-I…! Well, I’m, just assuming, since…since nobody mentioned there being anything unusual about the injuries…! [crosses arms with bitter frown] And I wasn’t finished talking anyway, so, so it’d be nice if you don’t try to like, derail what I’m saying, _okay?_

**Whoa. That was a surprisingly strong reaction…**

Shiraishi: [restless expression] Um…Akiyama-san, it’s fine. Just continue with what you were saying, okay?

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Yes, we’re listening.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Right, okay… Look, there’s also the problem of his body being _in_ the lighthouse, not _outside_ it.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] That’s definitely true…we discovered his body inside that building.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh…yeah, that’s… Uh, that’s right… I, uh, I was…uh, one of the… I mean, I was one of the people to, uh…to discover the body… So, uh, I can… I can confirm that…

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] S-same here.

Akiyama: [frowns] See? It doesn’t make any sense. How could he die by falling to his death outside the lighthouse, if you discovered him inside?

Tatane: [confused expression] …..

**This is a really simple question. Even though Akiyama-san wasn’t around for the investigation, and couldn’t have seen the proof they’re asking for…**

**I’d almost think they would just _assume_ what the answer is. But, I guess I should explain it anyway.**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Here’s the proof you want, Akiyama-san. The reason Umemoto-kun was inside the lighthouse, even though he died outside…

 

[[Trail of Blood/Earmuffs/Clock Tower/Neck Marks]]

 

**SOLUTION: Trail of Blood**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] See, Akiyama-san, it wasn’t just a pool of blood. There was a trail of it leading from that pool of blood, to inside the lighthouse as well.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] There was what?! What do you mean, there was a trail…??

Tatane: [nervous expression] Y-yeah… I’m serious, it was there.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I…I don’t get it…

**What is this reaction they’re having?? Why are they so opposed to falling as the cause of death?**

Akiyama: [stares at floor with confused frown] …..

**It’s as though…they have some personal reason to think it’s not true? I don’t know what to make of all this…**

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] So, essentially, it only makes sense for Umemoto-kun to have fallen to his death from the balcony, and then he was dragged into the lighthouse and positioned there?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I should think so. That is, I can’t imagine how anyone would have any objections to that.

Akiyama: [stares at floor with confused frown] And…and we’re absolutely sure it wasn’t suicide…? He didn’t, like…jump off the balcony on purpose?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] If that happened…he would have to have crawled inside the lighthouse from where he hit the ground, right?

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] No, that wouldn’t make any sense. He died instantly, so there’s no way he could crawl anywhere after hitting the ground.

Toda: [deep thought] No, this was definitely murder. Umemoto-kun was pushed off the balcony by another person, who then descended the stairs and dragged Umemoto-kun into the lighthouse with their own two hands.

Jinno: [tired expression] That Umemoto was murdered should’ve been obvious from the beginning. It is unaccountable to me that we had to take so many detours in order to arrive at that simple conclusion.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] But, uh, still… I mean, even so… It’s, uh…good, I think… Uh, it’s good that we…uh… That we were, uh, able to figure out… Figure out exactly what, uh, what happened to him…

**They’re both right, really. The possibility of this being a suicide was always really small, but at the same time, we can’t say we’ve made _no_ progress.**

Kyoyama: [sad smile with tears in eyes] Y-yeah… This is good, that we were able to f-figure out what exactly the k-killer did. [folds arms and look down slightly] But…wh-what now? Now that we’ve learned his c-cause of d-death…

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] …..

**Kyoyama-kun makes a good point. It’s good that we know how Umemoto-kun died, but…where can we go from there?**

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] This trial has been pretty information-loaded so far. Considering it’s still pretty early in the trial, that’s actually fairly unusual for us.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] As someone who didn’t really, know anything to begin with…I can say, it’s a little hard to keep up with.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Hey, don’t feel down about it, Akiyama-san! I’m even having a little trouble remembering everything, too!

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Right, but you were also gone for nearly the entire investigation period.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Ah! The sting of betrayal is so enhanced when it comes from a trusted friend!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Wait, did I actually offend you?

Shiraishi: [contented smile] No, I was kidding around!

Kyoyama: [slight anger] Well, can you _stop_ kidding around?

Tatane: [nervous expression] Kyoyama-kun…!

Kyoyama: [emotionless] Y-you know…maybe p-pay Hikaru a little respect…? P-please…?

**Whoa… That was a roller coaster just now. First he’s all pissed, and then his heartfelt words don’t match his face at all…but I have to imagine it must be hard for him to modulate what he’s feeling, when the trial is for someone he cared about so much.**

Toda: [sighs softly] Yeah, guys. Let’s please try to stay serious about this, alright?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Those two, they weren’t doing anything wrong…

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] No, Toda-san’s right. It was rude of me to make a silly joke in the middle of all this!

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Apologies, Kyoyama-kun.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Okay, so…let’s forget that stuff for now, right? Like I said, I’m finding some of this a bit hard to follow… Like, do we have a definitive sequence of events for how the murder happened yet, or what?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I can’t deny this is a valid question. For all our discussion thus far, have we yet calculated the exact route the culprit took in order to end Umemoto’s life?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I’m sure we can put it all together if we think it through logically. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Tatane-kun, would you care to help me with this?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Sure thing.

**This is kind of unusual, too… Usually we would wait until we have a serious suspect before we say the events of the murder from start to finish, but with a case this complicated, it might help to recap what we know so far.**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Well, the first thing we know happened is that Umemoto-kun went to Community 3. [neutral expression] He might have gone with the culprit, or he might have gone alone, but it’s certain that he went there.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] He had, characteristically, spent time with Kyoyama-kun for most of the morning, but at noon, he left Kyoyama-kun’s company. According to Umemoto-kun’s own words, he planned to “spend time alone…” [blank expression] Although, whether Umemoto-kun’s claim was true remains to be seen.

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] A-are you… N-no, you couldn’t be s-saying…he might have lied to me…?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] We can’t really say that for sure, yet. He clearly had contact with the culprit at some point, so his intentions during the day are as yet unclear.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] For now, though, let’s stick to what we definitely know. We can assume Umemoto-kun spent the rest of the afternoon in Community 3, although we don’t know yet what he did with his time.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] It’s probably fine that we don’t know that. After all, if any of his actions are relevant to his murder, they’re probably only the actions he took within the previous hour or so, right?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] You must have some serious faith in him… We can only really hope he isn’t like our first four victims, isn’t that right?

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] “Like our first four…?” H-how could you… How could you even s-suggest he’s g-guilty in some way…??

Fujimoto: [soft smile, “calm down” gesture with hands] No no, Kyoyama-kun, I’m certain that’s not they meant it.

Akiyama: [ducks slightly and looks away] …Right, of course not. Sorry, I was just being stupid…

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] H-he’s good… I’m t-telling you, he was too good, Hikaru could n-never do anything wrong…

**It’s hard to see Kyoyama-kun in this state… I wish there was something we could actually do! For now, I guess…what we should do is continue with our explanation.**

Toda: [deep thought] Once again, we don’t really know what Umemoto-kun did there in Community 3 during the day. [raises one eyebrow] However, we’re pretty informed as far as the culprit’s actions.

Toda: [deep thought] The culprit began by going to the recreation center there in Community 3. There, they shut off the automated clown mannequin juggling the knives, and obtained one of the three knives it was juggling.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Serious courage it must have taken on their part, to approach a mannequin that was juggling no fewer than three sharp objects.

Toda: [blank expression] Right, but that’s why they made sure to unplug it first.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Once they had the knife to use, the culprit waited until 8:30 pm to go through with their plan.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The specific time may or may not have factored into the culprit’s plan, but regardless, the late time of day gave them the advantage that not many of the rest of us would be out and about at that time.

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] I’m sure I would have preferred for them to be correct in that assumption. And yet, I found myself in Community 3 on this evening as well.

Jinno: [blank expression] Of course, I’m sure I would even more have preferred for them not to decide to commit murder in the first place, but you understand my meaning.

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] We understand, Jinno-san…

**In the midst of all the discussion about the culprit’s actions, I keep almost forgetting about Jinno-san’s attack. That’s right—even as we’re working to find the culprit and help Umemoto-kun’s death not be in vain, we’re working to find Jinno-san’s attacker at the same time.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] So, at 8:30, Umemoto-kun was standing on the lighthouse balcony. It’s not completely clear whether he was standing there of his own decision, or if the culprit lured him up there specifically to kill him, though.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] What’s important is that right around exactly 8:30, the culprit pushed Umemoto-kun off the balcony railing, and he fell to his death onto the boardwalk below.

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] A-ah… Ah… H-Hikaru… I-I’m so sorry I let this…happen t-t-to you…

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] Well, uh… He…uh, he…died instantly, uh, right? So…so, uh, at least… I mean, at least he, uh, he didn’t… He didn’t suffer…

Toda: [sighs softly] No, he didn’t. All other things being equal, he didn’t feel any pain. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] What did happen after that, however, is the culprit walked down from the balcony to the base of the lighthouse…

Toda: [stern expression] That is to say, they walked down to where Umemoto-kun’s body was.

Shiraishi: [scratches head with sad expression] I can’t believe it…! To kill someone, and then just calmly walk down hundreds of stairs to manipulate the crime scene like that!

Tatane: [neutral expression] Once they reached the ground floor, they dragged Umemoto-kun’s body from the pool of blood that had formed, to the interior of the lighthouse, and set him on top of the bottom stairs.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] From there, they altered the state of his body to confuse us, correct?

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s right. Using the knife they received from the clown mannequin in the recreation center…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] The culprit slashed Umemoto-kun’s wrists to make it appear like he’d committed suicide. This was done to mislead us about his true cause of death.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] How devious. The culprit was apparently able to do quite a lot in cold blood.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Once the culprit had finished doctoring the crime scene, they probably thought they were ready to leave Community 3 altogether and join the rest of us, but…

Tatane: [troubled frown] As we know, Jinno-san had the misfortune of being nearby when the culprit went to leave.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] …..

Kyoyama: [sad frown] S-so… The culprit, they k-killed…they killed my Hikaru… A-and then, Jinno-san, just because she was around…was a-attacked by that same culprit, huh?

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] If they’d been stronger, or Jinno-san had been weaker, the culprit could have become a serial murderer right then and there! [narrows eyes] That is what they say, after all—once you’ve killed two people, you’re officially classified that way!

Toda: [blank expression] I think we had enough serial killer talk at the second trial, so let’s try to get back on subject.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Right, so…the culprit saw Jinno-san walking near the lighthouse, and she saw them as well. I assume that, once they’d been seen, the culprit couldn’t afford to let her go, or else she’d be a witness against them.

**That’s such a horrible thing to have to say, knowing the person I’m talking about…this culprit who cruelly attacked Jinno-san just to eliminate her as a witness, is one of my friends. But I have to soldier on, I can’t turn back now.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Jinno-san received a blow to the head thanks to the culprit. It’s pretty surprising the culprit was even able to attack Jinno-san in the first place, considering her significant physical strength, but she also survived the assault thanks to that strength.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Frequent physical training has its benefits, at times.

Chikaru: [slight blush] It’s, uh… It’s very, uh…fortunate… That is, it’s really fortunate that, uh, that you survived, Jinno-san…

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] After that, the culprit really did leave the scene, and they waited for us to discover Umemoto-kun’s body and the unconscious Jinno-san.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] So, how was that, everyone? Does that seem to sum up the culprit’s actions from beginning to end?

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] It’s probably not _everything,_ since I’m sure we’ve barely talked about half the evidence so far… [scrutinizing expression] But yeah! That sounds like a good general outline to me!

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] But now that we’ve got that general outline, what do we do with it?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] …I think I have an idea.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Go ahead, Akiyama-san.

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Well, I guess I shouldn’t act so pompous about it… It’s not really an “idea,” so much as a question.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] Still, feel free to ask your question. Anything could be a lead, after all.

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] Well, since we’ve moved out of that initial part of the trial, where we were just figuring out what all happened to Umemoto-kun, after everything we’ve discussed, I can’t help wondering…

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter glare] Why isn’t Jinno-san a suspect yet?!

Tatane: [shocked expression] Wh-what…?!

Jinno: [presses hands together with open frown] What…did you say?

**What the hell?? Akiyama-san is…making an accusation again? Just like in the last trial! And, just like that time…it was so sudden! I almost feel actual whiplash…**

Toda: [alarmed expression] …Alright, Akiyama-san. You suspect Jinno-san, it would seem.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Oh, is that what you think? I accused her because I’m suspicious of her? Man, that’s clever.

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Why don’t we try to hear out your accusation without the sarcastic remarks, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] …Fine, sorry. Even for a dumb kid like me, I’ll figure out a way to explain myself so I don’t bug you too much, okay?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] …..

Shiraishi: [restless expression] …..

**It doesn’t look like _those_ two have anything to say about this. Or, more accurately, it looks like they can’t think of anything to say. Normally, I would expect them to be supporting Akiyama-san, but…**

**Well, it’s pretty reasonable they can’t think of a way to support what Akiyama-san is saying, because what Akiyama-san’s saying makes no sense. Jinno-san, the culprit? It’s almost too impossible to even consider.**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Okay, Akiyama-san, explain it then. Why in the world do you think Jinno-san is the culprit?

Jinno: [stern expression] Perhaps it’s predictably so, but I have the same question.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] Oh, I’ll get to that, Jinno-san. [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Meanwhile, I’m sure Tatane-kun and Toda-san will get to understand soon enough…just the same way they did the last time I made an accusation.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] What are you talking about? The last time you did this, it was Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun you accused, and we proved them _innocent._

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] But not at first, right? You were actually on board to start with. I don’t see why you shouldn’t be able to support me the same way now.

**I can think of a couple reasons why. But, for now, we should at least hear them out before deciding whether they’re right or wrong about this.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Jinno’s Testimony, Monobear File 4, Knife, Clock Tower, Jinno’s Injuries**

 

Jinno: [stern expression] This is legitimately laughable.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] What possible reason could you have for declaring me to be the culprit?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] How can you ask that so confidently, as though you’re not even suspicious?

Akiyama: [points critically at Jinno] You yourself admitted you were at the scene of the crime **at the time of the murder!**

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Don’t you, uh… Uh, don’t you think…that that’s just, uh… I mean, don’t you think that’s because, uh…uh, because she was… Because she was, uh, attacked, at that time?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] No, I don’t. I’ve had my suspicions about Jinno-san’s supposed “attack” this entire trial.

Jinno: [slight glare] You seriously doubt that I was attacked? That’s outrageous.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Would you care to offer a reason for doubting Jinno-san’s experiences?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Who’s to say she didn’t **fake her attack?**

Akiyama: [frowns] It’d be easy to give herself that head wound and pretend to be a helpless victim.

Jinno: [slight glare] Unbelievable… This vulgar drivel is absolutely unbelievable.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] Did I strike a nerve? Do you even have those?

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Okay, Akiyama-san! You’ve gotta chill!

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] Nothing against you personally, Akiyama-san, but it’s not appropriate to make such cruel remarks in any context.

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] I…I didn’t mean to say something so insulting…

Akiyama: [ducks slightly and looks away] Look, the point I’m trying to make is, she’s the most likely suspect, based on her behavior…

Akyiama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] And there’s nothing about the murder that she **couldn’t have done,** isn’t that true?

 

**…My surprise at Fujimoto-kun and Shiraishi-san chastising them aside, there’s definitely no way what Akiyama-san is saying is true. And I have the evidence to prove that.**

**SOLUTION: Jinno’s Injuries-- >“fake her attack”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Jinno-san faked her attack…? No, that couldn’t have happened.

Akiyama: [frowns] What makes you so sure of that?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Fujimoto-kun told me all sorts of interesting things about Jinno-san’s head wound.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Oh, may I explain? I don’t mind if you want to do it instead, but I do like to show off what medical knowledge I do have.

Tatane: [smiles] Oh, sure! Go ahead, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Many thanks, Tatane-kun. You see, the area of Jinno-san’s head where she was struck… [thoughtful expression] Well, I won’t get into the physiological specifics of it because I don’t think many people would understand, but the better half of cases where that part of the brain is damaged find lasting damage and even some fatalities in assault victims.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] F-fatalities…!

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Are you, uh… Are you saying that…uh, that it’s… It’s just, uh, lucky…that Jinno-san is, uh…is still…uh, alive…?

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Yes. As bad as the attack was, it could have been much worse. [scribbles in notepad] Not to mention, the wound was fairly deep, which makes it even more surprising that it wasn’t fatal.

Akiyama: [frowns] “Surprising…” “Lucky…” What’s “surprising” to me is that we’re just assuming it was a coincidence.

Tatane: [confused expression] Wh…what are you saying, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [sideways look with condescending frown] Isn’t that obvious…? If she took a blow to the head that deep, and that close to a deadly spot, isn’t it more likely to say she did that to herself on purpose?

Toda: [stern expression] You really think she would be able to do that, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] Well, why not? Jinno-san’s already shown she knows biology and how the human body works, so it’s completely in her wheelhouse.

Jinno: [slight glare] You…

**Jinno-san seems…pretty pissed off. I guess I would be too, if someone were accusing me of my own assault. But luckily, I know about another reason Akiyama-san’s claim can’t be true.**

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Here’s the thing, Akiyama-san: the wound on Jinno-san’s head isn’t the only one she ended up with.

Akiyama: [frowns] Huh?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] She also has a few marks on her arms that show she defended herself against someone’s attack.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] And it was only despite this attempt to defend myself that I was still struck unconscious.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Defensive wounds, huh? Well, there’s no way those would be there if she wasn’t actually attacked, right?

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh… I can’t… I can’t think of a, uh, reason…that they, uh… I mean, that those wounds would…uh, be there, otherwise…

Tatane: [neutral expression] Exactly. Jinno-san was definitely attacked by another person, which would have to be the culprit.

 

Akiyama: I can’t believe that!

 

[[split screen separating Akiyama and Tatane]]

 

Tatane: [shocked expression] What the hell, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter glare] You’re wrong! It’s still completely possible!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I say she faked her own attack, and you’re just falling for her trap!

Tatane: [stern expression] This is ridiculous, Akiyama-san!

Akiyama: [points critically at Tatane] _You’re_ being ridiculous…! Listen to me, okay?

 

**COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!**

**Evidence Swords: Lighthouse Door, Monobear File 4, Restaurant Guest List, Jinno’s Injuries, Knife-Juggling Clown**

 

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] It’s Jinno-san, she’s the killer!

Akiyama: [frowns] Everything we’ve heard from her makes her sound suspicious!

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] She was at the lighthouse at that time, right?

Akiyama: [scratches head] And nobody can confirm what she was doing at the time…

Akiyama: [points critically at Tatane] So your belief in her is totally unfounded!

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Her whereabouts are impossible to confirm, I agree…

Tatane: [points at Akiyama] But we’ve already proven her injuries are genuine!

Akiyama: [furious, arms at sides] That’s what she wants you to think!

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Every time you decide something she did is harmless…

Akiyama: [worried expression] You just fall more into the killer’s trap!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter expression] Pretty soon, we’ll all be doomed…!

Akiyama: [frowns] But it’s obvious she still **doesn’t have an alibi…**

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] And none of her testimony **can be proven true…**

Akiyama: [points critically at Tatane] So it makes no sense to call her innocent!

 

**Jinno-san may have been reluctant to share what happened to her, but I know for a fact she’s trustworthy. So I have to prove it to Akiyama-san, no matter what it takes!**

**SOLUTION: Restaurant Guest List-- >“can be proven true”**

 

Tatane: I’ll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] No, Akiyama-san, we can _definitely_ call Jinno-san innocent.

Akiyama: [frustrated frown] Wh-why?? How can you be “definitely” sure about this…??

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Here’s the thing. Monobear keeps a guest record of everyone who goes into the restaurant in Community 3.

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Right, what about it?

Tatane: [confused expression] Eh?

**That’s odd… I would have thought they’d at least need me to explain about the guest list. I definitely didn’t know about it before the investigation, after all.**

Chikaru: [lowers head] I, uh… I’m sorry, Tatane-san, I…uh, don’t… I mean, I don’t really, uh…know what you’re, uh, talking about…

Tatane: [neutral expression] Well, basically, for anyone who doesn’t know, Monobear has a record where he writes down the names of anyone who enters that restaurant. He says it’s for business reasons or whatever.

Monobear: Hey! I will not have my citizens dissing my business practices! They’re completely reasonable, they’re profitable for everyone, and they’re _certainly_ not shady by any means!

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] A guest record, hmm? How predictably pointless; it sounds exactly like something Monobear would do.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Yeah, this is news to me! But, so what? What does this guest list have to do with Jinno-san?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Well, the important thing is that Jinno-san name actually appears on that guest list.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That’s right. My name and Tatane-kun’s appear together from when we investigated the restaurant together; mine appears alone before that, since I investigated by myself earlier; and before my name, you can see “Kamiko Jinno” written clearly there.

Jinno: [blank expression] As well you should. I visited the restaurant shortly before beginning my stroll around Community 3.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Well, this is the first we’re hearing of it… That’s suspicious that you didn’t say anything, so why didn’t you mention that before?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Obviously, because I didn’t think it relevant at the time. Should I expect you to admit to every minor thing you do at every minute each day?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] N-no… Well, I guess not.

Tatane: [neutral expression] The important thing here is that Jinno-san was telling the truth in her testimony. She said she was “coming from the restaurant” when she took her walk on the south side of Community 3, and the guest record proves that.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But…but… That doesn’t necessarily mean it’s all true…right?

Toda: [stern expression] Come now, Akiyama-san. If Jinno-san had planned to kill Umemoto-kun at the lighthouse, what reason would she have for going into the restaurant beforehand?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] …..

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Akiyama-san, I think it might be time to step down!

Fujimoto: [gentle expression] Obviously, we support you, and we support you working to solve these problems, but it just doesn’t look like you had the right answer this time.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] …Of course not. Ugh, look at me, trying to do something that makes sense again…who was I even kidding?

Jinno: [stern expression] No one, actually. There’s not a person here who was swayed by your pointless accusation.

Akiyama: [sighs and looks away, miserable] I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Jinno-san, I get it. I’m not very sharp, and I’m not clever.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] And good thing, too, or I might’ve been in actual danger of being voted the culprit.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Hey, Jinno-san. Akiyama-san’s already acknowledged their mistake, so let’s move on.

**Akiyama-san looks…sad. Just like when we proved them wrong at the last trial. I know they must be feeling ashamed right now, and I’d like to take the time to comfort them, but we just don’t have that opportunity right now.**

Toda: [deep thought] Now, I think that about wraps things up with Jinno-san. Does anyone have any more questions?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] U-um… Actually…I-I kind of have one…?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Go ahead, Kyoyama-kun.

Kyoyama: [sad frown] Well…th-that is, it’s not r-really much, probably, b-but…

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] A-and, of course, I-I don’t suspect J-Jinno-san…not at all, b-but, I was wondering… If she’s n-not the culprit, then w-we don’t…really have any l-leads about a new suspect…

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] He has a point.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Is that true? I happen to know about a possible lead that’s directly connected to what we were just discussing.

Tatane: [confused expression] “Directly connected,” Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] Do you follow me, Tatane-kun? We were just talking about the restaurant, after all.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The restaurant…

**If it’s a lead related to the restaurant… Even if I don’t want to have to ask for this account again, I think I know what Toda-san’s talking about.**

 

[[Shiraishi’s Testimony/Kyoyama’s Testimony/Monobear’s Testimony/Jinno’s Testimony]]

 

**SOLUTION: Monobear’s Testimony**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Monobear, you explained something to us about a certain person’s actions, right? Something that happened close to the time of the murder…

Monobear: Upupu… I’ve been selected to give witness testimony! This is a rare and beautiful moment for your humble mayor…!

Jinno: [tired expression] Get on with it, then. What occurred at that time?

Monobear: Well, it was an _exhilarating_ experience, let me tell you! But since explaining the entire thing again here wouldn’t add any new information…oh, to hell with it! I’ll just tell the story again! I deserve to have some of the spotlight at these trials too, you know!

Monobear: You see, one of you bastards came by the restaurant. I can only assume it was to take in the refreshing atmosphere and some top-quality food-shaped mush!

Tatane: [smiles nervously] So, you admit it’s not actual food…

Monobear: I had almost hooked them! My sales pitch was _perfect…_ But then, all of a sudden, this terrible, unruly citizen takes off like a flash!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Come on, you know that wasn’t all there was to the story. You told us the specific reason this person left, right?

Monobear: Hmm… Hmm, hmm! It seems I can’t remember! Being a witness is hard work, you know! People are always badgering you about things that don’t matter, trying to put ideas in your head…

Monobear: I say, enough! If you already know the answers, then why don’t _you_ testify to what I said?!

**This is ridiculous! I should have known better than to expect that he would actually help. Oh well, he started the story, so I may as well finish it.**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] The real reason that person left, according to what Monobear told us… [neutral expression] It was because Monobear _told_ them he’d go write their name in the guest record. With that, the person apparently didn’t want to be at the restaurant anymore, and they ran off.

Monobear: Upupupu… Now was that so hard? I mean, with your memory, it hardly seems like you needed me to explain in the first place!

Toda: [stern expression] That’s enough out of you, Monobear. If you didn’t want to finish your testimony before, you don’t have to make pointless comments now.

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh… I’m sure we can, uh… We can probably just, uh, continue… Uh, continue without him, right?

Monobear: …..

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Seems like he decided to agree with us!

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] So…s-so, what does this all t-tell us?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It tells us two things. Firstly, Jinno-san is _definitely_ not the culprit, because her name _is_ written in the guest list.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Yes, which means she wasn’t this suspicious person who arrived at the restaurant and then left without having their name recorded.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Right, so we agree on that! This person who Monobear says came by the restaurant is obviously suspicious! [irritable expression] I mean, what other explanation could there be for why they _didn’t_ want their name to be written down?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I dunno… They might have had an innocent reason, maybe…?

Kyoyama: [emotionless] N-no… No, i-it only makes sense, if that person is g-guilty, somehow.

Toda: [nods subtly] Which brings us to the second point. [blank expression] This person who stopped by the restaurant clearly warrants a level of suspicion, because they actively concealed their identity, and this incident occurred near the time of the murder.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] …..

**Is this person…the culprit? It seems like a valid possibility at this point.**

**But, who are they…?**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Now wait a moment. Tatane-kun, wasn’t there something else unusual that Monobear said when we questioned him about this?

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Something unusual, huh? Like, when he said…

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: So who was it? Who did you talk to here at the restaurant?

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Impossible! That information is N/A!

Toda: [tired frown] “Not applicable?” Gracious. I guess we’re out of luck trying to get anything else from him.

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] It’s N/A! The answer you’re looking for is N/A!

Tatane: Yeah we, heard you the first time.

Monobear: [neutral expression] ….. [turns away] God, you bastards are hopeless… Why do I even bother helping? Such despair you must feel to be so useless…! [disappears]

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] It seems like Monobear was just spouting nonsense, though, like usual.

Jinno: [blank expression] It certainly wouldn’t be out of character for him.

Toda: [deep thought] But, I wonder…if it really isn’t possible to figure out the identity of this suspicious person from what Monobear said.

Tatane: [confused expression] To figure out their identity…? Are you sure that’s even possible, Toda-san?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Monobear said that bit about the answer being “N/A” a full three times, and when we dismissed his words, he suddenly acted as though we’d missed some vital clue.

Fujimoto: [sudden realization] So you believe Monobear was actually giving you a hint at that time?

Akiyama: [frustrated frown] A clue…? No, that’s impossible, it’s just Monobear’s usual gibberish, isn’t it?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Even if it is, we should still look into it, right?

Chikaru: [bites nail] So, uh… So, Toda-san…uh, what do you… I mean, what do you suppose… Uh, what do you think Monobear meant…? When he, uh…when said it was…uh… When he said it was “N/A?”

Akiyama: [frowns] We, we’ve heard it enough times, haven’t we? Like Tatane-kun said, it’s just nonsense.

**I want to think it’s nonsense, yeah…but at the same time, I can’t overlook Toda-san’s suggestion. Did Monobear really give us a clue about who it was he talked to? I can’t imagine how I could figure out that person’s identity from “N/A…”**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Think back to the previous trials. What did we do when the only clue we had was a pair of letters?

**She obviously has the right answer in mind, so why can’t she just say it? Oh, never mind that… I should try and figure out what she means, instead.**

**“What did we do,” she says…? Well, the last time we had to work with a pair of letters, it was during the last trial, right?**

**But then…if I do the same thing I did back then… Could it really be? Is the suspicious individual really that person?**

**CHOOSE A PERSON!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think you can guess the identity of this suspicious person? And is that person the culprit? So many questions! Suggestions, predictions, etc. are always welcome, and thank you for reading!


	41. Chapter 4: It Is Frightening to Love So Much School Trial, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this is your last present for the holidays. I just didn't think I'd get this one done so fast. Anyway, it's suspicious person time! Most of you guessed that Akiyama was the person we're going to accuse, so let's hop right in!

[[NAGISA AKIYAMA chosen]]

 

Tatane: It could only be you!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] …Akiyama-san.

Akiyama: [wide eyes and tense shoulders] Wh-wh-what. What is it, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: [points at Akiyama] The “suspicious individual” who talked to Monobear in front of the restaurant—that’s you, isn’t it, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [stunned expression] I…! What are you, what are you saying, Tatane-kun?? Are you…seriously accusing me…?!

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] Yes, Tatane-kun, are you??

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Are you really accusing…Akiyama-san?

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] …Not because I want to. But based on what Monobear told us, Akiyama-san is the person who makes the most sense.

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] B-but…but why? _Why_ would you say something like that…?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] A-are you sure you really have to a-ask that…? Y-you, you’ve spent the entire trial so far, j-just making weird accusations, and denying things that o-obviously happened. [adjusts top hat, slight irritation] I-I’m not saying you’re d-definitely, one hundred percent guilty, but…I just wouldn’t be that surprised if I were you…

Akiyama: [covers mouth with both hands, slightly wide eyes] Why… Why, why, _why…??_

**What do you mean, “why?” We just talked about why you would be suspicious…but, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to explain it again, now that we’ve officially made the accusation.**

Tatane: [neutral expression] Look, Akiyama-san. Monobear told us that some person went to the restaurant, but they left because Monobear mentioned putting their name on the guest list.

Akiyama: [worried expression] Wh-wha… And? And, so??

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] So, even though Toda-san and I didn’t know it at the time, Monobear was also giving us a hint about that person’s identity when he said “it was N/A.”

Toda: [deep thought] At the time, I instinctively assumed he was saying “not applicable,” and being his usual unhelpful self. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] But, when we consider the situation more deeply, it’s clear those two letters…

Toda: [stern expression] Represent nothing less than the suspicious individual’s name.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Whoa, uh, really? I, uh… I don’t, uh, really…quite understand… [looks to side nervously] I mean… Where is the, uh… Where’s the suspicious individual’s name…uh, in the letters “N/A?”

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] It’s like this. The letters don’t stand for two _words,_ they stand for two _names._ Specifically, a given name and a family name.

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] You don’t mean…it’s their initials?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] This feels somewhat familiar.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] I’ll admit that—it’s a lot like the end of the previous trial, when we figured Teruya-san out as the culprit based on her initials.

Chikaru: [lowers head] I, uh… I bet…uh, that he… That is, I bet Monobear, uh, gave you…that, uh, hint… I mean, he probably gave it to you, uh…on purpose… To, uh, to remind us… Uh, to remind us of the, uh, last trial…

Monobear: Upupupu… Did I? Didn’t I? No way to know for sure!

Fujimoto: [shrinks back with open frown] I…I don’t understand. If the initials of the person we’re looking for are N.A., then…

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] The only one who fits the culprit’s description… It’s definitely N-Nagisa Akiyama.

**Well, there it is. That’s our reason for suspecting Akiyama-san, even though it took a while to fully explain. And, if my thinking is right, then we’re not even done with all the evidence against them.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Now, we _are_ basing this on an assumption after all—the assumption that Monobear’s hint was meant to be interpreted in this way. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] But if there’s any doubt, we can just ask Monobear himself. You can confirm it, right?

Monobear: Upupupu…! So many questions for your wise and watchful mayor today!

Tatane: [neutral expression] So…? Is Akiyama-san the person you met in front of the restaurant?

Monobear: Oh, please! Like I’m going to give away the answer to the mystery at the beginning of the accusation? If you want to figure it out, then figure it out, you bastards!

**How typical. I guess his original story is all we’re going to get out of him in the end. Still, there’s no one else Monobear could have been referring to, right? There’s no way this isn’t an important lead.**

Akiyama: [frustrated frown] N…no…! No, it’s not me, there’s some mistake!

Toda: [stern expression] The only mistake, Akiyama-san, is the one you made in thinking you could keep on trying to pass suspicion onto other people and escape our notice. [points critically at Akiyama] So, before we go on, let’s give you a chance to explain yourself.

Akiyama: [frustrated frown] E-explain?? Explain what, I’m innocent!

Jinno: [blank expression] Then you truly intend to defend yourself against what already appears to be a hopeless case? Tragic.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] No… No, I don’t understand this. Akiyama-san is guilty?

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] No, there’s no way I can accept something like that right away! Come on, Tatane-kun and Toda-san, if you have a case to make against Akiyama-san then you have to explain it better than that!

**This is basically the response I figured from those two. No way are they going to just go along with this, so we’ll have to see if we can use the evidence we have to prove it.**

Akiyama: [worried expression] Tatane-kun…I have no idea, I have no _clue_ what could have made you come up with an idea like I’m the culprit, but it’s seriously wrong…!

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Marble Stairs, Plaza Fountain, Pool of Blood, Coffee Stains, Restaurant Guest List**

 

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I’m not ready to accept something like this, Tatane-kun.

Fujimoto: [points pen critically at Tatane] I hate to disagree with you so bluntly, but there’s no way Akiyama-san is the culprit you’re looking for!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] How can you be so sure?

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Well, it’s not as though I have proof…

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] But, neither have you. There’s **no forensic proof** Akiyama-san was personally at Umemoto-kun’s crime scene.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] That’s true! Like I said, if you have some argument to make…

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] You’re going to need to make it more strongly! This “N/A” business is **probably just a fake** hint from Monobear!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Personally, I have no trouble believing Akiyama’s guilt.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Haven’t you seen the way they’ve carried themselves at this trial? Their behavior, to me, virtually resembles a flashing sign advertising their guilt.

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Just because they’ve exhibited some unusual behavior doesn’t make them a murderer.

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Besides, you haven’t really **proven a real motive** for Akiyama-san to target Umemoto-kun, have you?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] The, uh… The trouble is, uh… Uh, I don’t think… I don’t know if we can, uh, determine… Uh…I mean, determine Akiyama-san’s **exact whereabouts…** at that, uh, that time…

Jinno: [blank expression] Which means they also have no alibi, correct?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Yeah, but as the people accusing them, the burden of proof is on you guys, not on Akiyama-san!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Thank you, you two… Thank you for defending me…

 

**Shiraishi-san and Fujimoto-kun obviously aren’t impressed with this theory, but I can’t pretend like there isn’t evidence against Akiyama-san.**

**SOLUTION: Coffee Stains-- >“no forensic proof”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Akiyama-san, can I ask what’s in that cup you have with you?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] …What?

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] The Styrofoam cup on your defendant stand. You had it with you when Monobear dragged you into Town Hall, right?

 

[[flashback]]

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] I said let _go!_ Ughhhh!

**It was a confusing sight to see, as Monobear forcibly deposited Akiyama-san into the group with the rest of us standing at the back end of the building. Even so, Akiyama-san stood far in the back of the group, away from everyone else. In addition, they were holding something that looked unmistakably like…**

Tatane: Is that one of the coffee cups from the café?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] It, uh…looks that way.

[[end flashback]]

 

Akiyama: [frowns] Um. Um, sure, I mean, it’s mine, what about it?

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] That wasn’t the question I asked you. I said, what’s in the cup?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] What does this have to do with the murder, Tatane-kun?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Yeah, what’s it to you…? It’s, it’s just water.

Chikaru: [bites nail] …Uh… Uh, Akiyama-san… Why, uh, why are you lying…like, uh…like I can’t, uh, see the inside of the cup…?

**Oh, yeah. Chikaru-san’s standing immediately to Akiyama-san’s right, so I could have just asked her and skipped Akiyama-san being evasive. As soon as she said that, though, Akiyama-san quickly grabbed the cup and set it on Date-san’s defendant stand to their left.**

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter glare] D-don’t go staring in other people’s coffee cups!

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] I-I…! I, uh, I’m sorry! [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I’m sorry, I, uh, I forgot I… Uh, I forgot I shouldn’t, uh, shouldn’t be…talking down to, uh, someone as, uh…important, someone so talented like yourself, uh… I’m sorry…!

Toda: [stern expression] Was that really necessary, Akiyama-san? You made Chikaru-san cry.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] D-do you…really think we’re g-going to believe you better, when you act out at people, A-Akiyama-san?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Really? You think only people who act kind and selfless deserve to be trusted, Kyoyama-kun? [irritable expression] It’s not unreasonable Akiyama-san would be a little on edge! They’re being accused of a crime, after all!

Toda: [blank expression] It doesn’t really matter, since Akiyama-san already gave up the ruse when they referred to their cup as a “coffee cup.”

Akiyama: [stunned expression] H-huh?!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] The subconscious will always reveal the truth through unplanned statements.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Hey, that’s my line…

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] Alright, fine…! There’s coffee in the cup, yes, but why’s that matter so much to you?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Well, it just so happens we found a certain kind of stain on Umemoto-kun’s clothes, and on the cape he was wearing as a blanket.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] What…? His clothes? [looks to side with deep frown] Well, I don’t know anything about that, anyway.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Yeah, I don’t know why you’d need to overanalyze every little stain on Umemoto-kun’s clothes! [palm facing upward] Because, that stain is obviously blood, right? With all the blood at the crime scene, that’s all it could be!

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] …..

**It looks like Fujimoto-kun knows where I’m going with this, which makes sense since he personally investigated the body.**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Actually, Shiraishi-san, it’s not blood. The stains on Umemoto-kun’s clothes, and on the cape blanket wrapped around his shoulders, were actually coffee stains. [neutral expression] Fujimoto-kun, you can confirm this, right?

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] I… [looks down and to the side uncertainly] …..

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Fujimoto-kun, is that true? You investigated at the crime scene, right?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I don’t get it! What’s this all about his clothes, and his cape wrapped around his shoulders, and…??

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] I’m sorry, Akiyama-san, but it _is_ true. Those were coffee stains on Umemoto-kun’s body.

Akiyama: [frustrated frown] Wh-why…?? Why, _why,_ why is this happening??

Toda: [stern expression] Well, why do you suppose, Akiyama-san? It’s a simple equation: the coffee stains on Umemoto-kun’s clothes, plus the cup of coffee you showed up at Town Hall with, connect you to the crime scene.

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] Huh? Does it, honestly? Because you know, Toda-san, there are other people in the world who drink coffee…and just because I decided to drink some today, that doesn’t mean I was the only person who could’ve caused those coffee stains.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] That’s…really? Th-that’s the actual defense you’re using…?

**I couldn’t agree more. Obviously, yeah, other people could have been drinking coffee, but just the fact that Akiyama-san did is suspicious, and they must know that!**

Toda: [blank expression] Occam’s razor.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Wh…what did you just say to me?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Occam’s razor, or the “law of parsimony,” is a philosophical tenet that suggests that among competing hypotheses, the one that involves the fewest assumptions should be chosen.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] The theory that someone else produced the coffee stains found on Umemoto involves the assumption that someone else consumed coffee this evening, while the theory that Akiyama was responsible doesn’t. [blank expression] That is your conclusion, Toda?

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s exactly right.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I…I have no idea what you two are talking about. [brushes hair out of face] I _do_ know that you’re a tailor and a hunter, so I’m not sure why you’re expecting me to take philosophy lessons from you.

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Incidentally, we’re allowed to have hobbies outside our areas of expertise, Akiyama-san.

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] All Toda-san was saying was, it makes the most sense for you to be the person who caused those coffee stains, so it’s reasonable for us to say that’s what happened.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Listen, Toda-san and Tatane-kun. Can you just listen, please?

Tatane: [neutral expression] I’m listening, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Just because Akiyama-san may be the most _likely_ individual to have spilled coffee at the crime scene doesn’t mean we shouldn’t doubt the assumption.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Yeah! I’m sure there’s someone else who made those stains happen that we just don’t have as much of a smoking gun for!

Tatane: [raises eyebrow] Really…? Who?

Shiraishi: [scowls] You can’t expect us to know that! Prove it yourself!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] We already have proved it—proved that Akiyama-san was at the crime scene after Umemoto-kun’s death, that is.

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] A-and the only reason that would happen…is if they’re the…the c-culprit, isn’t that right?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Uh… I, uh… I don’t know…uh, what to, uh, think… Akiyama-san, I… Uh, I can’t…think of, uh, any… I can’t think of any other, uh…any other solution…

Akiyama: [frustrated frown] Well…! Well, if you’d just give me a second to think instead of interrupting my thoughts with all this, confusing chatting…

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] Well…I say, i-it’s just like Hikaru said at the last trial. If you need to t-take the time to th-think of a response…it’s obviously going to be a lie.

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter glare] Ugh, god damn, just let me say what I want to say!

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] I-I-I’m sorry…! P-please, please don’t yell at me! [hangs head, shaking with tears] I-I won’t a-argue with you anymore, j-just, I can’t st-stand people y-y-yelling…!

Toda: [stern expression] So you’re not satisfied with just Chikaru-san, then? You have to make Kyoyama-kun cry too, even despite knowing who our victim is?

**Akiyama-san really is being a jerk, aren’t they? A lot more than I would’ve expected from someone like them.**

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] You can’t prove I was at the crime scene. You can’t _prove_ it wasn’t someone else. [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] And like, you can’t even _really_ prove I ever went to Community 3 in the first place. Why _would_ I even do that?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Oh, is that what you think? We can’t prove it?

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] No, you totally can’t. [scratches head] I mean…you can’t, right?

**They…totally changed how convinced they were of what they were saying. But, regardless, I’m sure we can prove this with the evidence we have.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Nakahara and Teruya’s Photos, Kyoyama’s Testimony, Small Scrap of Fabric, Lighthouse Door, Restaurant Guest List**

 

Akiyama: [scratches cheek with thumbnail] See, this is a little uncool in general, because you guys are always so clever…

Akiyama: [sullen expression] So I guess I’m just really surprised you would take things this far.

Toda: [stern expression] We only “take things” in the direction the evidence leads, Akiyama-san.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Alright, then can your evidence prove I ever went to Community 3?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] What a redundant question. They already proved Monobear conferred with you at the restaurant.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] That true…? Funny, man, I only remember them making an assumption about that.

Akiyama: [frowns] You can’t prove this “N/A” thing **has anything to do with me,** so it’s not really evidence, is it?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Even if you don’t accept the coffee stains as evidence, there are too many coincidences suggesting your involvement to ignore.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] And they stay coincidences, until you can prove any of them means anything.

Akiyama: [frowns] Like, what would I even be doing in Community 3 in the first place? There’s **nothing I needed to do there** today, so it makes no sense that I would go…

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] Th-that’s not important… If you were p-planning to k-kill my Hikaru, then that’s obviously your reason right there…!

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] Oh, really? Well, I’d have to assume that if I planned to kill him, I had to meet up with him first, isn’t that right?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] But wait…you **don’t have anything to prove** that I met with Umemoto-kun, do you?

Akiyama: [scratches cheek with thumbnail] So…basically, I’m still waiting to see this accusation go somewhere, sorry.

 

**Akiyama-san’s definitely stepping it up with their defense, but I definitely know a reason they’d have to be in Community 3 today.**

**SOLUTION: Nakahara and Teruya’s Photos-- >“nothing I needed to do there”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Akiyama-san, can we talk about the memorial you made the other day?

Akiyama: [bewildered expression] Um…excuse me? Sorry, I don’t mean to insult your logic skills, but how did you get from what we were just talking about to that?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Hey, Tatane-kun! Are you just trying to intentionally confuse Akiyama-san so they’ll say something they don’t mean? [points critically at Tatane] That’s a cruel tactic, and you’re not going to get away with it!

Tatane: [smiles nervously] N-no, really, this is important. [thoughtful expression] Akiyama-san, that memorial you made…it used photographs as the main feature, right?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I…I just want you to know, if you _are_ trying to confuse me, it’s not going to work, because I have nothing to hide. But if that’s all your question is, then… [scratches head] Yeah. I used framed photographs to make my memorial.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] I remember that memorial. It was really a lovely gesture that showed devotion and compassion.

Chikaru: [half smile] Oh, uh… Yeah, I, uh…I’d, uh, almost forgotten, but, uh… It…uh, really… I mean, it really, uh, brightened… Uh, it really brightened up the, uh, the club and casino…

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Glad you guys thought so. Since…I mean, not everyone did at the time.

Kyoyama: [adjusts top hat, slight irritation] Wh-what are you saying, Akiyama-san…?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Oh…am I saying something rude? My mistake, sorry, I didn’t mean it.

Jinno: [blank expression] What a convenient method you’ve discovered of avoiding taking responsibility for anything you say or do.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Oh, well I don’t mean it that way.

Jinno: [stern expression] You’ve just done it again.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Okay, everyone, we’re getting off track and devolving into meaningless squabbles. Can we please go back to discussing the memorial?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Right, um… What were you saying about the memorial, again?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] It’s not just the fact that you made it using photographs…it’s also who was in those photographs.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Just so I can be sure no one will ask and get us distracted again, the reason we need to know this is because it connects intrinsically to evidence we discovered during the investigation.

**Ah, yikes, Toda-san. The others didn’t even say anything, but she went ahead and acted passive-aggressive toward everyone anyway.**

Tatane: [smiles nervously] …Right, well, like I said, it’s important we know what group of people were in those photographs.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Oh? Well…I’m sorry, I haven’t given that memorial much thought since the other day when Umemoto-kun…

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Well, when it got trashed, anyway. I guess I’ll skip the blame game on that…

Tatane: [confused expression] What are you saying, you don’t remember the people you put in your own memorial?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Who, me? No, I…I’m not a very smart person, you have to know. I don’t really remember too many things…

**What a stupid excuse! And I know for a fact they’re lying through their teeth to try and stall the accusation, I can just feel it in their words.**

Shiraishi: [rubs neck with slight frown] Akiyama-san, it…it doesn’t really do you a lot of good to pretend like that.

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] You don’t have to be scared of telling the truth, Akiyama-san. Telling the truth is…the best thing to do, right?

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] I…! Guys, please…please don’t abandon me…?? [frightened frown with tears in eyes] Please…!

**Whoa… All of a sudden, Akiyama-san looked a lot more vulnerable than they did earlier in the accusation. They must be feeling the pressure at this point.**

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] I’m being serious… I just don’t remember, so, sorry Tatane-kun. You’ll have to refresh my memory about the photographs…

Tatane: [stern expression] Akiyama-san, _come on._

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Oh, let’s just do it.

Tatane: [confused expression] Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] We’d as well be four hours back in time and able to prevent Umemoto-kun’s murder in the first place, for all the chance Akiyama-san’s going to be cooperative here. [looks upward pensively] We should just go along with what they say so we can move forward with the discussion.

**I don’t want to just “go along with what they say!” They don’t get to run this accusation. But…I guess Toda-san has a point. We can’t do anything if Akiyama-san won’t listen to us.**

Tatane: [neutral expression] It’s really simple. The people Akiyama-san’s memorial was dedicated to…

 

[[Just Nakahara and Teruya/Everyone who’s died/The ones who died in the third trial/Everyone who’s alive]]

 

**SOLUTION: The ones who died in the third trial**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The photographs in the memorial were of the three of our friends who died in that third case.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Right, uh… So, uh, so that…that would be… Uh, it would be Hoshino-san…uh, and…and Nakahara-san, uh… Uh…uh, and Teruya-san…uh, is that right?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Well, yeah, obviously.

Jinno: [stern expression] What do you mean, “obviously?” Didn’t you just spend the previous two minutes claiming you had no recollection whatsoever?

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Eh…when Tatane-kun explained it, I remembered?

Kyoyama: [confused expression] D-don’t phrase it as a qu-question…!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Look, I don’t really see the point of all this. I haven’t done anything wrong, and I keep getting asked questions that don’t have anything to do with the actual case…so why is that? Why are you guys doing this…?

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] “Nothing to do with the case?” No, Akiyama-san, this part about the photographs is important, because it shows you definitely had a reason to go to Community 3 today.

Akiyama: [bewildered expression] A-ah… That again? It’s been so long since we mentioned that, I thought you just forgot we’d talked about it…

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vague confrontational expression] Nice try, Akiyama-san, but we found evidence in the recreation center in Community 3 that proves you were there.

Toda: [nods subtly] Two framed photographs, with metal frames, of Nakahara-san and Teruya-san. [blank expression] Now, Akiyama-san, you wouldn’t possibly know anything about these photographs, would you?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] What?? Nakahara-san and Teruya-san…?

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] But…but, uh… But those are…uh, two of… Uh, they’re two of the, uh, the people… I mean, those are two of the people Akiyama-san, uh…uh, that they used for the, uh, memorial…

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] I… No, it couldn’t be. It’s not connected, it shouldn’t be connected…

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] But how could it not be? They’re framed photographs, just like the ones in Akiyama-san’s memorial from the other day, and we found them in Community 3. [stern expression] Doesn’t that mean they lied about not going there?

Fujimoto: [sudden realization] No, it’s definitely not connected!

**Was he just not listening to me?**

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Did you think of something, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Doesn’t it seem strange? If the photographs were related to the memorial Akiyama-san made back then, that’s definitely strange!

Toda: [blank expression] And why is that?

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Shouldn’t it be obvious right away?

Kyoyama: [sad frown] Can you s-say it anyway…? I-I’m still trying to catch up with what exactly we’re p-proving here…

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Certainly! If the only two photographs you found in the recreation center were Nakahara-san’s and Teruya-san’s…

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Then Hoshino-kun’s photograph is clearly missing. There’s no reason he should be absent from this memorial, if it’s truly meant to reference the one Akiyama-san made originally.

Tatane: [nervous expression] …..

**Shit. I guess he’s technically right. But, aren’t the other photos we found enough to prove it? I don’t like that Akiyama-san could escape this accusation on such a minor technicality.**

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Th-that’s…! [big smile with two thumbs up] Oh, Fujimoto-kun, you’re a genius! I’m not sure how I didn’t think of that before.

Toda: [shrugs] I don’t think that’s an issue. Akiyama-san just hadn’t gotten around to setting up the photograph of Hoshino-kun yet. [deep thought] Although…

Shiraishi: [scowls] Oh no you don’t! You were the ones who just got done saying the memorial is meant to honor all three of them—Hoshino-kun, Nakahara-san, and Teruya-san! [scrutinizing expression] That means if the photographs in the recreation center don’t include one of Hoshino-kun, they _can’t_ be related to Akiyama-san’s memorial!

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Not to mention…your theory that they just “hadn’t gotten around to it” doesn’t make sense. A photograph isn’t an enormously heavy thing, so there’s no reason Akiyama-san wouldn’t have just taken all three photographs to the recreation center in one trip.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Y-yeah! And even _if_ I went to Community 3 to put some photographs there, that’s not connected to Umemoto-kun’s death in the first place!

Akiyama: [frowns] I mean, come on, where’s my motivation to supposedly take the photographs to Community 3, only to turn around and murder Umemoto-kun instead?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] They, uh… Uh, they…they have a, uh, point…

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] I still suspect them, but their argument makes it difficult to determine exactly what was their business in Community 3 in the first place.

**Damnit, I’m losing the others! If I can’t come up with an argument quick, I’ll have to drop the accusation against Akiyama-san…**

Toda: [deep thought] …..

**Well, great, Toda-san isn’t saying anything. What could she possibly be daydreaming about at a time like this?**

Akiyama: [sullen expression] So, Tatane-kun? Do you have something else to ask me?

Tatane: [nervous expression] Well, I…

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] Yeah? I’m still listening, dude. If you want me to answer something, I’m totally fine with it.

Tatane: [looks to the side with frustrated expression] I…I guess I don’t have anything to say…

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Have you decided there wasn’t anything to this after all, then?

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic smile] Don’t be ashamed, Tatane-kun. We’ve all made some serious mistakes during these trials!

**Ugh, stop it! It’s not a mistake, I know there’s more to this!**

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Ah, cool… So we’re done with that, then. [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Should we move on to something less…like, time-wasting?

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] D-don’t you d-d-dare…

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Wh… Kyoyama-kun? Did you say something?

Kyoyama: [looks up] [miserable frown, red teary face] Y-you think you’re just…g-going to g-get away with this? I-is that, wh-what you think…??

Tatane: [confused expression] Kyoyama-kun…?

Akiyama: [wide eyes and tense shoulders] What are you talking about?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] I-I wasn’t going to s-say anything…b-because I didn’t think it was important…! B-but, but no.

Kyoyama: [points critically at Akiyama] N-n-no! You’re not just g-going to get off that easily…! Not after what you d-did to my Hikaru!

**What the hell…?? Kyoyama-kun is accusing them directly?**

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] What I did…?! What the heck is this, Kyoyama-kun?? I’ve done nothing!

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Kyoyama-kun…!

Fujimoto: [upset shock with furrowed eyebrows] This makes no sense, Kyoyama-kun. How can you still believe Akiyama-san is the culprit?

**In a way…I feel like I should be thankful. If Kyoyama-kun has valuable information, it could help me get back on the right track with this accusation.**

Toda: [deep thought] …..

**Since Toda-san’s clearly still in outer space…**

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Tatane-kun… I-I…I’m r-really sorry for this.

Tatane: [nervous expression] Why are you apologizing to me, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] B-because… I-I did something. I did something v-very reprehensible, and i-it’s made things more difficult for you than I w-wanted…

Tatane: [neutral expression] Whatever it is, Kyoyama-kun, it’s fine. Just tell me what you need me to know, okay?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] I…I-I l-lied… I told a lie in my explanation of…of wh-what I knew.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] A lie?

**Why would Kyoyama-kun lie to me? I would’ve thought he of all people would be the most honest with me, since it’s someone so close to him who was killed.**

Kyoyama: [hangs head] At the time…I-I didn’t think it was such a b-big lie…and that’s why I kept this from you. [looks up] [adjusts top hat, slight anger] B-but now… N- _now…_ I can’t l-lie to you anymore, knowing I’d be p-p-protecting the person who murdered someone so g-good, someone so special…!

Akiyama: [worried expression] I don’t get it. I don’t get you, Kyoyama-kun. The person who murdered him, that isn’t me!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Listen, Kyoyama-kun…it’s my opinion that this new information of yours is probably a misunderstanding. If it’s something that would cause you to suspect Akiyama-san, you may be interpreting it incorrectly.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] We should still listen to him, even if it’s just a misunderstanding. That’s the only way we can prove this accusation false, after all!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Listen, Tatane-kun… What I t-told you about what H-Hikaru was doing today…it wasn’t completely t-true.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] What you told me…?

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: Well… “Even though,” what, Kyoyama-kun? You didn’t go with him, even though…?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] I-I really… I really w-wanted to. I was p- _planning_ to, actually, but he…t-told me he preferred to get some o-open space, a-all to himself…

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] I-I should have known… I should have kn- _known_ to stay with him anyway…! I thought to myself, I-I, I thought, “B-but what, what if he gets himself into t-trouble,” but he…he was sure he’d be f-fine…!

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] You mean, that Umemoto-kun was going to go Community 3 by himself? You said he wanted to get some time alone.

Kyoyama: [trembles with open frown] R-right, well…th-that’s not exactly e-e-everything he said… I only th- _thought_ he was spending the day by himself…b-because, he didn’t specify any person he going to b-be around…

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Uh…uh, whoa… I, uh, I didn’t… I didn’t expect new, uh…uh, new testimony… Uh, not at this…uh… Uh, I mean, I didn’t expect that at this, uh, stage…in the trial…

Jinno: [blank expression] Well, don’t keep us waiting, Kyoyama. What else did Umemoto relate to you concerning his plans for the day?

Kyoyama: [mild frown] Well, I-I…I already told you that he, h-he said he might come around Community 3…but wh-what he actually said, was…

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] He s-said…his exact w-words were, “I’m gonna hang around the south part of town, and try to help them jazz the place up with some photos and decoration stuff.”

Tatane: [shocked expression] Umemoto-kun said that??

**Where do I start with that? Even though it’s a simple statement, there’s a lot in there that could seriously turn our thinking around.**

Kyoyama: [sad frown] I-I…I’m sorry, Tatane-kun. I’m really s-sorry, that I kept this from you… [hangs head, shaking with tears] I-I just…I didn’t want to have to t-talk so much about…about my morning with H-Hikaru…because it just reminded me of h-him…!

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] So…since I didn’t th-think this part was…was i-important, I didn’t… I didn’t m-mention it before. And I’m really sorry…

Tatane: [smiles] Hey, Kyoyama-kun, it’s okay. You wouldn’t have known it was important to bring up until we started talking about the memorial.

**But, despite that, it’s good that we know about it now.**

Toda: [deep thought] …..

**And of course, Toda-san has absolutely nothing to say. What is _with_ her all of a sudden?? Whatever…I should keep a note of what Kyoyama-kun told us, anyway.**

 

[[Updated Kyoyama’s Testimony in ElectroID Card]]

 

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Wh…what? What is this…?? I mean, I don’t even know what you’re saying…

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] So he truly was going to spend the bulk of his time in Community 3, then.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Right, uh…because he, uh, he said… He said he would, uh…uh, he would be in… Uh, he said he’d be in the, uh, “south part of town…” [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] So, uh…so that would definitely, uh, be… Uh, that must be…uh, Community 3…

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] And, even more importantly, he spoke of “helping” in some project involving photos and decorations.

Fujimoto: [clutches chest with wide eyes] What…? Photos??

Akiyama: [wide eyes and tense shoulders] N-no…no, it couldn’t be!

Shiraishi: [clenches fists close to face with worried expression] Akiyama-san…these photos Umemoto-kun talked about, they’re not…? I mean, you didn’t talk to him about redoing your memorial or something, did you?

Akiyama: [worried expression] …..

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] Akiyama-san, answer me!

Akiyama: [frustrated frown] I-I don’t know! I don’t know if he was planning to help me put up the memorial again! I don’t know anything!

Tatane: [stern expression] But, the way you phrased that…means you _were_ going to make the memorial again, right? With those photographs we found in Community 3.

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] Eh…?! No, I didn’t say that! I didn’t say anything like that! [points angrily at Tatane] Stop putting words in my mouth!

**Okay, they’re definitely angry with me now. But I can’t back down! I know there’s a point to all this, and I’m going to prove that!**

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter glare] Listen, just because Umemoto-kun was planning to help somebody put something together with photos and decorations, doesn’t mean that somebody was me! Those photographs in the Moon Room could’ve belonged to anybody, so why do you have to specifically get on _my_ case about it??

Tatane: [stern expression] No, Akiyama-san. From what Kyoyama-kun just told us, there’s actually only one person Umemoto-kun could have been working with.

Akiyama: [frustrated frown] How is that possible?! Only one person??

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Let’s go back over Kyoyama-kun’s newest statements…

 

[[flashback]]

Kyoyama: [mild frown] Well, I-I…I already told you that he, h-he said he might come around Community 3…but wh-what he actually said, was…

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] He s-said…his exact w-words were, “I’m gonna hang around the south part of town, and try to help them jazz the place up with some photos and decoration stuff.”

[[end flashback]]

 

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] So? So what? Like I said, he could have been doing stuff with photos and decorations with any one of us.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] I confess I also don’t understand, Tatane. What does Kyoyama’s account of the situation tell us?

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] Nothing. His account tells us _nothing._

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] H-how could you…s-say something like that…?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] No, it definitely helps. The reason what Umemoto-kun said at that time is so important is because of…

 

[[The place he was going to go/He was going to build a memorial/He was going to decorate a building/The way he referred to the other person]]

 

**SOLUTION: The way he referred to the other person**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] Let’s think, one more time, about what Umemoto-kun said he was going to do.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Why?? We already heard it twice!

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] I really don’t know what interests you so much about this one testimony, Tatane-kun.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I, uh… I would, uh…uh, try to, maybe, uh… I mean, I would kind of, uh, want to…have, uh…have a little more, uh, faith… Uh, a little more faith in Tatane-san…honestly…

Tatane: [neutral expression] Thank you, Chikaru-san. See, Umemoto-kun said he was gonna hang around the south end of town…

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] And “help them jazz the place up.”

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Wh… Oh, oh no, no no no…

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Akiyama-san…? Why are you so worried all of a sudden?

Akiyama: [hunches over and clutches head, terrified expression] Why, why, why, _why, why…??_

**It seems like Akiyama-san already got the idea of what I’m going to say.**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Umemoto-kun used the word “them” to refer to the person he was going to meet with. And who’s the _only_ person here who uses that pronoun?

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] …..

Jinno: [blank expression] I hadn’t given that point much thought, but now that you’ve brought it to our attention…

Chikaru: [bites nail] Akiyama-san… Uh, Akiyama-san is…uh… Well, Akiyama-san is the only, uh, “them,” in our…in our group…

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] A-and that means…that means…! They…they’re th-the “them” that H-Hikaru…was going to meet with…!

Akiyama: [frustrated frown] No! No, you’ve got it all wrong—!

Kyoyama: [angry glare with tears streaming down face] N…N-Nagisa A-Akiyama, I-I-I am so _upset_ with you right now!

**Oh, no. Kyoyama-kun is…not taking this well, is he?**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] It’s okay, Kyoyama-kun, we can take things from here.

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] Kyoyama-kun, seriously, I…!

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] Y-you…you r-resented him all that time, didn’t y-y-you! [hangs head] You m-made a b-b-big show of…of forgiving him, and of a-apologizing to him, b-because you know you would look bad if you d-didn’t…!

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Resented him?! For what, why would I ever resent him??

Kyoyama: [trembles with open frown] B-but you…you still hated him, didn’t you? You h-hated him, for d-destroying your memorial, a-and calling you names, and I-I just… Akiyama-san, I-I just don’t understand!

Akiyama: [frightened frown with tears in eyes] I-I… Kyoyama-kun, I’m sorry, it’s just not, it’s not true, I just…!

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] I don’t u-understand, because…h-he apologized! He told you h-he, he felt so t-terrible for the way he treated you, and he tried so hard to change… [hangs head, shaking with tears] What’s the deal with that…?? What more did you w-want?

**Almost everyone was quiet for a moment, with Kyoyama-kun still crying and Akiyama-san making panicked noises.**

Tatane: [nervous expression] Hey, uh…Kyoyama-kun, Akiyama-san, let’s cool off for a second.

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] Kyoyama-kun, just…look, okay? I know you’re hurting right now, and I know firsthand what you’re feeling… [narrows eyes] but just stop being pointlessly cruel to Akiyama-san, won’t you?

Kyoyama: [slight irritation] I-I bet they did it on purpose. The…the “j-jump into the water” thing.

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] What are you saying??

Kyoyama: [slight irritation] As long as you m-made him vulnerable and weak…then, you could do wh-whatever you wanted, isn’t that t-true?

Akiyama: [flinches back with horrified expression] How could you _say_ something like that?!

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] Alright, Kyoyama-kun, I’m calling foul.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] What…?

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] To suggest Akiyama-san personally, intentionally told Umemoto-kun to jump into the ocean with the intention of causing his sickness is something I really didn’t expect from you.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] I-I-I…!! [cowers with hands covering face, trembling violently] N-no, I wasn’t doing a-anything wrong, I’m sorry, I-I’m just! I-I can’t take it, I-I-I, I n-need my H-Hikaru back, I j-just can’t do this…!

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] Kyoyama-kun…!

**This is getting out of hand. On one side, we have Akiyama-san, who looks about to pass out from fear, but they’re clearly guilty…but on the other side, we have Kyoyama-kun, who’s clearly falling apart over the loss of Umemoto-kun, although I sort of, kind of maybe wish he’d be less aggressive about it.**

**But what can I really say about all this?? I’m trying, but I don’t know how to make people stop arguing so we can get back to the trial, and with Toda-san not saying a god damn word, she can’t use her magic powers of persuasion to get everyone back on track…!**

Jinno: [slight glare] Alright, that’s quite enough from all of you.

Tatane: [shocked expression] Jinno-san!

Chikaru: [holds both hands over heart, distraught] Uh, god, guys…

Jinno: [slight glare] This back-and-forth squealing solves no problems. If we don’t begin at least one serious discussion that doesn’t involve unimaginable allegations or painfully mindless refutations, I damn well believe I’m going to have an aneurysm.

Chikaru: [holds both hands over heart, distraught] It’s, uh… I mean, uh… It’s just, it’s just so, uh, so horrible…to, uh…watch you guys… It’s so dreadful to watch you all say, uh, such…such tragic things! Such, uh…talented, important people…

**This time, everyone really was quiet. Jinno-san and Chikaru-san, they haven’t spoken in a little while, and it was getting quiet in their small corner. But they sure made their presences known, now…**

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] Yes, then. I hate to raise my voice and speak so viciously, but I didn’t wish this agonizing behavior between comrades to persist.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] It was…it was, uh, hurting… It was hurting my heart, uh, to listen…to all of this…

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] …You’re right, yeah.

**It’s repulsive to have to watch my friends scream back and forth like this…but really, am I any better? I couldn’t get them to calm down, I had to let Jinno-san and Chikaru-san stop them.**

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] Okay, guys. Let’s just go back to what we were discussing in the trial, okay?

Akiyama: [frustrated frown] What we were…discussing? I don’t even know what we were discussing, I’m sorry…

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Something about the photographs? Umemoto-kun was going to help someone put together some photographs and decorations in Community 3?

Tatane: [neutral expression] And not just “someone.” He called that person “them.”

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] And, uh…the only, uh, the only person he… Uh…the only one of us he would, uh, call “them…” That, uh, would be…Akiyama-san, right?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] I…I mean, not necessarily…? He could have just been talking about two people.

Jinno: [blank expression] Like whom?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I-I don’t _know._ Like…like Tatane-kun and Toda-san, maybe? They said they were together during the day…

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Actually, we were only together during the evening, not during the afternoon when Umemoto-kun would’ve started this project.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Yeah, well…should we really believe that so easily? I know _I’m_ not the killer, which means that “them” must be talking about two people, and the only ones who make sense are you two.

**Is there seriously nothing they won’t do to get out of this? They can’t possibly think anyone’s going to buy what they’re saying.**

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Akyiama-san…we can find a way to prove you innocent without having to accuse someone else.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Yeah, since you’re innocent, we can find a different but still suitable explanation!

Tatane: [troubled frown] You guys…

**Those two just aren’t going to give up, are they? At the same time, I don’t know how to prove Akiyama-san’s claim wrong. What do I know that could prove Toda-san and I didn’t meet with Umemoto-kun?**

Toda: [deep thought] …..

Tatane: [nervous expression] So, uh, Toda-san…we didn’t have anything to do with Umemoto-kun’s project, right?

Toda: [deep thought] ….. [blank expression] The person Umemoto-kun met with is the person Monobear spoke with in front of the restaurant.

Tatane: [bewildered expression] What…??

**She sits there in a trance for minutes on end, and the first time I actually try to talk to her, she’s ready right away with an answer? Does that mean she’s really been listening to this the whole time, and just didn’t make any effort to stop it?**

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] Th-that’s true, yeah… Those two people, a-are definitely the same. But…but h-how does that help?

**For the first time since he freaked out a couple minutes ago, Kyoyama-kun spoke again. He still looked pretty bad, but…anyone would, in his situation.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] That means Monobear’s testimony has everything to do with Umemoto-kun’s work partner. What Monobear told us should explain why there aren’t two culprits here.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Is, uh…is that true…? [turns away] I…I’m, uh, sorry, Toda-san, I… I, uh, I just… I don’t really get it?

**I…I think I get what she means. It’s pretty simple, really…I should just take a moment to clarify it for myself before I explain it to the others.**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

M O S T C N O E U E R

 

**SOLUTION: ONE CUSTOMER**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Toda-san is right. Anyone who worked with Umemoto-kun on the photographs and decorations, they would have gone to the restaurant and talked to Monobear.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Okay, so? We already heard about that from Toda-san, just now!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Yeah, and what does it have to do with what I was saying? Like I said, it could’ve been two people who Umemoto-kun helped with the photographs and stuff.

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Really? Then why did Monobear only talk to one person?

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Um…only one, you say…?

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] That’s true, right, Monobear? You didn’t hide the existence of another person from us, did you?

Monobear: Oh, so that’s your question! Upupu.

Monobear: Well, I’m going to answer that question with one of my own: why would you assume I kept such vital information from you?? Do you think all bears are liars? I’m offended on behalf of all bears!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Can’t you be offended by a legitimate problem, like climate change deniers or corporate corruption?

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] W-we should just…wait for an a-answer from Monobear, shouldn’t we…?

Monobear: Well, if you _force_ me to answer…

Monobear: Then, no! I absolutely did _not_ hide the existence of another person! Nope, it was only one of you bastards I tried to lure into the restaurant! Not that you appreciated it, of course—apparently my special, homemade brand of gray, uber-processed food supplement wasn’t appetizing enough for your pretentious palate!

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Then, more importantly, Shiraishi-san, _this_ is a legitimate problem.

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Huh?? Why?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Obviously, if Monobear only talked with one person at the restaurant, that means only one person met with Umemoto-kun and worked with him on the memorial project.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Which means Toda-san and I aren’t involved. Instead, just one person is.

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] Oh, no, oh, why…?!

Toda: [blank expression] Yeah, that’s right. [deep thought] …..

**…And back into her meditating coma she goes. Well, she did help us out there, anyway.**

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] You…are you certain of that, Tatane-kun? If only one of the two people who went to work with Umemoto-kun, then passed by the restaurant, then it would still be possible for two culprits to be involved.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Do you seriously believe the solution you’re putting forth, Fujimoto?

Tatane: [troubled frown] Do you…seriously suspect Toda-san and me, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] No, not you specifically. After all, if it was a pair of culprits, it could as easily be Kyoyama-kun and Chikaru-san, or even myself and Shiraishi-san.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] That’s absolutely right! You can’t say it wasn’t two people unless you have evidence!

Akiyama: [worried expression] N-no, wait! You two can’t say something like that! [frightened frown with tears in eyes] You two couldn’t be guilty, so you shouldn’t be suggesting it…!

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Akiyama-san… Akiyama-san, uh…what, uh… Uh, what’s your…your goal? You…uh, you don’t… Uh, you don’t want to, uh, be suspected…but, uh…but at the same time…

Chikaru: [bites nail] At the same time, it, uh, bothers you… Uh, it upsets you when…uh, when Shiraishi-san and, uh…Fujimoto-san… I mean, when they just, uh, just suggest that… Uh, that they _could_ be, uh, guilty…?

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] Well, I’m sorry if I don’t want to see my friends saying stuff like that about themselves… I just won’t let them be suspected of someone else’s crime, is that so horrible of me?

Kyoyama: [adjusts top hat, slight irritation] That “s-someone else” is just you, though, i-isn’t it?

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] That hasn’t been proven, Kyoyama-kun.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] And it can’t be! There’s no way to prove that only one person was involved in this murder!

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] I’m sure it _can_ be proven.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Now that I’d like to see. Fine, then, Tatane-kun, what’s your “proof” that there was only one culprit, huh?

**There should be something…but I don’t think I would be able to find physical evidence of something like that. Instead, what if it’s something somebody witnessed? Well, evidence from someone who can personally confirm there was only one person would be…**

 

[[Shiraishi’s Testimony/Monobear’s Testimony/Jinno’s Testimony/Kyoyama’s Testimony]]

 

**SOLUTION: Jinno’s Testimony**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Jinno-san, can you tell us about what you witnessed one more time?

Jinno: [bows slightly] I’ll give it my best effort. [blank expression] What question do you have for me?

Tatane: [neutral expression] How many people did you see when you looked over at the lighthouse? When you saw that figure who attacked you, that is.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Ah, I understand. As the person I witnessed is known to be the culprit, my experiences with this individual should confirm the number of culprits responsible for this crime, correct?

Jinno: [blank expression] In that case, I shall address your suspicions. I did, in fact, only witness one person standing at the lighthouse door.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] That’s…what I was afraid of.

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] That…that can’t be true! It couldn’t be true!

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] I don’t understand…! Jinno-san, are you absolutely sure of this??

Akiyama: [hunches over and clutches head, terrified expression] Why…?! Why is this happening??

Jinno: [stern expression] Akiyama, I don’t prefer to meddle, and I don’t make it a habit presume my own theories and calculations to be correct. However, with the current direction of the trial, and the scenario suggested by the evidence, I can’t claim to put great trust in you.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] So, tell me, Akiyama, is it so? Are you the one who murdered Umemoto, and who assaulted me for no reason? And if it’s so, then why?

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] I already kn-know why… It’s for the reason I-I…just explained earlier, isn’t it? [hangs head] J-just to satisfy your grudge against Hikaru…

**I don’t know if that, by itself, qualifies as a motive, but it could have been a part of it. I hate to think of Akiyama-san having done something like that, but it’s the only thing that makes sense in the end.**

Akiyama: [hunches over and clutches head, terrified expression] What am I going to do…?? God, what am I supposed to _do??_

Shiraishi: [clenches fists close to face with worried expression] Akiyama-san, we…we’re still going to help you, okay? [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] As long as their case still isn’t completely solid…we’re going to! We’re going to help!

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] But, uh…but, uh, but how? How…uh, are you going to… I mean, how are you going to, uh, keep… Uh, keep defending them?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] I’ll tell you how we’re going to keep defending them! You guys still haven’t said _anything_ about a weapon!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] W-wait…a weapon, Shiraishi-san?

**What…sort of argument is that? How do I even respond?**

Tatane: [confused expression] Shiraishi-san, I’m not sure how we’re supposed to prove a murder weapon in this case. Umemoto-kun fell to his death, so…the weapon is just air, isn’t it?

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] U-ugh… I-I still can’t stand it… M-my Hikaru f-fell such a long way…

Shiraishi: [scowls] I didn’t _say_ the murder weapon! I mean for Jinno-san’s attack!

Fujimoto: [sudden realization] Ah, yes, of course! We still don’t know what weapon was used to strike Jinno-san, do we?

Tatane: [nervous expression] O-oh…yeah, that’s true.

**I completely forgot about that, but…I just know that they won’t accept my argument unless we can figure out a plausible weapon.**

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Tatane.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Yes, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] If Akiyama is the one who attacked me, then with what did they commit this act? [folds arms with slight sigh] As you actually investigated majorly, I admit you would probably know better than I.

**Well, we’ll have to figure that out, anyway. The weapon used to hit Jinno-san…**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Pool of Blood, Jinno’s Injuries, Hoshino’s Photo, Knife, Lighthouse Door**

 

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Okay, if this is the thing we’re going to discuss now…

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Well, I guess I should ask, what do we actually know about Jinno-san’s injuries?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] **I don’t know** anything about them, since, you know. I didn’t have anything to do with it…

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Then I’ll recap what I was able to examine about her injuries, is that alright?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Firstly, there were her defensive wounds—as we discussed earlier in the trial, these are injuries she received by trying to defend herself against the culprit.

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Is there some clue in these **_defensive injuries_** as to the weapon used, then?

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] Jinno-san’s head, on the other hand, was struck by a heavy object above the right side of her parietal lobe.

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] W-well…I-I don’t really know what _that_ means…

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] But…is it p-possible, maybe, she j-just **_fell to the ground_** …l-like Hikaru did…?

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] I don’t really think so, Kyoyama-kun. Jinno-san was struck with a sharp object.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Wait, sharp? Sharp **_like a knife,_** you mean?

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] If that’s the case, then the weapon used on Jinno-san would just be what we already found at the crime scene, right?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] No, not sharp in that way, Shiraishi-san. The object just had a pointed edge, like the corner of a desk or a particularly straight-edged shoe.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Well… Uh, then…then, if it, uh, isn’t… If it isn’t at the, uh, crime scene…

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Then…then, uh, it’s… It’s…uh, just…just… Well then, it’s **_just something missing,_** right…?

Akiyama: [frowns] Well, none of this has anything to do with me. Whatever the weapon was, I don’t know anything about it…

 

**Oh no, I think Akiyama-san knows a lot about it. Something one of my classmates just said…**

**SOLUTION: Hoshino’s Photo-- >“ _just something missing_ ”**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] That’s it…the weapon is missing.

Fujimoto: [confused frown] That’s…not an answer, Tatane-kun.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Yeah, exactly! If we can’t find the weapon, you can’t connect it to Akiyama-san then! [irritable expression] _Which,_ is exactly what I was saying when I first started this discussion about the weapon! You can’t put this on Akiyama-san!

Tatane: [stern expression] Actually, it’s the reverse. The fact that this weapon is missing is exactly what connects Akiyama-san to this case.

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] What?? What’s that supposed to mean?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Something we haven’t been able to find, something with a sharp corner, that would be heavy enough to injure Jinno-san… [holds up index finger with determined expression] Call me silly, but doesn’t that sound like Hoshino-kun’s photograph?

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Ph…ph…photograph…?!

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Whoa, uh… Tatane-san…uh, is that… Uh, is that really, uh, true?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] What the hell?

Tatane: [neutral expression] I think it is true. Akiyama-san struck Jinno-san on the head using the square corner of the frame on Hoshino-kun’s photograph.

Akiyama: [hunches over and clutches head, terrified expression] Oh my god, why…?!! Why does this keep happening, why is this happening to me??

**Their reaction isn’t even really a defense. It’s almost more like a confession…**

Jinno: [stern expression] Is this the truth, Akiyama? Did you pervert the peaceful intention of the photograph you were to use for your own memorial service into a weapon with which to strike me down?

Akiyama: [hunches over and clutches head, terrified expression] Aghh! I-I didn’t, I haven’t, I wouldn’t! I didn’t do anything wrong!

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] Y-you…you’re still going to s-say something like that…?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] That kind of a weapon…it’s something that only Akiyama-san would really use, right? Hoshino-kun’s photograph was supposed to go to the memorial Akiyama-san made, after all.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] It was, uh, supposed to… It was supposed to, uh, be…be part of, uh, of that memorial… [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] But…but, uh, instead… Instead of that, uh…uh, it was a… Uh, it ended up as a, uh, weapon…!

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] Tatane-kun, listen to me. Will you please? Just listen to what I have to say?

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] I’m listening, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] You can’t say for sure Jinno-san was attacked using that photograph. Not without proper evidence. And I don’t want to have to argue with you over this, but I just know that Akiyama-san hasn’t done what you claim…

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] …You want proof, then.

Jinno: [blank expression] Does there exist evidence of the photograph’s involvement?

**I think there should. If it’s evidence about the photograph that Fujimoto-kun wants…well, this is about Jinno-san’s attack, so maybe what Jinno-san herself witnessed can help. But the problem is, we’ve gone over most of what she saw, so…maybe it’s something she heard?**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

S M D N E L I C T O U L A

 

**SOLUTION: METALLIC SOUND**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Jinno-san, you told us you heard an odd sound just before you were hit, right? A sound that came from the direction of the lighthouse…

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] That’s correct. The sound I recall hearing was an unusual one, rather like a metallic object colliding with something else. [blank expression] But are you truly able to identify the nature of the weapon used to attack me from this knowledge?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] The sound was like something metal, you said. [neutral expression] Well, it just so happens the frames on the photographs of Nakahara-san and Teruya-san we found, were made of metal.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Metal…! Just, uh… Just like…uh, what…what Jinno-san heard…

Akiyama: [frightened frown with tears in eyes] This isn’t supposed to happen…! [covers mouth with both hands, crying] I-I’m innocent, I, I’m not a bad person!

**Akiyama-san is really losing any composure they had before… It’s horrible and heartbreaking to see, but it doesn’t negate what they’ve done.**

Kyoyama: [sad frown] Th-there’s just one thing I’m…I guess, c-curious about…

Tatane: [neutral expression] Yes, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] D-do we know… I don’t kn-know, um, how to phrase it really, but, do we know what they did with it…? L-like, after they a-attacked Jinno-san, what did Akiyama-san do with the…the ph-photograph?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I had this question as well. Knowing that you investigated virtually the whole of Community 3, is there any potential secret location for the photograph you did not turn over?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] A location we didn’t search…?

**Suddenly I had a thought. I wasn’t sure how to ask it without sounding accusatory, but I should check just in case.**

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] Toda-san, it wasn’t on the second floor of the recreation center, right? You said we didn’t really need to search there, but the photograph wasn’t actually there, right?

Toda: [blank expression] No, but you’re close. [deep thought] …..

**…That’s her entire answer? Jeez.**

**Well, maybe I can figure out what she meant anyway.**

Kyoyama: [sad frown] I-it’s not like… Well, even if you don’t f-find the place where it was hidden, they’re obviously still the c-culprit…

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Even so, I think I know where they tried to hide it.

**It’s somewhere “close” to my second floor idea. If it’s what I think it is, then it might actually be the most conspicuous possible hiding place in Community 3…but Akiyama-san wouldn’t have known it at the time.**

 

[[Plaza Fountain/Marble Stairs/Coin Donation Funnel/Clock Tower]]

 

**SOLUTION: Coin Donation Funnel**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Not everyone here might know this, but in the recreation center, there’s one of those big funnels where you put a coin in and it goes into a hole in the middle.

Chikaru: [bites nail] First, the, uh…the donation tray…uh, in Community 1… And, uh…and, now…now, uh, this donation funnel… [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I…I, uh, I wonder… I wonder if Monobear is, uh…just…uh, just strapped for, uh, cash…

**I almost laughed at that, but laughing would be inappropriate at a time like this.**

Tatane: [neutral expression] When you put a coin in the funnel, it makes a loud, repeating jingle noise that doesn’t really stop.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Th-that sounds…unpleasant.

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Like you wouldn’t believe. In fact, it was playing when Toda-san and I investigated there.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] So what? So someone made a donation for some reason?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] But, really, it might not even need to be a coin that was dropped in there, to make the jingle happen. [holds index finger up with determined expression] In fact, I’m sure it was something else!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] You’re not saying…?

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] That’s right. I’m saying Akiyama-san took apart the photograph they’d used to attack Jinno-san and stuffed it into the donation funnel to hide it.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] That involves a lot of assumptions, Tatane-kun! Didn’t you and Toda-san say something earlier about how it’s better to go with conclusions that _don’t_ take too many assumptions?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I certainly have no trouble believing it.

Kyoyama: [hangs head] Same here…

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] So…so Akiyama-san, they… They, uh…they, uh, got rid of the… I mean, they hid the, uh, photograph… Uh, so…so, uh…so nobody would see, uh…that it… That is, so no one would, uh, see that it had blood…or anything like that, uh, on it…

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] That’s what I think.

 

Fujimoto: You’re being irrational!

 

[[split screen separating Fujimoto and Tatane]]

 

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] What you’re saying just can’t be true, Tatane-kun. I won’t accept it!

**He’s…disagreeing with me, even now? I’m already emotionally wrought at this point, and we’re hardly halfway into the trial.**

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Well, do you want to try and explain the evidence against Akiyama-san, then? Have fun with that.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I won’t deny you’ve made a convincing case…

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] But I still refuse to believe Akiyama-san could be guilty, not without solid evidence.

 

**COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!**

**Evidence Swords: Monobear’s Testimony, Earmuffs, Monobear File 4, Shiraishi’s Testimony, Kyoyama’s Testimony**

 

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I just won’t accept it…

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Someone like Akiyama-san…

Fujimoto: [upset shock with furrowed eyebrows] Would do something like commit a murder and a physical assault?

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] No, I can’t accept that!

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] If you don’t have undeniable proof that Akiyama-san is the culprit…

Fujimoto: [points pen critically at Tatane] Then you can’t advance with this accusation!

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Tatane: [stern expression] We’ve already proven basically everything, haven’t we?

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] So what more do you want to know?

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] If you really found all the evidence you say you did…

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Then I say someone’s using it to **frame Akiyama-san!**

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] I know all about being framed, after all…

Fujimoto: [hangs head and closes eyes] But I’m sure you won’t accept such a simple reason…

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Even so, Akiyama-san can’t have killed Umemoto-kun…

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] Because they **didn’t have any intention** to meet with him in the first place!

Fujimoto: [points pen critically at Tatane] So can you still say they’re involved in this crime?

 

**Sure I can…! I know Akiyama-san had the opportunity to do this, and I can prove why that is.**

**SOLUTION: Shiraishi’s Testimony-- >“didn’t have any intention”**

 

Tatane: I’ll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] Fujimoto-kun, you must have forgotten.

Fujimoto: [confused frown] Forgotten…? Forgotten what, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] I’m surprised you did, since you were there when Akiyama-san talked about it, but…Shiraishi-san told us something the three of you discussed this morning.

 

[[flashback]]

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] What were you planning on talking with him about?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I…I guess, just Umemoto-kun being sick, and all that. [raises an eyebrow] Although, do you think it might be easier for me to talk to Umemoto-kun directly again?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] That could be! If you just tell him how you’re actually feeling about what happened the other day, I’m sure he would understand!

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] I agree! If all doesn’t go well with Kyoyama-kun himself, and you still feel that you want to give Umemoto-kun your apologies, then that might be a good way to go.

[[end flashback]]

 

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] They discussed this subject with such clarity?

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] That, uh… That sounds…uh…really, uh… That sounds like…like, uh, Akiyama-san really… Uh, like they really did, uh, have plans…uh, to see Umemoto-san…

Fujimoto: [clutches chest with wide eyes] That…that couldn’t be…!

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] Sorry, Fujimoto-kun, but it is. Akiyama-san must have taken your and Shiraishi-san’s advice and decided to spend the day with Umemoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [shrinks back with open frown] N…no! Because of what _we_ said…??

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Come on, Fujimoto-kun, keep it together!

Fujimoto: [trembles with wide eyes] And I…I said it might be a “good way to go…” [death grips notepad and pen] Akiyama-san, what _did_ happen?? You didn’t decide to meet with Umemoto-kun, right? Not because of what I told you to do, right…?!

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] You… Fujimoto-kun, you, you still believe in me, right?

Fujimoto: [cowers with hands on head] Oh, what _do_ I believe?!

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Fujimoto-kun, come on! You know you want to believe in them, so try to keep a straight face!

Fujimoto: [covers mouth with hand] [miserable expression] …..

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] F…Fujimoto-kun…? You’re not…you’re not abandoning me…right? [covers mouth with both hands, crying] Fujimoto-kun, please…??

**Oh, wow… I…I think Fujimoto-kun is done. I must have gotten through to him, somehow.**

Shiraishi: [scowls] Ugh, just let him be for now! [yelling into megaphone] Alright, Akiyama-san, I’m going to take full responsibility for your defense from here on!

Tatane: [nervous expression] Eh, Shiraishi-san…

**I’m sure I can expect at least one more serious argument from her. She’s not the type to back down without a big confrontation…**

Shiraishi: [points critically at Tatane] Listen to me, Tatane-kun! Just because you’ve proven Akiyama-san meant to meet with Umemoto-kun, doesn’t mean you know anything about _why_ they would have done this in the first place!

Tatane: [confused expression] Why…?

Shiraishi: [crosses arms with slightly condescending expression] I’m talking about motive, obviously! Akiyama-san wouldn’t have had any reason to target Umemoto-kun!

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] I-I already said… It was probably about the m-memorial, right?

Shiraishi: [scowls] They wouldn’t have waited four days to get revenge for that! [crosses arms tightly with open frown] There’s nothing that would’ve made Akiyama-san decide to kill someone all of a sudden, least of all Umemoto-kun!

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Is that…uh… Uh, is that true…?

**No, of course it’s not. Shiraishi-san herself should know what she’s saying is wrong, but…**

Shiraishi: [restless expression] And since you can’t prove Akiyama-san had a motive… [points angrily at Tatane] You just have to stop! Quit it, just stop accusing them!!

**But maybe, she just doesn’t want to accept it for herself. Just like Fujimoto-kun didn’t…**

**In that case, even though it’s the simplest possible answer, I’ll have to break through her defenses, and show exactly what motive Akiyama-san had to commit murder.**

**PANIC TALK ACTION BATTLE START!**

 

Shiraishi: [scowls] You’ve got nothing to say!

Shiraishi: [points angrily at Tatane] Your debating skills are weak! They’re _weak!_

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] I refuse to accept your arguments!

Shiraishi: [crosses arms with slightly condescending expression] Who’s the Super High-school Level Activist here??

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] It’s not…! It’s not Akiyama-san!!

Shiraishi: [pounds fist on defendant stand, slight anger] You can’t change history!

Shiraishi: [angry glare with tears streaming down face] You’re wrong!! They’re innocent and _you’re wrong!_

 

**FINAL BLOW!**

 

Shiraishi: [slight tears in eyes] There’s no motive for Akiyama-san to do this! You don’t know about a motive, you don’t know about anything!!

 

\--------------Level

Talent-------------------Super

\----------High-school

 

**SOLUTION: Super High-school Level Talent**

 

Tatane: It’s over!

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes]

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] Come on, Shiraishi-san…that’s not even a defense. Every one of us knows what the motive was, and we all know it affected Akiyama-san pretty badly.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] N…no! No, you can’t prove that!

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Well, am I right, guys? Everyone here remembers Monobear’s motive, right?

Jinno: [blank expression] Obviously.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Right, uh… If I, uh, remember right… Uh…uh, it was that… It was, Monobear…he, uh, he took our… Uh, our Super High-school Level talents…

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] R-right. And he would…only g-give them back, once a murder h-happened…

Tatane: [stern expression] See, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [hangs head with shaky breathing] Oh, god…! No…no, you can’t! You can’t just say that and it magically makes Akiyama-san guilty!

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Then let’s talk about how Akiyama-san reacted when we first got the motive from Monobear.

 

[[flashback]]

Akiyama: [crosses arms with bitter frown] Yeah, I’m not _happy_ with this. Being in the field that I’m in, and doing the work that I do, it’s nice to have serious recognition, and this motive completely ruins that.

 

Tatane: Yeah, exactly! Even if we’re not _technically_ Super High-school Level at our talents anymore, it doesn’t matter that much. We’re still talented at what we do.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] That’s easy for you to say.

[[end flashback]]

 

Kyoyama: [mild frown] Yeah…yeah, they d-definitely didn’t…d-didn’t take it well…

Akiyama: [frightened frown with tears in eyes] …..

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] And that’s not all. There’s also what they said privately to Shiraishi-san this morning…

 

[[flashback]]

Akiyama: [ducks slightly and looks away] Oh, I…I didn’t really mean to say that aloud. I guess I just want to forget about the motive and all that.

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] O-oh. Yeah, that all kinda sucks, doesn’t it?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] …..

Shiraishi: [restless expression] I can see why you’d want to distract yourself from all that… [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Well, at the same time, as long as nobody’s going to actually die over it, a distraction might just be the best thing.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Ah… Uh-huh.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Akiyama-san? I mean, you agree with me, right? It’s pretty damn upsetting, having our talents taken away, but I obviously wouldn’t want somebody actually being murdered!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Eh… A-ha. Yeah. [clears throat] [big smile with two thumbs up] No, yeah, obviously! Sure, this kind of a motive isn’t worth it…!

[[end flashback]]

 

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Those aren’t the sentiments of a person who believes what they’re saying about their true intentions.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with half-lidded eyes] I-it obviously sounds like…like they wanted to do something…something t-terrible…

Akiyama: [hunches over and clutches head, terrified expression] No…! No, no, no, no, no, no, no…

Shiraishi: [pulls at collar with open frown] A-Akiyama-san… Akiyama-san, you can explain this right?

Akiyama: [hunches over and clutches head, terrified expression] Why…?! Why, why, why, why, _why…_

Shiraishi: [tugs at shirt collar with miserable expression] Akiyama-san, answer me…!! Don’t you…don’t you have an answer?

Akiyama: [covers mouth with both hands, crying] Ah… A-ah, no… This isn’t happening, this can’t be happening…

Shiraishi: [hangs head and covers face with hands] Akiyama-san…! I can’t, I can’t defend you like this…!!

**And with that…Shiraishi-san fell silent as well.**

Fujimoto: [covers mouth with hand] [miserable expression] …..

**And Fujimoto-kun still isn't saying anything… I guess they both just couldn’t do it anymore.**

Akiyama: [covers mouth with both hands, crying] No… N- _no…!_

**I guess…I can’t really have much of an opinion on this, since I don’t even really know how it feels, but…**

**Just from what I’m seeing here, it must be really frightening to love someone so much. Considering what Kyoyama-kun’s been going through, and knowing how much he loved Umemoto-kun…**

**And then there’s Akiyama-san, Shiraishi-san, and Fujimoto-kun. Even though that’s obviously a different kind of love, a platonic kind…I still can’t even imagine what they’re all feeling right now.**

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Why…? J-just…just _why,_ Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [shakes head violently with hands on head] No…!

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] H-he… Hikaru, h-he loved you just like he l-loved everyone… H-he was doing s-so well, and he, he n-never held any ill will, b-because he realized the ways he could be b-better…! [hangs head] A-and he was so full of l-love… He was s-special, and he was p-perfect…!

Akiyama: [shakes head violently with hands on head] No… No, no, no, no no no nononono…!!

**I should…try to stop Kyoyama-kun from getting too out of control again. I think we’ve basically reached the point where all we have to do is vote, after all.**

**What a horrible thing to have to think… “All we have to do is vote.” How can I even think something like that, when I know what voting really means…?**

Kyoyama: [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] S-so…so, _why?_ Wh-why, Akiyama-san… S-something so awful, so e- _evil…_ [angry glare with tears streaming down face] H-how…how c-could you??

Akiyama: [shakes head violently with hands on head] Nonononononononono—!

Tatane: [troubled frown] Hey, maybe we should just move on to the vote—

Akiyama: [furious, holding coffee cup ready to throw] ARGH, NO, FUCK!

**I…I barely had time to react. I had absolutely no time to register it until it was right in my face. Without any warning, Akiyama-san put all their force into…**

**Into throwing their cup of coffee directly at me…!**

Tatane: [shocked expression] A-ah!!

**Even forgetting about what a ridiculous thing that is to do, I cringed badly when it hit my face. Even though I didn’t even completely understand what was happening in that instant, I did understand one thing—the coffee was still hot. Not hot enough to cause any serious damage, I don’t think, but it was a very uncomfortable sensation.**

Tatane: [tenses shoulders, bewildered expression] Wh…! [slight anger] What the hell, Akiyama-san?!

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] Uuuhhhhh…!!

Toda: [alarmed expression] Oh my god. Tatane-kun, are you alright?

**Oh, that got her to pay attention? Well, I guess it’s nice she cares at least that much about my wellbeing.**

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] Ugh… Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just uncomfortable.

Toda: [softer expression] Are you sure? A change of clothes will probably be in order, at the least.

**I’m sure she’s happy about that, given how vocally she seems to dislike my clothes most of the time.**

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Uh… Uh, oh, wow, uh, wow, seriously, uh…!

Jinno: [slight glare] That’s the most atrocious thing you’ve said or done since the beginning of this trial, Akiyama, and that’s truly saying something.

**I decided to pick it up. I don’t know why, it was something to do.**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Now, did what I thought just happened, really happen? Was there coffee thrown in Tatane-kun’s face just now?

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] Agh!! Stop, just stop, no!

**And what I saw on that coffee cup…**

Toda: [stern expression] I take a _couple of minutes_ to consider things to myself, and I come back to this nonsense?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] A couple of minutes, madam? I’ve chased a number of wild boars that lasted for shorter periods than that during which you just left us to our own devices.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well, I’m a tailor, not a nursery school teacher.

**I had to read it again…and then read it again, three times total, just to understand what I was really looking at.**

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] W-well…basically, y-yeah, Akiyama-san…they just tossed their c-coffee cup at Tatane-kun… [slight tears in eyes] B-because, I don’t know, I guess that was a th-thing they needed to, do with their l-life…?

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Really, guys…

**It couldn’t be…but it was. I _know_  that I know how to read, and what I read printed on the cup was…**

**“Nagisa Akiyama, 8:28.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic reveal of new information! What could this mean? Everything's a little chaotic, but suggestions, predictions, etc. are always welcome, and thanks as always for reading!


	42. Chapter 4: It Is Frightening to Love So Much School Trial, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a request asking me to #PROTECTAKIYAMA2K17, but that means I'm allowed to make them suffer as much as I want for the rest of 2016.

**I…**

**I don’t understand. I can’t understand this, but I have to at least try…**

**But while I tried to understand, my mind was pulled in a bunch of different directions.**

Shiraishi: [hangs head and covers face with hands] Akiyama-san…

Fujimoto: [covers mouth with hand] [miserable expression] Akiyama-san, you…

**It was pulled to Shiraishi-san and Fujimoto-kun, still clearly devastated over the idea of Akiyama-san being guilty.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] What, uh… Uh, what now…?

Kyoyama: [mild frown] W-well…I think this must be d-done now, right? E-especially after a terrible scene like that…

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] I feel we are through with the proceedings, yes.

**It was pulled to the others, who didn’t know what I knew. How could they, when they haven’t seen what I’ve just seen…?**

Akiyama: [hunches over and clutches head, terrified expression] …..

**It was pulled to Akiyama-san, who looked like they wanted to sink into the floor and leave the trial altogether. Akiyama-san…I have no idea what to think about them, now. Based on what I see here in front of me…there’s no way I could begin to have a clue what’s going on here.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Are you alright, Tatane-kun?

**It was even pulled toward Toda-san, the only one of my friends to talk to me directly in these last several seconds after the coffee incident. In the back of my mind, I still felt grateful to her for asking me if I was okay… I mean, I had hot coffee thrown at me. I felt like I deserved at least a little sympathy!**

**But, like I said…that was only in the very back of my mind. At the front of my mind was all the confusion I was feeling over what I just read.**

Tatane: [troubled frown] …Huh?

Toda: [blank expression] See something unusual, perhaps? Something puzzling?

Tatane: [confused expression] Wh…what…?

**Does she know? Is she somehow able to guess what’s on the coffee cup I’m holding in my hand? Is that what she’s been mulling over to herself all this time?**

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] What…what does it mean…

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] Well, then…should we, should we t-take a vote, then…? [miserable frown] I-I hate the idea of h-having to do that…kn-knowing what’s going to happen, after…

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] But Hikaru… H-he deserves j-justice…!

Fujimoto: [covers mouth with both hands, horrified expression] A…a vote…? You…you can’t mean that…?!

Shiraishi: [hangs head and covers face with hands] [sobbing] No…! No, we can’t, we _can’t_ take a vote, not now, not _again…!_

**…**

**“Again.” Although confusion was still clouding my thoughts, I immediately knew what she meant by that… The last time she had such a negative reaction to us voting for one of our friends, would have been the second trial.**

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] Um…

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Let’s don’t make an abnormal affair of it. We have too many ordeals weighing on us to afford more prolonged tragedy.

Chikaru: [lowers head with tears brimming in eyes] I…I, uh… I guess, uh… Uh, I guess that’s it… Uh… How, uh, how horrible…that, uh…that this is, what we… Uh, this is what we have to, uh, do…

Akiyama: [hunches over and clutches head, terrified expression] …..

**The others… Well, most of them anyway, seem ready to go on.**

**But can I let that happen…?**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Is everyone satisfied, then? Nobody has any…objections to make?

**Toda-san… What does she mean? Does she want someone to say something? Is there something she knows that the rest of us don’t?**

**…And if I don’t interrupt here, would she actually say anything? Do I trust that…?**

Monobear: Ooooh! Sounds like you bastards have concluded your discussions! Upupupu…

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] …..

**But if I don’t trust it, then what do I do instead?**

Kyoyama: [sad frown] Y-yeah, it…it s-seems that way.

Chikaru: [turns away] It’s…it’s, uh… It’s, uh, it’s just so…so cruel… It’s, uh, it’s _too_ cruel…!

Monobear: In that case, please use the switches in front of you to—

Tatane: [troubled frown] No.

Monobear: …Vote…! Ex- _CUSE_ me, did I just get cut off by one of my own citizens?! What sort of absolutely _criminal_ behavior!! Completely unacceptable!

Tatane: [stern expression] That’s fine.

Monobear: …Damn! Tatane-kun’s grown a spine?

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] I just… I don’t think that we can take a vote now.

Shiraishi: [stops crying] [dumbstruck expression] …Wh.

Fujimoto: [shocked expression with wide open eyes, mumbling] H…how do you…suppose that…?

Tatane: [troubled frown] Look, it’s just… I know this doesn’t make any sense, but no, we can’t vote.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Hmm, right.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Wh-wh-wh… H-h-h… H-huh…?!

Tatane: [scratches neck, nervous frown] I know, okay, it sounds ridiculous, I just spent the last however long proving this, and I’m sorry for suddenly changing things around, but I swear I have a specific reason.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Have you, now?

Chikaru: [surprised expression] This, uh… This is…not, uh… Uh, this isn’t…uh, what I was… What I was, uh, expecting…

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] Tatane-kun… Tatane-kun, what’s the meaning of this…??

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] Uh, it’s…

**Okay, time to stop stalling. I need to just explain it to them as best I can. I held up the coffee cup to show my meaning as I talked.**

Tatane: [neutral expression] It’s this cup.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] The one Akiyama just lodged at you? What mystifying tripe have you saved for us until this moment?

Chikaru: [bites nail] The…the, uh, coffee cup…? I… Uh, I…I, uh, I don’t see…what, uh, could change your mind…so, uh… So suddenly…

Toda: [tired frown] Why don’t you just let him explain? Is that difficult? Is it difficult for you guys to let someone finish their entire argument before cutting in?

Tatane: [smiles nervously] N-no, Toda-san…I get why they would be confused. [looks to the side in thought] I…I don’t even really get it myself, but I know it has to be important.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] Wh-what? Wh-wh- _what’s_ important…?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Like I said, it’s the coffee cup. Just like we assumed before…it’s from the café in Community 2.

Fujimoto: [shocked expression with wide open eyes, mumbling] The.

Shiraishi: [holds hand close to face with baffled expression] The…café?? What…??

**Yes, the café! Why’s this, of all things, so surprising to them?**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Well, we all remember how the coffee machine at the café works, right?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I don’t think there’s a way anyone could have forgotten, since it was such a major point in the previous trial.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Then, to summarize briefly the mechanism of the coffee machine in question—one must scan one’s Electronic Citizen ID Card against the card reader, correct? [blank expression] The user then receives a cup, on which is printed their own name and a timestamp.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I mean, uh… Uh, yeah… Yeah, uh, that’s…that’s, uh… Uh, that would be…how I remember it…

Kyoyama: [confused expression] But…s-so? So _what?_

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] So…this coffee cup, right? It has some stuff printed on it.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] D…d-don’t keep us waiting…! Wh-what? What does it s-s-say…??

**A little patience might be nice, Kyoyama-kun. Although, I guess it’s not unreasonable to be frantic at a time like this, either, considering what I’m trying to explain… Even though I know I _have_ to say this, I feel like an idiot for monopolizing everyone’s attention with something so confusing.**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] The name printed on the coffee cup… [neutral expression] Is “Nagisa Akiyama.”

Akiyama: [blinks once, looks up while still hunched over] ?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Well, uh… Uh, that is… Uh, Tatane-san… [looks to side with ashamed expression] Well, uh…of course, it’s, uh… It’s never, uh, that is, it’s never my place…uh, to challenge… Uh, the… I mean, to challenge the deductions, uh, of someone like you…

Chikaru: [bites nail] But…uh, isn’t that… Uh…uh, isn’t that what we… Isn’t that, uh, what we would have expected?

Kyoyama: [confused expression] Y-yeah! I-it’s their coffee, a-after all, so…so what’s the m-matter, with their…their n-name being there…?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Well, don’t leave them hanging, Tatane-kun. Please do feel free to drop the bomb, as it were.

**She’s talking like she expected something like this all along. If that’s true…why didn’t she warn me earlier? Or warn anyone? She just…keeps doing things like this, and I really don’t want to say anything about it, but it’s getting harder to accept!**

**Well…I should focus on the actual information, for now.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Here’s the thing. It’s the timestamp on the cup that’s important… [neutral expression] It says “8:28.”

Akiyama: [blinks twice, looks up while still hunched over] Wha.

Fujimoto: [covers mouth, shocked expression] R-really?! 8:28, you said…??

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I don’t get it, I-I don’t get this! Wh-what am I supposed to be getting?

Jinno: [blank expression] But if the timestamp reads 8:28…

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] And, uh…and the, uh, the Monobear File…! The Monobear File, uh, it… Uh, it says… It says, uh, that Umemoto-san… He, uh, he…uh, died at…at 8:30…

Fujimoto: [holds fists close to face, mouth twitching into a smile] Then…then Akiyama-san…!

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] It’s definitely strange, after what we just discussed, but—

Shiraishi: [presses palms together with determined expression] It _means,_ it’s completely impossible Akiyama-san is the murderer!!

**I…! Okay, sure, Shiraishi-san, you can have that extremely cool line.**

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] E-excuse me?? Wh-wh-what did you just…?

Fujimoto: [delighted smile, laughing] It does, it _does!_ That’s exactly what it means!

Akiyama: [stands up straight] [stunned expression with mouth hanging open] What… But, you…you were saying… Hu-uh…?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Now, obviously, this comes as a major shock. Even, I’d presume, to the true culprit, who probably expected us to take a vote against Akiyama-san just now.

Akiyama: [stunned expression with mouth hanging open] A…are you… Are you, r-really…??

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] I’m sure everyone gets it by now, but the main idea is… [holds up index finger with determined expression] Akiyama-san can’t be the culprit, because they actually have an alibi.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] At 8:28, they were all the way across the city in the Community 2 café, scanning their ElectroID Card on the coffee machine… [blank expression] not at the Community 3 lighthouse, pushing Umemoto-kun to his death.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] This is… This is amazing, this is spectacular!! Akiyama-san is innocent, they’re completely innocent!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I don’t know about that in particular.

Akiyama: [covers mouth with both hands, wide eyes] I…!! I didn’t even, realize! I, I never thought about the coffee cup…!

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] And it never occurred to you to check the text inscribed on it?

Shiraishi: [clasps hands with wide smile] Oh, but now we have…! Now we have definitive proof!

Jinno: [blank expression] For the love of. [stern expression] Does it actually not strike anyone how much of the past half an hour could’ve been avoided if evidence such as this had surfaced earlier?

Fujimoto: [delighted smile] You really can’t bring down our moods right now, Jinno-san! It’s legitimately impossible!

Akiyama: [covers mouth with both hands, crying] Does this mean… Does this really mean, I’m…?? Like, I’m…?!

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] It mean you’re not the culprit of Umemoto-kun’s murder.

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] So… Well, obviously, that’s why I didn’t think we should take a vote now.

Akiyama: [holds both hands over heart, wide smile with tears in eyes] Guys…! Guys, you, you really understand… Thank you, _thank you_ so much, oh my god…!

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Well…w-well, how about that…

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] This, uh… Just, uh… Just, wow… This is, uh, not…not what I, uh… It’s definitely, uh, not what I expected…

**I’d have to agree. In the end, I was just as ready to take a vote as everyone else, right up until this thing with the coffee cup happened… Really, this is one of the most surprising turnarounds we’ve had at any of these trials.**

Shiraishi: [clasps hands with wide smile] [tears streaming down face] Oh, Akiyama-san, I _knew_ we could believe in you!!

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] I…I’m really sorry that I doubted you at the end, there. It was heinous of me to lose faith, but… [holds hands behind back with big smile] But I’m so glad it turned out the way it did!

Akiyama: [holds both hands over heart, wide smile with tears in eyes] You two…it’s completely okay. Even when I didn’t have anything to say for myself, you stuck by me, and I can’t thank you enough for all your help…!

**Oh, man…those three are still as close as ever after all this. I couldn’t help smiling to myself, seeing that… I hope their bond stays that strong from here on.**

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] As emotionally fulfilling as are these premature celebrations, I struggle to understand why we’re considering Akiyama over with as a suspect.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Wh— Huh?? Why would you say that, Jinno-san?

Shiraishi: [slight anger] Do _not_ take this away from us, Jinno-san!

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Like I said, Jinno-san, you can’t bring us down right now!

Jinno: [tired expression] Can’t I? Because it seems I’m the only one here to recognize that the time represented on the coffee cup could be of the ante-meridiem variety.

Fujimoto: [confused expression] The what.

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Ante-meridiem…as in, A.M.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Oh, of course! I forgot that actually stood for something.

Kyoyama: [shaky sigh] Th-that actually… H-hey, you know what, that makes s-sense… [emotionless] Because, like, i-in the real world, most times…that d-don’t list an A.M. or P.M. designation… Instead, they’re actually written in military time.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Military time, hm? [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] You mean the practice of keeping time from midnight to midnight, wherein hours are reported from 00:00 to 24:00 instead of 0:00 to 12:00, right?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Um, far be it from me to judge people for showing off their knowledge, Toda-san, but…I think everyone knows what military time is…?

Toda: [blank expression] Okay.

Kyoyama: [mild frown] W-well…the point is, if the cup were really talking about 8:28 in th-the evening…it should have said 20:28 instead, m-maybe…

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Okay, Kyoyama-kun, no offense, but who _actually_ uses military time?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] W-well…ship captains, p-peace officers, government strategists…

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] None of us are any of those things, don’t be ridiculous!

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] R-ridiculous…?! [hangs head, shaking with tears] P-please…please don’t say something like that…! I-I’m only trying to h-h-help…

Akiyama: [wide eyes and tense shoulders] D-don’t be rude, Shiraishi-san… I really don’t want people to think badly of us again.

**Such a simple comment from Shiraishi-san…was enough to make Kyoyama-kun cry. Even though we have to focus on other things for most of the trial, I can’t forget that Kyoyama-kun is going to be even more delicate than usual with the way he handles things.**

Toda: [deep thought] So, Jinno-san, you’re suggesting that Akiyama-san actually got that coffee from the café at 8:28 am?

Jinno: [blank expression] It’s not as though I especially believe Akiyama is guilty.

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] B-but, at the same time…! All the evidence against them, i-it doesn’t just, go away b-because of a coffee cup…

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I guess that’s true, but…I definitely visited the café at night, I swear.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] B-but, why? You’re not the k-kind of person to normally drink coffee…

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] I was feeling sentimental, okay? I got to thinking about my memorial, and it reminded me of our friends, and _that_ reminded me of Community 2, and I felt like getting coffee there. [brushes hair out of face] It’s perfectly reasonable.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] …Don’t worry, Akiyama-san. I believe you.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Y-you do? Really? [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Man, that’s really nice to hear.

Kyoyama: [mild frown] But, wh-why? Why do you think the c-coffee is from 8:28 pm…?

Tatane: [neutral expression] It has to do with the cup of coffee again. When Akiyama-san threw it at me, there was something I noticed. [looks to the side in thought] Something that couldn’t be true if the coffee was from around 8:30 this morning…

 

[[The temperature of the coffee/The timestamp on the cup/The name on the cup/The flavor of the coffee]]

 

**SOLUTION: The temperature of the coffee**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] The coffee…was pretty hot when it hit me.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] S-sorry.

Tatane: [neutral expression] It’s okay, I’m over it now. [thoughtful expression] The important thing is, for that coffee to still be hot at this time, it must be pretty new, right?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] That’s true. If it were obtained at 8:28 am, it would be over twelve hours old at this point. [blank expression] It’s difficult to imagine coffee that remains warm for such an extended period of time.

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] N-not if they used a thermos…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] You think Akiyama-san got coffee at 8:28 am, poured it into a thermos, killed Umemoto-kun, and then poured it _back_ into the coffee cup just before the trial, on the off chance we might have this particular discussion?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I’m… _not_ clever enough to come up with something like that.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Akiyama-san, you really don’t have to say things like that about yourself. Obviously, I believe you _didn’t_ use such a convoluted plan, but that doesn’t mean you’re “unintelligent” or any such nonsense.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Well, in short, it’s very unlikely to imagine a thermos was used to fake the time the coffee machine was used.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Right, so, the coffee cup is definitely evidence of Akiyama-san’s alibi, right?

Shiraishi: [presses palms together with determined expression] Of course it is! It’s irrefutable!

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] W-well…I feel like…m-maybe? There’s another way it could have been, f-faked.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Uh…another way, really…? Is, uh, is that… Uh, is that really…uh, possible?

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] It m-maybe is… [grimaces] If someone else were u-using Akiyama-san’s c-card…

Tatane: [confused expression] I don’t understand, Kyoyama-kun. How would that work?

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with half-lidded eyes] Well, um… I-I’m sorry, I need to g-gather my thoughts, and try to explain… [adjusts shirt collar] Like…c-couldn’t someone just, take Akiyama-san’s ElectroID, a-and then, go to the café and do the c-coffee thing?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Wh…why would I do something like that? Or, I guess I should say, why would I let someone _else_ do that with my card?

Kyoyama: [mild frown] …To fake an alibi?

Akiyama: [stunned expression] H-hey now!

**Wait, really? Kyoyama-kun thinks…that Akiyama-san had someone else use the ElectroID Card to manipulate us.**

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] If such an exchange were to occur, then Akiyama’s whereabouts at the time of the murder could be falsified. [blank expression] It would seem there still exists the possibility that Akiyama is the murderer, yes?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] No, there…there really doesn’t, not to me.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] And, uh…uh, besides… Who, uh… That is, who would…uh… Who would be the, uh, the person to… Who would be the person who, uh, used…used Akiyama-san’s, uh…uh, their card, I mean?

Kyoyama: [hangs head] Probably the ones who’ve been defending them all this time…?

Shiraishi: [scowls] Ex-cu- _huse_ me?! [slight anger] Are you referring to me and Fujimoto-kun, then??

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] Oh, look at that. You brought down our moods.

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] Hey! You know, Kyoyama-kun, you can say what you want about me, but Fujimoto-kun and Shiraishi-san are good people, okay?

Kyoyama: [cowers with hands covering face] N-no, I wasn’t saying…! I wasn’t saying you’re not g-g-good people, I-I just, I’m s-saying, it’s possible, that’s n-n-not a bad thing to s-say…!!

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Kyoyama-kun… [gentle expression] Don’t worry, okay? You’re right, it’s not a “bad” thing to say. But it really isn’t true, either.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Only trouble is, can we prove that? Obviously, neither of us helped Akiyama-san fake their alibi, but I don’t know if there’s physical evidence of that!

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] There may not be physical evidence that you didn’t act as accomplices, but there _is_ a way we can confirm Akiyama-san’s location during the murder.

**A way to confirm it…? I wonder if she already has an idea.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Are you with me, Tatane-kun? Something we’ve learned so far during the trial should help us with proving where Akiyama-san was when Umemoto-kun died.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Something we’ve learned…?

**I’m not sure what she means just yet, but I’m sure there’s a logical process to it. What else do we know about where Akiyama-san says they were at that time?**

**LOGICAL DIVE START!**

 

Where was Akiyama at 8:30?

[[The café/The lighthouse/The club and casino]]

 

Who else was leaving Community 2 at 8:30?

[[Jinno/Kyoyama/Chikaru]]

 

Chikaru should be able to…

[[Confirm Akiyama’s whereabouts/Identify the killer]]

 

**SOLUTION: The café; Chikaru; Confirm Akiyama’s whereabouts**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Chikaru-san, can I ask you something?

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh, uh…uh, me? [slight blush] Of…of course, Tatane-san… You…uh, you can… You can, uh, ask me anything…

Tatane: [neutral expression] By any chance…did you _see_ Akiyama-san in Community 2?

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] …Huh? Uh… I mean…huh?

Jinno: [stern expression] What is this question all of a sudden? Why should she have seen them?

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] I’m not certain I understand your meaning with this question, Tatane-kun. Chikaru-san already explained what she was doing around the time of the murder, and…

 

[[flashback]]

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] I, uh… Well, I, uh… I was spending time, uh… I mean, spending time at the, uh, music shop… For, uh…for a good part of that hour…

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] The, uh… The song that…uh, that was playing… I mean, the song that was playing at, uh, at that time… It, uh, it was… Uh…it was by that, uh, idol group…uh… That, uh, “Pink Clover B,” uh, or something like that…if that helps…

Chikaru: [bites nail] All I, uh…all I know…uh, for sure… Uh, all I know, is, uh, Kyoyama-san… Uh, he was at the…uh, at the casino building… I mean, he was there, uh, when I arrived…uh, at… Uh…at I think, 8:30… So, uh…so he can, uh, vouch for me…

[[end flashback]]

 

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Even though she gave us a decent amount of information, she didn’t mention anything about Akiyama-san at the time.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Didn’t we already discuss all this near the beginning of the trial, anyway?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Right, but…I’m just thinking, if Akiyama-san was in the Community 2 café during the murder, and Chikaru-san was in the music shop that’s also in Community 2…

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Then there’s a chance Chikaru-san witnessed Akiyama-san, isn’t that right?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] I-is that…really t-true? Did Ch-Chikaru-san really s-see them…?

Toda: [blank expression] How about it, Chikaru-san? Can you confirm or deny that you saw any trace of Akiyama-san in Community 2 as you were leaving for the club and casino?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh… Wow, uh, I… I, uh, I…uh, I have the… [looks to side nervously] To…to, uh, think I… I have the, uh, the opportunity… I mean, I have the chance to, uh…to give my… Uh, to give my account, uh…of what I, uh…what I saw…

Chikaru: [hold hand over heart with apprehensive expression] And, uh…and to…to, uh, give it…to, uh… I mean, to give my account to all the, uh… To all the…uh, brilliant, and, uh, talented…Super High-school Level students… [lowers head] I…I’ll, uh, try my best…!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] W-well…? What do you r-remember then, Ch-Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] …..

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] …..

Kyoyama: [mild frown] …..

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] …..

**We all waited quietly for a few seconds while she considered the question. This answer could be vital, if our goal is to prove that Akiyama-san really is innocent.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Even the smallest thing could be important, Chikaru-san. If you noticed anything that indicated they were there, please speak up.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] ….. [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Oh!

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] “Oh?”

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Have you remembered something, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Well, uh… I, uh, I may have… I’m…uh, not totally sure, uh, but… [bites nail] I, uh… Uh, I…I think I, uh… I think I saw…some odd lights…

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] Lights…?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] And the relevance is what? Does this relate to Akiyama’s presence or lack thereof?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh… I, uh, I guess I…I don’t, uh, know… Not…uh, for sure…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Again, guys, let’s try not to interrupt her explanation. We need to hear this information.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Ah… Oh, uh…uh, thank you, Toda-san… [bites nail] The, uh…the lights I saw… I, uh…I think there were, uh, two… There were two of them, and, uh…uh, and… And they, uh… They were…uh, light green…

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] But, uh… But, the thing is, uh… Uh, I thought I…uh… I thought I was, probably, uh, just…just seeing things… And, uh…and when I… Uh, when I blinked my eyes, they were…uh… The lights were just, uh, gone.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] What…? Two l-light green lights? Wh-what does that even mean…

Chikaru: [lowers head] I, uh… I’m sorry… Toda-san, uh, she said…she, uh, said to…uh, to tell anything… Anything I…could, uh, remember… And, uh…and that’s… I mean…that’s, uh, what I can…uh, remember…

Tatane: [neutral expression] That’s okay, Chikaru-san. That’s still useful to know, after all.

**I guess I sort of hoped she would say she actually personally saw Akiyama-san. I can’t really get mad, because she remembered _something,_ but…**

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] It’s just as well. It would’ve been strange if she’d suddenly been able to remember seeing them in Community 2… [concerned expression] Still, is there really nothing that proves Akiyama-san’s whereabouts?

Toda: [deep thought] Actually, this testimony from Chikaru-san proves nothing _but_ Akiyama-san’s whereabouts.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Whoa, really?? How’s that?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Think about it—Chikaru-san saw two light green “lights.” What do you suppose that might mean?

**Wait…is she saying there’s more to it than just “lights?” Well, if Chikaru-san saw something that looked like a pair of light green lights…and especially knowing it was dark at the time, what kind of “lights” could Chikaru-san have seen?**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

E Y A K A S S E M Y I A

 

**SOLUTION: AKIYAMAS EYES**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Akiyama-san…you have a pretty unusual eye color.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Is that a compliment, or…?

Tatane: [neutral expression] It’s actually just an important fact that proves you’re the person Chikaru-san saw.

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] Huh? How’s that?

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Is that, uh, true, Tatane-san…? [turns away] Sorry, I, uh… I don’t really, uh…uh, quite understand…

Fujimoto: [sudden realization] Oh! Of course it’s true!

Shiraishi: [presses palms together with determined expression] I don’t know how I didn’t think of it before, but Akiyama-san’s eyes are light green!

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] I see. The color of their eyes match that of the lights Chikaru witnessed while leaving Community 2.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Plus, Chikaru-san says she specifically saw two of these light green lights, which matches pretty nicely with the typical number of eyes featured on the human body.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Yeah, but that would only really be notable if someone here had an eye in the back of their head or something.

Kyoyama: [sad frown] I-I…I really don’t get this… Why would Chikaru-san only see their e-eyes?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Probably because it was dark. By 8:30 pm, the sky was basically black, so it would difficult for her to see a lot of Akiyama-san, especially if it was from a distance.

Toda: [blank expression] Additionally, Akiyama-san dresses almost entirely in black, which would make noticing them at that time of day a bit of a task.

Monobear: _Also!_ Also, also, also!

**Oh, what does he want.**

Monobear: You bastards aren’t even allowed to lend your Electronic Citizen ID Cards to each other anyway!

Tatane: [raises eyebrow] Really…?

Monobear: Yeah, it’s right there in the rules! Veteran, genre-savvy readers should already know about this type of rule, so you’ll just have to forgive me for not mentioning it up until now! Upupu.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] What a waste of time. We could’ve just checked the rules in our ElectroIDs and skipped this conversation.

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] W-well, nothing d-doing about it now…

Akiyama: [scratches head] I didn’t even realize Chikaru-san was also in Community 2, at the time… I _wish_ I’d known, so I could’ve talked with her directly and we could’ve avoided all this. [scratches cheek with thumbnail] But, leaving that aside…does this mean I’m definitely in the clear?

Tatane: [smiles] It looks that way, Akiyama-san.

**Jeez…that’s such a shocking turn of events, even now! Only a short time ago, I had no doubt Akiyama-san was the culprit, and now, we’ve decided they’re actually innocent. I’m happy for them, at least…**

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] It’s so good, Akiyama-san! It’s so good that you don’t have to deal with being accused anymore!

Shiraishi: [contented smile] You deserve to be able to relax, Akiyama-san!

Kyoyama: [hangs head, deep breath] ….. [sad smile with tears in eyes] Y-yeah, absolutely. I’m…I’m s-sorry for being so n-needlessly aggressive toward you, but, I-I’m glad you’re going to be okay…

Akiyama: [wipes brow with relieved expression] Oh, you guys… I couldn’t have done it without you.

Toda: [brings palms together with a soft clap] [contented expression] Well, it’s good we got that done. Things could’ve turned disastrous if we didn’t successfully prove Akiyama-san’s innocence.

**…There it is again. That weird tone to her words, like she predicted this all along.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] So, ah, Toda-san. When you kinda checked out for a while, and just stood there thinking to yourself… [neutral expression] Was that because you figured out Akiyama-san was innocent, after all?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Hm? Oh, no, I deduced that pretty early on. [blank expression] I was actually just solving the entire rest of the case in my head.

Tatane: [shocked expression] You were doing what in your what.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Uh…?? Toda-san, uh… Wow, uh…!

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] Th-that’s… That s-sure is a big t-trap to suddenly spring on us…!

**She…is she serious?? She just went ahead and figured everything out?**

**Even though she was thinking by herself for a while…did she really figure out the entire case in that short time, while we were accusing Akiyama-san?**

**And even though she usually works things through with me…did she really just figure everything out by herself?**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I don’t know what you’re all so displeased about. It’s a _good_ thing for us to know the truth behind the case.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Not when you only know that truth because you left all the rest of us in the dust! Why the hell wouldn’t you explain to us what you were thinking about?

Toda: [tired frown] Because that takes so long, and so much effort. [presses index fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Every time I state one of my conclusions, you’d all have to react with such shock, as though it were the most unbelievable thing to _ever_ happen.

Tatane: [troubled frown] Toda-san…

**I don’t get why she does this. Does she _want_ us to not trust her? Because…**

**Well, I don’t want to say I don’t trust her, specifically, but it’s really strange that she’s so against other people keeping secrets when she goes and does this all the time!**

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Well, if we’re to understand the solutions to the remainder of the trial are within your grasp, then would it be reasonable for us to ask you about the identity of the culprit?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] Do y-you even know th-that much, Toda-san…??

Toda: [blank expression] Yes, I think I know that much. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] No, I’m not going to tell you right now.

Tatane: [stern expression] Why not, Toda-san? If you’ve figured it out, then why won’t you tell us what you know?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Because, assuming my thinking is right, it’s not really something I can just say. I think I’d be crucified.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] That sounds painful, but like, I’d still like to know. Isn’t that better than screaming confusing accusations at each other, and pushing the same boy off the balcony in our heads over and over?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Erm, phrasing, Akiyama-san.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Like I said, I’m not going to share my theory about the culprit right now.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Hey, uh… Uh, besides that… Uh…uh, don’t we… Don’t we have a bit of a, uh, problem?

Tatane: [confused expression] A problem? What do you mean, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Well, I…I, uh, I don’t… Uh, I don’t know for sure, uh, if it’s…uh, if it’s really important… [looks to side with ashamed expression] I mean…it’s, uh…uh, probably… It’s probably not, uh…coming from… Uh, I mean, since it’s coming from someone like me…

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] But…uh…but aren’t we, uh, out of…people?

Kyoyama: [confused expression] Out of people…?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Chikaru-san, what does that even mean?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I, uh…I’m not really…uh… That is, I’m not really explaining it, uh, very well… [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] But, uh… It’s like, uh, we already… Well, we already proved, uh…that…uh, that it can’t be, uh… That is, we proved it can’t be two, uh, people… So, uh…so, then, uh, it can’t be… Well, I mean, it can’t be, uh, me, or, uh…Kyoyama-san…

Chikaru: [bites nail] And, uh…it’s, uh… It’s the…uh, the same thing with, uh, Tatane-san and Toda-san… And…uh, also… Uh, it’s also the same, with, uh…with Fujimoto-san…and, uh, Shiraishi-san…

**Wait…I think I see where she’s going with this.**

Chikaru: [lowers head] But…but, uh, then… We, uh…we’ve already…uh… I mean, we already proved that Jinno-san is, uh…innocent… And, uh, also, Akiyama-san…uh, just now… So…uh, so we…we don’t, uh, have…anyone else, uh, right?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] This is a salient point. Provided Umemoto did not actually commit suicide, we made a miscalculation somewhere.

Toda: [deep thought] We did. But we’re not going to talk about that just now.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] You know we can actually talk about whatever we want, right? We don’t have to discuss exactly what you want?

Toda: [blank expression] Oh? [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Oh, then please, feel free. Discuss this point about the miscalculation we made.

Shiraishi: [points critically at Toda] Oh no you don’t! Don’t do that! You know damn well we’ll just spend a minute or so flailing uselessly and trying to figure out what to say, until we ask you to go back to what you wanted to talk about instead! [yelling into megaphone] So just get to what you were going to say so we can skip that misery!

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Thank you, Shiraishi-san, for skipping to the end of that interruption.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Well, if this is what we’re going to debate on, then… [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Well, after all, what is “this,” Toda-san? What did you want to discuss?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] We still need to hear Akiyama-san’s story, isn’t that right?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Um…huh? My story…?

Kyoyama: [mild frown] I-I thought we decided they d-didn’t have anything to do with this…?

Toda: [blank expression] Is that precisely what we decided? We only confirmed that they didn’t murder Umemoto-kun. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] But you haven’t really told us everything there is to know, have you, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [stunned expression] W-wait, that’s… I mean…!

Tatane: [nervous expression] Toda-san…are you saying Akiyama-san is still involved in this case in some way?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Wait, what?? Is that true, Akiyama-san?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I really don’t want to think of that being true, but…is there something you haven’t told us?

**This is surprising to hear as well… If Toda-san’s right, we might not even be done questioning Akiyama-san.**

Akiyama: [worried expression] You…you’re not going to accuse me as the culprit again, are you?

Toda: [stern expression] That’s your entire motivation to answer? Do you suppose you could confess to your actions out of a sense of honor and duty?

Akiyama: [worried expression] Hell _no!_

Toda: [blank expression] …I mean, you answered the question. [sighs softly] Don’t worry, Akiyama-san, we’re not going to accuse you of Umemoto-kun’s murder.

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] So, Akiyama-san? Is what Toda-san said true?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I…

Jinno: [stern expression] Well, out with it. Is your testimony complete yet or isn’t it?

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] I-I…! [pulls at turtleneck collar] I mean, it’s… [looks to side with deep frown] Yeah. Yeah, it’s true.

Fujimoto: [upset shock with furrowed eyebrows] Akiyama-san.

Shiraishi: [scratches head with sad expression] Akiyama-san, what’s going on? What happened that you didn’t tell us?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] I…I don’t want to say it.

Tatane: [troubled frown] Well, you need to say it, Akiyama-san. This is important for us to know…

Akiyama: [hangs head with dark expression] I know it is. I just…I… [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] I hoped you could figure the other stuff out without me _needing_ to say this.

Toda: [stern expression] Akiyama-san, just tell us. We’re not going to use what happened against you, but it _is_ pertinent to the trial, whether you want it to be or not.

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] Ah… [frowns] Oh, to heck with it. I knew that from the start, anyway…I could never hide anything from you two.

**They clearly really don’t want to say this, whatever it is… I feel sorry for them, but at the same time, we can’t just let them stay quiet.**

Akiyama: [sighs and looks away, miserable] The truth is…I hit Jinno-san on the head.

Tatane: [shocked expression] …..

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] …..

Chikaru: [surprised expression] …..

**As soon as Akiyama-san said that…**

**We all froze for a moment. For the first several seconds, nobody dared to say anything.**

**Akiyama-san…was really the one who attacked Jinno-san? If that’s really true…!**

 

[[flashback]]

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] This is… This is amazing, this is spectacular!! Akiyama-san is innocent, they’re completely innocent!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I don’t know about that in particular.

 

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] We still need to hear Akiyama-san’s story, isn’t that right?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Um…huh? My story…?

Kyoyama: [mild frown] I-I thought we decided they d-didn’t have anything to do with this…?

Toda: [blank expression] Is that precisely what we decided?

[[end flashback]]

 

**When I think about what Toda-san’s been saying, it’s obvious she suspected this all along. Even though Akiyama-san’s not the killer…if they were Jinno-san’s attacker, then we can’t really call them “innocent,” either.**

Jinno: [takes a deep breath with eyes closed] ….. [blank frown] Why?

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] Why…?? Because I… [looks to side with deep frown] Because I’m a ridiculous, weird idiot who scares too easily? Is probably the reason?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] Instead of p-pitying yourself…wh-why don’t you just explain why you d-did this?

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Yes, Akiyama-san… I don’t understand why you would’ve done this, but I _want_ to understand, so…

Akiyama: [sighs and looks away, miserable] I’ll…I’ll explain it, I promise.

Fujimoto: [gentle expression] Only at your own pace, Akiyama-san.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] So, I…I was thinking of putting my memorial back together, just like I said to Shiraishi-san this morning.

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] Right, and I told you it might be cool if you set it up somewhere important, somewhere where it would look special.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Right. Well, I thought maybe a special place to put the memorial would be, the lighthouse balcony.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] It makes a certain amount of aesthetic sense. Where better to show off the memorial than the highest location in the city?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Yeah, well…now, I wish I’d decided to set it up, like. _Anywhere_ else.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] But…but, uh, what actually…uh, happened?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Well, I spent most of the day re-developing the photographs at the department store. I still had the camera Teruya-san used, so…I was able to do that, and then I put them in metal frames.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Is there some reason you chose metal this time?

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Because it was different? I just thought they looked cool.

Jinno: [blank expression] Perhaps from the perspective of one who wasn’t struck on the head with one of them, yes.

Akiyama: [ducks slightly and looks away] R-right…

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] So when did you meet with Umemoto-kun, then?

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] That didn’t actually happen? I know you guys seemed pretty sure of it, but I never spoke to him today.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] W-wait…really?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] That’s definitely strange…considering what Umemoto-kun said this morning.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I dunno, maybe he decided not to help after all. It’s not like he had any obligation to…

Toda: [deep thought] Leaving that aside, what actually occurred at Community 3?

Akiyama: [frowns] Well, I took the photographs to the Moon Room and put them there on the table. I was gonna take each one individually to the balcony, right?

**What do you mean, “right?” That doesn’t make any sense.**

Tatane: [neutral expression] Why wouldn’t you just take all three of them together?

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] It felt more appropriate to give each of the three of them their own personal trip up the lighthouse. I dunno, I just felt like doing it that way.

Kyoyama: [sad frown] I-I guess…we can’t f-fault you for caring…

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] So…I took Hoshino-kun’s photograph first. ‘Cause like, he died first?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] That makes sense, sure.

Akiyama: [frowns] So, I…I headed over to the lighthouse… [slightly wide eyes] But when I tried to open the door…!

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] Umemoto-kun was there?

**Discovering a body is never a fun thing to do… If Akiyama-san had to deal with that, I can’t help feeling sorry for them again.**

Akiyama: [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] H-he was just…there, yeah. He was dead on the stairs, covered by that cape… [miserable frown] I wanted to scream, but…my voice wouldn’t even work.

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] Oh, Hikaru… I-it was so soon…too s-soon for you…

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] So, at that time…Umemoto-kun was already dead, then.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Yeah, obviously! We already know he was murdered at 8:30, after all, and Akiyama-san wasn’t anywhere near the lighthouse by then.

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] So…s-so, you s-saw him there… You saw him the w-w-way he was…a-and, what next…?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] I…I let the door close, and sort of just stood there. Outside the lighthouse.

Tatane: [confused expression] Wait…huh? You just stood there doing nothing, after discovering a body?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And why would you do that?

Akiyama: [worried expression] Well, it’s not like I wanted to stay there! [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I just…I couldn’t make myself move. I didn’t know what to do, it was like my mind just completely left me at the time.

Chikaru: [bites nail] But… But, uh…that wasn’t… I mean, that wasn’t, uh, all that…uh, all that happened, right?

Akiyama: [frightened frown with tears in eyes] I-I… I just…

Jinno: [stern expression] Just explain what happened, if you please.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] I…I heard footsteps. That’s what got me alert again.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Jinno-san’s footsteps, I assume.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] When I heard that, I finally turned, and…and I saw Jinno-san walking a ways away.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] Sh-she was still, just w-walking then? [miserable frown] Then wh-what was the problem? Why did you have to…a-attack her…?

Akiyama: [frowns] When I saw her there, I just kind of, instinctively let go of the photograph.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] You mean, you were surprised, so you forgot you were holding it?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] If I hadn’t done that, maybe she wouldn’t have noticed I was there.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] Perhaps that’s so. It was the sound of something metal, from that direction, that caused my interest in the lighthouse.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] So, once Akiyama-san dropped the photograph on the ground, Jinno-san turned to look at them.

**But, then, why did Akiyama-san attack her? I don’t get why they would need to do that.**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I…I got scared. In just that couple of seconds, I thought… [miserable frown] I thought, if she found out Umemoto-kun was dead inside the lighthouse…she would think the obvious thing.

Shiraishi: [restless expression] She would think you’d killed Umemoto-kun.

Chikaru: [lowers head] That, uh… That wouldn’t…uh…be very, uh, good…

Akiyama: [hunches over and clutches head, terrified expression] I didn’t even really “think” at all…I just! I just didn’t want her to know I was there…! I just panicked! I couldn’t accept the idea that I might get accused for something I didn’t do…

Jinno: [blank expression] …..

Akiyama: [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] I just…I didn’t want you guys to think I was a bad kid. And it’s just, so stupid, ‘cause I went and did exactly what bad kids do…

**I…I guess I get where Akiyama-san’s coming from, here. I can’t approve of what they did, but their reason is a little understandable.**

Jinno: [folds arms and grips left sleeve with right hand] So, for such a reason, you struck me on the head with that photograph.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] This also explains why the figure you saw bent down and then stood up straight again—Akiyama-san had to pick up the photograph they’d dropped first, in order to use it as a weapon.

Akiyama: [hangs head with slight tears in eyes] I…

Jinno: [folds arms and grips left sleeve with right hand] Do you know that I could’ve died, Akiyama.

Akiyama: [hangs head, shoulders shaking] I-I’m sorry.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] You could’ve killed me. Do you know this.

Akiyama: [hunches over and clutches head, terrified expression] I’m sorry!! I’m so sorry, I know I can never say it enough for it to be okay but I’m… [holds both hands over mouth, crying] I’m just so sorry, Jinno-san…

Jinno: [takes a deep breath with eyes closed] ….. [folds arms with slight sigh] I forgive you. I didn’t perish, after all.

Akiyama: [sighs and looks away, miserable] I’m sorry…I’m sorry for being such a god damn loser _idiot._ I’m sorry for hurting you, I’m sorry for lying…!

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Akiyama-san, you…you’re not a “bad kid,” just because of what happened.

Shiraishi: [rubs neck with slight frown] These things happen, you know? People do bad things, but it doesn’t make them bad _people,_ you know?

Toda: [softer expression] You made a mistake, Akiyama-san. A moderately severe mistake, but just a mistake nonetheless.

Akiyama: [sighs and looks away, miserable] …..

**Definitely, what Akiyama-san did was pretty bad. And it’s awful that Jinno-san had this happen to her, just because she had the misfortune of being in the same place…but I hope Akiyama-san is able to forgive themself for this.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] And besides that, you’re not a loser or an idiot or anything like that. In fact, what you’ve told us is very valuable to this case.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] What?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Is that true, Toda-san?

Toda: [deep thought] I believe so. Knowing what Akiyama-san’s told us is going to bring us a lot closer to learning what really happened to Umemoto-kun.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I…I guess that’s good? I still didn’t really want to have to admit to all this…

Shiraishi: [presses palms together with determined expression] It’s okay, Akiyama-san! You can just join Fujimoto-kun and me in the “embarrassing confessions that help move the case along” club!

**That’s a funny way to try to be optimistic about this. I guess it’s true, though… Shiraishi-san made a serious confession at the first trial, even though it wasn’t actually accurate, and then at the second trial, Fujimoto-kun had to confess to discovering the body.**

**But hey, if you want to bond that way, that’s cool.**

Kyoyama: [sad frown] Do Hikaru and I also get to be in that club? From the…th-the last trial?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] O-oh! Yeah, sure, of course you do!

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] More importantly, what _does_ Akiyama-san’s testimony tell us?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Actually, rather than what it “tells us…” The most noticeable point of discussion about Akiyama-san’s story is what they _didn’t_ say.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] What do you mean? I said everything I know.

Toda: [nods subtly] I don’t doubt that, Akiyama-san. [blank expression] But the fact that everything you said, is everything you know, is exactly the issue.

**I’m not sure what Toda-san means by all that…but it looks like we have a ways to go before we’ll know exactly what happened.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Knife, Plaza Fountain, Pool of Blood, Hoshino’s Photo, Ship Fuel Gauge**

 

Akiyama: [scratches head] I’m confused. What more do we still have to talk about?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] W-well…a l-lot, I guess, since we still don’t have a-an answer about the culprit…

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Toda-san, you’re not saying there’s **_still a lie_** in Akiyama-san’s testimony, are you?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] All I’m saying is, there’s something Akiyama-san didn’t talk about that seems odd.

Kyoyama: [hangs head] I d-don’t understand that… I-I mean, if they already confessed…

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] If it’s something **_to do with the crime scene,_** then I don’t really think it’s important.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] After all, based on Akiyama-san’s story, they didn’t even look at the crime scene for more than a few seconds, so it’s reasonable if there’s something they didn’t mention.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Then, uh… Uh, is it possible… Is it, uh, possible that…that it’s, uh…uh, something… Something, uh, **_outside the crime scene…?_**

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] I-I think we probably know e-everything we have to about that…

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Is the information concealed in what they said **_about my attack?_**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] No…no, I really haven’t left anything out. Nothing I can think of, anyway…

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Is there really anything? It doesn’t seem like we’re getting anywhere with this!

 

**Something Akiyama-san didn’t say when they told us what happened…does something like that exist?**

**SOLUTION: Pool of Blood-- >“ _outside the crime scene_ ”**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] It’s strange…

Jinno: [blank expression] What is?

Tatane: [neutral expression] It’s strange that Akiyama-san didn’t mention anything about the pool of blood outside the lighthouse.

Akiyama: [frowns] There it is again! What do you even _mean_ about a pool of blood? I’m just, really confused…

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] Yeah, you had a similar reaction when we first brought it up earlier.

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: [neutral expression] See, Akiyama-san, it wasn’t just a pool of blood. There was a trail of it leading from that pool of blood, to inside the lighthouse as well.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] There was what?! What do you mean, there was a trail…??

Tatane: [nervous expression] Y-yeah… I’m serious, it was there.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I…I don’t get it…

**What is this reaction they’re having?? Why are they so opposed to falling as the cause of death?**

Akiyama: [stares at floor with confused frown] …..

**It’s as though…they have some personal reason to think it’s not true?**

[[end flashback]]

 

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Now, uh… Now that you, uh, mention it… That…uh, is a bit… Uh, that’s a bit of an, uh… It’s a bit of a strange, uh, thing to say… [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] I-I mean… Uh, not that…uh… Not that you should, uh, should have to…to, uh, listen… I mean, you shouldn’t have to…uh, listen to…uh…to someone like me…

Toda: [deep thought] No, you have a point, Chikaru-san. The way Akiyama-san reacted when we talked about the blood… [raises one eyebrow] It gives off the impression that it wasn’t there when they first arrived on the scene.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Yeah, that’s right… There wasn’t anything like a pool of blood, or a trail, or anything like that when I was going to the lighthouse. [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] If there was, I would have called for help right away, before I even went into the lighthouse.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] But this is odd. It’s certain that we discovered the blood there at the time we discovered the body, correct?

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] That’s…d-definitely true… It was th-there, there’s no d-doubt about it!

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] Well, what does it mean?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] It means, we need to reevaluate the cause of death.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] W-we have to do wh-wh-what??

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] You really think we made a mistake in the cause of death, Toda-san?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] …No, it’s not just Toda-san. I think we need to discuss that too.

**If Akiyama-san didn’t see the pool of blood there…then, that means they didn’t see the most important evidence that helped us figure out Umemoto-kun fell to his death. There’s no way that’s not important…**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Neck Marks, Monobear File, Knife, Slashes on Arms, Hoodie Experiment**

 

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Okay, then what do we discuss?

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] That is, what do we still need to know about the cause of death?

Kyoyama: [hangs head] N-nothing, I don’t think… I mean, w-we know, **because of that blood on the ground,** that he f-fell to his death…

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] My H-Hikaru, he… He f-fell, and he d-died…!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I can’t imagine another cause for his death, but is it possible we may hear Toda’s reasoning?

Toda: [deep thought] I think there’s more to the cause of death than meets the eye.

Toda: [blank expression] After all, Akiyama-san would **have to have seen** everything we did, if the cause of death was what we first suspected.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But I told you everything I saw…

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Don’t you think it was probably just **too dark** to see anything clearly?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] That would explain why Akiyama-san didn’t see the blood on the ground!

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I…I, uh, I think… I guess I, uh, probably think that…uh, that if they… Well, that is, uh, if they didn’t, uh… If they, uh, didn’t see it…

Chikaru: [bites nail] Wouldn’t…they, uh… Uh, wouldn’t they just, uh…walk straight, uh… I mean, wouldn’t they **walk straight into it…?**

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] But that would leave footprints, and none were visible outside the crime scene.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] I’m telling you, there was no blood pool on the ground.

 

**If that’s really true…it calls the cause of death into question, doesn’t it? Do I have any evidence that goes against what we assumed about Umemoto-kun’s cause of death?**

**SOLUTION: Hoodie Experiment-- >“because of that blood on the ground”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] There actually is something unusual about the pool of blood on the ground.

Kyoyama: [mild frown] Is there…?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Chikaru-san and I did a little science experiment on the lighthouse balcony.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh… Oh, that, uh…that’s, uh… That’s actually, uh, going to…uh, it’s going to help…? [half smile] Well, uh, I’m glad I could…uh, help.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] And could you kindly explain this experiment for everyone?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Chikaru-san folded her hoodie up into a ball, and dropped it off the balcony.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Basically, you tested on her jacket what we believe the culprit did to Umemoto-kun.

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] C-can you not…s-s-say that so, ch-cheerfully…?

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] So, how did this experiment turn out?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Well, you can all see that Chikaru-san’s hoodie made it out fine.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Yeah, uh… Just…uh… Just like it looks, uh, there aren’t…any, uh, stains…

Akiyama: [scratches head] But isn’t that strange? If there really was a pool of blood down there…

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Yeah, there should have been bloodstains on her hoodie after it hit the ground!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And yet no bloodstains occurred. And, of course, keep in mind this was during the investigation, when we know the blood pool was there.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] But what must this tell us about the pool of blood?

Kyoyama: [shaky sigh] Does it r-really…tell us a-anything at all?

**No, it definitely tell us something. Specifically…**

 

[[The pool of blood disappeared/The pool of blood was in the wrong place/Someone else fell there/Umemoto fell from somewhere else]]

 

**SOLUTION: The pool of blood was in the wrong place**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] It’s pretty simple, actually—the pool of blood was just in the wrong place, on the ground.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Uh…right? Yeah, obviously! [irritable expression] Is that supposed to tell us anything, Tatane-kun?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I’m not sure I get it, Tatane-kun. If Chikaru-san’s hoodie didn’t get stained, then yeah, the blood would have to be in the “wrong place…” [brushes hair out of face] But what does that tell us about why I didn’t see it when I got to the lighthouse?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] We’ll figure out why you didn’t notice it there a little later. [blank expression] For now, we should discuss what it means that the pool of blood seems to have been in the wrong place.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I believe I have a general perception of what that implies.

Chikaru: [bites nail] What, uh… What does it… I mean…uh, what does it mean, then?

Jinno: [blank expression] Essentially, the pool of blood is in a different place than it should be, assuming Umemoto fell from that balcony.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] But, if that’s true… [surprised expression] Then, wait! That means it’s odd to think Umemoto-kun really fell from there!

**As odd as it is to think, I agree. It doesn’t look so much anymore like he fell to his death from the balcony.**

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I… I-I want to think he f-fell as little as the…as the n-next person, but… [looks to side nervously] D-didn’t we already decide, that’s what h-happened?

Toda: [deep thought] It seems we might’ve been wrong to make that conclusion in the first place.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Well, if he wasn’t killed by falling, then what? Because I can’t imagine another way, with the evidence we talked about before!

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] Neither c-can I… L-like, remember, there was the t-trail of blood?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Hm…

**He’s right, we talked about the blood trail before, too. Why would that be there, unless Umemoto-kun was dragged to the lighthouse after he died?**

Jinno: [stern expression] Without an explanation for the pattern of the blood in question, I’m not prepared to believe he didn’t expire by falling.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Yeah, you already proved that to me at the very beginning, remember Tatane-kun? It’s weird you would just go back on it, now…

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Uh…not to worry, guys, I’m sure I can prove it.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] If the trail of blood is their biggest concern, then we should be able to find something notable about it.

**The trail of blood, huh…? Well, what was it Toda-san told me during the investigation?**

 

[[flashback]]

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] The trail certainly leads directly from the blood pool outside into the lighthouse, and straight to Umemoto-kun’s body here.

Tatane: Right, but…isn’t that what you’d expect?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Possibly. There’s no blood anywhere else, besides this specific trail. There are no traces on the door, and there are no other drag marks indicating there was blood anywhere else in this room.

Toda: [blank expression] All in all, you would definitely get the impression Umemoto-kun was dragged directly here from outside, without any other obstacles.

Tatane: …Right.

[[end flashback]]

 

**Is there anything unusual about the trail of blood that makes it suspicious?**

**Wait…could it be that thing?**

 

[[Lighthouse Door/Pool of Blood/Slashes on Arms/Clock Tower]]

 

**SOLUTION: Lighthouse Door**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] The trail of blood has an interesting quality, and that’s… [looks to the side in thought] Well, it seems really clean.

Kyoyama: [adjusts top hat, slight irritation] Wh-what do you mean, “c-clean?” I-it’s blood.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Maybe just a re-phrasing of the sentence is in order, Tatane-kun?

**I’m being attacked.**

Tatane: [nervous expression] Sure, what I meant, was… [eyes closed in thought] Maybe the word is “neat.” It’s a really neat, perfect trail from the pool of blood to Umemoto-kun’s body.

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] So you did take my hints, Tatane-kun. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Yes, it’s true. The trail of blood is very methodically straight, leading directly to Umemoto-kun’s body without any interruptions.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] But it’s strange, that it would be so neat, especially since the culprit would’ve had to drag his body through the door.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] What’s the specific problem with that? Doesn’t that door just swing open anyway?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It swings open from the outside, but it doesn’t stay open afterward. It’ll swing back closed if you don’t have a way to hold it open.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] But, wait… [pulls at turtleneck collar] In that case, it would have swung closed against Umemoto-kun’s body, since the culprit was still dragging him through the open doorway.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] And then… Uh, and then…uh, the door…it would, uh… Well, it would, uh, it would get…uh… Uh, the door would get blood on it, uh, right?

Tatane: [neutral expression] It should have, yeah. Only, there were no traces of blood on the door.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Wait…uh, no? There, uh…there weren’t any, uh, traces?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] But that’s definitely suspicious! [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] If the blood pattern was neat and straight, and there wasn’t any of it on the door, that almost sounds like he _couldn’t_ have been dragged through the blood!

Fujimoto: [sudden realization] Amazing! Does that mean the trail itself was faked?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Th-that would be really w-weird, if that happened…

**Was it faked…? It’s definitely possible at this point.**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] What I’m hearing is that he didn’t actually fall to his death.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Not off the balcony, anyway.

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Which is exactly what I said at the beginning of the trial.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Right, and the only reason you believed he hadn’t fallen off the balcony is because you were at the crime scene first, isn’t that right?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Ah…yeah. Yeah, that’s right.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Hey, don’t put them down! They suffered enough having to admit to all that the first time!

Kyoyama: [emotionless] Leaving all that aside…I guess I’m confused, s-since we already decided he f-fell…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Like I already said, it seems we were wrong. [deep thought] No, the proper way to say it would be, “we were misled.”

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Misled…? [concerned expression] You mean, we fell into the culprit’s trap from the beginning?

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] But…uh, but…but what, uh, were we… I mean, what were we…uh, misled about?

Tatane: [holds index finger up with determined expression] We were misled to think Umemoto-kun fell from the balcony to his death. That was the culprit’s plan all along.

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s right. The culprit wanted to deceive us about Umemoto-kun’s cause of death.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Forgive me, but this line of logic feels familiar. Didn’t we make this same claim concerning suicide as the cause of death?

Kyoyama: [sad frown] Y-yeah… That’s why we figured, h-he must have fallen, but the culprit d-didn’t want us to know that…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It’s actually one step more complicated than that. [deep thought] The culprit never wanted us to think Umemoto-kun killed himself; instead, they wanted us to see through that simple disguise and “figure out” that he fell to his death instead.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Wait, so…let me get this straight. The culprit made it look like he fell off the balcony and got dragged into the lighthouse…but _then,_ they also made it look like he killed himself?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] That way, when we figured out that he didn’t really kill himself, we’d think, “Oh, we saw through the culprit’s ruse!” And then, we’d stop looking for another cause of death!

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] This culprit’s plan is certainly very involved. I can’t say I approve of their actions, but their sense of complexity and preparation is extraordinary.

**They definitely went to a lot of trouble for this…it’s a miracle we were able to expose the culprit’s ruse after all.**

Kyoyama: [hangs head] But even if we kn-know that…i-it’s not like we h-have any idea about his…his real cause of death, right?

Jinno: [blank expression] Then we shall have to deduce it.

Chikaru: [bites nail] But, uh…but is it…uh, is it that easy?

Toda: [shrugs] It shouldn’t be too hard. We just need to focus on the culprit’s deception, to see what cause of death they tried to hide from us.

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Marble Stairs, Neck Marks, Small Scrap of Fabric, Earmuffs, Knife**

 

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] I th-thought we were done t-talking about the way he died, a-a-a long time ago…

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] To have to t-talk about such a th-thing again…! My H-Hikaru, he deserved so much better…

Toda: [softer expression] It’ll be okay, Kyoyama-kun. We’ll be done discussing it before you know it.

Toda: [deep thought] As I said, what we want to do is discuss the culprit’s deception.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Do you mean about the **_fake suicide evidence?_** Is there something in there that tells us what we need to know?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I’m not sure… I think we already figured out that **the only reason** they did that was to confuse us at the beginning.

Kyoyama: [sad frown] R-right…the culprit wanted us to think he c-committed suicide.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Obviously, as we were just recently saying, the facts we seek lie in **_the faked fall._**

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Something about the pool of blood, or the trail thereof, should reveal to us the true cause of death.

Akiyama: [scratches head] I’m not sure about that either, though, because all we know about the blood is it somehow got there after I left.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Instead…do you think maybe the killer **_tampered with something_** at the crime scene? Like, something about the building, or…?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] That’s a valid theory, but I don’t think anything about Umemoto-kun’s body was specifically altered besides the slash wounds on his arms.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Is there, uh… Is there anything, uh, at all…uh, that we can use?

 

**There should be. There must be something the culprit did to make things harder for us…**

**SOLUTION: Marble Stairs-- >“ _tampered with something_ ”**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] It’s just like Akiyama-san said…the culprit definitely tampered with the crime scene.

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] Really? What exactly did they do, then?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Chikaru-san, you told me you had a troubling experience when you were climbing the stairs to the balcony, right?

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Oh, uh… Uh, oh…yeah, uh, that’s true… [scratches neck nervously] Well, uh, it’s like… Uh, it’s just that…uh, it’s just… I, uh, almost slipped…and, uh, I almost… That is, I almost slipped and, uh, fell down the stairs…

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Which, uh… I, uh, I know that’s… I know it’s a, uh, a super…uh… It’s a pretty, uh, clumsy thing…uh, to do…

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Don’t worry, Chikaru-san… From the way you described it, it sounds like it could’ve happened to anyone.

Jinno: [blank expression] How did she describe this incident, then?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well…uh, I mean, I… Uh, I could’ve, uh… I could’ve just, uh, been wrong… But…uh, I sort of, uh…sort of did, uh, get the… I mean, I got the impression, maybe, uh…maybe someone…uh, they might have cleaned the stairs…

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Really, cleaned the stairs? But why in the world for?

Toda: [blank expression] Probably, because they had to erase evidence of Umemoto-kun’s true cause of death.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Whoa. That actually like, makes a lot of sense.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with half-lidded eyes] Even so, then…wh-what would they use to c-clean it? Th-they had to have something prepared…

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] This is all you, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: [confused expression] What, huh?

**That’s a weird thing to say all of a sudden. What does she mean, “it’s all me?”**

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow] I just thought you should have the opportunity to answer this question, since you were the one who pointed out the answer to me in the first place. [blank expression] Remember, during the investigation?

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san, do you think something is missing?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Explain this?

Tatane: I don’t know, exactly, but…I feel like something is missing from his body. His face, specifically.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] …I’m sorry, Tatane-kun, but I can’t think of what you might mean.

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [shocked expression] Wait, it’s to do with that…? [looks to the side in thought] Yeah, I remember that…

**Is she saying that what I mentioned back then…has to do with the answer to Kyoyama-kun’s question?**

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Do you have an answer, then, Tatane? Was some tool or other implement used to clean the staircase after Umemoto died?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Yeah, and I think I know what it was.

 

[[Small Scrap of Fabric/Earmuffs/Square of Fabric/Restaurant Guest List]]

 

**SOLUTION: Square of Fabric**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Among a couple other things, Toda-san and I found an odd item in the fountain in the middle of the plaza.

Chikaru: [bites nail] An odd…uh….item…?

Tatane: [neutral expression] It was a square of cloth, and it was purple.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] That was i-in the…the f-fountain?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] But, really, it wasn’t just any square piece of cloth. Some of you guys might remember, after Umemoto-kun had been sick for a couple days, we decided to get him a surgical mask to wear over his mouth, so he wouldn’t get anybody else sick.

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Ah, yes, the face mask. I’m glad he started wearing that… [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Although, truthfully, I’d have tolerated getting sick if it meant we could’ve kept taking care of him, instead of all this happening…

**I feel the same way, Fujimoto-kun. And I know you and Kyoyama-kun both put so much love and effort into taking care of him…**

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled frown] Well…in the end, that mask ended up serving another purpose. [neutral expression] It was the “tool” the culprit used to clean up the stairs after Umemoto-kun died.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] So they used the surgical mask just like an ordinary washrag? Like, why? What did they need to cover up with such a method?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Well, the true cause of death, of course.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Wait, really??

Jinno: [blank expression] Remarkable. But we’re still not certain what this true cause of death actually was.

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] Can we actually l-learn it…? J-just from all this?

**I think we can… I’ll have to use steps to arrive at the answer, but I know that answer is just within reach!**

**LOGICAL DIVE START!**

 

What was cleaned off the stairs using the surgical mask?

[[Bleach/Blood/Food]]

 

Where was Umemoto killed?

[[Outside, on the balcony/Inside, on the ground floor/Inside, on the top floor]]

 

How was Umemoto killed?

[[Having his wrists slashed/Falling down the stairs/Being struck on the head]]

 

**SOLUTION: Blood; Inside, on the top floor; Falling down the stairs**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] I understand now… [holds up index finger with determined expression] Of course, I get it. Umemoto-kun wasn’t pushed off the balcony—he was pushed down the stairs!

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] S-something like th-that…!

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] Tatane, are you sure of this? Umemoto died by falling down the staircase?

Tatane: [neutral expression] I’m positive. That’s the only idea that explains why the culprit had to clean the stairs to erase evidence.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] Then…then, the “evidence” they were erasing…!

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] It was blood…

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s right. The culprit wanted to hide from us that Umemoto-kun fell down the stairs, and thus, had to clean the blood that stained the stairs as he fell.

Chikaru: [darkened expression] To…to just… Uh, to just…uh, stick around… And, uh…and clean up, uh… I mean…to stay and, uh, clean up blood… Such a…uh, such a frightening, uh, thing…to do…

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] I-if it really h-happened…it couldn’t have been f-f-fun…!

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Well, this definitely is surprising, to find out so late in the trial. The culprit carefully crafted their entire setup to avoid us coming to this conclusion, yes?

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I actually have a question, though! If Umemoto-kun really did fall down the stairs, instead of falling from the balcony, then…

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Where’d all the blood come from?

Tatane: [nervous expression] Oh, you…you have a point.

**I didn’t even think about it, but, there’s no explanation for the blood outside the lighthouse if Umemoto-kun didn’t fall to his death there.**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Do you have an idea, Tatane-kun? Is there something else we know about that could explain the presence of blood outside the lighthouse?

**Eh… It sounds a little bit like she doesn’t totally know, herself. But…let me think about it objectively. All that pink liquid on the ground outside the lighthouse…**

**Maybe, is there a way it might mean something else than we thought?**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

C I M D E N I E

 

**SOLUTION: MEDICINE**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Fujimoto-kun, do you remember the different medicines you gave Umemoto-kun to take the last few days?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] I certainly do, Tatane-kun! At first, I prescribed a heterogeneous mixture of two different liquid substances, but that didn’t really work so I tried a brand of caplets crushed up in water.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] That’s what I remembered, too.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] And so? What’s the point of that, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Well…Fujimoto-kun, what were the _colors_ of those liquid medicines again?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Well, let me think. One of them, which Umemoto-kun was supposed to take about a half liter of per dose, was red in color… [sudden realization] Oh, wait! But the other one, which he was supposed to take a couple tablespoons of, was pink!

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Wait…a pink medicine??

Toda: [contented expression] Ah, that makes sense. That would explain it, after all.

**Just like I suspected, it seems like Toda-san didn’t know the answer to this specific question. But, that’s reasonable, since she never had access to any of the medicines we were using to help Umemoto-kun.**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] But…but, uh, but wait… Uh, I…uh, don’t… I don’t, uh, really get…what this, uh…what it means…

Tatane: [neutral expression] I think the culprit used that medicine as fake blood. [thoughtful expression] They poured it over the ground outside the lighthouse, and in a neat trail from the pool all the way to Umemoto-kun’s body, in order to trick us into thinking he died outside, and he was dragged inside.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Does that mean the culprit had the medicine with them at the time?

Kyoyama: [sad frown] A-actually, no…Hikaru, h-he took it with him when he l-left by himself in the afternoon… H-he really liked the t-taste, so…he wanted to keep it around.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] If that’s true, then anybody could’ve used it for the culprit’s deception, huh?

Toda: [deep thought] So now, we have a pretty good picture of what really happened to Umemoto-kun. He was pushed down the stairs by the culprit, who then used that medicine as fake blood to deceive us about his cause of death.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] But to what end? Does knowing this enhance our understanding of the culprit’s identity?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] We’re actually fairly close to the culprit’s identity at this point. The only information we still need… [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Akiyama-san, can you help us out for just a minute more?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Me…? Um, sure, I guess.

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] What’s this for, Toda-san? Didn’t Akiyama-san already tell us everything?

Toda: [deep thought] Basically, yeah, but there are a couple things we didn’t quite confirm with them. [blank expression] It’s my opinion that at least one thing about their story will help us determine the culprit’s identity.

**That’s surprising to hear…but I should go along with it. We can’t afford to slack off at this point in the trial, after all.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Hoshino’s Photo, Knife-Juggling Clown, Coin Donation Funnel, Shiraishi’s Testimony, Coffee Stains**

 

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Okay, sure…I’ll explain everything again, but where do you need me to start?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] We don’t need every last detail again, just the things you didn’t get to explaining before.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I’ll still need some specifics.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Well, there’s the coffee stains. Were you responsible for those as we figured, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Yeah…as lame as it sounds, I was so startled when I saw him, that I jumped and spilled some of the coffee **directly on his cape.**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] And the person Monobear talked to at the restaurant…that was you, too?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Unfortunately, yeah. I was trying to find a place to hide the photograph after I hit Jinno-san with it…

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But as soon as Monobear told me he’d put my name on the guest list, I ran away **as fast as I could.**

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] And what of the photograph in question? We’ve been correct to assume you disposed of it?

Akiyama: [sighs and looks away, miserable] Which sort of sucks, yeah, since the memorial really did matter to me…

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] But yeah, I **tore the frame apart** and stuffed it in the coin donation funnel in the Moon Room, along with Hoshino-kun’s photograph.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] And, uh… Uh…where did you, uh… That is, where did you, uh, go…after that?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Yes, that’s something I’ve been wondering for a while.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] **Literally just to my room.** I stayed there moping for the entire investigation until Monobear came to get me.

 

**I think…there was definitely something Akiyama-san said that was strange.**

**SOLUTION: Coffee Stains-- >“directly on his cape”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] Akiyama-san, what did you mean by that? When you said you spilled the coffee “directly on his cape…”

Akiyama: [scratches head] I mean just what I said. When I jumped and spilled some of my coffee, it landed on the cape blanket guy he was using.

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] A-alright, so I guess it was you that wr-wrecked my cape, but… [emotionless] Like I said before, that doesn’t really matter, compared to Hikaru…

Tatane: [confused expression] But, Akiyama-san, don’t you mean to say you spilled it on his clothes?

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] Eh…not really. I mean, if it got through the cape and stained his clothes too, then that’s one thing, but…

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Wait a minute, this is puzzling. The coffee was obviously more prominently featured on his clothes, wasn’t it?

Jinno: [blank expression] And yet, Akiyama only recalls the coffee falling upon the shroud?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Here’s a question I think we all need answered: Akiyama-san, what exactly was the state of the cape, with respect to Umemoto-kun’s body?

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Um, draped over his body, obviously?

**Wait…what?? What do they mean, draped over his body?**

Tatane: [nervous expression] Akiyama-san, that’s strange. Because, when we saw Umemoto-kun, the cape was under his body, and fitted over his shoulders, as if he were wearing it like a normal cape.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Eh…?? No, that makes no sense! It was definitely _on top_ of his body! [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Almost like you’d normally do to a body, you know?

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with half-lidded eyes] Th-this is…definitely a c-contradicting situation…

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Yeah, it’s confusing, definitely! If Akiyama-san saw the cape over top of Umemoto-kun’s body, but we definitely saw it hooked around his shoulders, what does that mean?

**What _does_ it mean…? I definitely wasn’t expecting an inconsistency like this, but how do we deal with it?**

Toda: [deep thought] We shouldn’t make any presumptions. If we have pre-existing ideas about the case that aren’t supported by evidence, we should get rid of them and let the evidence tell us the answer.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Pre-existing ideas…?

**Well, I guess there’s an obvious answer. Even though it’s definitely odd to think about, this cape inconsistency could happen if…**

 

[[Umemoto rearranged the cape himself/Someone else was at the crime scene after Akiyama/Akiyama rearranged the cape/Akiyama saw it wrong]]

 

**SOLUTION: Someone else was at the crime scene after Akiyama**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] It would make sense, if somebody else also came to the crime scene after Akiyama-san left.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Wh-what?? Someone else?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] If that’s true, wouldn’t they have witnessed me unconscious on the ground?

Toda: [blank expression] Yes, they did. And they didn’t do anything.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] But, why? Why did they do nothing?

Toda: [shrugs] For the same reason they visited the crime scene and didn’t report there was a dead body there.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Because, uh…because they…uh… They’re the, uh, culprit?

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] That’s definitely what it sounds like. If they’d already committed a murder, it probably didn’t matter much to them that Jinno-san’s unconscious self suddenly showed up on the ground.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Seriously? The culprit returned to the crime scene after they’d already left the first time? But why would they do that?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Probably to set up all the evidence that Umemoto-kun fell to his death. It definitely seems like all that evidence wasn’t there when Akiyama-san arrived, so the culprit would’ve had to put it there afterward.

Kyoyama: [hangs head] Can we b-be sure of it, though…? It seems like most of that could be explained by, A-Akiyama-san just wasn’t looking very closely…

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I know what I saw. The medicine blood wasn’t on the ground, and the cape was on top of his body.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And that’s not all. [deep thought] There’s one more thing the culprit needed to make sure of in order for their ruse to be complete.

Tatane: [confused expression] Something else…? What would that be, Toda-san?

Toda: [raises head with vaguely playful expression] Well, Tatane-kun, since you went to all the trouble to remember the scientific name at the beginning of the trial, I should hope you can point it out, hm?

**My god, really? She’s basically saying outright that she knows it, but she’s passing it off to me as usual. But I’m sure I can figure it out…if it’s something I had to remember the scientific name for, then that evidence must be this.**

 

[[Jinno’s Injuries/Pool of Blood/Monobear File 4/Knife]]

 

**SOLUTION: Knife**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Back when we still thought suicide might be the cause of Umemoto-kun’s death, we figured out that it didn’t make sense for him to be holding the knife in his right hand.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] R-right…we knew, b-because of that, he couldn’t have used it on himself…

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Yeah, but then we never really figured out why he _was_ holding it.

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Oh, that’s true! Why was he holding the knife so tightly, if he hadn’t gone into rigor mortis at that time?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Was that, uh… Was it, maybe, uh…the…uh, the culprit’s doing…?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] I believe it was. I think the culprit’s pressed Umemoto-kun’s fingers together around the knife, in order to further the ruse that he could’ve killed himself.

Akiyama: [scratches head] I thought we decided that ruse wasn’t very important to them? They actually wanted us to think he fell to his death.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Right, but if the knife _wasn’t_ in his hand, we’d never think there was a possibility he killed himself in the first place, and that wouldn’t be good for the culprit’s plan. [blank expression] Besides, it’s the only feasible way the knife would end up held so tightly in his hand.

**That makes sense, but…I still have something I’m wondering about.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] But would the time between when Akiyama-san left, and when we all discovered the body, be enough time for the culprit to close Umemoto-kun’s hand and let rigor mortis set in?

Toda: [deep thought] That’s a good point. From what we know, Jinno-san wasn’t attacked much later than Umemoto-kun’s murder.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] In that case, the logical question is—Akiyama-san, when was it you showed up at Community 3, and the whole incident with Jinno-san happened?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Oh, um…I think it was somewhere around 8:50? Yeah, I would say it was then, give or take a couple minutes.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] 8:50, h-huh…?

Jinno: [stern expression] That doesn’t seem to be enough time. Only twenty minutes, from 8:30 to 8:50, wouldn’t provide the period of time necessary for Umemoto’s hand to grow stiff.

Akiyama: [scratches head] What about when the culprit returned later?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] I still don’t believe it’s enough. If you left me and the lighthouse just after 8:50, the culprit still had only fifty minutes between your departure and the time of the body discovery.

Toda: [blank expression] Actually, less than that even, because the culprit couldn’t have still been in Community 3 when the six of us walked across the community to the lighthouse. [looks upward pensively] Instead of that, they had to leave sometime before then.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] How do you figure that?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Well, think about it. If Akiyama-san and Jinno-san both aren’t the culprit…

Toda: [stern expression] That means the culprit is one of the six of us who travelled to Community 3 together this evening.

Tatane: [shocked expression] It’s one of those people…??

**I…I didn’t even realize, but that makes perfect sense! It must be one of those six…**

**Which means, when all six of us were heading toward the lighthouse…one of us already knew. That person already knew what we would find when we went through that door. That’s horrible to realize…**

Toda: [blank expression] Which basically means, the culprit had to leave somewhat the lighthouse a fair bit before the body discovery.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] But how long is “a fair bit?”

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] We know the answer to that, actually. We can prove it with this…

 

[[Ship Fuel Gauge/Clock Tower/Jinno’s Testimony/Monobear’s Testimony]]

 

**SOLUTION: Clock Tower**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Shiraishi-san, you told us a little about Community 3 when you came back near the end of the investigation, right?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Eh? [folds arms with slight smile] Oh, yeah! It’s extremely huge, basically!

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] But how huge? How long did you say it took you to get from the gate the lighthouse?

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] It took me a solid ten minutes from end to end! And I wasn’t slowpoke-ing it, either!

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Asked and answered, then! It must have taken the culprit ten minutes to leave the lighthouse and return to the casino building with the rest of us.

Kyoyama: [mild frown] A-and, so? What does that a-actually mean, for us?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] It means the culprit really didn’t have enough time to close Umemoto-kun’s hand tightly when they came to the crime scene the second time. [blank expression] And that means, they needed another opportunity.

**Another opportunity…? I wonder what she means by that.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] When, uh…when would that be, then…?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] The culprit would’ve had to take some opportunity to be at the crime scene again. They wouldn’t have been able to do it alone, though—they simply didn’t have enough time before we discovered the body at that point.

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] Then…if they needed another opportunity to return to the crime scene…

 

[[While we were investigating/Before we discovered the body/When we discovered the body/Just before the trial]]

 

**SOLUTION: When we discovered the body**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] It must be when we first discovered the body.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Wh-whaaaat?! When we discovered his body?

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] That’s an alarming answer!

Toda: [deep thought] And yet, it’s the only thing that makes sense. If the culprit wanted to use an opportunity to close Umemoto-kun’s hand again, their best shot would be during the confusion after we discovered the body.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Whoa… Uh, I mean…just, uh, whoa…!

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I wouldn’t have expected a person to take advantage of discovering a body, in order to manipulate the crime scene.

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] I-it’s definitely, a t-t-terrible thing to do… They should be a-ashamed!

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] So, after we discovered the body, the culprit made sure Umemoto-kun’s hand was closed around the knife as rigor mortis set in…

Toda: [blank expression] This tells us something else very important about the culprit’s identity.

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] Really? What does it tell us, then?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] The culprit would have wanted to be at the crime scene as soon as possible, so they could get going with that plan.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] But what does that mean, in concrete terms?

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] It means…the culprit was one of the _first_ people to discover the body.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Wait, seriously?? The culprit…was one of those people?

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] Yeah, and there were just the three of us at that time.

**But…I know _I’m_ not the culprit. Which means it’s one of those two, as little as I want to think of either of them being the killer.**

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] But even if we know the culprit is among that group, that still leaves a great degree of uncertainty.

Toda: [shrugs with slight smile] Then we just have to eliminate that uncertainty.

Tatane: [nervous expression] But…how do we do that, Toda-san?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Simple. We ask ourselves… [raises one eyebrow] Why did the culprit ever leave the crime scene in the first place?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Why’d they leave…? [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Well, because I showed up, right? They couldn’t stick around at that point.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] That’s not really a suitable answer, since there’s no way the culprit would’ve known you were around. If you arrived on the crime scene while they were still there, they would’ve just been out of luck.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] So you’re saying they left for a different reason.

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] But what _is_ that reason?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Here’s a fun brain teaser: what time did the culprit arrive back at the Central Community?

Tatane: [confused expression] What kind of question is that? Does that really matter, Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] Just humor me for a second.

**Sure, I don’t see why I shouldn’t answer your weird questions. But anyway, let’s think…what time did the culprit leave the crime scene, then? It couldn’t be any later than 8:50…**

**Which means they didn’t get to the Central Community any later than 9 pm.**

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Sometime at or before 9:00, right, Toda-san?

Toda: [thumbs up with subtle smile] Sounds about right to me. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Although, it’s probably easier to just assume they arrived at 9 o’clock.

Jinno: [blank expression] Why 9:00 exactly? It still could’ve been earlier—as early at 8:40, based on the time of death.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Right, but why would they get there any earlier than 9 pm? They wanted to get as much work done on the crime scene as possible, before…

Tatane: [neutral expression] Before what, Toda-san?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Well, before the stroke of nine.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I…am not getting this at all. The stroke of nine? What’s the significance?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Are you saying they didn’t want be there when the clock… [troubled frown] W-wait…

**No…she couldn’t mean…**

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Tatane-kun, why’d you stop mid-sentence?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] You look a little under the weather, all of a sudden.

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] It’s just…I know. I know who the culprit is.

**It couldn’t be… I won’t believe it, I could never dream of believing it!**

**But, that’s not the kind of world we live in. It doesn’t matter if I want to believe it, when I have no choice but to accept it.**

**Because the culprit didn’t want to be at the lighthouse when the clock struck nine…it must be…**

**_That_ ** **person.**

**CHOOSE A PERSON!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to choose a culprit! Please make your selection in the comments, as well as any predictions, suggestions, AS WELL AS Free Time votes! Only votes from this update onward will be counted for Chapter 5. And thanks as always for reading!


	43. Chapter 4: It Is Frightening to Love So Much School Trial, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my time zone it's still 2016 as I'm posting this, so you'll have to excuse any further suffering on Akiyama's part. Regardless, Kyoyama was the unanimous selection as the culprit this time. Let's see if you were right!

[[NOBORU KYOYAMA chosen]]

 

Tatane: It could only be you!

 

**How do I even say this? How can I even _think_ it? How can I…even say something like this to him?**

Kyoyama: [holds hand over heart, slightly pink face] A-are you…are you saying, that you know wh-who killed my Hikaru? I-I do want to know, because…he was e-everything to me…

Tatane: [troubled frown] Then why did you kill him?

Kyoyama: [wide eyes, horrified expression] Tch!

Kyoyama: [immediately smiles] Aha! H-ha…! [emotionless] That’s not funny.

**Wh…what was that reaction?? It’s like he cycled through three different responses in three seconds…!**

Kyoyama: [covers mouth with slightly amused expression] N-no, it must be. This is j-just your idea of a joke… It’s not really funny, but I-I’ll laugh anyway, just because, I-I’m such a nice person.

Akiyama: [bewildered expression] Wha…

Shiraishi: [clenches fists close to face with worried expression] Tatane-kun…! What the hell did you just say?!

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] To be…perfectly clear, you’ve… You’ve decided to accuse _Kyoyama-kun_ of the murder?

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] …..

**Have I? Have I really decided something like this? It’s not as though I _want_ to decide something so horrendous.**

**The idea that Kyoyama-kun, who, from any angle, clearly loved and worshipped Umemoto-kun with all his heart…the very idea that he would do a thing like murder Umemoto-kun made me physically ill to think about.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And where is your answer, Tatane-kun? [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Is that all the fight you had in you? You’re not really going to stop after just one sentence?

Tatane: [looks to the side with frustrated expression] That’s…

**Why’s she taunting me?! Does she think this is easy to say? How am I supposed to just do this…?? Just, accuse Kyoyama-kun plainly? Ugh…maybe I should just start, and hopefully the words will come to me.**

Tatane: [troubled frown] No, I’m not going to stop…because, yes, I mean it. Kyoyama-kun, you’re the culprit, isn’t that true?

Kyoyama: [emotionless] …Are you kidding me? I’m asking again, because i-it’s just, so weird to me that a person would e- _ever_ say that…

Kyoyama: [adjusts top hat, slight anger] I-I? K-k-killed Hikaru? A-are you just playing around, b-because the joke is running out of s-steam every second, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: [stern expression] No, Kyoyama-kun. I’m not kidding, I’m not joking, I’m telling you what I know is true. [points at Kyoyama] You’re the culprit who killed Umemoto-kun, and I’m going to prove that.

**Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, and I saw my friends looking around at each other, probably as confused as I am. Confused, disturbed, scared, at the idea of Kyoyama-kun being this case’s killer.**

**Everyone…except for Kyoyama-kun, that is. Instead, he kept his eyes trained right on me.**

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Tatane, you truly believe this claim you’ve made? It hardly seems sensible to suspect someone such as Kyoyama.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] To, uh…to…to suspect him…of, uh, of… Uh, to suspect him of murdering, uh…of murdering Umemoto-san… It’s just, uh…just completely, uh, horrible…uh, to even… I mean, it’s too horrible to even think of…

**I guess I couldn’t expect much of a different reaction than this. Nobody’s going to believe something like this right away…**

Tatane: [troubled frown] It’s horrible, yeah. I know, it’s difficult to think this could be true, but…guys, just give me time to explain.

Kyoyama: [nervous expression, whispering] …I don’t…I-I don’t understand. How could you s-say a thing like this…?

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] O-okay… Okay, I’m not gonna cry. I’m not gonna c-cry… [hangs head, shaky sigh] So…b-b-before I end up c-crying…I want _you_ to explain why you could p-possibly decide to accuse me of something like this.

Toda: [blank expression] Yeah, that was a lot of unnecessary reacting. Let’s get to the actual proof.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] First of all, we already know the culprit was one of the first people to discover the body.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Right, so they would be among those of us who went straight to the lighthouse. So…who were those people again?

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] I know someone or other went to the lighthouse at that time, but I don’t have the best memory about the whole thing, because we were panicking over Jinno-san being attacked!

**…I mean, you should still probably be able to remember whether you stayed with Jinno-san or not. At the same time, it was pretty chaotic from the time we found Jinno-san to when we all gathered in the lighthouse, so I can’t blame them too much.**

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] From my perspective, the people who discovered the body should be everyone who _didn’t_ come to collect me after the body discovery announcement.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] What…uh, makes you… What makes you, uh, say that?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Because, I assume, anyone I didn’t see immediately after the announcement was still at the lighthouse, having discovered the body.

**Oh, right…it makes sense that she’d have to calculate it that way, because Toda-san wasn’t with the rest of us when we found Jinno-san, or when we discovered the body. Still, it’s impressive she thought it out in such a way.**

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Right, then. So Toda-san, the ones of us who came to tell you what happened were…

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: Umemoto-kun is…dead.

Fujimoto: [clenching fists with miserable expression] Oh my god.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] Unbelievable. That’s just unbelievable, why…? How?? [angry glare with tears streaming down face] How could we let this happen?! Again!! It happened _again!_

Tatane: We can’t freak out about it, okay?? We have to get Toda-san, too!

Shiraishi: [points angrily at Tatane] Don’t you tell us how to react! You’ve had over a minute to take this in, we’re just now learning what happened!

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] Shiraishi. Fujimoto. Please. We must alert Toda if we’re to proceed.

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] It would be me, Fujimoto-kun, Shiraishi-san, and Jinno-san.

Toda: [contented expression] Thank you, Tatane-kun. That’s everyone I remember seeing, too. [looks upward pensively] Although, that actually only leaves two people at the lighthouse.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] It leaves…Chikaru-san, and Kyoyama-kun.

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh…I mean, I, uh, I guess so…but, uh…uh, but I definitely have, uh, nothing… I have nothing to do with this, I know…

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] Okay, b-but, who’s the last person who d-discovered the body again…?

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] That was me. Which means, the only three people who could be the culprit are me, Chikaru-san, and Kyoyama-kun.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Yes, by that logic, those would be the only possible suspects.

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] O-okay, so…I heard you say th-three names. And, m-my hearing isn’t especially poor, so, if you have th-three suspects, then… [slight tears in eyes] Wh-why…? Why do you think I, s-s-specifically, killed him?

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Because of what we’d just finished talking about, Kyoyama-kun. The culprit left the crime scene just before 8:50, even though there was no clear reason for them to do that.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Can everyone else help us out for a second? Who can think of a reason why the culprit would randomly leave the lighthouse at that time?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] A reason to leave the lighthouse? [blank expression] Apologies, madam, but I can’t imagine what purpose the culprit would have, other than to avoid Akiyama when they arrived.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Yeah, it’s like I said before. Doesn’t it make the most sense for it to be because I showed up?

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Okay, never mind. [blank expression] But Tatane-kun, I’m sure you have an idea, right? Otherwise, you wouldn’t have accused Kyoyama-kun in the first place.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Yeah, I have an idea. There’s a reason that Kyoyama-kun, specifically, would have left the lighthouse by his own decision.

**What was the technical term for it, again? I think I heard someone say it before.**

 

[[Misophonia/Pyrophobia/Congenital analgesia/Mysophobia]]

 

**SOLUTION: Misophonia**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] The word is “misophonia,” right? For someone who has a bad reaction to certain sounds?

Toda: [nods subtly] That’s what I was thinking—

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Yes, that’s right, Tatane-kun! [twirls pen with bright expression] Misophonia, literally “hatred of sound,” and also known as “select sound sensitivity syndrome,” is a proposed but unclassified psychological condition wherein negative emotions or physical reactions are triggered by specific sounds.

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Proponents of its official classification as a neurological, auditory, or psychiatric condition, of which I’m one, suggest misophonia can adversely affect a patient’s ability to achieve life goals and enjoy social situations.

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Th…that’s good to know, Fujimoto-kun.

Chikaru: [half smile] So…so, uh, knowledgeable… As, uh…as expected…uh, of the, uh, of the Super High-school Level Therapist.

**It’s impressive that he knows all that, but I’m not sure all of it was totally relevant.**

Jinno: [tired expression] Exhilarating. What does this have to do with Kyoyama?

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Well, don’t you think it’s likely that Kyoyama-kun has this condition?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Is that true, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] Well, I-I couldn’t…really s-say for sure. I mean, it’s not like _I_ know what that w-word means, and I’ve never had it…I guess, d-diagnosed, is what you would say.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] …You’re lying.

Kyoyama: [trembles with open frown] Wh-why do you get to say that to m-me?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Because when you lie, your right cheekbone twitches almost imperceptibly.

Kyoyama: [thin smile] That’s sweet, Toda-san. I-I’m the Super High-school Magician, I base my entire career around t-tricking people…so do you think I’m going to fall for such an unoriginal r-ruse?

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] …..

**I know I fell for it. When Toda-san said that, I immediately found myself trying to remember if I’ve seen Kyoyama-kun do that…**

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] It doesn’t matter, Kyoyama-kun. You’ve told us again and again that there are certain sounds you can’t stand to hear…and I know for a fact bells are one of them.

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] …..

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] And that means, you would want to leave the lighthouse in time, so you wouldn’t hear the sound of the clock tower bell at 9 pm.

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] Y-you…you really do, think such an a- _awful_ thing of me…! [slight tears in eyes] What did I-I _do,_ Tatane-kun…?? What p-problem do you have with me, that you would accuse me of k-killing someone so, so important and s-special??

Tatane: [nervous expression] I don’t have a problem with you specifically. It’s just, you’re the only person it would logically be.

Kyoyama: [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] No… N-no, that’s not t-true! H-how, how can you th-think I would d-d-do something like that! [hangs head, shaking with tears] A-all I’ve done…is l-lose the most important person i-in, in the entire world…! That’s not a c-crime, Tatane-kun, and how c-c- _could_ you…!!

Tatane: [troubled frown] Kyoyama-kun.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Look, Tatane-kun, what you’re saying makes a bit of sense, but there’s no way anyone would accept something like this!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Kyoyama-kun as Umemoto-kun’s killer? Even saying it brings a bad taste to my mouth, all considered.

**Damnit, nobody’s really on my side with this, are they? If I can’t convince anyone it’s true, I won’t be able to move forward with this…**

Toda: [deep thought] Bad tastes and “accepting it” aside, this is something we’re just going to have to keep discussing. Let’s see what evidence exists to support this, shall we?

**That’s right, I can’t just give it up. I’ll find a way to make the others accept this—because if I can’t, there’s no way we’ll survive this trial!**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Jinno’s Testimony, Knife, Shiraishi’s Testimony, Earmuffs, Monobear File 4**

 

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Th-there’s no way… There’s n-no way, I could be the k-killer!

Toda: [blank expression] Sorry, Kyoyama-kun, but we have to at least examine the possibility.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] So? Let’s hear it—let’s hear arguments for and against Kyoyama-kun being the killer.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I can only imagine you’ll be hearing arguments against, madam.

Jinno: [blank expression] After all, we’ve heard on plenty of occasions during this trial that Umemoto was **on his own** during most of the day.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] Th-that’s absolutely right…! My Hikaru, h-he was off doing his own thing, remember?

Toda: [stern expression] And that story has a number of holes in it, wouldn’t you agree?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] For one, you said Umemoto-kun was **planning to help** Akiyama-san with their memorial, but Akiyama-san has testified that they never met with him.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And your story about Umemoto-kun **taking the medicine with him** is questionable at best.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] If you’re going to say Kyoyama-kun’s lying, you have to do it with evidence!

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Truthfully, I’m still trying to figure out this “using misophonia as proof” angle, since we have **nothing related to misophonia** in our evidence!

Toda: [blank expression] Okay. Anyway, back to what I was saying about Kyoyama-kun lying.

Fujimoto: [points pen at Toda] I hate to cut in, Toda-san, but you have to actually respond to counterarguments against your own points!

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] From my perspective, it’s very odd to consider Kyoyama-kun would murder Umemoto-kun…especially since he **has no motive** I can conceive of!

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] S-see…? It’s impossible…a-and everyone knows it’s impossible…

 

**No, it’s very possible. If I just look at the evidence…something definitely stands out as strange.**

**SOLUTION: Earmuffs-- >“nothing related to misophonia”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Hey, Shiraishi-san…do you remember those earmuffs in the merchandise boxes in the recreational center?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] The what? [bemused expression] Oh, those! Yeah, there was a box full of really cheap-looking earmuffs!

Kyoyama: [confused expression] What does this h-have to do with a-anything…?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Well, we found one of those pairs of earmuffs in the fountain at the plaza. [neutral expression] It was in there with the surgical mask the culprit used to clean the lighthouse stairs.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] It would be ridiculous to assume the earmuffs weren’t left by the culprit, considering the face mask was found in the same place.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Well, uh… Then, uh, if the…if the, uh, the earmuffs… If they were, uh, left…by the, uh…by the culprit… [bites nail] I mean, if that’s true, uh, then…then what does it…uh, mean?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Well, it brings up a question of, why did the culprit have those earmuffs with them?

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] That’s true, it seems odd. Weren’t those earmuffs at the recreation center somewhat below average in quality?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] If by “below average” you mean “beyond terrible,” yeah! They were made of hemp or something, so nobody in their right mind would want to use those to keep warm!

Kyoyama: [hangs head] I don’t know wh-where you’re going with this, Tatane-kun, b-but…it definitely has nothing to do with me…

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Well, what if they weren’t being used for keeping warm?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] What’re you talking about? What else would they be used for?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Well, think of it like this… What if, instead of earmuffs, they were used as headphones?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Specifically, they could be used as noise-cancelling headphones, right? To block out the sound of the clock tower bell.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] A-ah!

**From that reaction…I think we hit the mark exactly.**

Akiyama: [frowns] I don’t really get it? What’s the problem with them being used as headphones?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Consider the _reason_ the culprit would use them like that. Who’s the only person who would need to use noise-cancelling headphones, based on what we just talked about?

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Probably Kyoyama-kun, who would want to avoid hearing the bell.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] There’s reason in that conclusion; however, I still have doubts.

Toda: [nods subtly] As any person should. There’s still a lot more for us to clarify, after all.

**Is there? I thought we explained things pretty well already, but okay.**

Jinno: [stern expression] I should say so. From where I see it, it’s implausible the culprit would evacuate the lighthouse in order to escape the stroke of nine, if they already possessed the headphones in question. [thoughtful expression] After all, were they to wear the headphones, the inconvenience posed by any unpleasant sound is already negated, isn’t it?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] Y-yeah, that’s true…! You c-can’t say I’m the culprit just because I-I don’t like bell sounds, because…b-because even if that’s true, I wouldn’t need to leave the l-lighthouse…

Kyoyama: [mild frown] R-right, of course, because, the c-culprit…they must have got those headphones from the recreation center, b-before they killed Hikaru…so they’d h-have them around the entire time, for whatever reason they needed them.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] What he’s saying makes a lot of sense, guys.

Tatane: [looks to the side with frustrated expression] Ugh…

**No matter what argument we come up with, they won’t really accept it yet. And that just gives Kyoyama-kun more space to deny what we’re saying…**

Toda: [deep thought] Say, Tatane-kun. Where do _you_ think those headphones came from?

Tatane: [confused expression] Eh? Where they came from…?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Kyoyama-kun gave one suggestion, but do you agree with him?

**Well, of course not. If I just agree with him, we can’t use the headphones as proof of anything. But those headphones were definitely in the recreation center to start with…**

**So maybe I can remember a place they _ended up_ instead.**

 

[[At the gate to Community 3/The restaurant/The ground in front of the lighthouse/The fountain]]

 

**SOLUTION: The ground in front of the lighthouse**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] The headphones might have originally been at the recreation center, but that’s not where the culprit found them.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] O-oh, come on… Why…wh-why would you assume something like that?

Tatane: [neutral expression] The actual place the culprit would be able to find them would be just outside the lighthouse.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] What, like, on the ground or something? [irritable expression] That makes no sense, Tatane-kun!

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] No, I _know_ the headphones were there on the ground—specifically, just below the balcony. I know, because… [nervous expression] Well, I sort of put them there.

Jinno: [blank expression] Oh, is this in reference to the unfortunate incident I witnessed on the first day we explored Community 3?

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Right, uh…

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] You had held a pair of the earmuffs in your hand, and then lost your grip in much the manner of the graceless panda bear.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] It was _you!_

**Oh god damn.**

Akiyama: [points critically at Tatane] You dropped that piece of junk on my head! I convinced myself it was a dead bird or something!

Tatane: [smiles nervously] I’m sorry, Akiyama-san.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] This is why I have trust issues.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] If you like, you can see me for counseling later, Akiyama-san. We never did get another chance at that after the day we explored Community 3.

Kyoyama: [fixing hair, looking away with mild expression] H-hi, so, as extremely interesting as this is to w-watch, um…you’re still not really proving I had anything to do with this…

Toda: [tired frown] Yes, everyone, why don’t we try to get back on track? [looks upward pensively] Here’s the upshot of everything we just said, Kyoyama-kun. The culprit didn’t take the headphones in advance—instead, they found them on the ground outside the lighthouse by chance.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Instead of using the headphones when they were first at the crime scene… [neutral expression] It would make more sense if they took the headphones back with them, the _second_ time they went to the lighthouse.

Kyoyama: [adjusts top hat, slight irritation] N-no, that doesn’t make sense…b-because, _if_ I was the culprit, then after I took the headphones off the ground, I-I would’ve just gone back to the lighthouse.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] That’s not possible, because Akiyama-san would have been heading to the lighthouse right around that time.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Wait…really?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Kyoyama-kun had to leave because of the bell, but he couldn’t return back to the lighthouse, because he probably already saw you heading in that direction.

Toda: [nods subtly] Instead, he returned to the lighthouse later, after 9 o’clock passed, while wearing the headphones.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] That way, uh… Well, that way…uh, the… Uh, that way, the culprit would…be able to, uh… I mean, he’d be able to, uh, work…on the, uh, on the crime scene… Uh…without, uh, being worried… Uh, without being worried about the, uh, bell…

Kyoyama: [frightened frown] D-d-don’t say “h-he” like it’s definitely decided that it’s m-me…!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It _is_ you, Kyoyama-kun. You can use all the sympathy tricks that you want, but you’re the only one who would’ve left the lighthouse without completing the entire crime scene setup, and you’re the only one who would have a reason to take the headphones lying on the ground.

Kyoyama: [slight anger] No.

Toda: [blinking quickly] No?

Kyoyama: [slight anger] Y-you…you don’t get to s- _say_ that to me.

Tatane: [troubled frown] Kyoyama-kun…

**What does he think we’re going to do, just stop accusing him?**

Kyoyama: [raises right hand over left shoulder, aggressive frown] You…don’t get to just _stand there_ and t-tell me, that I k- _killed_ him, do you know why? [miserable frown, red teary face] B-because! Because I-I-I cared about him! I-I even cared about him, wh-when, when basically _none_ of you did!

Kyoyama: [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] I-I…I loved him… I l- _loved_ him, s-so much…! It, i-it’s not right… It’s not right you w-would tell me I did something…s-something so hideous…!

Akiyama: [frowns] Guys…I think he’s right.

Toda: [blank expression] You do.

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Really, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] For now, at least…there’s just no way I can see Kyoyama-kun, of all people, killing Umemoto-kun, of all people.

Kyoyama: [confused expression] W-wait…what? You’re really d-defending me…? [miserable frown, red teary face] I-I don’t, g-get it… I spent all that time a-accusing you, and you defend me…?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Yeah, because I know what it’s like to be accused now. Whether or not you’re actually guilty, I don’t want you to end up like me…accused so much over little things.

Shiraishi: [scratches head with sad expression] …I’m sorry, Akiyama-san, but I’m not gonna be able to agree with you on this one.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I’m in the same boat as Shiraishi-san. I’m sorry for leaving you to attempt this defense on your own, Akiyama-san, but… [melancholy expression] Tatane-kun and Toda-san have brought up too many good points for me to suspend my doubt of Kyoyama-kun.

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Wh-why…? Why do you s-suspect me…??

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Alright, guys. I can’t pretend I don’t feel a little depressed, but I respect you guys’ decision. Kyoyama-kun, I’m still gonna try to defend you.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] If you feel like you need to, then okay…

**This…now this is an interesting turn. A couple of the others agree with us, now. Let’s see if we can make it everyone.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Jinno’s Testimony, Shiraishi’s Testimony, Kyoyama’s Testimony, Monobear’s Testimony, Plaza Fountain**

 

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Alright, Akiyama-san. If you’re going to take up the responsibility of defending Kyoyama-kun…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Then tell me, what do you want to know?

Akiyama: [frowns] I just, still have a couple of questions.

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Like, we still **don’t have a motive** for why Kyoyama-kun would do this, right?

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] N-no, we don’t, a-at all…because there’s no reason I-I would ever hurt my Hikaru…!

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Well, it could’ve just been an accident, right?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Just on the face of it, **falling down the stairs** sounds like something that would be an accident!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Well…that doesn’t really matter, because we already know Umemoto-kun wasn’t with Kyoyama-kun during the day.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] Th-that’s right! I-I already t-told you, he left to help with the memorial…

Toda: [stern expression] Yes, _you_ told us that, Kyoyama-kun. Do you really assume we’re going to trust those statements now?

Toda: [shrugs] But hey, we’re merciful, so let’s have you explain your testimony again.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] You told us that Umemoto-kun left your company right after breakfast, right?

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] Y-yeah. Probably, um, **right around 8 am.**

Kyoyama: [sad frown] A-and, he took his medicine with him, a-and he was planning to help with the memorial, and…

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] And then, h-he was killed…but it wasn’t by m-me!

 

**Okay…that’s something I can’t ignore. If Kyoyama-kun wasn’t suspicious before, he definitely is now.**

**SOLUTION: Kyoyama’s Testimony-- >“right around 8 am”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Huh. That’s weird, Kyoyama-kun, because it doesn’t match up at all with what you told me during the investigation.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] It’s wh-what?

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: So when did you and Umemoto-kun end up separated? He must have left your company at some point in order to…die here.

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] Mhm… U-um, let me think. [hangs head] W-well, if I’m r-remembering right… We were together all morning, b-but, at, n-noon maybe? He decided he r-really wanted to get outside, some more…

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] You told me, during the investigation, that Umemoto-kun left at around noon. Now you’re saying it was 8 am?

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] A-ah… I-I…

Toda: [blank expression] Haven’t you ever heard the saying, “Fool me once, shame on you—fool me twice, shame on me,” Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [hangs head] I…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Even after you purported yourself to be immune to illusions and trick statements, you still fell for my incredibly obvious play to get you to say the wrong thing.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Wow, Toda-san, that’s…a pretty low blow, I feel like.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] It got the result we needed, isn’t that right?

**I…kind of agree with both of them. What Toda-san did feels a little like cheating, but Kyoyama-kun obviously fell for it anyway.**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] And what’s that result, concretely speaking?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Kyoyama-kun contradicted his own testimony from earlier. [holds up index finger with determined expression] For him to do that, it would only make sense if he was lying in his testimony from the start.

Kyoyama: [cowers with hands covering face] I-I would never lie! N-not about my H-H-Hikaru…!!

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Yeah, just because he said the wrong thing doesn’t make him a killer. [points at Toda] I think it was only because you put the wrong words in his head, that he said what he did.

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] Y-yeah! I-it’s not like, I…I-I _meant_ to say 8 am! It was a mistake, so…s-so sue me for making a m-mistake, why don’t you…!

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Don’t blame me for your guilt, Kyoyama-kun. If Umemoto-kun really left your company at noon, you’d have corrected me when I said 8 am.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] In fact, instead of that…it’s probably not true that Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun were separated at all.

Kyoyama: [trembles with open frown] Y-you’re throwing away my entire t-t-testimony…?!

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Listen, does anybody _actually_ believe that Umemoto-kun just randomly decided to leave Kyoyama-kun alone for a whole day? I mean, we believed it earlier in the trial, but doesn’t it seem pretty unlikely if you really think about it?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] It does seem out of character for Umemoto to do such a thing.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Agreed! Just based on how close they were, it seems more likely that they stayed together during the day.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Yeah, it’s pretty unbelievable they’d be separated, especially since Kyoyama-kun was so devoted to taking care of him!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I…I believe it.

Toda: [blank expression] Well, nobody else does.

Tatane: [neutral expression] I think Kyoyama-kun actually stayed with Umemoto-kun when he went out to get some fresh air, and they were together right up until 8:30, when Umemoto-kun was murdered.

 

Chikaru: No, that’s wrong!

 

[[split screen separating Chikaru and Tatane]]

 

Tatane: [shocked expression] …..

**What in the… Chikaru-san’s disagreeing with me?**

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Ah…a-ah…! [presses hands to cheeks with terrified frown] I, uh, I just, I just yelled at a Super High-school Level that’s, uh, that’s like illegal or something oh my god…!

Tatane: [nervous expression] Chikaru-san… It’s okay, calm down.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Just, uh, just please…please, uh, ignore what I said… It’s so… Uh, it’s so improper of me…!

Tatane: [neutral expression] Chikaru-san, if you have a problem with what I said, I’m perfectly happy to hear you out, okay?

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Well, uh… Uh…uh, if you’re, uh, sure… I just, uh…I just don’t…uh, think Kyoyama-san could have… I mean, I don’t think he, uh, could have…been at the, uh, at the lighthouse…

 

**COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!**

**Evidence Swords: Pool of Blood, Kyoyama’s Testimony, Neck Marks, Jinno’s Testimony, Monobear’s Testimony**

 

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh, I don’t get it…

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I’m sorry, Tatane-san…

Chikaru: [lowers head] It’s just, uh…

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Uh…

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Kyoyama-san, uh…was definitely…

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] At the club and casino, uh, at…at 8:30…!

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Chikaru-san, I really don’t think so. We proved Kyoyama-kun was lying in his testimony…

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] And we already know he’s the only person who makes sense to leave the crime scene.

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh…uh, of course…

Chikaru: [lowers head] I know I, uh, I…I shouldn’t doubt someone, uh, like you…

Chikaru: [holds both hands over heart, distraught] But I, uh, I know he was at the casino!

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] I think… Uh, I think he definitely, uh, **wasn’t with Umemoto-san** at that time…

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] It’s because, uh, when I showed…uh, showed up at the club and casino…

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Uh, he was there…and it was…uh, I think, 8:30.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] You don’t, uh… You don’t doubt **my story,** do you, Tatane-san?

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] I…I swear, uh, I’m telling the truth…!

 

**She seems to think what she’s saying is really true. But, I know she’s wrong…so I’m going to need to reevaluate my evidence if I want to learn something new.**

**SOLUTION: Neck Marks-- >“wasn’t with Umemoto-san”**

 

Tatane: I’ll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

**Is it possible… _that_ evidence means something I didn’t think about before?**

**It…it couldn’t mean, something like _that,_ right? Well, it better, because otherwise I’ve got no proof that Kyoyama-kun was with Umemoto-kun.**

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] So, Chikaru-san, ah…

**Okay focus, Len, fucking focus. I can say this. It might…confound me and make me kind of uncomfortable to think about but I can talk intelligibly about it.**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Look, Chikaru-san, it’s like…

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh…yes, Tatane-san?

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] Uh, Umemoto-kun, he… See, he…

Chikaru: [holds hand over chest with apprehensive expression] Are you… Uh, are you…uh, okay, Tatane-san?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] You usually don’t take quite so long to make an objection, Tatane-kun. Is everything alright?

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] I’m fine. Look, Umemoto-kun, he had, like. These marks on his neck. Little red marks, I mean.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Uh… Oh, uh, whoa… Uh, marks…? [looks away with very pink face] Like…like, uh, “marks,” marks?

Akiyama: [covers mouth with both hands, wide eyes] O-oh.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Yes, a smattering of telltale red marks all along his thorax.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Are you saying his neck bore ligature marks? He was strangled at some point before his death?

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] …..

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Ah…

**Oh my god.**

**Oh my _god,_ Jinno-san is even more clueless than I am!**

Tatane: [slight blush] Uh, no, not those kind of marks, Jinno-san. What I, what I mean is, ah…that is…

Toda: [blank expression] Would you like me to take over for this part, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: [stern expression] N-no, I can do this. They were like, smaller marks, and they were scattered kind of randomly… [uncomfortable expression] With, like… Oh, how to explain—

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Tatane-kun, please let me take over, just for this explanation. [softer expression] As a favor to me.

**I breathed a small sigh of relief. As long as I could say it was a favor to her, it felt a lot easier to accept her help.**

Toda: [deep thought] The marks were more like bruises and heavily localized to individual spots approximately two centimeters in diameter. They show the appearance of small superficial blood vessels rising to near the skin surface.

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] What sort of injury causes this circulatory behavior?

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] Well, it’s not really an injury, Jinno-san. It’s called a hickey, and for the uninitiated, it’s typically caused by biting or sucking of the neck. [blank expression] Most usually for affectionate reasons.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] …And this is real?

Toda: [blank expression] Yes.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] What a ridiculous ritual. [thoughtful expression] But, if it’s for such a reason, we certainly know who’d be the most likely individual among us to cause these marks.

Kyoyama: [adjusts top hat, slight anger] I-if you’re all d-done embarrassing me…?!

Tatane: [nervous expression] We sort of _have_ to talk about this, Kyoyama-kun.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] And it’s only going to get worse from here, Kyoyama-kun, so I hope you don’t think we can just back off!

Kyoyama: [emotionless] I-I’m not really that i-interested in what you’re saying, sorry.

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Wha… [scowls] Well, that’s a needlessly cruel thing to say if I ever heard it!

Kyoyama: [miserable frown] L-look, Tatane-kun… I-I’m not going to s-sit here and pretend what you’re saying isn’t true…the th-thing about the marks, I mean…

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] That’s surprising. Kyoyama-kun, you’re admitting to something?

**Yeah, I’m a little surprised too. I thought he’d somehow try to deny the marks were what Toda-san said…not that it would’ve done him any good.**

Kyoyama: [fixing hair, looking away with mild expression] B-but, I’m also going to ask you for a “s-so what.” What’s it matter to you about the m-marks on his neck…?

Tatane: [confused expression] What’s it matter…? [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Well, it proves the two of you were together, obviously.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Honestly, Kyoyama, such a subpar defense shall require serious intrinsic improvement if you’re to convince us of your innocence.

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Oh, will it…? [mild frown] O-odd, I didn’t realize it was w-weird…that I spent time with him.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] What are you saying, Kyoyama-kun? Are you denying the importance of these neck marks as evidence?

Kyoyama: [thin smile] I-I…was in love with him. It’s not… _super_ weird you’d find those marks there. [adjusts shirt collar] Th-they could be from any t-time since I’ve known him…so there’s not really any way you can s-say I was with him during the day.

Tatane: [troubled frown] …..

**Kyoyama-kun’s still trying to push back against this. I guess that’s not surprising, but…there’s no question he’s guilty.**

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] That’s a good effort you made, Kyoyama-kun. [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] No, really, I’ll jot down a few notes about your tenacity in my post-mortem psyche report on you.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Um, jeez, Fujimoto-kun. Maybe lighten up a bit?

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] Eh, right, sorry. [twirls pen with bright expression] Still, Kyoyama-kun, you’re out of luck. The marks in question are much too recent to dismiss as evidence.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Right, I remember. Fujimoto-kun, you told me that, at the time we were investigating, those marks were…

 

[[Several minutes old/A couple hours old/A day old/A week old]]

 

**SOLUTION: A couple hours old**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] According to Fujimoto-kun’s examination, those marks were only a couple hours old!

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Which means, since we started investigating around 9:45, the marks were made on his neck at something like 7:45, right?

Tatane: [neutral expression] That’s a pretty short time before Umemoto-kun was killed, so… [points critically at Kyoyama] Kyoyama-kun, it doesn’t make sense you didn’t see him at all after the morning.

Kyoyama: [slight irritation] Really? I’m sorry, but…why not?

Tatane: [nervous expression] Huh?

**What the hell kind of answer is that? I just explained “why not!”**

Kyoyama: [crosses arms and stares at ceiling] F-Fujimoto-kun…is a _therapist._ Not a d- _doctor._ Not a m- _medical_ examiner.

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] If you doubt the results of my analysis, you’re perfectly within your right to tell me to my face, Kyoyama-kun.

Kyoyama: [mild frown] O-okay. I doubt the results of your a-analysis.

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] That was… Well, I can’t say I shouldn’t have expected that!

Kyoyama: [sad frown] I don’t have to j-just accept that. Just because everyone else p-puts faith in Fujimoto-kun’s opinion, d-doesn’t mean I’m supposed to go along with it…

Tatane: [looks to the side with frustrated expression] Kyoyama-kun, seriously…

**I don’t think we’ve ever had a suspect just straight-up deny evidence before. Things are going to get a lot more difficult and complicated if Kyoyama-kun just says “I disagree” to all the proof we pull out.**

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with half-lidded] I was at the casino. You c-can’t say it’s not t-true.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I, uh… I really…uh, don’t know if… That is, I really don’t know if, uh, if we can… [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] I…I still, uh… I still know, uh, that…that Kyoyama-san was… Uh, that he was there at 8:30…uh, when I, uh, got there…

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I’d forgotten that was the purpose for her objection. [folds arms with uncertain expression] It does seem a burdensome task to disprove her personal account of events.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] So what do we do?

**Shit, if I can’t figure this out soon…**

**No, I can’t let things get out of hand. I need to prove I know what I’m talking about. Only, how? Chikaru-san’s story doesn’t sound like a lie, and it’s not the kind of thing she could just coincidentally be wrong about.**

Toda: [deep thought] Can I ask you something, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Of…of course, uh, Toda-san… Uh, ask me anything.

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] You don’t wear a wristwatch or anything. How did you know for sure what time it was when you arrived at the club and casino?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh…huh? I, uh, I’m not…really, uh, sure… Uh, that is, I’m not sure why that…

Toda: [shrugs] I’m just curious. Did you look for a clock and find out that way? Was it some other method?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh, it’s… [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Oh, I…! Uh, I…!

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Yeah, Chikaru-san?

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Did you remember something?

Chikaru: [lowers head] I…I, uh… I knew… That is, I knew the, uh, the time…uh, because… Uh… I knew it because, uh, I was…I was _told…_

**What the…?? She only heard the time from someone else? But, if that’s true, then…**

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Th-that’s…! Oh, th-that’s, that’s i-interesting, Chikaru-san, um…!

**What a reaction he’s having. Has anyone ever been worse at hiding their guilt?**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Then who, Chikaru-san? Who told you it was 8:30?

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I…I…! I, uh, I…I don’t…uh, even want to, uh… I can’t even, uh, say it…

Tatane: [neutral expression] It’s okay, Chikaru-san. We can already tell, the person who told you was…

 

[[Monobear/Kyoyama/Umemoto/Akiyama]]

 

**SOLUTION: Kyoyama**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] …It was Kyoyama-kun, wasn’t it?

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] It… Uh, it was, uh…

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] Ch-Chikaru-san…

Tatane: [neutral expression] After all, Kyoyama-kun would’ve been the only other person in the club and casino at that time, right?

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I… Uh, I can’t… I can’t, uh, bring myself to, uh…uh, to think he… I mean, I don’t want to think he, uh, lied to me… [turns away] But, uh… But it…uh, it _was_ Kyoyama-san, who…uh, who told me the time…

Kyoyama: [hangs head] …..

Toda: [stern expression] Is that true, Kyoyama-kun? Were you the one who told Chikaru-san the time when she arrived at the club and casino?

Kyoyama: [emotionless] And what if I did…?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Kyoyama-kun, are you sure you’re going to keep acting this way? Just, dismissing everything they say?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] If it’s the case, Kyoyama, that you told Chikaru the time of 8:30 upon her entrance, then you may easily have lied to her in order to fabricate an alibi for yourself.

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Oh, yeah, I-I guess that’s true… [sad frown] A-and I guess you…you m-must have some sort of, p-proof that I lied, huh…?

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] Proof that he lied? Do we really have anything like that?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Well…

**No, I really can’t say we have proof of it. And I’m almost positive Kyoyama-kun knows that, and he only asked the question so I’d have to admit it.**

Kyoyama: [mild frown] Oh… No, huh? F-funny thing, then, I think, th-that you would try to accuse me of l-lying.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] It makes perfect sense, Kyoyama-kun. Knowing you’re the culprit makes it only logical that it _wasn’t_ actually 8:30 at that time, the way you claimed.

Kyoyama: [slight irritation] “Kn-knowing I’m the culprit,” is something you only th- _think_ is true. You can’t use it as proof… [fixing hair, looking away with mild expression] Instead, how about you try using e-evidence? S-seeing is believing in my world, after all.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I mean…guys, he’s right. We’ve mostly been using assumptions and kind of, complicated logic so far. Is there anything more, like…physical?

Jinno: [stern expression] How long do you plan to continue defending him?

Akiyama: [frowns] As long as I’m not totally convinced he’s guilty. Someone has to, after all.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] It’s not such a reprehensible thing to do. If anyone has any doubts, it’s better to voice them than to risk taking a vote prematurely.

Shiraishi: [rubs neck with slight frown] So, what evidence do we have? How are we going to prove Kyoyama-kun’s guilt with just physical evidence?

**That’s what I’m wondering, too. We don’t have a lot of evidence left to use, but…we’ll just have to make do with what we have.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Plaza Fountain, Small Scrap of Fabric, Square of Fabric, Ship Fuel Gauge, Earmuffs**

 

Akiyama: [frowns] Is there really any physical, undeniable evidence against Kyoyama-kun?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I… Uh, I…I guess it, uh, it depends… It probably, uh, depends on…exactly, uh, what kind of…uh, what kind of evidence you want…

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] Well, I guess I just mean something you can actually show…instead of having to make an assumption about it.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Then let’s start with witness accounts! Did anyone **_see Kyoyama-kun_** doing anything suspicious?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] If they had, I sorta feel like we would’ve heard about it by now.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] What if we had some kind of physical evidence that only Kyoyama-kun **_could do something_** the killer did?

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] What, like in the last trial with the emergency door?

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Sure, if you have something concrete, but I don’t think there’s anything in Community 3 that works that way.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Perhaps something is **_missing from the crime scene_** which should be present if Kyoyama weren’t the culprit?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I said something physical…if something’s missing, then you’d need to make an assumption about it again.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Well, Akiyama-san, I don’t know how we’re supposed to progress with the accusation if you shoot down every one of our ideas.

 

**I think my classmates have some good ideas… Do I have any evidence that could help move things along?**

**SOLUTION: Small Scrap of Fabric-- >“ _missing from the crime scene_ ”**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] There was one more thing we discovered in the plaza fountain, along with the surgical mask and the earmuffs… [neutral expression] It was another piece of purple cloth.

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Okay?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Well, it was only a small scrap of cloth, like it was torn off of something else.

Jinno: [blank expression] Is it known from what the scrap was torn?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Well, the only person here who wears a lot of purple clothing is Kyoyama-kun, but his clothes don’t look damaged in any way. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Which means, it must have been torn from something else purple.

Fujimoto: [sudden realization] The cape!

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Oh, yeah! The cape Kyoyama-kun gave Umemoto-kun to use as a blanket was definitely purple!

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] O-okay, and, so? That d-doesn’t prove anything related to me, specifically…

Toda: [stern expression] We’re getting to that, Kyoyama-kun. [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] The first order of business is that that scrap of fabric actually clarifies Umemoto-kun’s exact cause of death.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] It…it does?

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] Since we found a scrap of cloth from the cape, and we know Umemoto-kun died by falling down the stairs…

Tatane: [stern expression] Well, the simplest conclusion is, instead of being _pushed_ to his death, he was _tripped._

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Tripped…! Uh, wow… I mean, wow, uh…

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Then, ultimately, you are accusing Kyoyama of stepping on a corner of the cape and causing Umemoto to lose his balance and fall?

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] N-no! No, I d-did n-n-nothing like that…!!

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] I don’t know where you’re getting all these weird conclusions from, Tatane-kun, but none of what you just said actually proves Kyoyama-kun is guilty.

**Hm…they might be right. Even though we know exactly what the culprit did to kill Umemoto-kun, does it have anything to do with Kyoyama-kun?**

Toda: [deep thought] Here’s some food for thought: why did the culprit get rid of the scrap of fabric?

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Why? Well, I think we decided the culprit didn’t want us to know Umemoto-kun’s true cause of death, right? Leaving the purple scrap at the top of the staircase would’ve let us know something happened up there.

Toda: [shrugs] So just bring it down to the ground floor and leave it in some inconspicuous place. There was no reason for the culprit to dispose of it.

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Wait, unless it scared them for some reason!

Toda: [looks upward pensively] The culprit had some fear about the scrap of purple cloth…

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with hand covering mouth] Because, even though it wasn’t such important evidence, they worried it might implicate them specifically.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And the only reason they would worry about that—

Tatane: [neutral expression] Would be because it was purple.

Shiraishi: [scowls] Okay, stop that! Stop being a comedy duo and explain to us what you’re talking about!

**I…I guess Toda-san and I got a little too into that just now.**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] There’s no reason the culprit would get rid of such a small piece of evidence, unless they were worried it would indicate them as the culprit.

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Clearly, the only person who would have that concern is Kyoyama-kun, who wears largely purple clothing.

Kyoyama: [cowers with hands covering face] Ugh…! I-it’s just…it’s just a misunderstanding, i-it must be! I-I would never… I-I-I would never do something like this to m-my Hikaru!

Akiyama: [frowns] I don’t really think this scrap of fabric means much, guys.

Toda: [blank expression] Oh, don’t you?

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] I feel like anybody else could have decided to get rid of it… You’re making assumptions again, by saying it had to be Kyoyama-kun.

Jinno: [blank expression] I actually have a question of my own. [looks over visor with judgmental expression] And it happens that my question is a unique one, rather than something we’ve heard said several times already.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] H-hey!

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Well, what’s your question, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] I had wondered why all these miscellaneous items were found in the fountain at the plaza. Isn’t that a curious place to dispose of evidence?

Toda: [deep thought] You do have a point, Jinno-san. It would be strange for the culprit to assume they could hide the evidence in such an open space where anybody could pass through at any time. [raises one eyebrow] But they didn’t _actually_ hide it in the fountain, did they?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] What are you talking about, Toda-san? Haven’t you been saying the whole time, you found the earmuffs and the bits of fabrics in the fountain?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] We found them there…but that’s not actually where the culprit put them to start with. And here’s what proves that…

 

[[Square of Fabric/Clock Tower/Plaza Fountain/Kyoyama’s Testimony]]

 

**SOLUTION: Plaza Fountain**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] The fountain in the middle of the plaza has a pretty odd feature.

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Odd how?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] It seems like, if you put something into the ocean past the dock, it eventually ends up in the fountain.

Toda: [nods subtly] I tested this feature using a bottle of green dye. When I poured it into the ocean, it turned the fountain water green.

Chikaru: [bites nail] That’s, uh… That, uh, is…sort of…uh, definitely strange…

Tatane: [neutral expression] Plus, it shows that the culprit probably didn’t mean to get rid of the earmuffs and fabric in the fountain.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Instead, their intent was to discard their items in the sea, which is much more vast and would most likely swallow the evidence forever. [blank expression] In that case, I am content. That explanation makes far more sense.

Kyoyama: [mild frown] S-sure, it makes sense…but i-it still has nothing to do with m-me.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Didn’t you hear their tangent about the scrap of cloth, Kyoyama-kun?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] It’s…uh, it’s… It’s not that we, uh, that we _want_ to say such… Uh, such cruel things about you, Kyoyama-san… But, uh, but it’s looking… [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] It’s looking more, uh, and more…like, uh… Uh, like you probably… It looks like you probably, uh, are the culprit…

Kyoyama: [raises right hand over left shoulder, aggressive frown] A-are you really going t-to keep saying things like that…? I-I’ve already told you to cut it out…

Toda: [stern expression] You understand, right, Kyoyama-kun? This scrap of fabric you attempted to do away with is proof of Umemoto-kun’s cause of death.

Tatane: [neutral expression] And the fact that you tried to get rid of it, ended up proving your connection to the crime anyway.

Kyoyama: [fixing hair, looking away with mild expression] Hm, that’s f-funny. [professional expression] Hey, you don’t suppose I could take a look at that, do you, Tatane-kun?

**Eh? He suddenly went into his performing headspace with no warning…**

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] The purple fabric? Sure, I guess.

**I’m not sure what he could want with it, but…I handed the square of cloth to Shiraishi-san, who passed it over to Kyoyama-kun in turn.**

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Now, let’s take a look at this. Yes, that’s definitely purple fabric. But, as you can see—!

**Suddenly, he tossed the scrap up into the air and caught it again in his left hand. At the same time, he pulled a magic wand out of his pocket with his right hand, and tapped his left with it after he caught the fabric. After doing all that in just a half a second, he opened his left hand again…**

Kyoyama: [holding up left hand, smiles] It doesn’t actually exist!

**Suddenly, without any warning, the piece of his cape was completely gone! Like it never existed in the first place…!**

Tatane: [shocked expression] Wh-what did you…??

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] That definitely wasn’t something I expected to happen.

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh… I mean, that’s… Uh, that’s…uh, certainly something a, uh…something a Super High-school Level Magician, uh…could, uh, do… [scratches neck nervously] I… I, uh… Uh, I don’t know… I don’t know if, uh…if it’s, uh, totally…uh, if it’s legal…

Kyoyama: [smiles] Thank you, thank you. I’m glad I could impress you all.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Where? Where in the world did you put that cloth?

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Jinno-san, you must know a magician never reveals his secrets.

Tatane: [shocked expression] Kyoyama-kun…!

**What the hell’s with this smug attitude? He’s…he’s proud of himself for making our evidence disappear, isn’t he!**

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] So that’s how you’re going to play, is that right, Kyoyama-kun? [points at Kyoyama] Well, we can play unfair, too. Give us back the fabric, or we can just take a vote right now.

Kyoyama: [dismissive hand gesture, closed eyes] No, I think I’ll keep it. [smiles] In fact, I can lighten your load further if you need me to. I’ll just go ahead and get rid of all that pesky “evidence” you don’t need anymore.

Tatane: [displeased expression] This is ridiculous, Kyoyama-kun.

Kyoyama: [professional expression] How about the knife? You don’t _need_ to prove anything with that knife.

Tatane: [stern expression] Kyoyama-kun, listen to me.

**Instead of listening to me, Kyoyama-kun snapped his fingers in my direction, and before I even knew what was happening, a yellow handkerchief shot out from his hand toward me and landed perfectly over the knife I brought in as evidence.**

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] What are you doing??

Jinno: [stern expression] What illusion are you playing at now?

**Before I could react, Kyoyama-kun snapped his fingers again and followed up by removing an object from his right sleeve. I immediately recognized it as…the knife.**

Tatane: [bewildered expression] What the hell??

**I yanked the handkerchief away from my defendant stand, but…sure enough, the knife was gone. How the hell did he do that!**

Kyoyama: [smiles] I’ll just disappear this for you. No thanks necessary.

**He took off his top hat, dropped the knife inside it, and turned the hat back upright, but the knife didn’t fall out of it… In fact, it looked completely empty.**

Toda: [alarmed expression] You actually… [crosses arms with sour frown] Oh, this is rich. You’re sabotaging the trial on purpose, now.

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Let me ask you, my devoted audience, are you wowed?

**I…I can’t believe this. We’ve had difficult culprits, before, but never culprits who actively and forcibly tried to end the accusation.**

Tatane: [points critically at Kyoyama] We can just search you. You can’t hide our evidence from us forever, Kyoyama-kun!

Kyoyama: [smiles] …I think I can.

Tatane: [confused expression] H-huh?

Kyoyama: [smiles] ….. [touches index fingertips to hat brim, devious smile] Do you not get it yet?

Tatane: [shocked expression] What?!

**What is that…horrible look on his face?**

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Kyoyama-kun, what _are_ you doing?

Shiraishi: [scowls] If you wanted to challenge their accusation in a reasonable way, you shouldn’t be trying to destroy evidence left and right!

Kyoyama: [grips hat brim with both hands, devious smile] I can make evidence disappear. I can make testimony disappear. [spins hat on left index finger, confident smirk] And believe you me, I will make this accusation disappear too!

Tatane: [troubled frown] Ah…??

**This is an upsetting turn of events, to say the least. Does he think he’s just magically getting out of this?**

**Before saying anything else, Kyoyama-kun pulled yet another object from his sleeve—a wand, like you’d see on a really old-fashioned magician.**

Kyoyama: [taps magic wand to defendant stand, thin smile] Now, do you have any other unnecessary items you’d like me to get rid of for you? I do love showing off my skills for a crowd.

Toda: [blank expression] Tatane-kun, perhaps we should hide the physical evidence we found during the investigation.

Tatane: [uncomfortable expression] Y-yeah, maybe.

Kyoyama: [taps wand, thin smile] What’s the matter? You’re the lucky audience members who get to participate in my illusions! Shouldn’t you be excited?

Akiyama: [frowns] Kyoyama-kun.

Kyoyama: [adjusts top hat, slight irritation] O-or are you just…afraid? Afraid that y-you’ll have to admit I-I…didn’t actually kill H-Hikaru?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Kyoyama-kun, I’m talking to you…

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] We don’t fear anything of the sort, Kyoyama-kun, and we can continue to prove your involvement in this murder for as long as makes you happy.

Kyoyama: [touches index fingertips to hat brim, devious smile] And I can transmogrify your arguments against me into simple misunderstandings for as long as it’s entertaining! I say, let’s have at it.

**Yep, he’s definitely the most obstructive culprit we’ve had to deal with so far. But let’s see him try and disappear facts instead of just evidence this time!**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Neck Marks, Monobear File 4, Ship Fuel Gauge, Coin Donation Funnel, Hoodie Experiment**

 

Kyoyama: [smiles] Okay, so this has been going on for a while, and the thing about performances is that they’re really not supposed to last any longer than they have to!

Kyoyama: [taps wand, thin smile] But I am such a kind and gentlemanly individual, I’m not even going to get mad.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Are we supposed to thank you for your graciousness? Just tell us what you want us to prove.

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Take a look at these three cards, wouldn’t you? I’ll be using them to sum up all the holes that are still in your theory.

Kyoyama: [holding up playing card, thin smile] Eight of clubs, for the time of the murder, 8:30—when I was undoubtedly **at the casino.**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well… That’s, uh… Uh, that’s only…uh, according to…to what you, uh… I mean, according to what you told me…

Kyoyama: [holding up playing card, devious smile] Jack of hearts, for the jack-all you’ve done to argue against the fact that **I have no motive.**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] I still say it could have been an accident! Especially something like stepping on the cape and making him trip, that’s obviously something that could be an accident!

Kyoyama: [holding up playing card, confident smirk] And ace of spades, for the ace in the hole you’ve given me with this theory about disposing of the evidence in the ocean!

Kyoyama: [spins hat on left index finger, confident smirk] Nobody would just **carelessly toss things in the water** in the hopes they wouldn’t be found, after all.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] It’s a much better explanation than tossing them in the fountain, though, isn’t it?

Kyoyama: [mild frown] S-sorry, I don’t really care. [professional expression] What I care about is whether my devoted, lovely audience can crack a dent in the foundation of my performance!

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Kyoyama-kun, I…I don’t know if I can defend you if you’re going to be like this.

 

**Well, there are a lot of distractions in this discussion so far, but…I think I can break through Kyoyama-kun’s illusions.**

**SOLUTION: Ship Fuel Gauge-- >“carelessly toss things in the water”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] It’s true what you said, Kyoyama-kun. There’s no reason the culprit would just randomly throw the evidence they needed to lose over the dock…

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Why would they, when they could sail the evidence out to sea and get rid of it there instead?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] I…I really don’t know what you mean, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: [stern expression] Are you sure? We know that someone used the ship docked next to the lighthouse at some point.

Toda: [deep thought] The fuel gauge on the ship’s control panel indicated that the amount of gas in the tank was half the maximum level.

Tatane: [displeased expression] And there was a really overpowering smell of gasoline inside the ship, which makes me think the ship was sailed recently.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] So, uh… Uh, so…it’s probably the, uh, the culprit… [bites nail] I mean, the culprit is probably who, uh…uh, who sailed it…right?

Kyoyama: [taps wand, thin smile] Insightful conclusions, Tatane-kun and Toda-san. Although, that really has nothing at all to do with me, does it?

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Doesn’t it, Kyoyama-kun? It sounds as though Tatane-kun and Toda-san have proven exactly what you did with the earmuffs and pieces of cloth.

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] Yeah, it seems like Kyoyama-kun took the boat out and left the evidence there to hide it. Which is, not something I would really want to do, honestly, but okay!

Jinno: [blank expression] But due to some undetectable aqueduct connecting the sea and the fountain, this evidence was discovered regardless.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] I…I’m not really sure, okay? I mean, we’ve all heard Kyoyama-kun has a lot of fears of different things, right? Don’t you think being on open water would probably be one of them?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Well, take it from me, it’s really reasonable to be afraid of deep water.

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] Oh, yeah, um… R-right, absolutely. I would never want to go out over the w-water, to do what you’re saying… [professional expression] And I certainly hope you’re not just going to dismiss my fears as irrelevant, right?

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Don’t try it, Kyoyama-kun. You told us yourself why this would be completely possible for you.

Kyoyama: [raises right hand over left shoulder, aggressive frown] Wh-when are you going to quit it, T-Tatane-kun?? You’re not impressing anyone with this know-it-all performance…!

**His professional demeanor is slipping back off. It should only take a couple more strikes to get him to give up.**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Back when we were exploring Community 3, you told us about one of your pastimes that has a lot to do with what we were just discussing.

 

[[flashback]]

Kyoyama: [professional expression] Yes, I’m actually pretty okay at sailing! It’s not a _big_ hobby of mine, but it’s enjoyable enough. [smiles] My mother taught me, she’s a ship captain.

Toda: [blank expression] Excuse me, everyone?

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Wh-whoa, sorry… Sorry, I-I’ll get out of the way.

[[end flashback]]

 

Kyoyama: [frightened frown] Y-you…you r-r-remember…something like th-that…??

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Hey, now that you mention it, I remember hearing about that too!

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] It looks like you really can’t say you wouldn’t be able to use the ship, then, Kyoyama-kun.

Kyoyama: [smiles, trembling violently] Oh, how about that! It looks like I’ve gotten myself into trouble once again! [taps wand with shaky hand, thin smile] But that’s quite alright, because I have nothing to fear as long as you can’t prove I, specifically, used that ship.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Eh…yeah, that’s true. You don’t really, have proof of that, I guess…

**It sounds like Akiyama-san’s getting less and less enthused about defending Kyoyama-kun. I can’t really blame them, though…**

**With the way Kyoyama-kun’s been acting, even though it’s clearly only a façade, it seems like he just doesn’t care about what he’s done.**

Jinno: [stern expression] But they’ve proven Kyoyama had the _ability_ to use the ship, haven’t they?

Chikaru: [bites nail] In fact, uh… Uh, if it’s…uh… That is, if the question, uh, is… If it’s, uh… “Who would be most likely to use it…” Uh, then…then, uh, obviously…obviously, uh… Well, Kyoyama-san, uh…he’s probably… Uh, he’s probably the best answer…

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But that doesn’t mean he’s the _only_ answer.

Kyoyama: [professional expression, trembling violently] So how are you going to say I’m the person who sailed the ship that evening, hm? I haven’t got any reason to accept your conclusions unless you have something more clever up your sleeve!

Tatane: [troubled frown] …..

**If he shivers any harder, his hat will come off. But if I can’t come up with a good reason, I can’t keep asserting that he used the boat…**

Toda: [deep thought] Tatane-kun, tell me something.

Tatane: [confused expression] Eh? What can I tell you, Toda-san?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] You’ve been around Kyoyama-kun more often than I have the last few days, so I feel like you might know something like this better I might.

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] Just tell me, Toda-san. What do you need to know?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] When you and I investigated the ship together, wasn’t it tied very neatly to the dock?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Huh…yeah, actually, I remember that being true.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] But…but, uh… Uh…if it was, uh…if it was tied neatly… Uh, then…then, uh… [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Then it’s, uh…it’s strange…to, uh, to think… To think, uh, that someone… That someone, uh, they used it…

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Yeah, that’s a good point. Why would it still look neat like that if someone had to untie it and sail the boat?

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] Well, Tatane-kun? Is there any information we can still use to satisfy this problem about the knot on the ship?

**I feel like there is. Something I found out in the last few days that could help…**

 

[[Kyoyama is good at tying knots/The ship was tied sloppy at first/The ship was tied neatly at first/Kyoyama used magic to tie the knot]]

 

**SOLUTION: Kyoyama is good at tying knots**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] It’s actually really simple—Kyoyama-kun’s just good at tying knots.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] Eh…?? [touches index fingertips to hat brim, devious smile] Tatane-kun, do you think you can get away with such a crude deception?

Tatane: [displeased expression] Deception? I’m telling it exactly like it is, Kyoyama-kun.

Kyoyama: [grips hat brim with both hands, devious smile] There’s just no style or grace to your patter. There’s a reason _I’m_ the Super High-school Level Magician, and not you.

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Really? Because you said it directly to my face a couple days ago.

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: We should probably re-do the knot on the cape.

Kyoyama: [small smile] N-not necessary. The knot I tied, i-it’s very secure… I-I know how to tie all sorts of knots, v-very well.

Umemoto: [snickers] I know that.

**Just next to us, Fujimoto-kun snorted to himself. I wasn’t totally sure what was so funny.**

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Sh- _shhhhh!_ Oh my god… I-I-I have to wash my hands.

Umemoto: [snickers] Yeah you do.

[[end flashback]]

 

Fujimoto: [claps both hands over mouth, shaking slightly] Oh right! I remember that! [laughing softly] I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just can’t help myself…

Kyoyama: [slight anger] S-stop it! Stop e-e-embarrassing me…!!

Toda: [stern expression] We’re not “embarrassing” you, Kyoyama-kun. We’re proving you guilty.

Kyoyama: [cowers with hands covering face] N-no… No! No, I-I won’t t-take this!

Kyoyama: [professional expression, trembling violently] I don’t have to hear such vulgar things from you, because… Because…!

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] Because…! Y-you’re saying…that I k-killed my Hikaru! A-and it’s just, it’s just not true…!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Kyoyama-kun, are you even trying anymore?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] I-I don’t even know how! N-nobody…nobody’s letting me t-try…! [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] I-I haven’t done anything wr-wrong, y-you can’t tell me I’m guilty!

Tatane: [stern expression] It’s the end, Kyoyama-kun. Since you yourself admitted that you know how to tie all sorts of knots, then you would be able to take the ship out to get rid of the earmuffs and the cloth, and then take it back and tie it back up the way you found it.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] That kind of just goes hand in hand with being a good sailor, right?

Jinno: [blank expression] It certainly seems we’ve proven everything that needs proving.

Kyoyama: [emotionless] No…

Akiyama: [frowns] I just don’t want this to be true.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Nobody “wants” it to be true, Akiyama-san, but do you have any other genuine questions before we call it on this accusation?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Genuine questions…?

**We all waited a moment while Akiyama-san considered to themself. Could there really be anything else for us to have to prove…?**

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] Just one. I have one more question, and if you can’t prove Kyoyama-kun’s guilt with this then I won’t be ready to accept it.

**I’m sure we _can_ prove it. When Akiyama-san asks this final question they have…**

**I won’t hold back with my answer! We’ll end this trial for good!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you were right. Doesn't look like any disappearing act is gonna get Kyoyama out of this now...but there's still a bit more to come! Predictions, suggestions, etc. as well as more Free Time votes are always welcome, and thanks for reading! Happy New Year!


	44. Chapter 4: It Is Frightening to Love So Much School Trial, Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist, Himiko Yumeno is the mastermind of Forever Despair and purposely eliminated Kyoyama so she would be the only Super High-school Level Magician in existence.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Okay, Akiyama-san…what’s your question?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Well…I know this would probably sound ridiculous when I say it, but my question’s about the entire basis for why we accused him in the first place.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] The entire basis? You mean to dismantle the foundation of this entire argument?

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] This should certainly be fun.

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Well, Akiyama-san, if your question is about “the basis for why we accused him,” then does it have something to do with Kyoyama-kun leaving the lighthouse to avoid the sound of the clock tower bell?

**I guess it would make sense for their question to be about that… That was the original reason I knew Kyoyama-kun had to be guilty, after all.**

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] Yeah…yeah, it’s about that. I don’t mean to sound like I’m being confusing or anything, but…what’s this lighthouse even like?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] What kind of question is that supposed to be? We’ve been discussing the lighthouse the entire trial!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Well, strangely enough, I’ve never actually been there… [crosses arms with nervous expression] Well, if you don’t count that short couple of seconds when I looked inside and saw Umemoto-kun’s body.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh…well, uh…uh, why do you, uh… That is, why do you…uh, ask, Akiyama-san?

Jinno: [tired expression] I sincerely hope your request is not for us to explain the layout of the lighthouse in its entirety for your benefit alone.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Why don’t we just let them ask their question?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Thanks, Toda-san. [puts index fingertips together] I guess, what I want to ask is, like…there’s a clock at the top of the tower, right? I’m remembering that right, right?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Yes, Akiyama-san. And, as we’ve discussed, at the top of each hour is when the bell rings.

Tatane: [confused expression] But, Akiyama-san, why are you asking this all of a sudden?

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] Well, just like I remembered, the clock is at the very top of the lighthouse. [raises an eyebrow] So, hey, can you read the time on it just by going outside and looking up?

**That’s…definitely an odd question. I can’t help wondering where they’re going with this…**

Toda: [deep thought] I think I know where you’re going with this, Akiyama-san.

**Oh, come on!**

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Well, uh… Uh, I guess… Uh, if I…uh, think about it… Uh…uh, if that’s your, uh, question, Akiyama-san… Uh…then, uh, the answer… The answer, uh, I think…is, uh, no… [bites nail] No, uh…you… That is, you, uh, you can’t see…the, uh… You can’t see the…uh, clock… Not, uh, from right outside, that is…

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Right, now that I think about it…you’d either have to walk a long ways away and look up at the clock from there, or you’d have to go up all the stairs, and it would be right there.

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Well, then there’s an inconsistency right there! If Kyoyama-kun couldn’t check the time from the bottom of the lighthouse, he’d have to be constantly leaving, or going up to the top. [scratches head] And like, that would take _way_ too long, right?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Wait, why was he needing to check the time?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Because of the reason you accused him for to begin with! If he couldn’t stand to hear the bell, then he’d need to always know what time it was, right?

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] Right, so that he’d know to leave at 8:50. Otherwise, he risked being in Community 3 when the clock struck nine, yes?

Tatane: [nervous expression] Oh…

**I didn’t even think about that. I guess it doesn’t make sense if Kyoyama-kun wouldn’t be able to know what time it was.**

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] That’s…! That’s a v-very good point… [professional expression] Why yes, in fact, it’s a _critical_ point! You’d all have made me out to be the only person who could be the culprit…

Kyoyama: [touches index fingertips to hat brim, devious smile] When, in fact, owing to the discomfort I feel whenever I hear bells, I stand alone as the only person who _couldn’t_ be the culprit. There’s no way I’d ever be able to tell the time, which, according to your theory, would be strictly necessary for me, don’t you agree?

**Ah, damnit. He’s back to being all confident! I’m not sure what I’m going to do, but…**

Kyoyama: [taps magic wand to defendant stand, thin smile] And so, it seems despite all the cheap parlor tricks my clever audience tried to drown me in, I’ll still have the honor of hosting the grand finale! [smiles] Oh, happy day. Now I haven’t got to worry about a single thing!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] As impossible as it would be to dismiss the case against him, this is a valid problem. Are we going to let him walk away from what he’s done on such an issue?

**No…no way. We won’t drop the accusation on such a tiny problem. Rather than that…just like I planned, I’ll answer Akiyama-san’s question, and I’ll finally make Kyoyama-kun accept his guilt!**

 

**PANIC TALK ACTION BATTLE START!**

 

Kyoyama: [professional expression] I’ll disappear your entire argument!

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] Y-you’re making me s-sick…!

Kyoyama: [taps wand, thin smile] As an untalented audience member, your clumsiness is to be expected!

Kyoyama: [slight anger] H-how many times do I h-have to tell you…!

Kyoyama: [grips hat brim with both hands, devious smile] You think _you_ can fool _me_ into accepting this?

Kyoyama: [raises right hand over left shoulder, aggressive frown] Do you get a k-kick out of testing my p-patience…??

Kyoyama: [spins hat on left index finger, confident smirk] I’m the Super High-school Level Magician, and you’re no one!

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Y-you…you d-don’t get to _say_ this to me…

 

**FINAL BLOW!**

 

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] How could I kn-know the time? Th-there’s no way I’d be able to avoid h-hearing the bell!

 

\-------------Poc

Watch----------------Ket

\------------Check

 

**SOLUTION: Check PocKet Watch**

 

Tatane: It’s over!

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression]

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [stern expression] It’s simple, Kyoyama-kun. If you wanted to know the time… [points critically at Kyoyama] All you’d have to do is check your watch!

Kyoyama: [frightened frown] Wh-wh…wh-wh-what watch! I-I have no watch…!

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] A… Uh, a…a, uh, watch? It’s…it’s, uh… I mean, it’s so, uh, simple…

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] I was thinking something simple like a watch, myself, but I thought it was too obvious!

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Well, if Kyoyama-kun _does_ have a watch, then this predicament is settled, right?

Kyoyama: [cowers with hands covering face] B-but I, I-I-I _don’t_ have one…! It’s n-not settled, it’s not o-over, I don’t have to a-a-admit it!

Tatane: [displeased expression] Kyoyama-kun… [looks to the side with troubled expression] Don’t lie to me. Not now. You have a chance to admit to what happened, so…are you really going to just keep lying at this point?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] A…a watch? Kyoyama-kun, do you really have one?

Kyoyama: [cowers with hands covering face, trembling violently] Y-you can’t…! You can’t say it! You c-can’t, m-make me say it…!!

Tatane: [displeased expression] Kyoyama-kun, I _know_ you own a pocket watch. We even used it as evidence during Suzuki-san’s trial, remember?

Jinno: [blank expression] Ah, of course. I’d forgotten that particular occurrence.

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Which means you can’t really say you don’t have one, can you, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [slight anger] Th-that…! That watch b-broke, remember?? Th…th- _that_ was the evidence you’re thinking of, a b-broken watch! [emotionless] So, obviously…there’s no way I could use that old thing to tell the time…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Then why do you still have it? I can see the chain dangling out of your vest pocket.

Kyoyama: [fixing hair, looking away with mild expression] It has…s-sentimental value. My f-father gave it to me…so, I-I guess, arrest me, f-for keeping a family keepsake, right?

**Jeez, he just has an excuse for everything, doesn’t he??**

Toda: [stern expression] Or, maybe the reason you still have it with you is because it actually does work.

Akiyama: [frowns] If that was true, we wouldn’t have ever been able to use it as evidence at the first trial, right?

Toda: [shrugs] That’s not a problem. He could’ve fixed it himself after that trial.

Kyoyama: [frightened expression] S…s-stop talking about this, as though it’s d-decided already…! Y-you haven’t proved it…! You haven’t p-proven it, so I-I don’t have to accept it!

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Then prove it yourself. Show us your watch.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] Wh- _what?!_

Toda: [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] You’re not scared to, are you? After all, if you’re innocent, then showing us your watch would be the best way for you to prove it.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] I-I…

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Well?? Don’t keep us waiting, Kyoyama-kun! If you can’t confirm your watch is broken, we won’t have any choice but to assume you’re guilty!

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Is it, uh… Is it even…uh, possible…? To, uh…to confirm it, uh, at this point…?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Sure there is, if Kyoyama-kun shows us his watch. [blank expression] Oh, and by the way, Kyoyama-kun…

Toda: [stern expression] Don’t even think about trying to break it right here and now, that would be incredibly obvious.

Kyoyama: [hangs head] …..

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Kyoyama-kun…is it really true?

**The courtroom was quiet for a second. Was Kyoyama-kun really going to show us his watch? Or would he just confess, instead?**

Kyoyama: [looks up] [smiles] Why would I break something that’s already broken? Besides, I have a much better idea for how to put such a beautiful item to use.

**Oh god damn! He’s back to doing this!**

Kyoyama: [spins hat on left index finger, confident smirk] Now, distinguished guests, please prepare to be amazed as I make this pesky “problem” disappear into thin air!

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] You’re not going to…?

Fujimoto: [points pen critically at Kyoyama] If you’re thinking of doing away with your pocket watch, that would only make you even more suspicious, Kyoyama-kun!

**Without actually answering them, Kyoyama-kun turned his hat upside down, then took his pocket watch out of his vest pocket and held it over the hat.**

**He’s really going to do it, isn’t he…! Once again, he’s going to just get rid of valuable evidence! I can’t just stand here and let that happen…**

Kyoyama: [thin smile] Watch closely. The pocket watch will vanish as if by sorcery before your very eyes—!

Tatane: [stern expression] No.

Kyoyama: [smiles] No? Would you like me to perform more slowly so you can follow along, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: [stern expression] You’re not going to perform at all. You know why, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [smiles] Hm?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Because…what’s the only reason you can suddenly do all this, with the clever style of speaking, and actually getting your tricks right the first time? [points at Kyoyama] It’s because we’re all watching, isn’t it?

Kyoyama: [mild frown] What…?

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] I still remember when I first met you, Kyoyama-kun. You tried to show me a card trick, but you messed it up. Badly.

Kyoyama: [professional expression] I haven’t got a clue what that has to do with this, Tatane-kun?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] But the other day, when we had a “talent show” at the Community 2 convention center, you did all your tricks perfectly, and didn’t make a single mistake.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] So what’s the difference between those two scenarios, then?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] The number of people he was performing for!

Chikaru: [bites nail] So…so, uh… It’s just, uh, that…uh, it’s that Kyoyama-san… He, uh… Uh, he does well… He, uh, does better with…with crowds….uh, right?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] What of it…?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Hey, everyone…would you all mind turning away? Just, stop looking at Kyoyama-kun.

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] Sure. Everyone else, please do the same?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh, yeah…

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Done.

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] It seems crude to force this on him, but alright.

Jinno: [takes a deep breath with eyes closed] …..

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I…I want to watch. I want to know what happens.

Tatane: [soft expression] Akiyama-san… If Kyoyama-kun is innocent, you can trust him, right? If you look away, that shows you’re trusting him, right?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Okay… Okay, I’ll leave the rest to you.

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] Guys…guys, why are you just d-doing what he says…??

Tatane: [neutral expression] Alright, Kyoyama-kun. It’s just you and me. Show me your trick with the pocket watch.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] My t-trick…? Sure. I-I mean, why not? I can do it, after all…

Kyoyama: [professional expression, trembling violently] Yes, of course! I haven’t got anything to worry about, after all, so this should be a simple bit of magic. Again, prepare to be amazed!

**With that, Kyoyama-kun took his pocket watch and carefully dropped it into his hat. Still trying his best to look confident, he turned the hat back over with his hand under the brim…**

**But the pocket watch just fell back out into his hand.**

Kyoyama: [stares with wide eyes] Hm… Um, well, as you can see, the pocket watch hasn’t been changed by being inside the hat. [smiles] Now for the true disappearing act!

**After that obvious lie, he dropped the watch into the hat again, and did some elaborate hand motions over the brim of the hat. But when he turned the hat over a second time…**

**The exact same thing happened. The pocket watch dropped straight out of the hat, and he barely caught it in time.**

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Well, that’s one resilient pocket watch. [professional expression, trembling violently] F-funny, for the beating it took during that earthquake, it’s sure giving me a run for my money…!

**This time, after he dropped the watch into his hat, he put the hat on his head and then tapped his wand to the brim of his hat. But then…once he pulled his hat off, the watch was just sitting there on his head.**

Kyoyama: [grimaces] It’s…s-still there, isn’t it. [taps wand, thin smile] No worries. My next act will make it vanish into a void no person could ever find!

**He grabbed the pocket watch off his head, and this time he just started waving both his hands around. For a second, the watch seemed to disappear, which made me panic a little, but it immediately fell back out of his left sleeve.**

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] I-I…I can do this.

**Next, he tried something that looked like he was crumbling the watch into dust in his left hand, but his hand slipped and it fell uselessly into his right hand instead.**

Kyoyama: [wide eyes] I-I’m t- _telling_ you, I’ve got this…!

**Just like with the scrap of cloth before, he tossed the pocket watch into the air, but instead of catching it…it hit him straight on the forehead, and once again he only barely caught it.**

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] I, I-I…I s-swear, I’m going to…make this w-work!

**The next trick he tried involved what looked like a handkerchief, but he screwed it up instantly, and he lost his grip on the watch, which he clumsily bounced between his hands for a few seconds, until it jumped forward out of his reach.**

**Kyoyama-kun screamed and dived forward to grab the pocket watch…**

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Are you okay, Kyoyama-kun?

**Kyoyama-kun looked up at me, and then over at the pocket watch, which he just barely caught in his right hand. He was bent over his defendant stand with a terrified-looking face…**

**And then I realized it. The pocket watch wasn’t just in his hand—it was also open now. Kyoyama-kun must have accidentally flipped it open while he was trying to save it…**

Jinno: [blank expression] Pardon me, but what is that noise?

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slight wide eyes] Wait, is that…?

**Everybody stopped looking away, to see Kyoyama-kun in that awkward pose. And there was no doubt, there was a certain noise echoing throughout the courtroom.**

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] It’s…it’s, uh… It’s a, uh, “ticking” noise…

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] It’s that watch!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] So it is.

Kyoyama: [darkened expression with wide eyes] …..

Akiyama: [sighs and looks away, miserable] Oh…oh, it’s really… It’s really true…

Kyoyama: [darkened expression with wide eyes] Hhhhh… H-h… H-how…how is this h-h-happening to me…?

**Kyoyama-kun looked…barely alive. There was no light in his eyes, and the only movement he made was a subtle trembling of his hands.**

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] I suppose we’ve reached the end of this accusation.

Shiraishi: [scratches head with sad expression] The watch is obviously working, so he would’ve been able to use it to know what time he should leave.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] How, uh…how, uh, unbelievable… That…that, uh…Kyoyama-san would, uh… That he would…uh, do this…

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] …..

Tatane: [troubled frown] So, Kyoyama-kun? Are you done yet?

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] …T-Tatane-kun…

Tatane: [neutral expression] Yes, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [looks up] [miserable frown, red teary face] C-can you…just… J-just…d-do the thing…?

Tatane: [confused expression] The thing?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] The, the th-thing. The th-thing, that y-y-you always do…where you p-put everything in the c-case together… [holds both hands over mouth, sobbing] A-and…and then, th-the…the killer confesses…r-right?

Kyoyama: [holds both hands close to face with tears streaming down face] C-can you, p-please…?? P-please, just d-do that…!

**He…he’s certainly dropped the façade now. This is the Kyoyama-kun we know, but…it’s so awful to see him like this. Depressed, broken…and obviously ashamed of himself.**

Toda: [deep thought] _Can_ you, Tatane-kun? It’s probably true that we should summarize everything in the case—get it all together, as it were—before we take a vote.

Tatane: [looks to the side with frustrated expression] Ah…

**I hate the idea of having to end things like this. Even though I know it’s the right answer…it’s beyond horrible. But, even so…**

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] Yeah. Yeah, I can do this.

 

**CLIMAX INFERENCE START!**

 

Tatane: This is the truth behind this case!

 

Tatane: This case involves a few different trips to the Community 3 lighthouse, by a few different people. I’ll go in chronological order to make sure we don’t miss anything.

Tatane: The first visit to the lighthouse…that was Umemoto-kun and the culprit, together.

Tatane: Based on the way the murder happened, it’s possible they were just taking a pleasant stroll together at the time, but…we’ll leave that aside for now.

Tatane: We do know the pair took the big container of pink medicine Fujimoto-kun prescribed with them, just in case Umemoto-kun might need to take any during the day.

Tatane: First, the culprit and Umemoto-kun went to the top floor of the lighthouse, where the balcony was.

Tatane: Although we don’t know exactly what they said or did up there…

Tatane: The end result was, when Umemoto-kun was standing near the stairs, the culprit stepped on the cape he was wearing as a blanket…

Tatane: Which caused Umemoto-kun to trip, and fall down the stairs. It was 8:30 at that point.

Tatane: Umemoto-kun’s death was instantaneous, which means he probably died the moment his head hit the first step.

Tatane: There was still evidence left behind, though—a small scrap of purple cloth from the cape, where the culprit stepped on it, and Umemoto-kun’s blood on the stairs where he’d fallen.

Tatane: The culprit didn’t want us to know Umemoto-kun had fallen down the stairs, so they went to work erasing that same evidence.

Tatane: The murder doesn’t seem to have been planned, since the culprit didn’t have anything ready to use to clean the blood of the stairs. Instead, they used the surgical mask Umemoto-kun was wearing as a makeshift cleaning rag.

Tatane: They carefully wiped up the blood, and even used water or soap to get the job done, which made the stairs slippery to walk on later.

Tatane: Then, they pocketed the scrap of fabric to get rid of later.

Tatane: However, the culprit didn’t get done everything they wanted to with their elaborate cover-up scheme—not at that time, anyway.

Tatane: The reason they couldn’t get everything done was because, having a psychological condition that makes them uncomfortable with certain sounds…

Tatane: They didn’t want to be at Community 3 when the bell on the clock tower struck 9 pm. Even covering up the murder they committed was less important than being away from that bell.

Tatane: So, they got a few things done, like positioning Umemoto-kun at the bottom of the stairs and setting the cape on top of him to work with later…

Tatane: But, when their pocket watch told them it was around 8:50, they left the lighthouse to make sure they wouldn’t still be there at nine o’clock.

Tatane: On their way out of Community 3, they found the earmuffs I accidentally dropped from the balcony a few days ago, and kept those with them for when they would return later.

Tatane: They stayed at the club and casino for a short while, and when Chikaru-san stopped in for dinner, they lied to her and said it was 8:30 to give themself an alibi.

Tatane: Meanwhile, while the real culprit was gone, another incident took place in Community 3…

Tatane: Akiyama-san, who wanted to rebuild their memorial on the lighthouse balcony, brought the photograph of Hoshino-kun they put into a metal frame over to the lighthouse.

Tatane: But when they opened the lighthouse door, what they saw was…Umemoto-kun’s body.

Tatane: Ironically, the fact that they saw the “unfinished” crime scene is a big part of what helped us solve this case. With the cape covering Umemoto-kun’s body instead of under it, that was the crime scene Akiyama-san witnessed.

Tatane: Akiyama-san was startled by the sight, and spilled some of their coffee on the cape. And they were shocked enough that they stayed there for a while…

Tatane: Right up until Jinno-san, who had the misfortune to get involved with this, came walking by the lighthouse.

Tatane: Akiyama-san worried that Jinno-san would assume they were the culprit, and in a panic, they struck Jinno-san on the head with the photograph.

Tatane: After that, they had a run in with Monobear, who threatened to put their name on his restaurant guest list, and they disposed of the bloodied photograph in the donation funnel at the recreation center.

Tatane: Back to the actual culprit, who returned to Community 3 after 9 pm, wearing the earmuffs as headphones to prevent themself from hearing any other bells if they stayed too long.

Tatane: The culprit’s cover-up plan was to make us think that, instead of falling down the stairs…

Tatane: Umemoto-kun actually fell to his death off the balcony.

Tatane: They did this by pouring a large amount of the pink medicine on the ground outside the lighthouse…

Tatane: Although they didn’t actually pour it in the right spot, which eventually helped us realize the “pool of blood” the culprit created was a fake.

Tatane: Then, they created drag marks leading from the puddle of medicine to Umemoto-kun’s body, to make it look like he was dragged inside.

Tatane: But, even then, the culprit wasn’t done with their plan. They wanted to set up yet another ruse about the cause of death…

Tatane: So that when we exposed this ruse, and “figured out” that Umemoto-kun fell to his death, we would be tricked into thinking we’d found the real cause of death.

Tatane: The second layer of deception the culprit used, was to make it look like Umemoto-kun killed himself by slashing his own wrists. To do that, they went to the recreation center…

Tatane: And took one of the knives being juggled by the clown mannequin there. Once they had that knife, they used it to cut a slash mark on each of Umemoto-kun’s arms, and used the same medicine from before to make it look realistic.

Tatane: The culprit also took the cape and adjusted Umemoto-kun’s body, so the cape was under his body and draped over his shoulders, to make it look more natural.

Tatane: Finally, the culprit had to get rid of the evidence that Umemoto-kun fell to his death, and the earmuffs as well. They did that using the ship docked next to the lighthouse.

Tatane: They sailed the ship out into the ocean and dropped all that evidence into the water…

Tatane: But, contrary to their plan, the earmuffs and pieces of cloth slipped through some tunnel and ended up in the fountain at the plaza anyway.

Tatane: But the culprit, not knowing this, headed back to the club and casino and stayed with everyone else, presumably waiting for their next opportunity to return to the crime scene…

Tatane: Well, the body ended up being discovered shortly after anyway, which meant the culprit had to get creative.

Tatane: By joining Chikaru-san and me at the lighthouse, they had the opportunity to fix Umemoto-kun’s hand around the knife they used to slash his wrists. And all the while, they used the excuse of being shocked and horrified by his death to be able to stay next to his body the whole investigation.

Tatane: And, with that, the culprit completed their amazingly complex cover-up. A culprit with both a fear of loud sounds and the ability to sail a boat, and the one person most likely to be with Umemoto-kun at such an hour…!

 

[[barrier screen separating Tatane and Kyoyama; Kyoyama holds both hands over his mouth, sobbing]]

 

Tatane: This is the crime that you committed, Noboru Kyoyama!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] So, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [cowers with hands covering face] I-I know… I know, I-I’ve done an awful, t-terrible thing… [hangs head, shaking with tears] I’ve a t-terrible, h-h-horrible thing, a-and I’m a horrible, t-terrible p-person…!

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] So…does that mean, you accept it? [looks to side with troubled expression] You admit that you killed Umemoto-kun…?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] I’m unable to imagine another meaning behind the words he just spoke.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] It sounded like a confession to me, yes.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] So…I guess this is over.

**I hate hearing that…and I hate knowing it’s true. Yes, it’s good that we’ve figured everything out, but…I hate the fact of this being “over.” Knowing what’s going to happen next, knowing that we had to come all this way to prove something so tragic and horrible.**

Monobear: Well, it seems you bastards have come to a conclusion! In that case, please use the switches in front of you to vote! As always, the results will be decided by which ever student receives the most votes!

Monobear: Who will be voted as the culprit? And would that answer be correct, or incorrect??

Monobear: Upupupupu! What will it be? Let’s find out!

**The voting system looked the same as always. But really, that was the thing that most upset me…for me to be able to think “the same as always” about such a messed-up system. Just like with the Monobear File earlier, just like taking the elevator…it’s all becoming so…so “normal.” Such revolting, terrifying things are becoming a normal part of our lives.**

**Toda-san was the first to vote, but…Kyoyama-kun did almost immediately after. I guess he really wanted this over with… After that, everyone else pressed their switches, myself included. I hated doing it, of course. I hated having to officially show that I know Kyoyama-kun is guilty. But it also scares me to think of what Monobear would do if I just refused…**

**On the projector, the slot machine in the graphic spun its slots, like with every trial. When they stopped, all three of the slots showed Kyoyama-kun’s face. There was a brief pause, and then the confetti dropped down like usual, with the word “GUILTY” blinking in neon orange.**

**_Classroom Trials End_ **

**Well…well, there it is. We voted, for something so horrible… This just never gets any easier.**

Monobear: [sighs happily] Well, wasn’t that a trial for the ages! Such heart-pounding excitement! [sweats nervously] It started out boring, but damn if it didn’t ultimately make my fragile bear heart go ba-dumpa-dumpa-dumpa-dump!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] So…it’s not like you bastards even deserve the praise at this point, but I’d never hear the end of it if I didn’t say my usual line!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I’m sure we already know what you’re going to say.

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Oh, just let me be cool! Ugh, the insubordination is unreal!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, that’s right, citizens! For the fourth time, you’ve successfully identified the murderously despicable culprit hiding among you! [turns away] …Not that it’s even that difficult anymore, what with there being only eight of you.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Will you can it?! You don’t have to keep reminding us about how many of us are dead!

Monobear: [ironic blush] In this most tragic and despair-inducing of twists, it was Kyoyama-kun who murdered Hikaru Umemoto! [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] What a hopelessly shocking sentence _that_ is to say, am I right?!

**Shit. Even though I knew it was coming…to know for sure that something so completely _wrong_ is the truth…!**

Tatane: [troubled frown] Kyoyama-kun…it really was you, then?

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] I…I-I’ve done an a-awful, horrible thing… [hangs head, shaking with tears] I-I don’t w-want it to be the truth…b-but I can’t pretend anymore…!

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] It all seems like a lot of work to do defending yourself, only to confess so suddenly.

Chikaru: [turns away] Kyoyama-san…uh, I mean, why did you, uh…decide to come clean now…?

Kyoyama: [pulls at shirt collar while crying] I-I…I know I should’ve just c-confessed… I should have told you, as soon as I kn-knew what had happened…

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] But you were too scared, weren’t you? Scared of what all your fellow citizens would think! Upupupu!

Monobear: [ironic blush] In my experience, it’s always the saddest, most despairing killers that guard their terrible secrets the closest!

Tatane: Damnit, cut it out, Monobear!

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Yeah, this is between Kyoyama-kun and us!

Kyoyama: [holds both hands over mouth, sobbing] I-it was j-just… I-I couldn’t bear for you to know…t-to know what I had done to Hikaru-kun, a-and… [trembles with miserable expression] And I didn’t want it to be t-true myself…

Toda: [softer expression] Kyoyama-kun… Why did you do this?

Akiyama: [covers mouth with both hands, wide eyes] Why, when you obviously loved him so much…?

Kyoyama: [holds both hands over mouth, sobbing] I-I just… [covers face with hands] …N-no…no, I c-can’t… I can’t just…just s-say it…

Kyoyama: [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] Nobody’s allowed to h-h-hate me more than I h-hate me…and i-if I tell you…then I just know you will…!!

**That’s…such a horrible sentence. Seeing Kyoyama-kun act this way—it really highlights how different his performer persona is from this, his real self.**

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] Kyoyama. Obstructive magic tricks notwithstanding, I believe you’re perhaps the most cooperative culprit we’ve had up until now. [thoughtful expression] Even though you’re guilty, I feel compelled to see you in a fair light.

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] Kyoyama-kun…I know that you’re not a bad person. [pulls at turtleneck collar] Just from your reactions to all this…it sort of, like. Feels obvious, that you’re still good inside, you know?

Tatane: We could never hate you, Kyoyama-kun.

**I tried to put as much compassion as I could into that statement. Still, Kyoyama-kun took a few moments to start talking again.**

Kyoyama: [covers face with hands] I…I-I wasn’t strong enough… I lost to Monobear’s m-motive…

Tatane: His motive…

**The motive…was that until there was a murder, Monobear would erase all our Super High-school Level talents. Did Kyoyama-kun really kill because of that?**

Toda: [softer expression] So you killed Umemoto-kun because you didn’t want to lose what you had achieved as a Super High-school Level Magician.

Kyoyama: [pulls at shirt collar while crying] K-killed… I-I don’t want it to be “k-killed…”

Jinno: [blank expression] What does that mean?

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] What word other than “killed” describes what you did, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [holds both hands over mouth, sobbing] “Killed…” That m-means, I wanted to do it…i-it means I m- _meant_ to do it…

Shiraishi: [folds arms with one raised eyebrow] But you just told us you did this because of the motive, right? How could you have not meant to do it?

Kyoyama: [holds hands close to face with tears streaming down face] “Killed…” I-it means, I w-w-wanted him to die…! I never, e-ever, _ever_ wanted him to d-die! Not him, not my H-Hikaru…

**He sounds sincere. If he really means that…if he didn’t really want Umemoto-kun to die, then why would he have done this?**

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] But, b-but I really didn’t m-mean to do it, really… [covers face with hands] I mean, n-not at first…

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] But, then…what actually happened, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] We were j-just…there. On the b-balcony, watching the world g-go by…

 

[[flashback]]

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Thanks for taking me out today, Noboru-sama! It was getting really stuffy just staying in one room day in and day out, so this was really fun!

Kyoyama: [small smile] Ah, y-yeah. Don’t mention it, Hikaru-kun, I-I’ve…had a lot of fun too.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] We should probably go back down now, yeah?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Yeah, I-I suppose. [small smile] L-love you.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Kyoyama] You too! Hold my hand on the way down?

Kyoyama: [hunches shoulders slightly and holds hands close to face] [bashful expression] A-anything for you.

[[end flashback]]

 

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] It was…such a p-picturesque scene…I n-never knew at the time, how I was going to c-completely ruin it…!

Toda: [softer expression] We’re not here to judge, Kyoyama-kun.

Fujimoto: [gentle expression] It’s completely okay for you to continue at your own pace, Kyoyama-kun.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] W-well…we were, about to leave, and…u-um…

 

[[flashback]]

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with bright expression] Hey, I know this’s got nothing to do with anything, but I’m really glad we got such an easy motive this time, you know?

Kyoyama: [confused expression] H-huh?

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] Well, it is, right? It’s probably the easiest motive Monobear’s ever given us!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Um. Y-you think so?

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Kyoyama] Yeah, don’t you? I mean, what could be milder than this? It’s not like we’re going to die if we lose our Super High-school Level talents, and it’s not gonna prevent us from finding a way out of here either!

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] Ah…huh.

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Everything okay, Noboru-sama?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar, stares with wide eyes] Y-y…yeah. Everything’s f-fine. I-I just…I didn’t know you felt that way. A-aren’t you always g-going on about how much you love beekeeping…?

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] Yeah, but isn’t making sure we all stay alive way more important? [holds up index finger] I mean, as long as we all get out of here alive, it’s not like I _need_ to keep being the “Super High-school Level Beekeeper!” I’ll still get to keep and take care of bees, and that’s enough for me!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] Hm.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Kyoyama] Anyway, let’s go, okay? I’m feeling a bit better, but it’s still a little chilly, y’know?

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] …..

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Hey, Noboru-sama? You coming?

[[end flashback]]

 

Kyoyama: [pulls at shirt collar while crying] I-I just… I d-didn’t get it…! Hikaru was always…always so emphatic about bees, a-and how much he loved what he did, and I…!

Tatane: Were you jealous?

Toda: [softer expression] You saw that Umemoto-kun didn’t need his Super High-school Level talent as much as you thought…whereas you felt that you _did_ need yours.

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Y-you don’t understand… Being a magician is…a-all I have… [holds both hands over mouth, sobbing] Without it, I-I’m useless, I’m no one, I’m n- _nothing…!_

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] Had you somehow forgotten what Monobear promised us from the moment he delivered this motive? Your physical talents and abilities haven’t been compromised—it’s only the “name” of a talent that was taken from you.

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] As uncomfortable and humiliating as the motive felt for a lot of us…you still _had_ your talent! You’re still an excellent magician!

Kyoyama: [cowers with hands covering face, trembling violently] Y-yeah, but I wasn’t th-the “Super High-school Level Magician,” w-was I?? I-I was just…!

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] I-I was just…N-Noboru Kyoyama. Some, magician guy. Some u-useless, invisible loser… [mild frown] No one…n-nobody would ever be impressed by th- _that_ guy.

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] Not my f-family, not…not my friends… [cups hand over mouth with half-lidded eyes] A-and definitely…never my enemies.

**His “enemies…” Could he be talking about those two awful kids he told me about yesterday? I remember, he told me something about how getting accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy helped him to distance himself from them…**

**Maybe he felt like being the Super High-school Level Magician was a way for him to get those people to envy him? I guess I can’t really relate, since I still don’t know what _my_ talent is, but this isn’t about me, anyway.**

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] So, uh…what, uh, happened…?

 

[[flashback]]

Kyoyama: [grimaces with slightly blue face] B-but, you…you’re always so i-interested, in your bees, w-with your puns, a-and your bee facts, I-I _love_ your bee facts…

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Of course I’m interested! But come on, it’s not that important to me that I would kill over it! [tilts head to side with bright expression] And I know that everyone feels the same way!

Kyoyama: [darkened expression with wide eyes] It’s not. That… I-i…important to you…?

Umemoto: [tilts head to side with sympathetic expression] Of course not! Nothing’s more important to me than my friends! [blushes] Not to mention you! The actually most important person in the world!

Umemoto: [turns away] So hey, let’s get outta here, okay?

Kyoyama: [darkened expression with wide eyes] …But you’re…you’re s-supposed to be, the S-Super High-school Level Beekeeper…

Umemoto: [facing away] Yeah, but! As long as I have a good life—

Kyoyama: [darkened expression with wide eyes] …..

Umemoto: [facing away] And good friends—

Kyoyama: [clutches at chest, dark glare] N-no…!

[[end flashback]]

 

Kyoyama: [hangs head] That’s…that’s when it happened. I-I…I put my f-foot forward…and I stepped on the c-cape. [miserable frown, red teary face] A-and that’s…that’s p-pretty much, that…

**So it was like that… Not really an “accident,” but never something he really intended to do. So, even though he did do it “because of the motive,” it was just one impulsive action that led to all this.**

Kyoyama: [sad frown] It was like…I-I didn’t even actually…do it, I mean, like i-it wasn’t actually me? It was like, I-I wasn’t even th-thinking, like my m-mind just shut off for a second… [slight tears in eyes] Oh, H-H-Hikaru…how could I-I have done something like this, t-to you…??

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] To the very end of his life, Umemoto-kun was blindly honest about his feelings.

Shiraishi: [scratches head with sad expression] Kyoyama-kun…shouldn’t you have just told him what was the matter? If he knew the motive was causing you trouble, I’m sure he would’ve stopped going on so candidly about it!

Kyoyama: [grimaces] I-I…I j-just… I didn’t want to m-make him unhappy… I l-loved seeing him smile, a-and…I didn’t want to outright d-disagree with him, and…and th-there was nothing else I could say…! [hangs head, shaking with tears] I-I really never wanted to h-hurt him…

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Even so, Kyoyama-kun…I don’t understand. Why didn’t you tell us what happened? [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] We can all see how much you cared about him, so…if you felt so badly about it, why didn’t you just tell us from the start?

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] It was…i-it was something that happened, a-a while ago.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Something that happened?

Jinno: [blank expression] Please explain, Kyoyama.

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with half-lidded eyes] Well…I-I suppose, it w-would’ve been a couple days after the f-first trial. [sad frown] H-he and I were just kind of, h-hanging out, you know?

 

[[flashback]]

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] Hey, do you like me?

Kyoyama: [confused expression] Wh… Huh? Th-that’s an odd question to suddenly ask…

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] Are you going to answer or not?

Kyoyama: [fiddles with deck of playing cards] Well, um…y-yeah, I would think so, p-probably. You’re f-fun to be around, you have a lot of, i-interesting things to say…

Umemoto: [disdainful expression] That’s not what I _asked,_ Kyoyama-sama! Do you like me?

Kyoyama: [adjusts shirt collar] Um…sure. Y-yeah, I think I could say I do.

Umemoto: [clasps hands] Awesome! So can I pitch something to you?

Kyoyama: [nervous expression] Wh-what is it?

Umemoto: [puts left index finger to mouth and wraps right hand around left wrist] [thoughtful expression] I want you to make a deal with me about something. If either of us dies—

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with upset/shocked expression] N-no! No, I-I-I’m already saying no to this! [slight tears in eyes] Neither of us is g-going to die…!

Umemoto: [doubtful expression] I know we’re not, but _if_ we do.

Kyoyama: [slight tears in eyes] …G-go on, I-I suppose…

Umemoto: [holds up index finger] If either one of us dies, the other has to _promise_ to keep living, and survive with everyone else, okay?

Kyoyama: [folds arms and looks down slightly] I-I just…I don’t want to have to th-think about things like that…

Umemoto: [uncertain expression] The only reason I’m saying it is, we can’t really ever _bee_ totally sure what’s gonna happen to us! And if the worst possible thing should happen to one of us, then… [clasps hands] I want to _bee_ able to tell your story, and I want you to _bee_ able to tell mine.

Kyoyama: [looks to side nervously] I guess…it sounds simple enough…

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Kyoyama] So we have a deal?

Kyoyama: [small smile] I s-suppose we do. I hope it never c-comes to that, though… [nervous expression] B-but, hey…why me? Why do you s-specifically care about me…?

Umemoto: [blushes] _Bee_ cause…people actually like you. You’re decent! You say “excuse me,” and you look like little birds dress you in the morning.

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: That’s…a really sweet moment.

Toda: [holds hand over heart and looks to side with restless expression] And yet, you made it from a scene like that, to something like this.

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary face] I-I…I thought about t-telling you. I th-thought about a l- _lot_ of things… [emotionless] I thought about just, ending my own life… I-it probably would’ve been less painful than what Monobear’s going to do…

**Oh my god!**

Fujimoto: [sad frown] Kyoyama-kun…I never realized you needed help with that sort of thing. You could’ve come to me for counseling, I would’ve been more than happy to talk you through it.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] It’s…it’s really brave of you that you didn’t do such a thing, Kyoyama-kun. I know from the firsthand accounts of people I’ve met, that’s a really hard problem to have to deal with…!

**I never would’ve thought Kyoyama-kun had issues like that. To think of killing himself as a response to killing someone else…? I felt my throat closing up just thinking about it.**

Kyoyama: [covers face with hands] Well…I-I couldn’t do it. I c-couldn’t do any of it… [sad frown] Because…b-because I remembered that promise I made Hikaru.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Because Umemoto-kun had died, you wanted to honor your promise to survive?

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] I-I-I know…! I know it’s r-ridiculous, to want to honor a p-promise, that I made to the boy I k-killed… [looks up] [slight tears in eyes] Not to m-mention…the point of the promise was to s-survive, “with everyone else…”

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] It isn’t so unreasonable, I believe. A vow is a vow and is to be respected at all acceptable costs.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I’m sorry this had to happen, Kyoyama-kun…

Kyoyama: [miserable frown, red teary frown] S…s-stop feeling sorry for me, guys…! Wh-what I did was awful…a-and nobody should forgive me…!

Kyoyama: [cups hand over mouth with half-lidded eyes] H-he was so good… He was so s-special, and I broke his trust… [slight tears in eyes] He was n-never, ever a-anything besides good! A-and he had to get s-stuck with m- _me…_

Kyoyama: [slight anger] Me, his s-significant annoyance…! Me, a h-horrible _idiot_ with no self-control.

Tatane: Kyoyama-kun, stop it. Stop saying those things about yourself.

Kyoyama: [holds both hands over mouth, sobbing] …..

Tatane: It’s obvious that you feel bad about this… You can’t possibly be a bad person, if you have this much regret about what happened.

Toda: [sighs softly] The mistake you made was a harsh one. And it can’t really be undone… [softer expression] But we’re not going to hate you. If there’s no other sentiment we can send with you when you have to go, at least know that we still care about you.

Chikaru: [lowers head] You, uh… You, of course, uh… I mean, you could never, uh, deserve…what’s, uh…what’s going to happen… [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Nobody could, uh, ever…ever, uh, deserve it…!

Kyoyama: [pulls at shirt collar while crying] Well…y-you know. N-nothing doing about it, I-I guess… [mild frown] B-but, um…if th-there’s one last thing I could ask…

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Definitely, man.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] What would you like to ask, Kyoyama-kun?

Kyoyama: [sad frown] I know…there was a t-time when Hikaru w-wasn’t the absolute kindest he could’ve been… [covers face with hands] But I-I know…I know he was a-always a wonderful, s-special person… N-no matter what he said, he really c-cared, and he wanted everyone to…to b-be okay…

**He’s devoted to Umemoto-kun until the very end… It’s beautiful to see, but tragic all the same, knowing how it’s all going to end.**

**Shit…I can’t believe we’re going to have to see another one of these executions…!**

Kyoyama: [hangs head] I…I-I won’t ask you to forgive me… Th-there’s no way I could a-ask something like that. [sad smile with tears in eyes] But, please understand… H-he loved you all, he always did. If I never tell the t-truth again, I’m telling you n-now…he always cared about every last one of you guys.

Toda: [nods subtly] I believe you.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I’ll never forget about the two of you… [sighs and looks away, miserable] I’ll never let people forget about you, I promise…!

Tatane: Kyoyama-kun…we care about both you and Umemoto-kun, too.

Kyoyama: [hangs head, shaking with tears] …..

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well, then! I think that sounds like a good segue into the most, most, _most_ important part of the trial!

**God damnit. Not this again…not again!**

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] This barbaric execution—it shall happen once more? And once more, we’re powerless to stop it…?

Shiraishi: [hangs head and covers face with hands] Ugh…! I don’t want to watch a thing like this, not again!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Now, I’ve been waiting an entire killing game to make this joke, so you bastards all better listen! [ironic blush] For _my_ next trick…I will make Noboru Kyoyama disappear, forever!

Kyoyama: [hangs head, cracks a small grin] W-wow, Monobear…

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] That’s right, I’ve prepared a special punishment for our Super High-school Level Magician!

Kyoyama: [stops smiling, shaking with tears] …..

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Let’s give it all we’ve got! It’s punishment time!

 

**_Death Defying Mystic Torture Box_ **

**Just like always, Monobear started by whacking his big red button with his big cartoony mallet. Just like always, the platform with the button on it displayed an animation, this time with Monobear dragging Kyoyama-kun off the screen in 8-bit. And just like always, words filled in the screen, this time saying, “GAME OVER. Kyoyama-kun has been found guilty. Now commencing execution.” A chain shot out of the wall and grabbed Kyoyama-kun by the neck before removing him from the courtroom.**

**When we looked to the projector, we saw first a close-up of Kyoyama-kun’s face, but the scene quickly panned out to show he was standing on the roof of an enormous building…at least twenty stories, from the brief look we were able to get of it. Not only that, Kyoyama-kun had even more chains on him than before; in addition to the shackle around his neck, he had one around each of his wrists and ankles, with chains attached to them. Although, where the chains were connected to was still a mystery…**

**Within a few seconds, though, the chains started to retract, pulling Kyoyama-kun toward the edge of the roof. He resisted weakly, but the force of the chains quickly dragged him off. Only once he started falling, we got to see the ground, which was almost entirely hard concrete, and I could see the chains were attached to stakes there. The only reason they were retracting was because they were being pulled down by five teams of Monobears, one for each chain.**

**As Kyoyama-kun neared the ground, still thrashing in midair, another team of Monobears hefted a big rectangular frame toward the big building and set it down on the ground. It was like the frame of a box, made of metal bars but without any actual sides, but it had a cushiony-looking block of foam on the bottom. It was a little taller than the height of a person…**

**And Kyoyama-kun fell straight into the top of it. He hit the block of foam, which…I guess padded his fall, but he still looked awfully disoriented. The chains stuck out of the openings in the frame, but the Monobear teams quickly closed up the box with vinyl sheets, encasing Kyoyama-kun inside this trap.**

**At that point, the camera panned out once again, showing another mechanism just a few meters away from the box—a pulley system holding a large collection of terrifying-looking blades suspended in midair. There were all different types of blades, from swords to large knives, and they made me shudder to look at. It also appeared that the blades were only being suspended thanks to a single Monobear holding a rope in place. The Monobear was holding a stopwatch, and for a split second we saw it was counting down from 30 seconds.**

**Right after that, the scene changed to show us Kyoyama-kun inside the box. He pulled harshly at the chains for a seconds, but seemed to realize they weren’t just going to come off. So instead, he worked on undoing them—by twisting his hand in just the right way, he was able to undo the shackle on his right wrist, and then he used his free right hand to unshackle his left wrist.**

**Outside, all the Monobears watched the box while the one holding the rope swayed from side to side. The stopwatch showed there were only 15 seconds left until…probably something terrible. Back in the box, Kyoyama-kun managed to free his left ankle, and then his right, but when he moved to undo the chain on his neck he seemed to have more trouble. The scene alternated rapidly between the stopwatch, which was at 5 seconds now, and Kyoyama-kun, still trying to break the last shackle.**

**4 seconds left, and Kyoyama-kun’s face was turning red. 3 seconds left, and the Monobears all started laughing to themselves. 2 seconds left, Kyoyama-kun finally got the chain open. 1 second left, and he pushed the front panel of the box open with all his strength…**

**But the Monobear holding the rope became startled by the sudden movement, and let go of the rope.**

**The blades swung forward at the box, pinning the door closed with Kyoyama-kun still inside…and we didn’t see Kyoyama-kun after that except for his silhouette against the vinyl sheet, immobile inside the box.**

**When the projector shut off, no one said a single word.**

**It was…it was done, once again. Another one of Monobear’s cruel “punishments,” done without justice or pity or sympathy. Just as Umemoto-kun had been killed a few hours ago…now, so was Super High-school Level Magician Noboru Kyoyama. Killed by Monobear—killed by this killing game.**

**And we’ll never see either of them again…!**

Akiyama: [holds fist over heart, slight tears in eyes] Kyoyama-kun…just, no…!

Shiraishi: [clasps hands with deep frown] [slight tears in eyes] Just like that…! Damn it, it just never gets easier to see!

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] There’s no way he deserved that… I don’t know how a person could ever deserve something so cruel.

Toda: [lowers head with solemn expression] Please forgive us, Kyoyama-kun, for allowing that to happen to you. Trust that you’ll be missed.

Tatane: Kyoyama-kun… Umemoto-kun…!

**My mind was still reeling… It’s almost impossible to imagine that at the beginning of today, those two were still alive, and happy—and now, thanks to this goddamn killing game, such an important pair of people are both gone.**

**Monobear’s sick, twisted game destroyed them…!**

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Upupupu…! Extreme, right?! I’m actually very proud of that one!

Monobear: [neutral expression] And just like that…just because Kyoyama-kun couldn’t let go of his regrets from the outside world, it’s curtains for both halves of the most iconic duo in all history!

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Of course, that’s a lie. Who the hell cares about those two!?

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter glare] How dare you…??

Jinno: [folds arms and grips left sleeve with right hand] You villain. You would suggest no one will mourn their deaths?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Well, to quote Umemoto-kun himself, from the end of the last trial, “That’s life, right?” They’re both dead, so you should just “move on now!” Upupupu…

Tatane: You…you…!

**I didn’t realize it for a couple of seconds, but my hands were balled up into fists. I had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down before I did something I would regret.**

Chikaru: [sobs openly] Umemoto-san… And, uh, and Kyoyama-san… [turns away] It’s just…uh… It’s just not, uh, fair…!

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] That’s right! They’re both as dead as dead can be! And all because of both their despair-inducing mistakes!

Tatane: No…! It wasn’t Umemoto-kun’s fault for what he said, and it wasn’t Kyoyama-kun’s fault… It’s all you! It’s always been because of you!

Shiraishi: [points angrily at Monobear] He’s right! Everything bad that’s happened to us since we got here… [yelling into megaphone] We’ve forgotten to blame you, because of all the chaos we’ve had happen amongst ourselves, but you’re the one to blame!

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] From here on, I’m not going to let any other troubles cloud my vision. It’s you, Monobear, who’s responsible for all the ordeals we’re going through.

Monobear: [looks down sadly] Oh, no… My citizens are pinning all the blame for these deaths and tragedies on their own humble mayor? [turns to show primarily black side] You bastards cut me deep! It’s almost impossible for me to recover from such a relentless barrage of blame!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I should hope so. We’re not prepared to take responsibility for _your_ killing game—for the motives you’ve given us, for the deaths you’ve sanctioned.

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] And so what? What are you getting at with this boring, self-righteous barking??

Tatane: We’re going to resist you… We’ll always resist you! You’re not going to get another murder out of us!

Monobear: [turns away] Oh…is that so?

Jinno: [stern expression] Of course it’s so.

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter glare] You won’t get what you want anymore, Monobear…not if we have anything to say about it!

Monobear: [neutral expression] How annoying! But it’s not like your meaningless, pseudo-hopeful words have any effect on me anyway!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] The more you try to resist despair…the more it bites back at you and swallows you whole! You bastards would all do well to remember that simple fact! But, for now… [lunges with aggressive expression] Get the HELL out of my courtroom! I’m sick and tired of seeing your stupid faces making stupid words at me!! Go on, GET!

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Ah…!

Toda: [alarmed expression] Eh… [blank expression] Perhaps we really should leave, everyone.

**With Monobear’s shockingly angry-sounding demand, we all started to make our way back to the elevator. But, as I started to step away from my defendant stand…I looked back at my podium, where I left a couple pieces of evidence that we used during the trial. The thing that most caught my eye was that square piece of purple cloth. The surgical mask Umemoto-kun wore for a day or so, and that Kyoyama-kun ultimately used to clean Umemoto-kun’s blood off the lighthouse stairs. And yet…thanks to the time it spent in the ocean and the fountain, it looked clean enough that you’d never know it was used for anything.**

**Still, I took it. It was the closest thing I could find to a memento of Umemoto-kun’s presence. And then, I looked over at Kyoyama-kun’s defendant stand. I saw that he set his pocket watch down on the podium there, although I wouldn’t have noticed it before. I couldn’t stand to just leave it there to tick endlessly without an owner…so, with a heavy heart, I went over to his stand and took that with me as well.**

**Once I had these two tributes to their memories, I hurried over to the elevator and joined my six remaining friends. With all of us inside, the doors closed, and the elevator creaked loudly and began moving upward.**

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Another…uh…another, uh, trial… I… Uh, I…I can’t believe it… It’s just, uh…uh, just too unbelievable…

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] This sucks. [sighs and looks away, miserable] This sucks, it _sucks_ —

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Stop it! Stop talking about how much it sucks! [narrows eyes] It…it doesn’t change anything, no matter how much we wish it could.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I…I know. [brushes hair out of face] I just…I hate that I don’t know what’ll happen to them. I hate that I can’t tell whether I think they’re really at rest or not.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Would it make you feel more comfortable if they were resting peacefully?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] …I don’t even know the answer to that, either.

**The elevator was quiet for a moment. It was hard to say anything in this kind of oppressive atmosphere.**

Jinno: [folds arms and grips left sleeve with right hand] …Akiyama?

Akiyama: [wide eyes and tense shoulders] Y-yes? What is it, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Your dedication to preserving the memories of our fallen comrades is something to be admired wholly. [folds arms with content expression] With all due respect to the sorrows of the ordeal we’ve been made to endure today, I would like to thank you for being the person that you are.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] I…?!

**Where’s this coming from? I have to be surprised, considering what happened between these two just earlier this evening…**

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] But, I…I hurt you, didn’t I? I hit you in a dumb fit of paranoia, and…why would you want to thank me for anything right now?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Because, while I’m not particularly skilled at making friends, the friendships I do make aren’t conditional. [blank expression] I chose to go to Hope’s Peak Academy with an intention of making bonds, and although Hope’s Peak Academy is more or less a faraway dream now, I feel I’ve grown fond of the people I’ve come to know here.

Tatane: Jinno-san…

**That was a really nice speech. Definitely different from the guarded demeanor she had for most of the investigation and the trial.**

Akiyama: [scratches head] Jinno-san, I…I hardly know what to say. [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Thank you for being so cool. I’m glad I could be friends with all of you guys, too…

**With that, it felt like that horrible atmosphere from a minute ago lifted. Akiyama-san, Fujimoto-kun, and Shiraishi-san stayed in their close little group, chatting quietly, while Jinno-san stood against one of the walls, looking more relaxed than usual. And, like that, the elevator travelled for a few more seconds before coming to a jagged, uncomfortable stop. The doors open to let us all out into Town Hall.**

Toda: [deep thought] At the end of the day…there’s a lot we don’t know. We don’t know as much as we think about each other, about ourselves… [blank expression] We don’t even know very much about this place, or the situation we’re in.

Tatane: Where’s this coming from, Toda-san?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] What we do know is that there’s no way we can ever allow any more killings. [stern expression] We have to make a vow, now and here, that today will have been the last day we _ever_ visited that courtroom.

Tatane: That’s…that’s right. That’s right!

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Absolutely! No more murders, and no more needless deaths of any kind.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Never again! We’re the kind of people who can make absolutely sure nothing like this ever happens again!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Not just for us…but for them. For everyone we’ve lost… [big smile with two thumbs up] We’re going to make it through this, and survive, right?

Jinno: [folds arms with content expression] Such is the way of those with our level of personal fortitude. We shall end this vile killing game together.

Chikaru: [half smile] We…uh, we… We, uh, just have to…have hope, right?

Tatane: Yeah…yeah, we just need to keep hope in our hearts.

Toda: [brings palms together with a soft clap] [contented expression] That’s what I hoped to hear. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] That being said, though, it’s no doubt well after midnight. We should all try to get as much rest as we can before Monobear’s rude awakening tomorrow morning.

**So the seven of us ditched Town Hall and left for the condos at the south end of the Central Community. I walked slowly, taking in the fresh air and really noticing some of the buildings for the first time in a while. It’s so weird to think we’ve been living here for almost three weeks—living in such a ridiculous place, run by an evil bear mayor.**

**But I know…I know in my soul, we’ll find a way out. We’re all going to leave this place, together.**

**When I reached the condos, almost everyone was already in their rooms, but Toda-san was just standing there on the stairs.**

Tatane: Uh, hey, Toda-san.

Toda: [blank expression] Oh, hello, Tatane-kun. Do you need something?

Tatane: Ah…

**Something did immediately jump to the front of my mind. I wanted to ask her what was with the way she was acting at the trial.**

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] So, ah, Toda-san. When you kinda checked out for a while, and just stood there thinking to yourself… [neutral expression] Was that because you figured out Akiyama-san was innocent, after all?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Hm? Oh, no, I deduced that pretty early on. [blank expression] I was actually just solving the entire rest of the case in my head.

Tatane: [shocked expression] You were doing what in your what.

[[end flashback]]

 

**I don’t know if I want to say it, though. I mean, the trial’s over…and the seven of us already had that uplifting moment where we all committed ourselves to being good to each other.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Tatane-kun…you look exactly like someone who has something very pressing to say.

Tatane: Well…

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Tatane-kun, you know that I don’t like secrets. If you have something you want to tell me, I’d prefer you say it.

Tatane: I…I just don’t want to upset you.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I’m not so thin-skinned. I think I can handle it.

Tatane: Well…!

**It’s amazing how little she even pretends to care sometimes.**

Tatane: Fine, then. I just want to know why you did that at the trial.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Did what?

Tatane: You know…! That whole “I solved the entire case in my head” business. I really wish you would’ve explained it to the rest of us while you were solving it.

Toda: [blank expression] Oh?

Tatane: Well, yeah! I don’t really like it that you just went off on your own and did everything for yourself without us. And then you just told us to solve it ourselves, without letting us know anything about what you were thinking.

Toda: [looks away, troubled] Eh…

Tatane: I kind of talked about this before, too, after the last trial. About how you just, don’t tell me or anyone else when you figure something out. You just keep all your plans and conclusions close to you, it feels like.

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Yes, you did say this before, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Well, I feel like I need to say it again, because you never answered me the last time! You just changed the subject and left me confused, and upset…!

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] Well, I hate to say this, Tatane-kun, but it isn’t my fault that you want to know what’s going on my mind at all times.

Tatane: What…??

**Did she really say that to me? I’m not asking to be treated like royalty here, but I do like to feel like my opinions are respected sometimes!**

Tatane: I don’t really think you know what I’m saying, Toda-san. We all promised each other there wouldn’t be any more deaths, and that includes that we should trust each other.

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Don’t tell me I “don’t know” what you’re saying, Tatane-kun. It’s highly patronizing.

Tatane: Ah…

Toda: [stern expression] You want to know why I keep my deductions from others? You want to know why I’m so puzzlingly invested in solving mysteries, despite being a tailor by profession?

Tatane: Well, I—

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Is it really that important to you that I should say anything about myself? Does it trouble you beyond your capability as a human that I might not _like_ talking about myself? [points critically at Tatane] Is that something so difficult for you to consider, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: …..

**I tried to clear my throat and speak, despite the lump forming in my throat, but Toda-san just kept talking over me.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] And now you’re the one not saying anything. How the tables have turned, hmm?

Tatane: Toda-san—

Toda: [blank expression] Good night, Tatane-kun. I’ll see you tomorrow, and I won’t especially expect you to bring this up again.

**Before I could get out another word, she stormed up the stairs and disappeared into her own condo.**

Tatane: Ugh, what the hell!

**She’s just so difficult sometimes! I mean, I care about her as a friend, but then she goes and does things like that…!**

**I took a moment or so to try and steady my breathing, which was heavier than I wanted, and went into my own room. It was dark, and the room was as cold and lifeless as ever. But right now…that coldness and lifelessness weighed down on me more than usual. I’m probably just still down about the miserable conversation I just had with Toda-san.**

**I put the surgical mask and pocket watch on my dresser, and took a moment to look over the…nine, now. The nine different little things I’ve collected that once belonged to my friends. There are nine of us gone…and only a handful of us still alive.**

**All of a sudden, I didn’t have the energy to do anything but sleep. I barely even had the strength to move the short distance to my bed, but I forced my feet to carry me there. With nothing left to do but wait until morning, I lay down on my bed and tried my best to slip into something resembling sleep.**

**Today…was a bad day, no doubt. For all the encouraging words we exchanged in the elevator, and after we got off it, there’s no denying it was a hard day to endure for everyone involved, and it stings to think about how troublesome it must be to love someone so much in a situation like ours. But it has to get better, right? Things will ultimately get better, and we’ll be able to leave this place together, once and for all?**

**Of course, I could’ve never known at the time, but…to say the very least, things were going to get a lot worse for us before they ever got better.**

**…**

**…..**

**…….**

**…………………**

 

???: Ugh, it’s all so boring! Boring, boring, _BORING!_

???: It’s all going so… _well._ And _only_ “well.”

???: Everything’s happening just like a normal-ass killing game. Nothing special, nothing _fantastic!_

???: I mean, for fuck’s sake, they’ve even stopped screaming and griping at each other on a regular basis!

???: God and fucking damnit, I had _enough_ of this boring shit last time…! Am I going to have to intervene and stir shit up myself?

???: I guess it’s not out of the question. The next murder would mark the fifth “chapter” of my masterpiece killing game…so it’s pretty typical for the _mastermind_ to make a formal entrance, upupupu…!

???: Although…there is the matter of _that_ troublesome person. So obnoxiously inquisitive! But on the bright side, it’s probably only in _that_ citizen that I can find such a reliable source of bitchiness and conflict anymore.

???: Fucking loser idiots Sam and Nakahara and Umemoto had to go and die, after all. Don’t they know the first god damned thing about killing games?! There’s supposed to be at least one asshole in the surviving cast!!

???: Ugh, it makes my blood boil just thinking about it! I need to calm down. After all, I still have _that_ citizen to rely on…

???: Okay, here’s what I’ll do! I’ll gave _that one_ a few days to act, and if nothing happens…

???: Upupupu… AhahahahaHAHAHAHA! GOD, I’M SHIVERING JUST _THINKING_ ABOUT IT…!!!

 

**_Chapter 4: It Is Frightening to Love So Much_ **

**_End_ **

**_Remaining Students: 7_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we close out Chapter 4! Thank you so much for sticking around for another chapter! Tune in after an undetermined amount of time for Chapter 5; I admit I'm not certain when I'll have the first part ready to go. But until then, predictions, suggestions. etc. are always welcome. Plus, this will be your last chance to vote for Free Times in Chapter 5, so make sure to get those choices on the record! Thanks for reading!


	45. Chapter 5: Falling Deep into Complete and Total and Utter and Unequivocal Despair (Ab)normal Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm waiting for the NDRV3 localization and *not* engaging in any spoilers until then, I'll be throwing myself into my writing, which means it's possible more updates will be out soon. That said, I *will* require there to be no spoilers in the comments section until the localization comes out.
> 
> That aside, however, let's dive right into Chapter 5!

**Nine…**

**Since we arrived at this city, nine people have died.**

**First Suzuki-san, killed by Kanno-kun…**

**And then Kanno-kun was executed.**

**Sam-kun was murdered by Date-san…**

**And then Date-san was executed as well…**

**After that, it was Hoshino-kun, murdered by Nakahara-san…**

**And Nakahara-san, herself, was murdered by Teruya-san…**

**And Teruya-san was ultimately executed.**

**Umemoto-kun…was murdered by Kyoyama-kun.**

**And of course, Kyoyama-kun was executed after that.**

**Nine people, dead and gone. Nine of our friends who we’ll never get to look at again, never get to talk to again…**

**Their deaths replayed over and over and over again in my dreams. The dreams were so lifelike, it was like I was experiencing every one of their deaths again for the first time. And by the time Monobear finally played his morning announcement, and brought me out of the hell that was trying to sleep…**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope’s Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**It was like I barely slept at all.**

**But I tried to encourage myself by remembering what we all said to each other at the end of the trial. About how there wouldn’t be any more murders, there wouldn’t be any more deaths. That’s right—we made that promise to each other! There’s no way there could be any more betrayals between us!**

**That is…we were being sincere, right? None of us ever lied when we made that promise, right?**

**But if that’s true…**

**Why _did_ it happen again, just three short days later?**

**Why did _that_ person end up leaving us so soon…?!**

 

**_Chapter 5: Falling Deep into Complete and Total and Utter and Unequivocal Despair (Ab)normal Days_ **

 

**I was both annoyed and relieved by Monobear’s announcement. Annoyed, because obviously I hate having listen to that damn bear’s voice, but…relieved, because it finally tore me out of those awful dreams. After I opened my eyes, I just stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. My body felt heavy and useless, and it took me a few tries to actually get my legs to move. Finally, though, I managed to drag myself out of bed. I felt cold, weak, and sore, but I wasn’t really sure why…**

**I decided to take a quick shower and headed out of my condo. Even with everything that happened yesterday, we’re all still supposed to meet for breakfast, and I don’t want to keep everyone waiting for too long.**

**Nobody was still here in the vicinity of the condos, but I did run into one of my friends near the theater.**

Jinno: [bows slightly] Good morning, sir.

Tatane: Morning, Jinno-san.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] How did you sleep?

Tatane: Oh, ah…not well, actually.

Jinno: [blank expression] I imagined not. You appear unrested. If you wish to use it, I’m in possession of a book which lists different ways to maximize the effectiveness of one’s sleeping habits. [narrows eyes with hand over chest] It’s an important skill to have in my line of work, after all.

Tatane: It’s not a big deal, Jinno-san, but thank you for offering.

Jinno: [blank expression] Are you certain? What are your symptoms?

Tatane: I’m just tired, it’s fine! And I guess my back hurts a little from tossing and turning.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] At the least, your ability to identify those problems makes it possible for you to discern the direct cause of your physical distress.

Tatane: Right… Jinno-san, why are you so interested in this all of a sudden?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Do you know that Sam had much the same problem when he was alive? He told me he often had trouble sleeping. [pulls on wrist of glove] However, he was not as aware of any such symptoms. Only now do I know that was a result of the neurological condition he carried through life.

Tatane: O-oh.

**So she took an interest in me not being able to sleep well, because it reminded her of…**

**Yeah, we definitely have to find a way out of here together. At _least_ to make sure none of our friends’ deaths have been in vain.**

**As I turned away from the theater, I saw another person was walking this way, from the direction of the bakery. Oh, yeah, the bakery. I forgot that place existed, honestly.**

Tatane: Hey, Akiyama-san. What were you up to at the bakery?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I was going to pick up some treats to give out at breakfast, because I’m getting a little tired of the same old stuff at the Sun Room. [covers mouth with both hands, wide eyes] But while I was there, an entire shelf of pastries suddenly came crashing down onto the floor!

Tatane: Oh, wow. Did you need help cleaning them up, or…?

Akiyama: [worried expression] Are you kidding, man?! We’re not going back there! [looks upward with one palm turned up] _Clearly,_ because I was in the bakery, this was Suzuki-san’s doing! Either she’s actually still alive, or her ghost got cheesed off that I was in her space and scared me away.

Tatane: I would be willing to bet you good money that neither of those things is true.

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Well, the long and short of it is I dropped all the treats and ran. I didn’t want to end up cursed.

Tatane: You know what, Akiyama-san? I’ll go get them for you later. That way you don’t have to worry about any ghosts.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But then _you’ll_ end up haunted. I care about you too much to allow that.

**I’d be flattered if what they were saying made any sense whatsoever.**

**Well, I’ve probably spent enough time outside, so I headed down the street and into the club and casino. Most of the others were already here, with only one person not having arrived yet.**

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Now, this is a little odd. Wouldn’t Toda-san usually be here by now?

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Yeah, I’d think so! Most days, she’s the first one here, even before me! [narrows eyes] I was surprised when I got here and she hadn’t shown up yet!

Akiyama: [scratches head] Well…let’s be patient, I guess. Everyone has an off day.

**It’s Toda-san who hasn’t arrived yet… I can’t stop myself from being a little concerned. The argument she and I had last night kept running through my head, forcing me to think about what she might be doing, or if she’s even okay right now.**

**But that’s no way to think—there’s no reason she’d be in danger or anything, right? Like Akiyama-san said, it’s not unusual to take a little longer than normal.**

**While we all waited for Toda-san to get here, Jinno-san headed into the kitchen, I guess to prepare breakfast. She’s the only one of us remaining who seems able to cook very well, after all. Meanwhile, Chikaru-san came over to the table I was at and sat next to me.**

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san!

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh…uh, hi, Tatane-san. It’s…uh, it’s good to…to, uh, be able to spend this…this, uh, morning with you…

Tatane: You too.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I…I, uh, of course… I can’t, uh, really…stop, uh… I can’t stop thinking, uh, about…uh, _them…_

Tatane: You mean…Umemoto-kun and Kyoyama-kun?

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] We…we, uh…weren’t able to, uh… We couldn’t, uh, do anything…to save them…

Tatane: It’s…awful, what happened to them. I could barely sleep last night thinking about it.

Chikaru: [lowers head] It’s…it’s, uh, so cruel… It’s just… _too_ cruel, what, uh, what happened…to, uh… What happened to both of them… [half smile] But…but I feel, uh… I feel safe…uh, knowing you’re, uh… Uh, I feel safe, knowing you’re, uh, still here, Tatane-san…

Tatane: Oh, ha, thanks… I’m really glad we’re all here together, and safe, too.

**After a minute or so more, Jinno-san came out with breakfast.**

Jinno: [blank expression] She still hasn’t arrived?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Toda-san, you mean? No, and it’s weird.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] I hope she gets here soon! We’ll have to go explore the new place without her if she’s away for too long!

Tatane: Oh, right… There must be a new area for us to explore, huh?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I…I, uh, hope… Uh, I just hope there’s…uh, something… Something useful, there…

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Well, I shall keep her meal warming on the stove until she finds her way here.

**The room was mostly quiet for a minute, although I could vaguely hear Shiraishi-san, Akiyama-san, and Fujimoto-kun whispering among themselves. They sounded weirdly frantic, but I couldn’t make out anything they were saying. After a minute, though, Fujimoto-kun stood from that table and walked over to the one Chikaru-san and I were sitting at.**

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Hello, Tatane-kun! And hello, Chikaru-san.

Tatane: Hey!

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh, hey, Fujimoto-san.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] So, Tatane-kun, ah…do you mind if I talk to you about something?

Tatane: Sure, what is it?

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Ah…

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun, is everything okay?

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] I apologize for troubling you, but I’d hoped we could speak in private, if possible?

**So formal, suddenly.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] What’s, uh… I mean, what’s wrong with, uh, here?

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Oh, it’s…it’s nothing, I guess. I’m sorry to bother you, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: No, hey, if you want to talk alone—

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Seriously, uh…uh, where is… Where’s Toda-san…? [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Wait, uh…! Tatane-san, I, uh, I’m sorry… I…uh, I accidentally… I’m sorry, I accidentally, uh, interrupted you…!

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] You have a point, though, Chikaru-san! Toda-san really should be here by now! [irritable expression] Like, she took the position of being group leader, so isn’t it kind of her j—

**Suddenly, Shriaishi-san stopped talking and stared at the door, which opened during her rant.**

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Her j… J-Jesus Christ and General Jackson!

**By now, the rest of us were all looking at the door as well, and…**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Please excuse my uncharacteristic lateness. An outfit like this takes a good fifteen minutes to put on.

**I had no trouble believing what she said, just now. Toda-san was wearing an enormous black dress with several layers of dark fabric stretching out over the bottom part, and intricate grey and white patterns lining the torso. There were black bows tied all over the dress and frills and lace in every imaginable spot. She was also wearing at least five necklaces with all different dreary-looking designs, and a black felt hat with a couple of large white feathers sticking out and a veil that hung over her face.**

**It was completely ridiculous. But…even so, Toda-san didn’t seem to notice or care how ridiculous it was, and she just headed toward one of the tables to sit down.**

Tatane: Uh, Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] Yes?

Tatane: Why?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Why…what? [disapproving look] Do you want to ask a more complete question, so that I actually know what you’re saying?

Tatane: Why are you wearing…like, processional regalia?

Toda: [blank expression] Because I didn’t want to eat breakfast in the nude?

Chikaru: [clearing throat awkwardly] …..

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] I’m sorry, Toda-san but…what sort of an answer was that supposed to be?

Toda: [tilts head to side with thin frown] …A joke, Akiyama-san. I made a joke—humans are known to make those at times.

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] Well, I was just asking…

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Would you care to give us an answer that isn’t a joke?

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] I have to defend my fashion choices to you guys? Okay. [shrugs] I thought this design looked fun, so I stitched it last night.

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] “Fun” like in funeral, maybe.

Tatane: That’s…the only reason, huh?

Toda: [blank expression] I didn’t say that.

Tatane: H-huh?

**Wh…why is she being like this today? I don’t know how to explain it, but she’s being awfully strange.**

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] I’m also using this opportunity to make an important and serious announcement. [scratches neck and looks away] If anyone would like me to take a short while to sew some appropriate garments for them as well, feel free to ask before I move on.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] I’m so confused!

Chikaru: [bites nail] Toda-san… Uh, what’s…what’s, uh, going on with you…?

Toda: [blank expression] Is that a no, then?

Tatane: Why don’t you just tell us what you’re on about, Toda-san?

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Fine, if you’re going to rush me. [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] As long as everyone’s listening…

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Listening, Toda-san.

Jinno: [tired expression] Get on with it, madam, so I may at last bring you your breakfast.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I need to announce a tragic occurrence from yesterday.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] A…a tragic occurrence?

**Why is she saying something like that? I mean…the obvious “tragic occurrence” from yesterday would be Umemoto-kun’s murder and the class trial that happened after. But, she doesn’t really need to “announce” that, right? We all already know about it, and I can’t speak for everyone else, but I really didn’t need to be reminded about it, either.**

Toda: [blank expression] That being the dreadful, untimely death of my qualification to be your group leader.

Tatane: …..

Akiyama: [bewildered expression] What did you say…?

Fujimoto: [puzzled expression] The untimely…eh?

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] Toda-san, can you explain what you’re even talking about right now?

**I agreed with the others. Even leaving aside the odd terminology she was using, the content of Toda-san’s “announcement” was confusing. Her qualification…died? Does that mean what I think it means?**

Toda: [tired frown] It’s a pretty easy thought process to follow. I’m not going to be the leader of this group anymore.

Toda: [tilts head to side with thin frown] Sorry.

Tatane: Wh-what??

Jinno: [raises arm slightly, taken aback] To follow such a declaration with a one-word apology?

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] With the tone of her voice…can you even call that an “apology” in the first place?

**I didn’t even know what to say… Toda-san was just quitting? Is that what’s going on, she’s…she doesn’t want to be in that role anymore?**

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] I, uh… Toda-san, uh, I don’t… I don’t understand… Where, uh…uh, that is…where is this, uh, coming from?

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] …You’re finished talking? Okay. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It’s really not a lot you guys need to concern yourselves with. I’m just coming to terms with the fact that, having assumed the position of leader, having assumed the duties associated therewith…

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] I was, regardless, unable to prevent an entire five deaths.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Too many big words. I need smaller words.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Basically, she’s resigning.

**Resigning…so he agrees with me. And I assume everyone else is thinking the same thing. After all this time, Toda-san’s going to quit being our leader, because she doesn’t think she’s “qualified…”**

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Are you seriously going to do this, Toda-san?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Stop being the group leader? Yeah, I think I’ve made that clear.

Shiraishi: [scowls] I don’t care about that! Be the leader, don’t be the leader, do whatever makes you happy! [points critically at Toda] I’m asking if you’re really okay with making this all about you!

Tatane: Shiraishi-san, what do you mean by that?

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Yes, I have the same question. What do you mean, I’m “making it about me?”

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] You do know we’ve all been pretty affected by everyone’s deaths so far? That is, you _do_ know that, right?

Toda: [tilts head to side with scornful frown] Did I, at some point, imply that you weren’t affected? Please, point out to me when I said that.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Well—

Toda: [tilts head to side with scornful frown] No, no, really. Point it out to me, because I’m sure I’m wrong. I’m very wrong and you’re just the tsar of right, Shiraishi-san. I’m listening so hard to you right now.

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] Excuse me, Toda-san! This behavior is really not like you, and it’s getting a little off-putting.

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] That’s putting it lightly…

**I’m…really confused by all this. Toda-san’s acting out in a really strange way, and I don’t even know what to say about it.**

**Then again, if I think back to the unpleasant conversation I had with her last night, it’s not _that_ different from what she’s doing right now. But, even so…the ridiculousness of this announcement, combined with the degree of self-centeredness it must take to decide _now_ is a good time for this?**

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Alright, you’re just trying to get under my skin, but I’m going to ignore that! If you’re “listening so hard to me,” then I’ll just keep talking!

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Meanwhile, Toda, perhaps getting some food into your mouth will close it for the time being. I shall return shortly with your breakfast. [leaves]

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] My pulse is absolutely racing waiting for the rest of your evaluation, Shiraishi-san.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Look. We’ve all been really emotionally affected by the deaths we’ve seen so far! I can say that personally about myself, and I know it’s true for everyone else too!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I’d definitely have to agree.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] I kinda get what you’re saying, Shiraishi-san… [brushes hair out of face] Toda-san, it sort of, feels like you’re taking the upsetting stuff we’ve had to experience the last couple of weeks, and saying none of it has to affect us, because it was supposedly all _your_ fault.

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Since you were the leader for a good number of our friends’ deaths, you want to take the responsibility for it all onto yourself, is that it? You want to be the only person who warrants being affected by this?

Chikaru: [folds hands over abdomen, discontented expression] Is that, uh… Uh, Toda-san, is that… Is that really, uh, why you…why you decided…uh, to quit…?

Tatane: Was it really just so we would feel sorry for you…?

**I didn’t like to think something like that. I still remember when we first appointed Toda-san as our leader—I trusted her a lot back then. I trusted her to be someone who would help us through the troubling situations that came at us, but I also trusted her compassion, and the way she could inspire us with her encouraging words.**

**Now…I don’t even know, myself, how much I trust about her anymore. It seems like nowadays, everything she says is concealing something about what she really thinks. She doesn’t like people keeping secrets, but at the same time, she doesn’t trust us enough to be honest with us.**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Okay.

Tatane: Okay…?? What do you mean, “okay?”

Toda: [shrugs] Okay means okay. It means I assent to what you’re saying; I lack the interest to respond. [tilts head to side with thin frown] So, if you want to say I’m making this announcement for such a reason, then I say, okay.

**What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I can’t help getting the feeling she’s just intentionally trying to upset us right now, so what _is_ this nonsense??**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Toda-san… Toda-san, uh, I… [lowers head] I…I, uh, I know… I know I, uh, shouldn’t…uh… Uh, I shouldn’t try to…to tell you, uh, what you should… That is, tell you what you should think…

Chikaru: [bites nail] But this…this, uh, is… It’s just, uh… It’s sort of…uh, weird to hear…

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] It’s not friendly conversation, that’s for certain.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] I’m just saying, Toda-san, it’d be super if you would actually take our feelings about everything that’s happened into account, instead of only making it your problem!

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] You know, there’s a limit to the number of times I can say the word “okay” before it becomes exhausting to make the motion with my mouth.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] I think what we’re having trouble with, is the fact that that’s your entire reaction.

Tatane: Toda-san…if we were wrong about your intentions, then fine. If you didn’t just make this “announcement” of yours to put the focus on you, then I guess it doesn’t matter.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] In the end, if you don’t want to be our group leader anymore, we should accept that.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I, uh…I can only, uh, imagine… At least, from, uh…from my, uh…perspective… It, uh…it must be a…uh… A hard job… [half smile] So…uh, so I, uh… I think it’s probably, uh…probably okay with us… Uh, it’s okay for you to, uh…to want to not be, uh, doing it… Uh, I mean, to not want to be doing it, uh, anymore…

Toda: [tilts head to side with scornful frown] Oh, is that so? You’re releasing me from my obligation?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] What’s that supposed to mean?

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] The arrogance of your response is mind-blowing. As though it were only by you guys’ “acceptance” of my decision that I might actually be allowed to step down from my role.

Tatane: Toda-san, jeez.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] No, please. Please allow me to wallow in your collective generosity. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] That’s what I always did best as a leader, after all—let you all make my decisions for me, instead of actually having opinions.

Tatane: Will you cut it out, Toda-san?? You got what you want, you’re not the leader anymore.

Toda: [angry frown with wide eyes] Got what I want? _I_ got what I want?? None of what has happened here has been what _I_ wanted, Tatane-kun!

Tatane: T…Toda-san…!

**What in the entire world has gotten into her?! Who even _is_ she…??**

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Do you not even remember that I didn’t _want_ to be the leader? I only took the job because _you_ forcibly hired me.

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: It should be Toda-san.

Toda: [surprised expression] Eh…?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] That sounds reasonable. I assume Toda would carry out the duties of a leader fairly well.

Umemoto: [snaps fingers then points index finger at Toda] She was actually gonna _bee_ my suggestion too!

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] That’s…very kind, guys, but I don’t think I’d be cut out for being a leader.

Teruya: [big grin] [hand close to face like a cat paw] Sure you would, Tomi-chan! You’re kawaii and great and you treat all of us great too!

Chikaru: [slight blush] Yeah, uh… I, uh, think… Uh, I think you would be, uh, great at it, Toda-san… [looks to side nervously] But, uh…that’s just, uh, my opinion…so, uh… Uh, you don’t have to take it seriously…

**Toda-san hesitated still. I’m not sure why—she’s already taken responsibility a lot before, and she obviously has the social skills to work with the rest of us.**

Tatane: I really think you’d be a great leader, Toda-san.

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] Well, then… [contented expression] Thank you guys, that means a lot. [crosses left arm over chest and extends right arm forward] And I promise you, I won’t let you down.

[[end flashback]]

 

Toda: [tilts head to side with scornful frown] Remember that with your excellent memory, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: I…

**Why’s she doing this? That’s all I can think to myself, is just, why? What could she possibly be getting out of acting this way…??**

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Do you not think it bears recognizing that my initial promise to you—my promise not to let you down—I ended up breaking anyway? Does it occur to nobody in this room that my failure to ensure the simplest possible goal, a goal not to let anybody die, should automatically disqualify me from being a leader in the first place?

Shiraishi: [scowls] Aren’t you just doing it again? Making it about you, _again?_

Toda: [sour frown] Oh, it is just wild to me that you’re all collectively taking the route of calling _me_ self-centered here.

Akiyama: [points critically at Toda] What does that mean??

Chikaru: [holds both hands over heart, distraught] Toda-san… Toda-san, this is…uh, it’s just too tragic, uh, to hear…

Toda: [tilts head to side with thin frown] Not only did you all carelessly assign me the job of leader, which I immediately professed not to be fit for, and not only have you routinely dismissed my concerns about my own ability to perform the job in favor of expecting me to act flawlessly in the most unreasonable situations…

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] But you now take my decision to resign my commission as your leader so personally as if I’d attacked each of your individually, while graciously “allowing” me to stop doing this job that I didn’t ask for in the first place.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] And you turn around and call me self-centered. [blank expression] And, more than that, you wonder helplessly why, after having my opinions and my ideas about what I can do and be as a leader squashed like ants, I’m not the most comfortable with talking about myself and about what I feel.

Tatane: …..

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] …..

**I just…I don’t understand where all this came from. And I just don’t understand it, either. I want to dismiss it all like it’s nothing, but—isn’t that exactly what Toda-san’s complaining about?**

**Did she feel like this the entire time she was our leader? Like what she said and did didn’t matter?**

Toda: [tilts head to side with scornful frown] You’ve basically taken the actual _person_ of me out of my role as the group leader, leaving only the concept of my leadership in my place.

Toda: [blank expression] And yet, you all just _have_ to see me on a molecular level. You _have_ to be able to see every stitch, every fiber, no matter how personal. [raises one eyebrow] Especially some of you more than others.

Tatane: W-wait…! Are you talking about…?

**I couldn’t help thinking straight away that she was talking about me. After all, she did snap at me last night for telling her what I think about her social skills. Does she really resent what I said that much…?**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Well, wow. Am I the only one who thinks you could’ve told us all this days and days ago?

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] I’d offer to see you for counseling, Toda-san, but it doesn’t even sound like you _want_ to benefit from self-reflection of any sort.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] You know what, Toda-san? It’s just like I said before: be our group leader or don’t. [irritable expression] But if you hate it so much when we involve ourselves in your business as leader, then I’ll just steer clear of the whole thing!

**Just as she was finished speaking, the kitchen door slammed shut, and we all turned to see Jinno-san, holding a plate of food.**

Jinno: [bows slightly] I apologize for the delay. [blank expression] Why is everyone silent?

Tatane: Ah…

**How would you even explain everything that was just said to someone who wasn’t there?**

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Was the timing of my return poor?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] It doesn’t matter. None of it really matters. [blank expression] Thanks for making my breakfast.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Well, are there any more “announcements” that must be made before we commence our explorations?

Akiyama: [frowns] I don’t know how there would be. I don’t think anybody needs to hear any more ridiculous stuff this morning.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Yes, I think the matter we just “settled” will be enough to keep us occupied for the rest of the day.

Chikaru: [lowers head] So, uh…so what should we, uh, do?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] The suggestion was made earlier that we must explore a new area this morning, wasn’t it?

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] Right…since we cleared a class trial, there should be some new place.

Chikaru: [bites nail] So…uh, should we… Should we, uh, try to… Uh…should we try, uh, going there…?

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Maybe!

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] It’s what we would usually do following breakfast, the morning after a trial.

**Everyone was quiet for a few moments after that. Even though we made that suggestion, we didn’t act on it or move to do anything.**

Tatane: So…should we explore it, yes or no?

**Still, no one said anything. I wasn’t completely sure why there was such an air of uncertainty in the group. Although…**

Toda: [blank expression] …..

**Toda-san was just eating the food Jinno-san made for her, not contributing anything to the discussion.**

Tatane: Toda-san, you think we should…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] Should what? Go explore Community 4? I don’t make decisions here anymore. Do whatever you wish, and I’ll tag along.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] “Community 4…?” You, uh…you must mean… Uh, you must mean the new…uh, area… [lowers head] Yeah, uh…yeah, I guess that’s…that’s what it, uh… That’s what it would, uh, be called…

**Rather than that, I realized why there was so much indecision among us. Normally we would be waiting for Toda-san to make the final call on what we should do, but she’s made it clear that she doesn’t care enough anymore to make those decisions.**

**It’s really concerning…**

Tatane: I guess…yeah, we should probably go.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Anything, if only to escape an atmosphere such as this.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Yeah, I say let’s jet. Where are we gonna find this “Community 4?”

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] Instead of asking something so simple, why don’t you use logic and spatial reasoning skills to figure out where the gate is?

Akiyama: [stunned expression] H-he’s here!

Shiraishi: [scowls] Ugh, we didn’t need you to show up for something like this!

Monobear: [ironic blush] You didn’t “need” me to…? You say you didn’t “need” me to! [bares claw with miffed expression] What is it with you bastards always talking about what you “need!” Things that aren’t even necessary in the slightest, you say that you “need!”

Monobear: [turns away] You “need” safety… You “need” comfort… You “need” physical health, you “need” warm air, you “need” to know what went on at Hope’s Peak Academy, you “need” your talents…!

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Do you even _know_ how tiring it gets?! Looking after such an insufferable group of needy, whining _babies?!_ [looks down sadly] I tell you…if I wasn’t already made of pure despair before I ever met you bastards, I would be by now!

Tatane: Why should that even matter to us?? If you hate us so much, why do you keep showing up to bother us?

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] And if you’re _done_ bothering us, then we’ll probably get going to this new area to have a look around.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] How predictable, upupu! With no fear of what might actually be waiting there for you…or what terrible truths you might be forced to encounter, you’re all ready to pack up and storm Community 4 like European conquerors! [ironic blush] Upupupu…it must be so easy for you bastards to think of yourselves as the good guys!

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter glare] When our enemy is an evil stuffed bear? Yeah, it’s, pretty easy.

Tatane: The new area, it’s going to be at the west end of town, right? So all we have to do is go that direction, right?

Monobear: [turns away] So eager… Well, I’ve spent enough of my time trying to warn you! [neutral expression] If you’re going to completely ignore your gracious mayor doing his best to look after you, then yes, it’s in that direction!

**Was that so hard? Jeez, it’s like we waste half our lives here listening to his nonsense.**

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] But, you know…since I made my best attempt, you’d better not complain to me, if what you find in Community 4 isn’t all to your liking! Upupupupu…

Monobear: [neutral expression] Monobear out. [disappears]

Chikaru: [bites nail] That…that, uh, definitely… It definitely, uh, took a while, huh…

Tatane: Yeah, seriously. But, at least we know what to do next.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] We’re going to locate Community 4 and expose the secrets it has to offer!

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] The west end of town…so we should find it past the convenience store, right?

Jinno: [blank expression] Let us hope there is important information to be found there.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] But…isn’t anyone worried about what Monobear said? He said he “warned us,” and there might be stuff that’s “not to our liking…”

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Then, shall we remain here, impotent in the fear we may discover something unpleasant?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] ….. [tilts head to side with subtle smile] No, of course not. We should definitely face whatever Monobear’s got up his sleeve.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] I have to assume there’ll be something worthwhile. This _is_ the last “community,” after all, isn’t it?

**That’s true… Since the communities are evenly spaced around the Central Community, this must be the final area. So I _think_ we might be able to find something.**

**No, even more than that…I _know_ we’ll find something!**

Tatane: Toda-san, you’re coming, right?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Hmm? [blank expression] Okay.

**Way to sound enthused!**

**…Well, leaving that aside for now, the seven of us left the club and casino and started down the streets to the convenience store. There wasn’t a street directly connecting the two buildings, so we had to go to the theater at the east, and then all the way around to the other side. But, when we got there…**

Akiyama: [points] There it is! There’s the Good Morning Mart.

Jinno: [points] And there’s the gateway to Community 4, immediately beside it.

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Normally we have one person stand guard at the gate. Should it be the same this time?

Toda: [shrugs] I’ll do it.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] That’s… Like, you never pass up an opportunity to investigate, Toda-san.

Toda: [tired frown] Okay.

Tatane: Wha…

**Even something like this? Toda-san doesn’t even want to take the time to explore the new area? Something really must have changed in her…**

Tatane: Okay, fine. Toda-san will stay here, and the rest of us just split up like usual, right?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] That…that, uh… Uh, that sounds about…uh, it sounds right…

**So Toda-san stayed there at the gate, and the rest of us headed farther into Community 4. The entire community was shaped like an enormous square, with the gate situated in the middle of one side of the square. There was one prominent building in each corner of the square, with the usual smaller, basic-looking buildings in between. The middle of the area was a huge expanse of grass with other stuff in the very center, but I decided to check the buildings first.**

**I headed to the right first, down the tile sidewalk that lined the perimeter of the community, until I got to the first corner. The building there was a couple of stories tall, with the walls being at least half windows. It was mostly blue and white, and the doors were made of glass.**

**I went inside and was immediately hit with a weird mix of smells. Kind of like…sawdust and almonds. Why those particular scents, I had no idea, but it gave an impression of something new and fresh. The floor was white tile, and there was a reception desk in the middle of the room. There was also a set of stairs leading to a second floor, and a door to another room on the right wall.**

Shiraishi: [contented smile] Hey, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Hey, Shiraishi-san. You decided to investigate here?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Yeah? Although, I’m not absolutely sure what sort of building this is!

Tatane: Maybe an office building?

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Could be. I haven’t gotten the chance to examine everything, though— [narrows eyes in thought] Hey, you wouldn’t happen to want to help, would you?

Tatane: Sure! Let’s look around together.

**This first room wasn’t very interesting. The reception desk looked like a secretary might actually sit there, with a telephone and post-it notes on top.**

Tatane: What do you think will happen if we try that telephone?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Probably zip, but you can try it.

**I picked up the receiver and put it to my ear, but…there was no sound. Not even a dial tone…**

**The desk also had a bunch of filing cabinets on the back side, but they were all empty—well, _almost_ all of them.**

Tatane: Hey, what’s this?

**I brought out a laminated sheet of paper that looked old and had small print on it, as well as a photograph of a person.**

Tatane: Who is this supposed to be…? Never mind that, _what_ is this supposed to be? This piece of paper…

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] It looks like a student profile! But I’ve never seen this person in my life.

**Neither have I… The person in the picture looked like nobody in particular. Brown eyes, brown hair, simple clothes—nothing that would make someone immediately recognizable.**

Tatane: It looks like Kichiro Shimizu is his name.

Monobear: [appears] [ironic blush] Kichiro Shimizu… Isn’t that such an ugly name?? Such an ugly person’s name. [turns to show primarily white side] Why, I can’t think of an uglier person in the entire world than someone whose name is “Kichiro Shimizu!”

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Will you leave us alone?

Tatane: And what do you mean, “ugly?” What’s wrong with that name? Besides being kind of common, I guess…

Monobear: [neutral expression] Trust me, it’s true! Only an unbelievably, despair-inducingly, worthlessly _ugly_ human could possibly have such a name! [ironic blush] But…what if I’ve already said too much? Upupupu… Well, I’ll just let you spin in circles trying to figure it all out on your own! [disappears]

Tatane: What…the hell was that?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] I couldn’t say, but it sounds like Monobear resents this Kichiro Shimizu person for some reason!

Tatane: Well, look at this! This isn’t just any student profile, is it?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Whoa, you’re right! It’s…it’s a profile from Hope’s Peak Academy! [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Then, this Kichiro Shimizu is a student at Hope’s Peak?

Tatane: Not only that, it says “Super High-school Level” here…but then there’s nothing after it.

**When I saw that, I had an uncomfortable flashback to when I received my acceptance letter to Hope’s Peak. It had the same thing written on it: just the words “Super High-school Level” with nothing after it. But…why would this Shimizu’s talent be redacted as well? Clearly, Monobear’s okay with us knowing about this person, since he showed up to comment about our discovery, so why doesn’t he want to know the guy’s talent?**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Well, nothing else here looks especially important. It’s just his height, weight, and all that…and a short description about him.

Tatane: What’s it say?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Just that he’s a good student and always follows directions. This is barely anything! I don’t know why in blue hell Monobear would leave something like this around for us to find!

Tatane: You’re right, it doesn’t really seem important. Should we search somewhere else?

Shiraishi: [points] How about that side door?

**So we opened the door on the right wall of the room. I soon realized the door didn’t lead into another room, but instead a small closet. I think one medium-sized person could just barely fit in here.**

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] What…what are all these clothes?

**Shiraishi-san had a point. In addition to the small size, the closet contained a large collection of clothes on hangers. They were all different styles of clothing, but they had one thing in common.**

Tatane: They’re all just the same three colors…black, white, and red.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I don’t know why, but I don’t like looking at these. Can we go somewhere else?

Tatane: Sure…

**Although, there was one thing that caught my eye. On the floor, under the clothes, was a box of sewing materials, including a set of very fancy red needles, in all different sizes, with white spiral patterns. I decided to take the box with me, just because it looked cool.**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Are you just taking junk with you for no reason?

Tatane: Um…why don’t we check out the second floor?

**But when we walked over to the stairs…**

Monobear: [neutral expression] …..

Tatane: Get out of the way. We need to explore upstairs.

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] No chance, Tatane-kun! The only way you’re getting up these stairs is over my dead body! [ironic blush] But, then…we all know what happens if you try to kill me!

Shiraishi: [scowls] That’s not fair! You shouldn’t put stairs there if we’re not allowed to see what’s on the second floor!

Monobear: [neutral expression] Trust me, I’m doing it for my citizens’ safety! What’s up there would blow your mindhole! [sweats nervously] You’d never recover, I tell you!

**He’s ridiculous! That’s the only good way to say it, he’s just ridiculous!**

**But…I know there’s no way I can go upstairs if he’s going to deny us access. We can’t risk breaking any rules, after all.**

Tatane: Well…I guess that’s really all there is in this office building.

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] It’s really a shame, I thought there would be more to find in a place like this!

Tatane: It’s okay. We still found a couple of things worth thinking about.

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] Well, I’ll see you later!

**So I left this…confusing, office-like building. I’m still not sure exactly what it’s supposed to be, but regardless, I walked down the sidewalk to the next corner. The next building was brown, and only the size of a single room, but it had a special-looking set of doors. They were a brown-gold color and had a shiny handle on the very right. It was the kind where you slide the right door over the left…so I walked inside to see what kind of place this was.**

**I immediately got a feeling for what this single room was supposed to be. From the blackboard on the right wall of the room, to the official looking podium, and the desks arranged in four neat rows of four, I could tell this was a classroom.**

Jinno: [bows slightly] Salutations, Tatane.

Tatane: Hey, Jinno-san… What do you make of this place?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] It appears to be a study hall. As you can see, there are sixteen desks here, and lessons could feasibly be taught here if a professor were present. [narrows eyes with hand over chest] However, I feel that you would do well to examine the desks themselves.

Tatane: Examine them…?

**I did like she said and went over to the desks. I immediately realized what Jinno-san must be talking about: each of the desks had a square of paper taped to the front with a name written on it. But, the names I saw there…**

Tatane: Wh-what is this??

**The name on desk in the front right corner was… “Ryo Nakahara.” And to the left of that, the name was “Eri Shiraishi.” And, on the next desk, it was my name…and so on, with all sixteen of our names. One name on each desk, right up to Chikaru-san’s name, in the back right corner next to a window.**

**Does that mean…**

Tatane: Were these desks supposed to be ours someday? Like, if we hypothetically ever started school at Hope’s Peak?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] My supposition was that these desks _did_ belong to us. After all, Monobear has suggested to us that we’ve attended the academy in the past, hasn’t he?

Tatane: Well, right, but…there’s no way I can believe we’ve actually gone to school at Hope’s Peak! I mean…I would remember something like that, I know I would.

Jinno: [blank expression] You aren’t convinced? Perhaps you should peruse the insides of the desks as well.

Tatane: Eh?

**Again, I did what she told me. I sat down at the nearest desk to me, which was Teruya-san’s, and looked inside. There were…notebooks and a couple of small textbooks, pens and pencils, usual school stuff. But also, some things I might expect to see in a desk belonging to Teruya-san specifically, like colorful figurines and a pair of cosplay cat ears.**

Tatane: This…this definitely looks like it would belong to her.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Check one of the notepads. It should confirm your suspicion.

**So I took a blue notebook out of the desk, and I saw right away that the words “Aya-chan’s Ultra-Kawaii Language Arts Notes!!!” were scribbled on the cover in cutesy handwriting that looked like it would probably be hers.**

Tatane: What the…

**I flipped through the pages and saw pages and pages of notes, in the same handwriting. It was clear she used this notebook for regular lessons, but…**

**But how can that make sense?? That would mean she really did take classes in this classroom…**

**I jumped up and went to a different desk, trying to convince myself that Teruya-san’s was a fluke somehow. The next one over was Sam-kun’s, and I quickly pulled a couple of textbooks out of it. When I turned to the inside cover…**

**Sure enough, he wrote “from the library of Sam Waldfogel” inside each one. I just stared at it for several seconds, not knowing what to do…**

Tatane: I don’t understand.

**I had to check it one more time. And I knew exactly what I needed to check… I stood up from Sam-kun’s desk and walked up to my own, in the front row. The first thing I pulled out of the desk immediately confirmed it… It was a sort of report card with my name on it, as well as the Hope’s Peak Academy logo, and my signature was clearly there on the bottom.**

**I…I signed this. I signed a report card from Hope’s Peak Academy, even though I have no earthly memory of ever attending school there.**

Tatane: D…damnit!

**I crumpled the paper into a ball and angrily threw it on the floor at my feet. I don’t know exactly why this made me so upset, but…just the thought of having my memories of something that happened missing, really affected me.**

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] Surely, this is an unfortunate state of affairs.

Tatane: Ugh…what do you think about all this, then?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] As I said, I believe strongly that we, at some point, took lessons from Hope’s Peak Academy, though we are no longer aware of this. [blank expression] However, I wish to note one thing to you.

Tatane: What’s that?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Much like yourself, I investigated each of these desks when I first arrived, and I found there was one I could not investigate at all.

Tatane: One…? Wait, which one?

Jinno: [points] That one belonged to Suzuki.

**I skirted around the other desks to Suzuki-san’s and tried to look inside it. But I quickly realized Jinno-san was right—instead of being open like the other fifteen, Suzuki-san’s desk was boarded closed with thin wooden planks. I tried to pry one of them off, but they were stuck somehow.**

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] If there is important information stored in that desk, we shall have to disregard it for the time being.

Tatane: What the hell…? That’s awfully strange.

**Why Suzuki-san’s desk? That’s a weird one to randomly close up.**

**I also spied something odd in the next desk over, though…which was Toda-san’s desk, based on the name. It was like a little box or something. I pulled it out to examine it—a red box that just barely didn’t fit in the palm of my hand, with an oddly-shaped keyhole on the top. I couldn’t find a way to open it on the surface…maybe you have to have the key?**

**I guess this belongs, or at least belonged, to Toda-san, since it was in her desk.**

 

“Please return this to me.”

 

**…Wh…what?**

**Suddenly, I had an…indescribable feeling.**

**I was aware of this…random sentence in the recesses of my mind, like something that wanted to be heard but couldn’t quite reach my ears.**

“Please, if you ever find this, give it back to me.”

**It wasn’t Jinno-san’s voice, even though she was the only other person in the room right now. I looked over at her to make sure she wasn’t talking to me, but she was focused on the blackboard.**

**Who…who’s talking to me? Or, more accurately, why am I hearing this being said? It was sort of like a memory that didn’t exist, wanting me to remember it. Something that I know happened, but was no longer real in my world.**

**And, then…a flash of something I couldn’t even understand. For just a split second, so short I could barely recall the image again, I saw in my mind a person holding this red box.**

**But, not just any person…**

 

Toda: Please imprint this in your mind. If something happens to all of us…this is of the utmost importance to me. Please, if you ever find this, give it back to me.

 

**It was…Toda-san that I was seeing in my mind. Of course…it was her voice I was hearing. But why in all hell would I remember something like this?? It’s never happened!**

**And yet, I was sure I wasn’t imagining things. There’s no way I could have a memory so specific and so clear and have it just be fake.**

**So, this box…is it really that important to Toda-san? And should I do what she said, and return it?**

**No, I have to. After all, even if the memory I’m having isn’t real, it was in her desk, so it’s definitely her possession.**

Jinno: [blank expression] Otherwise, there’s not much of immense import in this classroom. [bows slightly] Thank you for visiting, however; I hope I was of service.

**It seems Jinno-san didn’t notice me taking the box. Probably for the best, since it would be awkward to try to explain that to her.**

Tatane: Yeah, definitely! Later, Jinno-san.

**So I left this classroom, back into Community 4 proper. It seems like every clue I’ve found in this area so far has just brought up more questions, but…I can’t let that get me down. I have to stay optimistic and keep going!**

**So, with that in mind, I took the sidewalk over to the next corner, where there was a large black building with stately white columns lining the front side and fancy wooden double doors. There was also an abnormally big monitor screen perched on top of the building, like it was staring down at me menacingly. I bet if Monobear were to come on that monitor…he might actually frighten me a little.**

**Well, I went inside. The interior was mostly off-white with a couple of small black rugs on the floor and a large wooden panel at the back with what looked like cashier’s windows.**

Tatane: I think…this is a bank?

**It gave off that kind of an impression, anyway. There was space behind the cashier’s windows, too, with a hallway leading off the side. I moved to the space at the back of the room, and I was about to start down the hallway when I saw one of my classmates.**

Akiyama: [dark expression with frightened frown] …..

Tatane: A-Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [stunned expression] A-ah! Tatane-kun…! [frightened frown with tears in eyes] T…Tatane-kun, it’s horrible!

Tatane: Akiyama-san, are you okay? No pun intended, but you look like you saw a ghost.

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] A ghost would be better than this…! It’s…it’s down at the end of this hallway.

Tatane: Are you hurt, though?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Maybe mentally scarred, but I’m okay. [leaves]

**They started down the hall…I guess they expected me to follow them. I was curious, despite Akiyama-san’s highly negative reactions, about what was down there, so I headed down the short hallway, which was lined with framed photographs of large groups of people. I didn’t take a lot of time to examine them, but from the designs of their uniforms, it seemed the groups of people were classes of Hope’s Peak Academy students. They were all different ages, too—ranging from the earliest classes to much more recent ones. I didn’t notice our class there, though…**

**Anyway, the room at the end of the hall was small in size, and the back wall had what looked like large drawers of some kind set into it. Each one was around a meter wide and had a handle you could use to pull it out. They had keyholes, and about half of them had small rectangular objects inserted into the holes. A quick count told me…**

Tatane: There are sixteen of these. What are they, cabinets, or…?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I get a feeling they’re supposed to be safety deposit boxes or something. They’re supposed to be opened with keys, or at least…well, check out what the keys are.

Tatane: You mean…these rectangular things?

**I pulled one out, and quickly realized it wasn’t just a “thing.”**

Tatane: This is…an ElectroID Card.

Akiyama: [frowns] Yeah…which one is that, exactly?

Tatane: Let me turn it on real quick… Oh, huh. It’s Umemoto-kun’s.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] So, it seems like our Electronic Citizen ID Cards are like keys for these things. Put it back in and open the box, a-and, um…brace yourself, okay?

Tatane: Why do I need to do that?

Akiyama: [frustrated frown] Just do it, okay?

**Eh…I’m not sure what to expect. But I decided to trust them, and inserted the card back into the slot. With the appropriate level of caution, I gripped the handle on this safety deposit box, and pulled it out in one go.**

**And…instantly after I opened it…**

Tatane: O-oh my god!!

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] Y-yeah…

**The only thing about what I saw that made sense was the identity of the body inside the box. It was Umemoto-kun’s ElectroID that I used to open it, after all. But nothing else about it made sense—the sudden cold temperature I felt coming out of the box, the odd objects strewn around inside…**

**And the fact that Umemoto-kun’s body lay inside.**

Tatane: What the hell…?! Why is…

Akiyama: [darkened expression with frightened expression] I told you…it’s horrible… [looks to side with deep frown] When I first came in, it was Hoshino-kun’s body I saw…which, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you, that was _not_ pleasant.

**After I got over the initial shock…I started to take stock of the situation here. I guess that Monobear is keeping all the bodies of our friends here…that would explain the cold temperature, to make sure their bodies are preserved.**

**But, seriously…what the hell?! Why would he do something like that? Even someone like Monobear…!**

Tatane: I mean…he still has all those wounds. They even still look fresh…!

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] …..

**There was one odd thing I noticed, though, that I didn’t remember being true. Back when we investigated Umemoto-kun’s body…wasn’t it that he had one slash mark running down each arm? As I looked at him now, I saw that his right arm actually had two slash wounds on it. One, that looked just like the one on his left arm, and the other being smaller and shallower. That’s…odd, and I’m not sure what to make it of it, but Akiyama-san directed my attention to something else before I could say anything.**

Akiyama: [points] Also…there’s a lot of strange things stuffed in there with him. [brushes hair out of face] It was the same with Hoshino-kun, too.

**That’s true…a couple of objects, like a black-and-white striped pillow, his ascot and hat and gloves, and a laminated flower in a frame, were all tucked into the box alongside Umemoto-kun’s body.**

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] It was different stuff in the other one. I guess, maybe, Monobear stored their personal possessions in with all of them?

Monobear: [appears] [turns to show primarily white side] Isn’t it generous of me?? It’s as though they’ve gotten proper burials now!

Tatane: You…why the hell would you do this?! Just leave their bodies here for us to find?? Those were our friends!

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] That’s a true statement. Congratulations, Tatane-kun! If I were a much more compassionate bear than I am, I might even give you a gold star! [turns away] I’m not, though. Your humble mayor is both tough _and_ fair!

Tatane: Ugh…!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Un-freaking-believable. [sullen expression] Well, I want to take them. I’m going to give them each a _proper_ proper burial, with all the right tools and traditions.

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] You are not either! You’ll be leaving these corpses right exactly where you found them, or so help me!

Tatane: Why should we do what you say??

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Because! I need to keep them right here for my own purposes later! I can’t have you tampering with them before I complete my mission!

Tatane: What “mission?”

Monobear: [ironic blush] I’m not telling! Upupupu! [neutral expression] In fact…you’re not allowed to _open_ them anymore, either! Close up shop with Umemoto-kun and get the hell out of here!

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter glare] Why for?!

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Um…generic excuse! [turns to show primarily black side] Oh, I know! It’s because of Teruya-san! Yeah, because she got ground up into dust, remember!?

Monobear: [ironic blush] There’s no _way_ you bastards wanna see what’s left of her! [sweats nervously] So…so yeah, that’s my reason and I’m sticking to it!

**That’s not convincing at all…he must have some separate reason for wanting us to not see inside the boxes, but what? It’s all too confusing…**

**Well, I said a short goodbye in my head to Umemoto-kun, which…I didn’t think I would ever do again after the last trial, and we closed the box.**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I guess there wasn’t a lot we could actually do here… [sighs and looks away] I’m sorry for wasting your time, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: No no! It wasn’t time-wasting at all. We learned that Monobear wants to keep our friends’ bodies around for some sinister reason…

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] I really hope he’s not going to try and reanimate them or something. That’s just bad news.

Tatane: But…doing séances is okay?

Akiyama: [scratches head] I mean, obviously. Those actually exist. Reanimation is complete sci-fi.

**…I’m not totally sure I know where they draw the line.**

**Well, leaving that aside, I left the bank and headed down the sidewalk to the last corner of Community 4. The building there was bright white with a red cross on the top…and, sure enough, when I entered, I could tell right away it was a sort of medical establishment. The atmosphere was clean, and the air smelled like disinfectant. It was a pretty unpleasant smell, actually, and I decided I should get what information I could find here as soon as possible and then leave.**

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Ah, there you are, Tatane-kun. It’s always a pleasure to see you.

Tatane: Hey, Fujimoto-kun. What’s up with this place, exactly?

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Well, as you can probably tell, it’s a medical clinic. It’s not really a fully functional hospital, per se, but certain illnesses and small injuries could probably be treated here.

Tatane: I guess…it might have been nice to have something like this a lot earlier.

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Perhaps, yes. [twirls pen with bright expression] So, Tatane-kun, I hate to change the subject all of a sudden, but may I ask you a question?

Tatane: Huh? Oh, sure, I don’t mind.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Thank you. Well, it’s just…oh, I don’t know for sure how to say this. [gentle expression] And, of course, please rest assured that I understand if you say no. But, what I wanted to ask was—

Monobear: [appears] [lunges with aggressive expression] What are you two doing just standing around babbling about nothing?! Don’t you have places to explore and things to discover?? [turns away] Really, now…I put all this work into designing a unique community with lots and lots of relevant mysteries to uncover, and you’re going to ignore it all and chat about your own personal issues?

Monobear: [looks down sadly] Think of how you’re making your delicate, caring mayor feel! Oh, the inhumanity of humans…

**Each and every time I think he can’t get more ridiculous…he just does.**

Tatane: Jeez, fine! We’ll explore your dumb community if you’ll just leave us alone.

Monobear: [ironic blush] That’s all I wanted to hear! [disappears]

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Eh…

Tatane: I’m sorry, Fujimoto-kun, but I guess it’s going to have to wait until later. But I promise, I’ll absolutely listen to you after we’re done here!

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] Thank you kindly, Tatane-kun. [clutching notepad with pen poised] This medical facility has a few unique things going on. For example…

Fujimoto: [points] Check out this signup sheet, if you would?

**There was a desk at the back of the room with a sheet of paper on a clipboard. The clipboard had a pen attached, and the text on the paper was divided into three columns: “Name,” “Weight,” and “Why are you here.” Which is…an odd combination of things to list, but alright.**

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] I haven’t attempted to use the sheet yet, but should we give it a try together?

Tatane: Alright, sure.

**I took the pen and wrote my name in the first column, my weight in the second, and for the third…I guess I’ll just write “talk to Monobear” or something. He might give us information about this place if he’s feeling cooperative.**

**And, sure enough, as soon as I finished writing that…**

Monobear: [appears] [ironic blush] How flattering, Tatane-kun! You actually want to talk to me personally? [sweats nervously] Wait…this isn’t for _that_ kind of reason, is it?? That would be too scandalous! I’ll never get reelected if something like this gets out!

Tatane: What are you even— You know what, I don’t care. Just tell us about this clinic place.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily white side] Well, there’s not much to tell! If one of you bastards has the _audacity_ to get injured and doesn’t die straight away, then you always have the option of coming here for treatment!

Monobear: [ironic blush] But, even so, it’s really up to you to decide how much you trust the medicines and surgical tools you’ll find here. Mayor Monobear won’t be held responsible for any botched medical procedures!

Monobear: [turns away] If only you had a Super High-school Level Nurse to help you not screw up—but, after all, this isn’t the sort of story where such unimportant characters get callbacks!

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Do you have anything important to say, Monobear?

Monobear: [sweats nervously] You just want to get back to your unnecessary conversation with Tatane-kun, don’t you! [neutral expression] Well, I’m an accommodating bear. Let me just show you bastards around real quick, then!

**With that, he waddled over to a large door at the back of the room, and Fujimoto-kun and I followed him. The door was made of metal, with a large handle on the left side.**

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Keep in mind, now…your humble mayor is the only one in the whole city who can get into this pantry, so don’t go trying anything funny! [inquisitive expression] It’s not an issue for you, though. Since I know you younger generation types require instant gratification, you can just fill in that chart on the front desk whenever you need something, and I’ll be right there to assist!

Tatane: Gee, thanks.

**Monobear ignored me and opened the door to the “pantry,” as he called it. The room inside was small, square, and mostly gray. There was a refrigerator, a stack of white tarps on the floor, and a huge rack of various medical supplies.**

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Here, you should be able to find any number of implements you could ironically use to wreak disaster on your fellow citizens!

Monobear: [ironic blush] You got your classics, like medical scissors, poisonous drugs, and defibrillators…but for those murderers with a more discerning eye, we also offer some more exotic options, such as a skull saw, a bullet extractor, and something that is _literally_ called a “scarificator!”

Monobear: [sweats nervously] I mean, that’s an actual medical instrument they used at one point! Does it get more despair-inducing than that??

**I guess I can’t be surprised that Monobear would display all this junk like this. He’s trying to encourage us to kill by giving us a bunch of easy weapons to use…but I’m not going to give him the satisfaction.**

Tatane: What’s in the fridge?

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Unbelievable! Don’t any of these dangerous tools tickle your despair bone?! You aren’t even the least bit scared someone _else_ might take one??

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Not in particular, no. After all, a person would have to leave their name on that signup sheet in order to get into this pantry and take any weapons, which makes it very tricky for a potential killer not to leave any evidence.

Tatane: Yeah, exactly!

Monobear: [neutral expression] …This is why we can’t have nice things. [looks down sadly] Oh, the despair that I feel in this moment… My over-complicated system is coming back to bite me in my soft, plush tush!

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Wow, that’s really too bad.

Tatane: Now answer my question, what’s in the fridge?

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Why don’t you check it out for yourself?

Tatane: There aren’t going to be bodies this time, are there?

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] Th- _this_ time? What do you mean, Tatane-kun…?

Tatane: It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later.

**I walked over to the small refrigerator. It was black and only about half my height. But when I bent down and opened it…**

Tatane: Wh-wha…

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Blood, hm? [scribbles in notepad] Those would appear to be packs of blood for transfusions.

Tatane: Jeez. I really wasn’t expecting that…

**It was definitely better than seeing Umemoto-kun’s body at the bank, though. Maybe that desensitized me to this.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Sure! Use them for transfusions if you please! [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] That is, I’m _totally_ positive they’re not laced with horrific diseases or anything such as that! Upupupupu!!

**He’s obviously being insincere. So, in other words, they’re completely useless, and just there to mock us, huh? That sounds exactly like what Monobear would do, and I hate it.**

Tatane: Well, it looks like we’ve seen everything there is here, then.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] I suppose, yes. Thank you for taking this adventure with me, Tatane-kun.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Wait…you bastards are just leaving me here?? [looks down sadly] Noooo…my citizens don’t even care about their humble mayor, who is so devoted to their wellbeing and self-esteem…! What a despair-inducing fact of my despairing, tragic life!

Tatane: Okay, bye.

**So Fujimoto-kun and I returned to the clinic’s lobby, ignoring Monobear’s whining. Fujimoto-kun decided to stay in the clinic and explore just in case, so I left him to that.**

**But, as soon as I got out of the building, I realized something.**

Tatane: Oh, shit! I didn’t ask what Fujimoto-kun wanted to tell me…

**I was too embarrassed to go back inside and ask, so I guess I’ll have to bring it up again later. Meanwhile…I noticed that Toda-san was still standing at the gate a little ways away. As soon as I saw her, I remembered the red box I was still keeping with me, and how it was apparently very important to her…at least, assuming I can trust my memory.**

**I walked up to her, hoping she would actually want to talk to me.**

Toda: [blank expression] Oh, hi there.

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san. Can I talk to you about something?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I don’t especially expect that you’d take no for an answer, so, certainly.

**Well, don’t act like I’m asking for your life savings!**

Tatane: …Okay, well, it’s this.

**I took the box out of my pocket and held it out for her.**

Toda: [blank expression] …..

**She stared down at it for several seconds, her face not changing at all. She didn’t even blink.**

Toda: [tilts head to side with thin frown] Where did you find this?

Tatane: In your desk in the classroom. It’s over there…I’ll explain all the buildings if you want.

Toda: [stern expression] Later. For now, this box. Why was it there?

Tatane: I don’t know for sure, but I’m pretty positive it’s yours, since it was in your desk.

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] Yes, that would be a sensible conclusion. Tatane-kun, do you mind terribly if I have this?

Tatane: …..

**She had that reaction, huh? Even though she wants to look dismissive, it clearly matters to her that I give her this. Did she maybe have the same memory that I did…? Or is it something else? There’s no way for me to know, but…**

Tatane: Yeah. I was planning to give it to you, anyway.

Toda: [blank expression] Thank you.

**I…I assume that was the right thing to do, right? It does belong to her, after all, and…no matter how difficult it is to trust her in a lot of ways, I don’t have the right to keep things that aren’t mine.**

Tatane: So, how’s guarding the gate been?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] …Is that actually a question? I’ve done nothing the entire day.

Tatane: …..

Toda: [tired frown] I’m sorry, were you expecting something interesting?

**No, but you still could’ve actually tried to make conversation. Even when Jinno-san and Chikaru-san had this same job—hell, even when Shiraishi-san had this job the day after Date-san died, she still talked more than this!**

**But no, deep and mysterious Toda-san never has to say anything about what she’s thinking, huh?**

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] You’re narrating your internal monologue again.

Tatane: Wh-what?! Are you serious??

Toda: [tilts head to side with scornful frown] Yes, and thanks for the commentary.

Tatane: Ugh, you know what, I’ll talk to you later. Nice chat!

**I stormed off like a child. Smooth as hell, Len.**

**When I was a significant distance away, I noticed the middle of Community 4 again, which I haven’t explored yet. Maybe I’ll go there to try and clear my mind…**

**It was just an enormous square grass field, except for a circle in the very center that was concrete. On this circle, there was a small playground, with a swing set and a really basic jungle gym. There was also what looked like an old grill that could _probably_ still be used for cooking, and a few log benches you could sit on while you eat.**

Chikaru: [half smile] Oh, uh… Uh, hey.

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san! What do you think of this?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Well, uh… Uh, it’s like…I, uh, I guess…maybe? Maybe, uh…this place is, uh…maybe supposed to be… Uh, maybe it’s a, uh…uh, a picnic spot?

Tatane: That could be, yeah.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh…uh, then…

Tatane: Yeah, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Oh, uh… I mean…uh, it’ll probably…uh… Uh, it’ll most likely sound, uh, silly…

Tatane: No, go ahead. I’m interested in what you have to say, after all.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh…wow, uh… Uh, okay, thank you. [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Well, uh…do you, uh, do you think… Do you, uh, think, maybe…uh, that we might… That is, maybe we could, uh, have some kind of…

Chikaru: [looks away with very pink face] Oh, uh… It’s so, uh, embarrassing, but… Could we maybe… Uh, maybe have some sort of, uh, lunch here…? Or, uh, or something…like that?

Tatane: Oh, you mean like, all of us, as a group? Yeah, that sounds awesome! We’ll tell the others when we gather back at the club and casino.

Chikaru: [bites nail] …Great. That’s, uh, great.

**She sounds…suddenly turned off to the idea. No, I’m probably just imagining things. Either way, it could probably be super fun to all of us have lunch here.**

**Leaving that aside for now, though, it’s getting dark out. We should probably head back and talk about what we all found…**

**So Chikaru-san and I went back together. Everyone was approaching the gate around the same time we were, so we just headed straight from there to the club and casino to discuss everything.**

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] So, where shall we begin?

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] If it isn’t too much trouble, could we get specifics in these explanations? I’d like to know what we’re up against in this new area.

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Sure, if that makes you happy.

Shiraishi: [presses palms together with determined expression] I want to go first! Is it alright if I go first?

Akiyama: [folds hands over abdomen] [content expression] Totally, Shiraishi-san.

Chikaru: [bites nail] What…uh, did you find?

**Let’s see…Shiraishi-san explored that office building, right?**

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] The building in the northeast corner of Community 4 is kind of an administrative building, or at least that’s how I’d describe it easiest. There’s a desk with lots of drawers, but the only thing we could find in any of them was a school profile on a kid named Kichiro Shimizu!

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] That’s a name we haven’t heard before, isn’t it?

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Any leads about who that is?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] No, and it’s annoying! We shouldn’t be getting such random information so suddenly! [narrows eyes in thought] We do know he is or was a Hope’s Peak alum, though…but, even so, we don’t know what his talent would be.

Toda: [shrugs] Then he’s probably not that important, at least not right now.

Tatane: There was also a closet with a bunch of red, white, and black clothes hung up in it, and a cool box of sewing supplies.

Toda: [blank expression] A box of sewing supplies? Were there needles?

Tatane: Um…yeah?

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] Interesting. I’ve been needing new needles.

Tatane: …Do you want it?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I mean, you found it. You don’t _have_ to give it to me.

**Oh, what the hell. It’s not like I’d get any use out of it.**

Tatane: You can have it, Toda-san. It makes more sense for the Super High-school Level Tailor, anyway.

Toda: [blank expression] Thank you.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] That was lovely to watch, but may we get back to explaining now?

Toda: [tilts head to side with thin frown] Sure, don’t mind me.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Anyway, as I was saying before Tatane-kun totally stole all my exposition time…

**Well, excuse me for being proud of what I found.**

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] There’s a second floor to the administrative building as well, but Monobear refused to let us go up there!

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] So you have no information about what’s upstairs?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Well, I don’t have X-ray vision to see into the room on the second floor, so that’s a no.

Tatane: Still, there was interesting stuff in the building.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Meanwhile, I investigated the northwest building. It appears as a single classroom, with different logos and official writings indicating it once belonged to, or was at least designed to reference, the Hope’s Peak Academy building.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh, whoa… You’re, uh…you’re saying, that, uh…that it’s a, uh…uh, it’s a…a Hope’s Peak classroom…?

Jinno: [blank expression] Further, there are sixteen desks situated in the room, each one bearing one of our names.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I…I assume you’re not just talking about us seven.

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Indeed not. The names included even those who have passed.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] So…so what do we take from that? Was Monobear telling the truth after all, when he told us about our school lives?

Tatane: Right…that was his third motive, wasn’t it? I mean, the one that wasn’t the snow.

 

[[flashback]]

Monobear: [ironic blush] I can’t tell you all the nuances of it, but yes! When you were all attending Hope’s Peak Academy, Enoshima-san was in the year above you!

Toda: [stern expression] What do you mean, “when we were attending Hope’s Peak?”

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupupu!

[[end flashback]]

 

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] So, it was true after all, hm? We did, in fact, attend Hope’s Peak Academy at some point?

Tatane: We…we must have, yeah. I found things like notebooks and textbooks in those desks, that clearly belonged to us. And…and to the others, too.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] And the item you gave me was there, as well?

Tatane: Yeah.

Akiyama: [scratches head] What “item” are we talking about, here?

Toda: [shrugs] It’s not important. [blank expression] What else was there in the community?

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Oh, well, um…the next building over, I think was supposed to be a bank? [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But it’s being used for something a lot horrible-er than keeping money.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh…then, uh…then what is it, uh…what’s it keeping?

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] Corpses.

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] Dear god!

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] Corpses! You…don’t mean _them?_

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Yeah, I do. The bodies of everyone who’s died are being stored in these big safety deposit boxes, with a bunch of stuff that belonged to them. [brushes hair out of face] I…I was definitely taken by surprise when I saw Hoshino-kun’s body in one of them.

Tatane: Same here, I saw Umemoto-kun’s body.

**When I said that, I was reminded of the odd thing I saw about Umemoto-kun’s body, but…I’m not sure it’s really that important. I might even be wrong about what I saw.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Tatane-kun, did you have something to add?

Tatane: N-no. Nothing, sorry. Just that Monobear won’t let us look at the bodies anymore. He said it was because of the state of Teruya-san’s body after her execution, but it’s obvious he has some ulterior motive.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] …Okay.

**I…didn’t really pull off that excuse very well, but I have the advantage of what I said being completely true.**

Chikaru: [folds hands over abdomen, discontented expression] I, uh… I wonder…uh, that is… I, uh, I wonder what…what, uh “motive…” I wonder what motive that might, uh, be…

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] May I go next?

Tatane: Oh, sure, Fujimoto-kun!

**He and I investigated the medical clinic together, as I recall.**

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] The southeastern building in Community 4 is a clinic. On first impressions, one might assume it could be used to treat minor injuries and sickness… [looks away with slight grimace] However, Monobear went to great pains to assure us that nothing in the building should be trusted.

Jinno: [blank expression] So this clinic, which should be a source of beneficial supplies, is useless instead, and even dangerous. [tired expression] How typical, for Monobear to so such a thing.

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] Out of curiosity, what’s exactly in that building?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] There’s a sheet on the front desk, where you can write your name, weight, and the “reason” you’re at the clinic, and Monobear will show up to help. [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Of course, any help provided by him seems dubious at best, but he’s the only one who can get us into the pantry there if we want to go.

Tatane: I don’t think we would ever need to go there, though, because all that’s there is tarps, blood packs, and a bunch of medical supplies Monobear wants us to use as weapons.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Weapons…? But, uh…but…uh, against… Uh, against who?

Toda: [blank expression] …Is that a real question?

Shiraishi: [scowls] Hey, don’t taunt, Toda-san! She was only asking a question, wasn’t she?

Toda: [tilts head to side with scornful frown] Okay.

Akiyama: [scratches cheek with thumbnail] Why don’t we like…talk about something else?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh… Uh, I…I found, uh… [looks to side with ashamed expression] Well, I mean, uh… I’m not…uh, I’m not sure it’s… Uh…that is, I don’t know if, uh, if it’s important, but…

**Let’s see…I found Chikaru-san at the picnic area in the middle of the community, right?**

Tatane: Sure it’s important, Chikaru-san! We’d definitely like to hear about it.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh…uh, well…well, if you’re, uh, sure… [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I…I, uh, I visited… Uh, I went to the, sort of, uh, play area… Uh, in the center of…uh, the center of, uh, Community 4. There’s a, uh, playground, type thing…uh, and a grill, for, uh… Uh, a grill for cooking food…

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] That sounds like it might be fun to visit.

Tatane: Yeah, Chikaru-san was wondering if we all might want to do lunch there or something? I think it sounds fun, at least.

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Well, if you’re interested, Tatane-kun, then so am I!

Akiyama: [folds hands over abdomen] [content expression] Count me in.

Shiraishi: [contented smile] Yeah, sure! I got nothing else to do.

Jinno: [blank expression] But when? What time shall this proposed luncheon occur?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh…uh, I dunno… I, uh, I hadn’t… I hadn’t, uh, really…uh… I mean, I didn’t think that far ahead… [lowers] Sorry…

Tatane: It’s not a problem, Chikaru-san. Maybe tomorrow, at lunchtime?

Chikaru: [half smile] That, uh, that could be good…

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Tomorrow at noon, then!

Akiyama: [scratches head] So, is everyone coming?

**I quickly counted in my head and realized only six of us actually agreed to show up, which left…Toda-san. Sort of predictable, I guess.**

Tatane: Toda-san, will you be there with the rest of us, or what?

Toda: [blank expression] Hm? Oh. [shrugs] Okay.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] That’s your entire response?

Toda: [blank expression] If you want me there, I’ll come. If you don’t want me there, I won’t. Anything is fine with me.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] I mean…uh, I…I would, uh… Uh, I definitely would, uh…would like you there, Toda-san… [looks to side with ashamed expression] I mean, but…but only if you… That is, if you’re, uh, okay with it…

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] Then okay. I’ll come.

**She clearly has less than no interest. But I guess, as long as she isn’t being needlessly contrary about everything, maybe it’s not a problem.**

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] Meanwhile, I have a request. [blank expression] Now that we’ve visited everywhere in this city, is there any way we can get someone to draw up a diagram of the entire city? Just for us to keep here in the club and casino.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Why do we need that?

Toda: [tilts head to side with scornful frown] Why are you opposed? It would just make me more at peace, that’s all.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] It’s not that I’m opposed, it was just an odd request!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] That shouldn’t be a problem, Toda-san. I’ll have that done in a moment.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Even disregarding that, it is true, isn’t it? We’ve now seen every sector of this “city” designed by Monobear.

**That’s true…Community 4, that we just explored, was really the last place we had to explore. It feels…meaningful, somehow, but I don’t know why.**

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Well, that just means we’ve made it to the end of Monobear’s tricks and traps! We managed to survive for long enough that he has nothing left to throw at us, right?

Chikaru: [bites nail] I…I hope that’s, uh, true… [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I…I, uh…I don’t… I don’t want to, uh, to imagine…anything else, uh… I mean, it’s too horrible, uh, to imagine anything else…uh, terrible, happening…!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Well, we shouldn’t talk about it too much, or else we might end up jinxing it.

Toda: [tilts head to side with thin frown] “Jinxing it.” What a clever way of disguising the possibility that one of us might commit murder again.

Akiyama: [worried expression] What’s that mean, Toda-san…?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Yeah, Toda-san, and why would you even say something like that? The “possibility” is obviously zero!

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] After all that we’ve experienced, I cannot agree to the possibility of any scenario wherein another of us dies.

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] You can’t.

Tatane: Yeah, let’s stop with needless things like that…instead, should we talk about ways of finally leaving this place?

Jinno: [blank expression] That is likely an important conversation to have, yes. [thoughtful expression] Did anybody find a mode of escaping the city in Community 4?

Toda: [disapproving look] Is that a real question? How can we possibly expect this to be any different from all the other places we’ve been?

Tatane: It’s just a question, Toda-san, and besides, isn’t it still a good idea to discuss this?

Toda: [tilts head to side with thin frown] Is it a good idea? Or, is it just a distraction so we can try to convince ourselves things have changed?

**What is she even saying? What is she _ever_ saying anymore?**

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] It’s not different. Nothing’s changed, not since we arrived here.

Tatane: What’s that supposed to mean?

Chikaru: [turns away] This is…this is, uh, confusing, Toda-san…

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] ….. [crosses arms with sour frown] Five, guys. Five murders have happened here, and not a one of them seems to have taught us a thing.

Tatane: T…Toda-san.

**Everyone was quiet for a second before she went on.**

Toda: [tilts head to side with scornful frown] How are we supposed to escape, if we can’t even put a stop to the _single_ major problem we face here?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Well, that’s just…

Toda: [disapproving look] It’s not like we’re being forced to do any of this. Monobear’s never once held a gun to our heads and _ordered_ us to commit murder, has he?

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] Well, there was the second motive, wasn’t there?? That affected us physically, in a really dangerous way!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] And we chose murder over finding a rational solution.

Jinno: [slight glare] Are you insulting Sam because of his actions? Is it only because he can’t fight back against your claim? And is it so with the others who have died, as well—you’re merely eroding their legacies because it’s easy for you?

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] I don’t make it a point to do needless things, which insulting dead people would be. [blank expression] I’m just saying that any way you slice it, all of our classmates fell to despair of their own accord.

Chikaru: [darkened expression] You… Toda-san, you…

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] I what?

Chikaru: [lowers head] You’re, uh… You’re…starting to, uh, to sound like that bear… [wipes tears from eyes] I mean… It’s not, uh…it’s like I’m… That is, I’m not someone, uh…uh, who should be… I shouldn’t be, uh, telling you what to…do, but…

Toda: [blank expression] …..

**The entire room was incredibly tense for a few seconds. As much as I hate to think of something like this…Chikaru-san had a point. With all this dreary talk about how hopeless she thinks it all is, Toda-san shouldn’t be surprised that we’re not happy to hear it.**

**I don’t know what’s gotten into Toda-san recently, but…she’s been acting weird like this for a while now. I still remember a few days ago, when she was trying to tell us to be suspicious that the mastermind could be one of us, and I just can’t help wondering why she keeps stirring up all this distrust.**

Toda: [blank expression] ….. [sighs] I just want things to be better, okay? I want everything to get better, so that we stand a fighting chance of leaving this place together. [scratches neck and looks away] But, no matter what happens, nothing really gets better as time goes on. And, I just wanted to know why.

Chikaru: [folds hands over abdomen, discontented expression] But, uh…but…isn’t, uh… I mean, isn’t…uh, believing strongly, uh… Uh, believing we can do it… Isn’t that, uh, better?

Jinno: [blank expression] It’s certainly better than shouldering all of the misery by oneself, and reflecting only on the negative aspects of our situation.

Akiyama: [sighs and looks away] Besides, if we knew why this was happening, then we’d be able to put a stop to it right here…but we don’t. [puts index fingertips together] And that’s why we don’t have a concrete solution to it all, but that’s exactly why we have to stick together.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Exactly. If there’s no absolute answer to this, then we have to make our own answer! [yelling into megaphone] And that answer, is for us to believe in each other!

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] It’s…it’s, uh… I mean, shouldn’t it be, uh, better…this way? To, uh…to… Shouldn’t it be better, uh, to have hope…uh, to have hope instead?

Tatane: Yeah, it must be! There’s no way we can leave this place by only talking about how impossible it is, and how much we’ve had to suffer through. Even if the chance we can leave is only one in a million or something…if we just give up, we’ll _never_ get to escape, but if we keep up hope, then that tiny chance is still real.

**Toda-san just sat there, taking all of this. The room was quiet, except for Fujimoto-kun’s scribbling—I guess he’s still making that map Toda-san asked for.**

**Finally, though, Toda-san stood up from her seat and dusted off her funeral clothes.**

Toda: [blank expression] I’m going to go sleep in my bedroom now. [leaves]

**And…just like that, after leaving us with such bland, pointless words, she was gone. For some reason, I thought there was a chance we might convince her to quit with this weird talk about how “nothing will change,” but…of course not. Based on her actions and words today, and even when I was talking with her last night, I should’ve already known that the only thing we “can’t change” is her attitude.**

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Wow, was she always that annoying?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] I should not think that’s the case. [blank expression] But you wouldn’t know it, to watch the display she just gave.

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Wait, did she just leave? [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Oh, that’s troubling. I just finished the map she asked for.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Well…just put it on one of the tables. Assuming she shows up to breakfast tomorrow, she’ll probably see it.

Tatane: Yeah, if she _does_ show up…

**Based on how she’s acting, I wouldn’t even be surprised if she ditched breakfast. I mean…that’s what difficult people do in our group, isn’t it?**

Chikaru: [lowers head] Oh…oh, uh… I, uh, I hope this isn’t… I mean…I hope this isn’t, uh, going to…going to start, uh…uh, being a, uh, a thing with her…

Tatane: I…I hope so too, Chikaru-san.

**With that, Fujimoto-kun left the map he drew on one of the fancy tables. I checked it out as we all left the club and casino building—it was pretty well drawn, and it had all the main locations we’ve visited so far, from the theater in the Central Community, to the music shop in Community 2, to the clinic in Community 4.**

**But, regardless, there was nothing for anyone to say, so…even though the atmosphere was tense and not really resolved at all, we left for our condos.**

**I didn’t say anything to anyone as I got inside my room, but…I did notice something unusual as soon as I closed the door.**

Tatane: Wait…what’s this piece of paper?

**There was a sheet of paper taped to the inside of my condo door, and it had writing on it. Why would something like this be here?**

**I reached carefully for the paper, as though it might explode or something if I mishandled it, and read it to myself…**

**“Please go to the restaurant at Community 3. There’s something important to discuss, thanks in advance.”**

Tatane: Huh…?? What the…

**Why would someone want to call me to the restaurant at such a late hour? Just on my base instinct, it feels dangerous…**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope’s Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 10 pm. “Night Time” begins now.

Monobear: Please rest peacefully, everyone. I wish you all pleasant dreams…

 

**Well, that announcement means it’s even later than I thought. I definitely don’t know if I should be answering a request from someone so late at night, but…**

**No, there’s no reason for me to doubt this. After all, I believe in everyone here, right? So, since I believe in them…I should also trust that nothing’s going to happen to me.**

**Still, I couldn’t help a few jitters when I left my room again. No one was here outside, so maybe they’re already waiting at the restaurant. Even so…**

Tatane: Who is this…? Who’s waiting for me?

**Should I go knock on everyone else’s doors first, to see who’s in their room and who isn’t? No, that’s just being silly. I’m sure whoever it is has a good reason to want to talk to me this late at night, right?**

**So I headed through the gate to Community 3, which was immediately next to the condos anyway, and made the long-ish walk to the restaurant near the very south end of the community. When I got there, I looked through the windows to see if anyone was sitting down inside, but…I couldn’t see anyone. Then again, the lighting in the restaurant is pretty bad, but…**

Tatane: Well, I came all the way here, anyway. I can’t just turn back.

**So I went inside. When I looked around, though, it still didn’t look like anyone was here.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Welcome!! To “Chez Monobear!”

Tatane: Get lost. I’m meeting with someone here.

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Are you, now? How interesting! That doesn’t sound possible, since I don’t have any other customers right now!

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] And, to that point, why _are_ you here, Tatane-kun? Don’t you know what time it is? I get wanting a late night snack, but you can grab that at the casino building in the Central Community, can’t you?

Tatane: You have security cameras, so you should already know why I came here.

Monobear: [turns away] Oh yes, the infernal invitation… [ironic blush] I have to say, Tatane-kun, you’re a _very_ trusting individual! To immediately accept an invitation from an unknown person? [turns to show primarily black side] Aren’t you scared they might be plotting your despairing demise?! Upupupu!

Tatane: No, I’m not worried about anything like that. But, since you _do_ know who invited me, can you tell me who it was?

Monobear: [neutral expression] I _would_ tell you…but I would so much _rather_ let you spin aimlessly, wondering who sent you such a bizarre invitation! [sighs happily] Yes, that sounds much more entertaining to little ol’ me!

Tatane: So you’re just going to be unhelpful like usual. Fine, I don’t have to talk to you!

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Well, why don’t you have a seat? I’ll bring you some water, how’s that sound!

Tatane: As long as you don’t expect me to drink it, do whatever you want.

**I went over to one of the tables in the middle of the dining room and sat in one of the chairs. I just…sat there, for a few minutes, waiting for this mystery person who asked me to come here. After a little bit of time, Monobear came back out with two glasses and set them on my table.**

Monobear: [neutral expression] I brought two glasses, just in case your mysterious information actually shows up! [turns to show primarily black side] Of course, the probability of that happening decreases exponentially with each passing minute, upupu! [leaves]

**I kept sitting in my chair, just…waiting. The minutes passed, both more slowly and more quickly than I would’ve liked. I mean, if someone wanted to discuss something important with me here, wouldn’t they show up before I did in the first place?**

**The note on my door did say “go to the restaurant,” right? I’m sure I didn’t misread or anything…**

**Monobear came out of the kitchen again after a few more minutes, and sat down across the table from me.**

Tatane: What?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Is this seat taken?

Tatane: Go away!

Monobear: [looks down sadly] You would prefer the company of an unidentified guest who hasn’t even shown up to me, your humble mayor who really is here? [turns to show primarily white side] Well, too bad! I’m too amused by your antics to be offended and leave!

Tatane: My “antics?” What’s that even mean?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Most people would’ve left after barely a minute passed! Meanwhile, you’ve decided to stick it out and wait for someone who probably won’t even arrive!

Tatane: What do you mean, “won’t arrive??” I’m sure they’re just having trouble getting here…

Monobear: [ironic blush] [red eye glints] How naïve, Tatane-kun! My guess is…you’ve never been stood up before, have you?

Tatane: Well, being “stood up” would mean I’m on a date, which I’m not, so…

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] You know, I poisoned one of our glasses. [sweats nervously] The trouble is, I can’t remember which one it was!

Tatane: The way this is going so far, I hope it’s mine.

Monobear: [neutral expression] …..

Tatane: Besides, it’s not “our” glasses. I’m not here to talk to you, I’m here to wait for one of my friends.

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Face it, Tatane-kun! You’ve been screwed over by one of your fellow citizens! Now, accept that fact and go to sleep in your condo already so I can stop wasting my time serving you!

**Suddenly, an irritating and worrisome thought occurred to me.**

Tatane: Wait…this wasn’t your doing, was it??

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Excuse me? Why would you think such a thing of your loyal and trustworthy mayor?

Tatane: This seems a lot like something you’d do to mess with me.

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Really? I gave you that invitation so you’d come here and talk to me? Why, because of your sociable nature and friendly demeanor?

Tatane: So that’s a no, I guess?

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] Of course it’s a no! If I want to talk to you, I can pop into your condo whenever I please! [turns away] Really, I’m hurt you’d suggest I would pull such an asinine prank…!

Tatane: Ugh, whatever.

**At this point…I’m ready to give up on waiting, even if it’s just to get away from Monobear’s stupid comments. And it definitely seems more and more like whoever invited me changed their mind or something, so…**

**With that, I stood up and started toward the doors.**

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Wait, you’re just leaving??

Tatane: Just like you told me to.

Monobear: [neutral expression] So cold… [turns to show primarily white side] Alright, then! Have fun agonizing while trying to reason out who pranked you! Upupupu…

**I didn’t listen to him. Instead, I headed back to the Central Community and into my condo. I’m not sure what to make of this experience at the restaurant, but I hope the person who asked me to come has some kind of a great explanation for why they never showed. Maybe I’ll be able to figure out who it was, but…maybe it’s not important that I do? I mean, I trust everyone anyway—I trust that none of my friends were trying to do anything reprehensible.**

**So I climbed into bed, trying to get myself to relax. That’s all I have to do, really, is relax and be confident in everyone else and our ability to find a solution to all of this together.**

**Together… Together.**

**I just have to remember that word, that concept…and everything will be alright.**

**Right?**

 

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: I’m running out of routines.

Monobear: I know, I’m broken up over it too! I don’t think I’ll ever recover from this!

Monobear: What ever would I do if one evening I got up on this stage, and suddenly realized I just had nothing to say!?

Monobear: I might just die from a despair-inducing combination of frightful embarrassment and total despair!

Monobear: Maybe I’d just laugh it off and admit that everyone has flaws, after all. Maybe I’d just announce my retirement from comedy right then and there!

Monobear: I tell you what I’d do. If I got up on this stage and found out I didn’t have any jokes to thrill you with, or stories to engage you all in…

Monobear: I’ll tell you who the mastermind is!! I bet you weren’t expecting that, huh?!

Monobear: So you bastards have got to help me out! Give me a good comedic topic for my next routine!

Monobear: Or are you really that eager to know who the mastermind is? This new generation, I swear, they can’t wait patiently for anything…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, new plots and new drama. Any particular ideas on what will happen? On what *won't* happen? And of course, the ever-present question of just who will die? Predictions, suggestions, etc. are always welcome in the comments, and thank you as always for reading!


	46. Chapter 5: Falling Deep into Complete and Total and Utter and Unequivocal Despair (Ab)normal Days, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of an era. The era of Free Time events. All other Free Time events will be published in bulk after the story proper.

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope’s Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

Tatane: …Really?

**Even though I shouldn’t be surprised to be woken by Monobear on any given day, it’s still not pleasant, or even really something I’m “used to.” Sometimes, I just have to wonder, does he seriously have to bother us all the time about everything? What does he get out of it…?**

**Well, in the end, it’s no use trying to figure out anything Monobear does. Instead of that, I should head to the restaurant. But, as usual, I chatted with a couple of the others on the way.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh…uh, morning, Tatane-san…

Tatane: Morning, Chikaru-san! Did you sleep okay?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Oh, well, uh… Uh, you…you don’t… I mean, Tatane-san, you…you don’t, uh, have to…have to, uh, worry…uh… Uh, you don’t have to worry about, uh…someone as, uh, as…as plain as, uh, me…

Chikaru: [slight blush] It’s, uh… It’s very…uh… It’s very, uh, kind of you…to, uh, to be concerned…uh, but…but I… I mean, I should, uh, I should ask you…the, uh… I should ask you such a, uh, a question… You, uh… That is, Tatane-san, you…you, uh, mentioned… You mentioned, uh, that you hadn’t slept… You…you, uh, hadn’t slept so well a couple, uh…uh, a couple nights ago…

Tatane: Oh, ha, yeah. Don’t worry, I was able to sleep better last night, but thank you for remembering that.

Chikaru: [lowers head] I, uh…

Tatane: Yeah, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh, no… No, uh, it’s… It’s, uh…nothing, really…

Tatane: Are you sure? I like hearing what you have to say, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I…I, uh, I didn’t mean to…to, uh… I mean, I didn’t mean to try and, uh, bait you into…into, uh, asking, but… [looks away with very pink face] I, uh… Well, that is, sometimes, uh, I…I sort of, uh, I find that… Well, uh, that I maybe, uh…uh, maybe I sleep better… Uh…uh, I sleep better when I’m, uh, with you…Tatane-san…

Tatane: Oh, really?

**I remembered the couple of times she’s asked to stay in my room. Did something like that really help her so much?**

Tatane: Well, I’m glad! I’m glad I could help—friends should always try to look out for each other.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Uh…uh, yeah, of course.

**She suddenly looked done talking, so I went over to Fujimoto-kun, who was standing about halfway down the street from the theater to the club and casino.**

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Good morning, Tatane-kun. Off to breakfast, are you?

Tatane: Yeah. Hey, want to walk with me?

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] You—you’d like me to walk with you? [death grips notepad and pen] Well, certainly, Tatane-kun, and thank you for the invitation!

**He’s acting…weirdly forceful. He’s not just pretending he wants to walk with me to make me feel better, right? Maybe I shouldn’t have even asked, it’s a dumb question to suddenly ask someone out of nowhere and he’s holding his arm out for me so I guess it’s okay.**

**I took his arm in mine, and after a few seconds of us just walking down the street, he started talking again.**

Fujimoto: [taps head with pen, slightly pink face] So, ah, Tatane-kun—

Tatane: Oh, right, you wanted to talk to me about something yesterday!

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] …..

Tatane: Shit. I interrupted you, and it wasn’t even for the right thing, was it? I’m sorry, please, ignore me, I didn’t mean to say something ridiculous.

Fujimoto: [gentle expression] Tatane-kun, don’t stress about it. I was just amazed, because…well, that’s exactly what I wanted to say right now, too.

Tatane: O-oh! Well, that’s good. So what did you want to ask me?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Well, I’ll try to make it quick, since we’re almost to the club and casino, but—

Chikaru: Uh, hey, Tatane-san…!

**Suddenly, Chikaru-san came running wildly at us, waving her arms around in a weird motion as she moved.**

Chikaru: [panting heavily] Uh…uh, hey, uh…h-hey, Tatane-san and Fujimoto-san…

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Sure, that was to be expected.

**What does Fujimoto-kun mean by that…? Well, anyway, Chikaru-san kept talking after she caught her breath.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] So, uh…uh, so Tatane-san… Uh…uh, about the…the… Uh, about that, uh, lunch thing…uh… The thing we’re all, uh…uh, doing later, you know?

Tatane: Oh, right, yeah! That’s today at noon, right?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Right, uh, so…I guess, uh…uh, I was, I guess, uh, wondering… Uh, I was wondering if you…uh, if you think, maybe, uh… [looks to side nervously] Well…uh, what I mean is, do you think we’re…uh… Do you think we’re supposed to, uh…uh, to all bring… That is, should we all bring our, uh, our own food?

Tatane: Oh, huh… I guess nobody’s really “hosting” this lunch thing, so there’s no one person we should expect to provide all the food. That’s a good point.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Perhaps it’s something we can discuss with the others at breakfast.

Tatane: Oh yeah, that’s true.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Uh, of course… Please, uh…please, don’t, uh…uh, listen to me, I’m sorry…

**With that, the three of us entered the club and casino. I had a small amount of hope that this morning might be better than yesterday, that nothing obnoxious or soul-crushing would happen again.**

**Well, as it turned out…those hopes would actually be realized.**

Jinno: [bows slightly] Good morning, all. I have prepared breakfast—you may find portioned meals in the kitchen, and they should still be warm.

**A quick head count told me everyone was here this time. Toda-san was sitting alone, but she was at least here…and not only that, she was back to wearing regular clothes. This is a good sign, maybe?**

**Regardless, I decided to collect breakfast for Fujimoto-kun and Chikaru-san, so I went on ahead into the kitchen and grabbed the three plates that were there. When I left the kitchen, Fujimoto-kun was sitting with Shiraishi-san and Akiyama-san, which wasn’t surprising, and then Chikaru-san was sitting by herself.**

**I dropped their breakfasts off and then sat next to Toda-san, hoping maybe I could talk with her about what even happened yesterday.**

Tatane: Morning, Toda-san.

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] It sure is. I trust you’re well.

Tatane: Oh, ah…yeah, sure. I slept okay.

Toda: [nods subtly] Okay.

Tatane: What about you? How are you doing, Toda-san?

Toda: [shrugs] If I had to answer, I’d say so-so.

Tatane: Well…that’s better than bad, right?

Toda: [blank expression] Yes, I suppose that on a sliding scale, “so-so” would rank above “bad” in quality. [shrugs] Thanks for asking, anyhow.

**It was a bit of an uncomfortable conversation…but I got her to talk about how she was feeling! This is progress.**

**At the other tables, Shiraishi-san, Akiyama-san, and Fujimoto-kun were having an animated discussion about something and looked generally happy…and Chikaru-san was eating by herself, but was soon joined by Jinno-san. They both looked happy to have company, at least.**

**Altogether, it was a pleasant morning, so maybe we can keep up that attitude for the rest of the day?**

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Hey! Can I get everyone’s attention for a second?

**The rest of us stopped what we were doing to look at Shiraishi-san.**

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Fujimoto-kun just told me we were wondering about whether we should all bring food to the lunch we’re planning this afternoon?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Yeah, that’s actually a good question. [contemplative expression] It’s definitely not traditional for everyone to bring food, but since none of us specifically are in charge…

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh… I, uh, I’m not really… Well, that is, I’m not totally sure, uh, that…that, uh, I would be able to…to, uh… I mean, I’m not sure I’d be able to make anything, uh… To, uh, to make anything, uh… Uh, anything really great, that is…

Tatane: Sure you could, Chikaru-san! You made me breakfast in bed just a couple days ago, remember? And the food you made was pretty good.

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Yes, that certainly was a thing that happened.

Toda: [tired frown] Instead of rehashing past events, why don’t we discuss the lunch issue, hm?

Akiyama: [frowns] You can also try being patient, I feel like? I don’t mean to condescend, but…

Toda: [alarmed expression] Ah… [sighs softly] Okay.

Jinno: [blank expression] Worry not. I shall prepare any necessary dishes using the cooking implements in the Community 4 sitting area.

Chikaru: [half smile] Oh, uh… Uh, thank you, Jinno-san…

Shiraishi: [contented smile] Great! Then that’s decided!

Akiyama: [scratches head] And when’d we say we’re doing this?

Tatane: At noon, I think? Does that work for everyone?

**Nobody seemed to have a problem with that time. Honestly, I’m actually a little excited for this…it’s been a while now since we all got together and did something. At least, we’ll have to hope it doesn’t end as drastically as all the other “get-togethers” we’ve had.**

**In any case, breakfast ended without too much trouble. With nothing else really happening, I decided to leave the building and wander around for a while. Without having much determination to anywhere in particular, I found myself in Town Hall. The building was quiet, but someone was here…**

Toda: [blank expression] Hello, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san.

**She was sitting on the raised part of the floor, near the back. She didn’t look like she was doing anything specific, and I did want to be able to talk to her about…all that stuff she said yesterday. So I walked up to her and tried to continue the conversation.**

Tatane: Uh…hey.

Toda: [blank expression] Hi.

Tatane: Yeah, hi.

**This is stupid. I can’t find any good words to actually start a conversation about this.**

Toda: [softer expression] Well, my day just got a little better now that you’re here.

**I didn’t respond. Like, I couldn’t. Instead of actually saying anything about what happened yesterday, or what’s been going on with her recently, she gave me a generic greeting that doesn’t even sound true. Damnit, I’m just going to say it.**

Tatane: Toda-san, can I ask you…what got into you yesterday?

Toda: [flinches back with hand on chest] What…? [crosses arms with sour frown] Well, what sort of question is that? Why should you want to ask a question like that?

**She’s…already getting defensive and closing up. I don’t know where she suddenly conjures this attitude from, but it’s getting more and more unsettling as time goes on.**

Tatane: I’m just asking why you were acting the way that you were. Saying we’ll never find a way out of here, acting like you’re not even part of our friend group anymore…?

Toda: [tilts head to side with thin frown] …I felt displeased with everything that had happened.

**Oh my god, no kidding. Like you’d need a licensed psychiatrist to tell that?? Even when I just ask her point blank, she still won’t say what she’s thinking beyond the simplest possible explanations!**

Tatane: Toda-san, look at me. Look at me Toda-san. You’re not Kanno-kun, you’re not Teruya-san. You don’t need to give me some obvious lie about how you’re feeling.

Toda: [blank expression] Obvious lie…? [crosses arms with sour frown] I’m upset. Can we leave it at that?

Tatane: I know that you’re upset. This isn’t news to me, Toda-san—what I’m asking for is for you to stop treating us like we can’t handle your emotions.

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] …..

Tatane: Believe me, Toda-san. I…I don’t want to admit this, but I’m not entirely the best in the world at asking for help. I don’t like people knowing that I can’t handle something on my own, and it’s probably not one of my more attractive traits.

Toda: [tilts head to side with scornful frown] Okay.

**Yeah, that’s cool. Sneer at me and throw out one of your dime-a-dozen “okays,” it’s not like I just admitted one of my biggest flaws to you or anything.**

Tatane: …And as someone who has that problem, I can tell you kind of do the same thing. But trust me, you don’t want to “leave it at that” when you’re dealing with issues as big as ours. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but people who keep secrets from the rest of us don’t have a great track record!

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] I don’t keep secrets.

Tatane: You literally do so. Don’t you remember the argument we had after the third trial? You hate people who keep secrets, but you keep plenty of things from the rest of us.

Toda: [sour frown] I don’t. Keep. Secrets. I decide what’s important for other people to know and I say it.

Tatane: That’s ridiculous! You’re not the only person who should know important things, that doesn’t even make sense!

Toda: [puts fingertips to forehead with tired expression] There are things that I can’t say at a given moment in time, that’s not a difficult idea to accept.

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] When I figured out Shiraishi-san wasn’t the culprit of the first trial, it behooved me to wait until a suitable stopping point in her accusation so we could get as much information from her as possible. [scratches cheek with slight grimace] And when I deduced that Kyoyama-kun was the culprit at the most recent trial, it would have been preposterous to anyone listening if I’d just stated that fact at the time.

Tatane: Those examples are… I mean, it’s still not just the stuff with the trials. I think it’s maybe five times you’ve ever admitted to me what you personally thought about something.

Toda: [covers half of face with right hand, dark expression] Why…do you keep on trying to make me talk about things? What are you getting out of this, Tatane-kun?

**With no warning, I suddenly realized my body was tensed up. My shoulders were raised, and there was an uncomfortable tightness in my chest. I tried to let out some air and relax before I answered her.**

Tatane: Because…because, I care about you! I want you to be okay. And like, okay for real, not “okay” the way you say it. I want to be able to hear what you’re feeling, I want to understand who you actually are as a person, so that we can all support you the way we support each other.

Toda: [blank expression] You want me to be “okay?”

**Finally, she stood up from her spot. With her section of the floor being several centimeters difference, she was now a little taller than me.**

Toda: [crosses arms with sour frown] Well maybe, I’m just not going to be okay today, Tatane-kun. Did you ever consider a thing like that?

Tatane: Toda-san…

Toda: [tilts head to side with scornful frown] Nine, Tatane-kun. Nine of my friends have died in the last twenty days. Is that what an okay person looks like to you?

Toda: [looks away, troubled] All I did was resign as leader and suddenly you’re hounding me to be okay about everything. [points critically at Tatane] What are you even doing?? Why do you have to pester me about this, can’t I just be upset for a bit?

**Toda-san…what happened? Why do you distrust me so much? Why do I feel this intense forbidding vibe coming from you the last couple of days?**

Tatane: I want you to be okay because…it’s just like I said, I care about you.

Toda: [tilts head to side with thin frown] Really, still? Eh…

**What the hell kind of answer was that??**

Tatane: Of course I do! I care about you a lot, and…

Toda: [tired frown] And.

Tatane: And I’m worried that if you stay like this, it’ll be bad for you! I’m _really_ worried! I don’t want something terrible to happen because of this state you seem to be in…!

Toda: [angry frown with wide eyes] So?! What does it matter what you don’t want, Tatane-kun? Why _shouldn’t_ I be the next to die? I’ve done everything right!

Tatane: T-Toda-san.

Toda: [folds arms with tense shoulders] [trembles slightly] I failed as a leader, I failed at keeping my friends alive, and I’ve certainly as _hell_ failed as a friend by this point. What kind of friend can sit back and let this happen??

Toda: [covers half of face with right hand, dark expression] I tried, Tatane-kun, and I couldn’t make anything work, and that’s all you need to know about me! I can’t make things work…!

**We were both quiet for a few seconds, and I started tensing up again. I can tell she’s not just upset, she’s angry. And she’s especially angry at me, though she’d never specifically admit that…**

**Well, you know what? I’m angry, too.**

Tatane: You gave up, Toda-san. You just gave up, because the going got tough, and I thought you were better than that.

Toda: [blank expression] …..

Tatane: I’ve looked up to you as a leader for weeks now. Even when Nakahara was our group leader, I always looked to _you_ for advice. I always counted on _you_ knowing what was going on. And I always trusted _you_ to care enough about us that you could at least confide in us about the things we need to know, and now you’re doing this.

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] …..

Tatane: You gave up. And not just on being the leader—you gave up on being a part of _us_ at all, and I’m so…!

**Come on, Len, just say it. I have nothing to lose, and she definitely hates me by this point, so I should just say it!**

Tatane: God, I’m just so disappointed!

**The silence after I said that was too overpowering. Harsh and constricting, to the point where I could barely breathe, and I found myself holding my hands close to my chest in a defensive position. Instinctively, I wanted to turn back time to before I said that—I already felt like shit for saying it, because it’s a horribly mean thing to say to someone who’s going through what Toda-san is.**

**I mean, we’re all going through it! That’s the biggest problem we’ve all been having with her attitude, is that she’s acting like she’s the only one suffering!**

**But I still hate what I said. I want to take it back, I want to not be having this argument, I want to make things better and not worse—**

**I fell.**

**That is, I could just say “I fell” if I wanted to be mild about it, if I didn’t want to acknowledge what really happened. But if I had to acknowledge it, I would have to say…**

Tatane: H-hey…!!

**I was pushed. She pushed me right off my feet, right onto my back on the floor. With me on my back, and her still on the raised part of the floor, she was a _lot_ taller than me now.**

**I can’t believe this…! She really…she really just shoved me onto the ground! I can’t even wrap my head around a world where it makes sense for Toda-san, of all people, to do something like that…**

Toda: [angry glare with wide eyes] I _gave up??_ I gave up, Tatane?! How do _you_ assume this feels?? To know that no matter what you do, no matter how much you want to believe in your friends, all they’re ever going to do is break your heart?!

Tatane: T-Toda-san…

**I noticed I was shaking. I was trembling in this vulnerable, pathetic position on the floor, and I realized something that really hurt me to realize.**

**I was afraid. I was actually _afraid_ of Toda-san right now, and I felt my heart breaking when I realized that because I hate the idea that someone I care about so much could actually scare me with the way she’s acting.**

Toda: [dark glare with tears falling] I adored them, Tatane…! From the very first day we all were introduced, I cared! All I _did_ was care! And maybe it didn’t look that way to you, but if you ever once stopped to consider that every person doesn’t express affection and fear and sorrow and guilt and worry in the exact same way, you might have noticed…!

Toda: [wiping tears with sleeve, distressed frown] I cared, so much! And bit by bit…friend by friend, I had the privilege of learning that basically _no one_ I trusted was actually trustworthy!

**I’ve never seen her cry before. This is unbelievable, it’s _too_ unbelievable…! Does she really mean this? That she cared more than she ever let on? That she thinks it’s our fault for never noticing her feelings?**

**…Is it possible she’s right? I must not be the best friend in the world, if she was experiencing such anger and sadness, and I never caught on…**

Tatane: Toda-san… Toda-san, you can’t mean that…!

Toda: [dark glare with tears falling] Nearly everyone I’ve befriended here has either lied, or tried to kill someone, or succeeded in killing someone…! So yes, I do mean it! Trust me with your fragile definition of “trusting” people when I say that _this_ is something I feel…

**There were tears stinging my eyes. I tried my best not to blink so she wouldn’t see me cry, because an obnoxious part of me didn’t want to give her the satisfaction.**

**But more than that…I didn’t want to tell myself what I already knew. What I could blatantly tell based on this conversation. I felt a complete and total horror at the idea, but…the way Toda-san seems to have given up on being our friend, given up on being a person in general…**

**Is that despair? With her sharp yet tired eyes glaring down at me, is Toda-san…really in despair…?**

**I don’t want to think that. I hate my mind for thinking that about someone I still want more than anything to call my friend, but what else can I think??**

Toda: [cold frown with red eyes] And after all that, after everything we’ve been put through, you and your dull mouth and your dull train of thought tell me I _gave up._ I have to confess something, Tatane—I’ll never, ever get how you can remember so much and understand so little.

**With that, she stepped off the raised part of the floor. I was still shaking where I lay, just staring at the ceiling like it would give me answers. But I finally found my voice…somehow, I found it, and I tried my best to use it.**

Tatane: T…Toda-san, please—

Toda: [facing to the side, looking over shoulder] And by the way, you’re stupid like your sister. [leaves]

**…..**

**What in the hell?**

Tatane: What does that even mean—??

**I was cut off by the closing of the doors. Seriously, what…??**

**Oh, whatever. I don’t have the energy to try and decipher her nonsense, and if I think about her and her horrible, disturbing remarks and attitude I’m probably going to start crying for real, which is stupid and I don’t want to do it.**

**So I took a few deep breaths to make myself stop shivering, and I stood up and dusted myself off.**

Tatane: “Stupid like my sister.” Yeah, whatever.

**Of course, since I told her I have a sister, she used it against me. It’s ironic—that’s something my sister likes to do, too, using personal stuff against you.**

**I decided to look at my locket again… It does help to calm me down in situations like this, after all. Once I’d taken some calming breaths, I ditched Town Hall because it was giving me bad vibes after this horrible encounter with Toda-san. I headed back to my condo and lay down in bed for several minutes, just staring into space…**

**But, no. I have some time to spare before lunch with the others, and I should use it productively, so…**

**So, what should I do today?**

 

**FREE TIME START!**

**I had no specific idea of where I wanted to go, but I figured it might be good to take another look around the new Community 4. I headed out of my room and due west, past the convenience store…**

**Someone was just hanging out on the sidewalk as I entered the community.**

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Toda-san’s becoming a little…unpredictable, you could say. At least we all have lunch together to look forward to!

 

**Both true statements, although one is more sharply observant than the other. Anyway, should I spend some time with Fujimoto-kun?**

**Yes** / No

 

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Why, I’d love to, Tatane-kun! I have some time before my next appointment, so why don’t we take this opportunity to hammer out a list of all your insecurities?

**Sure. I mean, how can that not be fun?**

**Well, regardless, we found a place to sit down, and Fujimoto-kun jotted notes down at lightning speed while grilling me on everything I’m insecure about. The level of interest he took in this was really pretty strange, but I guess it’s kind of him to want to know more about me. In any case, once I’d basically laid my entire soul bare to him…**

**I think we became a little closer.**

Tatane: So, Fujimoto-kun…what are you writing now? Or, drawing, if it’s really a cat this time?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] No, no cats today. Today, I’m reevaluating my treatment plans for the Cluster B personality disorders.

Tatane: Oh hey, no kidding, me too.

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] Thanks.

Tatane: N-no, I… I’m sorry, that was rude of me. I was just joking, to try to hide the fact that I have no idea what you said.

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] That’s alright, Tatane-kun. A lot of people aren’t complete experts on this sort of thing. [folds arms with pleasant expression] The Cluster B personality disorders are also known as the “dramatic” disorders for the propensity of those who have them to exhibit dramatic and highly emotional behaviors.

Tatane: Oh. Okay, I think I get the idea.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] You wouldn’t happen to know which ones I’m referring to, would you?

Tatane: I mean…can you maybe give me an example, and I can infer the others?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Well, there are four. I’ll tell you three of them, and we’ll see if you can name the fourth.

**So, in addition to having to list all my insecurities, I get to take a psychology exam. This is socializing?**

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] There’s antisocial personality disorder, borderline personality disorder, and histrionic personality disorder. Do you know what the other one is?

**Let’s see… He said they’re called the “dramatic” disorders. Then, the other one might be…**

 

Paranoid / Narcissistic / Dependent

 

**Answer: Narcissistic**

 

Tatane: If it’s something that would be called “dramatic,” then is it narcissistic personality disorder or something like that?

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] It’s exactly like that! Narcissistic personality disorder, or NPD if you don’t feel like saying the entire thing every time, is characterized by an inflated sense of one’s own importance, by an excessive desire for validation and admiration, and by difficulty in empathizing with others.

**Whoa. It’s like he had that definition ready straight away.**

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Now, bear in mind that we as a people have used the word “narcissism” to refer to what’s actually just vanity for a long time, since long before there was an official term for this mental illness. [thoughtful expression] It wasn’t until 1968 that we actually had a name for it at all.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] There’s a whole history of it, but it’s pretty in-depth and it involves a lot of Sigmund Freud being wrong about everything as usual, and also I just realized I’ve been talking for a while, so… [flipping through notepad with bland smile] I’ll stop here.

Tatane: No, this is actually interesting!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Really? I know I have a sort of a tendency to ramble when I get going about something.

Tatane: Yes, really. I’m learning a lot, like…I didn’t know there were specific qualifications to it.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Well, a lot of people have a misconception that it takes a licensed therapist to recognize the symptoms of a given mental illness, but that assumes nobody with a mental illness is basically capable of diagnosing the state of their own mental health. [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] A rather condescending stance, no?

**Wow… I guess Fujimoto-kun’s approach to therapy is pretty patient-oriented, then.**

Tatane: In that case, what do _you_ do?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Well, I still do my own diagnoses on some patients. Not everyone who comes to me for help already knows what they need treatment for—they may simply feel that they need to see someone, and I can do the work of discerning what treatments they need.

Tatane: And what if I asked you to diagnose me? Like, I don’t know if there’s anything to diagnose, but would you know better than me?

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] You misunderstand, Tatane-kun. While I’d be happy to see you for counseling if that’s what you wanted, it would, first of all, take several sessions before we could figure out what, if anything, you needed professional help with. [thoughtful expression] I have some patients I’ve been seeing since I was first certified three years ago, who are still recovering.

Tatane: So…it’s a gradual process, then.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Typically, yes. In most cases, it’s pretty unreasonable to start therapy and expect to be “cured,” for lack of a better term, within a session. [tilts head to side with open smile] But the one thing I can say with certainty is that I care for and believe in everyone who visits me.

**I definitely get that impression. Although I don’t understand each and every thing he says sometimes, I can tell Fujimoto-kun has a deep respect for all of his patients, and I can see why a person would want to go to him for help.**

**I think I understand Fujimoto-kun a little better.**

**FREE TIME END**

**I parted ways with Fujimoto-kun and returned to my condo. I checked my clock and saw it was…only a few minutes to noon. I guess I should head straight to Community 4 to meet with everyone else, although to be honest, I wouldn’t mind just sleeping for the rest of the day.**

**But the prospect of getting to hang out and have fun with my friends got me feeling cheerful again, so I left and headed toward the Community 4 gate. As I headed closer to the area in the center of the grass field, I started to smell delicious cooked food. I bet Jinno-san’s made something awesome!**

**When I made it about halfway across the field, I had weird, sudden feeling. I was struck by how grateful I am to Jinno-san for basically feeding us the last few days. And how grateful I am to Fujimoto-kun for the record he’s been keeping of everything that happens, and Akiyama-san for the cool, imaginative way they see the world, and Shiraishi-san for always being so upbeat and helping to motivate the rest of us, and Chikaru-san for being such a gentle, caring soul…**

**It’s silly, to suddenly think about this. I know that, I know it’s completely random for my brain to suddenly bring up all these different things, but it made me stop in place, probably around ten meters from the rest area, and I just stood there thinking about my friends.**

**I never really think about it, but I don’t tell them how grateful to all of them I am, for everything they do and everything they are… It made me tear up a bit, although I was smiling. I should remember to tell them more often—**

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Hey, Tatane-kun!

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] What are you doing just standing there? Are you gonna join us?

**Oh. Oh god. I probably look like a big idiot, just standing around crying over nothing. Nice one, Len, now you look like an overemotional wreck… Well, anyway, I quickly wiped my eyes with my sleeve and started toward the others, but one of them came toward me first.**

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Hey, Tatane-kun, are you alright?

Tatane: Huh? Oh, no, yeah! I’m fine. I was just thinking about things.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] You’re sure you’re okay?

Tatane: Yes, I’m fine! Don’t worry about me, please. I’ve already embarrassed myself enough…

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Alright, then. Let’s head over and sit down—Jinno-san looks to have truly outdone herself this afternoon!

**I headed over to the concrete circle in the center with him. Everyone else was already here, which means not only did I thoroughly humiliate myself just now, I was also the last to show up. I guess it doesn’t matter, though…I sat on one of the log benches next to Fujimoto-kun, but before I could say anything, Chikaru-san promptly stood up from the one she was sitting on and moved to sit on my other side.**

Chikaru: [half smile] Good, uh…good to…to, uh, to see you… Uh, that is, it’s wonderful to, uh, see you, Tatane-san.

Tatane: Oh yeah, you too, Chikaru-san! It was really an awesome idea for you to suggest this, in my opinion.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh…oh, uh, wow… You, uh…uh, you… You really, uh, think so?

Tatane: Absolutely!

Jinno: [blank expression] Everyone is in attendance now?

**I looked over at Jinno-san, who was grilling a large hunk of meat on the old-looking grill. She was also wearing an apron, which really didn’t jive with her camouflage outfit, and it made me giggle.**

Tatane: Jinno-san, did you get that from the department store or something?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Toda sewed it for me. She supposed it necessary, for some reason that is beyond me.

Tatane: Oh! Well…that was cool of you, Toda-san…

**I looked over at Toda-san, who was busy doing some kind of sewing work now, as well. She was doing something with a couple of large-ish sheets of fabric, but I couldn’t tell what. Either way, she didn’t look at me when I spoke…**

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Ah, why don’t we start eating lunch?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Yeah, let’s get to that, okay?

**Eh…? What’s with their sudden odd reaction? Well, before I could say anything, Jinno-san started distributing plates with food on them that looked really appetizing.**

Jinno: [bows slightly] I do hope the meal is to your liking.

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] I’m a little surprised you’re such a talented cook, Jinno-san.

Jinno: [blank expression] When I enjoy an extended stay in an unpopulated area, with only the animals I can catch to use for sustenance, it becomes dull to simply cook them and eat them plain. [thoughtful expression] So I have found unique styles of preparing food over the years.

Chikaru: [slight blush] That’s… Uh, that’s…very, uh, very impressive, Jinno-san…

Toda: [blank expression] Akiyama-san, would you please pass that container of lemon pepper?

**There was a container of lemon pepper on the ground between the bench I was sitting on and the one Akiyama-san was on. It was actually closer to me, though, so I reached for it instead. When I stood and walked over to Toda-san to give it to her, though, she didn’t take it. She…didn’t even seem to notice I was there.**

Toda: [blank expression] Akiyama-san?

Tatane: Oh, uh, Toda-san, I’ve got it for you.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] …Tatane-kun, hand it to me, please?

Tatane: Huh?

**Akiyama-san stood and took the container from me before handing it over to Toda-san in succession. She took it without any issue.**

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Thank you, Akiyama-san.

Tatane: Toda-san…? I was handing it to you, didn’t you see?

**But she didn’t answer me. She went right back to eating.**

Chikaru: [clearing throat awkwardly] …..

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] …..

**What’s with everyone’s reactions? It’s like they know something I don’t…**

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] Thank you for lunch, Jinno-san. It’s very tasty.

Tatane: Yeah, definitely! Thanks for this, Jinno-san.

Jinno: [folds arms with content expression] Don’t mention it. I’m happy to be of service.

Tatane: Is it better with the lemon pepper, Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] Shiraishi-san, do you know where the plastic forks disappeared to? I think I just broke mine.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Um…yeah, they’re in that cardboard box behind the grill.

Tatane: T-Toda-san…?

**She completely ignored my question and got up to get herself another fork. This is…getting kind of weird. When she sat back down, I tried again.**

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] …..

Tatane: Toda-san? Hey, Toda-san, are you listening to me?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] …..

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] …..

Tatane: Hey, Toda-san! You can hear me, right?

Toda: [tired frown] …..

Shiraishi: [looks from side to side nervously] Hey, Tatane-kun…there’s something we need to tell you!

Tatane: Huh? What do you mean?

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] Before you arrived, but after the rest of us were all here, Toda-san told us we were to inform you that you are “dead to her.”

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] And she said you know why.

**…What?**

**Oh my god, _what?_ Is this for real??**

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] To this effect, she is engaging in a ruse which involves failing to acknowledge your existence or speak to you directly.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Basically, uh… Uh, if you…if you… Uh…I guess, if you want to, uh, to have…a, uh… Uh, to have a conversation with her… We, uh… Uh, we’ll have to…uh…we’ll have to play messenger…

Tatane: That’s— What?? That’s ridiculous! I don’t have to put up with that!

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Hey, we’re not thrilled with this either, Tatane-kun! But Toda-san says she’s committed to this!

**What the hell! I try to tell myself Toda-san can’t get any worse, and then this happens?? This is completely unbelievable, even for Toda-san…!**

**Great, so even though we’re all meeting for lunch, and this is supposed to be an opportunity to bond and hang out and have fun, I’m going to have to go through the rest of the day with the last words Toda-san directly said to me being, “You’re stupid like your sister.”**

**I mean, seriously, what kind of insult is that? Was that her trying to win the argument we had before? “Stupid like my sister,” what even is that? That’s nothing!**

Fujimoto: [gentle expression] We’re really sorry to force this on you, Tatane-kun. We tried to reason with her, but…

Tatane: No, it’s not your fault. I know why she’s acting like this, and I guess I just have to deal with it after what happened.

Toda: [blank expression] Hey, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Ah, yes, Toda-san?

Toda: [tilts head to side with thin frown] Can you tell Tatane he used to dress like ass when he was alive?

Tatane: Oh my _god,_ Toda-san.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Well, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I’m not going to say that to him, no.

Toda: [disapproving look] Is anyone here willing to not disappoint me?

Tatane: Toda-san, that’s really rude. My sister dressed me like this.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] …Wait, really? You let your sister pick out your clothes?

Tatane: Yeah?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Ah-hah.

Tatane: Can someone tell that to Toda-san, since clearly she’s going to pretend I didn’t say anything?

Jinno: [tired expression] Toda, Tatane wishes for you to know that his sister is responsible for his taste in clothes.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Jeez, I like communicating with ghosts, but not pretend ghosts.

Toda: [tilts head to side with scornful frown] Then would someone please tell Tatane that his sister used to dress him like ass when he was still alive?

Tatane: You know what, Toda-san??

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] …..

**God, why’s she being like this? Why’s she like this?? Maybe I’ll just try to start a normal conversation.**

Tatane: Toda-san…say, what are you working on?

Toda: [blank expression] …..

**Instead of answering me, or even seeming to hear me speak, she continued her work on the large sheets of fabric. It looked like she sewed a few of them together, for some reason, but I don’t know what her end goal is with that.**

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] Hey, Toda-san, just curious, what are you working on?

Toda: [shrugs] Well, I just finished it, so you don’t have to worry about it.

**With that, she folded up her…quilt, I guess it was now, and placed it on the ground next to her, before picking up a large box of loose thread and starting on something else.**

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] In that case, what are you working on _now?_

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Just an outfit to wear later—why’s it so important to you?

Tatane: You don’t have to be so rude!

Toda: [blank expression] …..

**Ugh. This is getting really annoying, and it’s hardly been twenty minutes since I got here. If I’m really so unwelcome here, should I just leave?**

**No…no, the others still want me to be here, right? As if hearing my thoughts, Chikaru-san leaned on my shoulder and smiled up at me. It was nice to feel wanted, but…it still bugged me, maybe more than it needed to, that Toda-san was doing this.**

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Um…yeah, lunch is really good, Jinno-san.

Shiraishi: [fiddles with buttons on megaphone] Yeah! Yeah, thank you for the work you put into this, Jinno-san!

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] There’s no need to thank me.

**The others…also seem put off by this. Toda-san’s negative attitude isn’t just affecting me, it’s affecting the others too, and that’s probably what bothers me the most.**

**Toda-san, for her part, just kept alternating between eating, and sewing that “outfit to wear later.” After a while, she picked up a piece of paper next to her and studied it carefully.**

Toda: [reading with furrowed eyebrows] Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Yeah?

Toda: [blank expression] You’re the only one here who seems to have some semblance of understanding color coordination, so can you tell me which of these belt designs I should use?

**She held up the piece of paper for all of us to see. It had two…honestly, completely identical blue belts drawn on it.**

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Wow.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] You _could’ve_ asked me that question without insulting everyone else, but fine!

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Take your time. I know they’re very different.

Chikaru: [slight chuckle]

Toda: [blank expression] …Something funny?

**Oh my god. Chikaru-san, no, save yourself—**

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh… Uh, no, nothing funny, it’s just… It’s, uh, just that, both those, uh, those belts look exactly…uh… Exactly the same to me…? [shrugs with unconcerned expression] I, uh… I’m not that, uh…not that talented with…uh, with this stuff…

Toda: [blank expression] This. Stuff? Oh. Okay. I see. You think this has nothing to do with you.

**Oh god damn it.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh…what?

Toda: [tilts head to side with thin frown] You go to your closet and you select out, oh, I don’t know, that lumpy green hoodie, for instance, because you’re trying to tell the world that you take yourself too seriously to care about what you put on your back.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] …..

Toda: [tired frown] But what you don’t know is that that hoodie is not just green, it’s not jade, it’s not shamrock, it’s actually emerald. [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] You’re also blithely unaware of the fact that in 2002, Mirari Kotokura did a collection of emerald gowns. And then I think it was Christina Hosokawa, wasn’t it, who showed emerald military jackets?

Toda: [deep thought] I need a jacket on this, I just realized.

**What the…what is she even…?**

**Everyone else seemed to have the same reaction as me. We were all dumbstruck by her confusing, but clearly insulting tangent.**

Toda: [sighs] And then emerald quickly showed up in the collections of eight different designers, all of them more creative than you.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] I…

Toda: [disapproving look] Then, it filtered through the outer city department stores and then trickled on down into some tragic Hachioji thrift shop where you, no doubt, fished it out of a clearance bin. However, that green represents hundreds of millions of yen and countless jobs and so it’s sort of comical how you think that you’ve made a choice that exempts you from the fashion industry when, in fact, you’re wearing a hoodie that was selected for you by me and the people I work with.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] …..

Toda: [technically-a-smile] From a pile of stuff.

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] I, uh…I, uh, I just…

**What the hell…? What the hell just happened…?!**

**Her ridiculous rant finally over, Toda-san went back to her sewing, but even though she was looking down, I caught a glimpse of her eyes. There was nothing there. There wasn’t any light in her eyes, but there wasn’t darkness, either. It was just a cold, dreary nothingness that made her look…dead, almost.**

**I’m just…I’m floored. I’m astounded, and more than anything, I’m _done_ with this.**

Tatane: Are you serious, Toda-san??

Toda: [blank expression] …..

**I actually stood up and walked over to her. But, even with me standing over her, she refused to look up at me.**

Tatane: Toda-san, look at me. Are you even listening??

Toda: [blank expression] …..

Tatane: Toda-san, I’m talking to you! I’m not saying you have to forgive me, or understand what I was saying earlier, but it is so hard for you to at least acknowledge that I’m talking?

Toda: [scratches cheek with slight grimace] …..

Jinno: [tired expression] Your protests appear to be falling upon deaf ears, Tatane.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Maybe you should just give it up, man.

Tatane: Ugh, no! I don’t want to give it up! She’s being completely unreasonable!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] You think we don’t know that? We’re not enjoying seeing you two squabble like this!

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] If the catalyst for this is something that happened today, you might just want to give it until tomorrow, Tatane-kun. It’ll give you both a chance to cool off, isn’t that right?

Tatane: I don’t _need_ time to cool off! I’m not the one acting like a child!

Shiraishi: [sideways look with raised eyebrow] Maybe not, but you’re definitely more riled up than usual!

**I ignored her. Instead, I leaned down a little and got slightly in Toda-san’s face, to see if that would make her respond, but she just stood up and walked away from her bench. I didn’t feel like “giving it up,” though, so I just followed her.**

Tatane: Toda-san, I’m sorry, okay?? I’m sorry for what I said this morning, it wasn’t fair of me.

**She just kept walking in a circle around the log benches, with me still trailing her.**

Tatane: It makes sense why you wouldn’t want to talk about what you’re feeling—you’re just that kind of person, I get that now. Like I said before, I have the same problem! I don’t like admitting that I—are you even hearing me right now?!

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Tatane-kun, this is getting uncomfortable to watch.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Would you care to sit back down and finish your meal?

Tatane: See, Toda-san?? You’re making the others upset!

Akiyama: [sullen expression] I mean, you’re kind of _both_ making us upset.

Tatane: Wh-what?? I’m just…!

**I’m upsetting them…? With the way I’m acting? I…I didn’t realize. I stopped in my tracks at this information, while Toda-san just kept walking in her circle.**

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] I just want to express that I’m very glad to be able to share this afternoon with the five of you.

Tatane: God damn it, Toda-san!

**“Five of you,” she says! She’s still pretending I don’t exist…!**

Tatane: I…I don’t want to make any more of a scene than I already have, but I don’t get why you can’t just listen to what I’m saying! I’m sorry that I hurt your feelings and said the things I said, okay??

Toda: [covers half of face with right hand, dark expression] …Do you all hear something? Like a high-pitched wailing sound?

Chikaru: [sobs openly] God, guys…!

**Chikaru-san suddenly started crying, marking the first sound she made since Toda-san ripped into her for no good reason. I immediately rushed to her side and tried to help.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san, are you okay?

Chikaru: [holds both hands over heart, distraught] It’s just, uh… It’s just…uh, I just… It’s so horrible, uh… Uh, it’s just terrible, and, uh, and tragic…to… To, uh… I just can’t stand to, uh, to see you…uh…uh, at each other’s…at each other’s throats like this…

Chikaru: [sobs openly] I’m sorry…! I’m sorry, I, uh… I just, uh, I just…I hate seeing this…! I’m sorry, uh, for…for, uh, trying to… I’m sorry for trying to tell you, uh, what to do… It’s just…

Tatane: Chikaru-san, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] It’s just…the, uh… The, uh, brilliant…uh, and talented Super High-school Level students… You, uh…you should… You should be working to, uh, to find hope…not, uh…uh, not causing so much… So much, uh, despair, like this…! I’m sorry…

**It was the first time I actually took the time to think about how this was affecting the others. Even though most of them already told me it was making them uncomfortable, how I was acting…I didn’t even really listen to them, did I? Was I really being so selfish…? God, I’m an idiot!**

Tatane: Guys, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry for getting into it with Toda-san like this, for being an asshole and spoiling lunch… This was supposed to be a time for us to get together and have fun, and I made it hard to enjoy for all of you, and I’m really sorry for acting so ridiculous.

**Everyone was quiet for a moment, except for Chikaru-san’s crying, which was quieter by now.**

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] It’s alright, Tatane-kun, I understand. You’re just going through a rough patch.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] It’s not really entirely your fault, anyway.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Indeed. Toda, would you care to express the same heartfelt apology Tatane just did?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] What? [blank expression] No, not really.

Akiyama: [frowns] What, seriously? You’re as much to blame…

Toda: [shrugs] I’m going to take my supplies and leave. I’m glad we all could spend this time together, but it’s obviously past lunch time now.

**With those cold, blunt words, she picked up her big multi-sheet of fabric, as well as the outfit she was working on and her sewing kit, and left. None of us got in another word before she was gone…or, maybe, it was just that none of us had anything to say.**

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] I suppose she has a point. It is well past noon, and most of our food is probably lukewarm at best now.

Shiraishi: [scratches head with sad expression] I guess that means we failed again at having a fun little outing together.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Well, it wasn’t a failure like the other failures we’ve had. It was… _almost_ fun the entire time.

Tatane: Yeah, I’m…I’m really sorry, guys.

**I meant it. I felt a deep, sour shame at the fact that I had some responsibility for this not going well. I wanted to be able to blame it all on Toda-san, but I was acting immature and unreasonable as well…**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] It’s, uh…it’s okay, Tatane-san… Thank you, uh…thank you for, uh, for… I mean, thank you, at least, uh, for being here… [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Oh, uh, and thank all of you…uh, too…

**Oh, yeah… Chikaru-san was the one who had the idea for us to all get together in the first place, wasn’t she? Now I feel doubly horrible. She probably wanted this to go well, and I made an ass of myself instead.**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Why don’t we all just get going? Let’s do something great with the rest of the day to make up for this!

Jinno: [blank expression] That plan sounds profitable. We shall all meet for dinner at the casino as normal, correct?

**After we all decided to just put this behind us, one by one, the others all started to leave. First Jinno-san, then Shiraishi-san, then Akiyama-san, and finally Chikaru-san, until almost everyone was gone…**

**But one person was still here.**

Tatane: Hey, Fujimoto-kun, are you gonna go do something else, too?

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Oh, ah, yes, of course! I was just about to leave…

Tatane: Is everything okay, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Well…Tatane-kun, can I please talk to you about something?

Tatane: Yeah? What is it?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] See, Tatane-kun, I’ve sort of been trying to ask you something for a couple days now, but I’ve had a little bit of difficulty with it. I keep getting interrupted, and of course, that’s not your fault, but it’s a little frustrating. [death grips notepad and pen] So, even though I’m not angry or anything, I really need to know that I can ask you this once and for all without being cut off!

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun…

**Yeah, I remember. He’s been trying to ask me something the last little while, but things keep coming up. Is he actually this invested, that he would keep bringing it up over and over?**

Tatane: Go ahead. I won’t let anything interrupt you this time.

Chikaru: Oh, hey, Tatane-san…

**Chikaru-san, who was a ways away from the rest area at this point, but still within earshot of us, suddenly called over to us.**

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] …..

Chikaru: [bites nail] Hey, uh, Tatane-san, I was, uh… I was sort of, uh…wondering something…

**I turned away from Fujimoto-kun, who looked very down all of a sudden, to face Chikaru-san. I didn’t want to have to say something like this, but I did just make a promise…**

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san. Hey, can I…maybe catch you later? I’m having a conversation with Fujimoto-kun right now.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] ….. [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] Uh…uh, sure. Sorry to, uh…uh, to bother you… [leaves]

**Damn it, I upset her. Well…I’ll just have to remember to ask her what she wanted. I don’t want to make Fujimoto-kun wait _again._**

Tatane: So, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] …..

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Oh, nothing, sorry! I guess I was just surprised that you opted to talk to me over Chikaru-san.

Tatane: Well, I wanted to make sure you could finally ask me what you wanted to ask. Believe me, I know it’s frustrating to not be able to talk to someone.

**Fujimoto-kun gave a nervous smile at that. He probably knew I was talking about Toda-san, about the way she was treating me at lunch just now. Thinking about Toda-san, for some reason, brought me back to what she said to me at the end of our last conversation. “You’re stupid like your sister…”**

**Seriously, what is that! That’s not anything to me. It’s not important, so I don’t have to think about it!**

**…So I should be able to stop thinking about it, but for some reason I can’t.**

Tatane: A-anyway, what did you want to ask me?

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Okay…okay, I just need to gear myself up to say this.

Tatane: Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Thank you, Tatane-kun. [twiddles index fingers] Okay, so. I understand if the answer is no, and I promise it won’t affect the way I think about you.

Tatane: If the answer is no…? What do you mean, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Ah…I just mean, it won’t have to affect our friendship at all. And, I’m sorry if this puts too much pressure on you, because I know this is as difficult a thing to hear as it is to say.

Tatane: Just tell me, Fujimoto-kun. Whatever you want to ask, I won’t be upset or anything.

Fujimoto: [closes eyes and puts one fist over heart, determined] Okay, I’m just going to say it. [clutches chest with wide eyes] Would you like to go to dinner at the restaurant in Community 3?

Tatane: Hm?

**Does he really think that’s a good idea, after the debacle we just had at lunch? And especially that he would ask me, when I was partly responsible for why it went so badly…**

Tatane: I mean, if you want to. I’ll go tell everyone else—what time did you want us all to go?

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] N-no! That’s not what I meant!

Tatane: Huh…?

**Why’d he suddenly get so intense?**

Tatane: I-I’m sorry. I must be misunderstanding something major, I’m not very good at getting cues, I guess.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] It’s fine, I shouldn’t have yelled. Tatane-kun, I… [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Look, I understand if you don’t want to, but I meant to ask if we could go, just the two of us.

Tatane: …..

**I didn’t know what to say. My mouth opened, but there was nothing to come out of it.**

**Is he…**

**Is he asking what I think he is? Like, really? Am I being presumptuous by thinking this…?**

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun, I…

**I couldn’t finish the sentence. It was just so…puzzling to me. Was he actually…asking to go on a…**

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Right, I didn’t really think so. I’m sorry for troubling you with this, I should just…

**Suddenly, my mind took me back to something from a few hours ago.**

 

[[flashback]]

Toda: [cold frown with red eyes] And after all that, after everything we’ve been put through, you and your dull mouth and your dull train of thought tell me I _gave up._ I have to confess something, Tatane—I’ll never, ever get how you can remember so much and understand so little.

[[end flashback]]

 

**“Dull.” She called me dull. She said I was “stupid like my sister” and that I was “dull.”**

**Well, you know what? If I’m so “stupid,” and I’m just like Rin, then there’s no way Rin would ever act dull in a situation like this. No, I’m going to be _not_ dull. Maybe for the first time in my life, but I’m going to do it.**

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun, wait.

Fujimoto: [confused expression] Yes, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: …Yes.

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] What…??

Tatane: Yes, I will go to dinner with you. And I’m going to show you the best possible time I know how to.

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] T…Tatane-kun! I… You have no idea how happy I am!

Tatane: Well, it’s a date, then. When do you want to go…?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Well, ah, I have to confess that I didn’t expect you to say yes, so I hadn’t planned that far, but…how about 8 pm?

Tatane: Sounds good to me! I’ll see you at the restaurant at 8:00, then.

Fujimoto: [small smile and slightly pink face] I look forward to that hour with baited breath, Tatane-kun…!

**He looked a lot less professional and composed than usual. In that moment, he looked really happy, and it made me happy to see as well. With that, he turned and left, and I could swear there was a skip in his step. Well, I’m excited too! I hope this will be fun, I’ve never been on a date before. See, I can be not dull! I can totally be cool and unpredictable!**

**…But, it’s nowhere close to 8 pm yet. So, I decided to head back my condo and sit there for a while. I sat in bed for a while, not really doing anything. But, since I wasn’t occupied with anything, my mind ended up going in a lot of random different directions.**

**And, of course, for some reason…even though it really doesn’t mean anything to me, I thought about Toda-san’s irritating comment from before.**

Tatane: “Stupid like my…” Come on, that’s nothing!

**It wasn’t even a cool, argument-winning remark when she made it! Why can’t I stop focusing on such a silly, basic insult? It’s not even the rudest thing she’s said to me today. I looked down at my locket again, and held it in my hand to try and calm myself down a bit… It worked, or at least, it worked well enough.**

**So, since I feel a little better, I should try to do something actually productive with the rest of the afternoon!**

**With that in mind, what should I do today?**

**FREE TIME START!**

**I wandered out of my condo and headed up the street to the east. Though I didn’t have a destination in mind at first, I noticed the theater and decided it might be fun to go there, since I haven’t in a while. I was surprised to see someone else was here already.**

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh, uh… Uh, hello, Tatane-san… [half smile] Uh…uh, it’s… It’s, uh, good to see you.

 

**Her smile was infectious. I couldn’t help smiling back. Well, should I spend time with Chikaru-san, then?**

**Yes** / No

 

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, wow… Uh, wow, well… Well, uh, I…I’ll try my, uh, best… Uh, I’ll do my best to be, uh…interesting…

**That’s…not exactly the most encouraging sentiment, but she’s just the kind of person to be naturally nervous, anyway. Regardless, we hung out for a little while, with both of us exchanging different conversation topics. We brought up random things like fruits, seasons, even political topics and deep philosophical ideas, and asked each other for our opinions on them. Weirdly, though, her opinions seemed to be mostly the same as mine…**

**I definitely think we became closer.**

Chikaru: [half smile] Tatane-san… It’s… [slight blush] Well, I, uh…I think it’s…

Tatane: Yes, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, I… Oh, uh, never mind…

Tatane: No, hey, Chikaru-san, what did you want to say?

Chikaru: [lowers head] It’s…it’s, uh… Uh, it’s nothing, really, Tatane-san… You, uh…you…

Tatane: I?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] You, uh…you’d only… I mean, you’d probably, uh…uh, probably laugh, uh, if I…if I, uh, said it… [looks to side with ashamed expression] Or, uh, or worse… Uh…uh, or worse, you might be…uh, disappointed…

Tatane: Chikaru-san, what? Come on, you know I would never laugh at something serious you wanted to say…and I could never be disappointed in you, either.

Chikaru: [lowers head] …I, uh… I know… Uh, I…I just… I just, uh, have trouble… I have trouble, uh…uh, convincing myself, that, uh… Uh, that I’m… I have trouble telling myself I’m, uh, not…not, uh… Uh, that I’m not bothering you… [looks to side with ashamed expression] It’s just…it’s just, uh, my…my, uh… It’s my, uh, natural assumption… I’m too, uh…too… I’m too shy, uh, to assume anything…else…

Tatane: Chikaru-san, I…I understand what you mean. It can be hard to talk freely with people when you don’t have that kind of confidence in yourself. But, just remember, I’ll always be interested in what you have to say. I’m always going to care.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh… Oh, uh, well… Well, uh, well now I…I, uh… Now I’ve, uh, made a big deal…of it… But, uh, it wasn’t even… Uh, it’s not like it was, uh, even really…anything, uh, important… Uh, it wasn’t that important in the…uh, in the first place…

Tatane: I bet it was. I think anything you want to say is important, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Uh…! Uh, oh, wow… God, Tatane-san, uh… Uh, I just…uh… It’s so, uh, hard to…to, uh… It’s so hard to accept such a…uh, such a compliment…from you… [slight blush] It…it, uh… It makes me…uh, makes me feel so… I mean, it makes me feel so much, uh, so much more special…than I…than I probably, uh, am…

Tatane: Chikaru-san, come on…

**There’s that self-deprecating attitude of hers again. It makes my chest hurt a little every time she acts this way…like she really doesn’t think she’s even worth being complimented.**

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Oh, no… Uh, I…I… I, uh, I said something you…uh…you… I mean, I said something you, uh, don’t like it…when I, uh, when I say… [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] That’s…uh, that’s… Uh, it’s exactly what I…uh… It’s what I was, uh, afraid of…

Tatane: Chikaru-san, I…I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you mean.

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] Well, I… Uh, well… I, uh, I’ve been trying to…to, uh… I’m trying to stop, uh, to…to stop saying… Uh, those sorts of things… Things, uh, like what I…what I just, uh, said… About, uh…uh, about how I’m…

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Well, uh, I guess…stuff about how I’m not, uh…uh, not really special… And, uh…and not good at…things… [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] I’m trying to…to, uh, stop… Uh, stop saying such things…

Tatane: Chikaru-san…

**So she’s really been trying. Trying to be more confident…**

Tatane: Chikaru-san, you’re not only doing that for my sake, right? I hope you’re also doing it to help yourself feel better.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well…uh… Uh, well, I guess… I guess, uh, I don’t know…uh, not for sure… [slight blush] But, uh, I… I’ve really…uh… I’ve really been, uh…uh, trying… Because I…uh, I… I want you… Tatane-san, I really, uh, want you…to, uh…to be… I want you to be, uh, happy if…if you, uh… Uh, I mean, if you talk to me…

Chikaru: [lowers head] I…I, uh… I don’t… I, uh, I don’t want to…to… I don’t want to say the, uh, the same thing…so… Uh, I mean, I don’t want to say the same thing so, uh, many times…that it… Uh, that it just gets…just, uh, boring to you…

Tatane: Chikaru-san…I never realized you were struggling with this.

**She’s so soft…she’s so gentle. She really just wants to be someone who’s interesting to other people, but it seems like she gets in her own way with her self-conscious nature. She doesn’t feel like she _can_ be interesting…but, I can’t just skip by this without telling her how I feel.**

Tatane: I get what you’re saying, now, Chikaru-san… I might not have ever understood it before, but…since you’re having this problem, I need for you to know that you never bore me. Everything you say, everything you do…everything you, ah…

**I wanted to add another thing, but…it felt weird in my mouth when I tried to get out the word. Like it was too personal, too…too intimate to say. But I want her to know everything I’m thinking, to let her know how I appreciate her.**

Tatane: Everything you feel, all of it is interesting to me.

Chikaru: [looks away with very pink face] Tatane-san…! Tatane-san, please, uh… Please, I, uh, I can’t… I can’t bear to, uh…to hear such, uh… Uh, such wonderful things from…from, uh, from someone like you…!

Tatane: But…but why not? I like complimenting you. I like seeing your face light up, I like knowing that, somehow, just maybe, I can make you feel better about yourself.

Chikaru: [looks away with very pink face] …..

Tatane: I like the idea that maybe…maybe, I can let you know that I really do care about you. And I think you _are_ special, and you _are_ talented, and you’re a really good and amazing person, and I’ve been really lucky to know you all this time.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] All this…time…?

Tatane: Yeah, I mean…just since we got here to this city. It’s been…honestly, a privilege of mine, to be your friend and get to know you and find out what a good person you are.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Ah… Uh, right, yeah… [slight blush] But, uh… But, Tatane-san… You, uh…you have to…to understand… I…uh, I… I’m lucky, too… If my, uh… If my, uh, Super High-school Level Good Luck… If it’s, uh…uh, not good…for anything else…

Chikaru: [half smile] At least…uh, at least it… It, uh, helped me… It helped me to, uh, to find someone…someone as, uh…as perfect… Uh, as perfect as you…

**“Perfect…??” I felt my face burning immediately after she said that. I think I was blushing like a dork…I tried my best to hide my face.**

Tatane: Oh, Chikaru-san, I… No, I’m definitely not perfect. But I do try my best to be a good friend, just like I know you do.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Then…then we can, uh…uh, we can try, together…

Tatane: Definitely. So, Chikaru-san…what _did_ you want to tell me before?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Oh, uh, it’s not much, really… [half smile] I just…I just, uh, wanted to thank you… Uh, I wanted to thank you for…for being so, uh, nice to me.

**Such a simple remark…but it led to such a sweet, fulfilling conversation.**

Tatane: Always, Chikaru-san.

**We stayed together and talked for a little while longer… She seemed so happy to be here. Was it really because of what I said? Because of…me? I guess I don’t know for sure, but…I was happy, too. I felt a warm, soft feeling in my chest, and it trailed up into my head, making it hard to really think about anything besides how good it was to be with her. Before I knew it, it was late, so we had to cut things off for now.**

**I really think I understand Chikaru-san a little better now.**

**FREE TIME END**

**I… _reluctantly_ parted ways with Chikaru-san and returned to my room. It was getting pretty far into the evening at this point. In fact, when I checked the clock, I saw it was…**

Tatane: Sh-shit! It’s 7:20!

**I have to be at the restaurant at 8 o’clock! And I still have to take a shower, get dressed, _and_ make it all the way across the hugeness of Community 3…! Shit, okay, I have to hurry if I don’t want to leave him waiting.**

**So I took a shower, as quickly as I could, and went to put my clothes back on, but…well, it wouldn’t really do to wear the same clothes again, would it? That would be too simple, too…dull. Dull, just like Toda-san called me earlier.**

**Well, I’m not going to be dull this time! I never fished them out before because it was never important enough to me, but Rin packed some extra changes of clothes for me when I first went to Hope’s Peak Academy, and I’m pretty sure they’re in my dresser.**

**Of course, that’s kind of creepy, that the mastermind kept my clothes to put in my bedroom, but I’ll ignore that fact. Luckily, I was right—a couple of different styles of clothing were in my dresser, so I looked through them to see if there was something cooler I could wear.**

**I decided on an outfit and headed outside, toward the Community 3 restaurant. I got more and more excited as I walked, and eventually I started sprinting to try and get there faster. But, when I actually arrived at the restaurant, I noticed something…**

Tatane: What’s this, on the door?

**I got closer and saw it was a sheet of copy paper, stuck to the door with a couple of Monobear face stickers. There was something written on it in childish handwriting. I read it aloud to myself.**

Tatane: “Taking the day off. If you have to use the restaurant, serve yourself. Signed, Upupupu.”

Tatane: …He couldn’t even bother to sign his actual name? Whatever…

**I guess we picked an unlucky day to have a date here. Or, actually, it’s probably lucky that we don’t have to deal with Monobear constantly bothering us. With that small encouragement in mind, I walked inside and looked around for Fujimoto-kun.**

Fujimoto: Ah, Tatane-kun, is that you?

**He called over to me from a table near the back of the dining room. Despite the bad lighting, I could see where he was, so I headed over to his table.**

Tatane: Hey, Fujimoto-kun! Sorry if I’m late, I didn’t realize how much—hey, are you alright?

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] …..

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun? Hey, is everything okay?

Fujimoto: [taps head with pen, slightly pink face] Ah, nothing. Please, sit…

**I could tell he was suddenly distracted, though. In fact, he seemed to be staring at…**

Tatane: Is it my clothes? Are you staring at my clothes?

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] N-no, not at all! I’m not doing anything of the sort!

**He was lying. Damnit, I really do dress like ass. Back when Rin packed this particular outfit for me, I think she said something like…**

 

[[flashback]]

Rin: Eh…this is if you want to be really daring. You know, if you ever want to get lucky. Not that that’ll ever actually happen!

Len: What does that mean…?

Rin: Exactly! That response is exactly why it’ll never happen.

[[end flashback]]

 

**She called it “daring” at the time. I don’t know exactly what she meant at the time, but that sounded appropriate for being not dull, but now I’m not sure it was the right choice.**

Tatane: Look, I’ll go change clothes—

Fujimoto: [covers mouth with hand] [very pink face] Please don’t.

Tatane: Huh?

Fujimoto: [covers mouth with hand] [very pink face] Just…sit, would you?

Tatane: Uh, okay.

**I guess it’s not a problem? In that case, I sat down like he asked. I noticed he was dressed up really nice, too…and he smelled _incredible._ Kind of like strawberries, which is a thing I forgot how much I love until just now.**

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Thank you for agreeing to join me, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m glad to be here. I just hope I can make this fun for you—I’ve never been on a date before.

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Really? [clutching notepad with pen poised] I can tell you don’t seem like the most romantically inclined person, but I’m surprised someone as…

Tatane: Someone as what.

Fujimoto: [small smile and slightly pink face] Oh, nothing. I didn’t mean anything by it, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Okay…

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] And, you don’t have to worry about impressing me. It’d be very difficult for this to be worse than the last date I was on.

Tatane: Why, what happened then?

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] Oh, he tried to kill me. It’s fine.

Tatane: Th-that doesn’t sound “fine” at all…!

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Forget about that. I’m just truly delighted to be here with you.

Tatane: Oh, ha. I guess I was surprised when you asked. I didn’t expect you would’ve wanted to do something like this with me…

Fujimoto: [taps head with pen, slightly pink face] Didn’t you? I was worried I was being too obvious.

Tatane: Oh, ha! See, uh, that’s just a side effect you get to deal with when you talk to me on a regular basis, is, I’m the absolute worst at social cues.

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] It’s okay, Tatane-kun. Now that I know, I’ll do my best to say exactly what I mean to you.

Tatane: So you’re not annoyed that I never realized it, or anything?

Fujimoto: [small smile with slightly pink face] Of course not, Tatane-kun! It’s just another thing that makes you uniquely you.

**I didn’t really know what to say to that, so I just smiled. As soon as we were both quiet, though, my mind went back to the sister comment. What the hell is wrong with me that I keep obsessing over that??**

**You know what, no. I’m going to stop myself from thinking about it by doing something productive.**

Tatane: I’m gonna get us some water from the kitchen, do you want water?

Fujimoto: [confused expression] I heard something to the effect that that water is contaminated in some way?

Tatane: It’s not poisoned, actually. I know because last night, I came here and Monobear said he poisoned “one of our glasses.” That means the water isn’t already poisoned to begin with.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Alright. Well, do be careful in there.

**I got up and headed through the kitchen door. There were glasses stacked there, and a large pitcher of water. I briefly wondered if it might be dangerous after all, considering how impossible it is to trust Monobear about anything…but I think it’ll be fine. I started pouring one glass, but suddenly—**

*THUD*

**There was a weird sound from the dining room, like something hitting hard against something else.**

Tatane: Hey, what was that?

Fujimoto: Nothing! Everything’s fine!

**When he called back from the other room, he sounded fine, but…I was definitely confused. I finished pouring the two glasses of water and headed back to my seat in the dining room with them and the pitcher.**

Tatane: Hey again!

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Hello.

**I took my glass of water and looked it over, as if I could tell for sure just by looking at it that it was okay to drink. I caught a glimpse of him staring at me again, though.**

Tatane: Something wrong?

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Oh, no, it’s nothing. [taps head with pen, slightly pink face] It’s just, you look very swell.

Tatane: Swell, huh?

**I guess that’s not a bad way to look. Anyway, I finally decided to take a sip of my water.**

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Please tell me it’s safe? If it’s dangerous, I’ll try to administer medical attention straight away.

Tatane: No, it’s… There’s some flavor to it, but it’s sweet, kind of.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Alright. Again, make sure to tell me if you have any adverse reactions.

Tatane: Come on, let’s talk about something else. What do…people talk about in a situation like this?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Well, how has your day been?

Tatane: Besides lunch, you mean?

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] Eh, yes. Besides lunch.

Tatane: Well…

**It’s not like I can say it’s been the best day of my life. All the issues I’ve had with Toda-san the past couple of days…they haven’t been easy to stomach.**

Tatane: It’s been alright.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] “Alright?”

Tatane: Ah… Hey, Fujimoto-kun, I don’t want to be a spoilsport, but could you put your notes away for now? I may not know much about dates, but I’m pretty sure they’re different from therapy sessions.

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] I’m…terribly sorry, Tatane-kun. I didn’t even think about it.

Tatane: No, it’s fine, I probably shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry, did I bother you with that?

Fujimoto: [tilts head to side with open smile] Not at all. You’re right, really—it’s better we should take this time to talk openly.

Tatane: Thank you. And I’m not saying I don’t like it when you take notes or anything! Like, when we talked the other day, and I told you your notes could be a good record of our time here, I still think that’s true.

Fujimoto: [small smile with slightly pink face] You still remember that conversation we had? Oh, Tatane-kun, you’re too kind.

**I took another sip of my water. It actually tasted pretty nice, now that I think about it.**

Fujimoto: [curious expression] So, back to your day. How is everything going?

Tatane: Well…like I said, it’s alright.

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] Just alright?

Tatane: …I mean, I had an argument with Toda-san. Not the one I had with her at lunch, there was another one before that.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Is everything okay between you and her?

Tatane: Eh…

**I filled the silence I created by drinking some more water. After taking a few deep breaths, I found it a little easier to explain.**

Tatane: It’s nothing, really. We just had a conversation, about the way she’s been dealing with the rest of us. How she kind of doesn’t seem to care about anyone, or anything, maybe? Do you know what I mean?

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] I understand, yes. Perhaps I should ask to see her for counseling, after all.

Tatane: Cool. Well, anyway, it’s nothing much, but thank you for listening.

**I drank the rest of my water. It was actually _really_ good water, so I decided to pour myself another glass.**

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Of course, Tatane-kun. I’m always ready to offer counseling and solutions—

Tatane: So, does that mean you don’t think I’m dull? Shit, I interrupted you, I’m the worst, sorry.

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Dull? No, Tatane-kun, I don’t think you’re anything of the sort.

Tatane: Alright. Thank you, sorry, it’s just…something someone said to me.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Did Toda-san call you “dull?”

Tatane: Was it that obvious? Ha… Well, yeah, kinda.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Well, I don’t think you are. I rather like you, Tatane-kun, and I can tell you that at least one person doesn’t think you’re dull at all.

Tatane: Ha, thanks… So, you don’t think I’m like, cold either? Like I don’t understand things very well?

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] Tatane-kun…

Tatane: No, I mean, it’s nothing, don’t listen to me. I’m just…

**I drank more water. It was becoming easier to just do that whenever I couldn’t say what I wanted to say.**

Tatane: It’s just, Toda-san said that I “remember so much, and understand so little.” But, but that’s not my fault…right? It’s not my fault, that I’m just not the best at reading people…

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] No, Tatane-kun, that’s not your fault at all.

Tatane: Are you…are you sure? It’s just like with you… It’s just like, how I didn’t notice you wanted to do something like this with me.

Fujimoto: [gentle expression] Come on, Tatane-kun. You know I don’t resent you for that.

Tatane: I mean, she was being really unreasonable. You—you saw how she was acting at lunch, right?

**I punctuated my question by drinking more of my water. It was weird, but…my words were starting to get kind of fuzzy as I was saying them. I’m sure it’s fine.**

Tatane: Just, just like, imagine that, imagine how she was acting at lunch, and…and multiply that by some number. I don’t know what number. Just imagine that, and _that’s_ how she was being this morning when I talked to her.

Fujimoto: [confused expression] I thought you said it was just a civil conversation?

Tatane: I-I was lying. I didn’t wanna tell you before.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Tatane-kun, are you absolutely sure you’re feeling okay?

Tatane: Yeah, I’m fine! Sorry, I’m being, weird…I, I-I shouldn’t be unloading on you like this.

Fujimoto: [gentle expression] Tatane-kun…I’ll definitely listen to your problems if you’re comfortable telling me. In fact, it makes me feel honored that you feel safe enough with me to tell me what’s wrong.

Tatane: Thank you, Fujimoto-kun… Jeez, you’re great. You’re really great, thank you.

**What is with me right now? That’s not something I would normally say so candidly…**

Tatane: It’s just, she said she didn’t feel like being okay, and I was trying to help her, th-that’s all I was doing! I-I wasn’t trying to be forceful, but, but I guess I was being too aggressive anyway, and she said, she said none of her friends are actually…trustworthy, is what she said. She said she’s learned she can’t, she can’t trust anyone…

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] That’s a very dark thing to say, isn’t it?

Tatane: Yeah, and I think she was also implying like, that it’s fake when I trust people too?? Like, where did _that_ come from that’s completely, just, rude and uncalled for…

**Okay, I’m definitely slurring at this point. What’s going on? And why can’t I stop talking? I’m talking too much, why am I talking so much?**

Tatane: And it’s just, so ridiculous to me. Like, I just want her to be okay, I want to keep being her friend, but it’s like she doesn’t even care at all anymore and I-I don’t know what to do. She, she, she said she wouldn’t even care if she died…! Like, like what’s even going on that she would, why would she say something like that??

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Um.

**Len, god damn it, stop talking. Stop saying words with your mouth.**

Tatane: I mean, like, it’s nothing. It’s nothing, I’m sorry for—for shoving all these words at you, it’s just, I don’t know what I—

**I interrupted myself this time, to take another big gulp of my water.**

Tatane: I don’t know what I’m even talking about, actually. Oh, and do you know what else she said?? She said th-th-the stupidest thing, it was so silly…!

Fujimoto: [shrinks back with open frown] Um…ah, what did she say, Tatane-kun?

**I’m making him uncomfortable! Why can’t I stop talking—!**

**Oh my god, it’s the water. It’s not poisoned, it’s…it’s spiked.**

Tatane: Well, I, I, I’ll tell you what, she said.

**Try as I might, I couldn’t make my mouth close. It was like I was fighting myself for control of my words.**

Tatane: She said, she said “You’re stupid like your sister.” I mean, I mean what’s _that_ about right?? That’s nothing! That’s ridiculous!

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] That’s…that’s funny?

Tatane: No it’s _not!_

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Okay!

Tatane: My sister’s a brilliant lady! She’s great! She knows everything!

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Tatane-kun, maybe you should stop drinking that water.

Tatane: No, it’s, it’s fine, I’m fine! I’m just saying, think about Toda-san for a second.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Oh dear.

Tatane: No, just a second, I promise I’ll stop talking about it. Like, she’s probably at the club and, and—and casino, or, or something, just eating noodles, just sitting on her ass, and eating noodles, just all impressed with herself ‘cause, ‘cause she _got me._ She got me, Fujimoto-kun, she—she said that, and it _got_ to me, and, and she’s thinking she’s so cool because she said that to me.

**Oh my god I need to shut up! I’m dying here! I just can’t quit saying things…!**

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Tatane-kun, I really feel like we should schedule a therapy session.

Tatane: No, I’m fine! I-I don’t need help! I don’t, I don’t, I don’t need help from anyone. I’m just saying, about Toda-san, she thinks she knows _everything_ about clothes, she knows about _all_ the clothes, well, well guess what, I can wear clothes too. I’m wearing clothes right now! A-and, and my sister picked them out for me, and, I decided to wear them ‘cause I trust her judgment and you—you know why??

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Because she’s smart?

Tatane: Because she’s a smart fucking woman!

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Mhm. [scribbles in notepad] Alright, so I’m going to schedule a session for tomorrow afternoon. How does 2 pm sound?

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun, I…I asked you to put away…I-I…

**No. No, god damn it, what have I done? Great job, Len! Now he thinks you’re a _complete_ loser and he probably regrets asking you to—**

**…Why’s he touching my arm?**

Fujimoto: [gentle expression] Tatane-kun, it’s not a crime to ask someone to help you with something. I’m sorry you’re going through this sort of thing with Toda-san, but do you know what? I’m really glad that you confided in me.

**He rubbed my arm comfortingly and…kissed the back of my hand. It was really calming, a lot more than I would have expected. But then, he is the Super High-school Level Therapist.**

Tatane: But I did it again… Just like, at lunch…I’ve been a complete jackass, and, and ruined the entire thing.

Fujimoto: [soft smile] You didn’t ruin it. I’m not going to run away just because you admitted you’ve been having problems. [small smile with slightly pink face] Knowing that you’re such a compassionate person, who just wants his friend to feel okay about herself and the world, just endears you more to me.

Tatane: That’s… Ugh, Fujimoto-kun, you…really are cool.

**Maybe “cool” wasn’t the most appropriate word to use, but I was afraid to say anything else or I might word-vomit again.**

Fujimoto: [gentle expression] Are you feeling any better now, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Maybe…maybe a little.

???: Uh, hey, guys…!

**Suddenly, we were interrupted. My attention turned, briefly, to the restaurant entrance, where I saw two of my friends standing.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san…? Jinno-san?

**But it was only briefly, because the next instant I heard another voice.**

???: God _damnit!_

**This voice was coming from…under me, for some reason? I lifted up the tablecloth to see _another_ two of my friends.**

Tatane: Sh-Shiraishi-san?? Akiyama-san?

**They were both sort of half-crouching, half-kneeling under the tablecloth on Fujimoto-kun’s side. As soon as they made eye contact with me, they both weirdly toppled over, out from under the table onto the floor.**

Tatane: What are you doing here??

**They both scrambled to their feet.**

Shiraishi: [tense smile with furrowed eyebrows] Well, we definitely weren’t watching your entire date as Fujimoto-kun’s invisible wingpersons! That would be a complete invasion of your privacy!

**Akiyama-san slapped her lightly on the back of the head.**

Akiyama: [frowns] You just had to, huh?

Chikaru: [panting heavily] Hey, uh, hey…uh, guys…!

**Oh, right! Jinno-san and Chikaru-san are also here… Well, as flabbergasted as I was with Shiraishi-san and Akiyama-san’s sudden appearance, I turned my attention to the other two.**

Tatane: What’s going on, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [panting heavily] There’s, uh… There’s, uh…a, uh…there’s a…

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Allow me, Chikaru. [blank expression] Chikaru has informed me that there is an incident in progress at Community 4.

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] What sort of incident?

Chikaru: [bites nail] It’s, uh… It’s really, uh, hard to explain…

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Well, whatever it is, we should probably go there, then!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Yeah, as soon as possible.

**With that, Jinno-san and Chikaru-san headed back out of the restaurant, with Akiyama-san and Shiraishi-san following close behind. Fujimoto-kun was about to leave, as well, but…**

Tatane: Hey, Fujimoto-kun…?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Yes, Tatane-kun? We should probably head to Community 4 with the others, you know—

Tatane: Why were Akiyama-san and Shiraishi-san here?

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Ah, yes. I asked them the same thing when I realized they were present.

Tatane: Wait…wait, ah… Was that when I heard that weird sound? When I, when I was in the kitchen, I mean?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Yes. They’d already situated themselves under the table when I arrived, and that sound you heard was my knocking the table when they showed themselves. [concerned expression] I promise, I didn’t ask them to do this. But please don’t be mad at them, either—they were just looking after me.

Tatane: Okay… I-it’s, kind of weird, but…I get it. I know the three of you…you matter a lot, to each other.

Fujimoto: [soft smile] Thank you, Tatane-kun. Shall we?

Tatane: Y…yeah, let’s go.

**My mind was still fuzzy from all the “water” I had, but I managed to get on both my feet and rush by Fujimoto-kun’s side to catch up with the others. The six of us left Community 3 and made it to Community 4 soon enough. And, coincidentally, when we arrived at Community 4…**

Toda: [blank expression] Oh, hello.

Tatane: T-Toda-san…what are you doing here?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] It’s a little odd you just showed up.

Jinno: [stern expression] Have you also come to observe the strange phenomenon Chikaru witnessed?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] Have I come to… [blank expression] Oh, yeah. Okay. Yes, I’m here for that.

**What was that response?**

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Well, like, now that we’re here, where are we actually supposed to go?

Chikaru: [points] It’s, uh… It’s…uh, the…the, uh, bank… Uh, with the…with the, uh, the really… I mean, with the really big, uh, monitor…

**So we all headed toward the bank, passing the corner with the medical clinic along the way. As we approached, I realized there was something going on with the huge monitor screen.**

Shiraishi: [bewildered expression] It’s just showing static…??

Chikaru: [bites nail] It, uh… It did that, uh…before, too… Uh, that is…every time, uh…uh, every time it finishes, it…it, uh… It just, uh, plays static… Uh, it plays that for a while, and then, uh…then, uh, it starts again…

Fujimoto: [confused expression] _What_ starts again?

**As if on cue, the static suddenly stopped, leaving only a black screen. But then, a figure faded into view. They were against the background of a dimly lit room, so it was hard to make out anything about their figure—and, even more than that, they were covered completely by some kind of shroud. It was impossible to tell who this person was. As I strained to make out the background, I could only see a black floor and grey walls, nothing I could use to figure out where this was broadcasting from.**

**But, that wasn’t even the end of it. After a few seconds, the person started talking. Their voice was modulated and distorted, making it impossible to tell what they really sounded like either.**

 

???: I love you all.

???: I truly do love you, but there’s been an issue.

???: _One_ of you has been very bad. I can’t say who…and I can’t say why…

???: But I just want you to know that _one_ of you kids has been very…

???: Terribly…

???: Unforgivably bad.

???: And tonight, you die.

 

**After that, the broadcast cut to static.**

**I just…**

**What…??**

**Did I see that right?! Is my brain messed up enough right now that I’m not seeing things correctly??**

Chikaru: [holds both hands over heart, distraught] So, uh…so that’s… Uh, that’s…what I was, uh, talking about… [sobs openly] Oh god, uh…uh, what’s going on…??

Jinno: [holds both hands over mouth with wide eyes] What on all of earth…?

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] “Tonight, you die…?!” Did I hear that right?

Akiyama: [hunches over and clutches head, terrified expression] What is this…?? What is this?!

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] What…what are we going to do??

**I had the same general feeling as my classmates…terror. Confusion. Worry. All of it, wrapped up into one big negative emotion, overpowering my senses.**

Tatane: What the hell…? Why is this happening to us…?!

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] I, uh… I know, uh… It’s, uh, it’s just… It’s so…it’s, uh, it’s so horrifying…! This…this, uh… We don’t, uh, we don’t… Uh, deserve…something like this…!

Toda: [stern expression] …..

**Toda-san, unlike the rest of us, didn’t react very much at all. She simply stared up at the monitor, as it stopped playing static and went back to the beginning of the message we just saw. I guess that’s what Chikaru-san meant—it was like a repeating video of the same message over and over. But I didn’t have time to think about the mechanics of it.**

**I was just frightened. Frightened for my own life, and for everyone else’s. I don’t want anyone else to die! It’s been too many times, and I’m not ready for it to happen again…!!**

Chikaru: [lowers head] Guys, uh… I, uh, I really… I didn’t… Uh, I really didn’t expect, uh…uh, something like this, but… [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] But, uh…but what…what are we, uh… What are we going to do? We, uh…we have to, uh, have…a plan…

Tatane: But _how?_ How, how are we supposed to…how do we come up with a plan to—to avoid what’s going on, by _tonight?_

**My words were still a little slow, but seeing that horrible, hopeless message on the monitor definitely shook me out of my haze. As worried as I was about this new threat, I knew I couldn’t afford to be the only one not saying or doing anything useful here.**

Toda: [stern expression] I have a plan.

**The rest of us were silent for a few seconds.**

**Toda-san…? Toda-san’s making a suggestion?**

Tatane: Toda-san, I…I’m surprised, I would’ve thought you would be the last person to…

Toda: [narrows eyes with slight frown] It’s fine. [deep thought] Whatever’s going on with this message, if it’s for real, I think I know a way we could put a stop to it.

**I was very confused, but also relieved in a weird way. This image of Toda-san, thoughtful and trying to help, was definitely a welcome one after how she’s been acting the last few days.**

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] I think it’ll work best at the club and casino. Would everyone please accompany me there?

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Eh…sure, if you really think you have a solution to all this!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Please, lead the way, Toda-san.

**So we all followed Toda-san back out of Community 4 and over to the club and casino building. As soon as she entered, she started moving one of the big fancy tables toward the center of the room.**

Tatane: Wh… Toda-san, what are you doing?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] This is part of the plan. A little help might be appreciated.

Jinno: [bows slightly] Allow me.

**Jinno-san assisted Toda-san with moving the fancy table. It looked a lot easier with both of them working, although Toda-san appeared to be doing very little work. Once that was done, Toda-san turned back to us.**

Toda: [blank expression] Okay. It would seem something, or someone, wants to kill one of us this evening.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Clearly, yes.

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] What I don’t get’s why. What could any of us have done to make this happen…?

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Well, the important thing is, whichever of us is being targeted, this mystery assassin would need to get into our room, right?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] In order to try to kill us, yeah! I guess they would need access?

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] However, if we’re not all in the right rooms, that won’t work, hm?

Tatane: What…what do you mean, Toda-san?

Toda: [crosses arms with dispassionate expression] Just what I say, Tatane-kun. If this mystery figure on the video wants to kill one of us, they wouldn’t be able to do that if the person they want to kill isn’t in their own room.

**I thought about that for a second, before something else struck me entirely.**

Tatane: …W-wait, you’re answering me now!

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] Well, yeah. You don’t really think a situation such as this warrants our childish make-believe game, do you?

**Great, now I look like a fool for bringing it up. Still…it’s really nice that she’s actually acknowledging that I exist.**

Tatane: Are you sure this kind of plan will work, though, Toda-san?

Toda: [blank expression] Yes. [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Here’s what we’ll do. We’ll all exchange room keys, so that all of us are sleeping in different condos than we normally would.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] That makes a fair amount of sense. Provided the one planning to attack one of us has a particular destination in mind, it would be difficult for them to commit murder under these circumstances.

Tatane: Sure, but…

**It doesn’t seem all that sound. There’s still the possibility this “attacker” is just Monobear, or the mastermind. If that’s true, they would still know who’s where, wouldn’t they?**

Toda: [deep thought] But, just in case it’s actually one of the seven of us who recorded and published that message…

Tatane: W-wait… Toda-san, ah…you don’t, you don’t really think that’s true, do you?

Toda: [tired frown] It’s still a possibility, right? And we have to account for it, I should think.

Tatane: Well…sure, I guess.

Toda: [scratches neck and looks away] Just in case it’s one of us who’s planning something like this, we shouldn’t know who has which key.

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] Well, that makes sense! The person who gave that message can’t plan ahead if they don’t know where their victim is sleeping!

Chikaru: [bites nail] So…so, uh… Uh, well, so how do we…how do we, uh…uh, make sure that… Uh, make sure that no one, uh, knows?

Toda: [puts index finger to lips and looks to side thoughtfully] Well, I have something that might work.

**With that, she pulled a small stack of envelopes out of her jacket. For some reason, she just…had those. That’s sort of weird.**

Tatane: What are those for…?

Toda: [blank expression] Each of us will put our room key in one of these envelopes, and we’ll randomize them.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] The envelopes shall not have our names on them, I presume?

Toda: [nods subtly] Right, nothing to indicate whose key is in which envelope. That way, each person will take a completely random key.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] It’s actually not a bad idea at all! But, there’s always the possibility we could see whose key was taken by a particular person.

Akiyama: [scratches head] There’s so many complications to this.

Toda: [looks upward pensively] That’s okay. We’ll just do it one by one, instead of all at once.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh… One by one…?

Toda: [bites tip of thumb with thoughtful narrow eyes] Yes. After we randomize the envelopes, we’ll leave them on this table, and we’ll all go outside.

Shiraishi: [presses palms together with determined expression] Ah, I get it! Then, one by one, we all go in and take a random key, right?

Toda: [nods subtly] Exactly. And then, making sure no one sees the key you’ve taken, go back to the condos and sleep in the corresponding room.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] It’s highly convoluted, but it sounds like it would close up any holes this “attacker” might try to exploit.

Tatane: I…I’m still wondering about one thing.

Toda: [raises one eyebrow] It’s a fairly simple plan.

Tatane: That, that doesn’t mean you can’t go ahead and explain it to me anyway. What do you do if you…if you pick out your own key?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] That sounds to be a simple issue to resolve.

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] It’s fine. We’ll take things step by step for Tatane-kun’s sake, since he’s clearly trashed out of his mind right now.

**I’m being attacked again…**

Toda: [deep thought] If you get your own key, you just put it back in the envelope, and you choose a different one. [blank expression] And don’t even consider telling any of the rest of us where your key was.

Tatane: And, um…wh-what do we do, if the envelope we open is empty?

Toda: [shrugs] Simple. Just choose another envelope.

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] Still, it’s good that we have precautions to follow in case of any errors.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] It, uh… It…it sounds, uh… Uh, I mean…it sounds like, uh…uh, like it… Uh, it sounds like it should…uh, keep us safe…

Jinno: [blank expression] Let us hope that is so.

Akiyama: [big smile with two thumbs up] Well, I’m ready to start whenever everyone else is!

**So, each of us took one of the envelopes Toda-san had. They were the big, dark yellow kind of envelope, the kind where it’s difficult to tell just by looking at it if there’s something inside. I carefully slid my condo key into my envelope, and once I did, I looked up to see everyone else did the same.**

Toda: [looks upward pensively] Alright, great. Now, let’s all set the envelopes down on the table and line up outside.

**So we put the envelopes down on the table, in the center of the room. There was a funny effect to the arrangement, like we were part of some secret organization or something. Anyway, after that, all seven of all went outside like she said.**

**Even though we’re just blindly following Toda-san’s instructions at this point…I can’t find it in me to resist. I’m still really pleased to see that she’s actually taking action about something for the first time in so long. Maybe seeing that message on the monitor jolted her? Maybe she realizes again, how important it is for all of us to be working together.**

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Does it matter the order that we go inside?

Toda: [shrugs] It shouldn’t. We randomized the envelopes, so none of us should know where each key is located.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] I, uh…I’m, uh… I’m still…I’m still, uh, a little afraid…to, uh… I’m sorry, I’m a little afraid, uh, to go first…

Jinno: [bows slightly] Worry not. I shall take the first key.

**With those firm, but calming words, Jinno-san went inside the club and casino. None of the rest of us said anything for the next several seconds…and Jinno-san came back out after only a moment. She didn’t say anything else to us as she left for the condos, which I guess is for the best—the less we talk at this point, the less chance anyone will find out who’s in what room.**

**After a little bit, Toda-san spoke up again.**

Toda: [deep thought] That should be enough time for her to make it to the condos. Someone else, please take a key.

Akiyama: [scratches head] I’ll go, I guess.

**So Akiyama-san went inside too, and then came back out after a minute. They looked a little nervous, but they headed straight past us and down the street. After that, Shiraishi-san went…she looked calm and shot the rest of us an encouraging smile as she left for the condos. Chikaru-san volunteered next, though she was shaking with fear the entire time. I can understand her worries completely, but we have to stay hopeful about this. And then, Fujimoto-kun went inside to get a key. He gave us a comforting smile as well, although he looked pretty concerned himself.**

**Once they all took their keys and headed to their temporary new rooms…it was just me and Toda-san.**

Tatane: Should I go get a key next, or do you want to?

Toda: [shrugs] It’s your decision. The plan shouldn’t be affected, regardless of who goes next.

Tatane: I’ll go, then.

**So, I walked into the club and casino and over to the table. The seven envelopes were still there, but, assuming everyone’s done what they’re supposed to, all but two of them should be empty. I reached into one…and sure enough, it had nothing in it. It’s pretty reasonable to expect that, with only a 2 in 7 chance of getting a key.**

**But the next one surprised me—there was a key there. I quickly put it in my pocket and walked back out of the building. Alright, here it comes…the beginning of a tense night of hoping nothing bad happens to anyone. Just as I started down the street, though, she suddenly called after me.**

Toda: [blank expression] Now is the time to say goodbye. Goodbye.

**With that, she headed into the club and casino. That…was weird… That’s obviously a weird thing to say, no matter how you look at it.**

**But, I can’t really dwell on that. I have to hurry to the condos, so we don’t see each other with the keys we took. So, with that in mind, I walked as quickly as possible down the street, away from the club and casino, and made my way back to the condos. There was nobody else outside, which is good…so I checked the key in my pocket to see whose room I was supposed to stay in.**

**It was Chikaru-san’s! Well, that’s nice… I walked up the stairs to the second floor of rooms and down to the far end, where Chikaru-san’s room was. I unlocked her door and walked inside, and the first thing I noticed was it smelled like strawberries. I’m having a lot of that today, aren’t I? I am so used to giving, and finally I receive.**

**I made sure to lock the door behind me straight away, so that Toda-san’s plan wouldn’t be meaningless.**

**The Monobear announcement didn’t even play yet, but I’m extremely tired. That could be thanks to all the “water” I drank this evening, or it might just be because today’s been so eventful in the first place. Either way, I want sleep. I want this night to pass so that we can all meet up in the club and casino and all be alive, and reassure each other that this threat is gone and there was nothing to worry about. I want that…**

**Well, I wasn’t going to get that. But I couldn’t have known it at the time. And because I didn’t know it, I was able to easily, peacefully, lie down in Chikaru-san’s bed and drift off into a deep sleep.**

 

**Monobear Theatre**

 

Monobear: Here’s a good comedic topic for you all:

Monobear: The slow, agonizing process by which we all recognize our own mortality, and the drastic fragility of human life.

Monobear: Let’s all write jokes about that.

 

**When I woke up…I couldn’t hear anything. If I were living a normal life, that would probably be nothing out of the ordinary. In my normal life, I usually wake up to silence. But in this city, in this completely _abnormal_ life I’ve been living, I always wake up to the sound of Monobear’s morning announcement…**

**The first thing I did was to check my clock.**

Tatane: 6:45…?

**That’s impossible. Since we got to this city, I’ve never woken up before the morning announcement. Maybe I’m even more concerned than I realized about that mystery person who wants to kill one of us…? I guess it’s nothing. People wake up early sometimes.**

**As soon as I stepped out of bed, though, I felt a twinge in my head. It wasn’t really aching, per se, but it wasn’t comfortable either. With careful steps, I did my best to leave the room without making it hurt any worse. No doubt, this is thanks to the “water” I drank last night…**

**I opened the door and walked a few paces before realizing I was looking down at the ground from above.**

Tatane: …Wha.

**…..**

**Oh, _right!_ Toda-san’s plan! It completely left my mind. Maybe I’m still tired, after all, because I totally forgot I slept in Chikaru-san’s condo. And the plan was for us to all make sure we’re all alive now, right?**

**With that in mind, I rushed as quickly as I could to the club and casino. When I got inside…**

Tatane: Hello? Anyone there…?

**The place was deserted. I guess that’s to be expected, since it’s not even 7 am yet. Still, it was lonesome, and it made me paranoid. Is everyone going to be okay…? The more time passed while I stayed in there by myself, the more uncertain I felt.**

Tatane: Well, I’m not going to fix anything by standing around…

**I decided to sit patiently at the fancy table Toda-san and Jinno-san moved last night. I sat in plain view of the door, so that anyone who came in would see me right away. Like that, a few more minutes passed, until…**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

Monobear: Ahem. Attention, students—citizens, that is! This is an announcement from your Hope’s Peak Metropolis Activities Executive Committee!

Monobear: It is now 7 am. Time for the start of another beautiful day here in our beloved city!

Monobear: Get busy, everyone! Nobody likes a town slouch!

 

**There it is. There’s the morning announcement… With that, everyone should be waking up, right? And…and it should be _everyone,_ right?**

**No, I shouldn’t be preemptively expecting something bad to happen. Of course everyone will wake up, because everyone’s definitely fine!**

Tatane: I hope everything’s okay… No, I _know_ it is…!

**I have to stay optimistic. I have to stay absolutely certain of myself, and of everyone else. Even so, the waiting was torture.**

Tatane: Come on… Come on, guys!

**It’s probably hardly been a minute since the announcement, and I was here early anyway, but…god, I hate the suspense of waiting like this. I just want to know that everyone’s okay.**

**But, just as I was thinking that…**

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Tatane-kun!

**I immediately shot up out of my chair. Shiraishi-san was standing just inside the doors, and she looked unharmed.**

Tatane: Shiraishi-san, hey!

**She rushed over to me and took my hand in hers.**

Shiraishi: [contented smile] I’m glad to see you’re okay, Tatane-kun!

Tatane: You too!

**We sat back down next to each other and waited together. After a few seconds, she started another conversation.**

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I slept in Fujimoto-kun’s condo, so I was basically worrying about him all night.

Tatane: Yeah, I had the same problem… I was in Chikaru-san’s condo, you know? I couldn’t keep my mind off her.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] I’m sure you couldn’t.

Tatane: Huh?

**She didn’t answer, leaving me to wonder in silence what she meant by that. After another minute or so, though, the doors opened again.**

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Fujimoto-kun, you’re here!

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] Tatane-kun, you’re here!

Tatane: O-oh, yeah. Hey, Fujimoto-kun, I’m glad you’re okay!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Betrayal!

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] S-sorry, Shiraishi-san. It’s just that I was in Tatane-kun’s condo, so…

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] So, you couldn’t stop worrying about him specifically, sure. [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Still, you could at least respond to me first!

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] Don’t worry, though, I’m just glad you’re well! It’s just us three for now, but… [narrows eyes] We’re hoping that changes soon!

**So Fujimoto-kun came and sat with us. I immediately felt a little uncomfortable sitting next to him, considering…the stunt I pulled last night.**

Tatane: Hey, uh… Fujimoto-kun, about last night…

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Oh, you mean the dinner we spent together?

Tatane: …Yeah. I just want to say, I’m _really_ sorry for my behavior.

Fujimoto: [confused expression] Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Well, the way I acted, obviously! I got intoxicated and went off about my life story and all my problems with Toda-san, and it was just totally inappropriate, and I really wanted to make a better impression on you…

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Ah. So, you actually remember all that?

Tatane: Yeah, I remember everything. Like I said, I…I’m so sorry for ruining things.

Fujimoto: [gentle expression] Tatane-kun, you don’t have to apologize. It’s just like I said last night, I didn’t mind listening to you.

Tatane: But, I…I really wanted you to enjoy last night, and I made that impossible.

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] That’s not true at all, Tatane-kun! I’ll admit, some parts were a little strange, but it was delightful and a privilege to be able to spend time with you. I _did_ enjoy it, truly.

Tatane: Ha… I really hope so. I hope I didn’t detract _too_ much from it. I guess I just wanted to know, would you ever be interested in trying it again? At least so I can make up for the first time?

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] You…you want to do it again? [small smile and slightly pink face] Why, Tatane-kun, I’d be honored.

**I sighed, a relieved kind of sigh, that he wasn’t mad about what happened. But, when I sighed, I accidentally bumped into Shiraishi-san, who I realized was sitting _extremely_ close to me and watching my conversation with Fujimoto-kun intently.**

Tatane: …Can I help you?

Shiraishi: [tense smile with furrowed eyebrows] I! No, sorry, just trying to get comfortable in my chair! I definitely wasn’t eavesdropping or anything!

**…I think she was eavesdropping on us. Which is weird, because usually I’m the one with that problem.**

**After another minute or two, I was starting to fidget in my seat. The others should be here by now, shouldn’t they?**

Fujimoto: [gentle expression] I can see that you’re concerned, Tatane-kun, but try to take deep breaths, okay? I’m sure our friends will be here soon.

**As if on cue, the doors opened again to let in…**

Tatane: Oh, Jinno-san! I’m glad you’re here.

Jinno: [folds arms with content expression] As am I. And I, too, would express my gratitude to fortune that you three, at least, have made it here without issue.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] So, who’s condo did you end up in?

Jinno: [blank expression] Akiyama’s.

Tatane: Well, I’m sure they’ll be here soon enough…although, they usually are kind of late to stuff.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Let us hope for their swift arrival, as well as those of Toda and Chikaru.

**That happened sooner than we expected—right as soon as she finished talking, in fact, the doors opened again and Akiyama-san creeped in.**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Hey guys… [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Oh, Shiraishi-san! There you are… I slept at your place, so I was super worried you might not be here.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] You didn’t touch anything, did you?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Oh, come on, that’s the first thing you say?

Shiraishi: [contented smile] Eh, I’m joshing you!

Jinno: [bows slightly] I must express a similar relief for your wellbeing, Akiyama, for I roomed in your quarters.

Akiyama: [scratches head] O-oh. Cool, then. I hope the ghost decals I taped to my sheets didn’t bug you too much.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] They did.

**With five of us here, it seemed like the air of tension was lifting a little… We could make jokes and have fun with each other. At the same time, it was painfully clear that two of us still needed to show up…**

**We all sat at the fancy table, making light conversation while we waited for Chikaru-san and Toda-san. After another few minutes…**

Shiraishi: [restless expression] I’m not panicking or anything, but…I’m just saying, Chikaru-san and Toda-san are the kind of people to be here by now!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Yeah. They’re always around when I show up, and I’m usually the last one here.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Let’s just give them time.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] There’s probably an innocent explanation for their tardiness.

Tatane: I hope so, yeah…

**But time just continued to pass. It passed without any real indication it was passing, just drifting on and on, making us more and more aware by the second how unusual it was that the other two weren’t here.**

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Are you sure we shouldn’t go looking for them?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] It’s an idea.

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] There aren’t enough of us present, in my opinion. With five of us here, we could only barely search the five communities, and if something has happened to them…

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] One person per community isn’t really enough to investigate, is it? [narrows eyes in thought] Ah, come on, guys! We can’t be getting ourselves down like this unless we know for sure there’s something to be down about!

Tatane: …..

**With each tick of the clock…with each beat of my heart, I couldn’t help myself. I only got more and more worried. It’s like the others said; it’s not like Toda-san or Chikaru-san at all, to be this late. And after another minute…I couldn’t take it anymore. I stood up in my chair, trying to steady my breathing.**

Tatane: I…I want to go find them.

**But before any of the others could even answer, right at that instant…**

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh… Uh, I’m sorry. I’m really, uh, sorry for being late…

Tatane: Ch-Chikaru-san!

**Without my specific intention, I felt myself smiling wider than I thought possible. To know that Chikaru-san was okay…!**

Tatane: Chikaru-san, I’m really glad you’re here! I slept in your condo, so I had trouble _not_ worrying about you…

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] I, uh… I’m sorry, Tatane-san… Uh, I…uh, didn’t mean to, uh, to scare you…

Tatane: I’m just glad you’re okay.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Yes, good morning, Chikaru-san!

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] So, where did you stay last night, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh… Well, uh… Uh, I…I stayed in, uh… I stayed in Jinno-san’s condo…

Jinno: [blank expression] Pardon?

Chikaru: [lowers head] I, uh… I tried to make, uh, make sure… I mean, I made sure to, uh, not disturb anything… I, uh, I know that… I know it would be, uh, horribly…uh…horribly improper for, uh, someone like me…uh, to… I mean, for someone like me to mess up the, uh… For me to mess up the private room…uh, of someone like you…

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] That’s not the concern I’m having. If Chikaru slept in my condominium, then where did Toda sleep?

Tatane: Huh? Jinno-san, I don’t…

**But then I put it together in my head.**

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] So Tatane-kun slept in Chikaru-san’s condo, and Chikaru-san slept in Jinno-san’s…

Akiyama: [scratches head] Jinno-san was in mine, and I slept at Shiraishi-san’s place…

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] But I slept in Fujimoto-kun’s condo, and he slept in Tatane-kun’s! That closes off a complete circle, and leaves Toda-san…

Chikaru: [bites nail] In…in her own condo…?

Tatane: Wait, but…but Toda-san specifically said…!

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: That, that doesn’t mean you can’t go ahead and explain it to me anyway. What do you do if you…if you pick out your own key?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] That sounds to be a simple issue to resolve.

Toda: [presses fingertips to forehead with tired expression] It’s fine. We’ll take things step by step for Tatane-kun’s sake, since he’s clearly trashed out of his mind right now.

**I’m being attacked again…**

Toda: [deep thought] If you get your own key, you just put it back in the envelope, and you choose a different one. [blank expression] And don’t even consider telling any of the rest of us where your key was.

Tatane: And, um…wh-what do we do, if the envelope we open is empty?

Toda: [shrugs] Simple. Just choose another envelope.

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: That’s right, she said each person was supposed to stay in someone else’s room besides their own!

Jinno: [stern expression] Indeed. It’s perplexing that she would be staying in her own room.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I don’t understand. If she found her own key in one of the boxes, why would she just take it with her?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] I can only think she mistook her key for someone else’s.

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] That’s not possible! Our names are printed clearly on the keys!

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Oh, no… This, uh…this is scary… Should we, uh… I mean, uh, should we…uh, go check things out…?

Tatane: I think we need to, at this point. If she slept in her own condo, it had to be on purpose, right? If she went to her door, specifically, and unlocked her own room…

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] I propose we each take our own keys and search our own rooms, first.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] That makes sense! Since none of us slept in our own room, none of us could have done something strange in that room, right?

**Something…strange? She couldn’t mean—**

**No. No, I can’t start thinking things like that right away. I have to be calm for now…**

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I apologize for being contrary, but why would we begin with that? Shouldn’t we search Toda’s own room posthaste?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] If something happened to her, it couldn’t have been in her own room, since she has her own key. If she’s…you know. Hurt, or something, it would have to be in one of our rooms…

Jinno: [blank expression] That’s a valid point. To the condominiums, then?

Tatane: Y-yeah, let’s go!

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Oh, Toda-san… I, uh…I can’t help thinking… What, uh…what’s, uh, going on with you…?

**As fast as we could, we left the club and casino and hurried to the condos at the south end of the Central Community. We didn’t say anything as we ran…because, really, what was there to say? Anything else we talked about would probably just frighten us more, and I didn’t want to add to the uneasy feeling already in my stomach.**

**Once we reached the condos, we instinctively split for our own rooms. Fujimoto-kun gave me my key, I gave Chikaru-san hers, and so on…and, with my own room key, I unlocked my door and ran inside.**

Tatane: …Nothing.

**There was nothing out of the ordinary. Everything in my room was just how I left it. The shower room was clean, my sheets were very neatly made, and all the miscellaneous items on my dresser looked undisturbed. I guess I should thank Fujimoto-kun for all that, but later, when I’m not in this panicked state.**

**But, really, why am I feeling so panicked in the first place? Why should I be assuming something terrible has happened? I need to stay more optimistic in a situation like this… It’s just like Shiraishi-san said, we shouldn’t get frantic unless we know for sure there’s something to be frantic for.**

Tatane: That’s right… It’s fine. It’s going to be fine—!

???: YAAAAHHHH!

???: Oh my god!!

**…..**

Tatane: A-ah…

**Just as I was telling myself it was fine…**

**Two cries of terror and alarm rose up from nearby. I think they were coming from somewhere above me. My body was frozen for about two full seconds…**

**And then I ran straight from my own condo and looked around to see who had screamed. My vision felt blurry, and my mind was hazy. I didn’t want to think clearly, because if I thought too clearly then I would have to acknowledge the possibility…no, not just a possibility. I would have to acknowledge the most likely reason for what those screams actually meant.**

**Considering what this search was meant for…I didn’t want to think about it, but I knew what the most likely reason was.**

**I saw Akiyama-san and Jinno-san come out of their condos as well, looking just as worried as I was.**

Akiyama: [worried expression] I think those came from upstairs!

Jinno: [presses hands together with open frown] We must go upstairs and see what’s going on.

Tatane: Y-yeah, you’re right.

**My voice came out soft, weak…and almost monotone. I wanted to say something else, something more meaningful and appropriate for the situation we found ourselves in right now, but there was nothing for me to say.**

**So the three of us rushed up the stairs next to my condo, with Chikaru-san already running toward us from the other side of the second floor, which is where her room was. I immediately realized the door into Toda-san’s condo was open—that must be where the commotion was coming from.**

Tatane: Toda-san’s condo…!

Chikaru: [bites nail] R-right, uh, let’s go in there…

**So we did. The four of us filed into Toda-san’s condo…where Fujimoto-kun and Shiraishi-san were standing over her bed with mortified looks on their faces. It wasn’t difficult to tell why they looked like that…**

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: Ding dong ding dong!

Monobear: A body has been discovered!

Monobear: After a short period of investigation, we will start a school trial!

 

**…For the first time…**

**For the first time since I got to this, this _hell_ place, this horrible godawful ridiculous hopeless city where nothing was ever okay…**

**My immediate instinct wasn’t to scream, or faint, or grab something to steady myself, or anything like that.**

**My immediate instinct…**

**Was to sink to my knees and start crying. I sat there on my knees, and I cried, and I don’t know exactly how long I cried but…**

**As much as I hate it, as much as I fucking hate crying in front of other people, letting people know I don’t have myself under control, letting people think I need help, I just let the tears fall.**

**Is that a less extreme reaction or a worse one, compared to the other victims? Hell if I know.**

**I don’t know whether it was because I’ve seen enough bodies at this point that it didn’t affect me enough to make me scream, or…**

**Or whether it was because it was her. I don’t know, and…really, I don’t care to know.**

**All I knew in this moment was that she was dead. Everything was different now, everything was wrong.**

**Lying on her bed, head tilted limply to one side, with blood covering her hands and a large amount of blood coating the right side of her abdomen where a large needle protruded from it, dried tears staining her red-tinted cheeks…**

**Super High-school Level Tailor Satomi Toda…was nothing less than a despair-inducing sight to behold.**

**_Chapter 5: Falling Deep into Complete and Total and Utter and Unequivocal Despair (Ab)normal Days part END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like this is totally random and unrelated but does anyone want a sequel to Forever Despair? I've been thinking of doing one. Please leave your thoughts about that in the comments! Oh, and I guess, that other thing that just happened.


	47. Chapter 5: Falling Deep into Complete and Total and Utter and Unequivocal Despair (Ab)normal Days, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a lot longer than I can possibly excuse, and I apologize for that. Hopefully the length will make up for some of it. Regardless, get excited! It's investigation time!

**_Chapter 5: Falling Deep into Complete and Total and Utter and Unequivocal Despair_ **

**_Abnormal Days_ **

**There’s a word in the human lexicon that we use to distance ourselves from something being true, to refuse to believe that something is real, that it’s happening to us or affecting us in any way. There are a lot of different takes on it.**

“Aw hells no!”

“Shut up!”

“ _Nein._ ”

“First of all, no, second of all, fuck no!”

“Stop it!”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Tondemonai!”

“Yeah, right!”

“This is ridiculous…”

**There are a lot of different ways to express it, but the simplest form of the word is “no.” Just a flat, easy no, that we use when we need to disagree, to refuse to believe the reality of something.**

**It was all I could think of right now. No. No, it’s not real…this isn’t really happening to me, to us…to her.**

**As I sat there on my knees, crying, I thought that word to myself a number of times. If I told myself, “no,” enough times, something would have to change. If I believe in something hard enough it becomes a little less fake, right?**

**I want it, I want _this reality,_ to be not real. I _need_ to be not real. I’m selfish, and I’m more miserable than I knew I could be, and I need this to stop being true.**

Akiyama: [frightened frown with tears in eyes] …Why…?? Why, why is this…?!

Jinno: [holds both hands over mouth with wide eyes] It couldn’t be… This horrendous scene is to be believed??

Chikaru: [pulls at hair] Toda-san… Toda-san…! [sobs openly] Toda-san!!

**…**

**…..**

**But if it’s not true, then the others wouldn’t react this way. No…no, it’s real. And I know that it is. And they know that it is, too.**

**Honestly, the others’ reactions were a big part of what pulled me back into reality. This horrific, awful, unacceptable…but true reality. That Toda-san was…she was…**

Fujimoto: [covers mouth with hand] [miserable expression] This is unfair. This isn’t fair, we don’t deserve this…!

Shiraishi: [pulls at collar with open frown] She…! But she was alive! She was alive, and it was just last night! She was alive, and she was talking to us, and she was helping, and she was _alive!_

Chikaru: [turns away] [wipes tears from eyes] Oh, Toda-san…!!

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] But she isn’t _now,_ is she?

**And there’s Monobear…ready to ruin our lives. Ready to make everything about this unbelievable, soul-crushing situation even worse.**

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] It’s really amazing. I take _one_ little day off, and what happens?? She goes and deceases!

Monobear: [ironic blush] Like, holy crap, really! Look at this, right here! That’s a dead girl, alright! [sighs happily] I think, just as a cathartic exercise, I think we all need to get together in a circle and take turns saying, “Toda-san is dead!”

Jinno: [slight glare] …..

Shiraishi: [angry glare with tears streaming down face] …..

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] I’m just saying, I think that’s something we could all really benefit from right now! [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] But look at this! I can’t even contain myself right now, it’s all so deeply, despair-inducingly brutal!! Ahahahaha…!

Fujimoto: [shrinks back with open frown] …..

Akiyama: [covers mouth with both hands, crying] …..

Monobear: [ironic blush] With each passing second, more and more despair invades this hopeless, tragic, empty space… Upupupu! Isn’t this just swell? Isn’t this just the most amazingly despairing thing you could possibly think of??

Monobear: [lunges forward with aggressive expression] Say it with me now! Toda-san is dead! Toda-san is dead! [sighs happily] Such an impossible-seeming truth to bear, and it’s come to pass before our very eyes! Upupupupupupu!!

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] And what occurs to me, even more than that, is that I’m still talking about the despair you bastards are letting show so easily on your dumb faces, and do you know _why_ I’m still talking??

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Because…because, uh, because you’re _evil…_

Monobear: [neutral expression] That’s a stupid thing you said. [bares claw with miffed expression] I’m not going to tolerate it if you all suddenly get loads and loads less articulate and perceptive just because Toda-san’s croaked!

Monobear: [ironic blush] But, coincidentally, what I just said is actually the exact answer to my question! It’s _because_ Toda-san’s gone and died, and gotten all deceased, that none of the rest of you bastards have any drive to stop me from flooding you all with such despair!! [inquisitive expression] Before Toda-san came into such a despair-inducing state, _she_ was always the one stopping me from overstaying my mayoral welcome, but…

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Oh, hell, I still can’t stop myself!! It’s just too good! It’s too despair-inducingly fantastic that she’s dead now! Ahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!!

**He was right…it’s not something I’d ever say out loud, or be proud of admitting to myself, but Monobear was right when he said that was the reason. The only reason we were letting him ramble on about his heinous shit was because it was always Toda-san who would put a stop to his cringe-inducing rants. But, just like he’s made such a point of reminding us…Toda-san can’t do that anymore.**

**I felt fresh tears fall down my face. She’s not supposed to… It’s just not right. Toda-san was never supposed to die— _nobody_ was ever supposed to die, I never wanted this for any of my friends. And for this to happen to even Toda-san…**

**My ears stopped hearing Monobear’s discouraging monologue. I stopped listening to anything around me for several seconds, and instead I occupied myself with my own thoughts. Inside myself I found…something new. A new sense of resolve. This wasn’t supposed to happen to Toda-san. It’s not right for her to become a victim of this killing game, but we all let that happen to her anyway.**

**I let it happen…**

**And I’m going to make up for it, we all are. Because that bear is the reason any of this ever happened, the reason we’ve lost so many friends in such meaningless ways, we’re going to put a stop to this, today and here.**

Tatane: Shut up.

Monobear: [ironic blush] –and it’s really comical to me, actually, how I told her she might end up being the first victim, that very first day you bastards all arrived in our beautiful city. [turns to show primarily white side] Instead, it would seem she became the _last_ victim! How despairingly ironic!

Tatane: I said stop!

Monobear: [neutral expression] …The hopelessly hopeful Tatane-kun makes a contribution! And what say you, Tatane-kun? What insensate nonsense will you give your humble mayor to chew on today?? Upupupu…

Tatane: We’re not going to just sit here and take your stupid speeches! We’re going to fight back against you once and for all with this trial!

Monobear: [inquisitive expression] Cute. I don’t really know for sure what you think that means! I hear you saying bland, hopeful-type words, but your platitudes taste hollow in my ears!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] “Taste hollow in your ears…?”

Monobear: [ironic blush] They sound hollow on my tongue?

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Cut it out! Tatane-kun’s absolutely right with what he said! We’re not going to just sit and take this again like we always do!

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] And what are you _really_ planning to do?! You’re just going to go to a normal trial! [turns away] Kids these days…they’ll spout simple, meaningless words about how they’re going to make some sort of valuable change, but there’s no follow up! It’s spineless, really…

Jinno: [stern expression] It shall not be the same. We will resist your challenges until the end.

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] The stunt you pulled last night with the monitor in Community 4—that makes this a personal offense, and we plan to repay the favor with this trial.

Chikaru: [lowers head] We…we, uh… We won’t… We won’t, uh, let you…just, uh…just get away, uh, with this…

**It looks like everyone else is with me. It’s a relief, even if it’s in a heartbreaking way… If Toda-san’s become the latest victim of Monobear’s evil games, then now, more than ever, we have to all stand up to Monobear together, as a cohesive group!**

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] Be that way, then! If that’s a direct challenge from you bastards to your mayor, then I accept it!

Monobear: [ironic blush] Oh, but you’ll regret it. It’s easy to accept such a meager, hopeless challenge from such an unfit group of pointless “citizens” when you’re an all-knowing bear mayor who can already predict the despair-inducing revelations those citizens will eventually encounter!

Tatane: It doesn’t matter what you think… The only thing I regret is that Toda-san is dead, but like hell we’re going to regret defeating you for good…!

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Shall we commence the investigation, then?

Akiyama: [frowns] I guess we should. I don’t _want_ this to all have to happen again, but I mean…we’ve got to do this to win against Monobear.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] “Win against Monobear…” This really is a pain to watch! I’m just going to leave all you bastards to all that back-breaking detective work you’d _normally_ let Toda-san do for you! [ironic blush] Of course, though…the Monobear File will make its ultimate return appearance! Check your Electronic Citizen ID Cards for the gruesome details of Toda-san’s despair-inducing demise!

Shiraishi: [scowls] Just leave, god damn!

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] The sooner you get going, Monobear, the sooner you can have your trial that you enjoy so dearly.

Monobear: [neutral expression] Alright…then do your best, you bastards! Or your worst, I don’t really care. Facts are, your investigation time starts…now! [disappears]

**Finally…finally, he’s gone. The only thing that could possibly make this situation worse is that stupid bear blabbering at us. In the moments after he left, the room was quiet, but there was no peace in that quiet.**

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] So, uh…so… Uh, so…what now?

Tatane: Now…I guess we start.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I really don’t want to, but we haven’t got a choice, do we?

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] I’m not going to enjoy this…! [brushes hair out of face] But, yeah…yeah, I guess we have to. We have to find out why this happened, and…and who did it.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Because, just like before…one of us is a killer, right?

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] I’d prefer not to focus on that for the time being. Shall we instead devote ourselves to the obligation of investigating?

**I understand their hesitation… I never thought I’d have to do something like this. Never, not since we got here, did I think I’d ever be investigating Toda-san’s death. It’s wrong, and it’s not fair, and she should still be alive, and…even so. Even despite that, I know we can’t just not do it.**

**In the end, to make sure as many people survive as possible…**

**Because of that, we don’t have a choice!**

**INVESTIGATION START!**

**The first step…well, it’s obvious, isn’t it? Even when someone like her is the victim, it doesn’t change the procedure we’re supposed to take with these things…so I should check the Monobear File. Let’s see…**

**The victim is Satomi Toda. The body was found inside Satomi Toda’s Central Community condo.**

**Death was caused by bleeding out from a single stab wound to the abdomen. The victim died within a couple of minutes after being stabbed. The time of death was approximately 6:30 am.**

 

[[Loaded Monobear File 5 into ElectroID Card]]

 

Akiyama: [stunned expression] 6:30??

Shiraishi: [looks from side to side nervously] That’s…like, _an_ hour ago, right?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Nearly an hour and a half, yes.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Um…is anyone unaccounted for at that time?

Jinno: [blank expression] Everyone is unaccounted for at that time.

Tatane: Right, because the morning announcement wouldn’t have happened yet.

**Immediately after I said that, though…I realized something. 6:30 am…and I woke up at 6:45. Oh my god…I could have done something. I could have found the killer trying to cover up their crime, if I tried visiting everyone. I could have discovered Toda-san’s body sooner, maybe before the culprit had any chance to mess with evidence.**

**I could have…I could have woken up fifteen minutes earlier, and stopped this from happening.**

**I could have. I should have. I didn’t.**

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Tatane-kun, are you okay?

Tatane: Wh…what, huh? Yeah, no, of course I’m okay, why would you ask?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Because you’re hyperventilating!

Tatane: Oh, no, well, I’m fine. Really!

Chikaru: [bites nail] Tatane-san, uh… [looks to side nervously] Hm…

**Great, I attracted way too much attention by being miserable over a simple time of death. Regardless, it seems that’s it, Monobear File-wise. I guess the rest is for us to figure out. We have to figure out what happened here. And why, and how, and…**

**And who. Who did such a thing to Toda-san…?**

**Damn it, I don’t want this. I just want to keep saying no, no this isn’t real, no she’s not dead, no we don’t have to do this without her. I want that, but…no number of no’s is going to change this.**

Chikaru: [lowers head] So, uh…

Tatane: Y…yeah, Chikaru-san?

**Come on, Len, at least try to speak like you mean it. I shouldn’t be acting so weak and immature in this situation!**

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] I, uh…I know, uh… That is… Well, uh, I know that…that, uh… It’s probably… I mean, it’s probably not, uh…very…uh… It’s probably not the, uh, best idea…

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh, but…but should we… Should we, uh, still try…uh, try to… Should we try to, uh, have people…uh… I mean, have people guard the, uh, crime scene…?

**The…the crime…**

Tatane: The crime scene, right! Right, ah. I guess we probably should?

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Who should do that, then?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] If it’s acceptable to all, I shall perform my semi-customary examination of the body. [bows slightly] I would prefer to do the most to help of which I’m capable.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] In that case, Jinno-san will basically be one of the people guarding as well… [looks to side with deep frown] I guess I can guard, too. I’m not sure I could do much else to help.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] We trust you, Akiyama-san.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] I’m sure you’ll do fine with keeping an eye on things.

**Even in a terrible situation like this one…those three are still close as ever. It’s sweet to see, even if the positivity of it is ruined every time I catch another glimpse of Toda-san.**

Tatane: Well, thank you then, Akiyama-san and Jinno-san. That’s a big help! I think I’ll be investigating this room too, so I’ll try not to get in your way.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I should be saying that to you, Tatane. You have done a great deal to solve these trials with the results of your investigations.

Tatane: Oh, ha, not really!

**I said it as cheerfully as possible, because I’m sure if I didn’t I’d probably just cry again. I can’t let myself take credit for what Toda-san’s done for all of us. What she…did for us, that is. For everything she did and said the past couple of days, everything that confused and upset and worried me…**

**Even for all of that, she did so much to help us survive these trials. Without her insight, there’s no way I could have come up with a fraction of the answers I did. And…and I’ll never tell her that. She’ll never know.**

**As Jinno-san busied herself with Toda-san’s body, and Akiyama-san took a firm stance on the other side of the bed, one of my other friends came up to me and whispered something.**

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Tatane-san… Tatane-san, uh…are you… Uh, are you alright?

Tatane: Ah, uh, Chikaru-san…! Yeah, no, I’m completely fine.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh… “Yeah, no…?”

Tatane: No, yeah, I’m serious. You don’t have to worry about me, I promise!

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] You… Tatane-san, you, uh… You know you…could, uh… Uh, you know you could… You could, uh, tell me…if… If, uh, you’re…if you’re not fine…

Tatane: Yes, of course. Thanks for the support, Chikaru-san. I…I’m going to investigate now.

**Without Toda-san. I’m going to investigate, without Toda-san…**

**I mean, I did it last time, for a little while. I was able to do my own thing and come up with a few things, maybe.**

**But like, all the things I found were things other people told me, and Toda-san wasn’t dead then. Shit. Shit! The world hates good things! I need to calm down.**

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Well, uh… Uh, okay… [looks to side nervously] Well, uh… Well, not that…uh… Not that it’s, uh…the…uh, the most important, for, uh… Uh, not that it’s really important for me, uh, to mention…but… I, uh…I’m going to, uh, to investigate… Uh, I’m gonna investigate somewhere else…

**With that, Chikaru-san headed out of Toda-san’s condo. I’m glad she feels comfortable enough to take the initiative and investigate by herself, although it concerns me that she felt like she had to put herself down in the process.**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Eh, same here, I think. Too many cooks, you know? I probably can’t do much for the actual crime scene, but there’s probably other places elsewhere that need investigating! [leaves]

**So Shiraishi-san took off as well, leaving just the four of us…and Toda-san. I had no clue what to investigate first. Without Toda-san to give me ideas, I felt useless…but the overwhelming sensation that I was wasting too much time by agonizing over it compelled me to think of how I would usually start one of these investigations. I’d talk to everyone, right?**

**Well, Akiyama-san appeared to be doing some looking around of their own, and Jinno-san looked like she was still in the early stages of her examination, so I decided to speak with Fujimoto-kun.**

Tatane: Hey, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] A pleasure as always, Tatane-kun.

Tatane: Oh, ha, if you say so. I know _I’d_ probably be a lot happier if I wasn’t here.

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Now, Tatane-kun, that’s just not true. The fact that you’re here is crucial, especially with your sterling aptitude for recalling important facts and figures during these investigations and trials. [taps head with pen, slightly pink face] And…you’re an exceptional person to have around in general, in my opinion.

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun…that’s really nice of you. Even when my self-esteem is basically plummeting into the core of the Earth, you’re always so kind to me!

**Again, I tried to sound as chipper as possible when I said that. If I did that, it wouldn’t sound like I was complaining, right?**

**In response to my remarks, Fujimoto-kun took my hand in his.**

Fujimoto: [soft smile] Tatane-kun, I know this is a horrendous occasion, and I know it’s easy to want to take blame for this sort of thing, but the fact that you’re still doing your very best to figure out what happened to her is proof that you care and you understand what’s at stake here. I love your devotion and spirit.

**I wanted so much to take Fujimoto-kun’s compliments to heart, but…**

Tatane: But I woke up at 6:45.

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Huh?

Tatane: I woke up barely fifteen minutes after she died. If I woke up a little earlier, I could have done something, right?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Tatane-kun, it’s not your fault. There’s no way you could have controlled when you woke up, and you don’t bear responsibility for this.

Tatane: Well…thank you for that, Fujimoto-kun.

Fujimoto: [gentle expression] Just remember that you’re not alone, Tatane-kun. We’re all here to support you, no matter what ends up happening. [soft smile] And, through everything, I believe in you, and I care deeply for you.

**I had to clench my other hand in a fist, or else I worried I might start shaking because it just…meant so much to me.**

Tatane: I really appreciate this, Fujimoto-kun. Can we talk about something else, though…?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Certainly. I had a basic observation for the case, if you’re interested.

Tatane: What’s that?

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] It’s Toda-san’s condo unit. Don’t you think the place is awfully clean?

**I glanced over at Toda-san. I’m not exactly sure how you would classify a room with a dead body in it as “clean.”**

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] I mean, besides Toda-san. The rest of the room is very orderly and well-kept. Even the bed is made neatly under her.

**With his new suggestions, I took a serious look around the condo. He was right, actually—her room was generally pretty clean, and nothing was obviously out of place.**

Tatane: It doesn’t seem like there was any kind of a struggle, is what I’m getting.

Fujimoto: [points pen at Tatane] I was thinking the same thing!

 

[[Loaded State of Toda’s Condo into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: That’s a really smart thing to notice, Fujimoto-kun!

Fujimoto: [small smile with slightly pink face] I only want to help, Tatane-kun.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Hey, um, I don’t mean to interrupt you guys’ moment, but—

Tatane: Oh, shit, yeah, I should be investigating. Sorry, I guess I got distracted.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] …That’s not what I was going to say.

Tatane: Oh.

**Apparently the curse the universe put on me where I can’t say anything that makes _any_ sense during an investigation, doesn’t go away just because Toda-san is dead.**

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] No, I just wanted to say I found this, and I thought it was interesting.

**Akiyama-san showed us a small rectangular box. It had a funny design on it that was instantly familiar to me…**

Tatane: That’s the box of sewing stuff I found in Community 4!

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Is that so, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: Yeah, it was in the closet at the weird administrative building. I guess it makes sense that it’s in Toda-san’s condo, since I gave it to her the day we explored Community 4.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Oh…I didn’t realize we already knew what this was. I guess it’s not much of a discovery, then…

Tatane: No, it’s still interesting, Akiyama-san! Any information is good information, right?

Akiyama: [sullen expression] No, I’ll just go put it back in the dresser where I found it.

Tatane: Wait. You found it in her dresser?

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] Um? Yeah, it was there, buried under a bunch of her clothes.

Tatane: You went through Toda-san’s clothes.

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] For the investigation! They always find stuff in the victim’s drawers in crime shows…!

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] The important thing is, the sewing box seems to have been hidden from plain sight in that dresser, right?

Tatane: Yeah, I’d say that.

**I wonder why Toda-san wanted to hide that from view, if she was the only one using the room? I might be overthinking it, but it’s still unusual.**

 

[[Loaded Sewing Materials Box into ElectroID Card]]

 

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Then, I’ll go back to guarding the crime scene, and looking for evidence if I can. [puts index finger to lips with mischievous smile] Aaaand…I’ll let you two get back to whatever it is you were doing.

Tatane: I don’t know what you think we were doing, Akiyama-san, but there’s a dead girl in this room, so the face you’re making is a little troubling.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Right, um…I’ll just go. Away.

**I think I upset them. I’ll have to watch what I say.**

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] …..

**I remembered something about when we first discovered Toda-san’s body. I didn’t think about it at the time, because we were all in such a panicked state, but it’s curious when I think about it.**

Tatane: Say, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [looks up] [concerned expression] …? [twirls pen with bright expression] What goes on, Tatane-kun?

**That was a weird reaction. He looked displeased for a moment, unless I was seeing things.**

Tatane: I just thought about, when we were all searching our own rooms, just before we found Toda-san’s body. You and Shiraishi-san were the first two to enter her room, right?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] That sounds about right.

Tatane: Why did you decide to try Toda-san’s condo at that time? I mean, you were obviously right to decide that, I was just wondering.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] I suggested it to Shiraishi-san when we both exited our condos at roughly the same time. I said, “Even though the others are still searching their rooms, we should check Toda-san’s room just in case,” and she agreed.

**I guess that makes sense. I do have one more question, though…**

Tatane: Was the door to Toda-san’s condo unlocked at that time? It seems like it would have to be, for the two of you to get inside so quickly.

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] No, it was locked when we first ran the couple of meters to her door.

Tatane: Oh. Then…how’d you get in, exactly?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Monobear showed up the instant after I first tried the door. He quickly told Shiraishi-san and myself that he would unlock the door for us, since he was “very excited” for us to enter her room. [looks away with slight grimace] Well, now that I think about it, I can assume why.

**That bear…it figures he was “very excited.” He really wanted to force us to confront the reality of Toda-san being dead…!**

**Well, regardless of Monobear’s evil tricks, what Fujimoto-kun told me is pretty good information to know.**

 

[[Loaded Fujimoto’s Testimony into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: If you think of anything else, Fujimoto-kun, will you please tell me?

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Naturally, Tatane-kun. I’ll do anything to help you out.

**He’s so earnest, I can’t help smiling myself. I was already smiling before, but…it feels a little less painful to do it in this moment.**

**I decided to visit Jinno-san, see if she had anything to report.**

Tatane: Hey, Jinno-san.

Jinno: [bows slightly] Salutations, sir. [blank expression] It’s a profoundly regrettable circumstance in which we find ourselves this morning.

Tatane: …Yeah, huh.

**I took a deep breath and let it out. I didn’t dare say anything else about what I was feeling.**

Tatane: Do you have any news about Toda-san’s body? Sorry if I’m rushing you, I…I don’t really know what the appropriate amount of time is when Toda-san’s not around.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Don’t worry yourself with technicalities, Tatane. Your participation in these investigations is already appreciated. [blank expression] As for the crime scene, I have a number of discoveries to report.

Tatane: Go on?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Toda’s fatal injury strikes me as unusual. The wound itself is difficult to see without moving her jacket, which I shall do later, but based on its location I don’t imagine the needle pierced very deeply.

Tatane: Oh, huh…

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] I also don’t believe it struck any vital organs. Rather, it caused Toda to bleed from her wound until such time as she perished from blood loss.

Tatane: That must have taken some time.

**It was horrible to even think about. Just like so many of our victims before, Toda-san suffered, didn’t she? I felt my throat tighten up at the thought.**

Jinno: [blank expression] That’s all I was able to conclude on the matter of her fatal wound.

 

[[Loaded Fatal Injury into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: That’s good to know, Jinno-san! Thank you.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] I did make another observation, although this is less objective and more a base supposition of mine.

Tatane: What’s that, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Her blood seems to be of an atypical color and consistency.

Tatane: Wait, really?

**The moment she said that, I had a thought…**

Tatane: Didn’t we have a similar type of thing with Suzuki-san’s murder?

Jinno: [stern expression] I had the same reaction. [blank expression] However, through further, albeit simple testing, I can confirm the substance you see is indeed blood.

Tatane: Then, how would you explain the weird color and consistency?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Don’t take this for granted, but I’m of the opinion there may be a foreign substance in Toda’s blood.

Tatane: A foreign substance…like, there’s something in her system that shouldn’t be?

Jinno: [blank expression] A troubling possibility.

**Yeah, definitely. What could Toda-san have done to have a foreign substance in her bloodstream?**

 

[[Loaded Foreign Substance in Blood into ElectroID Card]]

 

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] That’s all I have discovered thus far. I apologize that I can’t be of more service.

Tatane: No, don’t apologize! These are good things to know.

Jinno: [bows slightly] I shall return to my examination now.

**With that, Jinno-san went back to looking over Toda-san’s body. It always amazes me how she can do that so calmly, but so gently at the same time. Always so respectful to the deceased…**

**I took a quick look at the other parts of the crime scene, like how Fujimoto-kun mentioned that Toda-san’s bed was neatly made under her.**

**But then, speaking of Fujimoto-kun…**

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] …..

**He looked out of sorts. As soon as he caught me looking at him, though—**

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] Oh, ah… [looks away with slight grimace] I’m going to… [leaves]

**He suddenly left the condo. What’s that all about, suddenly? He was in a fine mood like, five minutes ago, right? I’m going to have to ask him about that later, on the chance he has new information about the case.**

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] What an odd display, from him.

**I was about to open my mouth to agree, but Jinno-san gave a sudden start. I flinched as well at her sudden movement, and when I recovered, I saw she was staring down at Toda-san’s body. She had one hand on Toda-san, the other stiffly at her side.**

Tatane: Jinno-san—?

**Jinno-san drew back, shaking her head in disbelief with a very strange look on her face.**

Jinno: [stupefied, slightly blue face] …..

Tatane: Jinno-san? Jinno-san, are you alright??

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Hey Jinno-san…you suddenly aren’t looking well… Do you need to step outside a sec, or—?

Jinno: [frightened frown with wide eyes] I’m going to investigate elsewhere.

Tatane: Jinno-san, really, what’s going on??

Jinno: [presses hands together with open frown] I’m going to investigate elsewhere good _day,_ Tatane. [leaves]

**And just like that, without giving any of us an opening to stop her, Jinno-san hurried out of Toda-san’s condo like she were in danger or something. I couldn’t wrap my head around it…what could have possibly struck her with such alarm all of a sudden? It’s like something happened that scared her, but it couldn’t be just about examining the body, right? She’s done that loads of times…**

Akiyama: [bewildered expression] That’s new…

Tatane: Yeah, I…I don’t know what that was.

**I’m not sure what to think about Jinno-san’s behavior, but she must have a good reason. At the same time, it means she can’t tell me anything more about her examination of the body…and there’s no one left to examine the body in the first place, now. No one who would normally do it…**

**I looked down at Toda-san’s body. She was always so careful, so precise with these investigations, especially when it came to the crime scene itself. She never judged me for not being able to handle such a gruesome thing like a “body…”**

**But I should’ve listened to her. All those times she tried to get me to be more comfortable with it, I never really paid it any mind because…because I always just assumed I’d always be able to leave it to her. How selfish of me…!**

**I turned to Akiyama-san, who was back to examining Toda-san’s dresser, and who was now the only other person in the room. No, it wouldn’t make any sense to ask them to examine the body, and why should I ask, anyway? I was already selfish and irresponsible enough to hand it off to Toda-san all those times, so maybe for once in my life I can actually try it myself. It doesn’t matter how uncomfortable I feel.**

**It doesn’t matter…how I feel.**

**So I took a deep breath. And then another one. And finally, I forced myself to look directly at Toda-san. She lay there, so still, like she was nothing more than a mannequin wearing clothes tailored to fit her. If I deluded myself enough, I could almost imagine her just opening her eyes and getting up and moving, but…I knew there was no chance.**

**I stepped toward her and looked her over for a few moments.**

Tatane: What do I even look for…?

**Jinno-san already told me about the blood and the entry wound, so…what else can I really find here? Well, I can’t just give up straight away, I have to find _something._**

**Well, there’s the murder weapon, of course. A larger-than-average sized needle, mostly red with white spiral patterns, was sticking up out of the right side of her abdomen. The part that was sticking out was about the height of my hand, so the whole thing must be really abnormally long—what do you even use needles that big for, anyway?**

**Jinno-san mentioned it before, but the jacket on her outfit, which was really more like a big shawl, concealed the actual stab wound. Even so, the needle made it clear what was done to her. Someone…someone I care about and trust, still decided to take Toda-san’s life using this sewing needle.**

 

[[Loaded Sewing Needle into ElectroID Card]]

 

**What else…? Well, I didn’t really want to look at it, but there was blood on both her hands. Toda-san’s…blood. The blood she lost when she died…**

Tatane: …Really? That’s a pointless observation…

**How’s reminding myself that she bled out going to help me? No, I need to focus on what’s unique about it, for example, the blood was in a peculiar orientation. There wasn’t any blood on her palms; instead, it was mostly on the “outside” of her hands. A small amount on the knuckles of her fingers, and a lot on the little finger side of both hands. Kind of like when you write with a fountain pen or something, that’s where the ink would get on your hand, I think… I’m not positive of what it means, though.**

 

[[Loaded Blood on Hands into ElectroID Card]]

 

**Let’s see, what else would Toda-san normally do if she were investigating a body… Well, she usually looked around inside the victim’s clothes, right? I might as well give that a shot…**

**Carefully, doing my best not to disturb her corpse in any way, I reached my hand into one of her pants pockets. I did find something in there, which I pulled out just in case…**

Tatane: Oh, it’s…just her ElectroID.

**I switched it on. It didn’t show me anything I wouldn’t have assumed would be there, based on my own ElectroID.**

Tatane: Height, 170 centimeters…weight, 50 kilograms, birthday, June—none of this is significant, why am I reading this.

**I guess that particular pocket was a bust, but maybe I’ll find something elsewhere. As I went to return her ID card to her pocket, though, I accidentally…**

Tatane: Gah…!

**I accidentally touched her arm. I know it sounds stupid, but the sensation was so unexpected that it was, literally, repulsive. I jerked back instinctively like she was a hot stove—just the knowledge that I touched a dead person’s skin made me cringe and shiver, no matter how ridiculous I tried to tell myself that was.**

**Her skin…it was even still warm. It was still so recently that she died…**

Tatane: …..

**I looked down at her ElectroID in my hand. If I still wanted to get rid of it, I’d have to try her pocket again, and…**

Tatane: I’ll just…keep this.

 

[[Loaded Toda’s ElectroID Card into ElectroID Card]]

 

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Hey, are you okay?

Tatane: Huh??

**I immediately stuffed Toda-san’s ID card in my pocket…for some reason, and straightened into the most perfect posture I could muster. I didn’t realize I was acting conspicuous enough for them to want to ask such a thing.**

Tatane: Y-yeah, of course, I’m fine! Why do you ask, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] You’ve been mumbling weird stuff to yourself for a while, now. And you obviously just freaked out over, something, I’m not sure what… [sullen expression] Well, I’m the only person in the room now, besides you, so I figure I’m the one who should ask what’s up.

Tatane: Oh…

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] And what’s with that, by the way? Fujimoto-kun and Jinno-san were both here, like, three seconds ago, and suddenly they both take off. I need someone to help me guard the crime scene, don’t I?

**I breathed a silent sigh of relief to myself when they changed the subject. Now I don’t have to take any responsibility for my terrible weird behavior!**

Tatane: I’ll make sure to find you someone, okay, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Don’t go out of your way… I don’t want to take up too much of your time, considering you’re the one who pulls so much of the weight during these investigations.

Tatane: Oh, ha, stop saying that! It was always really Toda-san, doing the majority of the work, you know? I barely did anything!

Akiyama: [scratches cheek with thumbnail] It’s really weird how happy you’re trying to sound about that.

**Fuck me, they’re noticing!**

Tatane: Well, forget about that stuff. The point is, I’m okay, but thank you for asking!

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Hm…

**There was an awkward moment, where I just looked over Toda-san’s body some more and Akiyama-san stood at the other side of the bed…being there. After that moment, though…**

Akiyama: [frowns] It’s obvious, that she was crying, huh?

**I didn’t have a lot of energy to spare right now, what with the dull ache in my head and the excruciating emotional discomfort in my chest and all, but I used part of that energy I had left to resist the urge to snap at them. Yes, of course Toda-san was crying, anyone could see that, and…quite frankly, I didn’t want to have to think about it too much.**

Akiyama: [sighs and looks away, miserable] Toda-san, she… I can’t even dream of what she might have been thinking.

Tatane: Yeah, I…yeah.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I must be losing my touch—I can’t feel her spirit here at all. It’s just…empty.

**Well, Toda-san’s presence was always pretty weak whenever she wasn’t addressing us all as a group. Any time I talked to her one-on-one, it was like there wasn’t even another person around. But…we still needed her guidance, didn’t we? Even someone as difficult to figure out as she was…**

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] That, ah…plan she came up with last night. I have to wonder what that was supposed to mean, now…

Tatane: The…the plan, right.

**That plan Toda-san came up with, so that we could all avoid being targeted by whoever made that video message. That was her goal, right? To make sure no one died?**

**So…so why did this happen? Why was she killed, herself?**

**But, more than that…**

Tatane: It left my mind when I started freaking out about where she was, but it’s definitely unusual that she was sleeping in her own room, right?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] That should be unusual, yeah. She meant for us to all get ones that aren’t ours, after all.

**Right, we were all supposed to sleep in different rooms.**

**…And that was being done how, again? Ugh, it’s all jumbled in my memory of everything that happened last night. This is a _very_ uncomfortable feeling for me, not being able to remember… I guess I’ll have to ask Akiyama-san, even though admitting I don’t know is probably going to be equally uncomfortable.**

Tatane: So, we were supposed to have different rooms than our normal ones, because…

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] Because of the key switch thing, yeah.

Tatane: Right, uh…

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] …..

Tatane: Akiyama-san, I…I don’t quite remember the entire key switch plan.

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Well, why didn’t you just say so? [puts index fingertips together] Well, let me try and remember, then.

Tatane: Thank you.

**Despite their reassuring words, I couldn’t help feeling ashamed. This would be something easy to remember for anyone else, right? But no, I have to be the one person whose head was a sloppy, uncoordinated mess last night.**

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] After we watched the message in Community 4, Toda-san brought us back to the Sun Room and told us we were going to switch keys, but it had to be secret so no one would know who ended up with what room key.

Tatane: Right, yeah.

Akiyama: [scratches cheek with thumbnail] So she had these big envelopes, and she put them down on the table and we all put our keys in them. She shuffled the envelopes, so none of us would know the order, and then we all went outside so we could take turns going in and getting a random one.

Tatane: Right, we went back in one at a time.

Akiyama: [frowns] Wait, wait…I can get this. I think the order we went in was…Jinno-san was first, and then me, and then… [sullen expression] Okay, well, I don’t know who went in after me. I didn’t think this through…

Tatane: That’s alright, Akiyama-san! It’s still important that we know how the plan was supposed to work.

**Even if that plan clearly failed, in the end… I wish I could tell Toda-san how sorry I am that, despite all our careful planning, she still became a victim in all this.**

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] I do know, if we got our own key, we were supposed to put it back and choose a different one. I didn’t have to do that, myself—I got Shiraishi-san’s key on the first try. [scratches head] Oh, and if we chose an empty envelope, we would just try another one until we got a key.

**Right…it’s all coming back to me, as they’re saying it. It’s definitely better that I remember all this stuff the second time around, now that we’re going to have a trial.**

 

[[Loaded Toda’s Plan into ElectroID Card]]

 

Akiyama: [points] She keeps a lot of boxes around, it looks like.

**They were pointing at the foot of Toda-san’s bed, just by her shoes. I didn’t notice it sooner since Toda-san’s bedsheets are red as well, but they were right—there was a small red box sitting on top of it, looking very conspicuous and significant.**

**Wait, I know this thing…**

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Er…kept. Sorry.

Tatane: It’s fine, just, one moment, if that’s okay?

**I took the red box in my hand and looked it over.**

 

[[flashback]]

**I also spied something odd in the next desk over, though…which was Toda-san’s desk, based on the name. It was like a little box or something. I pulled it out to examine it—a red box that just barely didn’t fit in the palm of my hand, with an oddly-shaped keyhole on the top. I couldn’t find a way to open it on the surface…maybe you have to have the key?**

**I guess this belongs, or at least belonged, to Toda-san, since it was in her desk.**

[[end flashback]]

 

**There’s no question about it. This is the box I found in Community 4 the first day we explored there. I found it in Toda-san’s desk in the classroom, and, come to think of it, I gave it to her near the end of the day. In that case, it’s not unusual that this box would be here, in her room, but…**

**At the same time, the box itself is so unusual that I can’t help thinking it must be important somehow. The keyhole was a jagged shape—now that I really looked at it, it was similar to the shape of Monobear’s red eye. Other than that, there aren’t any unusual features on the box, so I must be right about needing a key to get into this.**

 

[[Loaded Red Box into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: Well…it looks like that’s most of what Toda-san’s room is going to give us.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Wait, does that mean you’re going to leave?

Tatane: Probably, to search other places for evidence. Why do you ask, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] If you leave, I’ll be alone at the crime scene. I don’t want to seem suspicious…

Tatane: Don’t worry, Akiyama-san. I’ve memorized how the crime scene looks by now, so as long as nothing about it changes, I wouldn’t have any reason to say you’re suspicious. Besides, like I said, I’ll do my best to find someone to guard with you.

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] That checks out. See you later then, Tatane-kun.

**So, I headed outside Toda-san’s condo. Standing out on the second floor landing, though, I realized I had no idea where I should investigate next.**

Tatane: Hm… What do you think, Toda-sa—

**My mouth closed. I stared straight ahead of me for several seconds while my mind shut down. After those several seconds, I lowered my head and started to shake a little.**

**How could I be such an idiot? The second I can’t see her body anymore, I suddenly forget she’s dead?! Is that how numb my instincts are?? Thanks a lot, brain, you great big dick.**

**I stood there, helplessly immobile, for another moment or so, and sure enough I felt myself start crying because apparently that’s all I know how to do, in any situation, always. Is this what it’s going to be like? Just constantly having to remind myself that she’s gone? That she left us, just like everyone else is gone, just like all the other times I didn’t know the right thing to do to save someone, is that what this is going to be from now on?**

**What if I try saying no, again? Will that change things?**

Chikaru: Tatane-san…

**I immediately straightened up. It was a natural instinct. Trying to be as inconspicuous about it as possible, I used my wrist to wipe my tears away. I meant to use my sleeve, but I realized I didn’t have one. It was only at that moment that I remembered I was still wearing the clothes I wore to my date with Fujimoto-kun. I don’t know why I never changed out of them…well, I guess it has to do with never having an opportunity between when we learned about that video message and when Toda-san put her “plan” into action.**

**Once I was mostly sure I looked presentable again, I turned around to see Chikaru-san, looking very concerned.**

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san! How’s investigating going?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Tatane-san, uh… Well, it’s, uh… [looks to side nervously] You really, uh…uh, Tatane-san, you really don’t have to, uh, to…to trouble yourself, uh… Uh, you don’t have to think so much, uh, about someone…someone like me, but, uh… It’s, uh, it’s going okay…thank you…

Tatane: Great! With the six of us together, I’m sure we’ll be able to make it through this trial no problem.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh…

Tatane: So, you said you were going to investigate elsewhere, right? Do you mind if I ask what you investigated?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Oh, uh… Well, that is, uh… I…uh, I… I’m not sure that, uh… Uh, I’m not totally sure anything, uh… Anything that I, uh, that I investigate…would be… I mean, I’m not positive that it’s, uh…that it’s important, but…

Tatane: Don’t worry, Chikaru-san, I’m sure it’ll help!

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Well…uh, I… I, uh, went to…to, uh… I went to everyone’s rooms.

Tatane: Oh, that…that makes sense, yeah. We should probably know for sure if anything unusual had happened in the other rooms. Although, how did you get into everyone’s condos? They should’ve all been locked, I think.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Right, I, uh…I just asked Monobear…

Tatane: Oh, of course. Sorry, please ignore me.

Chikaru: [half smile] No, uh, it’s…it’s completely, uh, fine. [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Well, uh…the… Uh, I mean, the main thing is… I, uh…I… I searched, uh, in everyone else’s…uh, in their rooms, but… But, uh…well, there was…uh… There was nothing, uh, that…interesting, uh, at all…

Tatane: That so…?

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I, uh…I’m sorry… I couldn’t, uh, find…uh… I didn’t find anything…

Tatane: No, that’s still important news!

**So, nothing unusual in the rest of our rooms. The incident was confined to Toda-san’s condo…**

 

[[Loaded Chikaru’s Testimony into ElectroID Card]]

 

Chikaru: [bites nail] So, uh…you think it, uh… I mean, you think that was, uh, good?

Tatane: Definitely! Thank you for telling me that, Chikaru-san, it really does help!

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] And, uh…uh, and… And you’re, uh, happy?

Tatane: Yeah! I feel like things will definitely come together with all the information we’re going to find.

Chikaru: [holds both hands over heart, distraught] Tatane-san…

Tatane: Chikaru-san?

**Why does she look so upset…?**

Chikaru: [lowers head with tears brimming in eyes] I… Uh, I… [miserable frown with wide eyes, crying] Would you please…stop acting like that? Like nothing’s hurting you…! You’ve been doing it since we…since we discovered her body, and it hurts too much to see!

Tatane: Ch-Chikaru-san—!

Chikaru: [wipes tears from eyes] I, uh, I… Uh…I’m, uh, I’m sorry… I should, uh… Uh, I should never try to…to, uh…uh, try to tell someone as… Uh, I shouldn’t tell someone as important, uh, and as talented…someone like you, I shouldn’t, uh… I mean, I shouldn’t tell you what to think, but…!

**I…I couldn’t possibly imagine what I should say. Am I really doing that? I mean, I know it’s sort of something I do, but I didn’t think I was doing it now any more than usual.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san, I…

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] …..

Tatane: Do you want the truth…?

**Can I really say what I want to say to her? I…I trust her enough for that, right? I should be able to, with everything we’ve been through. And so…although I didn’t specifically intend to say the words…**

Tatane: The truth is…I can’t imagine doing this without you…!

**They sort of tumbled out. I immediately hated the way it sounded, because it was the sound of asking someone to be there for me. The sound of telling someone I couldn’t do something alone…but it felt gratifying, like finally letting out a really deep breath. In fact, my shoulders loosened and I felt myself lean forward a little. Chikaru-san, herself, stepped toward me and wrapped her arms around me to “catch” me, even though I wasn’t really going to fall. We just stood there, quiet, breathing slowly, for several seconds.**

Chikaru: Tatane-san, I…I’m, uh… I’m sorry, uh, that…uh… I’m sorry that I, uh, I tried to…to, uh, force you…to… Uh, I’m sorry I tried to make you, uh, talk about it…

Tatane: Don’t apologize, really. I shouldn’t have tried to keep it all in.

**I knew that was true, myself… I was just being hypocritical, really, by trying to act like everything was fine, when I specifically told Toda-san off for that same thing yesterday. Still, even though I was relieved to be able to confide in Chikaru-san, it felt weird being this vulnerable.**

Chikaru: This locket, uh…is…is, uh… I mean, it’s very pretty.

Tatane: Oh, this?

**I pulled away and took the locket off my neck to show to her.**

Tatane: My twin sister’s picture is inside. I look at this to keep calm sometimes.

Chikaru: [slight blush] That’s…that’s, uh… Uh, I mean…that’s so sweet… [scratches neck nervously] I, uh…I… Uh, I have something…that’s, uh… Well, I have something, uh, kinda similar…

**She showed me her left wrist. Usually, that’s covered up by the sleeve of her hoodie, but she pulled the sleeve back to show she was wearing a little red bracelet.**

Chikaru: [holding up arm, half smile] This, uh… This is… Uh, that is…my brother and I, uh, we…uh, have these matching… Uh, we have matching bracelets…

Tatane: Oh wow, that’s so sweet too!

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] This way, uh… Well…uh, well, this way, I’ll never… Uh, I’ll never stop, uh, thinking about him…

**What a devoted sister. God, she’s such a good person…**

Chikaru: [slight blush] Hey, uh…

Tatane: Hey.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Well, uh… I, uh, I don’t… I mean, you can…uh… Uh, you can obviously, uh…obviously, uh, you can say no…uh… That is, you can if you, uh, if you want, but… [half smile] Would you, uh…uh…would you, uh, want to… Would you want to, uh, maybe…use it for a while?

Tatane: Huh?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Just, uh…maybe…uh, for, uh… Maybe for, uh, emotional…uh, strength? [lowers head] I mean, uh…that’s probably… That’s probably, uh, very…very presumptuous of me… You, uh…you don’t, uh… That is, you don’t… Uh, have to…but just, uh, if you’d like…

Tatane: Wow, Chikaru-san, I…I don’t know what to say. That’s such an amazingly kind thing to offer, I was just so surprised!

Chikaru: [slight blush] Well, uh… I just… I just, uh, want to…to, uh… I want to try to, uh, to help… I want to help, uh…if there’s any way… Uh, if there’s any way for someone, uh, like me…to, uh, to do that…

Tatane: Well…well, hey. I couldn’t just accept such a thing from you.

**I took my locket off my neck and held it out for her.**

Tatane: Let’s trade for now, okay? You wear this locket, and I’ll wear your bracelet…and it’s like we’ll each have a little piece of the other to keep, for emotional support.

Chikaru: [looks away with very pink face] Oh, uh… Wow, uh… Well, uh, I…

Tatane: Plus, it’s a sort of a promise. I’ll promise to keep your bracelet safe, and you promise to keep my locket safe. That means…like, neither of us is allowed to die or anything.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Well, uh…

**Wow, did I really joke about something like that? That wasn’t funny, it sounded so much less inappropriate in my head. I hope she thinks it was cool.**

Chikaru: [wide smile] Uh…yeah. Yeah, uh, I love that idea…uh, I love it, Tatane-san. I…uh… Uh, I promise, then.

**Oh thank god, she thought it was cool.**

**With that, she took the locket and put it around her own neck, and then she gave me her red bracelet and I put that on my wrist. It was a tight fit, but it felt nice to be able to look down at it.**

 

[[Loaded Chikaru’s Bracelet into ElectroID Card]]

 

Chikaru: [bites nail] …..

Tatane: Is everything okay, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Oh, uh… It’s, uh… Well, that is…

Tatane: Yes, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [lowers head] Oh, uh… No, uh, it’s nothing… I… Uh, I… I shouldn’t, uh…uh, that is, I shouldn’t be… I should even, uh, think to…to, uh… I shouldn’t think to criticize, uh…uh… To criticize someone, uh, like you…

Tatane: Chikaru-san, it’s fine. If you have something you want to tell me, please say it.

**Even if it is a criticism, and it’s coming from Chikaru-san, someone I usually wouldn’t expect to criticize anyone ever… I can handle someone telling me what I should do better, right? Like, I’m not so much of a child that I can’t handle that?**

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Oh, uh… Well, uh, I… I mean, now…now, uh… I, uh, now I’ve made it sound like… Uh…uh, like it’s…uh, I made it sound like it’s, uh, important or something… [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] And, uh…uh, and not to sound…like…uh, like…like Toda-san, uh, either, but, uh…but would you…uh, would you like to…to, uh, get out of those clothes…?

Tatane: …Huh? Oh!

**These clothes, right. The ones I wore last night. I guess it would be better to put my regular clothes back on, after all, and besides, these ones make me feel bad now.**

Tatane: Sure thing, Chikaru-san. If you don’t mind me heading down to my room, then?

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Oh, uh…! Your room…? [bites nail] You, uh…well… Uh, you already stayed…uh… You stayed in, uh, in my room, anyway… So, uh, if you…if you, uh, you…wanted to just…uh, if you just wanted to borrow…uh, some of… Uh, just to borrow some of my, uh, clothes…that, uh, would… I mean, I would be, uh, fine with it…

Tatane: Ah, thanks, Chikaru-san, but they wouldn’t fit me, I don’t think.

**So I turned to the stairs and started down them. Chikaru-san followed behind me until we were at my door.**

Tatane: Don’t worry, Chikaru-san, I’ll be right out. I, um… I’m sorry if this sounds silly, but I don’t really like other people seeing me change.

Chikaru: [bites nail] ….. [half smile] Uh, of course, Tatane-san. I’ll…uh, just be here, then.

**I headed inside, then, and grabbed a set of new clothes from my dresser to wear. I changed into those, and made sure to take Chikaru-san’s room key out of the other ones so I could give it back to her. Just as I was about to leave, though, I spotted something odd on my dresser that I forgot was there.**

Tatane: That…that paper from two days ago…!

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: Wait…what’s this piece of paper?

**There was a sheet of paper taped to the inside of my condo door, and it had writing on it. Why would something like this be here?**

**I reached carefully for the paper, as though it might explode or something if I mishandled it, and read it to myself…**

**“Please go to the restaurant at Community 3. There’s something important to discuss, thanks in advance.”**

Tatane: Huh…?? What the…

**Why would someone want to call me to the restaurant at such a late hour? Just on my base instinct, it feels dangerous…**

[[end flashback]]

 

**With everything that happened yesterday, and today, I never gave a thought to that odd experience I had two nights ago. Someone called me over to the restaurant, but even though I went there, they never showed…**

**Is there any chance that’s connected to this current case? It’s definitely a stretch, but I can’t assume it’s a coincidence, either, that Toda-san turned up dead two days after this strange thing that happened to me. In any case, it’s an unsolved mystery that I’d like to know the answer to.**

 

[[Loaded Mysterious Note into ElectroID Card]]

 

**There was one more strange thing I noticed before I left my room: some small object I couldn’t identify was sticking out from under my bed. I got down on knee to pick it up, and I realized it looked kind of like a key. It was white plastic, and it had the shape of a key, but it didn’t have any of the slots you would need to actually open a lock.**

Tatane: Something like this would just be useless, right?

**But anyway, what’s it doing here, in my room? I know this doesn’t belong to me, so…**

Monobear: [appears] [bares claw with miffed expression] Oh, useless indeed! Sure, as long as you call the incredible power to travel to any place at whim “useless!” You bastards just can’t appreciate anything, can you??

Tatane: What do you want?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Well anyway, you can’t have it. That key doesn’t belong to you, Tatane-kun!

Tatane: Huh…? Well, if you say I can’t have it, then I know it’s important. There’s no way I’m going to give it to you now.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Oh, dear me! It seems your humble mayor has said too much and made a damn fool of myself! Oh, isn’t this always the way when you suddenly decide to go into politics as a hobby despite having no experience!

Monobear: [lunges with aggressive expression] But forget about all that stuff! It belongs to the mayor of Hope’s Peak Metropolis, and I insist you return it to me this instant!

Tatane: I _insist_ you get out of my face. It’s in my room, and it looks like evidence, so I’m keeping it.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Hey, is that Toda-san behind you?

Tatane: Huh?

**Not because I believed what he said, but because it was such a preposterous thing to say, I stupidly lost my grip on the key-type-thing I was holding. Monobear swiftly snatched it off my bedroom floor.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] Upupu. [disappears]

Tatane: Hey, you get back here—!

Tatane: …Ugh!

**Of course that happened. Damn my stupid bad reflexes! If I didn’t let myself drop my guard when he said something so ridiculous, I could keep that thing as evidence, just in case it was important somehow. And how dare he say something so insulting to me…??**

**Oh well, I should still be able to remember the key thing and tell the others about it if it comes up in the trial.**

 

[[Loaded Key-Shaped Object into ElectroID Card]]

 

**Well, I think that’s all I really have time to do in my own room. It’s unusual that I would be investigating in here, anyway, if you could call it that. So with that, I left my condo, to see Chikaru-san still standing around waiting.**

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san! I…hope I didn’t keep you too long.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh…not at all… Uh, you…uh… You can, uh, always…uh, you can always take your…your, uh, time, Tatane-san…

Tatane: Is there somewhere you wanted to investigate in particular?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Well, uh…I mean… Uh…uh, well, only if you…you, uh… That is, only if you don’t, uh, have…have, uh… Only if you aren’t, uh, already planning…to, uh, to go somewhere…

Tatane: I don’t have anywhere in mind right now, no.

Chikaru: [holds heart over heart with apprehensive expression] Well, uh…uh, how about the, uh, club and casino?

Tatane: Sure! That sounds fine to me. Oh, before we go, though, this is yours.

**I passed Chikaru-san her room key, which she took with a smile.**

Chikaru: [slight blush] Ah…uh, thank you…uh, thanks, Tatane-san… [half smile] Well…uh, shall we?

**She offered her hand. I stared down at it for a second, a bit surprised. It’s not like I didn’t know what to do with it, I’m not that clueless—but the idea of holding her hand made me feel a little self-conscious. Regardless, I took it, and we started away from the condos.**

Tatane: What made you think of the club and casino, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well… Uh, I… [looks to side nervously] Oh, uh, I dunno…

Tatane: Chikaru-san, is everything alright?

Chikaru: [lowers head] Uh…

Tatane: No, I mean, of course everything isn’t really “alright,” in this situation, but… I’m sorry, ignore me. I should try to think before I speak.

Chikaru: [bites nail] It was, uh…uh, I just… I just thought, uh, since… Uh…since Toda-san, uh…her, uh… I mean, since her plan, uh, we did it…uh…at the, uh, at the club and casino…well, uh, I thought…that, uh…uh, that maybe…

Tatane: Maybe there’s some kind of evidence there?

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh…yeah, something like that.

**We walked together, quiet, for another half minute or so. I wasn’t really paying attention to the street in front of me, since I’ve walked this path from the condos to the club and casino so many times now. But, since I wasn’t paying attention…**

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Whoa, hey! Watch it, you two! Personal space, ‘kay?

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Oh, uh, sorry, Shiraishi-san…!

Tatane: Sorry about that. Where did you come from?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] I was just over at the club and casino, actually. [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] I thought maybe, since Toda-san’s plan to have us all in different rooms had us going in and out of the casino, there might be something important there!

Chikaru: [lowers head] Oh…

Tatane: Uh.

**Damnit. I feel terrible for Chikaru-san, now… She had such an idea, herself, but we weren’t quite fast enough. Still, I can’t just ignore what Shiraishi-san said.**

Tatane: Well, what did you find, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [scowls] Honestly, nothing! It was kind of frustrating! [narrows eyes] All I found in the main room was that table Jinno-san and Toda-san moved last night, and the envelopes we set out on it.

Tatane: And…just so I know for sure, all the envelopes were empty, right?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Yeah, obviously! Otherwise, people would have been sleeping outside, which is against Monobear’s rules! [rubs neck with slight frown] But, yeah, other than that, I really didn’t see much of anything that was out of the ordinary.

Tatane: Well, besides what’s usually there, right? Like…that candy table we never cleaned up? The map of the city Fujimoto-kun drew up?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Wait…the _what_ he drew up?

Tatane: The map. Remember? Toda-san asked if we could get a map of this whole city, and Fujimoto-kun offered to draw one?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Now that’s odd… Yeah, I remember what you’re talking about, but, no! It wasn’t there in the casino building!

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Wait, uh…really?

Tatane: Are you sure, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] Positive! I scanned everything in the room, and that map wasn’t on any of the tables where Fujimoto-kun would have put it.

Tatane: So, then…where did it go?

**This might be an important clue…even if I have no idea what it would mean.**

 

[[Loaded Map of Hope’s Peak Metropolis into ElectroID]]

 

Tatane: Well, thank you for telling us this, Shiraishi-san.

Shiraishi: [folds arms with slight smile] Sure thing! At this point, we gotta share what we know, right? [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] It’s no good keeping things secret, after all.

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh…definitely, yeah…

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Speaking of which, or, actually kind of off topic I guess, did Jinno-san finish with her body examination?

Tatane: …..

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh…uh, Tatane-san?

Tatane: In a sense. She’s investigating elsewhere now.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] What is that supposed to mean?

Tatane: You tell me! Fujimoto-kun suddenly left, too.

Chikaru: [concerned] I, uh, I didn’t…know about this…

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Wait, does that mean Akiyama-san is alone in Toda-san’s room? [scowls] That’s rude, Tatane-kun! You should have stayed there to keep them company! There’s a dead body there, don’t you know?

Tatane: Well, I had to—!

**She didn’t stick around to hear the rest of my defense. Instead, she walked past the two of us, down the street to the condos.**

Tatane: I…guess I made a mistake.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] It’s…uh… Uh, it’s alright, Tatane-san… I, uh, trust you…

**So the two of us, still hand in hand, headed back to the condos to regroup. We’d have to decide on a new place to investigate, after all, and I should probably apologize to Akiyama-san and Shiraishi-san. Once we got there…**

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] I hope you weren’t in too much discomfort having to stand around here alone?

Akiyama: [scratches head] Nah, I’m fine, really. I just stayed perfectly still so I wouldn’t accidentally mess anything up when no one else was around.

Tatane: I, uh…I’m sorry for abandoning you, Akiyama-san.

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] I’m telling you, I’m fine!

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Well, I think I’ll hang out here as a second crime scene guard, anyway!

Chikaru: [half smile] So, uh… So reliable, uh…both of you…

Tatane: Yeah! Thanks for that, you two.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Just try not to carelessly leave your friend behind with a dead body again, ‘kay?

**Yeah, I definitely made a mistake.**

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] So anyway, check it! [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] I was thinking about that video message, you know? The one from last night!

Tatane: Right…that message that played on the monitor in Community 4 last night, right?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Do you know about another video message we saw? You don’t have to recount everything that happens just because I mention it!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Didn’t the two of us spy on his date, Shiraishi-san?

Chikaru: [blank frown, mumbling] Date?

Shiraishi: [tense smile with furrowed eyebrows] Well, Tatane-kun! Would you look at that, I suddenly have no criticisms of you!

**I would be…amused by that exchange, if I didn’t feel really dejected by Shiraishi-san’s remark.**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh…uh, regardless… Uh…that…uh, the… Uh, I mean, that…video message… [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] How, uh…how frightening…

Tatane: Yeah, definitely. It was really unsettling to watch that—or, I guess, listen to it, since not a lot was happening on the screen.

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] You remember it? [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I sure as hell can’t recall much of what happened at that time, other than how terrified I was!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Yeah, sorry man. I couldn’t tell you from memory what the message said…

Tatane: I think I do remember it, actually. Let me think a moment…

 

[[flashback]]

**As if on cue, the static suddenly stopped, leaving only a black screen. But then, a figure faded into view. They were against the background of a dimly lit room, so it was hard to make out anything about their figure—and, even more than that, they were covered completely by some kind of shroud. It was impossible to tell who this person was. As I strained to make out the background, I could only see a black floor and grey walls, nothing I could use to figure out where this was broadcasting from.**

**But, that wasn’t even the end of it. After a few seconds, the person started talking. Their voice was modulated and distorted, making it impossible to tell what they really sounded like either.**

 

???: I love you all.

???: I truly do love you, but there’s been an issue.

???: _One_ of you has been very bad. I can’t say who…and I can’t say why…

???: But I just want you to know that _one_ of you kids has been very…

???: Terribly…

???: Unforgivably bad.

???: And tonight, you die.

 

**After that, the broadcast cut to static.**

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: Right, it should have been something like that.

Akiyama: [looks upward with one palm turned up] Well, that sounds about right, yeah. But what do you think it matters?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Isn’t it obvious? Toda-san being murdered the same night we saw this video message…it couldn’t possibly be a coincidence, right?

Chikaru: [lowers head] It, uh…well… Uh, it couldn’t…that is, it couldn’t just, uh, just be luck…

**I’m inclined to agree. There’s no way that video message isn’t important to Toda-san’s case somehow.**

 

[[Loaded Video Message into ElectroID Card]]

 

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] And then there’s Monobear’s issue yesterday!

Tatane: Hmm…? What do you mean, Shiraishi-san?

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] I can’t be the only one who noticed it, right? That sign on the restaurant doors?

Tatane: A sign? Oh, wait, you don’t mean…?

Chikaru: [bites nail] What, uh… Uh, what are we… What are we, uh, talking about…uh, here?

Tatane: When I went to the restaurant last night, I noticed there was a paper on the door, apparently written by Monobear. It said “Taking the day off” or some nonsense.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Now that you mention, I remember something similar. Shiraishi-san and I went to the restaurant around that time as well, so we would’ve seen it, I guess.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Oh, uh… Uh, I didn’t know… Sorry, I, uh… I guess when…when, uh… I mean, when Jinno-san and I… Uh…when she and I, uh, arrived, we…uh, we were too panicked… Uh, we were too panicked to, uh, to notice that…

Tatane: That’s okay, Chikaru-san! It’s reasonable you wouldn’t have taken notice, since you were coming to tell us about the video message at that time.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] And that brings me back to what I was saying! Do you think it’s only a coincidence that we saw that video message, _and_ someone was murdered, on the same day Monobear decided to “take the day off?”

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] It’s, uh… It’s something…uh, to, uh, consider…

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] That’s a good point, Shiraishi-san. The chances are way too low that it’s not related, I feel like.

**I’d have to agree, as well. Monobear was missing for all of yesterday…there might be something to it.**

 

[[Loaded Monobear’s Day Off into ElectroID Card]]

 

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Anyway…that’s all the thoughts I was thinking. Thanks for listening, you guys!

Tatane: Sure, Shiraishi-san. This, about the video message and Monobear’s weird behavior, plus the map thing, I think these will be important.

Akiyama: [raises an eyebrow] What about the map?

Tatane: Oh, ah…

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] The map Fujimoto-kun made of the city disappeared! It’s definitely strange!

Akiyama: [points] You mean that thing?

Tatane: Huh?

**I looked where Akiyama-san was pointing, which was on top of Toda-san’s dresser. The same dresser they pulled the sewing box out of… And, sure enough, there was a sheet of paper on it that had a few fold marks.**

Tatane: Oh, I…I remember seeing something on that dresser before, but I didn’t think to look there. Why didn’t you go grab the paper and investigate it yourself, Akiyama-san?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Because I didn’t want to move from this spot while you were gone.

**…I’m not sure what to say to that. Anyway, I walked toward the dresser and took the piece of paper from it. And, just like Akiyama-san suggested…**

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] That’s, uh…that’s it…! That, uh…uh, that map, that Fujimoto-san, uh, sketched out…

**Yeah, it was the drawing I remembered from that first day we explored Community 4. Everything in the city was neatly penned in in fairly good detail, including all five communities. But, more than that…**

Tatane: I don’t understand? Why is this here.

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [curious expression] It should have been in the casino building, right? That’s where we left it that evening, after Toda-san stormed out.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] So… Uh, so mysterious…

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] So yeah, there’s that… I hope it means something important.

Tatane: Definitely, yeah.

**For Toda-san to be the one who asked for that map to be made, and now it’s ended up in her room…there’s no way that’s just a coincidence.**

 

[[Updated Map of Hope’s Peak Metropolis in ElectroID Card]]

 

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Is that for real everything that needs to get done in this room, then?

Tatane: I’m not sure…

**I feel like there’s nothing else valuable I would learn here…but at the same time, I feel like there might still be something to do.**

Tatane: I feel like…we need to check out Community 4.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Oh?

Tatane: Because of this map being here…and I don’t think there’s any way it’s unrelated in the first place.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh…uh, could be…

Akiyama: [scratches cheek with thumbnail] Okay, you do that. If you need us again, though…

Tatane: About that. I…I really hate to have to ask, but could you both stay here and stand guard?

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] I haven’t got anything else to do, man.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Yeah, same here, I guess! I just wish I knew why Jinno-san _and_ Fujimoto-kun jetted like that!

Tatane: Thank you, both of you.

Chikaru: [slight blush] You’re…uh… You’re so, uh…generous… Uh, and…and, uh, and helpful… Thank you, uh, so…so much…

**So Chikaru-san and I left Toda-san’s room and started for Community 4. I’m not sure precisely what we’ll find there, but anything is enough if it means getting that little bit closer to understanding why this happened to Toda-san.**

**Just as we got past the gate, Chikaru-san stopped me.**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh, Tatane-san?

Tatane: Yes, Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [bites nail] I, uh… Well, uh, I mean…I was, uh, I was just…just, uh, wondering about…

Tatane: Hm?

Chikaru: [lowers head] Oh, uh…never mind, uh… It’s…uh… It’s, uh, not much…really…

Tatane: Chikaru-san, if you have anything to ask or tell me, I want to know.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Well, uh… Tatane-san, it’s… That is, well… Even if, uh…uh, even if it’s…it’s, uh, coming from…from, uh…uh, even coming from someone, uh, like me… [bites nail] Well…I just, uh… I just, maybe, uh, thought you should…you should know…

**I listened carefully, not wanting to miss what Chikaru-san needed me to know.**

Chikaru: [lowers head] ….. [scratches neck nervously] Uh, just that I don’t…really, uh, have any ideas.

Tatane: Huh?

**That’s what she wanted to say?**

Chikaru: [slight blush] I’m sorry…uh, for… Uh, I’m sorry for wasting your, uh, time… [bites nail] I’m just…uh, just nervous…that, uh… Well, uh… I’m nervous that I, uh, can’t…uh, I can’t really… Uh…that is, I’m worried because I don’t, uh, have any clue…what the solution is…

Tatane: No clue, huh…

**Well, I’m the same, really. After all this investigating, I can’t truthfully say I have the faintest idea what really happened to Toda-san this morning. Who killed her…? Why…? None of it’s clear to me. At the same time, I can’t go admitting that to Chikaru-san, when she’s already concerned about the situation—that would just worry her more.**

Tatane: It’s going to be alright, Chikaru-san. As long as we stick together, Monobear’s despair will never defeat us in the end, right?

Chikaru: [half smile] …Uh, of course. I’m, uh…I’m glad… I mean, I’m glad you said that.

**Seeing her smile is always good for my general mental state and sense of being. Even so, I wonder if that was really what she meant to say. It seemed like she might have wanted to say something else, but hesitated… Oh, well. I don’t think she’s being dishonest with me, so I’ll forget it for now.**

**So we took hands again and headed down the sidewalk toward the first main building, the office-type place. We entered the glass doors, and once again I was overcome by the odd smell of the building.**

Tatane: I wonder what we can do in here… As I recall, there wasn’t actually a lot going on in this place.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] What, uh…what was in here, again? [lowers head] I…I’m, uh, sorry… I…uh…I never, uh, came here…

Tatane: That’s okay, Chikaru-san! There’s just that closet, which had some weird clothes, and the desk there, and that only had a student profile for some Kichiro Shimizu guy.

Chikaru: [wide smile] Wow… Your memory is…uh, it’s pretty good.

Tatane: There’s also that second floor up those stairs, but Monobear wouldn’t let us up there.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh, that’s…that’s so… I mean, uh, he’s so…pointlessly, uh… I mean, it’s completely, uh, pointless…how, uh… How, uh, obstructive he is… [bites nail] Do you, uh… Tatane-san, uh, do you mind if I…if I, uh…uh, go over there…and look at that, uh, profile…?

Tatane: Knock yourself out. If you see anything that could connect back to Toda-san, would you mind telling me?

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh, definitely.

**With that, she headed over to the desk. She’s very diligent about this… I would have never thought to check that sort of thing over again.**

**My attention was taken away from her, though, when suddenly…**

Monobear: [appears] [ironic blush] Oh, look, it’s everybody’s least favorite power couple!

Tatane: Just because you hate us doesn’t mean you have to come up with a dumb nickname.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Hate you?! [turns to show primarily white side] Why, on the contrary, Tatane-kun, I’ve made it clear to you on more than one occasion that you’re my _favorite_ still-breathing citizen!

Tatane: Ironic, since you’re no doubt my least favorite bear.

Monobear: [bares claw with miffed expression] And just how many bears do you know, huh? Been screwing around with other bear mascots behind my back, have you?? [lunges with aggressive expression] Well, that’s unacceptable behavior! As a mascot of killing games, I tolerate a certain level of depravity that other hosts won’t touch, but adultery is not on my list of approved deviations!

Tatane: …You know what? I just realized, I have no reason to actually talk to you.

Monobear: [turns away] ….. [inquisitive expression] Not even to ask if you can go upstairs to the data processing center?

Tatane: Wh— How did you know we wanted to go upstairs??

Monobear: [neutral expression] Is that an actual question? Did you waste two of your three brain cells coming up with those “witty” comebacks of yours, and now you can’t quite get the third one to remind you that I have _cameras_ everywhere?

Tatane: I…

**God damnit, did I just let Monobear get one over on me? I really am messed up over Toda-san, aren’t I.**

Tatane: Well, fine. Yeah, we would like to go up to the second floor, but if it takes begging you like we’ve had to do before, then I’m not interested.

Monobear: [turns to show primarily black side] Oh, trust me, Tatane-kun, I’m pretty damn tired of providing so much assistance to you bastards as well! Remember last investigation, when I said helping you with the restaurant guest list would be my last time doing anything for you ungrateful good-for-nothings? [neutral expression] Well, I meant it at that time!

Tatane: And now?

Monobear: [looks down sadly] Now…? Now, I could honestly care less… I just want to get to this trial, really. I have big plans for the culprit of this particular murder, and the longer we stand around here trying to out-sass the other, the more I have to wait until the trial starts!

Tatane: Which means…?

Monobear: [neutral expression] It means go ahead. I don’t have time to keep arguing with you, so do whatever the hell you want on that second floor! Just bear in mind there are places I still won’t let you go up there! [disappears]

Tatane: …Huh.

**Even though it took a protracted debate with the worst bear in existence, it’s pretty good that we have the opportunity to search upstairs. The…data processing center, Monobear said? I guess it has a name.**

Chikaru: [surprised expression] That…was, uh…uh, that was unexpected.

Tatane: Yeah, but it’s best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Do you want to join me upstairs?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, uh, certainly… Thank you…uh… Uh, thank you for asking…

**Then, we made our way up the steps to the second floor. The staircase wasn’t too tall, but when we came up into the new room, it felt like we were in a completely different building. There was odd-looking machinery lining most of the walls—at a glance, it was mostly computers and cameras of different sizes. The floor was black tile, and the walls were grey, giving a dreary feeling to the room, and there was another door on one wall. I walked up to one of the computers and looked it over.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san…what do you suppose this stuff is?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Uh… Well, uh… I’m not…that is… Uh, I’m not certain… [looks to side nervously] I mean… Uh, then again, uh…uh, to say, that, uh… I mean, if I say, uh, “I’m not certain…” Uh, then…uh…it would imply that, uh, that I have any idea… I’m sorry…

Tatane: No problem, Chikaru-san.

**The computer screen was showing some kind of picture. It was all in red tones, making it hard to decipher at first, but…I recognized the place it was showing.**

Tatane: This is the music shop, in Community 2.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Really…? [bites nail] Uh, one sec…

**Chikaru-san checked out the screen on the computer next to mine.**

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh, uh…interesting… [scratches neck nervously] It’s, uh… Uh, it’s…the, uh, it’s the rec center in, uh…Community 3…

Tatane: So…maybe these computers are showing a live feed of different places in the city?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I, uh…I feel like… I mean, I feel like that would, uh, make sense…

Tatane: Now, what about those cameras?

**The two of us walked the short distance to a set of cameras that seemed to be connected to different computers than the ones showing the live feeds. I messed around with some of the commands on one of the computers. It had a list of locations in Community 1, like the club and casino, the convenience store, and so on.**

Chikaru: [lowers head] I’m, uh… I’m not sure what… Uh, I’m not sure what these would, uh…would do…

Tatane: Hm… Chikaru-san, can I ask you a favor?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Anything. Uh, anything at all.

Tatane: Can you stand in front of these cameras and move around? I’m going to check the live feeds and see if something changes.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh…uh, sure.

**So she started doing that, and I went back to one of the other set of computers. After clicking through a few different places, I found a live feed of the club and casino. Nothing looked different than I remembered, except that…**

Tatane: The…the monitor!

**I could clearly see there was something going on with the monitor screen in the building, the one Monobear would typically use to communicate with us.**

Tatane: Chikaru-san, can you stop for a moment?

**She stopped, and sure enough, the movement on the club and casino monitor stopped as well.**

Tatane: I get it, now… The cameras you’re standing in front of transmit to the monitor screens all around the city!

Chikaru: [half smile] Whoa… That’s, uh…that’s… It’s a very, uh, good deduction, I think…

Tatane: Oh, it’s nothing. Thank you for your he— I mean, thank you.

Chikaru: [concerned] …..

Tatane: It looks like…there’s a recording function. You can take a video of anything you want using those cameras…but it doesn’t have a timer function, so once you’re finished recording something, it plays on the monitors straight away.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] You, uh…you can tell that… Uh, you can tell all that…just from, uh, looking?

Tatane: I’m pretty okay with computers. Besides, the commands on the screen explain everything pretty well.

**Well, then…it seems we learned some important things in here. Best to keep our information in mind…**

 

[[Loaded Data Processing Center into ElectroID Card]]

 

Chikaru: [bites nail] What about, uh… What about that, uh…that next, uh, room?

Tatane: Yeah, we should see what’s in there.

**We walked over to the door, which had “Ctrl” in black letters on it. When I tried to turn the handle, however, I found a problem right away.**

Tatane: It’s locked.

Chikaru: [bites nail] It’s…locked?

Tatane: I guess that’s what Monobear meant when he said, “There are places he won’t let us go.”

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] That’s…that’s, uh, not very helpful… I guess we’ll, uh…uh, I guess we have to, uh…just, uh, give up…

Tatane: I guess, yeah. Should we just leave this building for now, then?

Chikaru: [half smile] Whatever you, uh… Whatever you want to…to, uh, do, Tatane-san.

**With that, we left the building. As I recall, the next place we should visit would be the classroom. We made the walk to the northwest corner of Community 4 and through the sliding door.**

**The room was just like I remembered. Except, the last time I came, it was a different one of my friends hanging out here.**

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] …..

**I don’t think he noticed us come in. This could be good—as long as he doesn’t run off or anything, I might be able to ask him what’s going on with him.**

Tatane: Hey, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] A-ah… Tatane-kun!

**He suddenly shifted his line of sight a little downward. I think he was looking at our hands, for some reason…?**

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] …And Chikaru-san. Hello to the both of you.

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh…hello, Fujimoto-san.

Tatane: How’s investigating going for you?

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Investigating is going fine, Tatane-kun. It’s very considerate of you to ask.

Tatane: I’m glad…

**The atmosphere couldn’t be more awkward. What is his problem? I’m confused.**

Tatane: Have you found anything here in this room, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] …Not in particular, no. I’m mostly using here as a quiet space to put together my thoughts on the case.

Tatane: Can I see your thoughts so far?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] I’ll talk about what I think at the trial, Tatane-kun. It’s really kind of you to want to hear me out, but…

Chikaru: [slight blush] I’m sure, uh… Uh, I’m sure that, uh…that whatever you, uh, write… Uh…I’m sure it’s, uh, very…very, uh, important…

**Fujimoto-kun still looked uneasy. It seemed to be no use trying to get him to talk it out, though. Maybe if I talk about a subject I think he might like…**

Tatane: Hey, Fujimoto-kun…thank you again for inviting me to dinner last night.

Fujimoto: [shrinks back with open frown] Ah?

Tatane: I know this isn’t maybe the best time to talk about it, not when we’re investigating…but I’m still really grateful to you for that time we spent together.

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] …I…I’m grateful, too. [looks down and to the side uncertainly] I’d had so much fun, I was actually quite excited to try it again as you suggested this morning.

Tatane: Right…

**That…that wouldn’t be the reason he’s acting so strange, though, would it? He can’t be this depressed over something so minor, but I can’t for the life of me figure out what _is_ wrong.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] What, uh…what are we, uh, talking about? Uh…something about…something about, uh, dinner? And, uh, spending…spending, uh… That is, about spending time together…?

**Oh. Damn, I guess talking about my date with Fujimoto-kun is a little awkward when there’s someone else around, isn’t it?**

Tatane: Sorry, Chikaru-san, I was just talking about the first thing I could think of. But, yeah, Fujimoto-kun and I went on a date at 8 o’clock last night.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh, I see…

Tatane: I sort of ruined the whole thing by talking about weird stuff, and then it turned out Shiraishi-san and Akiyama-san were under the table the whole time, which made the whole thing _very_ strange.

Chikaru: [bites nail] This was, uh…this was… I mean, was that, uh, when Jinno-san…when she and I, uh…uh, we… I mean, that was when we both, uh, showed up…right?

Tatane: Yep! We had fun though, right, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [sad frown] ….. [concerned expression] Oh, hm? Well, yes…at that time, I was definitely enjoying myself.

**What’s his deal, exactly?? I can’t get him to cheer up, no matter what I say… Sure, of course, he could be acting this way because of Toda-san, but he wasn’t like this after we discovered her body, right?**

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] I remember you went to the kitchen to get water for the both of us. [looks away with slight grimace] But, the water turned out not to be completely free of contaminants.

Tatane: Right, I…I’m still so sorry about all that. I would never have behaved the way I did on purpose.

Fujimoto: [sad frown] I know that, Tatane-kun. Thank you for coming all this way to chat with me and everything.

Tatane: Sure, Fujimoto-kun…

**I don’t understand. I couldn’t just come out and ask him, but…**

Chikaru: [lowers head] Well, that, uh… That’s…very, uh…uh, it’s… That’s very interesting to, uh, know…

**Is it? Chikaru-san seems interested about the date for some reason. Well, if she thinks it’s important, I’ll trust in her judgment.**

 

[[Loaded Dinner Date into ElectroID Card]]

 

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] I, uh…I wonder what else… I wonder what else, we, uh…can…can, uh, find…

Tatane: Right, ah…Chikaru-san, can I ask you something?

Chikaru: [slight blush] Tatane-san?

Tatane: Of course, I’ll catch up with you right away, but can I ask you to give us a moment? I promise I’ll be right out, I hope this is okay.

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] [dejected expression] Oh, uh… Well, uh…uh, sure… I mean, anything…anything you, uh, you want, Tatane-san… [leaves]

**I hope that wasn’t too cruel of me… I just really have to talk to Fujimoto-kun about this.**

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun, is everything okay?

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] What do you mean, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: You seem out of sorts. Is there anything I can do?

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] …Anything you can do, huh?

Tatane: Yes! If there’s something wrong that I can fix, I’d like to help.

**He didn’t answer me for a few moments. Finally, he went back to looking at his notes.**

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Tatane-kun, if it isn’t altogether too much trouble, would you mind leaving me to my thoughts? I like you a lot, but I need some time to myself before the trial starts.

Tatane: …..

**He’s just asking me to leave, just like that?**

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Well? Are you going to answer my request?

Tatane: …Sure thing, Fujimoto-kun. I’m sorry for taking up your time with my weird rambling.

**So…I just left. There wasn’t anything else for me to do. I…I must have been being too overbearing with that. I shouldn’t be so obsessed with getting other people to say what they’re feeling all the time, is what’s probably the problem.**

**Well, just like I asked, Chikaru-san was waiting just outside.**

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh, hey, Tatane-san…

Tatane: Hey, Chikaru-san. I’m sorry that I kept you waiting…

Chikaru: [slight blush] It’s, uh…it’s perfectly, uh, fine… I mean, it’s so…so, uh… It’s very kind of you, uh…it’s kind that, uh, that you…mentioned it, uh, in the first place…

Tatane: Well, where should we go next? The bank, you think?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh…wherever you, uh… That is, whichever…uh, whichever place…you, uh, you think is…is best, Tatane-san…

Tatane: The bank, then.

**So we headed south down the sidewalk to the big bank building…the one with the huge monitor that we watched the video message from. That message wasn’t playing anymore, which means Monobear probably turned it off or something.**

**Regardless, we went inside. The reception room looked the same as I remembered, but…**

Tatane: Well, there’s that back room we could check.

Chikaru: [bites nail] What’s… Uh, what’s there, again?

Tatane: Those “safety deposit boxes.” But they’re actually like a morgue for keeping the bodies of our friends.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Oh… Oh, uh, right… Uh, what a…what a, uh, a… What a horrible, uh, thing…to, uh… Such a horrible thing, uh, to have around…

Tatane: We apparently can use their ElectroID Cards as keys to open the boxes, but Monobear did say he didn’t want us opening them anymore.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Oh, uh… Well, that’s, uh…that’s, uh, unfortunate…

Tatane: …Although.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Although…?

Tatane: I have Toda-san’s ElectroID.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Whoa, uh… Uh, that’s…that’s interesting…

Tatane: Monobear said we couldn’t mess with the bodies inside the boxes, but he didn’t say we couldn’t open someone’s box who’s not already inside.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Uh…that’s a…uh, it’s… I mean, that’s a good, uh, solution…

Tatane: Plus…as I recall, there should have been important items in the boxes. Things that belong to us, stuff like that.

Chikaru: [half smile] Are you…are you, uh…uh… Are you thinking, uh…what I’m, uh, thinking?

Tatane: I’m thinking we need to check out her safety deposit box.

**We took hands again and headed down the hallway to that small back room. On the way, Chikaru-san made small talk.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Who…uh… Who are those, uh, people?

Tatane: In the photographs? I think they’re a bunch of previous classes from Hope’s Peak. It only goes up to the 77th Class, though, so it’s not anybody I really recognize.

Chikaru: [surprised expression] You…you, uh… I mean, you…you never, uh… Uh, you never looked them up…or, uh…or… That is, you never…uh, keep up, with, uh…with who, uh, who goes…to the school…? [looks to side nervously] I mean…I don’t, uh… I definitely, uh, don’t say that…to, uh…uh, to criticize, uh, or anything like that… Not, uh…not someone like me…

Tatane: Don’t worry, Chikaru-san. I get it’s probably unusual for the average person not to keep a close watch on such an important place like Hope’s Peak, especially since I’m a student, myself… I guess I just never had time to check it out. I bet you could tell me who they are, though, right?

Chikaru: [wide smile] Oh, uh…uh, definitely! [points] Hmm… Over there, uh…uh, that’s… That’s the, uh, the first class…with, uh… With their, uh, “Super High-school Level Tech Whiz,” and, uh, “Super High-school Level Scientist,” and such…

Chikaru: [half smile] Such, uh…uh, such simple… Uh, very simple talent names…back then… [points] Which means, uh… Uh, over here’s the, uh…the 77th Class, uh, right there…uh, is that right?

**Wow. She’s very knowledgeable about this! It’s really impressive, actually… It might be the first time I’ve seen her get genuinely excited to talk about something, and it’s highly endearing.**

Tatane: That’s them. Should we maybe wait until after the trial to discuss this, though? I’d totally love to hear about it, of course, but we don’t know how much time we have left until the trial.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh, uh…that’s true. I, uh, I’m sorry… I didn’t… Uh, I…I didn’t mean to, uh, get sidetracked…

Tatane: Don’t apologize. It’s cool that you know so much about this, Chikaru-san.

Chikaru: [slight blush] Oh, Tatane-san…

**With that, we headed to the back room, with the deposit boxes. I felt a shiver pass through my body, and I don’t think it was from the chilled temperatures inside the boxes. Regardless, I took Toda-san’s ElectroID out of my pocket and headed to the array of drawers.**

Tatane: I guess…this will be a minute. I don’t know which one Toda-san’s is.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh…it’s okay… Just, uh, just take your…your, uh, time…

**I tried a box on the top row, inserting Toda-san’s ID into the empty keyhole. Miraculously, it was the right one, and Toda-san’s box opened up for me.**

Tatane: Wow. Ha, maybe your good luck is rubbing off on me, Chikaru-san!

Chikaru: [slight blush] Uh.

Tatane: Is there anything inside here, I wonder—oh, hell, that hurts!

**I jerked my left hand away from the box, not entirely sure why it was hurting but desperate to make it stop. Only after a moment, I realized Chikaru-san’s red bracelet on my wrist…**

Tatane: Wha… Why is it blue??

Chikaru: [surprised expression] It’s… [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Oh, uh…uh, I’m so sorry…! It, uh, it does that…!

Tatane: What do you mean it does that?

Chikaru: [lowers head] I, uh…I’m so…uh… I’m so sorry, uh, I didn’t… I didn’t, uh, think to…to, uh, mention it… [scratches neck nervously] If, uh…uh… If my, uh, my bracelet… If it’s, uh…exposed…to… Uh, if the bracelet is exposed to, uh, very cold…uh, to cold temperatures… Then, uh, it also gets, uh…uh, very cold…and, uh, and it changes color…like that…

 

[[Updated Chikaru’s Bracelet in ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: That’s a _very_ strange quality.

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I’m…I’m sorry… Because of my, uh… Uh, thanks…to, uh, to my forgetfulness… [wipes tears from eyes] Because of me, uh, not mentioning…you, uh, you were hurt… I’m so, uh, sorry, Tatane-san…!

Tatane: No no no, it’s okay! It was only a brief flash of pain, don’t worry about it, Chikaru-san.

**I looked back down at the bracelet. Even though it didn’t hurt after that first couple of seconds, it still felt extremely cold on my wrist, and it was still an icy blue color.**

Tatane: I’ll just use my right hand for now. Let’s take a look at what’s in here, okay?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh, okay… Uh…uh, I’m sorry again, though…

**With that, the two of us looked inside Toda-san’s safety deposit box. Without her actual body in it, it looked much emptier than Umemoto-kun’s that I saw a couple days ago; in fact, there were only two objects there.**

Tatane: A piece of paper, and…

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Some sort of, uh… Uh…some kind of, uh, key…maybe?

**It was the third key-shaped thing I’ve seen today. Too many keys… This one, though, was red and had a very unusual, jagged shape to it. I’m not sure what you could possibly open with this, if it really is a key, but it’s definitely noteworthy at least.**

 

[[Loaded Red Key into ElectroID Card]]

 

**So I took that, as well as the piece of paper inside the deposit box.**

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] What, uh…what’s that…uh, say?

Tatane: It’s…really odd.

**I’m not sure what to make of the words written here, but…**

Tatane: “1, my height in centimeters. 2, the number of people who died before me. 3, my class year at Hope’s Peak.” …That’s everything it says.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] I…I don’t, uh… I, uh, I don’t…understand… Why, uh…uh, why…would, uh, would something like that…uh, why would…something like that be, uh, in there?

Tatane: I couldn’t say. It seems like directions of some kind, though—I just don’t know what for.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Well, uh… It, uh, it obviously… I mean…it obviously, uh, “feels,” uh… Uh, it’s clearly important…right?

Tatane: You’re definitely right about that, Chikaru-san.

 

[[Loaded Instructions Paper into ElectroID Card]]

 

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh…so, uh, what next?

Tatane: Well, that’s everything here in this safety deposit box, right? I don’t think we’ll get anything else out of this bank, so we might try the medical clinic down the street?

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh, sounds good…uh, if that’s…if that’s, uh, what you want.

Tatane: Is it what _you_ want?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh…uh, what _I_ want…? [shrugs with unconcerned expression] I, uh, I guess so. It…uh… I mean, it’s…the, uh, the… It makes the most, uh, sense…to, uh…to go there, right…?

**So I closed up Toda-san’s safety deposit box, and the two of us left the bank building. As we walked to the clinic, we chatted some more.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Tatane-san, I…uh, I… [looks to side nervously] I, uh…I’m really, uh, sorry… Uh, about…about, uh, all of this…

Tatane: Chikaru-san, you shouldn’t apologize. None of this is your fault—the only person who should apologize is Monobear, for making us do all of this, but we know he’d never do that.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Uh, I know… I, uh…I understand, it’s just, uh… [wipes tears] I just, uh… I, uh, I wish… I wish…uh, so much, that…that, uh…uh, that we could…uh, we could somehow, uh, change it… Just…uh… Uh, just change what’s, uh, happening…

Tatane: …..

**Me too. I feel the same way she does. I know I would sacrifice anything I had to have Toda-san back with us. Even so…**

Tatane: I guess we can only hope the trial gives us some closure. A-and, um, well here we are at the clinic.

**I was glad for an excuse to stop talking. I would just make a fool of myself if I went on… So we headed inside. The reception room was just like I remembered.**

Tatane: As I recall…there’s a sign-up sheet on the reception desk there. You have to write on it to go into that pantry back there.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Just a, uh…just a…a regular, uh… Just a regular, uh, sign-up sheet?

Tatane: Well, you have to put three specific things there. Your name, weight, and “why are you here.”

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Oh, uh…of course, uh… Of course, uh, you mentioned that… That is, you mentioned it, uh…uh, a couple… A couple of, uh, of days ago…

Tatane: Don’t worry, it’s easy to forget. Let’s check it out, okay?

**We went over to the desk. And, when I checked the list there…**

Tatane: Wait, huh??

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh…Tatane-san?

Tatane: “Satomi Toda, 50 kilograms, need supplies.”

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] She…she, uh… She used, uh…uh, she used that sheet?

Tatane: It would seem that way.

**That’s definitely strange, isn’t it? What reason would Toda-san have to go into that back room? She only wrote “need supplies,” which isn’t descriptive at all…**

 

[[Loaded Clinic List into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: Do you think we should go in there, ourselves?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] To, uh…to see… To see, uh, if anything is…is, uh… I mean, to see if anything’s, uh, missing?

Tatane: Exactly!

Chikaru: [lowers head] It’s, uh…it’s definitely, uh…uh, it’s a worth a shot…

**So, just like I did a couple days ago, I wrote in my name and weight, and “enter pantry” in the third column.**

Monobear: [appears] [inquisitive expression] Really? “Enter pantry?” Are you bastards pathologically incapable of expressing creative thoughts?

Tatane: We could argue about that, or you could just let us into the pantry and stop wasting our time.

Monobear: [sweats nervously] S…so much backtalk from such a useless citizen…! It makes me despair unto despair itself with abandon! [neutral expression] But, forgetting about useless things, I’ll agree to your request. Come with me, then, Tatane-kun and Chikaru-san!

**We followed him over to the pantry door, and he opened it. Inside, I could tell all the odd weapons were still there on the wall, the refrigerator didn’t look disturbed… But, even only at a glance, not everything was the way I remembered it.**

Tatane: No, there’s something odd here.

Chikaru: [bites nail] What’s, uh…odd, then?

Tatane: There used to be something there, on the floor next to the refrigerator, that’s not there anymore.

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] Whoa, uh… Uh, is that true… I mean, is that right, Tatane-san?

Tatane: Yeah, a stack of white tarps, if I’m remembering right.

Chikaru: [holds both hands over heart, thoughtful] So…so, uh…so, then…uh, that means they, uh… They were taken, uh, or something…right?

Tatane: That’s my bet, yeah.

 

[[Loaded Tarps into ElectroID Card]]

 

Chikaru: [half smile] Then, uh…then it was, uh… Uh, it was definitely…it was definitely, uh, worth coming here.

Tatane: I’ll say! Thanks for coming along with me, Chikaru-san. It’s, um…

**Okay, take a deep breath. You can admit this.**

Tatane: It’s nice to not have to do this alone.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Tatane-san… [small smile with slight tears in eyes] You’re never alone… You, uh…you’ll never have to, uh… You’ll never have to worry about that.

Tatane: Chikaru-san…

**There was a bit of a pause, and then I remembered.**

Monobear: [ironic blush] …..

**That bear is still here. I get a pretty terrible feeling about being emotional around him, so…**

Tatane: Let’s head out, okay? Maybe we should regroup with the others one last time, does that sound okay?

Chikaru: [half smile] That…that, uh, that sounds fine to me.

**So, we left the pantry, satisfied with our discovery, and exited back out into Community 4. While we headed toward the gate to leave Community 4 and return to the condos, we talked about our findings.**

Tatane: It might not be the biggest collection of evidence, but I’m happy with what we got, you know?

Chikaru: [half smile] Uh, I am too… I, uh…I think we’ll definitely…uh… I, uh, I definitely think we’ll get a, uh, a good idea…of, uh, of what happened…

**Back at the condo complex, we went upstairs and into Toda-san’s room.**

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] Hey again, you two.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Hello.

Tatane: Hey…are you two alright? Well, I mean, besides. Never mind.

**It’s probably not reasonable to think two people standing right near a dead body would be “alright.” Hell, just by stepping into the room and seeing Toda-san’s body, my worldview has darkened considerably.**

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] You see any sign of Jinno-san or Fujimoto-kun?

Tatane: Fujimoto-kun, yes. He’s over in the Community 4 classroom.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Jinno-san, though, uh… We haven’t…uh…we haven’t seen her…

Akiyama: [scratches head] Weird.

Tatane: Did you notice anything else unusual about the room while we were gone?

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Not anything about the room, per se, but we did think of something you might want to check!

Tatane: That is?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Toda-san’s room key! We realized, since the six of us who are still alive slept in each other’s rooms in a big circle…

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Then Toda-san should’ve been the only person who had her own room key, right?

Chikaru: [lowers head] But, uh… But she…uh, she… Toda-san, she specifically, uh… Toda-san said that, uh…that we…we weren’t, uh… That is, we weren’t supposed to, uh, take our…our, uh… We shouldn’t take our own, uh, keys, right?

Tatane: That’s right. Toda-san made sure to say that if we got our own key from the envelope, we were supposed to put it back and choose a different one.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Well, she slept in her own room, right? The only way she did that is if she somehow wound up with her own key anyway!

Tatane: So she does have it, then?

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] I dunno, we didn’t check.

Tatane: …Why not.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Because we don’t mess with bodies! That was you and Toda-san’s job!

**I wanted to open my mouth to argue, but I didn’t have the energy. Besides, she was probably right about that…besides Jinno-san, there was no one else but me and Toda-san who would ever deal with checking bodies.**

Chikaru: [bites nail] Is that…uh, is that okay…Tatane-san?

Tatane: Yeah, I can check her pockets again, probably.

**So I slowly, carefully approached Toda-san’s bed again. Chikaru-san walked along with me, which I was thankful for.**

Tatane: Sorry, Toda-san, I…I’m gonna have to rummage through your pockets again.

**I know she can’t hear me. I guess what I said was more for me… Anyway, I reached into one of her pants pockets, a different one than the one I found her ID Card in. It took a few seconds, since I wanted to be careful not to touch her skin again, but my fingers touched something.**

Tatane: Now, what’s this…?

**I pulled it out. And, well, sure enough…**

Chikaru: [surprised expression] A… Uh, a room key…!

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] What’d I tell you! Akiyama-san and I figured she must have it, you know?

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Still pretty surprising, though…

Tatane: Yeah, I’ll say… I just don’t get why she would’ve taken her own key and kept it.

**There’s no way this isn’t important info. I’m glad Shiraishi-san and Akiyama-san mentioned this to us.**

 

[[Loaded Room Key into ElectroID Card]]

 

Tatane: Is there anything else you wanted to check, Chikaru-san?

 

*bzzz-rrpt*

Monobear: To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven:

Monobear: A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted.

Monobear: A time to kill…

Monobear: And a time to hold a heart-pumping class trial because of that killing!

Monobear: And I have really really really really really really _really_ big plans for the culprit of this particular class trial, so let’s start already!

Monobear: You bastards know the place! I’ll see you soon at our esteemed Town Hall!

 

**INVESTIGATION END**

 

Tatane: I…guess I timed that perfectly wrong.

Chikaru: [bites nail] It’s…uh, it’s okay, Tatane-san… It’s…it’s, uh, it’s not…uh, your fault…

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I guess it’s that time, then.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] I guess we have to head over there, right?

Tatane: Right… Let’s all get going.

**The four of us started to file out of Toda-san’s condo, with Shiraishi-san and Akiyama-san leading the way. Chikaru-san went out after them, and I…well, I meant to leave right away as well, I really did. But, without me really deciding to stop, my feet just sort of quit carrying me forward.**

**I stared ahead out the door, watching the others head down the stairs—I guess they didn’t notice I stopped walking. I knew it was time for the trial, but even so, I couldn’t help turning around to look inside again. Light flooded into Toda-san’s condo, lighting up her bed and her body…**

**Why am I not going with the others? I couldn’t possibly understand my own actions, myself, and it was all too difficult to think about deeply.**

Tatane: Toda-san, I…

**I need to leave. I need to go catch up with the others, and start the trial, and I need to get out of this room. Get out, get out, just get the hell out of this place right now so I never have to see it again.**

**I can’t leave.**

Tatane: I’m so sorry. I’m so…fucking, sorry.

**I just looked at her for a few seconds more. It was so, unbelievably difficult…even though time has passed, she still died so recently that she almost looked lifelike. But what the hell use was that to think to myself? I had to accept that she was gone.**

**I still wanted to say no. I wanted to say to myself, to my friends, to Monobear, and to Toda-san herself, that no, she’s not dead, and no, we don’t have to do this without her.**

**…It doesn’t matter how I feel.**

Tatane: I’m sorry we left things like we did. I’m sorry I doubted you, and distrusted you, and tried to force you to care…

**What’s the point of this? Do I even know that, myself? Do I even care? No, I need to get this out.**

Tatane: I know you can’t hear me, but…I’m sorry, for everything.

**With that, I finally stepped out of the room and closed her door behind me. Closed the door…on her. On ever seeing her again.**

**I walked quickly instead of running, trying not to look too conspicuous as I caught up with Chikaru-san.**

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Hm… [surprised expression] Oh, uh…uh, hey, Tatane-san… Were you, uh…were you…uh, there the whole time…?

Tatane: Oh, ha, yeah.

**I’m a lying liar.**

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Uh…well, then, uh, I’m sorry… I…uh, I… I mean, I should have, uh, at least… I should’ve tried to, uh, to make…conversation…

Tatane: No no, you’re fine. I just…I can’t believe we have to go to this trial, you know?

Chikaru: [lowers head] It’s, uh… It’s… Well, uh, it’s just…it’s just, uh, completely…so, uh, completely dreadful… [wipes tears from eyes] That…that we, uh, would have to… Uh, to think we have to really…uh, acknowledge that…she, uh… That she, uh, is…she’s gone…!

**I understood what she meant perfectly. Every step I take away from Toda-san’s condo, and toward Town Hall, just reinforces more and more that she’s gone from our lives. It’s so hard to accept, but…I’m done just saying no.**

**I have to be. No matter how much I want to deny it, I have to move forward to find the truth.**

**Before long, we made it to Town Hall. The others were all there already, but even with everyone here the building was nearly empty.**

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Oh, there you guys are! [clutches at chest] I’d started to worry!

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] Well, I guess this is where it starts. [sighs and looks away, miserable] This sucks, but I know we can’t just give up, right?

Tatane: No…no, we can’t.

**As much as I hate this…I’m not going to give up. I’m not going to run away anymore.**

Tatane: I’m sure, as long as we all stick together, we’ll find out why this happened to Toda-san…!

Jinno: [holds hand over mouth with closed eyes] …..

Fujimoto: [looks away with closed eyes] …..

**And just what has gotten into those two, huh? At least, they showed up like they were supposed to.**

Chikaru: [looks away nervously] Well, uh… Uh, even so…

Tatane: Chikaru-san?

Chikaru: [looks down with tears bearing in eyes] It’s, uh… I mean… Uh, I mean, it’s good to…to, uh… It’s good to keep, uh…to keep our hopes up… But, uh…uh, but… I mean, even so…with Toda-san, uh, gone…

Chikaru: [bites nail] How… How, uh… Uh, I mean, how are we…going to, uh… How are we going to make it, uh…uh, through this…? Through this, uh…trial?

Tatane: How…?

**It’s a decent question. In all the time I’ve been freaking out and asking myself, how the hell am I ever going to investigate, how am I going to survive without Toda-san to help— Not help. I don’t need help. Without being able to help _her,_ is what I mean.**

**For all the time I asked myself how I’m supposed to be okay with her dying, with all of this torture, I never wondered how I’m ever going to make it through this stupid terrible trial.**

Jinno: [folds arms and grips left sleeve with right hand] For a certain period, we panic. That has been my experience.

**That sort of a sentence, coming out of Jinno-san…I would find it surprising as hell on any other day. But given the way she’s been acting for most of this investigation, ever since she investigated Toda-san’s body…**

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] We do. We panic for a minute…and then, after a minute, the panic recedes.

**And then there’s his confusing behavior… Is there still something he knows that he’s not telling me? I’d hate to think that, after all this time, but I’m not sure _what_ to think right now.**

Shiraishi: [fiddles with buttons on megaphone] I don’t think anybody really knows any “right way” to respond to all this, but after a while we just sort of let it be true!

Akiyama: [sighs and looks away, miserable] As gut-wrenching as this all feels, we kind of just… Well, facts are facts, right? This happened, and we’re gonna find out the reason for it…that’s how I see it.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Yeah… Uh, I…uh… That is, I…uh, I think that… I think that, uh, makes sense…

**Everyone’s reactions are so solemn and dreary…but, shouldn’t they be, when what we’re dealing with is so unbelievably awful? And besides, we can be sad without losing hope. We can hate that this happened, and hate Monobear for causing such a terrible event, but still have that determination to keep moving forward and resolve this.**

Monobear: [appears] [neutral expression] Here I am! Your lovably despair-inducing mascot mayor main series character!

Tatane: It’s you…

**One of the _most_ unbelievable things is knowing I have to look at this stupid bear. Even after everything that’s happened to all of us, I still have to lay eyes on him…!**

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Great, you’re here! Why don’t you just do your thing and leave?

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] Yes, perform your strange ritual with the painting and let us go to the trial in peace, won’t you?

Monobear: [ironic blush] Peace? Peace?! [turns to show primarily black side] Tell me, Fujimoto-kun, when’s the last time you experienced “peace” in our beloved city? No, you should know by now that’s not anywhere _close_ to our city motto!

**Monobear concluded his speech by jumping up into the air. He landed with a surprisingly forceful _thud_ that shook the floor a bit. I had to shift my feet a bit to keep my balance, and only then did I look over at the portrait on the wall. It fell from its high point on the wall, like it normally would…but when it hit the floor this time, it broke in several pieces from the impact. It still left the elevator in its place, but…it felt weirdly final this time.**

Monobear: [looks down sadly] Oh, look what you made me do! I really liked that portrait… [ironic blush] Oh, well! I guess some things just aren’t meant to last! Beautiful paintings…delicious birthday cake… [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Oh, and let’s never forget fire-forged friendships! Those old things are _built_ to fail!

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Yeah, we get your point! Just get the hell out so we can take the elevator!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Honestly, none of us are still paying attention to you, dude.

Monobear: [turns away] Hmph! Even at this stage, my citizens refuse to give their mayor the proper respect! [turns to show primarily white side] Well, no fluff off my bones! I know you bastards will all come around sooner rather than later! Maybe even…later today! Upupupupu…

Tatane: What the hell is that supposed to mean??

Monobear: [belly laugh with red eye twinkling] Upupupupu!! Aaaahahahaha! [disappears]

**And just like that, he was gone. That bear…he just does whatever he pleases, doesn’t he? That’s how it’s always been, and we just let it happen because there’s nothing we can do.**

**But not this time. We’re not going to just let him have what he wants, right?**

Tatane: Well, we should go in, right?

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] Ah, yes, perhaps.

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Sure.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Oh, come on, guys. Be a _little_ more optimistic, right?

Shiraishi: [presses palms together with determined expression] Yeah, exactly! It doesn’t matter what Monobear throws at us here, we’ll get through it if it’s all of us!

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] I, uh…I sure hope that’s true…

**Well, it seems that some of my friends are confident we can make it through…while some of them aren’t so enthusiastic. Even so, it’s reasonable not to be the most cheerful in this situation, but it worries me that it’s those two.**

Tatane: Yeah, definitely. It’s definitely true, I think…

**So we all shuffled into the elevator. It was roomier than ever inside, which I hate to think about, but my mind wouldn’t let me _stop_ thinking about it.**

**As much as I wanted to avoid the reality of all this, as much as I wanted to skip having to do this trial, I knew there was no way Monobear would let that happen. Not only that, I knew there was no way I could live with myself if I didn’t find out what happened to Toda-san. So I stood there, still, breathing in and out deeply as the elevator began to descend.**

**Deeper and deeper…unforgivingly, the elevator brought us deeper into the ground, not caring about any of our reservations or our fears. No matter how many times I do it, I never really get used to this elevator ride. Not when I know what’s at the other end. At the end, we have to start another trial. And at the end of that trial…**

**Someone will die…that’s how it’s always been, and we have no way of doing anything about it. In addition to Toda-san already having died this morning, we’re going to have to lose another one of our friends before we’re allowed to leave. Again, no matter how much I tried to stop thinking about that, I couldn’t distract myself from it.**

**Finally, after who knows how long, the elevator came to a sudden stop. The doors opened to reveal the stage for our fifth trial…which was decorated to look like a dark forest. The painted trees on the walls were all dark greens and browns that were closer to black, and they all had the same purple-brown fruit growing on them. I don’t know if there was a point to any of it, but…it gave me the creeps.**

Monobear: Well, hello there, loyal citizens! I’d like to thank each and every one of you bastards for gathering here once again for this fifth installment of your very own despair-filled class trial mayhem! And I mean it, too—I want to thank each of you individually, and since there’s _so few_ of you, that wouldn’t even take much time! Upupupu…!

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] I don’t really want to listen to that.

Jinno: [folds arms and grips left sleeve with right hand] Let’s simply begin. Our time is wasted paying any attention to Monobear’s pointless scheming.

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Yeah, let’s. We’ve got a trial to win, after all, right?

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] That’s right! Let’s keep our spirits up, everyone, or else we have no chance at making it through this!

**We all headed over to our defendant stands, then. There really were so few of us left, now… Jinno-san and Shiraishi-san made up the left side of the room, at least from my perspective, and Fujimoto-kun and Akiyama-san were holding up the right half. Of course, Chikaru-san was across from me as always… It gave me a little bit of confidence to be able to look over at her.**

**At the same time, I felt truly lonely in my spot for the first time; with Toda-san gone, I wasn’t standing next to anyone alive anymore. I took a short look at Kyoyama-kun’s new stand-in post, which had a detailed drawing in blood of a chain crossed over a magic wand on his photograph. Then, I look to my right at Toda-san’s new stand-in post, which had the usual X in blood over her photograph.**

**To think that I’d ever see a trial where Toda-san, of all people, was replaced by such a vulgar thing as that stand-in post…I had a strong urge to just run, as far away from it as possible, but I stood my ground.**

**Satomi Toda, the Super High-school Level Tailor…**

**What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to think? Well, wasn’t that always the question with Toda-san? I never quite knew what to think about what she said or what she did. She was, said plainly, a mystery. And I always thought it was fine, at first, when I didn’t really know anyone else anyway. But as time passed, I could just never manage to learn anything about her, or about what she felt and thought, no matter how hard I tried to solve that mystery…and, these last couple of days, it was like the more she said to me, the less I understood.**

**She was…so hard to understand. But I know…that I would give anything, anything at all, to have her back. Even with everything she said and did, to just be able to see her again, and to talk to her and know that she was okay…I would sacrifice so much, if only it were possible.**

**It’s not, though. You can’t just exchange human lives, especially in a place like this. This is a mystery I’ll have to solve without her, as impossible as it is to imagine. And so, to make sure she didn’t die in vain, and for the sake of everyone I can possibly save, I’m going to find out what happened—I’m going to find out why Toda-san had to die.**

**So, here goes…!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, it's time for Toda's trial. Who will be chosen as her killer? What does all this evidence mean? Suggestions, predictions, and so on and so forth are always welcome, and thanks as always for reading!


	48. Chapter 5: Falling Deep into Complete and Total and Utter and Unequivocal Despair School Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the length of this hiatus was INexcusable, but thank you for tuning in again! Here we start the class trial for Toda's murder!

**_Classroom Trials START_ **

 

Monobear: Before we begin, let me quickly go over the rules. The results of the trial are decided by your own votes.

Monobear: If you vote for the correct person as the culprit, then that culprit alone will be punished.

Monobear: However, if you vote for the _wrong_ person…then everyone else will be punished!

Monobear: The culprit, having managed to fool everyone, will then be allowed to leave this city!

Monobear: Then, without further ado, let’s begin! Please discuss Toda-san’s heart-stopping, unspeakable death to your feeble hearts’ content!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Well, even if you say that, what are we supposed to discuss…?

Chikaru: [lowers head] That’s, uh… Uh, that’s…that’s a, uh, a good question…

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Well, we could always summarize what we know of the case. That seems to help us get ideas going most times!

**There was a short silence that Toda-san would have filled if she were here. At least, I’m pretty sure that’s what would’ve happened…**

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] …..

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] …..

Akiyama: [sullen expression] Hey, what do you two think?

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Um…are you talking to me, Akiyama-san? [twiddles index fingers] Well, carry on, please. Whatever you suggested is probably best.

Jinno: [folds arms and grips left sleeve with right hand] Yes, do what you will.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] …..

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Well, uh…if you, uh… If you’re, uh, sure about that…

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] No, eh, I’m actually going to talk about this! Nobody seems like they’re going to talk about this? I’m going to.

Tatane: [nervous expression] Shiraishi-san…?

**Is she going to talk about what I think she is? I hope it doesn’t immediately turn the trial into some kind of a disaster scene, if so.**

Shiraishi: [rubs neck with slight frown] Fujimoto-kun, Jinno-san, you’re obviously really out of it today, ‘kay? It’s so obvious, it’s like you’re not even trying to hide it! [scrutinizing expression] I don’t know what’s going on with the two of you, or what happened during the investigation, and if I’m being frank I’m not completely sure I _want_ to know…

Shiraishi: [scowls] But I also shouldn’t have to tell you that there’s only six of us at this trial! And if neither of you contributes at all, that goes down to four, and four people just is _not_ enough to get anything done, ‘kay?

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Um.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Ah. [folds arms with slight sigh] Yes, you’re certainly correct about that, Shiraishi.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Of course I am!

Jinno: [bows slightly] My most sincere apologies—I don’t know what had come over me. [blank expression] Please trust that you will be able to count on my earnest participation in this trial.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Ah…yes, mine as well. I’ll do what I can.

**Jinno-san looks like she’s fully with us now…Fujimoto-kun maybe a little less so, but I’m going to do the maybe-too-optimistic thing and believe that they’re really ready to help. After all, it’s just like Shiraishi-san said—we’re goners if we try to solve this mystery with two people out of commission.**

Akiyama: [scratches head] Okay, if that’s settled…Shiraishi-san, you said we could just talk about what we already know, right?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] That makes it sound more frivolous than it is! [narrows eyes] What I mean is, just like at the start of the last trial, we can try summarizing the case and see if new information comes up! Does that sound okay?

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] Play through, madam. Any new facts that can be salvaged may alter our perception of events.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Yeah, so, let’s do that then.

**I can’t let myself get too worried. I have to trust that Fujimoto-kun and Jinno-san will do their best with the rest of us. In that case, let’s start with that question: what do we already know about Toda-san’s murder?**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Fujimoto’s Testimony, Chikaru’s Testimony, Tarps, Toda’s Plan, Video Message**

 

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Okay, listen!

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] We’ve got a lot of stuff to sort out, but let’s list what we know first and see what we can figure out from there!

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] What do we know, huh…?

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] Well, we know Toda-san was **killed at 6:30** this morning.

Chikaru: [lowers head] Even now, uh… Uh, even at this point…that’s, uh… It’s, uh, it’s not…uh, really… That, uh, long ago…

Akiyama: [scratches head] That help? I know no one has an alibi for that time, but still…

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Still, there might be someone or other who’s more likely to be the culprit **_with that time of death!_**

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Yeah, maybe.

Jinno: [blank expression] It’s perhaps not the most relevant, but I submit the video recording we all witnessed for consideration.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] What about it, Jinno-san?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Well, I’m certain I don’t know. I’m merely suggesting it as a point of discussion…

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Even though there is **no way to know where it was filmed,** or by whom, it may prove vital to the case.

Chikaru: [bites nail] I would, uh… Uh, I’d say, that…that, uh… I would say, uh, that Toda-san…was, uh… I mean, she was definitely… Uh, acting… Acting, uh, sort of “unusual…” Uh…uh, before she died…

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Is it possible that she, uh… Uh…is it, uh, possible…that maybe, uh, she…she, uh, **knew something** about…about…uh… Uh, maybe she knew something about what was, uh…uh, going to happen…?

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] I would hope she would have told us if she’d known.

 

**We don’t have much focus on what to actually discuss yet, but there’s one thing I can probably say for sure.**

**SOLUTION: Video Message-- >“no way to know where it was filmed”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] That’s not quite true. We _can_ assume something about where the video was made.

Jinno: [blank expression] Is that the truth?

Tatane: [neutral expression] Yeah. [looks to the side in thought] Well, sort of. At least, we can make an educated guess.

Jinno: [tired expression] Well, get on with it. In which location was the recording created?

Tatane: [neutral expression] It should be the data processing center in Community 4.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] The data…what center? Is there a building in Community 4 we don’t know about?

Tatane: [nervous expression] O-oh jeez.

**I didn’t remember to explain that first, did I? I need to get my act together!**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Okay, yes, so, there’s a sort of office-looking building in Community 4. [puts hand on own chest] Shiraishi-san, you should remember that place, right?

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Sure I do! There were some file cabinets and a closet, and an upstairs part that Monobear wouldn’t let us go to!

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Well, he let Chikaru-san and me go up there for the investigation, and we found some interesting stuff in the “data processing center” there… It seems to have cameras that connect to the monitor screens all over the city.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Yeah, uh… Yeah, that would…that would be, uh… Well, I mean, that’s what I, uh, remember, as well…

Jinno: [blank expression] Intriguing.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] What would you need any of that for?

Tatane: [smiles nervously] I…I guess if whoever’s controlling Monobear needed to speak to us directly? Or if a message needed to be sent to us like the one we saw last night. [neutral expression] We didn’t spend much time on it.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Right, then. And the point you were making with this was, again…?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Well, the data processing center has an interesting décor to it? The walls are grey, and the floor is black tile.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Okay, so?

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] So? That’s the same as the room we saw in the video message.

 

[[flashback]]

**As if on cue, the static suddenly stopped, leaving only a black screen. But then, a figure faded into view. They were against the background of a dimly lit room, so it was hard to make out anything about their figure—and, even more than that, they were covered completely by some kind of shroud. It was impossible to tell who this person was. As I strained to make out the background, I could only see a black floor and grey walls, nothing I could use to figure out where this was broadcasting from.**

**But, that wasn’t even the end of it. After a few seconds, the person started talking. Their voice was modulated and distorted, making it impossible to tell what they really sounded like either.**

 

???: I love you all.

???: I truly do love you, but there’s been an issue.

???: _One_ of you has been very bad. I can’t say who…and I can’t say why…

???: But I just want you to know that _one_ of you kids has been very…

???: Terribly…

???: Unforgivably bad.

???: And tonight, you die.

 

**After that, the broadcast cut to static.**

[[end flashback]]  


Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Yeah, why would we remember that?

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] I don’t know, _I_ remembered it.

Chikaru: [clearing throat awkwardly] …..

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Well, I suppose we’re just going to take your word for that, then.

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Look, it’s true, okay? [neutral expression] Anyway, the point is, that data processing center is the most likely place where the video message was recorded. There are no other places in the city with that appearance, after all.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] And that’s your entire objection?

Tatane: [nervous expression] Um…yeah, that would be it, why?

Jinno: [blank expression] It seems a bit of a minor point to raise such alarm over, but far be it from me to disparage your deduction process.

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] Well, how can we know? It might be important.

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [curious expression] That _is_ something we could stand to learn more about, actually! Even though we all personally saw the video, we don’t really know anything about who made it or why! [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Or even if it’s connected to the murder at all.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] I guess there’s no harm in discussing it.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Anything, uh, that…that… Uh, anything that could be…uh…a lead…

**Right, the video message. There’s got to be more to it than meets the eye.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

 

**Evidence Bullets: Toda’s ElectroID Card, Data Processing Center, Monobear File 5, Video Message, Clinic List**

 

Shiraishi: [presses palms together with determined expression] Okay, the video message!

Shiraishi: [looks from side to side nervously] I mean, I’ve got nothing. Is it even related to the murder at all?

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] Well, I’d wanna say probably. The fact that Toda-san died the night we saw that video…

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] That’s totally proof that whoever made the video is **connected to the case somehow!**

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] I’m sure I don’t know what the video message means…

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Other than that it was rather frightening. I imagine its creator showed us that message at least partially for the purpose of **scaring us.**

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] To, uh…to make us… I mean, to make us, uh, think there really, uh… Uh…make us think there really, uh, really would be…a, uh…a…uh, a murder…?

Chikaru: [sobs openly] And…and, uh, and then… It, uh, it really… It really did, uh…uh, happen…!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Then, that individual’s decision to **record the video for us to watch later** was in order to cause paranoia among our ranks?

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But who would want to do that? And, and _why?_

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Well, obviously, because the person who made the video message was trying to **make someone commit a murder!**

Jinno: [blank expression] Curious. The motivation behind the creation of the message strikes me as similar to those of Monobear, in that case.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] That’s terribly alarming to think about.

 

**Hm… A lot of theories are being tossed around, but there’s something I’d like to clear up.**

**SOLUTION: Data Processing Center-- >“record the video for us to watch later”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Well, Jinno-san…that isn’t quite right.

Jinno: [tired expression] What isn’t quite right, Tatane?

Tatane: Just the way you phrased that. The person who “recorded the video for us to watch later…” Instead of that, it would be that the video was recorded for us to watch right away.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh…what do you mean?

Tatane: That’s just how the recording function of the cameras in the data processing center work. There isn’t a timer function, so if you record something, it plays on the monitors as soon as you’ve finished recording.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Ah, well, you seem to know a lot about this data processing center, Tatane-kun!

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Well, I should, I investigated there.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] I hope you did.

**…Eh?**

Tatane: [confused expression] What does that mean?

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] Eh, I think Fujimoto-kun’s just saying it’s a little weird to just take one person’s word about a place the rest of us have never been to before…

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Yeah, that makes sense! Unlike most of the places in this city, none of us had ever really investigated the upstairs part of that office building until Toda-san’s murder investigation!

Tatane: [neutral expression] Well, you’re not “just” taking my word for it. Like I said, Chikaru-san investigated up there with me, too.

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Yes, you did say that.

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh, well… Well, uh, it’s…it’s, uh, it’s true… Tatane-san, uh… Tatane-san and I, we, uh…we explored…that…uh, that place… So, uh, I…I, uh, I can tell you that, uh, that he’s…he’s right about that…

Tatane: [smiles] …..

**I’m glad Chikaru-san is willing to corroborate my words. I mean, I can’t think of any reason she wouldn’t, but it’s good to have at least one confirmed ally.**

**Even…with Toda-san gone.**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I mean, uh, that is to say… [slight blush] Uh…uh, I’m sorry… Uh, what was it…that, uh… Uh, what was it you…uh, had said, Tatane-san…?

**…Of course, it might be better if she actually listened to what she was corroborating.**

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] You were just agreeing with him on principle?

Chikaru: [lowers head] Uh, sorry… I just, uh… I just, uh, don’t think…that, uh, that Tatane-san…uh, would… Would, uh… I mean, I don’t think he would…uh, misremember anything…

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] But, uh, but no… No, uh, I… I know what it, uh, was… Something, uh… Uh, something…about, uh… About the, uh, timer function…uh…about the timer function, you said…uh, right, Tatane-san?

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] Yeah. Specifically, how the cameras don’t have one.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] So let’s get this straight! There’s a collection of monitors and cameras in this “data processing center,” and they basically work as a way to communicate to and from the rest of the city?

Akiyama: [scratches head] But there’s no timer function on the cameras to make, like…a delayed broadcast anywhere around the city.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] That’s right. And that means once the person who recorded the video message finished recording, it would start playing right away instead of being saved for us to watch later.

Jinno: [blank expression] And this means what at its heart?

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] I…I’m not sure…

**What does it mean? Sure, the video message started playing straight away after they finished recording, but…how’s that useful?**

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Does it tell us anything about who was responsible for the video message?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] No, all it really does is give us a vague timeframe for— [neutral expression] …..

**I cut myself off when I realized what I was saying. It…it _does_ give us a timeframe for when the message must have been recorded, huh? The person who recorded the message would have to be someone who doesn’t have an alibi for when it was made, and…**

**And now I don’t know what to say. Should I just say the names of the people who fit into that category?**

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] So…what do we know about this video now? It was filmed in the data processing place, and it started playing right after it was recorded… [sullen expression] That’s hardly anything, though.

**I was saved from having to decide what to say by Akiyama-san’s interruption. I was honestly grateful—I haven’t got the slightest clue how to think about the list of possible people who could have made the video message, and if there’s one thing I could always use in a situation like this, it’s more time to think.**

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] We can hardly assume the individual who devised the recording would purposely make it easy for us to decipher the particulars of how it was made.

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] In that case, it might be good for us to figure out the “why” of the whole thing. “Why” would that person decide to make such a worry-inducing video to show to us?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Really, uh… Uh, there’s…there’s, uh… Uh, there are a, uh, a lot of…of, uh… There’s a lot of, uh, “why”s with this, uh, this video…

Chikaru: [bites nail] Why, uh…why did they…change their voice… Why did, uh, why’d they…say all those, uh, those… Uh, say all those frightening things…?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] That’s a valid point…

**“One of you has been very bad…” “And tonight, you die…” Who comes up with this stuff? And who would want to act on this kind of dark thinking?**

Akiyama: [frowns] Does that mean we can’t even answer the “why” question either? Jeez, what _do_ we know about this video?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] …Actually.

**Now that I think about the specific wording of the message, it’s a little clearer. There have been a few different theories about “why” the video was made, but…**

 

To goad someone into killing / The mastermind is messing with us / It’s actually a motive / Toda was being targeted

 

**SOLUTION: Toda was being targeted**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] The truth is… [looks to the side with troubled expression] Well, this isn’t very fun to say, but the person who made the video message must have been specifically after Toda-san.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] Is that so.

Tatane: [neutral expression] The way the message is worded is why I’m saying this. They said “one of you has been very bad.” Why would they say that if they didn’t have one of us in mind?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] So, uh… Uh, then, they… They, uh, they thought Toda-san… They…that is, uh, they felt like Toda-san had, uh…had “been bad…?”

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] And wanted her dead because of that, yeah.

 

Shiraishi: Think before you speak!

 

[[split screen separating Shiraishi and Tatane]]

 

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Yeah, I don’t think so!

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Do you have a problem with what I’m saying?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] No, I just thought I’d interrupt for my health. [scrutinizing expression] Yeah, I have a problem! You’re forgetting about Toda-san’s whole keys plan!

 

**COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!**

**Evidence Swords: Key-Shaped Object, Toda’s ElectroID Card, Fujimoto’s Testimony, Video Message, Room Key**

 

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] It doesn’t make sense for that person to be targeting Toda-san!

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] After all…

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Toda-san shouldn’t have even been in her own condo, remember?

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Forget for now what actually happened…

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] You can’t deny that, according to Toda-san’s plan…

Shiraishi: [points critically at Tatane] Each of the seven of us was supposed to be in a different room!

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] That might be true, but the wording of the video message…

Tatane: [neutral expression] Makes it really obvious that the video message was meant to target one specific person.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] That’s an assumption you’re making, not a fact!

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] It might be just like we suggested earlier…

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] They could’ve done that **just to scare us!**

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] It’s hard to know exactly why they said what they said or did what they did…

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] But if you really think about it…

Shiraishi: [restless expression] Since Toda-san’s the only one who shouldn’t have been in her room…

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] It probably makes more sense for them to have been targeting **any of the other six of us!**

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Alright, Shiraishi-san, humor me. Why _did_ Toda-san have her own key when I checked her body?

Shiraishi: [scowls] The hell should I know?

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] What I’m trying to tell you is…

Shiraishi: [presses palms together with determined expression] It shouldn’t be possible for anyone to target Toda-san by going to her room!

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] I mean, all of us were there when she explained how the rooming system was going to work!

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] But if you want an answer that desperately…

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] The culprit probably planted Toda-san’s key on her **before they left!**

Shiraishi: [points at Tatane] And that should satisfy all your complaints, right??

 

**It almost does…but there’s something that just doesn’t work about what Shiraishi-san said.**

**SOLUTION: Fujimoto’s Testimony-- >“before they left”**

 

Tatane: I’ll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] That would be a little more possible, Shiraishi-san, if the door to Toda-san’s condo hadn’t been locked when you tried to get in.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] What are you trying to say?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Fujimoto-kun mentioned to me during the investigation, that when you and he tried to open the door to Toda-san’s condo this morning, it was locked at that time.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] That sounds about correct to me.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Yeah, me too! Monobear had to show up and unlock the door for us! [narrows eyes] What’s this got to do with what I was saying, though?

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] Simple. If someone left Toda-san’s key on her person, they wouldn’t have been able to lock her door behind them after they left!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] There is logic in that claim.

Akiyama: [scratches head] Didn’t think about it before, but yeah. You can’t exactly lock a door without a key.

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Eh… Ah… [irritable expression] Well, that’s confusing! I admit it, they couldn’t have locked the door behind them, but it still makes no sense that they wanted her dead specifically!

**She’s not wrong about that. The plan Toda-san came up with makes it unusual to think the video was talking about Toda-san herself, but…**

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Well, uh… Uh, there…there, uh, there’s got to, uh…there’s got to be a, uh, an explanation…uh…right…?

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] There’s probably a very simple one, yes.

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] There will be, somehow. [holds up index finger with determined expression] Which means we’ll just have to figure that explanation out!

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Room Key, Monobear’s Day Off, Toda’s Plan, Monobear File 5, Instructions Paper**

 

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] If the video message was made specifically to target Toda-san…

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Does that mean Toda-san’s plan **_just failed?_**

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] The fact that she wound up with her own key might support that.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] It’s rather nonsensical to me that she would purposely keep her own key if she received it…

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Which makes the theory that it was **_delivered onto her person_** after her death appealing.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] But…but, uh…but Tatane-san, he, uh… He…he just proved that, uh…that that, uh, it wouldn’t be, uh, possible…

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Maybe so.

Jinno: [blank expression] Then if it wasn’t placed after Toda was murdered, how did it appear in her pocket?

Chikaru: [lowers head] If only, uh… If only…there was, uh… Uh, maybe… I mean, if only there was, uh, **_something else that happened…_** Something, uh, that could…that could, uh, I mean, something to give us more clues…

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Guys, we’re missing the point…

Akiyama: [frowns] Why was Toda-san killed in her own condo, that’s what we need to know.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Ah, right. If the target was someone else, the culprit wouldn’t have attacked Toda-san…

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] But if the target was Toda-san, they should have **looked in someone else’s condo!**

Akiyama: [worried expression] Yeah! It’s totally what you’d call **a contradiction!**

**I’m thinking…we won’t get farther with this video message until we take into account everything that could be related.**

**SOLUTION: Monobear’s Day Off-- >“ _something else that happened_ ”**

 

Tatane: I concur!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] In fact, something else _did_ happen yesterday.

Jinno: [blank expression] A multitude of things did.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] Which “something” do you mean, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Some of us discussed this during the investigation… Wasn’t Monobear’s behavior yesterday a little strange?

Fujimoto: [confused expression] Monobear…?

Monobear: Hmm…? Am I being discussed? My citizens think so highly of me they’d like me to be a participant in the class trial?!

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Obviously we don’t want that!

Monobear: Goody! Well then, Mayor Monobear is present and ready to rock!

Shiraishi: [points angrily at Monobear] You totally didn’t even listen to me!

Monobear: What is it you need from me this time, Tatane-kun? Obviously, I don’t have any obligation to answer anything you say, but you’re free to have a hell of a time trying to get me to be useful, upupu!

Tatane: [displeased expression] I wasn’t even really addressing you, but… Fine. You apparently “took the day off” yesterday, isn’t that right?

Monobear: Upupupu… I didn’t “apparently” take the day off, I _did_ take the day off! Got tired of dealing with you bastards’ annoying antics, I did!

Akiyama: [crosses arms tightly with bitter frown] You’re one to talk about annoying antics…!

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Ah, right. I’d forgotten about this “day off.”

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Everyone knows about this? I’m a little lost, personally.

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Remember, Fujimoto-kun? There was that sign on the restaurant doors that said something like “Taking the day off, serve yourself!”

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Ah, I must not have noticed when I arrived at the restaurant last evening. [melancholy expression] I suppose I was so nervous at the time that I didn’t even see it.

**Why does he seem upset about that…? He may be trying to contribute to the trial, but he doesn’t seem to have picked up his attitude the way Jinno-san has.**

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] So, uh… So, uh, Jinno-san… Did you…did you, uh, just…uh… I mean, did you notice the sign, uh…uh, on the door…when you and I, uh, when we…when we, uh, went to the restaurant…last, uh, last night?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] What do you mean?

Chikaru: [lowers head] Oh, uh… Uh, I’m only… I, uh, I’m only asking…uh, because…because of, uh… Well, I mean, I didn’t, uh, notice…the, uh… I didn’t notice it, uh…at that time…

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] No, I had not noticed the sign when we arrived at the restaurant. [blank expression] Please do forgive me for failing to mention this earlier, but there was a similar notice left at the seating area in Community 4 where we had lunch.

**Wait…what?**

Akiyama: [scratches head] There was a… Wait, I didn’t notice any notice.

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] You’re referring to the location in the middle of Community 4 with the benches and grill, correct?

Jinno: [blank expression] The very same. When I arrived there first and began preparing the meal we shared, there was a leaf of copy paper left on one of the benches with a written message similar to the one Shiraishi just described.

**There was another notice about Monobear taking the day off? Well, this is definitely important information to know!**

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Well, what the hell, Jinno-san? And why didn’t you think to talk about this before?

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I crumpled it up and used it for tinder as soon as I read it. It felt superfluous, and it passed out of my mind nearly immediately. [blank expression] As such, I only remembered it again after you brought up the message left at the restaurant.

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] Even so, Jinno-san, it would’ve been good for us to know this earlier.

Jinno: [folds arms with slight sigh] I agree with that. [bows slightly] I apologize for forgetting about this fact, and for any inconvenience it may have caused.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] I’d say don’t worry about it, Jinno-san. It’s easy to forget things.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Yeah, the important thing is we know about it now.

Jinno: [blank expression] It is fortunate that both of the “signs” in question convey the same message. Essentially, Monobear forsook his duties as “mayor” yesterday.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] There is no way “forsook” is a word.

Monobear: Alright yes, I took the day off. But, so what? Everyone with a job takes some vacation some once in a while, don’t they? Why, the amount of time and effort your humble mayor puts into thinking up fun despair-inducing activities for you bastards…

Monobear: I tell you, it’s all work and no play for this bear! Slaving away hour after hour, with _no_ recognition—you’d think you could allow me a day off every now and then, huh!?

**Oh, he’s…he’s just gonna keep talking unless I stop him, isn’t he?**

Tatane: [stern expression] I don’t care about you taking the day off. [thoughtful expression] What matters to me is the day you decided to do it. The same day you decide not to do anything around the city is the day we see that video message?

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] Isn’t that a little unusual?

Monobear: Hm? Now just _what_ are you saying, Tatane-kun?

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] It sounds as though you’re suggesting Monobear himself is responsible in some part for the recording.

Fujimoto: [upset shock with furrowed eyebrows] Well, that’s just silly, isn’t it? There’s no way Monobear would be able to film the message we saw. [looks down and to the side uncertainly] He doesn’t seem articulate enough, is what I’m saying.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Well, not Monobear specifically. The person I’m thinking of is more of a concept than anything.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] What, uh… Tatane-san, uh… Uh, what do you…what do you, uh, mean, Tatane-san?

**I should be able to explain this easily enough. I just need to give the right word before I can tell everyone what I mean.**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

I M A M T R E N D S

 

**SOLUTION: MASTERMIND**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] From Monobear being gone all of yesterday, to the confusing nature of this whole case, I think there’s a good chance the person who made the video message is the person controlling him.

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] You don’t mean…!

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Is what you’re suggesting possible?

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] Yeah. It could be the mastermind is the one who set it all up!

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Whoa, uh… Uh, wow… That, uh… Uh, that is…uh… That’s definitely, uh, a… I mean, what a scary…uh, thought…

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] It’s definitely unusual to think about.

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] But it’s possible, right? The fact that Monobear conveniently wasn’t available at all during the day when the video was made… [neutral expression] If the mastermind was planning to make that video message for us to see, it’d be inconvenient if Monobear was needed for anything, right?

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] I mean, it makes sense. If one of us wanted to call out for Monobear, and the mastermind was busy making the video, then it would be suspicious that Monobear didn’t show up.

Jinno: [blank expression] It find it unlikely that any of us would willingly engage Monobear in conversation.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Unlikely, maybe, but not impossible! There’s been loads of times when we had to talk to Monobear for something!

Tatane: [neutral expression] Exactly, so the mastermind made arrangements to not have Monobear be available during the day.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Right, but didn’t you just say the only indications he gave about this “day off” were a couple of signs at the restaurant and the seating area? It doesn’t seem like the most efficient way of telling us he wouldn’t be around.

Chikaru: [bites nail] That…that, uh, may be true…

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] …..

**Every possible explanation for what happened to Toda-san has some of flaws, doesn’t it? I feel confident about this mastermind theory, but what if I’m wrong?**

**I looked to my right. Toda-san is supposed to be there, but she’s not, she’s just…**

**She’s good as that portrait of her now. If I’m struggling, if I have no idea what to say, she won’t give one of her cryptic half-explanations anymore.**

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] …..

**Stop it, Len. You can’t change what’s already happened, so just stop it. I’m not allowed to be useless here, Toda-san or no Toda-san.**

Shiraishi: [clenches fists close to face with worried expression] So, now what? If we can’t count on it being the mastermind, then we don’t have any leads!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Well…we have to think of _something._

**They’re right. We can’t just give up on this straight away, can we? As much as I’d take a cryptic half-explanation over having to do this alone any day…**

**I can’t give in to these hopeless feelings! I have to do what I can, and if that means pushing ahead with a half-developed theory, then that’s what I’ll do.**

Tatane: [neutral expression] I don’t think we’re really done discussing the possibility of the mastermind making the video message.

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] Oh, no? But why would Monobear announce his decision to take the day off in such inconspicuous places?

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] This problem persists, yes. If one of us were to request Monobear’s services while the mastermind was recording the video message, the mastermind’s ruse might be exposed.

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Right, so…

**There’s got to be an explanation that will show how it could be the mastermind. Maybe…if I just assume it _was_ the mastermind, and work from there, I should be able to piece it together.**

**LOGICAL DIVE START!**

 

Where did we all make plans to go yesterday?

[[The club and casino/The café/The seating area]]

 

Where did most of us make plans to go after that?

[[The restaurant/The department store/The convention center]]

 

Why did the mastermind leave notes in those locations?

[[To mess with us/They didn’t have time to leave more/They assumed we would all see them]]

 

**SOLUTION: The seating area; The restaurant; They assumed we would all see them**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] It actually makes perfect sense that the mastermind would leave notices at those two specific places.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] How’s that?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] Think about it. We all decided we were going to meet up at the seating area in Community 4 for lunch yesterday, right?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Uh… It’s, uh…it’s true, yeah…

Tatane:  [neutral expression] So, going by what Jinno-san told us, the mastermind left a note for us all to see at that spot in Community 4, knowing we would all see it when we showed up.

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Right, only…we _didn’t_ all see it.

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] This, because I discarded the missive under the impression it was not important.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Right, so the mastermind would’ve seen that the note was missing when we all showed up. [neutral expression] But they really couldn’t risk one of us needing Monobear for anything, so they had to try again.

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Is this something to do with the sign left at the restaurant, then?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] That’s right. After we all had lunch in Community 4, the next place where a majority of us decided we were going to be at the same time…

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] That would be the restaurant in Community 3.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] I suppose that’s true. You and I had agreed to have dinner there… [flipping through notepad with bland smile] and, of course, Shiraishi-san and Akiyama-san sort of invited themselves before I arrived.

Akiyama: [wraps arms around self defensively] R-right…

Shiraishi: [tense smile with furrowed eyebrows] Yeah, let’s just move on from that little issue, alright?

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Doesn’t that, uh… Doesn’t that mean that, uh…that… Well, it would mean that, uh, that the mastermind…uh… Uh, they had to…to, uh, to know… They must have known that, uh, the four of you…were going to… Uh, they must have known you were going to, uh, be at the…the restaurant…

**Huh…wait, what? Is she saying the mastermind could only be someone who…?**

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] What are you saying, Chikaru-san?

Tatane: [smiles nervously] That’s…true, Chikaru-san, but we have to remember that the mastermind can see _everything_ that happens in the city. [looks to the side in thought] So no matter who it was, they would be able to know about last night’s dinner plans.

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] Oh, uh… Uh, of course, I… I’m, uh, I’m, uh, I’m so sorry…! [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] I, uh, I swear… I, I didn’t mean… I mean, I didn’t intend to, uh, to suggest that… I mean…

Chikaru: [lowers head] I…I’m sorry.

Tatane: [neutral expression] It’s alright, Chikaru-san.

**I’m…sure she didn’t mean for what she said to sound the way it did. Chikaru-san isn’t the kind of person who would just throw out an accusation casually like that.**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The point of all this would be, the mastermind distributed the notes the way they did because they meant for all of us to see them.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] And they did that because they didn’t want to have to worry about Monobear, so they could record that video message!

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Complicated as heck, but it makes sense.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] I just have one query. [blank expression] Why the minimalism? The use of paper notices to communicate Monobear’s unavailability seems cumbersome, and demonstrably susceptible to failure.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] Wouldn’t it be more efficient and simple, for example, to make an announcement over the monitors?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] That’s a good point.

**Hm… Why didn’t they just announce it on the intercom, huh? Well, if Monobear wasn’t going to be around for the whole day, it must be…**

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] The mastermind didn’t want to make any announcements. They were busy with the video message, just like the reason they had Monobear be unavailable in the first place.

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] But what about the morning and nighttime announcements? They still made those…

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Yeah, but those announcements are probably automated. After all, Monobear says the same thing every single time, y’know?

Jinno: [blank expression] So the mastermind had well and truly decommissioned Monobear during the previous day, and had to use the printed word to tell us what they wanted to say for that reason.

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] They definitely… Uh, they sure, uh…uh, gave themself… Well, uh… I mean, they definitely gave themself, uh, a lot more…uh, work…

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] All this to say the mastermind is responsible for setting up the video message we saw, right?

Tatane: [smiles] Yeah, that’s what I think. And, Shiraishi-san, this actually answers your problem from earlier, too.

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] My problem…? [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Oh, you mean about why Toda-san was targeted in her own room?

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] If it was the mastermind who made the video for us to watch, then they’d obviously be able to correctly target Toda-san, no matter which room she was staying in.

Akiyama: [tilts head to side with subtle smile] Right…that’s because the mastermind can see everything that happens, right? [puts index fingertips together] So they’d be able to see into Toda-san’s room, and know that she was staying the night there.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] And that means that despite it being unusual for Toda to have slept in her own room, it would still be possible for the creator of the recorded message we viewed to have wished harm on her in particular.

Tatane: [neutral expression] Exactly… [holds up index finger with determined expression] Because the person who made the video was the mastermind behind this entire killing game!

**Well, look at that… I managed to make that make sense, didn’t I? I was so worried I wouldn’t be able to convince everyone of what I thought, not in the state of mind I’m in now, but somehow I pulled it all together. I’m…not “happy,” per se, since I know there’s still so much we have to figure out, and I know there’s a good possibility the mastermind we’re discussing is really one of us…**

**But I can’t let that get me down, not after we’ve come this far!**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Does that mean… Uh, that is, does this mean…uh, that…the, uh… I mean, does this mean the, uh, the mastermind…

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Well, is it…uh, possible…that, uh, that maybe they, uh, they… That the mastermind, uh, purposely…uh…messed with, uh, with Toda-san’s… Uh, could they have somehow messed with her, uh, plan…with the, uh, the keys…?

**That’s a reasonable thought, but…**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Probably not, Chikaru-san. I don’t think anyone could’ve rigged Toda-san’s plan in any way.

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] Is that so.

Shiraishi: [looks to side with hand covering chin] [thoughtful expression] So now that we’ve answered the question of how Toda-san could be targeted… [narrows eyes in thought] Well, now we’re left with the question of how to find the mastermind!

Jinno: [blank expression] Indeed. Supposing they are involved in all this, it would seem now is as good a time as any to identify that person.

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] The mastermind…? But how?

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Look at us. Here we are, talking about this mastermind so single-mindedly, preparing ourselves for what would probably be an arduous process of figuring out a possible suspect…

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] …What do you mean, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Just that on a level I’m impressed. Tatane-kun, you’ve really done a swell job of steering this discussion in the direction of the mastermind. [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] It’s very impressive that you’ve taken an abstract theory and turned it so concrete.

Tatane: [smiles nervously] Uh…thanks, Fujimoto-kun?

**Where is he going with this? I feel…vulnerable, for some reason.**

Jinno: [blank expression] I find it impressive as well, though we would perhaps do well to pursue another avenue of discussion from here.

Akiyama: [pulls at turtleneck collar] Basically, we all agree the mastermind made the video? And, maybe even killed Toda-san too.

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] Basically, no, actually.

**…..**

**Wh…what…?? So, after everything I just explained, he still isn’t on board with the mastermind being involved?**

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] Well, do you want to tell me why, Fujimoto-kun? If you have another argument about why it wouldn’t be the mastermind, I’ll hear out your logic.

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Tatane-kun, I’ll be frank with you. Trying to put all this on the “concept” of a mastermind is sort of unappealing to me, does that make sense?

Tatane: [confused expression] …Ah, why’s that?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Yeah, I kinda think it’s the best theory we’ve got so far!

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] Yeah, as scary as it is to think about the mastermind being involved with all this…the culprit being the mastermind would explain basically the problems we have.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Maybe so. I’m not sure about what this mastermind theory would really mean for all the contradictions about the video message, but may I please just say what I think?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Suppose we say “the culprit is the mastermind.” [dull frown] Great. That brings us no closer to knowing what actually happened to Toda-san; we’ve essentially solved nothing about the case.

**That’s not true… Knowing the mastermind is involved changes the case in a huge way, doesn’t he get that?**

Fujimoto: [looks down and to the side uncertainly] The mastermind is a nice idea, and it may be somewhat attractive to assign the blame on that person… [concerned expression] but tell me, Tatane-kun, why has it never occurred to you to blame them for any of the _other_ murders that have happened since we got to this place?

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] I…

**What kind of question is that? I’m not sure what he wants me to say…**

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Well, because none of the other murders had any evidence of the mastermind being guilty, of course.

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Sure, but that doesn’t change the fact that the “mastermind” is still just that: an idea. The mastermind is vague, they’re nebulous, and trying to accuse them doesn’t prove anything beyond that general concept.

Jinno: [tired expression] The point, Fujimoto. Get on with it.

Fujimoto: [holds hands behind back with big smile] Certainly, Jinno-san. My point is that there’s a much more concrete, distinct individual who _I_ believe should fall under suspicion, knowing what we know now.

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] My theory doesn’t involve any convoluted or conjectural assumptions about who would be able to do tricks with Toda-san’s key at the time that she was killed… [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Rather, all you’d have to do is think of who’d be most able to cover it up after the fact.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Wait, uh… Uh, what… What, uh…what are you, uh… I mean, Fujimoto-san…what are you, uh, saying…?

**What is he saying?**

**…..**

**I’ll tell you what he’s saying, Chikaru-san.**

**Almost unbelievable to me as it might be, I know exactly what Fujimoto-kun’s suggesting right now. Maybe I’ve known it the entire investigation and trial, and I just didn’t want to acknowledge it, but now that Fujimoto-kun has brought it into the spotlight, I can’t ignore it any longer.**

**The person Fujimoto-kun means to accuse…**

 

[[LEN TATANE chosen]]

 

Tatane: It could only be you!

 

**How to say this without sounding like the most indignant asshole…?**

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] Fujimoto-kun, you think I’m the culprit, don’t you?

Chikaru: [claps hand over mouth with wide eyes] …..

Shiraishi: [wide eyes] Wh.

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] …..

Akiyama: [stunned expression with mouth hanging open] Wha…ha… [draws back with upset frown] Wha, what?? No! No, Fujimoto-kun wouldn’t… _Especially_ not Fujimoto-kun…!

Tatane: [stern expression] Why don’t we let Fujimoto-kun answer my question?

Fujimoto: [trembles with wide eyes] I… [tilts head to side with open smile] Oh, well. I didn’t _actually_ say anything to that effect, Tatane-kun. If that’s how you chose to interpret what I said—

Tatane: [displeased expression] Don’t give me that right now, Fujimoto-kun. Yes or no—do you think I’m the culprit?

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] I do.

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] A-ah… [looks to the side with troubled expression] Yeah, I thought so.

**Even after I was expecting it, it’s still…really hard to hear, especially so suddenly. To know that one of my friends thinks I’m a murderer…**

Fujimoto: [hangs head and closes eyes] It’s not like I would say that without a reason.

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] Then I’d suggest explaining your reasoning with some haste, Fujimoto, for I personally find it extremely difficult to believe Tatane would do something such as this.

Chikaru: [holds both hands over heart, distraught] Yeah, it… Uh, it… It couldn’t, uh, it couldn’t…be, uh, it, uh… It, uh, couldn’t be Tatane-san…! [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] He… Tatane-san, he, uh, he would never…!

**Well, at least a couple of my friends are on my side, so far. Let’s try to increase that number as much as possible.**

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Well, I don’t intend to keep you waiting or anything. [scribbles in notepad] As I said, assigning blame for this incident to the vague concept of “the mastermind” is inconclusive at best, and it involves a lot of assumptions about how a person could lock the door to Toda-san’s condo after leaving the key on her person.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Maybe it does, but it’s also the only explanation that makes sense.

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] I should think not. It’s equally possible the culprit could simply pretend Toda-san’s key was in her pocket when it was found there, don’t you think?

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Oh, huh. So, someone pretended to “find” Toda-san’s key there in her pockets, then, is that it?

Chikaru: [holds hand over heart with apprehensive expression] But… But, uh… But no, Tatane-san, uh, he…

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Investigated Toda-san’s body? I figured. [smiles grimly] He and Toda-san always did take care of that job for the rest of us, after all.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes] Fujimoto-kun, don’t go assuming things! You weren’t even in the room when Tatane-kun did his examination of the body!

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] …Shiraishi-san, you _did_ just tell him that I investigated the body, though.

Shiraishi: [bemused expression] Eh… So I did!

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Oh, it’s not like she needed to. [smiles grimly] It may interest you to know, Tatane-kun, that you let it slip during your debate against Shiraishi-san earlier.

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Alright, Shiraishi-san, humor me. Why _did_ Toda-san have her own key when I checked her body?

Shiraishi: [scowls] The hell should I know?

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [displeased expression] …..

**I don’t know what he thinks was the point of bringing that up. It’s not like I’ve ever tried to hide the fact that I investigated the body, right?**

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] What’s your point, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] Do you have to ask? I’m saying you planted Toda-san’s room key on her when you “investigated” her body.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] I…I guess I get it. [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] But Fujimoto-kun, honestly… I don’t mean to put down your theories or anything, but do you really want to do this?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] You do know that if you go through with this, you and Tatane-kun…?

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] ….. [dull frown] I know what I’m doing. I know I’m right about this.

**What…are they talking about now? It couldn’t be that…**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] You, uh… [crosses arms defensively] You…uh, you, uh… You can’t, uh, “know” something…that isn’t, uh, true, Fujimoto-san…

**Yeah, I should just forget about whatever those three were discussing, because it’s just upsetting me for some reason. At least Chikaru-san still seems to believe in me…!**

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] Alright, Fujimoto-kun, let’s talk about this. You have suspicions against me, and you deserve to have them addressed.

**I can’t lose to this! I have the advantage of having actually investigated! This should be over in no time.**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Monobear File 5, Chikaru’s Bracelet, Fujimoto’s Testimony, Toda’s Plan, Room Key**

 

Tatane: [neutral expression] Just because I investigated Toda-san’s body…

Tatane: [stern expression] That doesn’t mean I placed the key in her pocket.

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] But you were the one who **located the key,** correct?

Jinno: [blank expression] Is that truly enough to say he is guilty?

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Well, if you have any other information about the key and how it was discovered, that would certainly help.

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] Well, it’s probably important that Tatane-kun wasn’t actually the one to suggest looking for her room key in the first place!

Akiyama: [scratches head] It’s true. **That was me and Shiraishi-san.**

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] Who’s to say Tatane-kun wasn’t planning to bring it up before the investigation’s end?

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] Well… Well, uh, I… I mean, not to sound too, uh…uh, too presumptuous, but…

Chikaru: [bites nail] But, uh, I’m to say… Tatane-san, uh…Tatane-san, uh, he and I…we, uh…uh, we investigated together, and, uh…

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Uh, and he never… He, uh…never… He didn’t ever, uh, bring up the…uh, bring up the key…the whole time…

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] He wouldn’t necessarily need to. There wouldn’t be **any obstacles** to him planting the key when he was ready, after all.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Even so, your theory seems to involve a large number of assumptions as well.

 

**Assumptions, yeah, and one of them isn’t even true. Time to explain to Fujimoto-kun why I couldn’t do what he’s saying.**

**SOLUTION: Room Key-- >“any obstacles”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] It’s actually not true at all that I wouldn’t have any problems with this cover-up you’re suggesting.

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] Is that right?

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Yeah, well, maybe you don’t know this since you didn’t really look around much, or _do_ anything, before you left Toda-san’s room. [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] But I wasn’t the first person to investigate the body.

Akiyama: [covers mouth with both hands, wide eyes] Oooh… Yeesh, Tatane-kun.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] Yeah, don’t be a jackass, Tatane-kun!

Fujimoto: [looks away with closed eyes] No, let him say what he has to say. [concerned expression] Being accused of murder isn’t exactly a fun experience, as all of us here are aware.

Tatane: [displeased expression] …..

**Well, you know what, Fujimoto-kun, don’t act sorry for me on my account. If you’re going to accuse me, don’t act like you don’t want me to feel bad about myself.**

Jinno: [bows slightly] You were in the middle of explaining your case, Tatane.

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Right, right. [neutral expression] I wasn’t the first person to investigate Toda-san’s body, Jinno-san was.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] And that means I would’ve had to hope like hell that she wouldn’t notice Toda-san didn’t have her own key on her, right? If I supposedly planted Toda-san’s room key…

Chikaru: [surprised expression] Oh, uh… Uh, I… I mean, I, uh, I get it… [bites nail] Jinno-san, she, uh… She, uh, would have seen…that, uh… That is, she would’ve been able to see, uh, that…that, uh, Toda-san…had, uh… Uh, that Toda-san had someone else’s, uh…someone else’s key, uh, right?

Tatane: [smiles] That’s right, Chikaru-san. [neutral expression] That means, if I’m the culprit, and I placed Toda-san’s room key in her pocket, I could only do it after Jinno-san did her investigation…

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] And if Jinno-san thought to check Toda-san’s pockets first, it would be the end of me, right?

Shiraishi: [narrows eyes in thought] So…you can’t be the culprit, because you wouldn’t be able to cover it up by putting Toda-san’s room key in her pockets?

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] I’d be relying on a lot of foresight and a lot of luck that I don’t have.

Akiyama: [puts index fingertips together] It _kinda_ makes sense. Probably…nobody would be able to cover up the murder that way, really.

Chikaru: [half smile] I…I, uh, I’m glad you guys, uh, understand.

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] ….. [clutching notepad with pen poised] Just for hypothetical’s sake, Jinno-san, _did_ you investigate the insides of Toda-san’s pockets?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Ah… [blank expression] Truthfully, I did not.

Tatane: [displeased expression] Fujimoto-kun…

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] And, just in the interest of full understanding, Jinno-san, were you _planning_ to investigate her pockets?

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] Hm. Well, that is to say… [pulls on wrist of glove] Perhaps? I suppose it may have crossed my mind once I was finished examining the forensic state of her corpse.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] The reason you seem unsure about it could be because, historically, Toda-san and Tatane-kun tasked themselves with looking through our victims’ belongings, right? They never really expected you to take care of that part.

**Wait a minute, is he just…??**

Tatane: [stern expression] Hey, stop trying to suggest things that are good for your argument, will you, Fujimoto-kun?

Jinno: [tired expression] I’m certain I don’t know whether your claim is true or not, Fujimoto. At any rate, the only reason I didn’t have an opportunity to investigate Toda’s pockets is because I aborted my examination partway in.

**Oh, right… I’d almost forgotten about that little incident, especially since Jinno-san seems to have “recovered” from whatever issue she had during the investigation.**

**Oh well, there can’t be any harm in mentioning that now, right?**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Speaking of which, Jinno-san, was there anything else about the body you had wanted to tell us?

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] …..

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Jinno-san?

Jinno: [holds head with dazed expression] Ah… No, I don’t have anything to share at this time.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Jinno-san, are you alright?

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] You suddenly don’t look so good…

Jinno: [presses hands together with open frown] I’m quite fine. Please, let’s discuss something different.

**Okay… That’s definitely not a good reaction. Maybe it wasn’t good for me to bring this up after all, if it’s going to make Jinno-san so uncomfortable she can’t contribute.**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Let’s go back to what we were discussing before… Fujimoto-kun, you were basically saying you don’t think my logic about Toda-san’s room key is sound.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Not particularly. [scribbles in notepad] To be sure, it’s not very convincing that Jinno-san would “definitely” check Toda-san’s pockets, not based on the testimony we recently received from her.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] But…uh, but… But there was still, uh… Uh, there would…there would still be, uh…a…uh… I mean, there was still a chance, uh, that she would, right?

Fujimoto: [points pen critically at Chikaru] Do you think we can afford to base this on probabilities?

Chikaru: [lowers head] Uh… Well, uh…maybe…maybe, uh, you’re… Maybe you’re, uh, right about that… I’m sorry, uh, for…for, uh, speaking against…against, uh, someone like…someone like you, uh, Fujimoto-san…

**Ugh, now he’s got Chikaru-san apologizing just for defending me…**

**I just don’t understand this. I mean, I can see why Fujimoto-kun would think something I did is suspicious, but…to suddenly accuse me like this after everything…**

**And maybe I’m just being conceited, and assuming, but…I thought that, in a way, he kind of liked me? And in a way, I kind of…**

Tatane: [looks to the side with frustrated expression] …..

**Just forget about it for now, Len. You have an accusation to beat.**

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Well, what now?

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] At this rate, we’ll end up with a stalemate! Three of us clearly think Tatane-kun is innocent, but three of us…

**Think I’m guilty, is that it? Great, I guess I know where Akiyama-san and Shiraishi-san stand.**

Tatane: [stern expression] Well, I don’t intend to be voted for as the culprit.

Fujimoto: [twirls pen with bright expression] No culprit ever does.

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] Then let me defend myself. I’ll figure out a way to prove my innocence to you guys.

**I _have_ to figure out a way to prove it. If everyone ends up voting for me as the culprit—I don’t even want to think about it. I have to do this!**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Room Key, State of Toda’s Condo, Chikaru’s Testimony, Tarps, Mysterious Note**

 

Jinno: [folds arms with uncertain expression] What would you have him explain, Fujimoto?

Fujimoto: [waves pen back and forth absent-mindedly] If Tatane-kun didn’t plant Toda-san’s key on her during the investigation, he’ll need better proof of that fact.

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] As it stands, **his only obstacle** is an acting medical examiner who didn’t explore the part of the body that matters.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] I didn’t witness you making any attempt to examine her.

Fujimoto: [holds pen and notepad with curious expression] Well, that’s neither here or there, but Tatane-kun still has no defense.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Well, hey, uh… Uh, hey, maybe… Wouldn’t it be, that, uh… I mean…uh, if Toda-san…uh… If Toda-san, uh, if she originally… If she, uh…uh, if she had someone else’s, uh… If Toda-san had someone else’s…uh, key…

Chikaru: [bites nail] Then she, uh…she…should have, uh… Uh, she should’ve **been in their, uh, room…** uh, right?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Oh, that’s true! I didn’t think of that!

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] And yet she was found dead in her own bedroom. Does that indicate that she was brought there from somewhere else after being killed?

Fujimoto: [twiddles index fingers] If that were true, it would mean she was murdered somewhere else, yes?

Akiyama: [curls fingers close to palm and holds hand close to face] [troubled expression] But if she was killed in another room, wouldn’t there be a ton of blood showing where it was?

Shiraishi: [scrutinizing expression] Yeah, that’s probably true too! There wouldn’t be **any way to transport her** without blood getting everywhere!

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] Well, we should also keep in mind that this theory of her having to be transported at all hasn’t been smoothed out yet…

 

**Hasn’t been smoothed out yet? Well, let me help. I know a way to make it work…**

**SOLUTION: Tarps-- >“any way to transport her”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] If we stick with this theory about Toda-san having to be moved from somewhere else… [neutral expression] There’s actually a very good reason to think she could be moved safely without any mess.

Shiraishi: [yelling into megaphone] Well, don’t just stand there! Explain it!

Tatane: [nervous expression] I was just about to… [thoughtful expression] Until recently, in the medical clinic in Community 4 there was a stack of white tarps. I guess they were supposed to be used for medical purposes…

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] But they turned out to be missing when Chikaru-san and I investigated Community 4.

Akiyama: [stunned expression] Someone…stole a bunch of tarps?? Why would anyone wanna do that?

Tatane: [holds one hand to chest level with palm upturned] To use them to move Toda-san’s body, maybe. At least, it would be a possible explanation for Toda-san being killed somewhere else, if she actually was.

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] She must have been, if Fujimoto’s theory that she did not originally possess her own key is correct.

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] Well, I’m fairly set in this theory, so I guess all I can say is “thank you,” Tatane-kun, for explaining how you were able to move her.

**Ugh, he’s so condescending when he pretends to be happy about things. Why can’t he just agree with me??**

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] Would this process of moving Toda’s body not take a dissuasively long time?

Fujimoto: [scribbles in notepad] Maybe for most of us… [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] Oh, but not so much for Tatane-kun, I don’t think. When was it you woke up this morning, again?

 

[[flashback]]

Tatane: But I woke up at 6:45.

Fujimoto: [surprised expression] Huh?

Tatane: I woke up barely fifteen minutes after she died. If I woke up a little earlier, I could have done something, right?

[[end flashback]]

 

Tatane: [frowns] Y-yeah. Okay, yeah, I was up a little earlier than everyone else.

Shiraishi: [looks up and to the right thoughtfully] Yeah, early enough that you were already at the casino when I showed up!

Tatane: [looks to the side with frustrated expression] Okay, fine, I was! [scratches neck, nervous frown] So what? Just because I was awake earlier, doesn’t mean I had enough time to move Toda-san’s body.

Fujimoto: [nibbles on pen bottom] Maybe not, but it certainly _diminishes_ the problem of time for you, doesn’t it?

Tatane: [scratches neck, nervous frown] …..

**Don’t get upset, Len. You’ll find a way through this.**

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] Yeah, only, that’s wrong, Fujimoto-kun. I _wouldn’t_ be able to move Toda-san using the method I just described.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] Is that the truth? Can you prove it?

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Why…? Why, uh…why do you, uh… Uh…have to… I mean… [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Why do you keep, uh, thinking…that, uh, that Tatane-san…is…is, uh, is guilty…?

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] …It’s fine, Chikaru-san. Thank you for defending me, but I _can_ prove it.

**I wouldn’t be able to use the tarps from the clinic to move Toda-san’s body, because…**

 

[[Clinic List/Blood on Hands/Fatal Injury/Monobear File 5]]

 

**SOLUTION: Clinic List**

 

Tatane: That’s it!

 

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] The tarps at the clinic—they’re stored in a pantry that’s normally locked. [neutral expression] That should sound familiar, right, Fujimoto-kun?

Fujimoto: [thoughtful expression] I suppose so. I don’t _precisely_ remember all the items you and I found in there when we first explored Community 4.

Jinno: [stern expression] Make a decision, please. Were the tarps kept in a pantry or weren’t they?

Fujimoto: [smiles grimly] Yes, I should say they were. Don’t worry, then, Tatane-kun, you’re free to make whatever point you were planning to make without expecting us to doubt you.

**I was going to make it whether you were okay with it or not, but thanks I guess!**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] So, like I said, the pantry is usually locked up, and you need to “summon” Monobear in order to have him unlock it for you.

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [curious expression] Summon him, huh? [wide eyes] Oh, I remember! You talked about this after we first explored Community 4, right?

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] I, uh… I think it’s, uh… I, uh, I’m pretty sure…uh, that you… I mean, you, uh, you have to use…a…uh, a… You have to, uh, use a, a “list…”

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] So, uh, you…you, uh, you have to… I mean, you have to…uh…write your, uh, name…and… And then…uh, and then…you, uh…uh, you write your…reason for, uh, being at the clinic…

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrow and covers mouth with fist] So that’s how you enter, huh? Sounds complicated, plus, it would leave an obvious way to know it was you if you go in for some dangerous reason.

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] Yeah, and in this case, it definitely left evidence like that. [neutral expression] Besides the couple of times I’ve gone in there to investigate, the only other time someone’s name was listed on the clinic list…

Tatane: [stern expression] Was Toda-san’s name.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Intriguing. It may be that Toda was the one who seized the tarps in question, then.

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] Is there no one you won’t shift blame onto, Tatane-kun? Not content with the mastermind, you’re now going to point the finger at Toda-san herself for the theft of these tarps?

Tatane: [displeased expression] All I’m saying is that Toda-san’s name was on the sign-up sheet at the clinic. It wouldn’t be possible for _any_ of us to use the tarps to move her body.

Chikaru: [half smile] I, uh… I knew you…uh, could…could, uh, figure it out, Tatane-san…

Fujimoto: [clutching notepad with pen poised] And I don’t suppose you could have simply written Toda-san’s name on the sign-up sheet, hm?

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Written Toda-san’s name, really?

**This is getting unbelievable.**

Akiyama: [shrugs] [raises an eyebrow] It’s not out of the question, I don’t think. Just write her name, and we’d have no idea it was you who went into the closet.

Shiraishi: [looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows] I want to make a “went into the closet” joke, but it feels insensitive after Teruya-san made one during her trial. [narrows eyes] The important thing is, can you disprove that, Tatane-kun? Do you have any proof you didn’t just write Toda-san’s name?

**Jesus, it’s not fair that those two are automatically on Fujimoto-kun’s side like that! If they all three of them weren’t such good friends, Fujimoto-kun wouldn’t have any supporters, and I wouldn’t have to deal with this!**

**…But that’s a horrible thing to think. Just because Fujimoto-kun thinks I’m the culprit, doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve to have friends. Even so, I’d really hoped this accusation would be over by now.**

Jinno: [blank expression] I must admit, it would be possible to falsely print the name of another individual. But was this trick truly used in this case?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] I know I didn’t do anything like that, and I’ll prove it.

**There has to be a way to show I couldn’t misuse the clinic sheet. I just need to bring it to the front of my mind—what else did you need to use the sheet, again?**

**FLASHING ANAGRAM START!**

 

H E D A S T W I G T O

 

**SOLUTION: TODAS WEIGHT**

 

Tatane: I connected the dots!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] See, it’s not only your name and reason for going to the clinic that you have to put down on the sheet. You also have to write your weight!

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] Oh, uh…oh, right… I, uh…I’m sorry, I…uh… Uh, I forgot… [lowers head] I, uh…I’m sorry.

Tatane: [smiles] Don’t worry, Chikaru-san, it’s easy to forget.

Fujimoto: [concerned expression] You…you have to write down your correct weight, you say? [looks down and to the side uncertainly] I guess I’d forgotten about that.

Akiyama: [contemplative expression] And, in the space where Toda-san’s name was…I’m guessing, it also had her weight?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] That’s right, 50 kilograms. There’s no way I would’ve been able to know that before.

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] Okay, but do we even know for sure that you have to write _exactly_ the correct weight in order to access the pantry?

**Yeahhhh, I could’ve predicted he’d say something like that.**

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Well, why don’t we ask? [scrutinizing expression] So, Monobear? Does the weight you write down have to be perfect?

Monobear: Hmmmm… Well, it probably wouldn’t be fair to expect you to have it right down to the gram, would it!

Monobear: I’d say, as long as you’re within five kg either way, I’d probably let you in! At least, it’d be about as likely as me just refusing to let you in no matter what you write, which definitely sounds like something I’d do, upupu!

Fujimoto: [flipping through notepad with bland smile] Plus or minus five kilograms, hm? Well, that sounds like a much more manageable goal to me.

Shiraishi: [crosses left arm over chest and holds right fist against cheek] [restless expression] I can’t say I’m happy with how this is turning out, but yeah, it would be a lot more possible.

Tatane: [frowns] …..

**Damn you, Monobear…! At this rate…will I really be voted as the culprit?**

Tatane: [furrows eyebrows with worried expression] Okay, fine, Fujimoto-kun. Maybe I _could_ have pretended to be Toda-san and gotten into the pantry, but…

Tatane: [folds arms and looks down with open frown] But, I…

**Ugh, I can’t find the words. My throat’s starting to close up, and I hate it!**

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Tatane-san… Uh…uh, please… Please don’t, uh…uh, please don’t give up… I…I know, uh… I know you, uh, you couldn’t… You…uh, you _wouldn’t_ be the culprit…

Jinno: [folds arms with restless expression] You must still have some sort of evidence to support your innocence, yes?

Tatane: [frowns] I…I’m sure I do, yeah.

**I can’t let those of my friends who still believe I’m innocent lose their faith in me. If they switch sides, I’m a goner for sure…**

**NON-STOP DEBATE START!**

**Evidence Bullets: Monobear File 5, Chikaru’s Testimony, Monobear’s Day Off, Toda’s ElectroID Card, Toda’s Plan**

 

Tatane: [troubled frown] All I can tell you is that I’m not the culprit.

Fujimoto: [leans forward with slightly wide eyes] And all I can tell _you_ is that simply contradicting us isn’t a defense.

Akiyama: [sullen expression] As much as I don’t like thinking of you as the culprit, Tatane-kun, it still makes sense that you’d be able to **plant Toda-san’s key** during the investigation.

Tatane: [displeased expression] I thought I already proved why that wouldn’t make sense.

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] Unsatisfactorily, you did. It’s not a sure thing by any means that Jinno-san would’ve checked Toda-san’s pockets.

Chikaru: [darkened expression] What…uh, what happened… Uh, I mean…uh, what happened to, uh, “innocent until proven guilty…?”

Chikaru: [looks down with tears brimming in eyes] Shouldn’t, uh…uh, it’s just… Shouldn’t you, uh, be…be, uh, proving he… Uh, that is…shouldn’t you be trying to, uh, to prove that he…he, uh, he _did_ leave the key in her pocket…?

Shiraishi: [palm facing upward] Sure, the burden of proof is on us, but that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be able to come up with _something_ to prove his innocence!

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] Besides! With the tarps missing from the clinic, it’s more clear than ever that **Toda-san was killed somewhere else** and transported to her own condo!

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] I’ve already explained to you how improbable that would be. I couldn’t know Toda-san’s weight exactly.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] Yeah, but guessing somewhere in a ten-kilogram range wouldn’t be _that_ hard.

Tatane: [stern expression] Can the person I talk to be the person that answers me?

Fujimoto: [folds arms with pleasant expression] That seems fair.

Fujimoto: [slightly stern expression] But let’s not forget about the issue of when you woke up, right, Tatane-kun? You had **more time than anyone** to cover up this crime.

Jinno: [blank expression] Your “evidence” is hardly compelling—merely circumstantial theories that combine to form an auspicious main idea.

Tatane: [closes both eyes with upset frown] I’m not. I’m not the culprit, you have to understand…

 

**How can I make them understand?**

**SOLUTION: Chikaru’s Testimony-- >“Toda-san was killed somewhere else”**

 

Tatane: You’ve got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

**That’s it…! I can finally destroy this entire argument about where Toda-san was killed!**

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] No. No, it’s not possible Toda-san was killed in someone else’s condo.

Shiraishi: [irritable expression] You’re just going to shoot down that entire theory, just like that?? We’ve been using it as a base for a while now!

Tatane: [raises right hand slightly] [vaguely confrontational expression] That doesn’t matter, it’s wrong.

Shiraishi: [scowls] …Then explain why!

Akiyama: [furrows eyebrows and covers mouth with fist] Yeah… I was pretty on board with that idea, myself.

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] But Toda-san couldn’t have been murdered anywhere else besides her own room, because of what Chikaru-san told me.

Chikaru: [holds hands over heart with apprehensive expression] Uh…uh, something…something, uh, that _I_ said?

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] The way you explained it to me, you couldn’t find anything unusual about any of our rooms, right?

Chikaru: [bites nail] Oh… Oh, uh, yeah… Yeah, that, uh…uh, that would be… Yeah, uh, that would be right…

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] [wide eyes] Wait, wait a minute! So you’re saying…you’re saying _nothing_ was out of place in any of our rooms besides Toda-san’s?

**Wait… Shiraishi-san?**

Chikaru: [looks to side nervously] Uh…yeah…

Akiyama: [draws back with upset frown] W-well, what the heck is up with that…?? For Tatane-kun to plant Toda-san’s key on her, she must’ve been sleeping in someone else’s room to start with, right?

**Hey, is Akiyama-san also…??**

Shiraishi: [crosses arms tightly with open frown] But if nothing else happened in anyone else’s room, she couldn’t have been killed anywhere besides her own room!

Jinno: [tired expression] Correct. It’s as we have been saying.

Akiyama: [covers mouth with both hands, wide eyes] B-but… But if she was killed in her own room, then, then the key thing doesn’t work!

Shiraishi: [bewildered expression] And the tarps don’t matter!

Akiyama: [wide eyes and tense shoulders] And it doesn’t matter when he woke up, either…!

**Oh my god… They do, they actually believe in me…?!**

Fujimoto: [shocked expression] Guys… Wait, are you both…

Tatane: [stern expression] Face it, Fujimoto-kun. I’m not guilty, and everyone else agrees that I’ve proved it except you.

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] I’m not the culprit, and I never was!

**I was almost saying those words to myself as much as to Fujimoto-kun. I got so upset and worried that I would be voted for that I started to give up on the truth. But I’m not the culprit… I’m not the culprit, and that will never change!**

Fujimoto: [looks away with slight grimace] This…this can’t be right.

**What is it, Fujimoto-kun? What do I have to do to convince you to believe in me, like everyone else?**

Fujimoto: [upset shock with furrowed eyebrows] No. N-no, no, this isn’t…right. No, I—no, I—no.

Tatane: [raises eyebrows] Fujimoto-kun, what else do you need me to prove? [looks to the side in thought] I really think I’ve made it clear I’m innocent, but I’ll keep explaining it to you for as long as it takes.

Fujimoto: [death grips notepad and pen] No, you…you can’t be innocent! You, you couldn’t be, because…

Tatane: [frowns] But I am innocent, Fujimoto-kun.

Chikaru: [crosses arms defensively] Do you…uh… Do you, uh, get it yet…Fujimoto-san…?

Fujimoto: [shrinks back with open frown] N-no! No, because if you’re innocent… Then I…then I…!

Tatane: [confused expression] Wait… Fujimoto-kun, what are you trying to say?

**It doesn’t sound like he _wants_ me to be guilty—more like he _needs_ me to be.**

Fujimoto: [clenching fists with miserable expression] Then that means I’ve gone and accused you, even though…!

Akiyama: [crosses arms with nervous expression] Fujimoto-kun… Are, are you okay?

Shiraishi: [clutches at chest] Calm down, okay? You look like you’re hyperventilating!

Fujimoto: [trembles with wide eyes] I just… I just…

Fujimoto: [cowers with hands on head] [trembles violently] I accused you, even though you’re not guilty! I accused you, even though you did nothing wrong!

Tatane: [shocked expression] Fujimoto-kun…!

Fujimoto: [holds self tightly, tears in eyes] I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you! [closed eyes with tears streaming down face] I didn’t think I was wrong! I didn’t… I’m so sorry…

Tatane: [shocked expression] …..

**This is sudden…! Is he really this affected by the fact that he was wrong about me being guilty?**

Jinno: [narrows eyes with hand over chest] This was unexpected.

Shiraishi: [clenches fists close to face with worried expression] Fujimoto-kun, please! Breathe, okay??

Akiyama: [worried expression] Come on, man, it’s gonna be okay…!

Fujimoto: [closed eyes with tears streaming down face] I just… I was wrong…! I’ve put you through so much, and you didn’t even deserve it! [holds self tightly, tears in eyes] I can’t even imagine how much pain I’ve caused you with this! I’m so, I’m just, I’m so sorry, I can’t express…

Tatane: [alarmed expression] I-I…

**Pain…? I guess it did hurt a little that he thought I was a murderer. Maybe it hurt a _lot_ at some points, but…there’s no way I’m as upset about this as he is.**

Tatane: [alarmed expression] Fujimoto-kun… Please, calm down for a second.

Fujimoto: [closed eyes with tears streaming down face] …..

Tatane: [looks to the side with troubled expression] Fujimoto-kun, I’m not going to lie to you, I didn’t _enjoy_ being accused of murder. And I can’t pretend I didn’t have a little trouble controlling my temper a few times…

Tatane: [thoughtful expression] But that’s not your fault. As much as I didn’t _want_ you thinking I was the culprit, I don’t blame you for thinking I was suspicious.

Chikaru: [scratches neck nervously] You… Uh, you don’t?

Jinno: [tired expression] I must confess, Tatane, I found the entire charade somewhat unnecessary.

Tatane: [holds up index finger with determined expression] No, parts of it were necessary! We learned things we wouldn’t have learned otherwise.

Fujimoto: [closed eyes with tears streaming down face] But…but don’t you hate me…? For, for accusing you of something you didn’t do? For making you explain things you didn’t deserve to have to explain?

Tatane: [confused expression] Hate you? That’s…completely silly, Fujimoto-kun. [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] As upsetting as it was to know that you didn’t trust me…

Tatane: [soft expression] Really…knowing that you were willing to push to find the truth shows that you still trusted me, in a way. At least, I hope it does.

Fujimoto: [covers mouth with hand] [miserable expression] …Even so, I’m sorry. I’ll never be able to make things the same between us.

**He still thinks I’m going to resent him from now on…and it wouldn’t be right for me to lie to myself and say I wasn’t thinking poorly of him during the accusation.**

**But…arguments are just arguments. Friends have those. Everyone has those! It can still be like it was, and I hope he understands that.**

Tatane: [smiles] It’s okay, Fujimoto-kun, I promise. I’m just glad you believe me now.

Jinno: [pulls on wrist of glove] Well, it is good that that is done with. What next shall we discuss?

Akiyama: [looks to side with deep frown] I…I’m not really sure. We put so much time into that, I didn’t even bother to think about what else we should talk about.

Chikaru: [cups right elbow in left palm and scratches at cheek with index finger] Well, uh… I, uh… I guess, uh, maybe… Maybe, uh, we could…

Chikaru: [looks to side with ashamed expression] I mean… Uh, I can’t think of…of, uh… I can’t think of anything…

Tatane: [eyes closed in thought] …..

**Maybe something we talked about recently can be a kind of inspiration. I just need some kind of jumping point…**

Shiraishi: [presses palms together with determined expression] Well, we can’t just stand around doing nothing! What’s the first thing that comes to anyone’s mind?

Tatane: [puts hand on own chest] The investigation, I guess? I’m just thinking about everything we’ve discussed, and…

**The investigation we did should help somehow, right? There’s more we investigated that we haven’t talked about, like the other places in Community 4, the other stuff we found in Toda-san’s room, the stuff I found in _my_ room…**

Akiyama: [scratches head] Well, there’s always the video message, right? We didn’t really figure out a good answer on that…

Jinno: [thoughtful expression] If the recorded message is to be a point of discussion again, we might make another attempt at discerning what we can about the mastermind.

Fujimoto: [melancholy expression] …Maybe so.

**Wait…the stuff in my room?**

Tatane: [holds hand close to face with thumb covering mouth] Wait a minute.

Shiraishi: [sideways look with one raised eyebrow] What’s up, Tatane-kun?

**When I think about what we’ve recently discussed…isn’t something a bit unusual about my room?**

Tatane: [neutral expression] Ah, there’s someone I want to talk to about something.

Jinno: [looks over visor with judgmental expression] Thank you for the specifics.

Akiyama: [brushes hair out of face] What’s going on, Tatane-kun?

Tatane: [looks to the side in thought] Can I just confirm something with you…?

 

**CHOOSE A PERSON!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is our mystery addressee? And just WHO could be the culprit? Predictions, suggestions, etc. are appreciated as always! I also want to make it known that the trial proper this time will not be a full five parts, but do stick around after the end for bonus material before we jump into Chapter 6. Thank you as always for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fangan Fuckin' Ronpa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311315) by [ravencapri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravencapri/pseuds/ravencapri)
  * [A Despairing Era of Mutual Killing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341650) by [Silentking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentking/pseuds/Silentking)
  * [Dangan Ronpa: Haunted By Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208453) by [Aero_Grillos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aero_Grillos/pseuds/Aero_Grillos)
  * [Danganronpa: Another Despair Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286074) by [DelusionalWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionalWriter/pseuds/DelusionalWriter)
  * [Dangan Ronpa: Rediscovery Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131338) by [Instrumentalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instrumentalist/pseuds/Instrumentalist)
  * [Dangan Ronpa: Grand Des-Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292061) by [blazingEmblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingEmblem/pseuds/blazingEmblem)
  * [Dangan Ronpa: Everlasting Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753616) by [JetBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBird/pseuds/JetBird)
  * [Danganronpa: The American Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452497) by [DJ_Broadway_127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Broadway_127/pseuds/DJ_Broadway_127)




End file.
